


《Rain Path》

by yosii



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 191
Words: 656,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosii/pseuds/yosii
Summary: #旧文搬运#※OP同人‖CP：索香（Zoro x Sanji）‖原作背景※本文写于2010年3月2日，完结于2014年3月2日。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [阿寻阿与C.E.G](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E9%98%BF%E5%AF%BB%E9%98%BF%E4%B8%8EC.E.G).



> ++ 剧情梗概 ++
> 
>  
> 
> 故事讲述自夏波第群岛一役被迫分离之後，以Zoro，Sanji与Usopp为主的冒险故事。
> 
> 草帽海贼团的所有人在夏波第群岛一役被暴君大熊拍飞到不同的岛屿。Zoro，Sanji两人与Usopp相遇，航行途中遭遇海难，被一只狮鹫兽救下并带到一处足以称之为"世界"的岛屿——曲神岛。原来这座岛屿是轮回的本源，他们所经历的不过是轮回一场。在这里，他们不仅见到已在红海去世的Ace，白胡子，更了解到轮回结束的Zoro与Sanji也是这个世界的"殿下"。为粉碎由一伙邪神挑起的战争，保护曲神岛十三岛，他们选择与这个世界的Ace，白胡子等人联手战斗。
> 
> 死亡并不是终结，而是另一场战斗的开始。守护自己在意的东西，展现生命的意义。  
> 当结束这个世界的战斗，那些属于他们的齿轮又将怎样运转？
> 
> 如雨之轨迹，转瞬即逝。  
> 那些秘密不会留下分毫痕迹，它们会永远尘封在记忆最深处。谁也不会知道，他们在分离的两年中曾度过一段怎样的时光。未来等待着他们的，是危机四伏的新世界，是惊险刺激的大冒险，是彼此抵肩走到最後的海上旅程。

[一]

 

睁开眼睛，前方是蔚蓝壮阔的海面。海鸥嘹亮的鸣声响起，敏捷的身形刚好在这刻掠过上方的白帆。午後的阳光懒洋洋地洒下来。在各种气候变幻无常的伟大航道，这可是难得一见的好天气。

绿头发的剑士打了个呵欠，伸手拢过身侧的三把刀。他用还不算太清醒的眼神盯着眼前的风平浪静。四周的一切无时无刻不在提醒着他，一些不能遗忘的事情。男人的眉心渐渐拧紧，表情也严肃起来。

真平和……平和得好像之前的生死之战都不过是一场梦。可这都是假象。他Roronoa Zoro怎么能忘记，他是草帽海贼团的一员。不管他是否还在绘着草帽标记的船上，他都是。  
从前是，现在是，将来也是。

他舍弃赏金猎人这一职业的那天，就跟着那位要成为海贼王的船长，真正当起了海贼。为了实现自己的梦想，他们踏上了冒险之旅。该说是命运的相遇还是怎样，总之身边的伙伴一天天增加，由最开始的两个人已经变成了现在的九个人。不管是平静日子里的各种小插曲，抑或遇上强敌的命悬一线，他们都一路作伴，风里雨里闯过来。所以，Zoro从未想过自己也会有一天，待在一个远离所有伙伴的地方。  
……直到最近这次。

在夏波第群岛，自己被王下七武海暴君大熊送到了一座小岛上。这可真是前所未有的大事件——被迫与其他人分开。

Zoro并不是离了海贼团就活不下去的人，并且他相信自己伙伴中的任何一个人都不是，这与他一定要回去的想法并不矛盾。毕竟桑尼号才是他应该待的地方。不知道之後的夏波第群岛上都发生了什么，Luffy他们究竟怎样，有没有受伤，甚至他们是否还在一起都无从得知。这让他时时生出一种脱离现实的无力感。

绿发男人站起身来走向船头，远远眺望海平面。正前方有一个小小的黑点，在视野中逐渐变大，是即将抵达的那个岛屿。

现在他所乘的这艘船叫乌娜号，是一艘经过克拉伊卡纳岛的商船。Zoro很感激佩罗娜将自己的伤治好，不过也仅止于此。他在商船抵达岛屿的时候就干脆利落地登船离开了。他们是曾经的敌人，现在也不过是井水不犯河水，谁也没理由干预另一个的行动。

自己是一定要出海的，反正手里有雷利老爷子的生命纸，跟着走就行了。他想，如果其他人也被暴君大熊拍飞到其他地方，那他们唯一能够借以返回的东西，大概就是这张生命纸了。

至于具体要怎么办……  
……果然只能走一步算一步吧？

他告诉那位船长自己可以负责保护他的船只安全，只要提供食物，还有酒就可以。事实上Zoro只挥了一下手，甚至连刀都没有出鞘，船上最强壮的那个保镖就被远远打飞了出去。船长看得眼睛发直，忙不迭地答应了。有这么强的人来保护自己的商船，又没有提出多过分的要求，作为一个商人他简直求之不得。于是，在“食物，哈哈那是当然”，“酒？！哎呀请随意！”的话音落地後，Roronoa Zoro就名正言顺地登上了这艘船。

“嗨，剑士先生，下一座岛快到了哦。”一位船员见他醒了，随口说了一句，继续搬着箱子摇摇晃晃地走向船尾。所有的人都在忙着盘点货物，定价，准备在即将抵达的那座岛屿大大赚上一笔。

淡淡看着那人走过，Zoro并没有更多的话。这艘船的事情，与他也没有再多的关系。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sanji坐在海边，有一下没一下地踢着海水。男人看着脚边的浪花卷起一点，再退回去，时间就在潮声中一点点消磨流逝。

他在这片海滩上已经坐了好久。事实上，当他有空闲的时候就会坐在这里，竭力放远视线，期望遥远的海平面上会出现哪艘船迎风鼓起的帆。此刻Sanji正叼着一支烟，眼神有一点空，似乎在看着天与海的尽头，又似乎什么都没看。  
这座岛屿是禁锢他的一座牢笼，却不会永远如此。

充满爱心的海滩，温柔的粉色，明媚的阳光，绝对是适合跟Lady一起谈情说爱的地方……但是，谁来告诉他为什么这座岛居然这么可怕？！为什么这座岛上的都是人妖而且都长得那么粗犷，连个模样能入点眼的都没有？！不不不，问题不在这里，最严重的问题是为什么身为帅气Mr。Prince的他Sanji要被逼着穿上和那帮人妖一样的裙子？！他们有哪只眼看到自己和他们一样了？自己有上辈子欠谁吗？！

无数怨念到了最後全部变成一句模糊的呜咽。

……好想Nami桑，好想Robin酱……

很想像原来那样可怜巴巴地叼着手绢流泪，可一想自己现在这身裙装，要再做出那种动作来，自己都要怀疑自己变成人妖了！这件粉色的裙子已经穿了好几天——要不那帮混账人妖是不会放过自己的——可还是怎么看都别扭。

这也是没办法的吧……  
不，这怎么可能习惯阿？！

Sanji烦恼地抓了抓头发，再次想起之前的事情。那些在夏波第群岛上发生的，犹如梦魇一般的战斗。

在那场艰苦卓绝的战斗中，最先是绿藻头在大熊面前消失了。接着是Brook，Usopp……伙伴们接二连三地突然消失，再然後就轮到自己……说什么战斗，Sanji叹口气，那分明是一边倒的形势……只怕剩下的人也是凶多吉少，也许都会被那家伙用同样的方法弄走。不过相当奇怪的是，自己竟然能够来到一座岛屿并且被保护着没有受伤……是那家伙网开一面了吗？毕竟那时，挡在面前的，不仅仅是身为王下七武海的暴君大熊，更危险的，应该是海军上将黄猿和那个叫战桃丸的家伙吧……如果被那些人抓到，会百分之百死掉吧。所以说，如果自己所料不差，大家可能都还活着，只是被迫分散在各个地方了。

想起雷利大叔的一角生命纸，金发男人咬一咬牙。海水蓝的眸中现出难掩的焦灼。

现在可不是坐着晒太阳发呆的时候！  
等第一艘经过的船到了，一定要离开这鬼地方！

“嗨，小Sanji！有船来啦！就要到西岛港口了哟！”伊丽莎白的声音从沙滩另一头传来。她(其实是“他”)知道Sanji一直在盼着有船抵达，她也知道Sanji似乎是要赶去一个什么地方，并且十分紧急，一旦找到机会就要立即动身，所以一听说有船来了，她就第一时间赶来通知Sanji。

金发男人条件反射一般地跳起身来。船来了！他终于有离开的机会了！

这座岛的指针记录时间是一天。在他上船之前，首先要换回原来的西装。要是穿成这副模样去要求搭船，有人肯收留才怪。

他打定主意，不论如何，哪怕是用上最强硬的手段，也要跟这艘船一起离开。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“请问哪一位是船长？”金发男人在码头站定，向船上喊去。

下一秒，一位中等身材，一脸和气生财的中年人从甲板上探出半个身子。“幸会幸会，我就是。请问你要买点什么？”

“是这样的，你的船能不能稍我一程……我是个海上厨师，可以负责整艘船的饮食。”其实正式职业应该写着海贼两个大字，不过这种话还是先留在肚子里吧，他可不是自家那个没头没脑的船长，是什么就说什么。

“哎呀这个……我船上不缺厨师的。”

“船长，不要这么快就决定嘛，要不要尝尝我的手艺再说？”叼起一根烟来，金发男人在码头上安然站定，扬起嘴角信心满满。说到料理的手艺，他可自问不会输。

船长的身子从船侧消失，接着他的声音从甲板上传来。“这样的话就来试试吧。”

结果当然是毫无悬念，Sanji的厨艺成功让他成功留了下来。明天的这个时候，他就可以跟着这艘船一起离开卡玛帕卡了。

左右也要熟悉下新环境，金发男人叼着香烟在这艘船上随意闲逛。船首柱末端的木雕装饰是一位美丽的Lady，头戴金盏花环，伸展双臂如自由地飞翔。尽管这艘船比不上他们的桑尼号，作为商船而言也算是很不错的标准了。让Sanji最为开心的是船上的厨房干净整洁，显然这里的厨子很看重自己的工作场所，将它打理得非常好。

他从舱里出来的时候，在甲板上碰见两个聊天的年轻人。其他人都在码头附近摆摊做生意，或者是去腹地推销，这两个人是留下负责看船的。Sanji凑过去问了问这艘船的情况。原来这艘船只载二三十人，在伟大航道几个固定的岛屿间来往，做些小本生意。到了最下阶的岛屿就用永久指针返回最上阶的那座岛。

“诶对了，上一座岛来的那位剑士先生，他人呢？”正说到船上的人，其中一个就想起了新来的那一位。

“似乎是出去散步了。”

“嘿嘿，说实话，我从没见过那么厉害的人。”

金发男人听着不免失笑，在这片海域上厉害的人太多了。才经历过一场死战，想想他们的那些对手，随便揪一个出来都强得不像人类。

“他知道开船的时间么？”

“大概吧……一整天呢，难道还会回不来？”

听到这样的回答Sanji不免腹诽，至少自己就可以斩钉截铁地告诉他们，这世上还有个叫Roronoa Zoro的人，是一个人绝对走不回来的。

“不过那个人的话很容易找吧，”年轻的船员扫了一眼这座岛屿，“在满是粉色的岛上找一个绿头发的人，不会太困难的。”

这一次，正在吸烟的Sanji真的被香烟呛到了。

等等？！绿头发？！剑士？！  
该不会这么巧的吧？！

“诶，你们在说的那位剑士……”金发男人想了想，从脑袋塞满植物到一秒就睡死过去的描述方式全考虑了一遍，最後还是抬出那家伙最显著的特点，“他，带着几把刀？”

“阿？！”很奇怪为什么要问这样奇怪的问题，船员还是老实回答，“说老实话，我还从没见过像他这样用三把刀的人。”

……果然吗？

两位船员看到那个金发的人似乎一下子高兴起来，下一刻便侧着头轻轻笑起。他说，我敢跟你们打赌，如果我不带着他，到明天开船的时候，那家伙也绝对回不来。怎样，赌吗？


	2. Chapter 2

[二]

 

旅程开始回到正轨，至少可以离开这个令自己进退不得的人妖王国了。

金发男人将最後的时间用来在这座岛上散步，明天就该向这地方说再见了，他为此感到舒心。一直走到粉色的森林与松软的土地边缘，Sanji才停下脚步。环视周围已经见了很多天的艳丽景色，他突然觉得自己似乎也并没有急切到近乎逃走的那样想离开。也许是因为知道这是最後的十几个小时，所以有了比以往更好的耐心。

从烟盒中抽出一支香烟悠然点起，Sanji眯一下眼睛。半透明的白色烟雾从指尖一点点升腾，消失在一片粉色的空中。在变得略有些模糊的视线中，他想起了那个不知道正在什么地方迷路的Roronoa Zoro。

如果那家伙不在自然也不需要自己担心，但问题是现在他一定就窝在这里的某个地方。  
所以说……得快些把他找回来。

Sanji漫不经心地在地面磕一下鞋尖，抬脚向前走去。大脑很自然地回想起自己曾经在很多座岛屿带那家伙回到船上的场景。那么多次，都是在些山林间，高崖上，根本就不是正常人会到的地方，要不就是人潮涌动的街巷里，檐角下，那个绿脑袋的混账总是随便找个什么地方一蜷就打起盹来，直到自己毫不留情地一脚踩过去。  
就好像他知道迟早会有个人带他回去一样。

这次还会是这样吗？会是谁来带他回去呢？那家伙一定记得的，已经孤身一人了。如果睁开眼看到是自己的话，又会摆出一副怎样的表情呢？想到这里，Sanji微微挑起嘴角。他心说，绿藻头，这次老子一定要比平时更狠地踩过去，给你个印象深刻的愉快重逢。

他的视线投往海天相接的地方，天边所有淡白的云，一到了临近岛屿的地方就全部变成暧昧艳丽的粉。很快就可以重新见到雪白的云朵在海面上大片大片铺开的样子了。他抬起头，对着上空早已看得麻木的色彩轻轻呼出一口烟，加快脚步向前走去。

虽然找那个混账算是自己的份内工作，却不意味着简简单单就能完成。

尽管就像看船的人说的那样，在这遍地亮粉的岛屿上找一个绿头发的人一点也不难，但如果那个绿脑袋把自己埋在一大片粉色的灌木丛中睡觉呢？当Sanji终于凭着灌木丛外露出的那条裤子认出目标的时候，真有种踢爆那颗绿藻脑袋的冲动。

妈的，你这混账知不知道老子找你有多辛苦？！

就在金发男人额角爆起青筋，打算一脚狠狠踹上去的时候，却突然停了下来。他不得不承认，有一瞬间——就只是一瞬间——他是真的觉得，自己有太久没有见到这个家伙了。如同被蛊惑，他就想再悄悄看那人一眼。在绿发男人无数次熟睡的时候，都是这个样子，这样的眉眼这样的平静神情。可就在Sanji蹲下身子的这刻，Zoro猛地睁开了眼睛。

黯猩红色的眸直直对上那双海一般湛蓝的眼睛。就是这短短一瞬，足以让金发男人忘记自己本来要说的话。他打量着剑士，怔愣片刻才回过神来。Sanji退开一步，叼着烟平静地开口。“喂，回去了。”

没有预料中打算将整座岛屿都震裂的踢击，也没有预料中那家伙万分错愕的神情，仿佛他和自己刚分开不过几十分钟，几个小时，自己只不过是像往常那样来找他，带他回去。  
这样的事情，已经发生过太多次了。

Sanji为自己刚刚那片刻的迟疑感到有些懊恼，好死不死为什么要看一株绿球藻阿，直接踩过去不就万事大吉了？他斜睨一眼Zoro，果断地转身就走。然而下一秒钟，西服的衣角就被抓住了。

“白痴厨子？”带着几分不确定的声音自身後响起。

金发男人确信自己听到了额角青筋暴起的声音。他没有回身就咬牙切齿地一脚踢过去。

“妈的这就是你对待千辛万苦才找到你的恩人的态度吗，混账绿藻头？！”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

几小时前，Roronoa Zoro问明了开船的时间後才放心离船。站在甲板望几眼他就觉得，一天的时间足够他将这座小岛走上四五遍了。不得不说这地方的风土人情倒也奇怪。不仅整座岛都是温柔可爱得几乎要冒出桃心的艳丽粉色，这点和总黏在女人身边的那个厨子简直是神似，而且每个男人——不如说这岛上似乎只有男人——都是浓妆艳抹，身着各式女装。总的来讲是个十分……有特色的岛。

这不重要。绿发男人关心的是，不知道岛上会有什么味道的酒？

一心要去尝尝本地特产的酒水，Zoro却毫无悬念地走进了树林，并且走了好久也没能走出去。当然，当事者本人并不觉得是自己迷路了。绿发男人在树林子里转了几个小时，似乎不论他怎样走，周围的环境都没有太大变化。最後他皱起眉，在一棵粉色的槭树旁停下脚步。

见到粉色的树就向右转，绝对没错。一定是这地方比自己想象中要大很多。

一阵困意袭来，Zoro打了个呵欠，随便挨着旁边的灌木丛坐下，打算小睡片刻。没想到向後一靠，那片松软的粉色树丛竟然没撑住他的重量，整个人都陷了进去。躺在灌木丛中，四周都是淡粉的枝叶，露出头顶上的一小片天空。能够看到再高一些的地方，那些茂盛的乔木同样有着温暖漂亮的明粉。再往上才是真正的天空，散落着一团团云，它们也是各式各样的粉色。深浅不一的粉聚集在一起，这样的情景着实不多见，甚至可以说感觉很新奇。绿发男人就这样在树丛中继续躺了下去。

一方面想着应该回船上再睡，要不那些人也许会忘记叫自己回去；另一方面又觉得实在是困意难当。毕竟有一整天的时间，稍微睡一会儿也不打紧。这样想着，Zoro闭上了眼睛。

半梦半醒间他隐隐觉得，也许还会有什么人来叫自己回去，就像是以前经历过的无数次。但也许这只是个错觉，就因为之前自己曾心安理得地等过太多次。

现在，在这里，是不会有任何伙伴来带自己回到桑尼号的吧？  
究竟要到何时才能回到那艘熟悉的船呢？

东海魔兽野兽一般的直觉不是徒有虚名，即使睡着了也能感受到有人在接近。只是困意仍在，他实在懒得睁开眼。管他来者何人呢。但随着那个脚步声愈来愈近，他就是想继续睡下去也不可能了。因为那脚步声太过熟悉，正是无数次将自己从梦中吵起来的那一个。身体的每一个细胞都自然而然记起，接下去会是怎样的发展，根本无需睁眼也能够猜到即将迎来的是什么。

可就在那一瞬，在他甚至能真切感受到那个男人准备抬脚的那一刻，对方却一下子安静了。电光石火间，Zoro突然记起厨子是不应该出现在自己身边的。这回才是真的出乎意料，他猛地睁开眼睛。

那个金发的人穿着黑色西装，正弯下腰来看着自己。光线从他头顶上深深浅浅地垂落，带着令人难以置信的白亮高光，点染着金色灿烂的发梢。与记忆中如出一辙，那只眼睛有着海一样明澈的颜色，却在对上自己的那刻没来由地划过一丝窘迫。没有思考为何那人会现出这样罕见的神情，Zoro觉得光是看着他站在眼前……头脑中就已是一片空白。

他怔怔地看着那人退开一点，嘴里咬着半支香烟，眉宇间一脉平静，淡淡说一句，喂，回去了。

金发男人的出现太过不真实。Zoro连思考的时间都没有，只能茫然地伸手揪住那人即将远离的西装下摆。有个问题梗在喉咙中，他甚至没能说出口。

回哪里？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

老实说，绿发男人的第一句话就让Sanji彻底後悔于刚才自己为什么不是比平时更狠十倍地一脚招呼上那人绿色的肚兜或者干脆是脑袋。

老子绝对是哪根筋搭错了，才会鬼使神差地想再看那植物一眼，居然上来第一句就这么不知好歹，他不免忿然。妈的之前老子可是担心得要死呢，不不不，绝不是指这个藻类而是说Nami桑和Robin酱阿，她们一定会吉人天相的。至于这家伙……

方才一脚踢过去，Zoro自然放开了手中那片衣角。但他死死盯着那个金发的人，像要从那人的眼角眉梢找到自己离开夏波第群岛後发生的一切，以及出现在这座岛上的因由。

在山治看来，那家伙一直目不转睛地看着自己，偏偏又不是一贯以来那种恶劣挑衅的神情。直接而强烈的注视让Sanji感到一丝异样，即使刚刚还恼火不已，现在也找不到什么理由继续吵下去。

终究是与其他人分离之後的第一场重聚，对方就是再吵过再闹过也是生死与共，可以安心将背後与性命都交托的伙伴。金发男人敛起之前横眉立目的恼火神情，站在灌木前，打量着坐在一片粉色中的那个呆愣的绿藻头。刹那间，心口某个地方一下柔软下来。

他叼着香烟慢慢抬起嘴角，语气中带着一丝微微的揶揄。

“哟，看傻了么，绿藻头？”

绿发男人这才像反应过来，下一秒从树丛中跳起身来。

“厨子！你怎么会在这地方？！其他人呢，怎么样了？！”

Sanji慢慢向来路走去，绿发男人再自然不过地跟着他。淡白的烟气绕在厨子的指尖，再一点点随风散开。Sanji的声音穿透那些薄薄的烟幕，很平静，很懒散，很不真实。他没有回头地告诉Zoro，只怕所有的伙伴都被分开了，像你我这样。

略带着咸腥味道的海风穿过树林，如同云朵一般轻柔的树冠跟着便落下成片纷扬的粉色。金发男人突然停住脚步，他抬起手，一枚叶片刚巧落上他的掌心。清浅小巧的粉色叶片，不知道是不是因为Zoro在自己身边的缘故，在卡玛帕卡的这么多日子里，他第一次想起雪国那场樱花的巨雨。

磁鼓岛的山如同庞大的樱树枝干，他们在奇迹的樱吹雪中迎来了新的伙伴。只要想起那样的景色就好像有勇气不断注入心口。随着越来越多的伙伴的加入，他们也在无数战斗中被磨练得愈加强大，愈加坚强。每个人都在一刻不停地踏出新的步伐。所以战败算什么，分离又算什么，只要大家都还活着，就一定会奋力挣扎，一刻不停地前行……雷利老爷子的生命纸，不是还在每个人的身上吗？  
只要朝着那个方向，所有的伙伴都会重聚，都会回到他们的桑尼号，再重整旗鼓开启下一段旅程。

金发男人捧着那枚精巧的叶瓣，抬起另只手将香烟从唇边移开。

“所以说……”

剑士在心底重复了一遍。所以说？

Sanji回过头来。风在他的背後铺开大片大片不见边际的樱花的颜色。在遮天蔽日的粉彩的雨中，那人金色柔软的发丝随着风扬起，眸中倏然亮起澄澈海色的光。绿发男人看着他嘴角挑着一点笑，唇齿开阖间，语调轻缓却坚定不移。

“要尽快赶回去阿，夏波第群岛。”


	3. Chapter 3

[三]

 

自从自己和其他人在夏波第群岛分开，後来究竟发生了什么？为什么厨子会在这座岛上？也像自己一样是独自一人吗？其他人呢？这些问题接二连三地在Zoro的脑袋里炸开，全部是他最想知道的事情。

从Sanji口中，他大致了解到自己被暴君大熊拍飞之後的事情。尽管那人所知的全部也不过就比自己多那么几秒钟，也足够了。能够推断出其他人有很大几率也被那个七武海送到不同的岛屿上。多亏了这一招，他们才能顺利从海军上将，战桃丸与和平主义者的手中逃脱。更加幸运的是所有人手中都有冥王雷利的生命纸，只要跟着它指示的方向，一定可以重新团聚。唯一担心的就是时间。  
当初与Luffy约定的是“三天”，可现在早已过去了无数个“三天”。

“我们只能尽快出海，再尽快想办法回到夏波第群岛。”最後，金发男人如此宣布。

这是唯一的办法。  
相信不仅是他们两个，其他被分开的伙伴也一定会这样考虑。

两人一前一後鱼贯穿过粉色的树林。前面的人没有说去哪里，後面那个人也不过问。反正已经遇到了，就不可能再分开了吧。

Zoro在晃神间仍以为，他和厨子只是在这座岛屿上闲逛，再这样走下去的话，就该踏着月色回到那艘狮子头的船了。偶尔跳上甲板的时候会被Nami数落回来得太晚，不过那个厨子每每都能抱着一大堆食材将航海士哄得眉花眼笑——为了挑选合适的食材呀，临收摊的时候会更便宜些呀，在夜市上买到了小礼物呀诸如此类的。虽然都是实话，不过绿发男人也知道，厨子的时间里有一大部分是用来找自己的。简直就像是“一直以来都是这样约定的”，其实根本就不是。

那片粉色的树林紧邻着晶亮柔软的沙滩。卡玛帕卡的海滩也铺满了这里特有的艳粉色细沙。金发男人沿着沙滩一径向北，走向落脚的村子。他打算再回去一趟，同那些人妖告别。尽管在这里度过了一段异常可怕的日子，好歹也是收留了自己的岛屿，也总不好一声不吭就走掉。

“喂厨子，这岛上有酒吗？”Zoro将手随意搭在腰间的刀柄上，略有些期待地开口。不远处房屋升起的轻烟已经落入他的视线。有村子就意味着有酒喝了，虽说在那艘商船上剑士一点也不缺酒，但果然还是想知道能不能喝到新的口味。

“这岛上的人自称少女，基本都不沾酒。少数喝酒的人，酒量也都很浅。”金发男人瞟一眼就知道那家伙在想什么。别指望不会喝酒的人能酿出什么好酒。

“是吗，那真是遗憾。”绿发男人啧了一声，觉得自己还是早点回到船上的好。

他跟着厨子在一栋大房子前停了下来。自从不再被那些人妖追杀，金发男人就借住在这栋房子里。他精湛的厨艺令人妖们十分赞赏，与此同时出乎他的意料，她们也拥有同样不可思议的料理手艺。在岛上的这段日子里，Sanji也从她们身上学到了许多新的料理手法。

总的来讲，他在这座岛上混得还是挺不错的，虽然本人一点也不喜欢。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“小Sanji，你要走了吗？”伊丽莎白叹了口气，十分不舍地看着眼前这位金发的暂居者。

“明天就走。”

“诶，旁边这位是你的朋友吗？好帅阿。自我介绍一下，我叫伊丽莎白。”房子的人妖主人很淑女地行了个标准的屈膝礼。Zoro和Sanji都是一愣。一个惊异的是“为什么这里的男人会做这种动作难道是岛上的风俗”，而另一个暗自纠结的是“妈的怎么这个时候就不说他和你们是同类然後追着让他穿裙子这也太不公平了吧”。

原本故意带他来找伊莉莎白，是想着能看一场好戏的，到了这时候金发男人只能咬着香烟安抚自己的情绪。他告诉自己一定是人妖看不上这只绿球藻，毕竟植物什么的连人类都算不上。几秒钟後他就摊着手对伊莉莎白说感谢她让自己住下，现在自己是来向她告别的，今晚自己就会带着这个绿藻头去远处丛林里找点食材明天直接离开。

没想到伊丽莎白立刻叫了一句不行。

“什么？”

“是这样的，安普勒村长今晚要为你送行，在费里广场上开一个PARTY！”她凑近来，伸手点着金发男人的胸口嘱咐他，“小Sanji，不可以拒绝阿，这可是专门为你准备的哟。大家都已经在广场上准备宴会了，你今晚必须到。食材什么的不用担心，我们会准备好一切的。我现在要去找安普勒村长，你抓紧时间打扮一下。晚上七点，不许迟到！哦对了，”伊丽莎白从他身边婀娜多姿地走过去，又回过头来打量着那件黑色的西装，“别忘了必须要穿上裙子哟！衣柜里的那些随便挑，不过一定要打扮得漂亮一点！”抛个媚眼再送个飞吻，伊莉莎白心情高涨地哼着歌离开了。

喂少在那里自说自话阿混账！这是越来越过分了吧！为什么老子好不容易才脱下那条该死的裙子现在又要穿上？！又为什么好死不死偏偏是这个绿藻头在自己身边站着？！再然後……为什么这个该千刀万剐的绿藻头……一脸的……

“喀嗒”一声轻响，房间门被关上了。屋子里只剩下Sanji和Zoro两个人。下一秒钟，黑色的鞋子就带着劲风划过一道弧线扫向绿发男人腰际，又准又狠十二分的不留情面。

“妈的从刚才就开始……你笑个鬼阿混账绿球藻！”一瞬间火山爆发。

Zoro难以自制地大笑起来。刚才听到的内容让他觉得这简直是有生以来排名第一的可笑事情。绿头发的剑士微微侧身，换个角度伸手捉住那人脚踝挡下那可怕的踢击，终于停了笑声但嘴角那丝笑意看在Sanji眼里依然可恨得要死。

“喂喂这可是别人家里，打坏了家具要怎么赔阿，白痴厨子？”

冷静冷静冷静冷静，冷静阿Sanji！金发男人虽然一万个不情愿，可毕竟自己在这里劳扰了太久，更何况裙子这种东西，之前穿也穿过了，这次不过是在这家伙面前再丢脸一次罢了。

但问题是……这个“不过是”也太让人不想接受了混账！

“那么……”绿发男人自顾自走到衣柜前面“哗啦”一声打开，随手拣选起里面各种色彩的裙装来，“你要穿哪件？这件吗？还是这件？”

金发男人感到脑袋里有根弦猛然断掉。

“绿藻头你有胆就别躲，老子只踢这一下！”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

天色一点点暗下，柔和的街灯渐次亮起。

金发男人一脸要杀人的表情，最终还是换上了裙子。气恼不过，他差不多自暴自弃地随手捡了一件，一面心说真是太不尊敬太对不起Lady们的着装了一面又欲哭无泪地想这全都是人妖穿的衣服根本就和Lady们没有半点关系。其实最令他恼火的还是身边那个绿藻头，即使那家伙什么都不做，他的存在也足以成为令自己火大的事情了。Sanji实在想不明白，为什么那家伙就不需要穿裙子？！

距离PARTY开始的时间所剩无几，他得立即动身赶往费里广场了。

按照金发男人的要求，Zoro必须要走在前面并且不许回头。至于方向的问题，Sanji十分强硬地要求前面那家伙必须，绝对，一定，百分之百要对自己的话无条件遵从，否则他就把那家伙一个人丢在这儿，迷路也好去哪里也好他再也不管。

当然，对于一心想看好戏的Zoro而言，这又有何难呢。不过是听那人两句话而已，没什么大不了的。有时那家伙会仗着自己的身份，说着什么“在海上不听厨子的话就是找死”来胁迫自己做这做那。不服归不服，最终不也还是全都照他说的做了？再多听几次也没问题的。

两个人默默走在夜色降至的小岛上。道路两旁的屋舍都整洁精致。在他们经过的无数岛屿中，这里该算是不错的地方了。不过前面的绿发男人走了神在想谁在听谁的话的问题，後面的那个一边盯着剑士好让他不会拐去什么莫名其妙的岔路一边心情复杂。一时间两人谁也没有心思开口。

前方的灯光逐渐通彻明亮，已经能够看到广场了。费里广场是卡玛帕卡最大的露天广场。正中安置着一尊精致漂亮的喷泉雕塑，是整座岛的微缩景观。雕塑上岛屿的四周有几处小型喷泉不间断地喷出粉色的水流。它们在空气中划过一道弧线砸进底座下的水池中，淡粉的水雾轻轻散开，在灯光照映下非常梦幻。在那雕塑石质的底座上刻着一行优雅的花体字。

「Our miracle will beat your heart， so join us， candyboy， hi-i-ha！」

Zoro和Sanji赶到那里的时候，广场上已经摆上了许多长桌和椅子，人妖们在来回奔波忙碌。食物和饮料被摆上桌子，插花和蜡烛也准备完毕，稍远些的地方甚至架起了一个不小的篝火堆。竟然是难以想象的热闹场景。

“诶，想不到你在这群人里还挺受欢迎嘛。”绿发男人停下了脚步。

“这些人勉强还算不错……吧……嗯？等等，停下！不许回头！”

Zoro毫不在意地转过身来。反正都已经走到广场了，还怕什么？一刹那，金发的人咬牙切齿又不自觉脸红的样子就这样无遮无拦地落入眼底。广场上的灯火将近未近地染上那人的轮廓，那双一贯漂亮的手正紧紧攥住裙子的下摆，湛蓝的眸中明明白白全是敌意。穿在他身上的大概是丝质或类似材料的裙子，做工很精细，被攥出很多褶皱。再向下，笔直的双腿大部分都暴露在空气中。没人比他更清楚这双腿蕴含着多强的力量，明明看上去那么纤细。除此之外，此前的他从未注意到……金发男人的肤色简直是想象不到的白皙，在这样的夜色中仿佛在发出微熹的光。  
其实在海滩上只穿一条泳裤的时候也不是没有，甚至应该说不在少数，平时又都同住在一艘船上，现在不过是换了件特殊一点的衣服，又有什么呢？

一小时前他还无所谓地想，需要这样在意么白痴一样。可眼下这个画面突如其来地闯进脑海，Zoro只看得浑身一震。有种什么说不清道不明的感觉在空气中一点点弥散开来。

绿头发的剑士轻轻动了一下，Sanji就不禁一惊。灯火在他金色发丝上打出的一轮光芒也跟着轻颤了一下。他一怔，立刻就低下头去点烟，借着熟悉的动作掩饰自己的惊惶。一定是穿上这该死的衣服才会让自己变得奇怪的。他在心里暗暗猜测着这株该死的绿色藻类植物接下来要说什么。

嘲笑吗？挑衅吗？还是……

他感到一阵压制不住的心烦意乱。

Zoro就这么有几分呆愣地站了片刻，这才转身继续向广场中心走去。他的声音飘飘荡荡传进後面那人的耳中，并没有任何的嘲讽或是其他什么情绪。绿发男人的语气平静，就像说着一件再正常不过的事情。

“看都看过了，你还别扭什么？话说你不是PARTY的主角么，一直躲在後面算怎么回事？”

这样的答案有点超乎意料。Sanji 先是一愣，继而加快脚步跟过去，嘴里也没忘了反驳。“切，谁躲在你後面了！”

“那就到前面去阿？”

在金发男人还想继续回嘴的时候，伊丽莎白的声音从人群中传来。

“小Sanji你终于来了！今夜的PARTY可以开始了哟！”


	4. Chapter 4

[四]

 

金红的火焰腾空而起的时候，Zoro不觉想起在空岛的那场篝火晚会。终于战胜了敌人，每一个人都在开怀大笑，那场景仿佛近在眼前。绿发男人一贯更喜欢坐在旁边喝酒，微微侧目就能看到其他人纵情狂欢的样子。那些围着篝火旋转的影子走马灯般晃过，各样的衣饰与动作穿花般闪过，他依然能在眼花缭乱的剪影中分辨出自己的伙伴。即便灌下多到难以计量的酒，也决不会看错一个。  
Luffy，Usopp，Nami，Chopper，再然後，Sanji。

这一次也不例外。

剑士抬起眼睛，轻而易举地在所有影子中捕捉到那人修长的身形。厨子正跟其他人围着篝火一起跳舞。与穿着怎样的衣服无关，只要还是他，一个细微的动作就可以辨认出来。像是已经刻在心口上了，关于那个人的一切形状。

白痴一样。  
即使再不愿意穿着那样的衣服，不也还是和那帮家伙高高兴兴地厮混到一起了吗？！

乌娜号上的船员们作为岛上的客人，也一并收到了邀请来参加PARTY。岛上并不盛产酒类，为了庆祝，船员们特意搬来了不少藏酒。Zoro早已得到可以随便喝的许可，更是顺理成章地一瓶接一瓶往下灌。

一脸和气生财的船长奥普辛显然将PARTY看作谈生意的好机会，借机跟那个叫安普勒的村长攀谈，不用想也知道是在推销自己的货物。那位村长看上去跟那个叫伊丽莎白的长相也没太大差别，也许年龄要再大一些。显然她对生意不感兴趣，敷衍两句就告了句失礼，转身向篝火走来。在广场上唱唱跳跳的人们都停了下来，一时间，就只能听见篝火噼啪作响的声音。

安普勒越过其他的人，款款向Sanji走去。

“小Sanji，”她在金发男人身前站定，坦然看着这个叼着烟，神情有点懵的人，“虽然今晚是为你举办的送别会，不过我还是希望你可以留在这里。”

“抱歉村长，”金发男人微微躬一下身，他的声音轻缓却坚定，“我有必须离开的理由。”

“我们难道不是朋友吗？”

Sanji愣了一下。这句话并不算陌生，Mr。2冯克雷也曾经对他们说过。就为了一句朋友，那家伙甘心把性命都交付出去。金发男人微一愣神，现在也不知道小冯是否被抓进监狱了……不能不说这样的友情非常珍贵，可是还有更沉重的东西不能放手。

是伙伴。

一刹那，金发男人的目光越过安普勒，落在远远坐在一边的剑士身上。那人正咬着一瓶酒坐得随意，目光似乎在盯着这边。距离是远了些，光线也的确暗了些，可Sanji还是能在那人眸中看到星点的光，最後一定会落在自己身上。他闭了闭眼睛，知道自己永远都不可能看错。

“我必须离开的理由，是伙伴。”

话音一落地，金发男人飒然转身，对身後的一众人妖微微欠身。“当作饯别礼，让我最後为你们做一顿晚餐吧。”

伊丽莎白分开人群走上前。她正拿着一条手帕不停拭着眼泪。“小Sanji，这一次，你是真的要走了吧？”

“是，”Sanji抬手点向绿发男人的位置，刻意提高了声音，“要是不给某人领路，那家伙大概会一辈子在海里迷路的吧？”

不出所料，某人的咆哮声立刻越过广场传来。金发男人扬起嘴角，心情愉快地去准备食物了。事实证明他的厨艺又一次征服了在场的所有人。

数分钟後，Zoro就照例享受到了一次暴力又熟悉的送餐，那白瓷的圆盘带着将他的脑袋一分为二的觉悟直直飞过来。剑士咬牙切齿地接下香气四溢的凶器，立刻瞪向那个罪魁祸首。不过，他并没有错过厨子嘴角的笑意。  
那也是个在记忆中久违的表情，绿发男人感到心口轻轻一跳。

当食物送进嘴里的时候Zoro再次意识到，只有那个人做出来的才是自己熟悉的口味。虽然自己是饿不死就没问题的人，但他不能否认，舌尖对那个人的料理异常怀念。这根本就是潜移默化的习惯。  
他早已习惯了那个人站在桑尼号的厨房中，为他们端出一场又一场华丽的盛筵。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sanji走到剑士身边坐下的时候，已经将近子夜了。

他本可以选择回伊丽莎白那里再借宿一晚，或者去商船上住第一晚，但Sanji现在不想去任何地方，他只想在广场上安静地坐着。热闹的人群已经三三两两散去，篝火也已差不多燃尽。金红的火光慢慢消褪，街灯将四周的一小片地面照得柔和明亮。金发男人没有要走的打算，剑士也只字不提离开。

还能去哪里呢。

尽管整个草帽海贼团都是些特立独行的人，但身边有伙伴在的话总胜过独自一人。尤其是在被迫分开四分五裂的这种时刻，总会不自觉地想起其他的伙伴，想快一些，再快一些赶到其他人身边。

金发的厨子悠闲地仰着头，呼出一口淡白色的烟。他有些茫然地看着那些朦胧的白色在夜幕中荦荦绕绕，最後消失不见。

Zoro掂了一下最後的酒瓶，这不是廉价的朗姆酒，而是伏特加。惦念着酒香，绿发男人毫不迟疑地咬开了盖子。

“要喝吗？”看了一眼金发男人，他试探性地递过去。

有点出乎意料，Sanji并没有拒绝。平时的话，那家伙即使喝酒也会先去装模作样地拿个杯子来。可这一次，他直接伸手拽过瓶子，对着瓶口灌了一口。

灌这个字，通常是用来形容他Zoro的，而绝不是Sanji。绿发男人看着他略显异常的举动，微微拧起眉来。

“喂？”

Sanji任那口酒如同火焰在胃里扩散，摇了摇头没有说话。他的思绪悄悄地回到之前准备料理的时刻。

“小Sanji……”伊丽莎白在金发男人忙前忙後的间隙凑了过来。

从刚才起，Sanji就觉得伊丽莎白一直欲言又止。他索性彻底放下手里的事情，好听听她到底要说什么。

“那个绿头发的剑士，你是不是喜欢他？”

比想象中要来得平静阿……金发男人叼着香烟面不改色。听到这种问题的自己竟然还能如此平静地呼吸，果然是在这个奇怪的地方停留太久了……脑袋和心都不正常了吧？  
最糟的是他无法否认。

“你哪只眼看到我喜欢那个绿藻头了？”他深吸一口气告诉自己，这要是换作草帽海贼团中的任何一个男人问出这样的问题来，自己绝对一记羊肉Shot过去，百分之三百的毫不留情。  
才不管答案是什么。

“女人的直觉啦。”

见你的鬼直觉去吧！

伊丽莎白看着金发男人挑了挑打卷的眉梢，事不关己地揭开锅盖查看汤色，她在心里默默叹了口气。

接触的这些日子以来，从Sanji口中零零碎碎地听说了很多事情，所以才知道他如何急于出海，又是如何急于寻找自己的伙伴。他说了那么多事情说了那么多人，唯一区别对待的就是被他称作绿藻头的这个男人。看似不断恶言相向，实际却没有一分气恼。等到那个人真的来了，真的被他找到，那弯起嘴角稍纵即逝的笑容，才是真心的吧。

难道你看不见，自己有多关注那个男人？  
说着讨厌之类的话，你到底在骗谁？

目光中，金发的人已经在准备下一道料理。他脸上带着微笑，和煦又凝神的虔诚样子，让人觉得与其说这是场料理，不如说是场祭祀。那双白皙的手奉上的，是主人的全部心意。是谁说过的，做料理就要付出自己全部的爱？伊丽莎白很想问他，除了做料理的时候，你平时就不能坦诚一点，面对自己？  
那个看似将一切都看得通透的，其实是最看不透的人。

“如果喜欢他，为什么不告诉他？”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“白痴阿。”Sanji叼着烟卷，垂了头看不清神色。低垂的金色发丝微微晃动了一下，勾起一道漂亮的弧光。在伊莉莎白看不见的地方，他抬起唇角笑得苦涩。

怎么可以告诉他。  
那是个要做世界第一大剑豪的人，除了不断变强，这世上的一切都是他的妨碍。

金发男人不是不知道，自己那么多次在岛上不辞劳苦地找一株迷路的藻类是为了什么；他不是不知道，那么多次没利可图地将那藻类领去酒馆又是在做什么；他不是不知道，跟那人并肩作战的时候胸口满溢的东西是什么；他不是不知道，自己挡在Zoro身前面对暴君大熊说一命换一命是因为什么；他更不是不知道，自己将Nami桑托付给Franky，特意折回去找和平主义者拼命又是为了哪个人。  
其实，草帽海贼团每一个人都可以为伙伴舍命。但就只有那个人让自己舍得一切，甘心情愿得反倒像是送上门一般，只要他活下去。

「你死了的话，野心要怎么办阿，白痴？」

Sanji又不是情商为零的白痴，怎么可能还看不透？  
但是……怎么可能告诉他。

手中的动作一直没有停下，直到那盘热气腾腾的炒饭带着要将那颗绿藻脑袋切成两半的觉悟飞了出去。立刻就迎来意料之中拧眉龇牙的表情。金发男人觉得这就像是他与那个人约定俗成的相处方式，不会因为变故而出现任何改变。Sanji微微笑起来，转身去准备下一份料理。

这样就好了吧。这样就够了吧。  
从前，现在，以及今後，都这样就好。

“喂，厨子！”Zoro的声音将他的思绪唤了回来，“你到底要走神到什么时候阿白痴？”

“给你。”抛出手里的酒瓶，Sanji才惊觉瓶子轻了不少。自己竟然在无意中喝掉了小半瓶。

“少见你喝这么多，”绿发男人托起腮瞟着他，“该不会舍不得走了吧？要留下也行阿。”

“切。没有老子带着你，你一个人怎么可能回得去？太高估自己了吧，绿藻头？”金发男人扯了扯身上的裙子，不满地皱起眉来，“老子要回去换衣服。你在这里等着，哪儿也不许去。”

看着金发男人的身影消失在街道尽头，剑士将酒瓶举到唇边。他猛然想起，手中的酒是刚才厨子才喝过的，瓶身还凝留着那人的温度。他将瓶身提到眼前看了很久，最後慢慢仰起头，将里面的液体一口气灌进喉咙。

伏特加的味道香醇清冽，回味无穷，滑过喉咙的那刻如同火焰在凶猛地燃烧。Zoro非常喜欢烈酒干净纯粹的感觉，这会让他感到整个世界都已陷入酣战。但这次微妙地不太一样，交战的不仅仅是自己与世界。舌尖轻舔过上颚，传来一点不安分的瘙痒。Zoro有点晃神，不确定那光润的瓶口是不是还混着另外一个人的味道。

灯火橙明，夜色弥深。绿发男人把玩着手中的瓶子，有意无意地望着Sanji离开的那个方向，等着他回来。就好像在无数座岛屿上，不管自己在什么地方，到最後那个人总会找上门来。  
一次又一次，总是如此。

……有谁这样规定过吗？


	5. Chapter 5

[五]

 

Sanji看着镜子里的自己，金色额发低垂过眼，黑色的西装将一切躁动都抹去。终于回到正轨，和人妖这种词再不会有半点关系，他这才松了口气。最後一次向伊丽莎白道别，金发男人离开了这所在岛上暂居的房子。

鞋子点在石砖铺就的地面上，响起不紧不慢的节奏。金发男人低着头，出神地盯着脚下的影子。它随着步履一点点拉长，渐渐淡出视线，走过下一盏路灯的时候再带着浓重的墨色出现。循环往复，如同自己脚下的这条路一样没有尽头。

毫无疑问这就是自己的路。不用知道在前方等着自己的会是怎样的事情，也不用知道自己还会不会遇见其他的伙伴，要做的只有一件事情——不断向前，直到所有的人重新回到那艘狮子头的船。

Sanji抬起头，广场已近在咫尺。不远处那个绿发男人的身影落入他的视线。在一片黢黑的夜色中，那人沉沉睡去的侧脸一点戒备也没有，甚至带着一丝安静温和的感觉。难以想象这是战斗起来便锋锐得如刀尖刃口的海贼猎人。酒瓶横七竖八地倒在旁边的地上，不用想也知道，里面一定空空如也。

金发男人心说还真是没指望你能留下一点，难得自己今天还想再喝几口。他看了Zoro几眼，走到离他不远的地方坐下，百无聊赖地仰着头享受自己的香烟。酒精让他感到迷醉，尼古丁却能让他保持清醒。

毫无预兆地，绿发男人猛地睁开双眼，投往黑暗中的某个方向。黯猩红色的眸轻轻一瞥，便如出鞘的刀，似乎要将那重黑暗也斩断撕裂，让藏着的那个人无所遁形。Sanji也察觉到问题所在，扭头看向暗处。那个人似乎是微微一惊，继而走出栖身的黑暗。  
原来是安普勒村长。

“村长？！”Sanji站起身来向他走了两步。这么晚还会回来，一定是有什么话要交代吧。

安普勒一直走到金发男人身前，才伸出一只手来。他摊开手掌，露出一枚彩色的晶石。在一脉漆黑的夜色中，那枚拇指长度的晶石竟然在发出若有若无的淡淡光芒，樱花的颜色。

“这是什么？”

“你要和你的伙伴一起离开，是吧？”安普勒的目光越过他向後方掠去，“再去找其他的伙伴？”

Sanji点头。不远处的绿发男人见来人是村长，就不再警惕，重新闭上眼睛。

“为了表示自己的心意，我们都会准备些礼物送给许久不见的朋友。你难道不想带些礼物给他们吗？”

这样想当然是没错，比如看着这样漂亮的晶石就很想带给Nami桑和Robin酱，她们一定会很喜欢。但非常可惜……金发男人不无遗憾地开口。“村长，你又不是不知道，我身上没有钱……”

“这种晶石叫做幻彩晶。它存在于卡玛帕卡，却不属于任何人，自然也不需要付钱，”村长晃了晃手掌，那枚彩色的晶石在掌心中转了一圈，樱色的光芒竟然变成了一种雅致的金色，“能找到它们的人，就可以带走。”

“我怎么从来没听说过这种东西？”

安普勒笑吟吟地看着他。“这是这座岛屿的秘密。第一，我现在来找你是因为只有在黑暗中才能见到它的光芒，换句话说你才能够找到它。第二，没有我的许可任何人都不能去云屋。因为我们是朋友，所以我特别准许你和你的伙伴进入。但是要记住，不可以太贪心，每个人只能带走一块晶石。”

Sanji确实从伊丽莎白那里听说过後岛有个被锁住的山洞的事情，那就是云屋。草帽海贼团到过的很多岛屿都有这种神神秘秘的地方，比如某某族人的圣地，或是传闻中不祥的闹鬼岩洞，所以那时他并没有多加留意。没想到，那个叫云屋的地方竟然会有这样漂亮的晶石。要是Nami桑知道……要是Nami桑知道……

答案简直呼之欲出，在Sanji继续想下去之前，安普勒村长递给他一把古旧的银色钥匙。

“去吧，你们两个。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“喂绿藻头，我们走。”随意踢了一脚剑士的膝盖，看那人带着几分不耐地睁开眼来，Sanji摸出一支烟来叼进嘴里，“我们去找那个幻彩晶吧！我要献给亲爱的女神Nami桑和Robin酱！”说到最後这句话，金发男人的身子一如既往地扭成了麻花。

“切，麻烦死了。你要献是你自己的事情，扯上我干嘛。”

“啰嗦！老子只能拿一块，你也只能拿一块，所以想给Nami桑和Robin酱两个人，你必须得去。”

歪理。  
绝对的。

不用想也知道，那个花痴厨子是一定会去的，拦也拦不住。不过算了，既然那个地方平时不能随便进，现在有了许可，去看看倒也没什么问题。Zoro抓了抓脑袋，站起身来打了个呵欠。伸手搭在身侧的三把刀上，刚走出一步……

“喂路痴，是这边。”厨子的声音平平板板，但他的表情写满了悲天悯人。

……妈的，果然还是让人火大。

两人的身影一前一後，不紧不慢走在後岛的丛林中。要说去云屋的路，Sanji还真记得……要知道，他当初被一群人妖追着漫山遍野拼死逃跑的时候，曾无意中到过那附近。人妖们提前拦在了那个地方，他才迫不得已转了方向逃去其他地方。否则以他的脚力，管它是什么禁地，哪怕是铜墙铁壁也会直接踢进去。

金发男人不小心又回忆起之前的事情，被一大群人妖追在身後死缠烂打什么的，到现在还觉得浑身发冷。即使他现在和一部分人妖已经认识，也不能克服对那些回忆的抵触心理。厨子有些烦躁地抓了一下头发，试图将那些记忆全部赶出脑海。这动作被绿发男人敏锐地捕捉到。

不管那厨子是想到了什么，反正也不是什么大不了的事情，不用在意。Zoro打了个呵欠，兴味索然地继续跟在那个人身後。

两个人就这样漫不经心地穿越山林，四周粉色的植物在夜色中只剩下灰白。地势渐渐变得陡峭，似乎他们是在爬一座山，直到金发男人停下脚步。在他身侧是一扇镶嵌在山壁上的巨门。

亮银色的巨大门扉隔绝了山内与外面的世界。门上刻着无数古朴雅致的云形纹饰，最上方有朴素干净的字体写着“云屋”。怎么看这都不像是人妖岛上的少女风格。Sanji伸手摸了摸银色的门扉。触感略有些奇怪，表面软绵绵的还很有弹性，像是非常柔韧的某种布料，也许用空岛那种柔韧的云彩来形容更合适。

金发男人暗自咋舌，这样怪异的材质，自己尽全力踢上去也未必能像普通岩石一样把它踢碎。好在现在不需要担心那种事情了，因为自己正堂而皇之地拿着这扇门的钥匙。

古旧的钥匙在指尖转上一圈，找上锁孔。金发男人缓缓转动钥匙，只听“喀啦”一声轻响，银色的门就轻轻打开了。

两人一前一後走进门内，漆黑在他们的视野中迅速铺开。烟头的火光猛地亮起一点，隐约映出悬在洞壁上的黑铁灯盏。Sanji伸手取过来，将里面的蜡烛点燃，门内的世界立刻明亮起来。

在他们面前是一条长长的甬道，不知道通向什么地方。稍远一些的地方依旧没入黑暗，一片阴冷。金发男人尽可能高地举起那盏灯，但也没有办法照得更远。耳畔能听到若隐若现的水滴声音，自这片黑暗的尽头不住传来。

“我们走吧。”Sanji提着灯盏，率先走向甬道深处。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

金发男人开始後悔了，从最一开始就应该拴住那个路痴的。可是现在……谁来告诉他现在这种情况应该怎么办？！

进入甬道後，Sanji提着灯慢慢向前走。过了不久他就发现，周围的光线开始变得奇怪，似乎不再单纯来自手中这盏灯。身边的这些山壁不知从什么时候起变成了一种半透明的晶体，它们似有似无地发出不同颜色的光芒。他突然觉得，这个山洞其实是那种幻彩晶的矿洞，身边的山壁也全部是由那种晶石构成的。如果这个推断正确无误的话，即便灭掉手里的灯盏也不会陷入黑暗。

猜想什么的先放到一边吧，出了一些其他的状况。妈的他早该想到的！

甬道中出现了岔路并且可能在自己没有察觉到的时候就出现了。金发男人意识到这点的时候，身後那个剑士已经不见了。Sanji举着灯盏，蜡烛微弱的光芒与幻彩晶发出的光交织在一起，映出背後的一片空白……

才几分钟没看着他而已！  
跟在自己身後也能走丢吗！

“可恶，那个路痴！”金发男人狠狠咬一下牙，提高声音喊去，“喂！绿藻头！”

下一秒，他就听见绿发男人的声音，似乎从很远又很近的地方传来，夹杂着比之前更为清晰的水滴的声音。周围颜色各异的光在声音传来的那刻全部变幻，一瞬间目眩神迷。

“喂厨子，你在哪边？可恶，我能砍了这些破墙么？！”

“这可是他们的东西，别随便就搞破坏阿白痴！”

Sanji伸手摸了摸墙壁，整片的晶壁滑不留手，也找不出任何凸起的地方可以轻易弄下来带走。搞不好这里的晶石就只有一块，大小是整个矿洞。他真的不确定那家伙一刀砍下去或者自己一脚踢下去，会不会把整座山都弄塌。能不能拿到幻彩晶且先不论，把那个迷路的家伙弄回来才是最重要的！

“可恶，这是什么！”

Sanji听着绿发男人在咬牙切齿埋怨着什么，很自然地想到，如果让那家伙稍微走动一下，很可能会跑到更奇怪的岔路去，那样比现在要麻烦一万倍！总之，两个人说话都还能听见，意味着自己和他的距离还不算太远。很快就能找过去的。

“喂，绿藻，你站在那里千万不要动，等着老子去找你！听到没有？！”

听到Zoro似乎很是忿然地切了一声後，金发男人将蜡烛从灯盏里拿出来，在地上用融化的液蜡做了个标记，掉头遁着来时的路走回去。遇见岔路的话，做个记号进去看看就知道了。看样子，这支蜡烛一时半刻是不能熄掉了。

“白痴你倒是说两句话，老子好知道你在什么地方阿！”当Sanji第三次从岔路中出来时，终于狠狠皱起眉来。还没有找到正确的路，金发男人为此而心烦意乱。他原本慢条斯理的步伐也开始急促，变成了一路小跑。再度回到主路後，他停下脚步侧耳等着Zoro的回应。

可惜不像前几次，这次回荡在甬道中的，除了他自己的呼声就只有隐隐的滴水声音。

Sanji等了半分钟，那个人也没有回话。一种奇异的错觉渐渐沿着心口蔓延，攫取着他的呼吸，就好像那个绿头发的剑士在这发着光芒的晶洞迷宫中彻底消失了。Sanji感到自己的心脏被悬空吊起，他一点也不想照这个方向思考下去：在眼下这种绝对不能弄丢他的情况下，最不该发生的还是发生了。

“喂Zoro？”


	6. Chapter 6

[六]

 

Sanji站在四周发着微光的晶洞中仔细倾听，可一直回荡在他耳畔的就只有滴嗒的水声，异常清晰，每一声都像敲在心脏上。寂静从四面八方传来，越是无声就越是心惊。不久前还能回话的那个人此刻却好像彻底消失，一丝一毫气息都感受不到了。

好不容易才找到那个家伙，可不能轻易地说丢就丢。那个笨蛋剑士，该不会是睡着了吧？！这念头刚在脑海中冒出来就被他压了回去。应该不会这样巧吧。但他立刻就想起那家伙在跟其他人说话的时候也会睡着，又觉得这简直是理所当然。

说实话他并不觉得云屋里会有危险。第一，这座岛屿上除了人妖没有任何危险生物，当然，人妖已经是这世上最可怕的生物了；第二，云屋毕竟是卡玛帕卡历史悠久的圣地，如果她们脑子没有坏掉的话，应该不会把奇怪的地方当作圣地吧？所以当下，金发男人只是将步伐又加快了些，跑进每一条岔路去找那个绿发男人。一来二去他难免带点恼火地想，没准那个混帐家伙就抱着他的三把宝贝刀，坐在哪个死胡同里睡得正香呢。

事实证明，当金发男人转过又一个拐角的时候，真的找到了Roronoa Zoro。当然没有消失，不过也并非像想象中那样睡得正死。

“你这……”刚骂了半句，Sanji就意识到那个人现在有点不对劲。

Zoro手中紧握着三代鬼徹，黯猩红的眸毫不错神地盯着自己正对面的晶壁，浑身都散发着威压。金发男人立刻意识到，这是那家伙面对敌人的姿态，而且是非常棘手的那种。可是对手……

Sanji拧着眉向他的对面看去。一道光线隐约从晶壁内部透出，在石面上映出一个模糊得难以辨认的影子。绿发男人专注地盯着那个影子，仿佛那家伙就是自己的敌人。一瞬间，Sanji就感到一个极大的力量将自己围住，动弹不得。是Zoro以闪电般的速度向自己这边冲过来。鬼徹闪过一道寒光，利刃卷动气流，在这狭小的空间中唤起狂风，长鸣不已。

Sanji一愣神间就发现自己已经被Zoro勾住脖颈圈了起来。那人转过小半圈挡在自己身前，另一只手起落间发出一声金铁相击的清响，绝对是什么坚硬的东西毫不留情地撞上了鬼徹。在层叠的回响声中，周围铺满晶洞的光线从淡淡的海蓝色迅速变成绿色。

还没等大脑作出反应，Sanji的目光已经迅速追向发出声响的地方。但超乎意料的是，视线中只有一片空白。事实上自从他走进这条岔路到现在，都没有看到任何敌人。即便是全力戒备的现在，在自己和绿藻头的对面也还是整面光滑的晶壁。与其说是“什么人”，倒不如说是“什么东西”都没有。

“到底……”

“喂厨子。”

他听见Zoro的声音从几乎紧贴着自己耳廓的地方传来，毫无预兆地一愣。这样的距离实在是太近，他甚至可以感受到绿发男人呼吸的温度，顺着耳廓四下扩散。不过那人并没有察觉到自己一瞬的异样，因为他的注意力全在那个自己看不见的对手身上。

那么……他究竟看见了什么？

下一秒，剑士沉着嗓音开口，危险的气息一字一顿地铺开。

“快离开。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

金发男人猛地转过头。仍然搭着自己肩膀的那个人棱角分明的侧脸英气逼人。Sanji知道，只要那个人想，下一秒便会化作修罗。他是那样专注地凝视着对面——在自己眼中只是一片空白的地方。

“到底怎么了Zoro！”

说什么快离开……听上去就好像，老子是会拖你後腿的人一样！  
开什么玩笑？！就算看不到敌人，也还是有其他办法的吧？

“别碍手碍脚的，白痴厨子！”绿发男人放开手，啧了一声就要把Sanji推到背後。

白痴一样还要让人分心！

“妈的，老子可是特地来救你这迷路藻的！”

轻瞥间剑士的右手微微一动，金发男人毫不迟疑地凌空飞起一脚，算得刚好是鬼徹应该砍出去的方向，刹那卷起的风声气势惊人。如果，那里真的有什么东西试图攻击Zoro，以这样的角度和速度，必然会在鬼徹之前碰到那个敌人。

绿发男人在见到Sanji动作的时候瞳孔猛地收缩。这样後发先至的速度，自己简直一定会砍上厨子的腿。非是每次吵架惯用的刀背，而是妖刀锋锐难当的利刃。Zoro狠狠咬牙，在最後关头生生侧力，硬是扭转了鬼徹的方向。他的刀在最後一瞬落了空。

多管闲事的家伙！  
前方那个敌人，你要怎么搞定阿？！

他带着不耐与忿然斜睨了Sanji一眼，立即扭头看回去。接下来，金发男人就看到那人带着一点不可思议的神情，缓下鬼徹的动作，直直盯住眼前。他也跟着停下动作看着Zoro，那个视线中唯一能够看见的人。

从Zoro眼中看去，晶壁那里一直站着另一个自己，绿色短发，三把长刀，戾气在周身流转，一模一样如同面对镜子。可是那个家伙的确不是自己，每一个跟自己不同的动作都无比真实。镜子里的自己一点不留情面地与自己厮杀，动作迅猛狂暴。力量真的很像，但与真正的自己又略有些差异。就像恐怖三桅船上的僵尸，身体里装着原本属于自己的影子……  
不过最大的不同点就在于，厨子看不见。在他对自己说第一句话的时候绿发男人就知道他看不见了。但是，在厨子将腿踢出去的那刻，Zoro看到，不仅是自己，那边的影子也跟着硬生生改变了刀的去向。  
且不管是不是自己的“影子”，显然那家伙也和自己一样，刻意避开了那个金发的人。

绿发男人微扯起嘴角轻笑。

你也知道这家伙不能动么，混账。

金发男人的目光，在Zoro停手的时候扫过他手中的那把妖刀。鬼徹在周身晶壁的光芒中，似乎自己也沾染上了整层绿色的光芒，均匀淡泊的冰绿裹住锋锐乱刃的刀身。  
简直就像是，它在自己发光一样。

又是一次根本就不明白的狠烈撞击。这一次Sanji能够肯定自己看不见对方。他没有来得及作出任何反应，巨大的声响就从鬼徹上传来，而Zoro的动作只是为了格挡，显然并不是由他发起的进攻。在回荡不绝的震耳声响中，四周晶壁的光芒再度变换。鬼徹的刃光缓了一线，才变作与周围晶壁如出一辙的深紫。金发男人微微拧起眉来，直觉感到这把刀不太对劲。

是了。  
问题就是这一线的延迟。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

鬼徹有问题。不知道是它本身就存在的问题——毕竟那是把出名难驯的妖刀——还是和这些奇异晶石产生了某种共鸣而引发的问题。Sanji无法定论，但也许这就是症结所在。

“喂Zoro，换一把刀。”他轻声开口。

虽然心下有几分疑惑，但不可否认厨子的脑袋有时候很管用，当然，他Roronoa Zoro是绝对不会承认这种事的。心念电闪间，鬼徹已经被收进了刀鞘，取而代之的是那把白色的和道一文字。

从绿发男人眼中看去，晶壁对面原本清晰的身影变得一阵模糊，再逐渐清晰。这一次，那张熟悉的脸上少了些许戾气，只是凝神安静站在那里，手中握着一模一样的白刀。他就站在那里，过了很久也没有任何动作。  
他不动，那边的自己也就安分守己，仿佛真的只是自己在镜中的影子。

“应该没事了吧？”金发男人的声音传来。不知何时他点起一支烟，好闻的香烟气息一点点散开。海蓝的眸底映着晶壁的光彩，在Zoro很久都不动并且也没有任何想动的意思的时候，Sanji毫不犹豫地一把揪住衣领拖着他跑出了这条岔路。

Zoro踉跄着向後还不忘盯着那个影子，随着自己离晶壁越来越远，影子也一分分黯淡模糊下去，转过拐角就彻底消失不见了。整件事情都好像一场梦。没来由地发生再没来由地结束。于是，搞不明白情况的变成了Zoro。

“这是怎么回事？！”

“问你的刀去吧。”也许除此之外还要问问安普勒村长。金发男人丢下这句话就松开了手。一直被反拖着疾走的Zoro总算找到机会转过身来。

现在他们总算离开了那条岔道回到主路。Sanji低头辨认着蜡烛的痕迹，突然想起之前的事情，那个白痴跟在自己身後竟然还能走到别的路上去，简直是最顶级的迷路水准。真是让他发愁到头疼。走在後面会丢，那要怎么办，让他走在前面带路？！那走丢的就不止白痴绿藻一个了！

“跟在我後面都可以走丢吗？！”Sanji狠狠咬住嘴里的香烟。这样的自觉性实在令人恼火。

Zoro皱起眉来，还不是因为自己听见了诡异的声音才停了脚步，等到回过神来就没人了！这也不是他的错吧！那个奇怪的声音吸引着他向岔路走去，不久就听见Sanji开始喊他。等他走到那条通道的尽头，就见到那面晶壁和壁中的自己了。几乎一瞬就察觉到问题的Zoro立刻陷入难以分神的对峙，那时他已无暇再去回应厨子的喊声。  
直到那家伙出现在自己背後。

“找根绳子拴住你就好了。”金发男人正抓着头发咬牙切齿地抱怨。不过真的没有绳子，也没有能拴住那个人的任何东西。他任由那种难以言说的烦躁在心口缠绕，突然间低头彻底安静下来，像是在默默说服自己做出什么重大决定。

他恍惚间记起刚才Zoro伸手过来的动作，事出突然来不及做出任何反应，也没有来得及记住那时的一切。只记得那个人坚毅的侧脸，以及几乎贴着自己耳廓响起的声音。心不住跳动，突如其来地搅乱了所有的回忆。那些本不该为自己所有的碰触，在降临过後迅速消褪。他甚至没有来得及将它们刻在脑海中。  
于是金发男人告诉自己，接下来发生的……将是最後一次。

对，最後一次。

不抬头也不看那个人，他赌气般一把抓住Zoro的手，头也不回地向前走去。Sanji走得很快，绿发男人只好被迫跟在他身後，几乎要跑起来。

Zoro只说了句“喂”就看着前面的人再也没了下文。柔软澄亮的金发在晶石此刻的橙色光芒下轻染上一层淡淡的柔光，快步向前的时候会扬起一道明亮的高光。周身的晶壁每走出一段距离就会换上其他的颜色，厨子金发上的光芒也不住变幻，忽暗忽明，像极了某些酒吧上方炫目迷离的灯光。浸润在那些色彩中，未醉的人也会不自觉地微醺放肆。毫无因由地，Zoro突然就想看他的表情。那个走在前面的人偶尔露出一线脸颊却又在柔软的发丝起落後被完全遮起。  
光怪陆离的颜色，光怪陆离的世界，光怪陆离的心情。那个人始终不肯回头，他就始终没有看清的机会。

不住变幻的光线如同不真实的梦境，在这场梦中唯一的真实是手上的温度与触感。Zoro能感到自己的手被狠狠攥紧，像是打定了主意般地绝不放手。


	7. Chapter 7

[七]

 

两人一前一後走过很多条岔路，金发男人领着身後的剑士，毫不停歇地向前走。确切地说，Sanji这应该叫做强硬地抓着那个人的手，不给他挣脱的时间，也不给他挣脱的机会。金发男人简直是在逼迫着自己不断向前，再向前。他告诉自己，一旦走到发出那种滴水声的源头，就是放手的时间。他必须离开，不能有分毫留恋。

究竟还可以像这样走多远呢，即使只是怕那家伙迷路？也许还有很长一段路，也许就到下一处拐角。有生之年只放任这短暂数息的时间并不算过分吧？但这种暧昧的动作真的不会引起什么误会吗？那样的话倒不如快些结束。所以，自己到底应该怎样做？  
金发男人感到笼罩在自己心上的不安，随着时间的推移愈加庞大，想去看一眼Zoro的表情，又怕一回头就泄露自己的心情。

Sanji没办法回头，只能加快脚步，期待又不愿见到那不知何时会降临的终点。

绿发的剑士感到一丝异样，这样的厨子他似乎从未见过，逃避着什么又像是赌气的样子。直到……在一个岔口，领路的人猛地顿住身形，停在了入口。

忽略身後那人差点撞上自己的慌乱步伐，金发男人如同着了魔，全身心都只能感受到心脏都仿佛要停掉的那两秒钟。在这一呼一吸的时间内，他听见有个美妙动听的声音，就从身边那个洞口中传来。是Nami桑。金发男人可以发一百二十个誓保证自己绝不会听错。他条件反射地顿住身形，下一秒就要不假思索地冲进岔路。

身形刚一动，那只本来被他攥紧的手猛然一挣，反钳住自己的手。属于Zoro的无法忽视的力道传来，Sanji心口一跳，不自觉回过头去。忘记了自己之前打定主意不看那家伙的想法，绿发男人的眉眼就这样无遮无拦地出现在比预想近很多的地方。那双黯猩红色的眸中光芒乍起，咫尺距离动魄惊心。  
在这晶洞的光芒中必定有个看不见的漩涡，这一刻头脑空白，短暂窒息。

“喂，你要去哪？”Zoro皱眉。连他都可以感到，那根本不是厨子要走的方向。可他在某些东西的影响下，依然突兀地选择了那条路。

金发男人似是走神般又侧过头去听了片刻，回过神来就对扯住自己的剑士大喊起来。“白痴阿你，没听见那边的声音吗！是Nami桑！”

Lady永远是第一位更何况是自己的女神Nami桑。不需要任何解释，Sanji甩了甩自己的手腕就要转身迈出一条腿。可绿发男人的手紧紧钳住他的腕，一时之间竟然没能挣开。他恼火至极地回过头，打算直接一脚踢过去干脆地解决掉那个混帐，就不会再有任何後顾之忧了。

Roronoa Zoro迎上金发男人气恼得仿佛在燃烧的眼睛，一字一顿地告诉他。

我什么都没听到。  
你也知道的，她不在。

尾音落地的刹那，四周晶壁的色彩从温暖的亮橙色恍然变作幽绿，整个晶洞都显得诡谲莫名。那个不管不顾执意要跑去岔路的男人猛然停下了一切动作。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sanji真的冷静下来了。

他不可能不知道，Nami桑真的不在这里。他已经跑遍过这座岛屿的每一个角落，哪怕有Nami桑的一根头发也早会被他认出来。乌娜号上更不可能有Nami桑，从他来到卡玛帕卡，自始至终就只见过这一艘船。所以这不是错觉就是幻觉。可话虽如此，从洞口深处传来的那个语声，细若游丝却异常真切。

Sanji君你过来，我在叫你呢。带点傲然带点得意，他们的航海士一贯的口吻。  
被这样的声音指名道姓，金发男人几乎无法不遵从。

直到Zoro看着他的眼睛说，自己什么也没听到。

剑士想起自己刚刚遇到的事情。不知道是什么人突然开口，我比你更强。就在自己身边那条岔路的深处。只这一句话，自己的脚步就不由自主地站定。立志最强的人无法不在意这样的挑衅。Zoro这才觉得，自己之前听到的那个声音，厨子大概也是听不见的。

不论事实如何，Sanji还是一定要去的。冷静下来就知道Nami桑不可能在这里，但他还是非去不可。他一贯坚持的骑士道精神令身体忠诚地依照着意志行动。此刻的状况似乎变成了一种试炼，不可以逃避更不可以拒绝。所以他当然要去，但只是去看一眼，仅此而已。

“喂，要么站在这里不要动，我自己去，要么就跟我过去。”

海蓝的眸平静坚定地注视着剑士。就只有这两个选择，再没有第三个可能。Sanji的手依然被绿发男人攥住不放。他试图不去眷恋那样的力道与温度，心说如果他打算留在这里，就这样放开好了。

这本来就不是自己应当眷恋的东西。  
没有任何理由抓住不放。

绿发男人切了一声狠狠拧起眉来。他毫不犹豫地放开手，席地而坐，拢起刀打了个呵欠。

“随你的便吧，花痴厨子。”

虽然说出这样的话，可他知道自己刚刚想说的并不是这句，想做的也不是这样的事情。只差一点他就要推开那白痴自己走进去。他知道随意进入这里的岔路很可能会遇到意料之外的挑战，不管最後结果如何过程一定异常艰辛。虽然那个白痴也很强，但若像他说的这次遇到的是Nami，只怕教他立刻撞死也不会皱一下眉头。那家伙根本就是心甘情愿吧？自己真的要为这种白痴担忧吗？

Sanji有那么一霎那的失落，但立刻就重新摆好表情。他最後瞥了一眼抱着刀盘膝而坐的剑士，毫不犹豫地走进晶洞。鞋子在晶莹坚实的地面敲出清朗的音节，回荡不已，Nami桑的呼声在他耳边渐渐细弱，反而有什么在头脑中愈发清晰。

本来就该是这样的。  
在他们的海贼团里，每个人都有自己负责的部分，所谓配合是指自己管好自己那部分，剩下的工作再交给伙伴。每个人都我行我素，会为了自己的某些坚持固执到死，任何人都没有插手的余地，更不要提主动干涉了。所以现在也应该是同样的道理，再者，本来就是绿藻头最看不惯的事情，那家伙才不会多事。

……白痴，那些只是对待Lady应有的礼数而已。  
没指望你能懂。

之前的香烟早已燃尽，金发男人重新摸出一根烟来点上。熟悉的白色烟气轻轻升腾缭绕，他抬起眼睫神色平静，不管前方出现什么他都会坦然面对。幽绿色的光芒似乎是稍稍变得浓重了些，照亮了他前行的方向。

「Sanji君，十秒钟内再不出现，十万贝利哦？」

“是，Nami桑！”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

当金发男人穿过长长的甬道跑到尽头的时候，晶壁对面似乎真真切切站着那位橘发的女神。她就站在那里，左手抚上脸颊，似笑非笑地从晶石的对面看过来。Sanji缓缓放慢脚步，一直走到半透明的晶壁前。他也有太长的时间没有见到她。明橙色的上衣缀着双色的碎花，干练利落的白色短裤，是记忆中最後见她穿的那一套衣饰。

「你迟到了半分钟，Sanji君。」

金发男人立刻单膝跪地，从头到脚都有桃心不断冒出。“是Nami桑惊人的美貌太过打动我的心以致让我的行动都变得迟缓了。这一定就是恋爱的感觉！请原谅我就这样坠入爱河了，爱阿爱阿！”

「这么说，你是真的爱我？」

Sanji一愣，带着些许错愕盯住对面的少女。晶壁光滑如镜，幽绿色的光芒在尾音轻挑的刹那变作淡泊白亮的光。橘发的少女站在晶壁的那头勾起唇角浅笑，两人之间仿佛隔着一扇巨大厚重的水晶墙壁。白芒在她的发丝上打出一抹高光，她挑了眉梢弯起嘴角，没有一分一毫虚假做作的样子，说出的每一个字落进Sanji耳中都异常真实。

但真正的Nami桑不可能说出这句话。

自己的溢美之词一向都会被她无视掉。所以Sanji从来都没有想过，有朝一日被这样问及，应当给她一个怎样的答案。  
就算知道这个影子不是真正的Nami桑，可只要“她”还是Nami的样子，就不能不回答。

他张了张嘴，毫不迟疑却略显生涩。“你是我的女神，Nami桑。”

她不容亵渎不容轻慢，她从来都是需要膜拜的如同神明的存在。不仅仅是Nami桑，这世上所有的Lady都是需要仔细呵护，温柔相待的公主，都是他的神明。如果那种感情可以被称之为爱，那自己一定是爱上了所有的Lady，更能够不假思索，心甘情愿地为所有的爱献上性命。  
可惜这位“Nami桑”问的不是那种感情，不是那种温柔宽泛的爱。

「那么，你老实告诉我，Sanji君，」她将一只手按上自己胸口——心脏的位置——抬起眼睛直视着他，「你的这个地方，装着的是谁？」

这一次，Sanji彻底怔住了。

这晶洞是怎么回事？这样的试炼又是怎么回事？一定要逼迫到这种程度吗？  
这个问题，他知道答案可是不能说。金发男人知道得一清二楚。但就只有这短短两个音节，牢牢堵在喉咙口，他咬着牙一点声音都发出不来。

“白痴阿你！这里根本没人吧！”

身为正确答案的那个人的声音猛然从身後传来，Sanji一个激灵转过头。他甚至都没有察觉到那家伙是什么时候来的。自己真是走神得太严重了，竟然连一点动静都没察觉到……

“你是怎么找过来而且没有迷路的，绿藻头？”

“老子才不会迷路！现在看清楚了吧？！这里没人还不快走？！”

金发男人扭头看一眼晶壁，确定不是自己眼花，“Nami桑”还在。显然就只有Zoro看不见她，大概刚才也是这样，看不见对手的只有自己。不再多说，Sanji越过剑士身畔向来路走去。他没有忘记抓住绿发男人的手。走出两步他回头看向晶壁，半透明的晶石对面那个橙色的身影因为自己的远离变得模糊了些，不过她也已经看到了——自己牢牢抓住的是谁的手。

这下，Nami桑，就算是我坦白了吧。可以了吗？通过了吗？……就请饶过我吧。  
……抱歉阿。就只有这个问题我不能回答。

Sanji带着歉意轻轻微笑，这一次转了身就再不回头。在他身後，那个被一直拽着向前走的人，明知道落入他视线中的不是自己，可依然为他弯起唇角的模样一瞬失神。且不管厨子是在和什么人交流，此刻最真切的感受都是他在紧紧攥着自己的手。  
不容反抗，也从来都没打算反抗，反正……这样的接触，可能就只存在于这一小段旅程。

仿佛大梦一场。  
醒了，就什么都不剩。


	8. Chapter 8

[八]

 

接连不断的水滴声每一刻都比上一刻更清晰，听在耳中有种难言的安宁。

好在这一路上再没出现过奇怪的事件。走过最後一个拐角，眼前不再是之前的甬道。光线突如其来地向四周扩散，展现在二人眼前的是一处空阔广袤的山洞，毫无疑问这里就是云屋的腹地。山洞中央是一大片湖泊，他们一直听到的声音便是来自于洞顶垂下的钟乳石。它们有节奏地滴着水，在湖心砸出荡漾的水纹。整个山洞中最引人的景色莫过于湖水下方柔美幻惑的光，不计其数的幻彩晶簇陈列在湖底，像是一场盛大的梦境。

那么就是这里了，这条路的终点。

Sanji放开紧紧抓着的那只手，缓步向湖边走去。金发男人双手插着口袋，鞋子在清晰的滴水声中叩出悠然的节拍。他向上望去，穹顶的岩壁露出一线缝隙，刚好看到闪烁微明的星空。

“原来如此。白天的话阳光直接照下来，晶石的光就看不见了吧。”所以村长才说一定要晚上来。

Sanji抬着头似乎在思索着什么，来自四面八方的柔和光芒在他金色的发丝上勾勒出不断变换的色彩。Zoro在他身後站定，注视着他向前走去。

不得不说金发男人漫不经心悠闲踱步的姿态简直是与生俱来的好看。他本人却没有一丁点这方面的意识，因为在展现风度这件事上这白痴一直都错得太离谱。但凡是需要献殷勤摆Pose的时刻，大概只有惨绝人寰这个词能完美地形容他了。  
所以Zoro很确信在某种程度上，这家伙是个不折不扣的白痴。

绿头发的剑士也抬脚向湖边走去。从这个角度看去，周围的光芒似乎都集中在那个厨子身上。任何晶石都及不上他浅金的发丝，是足以破开黑暗的全部的光。

那个人已经走到湖水边，此刻正探头向水中看去。柔和的光在水底扩散，湖面上铺着一层瑰丽幻彩的微光。但整个湖底就只有湖心一带有这种神奇的晶石，外围全部是普通的岩石。显然，想要拿到晶石只能从湖心处潜水下去。

湖底的幻彩晶全部是簇状晶体。这让Sanji松了口气，只要随便弄碎一簇就可以带走了。先前他一直在担忧，若云屋里全是整片整片的晶壁，想在不毁掉矿洞的前提下带走晶石，还真不知道该从哪里下手。

“嘿，绿藻头，多了不能拿。”

“切，老子对那种东西没兴致。”

“一人一块所以一共是两块，”Sanji叼着烟斜起嘴角，“行了藻类，快点下水尽你的本分吧。”

“混账厨子，要去你自己去！”

“哦？原来世界第一的大剑豪竟然做不到这种事阿？！那就没办法了，只好亲自出马……看着吧，老子一定能马上弄到你这家伙弄不到手的晶石。”优雅地甩甩手腕，金发男人转身佯装要下水的模样。

想要激怒一个绿藻头还不容易，他Sanji哪一次不是轻而易举？

耳边传来一句暴躁的“混账你给老子看仔细了”，他就知道自己的话已经奏效了。只听身旁水声乍起，Zoro用最快的速度放下两把刀，只叼着一把黑刀就跃入冰冷的湖水。在四溅的水花中，金发男人双手插进衣袋，漫不经心地叼着香烟呼出一口白色的烟气。看着那人不情不愿却又老实听话地按自己说的做，一丝不易察觉的笑意浮上他的唇角。

他太了解他，以致于这一切都像是场毫无悬念的驯服。  
结果早就知道了，不是吗？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sanji站在岸上看着绿发男人潜进水底，直到那个人再浮上湖面，他的脑袋一直没有停止思考。

他想，这件事就到此为止了。就算那个自欺欺人的“Nami桑”问了个自欺欺人的问题，自己也给出了自欺欺人的答案，这件事——关于自己不能公之于世的感情——也绝不能再前进一步。不可否认心里是偷偷高兴过，但那只是转瞬的时间。因为一道深不见底的沟壑就横在中间，自己在这边，Zoro在那边，早就泾渭分明。踏在边缘的时候虽然放肆愉快，跌下去的时候也一定会粉身碎骨。

如果感情可以静止，那么停在这个地方最好不过。一点也不要再少，一点也不要再多。再少，自己就感觉不到，而再多，就会被那个人察觉到了。  
他不免自嘲地勾起嘴角，心说你还要怎样阿？他是不可能有所回应的。

……停下吧。

绿发男人潜下去的时间并不长。拿到晶石的过程也没有任何难度，不过是挥一下刀而已。湖底的晶体本身就有一定程度的裂痕，自然而然就被锋锐的秋水分开。那个站在岸上的人始终是一副走神的样子，似乎在看又似乎根本没看到。直到Zoro随手抓了晶石浮上水面，他才微微低下头捏起嘴里快要燃尽的香烟。

湿漉漉地爬上岸来，浑身水渍的绿发男人好不容易才捕捉到那人的目光。一扬手，两道彩色的弧线就向着他的方向破空而去，下一秒被那人伸手一抄攥进手里。

两块只有拇指大小，形状相近的幻彩晶静静躺在掌心。几乎完全相同的浅葱绿色。在自己的手轻轻一抖，晶石相互碰撞的刹那一齐变作明媚的浅黄。金发男人一愣，将它们重新攥进掌心。握了片刻再看，颜色还是清浅的黄。完全搞不懂光芒的变幻规律，他也就不再琢磨，将两块晶石全部收进口袋，这才走向Zoro。

绿发男人正坐在岸边，脱了上衣拧着里面的水，见Sanji走过来立刻撇了撇嘴，那表情分明在说“这下你满意了吧”。

Sanji没有理会那个眼神，只是等他干完自己的事情。淡白的烟雾在周围空气中缭绕，香烟马上就要燃尽。Zoro拧了几把湿透浸水的上衣，也不打算再穿，就随意搭在肩上。最後将三把刀重新别回腰间，他站起身来淡淡说了句我们走。

金发男人硬生生扼住想去再拉住他的念头，转身走在前面。该停下的必须要停下，如果做不到，错的就是自己。

“这次再跟不上，老子可不会回头找你。”说完，他就头也不回地走进来路。

Zoro有点诧异地看着厨师一路走得匆忙，只好加快脚步跟在他身後。不知道这家伙是出了什么问题，简直莫名其妙，从自己上岸以来……不，可能时间要更靠前一点……就不对劲了？那个卷眉毛，到底在想些什么阿？

像是突然想起了什么，金发男人猛地顿住脚步，他轻声问追在自己身後的剑士。“Zoro，你为什么要跟着我进那条岔路？”

没记错的话，好像明明是打算在原地睡到死的吧。

这是猛然出现在脑海中的，令自己在意困扰的事情。他难免不去想，如果那个时候Zoro没有出现，那自己应该怎么回答“Nami桑”？  
就只对那一个问题心虚，搪塞，无法坦白。没人比自己更清楚，那一刻抵在舌尖的那个名字有着怎样的音节……

因为无法对“Nami桑”说谎，所以如果他没有来，大概最後……  
……真的是会招供的。

Sanji没有回头，可是身後那个人的答案却有些超乎意料，令他反应不及。

Zoro切了一声，很随意地回答，是你去得太久了，白痴。

“太久？有吗？”于是金发的厨师开始认真回想，自己在那条岔路里究竟待了多长时间？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

大概是再没有奇怪声音的干扰，也没有什么奇怪的现象发生，两人一前一後遁着用蜡做好的标记向外走，一路上再也没有出现问题。甬道中的光芒逐渐变弱，身边的洞壁从幻彩晶温润光滑的质地渐渐变回凸凹不平的普通岩石。

灯盏中微弱的火苗一直在顽强地燃烧。终于，最後一丝晶石的蓝光也彻底湮没在灯盏的烛光中。世界黯下，只剩一片暖橙。  
蓝色已销声匿迹，就好像之前的一切统统没有发生过。对，连同环住脖颈的力道与指尖相触的温度。

要怎样才能证明那非是大梦一场？

在前方领路的金发男人停下脚步，从衣袋中取出那两块晶石。摊开掌心的刹那，幻彩晶清浅沥金的光芒立刻充盈视野。烛火遮掩不住浮动的柔光，在黑暗中它们无比光耀地证实着自己的存在。全部都是千真万确。

Zoro的目光越过那人的肩膀，落在他手中的晶石上。那种是明快又高贵的色彩，似极了厨子垂下的金发。而金发的主人正低着头，每一根发梢都柔软灿烂。他一直背对自己把玩着手中的物件，不说话，也看不到他的神色。  
不知道这样避而不见是有意还是无意，但剑士能够确定的是，那个人越是这样，自己就越是鬼使神差地想看到他的表情。

“喂厨子。石头。”

Sanji很自然地回过头来看了他一眼。在绿发男人眼中，那个人站在一半黑暗一半光明的交界处，整个人都浸润在一种奇妙邪魅的气氛中。晶石浅亮的金色自那人白皙的掌心中扩散，将男人的侧脸边缘映亮一线。不是微笑也不是平时大吵大闹的神情，只是随随便便的一瞥，在这黑暗肆虐光明沉敛的世界，显现出难以描述的安静气质。

显然厨子并不了解剑士想看的是什么，他只是按照自己的想法，接着那个人的话说了下去。

“什么石头，是水晶阿！给你一个，拿好了不许弄丢。”说完，他随手抛出一枚晶石。再确切些来讲，这两枚晶石其实是准备给Nami桑和Robin酱的礼物，不管是自己还是绿藻头，都不过是代为保管，仅此而已。

绿发男人伸手接过的瞬间，先前金黄色泽的幻彩晶几乎是在眨眼间变成一抹温和的荧绿色。要怎么说……从心口隐隐升起一种奇怪的感觉，仿佛晶石发出的色彩不是来自于它本身，倒更像是从自己的灵魂中迸发出来的，由自己散发出的色彩。

看他拿着那枚晶石表情有点呆愣的样子，Sanji轻轻笑了起来。几秒钟过後，自己手中的这块似乎又明亮了些，光线的强弱也在不住变化，不知道有没有规律可循。

Zoro重新抬起头来。那个金发的人挑着嘴角的笑容浸染着晶石的柔光，温暖又引人。那只湛蓝明澈的眸盛装着星辰与海的气息。这样的表情……简直……他没有再想下去，这也是他第一次知道那个厨子有种笑容，会让自己看得怔愣不已。

“喂，愣在那里干嘛，走了，绿藻头。”

Zoro攥紧手中的晶石，跟着金发男人继续向前走去。亲眼所见才是最真实的。他开始隐约感到，在一脉漆黑的深黯中，那海色的眼瞳中藏着多少摄人的神采。越是在黑暗的地方，越能看清那个人的光芒，像是沉在海下的细碎的星辰，洒一身永恒的光。

只是一眼，自己却将刚才那个笑容看得太清晰。  
太过清晰。


	9. Chapter 9

[九]

 

Zoro低头望向掌心的晶石，光芒安稳如同不点自亮的灯，他看了几眼就收进口袋里。烛火就着另枚淡金色泽的晶石光芒在前方甬道中静静铺开，负责领路的那个男人走在前方，步调不快也不慢。就算说了跟不上也不再管，但在这通彻漆黑的甬道里，他身上带着唯一的光，自己又怎么可能不跟随呢。

踏出云屋那扇巨门的时候，天都已经蒙蒙亮了。金发男人将幻彩晶珍而重之地收进衣袋，又重新确认过钥匙还在，差不多是时候回去了。

估算一下回到村落的时间，Sanji决定直接去找安普勒村长，归还钥匙顺便再问问那个矿洞是怎么回事。反正中午才是出航的时间，只要在那之前回去就好。他在心中拟好了计划，随手摸出一根香烟点起来。熟悉的尼古丁气息在齿间扩散，金发男人心满意足地在地上轻磕一下鞋尖，继续向前走去。

这将是他在卡玛帕卡度过的最後一个清晨。

身畔高落的树丛在淡金色的阳光中渐渐显露出本来温柔的颜色。大片的叶子随着突如其来的风飘散，整个丛林像是降了一场樱色的巨雨。金发男人抬起手，一枚叶片刚好在这刻落入他的掌心。这里的一切都将在自己的记忆中画上休止符。他一扬手，叶片随风而起，转瞬间在满眼粉色中消失不见。

Zoro注视着厨子的一举一动，那个人的全部心神仿佛都在一枚小小的叶片上，不知道在想些什么，神色温柔动作轻缓。  
不是没见过他这幅模样，偶尔在甲板上眺望海面也是一样的神情。但剑士能够肯定的是，自己看着这样的厨子，总会觉得……非常安静。

天色渐亮，两个人终于离开丛林，回到修葺整齐的长街。敲开村长的屋门，一贯早起的安普勒将两个人迎进屋里。她刚开口提到幻彩晶，金发男人就开门见山地问她云屋里是不是有什么古怪。

“哦那个阿，我知道。你们很可能会见到一些幻象。”

幻象？

“是这样的。幻彩晶是一种很神奇的矿物原石，有微量的放射性。当然了，这样一小块是不会产生任何副作用的。不过云屋毕竟是幻彩晶的矿洞，相应的放射性也会强很多，可能会引起幻觉。通常是反映出一些与自己内心有关的事情。很多人会被那些事情迷惑，进入岔路，找不到赞多湖自然也就拿不到幻彩晶。”

“原来如此，是致幻性阿……”金发男人捏着下颌思索起来，“所以绿藻头遇到的很可能是幻觉再加上那把刀本身的力量……”他想起晶石光芒中金铁相击的巨响与狂乱暴起的气流，啧了一声，仍然感到有几分诧异，“可那个……根本就是超越幻觉的范畴了吧。”

简直就像是真实存在的敌人，霸道狠戾，来势汹汹。

Zoro正漫不经心地摩挲着鬼徹的刀柄，听到村长的解说心中一动。果然还是有戾气，因幻觉而生又超乎于幻觉本身，不愧是妖刀。不过总有一天，自己会真正打败它，让那家伙心甘情愿地为自己所用。

Sanji斜一眼剑士。所谓的“与内心有关的事情”居然还是战斗，这家伙的脑袋里除了战斗难道就没有别的东西了吗？！下一秒钟，视线中的那个人忽然压着眉睫微微挑起嘴角，迫人的邪气如出鞘的刀锋，一瞬便在整个视野中铺开。在任何敌人面前，那个人都是锋锐难当的利刃。

“那么，小Sanji，如果这位剑士先生是感觉到在与人打斗，那你遇到了什么？”安普勒话锋一转忽然询问起他。

“诶，我吗？”金发男人立时想起橘发女神问自己的那个问题，不论何时那都是不能公之于世的秘密，他只好讪笑着回答，“我见到了Nami桑……她要我拆了矿洞给她搬回去，我正在为难就被绿藻头叫走了。”

不对。绿发男人盯住Sanji脸上歉然的笑，在心底驳回他的答案。

厨子离开後，本来是打算直接睡到他回来的，可谁知道在这鬼地方怎么都睡不着。心情烦躁得根本无法安稳等下去，Zoro终于抄起自己的刀走进了那条甬道。在这条蜿蜒曲折的路上，那家伙的声音从深处传来，一如既往地高声赞美着他们的航海士。至少听上去不像有什么危险的样子。他松了口气继续向前，距离在一点点拉近，可尽头那个声音忽然就此消失。中间是一小段空白，等到厨子再开口的时候，是用一种近乎于告白的声音——与那些脱口而出的赞美诗截然不同的，仿佛心脏都要停跳一般——生涩而艰难地说  
——你是我的女神，Nami桑。

绿发男人的脚步倏然加快。

接下来的片刻没有听到金发男人再说任何话，Zoro拐过最後一个弯，立刻看到那个人对着眼前晶壁发呆的样子。他直接走过去打断他，这鬼地方根本就没有人。厨子在听到自己声音的一瞬间，似乎大吃一惊。他脸上那种分明做错事情的心虚表情就这样毫无防备地落入自己的视线。他太了解那个人，怎么可能分辨不出他的真话与谎言？才不是在说什么拆掉矿洞之类的无聊事情。

你在那里是打算向谁告白呢，白痴。

但唯一想不明白的是，为什么最後厨子明明拉住的是自己的手，却要对身後露出那样的笑容。  
根本就是毫无理由吧？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“两个人去的话会比较容易些，因为一旦某个人被困在幻象中，另外那个人还可以将他带回来。阿，对了，可以告诉你们幻彩晶的光芒的秘密。”

安普勒村长向两个人解释，尽管这种晶石自身可以发出多种不同颜色的光线，可一旦接触到人的身体，就只能发出两种固定颜色的光。不同的人由于体质相异，光芒也不会完全一致。比如幻彩晶在她手中，就只能发出粉色或黄色的光，光线强弱可能变化，但不会再出现其他的色彩。放在别人手中，同样是这块晶石，就会变成另外那个人所拥有的两种色彩之一。

Zoro与Sanji的目光集中到自己手中的晶石上。一枚萤绿，另一枚浅金。安普勒从绿发男人手上拿过幻彩晶，几乎就在一瞬间，晶石的光就从绿色变作浅浅的樱色。

“要是想改变它的颜色，只要像这样……”

村长的话还没有说完就被金发男人彬彬有礼地打断。“抱歉阿村长，我突然想起还有很多食材要带走。现在我得立刻带这家伙去打包，不然就来不及了。”

确实如此，中午他们的船就要出航了。Sanji身为厨师要准备大量的食材，只怕还要花去不少时间。村长只好点头，略有些遗憾地将晶石还给Zoro。金发男人看到那块晶石在回到那人手中的瞬间变回绿色，他已经看明白了两件事。  
第一，属于自己的两种颜色究竟是什么？当然了，一种就是现在指缝间透出的熠熠金色，而另一种，是当初绿藻头将晶石抛给自己的时候，没有立即改变的那个颜色。凡是不属于自己的颜色，在碰到自己的瞬间就会改变。第二件事是证据也是结论。他无可避免地想起自己将幻彩晶给那家伙的时候，立刻就变回了属于那家伙自己的绿色。

这简直似极了自己对Zoro倾心可那家伙根本不可能回应的状态。虽然不知道幻彩晶的颜色和心意之类的有没有关系，有多大关系，但不管怎样，哪怕只是臆想都不该被那个人察觉到。所以Sanji迅速打断了村长的话，要求立刻离开。

等到两人在费里广场上将拣选出的食材打包再运到船上，果然已经差不多将近正午了。很多岛上的人妖都来送他们出航，伊丽莎白更是哭湿了整条手帕。Sanji无奈地向她反复保证彼此还是朋友之後，伊丽莎白这才收声不再哭泣。

扬帆出海的那刻，海风在耳际徜徉的感觉陌生又熟悉。现在终于踏上了返航的旅程。乌娜号上的船员昨晚就知道他们两人是旧识了，这倒也没什么奇怪的。像他们这种经常在固定岛屿间航行的商船，在很多岛上都有朋友。

Sanji与其他船员随意聊了几句，大致明白了这艘船的航海路线。

利用永久指针回到最上阶的岛屿，再使用普通指针依次前往下阶岛屿，循环重复，其间会根据船只与天气的状况决定是否需要用其他的永久指针前往特殊的岛屿进行补给。他们几乎从不冒险前往陌生海域。商船的目的是做生意，保证船只与货物的安全，利用各个岛屿间的差价赚钱，与相识的老商户竭诚合作才是他们的生存方式。

他们的活动地域不包括夏波地群岛，所以不能指望这艘船能一路载他们回去。金发男人心下盘算着，只要自己和Zoro在规模稍大的岛屿下船，没准就可以搭上其他前往夏波地群岛的船。即使找不到也没有关系，想办法弄一艘就可以了。反正手里有雷利大叔的生命纸，那可是和永久指针一样管用的东西。

唯一不确定的就只是时间。  
之前已耽搁了太久，要能再快些回去就好了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Zoro依旧在船侧的甲板上坐着打盹，对周围一切都不放在心上。金发男人也不去管他，反正早就习惯了他这幅样子。到吃饭的时候随便踢他一脚，怎么都会醒了。

Sanji等到那座充斥桃色的岛屿在视野中变小，这才转身离开甲板。有两位年轻的船员正在厨房里忙前忙後。这商船上有二三十个人，准备一餐的饭量是相当可观的，厨师的工作十分辛苦。不过这些工作在金发男人眼里根本不够看，再多份的料理他也端得出来，谁教草帽海贼团有一位永远也喂不饱的船长呢？

随意挽起袖子，金发男人越过中间几张长桌，向另外两位厨师走去。

“哦，今天第一天，全部交给我吧。”

两个年轻人都愣住了。他们从不认为有人能英勇无畏地说出这番话，将那些事情——从准备到完成简直多得像海滩上的沙粒一般的繁杂琐事——全部交给他。可在半小时後，他们就心悦诚服地跪倒在金发男人的脚下了。  
这个不知道原因突然就出现在船上的神秘陌生人……其实是料理界的神吗？

“怎样，好吃吧？”金发男人坐在桌边，看着两个年轻人将食物送进嘴里後，露出几乎要把舌头都吞进肚子的表情，轻轻扬起嘴角。

“Sanji先生，这道浓汤是怎么配料的？”

“为什么这道牛排能有这么鲜美的口感？！要怎样的火候？！”

“喂，厨子，酒。”一个平静淡然的嗓音响起，不用看也知道，是不久前才上船的那位剑士。Zoro一踏进厨房就见到一副怎么看都十分诡异的场景。那两个平时负责饮食的年轻人，都围在那个卷眉毛厨子的身边，看样子快要对他顶礼膜拜了……

矮个子少年戈其见进来的是他，不无羡慕地开口。“剑士先生也太好运气了，有Sanji先生在身边，天天都能吃到美味的料理！”

“要是能早一点认识Sanji先生，我也能做出更好吃的料理了。”身形瘦高的维西不知是不是太激动，一边捧着盘子一边抹眼泪。

Zoro看着他们，忍不住抽了下嘴角。

喂喂这是什么状况？！就算厨子做的饭是很好吃，也不至于这么夸张吧？这两个小子也太没见过世面了吧……

金发男人回身从酒柜里拎出一瓶，随手扔了过去。反正那位船长说了，酒随便给他喝。这要是在桑尼号，自己肯定要管着他，现在的话就随意吧。

“下个目的地就该是那个盛产美味的岛了吧？”

“是阿，太期待了！有剑士先生在，这次一定能带回很多好吃的食物！”

两个年轻人的对话让Zoro和Sanji疑惑不已。为什么带回食材需要Zoro？他和食物有什么关系？难道不该是身为厨师的Sanji负责吗？

那两个家伙没有理会他们的神情，自顾自谈论着。“对了，是什么名字来着？波米列岛？”

“不对，是波音列岛。”

波音列岛。在这片海域中最负盛名的美味与危险并存的岛屿，普通人可望而不可及的美食汇聚之地。  
就在那重无尽的碧蓝之上，缤纷绚丽，盛放如花。


	10. Chapter 10

[十]

 

乌娜号上的人并不知道新来的这两人究竟为什么一言不合就会打起来。当黑色的皮鞋第一次抵上刀背的时候，他们都慌忙跳出来试图劝架。事情的起因是某种藻类植物和飞镖靶子之类莫名其妙的词汇，结果几句话说完就突然演变成剑拔弩张的局势。  
这两个人不是伙伴吗？！怎么一句话不合——但是其他人根本就没听出哪里有问题——就准备打架？！你们的伙伴关系是拿去喂鱼了吗？！

“Sanji先生，快停手吧！剑士先生很强的！”比起瞠目结舌不知道该说些什么的维西，戈其是敢于站出来劝架的第一个人。乌娜号的船员都知道Zoro有多强，否则那位剑士也不会破格搭上这艘船了。所以一见到他们两个要打架，戈其的第一想法就是神明在上Sanji先生千万不要惹恼剑士先生。

“喔，听见了吗圈圈眉。”绿发男人挂上一脸“看吧这里的人都知道我厉害”的得意笑容。挑衅金发的厨子，看他炸着毛上蹿下跳，在Zoro心里是一件非常愉快的事情。不管是无关紧要的休憩场合，还是强敌环伺的战场中心，只要有这样的机会，他从不打算错过。

晃神间，Zoro想起在司法岛上自己用海贼A海贼B来挑衅他的时候，那家伙无比火大的样子。海蓝色的眼睛里盛满了恼火与不甘，简直像是在燃烧。完全不去在意周围几千几万的敌人，只映出自己的影子，只看着自己一个人。  
不知道为什么，一想起这些事情，嘴角就难以抑制地上扬。

此刻，绿发男人这样一副神情看在Sanji眼里是不同寻常的欠扁，再加上周围越来越多的人在煽风点火——当然，那只不过是厨师先生歪曲事实的想象罢了，他们其实尽心尽力想要劝架的——现在他只想把那人踢成一盘海藻料理。

“混账你说什么？！”在周围人或担忧或惊吓各种张皇的注视中，原本暴跳的金发厨师突如其来地安静下来，他慢慢勾起嘴角露出一抹邪气的笑容，“真是被小瞧了呢。看样子，是时候让他们改变一下自己的错误观点了。”

蓝眸中猛地光芒一闪，没有丝毫迟疑，长腿平地便卷起风雷，霸道地扫向绿发男人腰际。秋水与鬼徹同时出鞘，刀背挡住了那条腿凌厉的踢击。Sanji就势在地上一撑，另一条腿划开一道漂亮弧线就直击目标。Zoro闪电般转动手腕，秋水的刀背立刻封住了那人的来向。与此同时，另只手上鬼徹的流光被厨子干脆利落地腾挪闪过。分开不过一秒，两人便冲向对方再次缠斗，刀来腿往看得人眼花缭乱。  
这样的架打起来，没有一万也有八千，到了现在简直是比本能还本能的事情。这一番动作行云流水毫无凝滞。并且和之前的每一次都相同，势均力敌，谁也没能占了上风。

不过片刻，周围的船员已经是瞠目结舌合不拢嘴。脑袋里只剩下一句话  
——好强阿这两个人！

所有人都站在原地两腿发软只有倒抽一口冷气的份。原来，这位金发的厨师如此狂妄也是有他的本钱。难怪他要不爽别人只夸奖剑士先生？！他根本就是可以跟剑士先生平起平坐的厉害角色阿！

这么一场精彩的对决，可是付多少贝利都不一定能见得到的。乌娜号上的船员又不像草帽海贼团的海贼们，能对这种级别的争斗视而不见。每个人都看得热血沸腾甚至隐隐有开个赌局的意思。但就在那些人看得连眨眼都想省去的时候，身为主角的两个人却意外停战了。

“肚子饿了。”绿发男人毫无征兆地放下了手里的刀，一脸无辜地看向自己的对手。

Sanji一愣，下意识地收回踢出一半的左腿。他带点好笑的神情低声骂了句白痴，转身走进船舱。他边走边从衣袋中摸出根香烟点起来，在半透明的烟雾中，啪嗒一声阖上舱门。

绿发男人根本不在意周围船员还不死心地盯着自己的目光，原地坐下跟着打了个呵欠。他只知道再等上片刻就可以吃到美味的料理。每次都是这样，厨子从来不会让别人饿肚子，除非他们船上真的空空如也。果然不消片刻，那个人就端着一盘食物走出来。诱人的香气瞬间就在甲板上蔓延开来，引得甲板上一众船员的肚子都开始狂叫。

“喂，开饭了。”他伸手点一下船舱，示意其他人快点去，再对一脸忐忑的戈其和维西也摆了摆手让他们安心离开。在那帮人蜂拥跑进舱里的时候，Sanji将盘子扔到Zoro手里，转身撑住栏杆眺望海面。海风吹乱了金色的发丝，他没有试图去抚平。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“绿藻头，我问过了，下一个岛就是乌娜号的最後一站，然後他们会利用永久指针回到最上阶的岛屿，”他伸手慢慢拨开眼前一缕金发，说话的同时似乎也在思索着什么，“这里还是伟大航道的前半段。那座最上阶的岛屿虽然离红土大陆不近，但只要有去夏波第群岛的船就没问题。”

虽然是说了，可真不知道给个头脑简单的路痴讲这种复杂的行程，能管几分的用。

Zoro嚼着嘴里的饭菜，含糊不清地应了一声。他的视线挪到船首的方向，海天相接处两种深浅的蓝交汇成一道横贯的线，好像永远也不会有尽头。不知道他们的目的地究竟还有多远。唯一能够肯定的就是，他们踏出的每一步，都在确实地向着那个地方前行。这大概也是他们所能想到的，最实际也最迅速的方法。

“能找到船么？”他咽下嘴里最後一口食物，随手将盘子放在甲板上。

“下一座岛叫贝耶西岛，是个相当繁华的大岛。不会缺船的，肯定能搭上一艘前往夏波第群岛。”

舱里的人开始陆续走出来，一脸意犹未尽的神情。不少人经过Sanji身边的时候都向他竖起拇指。金发男人微微扬起嘴角。无论何时，能得到客人的赞赏都是厨师的骄傲。再等一阵，见人差不多都离开了，他招呼一声走进船舱。Zoro拾起盘子跟在他身後。

“Sanji先生，大家都吃得赞不绝口呢！”他一进舱门，戈其和维西就忙不迭地凑上前。现在他们俩见到Sanji好像见到神明，就只差拜倒在地了。

“行了你们两个，剩下的交给我吧。”Sanji挽起袖子。

“让我们来吧，Sanji先生！”两个年轻人异口同声。

金发男人微微一笑，径自走到洗手池边开始清洗盘子。“都说了今天我来，你们就别抢了。老子手里还有苦力的。喂绿藻头，过来这边。”

喂喂是打算再打一架么？！就这样毫不客气地使唤剑士先生？！

戈其和维西满脑子都是这样的想法，但绿发男人却没有像他们预想中的那样恼火起来。两人看着剑士先生十分自然地走到Sanji先生身边，接过洗净的盘子擦干再摆好。之前还在打架的两个人此刻站在洗手池前分工明确相安无事，一个洗一个擦将这份工作做得理所应当。而这种理所应当落在旁边两人的眼里简直奇怪得要命。  
为了点鸡毛蒜皮的事情能打得天昏地暗星月无光，却又能并肩站在一起毫无芥蒂地刷盘子当杂役？这……这难道就是他们的“伙伴”的力量？！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

几天下来，跟Zoro和Sanji这两人接触得越多，就越能感受到他们的奇妙之处。

吵架似乎是每日里必不可少的功课，但他们又不是真的翻脸，就是习惯性地吵一吵打一打，然後该做什么就去做什么。上一秒还在大吵大闹下一秒又完全可以相处融洽。说是伙伴似乎显得太过不友好，两个人根本就是一副“看着真碍眼给老子有那么远滚那么远”的样子；但若说不是伙伴，又怎么可能。没人比他们更了解对方。他们的每一个眼神每一个动作，最先能心领神会的必然是另外那一个。  
乌娜号上的任何一个人都从未见过这样相处的人。

这一天过了正午，守在瞭望台上的人突然高喊起来。“喂！弟兄们！前方看见岛啦！”

话音刚落，霎时就在甲板上引起了一阵骚动。船员们争相挤到船栏边眺望海洋尽头。产生这场骚动的原因，大半是来自于即将抵达的目的地。要时刻防着它的危险，要时刻忍耐着它的诱惑，真是个每次经过都简直要命的岛屿——波音列岛。

远处地平线已经可以看到一个小黑点，正在视野中一点点变大，随着商船的靠近而渐渐清晰。航海士手中指针的方向准确地指出，他们的下一个目的地就是那里。

“Sanji先生，请您和剑士先生务必要陪我们去一次内岛！我们真的想去很久了！”戈其双手合十，跳到金发男人面前，脸上是掩不住的激动神色。

“是阿，Sanji先生，有你们这么强的人陪着，这次一定可以深入岛屿！”维西目光热切。要知道，船上所有的人都对波音列岛向往已久。尽管一直都想去，但因为实在太危险，他们从来都没有真的进入内岛。最令人纠结的地方就在于，岛上真正的美味都集中在内岛一个叫做暴食森林的地方。  
普通的人是走不进去的。有一句话叫做“有命走进去，没命走出来”。

“诶，这究竟是什么岛阿？”金发男人远远望去，原来不是一座岛屿，而是整整一群岛屿，彼此挨靠在一起，向天空伸展着不知名的巨大枝桠，根结交错地高踞在一片蔚蓝之上，如一脉盛放的花，美丽诱人。

“这回我们有Zoro先生和Sanji先生，绝对要满载而归阿！”不知是谁领头喊了这么一句，跟着就是船员们不顾一切地欢呼。

“哦！”

看着金发男人不解的神情，戈其向他解释。“Sanji先生，这座岛上有传说中最美味的食物。据说那些食物的美味程度令所有品尝过的人都难以割舍。但是因为岛屿太危险了，谁都没有真正进去过……不，其实很久以前是有人进去过的，但没有再出来。”

Zoro神色平静地靠着舱壁，听戈其说到危险的时候，不甚明显地扬起眉梢。

“哦，是吗……”金发男人漫不经心地点起一根烟来，更没有一丁点在乎那些关于危险的说辞，“要有新奇的食材倒是个不错的选择……仓库也该补充一下了……”

乌娜号慢慢驶近波音列岛，一众岛屿有如巨大的花瓣向天空延伸绽放，愈是接近就愈显气势恢宏。就在船员们纷纷赞叹的时候，副船长那洪亮的声音自人们身後响起。

“因为这座岛太过危险，所以允许上岛的只有Zoro先生，Sanji先生，戈其和维西四个人。其他人原地待命。这是船长命令，任何人不得违抗！”

顿时，甲板上一片唉声叹气。

浪花拍打着海滩，乌娜号在那座最大的岛屿一侧停靠。Sanji与Zoro同时跳下船舷，一左一右落在沙滩上。戈其和维西跟在他们身後，慢慢顺着绳梯爬下去。两个年轻人准备了不少口袋，打算装很多食物带回来。剑士先生拢起腰际的三把刀，而厨师先生双手揣在衣袋里，就这样轻轻松松地向丛林深处走去。

对于Zoro和Sanji两人而言，一座岛屿又能危险到哪里去？难道还能比和平主义者再加上海军上将更令人难以招架？你说对吗？


	11. Chapter 11

[十一]

 

厉害的厨师先生走在最前面，同样厉害的剑士先生走在最後面，两个普通人被他们一头一尾照顾起来。Sanji考虑到绝不能让那个路痴带路，执意走在了最前方。虽然这座岛上并没有路或者指路牌，但毕竟有明确的目的地，他才不想绕着一棵树转上半个小时。

果然是像传说中那样危机四伏的地方。四人向丛林中走了大概百米，乌娜号的影子差不多刚刚从林木的缝隙间消失，危险就悄然降临了。一株巨大的蛇形植物，张着如同盛开的花朵般的血盆大口安静地匍匐在丛林地表。当四人经过的时候，这株植物猛地弹到半空，毫无征兆地向人类发起袭击。那张大嘴只消一口就可以吞下两个人，此刻正对着前方的四个人，连串的液体像是口水，顺着它的花瓣流下来。戈其和维西还没有反应过来，一条尖细却柔韧的舌状藤蔓就已经结结实实地缠住了戈其的腰。

就在这一刻，白亮的刃光闪过，那根长长的藤蔓被毫不留情地斩作两段。几乎与此同时，植物庞大的身躯在黑色皮鞋的踢击下连连翻滚，狠狠向丛林深处摔去。眨眼的时间，这偌大的森林中轰鸣不止，Zoro和Sanji同时出手了。  
以他们两个的实力，只要不是海军上将之类的大怪物，都是神挡杀神佛挡杀佛。区区一株植物，怎么可能是他们的对手？

“我们是不是应该往这个方向走？你们说的暴食森林还有没有什么更具体的标志？”金发男人看也不看被自己踢出去的植物在密林中激起大片壮烈的扬尘，回头问那两个已经瘫坐在地上的年轻人。

“应应应该就是在最大的岛岛岛屿腹地……”

“哦，那看来就是这座岛了。”Sanji走出去一步，扭头看了看还坐在地上的两个人。戈其和维西都神色惊恐，浑身发抖。差一点就去见上帝了，身为一个普通人，有谁能做到面不改色？

黑刀早已入鞘。绿发男人站在最後，抱起手肘看着他们。他的表情冷冷清清，好像刚才做的只是挥开一小根柳条。“还能起来吗，要是能就快点走。在这种地方，越磨蹭就越危险吧？再说了，你们两个是来干嘛的？”

他的话像是一针强心剂，让两个少年几乎在一瞬间就挣扎着跳了起来。虽然还止不住喘息，却真的重新站稳了脚步。准备装食材的那些口袋一直都被两人牢牢攥着，哪怕大脑一片空白手心里全是汗水也没有放开。这才是他们此行的目的，拼了这条命也不能放弃的事情。两人对视一眼，坚定地点了点头。

竟能鼓励起这两个家伙……还是挺行的嘛，虽然是只藻类。金发男人这样想着，轻轻勾起嘴角。

“喂走了走了！笨蛋路痴剑士，跟好了戈其，在这里走丢了老子可不负责去找你。”

“混账你想打架吗？！”

“诶，刚才是谁说不要在这里耽搁的来着？”若论到挑衅Roronoa Zoro，金发男人绝对是天才中的天才，精英中的精英。

“哈？”剑士拧起眉来邪邪一笑，“我看分明是打不过吧？”若论到反击那个厨子的挑衅，Zoro也绝对是百分之三百的毫不逊色。

效果简直立竿见影。金发男人瞬间就忍不住暴跳起来。“妈的，你这……”

“两位请不要再吵了！我们快点走吧！求你们了！”旁边两个普通人心都快碎了。

拜托了，我们可是真心想快点搞定然後平安返回的。再这么吵下去，用脚趾想也知道会变成什么状况，那两个人一打起来，所有事情都会被晾在一边的！在这超可怕的丛林里，有人管给自己收尸吗？！会被吃到连骨头都不剩吧？！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

四个人保持了之前的队形，继续向岛屿腹地走去。沿途都是茂密的丛林，只是突然间出现了不少奇特的植物。当然，这岛上的植物本来就够千奇百怪了，只不过他们现在见到的这种，似乎要更为离奇。

比人还要高的植物三三两两遍地丛生。它有着簇状如针般尖锐的绿色叶片，在接近叶柄的地方逐渐变成瑰丽的玫红。就是在这种并不算太高大的植株上，却时不时能见到大得出奇的花朵。那是金灿灿至少直径一米的花冠，夹带着修长细致的粉色条纹，条纹间还生着深浅不一的紫色斑点。它静静矗立在地面，充斥着只要看它一眼仿佛就要不自觉陷落的邪魅气息。那硕大的花朵惊心动魄地盛放，只要一朵盛开就几乎要把整株植物都压垮。每一朵花都是微微垂首的姿态，但那邪魅引人的气息根本就无法隐藏。也许……是它们根本就不打算隐藏。  
尽管Sanji根本没见过这种东西，但作为常识他还是很清楚，越是邪诡妖艳的东西，就越可能剧毒缠身。

“喂，”带着後面几个人经过那些妖艳离奇的花朵，他提高了声音，“别碰这东西。”

Sanji说晚了一步。话音才落就听见绿发男人猛地叫了一声喂，他立即回过头，就在这一刻跟在自己身後的维西向外平平迈出去一步，伸手摸向刚刚经过的一株巨花。那朵花就冶艳无比地开在他的肩臂一侧，近在咫尺。

金发男人下意识地伸手去拽他。好在动作迅速，维西伸出手还没有碰到花朵，就被揪住领子拽了回来。不过，接下来发生的事情才令人头皮发炸，不寒而栗。

美丽惑人的花朵似乎感受到有人接近，如同慢镜头般缓缓抬起硕大的花冠，在所有人瞠目结舌的关头，从那色泽魅惑的花冠突然喷出一股浓重的红雾，将附近的空气全部染成鲜血一样的颜色。

Sanji毫不犹豫，不如说他也根本没有思考的时间，他只来得及做出一个动作——抬脚将维西踢了出去，在那诡异的红雾铺天盖地地侵袭之前。

他用的力道和方向都很有分寸。本来四个人就是走成一道直线，金发男人这一脚踢去，维西撞到了戈其身上，两个人再一齐撞向走在最後的Zoro。

虽然是霸道了点，可是有绿藻头在後面，自己又有控制住力道，那两个家伙是不会受伤的。紧跟着，他的视野就湮没在一片不透明的血色中。

Zoro截住飞过来的两个人，向後退开几步，在雾气不会波及的地方停住脚步。将他们甩到身後再抬眼，那个金发的人已经埋没进诡谲的红雾中看不见身形了。Zoro忍不住狠狠皱起眉。

“喂厨子！”

红色的雾气在挥手间被倏然分开，金发男人跌跌撞撞地从里面跑了出来。他一边跑一边大口呼吸着。看样子是刚才有屏住呼吸，不过……

“咳，咳咳！妈的！”金发男人边跑边咳嗽，末了忿忿骂了一句，渐渐止住了剧烈的咳嗽。他已经彻底离开了那片红雾弥漫的空间，回头看一眼那要命的颜色，他严肃地嘱咐戈其和维西，“这东西真是邪门，千万离它们远点阿。别再过去了。”

“对不起！都是我不好，害得Sanji先生陷入危险了！请您责罚吧！”维西一脸担忧的神情，对着金发的厨师先生左看右看。

“行了，这不怪你。”绿发男人平平淡淡开口，眼神掠过Sanji一番剧烈咳嗽後略显苍白的脸色，“白痴厨子，从现在起我走前面。”

Sanji正从衣袋中摸出一根香烟叼进嘴里，听见这话，不以为然地摇摇头。“你走在前面跟我走在前面是一样的。”反正那两个人应该都不会出事，他煞有介事地望天想了想，补充一句，“不，唯一的差别就是我不会迷路。”

“谁会迷路了！你这混账是想打架了吗？！”

“哦哦！是你想打架了吧，来阿！”

“求你们了！”

居然遭到如此强烈的反对，两人站在原地面面相觑了一阵。最後，绿发男人切了一声转身便走。“知道了快走吧！”

“说了老子领路的。喂大剑豪，该走这边阿。”那无辜又挑笑的神情，简直是可恨到家。

不是没有察觉到，那个白痴厨子如果没受到影响是不可能剧烈咳嗽的。就算真有什么事，大概也打算死撑到底吧。但愿那东西没有太大的危险性，可是……那种怪东西怎么看都不像是什么心地善良的植物吧！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

接下来，在绿发男人的坚决不妥协下，最终决定放他走在最前面。Zoro好像跟那种植物有仇一样，时刻冷着一张脸，只要见了那种花朵二话不说就拔刀砍过去。看得身後两个普通人冷汗涔涔。就这样砍了一阵，直砍得那些植物一见到人就立马调转花冠，全摆出一副可怜巴巴的无辜受害者模样。

Sanji走在最後，顺理成章地望着前面的人。看他强横挥刀，大气却有一点别扭的样子，看他一走过去那些花朵就扭过头去背对他的诡异情景。Sanji只觉得十分滑稽。他忍不住笑一下心说，白痴绿藻头。

他觉得自己大概知道这是什么原因。  
因为，再没有别的理由了吧？

终于离开那一片危险的花丛，前行的道路忽然变得拥挤不堪。到处都是粗壮的藤蔓，高大的乔木，挨着挤着都堆作一团。Zoro在前面用手中锋锐的利刃破开那些障碍，说实话比金发男人一路踢过去大概是要方便不少。而且有维西紧跟在他身後指点，倒也没走太过离谱的冤枉路。

在Zoro漫不经心斩开又一条状若巨龙的藤条的时候，绿发男人猛然抬手。一道寒光闪过，一枚迎面破空的标枪就被干脆利落地斩作两段。那被一削为二的标枪带着横冲直撞的霸道气魄，从他们身侧飞过，在身後茂盛丛林中击出轰然巨响。

“敌人么……”剑士先生嗓音低沉胁迫，握紧黑刀秋水。黯色猩红的双眸紧锁前方，在一瞬间泛起寒戾的光。身後的维西在绿发男人迫人的气场下不由自主倒退一步。戈其没有动，走在最後的金发男人却叼着香烟踏上前一步，动作从容潇洒，眼底却寒气涌动。

被Zoro斩断的巨藤此刻才轰然坠地，露出前面的一小块空地。一个戴着奇异头盔，穿着黑底浅色的条纹甲胄，身披战袍的高大战士就端端正正地站在他们对面。他的面容被头盔完全遮挡起来。很引人注目的是那具顶头盔上生着一前一後两只角，正面留出十分窄小的一段缝隙用以看清前方景象。虽然离了有一段距离，不过依然能够感受到那人异常魁梧的身形。

“阿，原来是人阿！我还以为是巨普斯特虫！怎样，你们没受伤吧？！我叫赫拉克勒斯！”

“阿阿知道啦，名字真的超帅的……”另外一个听起来倍显慵懒的声音从他身後不远处传来。树丛不住晃动着，挡住了那个人的身影。这不是重点，重点是……

也许就在那个声音出现的一刹那，Zoro和Sanji就觉得心底什么地方猛地跳了一下，仿佛在呼吸之间中了注大奖。这简直难以置信。  
就算分开再久的时间，他们也绝不会听错自家伙伴的声音。

“喂U……”眼见绿色的植物被大力分开，Sanji的话就在将要喊出口的时候被生生噎了回去，“你谁阿喂！”

出现在他们面前的是一个体形肥硕得无法想象的家伙。显然他从赫拉克勒斯身後的树丛中钻出来也十分费力。身穿甲胄的赫拉克勒斯也算很高大了，但跟这个人比起来简直就是小巫见大巫。

开什么玩笑阿，这怎么可能是自家那个又瘦又小的狙击手呢……但是他们的视线再向上一挪……对，向上……挪到了那根标志性的鼻子上……

标志性的……

Zoro，Sanji两人齐声惊叫。“Usopp？！”


	12. Chapter 12

[十二]

 

身形硕大的Usopp猛然间听见熟悉的声音，一下愣住了。几秒钟後他反应过来，确认不是自己在做梦，这才大哭着扑向Zoro和Sanji。他巨大的身躯像一颗来势汹汹的炮弹，看样子直接将两个人撞死也不是不可能。

“Zoro，Sanji，还以为再也见不到你们了混账！”原本在波音列岛上孤立无援的狙击手此刻见到救星，痛哭流涕。

“你……你……怎么会变成这样了？喂很疼阿！”Zoro将他推开一点，带着些许惊疑打量着自家的长鼻子狙击手。啧，真是胖了太多，面对面都快认不出来了……

“原来是Usopp你的伙伴阿？”被晾在一边的赫拉克勒斯挠了挠脑袋，终于插上句话，“真亏你们能活着走到这里来。”

“是这样的，听说这里有很棒的食材。我们是来找那个暴食森林的。”Sanji向他解释。身後的戈其和维西连忙点头称是。

“这样阿，那正好，我可以带你们去！”赫拉克勒斯一拍胸脯，“交给我吧，我叫赫拉克勒斯！”

Usopp习惯性地接了一句。“知道啦真是超级帅的名字。”

似乎是很满意他的反应，赫拉克勒斯神气地领着几个新来的人前往位于岛屿正中的暴食森林。途中，他和Usopp有一句没一句地向其他人解释旁边哪些植物最好别碰，哪些就可以随便逗弄。几乎这岛上的每一种植物，长鼻子狙击手都能说得头头是道。可见这些日子来，他在这座岛上摸爬滚打也没有太浪费时间。

不过，接下来可就……

“听我说阿哈哈哈，Usopp大船长离开夏波第群岛之後就在这座岛上一直探险，杀了八千只怪兽，又顺手解决掉五千株食人植物。本大爷的火焰星一出手，光芒都能映亮半边天空，干掉它们全都是举手之劳。走遍这些岛屿後好不容易才找到一个人，没办法，只能委屈自己凑合在这里当个老大了……嘛，”球形的狙击手摊一摊手摆出一副本大爷一定罩着你们的神气模样，“你们想要什么直接拿就好，有我Usopp大船长在，什么都不用担心！”

那姿态神情分明跟以前一模一样。就只是体型变了太多，看起来更像是他的灵魂鬼使神差地钻进了另一副身体。

“哦哦真了不起呀！”维西有一大半都相信他的话。他已经跟在长鼻子狙击手的身边津津有味地听了很长时间。

嘛，还以为这小子只能唬住Chopper和Luffy呢，看样子还是有上钩的阿。金发男人摇摇头，跟在赫拉克勒斯身後，沿途分开一些挡在身边的枝叶，向他们备受期待的终点走去。

“Usopp你还没回答我呢，怎么会变成这个样子？”绿发男人一拐胳膊肘，原本能够到那个人臂弯的，现在就只能碰到圆滚滚的肚子。

“Zoro，这个问题其实很简单，哎呀，等你到了就知道了！”狙击手满不在乎地挥挥手，继续向维西讲述他是如何令那些食人植物跪拜臣服的英武事迹。

挂在树上的一株绿色藤蔓突然对他吐了吐舌头。

“阿阿阿阿！”

喂喂露馅了吧！绿发男人眉角微微抽搐了一下，用刀柄隔开那株植物後他的目光落到最前方的赫拉克勒斯身上。那人正对金发男人兴致盎然地说着什么，似乎是在介绍岛上的植物。想起植物……Zoro不由得联想到一件事情，他渐渐拧起眉心。

“喂，戈其。”等那矮个子的少年应声凑过来，他悄声吩咐，“到了那边，替我支开厨子一下。”

“诶？”

“我有话要问那个人，”Zoro指一下赫拉克勒斯，“或者你去问也行。”

少年看了看那边正在谈话的两个人，扬起眉，有点不确定地开口。“是关于……刚才那朵花的事情吗？”

看着绿发男人一愣，跟着随口说了句总不能放着那白痴不管吧，戈其就心说，早看出来了，你放心不下他的事情。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“哦！”不仅是戈其和维西两眼放光，就连金发男人也难以置信地看着眼前的盛景。

不论是参天的树木还是矮小的灌木丛，都是天生的食物，方便得可以随手拿来吃。各种诱人的味道充斥森林。植物上结满了火腿与腊肠之类和植物不沾一点边的果实。随着瀑布流下来的都是令人垂涎三尺的拉面。湖边还有各种杯盏形状的花朵，要是想喝湖里的浓汤，随手摘一朵就可以用。站在这里环视一圈，汤品开胃菜正餐甜点零食下午茶想要什么都一应俱全，口味更是百分之百令人赞不绝口。这就是传说中的暴食森林！

看到这样一副天堂般的景象，没人再疑惑为什么Usopp会胖成现在这样了……

根本不用戈其再去支开Sanji，第一眼看到这个精妙绝伦的地方，三个厨师出身的人根本就是要一头扎进森林里的样子。Usopp很得意地追在他们身边指点哪个好吃，那个要怎么才能吃得尽兴。每一项都是堪称专家级别的建议。不过，那三个人并没有就此大吃特吃，而是很有自制力地品尝了几口就专心研究起食物来。

见其他人都专注于这片森林没人看着自己，绿发男人走向那个单独坐在一旁的当地人。他一直走到那人对面，这才不轻不重地开口。“问你件事情。”

赫拉克勒斯听见他的话，微微抬起头。他能见到绿发男人眸中沉敛的光。这位剑士身上有种说不出令人敬畏的魄力，与生俱来，从见他的第一眼就可以感受到。此刻与自己直接对话，更能清晰地体会到那种无形无质的力量。

“我们曾经遇到一种会喷出红色烟雾的花，个头很大。”他顿一下，“那东西危险吗？”

尽管Zoro看不见他头盔下的表情，可这句话一问出口，他就感受到那人浑身一僵。赫拉克勒斯坐在地上怔愣片刻，猛然间跳起身来。原本Zoro以为他只会答一句会或者不会，但他似乎比想象中要激动得多。

“什么？！你说的，是不是那种长得和人一样高，花特别大特别好看的植物？金色的花，上面有粉色条纹和紫色斑点？”若非远处那几个家伙正为了抢夺一颗金灿灿的果实而吵闹不已，绝不会错过这几句将近吼出来的话。

绿发男人点头。

“你们之中，有人碰过红雾？”

Zoro面无表情地看着他，过了片刻才开口。“那又怎样？”

赫拉克勒斯打量着面前的人，然後那顶头盔转了个角度，望向一旁收集食材的三个人。

“……是谁？”

“现在是我在问你吧。”绿发男人不耐地拧起眉。

“我不是医生，大概这世上也没有医生能救得了……”由于看不见脸上的表情，赫拉克勒斯的声音又是一如既往的底气十足，反而显得他似乎对这件事无动于衷，“你们招惹上的，是这岛上绝对不能碰触的植物。那种花叫亚巴顿，是地狱魔王的名字。那团红雾是它的花粉，可以通过皮肤渗入身体，是一种极为可怕的慢性毒药。”

“毒发的话会怎样？”Zoro按在刀柄的手上，开始有筋脉节节跳起。

“没人知道，但最後一定会死。”

绿发男人回过头，目光落在那人灿金色的发丝上。厨子正捧着那颗玉米形状的果实笑得开心。可他在这里听到赫拉克勒斯说的每一个字，都如同刺穿心脏，严寒彻骨。  
他听到那个人说自己会失去伙伴，会失去那个厨子。他听到自己牙关渐渐咬紧的声音，心脏沉闷地跳动。在这片共同撑过数度风雨的蔚蓝海域，他将要面临着最无法接受的梦魇。

“我们都会死的吧。”

很像Luffy曾在阿拉巴斯坦的沙漠中说过的那句，但含义截然不同。不是不知道“一定会死”是什么意思，只是告诉自己还有这样一个可能  
——正因为所有的人都会死，所以那个人……也还可以像任何人一样地活着。

“你听说过‘一物降一物’这句话吗？波音列岛上有一样东西可以减缓毒发，但没办法彻底解毒。不妨试试……”赫拉克勒斯伸手指向拉面瀑布的悬崖上方，“看见那棵树了没有？就在特威斯河的源头。”

从瀑布上方的天空与密林的缝隙间可以看到，河流上游生着一株粗壮的树木。它难以想象的粗壮，即使隔过这么远的距离仍然十分醒目。难以计数的细密藤蔓在枝干上缠绕纠结，将整棵树都变成了绿色的藤蔓团，连它本来的枝桠都几乎无法辨认，只能从外表勉强看出那棵树的大致轮廓。

“那树上有一种白色的果实，具有减缓毒发的作用。不过能减缓到什么程度就不知道了。提醒你，树上缠着的是种非常厉害的植物。虽然不是食人植物，但那些家伙……你去了就知道它们可怕在什么地方了……”

“好极了……”指尖将黑刀的利刃顶出寸许，剑士黯猩红色的眸底闪过一抹邪气，“正好去见识一下。”

碍事的东西就砍了，哪里需要那么多废话？！难道他这个未来的世界第一大剑豪还会被那么几株植物活活整死么？！

“阿，如果你真的想知道毒发会怎样，”赫拉克勒斯重新坐下，这次他是停了很久才接着说下去的，似乎经过了相当长时间的心理挣扎，“在最远也最小的那座岛上有个村子，那里的人兴许会让你知道……後果是什么。”

绿发男人没有再说话，只是静静盯着瀑布的上游。远处传来那四个家伙精力充沛的叫嚷，似乎又开始争夺什么好东西了。尤其是那个不知道自己已经中毒的家伙，还真是有活力……

减缓毒发什么，只能先这样了。最好尽快找个医生治好他……不光是自己，船上所有人都不会希望走到最後，一直梦想找到All Blue的却是唯一见不到的人。就算那个眉毛转圈的家伙是个彻头彻尾的大白痴，自己也不能真的放任不管。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“笨蛋剑士，发什么呆呢？没人跟你玩了吗，可怜巴巴地站在旁边？拿着。”金发男人走近来，抬手抛给他一个浅橙色的柔软果实，似乎就是刚才他们抢夺了半天的那个东西。Zoro抬手接过，瞟了一眼扔进嘴里。

“咳咳，甜死了！混账！”

那个金发的人弯着嘴角不无恶劣地笑起来。清浅的日光在他发丝上飞扬跳脱，过于明亮的高光有一点不真实。这个眼看着恶作剧完毕的坏笑却让明明吃了亏的剑士忘记了一贯的反击。

Zoro看着面前的厨子，第一次感到不能让这个笑容消失，哪怕那人只是在揶揄嘲笑自己。之前的自己从来都不曾想到，那个人也会失去生命，那个笑容终有一天也会消失。  
……现在才意识到，还不算太晚吧？

暴食森林里少不得一番折腾，等戈其和维西带来的口袋填满大半，天色也已经暗下来了。Usopp已经跟戈其和维西打好招呼会跟他们一起离开。接下来只要船长没意见就真的没问题了。虽然挺留恋这里的美味，不过有自己的伙伴在---尤其是Sanji这个顶级的厨师——不跟着走的才是傻瓜。

这时狙击手看看天色，向其他人宣布。“今晚我们需要在这里露宿一晚，等明天天亮才能离开。夜里的丛林实在是太危险了。”

“诶，为什么？！”

“维西你白痴阿，这里的植物可不像咱们，”Usopp指了指自己的眼睛，“它们不是靠这个抓你的！你以为在夜里是谁更占便宜阿！”

“哦！有道理！不愧是Usopp先生！”少年一脸的恍然大悟。

波音列岛存满指针的时间是两天。再住一晚也还来得及，所以根本不必着急。所有人都找个舒服的位置坐好，随手拿到的任何食物都可以用来开宴会。用Usopp的话说，庆祝伙伴重逢再加上这么多的美味，不开PARTY简直是对不起波音列岛。于是整晚就听见他一个人在森林中引吭高歌，中间不断夹杂着戈其和维西的欢呼与口哨声。

绿发男人打了个呵欠随便找了棵树靠着坐下，拢起刀闭上眼睛。他现在需要睡一觉。今夜是最後的机会，他必须走一趟，一定要弄到那棵树上的果实。确定Zoro是真的阖眼休息之後，金发男人这才扭过头，海色的眸略带疑惑地望着之前那人凝视了很久的方向。

河流上游究竟有什么，让绿藻头这么在意？


	13. Chapter 13

[十三]

 

等Usopp唱到第五千九百一十首演歌终于体力不支而倒下的时候，其他人早就横七竖八地睡熟了。暴食森林是岛上绝对安全的地方，那些残暴的食人植物还有奇怪动物绝对不会出现在这里，Usopp和赫拉克勒斯都拍着胸脯保证这件事。

银色月光安静地洒下。在这清亮得足以充当照明的光线中，一直坐着打盹的Zoro突然睁开眼睛。他静静环视四周，所有人都沉沉睡去。瀑布的水声，鼾声和呼吸声有节奏地响起。绿发男人站起身来。腰间的刀鞘碰撞了一下，发出轻微的响动。脚下的火腿地面足够柔软，踩上去不会发出一点声音。他伸手轻轻抚上身侧的三把刀，看了一眼侧卧在不远处的厨子，毫不迟疑地离开。

他的身影刚一消失，金发男人就睁开了眼睛。

那个绿藻头……果然是白天的时候听那个当地人说了什么吧？

在认路这件事上绝不能高估Roronoa Zoro，他一定会迷路的。其他人都很安全，完全不用担心什么。可绿藻头这边，要是自己稍稍晚上一线，就不知道他会走到哪座岛去了。自己得在那家伙大错铸成之前把他领回来。想到这里，Sanji起身远远跟了过去。

原本是想跟着看看的，不过……当金发男人远远望着那个路痴好死不死绕着一棵树走了三四圈，到了第五圈竟然还意犹未尽想要接着绕的时候，终于忍无可忍了。只怕回去再睡一觉，他还会在这里兜圈子！

“你这白痴到底还要在这转多少圈？！”

绿发男人一怔，有点不敢相信地回过头。“厨子？！”

Sanji快步向他走去，咬着香烟一脸恼火。

“混账你到底想去哪儿？！不声不响的就闪人倒是走得很潇洒阿，有点自觉没有阿绿藻脑袋？老实待在一个地方不动会死吗？！你还打算让老子明天找你多久？！你以为还谁有这种闲心没完没了地找你这个路痴？”

绿发男人皱了皱眉，那人还在对自己不断数落。金发柔软，眸子湛蓝，那只眼底的一点火光实在是明亮生动。

“没想到绿藻植物的路痴神经又有长进了围着这棵树绕了六圈阿你有数字概念吗知道六是几吗？！妈的哪怕你说句要去哪老子带你去总可以了吧？！……喂混账，你倒是说点什么阿？”

对于厨子的喋喋不休，Zoro只是看着他，什么也不说，就微微皱起一点眉，抱着手臂看他。就在Sanji以为他不会回答的时候，Zoro才张了张嘴。“在瀑布的上游有一棵树……我要树上结的果子。”

“诶？……”呼出一口香烟，金发男人湛蓝的眸子闪过一丝诧异的光，“你要果子？真没想到你对果子什么的会感兴趣……”

是你要它。绿发男人沉默下去。这一次不是不知道要说什么，只是这样的内容似乎有些难以启齿。

金发男人直觉感到Zoro看向自己的眼神里有什么东西，又坦然又闪烁，难以解读。在两人头顶上浮着薄薄的云层，月光像透过一层烟霭，倾轧得将尽未尽。在朦胧柔和的光线中，有什么被不明不暗地藏起。  
那些自己没有看清的东西，究竟是什么？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

当金发男人领着路痴绿藻头来到瀑布上游的时候，他们都为眼前的景象感到震慑，张了张嘴说不出话。

尽管从瀑布下游看来这只是株比较粗壮的树木，可只有走到它脚下才会明白那种庞大简直无法形容。他们向着这棵树走了太久，尽管一直能够看见它的身影，可无论怎么走，都觉得仿佛难以接近。最终他们花了三四个小时才真正来到它脚下。

那是数十人都难以围抱的粗壮，静静矗立在坚实的土地上。树根处有一个宽绰的洞穴，是特威斯河的源头，清亮的河水汩汩流淌。不计其数的绿色藤蔓缠绕着，几乎覆满那棵巨木的每寸树皮。藤蔓上开满了大片绿花，细小带齿。都是同样的颜色，不仔细看的话根本难以辨识。那些齿花愈是长到高及树冠的地方，就开得愈是茂盛。

金发男人抬头看去，这一株巨木就只能见到绿色，偶尔从藤蔓间隙露出一些褐色，是树皮的颜色，根本看不见有任何果子。

“妈的，你不是在耍我吧？”

绿发男人不轻不重地回答。“上去估计就能找到了。”

他走近几步，抬头望着树冠。脚下无数藤蔓拔地而起，自地面起一路缠绕着延伸到树上。Zoro随手揪住其中一根，考虑是不是该顺着它们爬上去。

事情就发生在一瞬间。

就在他伸手触到藤蔓的一瞬间，所有的藤蔓——不光是他手里这一根——仿佛拥有共通的知觉，全都颤抖起来。就在两人还没来得及作出任何反应的时候，那些绿色的花朵就发了疯般，张开它们生着利齿的口，开始不要命地啃噬那棵树。  
当然了，不管树上有什么果实，都会在第一时间被毁灭殆尽吧。

Zoro猛然记起赫拉克勒斯说过的话。

「你去了就知道它们可怕在什么地方了。」

不是食人植物，却比食人植物要更可怕。它们要的不是你的命，是比你的命更重要的东西。

Zoro闪电般抽出和道咬进嘴里。此刻连咒骂的时间都没有，他已顾不上其他，只想要果实。

“厨子！”

若说金发男人与他的配合，除了默契再没有别的字眼可以形容。只是这样一个称呼，金发男人就已经明白自己要做的事情。不需再作任何解释，Sanji提起右腿，与此同时Zoro已纵身跳上那细瘦却充满力量的腿。金发男人挑起嘴角，一句蓄势而发的“空军--POWER--SHOOT--”过後，绿发男人如一支离弦的箭，被高高送上半空。

不计其数的齿花毫不怜惜地啃噬着树冠，每耽搁一秒就会失去更多。

Zoro在空中转动着手臂，低喝一声。“龙卷风！”

劲风像是螺旋的利刃，将距离最近的藤蔓，齿花连同那棵树的枝桠统统绞起，一时间各种碎片在空中飞散。这一次Zoro终于看清了那些散落在空中，比樱桃还小的乳白色浆果。它们是那样精致，那些齿花一口就可以咬碎一两颗。绿发男人伸出手，在空中捞住几颗果实，再躲开那些凌空的齿花，借着刀风的後座力退开，稳稳落地。

树上再怎样激烈的啃噬也无所谓了，反正想要的已经到手了。

绿发男人握着手心里的白色浆果，感到它们像冰一样冷。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“快走！”Zoro扯着Sanji，两人迅速向远处跑开。

那些藤蔓似乎可以追踪果实，绿发男人尚在半空的时候，就有数根藤条离开枝干向他扑来。砍断一根就会补上两根，前仆後继一副不达到目的不罢休的架势。Zoro回到地面之後情况也没能改善多少。那些原本向树干攀援却还不够长的藤蔓统统折回来，试图抢咬剑士手中的浆果。藤蔓上长着利齿的花朵在够到他的手的时候也会毫不客气地咬上几口。不过是回身去砍的工夫，Zoro的手上已经有几道血迹淌下。  
所以说，真正的解决办法就是跑到它们够不到的地方。

一直跑回之前的丛林，到再不见那些藤蔓的鬼影的地方，两个人才停下脚步。金发男人回头盯着那个方向看了看，确信那些植物也没办法伸长枝条追过来，这才低头看向Zoro的手。从那人指缝间漏出星点的白，如同上了一层温润的釉色，是它们在月光下呈现的模样。

“你到底要这个干吗？”Sanji指了指被那人牢牢抓在手里的浆果。

Zoro摊开手，抢回来的浆果静静躺在他掌心。只有三枚，细小精致。他向Sanji递过来。“吃了它。”

金发男人一愣，立刻扬起眉梢。“开什么玩笑！这是什么东西阿，凭什么叫老子吃了它？！”

“阿，这个是，”绿发男人捏起下巴，换了一副特别认真的表情回答，“这个据说是岛上最好吃的果子。”

俨然当初那句“喔这球跟你好速配”，去你的这副表情。

“省省吧绿藻头，”Sanji很没所谓地摆一摆手，“就你这种植物脑袋还想骗过老子？如果有什么所谓的‘最美味’，Usopp不会吵着说吗？再说了……”

他猛地顿住话头。

再说了，老子可一直有看到你跟那家伙鬼鬼祟祟，一定有什么吧？可“一直”这个词，自己又怎么可能说得出口？！要怎样才能显示出自己并不在乎呢？要怎样才能不说自己其实一直都在看着他呢？要怎样才能掩藏起所有不该有的心情，就留在原地一步也不再近前呢？

就这么顿了一顿，金发男人已经重新组织好了语言。他的声音飘飘荡荡和着丛林间的风声。那只海蓝的眸毫不躲闪地直视Zoro的眼睛。  
没有什么可逃避的，因为这不过是个再正经不过的问题。

“到底那个人跟你说了什么，嗯？那个叫赫拉克勒斯的？”

这次再次轮到绿发男人沉默。他将视线投向自己掌心里的小小果实，显然那个人一时半刻并没有接受的意思。他轻轻拉过Sanji的手。那只好看的手有一点冰凉，却没有像想象中那样挣脱。三枚像冰一样寒冷的白色浆果，就这样落进金发男人的掌心。

其实并不想告诉他的，中了毒没有救之类的事情。因为那个人从来不会在乎自己的性命。更何况为了戈其和维西那两个家伙，厨子也一定会装作什么事都没有的样子。白痴厨子就是这样的人，从很久前他就清楚了解这件事。  
可实际上这又是那个人自己的事情，并且是关乎性命的大事，自己知道又怎么可能不说。

他从不希望那个人出事。

Zoro到现在还记得很清楚，当初在恐怖三桅船站在暴君大熊面前的时候，那家伙挡在自己身前的身影实在是碍眼得要命。碍眼到……让他不得不动手将那个白痴敲晕。明明自己也没剩下几分力气，却还要浪费在这家伙身上。真是令人火大的麻烦。他又无可避及地想起自己强撑着不倒地的时候，正是厨子跑过来找到自己，朦胧中听见那家伙焦灼的声音，满是血色的心脏就突然安静下来。  
所有人都还活着。

月光下，Zoro轻轻阖起金发男人的手，让那修长的手指握住那些果实。他并没有很快就放开自己的手，也没有抬头看那海色的眸。不过即使不去看，他也知道那只眼中一直有自己的影子。

绿发男人语调平平地开口。“想知道答案的话，就跟我去一趟最小的那座岛。那时吃不吃由你自己决定。”

金发男人轻轻抽手走开，微垂下头看不清神色。他点起一支香烟，白色的烟气开始在他周身缭绕。

“先把你的手包一下，笨蛋剑士。”

冰冷的浆果躺在掌心，他蓦然回想起绿发男人的体温，就在几秒钟前与自己的手背紧紧相贴。


	14. Chapter 14

[十四]

 

Zoro抬起手看了眼，之前被齿花咬出的伤口仍在滴血。他从臂上解下头巾随便扎了一把。反正又不是多重的伤，等下血就会止住了。在绿发男人抬脚向厨子走去的时候，他听见那人的声音在夜色里轻轻飘散。

“就陪你去吧，那座小岛。”

Sanji攥着剑士塞过来的果实，这种其实像冰一样冷的果实不知道为什么竟然给他一种很安心的感觉。金发男人决意还是去最小的那座岛走一趟。听人说话说了一半的感觉还真是糟。虽然想知道更多却又一万个不想开口。  
金发男人并不知道，即使Zoro想说也说不出更多内容，但他就是绝对不会开口。他与那个人之间好像存在着一种奇怪的固执，不管哪方都必须坚守。

随便了，反正自己又不是路痴，不会走丢的。更何况时间绰绰有余，足够他们再走一趟，去转转也没什么损失。

波音列岛的所有岛屿是非常自然地按照从大到小排成一线的。他们选择登陆的是最大的岛屿，想去最小的岛就要经过中间的所有岛屿。遇到海水阻隔的地方还要凫水过去。不过两人的脚程也是不可小觑的。为了免于被岛中的植物耽搁，金发男人带着那个会迷路的人沿着近海绕行，反而能快一些。

将近中午时分，他们终于来到了最远那端的岛屿。

“这座岛上有个村子？”金发男人叼着烟，注视着近在咫尺的小岛，跟之前经过的每一座都是相同的艳丽外表。

Zoro点了点头，跟在那人身後走进茂密的丛林。

比起最先登陆的那座大岛，这里平和得多了。一路都没有撞上什么会袭击人的东西，但与此同时，也没有见到什么可吃的东西。之前见惯的多种果树在这里竟踪迹全无。

两个人根本就不知道哪里有村子，只好在丛林里胡乱碰运气。结果很容易就找到了，因为那个村落就在这座岛的丛林正中。许多高低错落的小木屋就搭建在密林中的大片空地上。放眼望去，少说也有二三十户人家。但奇怪的是，整个村落似乎一个人也没有。冷冷清清没有一点响动，也没有任何居住者存在的证据。

“请问有人在吗？”Sanji十分不确定地喊了一句。

过了半晌，只听“吱呀”一声轻响，最左边那间木屋的门开了。从屋内走出来的是一位个子很矮的老婆婆，拄一根粗重的拐杖。她也像赫拉克勒斯那样，戴着一个形状怪异仿佛某种甲虫的头盔，遮住面容。

“咳咳。外岛人？”听声音就知道，这位婆婆年纪非常大。

“婆婆，有人要我们来这里，”Zoro走上前一步，“我想知道关于一种花的事情。据说花的名字是地狱的魔王。”

老婆婆愣愣站在那里，许久才不易察觉地颤抖了一下。就在绿发男人心说怎么跟那个赫拉克勒斯表现差不多的时候，老人突然背过身子，向他们招了招手。她的声音苍老又悲凉。

“跟我来吧，年轻人……”她顿了顿，“对了。咳咳……那个让你来这里的混小子，现在怎么样了？”

Zoro一愣。赫拉克勒斯？他点了点头。“应该还算不错吧？”

“是吗。”不是问句，只是一种肯定的表达。老人再没说什么，径自在前方领路。

金发男人不解地看看这个，再看看那个。这几句对话有什么特别的内幕吗？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

大片的墓碑布满了村落後方的土地，丛林没有被彻底砍伐，很多墓碑都穿插在绿意盎然的树木与藤蔓之间。来自海上的风穿过丛林，那些在巨木上攀援的藤条轻轻摆动，这里的植物似乎没有会动的种类，虽然在风中摆动，却仍是一片死寂的气氛。有些十分简陋的木制篱笆，竖在墓碑周围，起不到什么分隔的效果，就只是种普通的装饰。老婆婆背对着两人，留给他们一个孤寂的背影。

“都死了。”她的声音在丛林中响起，异常沉静。

“什么？！”两人同时睁大眼睛。

“亚巴顿是地狱中专司疫病的魔王的名字。咳咳。招惹上它的人没有一个能活下来的。”老人在身畔一块粗矮的树桩上盘膝坐下，面向墓地的方向，没有回头。

Zoro不自觉地向前走上一步，声音中现出一丝急切。“那到底是种什么毒？怎样才能解毒？多长时间会发作？有什么症状？！”

“没有解毒的方法，没有。最多过一周就会死了。至于症状嘛，随时都会发作。什么都有可能发生，也许会忽冷忽热——”绿发男人想起自己拽过Sanji的手，从掌心传来的那偏低的体温，“也许会暂时失明，也许会失去心智……会发生任何一种拿出来就会被当成其他病的症状。咳咳。根本没有任何医生可以诊断出来，更别提治疗了。”

绿发男人在老人说话的时候缓步走到离他最近的墓碑前。说是墓碑，其实不过是块木牌，上面刻了一个名字——赛缇勒。所有的墓碑都几乎是这副模样，简陋又倔强地安置在丛林中，无声地宣布着曾经鲜活的生命在地下长眠。  
Zoro发誓他绝不想见到一个墓碑，上面刻着那个人的名字哪怕仅仅是相同的音节。

没有解毒的办法。那么现在的重点就是赫拉克勒斯说过的，也是唯一的希望的那样东西。“暴食森林那里有一棵树，它的果实可以减缓毒发，是不是？”

“没错。可是没人能拿得到，在接近前就会被莫阿藤啃光了……”

“到底会减缓到什么程度？”他回过头来盯着那位老人，似乎只有这样看着她才能够确认答案的真假。

“咳咳，传说中那种果实可以延缓死神的脚步，每颗都能让人多活一到两个月。但如果没有果实了，就一定会死。比起解药，它只是另一种毒药吧……”

Sanji从口袋中摸出一根香烟轻轻放进嘴里。事到如今他要是再听不出个所以然就真对不起自己的智商了。那种叫做亚巴顿的植物，大概就是之前会喷出红雾的巨大花朵。Zoro从赫拉克勒斯那里听说了花的事情，所以才要那棵树的果实。现在装在自己口袋里的白色浆果，就是减缓自己毒发的临时解药。虽然他是很相信Chopper的医术，可什么时候才能见到它还是未知之数。自己只有三枚果实，如果找不到管用的医生——大概是不会找到的吧——那么最多再过三到六个月，自己就要跟这个世界说再见了。

金发男人双手插在口袋里，云淡风轻地呼出一口白色的烟。他的指尖能够感受到果实冰一样的温度。Sanji不免有点自嘲地想，这东西简直像是毒品，自己已经无药可救了吧。要是以後得靠这种东西才能活下去……可能还不如干脆死了来得痛快……

“他们为什么要去招惹那种植物呢？”Sanji的视线扫过墓园，指了指那些难以计数的简陋墓碑，“既然都是岛上的人，应该都会知道吧，那东西有多危险……”

老婆婆坐在树桩上，无动于衷地回答。

“还不是为了钱。亚巴顿是能致人死地的最完美的毒药，外岛人开出的价钱让他们动了心，结果违反了岛上的规矩，丢了性命也是活该……所有人都送了命，就只剩我这老婆子……这下好了，总算没人再敢去打它的主意了……”说到这里，老人回过头来打量着这两个外岛人，语气突然凌厉起来，“若是你们是为了用那花去赚钱而丢了性命，就是魔王对你们的惩罚。”

惩罚？救人也要被惩罚？那个叫亚巴顿的家伙绝对是瞎了眼。绿发男人眉心的狠戾层层蔓延。他突然想起什么，扭过头来看着Sanji，深深看进那海一样蓝色的眸子。

“喂厨子，若是Nami那个女人要这花来换贝利，你会不会给她摘？”

“白痴，当然了。Nami桑说的话就是神的旨意，”金发男人毫不在意地掸了掸烟灰，“性命也好什么都好，老子才不管地狱魔王要的是什么。”

话才出口，Sanji就发觉那人竟然狠狠拧起眉心来。金发男人苦笑一点，捏着烟又有点好笑又有点无奈地看着那人。

别说一朵，就是全都都要，我也会给Nami桑摘回来。再说了……一次是死，两次也是死，难道还能再多死几次么，你又何必摆出这样的表情呢，白痴。

Zoro不是想不到这个答案，事实上他几乎不用听那人说就早知道答案了。再给厨子一千次选择机会，那个花痴也不会另作他选。然而他意识到自己亲耳听到厨子说出来的时候，还是免不了的火大。  
宁愿把生命浪费在这些无聊的地方。对这样的白痴，自己还能说什么？

“哼，先活着见到她再说吧。”绿发男人额角的青筋跳起，留下这句话转身就走。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“婆婆，十分感谢。我们先走了。”Sanji向老人简短道别後，迅速遁着那人的方向追去。

“咳咳。你们替我告诉那个混小子，下次送吃的，不许再放耶卡果。它们总会咬坏其他的果子。”老人的声音在他背後响起。

“好的，一定！”金发男人立刻答应了下来。虽然自己根本不知道那是什么东西。

看着那人的背影他不免忿然，那个路痴混蛋能不能有点自觉，他又走错方向了！下一秒，Sanji的视线落到绿发男人的手背上，他蓦然记起被黑色头巾扎起的斑驳伤口，所有的骂语都停在喉咙口，没能说出一句。

他当然知道……这是为了谁。

“喂，你走反了。”Sanji提醒他。走在前面的绿发剑士很不自然地停下脚步。下一秒钟他回过身，脸色铁青但也不说什么，就那么冷淡而别扭从金发男人身边折了回去。

“你到底在气什么阿，绿藻头。”Sanji在他错肩而过的时候，挑起嘴角看他。

“所以呢？”Zoro定下脚步，劈头就是这么一句。

“什么所以阿？”拜托能不能别说老子听不懂的语言？

“你到底吃不吃，果子？”绿发男人回过身来，定睛看进那人湛蓝的眸。他安安静静看着那个金发的人，等着听到答案。

Sanji从衣袋中摸出一颗白色浆果，捧在掌心里一点冰凉。沐浴着日光的果子给他另外的感觉，仿佛某种半透明的质地，有玲珑剔透的光芒在果实中隐隐流转。

Zoro也盯住那枚果实，缓缓向回走了一步。“最好能在吃掉最後一颗前找到Chopper，希望它能用最後一颗果子制出解药……”

也就是说，多则四个月……最少就只有两个月，是自己能坚持的时间。可是不论如何他们两人都知道，天晓得哪年哪月才能见到他们的小船医。别指望每次都能顺利地抵达一座岛屿，再顺利地在那座岛上找到自己的伙伴，还特别走运地刚巧就是Chopper。事实上，Zoro能接二连三地遇见Sanji与Usopp，就已经是个奇迹了。  
奇迹之所以能被称作奇迹，就是因为不会一而再，再而三地发生。他们根本不能寄希望于所谓的“奇迹”。


	15. Chapter 15

[十五]

 

金发男人盯着自己手中白色的浆果，有点晃神。

那位婆婆说可能会产生任何症状……她提到了失明。看不见真是件可怕的事，他难以想象落入漆黑目不视物的感觉，还能做出好吃的料理吗？Sanji思索了几秒才苦笑起来，命都快没了还在考虑自己的料理，谁家海贼团需要失明的厨子？除了这种症状以外，婆婆好像还提到了失去心智。不是没见过失去控制的Luffy，那一趟在阿拉巴斯坦的茫茫沙海里，一行人差点让他给拖累死。Sanji忍不住想，万一哪天自己也闹上这么一回，身边的人是不是都要跟着一起遭殃？要是自己不小心伤到哪位Lady，要死多少次才能减轻自己的罪孽？

他缓缓将果子递到嘴里，出乎意料的是没有任何味道。可他感到从自己的舌尖开始，泛起满嘴的苦涩。

要不要现在就跟绿藻头说，到那个时候，千万不能犹豫直接一刀砍死自己？

不是没被那个人举刀相向过，正确来讲要叫做“已经被砍过了”。那次是为了一个叫撒加的人，这混账剑士几乎与整个海贼团为敌。伤在他的刀下是件很说不出口的事，Sanji想得很清楚，即便大家都知道自己没有全力以赴，被砍伤也依然是事实。这是一段他总不愿想起可又偏偏没办法逃避的回忆。  
因为对那个人来讲，向自己挥刀根本不是什么值得犹豫的事情吧？

抬眼间，那个绿发的剑士正盯着自己，眉目之中露出一些蹩脚的，自己都能看得出来的关切。他还沉浸在之前的回忆中，不轻不重地说一声行了，就越过那个人走了出去。

绿发男人看到厨子的脸色冷冷清清不怎么好，心说难道是不舒服，还是那枚果子有什么问题？

“喂。”他叫那个在前面领路的人。

“干嘛？”那人不回头，也丝毫没有停下的意思。

于是Zoro只好快走几步，向他的额头探出手。金发男人一愣，立刻拍开他的手向一旁闪去。

Sanji皱起眉心瞪着对方。“你犯什么病？”

“没什么，看看你哪里不对劲。”绿发男人兀自记得那人的体温。把果实塞过去的时候，他的手像冰一样冷。

Sanji丢给他一个“老子好得很”的眼神，继续向前走去。两人一前一後又沉默着走了一程，终于抵达海岸。金发男人抬起那只蓝眸凝视最远的岛屿，Usopp他们还有乌娜号都在那座岛上。他像是刚刚想起来般，回身叮嘱了一句。“绿藻头，这件事可别对其他人说阿。”

你不说我也知道，白痴。绿头发的剑士默默在心里回答，跟在那人身後站定脚步。自己左手是碧蓝浅海，右手是茂盛丛林，眼前是金发的厨子。细致明亮的阳光就在海浪和他的发尖上跳动不已。

他看着那人海色的眼睛，这句话冲口而出。“回去之前，再去一趟树那边，兴许还能拿到些果实。”

“白痴阿你，绝对已经被啃光了。”厨子的声音听上去特别懒散，一点也不在意。

“或者你就先留在这里，肯定还会长出果实的。等我找到Chopper立刻带它回来……”

“得了吧，”Sanji打断他的话头，终于笑开一点，眼里盛满了揶揄笑意，“没有老子你能找得到回去的路？还是说，你已打定主意一辈子跟着Usopp船长了？”

Zoro就这样看着他。金发男人背後有大片蔚蓝清亮的海水，波音列岛的巨大植株艳丽绽放，天的尽头是层峦厚重的云团卷涌叠宕。透过云层的缝隙日光洒向海面，碧蓝的水面上浮动着一层烁金。厨子眼中光芒萦然，灿烂柔软的发丝随着海风轻轻扬起。丝毫不在意料之外，那只海色的眸中没有一丁点对死亡的在意。他嘴角挑起的弧度让Zoro突然间感到……  
心口疼痛。

宁可在带自己回去的路上死掉，也不打算留在可以保命的岛上。  
开什么玩笑？谁允许他擅自死掉了？！

上次在暴君大熊面前就是一场不要命的自说自话。即便知道他们都是同样不畏惧死亡的人，可这样的事情……  
自己怎么能接受。

Zoro紧紧盯着那个人的眼睛，声音轻缓却笃定。“我会找到医生的。”

金发男人看着他平静安然的表情微微一怔，那些顺口就想反驳的话，在这刻竟一句也说不出。在这一瞬间，他感到自己竟毫无理由地相信他。  
什么都没有考虑，就这样……相信着他。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

拗不过绿发剑士，他们最终还是重新去了瀑布的上游。长满齿花的绿色藤蔓和先前一样，但他们一眼就看到了中间那株巨木憔悴凋零的模样。Sanji所料不差，确实，整棵树的枝叶都几乎被莫阿藤啃光，不知道要用多长时间才能重新长起来……

嘛，就算自己真的留在岛上，八成也会在拿到果子前就和这个世界说再见了。

当Zoro和Sanji回到暴食森林的时候，Usopp在第一时间就扑过来声泪俱下，一边说着本大爷得了见不到你们就会死的病，另一边又说其实早就知道你们两个可恨的家伙不会出事了！两人同时抬脚止住那个庞大身躯的扑击，抽着嘴角心说这哪里是“知道”的表现了。

“对了，”Sanji伸手招呼赫拉克勒斯，“最远那座岛上的老婆婆要我告诉你，不要再送什么叫耶卡果的东西了，好像会咬坏其他的果子。”他绝不会忘记Lady交给自己的任务。

赫拉克勒斯像被雷劈到一样愣愣地站着，似乎这句话也值得他思考良久。Sanji和Zoro都以为他不会再说什么了，他才慢慢问了一句。

“她……还说了些什么？”

戴着头盔的赫拉克勒斯根本看不出表情，但两个人都能感受到他正紧紧盯着自己。Zoro回答他。“她问我，要我去找她的那个人，怎么样了。”

又怔怔站了半晌，赫拉克勒斯突然跪在地上嚎啕大哭起来。所有人都面面相觑，甚至连Usopp都露出了诧异的神色。

“我还以为她再也不会原谅我了！所有人都去找亚巴顿，就只有我一个人因为害怕而逃走，直到今天仍然不敢回去面对她。有这样没胆的儿子，她一定非常恼火吧！”

什么！

Sanji皱起眉看他。“你难道不知道村子里现在只剩下她一个人了？还在这里大吃大喝逍遥快活？”

赫拉克勒斯委屈地锤着地面。“所以我才会送吃的过去阿！”

“原来是这样！”Usopp难以置信地喊起来，“我说你带我去那座岛的时候怎么总像做贼一样！”

“喂！”赫拉克勒斯一掌拍在他胖胖的胳膊上。

“白痴阿你，如果是亚巴顿的事，她肯定不会怪你的！”绿发男人的表情变得有些阴沉，“之前她还对我们说，要是我们为了赚钱去招惹那花，送命也是活该。”

“亚巴顿……”戈其低声念着这个名字，视线在Sanji和Zoro的脸上转了一圈，“花？”

“不，没什么。”金发男人反应极快，向他摆了摆手，“对了，你们的食材收集得怎么样了？差不多可以回去了吧？要抓紧时间了。”

“一切准备就绪，随时都可以回去，Sanji先生！”戈其和维西向他们展示旁边已经打成包裹的各种口袋，像山一样而且品种丰富搭配合理。这趟暴食森林之旅对他们而言，真是大有所获。

在他们说话的时间里，狙击手开始跟赫拉克勒斯声泪俱下地探讨母亲复杂的心情。在他们不远处，Sanji看着最後一次检查口袋的戈其，表情一点点认真起来。他觉得这个年轻人很可能已经猜出来了。若论察言观色，维西远远比不上他。从最开始指导两人厨艺的时候，金发男人就体会到了  
——戈其非常聪明，聪明到……也许从那些只言片语，就能推断出自己想要隐瞒的所有事情。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“是的，送你们离开後，我就要回去了。”沙滩上，赫拉克勒斯指着最远端的岛屿，非常肯定地点了点头，“Zoro君，Sanji君，谢谢你们！”

两个人倚着船栏挥手作别。

“哦，祝你好运！替我们向伯母问好！还有阿，谢谢你一直以来的照顾！”Usopp最後才跳上乌娜号向他告别。整艘船似乎都因他的到来而向下微微一沉。

当然了，又要增加一个人，一脸和气的奥普辛船长都有些为难了。不过Sanji已经强调他们会在下一座岛离开，绝不会再添麻烦。戈其和维西又添油加醋地讲述了Usopp是何等勇猛，在森林中是何等倾囊相助，再加上他还十分勤力地帮助自己搬运食材，否则根本就拿不回这么多美味佳肴，没有功劳也有苦劳诸如此类好话说尽，船长这才点头，允许第三个人搭船。

“再见！”Usopp一直挥手，最後没忘再补上一句，“喂，赫拉克勒斯，你这名字绝对是本大爷听过的最帅的名字啦！”

波音列岛已经越来越远，直到在海平面处变成一个小黑点，Usopp仍在望着它。这座岛屿在他心目中也是一场冒险的开始与终结，更是其他人不会踏足的未知。由于戈其与维西的出格描述，很多好奇的船员都特意跑来找他聊天，话题最终演变成了勇猛的海上战士Usopp船长究竟经历过怎样惊险刺激的食人丛林大冒险……

金发男人走回船舱。Zoro看他一眼，十分自然地跟了过去。

戈其和维西正忙着将带回来的食材分门别类地安置到下方的储藏室，此刻厨房里一个人也没有。绿发男人看着Sanji从柜子里翻出纸笔，在桌边坐下开始写东西。他径自取了一瓶酒，咬开盖子，懒洋洋地坐到一边。金发的厨师先生并没有理会他——这船上所有的酒都是那家伙想喝就喝的——他只是专心做着自己手里的事情。

摆在桌上的是一本菜谱。这是他决心完成的工作。

戈其和维西真的很想要，就给他们一份好了。还有……既然绿藻头和Usopp都在……那正好。交给他们带回去一份，给以後Luffy选中的厨子，一定会有所帮助的吧。毕竟，两位Lady和剩下那帮混帐家伙的口味，有谁能比自己更清楚呢？

Sanji零零碎碎地写，零零碎碎地回忆。

All Blue是自己最大的梦想。想到那片梦幻海域，他轻轻笑一下。让未来的海贼王替自己找的话，怎么可能找不到？Luffy可是全天下最不可能食言的人了。Nami桑立志要画出全世界的海图，在那张最美的图上，怎么能没有All Blue的名字？将伟大航道这样走过一圈，Robin酱也一定会知晓真正的历史，毕竟连空岛都去过了，其他地方也一定没问题。Usopp会成为勇敢的海上战士，谁要是小看自家狙击手，肯定会吃大亏。至于Brook，迟早会跟着Luffy回到双子峡，拉布绝不会再白等一次了。以及有最SUPER的船匠Franky保护着大家的桑尼号，最优秀的船医Chopper守护着所有人的健康，自己还有什么放不下的？

金发男人缓下手中的笔。他始终没有看那个坐在一旁自顾自喝酒的人，又怎么可能不想他。

说到放不下的……  
是不是永远都在迷路的这个绿藻头？

笔尖停在了手中这页的最後一行，金发男人愣了几秒，抽出另一张白纸开始誊写。这一次他写得很慢。他告诉自己不管怎样，还有几个月好活就是件好事，足以让自己将一些放心不下必须交代的事情全部完成。

与此同时他也考虑得清楚，另外有些事情就是要缄口不言，最终带进坟墓。  
就好比，刚刚出现在脑海中的那个问题。


	16. Chapter 16

[十六]

 

“对，”金发男人毫不留情地打断长鼻子狙击手的话，斩钉截铁地将刚才说的内容又重复了一遍，“每天六个小时，逃得过就逃，逃不过就等着被砍吧。”

“Sanji！”Usopp立时打着滚哀嚎起来，“你还要我每天追在船尾游六个小时的泳！”

“没关系，一天有二十四个小时呢。”

“不是这个问题吧！”

“反抗厨师的人没饭吃。”金发男人轻描淡写的一句话，Usopp泪流满面。在乌娜号上，有戈其和维西这两个家伙守着厨房，Sanji的话几乎可以直接当船长命令了。就连在一旁的绿发男人也开始皱眉。因为说到最後，那人分明丢给他一个“你也一样”的眼神。

喂他以为是谁要去“追杀”Usopp阿？！这是有求于人的态度吗混账！

Sanji又向自家狙击手保证，不管他用什么方法，只要是从海里抓到的鱼，自己都可以做给他吃，这下Usopp的心情才有所好转。

于是从上船的第一天起，Usopp的减肥计划就正式开始了。

无法想象他在波音列岛上是怎样迅速吃成小山一般的身材，要说减掉可真不容易。第一天下海的六个小时，Usopp就手脚无力几乎要淹死在海里。若不是有Zoro跟在他身边，只怕他会成为货真价实的鱼饵。

此刻正是晚饭时间，船员们都在船舱内尽情享受美食，给船长和副船长准备的饭菜也让戈其和维西分别送过去了。金发男人来到船尾，悠闲地观赏正在进行六小时游泳特训的Usopp。长鼻子狙击手浮在海里叫苦连天。他腰身上栓着一根缆绳，另一端连在船尾栏杆上免得他真的掉队。Zoro一直跟在旁边。绿发男人不会放弃任何一个锻炼的机会，另一方面Sanji也担心会有海王类什么的出没，Usopp一个人在海里应付不过来。

金发男人单手点起烟，优雅闲散地撑在船栏上吞云吐雾，抬手招呼水里的两人。

“喂怎么样，有收获吗？要是没有鱼的话你们就没有晚餐了哦。”

“开什么玩笑！”Usopp泡在海里挥着拳头抗议，“怎么可能有？！”

至少让我准备个钓竿什么的再把我踢下海吧！

“那真是遗憾。”金发男人随口答了一句。他的目光落在尚未褪尽的霞光上，有一点出神。天海交界的地方飘着淡薄的云层。Zoro刚好从海里探出头来向上望去，那些流泻的光芒毫不吝啬地染亮厨子浅金的发梢。从海里到船舷的距离并不算太近，可他确信自己能够分毫不落地数清那人眼角眉梢的每一寸光彩。

“Sanji，Sanji……”Usopp在海里哀叫着，“够六小时了吧？”

金发男人低下头，看到狙击手一脸濒死的表情，腰上的缆绳紧绷，显然那家伙吃不消了。大概也泡了四五个小时了。侧目间，船员们已经吃完晚饭，正三三两两离开餐厅。不如今天就先到这里。他叼着烟点了点头，示意Zoro先上来，再揪住缆绳将球形的Usopp拽上甲板。

长鼻子狙击手吐着舌头像烂泥一样瘫开四肢，实在没有力气再动一根手指。

Sanji也不再管他，抬脚就向船舱走去。Zoro本来要跟他一起去，却被他迅速制止了。洗完澡再来，Sanji指了指浴室的方向。

“呃，还是说你找不到浴室，要老子送你过去？”转圈的眉毛扬起，金发男人说得煞有介事。

剑士立即暴跳起来。“你找死吗白痴卷眉毛！”

Sanji顺手拍了下从身边经过的某位船员，笑容满面地拜托他将Zoro领去浴室。那个中年人恭谨有礼地请绿发男人跟他走。笨蛋剑士咬牙切齿又不得不去的表情实在可圈可点，金发男人笑得简直腹痛。他心情愉快地走进厨房，给那两个还饿着肚子的家伙准备晚餐。

踏进厨房的刹那，熟悉的气息，熟悉的食材，熟悉的餐具，扑面而来的是熟悉的一切。他突然觉得自己将会沉没在这些最为熟悉的感觉中。金发男人难以自制地轻吸一口气，心底腾起一片空落。  
正因为太过熟悉，所以在失去的时候，也一定会无所适从吧。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

绿发男人推开餐厅门的时候，就只看到Sanji一个人。厨子已经做完了料理，船舱里弥漫着诱人的香气。其他人的晚餐时间早已结束，戈其和维西帮着金发男人收拾好杯盘之後就去休息了。此刻Sanji正坐在桌边认真写着什么。Zoro知道刚上船的时候他就开始写了。

听见舱门打开的声音，金发男人抬起头来。看清进来的人，Sanji随手指一下桌上的盘子，示意那是他的份。

“Usopp呢？真爬不起来了？”

“大概吧。”Zoro很不客气地捧起盘子狼吞虎咽。

Sanji放下笔，起身端起Usopp的那份晚餐，推门走了出去。

“喀嚓”一声轻响，舱门被关上了。眼下只剩Zoro一个人继续在餐厅里享受属于他的晚餐。食物送进嘴里的时候依然可以感受到，为了自己而特地做出的味道。他的目光落在Sanji桌上的那张纸上，不免感到有些好奇。剑士不假思索地取过来看。

是一份菜谱。

他还记得戈其和维西向金发男人求菜谱的情景，看样子这家伙是真的打算给他们留一份了。显然厨子已经写了不止一张。他将第二张也拿了起来。已经看过了第一张，再看到这张，剑士猛地一怔，双眉不自觉地拧起。

这是两张，一样的菜谱。  
不，其实并不完全一样。差异只在于，下面那张菜谱要比第一张零零碎碎多了几句话。

「给Chopper的一定要多加糖霜。」  
「爱的料理！给Nami桑(桃心)的那份一定要加上几滴橘汁！」  
「虽然料酒是不错，但放白兰地的话会更适合饲养绿球藻。」

Zoro看着一直以来都令他火大的字眼，这一次却找不到发泄的心情。

将每个人的偏好都写得这样清楚仔细，他又怎么会不明白这张菜谱的含义。他将嘴里的食物咽下去，神色平静地将那两张纸放回原处。这个简单的动作他做得轻缓又沉重，无法形容的钝痛压在胸口盘桓不去。  
他几乎可以肯定，那个人正在交代後事，而且是以异常从容的姿态。他告诉自己，即使拼尽性命，也不能对厨子放任不管。

舱门又被打开了。这一次探头探脑进来的是戈其。

“如果是找那家伙，他在船尾Usopp那里。”绿发男人看他一眼，继续低下头吃自己那份的晚餐。

矮个子的年轻人左顾右盼了一阵才推门走进来，他一直走到桌前才轻声开口。“剑士先生，我是来找你的。”

这次轮到绿发男人奇怪。总缠着厨子的小子，找自己有何贵干？

“你能不能告诉我，”戈其毫不退让地盯住绿发男人黯红色的眸，“Sanji先生真的没有事？”

Zoro立时想起在波音列岛的清凛海风里，金发男人语调轻松，笑容清晰又安宁，在自己身前生生站成不会褪却的风景。

“你放心，那家伙是死不了的。”

“真的吗？！”戈其将双手按上桌子，表情很认真，“哎呀说真的，这艘船上的船医实在是不怎么样！那个，Sanji先生要是真有哪里不舒服的话，我认得贝耶西岛的一位老医生，医术很精湛……我可以带你们去……”

绿发男人突然想到一个问题，不得不打断他的话。“到那座岛，还要多长时间？”

“最少也要十七八天。贝耶西岛是乌娜号航行的最上阶岛屿，也就是第一站。中途可能会用永久指针临时前往别的岛进行补给。这个要视情况而定。我相信这次有了波音列岛的食材，我们很可能会直接回到贝耶西岛。”

“这样阿。”绿发男人没再说什么，扬手将瓶中的酒全部灌进喉咙。

多半个月的话，还来得及。唯一令人担忧的就是，不知道那座岛上，有没有医生能治好亚巴顿之毒。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

今夜是金发男人守夜。像他们这样强的人，自然要肩负起守船一职。当然，除了他们还会有一位船员随时保持清醒，那位船长也并非百分之百地信任他们。

Usopp被金发男人拽着一只脚拖进舱里。乌娜号上原本是没有更多铺位的，也没有合适的铺位能装得下Usopp那庞大的身躯了。船员们打扫出一块地板，又给他铺上些草垫，也还算比较舒服。Sanji将他的碗筷拿回来洗干净就做好了爬去瞭望台的准备。

不过……那绿藻妖怪一直死盯着自己是几个意思？！金发男人将所有盘子都收拾停当後斜眼看过去，那个平时肯定睡死的家伙现在却还打着呵欠没有阖眼。

“你这是做什么？”问出口Sanji才觉得这句话有些多余。Zoro不过是坐在那里，也不碍事更没有挑衅，自己干嘛要管他做什么呢……

Zoro很想反问他那两张菜谱又是做什么，可他很清楚，问了又能怎么样呢？问他是什么意思，自己不是早就看明白了吗？答案说与不说又有多大差别？既然知道结果，难道自己还能叫他停手不成，即使这是那家伙无论如何也要完成的事情？

“跟我喝一杯。”最後他指了指桌上一瓶还没有打开的朗姆酒，主动换了个话题。

Sanji顺手取过两只杯子，推开门走了出去。夜晚舒适的海风轻轻拂进船舱，Zoro感到精神一振。这意味着那个人同意了。

之前也有过坐在一起喝酒的经历。不是指草帽海贼团集体举行的PARTY，而是在厨子心情好的那些时间。他会允许自己开一瓶珍藏的酒，两个人一起喝。当然，大部分酒水是进了自己的肚子。因为一言不合而打起来的情况也不是没有，但总的来讲还是基本能和平相处的。和自己单独喝酒的话，那个人总是很节制。  
大概最特殊的就是在卡玛帕卡岛上的那次吧。他想起金发男人提起酒瓶将液体灌进喉咙的动作，是想逃避什么还是忘记什么？那时的他究竟在想什么呢？

金发男人的身影已经消失在舱门外，Zoro抓起桌上的酒瓶快步跟了出去。

乌娜号的瞭望台绝对比不上桑尼号的宽敞漂亮，跟梅利号倒是更为接近。露天的平台面积不大，只够两三个人站在上面瞭望海面。主桅从瞭望台的中心穿过，顶端挂着商船的旗帜。白色的旗身上绘着一枚深蓝的标记，是由“U-N-A”改写出来的符号。

夜色沉沉。天边的浮云早已消散，晴朗的夜空有着异常壮美的星辰。乌娜号在海中央随着波浪起伏。这是离开波音列岛的第一个夜晚，差不多所有的人都已沉沉睡去。明天等待着大家的，将是又一天崭新的航程。

Zoro跳进瞭望台的时候，金发男人已经席地而坐，指间夹着一支香烟。他十分享受地将香烟递进嘴里，金红的火光一闪一暗，在那只海蓝色的眼睛里映出一点光。杯子就在他手侧。Zoro挨着他坐下，直接倒好了两杯酒。

Sanji看着绿发男人倒酒的样子安稳又平静，突然觉得有些诧异。太过真实的场景反而一点也不真实。他在脑海中将眼下这个场景与曾经的记忆进行比对。自己并不常和Zoro一起喝酒，有过那么几次大概两只手就数得过来。认真考虑了一下他决定将这个数字加一。Sanji心想，要是能将所有的事情都记得清楚一点，再清楚一点……就好了。

这也许就是最後一次了，Zoro。


	17. Chapter 17

[十七]

 

“到下座岛还要半个月。”Zoro将杯子递给金发男人。纯净的琥珀色液体轻轻晃动一下，海风中随即飘起浅淡的酒香。

“你究竟为什么觉得我一定是中毒了？这不是什么事都没有吗？”金发男人仰起头呼出一口香烟，白色的气体在他的注视中变得稀薄，最後消散。他举起盛满朗姆酒的杯子尝了一口。醇香顺着喉咙一路蔓延到胃里。

“……不到毒发身亡的时候你就不信吗？”Zoro仰头灌下一口酒，再拧起眉看看身边的人。

嘴上说着不信，可是私下又在做着怎样的准备呢？想想那两套菜谱，你这家伙明明自己也很相信吧？

“你这植物，这么晚了还不去睡觉？月光是没办法进行光合作用的。”厨子摆出一脸特别严肃正经的表情。

Zoro忍住想立刻打一架的冲动，逼着自己忘掉那最後一句。“刚才，戈其来找过我。”

不用他再说什么，金发男人就已经猜得八九不离十了。那小子精明得很，不说才会奇怪。因此他只是轻轻嘟哝了一声表示自己听见了。

“那小子说这船上的船医不行。他认得下座岛上的一位老医师，据说医术很好。”

“喂你不是吧！”——说了要保密的！Sanji猛地回过头来盯着他，湛蓝的眸紧锁住绿发剑士英气逼人的侧脸。从这个角度，刚好能够看清三枚水滴形状的耳坠，在清冷的月光下泛起金色的光。

“他自说自话的。”

金发男人这才重新安下心。毕竟到下座岛就该跟这艘船道别了，此後跟这些人也不会再有什么关系。又何必让他们为了自己的事情困扰呢？朗姆酒的味道和香烟的气息在唇齿间交缠，占据了一切感觉。Sanji低头盯着夹在指间的香烟，火光忽明忽灭。就好像是那种叫做真相的东西，隐在重重夜色之後始终不肯浮上海面。模糊而不真切。

身中那个什么毒的，在他看来根本就是毫无感觉。明明所有的感官都没有问题。要不是看在那老婆婆还有赫拉克勒斯没有骗他们的理由，他才不会信。其实就算是现在，金发男人也并不怎么相信这件事。只是觉得应当给他一个交代才行。  
这家伙是个令人担心的藻类植物，也同样是值得信任的伙伴。

“喂Zoro。”金发男人重新抬起头来的时候，微挑了眉梢。他伸指掸去一小段烟灰，轻轻开口，“要是我回不去，你必须替我办几件事。”

出乎他的意料，绿发男人几乎连想也不想就直接否决了。“老子不管！你自己去办！”

Zoro能感到有什么情绪从心底层层剥离，毫无遮掩地破土蔓延。它们带着一种异常强烈而鲜明的气息，渐渐填满整个胸腔。

这样明显的遗言一样的话，他才不想听！不是说过会给他找到医生吗？！当自己说的都是废话吗？！这个混账是已经认定自己必死无疑了还是怎样？！这样就放弃了？！开什么玩笑？！

Sanji神色平静，一点都没有与他吵起来的打算。他淡淡看进绿发男人的眼睛，声音坦然。“Zoro，随你的便。如果你不干，我可以去找Usopp。别以为老子除了你就不会找别人。”

话才说出口，金发男人的舌尖微微一滞。

好像不小心说了句很不该说的话？！毕竟自己并没有去找别人，那岂不是要理解为……真的非他不可？！

似乎绿头发的剑士并没有考虑到这样或那样的隐含内容，他也没有给那人暗骂自己口不择言的机会。因为在下一秒钟，Sanji就被一股大力扭过去。是Zoro揪住他的领口将他生生拽了过去。湛蓝的眼睛在极近的距离对上那双黯猩红色的眸。冷暖难辨的光芒流离闪烁，只这一瞬，便令人心旌动摇。

“你听好了，白痴厨子，”那人几乎是在咬牙切齿地说，Sanji看见清晰的怒意在他眸底一现而过，“如果你这家伙一心只想着死，老子是一定！绝对！百分之百的不会管你。”

什么阿，这样子的。

金发男人看着拧起眉一脸严肃的Zoro，暗中叹一口气。他轻轻拍了下那只揪住自己衣领的手，让他放开。那人正是想让自己活下去，所以才会说这样的话，他又怎么可能不懂。单细胞的藻类会用语言来表达自己的想法已经是极限了吧。且不提自己会不会死，只是看着Zoro的眼神，金发男人就心下了然。

什么阿，还是有那么点在意老子的吧。  
可是……就算亲耳听到更直白的话，也不能再接近一步了。

他在瞭望台上站起身来倚着木栏，几秒钟後仰头将杯中琥珀色的酒水一饮而尽。金发男人垂下视线，似笑非笑地看那个坐在一旁的人。

“绿藻头，老子还要回去见两位女神呢，才不会那么轻易就死掉的。”

他终于扯起嘴角笑开，像海一样清澈的眸中映着漫天星光的神采。繁星如河流般淌过夜空，他瘦削的身形在天河的映衬下洒脱又好看。这样的画面不着痕迹的漂亮，让人像是着了魔地移不开视线。Zoro看着这个站在自己身前的，本已经无比熟悉的厨子，还是微微顿住了呼吸。  
他开始感到这个人，正在日复一日，逐寸逐缕地让自己动摇。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

两人喝完那瓶朗姆酒，金发男人就赶Zoro回去睡觉了。第二天一早当他从瞭望台爬下来的时候，第一眼就见到了那个熟悉的身影。他当然听得出那家伙一直没有离开，就在桅杆下面待了整整一夜。

是因为找不到回船舱的路么？门不是就在左手边么？啧，简直没救了。金发男人感到十分纠结，要不是刚好遇上伙伴，这路痴要怎么回去集合？他的视线从那一簇绿色上抬起，掠过海天相接的边界。金星的光芒未褪，东方已经泛起浅白。Usopp在乌娜号上的第二天即将拉开帷幕。

“起床了，绿藻头。”不轻不重一脚踩过去，那人竖起眉龇牙咧嘴的表情和想象中没两样，Sanji心情愉快，“追杀Usopp的时间到了，快去！一个小时後滚过来吃早餐！”

至于可怜的Usopp，从睡梦中惊醒的第一个念头就是大事不好，快逃！来自东海的魔兽一面跟他说，喂Usopp快起来不然我就要砍了，一面手里的黑刀秋水已经毫不含糊地砍在旁边一只空箱子上。厚重的木箱根本抵不过锋锐的刀刃，被干脆利落地分成两段。Usopp当然知道Zoro是不可能手滑砍偏的，只能说这次是警告，是看在自己还没有睡醒的份上手下留情……但接下来，就该动真格了吧！

比起那些在寝室里看着他们有说有笑的商船船员，深谙剑士实力的长鼻子狙击手才真正知道被他追杀的可怕。

虽然大家都是伙伴不会真的往死里杀，但神明在上，草帽海贼团里的除了他和Nami，根本没一个能叫人类好吗！保不准那把刀轻轻碰着自己一点，海上战士Usopp大船长就要英年早逝死于非命了！

Luffy救我阿！Usopp在心里哀号着，狂奔出去，结果完全忽略了自己现在的身材……他那圆滚滚的肚子卡在门框里，越是着急就越是动不了。眼见绿发男人死神一样步步逼近，Usopp一咬牙，迅速伸手探进背包。

“烟星！”

浓烈的烟雾在船舱中彻底散开後，堵在门口的长鼻子已经不见了。

Zoro邪邪挑起嘴角，手中黑刀划过一道弧线，刀背轻轻落上了他的右肩。

“行阿Usopp，这样才有点意思嘛……”

Usopp选中一个仓库模样的房间躲了进去。之所以选择这里是看中了这里有两扇门，不管Zoro从哪边追来，他都能从另一扇门立刻逃走。狙击手气喘吁吁地坐在地上，捏起下巴思索对策。

Zoro很强是没错，但他也有弱点，那就是——路痴！就是最平常普通的直行线也能在他脚下变成迷宫。所以只要好好利用这一点，就完全可以让Zoro找不到自己。比如再给他加那么一点干扰或者暗示……本大爷就可以好好歇着了，阿哈哈哈！太机智了不愧是我Usopp船长！

正当他得意到想放声大笑的时候，突然就听见门外传来一个漫不经心的懒散腔调。

“喂绿藻头，那家伙在这里呢。”

阿阿阿阿阿救命！Usopp在反应过来的一瞬间就吓得魂飞魄散。他怎么就忘记还有个精明一百倍的Sanji跟路痴是同伙呢！

永别了，美丽的世界……就在狙击手脑袋里闪电般跳出这个念头的时候，“咣当”一声巨响，是舱门被绿发男人一脚踢开的声音。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Zoro扫了几眼，又在舱里转了一圈，确信自己还是没看见自家狙击手的身影。

“白痴厨子，那家伙根本不在！”他扭头就向外面喊，接着在千分之一秒内躲开那只扑面而来气势汹汹的木制酒杯。

“妈的你到底要拐几个弯！老子不是说了这扇门吗你去隔壁干嘛！”

“什么？！分明是你没说清楚！”

“老子怎么可能出错！是你欠修理了绿球藻大脑！”

“你才是转圈转得皮痒了吧蚊香眉毛！”

“你这……”

砰咣！咚！

老实躲在船舱里的Usopp听到这种熟悉的声音，暗自抹了一把冷汗。真是万幸阿这两个人又开始了。看样子自己终于能歇着了……诶，不对！要趁机赶快溜走才是！

这样想着，长鼻子狙击手悄悄推开後门蹑手蹑脚地钻进背後的过道。

就在他挑了个远离那两人的方向要逃跑的时候，忽然听到了旁边房间里传来的说话声。声音不大，本来是什么人在说什么话都和自己没什么关系，但问题在于经过的那刻，Usopp清楚明白地听见了一个词——“悬赏单”。出于身为海贼兼海上战士的觉悟，他立即停下脚步，竖起耳朵捕捉到那个声音。心开始有点不受控制地跳动，因为他隐隐觉得，自己听到的很可能是一桩与他们三人有关的阴谋。

无畏的大英雄，勇敢的海上战士，Usopp船长在离开夏波第群岛之後历经了不计其数的大冒险，其中包括察觉了一桩宇宙等级的阴谋，在他英明神武的领导与指点下，Zoro和Sanji联手出击，历经千辛万苦种种艰难，终于破坏了这个即将毁灭世界的邪恶计划——剧本一定这样写，太完美了。

「别人我可不敢断定，不过那个剑士，毫无疑问我曾经见过他的悬赏单。」声音很低，不过Usopp将耳朵贴到了门上，还是基本听了个清楚。

「你说，他是个悬赏金很高的海贼？」刻意压低的声线，却因为本来嗓音就很大，让人听得毫不费力。

「所以奥普辛让他们登船便是我们推翻他的最大机会……」Usopp不禁挑了挑眉毛，奥普辛这个名字他还是记得的，乌娜号的船长，当初那个犹豫了很久才同意自己上船的男人。

「如果把他们的身份捅出去，会不会我们就先被杀人灭口了？他们可是海贼阿！」

「这个倒不难……海贼也无非是些见钱眼开的人……只要处理得当……彼此都有好处，就万无一失了……」

「不错，我又没想为难他们……我想要的，就只有这艘船而已……只要有了乌娜号，给他们点钱又有何妨？」

「没错。只要所有船员都跟我们站在一头，您就是不折不扣的船长了……到时若能再跟海贼们联手一下，有谁敢反抗？」

「嘿……那交涉的事情就交给你了。」

没想到在这艘小小的商船上也会发生这种谋权篡位的事情……不管那个人最後有没有答应，Usopp猛地缩回脑袋，迅速顺着原路潜回。会不会被Zoro砍死先放到一边……刚刚偷听到的这件事似乎有点不妙，关乎到他们在这艘船上的未来。自己要立刻通知Zoro和Sanji！


	18. Chapter 18

[十八]

 

Usopp抱着我不入地狱谁入地狱的觉悟在甲板上大喊一声引起了绿发男人的注意，紧跟着一路抱头鼠窜到船尾。他确信自己在对上Zoro目光的那刻绝对是名副其实的异常勇猛的海上战士——那可是能让人三魂七魄都吓飞的魔鬼眼神。

天色已经亮了不少，金发厨师那简单美味的例行早餐端上桌後，他亲自过来叫这两个家伙吃饭顺便看看长鼻子有没有偷懒。所有船员在听到开饭的瞬间都抢着跑去餐厅了，宽绰的甲板上立刻空旷一片。终于等到四下无人，Usopp这才将之前听到的事情一五一十讲了出来。

“Zoro，Sanji，咱们帮哪一头？”

“还有十几天才能到下座岛，实在不行就抢船。”Zoro打了个呵欠，靠着船舷漫不经心地回答。在他眼中，谁对谁错都不重要，碍事的家伙砍了便是。他所关心的就只有一件事，这艘船能否按时到达下座岛屿。  
其实他原本也不太在意这种事，是分明有人……令他不得不在意。

“白痴，谁问你这个了，”金发男人横了他一眼，“Usopp是问咱们该站在谁那边。”

“管他呢。咱们有这样的义务吗，平定内乱，嗯？”剑士的语气平平淡淡。

“当初在Vivi那咱们不是干得挺好？”Usopp摊开两只手，“我想问的是，咱们该怎么答复他们，明白吗？过不了多久就会有人找上门来要求咱们跟他演戏了……要是不提前定好对策，没准会对咱们不利。”

金发男人点起一支烟来，很快就有淡淡的白色气体在他身旁铺开。“你觉得……Usopp，现在的你能做出正确的判断吗？”

船长奥普辛，那个和气生财的中年人，平时很少露面所以跟他们一点也不熟。不过从少得可怜的那点接触可以看出，他是个很追求利益的商人。作为船长，凡是乌娜号需要做出决定的时候，他也一定会及时出面。不过这些情报很难对人的品性做出定论。至于谋划叛乱的另一方就更是一无所知了。也许每个人都认为自己手中握着正义，都有必须出手的理由。  
话又说回来，他们自己也都是些挂着高额赏金的海贼，世界政府的头号敌人，普通人眼里的大反派大恶人，哪有资格在别人面前讲什么正义？

看到Usopp意料之中的摇头，金发的厨师不紧不慢地走向一边的船舷。他伸手撑住深棕色的栏杆，出神地看着脚下的海面。白色的浪花正在不住拍击着船侧，乌娜号毫无阻碍地破浪前行，每刻都比上一刻更接近它的终点。“那就等到你能决定时为止。还不快去吃饭，你们两个。晚了就没了。”

“可恶！我可不要饿着肚子逃命！”一路叫嚷着，Usopp越过甲板率先跑进舱门。

Sanji并没有折回去，他刚才零零碎碎已经吃过一些，只等再过片刻回去收拾盘子。侧目间他发现Zoro似乎也没有想去吃饭的样子。绿发男人动也没动，依旧靠着船尾栏杆，扭过头凝视一侧的海平面。金色的水滴形耳坠光芒明亮温暖，Sanji感到心中微微一动。

他捏着燃了一半的香烟，勾起嘴角。“怎么了绿藻头？不去吃饭，是因为有光合作用就够了吗？”

绿发男人抽一抽眉梢没说什么，仍望着远方海天相接的一线。Usopp的话令他想起当初在阿拉巴斯坦发生的事情。他觉得自己似乎应该回想起一些什么，并没打算跟那家伙吵架。不过可惜那个厨子并没有他想象中的那么老实……

“刚才没能修理好你这藻类还真是对不起这个世界了。”

“你少得寸进尺了混帐卷眉毛！”

很好，刚才的架还没打完，什么站哪边帮哪头的先等等，把这件事了结再说！就连Zoro自己也想不明白，为什么放着好好的早餐不吃，偏偏就想站在这地方回忆什么阿拉巴斯坦。哪怕内心深处早就知道，只要留下肯定会跟这家伙吵起来。

不过，也没什么不好吧？

转过头来，那双黯红的眼瞳终于对上浸润着海色的眸。下一秒迅若闪电，黑色皮鞋抵上了银光流转的刀背。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

原本以为在Usopp听到那场谈话後不久，阴谋就会初露端倪了。结果过了三天，依然毫无音讯。

于是三个人索性就将这件事抛到脑後，反正再过不了几天他们就该下船了，还用管乌娜号是谁来当船长么？这几天就见招拆招了。

当下三人每天都继续专注于自己的事情。Sanji继续在厨房掌勺，写那两份菜谱，再时不时帮着绿发男人去抓自家狙击手。Zoro则继续跟Usopp捉迷藏，与他一起跟在乌娜号後面游泳。最苦的是Usopp，几乎是一刻不停地在运动，偶尔安静的时候也是在钻研新技术。为了让金发男人尽可能多地给自己做鱼吃，他甚至发明出一种新子弹海流星，百发百中，被他盯上的海鱼绝对跑不掉。既便Sanji没有食言真的全都做给他吃，这三天下来，Usopp的体重也奇迹般地减下去不少。至少他的肚子不会再轻易卡在门框上了。虽然跟离开夏波第群岛的时候比起来，还是要胖很多。

这日午後，长鼻子狙击手泡在被金光照得一片澄亮的海中，舔着舌尖潜下水一门心思抓鱼。绿发男人帮厨子刷完盘子後也跟着Usopp一起下海。原本他是想留在厨房睡觉的，不过被金发男人以不要小看伟大航道，一定要好好看着Usopp为由将他赶了出来。

原本平静惬意的下午被一个陌生人的出现扰乱了。就在狙击手得意洋洋地向绿发男人炫耀自己手中又一条大鱼的时候，那个陌生家伙来到船尾向他们打招呼。男人鼻梁上架了一副大大的圆框眼镜，留着两撇小胡子，棕色头发像一团乱草，还穿着一件看起来相当不合时宜的破旧白袍子。一眼就能看出这是个相当不修边幅的家伙。

“Zoro先生，Usopp先生，请问两位是否有时间和我谈谈？”

男人彬彬有礼地开口，狙击手立即认出这是当初自己听到的两个声音之一。看样子，狐狸尾巴终于露出来了。

“哦你好阿！”Usopp臂弯里夹着那条大鱼，拽着腰上的缆绳，跟在绿发男人身後爬到甲板上。

“有何贵干？”浑身湿透的绿发男人一把将後面的Usopp拽上来，看着他将那条鱼堆到甲板上——那里已经摆了好几条鱼，都是他们这个下午的战绩——这才转身去看那个陌生人。在船上，他们三个一直都过着比较自我中心的生活，金发男人的锻炼安排也令他们没有更多的时间接触其他船员。对这个人，虽说多少有点外观印象，终究还是算不上认识，连名字都叫不出来。

“听说诸位在下一座岛就要离开了，是这样么？”那人伸手推了推眼镜，“阿，请容我先做下自我介绍，我叫罗尼卡，是这艘船的船医。”

船医。

绿发男人眼前立即闪现出那天戈其偷偷摸摸来找自己谈话的时候，那个年轻人曾说过这艘船的船医很不怎么样。现在想来，不知道戈其指的是他医术不好还是品行不端。

Usopp在甲板上坐下来，摆出一副谈判的架势对他严肃点头。“是的，我们不会再打扰了。”

绿发男人叉着双臂漫不经心打量着他。叫做罗尼卡的男人又推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，似乎是有些心虚地搓了搓手。

“是这样的，在抵达贝耶西岛之前，我们想和诸位做个交易，到了那座岛就结束。我可以向诸位保证，这件事对于你们而言绝对只有好处没有坏处。”

Zoro伸手拦住正要接话的Usopp，轻轻挑起眉尖。“你说的‘我们’……还有谁？”

罗尼卡愣了一下，绿发男人提出的问题有点出乎他的意料。本以为这些海贼一定会问，好处是什么，结果一开口居然先来套自己的情报？

“说出你们都有谁，否则我们拒绝合作。”

那个剑士说得轻描淡写，自己却偏偏没有违抗的勇气。隐约透着戾气的双眸一瞥，罗尼卡纵是一千一万个不情愿，也只能老实回答。

“还有……副……副船长蒲布。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“哦？”金发男人听出些许兴趣，抬起头来。

“听我说阿Sanji，”Usopp坐进他对面的椅子——差点把椅子压碎——眉飞色舞绘声绘色地描述了一遍刚才的经历，“我就觉得那个声音好耳熟的！原来另外那个人是副船长大叔阿！叫什么蒲布的。”

绿发男人站在酒柜前挑出第二瓶，毫不犹豫地咬开盖子。在这艘船上的最大好处就是他可以尽情享用酒水。当然，前提是自己没有把它们统统喝光的话。船长说过他可以随意喝，所以Sanji就没有刻意掌控存量，更不会像平时那样随时制止。

“也就是说……他提出的要求是咱们装出抢船的样子，让那个副船长把咱们打败。他是为了借刀杀人，借咱们的手推翻奥普辛，事後的报酬是给咱们一大笔钱。是这样么？”金发男人听完来龙去脉後如此总结。在他抬眼看向狙击手的时候，湛蓝的眸底闪过一丝明利的光。

“没错……”Usopp理所当然地应了一声，看到金发男人眼神深邃，他这才怀疑那些人的安排是不是有问题，“诶，难道说……”

“你觉得……”金发男人手中的鹅毛笔灵巧地转了半圈被主人轻轻扣在桌面，Sanji弯起嘴角玩味地看着自家的狙击手，伸手点了点自己的额角，“打败了海贼的大英雄，该怎么处置这种挂着巨额赏金的脑袋，嗯？”

Usopp张了张嘴，立刻明白了。

这种事情，当然不用再想，悬赏单上明白写着「不论生死」。把他们的脑袋都砍了再去领赏金一定是最正确的选择。光是Zoro一个人的赏金，只怕他们做一辈子生意也赚不到那么多钱。狙击手又转念一想，Zoro果然比自己老道多了，考虑也更周详。要不是他，自己可能已经头脑一热就答应了。

倒不是因为报酬，是因为那人说得特别诚挚，包括奥普辛平时如何专制如何压榨他们，当初自己在快死的时候是如何被副船长搭救，所以一心追随他……罗尼卡说了很久，于是他们也听了很久。确切的说，是Usopp听了很久。Zoro从最一开始就睡着了。  
而他说的所有的话，狙击手统统听信了。

等那人的长篇大论说完，绿发男人已经睡醒一觉了。他站起身来，回答只有一句话。

「别指望能从我们身上捞到什么好处。敢在背地里搞鬼的话，做好觉悟吧。」

“喀嚓”一声轻响，黑刀被顶出寸许，寒光四溢。罗尼卡的脸色立刻变了好几次，最终丢下一句请两位大人好好考虑就落荒而逃了。

Usopp此时才想明白Zoro话里的含义，不禁扭头看向攥着酒瓶远远坐在酒柜旁的剑士。那人虽然没有说什么，可嘴角溢出一丝轻笑，微微抬起眉睫的刹那，表情邪戾又张狂。他再看一眼对面的Sanji，平平淡淡一脸不在乎的样子。他当然知道，不仅头脑灵活，一旦出现状况，他们这位金发的厨师随时都能成为强大又可靠的战力。

比起猎物，他们才是猎人！Usopp十分痛快地想，一艘小小商船上的人竟然敢打这两个人的主意！知道“海贼”这两个字是怎么写的吗？！


	19. Chapter 19

[十九]

 

绿发男人算是相当干脆利落地拒绝了那个人的要求。而他们都知道，这件事是不会就此罢手的。像上次一样，事件在沉寂了好几天後才有了新的进展。不过他们没有料到的是，这次……就不是简单的言语上的过招了。

这几日以来，在Sanji和Zoro的帮助下，Usopp的体重又减下去一些，看起来似乎更顺眼了。长鼻子狙击手受到鼓舞，更加勤勉地进行锻炼。每天被绿发男人追杀的六个小时也变作他斗智斗勇，苦练战斗技能的时间。但如果有金发男人干扰他的迷宫大计，他就只好被迫出手。介于Usopp用的大多是橡皮筋，鸡蛋，噪音这类没什么伤害的攻防手段，最後哭笑不得的受害者通常都是乌娜号上的船员。

午饭过後，头顶心阴霾的云层开始聚拢，以肉眼可见的速度遮住了整片天空。海风不断变强，掠过乌娜号的甲板。风帆鼓起，全速前行，最顶端的白色旗帜烈烈飘荡。距离贝耶西岛，大概还有十天的海程。

风暴就要来了。

Sanji站在船尾，叼着烟仰望那些墨色的阴云，唇齿间丝丝缕缕的轻烟一吐出来就消失在长风中。他金色的发丝随着愈演愈烈的风扬起。在船尾附近的海水中，绿发男人已经游了两个来回。这个时候，本来Usopp也应该一起在海里的，不过他刚才似乎是想起了什么，一脸兴奋地跑回船舱。大概又要试验什么新发明吧。

只过了片刻……

“不好了，Sanji先生！”维西一路狂奔到船尾，一看见那个熟悉的背影就要放声大哭。

金发男人猛地回过头来。

“U……Usopp先生突然昏过去了！”他指着船舱的方向，“你快去看看吧！”

一滴雨水狠狠砸在Sanji扶着栏杆的手背上。风暴来了。

“喂Zoro，快上来！”喊了这一句，金发男人就跟着维西奔回船舱。

刚刚还活蹦乱跳的Usopp，现在被维西搬到吊床上，双目紧闭像是睡着那样平静。金发男人摸摸他的额头，又探了探他的鼻息。生命特征还好，觉不出更多异常，只除了昏迷不醒。

“到底发生了什么，维西？”Sanji皱紧眉头，视线始终没有离开躺在床上的伙伴。

维西不停地摇头。“我发现的时候他就是这个样子……倒在地上……我也不知道发生了什么！呜……Sanji 先生……该怎么办？！”

金发男人已经猜个了大概。发生这样的情况，无论是谁第一反应也该是去找船医吧……谁都知道平白无故是不会变成这样的。所以他们是刻意找Usopp落单的时候下手……胆量不小阿……本来是念着人不犯我我不犯人，现在看来，已经不能置之不理了。

“Usopp，你再等等，老子马上就去摆平这件事情。”Sanji轻轻拍了下自家狙击手的肩膀。昏过去的人只是一味安睡，对周遭发生的一切懵然不知。

不能因为见过大海宁静美丽的模样就忘记它狂暴之下的毁灭殆尽。此刻，那一向淡然如海的蓝眸满是风暴降临前的可怕静谧，泠光逼人。

金发男人咬着烟轻声开口。“告诉我，罗尼卡在哪里？”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

绿发男人顺着缆绳爬上来，刚刚跑到舱门旁就撞上匆忙冲出来的戈其。矮个子的年轻人反应很快，一把扯住Zoro的手臂不让他从自己身边过去。他喘了好几口气才说出话来，语气中透出无法抑制的紧张。

“我知道是谁干的！Usopp先生的事情！”

他坚定的眼神令正要扯开他抢进舱里的Zoro不觉停下脚步。

“这两天我见到罗尼卡——就是这船上的船医——我见到他一直在偷偷调配什么药。我知道他的本事，也知道这种症状。一定是他搞的鬼！”他狠狠地抓着Zoro的胳膊，眼里一晃而过是明亮的神采，“剑士先生，我可以去他的房间，把解药偷出来！”

“等下！我跟你去。”

“不，我怕他们加害Usopp先生，你还是去看着点他吧！”

“要害早害了，不用担心这个。”

“那也不行！他们正在主舱里集合人手，要对付你们！你应该去那里，不能再耽搁！”戈其指向另一侧过道，“顺着这里往前，尽头就是。等我拿到了解药就立即回去救Usopp先生。交给我吧！”

Zoro看着年轻人消失在过道另一侧，依着他的话向主舱跑去。在闯过船上几乎所有房间之後才到达那处十分宽敞的船舱。推开门的那一刻，他就知道自己总算是来对地方了。

全船也不过二三十人，大略扫一眼，几乎都在这个房间里，包括之前去看Usopp的厨子和维西。一脸和气的奥普辛坐在台上的船长椅中，此刻却很难笑得出来了。其他船员都站在台下，拿着他们能找到的所有武器。叼着烟的金发男人面对所有人站在下首，双手插在衣袋中，站得漫不经心却掩不住眼底一片寒光。顺着他的目光看去，站在船长身前那个高大的家伙正是副船长蒲布。此刻蒲布正咄咄逼人地伸手指着Sanji。有点出乎意料的是，在场的人里并没有那位重要的从犯，船医罗尼卡。

听见舱门打开，所有人都转过头，目光集中到绿发剑士的身上。金发的厨师轻轻瞥他一眼，没有说话。

“就是他！”蒲布大喊一声。这位副船长本就嗓音洪亮，这一喊和着不期而至的炸雷，惊得众人都是浑身一颤。他将指尖调转方向，对着刚刚打开舱门的绿发男人，“他，Roronoa Zoro，是个海贼！有人见过他的悬赏单！”

Zoro没有说话，也不打算做什么解释。他只是压下眉睫勾起唇角，自然就有霸道凌人的气魄盘桓而起。那铺天盖地的沉重感甚至让人感到呼吸艰难。

蒲布的指尖难以控制地颤抖起来。那个绿头发的家伙虽然在笑，可浑身上下都散发着可怖的气场。但此刻他已是骑虎难下，没办法後悔了。天知道这两个实力强劲的家伙会不会突然发难宰掉自己？！要不是罗尼卡事先向自己反复保证他有办法拖住这两个人，自己才不会傻到这么强横地出头！妈的，眼下到了这么关键的时刻那混账却不在，自己还要拖到什么时候！难道他是在耍我？！副船长的脑海中闪过这样的念头，表情又阴沉了几分。

“砰咚——”主舱对侧那扇直通向甲板的门突然打开了。狂风暴雨挟着冷风灌进船舱，所有人都能感受到那刺骨的寒意。惨白的闪电倏然破开漆黑的天色，照亮了门外浑身雨渍的人。黑白交错的影子瞬间在甲板上铺展，状如鬼魅。

这一刻，炸雷惊起。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

出现在门口的不是别人，正是那位船医罗尼卡。其实还有另外一个人，因为身材矮小被挡在了身後。下一秒罗尼卡单手拎着那个年轻人的领口，一甩手便将他摔进门里。

是戈其。

“唔！”这个年轻人双手被绳子缚在身後，被船医狠狠掼在地上，发出一声痛哼。

Sanji和Zoro神色转冷，盯着那个戴着圆框眼镜，不修边幅的男人。

“这小子是乌娜号的叛徒，”罗尼卡环视船舱，一派义正言辞的腔调，“我发现这几个来历不明的人其实是海贼，终于找到机会用药迷倒了其中一个。但是戈其，竟然闯进我的房间偷走解药，打算带给这些敌人，”他提起戈其的衣领，冷声逼问，“说，他们给了你什么好处？”

“Sanji先生和剑士先生才不会做出危害大家的事情！”戈其呼吸急促，咬着牙回答，他看到站在远处手拿武器的船员们都是一副毫无主见的模样，心口一疼，“在一起相处了这么多天，你们难道还看不出他们是什么样的人吗？！”

人群开始交头接耳，有人微微摇头，也有人叹气，却始终没有一个人肯跳出来认同自己。戈其不觉看向维西，那个平时和自己最亲近的家伙却躲在人群最後，咬着牙对自己摇头。

“小子，你傻阿？”罗尼卡在他面前蹲下身来，他的声音提得很高，显然这并不是说给戈其一个人听的，“如果海军发现我们的船上窝藏海贼，你觉得後果会是怎样？你是否想去英佩尔顿过下半辈子，作为这帮海贼的共犯？说什么不会危害这艘船？他们的存在，”他一字一顿，语音低沉，“就是一种危害！”

这番话听起来竟有几分道理，应该是经过深思熟虑的想法吧？金发男人轻轻吐出一口香烟，看向船医的眼神却始终凌厉。不管那混账要做什么，绝不能再放任他继续伤害戈其了。Sanji刚刚踏出一步，就看着对方那充满威胁性的动作，生生定住了身形。

罗尼卡从戈其的外衣口袋里掏出一个小小的白色药瓶，另一只手把他从甲板上揪起来。他一边强硬地将年轻人拽向船舷，一边挑衅地让金发男人跟自己走。Sanji迫不得已随着他跑出去。舱外的狂风暴雨几乎要淹没一切，Sanji勉力才能听到那人疯狂的叫喊。

“这瓶就是那个长鼻子的解药，只有一瓶，不吃就会死！是不是谎话你大可以问这小子。我可时间紧迫不解释了……现在，你只能选择一样！”他狞笑起来，“是选择这个努力维护你们的小子，还是你们自己的伙伴？快让我见识一下吧，海贼！”

男人手一推。戈其发出一声惊呼，连同那个小小的瓶子一起跌入下方漆黑的海。只要迟上一点点，不管是哪一个，都会被狂暴的深海吞噬，彻底消失。

“妈的！”金发男人怒骂一声，闪电般越过那个混账，飞身跃下乌娜号的船舷。

戈其被绑着双手推下去，还是在这样的鬼天气里！能活才有鬼！

眼看Sanji跳下海，罗尼卡立即回过头死死盯住跟着他跑出舱门，正浑身散发着戾气仿佛下一秒就要拔刀砍了自己的绿发男人，说出另一番惊天动地的话。

“Roronoa Zoro，如果你再不快点赶去船尾的话，只怕你们那位长鼻子伙伴就会躺在一艘小船里被永远放在海上了，拴船的那根绳子被砍断了一半，真的一点也不结实。话又说回来，”罗尼卡脸上的笑意一重重明显，“如果没有解药，他人在哪里也是一样的结果。现在你想留下来还是砍点什么都请随意，我绝不会拦着你。”

看着绿发男人怒火中烧又不得不立即奔向船尾的背影，船医畅快地大笑起来。

他可谓是做了万全的准备。若不是有戈其和维西对波音列岛上那些经历的精彩描述，他又怎么会知道这两人对自己的伙伴和乌娜号的船员都不会见死不救？不管他们再怎么厉害，只要支开就不足为患了。而最好的理由就是别人的性命！说到底乌娜号的事情哪里轮得到外人插手了？！真是老天开眼，让他在回房的途中撞上戈其那白痴来偷药，真是送上门的诱饵，否则他还真有些发愁该怎么同时引开两个人呢！

“那么，碍事的都不在了，”罗尼卡慢条斯理走回船舱，轻轻抹了一把脸颊上的雨水，仿佛他刚才做的不过是一桩小得不能再小的事情，他像往常那样推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，“请继续吧，蒲布副船长。不，也许我该换个称呼了——蒲布船长？”

不错。够狠，才能帮我夺取乌娜号。蒲布赞许地眯起眼睛。他猛然转过身，面对坐在船长之位上的那个人。

“奥普辛，事实证明你的不智之举已经危害到整艘船了。所以我认为，你已经不具备担任船长的资格了。也是时候，将这艘船交给我了吧？”


	20. Chapter 20

[二十]

 

绿发男人赶到船尾的时候，一道闪电刚好破开重重雨幕。借着电光，Zoro看到那根拴着小船的绳子就在这刻突然崩断。绳头在惨利的白光中迅速向海中滑脱。这将是自己能抓到Usopp的最後机会。再也管不了更多，Zoro飞身扑下，紧紧抓住那根绳头，坠入下方暴怒漆黑的深海。

失重，紧接着狠狠入水，他能感受到的一切就只有手中那根缆绳。暴雨中的海水要冰冷许多，也残暴许多。变作墨色的海水翻搅起异常庞大的浪，一刻不停地将他抛上抛下，一时露出海面一时又打入海下，无法控制，呼吸艰难。在自然面前，人的力量实在太过渺小。雨水和浪头一片接一片兜头而至，眼前什么都看不清，Zoro紧紧抓住手中的绳子，一点点顺着摸过去。尽头就是那艘载着Usopp的小船，希望在自己抵达前，那家伙千万别出事。

手够到木船边缘的时候，绿发男人一刻也没有耽搁地向船里探去。不出意外摸到了滚圆温热的身体，他这才松了口气，勾住侧舷翻到船上。至少那混账没有趁着自己不在，直接将Usopp推进海里。  
如果那帮人敢这么做，他就是将这片海劈开，也要杀回去拆了他们的骨头。

绿发男人粗粗检查了一下Usopp的状态，活着，不过仍然在昏迷。他努力稳住这艘小船。在巨大的风浪中，这实在是件相当艰难的事情，但Zoro有自己的做法。他抽出锋锐的刀，将不住近前的大浪统统用刀风砍回去或者砍得偏离方向，与此同时还要勉力维持这艘小木船不会因为太过强劲的刀风後座力而翻倒。  
这其实并不是件容易的事但却只能交由身体的本能去做。对他而言还有更重要的事情。

Zoro努力睁大双眼，搜寻着四周翻腾不绝的海浪……他没有忘记金发男人在他之前便跳进了这片海，为了救戈其。  
他必须尽快在这片怒海中找到那两个家伙。

在一片黢黑的海水中寻找耀眼的金色，Zoro觉得并没有那么困难。然而当他见到那两个在海里浮沉不定的人的时候还是觉得自己发现得太晚。那两个人随着卷涌的浪身不由己地漂浮，一会儿被打下海面，一会儿又挣扎着浮上来。有好几次Zoro都心悸于他们沉入海里的时间实在是太久。

要快一点，再快一点！

“喂，厨子！”离得太远，巨浪与暴雨是不是真的湮没了他的声音？

“喂，这边阿！”手边没有任何一样可以当桨用的东西。他只能自己带着船游过去。

Zoro再不迟疑，纵身跳下海，紧紧抓着一侧船舷就向金发男人的方向游去。在水中，他的手突然碰到裤子口袋里装着的一样沉甸甸的东西。

幻彩晶！

绿发男人脑际灵光一闪，连忙将那块晶石从口袋里拿出来。绿色的光芒淡淡，却在近乎通透的漆黑笼罩中，如灯塔般醒目。他高高举起手臂，向着金发男人的方向，挥动那块散发着光芒的晶石。

Sanji从乌娜号上跳得及时，还是在海中搜寻了一番才将戈其带到海面上，待到解开绑住他的绳索，海浪已经将他们推离大船很远了。举目四顾，宛若黑夜降临。巨浪侵袭，毫不留情地一次又一次撞击过来。若非金发男人不停手地将戈其提上水面，只怕年轻人早已脱力溺死在海里了。

“Sanji先生，”戈其呛着水，上气不接下气地开口，“丢掉的……唔……那个解药，是假的。”

“好了好了，现在不要管解药的事情了。”你小子才是要紧的吧！先给我活下来再说！

戈其却不理会他的话，径自在怀里摸了半天，费力地掏出另外一个药瓶，和之前的那个一模一样。他递给紧紧抓着自己肩臂的金发男人。

“Sanji先生，这个……才是真的解药！嘿嘿……我就猜到他一定会拿走，所以事先准备了一瓶假的……放在外面口袋里！”

“……你小子！”金发男人又惊又喜地接过药瓶迅速塞进口袋，他没有错过年轻人嘴角那分狼狈却得意的笑容。在这种情况下还有应对的手段，这小子果然精明。不等他再开口，又是一个大浪打过来，两人几乎是正面迎上那可怕的浪，巨力拍击着每一寸皮肤，也压迫着肺叶，几乎要生生将空气挤出去，窒息感一阵接一阵传来，令人晕眩。

“现在还是先想想办法离开这鬼地方吧！”终于又一次浮出水面，金发男人大口喘着气。戈其更加令人心忧，似乎还在不住向下沉去。Sanji再一次将他向上提了提，焦灼地举目四顾。这种时候能指望那个绿藻头吗？  
在近乎绝望的黑暗中，绿色的光芒宛若慢镜头，向他划出一道浅亮的弧线。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

既然已经见到自己了，绿发男人将晶石重新收回口袋，拼尽全力向那两个人游去，一只手紧紧拽着小船。再没有余力挥动刀，他只想尽快赶到那两人的身边。另一边，Sanji揪着戈其，也在努力挣扎着向绿发男人这边游来。

可是每一个大浪都将他们带离原来的方向。

“可恶！”绿发男人狠狠骂了一句，再一次调整方向，重新向那个金发的人游去。七百米，五百米，三百米，渐渐连那两个人咬牙坚持的表情也能看清了。距离在一点点接近，但隔着翻腾的浪，就只剩最後的近百米，似乎永远都在一点点错开，似乎永远都接近不了。

要是，能再靠近一些就好了。

Zoro猛然想起船首还拴着一根缆绳，虽然是断了，却还是挺长的一段。他在海中定住身形，抽出秋水，将绳索绑在刀鞘上，扬手向金发男人的方向扔了过去。

便是这百余米的距离。刀身在空中划过一道漂亮的弧线。金发男人高高举起手臂，在弧线轨迹的末端紧紧攥住那黑色的刀鞘。沉沉乌金的海水在那人身上拍出泛白惊人的浪花，却始终没能让他弯曲那只手臂。绿发男人看到Sanji浑身浸透海水，湛蓝的眼眸毫不错神地盯着自己，仿佛再没什么可以让那个人移开目光……也再没有什么，能让自己移开目光。他感受着绳索另外那端传来的力量，收紧，再收紧。在这场似乎永远都无法接近的风暴中，这就是彼此相连的触感。Zoro不觉手上加力，将对面的人一点点拽向自己。

“喂戈其，揪着缆绳游过去。”Sanji将年轻人推到前面，让他攀住绳子向前游。他抓着秋水跟在後面。

有了绳索的牵引，海浪终于变得不再骇人。绿发男人在相距一臂的时候奋力前游，揪住全身脱力的戈其顺手将他扔进小船，跟着回过身抓过Sanji的手臂将他一把拽到身前。在那一秒钟，他看进那人湛蓝的眸。  
Zoro恍惚中觉得，与其为这家伙揪心，还不如把他放在近在咫尺的地方。比如自己手边。

“你这混账怎么会在这里！Usopp怎么办！”分明是刚救了他，这金发的家伙却丝毫不买他的账，甩开他的手抓牢了船舷，连口气都没喘就向他咆哮。

“啰嗦！他就在这里！那个混账把Usopp也扔下来了，我能不管吗！”

妈的！你以为老子是为了什么才泡在海里的！你这混账又不是不会水，好端端的需要老子特意跳下海救吗？！  
……虽然看起来似乎真的是不救不行。

“什么？！”金发的人立即扭头向船里看去，立即就看到之前并未注意到的长鼻子正安静地躺在小船里。戈其已经勉力爬起来在检视他的状况了。

“Sanji先生，药，快点！”戈其伸手。

“不管怎样，先救了Usopp再跟你算账。”金发男人从口袋里掏出药瓶递给戈其，看着他把药丸塞到Usopp的嘴里，让他吞下去。

绿发男人万般不爽，抽刀砍向又一层接近的巨浪。Sanji轻瞥他一眼，心知大概是错怪他了，为了伙伴这家伙不可能不尽力。不过要他低头道歉什么的是绝对不可能的。再者，他此刻一心挂念着Usopp的安危，也没有和Zoro说点什么的念头。

“解药是不会有错的。再过一会儿，Usopp先生应该就能醒过来了。”年轻人抹了一把额头，汗水混着海水和雨水顺着他的脸颊流下来。

“是吗？太好了！”Sanji和Zoro的声音叠在一起。

两个人互相瞟了一眼，同时拧起眉来。

“切！”又是异口同声。

“别学老子说话绿球藻！”

“混账分明是你在学我吧圈圈眉！”

“可恶！刚才的账我可还没跟你算！”

“算个鬼阿！不是你去找Usopp的吗怎么又在那房间里！”

“你这路痴迷路了那么久才到，有资格说老子吗？！”

年轻人听到两人一如往常地吵起来终于松了一口气。吵架什么的，只是个幌子罢了。他又怎么可能不明白这些人是伙伴呢。在关键时刻绝对不会放手。就像刚刚在大浪里，不管被冲散了多少次，只要对方还在，只要自己还活着，就一定会向着那个方向，拼死地靠近。  
尽管现在依然没有逃离风暴的魔爪，可有这两个人在，他突然间觉得……再没什么可担心的了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“唔，头好晕……”长鼻子狙击手嘟哝着，轻轻挥了挥手，“别吵，本大爷还要继续睡呢……”

原本小船是能坐下四个人的，不过Usopp四仰八叉地躺在船里，占了三个人的位置。幸亏这些日子的减肥有一定效果，否则就连身材矮小的戈其也挤不上船。现在好歹能够载起两个，剩下那两个只好一直飘在海里。三人分工明确，戈其专门照看Usopp，绿发男人对付那些靠近的海浪，厨师先生则负责寻找乌娜号的位置，查看风暴的情况。

单凭这艘小船，在没有永久指针，没有桨，没有航海士，没有食物和水的情况下，想撑过以乌娜号的速度都要行驶十天的海程抵达贝耶西岛，是绝对没可能的。这里可是伟大航道，小看这片海域的人是不会有好结果的。最好能在这片风暴中找到乌娜号，哪怕是用武力的……也要让它带着他们走……似乎……也只能使用武力了？

“Usopp先生，快醒醒！喂Sanji先生，剑士先生，他已经醒过来了！”戈其连忙摇晃着躺在船里的人，不让他再睡。

“哦是吗？！”金发男人回过头，伸手拍了拍自家狙击手的肚子，“Usopp，该起床了！”

绿发男人抽了个空看他，不无危险地咧嘴笑开。“喂Usopp快逃命吧，今天的六个小时开始了！”

“阿阿阿阿阿！”长鼻子狙击手第一反应就是从他的床铺上——但此刻他根本就不在床铺上了——跳起来。当他的大脑终于反应过来眼前的状况时……

“这是什——么——阿！”他指着远处，下巴脱落，大有砸穿身下船板的势头。

余下三个人同时扭头看去。天边厚重的云团突然间裂开一道缝隙，天光从缝隙中投下，在一片漆黑中明亮耀眼。从海面徐徐升起一个巨大的水龙卷。长风卷起海流不住向中心汇聚，他们可以清晰地看到每一道海流的走向。随着无数海流的注入，水龙卷不断壮大，向着云团的缝隙以可怖的速度生长，瞬间就通天彻地。

这是他们曾遇见过的，伟大航道上无可抵挡的可怕气候，龙卷风。

他们的小船距离龙卷中心十分遥远，这片海域的风暴也渐有歇止的倾向。但Zoro和Sanji还是竭尽所能地将小船推离那个方向。梅利号堪堪遇险的经历在海贼们的脑海中历历在目。此刻别说是这艘小木船，就是乌娜号，甚至于他们无敌的桑尼号，遇上这样强劲的龙卷风，只怕也是要绕道而行。  
他们都知道，离那个地方越远越好。

金发男人观望着巨龙般的海流，猛然间一个白点闯入他的视野。Sanji突然浑身一震。

“我……”金发男人紧盯住那个小白点，连嗓音都变得沙哑，“我想，我看见乌娜号了。”他抬起手来，指着巨大的龙卷下方。

“——就在那里。”


	21. Chapter 21

[二十一]

 

顺着Sanji指的方向看去，正是不住接近龙卷中心的乌娜号。乌娜号悬着白色的帆，像它的旗帜一样画着字母组成的标志。这样洁白的帆在黢黑的海浪中一旦出现就再也无法忽略。几个人都盯着那个白点瞠目结舌，没有任何语言能够表达他们的心情。那艘在狂风巨浪中摇荡不已的船简直就是在追随死神的脚步，向这伟大海域的魔王甘心献祭所有性命。每一秒都是如此怵目惊心。  
白点一时被海流遮挡一时在视野中重现……直到……被卷入重重乱流，再也分辨不出。

所有的人都默然。他们只能眼睁睁看着这场悲剧，回天乏术。

没有奇迹也没有任何能够抱持的希望吧。如果是桑尼号，大概能勉力使用风来炮逃脱。可是乌娜号……从不久前的状况看来，船员们还在忧心于自己该效力哪位船长，人心涣散，又怎么会有心思对付这天灾呢……  
自然的力量震慑着无知者与轻视者。失去天时地利，又丧失了最後的团结一心，渺小的人类只能溃不成军。

不……  
全军覆没。

戈其看着水龙卷的方向，大脑一片空白。他现在根本不知道自己应该用什么表情面对这件事情。就算相处已久，却都是些胆小怕事，唯唯诺诺的家伙，就连维西也……他摇了摇头不想再回忆那些东西。即便乌娜号安然无恙有如神佑，只怕未来也要落在蒲布和罗尼卡的手里。他真不觉得被当做叛徒的自己还能继续在那艘船上待下去。那两个人心狠手辣，现在也没有一个人肯为自己说话了。  
所以说，怜悯？沉痛？坦然？还是毫不留恋地说再见？他到底应该摆出一副怎样的表情？

Usopp觉察到对面年轻人的异样，探手过来拍了拍他的肩。

“节哀吧戈其，”他带着心有余悸的表情看着尽头海面，巨大的龙卷正在不断缩小，像来时那样迅速地衰退消散，“这是谁也改变不了的事情。”

年轻人回过头来，见到Usopp眼中毫不做作的担忧，轻轻叹了口气。他心说，Usopp先生还真是幸福，如果他知道正是那帮人差点害死他们，又会作何想法呢？

戈其挤出一个勉强的笑容。“不要紧的，Usopp先生。这里是伟大航道，我可从没有小看它，能活下来就是种运气。”

金发男人浮在水中，看了他一眼，什么也没说，重新将目光投向远处天海交际的地方。

风暴渐渐歇止，高达数米的巨浪也渐渐平复。灿烂的天光从头顶的云层缝隙中一点点洒落，最後将整片海都染成金色。仿佛依然是某个午後晴好的天气，之前惊心动魄的风浪只是场梦境，一旦醒来就消失殆尽。可残忍的回忆不断提醒着他们这绝不是一场梦。这次并不算太久的海上风暴，吞噬了偌大一艘商船，只留下了四个人。

这就是伟大航道，能活下来就是种运气。

Usopp从先前躺倒的姿势坐起来，一下子腾出了不少地方。于是Sanji和Zoro这才得以湿漉漉地爬上船。Zoro挨着戈其，金发男人就在Usopp身边坐下。四个人挤在小船里，在宽绰无际的海上漂流。没有锚没有桨没有指针更没有食物和水，不知道自己身在哪里也不知道该向哪里去。摆在他们面前的，只有无尽的未知。

这趟旅程，该怎么继续。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Sanji先生，Zoro先生，Usopp先生，我突然记起来，”戈其抬起头来，这个年轻人刚才几乎一直在低着头不知道想些什么，“有件事情要告诉你们，是关于这片海域的。”

“这片海域？”所有人都看向他。

“对。我记得在波音列岛向贝耶西岛的直行海程上，有一片布满浓雾的未知海域。没有任何一条自然的航线会经过那里，所有可能经过的船只都是借着前往某个岛屿的永久指针凑巧穿越，如果我们在那里迷路，不仅会错过所有的船只，恐怕还会遇上很可怕的事情。我曾听说有怪物会袭击船只……从航程上看，大概就是这附近了……”

这样的描述，听起来倒有点像他们遇见Brook的魔幻三角洲，不过不可能是同一个地方。

“嘛，航向什么的，早就没了吧。”Usopp摊了摊手。

“也许照这样漂下去，永远都到不了那个地方呢。”金发男人托着腮眺望远处的海面。不过进入他眼帘的，始终只有无边无际的蓝色。

所有人都知道，从波音列岛返回到贝耶西岛是违反航行规律的事情。乌娜号是通过贝耶西岛的永久指针来确定方向的。首先在伟大航道上，就没有几条船会选择这样的航线，他们一点也不指望能遇见同程的船只。其次，这样顺水漂流的话，百分之百会偏离原来的航线。倘若乐观点想，也许会抵达其他岛屿，也许会撞上其他航线上的船只。  
只是这个可能性太低，低到根本没人能说得出口罢了。

Sanji摸出一支烟来，可是打火机却始终点不燃。他努力了几把後还是放弃了，只好将那支湿漉漉的烟叼在嘴里。他思前想後一番觉得在乌娜号上发生的事情真他妈的是窝火到家了。原本抱着见招拆招的心态度日，不料一个不留心，没看住自家伙伴，竟然中了那帮人的圈套，之後一直被牵着鼻子走，还被赶下了船。真是让人火大！

目光不经意地扫过坐在戈其身边的绿发男人，只看那人优哉游哉地扭头望着远处景色似乎一点都不心忧的样子，Sanji就觉得心情愈加的糟糕。

本来就是个大路痴了，现在还被这样没头没脑地抛在海上。天杀的这笨蛋哪辈子才能到得了夏波第群岛？！最好能在自己还没一命呜呼的时候，给他和Usopp找到一个能确保回去的可靠方法。但眼下举目四顾，进入视线的都是没有边界的海，每一个方向的尽头都是同样的颜色，在这种上天无路入地无门的情况下，能有什么办法才是真的有鬼！

金发男人很快就冷静下来。越是困境，就越是不能屈服。越是绝望，就越能发现转机。大概不会再糟了所以一切都会好起来的吧。先解决一下肚子的问题，顺便查探一下这片海域的鱼类资源。没准会有什么意料之外的收获。

他轻轻撞了一下身边狙击手的肩膀，指了指下方。

“Usopp，咱们下去抓两尾鱼上来。”

“没问题！让你好好见识一下本大爷的海流星，哈哈！”Usopp提起自己的得意发明，更是来了精神。什么烦恼也统统抛到脑後。

“必须要做到，我指哪条就给我打哪条阿！”

“本大爷什么时候出过错，包在我身上！”

“Sanji先生，Usopp先生，请一定要小心点！”

“放心吧！”

“噗通——”入水声接连响起，两个人就这样一头扎进海里。小船微微摇晃几下又静止，戈其趴在船舷边向海里望去。视线所及处只有一片蓝，深邃无底，再看不见那两个人的身影。微一侧目年轻人就发现，绿发男人的眼光已经追着金发的厨师先生，停在了他下海的方向。

自始至终，Zoro都并非像他们所认为的那样事不关己。事实上，自从Sanji开始有所动作，他就收回了投向海天尽头的目光。

不可否认那家伙有时真的能起到扭转乾坤的作用，但此刻是否可靠还要另当别论。并不是质疑厨子的头脑或能力什么的，而是……  
自己始终都没有忘记，那种叫做亚巴顿的东西，随时都可能发作。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

不消片刻，浪花翻起，两尾红鳞闪亮的鱼就沿着漂亮的抛物线甩上船来。一条直接跌进了船里，另一条被绿发男人抄手接住。Zoro低头看去，抛上来的鱼并不大，只有三五寸许长，淡淡红色在阳光下泛着明亮的光泽，还是异常灵活的流线形身躯。从果腹的角度来考虑，大小刚够他们四个人塞牙缝……就在他思考要怎么吃的时候，长鼻子和金发厨师的脑袋在小船两旁浮出海面。

“迦夫鱼！”戈其捧着甩进船里的小鱼喜上眉梢。

“真是幸运阿，能在这里见到迦夫鱼。”Sanji也是一脸开心，似乎已将他们并未脱离险情的糟糕境况忘了个一干二净。金发男人浮在水中随意甩了甩脑袋，透明晶亮的水珠随着他的动作四下飞溅。他游近小船，趴在船舷边上指一指被两个人抓在手里的红鳞鱼，得意洋洋地开口。“这种鱼有一种十分奇特的习性，每过一段时间必定要游回岛屿附近的浅海。我们只要跟好了它们，就一定能够抵达某座小岛。”

这下，总算是有了前进的方向。正确与否暂且不论，至少不会在广袤的海上走投无路了。

“哦哦！是这样阿！”Usopp叫起来，向他竖起拇指。

不愧是Sanji！这样的事情还有谁能知道！

“喂Usopp，前六个小时是你的，可给我跟好了那些鱼哦！”金发男人抬头，湛蓝的眸子因为有了前进方向而现出神采，他向船上的人招手，心情愉快，“绿藻头，下来推船，不许偷懒！”

迦夫鱼游得像箭一样快。若非它们总是成群结队，浩浩荡荡地行动，彼此有所牵制，纵然有Usopp的海流星，也绝没有想象中的那么好抓。一旦决定跟着这些鱼又是另一码事，他们必须奋力跟上它们的速度才不会掉队。  
如果这次跟丢了，只怕在这片陌生的海域里，就再没那么容易找到向导了。

每个人都明白这是紧要关头，所以都在很努力地跟上。没有桨的船对他们而言只是拖累，但又真的不能舍弃，所以几个人都浸在海水中，带着船向前游。Usopp在前方不远处领队，随时低头查看鱼群的方向，给後面的人下达指示。

明确了前行方向，又保持在相当高的移动速度，没过多久，周围的环境就有了细微的变化。他们已经离开了之前的那片海域。因为最明显的特征就是，有一层淡薄的雾，不知从何时起，在他们周身盘桓不绝。

几个人对望一眼，都从彼此的表情读出一种严肃。只怕他们正在步步接近的，就是戈其所说的那个浓雾漫布的海域。

“Usopp，”绿发男人叫住前面的那个人，“不要离太远。”

狙击手回过头来，不无忧心地看了看周围淡白色的雾气，表示明白。他伸手指着海下。“海流好像有点乱，那些鱼的速度明显慢下来了。我们也小心点吧。你们只要跟好了勇敢的海上战士我Usopp大船长，就没问题了！”

话虽如此，不过那微微颤抖的语调，还是让人更加担忧。

後面三个人推着小船跟紧Usopp，金发男人拍了下前面年轻人的肩膀。“戈其你先上船。”

小个子的年轻人犹豫了一下，虽然很想说留下，但最後还是听话地爬上船去。在这些人中，最不济的只怕就是自己了，所以为了不给他们添麻烦，还是不要逞强，老实听话的好。

“那些鱼还在继续向前，可以看到大致方向没有变。有些小股的鱼群开始找不到方向，兴许是沿着不同的海流，它们总共分成了三路。我们跟着最多的那群走。Sanji，这没问题吧？”得到肯定答复後，长鼻子狙击手做了个前进的手势，一马当先向前游去。

淡淡雾气在周身若隐若现地缠绕。一行四人，就这样进入了渐渐覆满白色雾气的未知海域。


	22. Chapter 22

[二十二]

 

“不好了！”Usopp从海水中冒出来，神色惊慌，“那群鱼开始向深海潜了，再往下的话就要看不见了！”

“哦这样阿，没关系，”Sanji似乎早有对策，不慌不忙地看了眼另一侧的绿发男人，伸手点了下放在船里的两尾红鱼，“Zoro，用你的刀子切一条鱼尾下来。”

那人几乎是立即就拧起眉来。“老子的刀可不是干这个的！”

话虽如此，眼下似乎是真的情势紧急。嘴上再不满，厨子说的话也还是要听的……Zoro随手抽出鬼徹在鱼身上划了一道。锋锐的刀刃轻轻游走，鱼身与鱼尾就一分为二。迦夫鱼的鱼尾颜色要略深一点，同样是光鲜迷人的红。因为色泽更鲜艳，看起来也更为引人。

金发男人指了指被切下的鱼尾，向长鼻子狙击手下令。“你找根绳子把鱼尾拴上，带着它下水，一会儿那些鱼就会跟着它浮上来。”

“诶，为什么阿？”Usopp不解地挠挠头，不过还是听话地捡起那条鱼尾。

“照做就是。”Sanji示意他动作快点，晚了就来不及了。随着他们的行进，淡白的雾气更加浓郁，在四周漂浮不定，已经开始遮住大部分视野。

长鼻子狙击手从他的背包里翻出一根细绳，很仔细地将鱼尾扎紧，带着它重新潜到海下。

在他周身是碧蓝的海水，泛白的光芒从头顶洒下。这种程度的光在海下是无法传播太远的，再向下数米海水就没入一片漆黑。迦夫鱼统统沉入那片黑暗，偶尔游在鱼群最上方的那些背脊能在难辨的深色中轻轻露出一抹红。Usopp就凭着他过人的视力和身为狙击手的敏锐，在茫茫黑色中搜寻那些若隐若现的色彩……

不消片刻就见效了。Usopp手里紧紧揪着那根细绳，不断巡视着下方海域。就在他打算上去换气的时候，自己脚下就开始浮起大团熟悉的红色。他一激动，差点在水里就大叫起来。

鱼群真的回来了！这句话，等他浮上水面这才喊出来。

金发男人叼着依旧没点燃的香烟，看着一边大口喘气一边还要拼命描述的人，漫不在乎地笑了笑。

“那是当然，你也不看看我刚要你打回来的，是游在哪个位置的鱼。”

Usopp愣了一下，回忆起之前的事情。“最前面的……”

“领航员。明白？”Sanji抓着船舷的手轻轻敲了一下，“迦夫鱼的鱼群中有很多专职的向导，而它们用来领航的工具，就是鱼尾。”

“原来如此！”戈其咋舌，“这种事情我一点也不知道！我只认得这种鱼是迦夫鱼，用来做汤的话非常有营养……”

“多看看书自然就会记住了，”金发男人又扭头对Usopp补充几句，“看到大部分鱼出现就把它收起来。这样它们就会沿着真正的路线前进，不会被你干扰。”

Usopp向他比了一个拇指，再次潜下海去。狙击手依照金发男人告诉自己的方法，在鱼群即将消失的时候用鱼尾把它们召回来。这样磕磕绊绊又跟了一段时间，四人已经进入雾气更为浓重的海域。迦夫鱼群在海下仿佛也受到某种感应，行动愈加迟缓谨慎，有时甚至停留很久才继续向前。

浮在海上的人尽管不需要拼命划水，也未见得会轻松到哪里去。

白雾越来越浓郁，能见范围也越来越小。只有大概不过千米，在无边无际的海面上，这样的视野实在是太压抑了。

他们并不是第一次面对这样的情况，奇怪的雾气，奇怪的水汽，似乎冥冥之中有神明操纵着，每次遇到这样的奇怪天候，总要发生点什么。  
这次也不例外。不过他们还并不知道，这次发生的事情将是他们的回程中，最曲折离奇的转折点。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“诶？你们……有没有听到什么声音？”戈其突然抬起头来。刚刚从空中传来的一种奇异声响让他一惊。

可就算抬起头，也只能看见浓白的颜色氤氲不去。能见度再创新低，现在只能看到周围几百米的海水。几个人就像被塞进空岛的云团中间，万一附近有什么危险的东西，想要察觉都十分困难。

“哗啦”一声，前方海水分开，Usopp冒出头来大口呼吸着，再次将手中拴着绳索的红色鱼尾放回小船里。他摇摇脑袋，吐着舌头趴在船舷上。

“累死我了！它们好像又在下面停着不动了。在开会吗？！”

“辛苦了，Usopp，”金发男人指了指小船，“上去歇着吧，换我来。”

耳畔水声响起，Roronoa Zoro径自向船首的位置游去。意图很明显，他要接替Usopp的工作。

“喂，老子可说了我来的，”挑一挑眉，金发的厨师漫不经心地提醒他，“是藻类就老老实实泡海里。辨别方向这么高明的事情是不能交给一株植物来做的吧。”

绿发男人免不了地咬牙切齿。

这白痴！之前在风暴里挣扎了那么久，又一直在海里泡着。原本好心好意觉得他挺累，让他再歇一阵……这家伙竟然一点也不领情，而且一开口又是令人火大的挑衅？！老子是哪根筋搭错了才想到帮他的？！

就在Zoro刚要习惯性地开口反驳的时候，从上方头顶处猛然传来风声，穿透雾气呼啸而过。像是某种巨大的翅膀在上下振动。一刹那间被所有人听得清清楚楚。继而四下静寂，再也没有任何声音了。不过只这一瞬间，便足以吸引到所有人的注意力。四个人抬起头来，试图去查明声音的来源。  
可头顶上方只有一片白芒。

“刚才就是这种声音……”戈其有些紧张地环顾四角天空。头顶是整片单调的白，没有任何异常。

“是，是什么东西？！”Usopp全神戒备地看了看头顶再看向旁边的人，因为戈其的表情，他不由自主地绷紧了神经。

“难道是传说中会袭击船只的怪物？”戈其最先想到的就是这个答案。要真是那种东西，就太刺激了……在茫茫海上碰到怪物，如果在原来一定是场灾难，但现在有Zoro先生和Sanji先生在身边，是自己太走运而那个怪物太倒霉了吧！

“Zoro你留在这里。”金发男人深深浅浅看了那人几眼，显然Zoro心领神会自己应当照看其他人，没再提出异议。于是Sanji一低头，扎进冰冷的海下。

鱼群的踪迹是绝对不能丢的，必须要有个人去看着。反正也不会潜得太深，抬起头来就能看到上面的船和人影。Sanji不费吹灰之力就见到了迦夫鱼的影子。Usopp的努力效果显著，他成功地引出了绝大部分鱼群，都在目力可见的地方凝成一团，似乎真的是一点移动的打算都没有。

海面上的话，不管会发生什么，只要绿藻头在，就没什么好担心的。

所有人都不知道的是，在万米高空中，一双棕黑色的巨翼伸展着，正在悄无声息地盘桓。浓重的雾气像低矮的云团，金利如电的双瞳扫视着下方，仿佛可以毫不费力地将它们看透。在察觉到海面上那几分鲜活气息的时候，它微微合拢双翼，幽灵般没入下方浓白的雾阵。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

事情发生在一瞬间。

他们没有看错，那是一只体型巨大的生物。蓦然就从浓雾中冲出来，带着尖利的啸声飞扑而至。在Usopp反应奇快的尖叫与戈其的目瞪口呆中，绿发男人闪电一般拔刀，出手便是一记强劲的烦恼风，迎着那只动物杀去。然而那家伙只是轻轻侧了一下双翼，就避过了Zoro威力难当的刀风，一掠而过重新隐入白雾。

那双巨大的深棕黑色翅膀低低滑过近海，在平静的海面上掀起成片的风浪。久久难以平复的大浪就是它出现过的最好证据。

“那那那那那是鹰吧！？”Usopp几乎要咬到舌头。

看模样似乎是一只鹰……但就算是鹰，个头也太大了！虽然是不如海王类和小花园的恐龙吧，可那双翅膀有七八米长，真的是叫做鹰的生物吗？！

“不，Usopp先生，我确定它有四条腿……还有一条长尾巴……真是帅阿……”戈其带着满脸震惊低声回答。看他的神情，比起恐惧似乎更多是在沉醉。

的确。单是那双巨翅滑翔而过，漂亮迅猛而充满力量的动作就足以令人神不守舍。更不要提那一双金色锐利的眼睛。戈其觉得如果自己正视着那只生物的眼睛，一定连魂魄都要会丢掉。真是充满野性又傲气的眼瞳，漫不经心的睥睨也能让任何人心折。

“看起来前半只是鹰……”绿发男人抿起嘴角，开始觉得那只生物有点棘手。那家伙似乎对判断气流这种事情十分擅长，不知道是出于天性还是什么。刚才的刀风，它在自己出手的一瞬间就做出了判断并且……不得不说，在面前所有可能选择的方向中，它轻而易举向一个危害最小的角度偏了过去，几乎没有承受任何刀风就全身而退了。

反应奇快，动作敏捷，来去如风，再加上比人类不知灵敏多少倍的嗅觉和听觉……在这种大雾弥漫非常影响视力的地方，岂不是真正的空中霸主？！作为敌人真是有点麻烦……

水声响起，是金发男人从海底浮上来。刚才在海下的时候他就看到了，有一大块阴影以难以想象的高速掠过头顶。海下的光线都迅速一暗，紧接着就有海流压力从上面传来，似乎那个家伙掀起了不小的波浪。他以最快的速度浮上来，就见到Usopp张大了嘴巴，戈其一脸沉醉，以及绿发男人非常凝重的神色。

“出什么事了！”他看着一脸严肃的剑士，“刚才是什么东西？”

“是一只看起来像鹰的动物。很厉害。”Zoro保持着一手拿刀的姿势，另一只手捏着下巴正在思考什么。

金发男人猛地睁大眼睛。“什么？！鹰？！一定要抓住它！”

“Sanji你是不是饿疯了，我们有鱼吃就够了吧？！那东西有十米长呢鬼才抓得住阿！”长鼻子泪流满面地龇出尖牙。让他去抓这种东西还不如杀了他更痛快点。

“白痴阿你，当我是Luffy吗？！”金发男人单手撑着船舷一脚就敲到Usopp的脑袋上。

“诶不是吃吗？！”

“怎么可能吃阿！”金发男人吼完这句，露出一个略带痞气的笑容，“要真的个头那么大倒是可以换个方式，不用抓了，只要想办法爬上那家伙的背就行！”

听见这样的回答，Usopp心说我还以为只有Luffy喜欢爬上那些会飞的东西没想到Sanji你也一样吗还是因为茫茫大海你实在没得玩了……不过他也不想再被敲，就随口问了句，爬上它的背……要做什么阿？

“那家伙是会飞的吧？以它那么庞大的身躯，是不会长时间在海上生活的，迟早要飞回陆地。”

“让它带着咱们飞回去？！这主意不赖嘛……”Zoro挑眉，他对这个想法抱有很大兴趣。不得不说这个方法是可行的。不过要想全员都爬上那家伙的脊背，只有打败它或者驯服它。尽管那是只动物，但它的强悍却让绿发男人很想与它一较高下。

它的力量，它的敏捷，以及它对气流的熟悉都会使那家伙成为难缠的对手。眼下竟然有机会去驯服一只这样悍勇的生物。  
想到这点，Zoro就觉得浑身上下每一个细胞每一根血管，都亢奋不已。


	23. Chapter 23

[二十三]

 

“问题就在于怎么把它引过来。”绿发男人看着周围的雾气，皱起眉来。

本就是异常敏捷的动物，在这样的浓雾中更是显得来去如风。一定要在有限的时间内作出反应，否则吃亏的就是自己。不可否认那东西第一次出现应该是打算袭击他们的……不过在Zoro和Sanji这两名猎人的眼中，这等小事根本不值一提。

“这也许不难……”金发男人看了看船里的迦夫鱼，“我们需要再大一点的鱼。”

“Sanji！你以为它是Luffy吗？！有吃的就随叫随到？！”Usopp趴在船里连连摆手。

“不试试怎么知道？”金发厨师很是无所谓地耸肩。他取过那条体型很小的鱼，随手就抛了上去。这一下并没有用太大力，扔得太高就看不见了。周围的雾气没有丝毫消散的迹象，他要让那只巨型生物在他们看得到的地方出现。所有人都盯着那条淡红色的小鱼笔直上升，在最高点如慢镜头般定住，再加速坠落。

“你看，这不是——”在狙击手的话还没说完的时候，顿起的风声让他的话生生卡在了喉咙口。

一道影子闪电般晃过，霎时黑色的阴影遮住了所有人的视线。绿发男人手中的刀毫不迟疑地挥出，又是一记雷霆万钧的烦恼风。不出意外，那只动物拢了拢双翼，在刀风近身前蓦地加速，轻巧滑开。食物就这样被它轻而易举地叼走了。  
这家伙无比灵敏，甚至能提前感知风向的变化，根本不在乎所谓的“袭击”。

“这到底是什么生物？”金发男人保持着抬头的姿势，绞尽脑汁思索。

的确就像Zoro所说的，很像是鹰……但四条腿吧那绝对是四条腿好吗？！而且，就算前面那一对是鹰爪——他可以肯定自己没有眼花——後面的那两只分明是猫科动物的爪……算了，神奇生物也不是没见过，毕竟这里是伟大航道，见到神兽也不稀奇。至少亲眼见到这只动物的模样让Sanji觉得骑上去更加有望了。它宽实的背脊，足够他们几个爬上去了。

金发的厨师轻轻挑一下眉稍，心情愉快。他心说既然长得是副坐骑的模样，就别怪老子不客气了。

Zoro将鬼徹扛在肩上，认真考虑着怎样才能打败它。眼下又不是在陆地上，自己的活动范围太有限。可任何一种凌空的进攻方式都有细微的刀风作先兆，大概都能被这家伙轻易化解。看样子，只能靠近身战了吧……但怎样才能够到它，再爬上去将它贴身驯服呢？

金发男人在不远处看着他线条明显的侧脸，逼人的英气正沿着那轻勾的唇角蔓延。他明白那人在想什么，并且只怕这就是最方便也最快捷的方法了。

“喂Usopp，”绿发男人突然斜起嘴角，“还要麻烦你再多打几条鱼上来。”

“绿藻君，”Sanji似笑非笑地看着他，“我们还要用它的翅膀呢，不许伤了它。”

“废话，还用你说！”

Usopp和戈其看看这个，再看看那个，才恍然明白似乎绿发剑士是要独自去对付它。

“不错不错，就是这样。照着我Usopp船长的指示去做吧！本大爷先去给你们多打几条鱼上来！”长鼻子狙击手一个翻身下水。

“谁照你的指示了！”两个人一起龇出尖牙，毫不客气地回嘴。

不过罪魁祸首已经潜下水去了，听不到他们的话。Zoro与Sanji相视一眼，同时感到有种难以描述的东西，正从心里钻出来。  
每一次同时做出的动作，每一句同时说出的句子，都伴着这种东西，牢牢缠在一起。

根本来不及去分辨那是什么。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

见至少有十条鱼堆在船里，Usopp这才呼出一口气结束了战斗。

“怎么样，够用了吧？”

“大概吧……”绿发男人随手抓起一条来。Usopp刻意避开领航的鱼，挑中的这几条体型都偏大。绿发男人掂了掂，将手里的鱼抛了上去。只见一道红色腾空，又“啪嗒”一声结结实实地摔回船里。头顶上的云雾一片平静，什么都没发生……

愣了两秒钟，在绿发男人满脸黑线的表情中，Sanji和Usopp开始捧腹狂笑。

“哈哈哈哈，绿藻头，它是把藻类抛出来的东西也当成藻类了吧！哈哈哈哈！这家伙实在太聪明！”金发男人捶着船板几乎连眼泪都要笑出来。另一边的Usopp捂着肚子已经是一句话都说不出来了。如果是在桑尼号上，他一定会满甲板打滚的，现在显然没有足够他打滚的地方。

“啰嗦！找砍吗你们两个！”绿发男人大吼过去，一脸的青白不定，附带咬牙切齿。

“咳……那个，Zoro先生，”戈其勉强维持着脸上的表情来帮他解围，“让我试试吧。也许应该再抛高一点？”

年轻人捡起被剑士先生抛过一次的鱼，用大很多的力量重新扔了上去。他扔得很高，只见高空朦胧的白色中，黑影幽灵般滑过，红鱼被不着痕迹地带走了。他们甚至没能看清那隐藏在白雾中的身形。

“这次太高了，”Usopp仰头看着上面，“还是交给本大爷吧！你们都看好了！”

狙击王的名号不是白叫的。手握弹弓的Usopp倒真有一夫当关万夫莫开的气势。有百步穿杨的技术，射击距离什么的对他而言根本不是问题。Usopp一次又一次降低弹弓送出的高度，引得那只动物越来越接近海面，一次比一次掀起愈加狂暴的巨浪。

绿发男人在那家伙每次出现的时候都试图去攻击它，但每次都无功而返。事实接连不断地证明那家伙精明得很也高明得很。身在船上的Zoro似乎拿它一点辙都没有。那只巨兽每次都是在他准备跳上去之前就迅速掠走。所有人都开始头疼，要怎么才能够到那只动作奇快来去如风的动物。

在这只巨大的动物眼中，下面的几个人类也非常有意思。想用小鱼来引自己下去再绞尽脑汁地搞突袭，真是太天真了。就像在玩游戏，不过这种一方比另一方要高明太多的玩法实在有点——啧，真可怜阿。

狮鹫兽就算本事比不上狱岛之王的龙，也依然是勇猛无畏的象征。渺小的人类它从没放在眼里过。不过难得见到这么有意思的人类，那个绿头发的家伙似乎能控制一支气流，每次都以一种奇特的角度拦在前方。它总能在一瞬间找到破解的方法。这愈发像一场挑战游戏，让它玩得乐此不疲。说到底它怎么可能在乎这几条连塞牙缝也不够的小鱼？如果真为了填饱肚子，最凶狠的海王类它也敢放手一搏。  
不过此刻它想做的事情，就只是跟这些人多玩一会儿。

淡淡腥咸的气息重新在空气中扩散，不轻不重地冲撞着它的嗅觉。那双和落日一样金色肆虐的星眸眨了眨，巨兽利落地一个回身，再次悄无声息地掠去。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“看样子你一个人不行嘛……”金发男人抽空潜下海去看了一眼，鱼群还在下面聚成一团没有丝毫移动的意思。等他重新浮上海面，那三个人还是没一点进展，倒是丢掉了不少的鱼。

“可恶！”绿发男人拧起眉。不管他从哪个角度打过去，那动物都能从容化解。它摆出一副夷然不惧的姿态，将自己耍得团团转……可又偏偏连它一根毛都摸不到，这实在令人火大。Sanji的出现让他觉得自己马上就会被这人冷嘲热讽一番了。但金发男人再次开口的时候，却是出乎意料的语气。

“喂，绿藻头，”那人轻描淡写的一句话，决定了那只狮鹫兽接下来的命运，“老子不介意再借你十秒钟。”

湛蓝的眸抬起，直直对上那双黯猩红色的眼睛。

一瞬间，仿佛回到Davy Back Fight的那个时候。Sanji几乎是难以控制地想起第二场比赛。两个人狼狈万状地躺在草坪上。那人就在离自己不远的地方。他听到那个熟悉的声音说，喂厨子，借我十秒钟。剧情短暂回放。他不会忘记两人是如何畅快淋漓地解决挡在对方身前的对手；如何彼此配合着踢出一记漂亮又强劲的“空军--POWER--SHOOT”；以及……自己将他送出去後，是如何闭上眼睛静待获胜的消息。  
就在闭起眼睛的两秒过後，GOAL的呼声不出所料，震惊全场。

怎么可能忘记。

每一个细胞都还记得平静表情之下的暗自雀跃。之所以能安然地等待，是因为知道交给那个人的话，就一定不会输。

绿发男人盯着那平静熟悉的眸。刚从海中浮上来的那个人露出淡淡的笑容，提起一句自己曾经说过的话。尽管事隔多时，可是不需要任何提醒，身体比什么都记得更清晰。那一场颠覆乾坤的斗球比赛，最终是谁血液沸腾，称霸凯旋。  
这一瞬间过後，他感到自己再也不能思考。那人眸中的蓝铺天盖地，席卷一切。

不会输的。  
在金发男人刚一开口的时候他就知道了，这一次绝不会无功而返。

他太了解那个人了，也太了解自己。有厨子在的时候就会有更强大的信心和力量。要做到的事情，绝不可能做不到。

戈其倍感兴趣地看看这几个人。厨师先生微微笑起的样子，剑士先生也冷静下来看着那个金发的人勾起唇角。长鼻子狙击手则换上一副好戏开场万分期待的神情，洋洋得意地盯着那两个人。戈其突然感到，这几个人因为有着共同的经历，所以彼此才会心有灵犀。在他们之间有一条名为命运的锁链，不是任何人或任何事可以擅自斩断的。

这就是所谓的……“伙伴”么。

“Usopp，”金发的人指了指左方的天空，很自然地开始布置任务，“你负责截住那里。给我一枚结实点的子弹。”拿到一枚铅星後，他继续解说这次的作战计划，“右边我来负责，中间就交给你了。我和Usopp负责封死它的前进路线，你趁机跳上它的背。”

Usopp灵机一动，从背包里掏出一枚蛋星交给戈其。

“等它飞过来你就把这个砸到它身上！绝对有效！”他咧开嘴想象了一下那家伙被它刺激到的样子。连人都受不了，更何况是嗅觉比人更灵敏百倍的动物呢？

金发男人只看得抽一下嘴角。“Usopp你是想把它吓走再也不回来吗？这刺激大过头了吧？！”

长鼻子挠了挠头，觉得Sanji这话也有几分道理。万一惹恼了那家伙，在大家还没有得手的时候就很受不了地逃走再也不回来……那自己岂不是成了大罪人？

不过他马上想到了另外的主意。Usopp掏出一块小黑板向戈其演示怎么用指甲划出刺耳的噪音，这个比蛋星要好得多。“嘿嘿，那你就用这个吧。动物的耳朵比人类可要灵敏多了……只要它有一点分神就事半功倍！”

金发男人向他竖起拇指表示这招相当棒。

准备万全。看吧，好戏就要开场了。

“那么，大家都准备好了？”金发男人看看另外的三个人，轻轻抛了一下手中沉甸甸的子弹。银灰色的铅星不等落下就被他一把抓进掌心。就让那家伙好好领教一下什么叫配合战吧。在得到所有人肯定之後，Sanji扯起嘴角邪邪一笑。

“作战开始！”

又一条淡红色的迦夫鱼被Usopp用弹弓打上半空。比之前的任何一次都要再低一点，却又足以吸引那只生物再来一次。

不出意外，破空的风声响起，黑色的影子只一眨眼便显现在浓重的雾气背後。巨兽压低身形，遁着抛出的诱饵前来。那庞大的身躯在白雾中迅速接近，渐渐清晰。

它来了。


	24. Chapter 24

[二十四]

 

黑色的影子蓦地从白雾中扑出，目标是那条抛起的迦夫鱼。它伸展棕黑的双翼，在海面投下巨大的阴影。

“火鸟星——”Usopp的手中如流星般划过一道火痕，凝聚成不死鸟的形状，声势惊人，带着燃烧灼热的温度挡在了它的左前方。

巨大的狮鹫兽侧翼躲开凌空而至的灼热火焰，右前方的破空声又令它微微一惊。这样的声音，以及空中气流的走向，是超高速的物体来袭的前兆。这难道是下面那个金发的人类做的？他将一枚小小的物件踢上来会有这样的速度？区区人类怎么可能有这样强大的力量？！可身体的判断不会出错，它只好收回向右偏转的想法，加速向前。

Roronoa Zoro不会给它这样的机会。

“龙卷风——！”低喝声中，刀风绞起的气旋卷着深蓝的海水，微带腥咸的水龙卷拔地而起，海水仿佛巨雨，倾盆落下。狮鹫兽是能感知空气流动的高手，它更不会小看这个招数。眼前的水龙卷与伟大的自然之力比起来相差甚远，但要阻住自己，绝对行之有效。

身前所有的方向都被挡住，狮鹫兽不以为意地拍打着双翼，昂首就要向上空飞去。

“吱——嘎——”最後一刻，刺耳的声音毫无预兆地响起。戈其选择了一个最恰当的时机，让它措手不及突然一愣。这只巨兽终于分神，双翼微微一顿，动作就此缓下一线。绿发男人等的就是这一刻。他早已收好自己的三把刀蓄势待发。Sanji站在小船里，十分轻松地借了他点力量。  
小船一直在动荡不已的波浪上，根本没办法百分之百发挥金发男人卓绝的脚法，但眼下只是要将那人送到巨兽身边，还是不成问题的。

飞身而上的Zoro探手出来，一把就抓住了它翼展上的羽毛。

尖利的啸声立时灌入耳中，被抓痛的巨兽开始惊叫挣扎。Zoro知道自己一定会抓痛它——手中的羽毛看起来似乎相当脆弱——他毫不迟疑，双臂一用力便从它的翼侧跃到宽绰的背上，双手捉紧背部那些棕黑尖硬的羽毛。它们看起来比翅膀上的羽毛要结实很多，大概也不会太过疼痛吧……巨大的狮鹫兽在空中翻滚，竭力想甩脱他，激起的巨大气流几乎在一瞬间就破去了“龙卷风”的攻势，继而掀起一拨更加狂暴的浪。可令它烦躁的是，那个人类如影随形地贴在身上，没有分毫破绽。它歪斜地抖动了两下翅膀，最终难以忍耐地展翅向高空飞去，眨眼之间就从众人的视线中消失了。

“Zoro先生！”戈其惊呼。

“Usopp，”金发男人扭头吩咐自家狙击手，“快做一个记号在天上。”

後者愣了一下，用最快的速度从背包中翻出一枚赤蛇星，一扬手便打上天空。红色的烟雾直线升腾毫不褪散。就算周围都是白雾，有这个标记总比没有要好很多吧。也许在他们看不见的高空，说不定这些雾气就会消散，那Zoro就能顺利找到他们的位置了。

“Zoro先生他！”

“冷静点，戈其。”金发男人站在小船里，刚刚巨兽激起的一轮巨浪还没有平复，小船像在风暴中一样被剧烈地抛上抛下。他随手拍了拍年轻人的肩膀要他放松。

戈其注视着Sanji。他正抬头看着天上，头顶心赤红的烟雾定格在空中，再也找不到一分一毫绿头发剑士的影子。金发的厨师眼神淡然又平静，一点也没有担心的样子。

“不会有事的，现在就交给他吧。就算那藻类是个路痴不会看标记，有鱼的话还是能把那个大家伙叫回来的吧。”

年轻人张了张嘴，却没有再说什么。

是因为太过了解吗？他似乎一点都不担心那个人会出事。  
只是怕他找不回来，仅此而已。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

不得不说，这个家伙当坐骑真是相当刺激。Zoro听着耳际传来的呼呼风声，不免这样想。他轻轻瞥了两眼，周围是飞速闪过的白色雾气，这家伙一直在疾速向上冲。还时不时急速旋转，似乎想用尽方法将自己甩下去。Zoro双手牢牢抓着它的羽毛，仔细稳住身形。

余光瞥见红色的赤蛇星在眼底追着直飞上来，弹弓打出来的速度依然拼不过这个疯狂的家伙。红色烟雾追着它的尾巴，直飞到燃尽，再也不能向上。想必是Usopp做了记号好让自己回去。但眼下这只巨兽一点也不听话，更没有丝毫让步的意思，要驯服它恐怕还要花些时间。

“混帐，给老子老实点阿！”他狠狠咬牙，刚刚又是一个超高速旋转差点将他真的甩下去。很想抽空给它一拳，可真是没有时间。为了不让自己跌下去，他只能一点点抓得更狠。

狮鹫兽在半空猛地停住，紧跟着并拢双翼向下俯冲。一刹那，就是垂直坠落的感觉。不仅如此，棕黑色的双翼渐渐顺着风向延展，它竟然还在加速！风声尖利得几乎划破耳膜，迎面狠扑的风打得Zoro睁不开眼。他只能感受到拼命坠落的失重感，向下，再向下，像一个小时那样漫长，接下来，他听到了海水在气流中翻腾迫近的声音。  
那动物还没有落到海面，就已带起狂暴的风，掀起滔天的浪。

他听着声势浩大的浪，心想只怕那三个身在船里都能感受到吧。就是不知道，自己是不是还在他们附近了……

巨兽在海面附近停止了俯冲，它并没有给绿发男人喘气的时间就再一次加速向上飞去。它还要继续这样做，直到将那个人类甩脱为止。

被俯冲折腾得七荤八素的绿发男人摇了摇头刚摆脱那种头重脚轻的眩晕感，第二次自由落体就又开始了。

可恶！绝对不能再任它胡闹了！再这样下去，一定会松手的！

Zoro趁着这一次自己和它同时下坠的机会，放开手里的坚硬羽毛，闪电般揪住它双翼处的骨架。那双漂亮并且泛着光泽的翅膀虽然长有七到八米，可两根肱骨间的距离，两手撑开就可以拢得到。绿发男人一咬牙，将那对骨向後方充满威胁地折了一下。

他当然记得金发男人的嘱咐，绝对不能下太狠的气力。这对骨要是断了这家伙就再也飞不起来了。

不出意外地，那动物开始停止俯冲，拼命地扇动翅膀挣扎。对它而言，翅膀被别人掌握就像被抓住唯一的破绽，极为可怕的不安全感升腾起来。它简直是一定要立刻，马上，再不能忍地把那个男人丢下海！它甚至回过头来咆哮着想咬他，可是那人紧紧抓着羽毛不放，背上的位置自己又够不到。巨兽在空中勉力维持着飞行，一时要咬他，一时要甩他下去，一时又试图胜过那人的手劲，在半空中反反复复，死命挣扎。

绿发男人抓着它毫不松懈，在愈发晕眩的颠簸翻滚中骂了几句跟着大吼起来。你有本事继续给老子俯冲阿！一头扎进海水里淹死阿！老实听话点会死么！只是借你的翅膀去岛上阿！带几个人飞一下又不会少块肉！老子不能再等了！那白痴厨子中了毒你管给老子找医生吗！还是那白痴卷眉毛叫我不能伤了你！别扭到死的家伙明明中了毒还偏装个没事人的样子！老子凭什么还要替他遮着瞒着！快滚个医生过来治好那个白痴好让老子安心和他打一场！要是那白痴没事就是在海里泡个十年八年的又怎么了！总好过现在这样老是挂心还不能说吧！妈的真是不爽到极点了！我说！再惹我当心老子直接砍了你阿混账！

似乎是积怨已久，绿发男人一刻不停地骂着。结果等他骂够了才猛然发觉，巨兽已经不知何时安静了下来。它不再拼死挣扎，只是勉力停留在半空，缓缓拍打着双翼。周围是一片绵白的雾气，在左手一角，赤蛇星的红色烟雾若隐若现。

狮鹫兽侧过头，野气狂傲的金色瞳子里映出了绿发男人的影子。对于自己突然的安静，那个人类以一种呆愣的，难以置信的惊愕神情，趴在自己背上，张着嘴大口喘气。

这个奇怪的人类……在这种时刻考虑的，竟然不是自己的安危？曾经听说红海人都是些自私自利的坏家伙。也许会有一些例外？带他们去曲神岛也不是不可以，不过想求医，能不能得到那位殿下的垂青，只能靠他们自己了……这些人类的话，可以稍稍期待一下他们的表现吗？

“哦哦，怎么样？终于肯听话了吗？！载我们一程吧！”绿发男人挑起眉来，咧嘴露出一个惊喜的笑容。

它低声嘶叫着作为回应，顿时感到那个人类减轻了手上的力道。巨兽十分自然地换了个方向，不需指点就向着左边不远处的红色烟雾飞去。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“喂喂真的可以吗？！”长鼻子狙击手一刻不停地搜寻着各个方向的天空，又这样问了一次。他已经问了不下十次了。

“Sanji先生说他没问题的……”戈其也这样回答了不下十次。

“可是刚刚那几个大浪，啧……”Usopp想象了一下Zoro被甩进海里的样子，不禁打了个寒战。那只动物阿，绝对是强悍到怪物的级别……怪物碰上大怪物，哪一方更强呢？！咦不对，哪个是怪物哪个才是大怪物呢……等等阿，这好像是个非常严肃的问题……

恢复了平静的海面上水花分开，是金发男人浮了上来。尽管有了後招他们也依然不能丢掉迦夫鱼的行踪。如果绿藻头没办法收服那只动物，他们还要靠这群向导去找岛屿。万幸的是鱼群仍在开会，还没有决定接下来的行程。他开始思索如果鱼群这时候开始移动该怎么办。

赤蛇星的标记就不管用了吧？那他们是不是应该立即跟着鱼群离开？要不要现在就让Usopp再去打几条鱼，好随时能引那只动物过来？

他趴在船舷上，抬头看了看天空。一片白芒中，红色的烟雾还在，赤蛇星应该还会持续很久的时间。但那个路痴，也不知道能不能回得来。Sanji苦笑了一下，想起上次在阿拉巴斯坦，也是同样的标记，那家伙看着它竟能一直跑上钟楼去……不知道这次在宽绰平坦的海面上，还能跑到什么地方去？自己要去哪里接他才行呢？

就在金发男人如此这般胡思乱想的时候，头顶心处风声传来。三个人立刻抬头望去，在弥漫的白雾中，熟悉的黑影在迅速扩大。  
……不知道是Zoro已经驯服了那个家伙，还是那个不服输的家伙载着他恰巧挣扎到这附近呢？

需要再搭把手吗？

没有再多的时间去判断了。那棕黑色的漂亮双翼已经在所有人面前霸气地展开，在减速的时候上下扇动，惊人的气浪扑面而来几乎要掀翻他们的小船。巨兽在半空中定住身形，昂首嘶叫，啸声嘹亮又狂野，震彻天际。绿头发的剑士毫不费力地盘膝坐在巨兽的背脊上，随着它的低飞，向下面的人平举手臂，紧紧攥拳。  
他回来了。

浮在海里的金发男人抬起头看着他。那个人似乎也正低头望向自己，一瞬间扯起嘴角，露出一个洒脱又肆意的笑容。左耳金色的水滴，臂上黑色的头巾，带着属于他的狂傲与自信。有难言坚定的什么东西从那人眉睫中一点点渗出，一笔一划笃定而霸道地写进自己心底。

就算在脑海中已经描摹过一百一千遍那人归来的样子，也比不过这样一个定格的时刻。骑着被降服的巨兽，凛然仿佛王者，归航得不可一世。他的唇角扬起惊心动魄的弧度。  
这就是未来会成为世界第一大剑豪的男人。不容有他。

Sanji觉得，自己会把眼前这个场景记很久。也许会一直到死。

他知道他不会失败的。  
他知道他迟早会回来。

……

他回来了。


	25. Chapter 25

[二十五]

 

在他们四个人中没有任何一个人想过，自己某天会乘上这种未知的生物飞行。

当呼呼风声掠过耳际的时候，他们才意识到这真的不是一场梦。这只巨兽不知为什么就突然很配合，大概只能归功于绿发男人不为人知的一番苦斗吧。

不得不说，只有近距离观察它的时候才能够充分感受到它的美。这是种充满了英气和野性的漂亮。正如所有人看到的，巨兽的前半身是鹰，覆盖着棕黑光泽的羽毛，还有两只强健有力的钩爪，而後半身则更像狮子，有宽厚粗壮的兽爪与狮子尾巴。那双金色的瞳更是摄人心魄，任何一个见过它的人都不能否认它的狂野与美丽，令人着迷。它伸展开双翼，就有光芒滑过那对长达八米的翅膀。铺着深棕色羽毛的背脊是如此宽绰，四个人坐上去也不成问题。

Zoro依然盘膝坐在最前方。他身後是Usopp，再後面是戈其，最後是Sanji。狮鹫兽就这样载着四个人向天空飞去，逆风时拍打双翼，顺风时展翅滑翔，正如Zoro所想，它对气流简直是与生俱来的熟悉。不多时，巨兽就带着四个人轻而易举地飞离了那片浓白密布的雾之海域。

白雾在脚下仿佛凝结，他们已经身在那层雾气之上。抬头可以看见青蔚的天空，远接深色的海面。巨兽还在向上，一直飞进淡淡云层，在那些薄如蝉翼的云丝间穿行。金色的阳光深深浅浅，给这些云染上了一层清淡的色彩。难以描绘的形状和颜色飞速倒退，眼前更多美妙的画面倏然而至，他们正在进行一场蔚为奇幻的旅程。

“真是太漂亮了！”Usopp不由感叹起眼前的景色。他们也曾去过空岛，只不过那里满是不透明的乳白色云彩。虽然壮观磅礴，但跟现在这样薄纱般的梦幻场景又怎么能相提并论呢？

“笨蛋剑士！”金发的那个人坐在最後喊道，“这家伙真的能带我们去岛上吗？”

“这不是你的主意吗白痴！交给它就好啦！”Zoro伸手拍了一下巨兽的脖颈。这只漂亮的生物侧过颈来低鸣一声似乎也在回答。

“哦哦，真是好乖的……怪物阿。”长鼻子狙击手从绿发男人身後探出头来称赞它。不过他在考虑如何称呼这家伙的时候还是不免迟疑了一下。这到底是种什么生物？或者，它有名字吗？

远方海平面蓦地出现一线黑色，并且迅速扩大，很快就占据了一半的海线。似乎巨兽带着他们正在飞速接近那片黑色的地带。

那片海是怎么回事？Zoro皱起眉来还没来得及考虑什么，身下的巨兽低低咆哮一声，开始降下高度向那片黑色掠去。

“你们都抓紧！”绿发男人听出它的叫声中充满警示的意味，只来得及喊了这一句，尾音就湮没在呼啸而起的风中。

所有人都看到了那片奇怪的黑色，立刻全神戒备。

狮鹫兽一路降低高度，一直降到近乎贴近海面。它低低滑翔，在身後牵起串串激荡的浪花，不住接近那片黑色。

凝视着前方黢黑的时候，Zoro猛然感到有些熟悉……这简直……就好像是……他们闯司法岛的时候，位于海水与岛屿之间的那片空洞……司法岛的周围也是同样的黑色。只不过比起那时……  
现在这处悬崖，也实在太大了吧！根本连边都看不到！

出现在众人眼前的，是绵延不知几千还是几万海里的漆黑悬崖。飞翔的巨兽跟这黑暗的边界相比，简直就是微不足道的沙砾。而令人惊叹的是，这处悬崖的海水，并不是自然向下流淌的，而是从悬崖底部不断向上奔涌，仿佛永远也不会停歇。

身下巨兽嘶吼一声抖擞羽毛，贴紧海面伸展双翼，毫不迟疑地向这片黑色的尽头掠去。

所有人都知道，他们的考验来了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

气流几乎在飞临黑色区域的一瞬间就剧烈激荡起来。所有人都能感受到那种几乎要削掉皮肤般的疼痛。不难想象，是有无数道气流自悬崖下喷薄而起，力量奇大，甚至带动了深海之中的海流，违背自然规律向上奔腾流动。  
这样的事情才不会令草帽海贼团的人惊诧，只要有足够强劲的海流和风力，不管是高不见顶的颠倒山，还是万米之上的空岛，他们都已是如假包换地走过一圈了。

戈其被这样的景象震慑住，可没等他再多看一眼，劲风就吹迷了他的眼睛。出于本能他向前一扑抓到了Usopp，长鼻子狙击手再顺势向前一扑，毫不客气地扳住绿发男人的脖子。他知道有Zoro在，只要自己不松手，就一定不会出事。

巨大的狮鹫兽伸展了双翼，在那些缠绕纠织的乱流中，努力寻找着前行的方向。它不住被带往高空，却一点也不闪躲，而是顺应着本能在那些气流中寻找间隙，逐渐贴近黑暗的中心，贴近一点，再贴近一点。凭借出色的判断力和胆识，那双巨大的鹰翼铺开一条艰辛的道路，通向黢黑的尽头。众人眼中见到的根本就是漆黑与虚无。除了这只飞翔的巨兽，根本没人知道他们的终点在哪里。

颠簸摇荡不住传来。所有的人都要拼命抓好自己手中的东西。不管是羽毛也好，什么人也好，没有一只手能够松得开。所有人都用尽全身的气力才能停留在它摇摆不定的背脊上。

四周狂暴的风不知道会从什么地方突然袭来，不，它们根本就是从各个方向狂卷而至。几个人都感到难以睁开双眼。Zoro勉力向後看了一眼。Usopp紧紧扳住自己的脖子不说，戈其似乎在抱着Usopp的腰，而最後面的那个人……  
他看不见那个人的神色动作，只能从身後两个家伙偶尔露出的狭窄缝隙中，看见他低着头，金色的发丝烈烈拂过眼底。

绿发男人从未像这一刻般，觉得自己离他太过遥远。

四个人就这样在无比狂暴的摇摆中坚持着，一秒钟都不能松懈。从身侧猛然掀起一阵可怖的风，连巨大的狮鹫兽都被这一阵烈风撞到猛地偏离方向。在所有人的重心都不由自主向一侧偏去的时候，戈其再没能抓住前面的Usopp。他被扯得松开了手。

感到自己腰上的手消失了，Usopp惊叫一声。绿发男人回过头的瞬间，就看见一副几乎令他心脏都停掉的景象  
——落在最後面的厨子，现在只剩单手勾着狮鹫兽的脊背。他的另一只手紧紧抓着年轻人的手臂。两人几乎彻底悬在半空。

原本那个人伸腿出来的话肯定能够到戈其，并且对金发男人而言其实那样更容易使力，可是在这种不晓得下一秒会跌往什么方向的半空中，为了确保万无一失他只能伸手去揪住那个人。

“Usopp，还愣着干吗！绳子！”

听到Zoro的喊声，Usopp也知道眼下情况紧急。他咬紧牙关，拼尽全力松开一只手，伸到自己腰间的背包中取绳子。虽然是想用“Usopp阿阿阿”把他们跟自己拽到一起，但那个装置根本就没办法瞄准身後……他手抖了好几下才划开背包，摸出一条结实的绳索就向後抛去。

“喂Sanji！戈其！”老天保佑他们能听见自己的声音吧！

金发男人两只手都腾不出来，绳索顺着巨兽的背脊滑落到戈其身边。年轻人伸出一只手够住绳子，顺势在手上紧紧缠了几圈。另一头攥在Usopp手里，被他拉起来一直揪到绿发男人眼前。但Zoro也没有多余的手，只好将绳头紧紧咬进嘴里。  
他心说，有自己这样咬着绳索，後面的厨子是不是会轻松一点？

可再想拽他们上来，就真是有心无力了。

风不住地灌来，没有一刻能够放松，只能勉力维持下去。一时之间谁也找不到可以改善处境的方法，也没有任何一只手能够加点力再拉上一把……  
与之前唯一的差别就是多了一根绳子保障後面两人的安全。

Sanji看着离自己不远的绳索，知道是前面来的支援，只觉得安心不少。虽然他并不认为自己一个人撑不下去。但多一个人帮忙，戈其就更安全些。

四个人就这样僵持着。暴烈的气流不断侵袭打击的似乎不是身体而变成了精神，身体各处传来的酸痛一点点堆积，四肢和大脑都渐渐变得麻木。但每个人都在咬牙坚持，告诉自己死也不能松手。他们脑海中剩下的唯一一个念头就是坚持。每一秒都是难忍的煎熬，时间仿佛被痛苦地无限放大，直到……

狂暴肆虐的风戛然而止。

巨兽猛地一振双翼，斜斜撞进了厚重的云端。身上突然一轻，他们离开了气流最为狂乱的地带，冲入绵软的云堆。

Zoro立刻松开一只手，毫不费力地就拽着绳索将落在最下面的戈其拉上了巨兽的背脊。他回过头，那个金发的人大口喘着气跳上来，刚好也在这一刻抬起头来。

他无法控制自己不去看那个人的眼睛。

淡然的光荦荦洒进那只透着海色的眸。仿佛他刚刚在做的是一件再普通不过的事。後果什么的，那个家伙从来都不考虑，也不屑于考虑。绿发男人想起刚才那个几乎让自己心脏都停掉的场景，狠狠咬牙。

妈的，总有一天老子会被你这混账搞疯的吧。

Zoro心底很清楚，同样的情况换作自己也会是同样做法。不需要任何理由。但为什么，就是见不得厨子这样做呢？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

离开那些焦灼狂乱的气流，现在他们终于可以惬意地睁大眼睛，四下张望。

已经飞得足够高，甚至可以看到下方有一座相当遥远的半月形岛屿。不知道究竟有多大，看在眼里只是一弯新月那样大小。它镶嵌在下方一脉黑色的中心，暗绿的岛身上有些黑色与暗红色混杂在一起。不等他们再细看，接踵而至的白色云雾就遮住了视线。

“都没事吧？”绿发男人问後面的几个人。他瞥一眼厨子，後者正忙着将一支点不燃的烟咬进嘴里，根本没有抬头理会他。

“谢……谢谢……”戈其死里逃生，哆嗦着嘴唇不知道自己还能说些什么，心里自然是一万个肝脑涂地的感激。若非他们都如此拼命，自己早就跌下深渊尸骨无存了。

“我们是不会丢下你的戈其。不用在意。”Usopp摆了摆手，一脸理所当然的得意。可是现在没有小船医来吐槽他“怎么是你来说”了。一瞬间，他的表情还真有点落寞。不过很快，狙击手就被全新的景色吸引住了。

“你们有没有看到刚才那个岛屿？”Sanji咬着嘴里的烟还在向下望，但他们此刻身在云层中，周围一片白茫茫什么都看不清。过了不久他们竟然飞进一片黑暗，别说是下面的岛屿，就是近在咫尺的人也难以看清了。

“诶，我怎么什么都看不见了？！你们还在吧！Zo……”

“啰嗦！Usopp！别再掐我了！”

耳边风声呼呼，显示他们一直在飞行。几个人相互喊了几句，确定都还在，就重新安静下来等着巨兽带他们飞离这个地方。还没弄明白这是什么情况，眼前就猛地一亮，阳光重现。从感觉上讲，他们似乎是从云层中飞进了一个垂直的通道，在穿越这个通道後来到另一座岛屿的上空。

这里似乎不该叫做空岛，因为出现在他们眼中的是无数荒弃的遗迹。构成这些遗迹的，不是纯白的云朵，而是坚硬的石料。

漂亮古老的浮雕石柱，三三两两威严地矗立在大地上，石柱脚下堆叠着破碎的巨石。淡粟色的火成岩砌成阶梯，沿着山脉高低起伏的走势旋转着攀上最高点。那里有残断的门廊，摇摇欲坠的祭坛高台，和不知象征着什么的巨大石像。薄淡的云雾在石柱与高台间丝丝萦绕。浓烈的夕阳从更高的云层中穿透，将这渺无人烟的遗迹浇铸上金红璀璨的光芒。  
空旷而悲壮的遗迹就这样闯进所有人的视野，在它身上满是彻底静止的历史的气息，肃杀得令人不敢逼视。

所有人都瞠目结舌地看着眼前的景象。巨兽没有丝毫停留的意思，它向更高的地方飞去，远远绕着遗迹顶端滑翔一周，这才一番俯冲扎进附近的另一处洞穴，重新向下飞去。

对于它而言，到这个地方只是顺便。不跟着曲神岛附近的乱流只有死路一条。这是回去的唯一的路。下方那座半月形状的岛屿，才是它的终点站。


	26. Chapter 26

[二十六]

 

向下飞的过程与上来时截然不同。这一次，他们似乎再也没有受到什么气流的影响。看样子狮鹫兽已经避过了暴风区，它飞得又快又稳，离开伸手不见五指的漆黑洞穴後就笔直向下方的岛屿降去。

大概是上来的时候一直有乱流相助，同样的距离，向下飞的时间反而显得更加漫长。

视线中的岛屿在逐渐变大。坐落在漆黑无底的悬崖正中，这座岛屿呈现出十分规整的新月形状，有尖翘的两端与稍宽一些的腹地。深墨绿色的岛身应该是覆盖着很多植被。在岛屿正中相对宽阔的区域，有很大一片暗红与纯黑混杂的地方，似乎有几分怪异。从这个角度看去，整座岛屿都没有接触海水，不晓得是下面有其他的支撑，还是像空岛一样悬空漂浮着。

巨兽调整了一下方向，侧过双翼划出一道弧线，目标是岛屿左侧的尖角。

金发男人才从下方令人称奇的景色中回过神来，就意识到一个十分严峻的问题。在这个四面都是悬崖根本沾不到一丁点海水的岛上，该去哪里找船出海呢？再者，即使弄到了船，面对这样的悬崖，难道要飞过去吗？带他们来的这只动物尽管很厉害，可面对岛屿周围那种可怕的气流，带着四个人已是十分勉强……想借助它的力量带船出去是没可能的……如果彻底放弃行船，让这只巨兽再带着四人飞出去更是回到了原点，现在他们可连小船都没有了。它肯定不是种需要迁徙的动物，活动范围大概只是这座岛屿和附近海域，能在茫茫海上找到其他的岛屿吗？！问题接二连三，到底要怎样才能回到夏波第群岛呢？

金发男人轻轻抿起嘴角，没来得及想再多就被Usopp倒抽一口气的声音吸引住了。

“喔！这景色真是棒极了！”长鼻子狙击手一面赞叹一面调着风镜的焦距。借助风镜，他要比其他人看得更清楚。

在他眼中，那块暗红色并不是一成不变的，它随着光线不停地变幻色泽，明暗不定，中心部分是一小块纯粹的黑色。有了穿越头顶那座岛的经历，他很难不去怀疑那也是个通向下方的通道。

他们降得越低，就越能感受到这座岛屿的广博。现在视线里已经收不下整座岛了。他们看见山峰凛冽的走向，刀割斧削般占据着新月的一角。高耸的峰顶在狮鹫兽巨大的翼展下迅速晃过，如猛兽的利爪尖牙，异常险峻。幽暗绿色的植被如他们所想，茂盛顽强地覆盖着每一座山峰，将整座小岛都染成相差无几的绵长黯色。

巨兽微微拢起双翼，不再流连峰顶，而是低头扎进下方的山谷。风声在所有人耳边尖啸，巨兽的速度快得惊人，却无比灵巧地转过每一处惊险的拐角，绕过每一块突起的岩身。眼见它飞近一条高高垂挂在悬崖上的瀑布，终于拢起双翼落到一块悬空突出，表面又十分平坦的栈岩上。整条白练在他们身侧奔涌飞溅，砸向下方幽绿的深潭，随着滚滚水声激起无数泛白的浪花。

反正它是终于回来了。

很不客气地将背上的人类甩下来——这次它还是轻而易举就做到了——巨大的狮鹫兽摇了摇脑袋踩着岩石的边缘向山壁走去。绿发和金发的两个人类在它抖动身子的时候就跳了下来，剩下那两个毫无防备地摔在了岩石上。

四个人跟着巨兽走了几步，前方山壁上出现了一个岩洞。狮鹫兽停下脚步，轻轻叫了一声。

“鳞！你这笨蛋，又去哪儿疯了！这么久才回来！”一连串责难的句子突然从洞中传来，是一个少年的声音。等到说话的少年从山洞里冲出来——确切地说应该叫飞出来——的时候，外面四个人几乎都要惊讶得下巴落地了。

大概是十二三岁的年纪，少年生着淡青色的垂肩发，那双深绿的眸有着漂亮的光芒和轮廓，一眼看去仿佛猫的眼瞳，灵巧摄人。他套着一身很不起眼满是泥土的短袍子。不过最抢眼的是他背後生着一副将近一米的蓝青色骨翼。这双翅膀正在不断拍打着，让他停留在半空。

然而，他们再惊讶也不及那个少年自己。他的视线落到几个陌生人身上，呆愣了好几秒，突然指着他们错愕万分地大叫起来。

“红，红海人？！”

红海人？！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

不可否认，少年一出现就受到了众人瞩目。不过这位当事人喊归喊，实际上也并没有太在意。他只是随便喊了一声就飞到巨兽身边，毫不客气地一拳敲上它的脑袋。

“跟你说了多少次不要随便捡外面的东西！上次还好是个巨乌贼吃了就算了，这回倒好，变本加厉啦！你还打算带什么奇怪的东西回来阿喂！”

被唤作鳞的巨兽摇了摇脑袋，这死小孩的手劲可不小，被这样捶一下真有点头疼……它意味深长地看他一眼，伸出尖利的喙来将站在自己身後的绿发男人推到前面来。它向着Zoro的方向，轻轻退後一步。在所有人的注视中，巨兽低头伸展双翼，深棕色的羽翅划过一道弧线，最终停下的时候高高指向天空。  
这是属于它们的无声的语言，意味着对强者的跟从。

眼前这个背後没有翅膀的家伙虽然是红海人，但一定有什么过人之处，否则狮鹫兽是不会向他低头的……红海是几乎不会和这里有交集的地方，他也并不在意种族什么的……在曲神岛，拥有最锋锐的獠牙与最强大的力量，才是无上的光耀。强者为王。

狮鹫兽这个意图明显的动作让少年愣了片刻。他抬起深绿色的猫瞳，上上下下地打量Zoro。

眼前这个绿发男人一手搭上腰间三把刀，左耳上的三滴金色光芒闪灼，神色平平淡淡似乎对自己来到什么地方毫不关心。後面那个金发的人类也是一幅相当镇定的表情……他们与旁边那两个神经紧张的人比起来要冷静得多。少年随即想到，那个绿头发的人应该是已经跟鳞较量过一场并且打赢了。有这样的实力，当然是遇到任何情况也不会畏惧。

他看着这个人冷淡又坦然地站在那里接受狮鹫兽的行礼，在他眉宇间有种霸道的气势，浑然天成，萦绕不去。自己见过很多强大的同族，但此刻见了这个人也不禁会想，即使现在的他没有象征力量的双翼，也不意味着他日後不会在曲神岛声震云霄。倘若有朝一日，这个男人站到最负盛名的莫比乌斯会的竞技场上，会是怎样一幅场景？

“我叫库里。你的名字是？”那双猫一般的眼睛透出慧黠的光芒，少年紧紧盯着那个男人。

“Roronoa Zoro。”

“你们为什么要到这里来？”

“喂，小鬼，其他人呢？”在一旁的金发男人插了一句。他刚刚左顾右盼了一番，始终觉得这地方不像是有别人住的样子。

“谁是小鬼阿，我都两百多岁了！红海人，不要以为我和你们一样！”库里向他挥一挥拳头。

“到底什么是红海人阿？为什么这么称呼我们？”Usopp叉起手臂百分之百的不解。原来去空岛的时候，那些人叫他们作蓝海人。这个还能够联想一下，毕竟下面的海都是蓝色的嘛。不过红海人这种诡异的称呼又是怎么回事？！哪里有什么红色的海？！

“嗯，简言之就是……曲神岛以外的所有人类都叫红海人。”

真正追根溯源的理由这些人根本听不懂，暂且就这样解释吧。

“曲神岛？是个什么国家？”戈其挠了挠脑袋，暗自思忖这名字压根没有听到过，是那170多个与世界政府结盟的国家之一吗？还是其他不为人知的小地方？

“国家？才不是那么无聊的东西，”库里挑一挑眉，一刹那他的表情邪气又张狂。少年缓缓眨了眨晶亮深邃的绿眸，骄傲又神秘地说，“这里阿，是「世界」。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“这里方圆百里真的只有我一个人。有什么问题直接问我吧。”库里耸耸肩，看在那四个人眼里俨然一副人小鬼大的样子。他扑打双翼，盘膝悬停在半空中，托着腮将站在地上的几个人挨个看遍，最後目光还是停在了绿发男人的身上。“是这样的，我也想了解一下鳞带你们回来的目的。”

“如……如果是打算吃了呢？”想想刚才提到的巨乌贼，Usopp的腿不自觉地抖了抖。

库里掂量着他身上的肉，舔下嘴角嘻嘻一笑。长鼻子狙击手看到他天真的笑容，顿时感到周围冷了四十度。少年很随意地伸手指着山洞里。

“你明白的话就好办多了，跟我来吧，锅在那边哦。”

“阿阿阿阿阿魔鬼阿！这家伙是吃人的魔鬼阿恶灵退散！我的十字架呢我的大蒜呢我的护身符呢不要靠过来阿阿阿阿阿阿！”

“哈哈哈哈哈！”少年来了个空翻，笑得眼泪都要流出来了。似乎捉弄这个红海人是件非常有趣的事情。他轻轻拍了拍狮鹫兽尖利的喙。那只巨兽咂了一下嘴，拍打着双翼离开了栈岩。

“嘛，我就住在这里，大家进来坐吧。既然鳞把你们当客人，我也不会怎么样的。你们的名字是？”

“叫我Usopp大船长就好了。”

“Sanji。”

“我叫戈其。”

少年示意几个人跟他进去，自己率先飞进洞口。

觉得这少年似乎没有什么恶意，四个人跟在他身後走进洞里。这地方弥漫着相当浓重的原始气息。木制的简陋桌椅与器皿，由绿色藤蔓编织的吊床，山洞最深处挂着的那把细银弯弯的镰刀，应该算是他们能看到的唯一的铁器。在他们头顶心的石壁中间镶嵌着一块巨大的晶石，发出的明亮白光将整个山洞照得通明。

Sanji和Zoro在看到这块晶石的那刻都微微一愣。

这个东西……看起来……难道不是幻彩晶吗？！尽管光芒似乎比那两块要亮得多，而且也根本没见过白色的光……不过从感觉上讲，真的是非常接近。

“这个，”金发男人指着头顶的晶石，“是什么东西？你们这里有很多吗？”

库里顺着Sanji指的方向看了一眼，立刻扬起淡色的眉。

“真识货。这是我偷回来的曼吉地水晶，其实不常见的。阿，这种事情不要在意啦。你们随便坐。”

……不要在意阿？！

四个人随便找地方歇下，库里飞到吊床上坐下。他一只脚踏在吊床的边缘，伸手拢住膝盖，另一只脚悬在下面轻轻荡了几下，那对蓝青色的骨翼折起来服服帖帖地收在背後。少年露出一脸天真可爱的笑容。

“那，咱们从哪里开始呢？”

“我们想要船出海，最好有指针。”Sanji开门见山。

“诶？”听到这话，库里挠了挠头，“你们之前难道不是在海上吗？难道鳞那家伙是从岛上把你们抢回来的？”

“是这样的，”Usopp摊开手，“船在风暴里毁了，我们几个是挤在一条小船上活下来的。後来就碰上了那只……那只，呃，怪物……”

“什么怪物，鳞是狮鹫兽。”

戈其替Usopp问了出来。“狮鹫兽究竟是什么？”

“红海人当真什么都不知道阿……”库里摇摇头认真思索，“嗯……它们算是……战斗的伙伴？宠物？长途飞行的坐骑？专门惹麻烦的笨蛋？其实本身就是个超大的麻烦？”在众人渐渐黑线的表情中，少年轻轻耸肩，话题总算重新严肃起来，“在我们曲神岛，狮鹫兽是种非常重要也非常高贵的魔法生物，虽然从地位上讲还是要次于龙和不死鸟，也叫凤鸟。唔，三大魔法生物什么的对你们来讲不重要……我记得你们刚才说要船吧？”

四个人一起点头。

“哎呀，这可真是相当不好办……”库里托着腮拧起眉，像是自言自语地说，“去艾叶沙迦也许是唯一的办法。但是没有锡安怎么过戴蒙桑的门呢？普通的办法肯定弄不到足够的锡安……难道真的去参加莫比乌斯会开彩头赏金吗？！别开玩笑了，明明是红海人！虽然我的确有点小小的期待吧……”

“喂喂，完全听不懂阿……”Usopp叹口气，揉一揉自己的太阳穴，“能不能麻烦你说些我们能听明白的事情？或者先讲讲这座岛究竟是什么情况？”

“好吧好吧，不管怎么说你们想要船一定会在这里耽搁很久。我还是先给你们介绍一下曲神岛吧……曲神岛总共有十三座岛屿，上六天下六狱，而这里，”少年指一指地面，轻轻勾起嘴角，“是位于六座天岛和六座狱岛之间的第十三座岛屿——临界岛莫撒锡。”


	27. Chapter 27

[二十七]

 

“话说在前面，我还没有决定帮不帮你们，不要太得意。我们魔族可没有义务帮助你们红海人。”少年把玩着自己耳际青白色的发梢，将发丝绕在指间，带点挑剔与怀疑的神色依次看过面前的人。

“魔族是什么意思？”Usopp指一指他身後的骨翼，“因为有那个？也像鱼人一样是个种族吗？你们很强？”

“……嘛，算是吧。大部分魔族都会认为自己高人一等，这大概是每个种族都存在的弊病。但其实，”少年耸耸肩一脸的无所谓，“谁更强与种族根本没有任何关系。”

“看不出你人不大，说的话还挺老成的。”金发男人双手插在裤子口袋里斜靠着洞壁，水晶的白色光芒在他发丝上打出一道明亮的高光。不得不说，这个长着翅膀的小家伙，思维的确不像是个十二三岁的小孩。

“我说了，我真的两百多岁了。魔族的寿命比你们红海人要长很多。要叫也应该是我叫你们小鬼才对！唉，真是的，什么都不懂要怎么在曲神岛混下去阿。”库里摇头叹了一口气。

“你只要告诉我们怎么才能找到船，剩下的不劳费心。”对于这种并不算热心友善的态度，绿发男人并不太在意。他也不觉得这个小孩能对他们有多大帮助，并且如果这小子没有骗人的话，自己此刻最想找的医生，在方圆百里之内都是不会有的。所以比起其他事情，他更急于离开这个荒无人烟的地方。

“这样阿，”库里伸手点着自己的下颌笑得一脸狡黠，“那我们来玩个游戏吧。如果你有本事从这里下到山脚，我就立刻告诉你们找到船的方法。阿，记得小心点，不要受重伤哦。我听说你们红海人的生命都特别脆弱。”

绿发男人毫不犹豫地起身走出岩洞，那个金发的人自然而然地跟着他走了出去。见这两个人离开，长鼻子男人也立即跳起身来跑出去。青白发色的少年扬一下眉尖，坐在吊床上开始专心整理起背後的骨翼。他非常仔细地检视蓝青色双翼上的骨节，曼吉地水晶为这对骨翼轻轻染上一层朦胧柔和的光泽。

戈其看着Usopp的身影消失在洞口，扭头看着库里。

“你认为Zoro先生不会下去？”

少年停下手中的动作，侧过头来看着他，笑容里满是恶作剧的意味。“因为这里是悬崖阿。你们又没有翅膀，打算怎么玩？跳下去吗？”

“……那……你要怎样才肯帮我们？”

“嗯……看情况吧。”少年说得漫不经心。

“哈？！”

“要是我觉得和你们有关的事物新鲜有趣，我一定会义无反顾地帮你们。哦，我们差不多可以出去欣赏那位剑士的表情了。”库里咧嘴一笑，猛地一振双翼向洞外掠去。

当他飞出岩洞的时候真是大吃一惊。他本以为栈岩上会站着三个人，现在却只剩下了那个长鼻子。

“人呢？难道真的跳下去了？！”库里在空中盘旋一圈，再三确认自家洞口这块不大的岩石上真的没有那两个人的身影。

长鼻子狙击手指一指下面的山崖。“你可不要小看他们两个！”

库里向下看去，几近九十度的陡峭岩壁上有被某种利器划出的深深痕迹。隔不多远就有一道，每一道都横刻在无比坚实的山岩上，仿佛不假思索地一直向下。岩壁下瀑布激起的淡白水雾在视野中不断飘移，那些刻迹像一条道路在石上若隐若现，直至隐没在水雾之中，仍在不断向下。少年突然想起绿发男人腰间的三把刀，猛地睁大眼睛。  
这没什么难的，他已经大致猜到了那个人下山的方法……胆子也太大了吧？

“可是另外那个人一起跳下去做什么？”自己明明只点了Zoro吧。

Usopp专注地望着下方的水雾，随口回答。“这个阿。没有Sanji的话，Zoro是回不来的。”

“为什么？”

“Zoro是个路痴，只有Sanji能找他回来阿。”

库里看向长鼻子男人。那人的注意力一直都在崖下，这番话说得尤为理所当然。青白发色的少年浮在半空中，为这个答案怔愣不已。他想了半天Usopp这样说的理由是什么。似乎长鼻子认定，只有那个人能做到……是因为Sanji也很强？还是有什么其他原因？

不管事实是怎样的，试探一下总没错吧？这样想着，青蓝的骨翼轻轻伸展，少年迅速向山崖下掠去。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

绿发男人挥臂，刀风在身下岩壁上划出一道深深的痕迹。他踏着那道新的裂痕向下移动了半米，而後抬起头来看着上方不远处的那个人。Sanji跟在他後面，同样将鬼徹砍出的裂痕当作台阶，两个人慢慢向谷底移动。

“白痴厨子！你跟下来做什么！”

“笨蛋剑士，你是不是太高估自己的能力了？不跟着老子你能回得去，嗯？”金发男人踏着Zoro砍出的一道刻痕，在风中悠闲站定。这新月一角的山峰都如刀削般尖利险峻，高不可攀又深不见底。穿山的风很急，可Sanji一直站得很稳，细碎的白色水沫从瀑布那头不住飘来，像是将他笼进一层明暗不定的轻纱里。

“你还真放心Usopp他们……”

“不会有事的。那小鬼不是坏人。”Sanji伸手捋了一把金色的发丝。水沫弄湿了他的头发，湿漉漉地贴在脸颊上，他只好将它们拨开。

绿发男人看了他一眼，再一次向下挥刀。

Zoro不确定自己刚刚刚在想什么。也许只是……在想那些发丝从指间滑过会是种怎样的触觉？他觉得这样的念头有些不对劲，于是将它从脑袋里剔除，专心向下挥刀，不再看那个金发的人。但这样做的结果并不理想。尽管自己管住了眼睛，却管不住脑袋里不断闪过那人的影子。

到山脚还有不知道多久的路程，他不知疲倦地向下，再向下。他只知道自己所走的每一步都向着想要前进的方向。他清楚自己的目标，所以坚定，所以不被任何人左右。至于这里是怎样的世界，周围存在着怎样的种族，甚至能不能被这个世界接受，Roronoa Zoro统统不在乎。  
立志成为世界第一大剑豪的男人，迟早会让所有人承认他的。不存在有第二种可能。

“嘿，才一会儿没见，你们竟然走得这么远！”蓝青色的骨翼自一片浓白的水雾中破空，库里轻松地停在空中看着他们。少年扬起眉，毫不吝啬地对他们展露出乖巧的笑容。

“再过一阵我们就会到山脚了，记住你的承诺。”Zoro淡淡开口，在岩壁上不紧不慢又破开一道深深的裂缝。

“咦？我有过什么承诺吗？”

“混账，别想赖账！”Zoro几乎是立刻抽出刀来指向库里，“告诉老子船在哪里！”

“哦哦这个阿，别动刀子嘛！当然可以告诉你呀！”少年拍打着双翼，轻盈地从一边飞到另一边毫不在意剑士手中的威胁，“我现在就可以告诉你，如果想找到船再离开曲神岛，至少要在这里停留好几个月，也许要好几年。因为你们必须到最最最下方的六狱岛——也就是叫做艾叶沙迦的那个地方——去找船。那是十三岛中唯一临海的岛屿。这肯定是一段相当漫长艰辛的旅程。”

好几个月……也就是说，没有时间了。除了自己和当事人，没人知道那件事。

绿发男人没有迟疑地换了个问题。“还有一件事，这里最好的医生在什么地方？”

库里吹一声口哨，耸了耸肩膀。“我们曲神岛根本就没有医生。”

“不可能的。难道没有人生病吗？！”听到这样的回答，Zoro十分讶异，不过他马上想起了Chopper的故乡磁鼓岛。那也是个一度没有医生的古怪岛屿，但一番辛苦过後，他们还是找到了懂得医术的人——魔女老太太和Chopper——来为Nami诊治。想到这一层面，Zoro又追问。“还是说，有什么特殊的原因不能叫医生？有会治病的人吗？”

金发的人倒是神色坦然。他怎么可能不知道Zoro的意图？只是，他在听到“好几个月”的那一刻就做好了最坏的打算。

那样也没什么，真的。只要能有船把他们送回去就好。  
问题是……自己能坚持到那个时候吗？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“我们这里不需要医生有两个原因，一是因为魔族和神族都很少生病，二是因为有拉斐尔殿下的缘故。”

“拉斐尔殿下？”绿发男人低声念了一遍。也许这个叫什么拉斐尔的，将会是救厨子的唯一人选。

“神族？”金发男人对这个词更感兴趣。除了库里所说的魔族，还有另外一个种族？

“其实呢，曲神岛有很多东西是跟宗教有关的，但又不完全相同。这个世界也是因此得名的。曲神岛，意为「扭曲的神之岛」。我们魔族指的是恶魔，神族则是天使，也许这样说你们会更明白一些。这里所有的殿下和陛下的名字都取自于宗教传说，我们将它们当作称谓，从一位殿下传给下一位殿下。当某一位魔族或神族获得这个称号的时候，就叫做第几代殿下，简称的话就是直接叫殿下了。要说你们还真是幸运，拉斐尔殿下刚刚从红海回来没几天。”有点出乎意料，少年竟然相当耐心地一一为他们解释。

“照你的说法，那个人能从红海回来就意味着，曲神岛是和红海有来往的？”得到这个结论，Sanji顿时觉得轻松了不少。

如果说，曲神岛的人可以去红海，那他们当然也能回去。这样听来，回夏波第群岛的事情似乎是好办多了。应该能够找到同行的人吧。有没有医生都在其次，只要能让前往红海的人带上Zoro，Usopp和戈其就足够了。

“这个，他们去红海和你们回去是不一样的。”库里轻快地在他们周身盘桓，做出种种复杂的动作，“你们懂吗，「轮回」这个词？”

“轮回？”

“我说过了吧，这里是「世界」……别用你们那种庸俗简单的眼光看待这个世界。你们红海人死後会来这里参加一场轮回，大部分人要重新返回红海降生，一小部分人会留在曲神岛。要知道在通常情况下，只有在红海死去的人才会通过麦尼埃湖来到曲神岛。”

“什么？！也就是说，普通人是不会到这里来的？！”绿发男人不无诧异地意识到这点。他看一眼Sanji，那个人也开始皱起眉认真思考着什么。

“难道你以为你们来到这里是件很普通的事情吗？！”少年龇着尖牙喊完这句，重新耐下心来为他们解释，“殿下选择离开曲神岛的方法是堕世。他们主动投身莫撒锡正中的火湖，之後会在红海降生。在你们的世界度过完整的人生，死後才会回来继续担任殿下……我说，”他侧着头看向两人，“你们该不是打算这样回去的吧？舍弃现在的朋友，伙伴和所有的事情？提前结束自己的生命开始新生？要真是这样就好办了，我可以直接把你们扔进火湖。诶，是谁生病来着？直接扔进去轮回就万事大吉烦恼顿消了。”

“告诉我，怎样才能找到那位殿下。”绿发的男人淡淡开口。

库里猛地盯住他。这个人始终没有忘记初衷。这不是央求或征询，绿发男人的眉宇间是掩不去的执着——必定要完完整整地度过这一生，不管是他，还是他的同伴。库里感到自己已看得一清二楚，对于Zoro而言，最终结局不容有他。

“曲神岛上六天下六狱。拉斐尔殿下在五天岛勒比哈欧，也就是位置第二高的岛屿。想找他有两条路，看你怎么选了……”少年向他比出一根手指，“第一，你们可以一路向上，直接去五天岛。但代价是很长的时间并且你们不一定过得了朝圣之路……拉斐尔殿下更不一定会见你们红海人。我曾经发过誓不去天岛，所以你们只能自己想办法。”

Zoro抱起双臂问他。“那另一个呢？”

库里顿了一下伸出第二根手指。“第二个选择，是向下闯狱岛。如果你们能够闯出名头来，你们的名字就会传到其他殿下耳中，”看见绿发男人脸上疑惑的神色，他补充一句，“当然了，这里有很多位殿下。如果其中有哪一位——只需要一位——肯出头帮你们，就是最快见到拉斐尔殿下的方法了。幸运的话还能顺利弄到船，绝对是稳赚不赔。要是选这条路还有个好处，我向你们保证，可以一路陪着你们直到四狱岛。不过，别怪我没有事先提醒过你们：想要被注意，也得有相应的实力才行阿……”

少年弯起嘴角邪邪一笑，猫一样的眼瞳轻轻眯起，闪过一丝危险的光。

“怎样，选哪一边？”


	28. Chapter 28

[二十八]

 

Zoro和Sanji静静站在悬崖的石缝间。库里为他们提供了两条截然不同的路。脚下云遮雾绕，深渊望不见底，就如同他们现在需要做出的选择，一旦走错就会跌下谷底，造成难以预计的损失——时间。

“你肯和我们下去？”金发男人抬起湛蓝的眼睛盯着少年，像是在确认这是不是谎言。

少年悬停在半空认真地点头。面对Sanji的注视，他满脸都写着问心无愧。

“但是之前，你不是还说没决定吗？现在又确定了？”Sanji可还没忘记这小子在岩洞里那种百般挑剔的态度。为何一下子就来了个180度大转变？

“原因很简单，因为阿……”库里振动双翼在空中翻了个跟头，动作迅捷又漂亮，突然间双翼一斜，他猛地凑到Sanji的耳畔还吹了口气，“我很喜欢你阿。”

温热的气息传来，暧昧的成分展露无遗。

“开什么玩笑？！”Sanji下意识地伸腿踢过去，让他离自己远点。

“哎呀，就是开个玩笑嘛。我连你的名字都没记住呢Sanji！”少年飞远了点，在厨师先生的一脸恼火中狡黠地眨眼，他垂下视线一看到绿头发的剑士，立刻换上一副诧异的神色，“怎么一副要杀人的表情呢，这位大人？”

金发男人随着他的目光低头看过去，那个人却刚好在这刻转身背对着自己，两人就这样错开了视线。Sanji看不见Zoro的神色，他只能看到绿发男人面对无尽氤氲的白雾，将鬼徹扛在肩上的样子。坠在他左耳上的水滴亮起一层金色的光芒。眼前这个熟悉的背影，无论何时见到，都是天塌了也会扛下来的坚定不移。

库里看着他们的反应，侧着脑袋若有所思。这两个人的关系很有意思……就是不知道跟自己猜测的，差了多少？

“你不是问选哪一边吗？我告诉你答案，”绿发男人说得随意，听在少年耳中却没有一分一毫的犹豫，“向下，去狱岛。”

“你们……到底是不是要见拉斐尔殿下？到底是谁病了？”好像他们到现在为止，也没有明确回答这个问题吧？

Zoro没有理会他，径自说了下去。“我说过我会想办法。船我也会弄到手……”他望着漂浮不定的水白雾气，声音轻缓却是难以忽视的坚决，“只要够强就能做到了吧。”

就是这样。  
只要更强就可以了。

Sanji静静站在崖上，任山风吹乱眼前金色的发梢。这些话他又怎么会不懂。他从不否认Zoro的强大，尽管也从来不肯承认，更多时候他还觉得自己才是更强一点的那个。但绿藻头似乎已经将事情一股脑地揽上自己肩头了，就如同他此刻扛起了那把锋锐噬人的凶器，举重若轻。

“……在曲神岛，强大是受人尊敬的唯一途径。”库里被绿发男人的气魄打动，一改先前戏谑的态度，“能随随便便将贡贝山砍碎的才不会是弱者，所以我才决定帮你们。另外，我还有礼物要给你们。现在我回去取东西，你们两个也不要再向下走了，回崖顶等着我。”

“到底……”Sanji张了张嘴，还没问完就被少年抢了先。

“没有那东西你们是走不远的。放心吧，我既然说了帮忙就不会食言。”深绿色的眸中泛起一丝笑意，不知为何，库里这个笑容有种出奇漂亮洒脱的感觉。轻盈地转身拍打双翼，少年的身影倏然消失在周围的水雾中。

金发男人看了看上方根本就隐没在一片白芒中的山崖，立刻起身向上。他随口招呼。“绿藻头，回去了。千万跟紧了我，在这种地方走丢的话可没法找你。”

“你觉得那小鬼是好人？”绿发男人站在原地没动，依然盯着库里离开的方向。那里早已没了翅膀蓝青的色泽，重新变作一片白茫。他记起刚刚厨子还说，那家伙不是坏人。

Sanji低头瞥了他一眼，挑了挑眉梢。“怎么，你有意见吗？”

嗅到那人声音里一点点敌视的味道，金发男人突然想起刚才自己没有看到却被库里点出来的Zoro的表情，总觉得好像明白了什么……但又没办法确定。那么一瞬间发生的事情，不是亲眼所见怎么能随意揣测？更何况就算真的见到了，又能证明什么呢？

“喂走了，绿藻头。”

Zoro跟在金发男人的身後，重新沿着自己砍出的这条路向崖顶攀去。

说实话，就连他自己也不明白刚才是怎么回事。直到那个会飞的小鬼开口揶揄自己的时候，他才意识到那时的表情一定很……不对劲。  
不知道为什么，只是看到那家伙太接近白痴厨子，就不自觉地开始戒备。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

两个人的身影从悬崖下方的白雾中出现的时候，Usopp立刻欢呼起来。“喂Zoro，Sanji！你们见到库里了吗？他刚才下去找你们啦！”

金发男人加快了速度，三下五除二就轻巧跃上平坦的栈岩。

“见到那小子了，他说要拿什么礼物给咱们，”他指了指跟在自己身後上来的Zoro，“就让我们两个先上来等着。”

“诶？礼物？”Usopp挠了挠头。

“什么礼物？”戈其也一起凑过来。

两人只好摇摇头表示不知情。库里很快就回来了并没有让他们等太久。少年落到栈岩上招呼他们。等四个人都围拢过来後，他笑嘻嘻地从袍子的口袋里掏出一把花花绿绿包装精致的糖果。

……喂有没有搞错？！

“我说……库里，”站得离他最近的Usopp顺势拍了他一巴掌，“拿这个来哄我们？真当我们是小孩子吗……”

“哎呀不是这个意思，你们听我说，”少年挥挥手，并不在意长鼻子的巴掌，“这不是普通的糖果阿。我刚刚去了趟城里，顺手带回来的。”

等等，又去偷阿！

“这东西叫尤莱糖，是曲神岛在举办活动和庆典的时候会用到的小道具，其实这么说也不完全正确。其实这种糖是随便吃的，只是有活动的时候销量特别好。看见我这副翅膀了吧？如果我吃了这种糖果，可能会改变翅膀的颜色，也可能会直接变成神族的羽翼。有时岛上的庆典会持续很久，族人们都会改改自己的翅膀，大家一起狂欢。等糖果失效了就会自动变回来。反正是很有趣的东西。唉，一颗尤莱糖就要十三耶路阿，买这么多不如杀了我。”少年惆怅地捂起脸来。

戈其看着库里把捧着糖果的手伸向自己，随便从里面捡了一颗红色的。“耶路，是指钱吗？”

“没错，耶路和锡安是我们这里的货币……你们红海，我记得是叫贝利吧？”他转到Usopp身前，示意他挑一颗。

“嗯对，贝利。那……这个给我们，也就是说……”长鼻子狙击手拿出一颗亮橙色的糖。

“没错，你们也会长出翅膀来。不过，是什么类型的就不一定了。可能是魔族的骨翼，也可能是神族的羽翼。其实用起来没差啦。”库里掂量了一下手心里的糖果，这次递到了Sanji眼前。

所有的尤莱糖都包着不同颜色的糖纸，堆在一起好像很多种口味的样子。不过他知道剥开这些糖纸，里面的东西是一样的，并没有挑选的必要。只是觉得选个好看的糖纸会比较高兴。见Sanji看也没看就捡了颗银色的，库里就把它拿了回来，又重新塞给他一颗金灿灿的糖。

“我觉得这个颜色和你更配一点。”

“怎样都好……对了，它的效果会持续多长时间？”Sanji也不在意。

“你们红海人吃下第一颗尤莱糖生出的翅膀，是会一直持续下去的。”库里最後转到Zoro面前。这次他很冒险地偷了一大把回来，发完一圈到绿发男人这里，还剩下不少。

“为什么？”Zoro捡起一枚白色的。

“记得我说过的轮回这件事吗？”库里看到Usopp和戈其摇头，叹一口气，“你俩问Zoro和Sanji就知道了。反正一部分红海人是会留下的。尤莱糖是对你们体质进行鉴定的工具，第一次吃的糖果决定了以後拥有什么样子的翅膀。以後再吃就是单纯改变外表了，翅膀的真正形态始终是吃下第一颗糖果後的样子。总之在曲神岛，你们不用担心，翅膀不会突然消失的。”

少年把剩下的糖果仔细地收回口袋。对于他而言，这可是一笔不小的财富了。

戈其小心翼翼地问他。“不在曲神岛的话……我是说我们回去以後，也要一直带着翅膀？”

“不会，”少年回答得斩钉截铁，“所有翅膀在离开曲神岛的时候就会退化。我可以很负责任地告诉你们……阿，这个，”他迟疑了一下，“你们听过「空岛」吗？”

“当然！”Usopp拍了拍胸脯，“不光是听过，我们还去过呢！”

“真的不是说大话？如果你们去过空岛就应该知道，那里的人是不会飞的吧？”库里眯起那双猫一样的眼睛，显然十分确定这个答案，“空岛人的祖先其实是曲神岛的神族，他们在小型空岛接近的时候，用非堕世的手段擅自离开了天岛……所以翅膀迅速退化，不能再飞了。我要告诉你们的是，只要离开曲神岛，它们就会彻底消失。你们又不是待在空岛，肯定什么都不会剩下的。”

曾踏足空岛的三个人不禁面面相觑。真是没想到，空岛的居民竟然会是这样的起源。

“事不宜迟，你们快点吃吧。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

本以为会有什么非常奇特的感觉，毕竟要在背後长出一对巨大的翅膀！但是四个人将糖果吃下去後，什么都也没有发生。几个人左看右看，都是同样的结果。

长鼻子狙击手咂着嘴，这块硬糖说不上是什么特定的口味，不过毕竟是块糖，拿来当零食倒也不错。他扭头看了看自己背後，一片空空荡荡。反正是没有像他想象的那样，长出又帅气又漂亮的长长骨翼。

他很不确定地捏着下巴思考。“为什么一点反应都没有呢？会不会是我们几个的体质有问题？不接受鉴定……之类的？”

“这个阿，我可以告诉你这是为什么。Usopp，你过来这边。”库里飞到栈岩一角向他招手。

等到长鼻子走到靠近悬崖的地方，库里在空中猛地伸出手，就将他向山崖下一拽。只一眨眼的时间，他的身影就消失在万丈深渊中。

这变故来得太快谁也没有料到，Sanji和Zoro同时惊叫。“Usopp！”

在长鼻子狙击手一路急坠的尖叫声中，两人用最快的速度抢到栈岩一侧。库里在他们赶到之前就拢起双翼向下疾冲，他有更重要的事情——不看着点Usopp，没准真的会一路摔到底的。他顺着风，一番加速後来到下坠的Usopp身边。

“喂长鼻子，在脑袋里想象一下你有翅膀的话，该怎么用？！”

“阿阿阿阿阿阿阿阿！”那人什么都听不到，只顾着乱叫一气。

库里侧过双翼，凑到Usopp身前很不客气地照着他的脑袋敲了一下。

“老大，别叫了！听到我的话了吗？！”

“很疼阿混账！”在空中的Usopp捂着脑袋对他咆哮，“你要本大爷给你什么反应阿阿阿阿阿阿阿阿！”

再不抓好了他就真要坠崖了。库里叹了口气，伸手揪住他的胳膊。两人在半空划过一道弧线，顿时从下降改成了上升。Usopp原本还以为库里跟着自己下来也没什么用处，这次死定了，结果超乎意料的是，这小家伙的力气真不小，拽着自己也能轻而易举地加速向上。

唉，第一次尝试失败了。

库里撇了撇嘴角开始构思下一步。没能生出翅膀来……坠崖这种事对于红海人来讲到底是刺激过大还是刺激不够呢？说实话他也没有任何经验，眼下只是凭感觉做出种种决定。库里思前想後也没什么更好的办法，最後只好决定先让长鼻子喘口气。

下一个换谁来试试呢？


	29. Chapter 29

[二十九]

 

库里单手揪着Usopp圆滚滚的胳膊重新飞上栈岩的时候，留在上面的三个人都已经重新镇定下来了。在少年合拢翅膀如一道闪电向下俯冲的时候他们就知道，Usopp大概是不会出事了。此刻等库里解释之後，所有人才恍然大悟。

就算吃了尤莱糖，翅膀也不可能一下子就冒出来。只有内心强大的人，在关键时刻认定自己一定会拥有双翼，才能令它们出现。鉴定内心，催动本能，这才是糖果的真正效果。死後来到曲神岛的人大部分都要重新轮回，最重要的原因就是那些人类的灵魂不够坚强，没有翅膀就没有留在这里的资格。

“喂我说，那你也该提前跟我说一声，让人有个心理准备吧？可恶！本大爷才不是跳崖会腿软的家伙呢！”Usopp挂着眼泪仍在嘴硬，当然大家也都看出来了他十分心虚。

“是是是，我的错，”库里笑嘻嘻地双手合十，很没诚意地随口道歉，“现在大家都知道了吧？Usopp你先歇一下，下个谁来？”

“我！”两个声音响起。金发男人和绿发男人相互看了一眼，刹那间仿佛雷电交加，两人谁也不服谁地瞪着对方。

“是老子先说的，白痴。”

“切。我一定比你更早做到，圈圈眉。”

“得了吧绿藻头，你在寻找翅膀的路上一定会迷失到下辈子！”

“看眉毛就知道你要兜多少圈子了！”

“妈的你又欠修理了吗……”

“明明是你吧混帐！”

“身为一株低等植物还真是好胆量阿！这次就比谁先有翅膀！”

“一！”Zoro横眉冷对。

“二！”Sanji咬牙切齿。

“——三！”两人同时喊道，毫无畏惧地飞身扑下栈岩。

库里看看面无表情见惯不怪的Usopp，再看看扶额叹气莫名心累的戈其，最终确定那两个家伙似乎是真的因为赌气而一起跳下了悬崖。同行的这两位好像早就预料到会发生这种事情，一点阻挠的意思也没有……

喂你们搞什么阿！不就是个翅膀吗，晚两分钟会死是怎么着？！

来不及做任何事，少年用最快的速度拢起双翼一头扎下山崖。现在情况很严峻……之前他敢将那个长鼻子二话不说就推下山，是因为他知道那个方向很安全，一路向下的岩面都很光滑，没有尖利凸起的山石……可是Zoro和Sanji跳下去的位置……虽然脚下是深潭，但在这之间的半山腰……库里没时间再细想，他只是拼尽全力地向下，再向下。风声在他耳边从未如此尖利地呼啸。

可恶！再不快点就麻烦了！

青白发色的少年穿透弥漫的水雾，不管不顾地竭力向下加速。他暗自寻思自己从来都没有这样不计後果地飙过下降速度，今天竟然为了两个红海人……飙到自己心脏都快停跳了！

眼角传来一丝不同寻常的讯息，经过大脑不自觉地分析之後，库里在空中猛然定住身形。他这才意识到，一路上自己竟然没有碰到任何一处突起的岩刺。这很不正常，没人比他更清楚这侧山壁的模样了。库里将视线投往山岩，立即被身旁的景象吸引住了。在光兀壁立的岩面上，一边有异常光滑的切口，另一边则是尖锐细碎的石茬。

库里所熟知的贡贝山在这一面遍布锋锐的岩尖，从山腹向外翻起，像层层叠叠带刺的甲胄，它们会将一切落下的物体……切成碎片  
——他曾这样以为。

但此刻库里怔愣地看着面前的痕迹，渐渐察觉到了一件事。

他知道那个叫Zoro的人很强，那是连狮鹫兽都认可的强大。现在看来，那个金发的男人也不是等闲之辈。他这样认定後才回忆起Sanji卓立绝壁的模样，金发飞扬，淡然无惧。黑色西装衬出他瘦削的身材，山风猎猎满是他漫不经心的潇洒。  
如果说，那光滑的断口，是Zoro的杰作，那另一边的碎石，莫非就是Sanji的手笔了？问题是……他是怎样办到的？

库里遁着这些痕迹继续向下疾飞。只要给这两个人发挥的空间，他们就会牢牢吸引住自己。

贡贝山的岩石，绝不是随随便便就能弄得碎的。  
这就是两个人都很强大的证据。

千丈之下瀑布的水声隐隐传来，夹杂着某个细微的声音一掠而过。生着蓝青骨翼的少年敏锐地捕捉到这个并不算太陌生的声音，一下拧紧眉心。

糟了阿。要快点把鳞叫回来才行。否则，下面那两个人就危险了……

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

果然是一点也大意不得。

Sanji又踢碎了一块岩石。这里的石头实在坚硬得要命，金发男人纵有开碑裂石的踢技，像这样借着下坠的力道也还是觉得有几分吃力。再者，他已经料理了很多这样的石尖了，也不知还有多少在下面等着。绿藻头那边也是，砍了不少，从那人偶尔侧过脸庞露出紧抿的嘴角也能看出……他也没有那么轻松。

可这样一来……光是应付这堆破石头就够费力了，哪里还有时间去思考什么翅膀的问题？！

Zoro那一边也的确不轻松。之前向山脚走的时候他就已经感受过这里山石不同寻常的硬度。在金发男人跟他一起跌落的时候，他见到那人身下出现的第一簇碎石，就毫不犹豫地挥刀砍了过去。烦恼风隔空席卷，岩石粉碎。  
换来一顿的骂。不用想也能知道，「妈的谁教你多管闲事」诸如此类的。

金发男人只有他那双腿，从攻击距离上讲压根就拼不过Zoro可以隔空的刀风。而在自己身下出现的那些尖石，似乎那家伙打算一并解决。这令他更加忿愤难忍。

那个混帐，当老子是什么了？！

金发男人在拼尽忍耐的边缘，终于捕捉到一个机会，伸脚点在Zoro刚刚劈开的一片山岩下沿，狠狠施力。Sanji借着这次加上的力道，立即抢到了比Zoro更低的位置。而绿发男人为了对付自己身下的一大块岩石，挥刀的同时又在空中缓了一缓。  
差距一下子被拉大了。

“混账！”他听见绿发男人这样喊道。

别小看老子阿，白痴。Sanji轻轻勾起唇角，右眼隐隐流露出一丝冰蓝的锋芒。

尖锐难当的岩石在他飞速降下的时候被一点点拉近。金发男人借着下坠之势，狠狠踢在岩石上。一声巨响，石刺应声迸碎。被踢碎的石块在空中翻滚着加速向下跌去。

唔，真是够结实……Sanji咬一下牙，他甚至感到整条腿隐隐作痛。但既然能踢碎，就绝对好过暴君大熊的那张脸。

而无论身在何处，他始终不会忘记的是，只要有那个人在，就绝不能随随便便低头。

接二连三的石尖成簇生长在这片绝壁上，如同生着利齿的血盆大口在等待着不幸跌落的猎物，一个不慎就是开膛破腹。两个人只是穷尽气力，不断保命向下。

那翅膀……翅膀要怎么找？

就在两人都纠结于这似乎没有终结的岩尖群的时候，邪戾迫人的尖啸声猛然响起，几欲划破耳膜。这样的声音已经听到过好几次了决不生疏。但如今毫无预兆地在身边响起，两个人都微微一怔。

狮鹫兽的声音，不会错的。鳞吗？

不用再多考虑。几乎就在这一刻，从水雾中破空而出的那只生物就明明白白告诉他们自己不是鳞。完全不同的深蓝色羽翼，与鳞一样野性难驯的鹰瞳，黝黑乌亮的覆羽也是令人窒息的漂亮。若论个头，似乎比鳞还要大上稍许的样子。这个家伙似乎是刚刚穿越了瀑布，浑身都带着成串断线的水滴。

两个人都没有再多的时间用来观察，它已经风驰电掣向两个人袭来。目标是离它最近的Zoro。

绿发男人挥出的烦恼风被它轻松避开，剑士这才记起它们都是驾驭气流的高手。金发男人见状，抬腿一脚踢碎一块石尖，跟着凌空一脚将它踢向狮鹫兽。碎石高速破空的声音似乎惹恼了这巨大的野兽。它轻轻一振双翅避开飞袭如流星的石块，目标霎时就从绿发男人改作下方的Sanji。

就在Sanji的身下，又一丛突兀的岩尖在疾速接近。与此同时，狮鹫兽尖利无比的巨爪也毫不留情地抓向那个金发的人。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

血液倒流。

绿发男人只觉得浑身的鲜血都在涌上头顶，有什么东西在不住爆裂。那个蠢到极限的白痴，好死不死偏要把那家伙引到他身边去是做什么？！自己就算身在空中也有刀在手！鬼才需要那个白痴出手！一定要这样不留後路才肯罢手吗？！

比起收拾那个什么野兽，他此刻更想过去一刀把那个混账敲晕。如果自己真的动手，这绝不是第一次敲晕他了。

……他一点都不明白。

他怎么还是不明白。

他要怎样才肯明白，那个白痴？！

时间像被无限延迟，在这刻统统变成了慢镜头，金发男人距离下方尖削的石刃越来越近，巨兽那暗银色的爪尖也堪堪要勾及他的胸口。每一处细节都逃不过Zoro黯猩红色的双眸。他只怕下一秒钟，厨子就要在自己面前被名副其实地开膛破腹了。

妈的！过去……一定要过去！哪怕是用飞的！  
头脑迅速加热，血液狂奔不息，有种不清不楚的东西开始滋生，那东西大力冲撞着每一处血管与每一根神经，呼之欲出。

Zoro狠狠咬牙。快给老子长出翅膀阿混账！

那只浸满海色的眸毫不退让地盯着凌空飞袭的狮鹫兽。金发男人没有理会那对尖利的鹰爪，也没有像之前那样踢碎身下的利石。在这种前後夹击走投无路的时刻，Sanji扬起了嘴角，露出一贯轻慢的笑容。  
就要破茧而出了。他能感受得到。

水雾背後突然响起一声充满威胁意味的尖啸。那只巨兽猛然警惕，一个急停定在半空。一双深棕色的羽翼从水沫中闪电般扑出，另一只狮鹫异常凶悍地现身，与它的同类狠狠撞在一起。两只巨兽在空中扭打着横冲直撞，将整整一片岩刺撞得粉碎，同类之间的争斗更是谁也不能手下留情。

是鳞来了。

巨大的野兽在空中冲撞撕咬，每一次攻击都力图毙命，这才是狮鹫兽之间真正的较量。气流四下激荡，将两个人类一齐卷得偏离方向。Zoro终于伸手够到金发男人的一片衣角。

“哗啦——”还没能听到什么伸展开来的声音，就被水声灌了满耳。两个人一同跌进悬崖下的深潭，白浪翻滚成无数破碎的水晶。

蓝青的骨翼终于停在水潭上方，库里总算赶来了。刚刚看到鳞与另外那只狮鹫一路厮打翻滚着远离了这处潭水，他倒是不太担心自己的狮鹫兽——那个家伙一直都太厉害所以才是个麻烦——他更忧心的是那两个人类。

虽说自己总算是及时把鳞叫回来了，但不知道这两个人类这样一路跌下来会怎样……人类那么脆弱，搞不好真的会死掉诶！说不定已经……

当他再度见到Zoro和Sanji的时候，这两个人正活蹦乱跳地从潭水中浮上来。湖水泛起白浪一阵翻涌，从中分开。青白发色的少年眼睁睁地看着两人，张大了嘴说不出话。他从未见过这样令人目眩的景象。  
金发男人背後伸展开巨大清浅的淡金色羽翼，顺着那些色泽明亮的羽尖垂落下连串浅彩的水珠。而绿发男人带着深蓝近黑的魔族骨翼，张狂又恢宏地张开。在他们周身，白色碎晶的浪花在湖水中翻滚浩荡，渐次散去。

Zoro正揽着Sanji的腰，两个人都平安无事。

库里暗暗赞叹。抛开他们的姿势不提，少年自问从未见过任何一位神族的羽翼，能比Sanji的更漂亮；他也从没见过任何一位魔族的骨翼，能比Zoro更霸气。


	30. Chapter 30

[三十]

 

比起自己背後的双翼，两个人都是第一眼就看到对方拥有的翅膀。

金发的人看到那副深蓝近黑的骨翼Zoro背後撑起的时候，没忍住地想，可恶这翅膀还真是帅。那家伙跟这对翅膀简直是天生绝配，害得他几乎不能从这对翅膀上挪开目光。对面绿发男人见到浅金色羽翼的时候也不由得想，这白痴怎么会弄到这么好看的翅膀，优雅明亮得几乎不像这个世界的东西。

盯着新生的翅膀呆愣片刻，两个人猛地反应过来……眼下这个姿势实在……啧！

“给老子死开绿藻妖怪！”毫不留情地一脚踹去。

妈的，心跳什么的一定是看到那对翅膀太过惊讶，绝对不是因为他搂着自己什么的绝对不是！

“混账卷眉毛！还不是看你一副快挂的模样老子才专程来救你！”Zoro被迫在水中退开一些，龇着牙咆哮。

“要是让你来救真是太丢脸了让老子今後怎么做人阿！”

“你也就这水平了快点承认吧白痴厨子！”

“一株植物有什么资格说我！”

库里停在半空伸手扶额。喂喂怎么一转眼就吵得天翻地覆？！刚刚看到的那幕感人至深的场景难道是我的错觉吗？！

“我说……”他绕着两人飞了几圈，认真观察了一遍他们的翅膀，大声打断了打算将吵架彻底发展成打架的Zoro和Sanji，“你们到底知不知道这样的翅膀有多珍贵？”

“什么？为什么这么说？”Sanji率先反应过来。

“有些话就不当着那两个人说了，知道真相也许会打击到他们……”库里很遗憾地耸了耸肩膀，“毕竟和个人实力有关。在曲神岛上翅膀分为不同的等级，颜色越纯粹就越好。如果是神族，就是Sanji那种覆盖着羽毛的翅膀，颜色越接近金色就代表神族血统越纯正；如果是像我和Zoro这样由骨头和薄膜组成的骨翼，越接近黑色就意味着力量越强大。”

早就看出这两个红海人很厉害，肯定能得到翅膀……不过没想到竟然会这样厉害。少年几乎目不转睛地盯着他们。两人的翅膀颜色都相当纯正。金发男人的羽翼是淡金色，虽然比真正的金色要浅但作为神族这是难得的纯净。绿发男人的骨翼则是异常深黯的蓝色，深到……接近最为强大的黑。  
这样的双翼意味着什么，曲神岛的人一眼就能看出来。

“原来是这样。”Sanji听着库里的解说，试着伸展了一下背後的羽翼。它似乎真的在听从自己的意识开始扑打。这种感觉很奇异，好像自己在遥遥控制着一个根本不属于自己的东西，却又像是用手指或舌头那样自然。即使没有仔细思考如何让它运动，它也能按照自己的想法做出相应的动作。只是那些动作仍然显得有些生硬……

Zoro的视线始终没有离开那个金发的人。Sanji正侧头盯着自己背後的羽翼，柔软发丝遮住他的大半表情，那双淡金色的羽翼带着试探的意味缓缓舒展，抬起的刹那垂下连串水珠。绿发男人凝视着那些水珠在空中慢镜头一般落下，忽然觉得心口被什么东西悄悄抓了一把。

他还没忘记刚才鳞与另外那只狮鹫纠缠争斗的时候，自己身在半空是如何挣扎着向那个人扑去。在最後一刻终于碰到黑色西装的衣角，就毫不迟疑地将他拉进了自己臂弯。转眼间淡淡的光芒闪过，来不及作出反应他们就一齐砸进那冰冷的潭水。

Zoro隐约记起刚才的感觉……也是这样，左边的胸腔里有什么在不住跳动，比心跳要更剧烈。

“你们的翅膀真是超令人羡慕，我都怀疑你俩其实就是岛上的殿下了，”少年嘻嘻一笑，“要是以後你们从红海回来，发现自己真的是曲神岛的殿下，可千万别忘了还我个人情呀！比如送我几十万锡安什么的……”

“你的意思是，现在还有殿下在红海？”金发的人毫不在意少年的狮子大开口，他一边说着一边领身後的人向岸上游去。

“殿下的事情，我一介平民怎么会知道太多……不过据我所知，现在沙利叶殿下和亚巴顿殿下肯定都在红海。”

听到後面那个名字，Zoro和Sanji几乎同时停下了动作。

亚巴顿？！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

绿发男人深深吸了一口气。“你说……有亚巴顿这个人？”

库里十分奇怪地看他一眼。“很失礼阿。身为地狱七魔王之一，专司疫病的亚巴顿殿下，曲神岛怎会没有。噢，其实也不能这么说，确实还有很多传说中的名字没有用到。我也没见过那位殿下本人，听说他是个身材高大的魔族，骨翼几乎是纯黑色的，非常厉害。”

Zoro和Sanji记起波音列岛上的那种花就是以地狱魔王的名号起的名字。同样是这个名字，是巧合吗？二者之间真的一点关系也没有？

绿发男人看着库里，他不打算错过任何线索。“你知道有种毒也叫亚巴顿吗？”

“我觉得你这个问题一点意义都没有，”少年摇头，“亚巴顿只是个代号，尽管我们曲神岛很看重传说中的名字，但在红海却是可以随意使用的吧？”

一点没错。金发男人不易察觉地挑了下眉。

“是因为中了那种叫做亚巴顿的毒，所以才要找拉斐尔殿下？”库里眨了眨眼，想到半山腰时两人的表现，少年迅速得出结论，“中毒的那个人，是Sanji？”

就连当事者本人也不得不承认，这小鬼很会察言观色。只从几句对话和他们的表现，便猜得分毫不差。

尽管提出了问题，少年却似乎并不急于知道答案。“我先回去了，还得抓紧时间让他们两个拿到自己的翅膀，现在这件事比较紧急。至于那东西，”他指着两人背後的双翼，“你们现在还不太会用，我会给你们时间练习的。千万别走远。莫撒锡岛的狮鹫兽多得很，鳞又暂时回不来。更何况，这里还有比狮鹫更可怕的生物呢。”

答案什么的，他早就知道了。沉默就是承认。

“鳞那边不要紧吧？”金发男人岔开话题。似乎另外那个家伙比它还要大上一圈的样子，如果狮鹫兽之间的斗争只是拼体格拼力量的话，总觉得鳞会吃亏。

“放心吧，那家伙强得很，”这样的打斗早就持续上百年了，“比起它来，你们还是担心下自己的安危吧。”

“切。有我在，还需要担心？”绿发男人撇了撇嘴，满不在乎地接下库里的话。没有立即上岸，他就站在齐腰深的水中，伸手覆上刀鞘，那双近黑的骨翼向着天空的方向张扬地伸展。

“绿藻头，你当老子是空气？”毫不示弱，金发男人一个危险凌厉的眼神甩过去。

“库里不是说翅膀越黑就越强吗，那当然是我了。”Zoro十分挑衅地打量着金发男人的羽翼，扬了扬嘴角。

“色盲阿你，那明明是蓝色！”

“总好过你，这么浅色的翅膀也好意思出来混！”

“白痴这是象征身份的颜色好吗？！果然植物的理解力只能听半句话？！”

“别在那找理由了卷眉毛，据我所知这地方可是用实力说话的。”

“放马过来阿，老子怎么可能输给一个绿藻球！”

库里远目。他总算知道这两个人的相处模式了——毕竟连他们的伙伴都视若无睹了不是吗——他最後只叮嘱了一句千万别走远，就不再管他们，迅速回去找Usopp和戈其了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

金发的厨师先生突然之间没了吵架的兴致，随便在岸边找了块大石坐下，背对着剑士。不远处是瀑布，轰鸣着从不知多高的山顶坠落，翻起无数雪白的浪花。离他们再近些是幽绿的潭水，缓缓向下游流淌。Sanji将注意力放到四周环境上，毕竟库里说有危险他们也不能太过托大，看了几眼後觉得这里景色不错，就是少了点什么……

他从口袋中摸出香烟来闻了闻，已经好长时间没碰自己的烟了。不是打火机打不着火，就是整个人都掉进水里……要是现在能来根烟的话……十分遗憾地叹了口气，Sanji现在只能将烟盒重新揣回去，不知道什么时候才能抽上一根。

Zoro看了一眼自己背後。骨架上覆盖着一层皮肤般的薄膜。那重足以驾驭长风的骨膜轻灵却绝不孱弱，他甚至能够感受到在那双骨翼中蕴藏流动着的，仿似没有穷尽的力量。视线再回到厨子身上，那双自己贪看了许久的淡金色羽翼在半透明的水雾中若隐若现。绿发男人眨了眨眼睛，觉得在那双羽翼上看到了一层柔和的光。像是一幅画，非常好看的那种。

不知道厨子那样的翅膀……是什么感觉的？

Zoro不由自主地向他走去。做这个动作不需要考虑什么後果。他走到Sanji背後，很自然地伸手抚上一侧的羽翼。

“刷啦”一声，翅膀以难以想象的速度从他掌心下抽走。翅膀的主人猛地起身，带着愕然的表情退开一步。

“你做什么？”湛蓝的眸中满是惊疑不定。

Sanji根本没想到，就像连着自己的生命，这对翅膀的感觉异乎寻常的敏锐。自己能够感受到从那人指尖传来的温度，力道，所有触觉像爆炸般瞬间冲进大脑。紧接着是轻微灼痛的感觉，仿佛那里有根神经一直通到左边的胸口，在对方伸手碰到羽毛的时候，一起变得灼痛，再褪成一地空白。  
不知道这是翅膀被碰触到的特有的感觉，还是只有眼前这人，令自己无所适从。

Zoro……他默念着这个名字，站在那里一句话也说不出。

背负着恶魔骨翼的男人没什么特别的神情，只是慢慢收回了那只手。

“没什么，只是有点奇怪。”Zoro抓了几下头发，似乎也在思考什么。某种不清不楚的感觉始终在他脑际盘桓。

“奇怪？”

绿发男人没有解释。

与其说奇怪的是翅膀，不如说奇怪的是自己吧。到底是出于什么理由，想去摸一摸那家伙的翅膀呢？就因为和自己的不一样？这理由似乎不太成立。至少Zoro从不认为自己是好奇到这种程度的人。

更加令他想不通的是不知道为什么，刚刚碰到羽毛的那刻，有种奇异的感觉突然在心口翻腾起来，一时间几乎无法压制。如果硬要形容，那大概就是……从厨子身上探出了一根线，沿着血管一直扎进了自己心底。绿发男人唯一能肯定的是，如果对方不是厨子而是某个陌生人，自己一定会二话不说直接拔刀砍过去。  
这感觉陌生而令他不解，太过亲近，也太过危险。

此刻两人像是陷入一场僵局。谁也不动，谁也不知道对方在想什么，谁也不知道自己又在对方思绪中意味着什么。

直到Usopp的声音远远传来，这才打破了他们之间微妙的氛围。

“喂Sanji！Zoro！本大爷也终于有翅膀啦你们快看！喔喔喔喔Sanji你背後那是什么阿！”


	31. Chapter 31

[三十一]

 

魔族少年一只手拽着Usopp另一只手拽着戈其从瀑布下方飞了过来，显然是挑了相对安全的地方帮助他们。两人也很争气，此刻身後都披着一副巨大的翅膀。

Usopp的翅膀是棕色的，戈其是灰色的，都是象征魔族的骨翼。虽然不像Zoro那么霸道，却另有种坦然大气的味道。Sanji和Zoro第一时间想到库里的说明，自然知道这么浅的颜色算不上强大。不过这也没什么，最重要的是他们肯定了自我，突破了自我，就已经很有收获了。

一行四人就只有Sanji得到了覆满羽毛的翅膀。这件事自然得到了戈其和Usopp的高度关注。他们围着金发男人的羽翼观看良久，连连赞叹。不过两人伸向羽翼的爪子却在半空就被库里拍了回去。

“这很不礼貌。不要随意动别人的翅膀，”库里叮嘱他们，“千万记住，不管看到什么样的都不能乱摸。”

“咳，实在太好看了嘛……”长鼻子嘟哝着辩解了一句。

“那是自然，像Sanji这样漂亮纯正的金色，在神族中也难得一见。”库里眯起眼睛，对此十分肯定。

长出怎样的翅膀与个人体质是有直接关联的，并非取决于吃掉的糖果。所有人都是会变的，这种变化往往会跟着体现在翅膀上。尽管种族是不可能变更的，但翅膀的颜色还是会产生变化。无论看到怎样强大的双翼少年都不会嫉妒或羡慕，只要能变强，总有一天他也会拥有毫不逊色的骨翼。

“为什么在神族也不常见？你对神族也很了解吗？”戈其随口问他。

“这个阿，是因为翅膀的颜色有很多种。你们也看到了，就连你们四个都没有一样的嘛。”根本就是答非所问，这狡黠的小鬼根本没打算正面回答。不出所料，戈其也没再揪着这件事继续追问。

库里抬头看一眼天色，露出诧异的神色。“哎呀，怎么天都要黑了？！我先去拿点东西，马上带你们去抓鱼，今晚就烤鱼。让你们尝尝莫撒锡岛的特产，也尝尝我的手艺。”

“嘿，”长鼻子狙击手眉花眼笑地拍一把身边金发的男人，“库里，你可别小瞧我的伙伴。实话告诉你吧，这位可是我们红海鼎鼎有名的海上厨师，超一流的料理人Sanji。只要尝过他的料理，包管你这辈子都忘不掉！”

绿发男人哑然失笑。只听Usopp说到红海这个词就像说自己老家一样的语气，就知道他已经彻底接受了这个世界。而且自家狙击手说的没错，即使Zoro几乎从没称赞过那家伙的料理，也知道那是不可多得的人间美味。

戈其对Usopp的话点头称是。Sanji的厨艺在他眼中就是一个字，神。他看着金发男人的眼睛里满是热烈与崇敬。“我还要跟Sanji先生好好学艺呢！”

“哦，好阿。”Sanji淡淡应了一声，从烟盒中敲出一支烟送进嘴里。没有火，他就这样叼着，双手插在口袋里，身後淡金的双翼微微拢起，为他的身形勾出一道淡金色的边线。

Zoro瞥见那人嘴角噙起的笑意，估计是想着能见到新鲜食材了，才会这么开心。他突然想起在无数岛屿上停留的那些时间，厨子每每见到未知的食材总会露出这样的神情  
——包含了期待与跃跃欲试，只要见过一眼就再也无法忘怀。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

头顶心的水雾中蓦然传来巨翅拍打的声音。有了遇袭的经历，Zoro和Sanji立时警觉起来，一个伸手覆上刀柄，另一个微微屈膝，都在第一时间做好了战斗的准备。两人这次可不会再因为身在半空而限制发挥了。

库里一抖双翼，猛地窜到他们头顶连连摆手。“别紧张别紧张，是鳞回来了。”

在巨翅掀起的气流中，一个黑影顺着山崖飞扑而下。棕黑色的翼展，邪戾照人的金色鹰瞳，果然是鳞。

Zoro和Sanji都露出关切的神色，毕竟在几分钟前，毫不夸张地说正是鳞救下了Sanji。剩下两个人并不知道这件事情，只站在地上连声赞叹库里的耳朵好灵。少年低头报之一笑。这样的声音他都听了多少年了，当然不会听错。

少年转身迎上去，在空中亲昵地拍了拍狮鹫兽的颈侧。“嘿，我回去一下，你留在这里负责他们的安全。”

很好，库里心说，至少粗略看了一遍，没见到什么特别明显的伤口。先前这家伙带着满身伤回来的时候也不是没有，每次都弄得自己几乎疯掉。不过随着鳞越长越大，失控的状况也越来越少。他看了眼下方围绕各自翅膀重新开始交流的四个红海人，又对鳞叮嘱了一遍，这才拍打着双翼向崖顶飞去。

空中的巨兽拢起双翼，轻轻巧巧落在四人身边。难以想象这么庞大的生物竟会有这么灵巧的动作。不久前还被他们视作敌人的狮鹫兽，突然之间就成了朋友，单是这份心态上的转变就让他们觉得彼此亲切了不少。

鳞的注意力始终在Zoro和Sanji身上，当然那两人厉害出众的气质实在抢眼，不过还有些其他原因。比起条条框框的理由，更像某种直觉。鳞眨了眨眼睛，凝神打量着他们。那两个红海人离它有着一些距离，一个是聛睨一切，仿佛什么都不放在眼里；另一个则是一副云淡风轻，你奈我何的样子。

总觉得很像呢……金发的人和当初那个少年。可要说是红海人的话……怎么会这么巧的？不，那不重要。这个人类——不管他是谁或曾经是谁——现在与我都没什么关联。

在鳞的脑海中不住回放着一些模糊的场景。在那些一闪而逝犹如走马观花般的片段中，有一个词，甫一出现，便像击中自己的心脏般清晰刻骨  
——「最自由的」。

晃神间，Sanji已经抬脚向它走来。金发男人向面前的狮鹫兽伸出手来，却又没有真的碰到它。似乎是想起了什么，又像是在等待着什么，他的手就这样停在了半空。叼着烟的男人轻轻勾起嘴角，那只湛蓝海色的眸中渐渐映出了狮鹫漂亮的羽簇。

巨兽金色的瞳毫不错神地盯着这个人，也盯着那只手，模糊的记忆依然模糊。过了许久，它轻轻低下头，将尖利的喙递进那人伸出的掌心。有种难以言述的感觉从心底某个地方开始逐寸逐缕地苏醒。

坚实的触感从掌心传来的那刻，Sanji有一瞬的怔愣。不知道为什么，刚才就好像……自己确信它一定会靠过来那样。非常确信，奇怪又盲目得如同某种执念。好在结果并没有令自己失望。金发男人笑起来。

“鳞。”

狮鹫兽静静地看着眼前的红海人。掌心的温度沿着喙尖传来，不知道为什么……Sanji给自己的感觉，竟然出奇的熟悉。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

金发男人看着自己面前的巨兽，原本像刀刃一样锋锐的眼神此刻变得温和安宁。坚硬的喙递进自己掌心微微摩挲的触感异常鲜明，坚定而不失温柔。他记起自己伸手出去的时候，眼前这个画面仿佛和某个梦境重叠在一起。他恍惚之中捕获了这奇怪的熟悉感。似乎是被脑袋里的一阵困惑扰乱了动作，手伸了一半就停在了半空。

在他努力思索的时候，狮鹫兽那漂亮的喙就轻轻抵上了自己的掌心。  
试探性地，小心翼翼。

光滑的利喙放进掌心的触感是如此熟悉，好像刹那间连通了某个时段的一场记忆。Sanji咬着香烟站在那里愣神，试图在脑海中捉住一瞬晃过的场景。可他越是想抓住，那个画面就越像滑不留手的鱼，从思索的缝隙中神不知鬼不觉地溜走。他绞尽脑汁，却想不起任何内容。

到底是什么呢？为什么会这样呢？

“Sanji，这家伙看起来就像你的宠物诶……”Usopp捏着下巴，站在一旁随口评论。确实，鳞这个姿势看起来一副相当乖巧受教的样子……

戈其一脸钦佩地看着Sanji。鳞在他心目中是个厉害无比的家伙，不管它对Zoro低头也好，对Sanji亲近也罢，都非常自然。他觉得，如果这只巨兽肯向什么人示好，那一定就是Zoro和Sanji。毋庸置疑。

站在最远端的绿发男人看着眼前这副景象，几乎不能挪开自己的目光。那个人本身就已经足够吸引他的注意了，现在还要再加上一只漂亮出众的狮鹫。看着鳞对自己低头是件理所当然的事情他并不否认，可看到它对那个厨子好像更亲近，就多少觉得……有几分奇怪。明明那家伙没做过什么令它亲切的事情吧。

“看你们关系这么好我就安心了！”库里轻快的声音从头上传来。

几个人向上望去。背负蓝青骨翼的少年扑打着双翼折了回来。他腰上栓着挂在洞壁上的那柄细银镰刀，还有一个布口袋不知道装了些什么，左手抓着一小块晶石向他们挥动。那应该是另一块曼吉地水晶，比镶在洞顶上那块要小得多也趁手得多，发出微微的白光。

“等天色再黑一点，我们就动身。首先介绍一下我要抓的晚餐，格拉森鱼。虽然在我们这里很常见，但你们红海应该是没有的。”

Sanji立即扬起眉梢，期待的神情不加遮掩。作为一名超一流的料理人，新奇的食材意味着无数种可尝试的手法与未知的口感，对他而言简直是无法抵挡的诱惑。

距离天黑还有段时间，库里领着众人伐木砍柴，在湖边架起巨大的篝火。等到木架搭完，天色也已经暗了下来。在Usopp吵吵嚷嚷喊着我们来开PARTY的声音中，金发男人终于抽空凑到火边点了根香烟。他心满意足地叼着烟，让那些清浅的白色气体飘散在四周。

现在几个人都已经学会将翅膀收起来拢在身後，不似先前一定要张牙舞爪地占据大得可怕的空间。鳞卧在不远的树丛间，闭着眼睛安心打盹。

“这也是那种水晶吗？”Sanji的视线集中在库里的手上。隐隐透出的白色光芒令他记起先前嵌在洞顶上的巨大水晶。

库里很大方地把水晶塞给他看。

“嗯。曼吉地水晶。曼吉地是一个地方，那里环境特殊，才会出产这种自身会发光的晶石。如果你喜欢的话，”少年说到这里笑了一下，露出尖尖的犬齿，他那双深绿色的眼睛里映出整片篝火的光芒，“兴许我可以再去给你弄一块？”

Sanji微微摇了摇头。白色的晶石被他托在掌心里，不住发出荧白的光。这光芒不耀眼，平淡安宁仿佛永远也不会消失。说是奇珍异宝也不为过，不过他认为，自己口袋里的幻彩晶大概也是毫不逊色的东西。

绿发男人径自找了一块大石靠着，坐在不远处看着其他人。三把刀被他摆在身旁。狮鹫兽安静地趴在树丛里。戈其和长鼻子一起自娱自乐地唱唱跳跳。Sanji有一句没一句地在和魔族少年聊天。不断跳动的火光照在厨子拢起的翅膀上，将半边羽翼都染成浓烈的金红。篝火噼啪作响，他听不见那两个人的谈话。浅淡的烟气环绕着，在火光中渐渐消散，一时间眼前画面模糊起来，他看不清那人的表情。  
他只能看到金发男人该是笑了起来，伸手按在矮他大半的少年头顶上，狠狠揉了几把。

动作……是无论身在何处都能一眼辨认出的洒脱。  
不会看错一分一毫。


	32. Chapter 32

[三十二]

 

“那么，时间差不多了，看我的吧！”库里接过金发男人交还给他的曼吉地水晶，反手从腰间抽出细银镰刀，一振双翼离开岸边。晶石在空中划过一弯洁白的弧线，幽暗的水面立刻映出一模一样的轨迹。

“喔喔！库里！”Usopp和戈其在岸上为他鼓掌加油。

天色尽黑，此刻的光源只有岸上架起的篝火光芒，漫天星斗，以及少年手中的曼吉地水晶。岸上众人的身影被火光打在湖面上，散开一大片瑰丽的金红，随着跳跃的篝火不住晃动。湖心没有篝火的颜色，却倒映着头顶星空，染着另一层毫不逊色于火焰的光彩，璀璨又壮丽。

绿发男人起身，缓步走到岸边。这次他没有分心去看那个一直吸引自己注意的人，而是专心盯着库里的一举一动，没有错过任何微小的动作。金发男人听见脚步声一路来到自己身侧，轻瞥一眼站过来的人，这才重新将注意力放回湖心那个少年的身上。

两人都明白在彻底陌生的地方，一切知识都需要重新学习。当务之急就是如何生存。兴许在这座岛上，连捕鱼都需要特殊的技巧，不看清楚了怎么行？

库里手中发光的晶石简直是绝佳的导航，其他人可以毫不费力地跟着移动的光点掌握他的具体位置。只见少年在湖中心不住绕圈，他手中的曼吉地水晶也在空中划出接连兜转的弧线。库里非常仔细地盯着水底，岸上几人根本看不出他在做什么。库里始终在绕圈子，现在他开始收缩飞行的半径，每一圈都比上一圈要更小。在抵达圆心的那刻，他停下来，浮在空中静静等了一阵，最终什么也没有发生。他摇了摇头，开始另一场不断绕圈的飞行表演。

少年时刻盯紧水下的状况。这一回，在他就要飞临圆心的时候，湖水突然沸腾起来，巨大的浪花翻涌着，打碎了平静反光的水面。库里等的就是这一刻！

“哗啦”一声，巨浪向四周分开，一条狭长如蛇，至少长达五米的怪鱼从水中跃了出来，又狠又准地扑向少年高举过头的曼吉地水晶。库里反应奇快，一拍翅膀就加速向上飞去。

即便隔过那么远的距离也能看清那怪鱼锋锐的锯齿，两颗匕首般尖削的剑齿刺向半空。在湖底的时候还不觉得有什么，可当它跃出水面，浑身上下海碗大小的银色鳞片都映出晶石的光芒，在黑夜中闪烁一片，邪气诡异。  
这就是库里所说的格拉森鱼。

单手举着晶石，少年猛地拧身飞下，动作随意却比那条鱼要更迅捷，轻而易举就与大鱼狠戾的攻击交错而过。另只手上银光一亮笔直划下。鱼腹瞬间被镰刀贯穿，少年毫不留手直切到底，干净利落。那条格拉森鱼尚未跌进湖水就已一击毙命开膛破肚。这五米多长的鱼在空中便被少年一把捞住，毫不费力地揪着飞回岸边。这连串捕鱼的动作当真是行云流水无比洒脱，看得人暗暗心折。有了战利品，库里像个得胜的将军那样飞回。

“哦哦哦哦哦！”Usopp和戈其欢呼着迎上去。别的不确定，但有这条鱼在，今晚肯定能开一场宴会了！

少年笑一下，将手上的半条鱼扔给先他们一步飞过来的鳞。巨大的狮鹫兽心满意足地叼着鱼肉拐个弯去树丛里独吞。

“辛苦了，接下来就交给我吧。”金发男人早就做好了准备。库里先前拿来的袋子里装着各式调料，此刻都已被Sanji摸得一清二楚。红海的厨师先生看见自己从未见过的食材，终于忍不住要出手了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

少年在湖边坐好，开始熟练地剖鱼，干净利落的动作看得Sanji也连连称赞。他们两个再加上戈其，三人一起将鱼肉穿在削尖的木枝上，架在篝火旁边。主厨Sanji将配好的调味料均匀地抹在鱼肉上，没多久香气就开始飘散在空气中，引得众人垂涎三尺。就连独享了半条鱼的鳞也悄悄溜回来试图偷走几块烤鱼，被库里发现後狠狠捶了一拳，不过最後还是分了它很大一块。比起新鲜的生鱼肉，烤出来的味道对它而言也是种难以抵挡的诱惑。

在Sanji和戈其在一旁仔细烤鱼的时候，库里悄悄消失了。不多时，少年就抱着满怀的水果从林中飞了回来。几个人围拢过来，只见他带回来的这种水果比椰子略小一些，圆圆滚滚，每颗都连着一段长长的茎。果实呈现漂亮的深紫色，上面生着奇异美妙的金色图案。每一颗果子的图案都不一样，亮金和暗紫色的搭配令它们看上去笼罩着一层神秘的气息。

“难得这个季节有熟透的莫撒锡椰果。这是岛上最有名的特产了。没有酒，我们就喝这个吧！”库里得意洋洋地将果子分塞到其他人怀里。

“咦？！”

草帽海贼团的几人都曾在空岛尝过当地的椰子，还是柯妮丝教他们怎样喝到椰汁。那种空椰的果汁好喝得连舌头都想生吞进肚子里。不知道这次的莫撒锡椰果跟空椰比起来，味道会是如何？

“只有当果实上的花纹变成这种亮金色的时候才能摘，没有熟的果子是不能吃的。”库里随手指着果子上的花纹为他们解说。

“哦哦快看这个！”Usopp端详着自己手中的果实，突然叫了起来，“这个花纹好像一只大鸟！”

戈其兴冲冲地挤过来评论。“诶诶？！什么阿，我看分明是只蝴蝶……”

“这有什么好吵的？”绿发男人挠了挠头，扫了一眼长鼻子手中的椰果，“不就是个章鱼吗？”

“Zoro你有审美吗？！”Usopp哀嚎起来。

“那就是个低等植物，你还指望他会用艺术的眼光看待生活吗？”金发男人咬着香烟不无恶劣地笑起，那只海色的眼睛里满是不加遮掩的挑衅。

“你小子……”

“好啦！”库里斜了斜骨翼，笑嘻嘻地钻到两人中间，毫不在意地将两个正在冒火的人隔开，“我来告诉你们这个怎么吃。看好了阿，我只教一次。”

“等等！”长鼻子狙击手伸出手来叫停，摆出一副胸有成竹的样子，“这有什么难的？你就看好了本大爷的手段吧！”

库里挑一下眉毛，吹声口哨，又应他的要求将镰刀递了过去。

Usopp将椰果掉转过来，像上次柯妮丝示范的那样，用锋锐的镰刀向椰果的底部割去。出乎他的意料，果壳并没有被挖开。他愣了一下，换了个角度又试了试，结果还是一样。Usopp翻来覆去将果子转了好几个圈，砍了许多地方都没用。这椰果简直像铁做的，随便哪部分果壳也弄不出个缺口来。

“咳……”干咳一声，Usopp看着绿发男人，将手里的果实递给他，“Zoro，我Usopp大船长命令你来把它劈开！”

“你自己来！”

还是库里伸手将椰果拿了回去，又要回自己的镰刀。淡青发色的少年轻轻一笑，顺着果实的茎向上捋，他伸手捏住第一个微微隆起的茎节，毫不犹豫地挥刀割断。库里向周围几人展示，那处断掉的茎口竟然是空心的。

“看，这个其实是天然的吸管。”

“真是种奇妙的水果。”金发男人一向对新鲜食材最感兴趣，立即凑上前仔细查看。

小恶魔顺手将椰果递给他。“就让我们红海的厨师先生先来尝尝吧。这座岛的特产是什么味道。”

金发男人接过库里递来的果实，在众人的注视中咬着短茎尝了一口。

“诶，怎样怎样？”Usopp眼巴巴地望着他。

椰浆沿着短茎流进嘴里的时候，方才像铁一般坚硬的果壳仿佛中了某种魔法，随着金发男人指尖按压的力道一点点凹了进去。入口的浆汁软滑细腻，味道并不像Sanji想象的那样甜腻可人，却另有种清淡温润的甘美渐渐铺开满口的清香，回味无穷。

“莫撒锡椰果的香气很特别。只要尝过一次，就永远不会忘掉。”库里轻声开口，深绿的猫瞳盯着金发男人，立刻开始询问他的感想。

“很好喝。”Sanji弯起嘴角，抬起头来无意间撞上了绿发男人的视线。Zoro手里捧着一枚深紫色的椰果，脸上安然又带一点呆愣的神情，看得他心口忽然一跳。

好傻的表情。不过……这应该是他喜欢的味道吧，清香扑鼻却并不太甜。自己绝不会忘掉那家伙偏好的口味，只要一小口就能下定结论。

「只要尝过一次，就永远不会忘掉。」  
……也是同样的感觉吧？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Zoro不需要库里再次示范，便抽出刀砍去手中这枚椰果的茎。

叼着茎节，他迅速尝了一口。果然就像厨子说的，非常好喝。不是那种腻甜，很合自己的口味。这令他想起某些酒来，入口很轻，却让人一点点迷醺。绿发男人很少喝醉，但这并不妨碍他喜欢那样的感觉。椰浆慢慢滑过喉咙，留下满嘴清甜的香气。

Zoro咂了咂嘴，总觉得好像还有些什么说不上来的东西，远远超过莫撒锡椰果的味道。像是微微醺醉，可又不是真的和酒有关……隐匿在并不过甜的口感之下，一旦被记住，再也不会忘记。

……是什么呢？

金发男人捧着椰果如获至宝地跑回去继续烤鱼。在篝火跳动的光芒中，耀眼的金发，同样澄金的羽翼，还有不自觉笑起来的神情，在他微微侧目的瞬间，在Zoro左边的胸口点起一丛明亮的火焰。

与其说很少给自己甜头，倒不如说总是恶言相向，这家伙对自己动不动就打打骂骂异常恶劣，但是……绿发男人无法否认厨子是关心自己的。从饮食上来讲，至少并不像他所表现的那样……处处作对。

作为海上的料理人，那家伙绝对尽职尽责。就算每次都敷衍了事地将给自己的餐盘一扔，也始终是最合自己口味的食物。自己受伤後他也会特意做些调理身体的东西。无论哪一晚守夜，总能见到一份提前备好的夜宵。如果说以上待遇是那家伙一视同仁的话，那接下来这条算不算是对自己的特别优待呢？  
——即使埋怨不断，他们的海贼船上从没断过各种酒。

借口当然可以说一流的料理人需要品酒，或者做某些料理要用到酒。但这真的只是借口，绿发男人当然明白，那些带回来的酒，最後的绝大多数是落进了谁的肚子。

恍然间眼前闪过很多画面，那些嘈杂闹嚷的场景纷纷在脑海中翻腾叫嚣。

在司法岛，拿到钥匙的厨子竟然没有直接跑去拿给Robin而是折回来找自己……狂欢岛上，那个救生圈直直落下的时候，是那家伙一把推开了自己，结果他被捆了个结实。夏波第群岛上，Usopp背着自己逃跑，神志不清的那些时候隐约听到了长鼻子狙击手尖叫着他的名字，惊雷般响在自己耳畔。场景不住变幻，最终回荡在自己耳边的，是一个安然得好像一切都结束了的声音  
——「你死了的话，野心要怎么办阿，白痴？」

他有些诧异那些事情是如何分毫不差地存留在自己记忆中的。不过显然，它们一直都未曾远去。火光通明中，Zoro看着那个忙碌不已又为此兴高采烈的金发的人，舌尖萦绕着椰浆难以割舍的余香。

只要尝过一口便永远也不会忘掉的东西，是椰果的余香，以及……那个人浑身沐浴在浓烈鲜明的火光中的模样。

Zoro告诉自己，不管发生什么，都不可以失去这个人。


	33. Chapter 33

[三十三]

 

“哦哦哦哦哦我开动了！”Usopp拍着手大叫起来。一接过金发男人递来的烤鱼他就迫不及待地咬了一大口。在含糊不清的赞美声中，长鼻子狙击手艰难地吞着嘴里的食物，一边不忘对余下的人宣布，宴会开始了！

烤得焦香诱人的鱼肉无比鲜美，就连一向吃惯了格拉森鱼的库里也对Sanji的手艺赞不绝口，他从来没吃过这么美味的烤鱼。大半要归功于金发男人亲手调配的酱汁，让原本就新鲜的鱼肉更加鲜美可口。在Sanji配酱汁的时候，戈其跟在他身边认真学习，又亲手试了两次。一想到自己竟然能做出同样美味的食物，年轻人就欣喜若狂。

“不愧是Sanji先生！竟然能想到让椰汁当调味料！”戈其摇头晃脑地一边品尝烤鱼，一边差不多都要给金发男人跪下了，“唔喔……这真是太绝了，入口没有什么甜腻的感觉，却能在回味的时候，从鱼肉那无比鲜香嫩滑的口感中尝到椰浆的香气……这样的时机真是太绝妙了……”

Sanji微微一笑，把手中新烤好的几串鱼肉递给戈其，示意他拿去给Zoro和Usopp。

“为了格拉斯鱼！”Usopp举起一枚椰果。

“是格拉森鱼！”库里很不客气地纠正他。

“那就是为了格拉森鱼，干杯！”狙击手举起椰果来毫不在意。开宴会就是要不断干杯，这能需要什么理由？！尽情开心才是最重要的！

库里，Usopp和戈其举着烤鱼胡乱找理由干杯，一刻不停地绕着篝火跳舞。三个人胡乱哼着不知是什么的小调，蹦蹦跳跳。金发的厨师守在烤鱼的篝火旁，不时翻动一下木枝或是再刷一遍酱汁，他脚边堆着几枚用掉的莫撒锡椰果。稍远一些，狮鹫兽晶亮的眸子不住向这里瞟来。鳞似乎是犹豫了好久，最後终于彻底放弃了偷食的念头，卧在树丛间安分老实地休息。

“可惜没有酒……”绿发男人像晃酒瓶那样晃了晃手里的椰果，意犹未尽地咋舌。

椰汁纵然美味，可对喝惯了酒精的人而言，未免还是觉得有些美中不足。他忍不住想起以前的宴会，各式酒水不计其数。美酒自然是不少，也会有低等些的，但不管是什么酒，自己总能喝到尽兴。仰起脖子一口气将那些辛辣的液体灌进喉咙的姿态，每每都能赢得满堂喝彩。  
记忆中突然响起厨子略显惋惜的腔调，伴着那么一丝令人看不清楚的飘渺烟气，说，真是糟蹋了好酒阿。

“少抱怨了绿藻头，”不出所料，金发男人的声音穿过那些噼啪作响的篝火声音，慵懒而零落地传进他耳中，“有这么美味的椰汁给你喝，居然还不满意？”

绿发男人越过袅袅轻烟，眼中落入厨子湛蓝的眸，与微笑起来的模样。他突然就觉得那家伙现在非常开心。不是每次在料理过程中专注享受的那种开心，而是一种说不上来的感觉……就好像……那个人正在刻意记住这种感觉，并为此心满意足。  
事实真的如此吗？他根本无从断定。

库里正跟着Usopp在篝火四周蹦蹦跳跳，接着绿发男人的话题，少年漫不经心地告诉他。“其实，酒的话是没问题的，我可以再去……”

“你够了阿！”立刻毫不留情地被几个人一起吼了回去。

库里吐了下舌头，大笑起来。

“哦看这个，来跟我一起跳阿！”长鼻子狙击手发现了新奇的玩具。他将巨大的鱼头骨顶在头上边唱边跳。戈其看得有趣，也举着两根粗壮的鱼骨加入了这个行列。那两个家伙实在太滑稽，旁观的库里和Sanji拍着手笑到肚子疼。绿发男人只是苦于没有酒，除此以外挑不出任何毛病。

一直折腾到很晚，几个人才疲累地睡下。按照库里的说法，狮鹫兽这种生物足够警惕，有鳞在，任何危险都会在第一时间被发现。Sanji随便找了株不知名的树干靠坐着休息。瞟了几眼狮鹫兽卧在树丛间的身形，他弯起嘴角微微一笑，心说这地方还有另一只野兽，一点也不会比它差。

金发男人摸出支香烟叼进嘴里，看着不远处那只野兽找了棵同样的树，伸手拢了三把刀径自睡下。那家伙看似睡得安稳沉静，Sanji却知道在危机来临的刹那，任何风吹草动都会令他立刻醒转。

星光灿烂，在苍穹之上汇聚成河流的壮阔模样，写尽了经年累月的永恒。在它们面前，生命由出现到消逝不过是一眨眼的时间。对，就是这样短暂。金发男人无意识地按了按自己的口袋，白色的浆果隔着布料，像冰一样冷。

还剩下多少时间？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“现在我宣布，从今天开始，你们要好好练习怎么使用自己的翅膀！”库里人小鬼大，细眉一横，倒真有几分威严的气势。

第二天一早，魔族少年就迫不及待将所有人都叫醒。按照他的估算，红海人要熟悉这副翅膀大概需要十天的时间。在曲神岛的大半时间都是需要待在空中的，用不好这双翅膀的人必死无疑。这句话干脆利落地打消了那些人想立刻动身前往狱岛的念头。

“今天做最基本的练习，试着长时间地扇动翅膀浮在空中，直到它们可以自己动作，而不是需要你去控制。就像呼吸一样，你会每分每秒都考虑该怎么吐气吸气吗？今天的练习就是要达到这个目的——让飞这件事变成你们的习惯，”少年指着身後的湖水，“练习场地就是这里，再好不过了。试着待在湖面上方，万一没掌握好掉进水里，也不会摔断骨头什么的。”

鳞舒展双翼不知飞去了什么地方。库里也并不忧心。虽然名义上它算是自己的宠物，可那始终是个超级随便的家伙。比起那些被豢养着的温顺宠物，它更像是那种我行我素的野东西……否则也不会偷偷跑去红海，还带着陌生人类回来了。

“喂我说……”Usopp指一指湖水，“这里……不是有那种可怕的鱼么？不会来袭击我们？”

哦是的。格拉森鱼虽然吃起来味道鲜美，但不可否认那真是种相当凶猛的动物。五米的长度，都可以算是小型的海王类了……

“确实……这里的确有那么几种食人鱼，你们多注意点……”

“阿阿阿阿我想起来了！我得了一碰水就会死的病阿阿阿阿阿！”

“喂你安静点长鼻子！这样不是能督促你们尽量不掉进水里吗？更何况，”库里打断Usopp歇斯底里的尖叫，冲Zoro和Sanji点一下头，“他们两个很强吧？所以根本不用管他们。我只负责照顾你们两个就够了。难道不是吗？”

戈其顺着库里的话连连点头。

小恶魔语重心长地叹了口气。“Usopp，如果你愿意留在这里也没有问题，就是……万一碰上个会吃人的东西什么的……”

等等！

“笑话！本大爷是勇敢的海上战士！面对困难怎么可能退缩？！有本大爷的海流星在，还会怕那种弱不禁风的小鱼苗吗？”

哦，那敢情好，不过……拍胸脯的样子虽然很有气势，但腿不用抖的吧？

另一边的绿发剑士和金发厨师对望一眼，同时哼了一声，只一瞬间就将对方藏在眼底的句子读得一清二楚。

「才不会输给你这家伙。」

岸边猛然风起。神族的羽翼顺着风向伸展，带着那个金发的人如风筝般轻盈地滑向湖心。绿发男人压低眉梢，那对巨大如幽夜的翅膀向两侧展开，立时鼓翼追去。留下魔族少年在原地，看着两个人迅速变小的背影瞠目结舌。

我的记忆出现漏洞了吗，这两个人真的是昨天才拿到翅膀的？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

这一整天就耗费在对翅膀的练习中了。不得不说，这东西越来越像是自己身体的一部分，也许先前还不太熟悉，可到後来真的不需要再刻意去想该怎么运用了。就好比只要练习过，谁都能学会走路一样，飞行也是需要时间来熟悉的过程。Usopp本来就是个心灵手巧的人，对于各种工具都有完美驾驭的本事。戈其也非常机灵，见一知十。再加上两人勤勉练习，只用了一天的时间就可以在湖面上慢慢兜圈子了。虽然还是不太稳当，但已经算是非常值得称赞的进步了。库里原以为要到这种程度，至少也得练上三四天。

抽了个空，少年瞄了一眼远处缠斗不已的另外两个家伙。

偶尔能听到从风里传来那两人争吵的声音。都是那种诸如「喂卷眉毛，看见了吧，我才是飞得最好的那个。」「阿？是在梦里吗，对手全都是绿球藻？那还真是可喜可贺。」「你这混账有本事赢了我再说！」「我怕你？老子什么时候输过？」这种毫无意义的对白。两个人就像小孩子那样在半空中扭打成一团。

再过片刻，其中一个把三把刀拔了出来，另一个用腿。两人艰难地在空中扑打着翅膀。库里轻笑一声。这可不是在地面上，有坚实的土地当落脚点，此刻他们身体悬空，一切使出力量的地方，都需要用翅膀给予同样力道的支持。如果没办法控制双翼产生刚好对应的力量，连维持平衡都做不到，更别提什么空战了。

那双深绿的猫瞳中映出两个跌跌撞撞的影子。淡金的羽翼和深蓝的骨翼不时缠斗在一起。动作由生涩一点点流畅，威力也一点点发挥出来。

如果按照Zoro所说的，要去闯狱岛并且闯出一番名头来吸引殿下们的注意的话……不使用翅膀的战斗，在曲神岛这个地方……赢面实在不高。大概那两个人也是明白这点的，他们虽然是在打架，但都在认真地练习。

水平跟自己比起来还差得太远，不过对于红海人而言，绝对是程度非常可怕的进步……库里暗暗咋舌。这两个家伙实在很强，自己忍不住都要怀疑起他们的身份……会不会真是堕世轮回的殿下呢……毕竟，他们两个在曲神岛上的感觉，也太如鱼得水了！

“今天先到这里，喂Zoro，Sanji，回来了！明天继续！”库里反手揪了戈其和Usopp的领子将他们拖回岸边。

一分钟後，那两个人带着略有些疲倦却仍旧不服输的眼神斜睨着对方，齐齐飞到岸边。

“好饿……”Usopp摸了摸肚子，吐着舌头将自己仰面摊在地上。那个曾经圆到能卡在门框里的肚子早已经不见，现在的他似乎又瘦了一圈。尽管这几天没有Zoro再来追杀，也没拼死再去游泳，但出现了其他的训练项目，Usopp始终都保持着运动状态，从没有松懈过。

“今晚我来教你们抓格拉森鱼。”库里满不在乎地挥了挥手，决定了晚餐的内容，“你们跟着我飞到湖面上去看。离天黑还有段时间，先跟我一起去弄点椰果回来吧！”

“没问题！”

当下四个人跟着库里，自空中飞越丛林。下方葱郁的林木年代久远，呈现出沉郁如墨的绿。临界岛上大部分植被都是这种颜色，所以他们乘在鳞的背脊上俯瞰的时候，整座岛屿都是暗绿色的。与他们曾抵达过的许多梦幻岛屿相比，莫撒锡简直是最不起眼的一座。

“跟着我，就是这里了。”库里斜下翅膀，一头扎进下方一片看起来和其他地方没有任何差别的树丛。

Zoro和Sanji学着他的样子，侧起翅膀向下降去。金发男人抬头间，见另外两个正一脸琢磨着该怎么向下的表情，他没有丝毫犹豫，伸手拉住两人的脚踝就一把扯了下去。

“阿阿阿阿阿Sanji，要死了要死了！”

“白痴阿你，快点跟上。”

等所有人都钻进树冠中的时候，都忍不住倒吸一口气。简直难以置信！树冠下方竟然是这副模样！就算一秒钟前还觉得这是最平淡无奇的一座岛屿，过了这一秒钟脑袋里就天翻地覆，所有人都会觉得，这个地方……  
大概是真的，这就是一整个「世界」。


	34. Chapter 34

[三十四]

 

粗壮的巨藤在古木间牵缠着凝滞的时间。古旧的巨石散落在高耸的林木之中，被叶缝间漏下的光线照得一片斑驳。大部分石头都是粗细不一的柱状，繁琐精美的异族纹饰与字迹遍刻柱身，像某种部落美丽神秘的图腾。在石柱顶端能看到手执武器的战士的雕像，背後伸展着魔族狂放的骨翼。破碎的武器凌乱地插在地表，枝干与巨石之间，历经不知几千几百年，生出成片碧色的苔藓，依然遮掩不住这里曾经燎原的战火。  
不是肤浅浮躁的光影，它们是历史。在这座岛屿上沉淀着，讲述过去发生一切。只有背负着足够沉重的历史，才能得以称之为——「世界」。

他们之中并没有Robin那种级数的考古学家，却也能感受到自己视线所及的一切，都是难得一见的珍贵遗迹。几个人落到地面上，近距离观察这些古老的石柱。正视遗迹的那刻，强烈的压迫感与窒息感呼之欲出。

“这些东西是不是……”戈其凑近去观察前方一根石柱，“很像鳞带咱们路过的那片遗迹……很像吧？”

这么一说，确实非常眼熟……几个人同时想起那座空中岛屿上，金红的夕阳照耀着断壁残垣的壮观景象。石柱，祭台，古老的纹饰都十分相近，最大的差别就是那座岛上没有任何兵器的痕迹。所以他们当时只将那里看作一处遗迹，并没有联想到战争什么的。

库里正坐在一棵参天古木的粗壮枝干上，听到戈其的话，他露出凝重的神色。“难道说，你们已经去过那座岛了？”少年伸手指着上方，示意浮在头顶上的那座岛。

戈其愕然反问。“有什么问题吗？”

淡青发色的少年神情更加严肃了。“鳞那家伙，居然带你们从那里经过……那里是一天岛。你们看到的大概就是海德遗迹。啧。”他伸手抓一抓头发，烦恼地拧起眉心，“记住，千万不要和别人说你们去过海德遗迹……”

一天岛，海德。由于古代神族与魔族曾在这里爆发战争，厮杀惨烈风云变色，早已在千百年中成为曲神岛的禁地。尽管如今两族化敌为友，可因为那场天狱之战，海德岛还是成了无人地带，而战火波及的临界岛莫撒锡也被无数族人弃置。若不是莫撒锡藉由麦尼埃湖掌管红海与曲神岛之间的生命流动，无法避免成群的人类出现，它绝对会成为下一座无人岛。无尽的生命流动也改变不了它的特殊地位，眼下定居在这座岛屿的族人少之又少。

“为什么？”Usopp一脸的不解，“难不成是传说中的禁地？”

不待库里回答，绿发男人伸手轻轻扶住身畔一支生锈的剑柄，像是自言自语又像是在询问。“杀气太重了，那场战争一定非常惨烈吧？”

“阿，没错。”少年缓缓回答，“直到现在，一天海德仍然是禁地。绝对不能说你们去过阿……喂我记得是带你们来找椰果的……你们到底还要不要果子了？”

“只是这地方太惊人了！”Sanji叼着香烟，将手从旁边的石柱上拿下来，“那么言归正传，椰树到底在什么地方？”

环顾四周，附近都是战火的残迹，没有任何一株树木是椰树的模样，更没有什么长得像椰果的东西，怎么看也不像是能在这里找到。

“跟我来吧，这边。”少年跳起身，消失在他落脚的巨木背後。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

谁也没有料到，库里脚下这棵大树竟然是空心的。那粗壮的主干就是几个人伸直了双臂也难以围拢。就在树干背面有一个足够让他们通过的树洞，里面黑漆漆的不知道通向什么地方。绿色的藤蔓在枝干上缠绕生长，为了争夺光芒铺开所有的叶片几乎遮住整个洞口。少年拨开那些叶片，告诉其他人要从这里下去。

在众人围过来啧啧称奇的时候，他拿出曼吉地水晶当作照明的工具，率先钻了进去。

“收好你们的翅膀，注意不要碰伤了。快跟上。”他的声音从树洞中传来，迅速远去。

金发男人推了一把Zoro要他先下去。路痴就是路痴，即便在没有岔路口的地方也不能留他独自走在最後。Usopp和戈其跟在绿发男人身後，依次滑进树洞。Sanji最後一个收起淡金色的羽翼，钻进树洞。

里面竟然出乎意料的宽绰。本以为这将是一段非常狭窄的甬道，结果一进去就发觉，那对巨大的翅膀就是不收起来似乎也不会受到什么影响。像是一段长长的滑梯，他们不断向下滑去。从时间上判断，肯定是到了比地面还要低很多的地方……直到前方戈其轻呼一声撞到了Usopp，队伍这才停下来。

伸手不见五指的黑暗中突然亮了些许，是库里捏着水晶转过身，光源被挪到几人中间。在这个地方，唯一明亮的东西就只有水晶和金发男人叼着的香烟的火光。

“嘿，就是这里。”库里说得轻松愉快。

“什么？！莫撒锡椰果就长在这种地方？！”戈其睁大双眼，可惜光线太暗，再怎么努力也看不清远处的景象。

“人都还在吧？”Sanji眨了眨眼睛开始辨认身边的人。只不过是在陌生环境里要随时保持警惕而已，金发男人在心里起誓他绝不是在担心那只迷路的藻类。

“在呢在呢！”Usopp的声音。

“我也还在。”戈其举手。

“嗯。”万幸绿藻头也没走丢。

即便在这样的黑暗中厨子也没有拿出口袋里的幻彩晶，大概是有他的打算吧，于是Zoro也非常默契地没有提起这件事。

库里举着曼吉地水晶，飞到离地三四米的地方悬停下来。更远些的地方也被照亮了，可以看到他们的身边是一些不知名的低矮植物，数米开外就显现出一整片高大的椰树。虽然身处黑暗的地下，椰树那宽大肥厚的叶片却长得异常旺盛。很多枚果实通过细长的茎连着叶根，沉甸甸地坠在叶片下。

“这里就是莫撒锡椰树生长的地方。在你们看不见的远处也都是。”库里飞到与树梢平齐的高度查看离他们最近的这排椰树，目光在叶片下来回巡扫，“记得我说过的话吗？有金色花纹的才是成熟的果子……比如这一个……”

蓝青骨翼的少年抽出镰刀，小心翼翼地割下一个果实回到地面。借着水晶的白色光芒，几个人都看到这枚紫色的果实上，缀着漂亮泛金的纹样。

“这地方可是我发现的，特别珍贵……只有在万不得已的情况下才会拿这里的椰果去罗西顿做交易。每次都能赚一大笔。”

“这种东西很值钱吗？”Usopp捧着果子掂了几下。

“如果我告诉你莫撒锡岛最初就是因为这种果子才得名的呢？”

“诶诶？！”

其他人都能体会到库里这种清苦的生活。听他的意思，把这种水果卖掉的话就能赚到大把大把的钱了，但他一直都没有这样做，又是出于什么原因呢？是有什么特殊的理由？还是单纯很享受偷的过程？这家伙……还真是让人费解阿……

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“我们需要怎样上去？原路返回吗？”等到每个人都摘好一两枚椰果後，Sanji抬起头来，上面满眼的漆黑沉沉，完全找不到来路。

“这个倒不用，可以从另一条路回去。”少年的声音从水晶的光亮处传来，“不过最好快点儿，要是等那条小龙醒了就麻烦了……”

“什么？！龙？”戈其惊呼。

“你们难道不知道很多神话里，都是龙这种生物在守卫宝物的吗……”库里满不在乎地说下去，“曲神岛当然也是这样，莫撒锡椰果就是宝物阿。也许你们会有机会见到龙的，不过这次最好算了吧。惹恼了那家伙，麻烦的不是咱们而是这些树……那个小家伙会神经兮兮地到处喷火。烧毁的莫撒锡椰树要上百年才能重新长好……要是这片椰树林毁了，休想我再帮你们！”

绿发男人站在一片黑暗中听少年说着这座岛上的植物，猛然想起波音列岛上的莫阿藤。就算拼尽了全力，拿到手的白色浆果也只有区区三枚。剩下的全都被藤蔓自己毁掉了。如果不快点见到那位拉斐尔的话，後果将不堪设想……可问题是即使见到了所谓的殿下，也未必解得了那种怪异的毒……焦躁也没有更多的办法。亚巴顿之毒这件事虽然绝少被提及，可总压在心口，沉重不已。

侧目间，那个金发的人就在不远处，金色的火光忽明忽暗，是厨子最显著的标志。

当库里招呼着“都跟我过来”的时候，Zoro刚一抬脚，手就被捉紧了。

“白痴你往哪儿去？”声音不高，绿发男人却不得不承认就在刚才，自己的心脏不争气地急剧跳了几下。就像隐隐觉得那人一定会说出这句话一样。自己也在一直等待着，等待他开口的这个时机。

厨子是怎么知道自己在这边的？不待他细想，就被那人拖着手向前扯去。他跟在Sanji身後，能够感受到那几根手指紧紧抓住自己。跟着稍远处水晶的淡白光芒，遥遥前行。手上传来的温度逐寸侵蚀着他的意志，心跳不已却又出奇的安宁。

金发男人其实也在苦恼不已。手上传来的温热触感让他愈加心慌，却又偏偏舍不得放开。

明明……不可以再接近了。

Sanji拽着那只手不断向前走。他免不了地想，为什么自己一定要忍不住伸手过去呢？为什么明明喊一句“白痴剑士快跟过来”就可以，却还要亲自拽着他才肯安心？自己是不是仍然在做自欺欺人的事情？还要做多久？还能做多久？

五个人安安静静在这个看不见太多光亮的地方向前走，偶尔低声交谈几句证明彼此都没有掉队。按照库里的说法，那条龙应当还在睡觉，偷偷拿几个果子是不会有什么问题的。

也不知道走了多久，总觉得用了相当长的一段时间，众人眼前终于亮起来。明媚的星光在眼前铺开，他们竟然出现在湖泊一侧。这个出口是崖边的一处山洞，紧临着湖水。此刻天色尽黑星辰明亮，刚好是狩猎格拉森鱼的绝好时机。

金发男人松开了自己的手，不再理会身後那个人，径自向前两步打量着星光闪烁的湖面。

“好，你们跟我过来吧。别离我太近，我去抓鱼，当心伤到你们。”少年将自己手里的椰果抛给戈其，从腰间抽出镰刀，率先飞向湖面。其余的人全部跟在他身後。

库里示意所有人都停在远处，他举着曼吉地水晶像上次那般兜着圈子，嘴里有一句没一句地解释。“格拉森鱼呢，特别喜欢盯着移动的光源。等到它认为光源要静止不动的时候，就会突然发动袭击。其实也说不上是什么原因，只是它们总是习惯这样做。”

Usopp拍一下脑袋恍然大悟。“我知道了，这就好比飞蛾扑火一样嘛。”

“大概是这样吧……你们注意观察水里，光线会变化……”少年的注意力始终在水中，他一直在眯着眼睛绕圈，即使和别人说话也没有丝毫放松。

水面平静，但在最深的地方……开始有什么暗暗涌动。湖面映出的星辰被水下涌动的暗潮撞碎，掀起一道道细碎的波澜。格拉森鱼那海碗大小的银亮鳞片，在接近水面的时候会微微反射出冰冷的光。

来了！


	35. Chapter 35

[三十五]

 

墨菲定理说，怕什么就偏会来什么。事实证明，万无一失的计划也完全可能出现意料之外的状况。

像所有人设想的那样，带着巨大獠牙的格拉森鱼异常迅猛地从水面下扑向半空。在出水的那一刹那，库里就握紧镰刀做好了狩猎的准备。身後几个人都已经见过这种可怕的生物了，并没有受到惊吓。但这次情况终究超出了预期——如果这家伙没有选择库里，而是直接向另外几人扑过去呢？

Zoro和Sanji倒是不会怕凶狠的鱼类，但对于Usopp来说，这样的刺激果然还是大了点。

“什么！救命阿阿阿阿阿！”本来他就只是勉强停在空中，连怎么往下飞都不熟练，更别提退後和闪避这么高难度的动作了。

蓝青骨翼的少年一愣。巨大的格拉森鱼离开水面竟然不打算追自己手上的光芒，而是一拧身将目标改成了Usopp，这要怎么办？硕大的鱼身横在半空，浑身鳞片冷光逼人。库里知道自己平时能一刀把鱼切开全仗着瞄准它柔软的腹部……可它现在将背脊上坚硬无比的鳞甲对着自己，就是把镰刀砍断也不会有什么伤害的……除非绕到这条鱼和Usopp的中间去……来不及了！

糟了！

“喀——”一声轻响，三把利刃同时出鞘，锋芒闪动。另一侧金发男人的长腿挟着风雷踢出。两人难分伯仲同时拦在了Usopp身前。一丝轻慢邪气的笑意从他们的嘴角渐渐扩散。

比它大很多也凶暴很多的怪兽都可以轻松解决，这只根本就不在话下……闪电一般，格拉森鱼一个仰面就被打翻过去。库里躲开正面冲来的鱼头，在那片雪白的肚腹落进视野的时候，双翼一振轻盈地擦过，手起刀落间一道银光，便干净利落地备好了今天的晚餐。

终究是不习惯带着翅膀的战斗，在空中猛地发难，很难立刻保持住平衡，金发男人在一记力道强劲的首肉Shot後没来得及收住动作，整个身子都晃了起来。这下麻烦了！这样想着，腰间突然一紧被揪到某人怀里稳住了身体，接着那欠扁的声音就在自己耳畔响起。

“哟，”绿发男人勾起嘴角，金色发丝遮掩不住的耳廓近在唇边，“王子殿下，注意安全阿。”

Sanji侧过脸，在太近的距离里对上那双黯腥红色的眼睛。带着狡黠与意味不明的光芒，那人可恨又邪戾地笑起来，还在手上加了一点力道。金发男人感受着自己腰上的那只手，开始无法抑制地脸颊发烧，无地自容。

“放……放开老子，混账！”可惜这个姿势，怎样叫骂都不太有威慑力。

绿发男人侧身搂着那人的腰，余光见到那对金色流离的羽翼，亮起一层离自己非常近的光芒。厨子整个人都仿佛浸在荧荧的流光中。在一切亮起来的东西之中，那只瞪着自己的眼瞳像是燃烧起来的海，分明不甘和羞愤，偏又说不出口，实在是生动极了。

库里的注意力还在那条一击毙命的格拉森鱼身上，另外两个人惊魂未定，也都在盯着那条巨大的鱼。这要是谁回过头来向这边看一眼，只要一眼……这个姿势……就完全说不清楚了吧！就在Usopp和戈其马上要回过头来的瞬间，说时迟那时快，Sanji终于狠狠用膝盖顶开了绿发男人。

“混账！”Zoro龇牙咧嘴地捂着肚子。刚才那人惊慌得根本没控制力度，自己又看他到有点愣神，这一下真是毫无防范，结结实实地中了招……

“当老子应付不来吗？谁让你出手了？！”金发男人毫不示弱地吵回去。一如他们之间成百上千次的争吵。

听起来就是普普通通的吵架吧？埋怨那家伙跟自己一起出手抢了风头，什么的？没有任何不对劲的地方吧？但Sanji知道，这只是掩饰。对，掩饰。

因为天色尽黑，谁也不会看到自己在脸红的，你说是吧？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“没错他们就是按照我Usopp船长的指示，”长鼻子骄傲拍了拍胸脯，“事情迎刃而解啦！”

喂你其实什么都没做吧？

“Sanji先生！”戈其飞到金发厨师的身边，“今晚就让我试试昨天学到的做法吧！椰香烤鱼！”

金发男人从衣袋中掏出一根香烟扔进嘴里，欣慰地点了点头。“没问题，就交给你了。”

在库里剖鱼的时候，鳞回来了。也不知道这家伙去哪里逛了整天。金发男人远远坐着，任由戈其自己调制酱汁，不去插手也不过问更多。这样无所事事难免让他东想西想。

妈的真是可恨！那混账，明明……什么都不知道……却还在一味戏耍自己……

他觉得所有的心情都被那只藻类弄得乱七八糟。好不容易才维持下来的平衡，实在是太容易被打破了。金发男人叼着嘴里的烟独自坐在湖边，安静地凝视夜色。他面无表情，字字咬牙地想，混账藻类，老子不来惹你你就该感激涕零了，现在反倒惹到老子头上来……你就那么想我没有退路吗，Zoro。

在他身後，那个绿头发的男人一直没有挪开目光。Sanji坐了多长时间，Zoro就看了他长时间。不理会任何人的事情，就这样凝神看着他。那双清浅淡金的羽翼更衬得那个瘦削的身影安静又落寞。

只是看着那个人独自一人的样子，就不自觉地被吸引住目光，就不自觉地想走过去……  
和他一起。

这样练习了整整一天，除了库里其他人都很疲惫。吃过一顿美味的烤鱼後，几人就各自找地方休息了。鳞通常都是神不知鬼不觉地飞来飞去。现在它振翅的声音他们也熟悉了不少，有些时候不用抬头也知道是它回来了。

接下来的几天也都是在这样的练习中度过的。鳞在的时候就留在Zoro和Sanji身边。它不在的时候，那两个强悍的家伙也不会出事的。某个最容易走丢的人，只要有另一个在就肯定不会迷路。争吵也是一如既往，过一阵子就能听到更富新意的一些词汇，不过最後终归要吵回“绿球藻”和“圈圈眉”这种白叫不厌的标志性称呼。

“从今天开始，”这天一早，库里睁一只眼闭一只眼，打了个呵欠，“你们要换练习内容了。”

“诶？还以为可以结束了呢！我们都已经很习惯飞行了！”Usopp指了指自己背後的棕色骨翼，它们现在已经可以很灵活地带着他去各种地方了。

“嗯，话是没错，不过你们欠乏锻炼的是强度。”库里睁开眼睛，深深绿色扫过身边的几个人，“旅途还很长，尤其是不同岛屿之间……尽管我可以保证翅膀不会消失，但你们可能会没有力气支撑下去。至于这次的练习方法……”

他笑一下，伸手指了指山顶。

“很简单……还记得我家吧？那个岩洞。就在这上面，你们如果能飞上去，就可以在那里住下，否则就继续留在这里露宿荒野吧。”

“这有什么难的？”绿发男人挑衅地看一眼身边的厨子，扬起眉梢来。实际上，他在跟那家伙斗气打架的时候，早就到过山顶了……至少那个高度，他们两个都是没问题的。

绿发男人的表情让Sanji感到非常火大。总觉得，就好像那混账在嘲笑自己到不了似的……

深深蓝黑的骨翼张开，瞬间腾起的气流霸道压迫。Zoro停在半空向下看去。“哟，库里，那今晚我就打扰了。多我一个没什么问题吧？”

明摆着的挑衅，能忍的就不是Sanji了。这句话听得金发男人几乎当场咬断嘴里的香烟。湛蓝的眸泛起冰寒的芒，他不怒反笑。“一株藻类说什么大话呢，没有老子你能到得了山顶吗？去那里可是要一直向上的……”他哂笑着上上下下打量剑士，“也许你要时刻记着……一直向北才行？”

“不就是一直向上！老子才不信没你在就会死在半路！这次就让你彻底打消这白痴念头！”不耐烦地横眉，Zoro径自向上飞去。

你……你也太高估自己了吧Zoro！长鼻子狙击手几乎要当场叫出来。他扭过头看向身边的金发男人，却发现Sanji默然地叼着香烟，微微垂着头站在原地一动不动，没有像之前的任何一次，骂骂咧咧地追上前去领着那人一起。

金发男人正心头一片苦涩。

说的没错，以後也许会有很多时候都没有自己在……那样的话，再学不会认路，你要怎么办才好呢，绿藻头？

在空中盘桓的鳞突然飞下，回到Sanji身边，宽慰般对他低下头。Sanji慢慢伸出手，任由巨大的狮鹫兽将利喙递进自己掌心微微摩挲。

鳞觉得是这个金发的人类隐忍的神色触到了自己心底的什么东西，自己一定要陪着这个人一起，留在他的身边才行。尽管它本可以对这些事情统统视而不见的。

曾几何时，也是见过这样狠心放手却又真的不舍的模样来着……  
是什么时候呢？不记得了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“呃，Sanji……这样真的没问题？”Usopp可谓是非常了解Zoro的人。多少次的事实证明，放着他不管是真的会出事的……

这一次，事实再次证明在认路这件事上，相信那株藻类绝对是个致命的错误。从山顶飞回来的库里摇了摇头，表示Zoro真的不在。那个家伙，真的在临界岛莫撒锡迷路了。

“切！麻烦死了那个混账绿藻！好吧好吧去找他！”金发男人抓一把自己的头发，心下恼火。早知道会出这么麻烦的事情就跟过去好了！这种节骨眼上明明不该横生枝节的！

“为今之计，无比要尽快找到他。这座岛没有那么简单的……”库里随手一指Usopp和戈其，“你们两个在岛上行动还不太够水平，就让鳞先带你们去我家里，万一Zoro出现的话你们一定要留住他！我，Sanji和鳞分头去找人。”

接受了这种安排，鳞带着长鼻子狙击手和戈其飞回岩洞，而後Sanji跟着鳞，库里则独自一人，分成两组各自找了个方向。原本库里是担心Sanji的安危才坚持要狮鹫兽陪他一起。不过一下了山，Sanji就决心跟鳞分开。

“鳞，你的鼻子很灵吧？那边有没有他的气味？”金发男人指了指右边。库里去了岩山的另一侧，山的这一侧就交给了他们这组。

巨大的狮鹫兽昂首辨认了一下，微微摇头。风很大也很急，只能勉强辨认出绿发男人并不在风吹来的那个方向，具体在什么地方就只能靠眼睛去找了。

“我们还是分开找吧。放心，只是找那株藻类去的。分开的话能快一点。”看见巨兽眸底现出的焦虑神色，Sanji轻轻伸出手。深棕色的狮鹫兽几乎是立即就低头贴上他的掌心。金发男人轻轻摸了摸那角质的利喙让它宽心，这才展开淡金色的羽翼，挑了一个方向找去。

不知道穿越了多么广阔的丛林，又遁着河流走了多远，Sanji嘴里路痴绿藻白痴剑士混账植物一阵解气的乱喊，终于让他听到了一点动静。

是从河边茂密树丛中传来的，唦唦的枝叶声响起来，接连不断。

“诶，在那里的吗？喂你这白痴，想死早点说阿！”

刚刚拨开眼前这丛灌木，一种纯粹危险的感觉突入他的脑海，身体先于思维生出反应，金发男人伸脚狠狠点了一下身侧的树干，借着反作用力闪电般向旁跳开。

就在同一时刻，刚刚还直立在眼前的粗壮树干生生折断，从深绿色的灌木丛中探出一只野兽的部分身躯。

如果没有库里先前的说明，Sanji觉得他大概会把这家伙归类为巨型蜥蜴，就像小花园里的那些一样。尽管它们实际上应该叫作恐龙。介于在此之前库里已经对他们进行过了小段的讲解……结果导致在Sanji脑袋里，第一时间闪过的就是这个词，毫无偏差的标准答案  
——龙！


	36. Chapter 36

[三十六]

 

略约五六米的长度，头上生着尖短骨质的角，长长的脖子高高探出，满口咬合的尖利齿牙如参差的刀片，喉中的低吼更是充满威胁的意味。这生物浑身都覆盖着墨绿色的鳞片，四肢着地，指爪有力，身後甩起的尾巴细长灵活。那双爬行类动物特有的尖细瞳孔中燃着邪戾的光，绝不逊色于霸道横行的狮鹫兽。不过最引人注目的是它背上的翅膀，一层青黑色的薄膜裹在根节鲜明的骨架上，与魔族的骨翼相比更是添了许多复杂精巧的褶皱，更凌乱却也更迫人。正是这样东西让Sanji得出这是条龙的结论。

如果是小花园岛上那种水平的“蜥蜴”，金发男人势必要先说笑两句再满不在乎地动手。可眼下站在这只生物面前，他咬着嘴里的烟头绷紧了全身的神经，微微挑起嘴角却不能放松一点警惕。即便身形不如那些“蜥蜴”巨大，这动物浑身上下散发出的气场也明白表现出它的凶暴狂戾，和那些“蜥蜴”根本不是一个等级。那双琥珀金色的眼睛一转过来就死死盯住出现在它面前的男人。无法言说的迫力直直压过来，几乎令人窒息。

一点也大意不得。这是Sanji脑袋里的第一个念头。

“哟，这不是条小龙吗……找我，有何贵干阿？”Sanji拢起身後的羽翼，在地上轻磕几下鞋尖，做好了随时战斗的准备，“如果是肚子饿了，那还真是抱歉阿。我现在可没有吃的。”金发男人这样说着，眸中一点海色渐渐亮起来。他可不觉得就凭自己这么两句不痛不痒的话，对方就会放过到嘴的可口人肉了。

那条龙缓缓张开背上黯色的翼展，下一秒钟就已经冲到离他极近的地方，张口咬来。Sanji刚想抬腿踢去，那条看似细瘦的龙尾恰在这时闪电般扫到身侧。在它挥动的几秒钟内，三棵大树已是拦腰断裂，带着无数烟尘倒下。Sanji更加谨慎，心知绝不能把这根又细又长的尾巴当作可有可无的装饰，不然一定会吃大亏。

如果继续踢下去，腰侧必然会受到重创。权衡利弊，他伸手在地上一撑，向远处跳开。刚一落地就觉得不妙，那条龙在他闪身的那刻突然仰头张开血盆大口，不过眨眼的时间，一团灼人的火焰已经向自己落脚的地方扑来。来不及思索，他毫不迟疑地伸脚点了一下身侧巨木，借力冲到另一个方向。

金红色的火焰烧灼着他刚刚停留的位置。那棵巨大的树木已经被火色吞噬。区区几秒钟，整棵树都消失了，取而代之的是一地焦黑的碎屑。并不会借风蔓延，但被灼到的话就会迅速燃到只剩灰烬。这不是普通的火焰，而是龙火，毁灭的力量。

碰到那种火焰就麻烦了。不，好像现在也已经很麻烦了。Sanji躲在另一棵巨木背後，皱起眉来。他当然明白这样躲着是没用的。那家伙相当灵敏的鼻子底下，自己根本无所遁形……而它在这里生活了这么久，对翅膀的驾驭也要比自己熟练太多了吧。跑是没可能的，只能想办法打败它了。牙齿，爪子，尾巴，还有火焰，龙的武器比比皆是，想全身而退真是难度颇大。就是战斗，也最好不要在空中。仔细想想，自己唯一的优势是身形比这家伙要小很多，这里相对复杂的地形对自己而言也更为有利。

继续等下去只会让自己变成砧板上的鱼肉，倒不如先下手为强！Sanji咬了咬嘴里的烟头，身形一晃从树後抢出！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

只差毫厘。要是他再晚上那么一丁点，就会跟那棵树一起烧成灰烬。金发男人瞟一眼自己刚刚藏身的树木，已经变成一地焦炭，也觉得心有余悸。总算有点明白为什么库里在椰果林里的时候不想惊动这种家伙了。再珍贵的椰树，被龙火烧到也是就此消失。

现在可不是想这个的时候！Sanji的眼角余光已经看到那条龙向着这边张开嘴。估计下一秒钟，火焰就会烧过来了。

他伸脚在树干上一点，顺风展开羽翼，向丛林深处掠去。金发男人的动作很快，打开的双翼又借了风势更加轻盈。他在丛林间迅速穿梭，不住翻过勾缠的藤蔓，绕过拌脚的根节。一路上都能听见身後不绝于耳的巨响，藤蔓被扯断，树木被撞倒，以及火焰一路烧灼的噼啪作响的声音。

大概估量着身後那家伙的耐心也消磨尽了，金发男人突然向旁边一闪，藏身到另一株巨木背後。两秒钟後，那条小龙横冲直撞地窜了过来。它可不像Sanji那样轻巧，说停就停。即便它知道自己的猎物已经停下，巨大的身躯也依然借着惯性向前冲去。

Sanji从树後跳出，第一脚踢开那根试图偷袭自己的长尾。龙身仍在向前冲，即便是扭头过来也还需要一点点时间。他需要的就是这一点点时间。只要解决掉那根尾巴，直接踢它出去就够了！第二脚，金发男人毫不留情地送给了那巨大的身躯。

咔嚓声响成一片。龙被踢开数十米，这数十米范围内的所有树木无一幸免。

“小家伙，知道厉害了吗？”金发男人撇一撇嘴，冰蓝色的眸中寒光仍在，盯住那烟尘阵阵升腾的远方。

笑话，他Sanji怎么会是只想着逃跑的人呢？之前的所有路程，都不过是这一脚的铺垫。只是……能有多少效果？

一阵猛烈的抖动。那条龙摇了摇脑袋，从撞得破碎的枝干中间立起身来。它盯着那个人类，踏出一步却又稳稳站定。受到袭击之後，它的眼神就像海王类那样变得暴戾，和之前截然不同，威压更是让人喘不过气来。

“切，真是个结实的家伙！”

Sanji还想故技重施再赏它一脚。不过在他动作之前，小龙双翼一振已经飞到半空。这一次它张开嘴，鲜艳的龙火在森林中绕场一周画了个圆形，那圈数十米宽的环形区域已是寸草不生。金发男人发现它轻而易举就将自己困在了这些一息尚存的树木中间。

“这是吸取教训了吧。”Sanji透过林木的缝隙观察它的一举一动，迅速分析现况。

将我困在里面逃不出去，只要一出去就放火。最终可以连这些树一起烧掉……而这段距离，以背後翅膀的力量，还不足以飞过去袭击它……在接近之前反而会被干掉了吧。看样子，龙这种生物果然是挺聪明的家伙阿……不过也用不着长他人志气灭自己威风，老子还能被活活烧死不成？

那条龙固然是个厉害的对手，可Sanji也不会束手就擒的。趁着龙还在消灭周围的树木，他已经准备出一大堆树枝和石块。

就算它的皮很结实，也要看看禁不禁得住老子的攻击了。方法很简单。既然自己飞上去并不恰当，又何必一定要飞上去呢？从先前的经历看来，这家伙遭到攻击就会变得暴躁，所以只要把它惹恼了，大概就会忘掉自己的计划吧？

金发男人盯着空中不住忙碌的龙，轻轻弯起嘴角。

索性就试试吧，谁的方法更管用些？

小石子像子弹一样，虽然力道会比较大，但比起大块的物体来视觉效果差了不少。大段的树木和石块才会吸引它的注意力。金发男人开始暗自心惊。不管是大块还是小块，那可都是自己毫不留手的进攻阿。在他行动范围内可以用来踢上去的物件并不太多。眼见快要用尽了，那条龙还是一副无动于衷的样子……不过是流了点血，多咆哮几声，看上去竟然没显出丝毫心焦。是自己对它的估算有误吗？

可恶！

那条龙其实非常恼火，身在空中居然还会受到攻击，简直是在挑战自己的极限。虽说打在身上的东西尽是些碎石和树枝，可疼起来真是难以忍受。怎么还不停下？！

就在它的耐心终于被消磨殆尽，决意不顾一切扑下去将那个人类撕成碎片的时候，一声断喝紧接着是凌厉激荡的旋风，瞬间就铺天盖地将所有的空间搅作一团。

“龙卷风——！”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

身在半空正在下扑的龙猝不及防，被突袭而至的刀风砍到，猛烈的旋风将它推离了原本的方向。

“Zoro！”藏身树丛的Sanji还会不知道是谁来了？

绿头发的剑士从不远处刚刚被龙火烧毁的树丛後踏出。他手中紧握着两把刀，嘴里叼着那柄和道一文字。男人背後近黑的骨翼尽管敛起了一半，却生出一种奇异的压迫感。不知道为什么，在这一刻，Sanji突然觉得那双近黑的骨翼是带着那个男人与生俱来的气势。沉敛安静，偏又霸道邪气，怎么可能挪得开视线？

那条龙在空中稳住身躯，原本就火头正盛，又突然被莫名其妙出现的人类给打飞，它简直恼羞成怒，立时就要扑过来。在它弯起双翼作势飞扑的刹那，一声凄厉的嘶叫在丛林不远处响起。是狮鹫兽的声音！

Sanji和Zoro同时一愣。  
鳞？

小龙琥珀色的眸子猛地一亮，扭头注视着声音传来的方向，双翅一振就要离开。

“混账，慢着！”绿发男人扬手就是一记烦恼风，凌乱的气流顿时挡在龙的前方。

谁允许你去那边了？！那家伙竟然发出这样的叫声，出了什么事情？！被什么东西袭击了吗？！

龙微微侧翼躲开那道烦恼风，眼中暴戾之色一闪而过。它对着Zoro猛地张开巨口。和它缠斗许久的金发男人清楚知道这意味着什么。

“闪开，Zoro！”没时间了！金发的人一脚踢在身旁树上。这一踢霸道猛烈，竟将那棵树拦腰踢断，接着更是毫不迟疑，抬脚就将上树冠部分踢出去，拦在绿发男人与龙之间。

金红的火焰果然毫不留情地从龙嘴中喷吐而出。Sanji踢来的树冠恰到好处地掩护了Zoro。只一眨眼，那段枝繁叶茂的植物就被烧成了一团灰烬，龙火也就此熄灭。绿发男人看着从空中不住洒落的灰烬，终于沉下脸色，收起了之前的不以为意。

“白痴，火焰不能碰！”Sanji这才来得及警告他。说完这句，金发男人感到天旋地转头疼欲裂，他猛地伸手按住自己的脑袋。

仿佛所有的色彩都同时迸发，炽烈地交织缠绕在一起。在根本无法想象的凌乱中，满眼的色彩似乎都要爆炸，疼痛顺着神经钻进大脑，侵袭着渐渐模糊的意识，Sanji只能紧咬牙关等待它结束。甚至无法计算究竟过了多久，整个世界渐渐归于黑白与灰色，接下来如同悄然降至的黑夜，眼前所有的光一线一线消失了。当这阵疼痛终于结束，Sanji愕然发现，自己眼前只剩下一片漆黑。

什么情况？！是我看不见了？！

这变故来得太过突然。大惊之下，金发男人伸手按向身畔。他够到了被自己踢断的树干。Sanji一手捂着自己的眼睛，另一只手扶住那段树干。他睁大眼睛，将手放在自己眼前狠狠晃了几下，又茫然地抬头望向四周。  
一片黑暗。不管看向哪里都是一样。

亚巴顿毒发了吗？婆婆提到过的……失明？

“厨子！喂厨……”绿发男人的声音响起，还听得到头顶心翅膀扇动的风声。可什么都看不到了。

情况紧急他当然知道。狮鹫兽的哀嚎又一次划破天际，比刚才更加凄厉。那条龙在空中停留了几秒，就再也不管来自眼底的挑衅，径自去找那只新的猎物了。

“龙卷风——！给老子滚回来！”

Sanji什么也看不到，他也什么都做不了，直到Zoro的咆哮终于落到耳畔。

“白痴，怎么不拦住它！这下可好，它去找鳞了！你要怎样阿混账？！”


	37. Chapter 37

[三十七]

 

金发男人低着头，心底一片慌乱却还强装镇定地巡视着脚下的地面，试图重新看见一些什么。可是不论他如何努力如何眨眼睛，看到的依然是没有止境的黑暗。没有任何好转的迹象，像是突然间被塞进了一只严丝合缝密不透光的匣子，而那个命运之神锁死了盖子彻底不打算放他出来。

Zoro惦记着鳞的安危，语调难免有些气急败坏。

“白痴厨子，你还愣着干嘛？！”

“我……”要说的话被生生噎在喉间，金发男人抿紧嘴唇，一个字也不能说。

突然失明了什么的，Sanji觉得实在难以启齿。不仅仅是因为突如其来的变故令人觉得太不可思议，更因为这样的话说出来，分明是在向那人示弱！他Sanji对天发誓，不论何时自己都绝对不能在那个人面前露出软弱的样子。  
不论何时。

自尊和骄傲都驱使他闭上嘴不去辩解。黑暗中能听见脚下灌木弯折的声音，Zoro向远处踏了一步。可他不会看到，原本望着那条龙的绿发男人却在这刻回过头来，仔仔细细地盯着自己。

厨子这个反应太有问题。Zoro当然知道那家伙和鳞非常亲近，除了库里他就是最亲近那只狮鹫的人了。有时候自己甚至觉得厨子才像那家伙真正的主人。所以说……他那么喜欢鳞，怎么可能对这样的叫声无动于衷？

“你先过去，我随後就到。”Sanji伸手按住前额，挡住自己的眼睛。

事到如今是不可能去帮忙的了，不添乱就是万幸。让Zoro一个人去是有迷路的可能，但追着声音的话仍有大半可能会找到它……不管怎样，保障鳞的安全是眼下最重要的事情。

他知道无缘无故是不会发生这种事情的，只能认为这是亚巴顿毒发了。算起来时间虽然不足一月但发生什么都是有可能的。金发男人将手揣进口袋，白色浆果将指尖染得冰冷。这是亚巴顿之毒最有可能的解药。最好的结果是吃下一颗能恢复原状，最差的结果则是无效，自己只能等着下一次不知何时也不知会发生什么的毒发。

“出什么事了？”因为Sanji没有看自己所以愈发显得哪里有问题，绿发男人终于开口。

说不上是因为他的动作令自己隐约不安，还是其他什么原因，反正Zoro觉得绝对有事情。是刚才哪里受伤了？绿发男人心说，若不是自己看见那条龙正凌空向下攻击这才心念一动赶来，天知道这白痴此刻还有没有命在！

“老子没事你赶快去找鳞！”Sanji咬牙，依旧没有抬头。

即使……即使自己抬起头来，也不知道应该看着哪一个方向。

“到底出什么事了混账？！”

肩上一紧，是被捏住了肩膀。就算看不见也能感到那黯猩红色的眸正不错神地看着自己。Sanji狠狠咬牙，在心里骂过千遍万遍。

妈的这混账，这个时候这么敏锐干吗？！老老实实当株植物不好吗？！平常那么老实听话的为什么这一次偏要纠缠不休？！为什么还不离开这里？！非要逼着我说出实话吗？！那些软弱的，不争气的话？！  
做不到……做不到，做不到！

“妈的你别废话了快点走，救不了它老子跟你没完！”金发男人几乎在扯着嗓子吼。他奋力挣开那只抓着自己的手，动作太大结果重重撞在身边的树上。他一个踉跄，立刻感到被捉紧了手腕。

Zoro。  
你到底……要我怎样用力地拒绝你？

“你给我听好了它会处理好的！它是这个世界的生物！它生来就是在这里生活的！它会遇到所有可能发生的事情！不会每一次都有人去救它！现在的问题，”绿发男人深吸一口气，“不是它是你！”

Sanji明明白白听出那人话音里流窜的怒气。言下之意……如果你这时候再遇到危险怎么办。是吗？是这样吗？他不无讽刺地想，已经到这个程度了阿。

Zoro伸手抓紧他的手腕。可那人依然执拗又倔强地不肯抬头看他。金发的人似乎一直在拒绝看他，不如说，厨子拒绝看向任何一个地方。直到……绿发男人缓缓将自己的另一只手伸到他眼睫前方，轻轻晃了几下。

有风灌过四周丛生的植物。他明明白白地看见那海色的眸再也找不到自己的方向。即使自己紧紧攥着他的手腕，那人也不打算抬起头来。金发男人站在他面前微垂着头，脸上是一副略约还带着心悸的安然表情，反常地不再挣扎，就这么任由自己抓着他。掌下的肌肤冷得像冰，Zoro觉得左边的胸口也跟着一点点冰凉下去，直到空荡荡的一片。

一阵安宁到窒息的风声过後，绿发男人轻轻开口。

“你……看不见了？”

Zoro右手抓着那人的手腕，左手抬起来停留在离那张脸很近的地方。  
很近，却始终没有再靠近。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sanji从跌入黑暗到被捏紧肩膀，再到被抓住手腕，接二连三的心跳不稳，一波更甚一波。此刻那个罪魁祸首又在问自己，吃了果子没有，也许会管点用。

腕上的感觉还没消失，就听见那人提起果子的事情，他这才甩脱那只手从衣袋中摸出一颗浆果来。从波音列岛带来的浆果还有两颗，原本说若是来得及，要留一颗给Chopper去做解药的，Sanji最好只吃这一颗。

浆果在他指尖留下冰冷的温度。到底能不能拿来救急谁也不确定，毕竟婆婆只说过减缓毒发，一旦真的发作……根本不知道有没有医治作用。现在完全是病急乱投医，没办法中的办法。金发男人将果子递进嘴里。舌尖传来的感觉和前一次一样，淡泊无味。

“怎么样，好了没有？”Zoro的声音有些急切。

Sanji等了一阵，漆黑的视野中始终没有一丝光亮。他告诉自己，只怕你要做好最坏的准备，在死之前都不会再见到光明了。

在死之前……金发男人想到这里，终于没能逃开心口再一次的苦涩蔓延。

也不知道这样的话，该怎么继续後面的旅程。按照库里的说法，他们要在狱岛闯一番名头才能尽快找到那个什么拉斐尔殿下和船只。不过……就连最偏僻的莫撒锡岛都有这么强大的龙，而且还只是条小龙，再向下走更不知道会遇到怎样的危险。如果自己没有失明，必定是战斗中的主力，况且自己也绝对不允许一株藻类独占鳌头。可现在情况一变，只怕自己已经成了唯一拖後腿的那个。

现在要怎么办。他在心里一点点考虑清楚了自己的处境……那是唯一理智的办法。可现在就该告诉他吗？还是等见到Usopp他们再宣布？或者考虑到他们能不能接受的问题，先做些铺垫工作？……要不就……什么都不要说了。拖泥带水从来不是自己风格，老爷子也说过，是男人就该默默地离开……对，就这样吧。

风过树梢，带起唦唦的叶片声响。就在他在思索那些问题的时候，耳朵敏锐地捕捉到了另一种细微的声音。遥远，熟悉，并在逐渐接近。

“诶，绿藻头，你听见了吗，那边？”Sanji向声音传来的地方指了指。

绿发男人抬头望去，有个黑点从空中迅速接近，已经在视野中逐渐变大。

“是鳞！它果然没事！”待到看清，Zoro的语气明显放松下来，先前不仅仅是Sanji的事情，鳞那边也不免令他担心，现在心里总算放下了一块大石，“看吧，我就说它会自己处理好的。”

“鳞。”Sanji听着巨兽拢起翅膀落在他们身畔，镇定地叫它。他试探性地向那个方向伸出手，不出意外在手心感觉到狮鹫那反复摩挲的利喙。已经不能指望自己带路了，还好它来了。Sanji轻轻笑了笑。“带我们回去吧。”

鳞盯着金发男人那失去焦点不再光亮的湛蓝眼瞳，有种悲切的情绪在它金色的眸中缓缓散开。那个人的表情非常熟悉。像是某张古旧相片里雕饰着的熹微过往，带着轻忽得如同飘雪的回忆，却始终没能从被封的尘世中解出。  
一点也不平静，它感受得到，至少绝不是表面上的这般平静。

鳞伏低身体，顺从地让Sanji爬上自己宽厚的背脊。

Zoro站在一边拍了拍它的脖颈，等厨子坐下才轻声开口。“走吧。”

巨大的翼展张开，狮鹫兽载着金发男人向崖顶的岩洞飞去。在它身後跟着另外那个人。这一次，绿发的剑士绝不会再走错方向了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

狮鹫兽安全将两个人送到岩洞後，又被派出去找库里回来。Usopp和戈其一直守在岩洞里。当他们知道金发男人失明了的时候，都忍不住露出震惊的神色来。他们的狙击手在第一时间就痛哭流涕，嚎啕着说Sanji你为什么会这样遭罪绝对是老天不长眼。

Zoro并没有理会他的哭泣，剑士只是嘱咐他们。“你们两个要尽快适应自己的翅膀，我们要抓紧时间离开这里。”

戈其比起Usopp来要冷静得多，他沉默了一阵突然抬眼问他。“为什么不尽快找个医生给Sanji先生看病呢？”

“因为这里根本没有医生。”回答的是Sanji本人。他的声音平平静静，听上去一点也不在意的样子。

年轻人看看一脸镇定的金发男人，再看看毫不意外的Zoro，渐渐拧起眉来。“唔，你们……早就问过库里了，也早就知道……Sanji先生会在这段时间内得病是吗？”他带着复杂的神情盯着绿发男人，“所以在乌娜号上你才会特意问我到贝耶西岛的时间，就因为他的病会发作，是不是？到底是不是在波音列岛上发生的那件事？”

“等等？”听见波音列岛的名字，Usopp猛地止住了号哭，“你们在说什么？到底发生过什么？！”

绿发男人看了看Sanji的表情，这一次没打算再隐瞒。他简略地讲述了波音列岛上发生的事情。那种叫做亚巴顿的花，减缓毒发的白色浆果，从赫拉克勒斯的母亲那里听来的症状，以及来到曲神岛之後向库里问过的所有事情。大概是知道总有一天会瞒不下去的，金发男人这一次没有再出言阻止。

“Sanji先生，”戈其狠狠咬牙，“你是为了救我跟维西……才会……”他紧紧攥起拳，语气异常郑重，“Sanji先生我发誓，就算拼上我的性命，也会尽力帮你们找到那位殿下的！”

“唔Sanji我也是，我也是阿！”长鼻子狙击手抽泣着表明自己的立场。

“用不着那么拼命的，最重要的是活着回去。”金发男人从口袋中安然地摸出一根香烟来放进嘴里。

他是想要说找到船就够了的，可他也知道，这样的话一说出来就会招来不安和恼火。戈其这小子聪明得很，不可能听不出自己的意思。Usopp已经很不安了就别再刺激他了。而身边这株藻类才是最麻烦的，如果他知道的话……不知道会怎么发作呢。先前在乌娜号上说过的话就已经把他给惹火了，而自己那时不过是要他替自己办几件事而已。

库里被鳞寻回来之後，按照众人的一致要求继续带Usopp和戈其下去练习。他自然看出了Sanji的症状，不过也没再多问，反正早就知道得七七八八了。鳞被留下守在岩洞外，没过多久就伸展双翼径自离开了。

曼吉地水晶一定在投下柔和的光，可Sanji再也看不到了。他听见衣服摩擦的声音，三把刀碰撞的声音。绿发男人大概是靠着洞壁坐下了。

“厨子，有事就说话。”

Sanji坐在黑暗中愣了片刻，想起了一个令自己挂怀的问题。其实他也不确定自己是不是真的想在这个时候听见答案。总觉得……一旦听见的话，就不会再有什么遗憾了。就这样鬼使神差地暗中下定了决心，他心说，Zoro，如果你回答了，我就可以走了。

“有件事我一直想知道。Zoro。”

“嗯？”

“你的幻彩晶，除了绿色还应该有一种颜色，”金发男人坐在桌边，微微低着头问他，“是什么？”


	38. Chapter 38

[三十八]

 

关于幻彩晶，安普勒村长曾说过根据每个人的体质，晶石会展现出两种不同颜色的光。即使之前是其他颜色，也会在拿进手里的时候立刻改变。Sanji早就知道自己对应的颜色是金和绿。而绿藻头那边，他曾亲眼见到Zoro从自己手中接过晶石，光芒瞬间便从金黄变成了荧绿色。由此可以推断出属于那家伙的两种颜色里一定有绿色，另外那种就不得而知了，只能肯定绝对不是金色。

到底是什么？

Sanji一直是有些好奇的，尽管没有开口问过。那家伙自己也似乎毫不在意，寥寥几次拿着幻彩晶都凑巧赶上了绿色的光。金发男人就这样跟着看了几次。在Zoro的手里，在风暴肆虐的浪里，在那人坚定迫切的视线里，那些画面从记忆中不断翻起不断跳跃。眼前明明是一片漆黑，那个身影却愈加清晰冼练，仿佛镂刻进骨髓，雕琢在心尖，不可能遗忘。

是真的忘不掉吧。就像莫撒锡椰果的香气。

金发男人暗暗叹了一口气。才不会问他愚蠢的感情问题，就算是最後一次。如果是两个人都要赴死那说一说倒也无妨，死而无憾了。可现在那人还要继续走下去，一直走下去，走到他的最强，走到所有剑客的最强。怎么能让一己之私的念头困住他？况且回应什么的根本就没可能吧，还不如发光的水晶来得真切。

另外那种颜色究竟是什么？没想到之前并不在意的事情，现在看不见了反而更放不下。最终结果是什么根本不重要，几个不同的音节而已。在不知不觉间，他已将这件事当成了一个契机，一个允许自己彻底离开的条件。

如果听到答案，就可以走了。这是自己的决定和誓言，所以一定会遵守。在Zoro说出口以後，就离开吧。

绿发男人带着点不解地看看那个人，他伸手从口袋里掏出晶石。深色的绿芒从指缝间漏出来。虽然知道会有另一种颜色，可他从来没有放在心上。反正厨子的意思是这东西回去就要交给Nami或者是Robin，眼下自己拿着也只不过是代为保管。现在既然提出来了，那看看倒也无妨……他在掌心轻轻掂了一下，幻彩晶立刻发出另一种光。

“是什么？”金发男人坐在木椅上，声音安然地在岩洞中回荡。

头顶心那颗巨大的曼吉地水晶将光芒浅淡地洒在他的身上，浅金的神族羽翼轻轻拢在背後，一层柔和明媚的淡色笼罩着那个瘦削的身影。金发男人的轮廓在那重白芒中是如此朦胧如此不真实，仿佛就快要消失。

没人知道，他已决意要消失  
——为了其他人接下去的旅程。

绿发男人的目光越过两个人之间并不太远的距离，看他支着下颌却看不见自己的模样。那海一样色彩的眼睛找不到焦点，只好微微偏过头来，试图用这样的方式来接近自己。这一刻，Zoro眼前闪过无数画面，同样是金发男人的眼瞳，里面有萦然生动的光，也许舒展笑意也许升腾怒火，映衬着厚重卷涌的云团，或是川流浩荡的星河。那只眼睛自始至终都明亮清澈得如同晴空下的海。自己从未想过有一天会失去这样的目光，也从未想过有一天会失去关于他的任何。所以才会直截了当地告诉那个人不管付出怎样的努力都会找到医生，才会毫不掩饰愤怒地揪起那个人的衣领要他打消等待死亡的念头。  
可是现在，面对这个看上去如此安静的他，到底该说些什么呢？

像是陷入回忆，就这样过了片刻，绿发男人才将视线重新投向手中的晶石。他想起来还未回答厨子的问题。

“Zoro？”

那藻类是傻了吗？还是根本就不知道怎么才能见到另外那种颜色？也太蠢了吧？需要老子教他一下吗？就在Sanji等了许久免不了开始腹诽的时候，绿发男人略显低沉的声音才轻轻传入他的耳朵。

只消一句，金发男人便彻底怔愣在那里。

他说，像你的眼睛。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Zoro看着Sanji浑身浸润在白色的光里，缓缓伸手扶上前额，嘴角渐渐露出一丝苦涩的笑。他也不明白为什么自己鬼使神差就说出了这样的答案。神明在上，他在手中光芒顿起的时刻，眼前晃过的千真万确是厨子的眼睛。每每在船上凭栏眺望时总会不自觉跌入的，脚下广阔的水域与一晃而过的视线。

手心的光芒柔和又朦胧，似极了自己并不多见的温柔。只是针对自己而已，那个花痴对任何女人都温柔体贴得要命，可无法否认，自己鲜见的那么几次总是难以忘记。难以忘记。

“是吗……”金发男人觉得自己从未像现在这样清楚明白过。眼睛看不见了，那些神经和血管反而更能体会到心口窒息般的疼痛，一直刺到最深的地方。他想，这大概是因为没人能比自己看得更清楚了，未来什么的。

为什么要用这样的形容？直接说蓝色不好吗？为什么要说这种模棱两可的暧昧答案，在自己已经决定离开的时候？不甘的念头越是强烈，头脑中另一个声音就越是坚决：已经决定的事情，就没有反悔的余地。

这一次要闯的是满是未知与危险的龙潭虎穴，成为拖累的人没有资格留下。不管Zoro说了什么，都只能是一样的结果。

金发男人嘴角流露出的苦涩牵动着Zoro不由自主地站起身，走过去轻轻跪在厨子面前。那人坐在木制的椅上，这样自己看着他的时候反而要抬起一点头来。Zoro凝视着他重新平静下来的表情，想必是知道自己在面前了，才将先前起伏不定的心情全部敛起。

“要不要睡一下？也许醒了就会好了。”想了想，他补充一句，“没准果子要一定时间才能生效。”

可谁都知道，这八成只是个自欺欺人的解释。

金发男人含糊其辞地唔了一声，就垂下头不再有什么反应。Zoro看了他一阵，就要起身走回去。Sanji听见衣料摩擦与脚步挪动的细微声响，仿佛尖利的冰镐刺向自己的心脏。所有自相矛盾的念头在那人就要离开的刹那在黑暗中炸作一片。

就要离开了。这就是自己的最後了吗？真的不打算……做点什么吗？  
反正也已经看不见了，至少……

“绿藻头。”金发男人略显突兀地开口，接着站起身来。他感到心脏在剧烈地跳动，因为自己实在没有任何理由……做出那样的事……

Zoro转过身来。绿头发的剑士不知道自己应该说些什么就索性闭上嘴等着Sanji开口。无论怎样的语言都可能会被那个心高气傲的厨子解读成看轻，同情，怜悯一类的东西，自己比任何人都清楚，他一点也不需要。

金发男人知道Zoro就在对面，他伸出双手向前探去。很高兴那个人没有躲开。于是他碰到了Zoro的手臂，沿着这双有力的手臂缓缓向上，直到触及肩线。衣料上的每一寸褶皱滑过掌心和指腹，都被镌刻进脑海。他没有停手而是沿着脖颈继续向上，掌底的肌肤温热生息，直到……右手的指尖不出意外地碰到一丝金属的冰凉。是三枚水滴形状的耳坠，被碰撞出细碎的声响。金属声似是琳琅地钻进他的耳朵，像什么东西破碎遍地，不现光华。  
Sanji却在目不视物中看到满眼都是那个人的模样。他久久凝视，看得分明。

他想了想，自己大概从未有过这样隐忍的表情。竭尽全力地强迫自己镇定，却还是忍不住抿起嘴角，眉心紧皱。不管怎样，自己都要好好记住这些，所有能够感受到的一切。  
最後一次。

Zoro站在原地一动不动，平静地任由金发男人一寸寸摸索。柔软而带着点冰凉，那人的动作是那样小心翼翼，简直像是对待一件珍宝。他凝视着那些金色的发丝，失神的眼瞳。

从未如此贴近，也从未如此疏远。

绿发男人一点点抬起手臂，最终却悬在半空不知道应该什么办……好吧，好吧说实话。倘若不是那个人猛地伸手推开他，他就会把那家伙抱进怀里了，打骂也好挣扎也罢不计任何後果也要把他抱进怀里。  
那人的表情实在让他感到说不出的疼痛，他想不出其他任何方法可以减缓这种痛苦。

“好了，”Sanji像是突然间下定了什么决心，猛地一把推开面前的人，语气淡漠得好像只是在和陌生人说话，“去睡吧，绿藻头。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

从绿发男人默然走回先前待着的地方，大概是照老样子坐下睡去直到现在，不知道已经过去了多久。Sanji看不见天色，时间这种东西似乎也变得复杂起来，他绞尽脑汁也没办法知道现在是什么时候。不过他可以肯定的是，无论白天或者是黑夜都不会影响到绿藻头的睡眠。如果那人愿意，一秒钟内就可以睡着。听到他均匀安定的呼吸声深深浅浅传来，金发男人苦笑一下。真不知道该感激他这点还是怨念，竟然让自己如此轻易就找到离开的办法。

不过也没什么可犹豫的，毕竟是自己的决定。

眼睛看不见了，耳朵便异常灵敏起来。Sanji几乎是远远就听见翅膀拍打的声音。这些日子自己已经听过无数次了，是鳞。没错，他期待得到的就是这样的机会，简直天衣无缝。

的确Zoro那家伙足够警觉，但那仅限于危险来临的时刻。比如敌人出现的时候，比如自己一脚踩过去的时候，可放在平日就不那么灵光了，Luffy和Usopp在船上吵嚷玩乐甚至船只遇到惊涛骇浪，那家伙都有可能死睡不醒……所以说，现在自己只要随随便便地离开，就不会被他发现。

金发男人安然起身，摸索着身边的洞壁，一点点向外挪步。依稀记得从这个方向走出去就不会碰到障碍，完全可以不发出一点声音。

如果他醒过来的话，会不会拦下我？  
不……他不会醒来的。

心随着脚步慢慢沉入漆黑一片的深海。Sanji步履轻缓地挪到洞口，立刻感受到外面凌乱的山风。可能已经到了夜里，风里已经有了凉意。

“鳞……”他低声呼唤着狮鹫的名字，试探着向外伸出手。

尖利指爪踏着栈岩的声音一点点靠近，不出所料坚硬的喙已经抵在了掌心上。金发男人扬起嘴角。还真是可靠呢，鳞这家伙。

Sanji没有忘记最後要做的事情。他从衣袋中掏出幻彩晶，弯下腰放在地上。冰凉的晶石碰到栈岩，发出细微的声响。Sanji用指尖按着晶石慢慢蹲下，这是自己此刻能留下的唯一的东西了。对自己而言，也同样盛满回忆。

他难以自制地想起当初在云屋是怎样得到晶石的。Zoro的刀引出的莫名打斗，自己拉着那家伙的手穿越晶洞的每一步，那个“Nami桑”问自己的问题，打在身上的光怪陆离的颜色，可以随意指使那株藻类的优越感，以及说服自己就此罢手的心情。光是这块小小的晶石，就带着大段大段的回忆，只要松手就会彻底消失。

可这本来就是要留给Nami桑和Robin酱的东西，当然不该被带走。只要绿藻头看见的话，他看见的话……就会明白的吧。

“Zoro，有机会再见的话……”

时间安然流逝，他感到自己的发丝在眼前被夜风拂起，四面空落。

如果有机会再见的话……

金发男人突然轻笑一下，干脆利落地站起身来。拖拖拉拉才不是他Sanji的风格。他伸出手顺着身畔狮鹫兽的羽毛抚上它坚实的脖颈。这些滑顺的羽毛应该像流动的荧火，不知道在夜色里是不是也会反射星辰。可惜没有机会好好看看它了……不，这些都不再重要了……Sanji摇了摇头，猛地起身跳上狮鹫兽宽厚的背脊。就算看不见，他的动作也一如既往地生猛灵活。一片金色的羽毛从背後的羽翼上甩脱，旋转着飞上夜空。离开翅尖的刹那，金发男人难以察觉地颤抖了一下。

对。已经……不会再有机会了。

他的声音轻轻划开似是低沉呜咽的山风。

“鳞，带我走吧。”


	39. Chapter 39

[三十九]

 

巨大的狮鹫兽展开双翅借着夜色乘风滑翔，幽灵般悄无声息。如果有人有最优秀的目力，必然能看见它背上载着一个人。那人有清浅金色的羽翼。于是棕黑色的狮鹫兽隐没在同样深色的天幕下，载着那个人在星空下划过一道淡彩的轨迹。

去哪儿呢。你能去哪儿呢。  
你想走，可我能真的带你离开么？

鳞望一望岛屿尽头黑暗湮没的虚无，越过翅羽的风尖利呼啸。它暗自寻思，如果他是原来那般模样，自己当然可以遁着原路带他离开曲神岛，虽然是险了点，风是大了点，但幸运的话，也许能不被任何人发现地送他去其他的岛屿……  
可是现在这个男人已经不是红海人的姿态，曲神岛周围的乱流它最是清楚，贸然穿越可是会把那双羽翼撕扯下来的。  
鳞它绝对不会作出伤害Sanji的事情。尽管理由它也不清楚，只是自然而然就觉得应该这样去做。

要知道，神族和魔族的翅膀，强度都不足以穿越那一片乱流。只有极特殊极特殊的情况，才有可能藉着偶遇的空岛离开曲神岛。这也是曲神岛作为一个“世界”而不会与红海混淆的制衡点。

“喂鳞，找一个他们不会找到的地方，把我放在那里就可以了。一定不要找到我，尤其是库里。”金发男人伏在它背上，语气懒散从容。一旦决定了，就不会再犹疑。在这座他们根本就不熟的岛屿上，唯一担心的就是库里能从鳞平时的行踪猜到自己在哪里。

可惜他越是不将自己放在心上，鳞就越是不能不在意。它不断地思索着这次飞行的终点，在夜空中不住逡巡的那双金瞳都隐隐现出焦急的神色。

说白了，这男人的生杀大权就掌握在它的手里阿。它怎可能真的把他丢下不管？！可他是铁了心的不想留下，鳞也不是不明白。在狮鹫兽的世界中，有这么一条不成文的规定，刚出生时可能危害到自己亲人的幼兽，一定要主动离开自己的兄弟姐妹。如果它能够就此独立成活，成年後再遇见家人的那个时刻，将立即成为种族里不二的领导者。它隐约觉得Sanji的行径跟它们的这个规定很像，非常的像。觉得自己的失明会危害到其他人所以主动遁开。非常像吧？  
可他只是个红海人阿。

“鳞。库里答应过一起去的，你也会跟着他们一起去狱岛吧？”金发男人伸手抚摸着狮鹫兽光洁的背羽，像是在问，却又丝毫不关心答案。

“如果你跟去的话，帮忙照顾着点我家那几个。那个长鼻子的胆子很小，别让他对付太强的敌人；那个黑头发的小子虽然人挺聪明不过一点都不强大，只是个普通人；唯一能干点的就是那绿藻，可那家伙实在是个路痴，千万不要指望他带路，不过遇见敌人的话，直接把他扔过去就好……不用担心，那家伙是死不了的。”他愣了一下，低声补充，“在成为世界第一的大剑豪之前，他不会死的。”  
他难免不去想起伙伴们在暴君大熊面前倒地的那些时分。还以为他死定了呢，结果不还是好好的？当然，除了自己的心脏，被那人周身遍地染红的刺目折腾到几乎要当场停跳。

金发男人低着头对下面的狮鹫兽有一句没一句地交代着，迎面的风烈烈吹起他金色的发丝，然後被他腾出一只手来轻轻压住。

鳞在愁苦终点的同时，轻车熟路地带着金发男人飞到莫撒锡岛最边缘的地带——贡贝山的尽头。按照金发男人的要求，这是最理想的地方。因为是整座岛的尽头，也就是距离乱流最近的地方，通常情况下这里是不会被找来的了。金发男人目不视物，必然不打算飞行，只要他还待在地面上，就算是暂时安全的。没有任何生物愿意接近这个地方即便是莫撒锡岛上最肆虐狂妄的狮鹫兽。  
其实鳞也是一样。

猛地它想起另一个地方。它已经有好久没有去过了……如果是那里的话……也算不错……如果没有自己从旁相助，即便是库里，也是不可能飞过去的……就是不知道，能不能把Sanji暂时寄放在那里呢……大不了……再带回来？……毕竟有人照应总比他一个人的好吧？

越过岛屿最边缘，有无穷无尽大片的黑色临近。巨兽扭过头低吼一声，然後感到金发男人揪紧了自己背後的羽毛。它轻轻侧了翅膀，从这岛屿的尽头，一翻身落入了黑暗。

一瞬间，强大的气流几乎挨擦着它的羽翼火焰般腾起。金发男人在狮鹫兽低声嘶吼的时候就做好了一切准备，然後竟然感到巨兽侧身跌进了阵阵异常激烈的气流中。却不知道是要带着自己去什么地方。

管他呢，反正离开就好了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

须知，曲神十三岛，除了最下方的六狱岛艾叶沙迦坐落于海底，余下所有的岛屿都是凌空漂浮着的。鳞这一翻身，竟是带着金发男人飞向了临界岛的腹面。

气流激越，Sanji能够感到风流刃一般划过皮肤。虽然不及初来岛上的那般疯狂，却也不好对付。金发男人看不见星辰暮色逐渐被头顶心愈发厚重的山石岩砾遮挡。鳞几乎是紧紧贴着岛屿的表层，飞到了底面。

那个地方……因为地处岛屿的背面，终日不见光明，所以照明都是靠一种会发光的晶石。即便是曲神岛上的其他人，也很少能从岛侧抵达那个地方，最重要的原因就是羽翼的力量不足以带着他们穿越这些乱流，也不足以支撑着他们进行长时间无休止的飞行。库里也只在鳞的帮助下去过一次，而就在那一次，蓝青骨翼的少年偷回了一大一小两块水晶。  
那个地方，叫做曼吉地。

Sanji紧紧抓着鳞的背羽，感受着周身似乎无穷尽的气流。然後渐渐平缓，想来是离开了那段狂乱的气流，只有飞行时稳定的风扑面。旅途还会很遥远。狮鹫兽不知疲倦地飞，时间又一次变到难以捉摸的长短，这场旅行似乎将会永无休止地继续。

终于，巨大的狮鹫兽轻轻一震，落在了地面上。金发男人愣了一下，终于是……到了？这地方安静得很，几乎连风声都听不见。不知道鳞究竟带他去了一个怎样的未来。

身下的狮鹫兽驮着他向前走了几步，低吼一声。声音一荡开随即从头顶传来回应，听上去像是在山洞中。

Sanji听见吱呀一声，似乎面前不远处打开了一扇门。小屋？在山洞里么？

“哦呀，鳞？这可真是稀客呢。”是一位婆婆的声音，虽然听上去很是苍老不过精神奕奕，“小子，上次从我这里偷走的水晶呢？是不是早给扔掉，卖掉了？得了多少好处阿？！诶等等，不是库里？这小子谁阿？”

拄着拐杖的老人向前走了几步，抬起手中的拐杖，让杖端晶石发出的白色光芒更远地照向前方。她惊奇地打量着巨兽背上的人。显然不是她上次见到的那个蓝青骨翼的魔族小孩。这个年轻人，竟然有着神族的翅膀！这双翅膀的颜色让老婆婆微微眯起了眼睛。

“婆婆，”金发男人从鳞背上滑下来，手没有离开身边的狮鹫兽，“我失明了，让鳞带我离开库里，不知道为什么这家伙就带我到这里来了。”

Sanji顿了顿，在脑袋里反应了一下婆婆刚才的话。再联系到库里身上……

“呃如果您说的水晶是曼吉地水晶的话……”

“阿阿，不错，那个混账小偷……”不过这语气听起来并没有那么深恶痛绝的意思嘛……

“……库里可还好好的留着呢。”

安静了片刻……“切，要你说的是真的，倒还差不多……不过……凭什么那混小子偷走我的晶石我还要替他照顾别人？”

Sanji淡然一笑。“确实，我本来也没有打扰的意思……只想着离开他们就可以了。反正看不见，去哪里不是一样呢。”

他转身就要向後走去。虽然也不知道这里是什么地方，总之要走的话向後是没错的了。

“站住！”婆婆立时叫住他，“你知不知道，再走一步，你就会掉下悬崖？还是说，虽然你看不见却还有信心飞得回来？”

Sanji感到自己肩上的衣料被鳞叼住拖了回来。他是真的不知道这是个怎样的状况。他是真的不知道自己脚下是黢黑无底的悬崖。他是真的不知道曼吉地人在岛底悬空建立了他们的家园，除了寥寥无几的矿洞有地面可踏，余下都是由坚固木石搭建起的悬空栈道比如此刻他踏脚的地方。  
要是他能够看见的话，当然可以凭借自己的翅膀在这地方来去自如……不过现在……

“白痴一样，好吧这小子我先收下了。回去告诉库里那个混小子，这家伙要至少给我做上两百年的苦力来赔偿水晶。”拐杖柱在地上发出坚实的声响，婆婆的最後两句却是对Sanji说的。“过来吧，小子。你叫什么名字？”

金发男人苦笑了一下。却原来是有偿牺牲阿……也罢，反正库里答应了带Zoro他们去狱岛，帮他来还账也不是不可以。

“Sanji。”

……既然自己还活着。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

坐落于曲神岛最顶端的是六天岛圣-加德雅，如果说第六狱是所有狱岛的核心，那第六天便是所有天岛的统领。

高居于不知几千几万里的天顶，洁白晶莹的云块堆砌起整座岛屿。它们有着莹白的光泽，坚实如大理石的硬度，在纯净的日光照耀下会隐约闪现熠熠的光。正是这种云块，沿着这座空岛的地势攀援而上，一路构筑起气势恢宏的希格纳宫殿。在宫殿中心的苏尼翁广场上，有一座光辉而庄严的金色雕像。在状如烈焰的底座上，所雕的神族生着英武帅气的脸孔，一头彩色晶石制成的番红长发，右手执剑，左手执秤，纯金打造的羽翼迎着光明舒展，有金红的火焰在他周身缭绕不绝。

一个黑发的年轻男人默默凝视着面前的雕像，在他背後，是一副金色偏红的神族羽翼，洒脱帅气，似极了这雕像上烈烈不绝的火色。  
他安然凝视面前的雕像，如同百千年来漫长。

从容伸手间，从他手心腾起绵长浩荡的火焰，与雕像上的火焰交缠在一起。霎时，皓红的金色喷涌，染尽大半的苏尼翁广场，甚至连最远处，洁白云块构起的宫殿顶端都隐约牵缠上这霸气毕至的颜色。

“[米迦勒殿下]，”一个浅橙色羽翼的神族仆从自广场外飞到这个男人的身後，“[路西法陛下]的使者要见您。”

在他身後跟着飞进来一个背负灰黑色骨翼的魔族少年。清秀的少年在他面前单膝跪地，恭恭敬敬地双手呈上一张熨金的信笺。信笺正面是华丽乌金的墨迹，一看就知道是那位陛下一贯的风格，背面加盖了黑色的万魔封。

“尊贵的[米迦勒殿下]，”少年朗朗开口，不卑不亢言语得体，“[路西法陛下]得知您和[拉斐尔殿下]先後从红海归来的消息，特地举办了堕世轮回庆典，邀请您和[拉斐尔殿下]于下月初去潘殿参加。”

看一眼说话的魔族少年，这位年轻的殿下微一点头，接过信笺。信笺在男人伸手碰触的瞬间，万魔封迅速燃烧褪尽，然後奢华的白纸金字慢慢浮现在他面前。他挥一挥手示意自己看过了。

“老……咳不是，”这位殿下轻咳一声，“我是说，[拉斐尔]那里也送去邀请函了吗？”

“回殿下，是同时送达的。”魔族少年恭敬回答。

“很好，路萨，”男人转头对神族的仆从下令，“你去告诉[拉斐尔]，我要去见他。”

名为路萨的这位仆从伸手取下信纸，捧着立在一边。“那么我去为殿下备车……”

殿下摆一摆手，谦和笑着打断他。“不用了，我自己下去就好。你先去跟他说一声就可以了。”

等到路萨引着魔族少年离开，他转过头来重新盯着塑像。目光悠远，似乎是在看，又似乎没有……火焰映亮他黑曜石般的眸和脸上的淡淡雀斑。他眼睫眉梢渐渐浮起一种很像是惋惜和苦涩的神情。片刻过後，他才轻轻扬起嘴角。

“嘛，还真是……像做了场梦一样呢……只是觉得，就这样回来，有点对不起你了……”

他垂下眼，唇齿开阖间轻轻吐出一个陌生又亲切的名字。

“……Luffy。”


	40. Chapter 40

[四十]

 

听着狮鹫兽振翅的声音远远离去的时候，Sanji就知道他现在只剩下自己了。按照自己的剧本，原本是以为会剩自己一个人的，没想到鳞竟然带自己到了这里……等等……既然这位婆婆认识库里……就保不准那小子会找过来吧……这不就违背了自己躲开他们的初衷了么？想到这里，他不得不重新交涉。

“呃，让我帮他还债也不是不可以，有个条件。”

可以感到婆婆的语气明显冷下来。“哼，想跟我谈条件？”

“是我到这里来的目的。如果做不到的话，我也没必要留下。”停了片刻，没听见婆婆开口，金发男人苦笑了一下继续说了下去，“我就是要离开他们才走的。所以，如果有人找来的话，能不能别让他们知道我在？”

这一次，是更长时间的沉默。金发男人这淡然苦楚的笑容落在老人眼中，带着难以言说的落寂。是被那小子欺负了所以躲到这里？不应该吧，那家伙虽然是个小偷不过绝不会为难一个瞎子……不过他说的是“他们”阿，还有别人？是在躲着别人吗？

也不打算想得更多，最後她只是淡淡回答。“如果没有鳞带路，没人可以从这边下来。”

“下来？”目不视物的Sanji显然不知道鳞是带着自己来到莫撒锡岛的底面。听见找不来，他还是浑身都放松了一下，只有心底深处还是腾起一点点失意，旋即被压下去。

什么阿。还有所期望吗。不是早已经舍弃了么。  
在吃下那颗冰冷果实的时候，在碰触到那个人的时候，在留下手中幻彩晶的时候，在说出“鳞，带我走”的那个时候。  
早已经干脆得不容反悔。

老婆婆也不多解释。“行了别傻愣着了，过来吧小子。注意不要踩空掉下去。你脚下不稳。”她随口叮嘱，然後对屋子里喊，“乌利，去把苏芳娜叫回来。有事情做啦。”

不知道那婆婆是对谁在说话。紧接着，嗷的一声轻叫，却像是个什么小动物的声音。窗子那里传来一阵响动，似乎是它从屋中窜出来，伴着翅膀扇动的声音欢快地向着远处去了。

“苏芳娜？！听起来就是位美丽的Lady吧！阿阿真是太遗憾了我竟然无缘得见苏芳娜桑的动人风姿……”金发男人想到这里就不由自主地浑身上下冒起桃心。突然觉得自己似乎好久没见到美丽的Lady了，连犯花痴的时间都少了太多……若非直觉告诉自己脚下是悬崖，他一定当场扭成粉色的旋风。

“话说回来，小子，你能帮我干什么？要是说不出来我就叫她带你去矿洞了。”

“我？我是个厨师。尽管眼睛是刚刚才看不见的，不过手艺该不会差得太远吧。试试就知道了。”一流的厨师做料理靠的又不光是眼睛，这点信心还是有的。

刚刚失明的么？老人打量着金发男人，她仔仔细细地端详，却始终没在这张年轻英气的脸上看出分毫对自己突然陷入黑暗的不安和畏惧。害得她还以为他早就看不见了呢。而且跟鳞很熟络的样子，又分明不是它的主人……狮鹫兽是很智慧的生物，很少会轻易亲近其他的人……她的视线落到Sanji背後淡金的翅膀，身处曼吉地的人几时见过这样贵气的神族羽翼？在周围水晶的照明下，浅色却纯粹的光芒散落，更觉得眼前这位非是常人。

“这儿的人都叫我梅洛哲。”老人看着他一点点试着挪动脚步向这边走来，“你就在这边坐一会儿，等苏芳娜回来吧。”

老人望了一眼洞中一路高悬的水晶光芒，如灯塔般渐次照明曼吉地的每一寸地面。黑色岩砾与搭建的落脚点参差。这个不见天日的阴暗角落，幽囚不住他的灵魂。  
不小心落入地狱的天使，终有一天还会离开。  
——历经过百千年岁月的老人几乎是在瞬间就感受到了这样的结局。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

是自己站在一艘船上，桑尼号？抑或是梅利？不，这不重要。船首一侧站着的那个人才是吸引自己全部视线的所在。那人随意站着便是优雅无端，海风习习撩起他金色柔软的发丝。不知道从什么地方出现的光线太过于白亮刺目，一点点遮没起那人全部的背影。他心里隐隐焦急起来，想接近他，想向他伸出手。可是像隔着千重万重，始终够不到。正在心焦的时候，那人忽然侧过脸来轻挑了一抹笑容。虽然在笑却太过悲伤，在他心上击节流淌成无法忽视的空落。然後那人转过身，就那么一步一步，踏着船舷走远。Zoro一怔之下终于醒悟过来他是要离开。他拼命跑向船舷，也想跟在那人身後，从那船舷上追过去。可是一脚踏出，等待自己的就是不断坠落。下面是碧色的深海，安静无风，蛊惑着等待着他的不断坠落。最终要用那重最深沉的蔚色包裹殆尽。  
金发男人渐行渐远而他……无从抗拒。

他要叫那个名字。好像叫出他的名字就可以挽回。他需要叫那个名字。  
——Sanji。

Zoro猛然从梦中醒来。梦境中无穷尽的海蓝带着免不去心慌的空洞。闹得他睁开眼睛第一反应就是看向椅子的方向，那个出现在梦里的人该是坐在那里。但这一眼看去，心脏都瞬间冰冷起来。月色川流，曼吉地水晶的光芒淡漠冷然。

像梦中的情景突然间蔓延到现实。  
无从抗拒。

他愣愣地看着那里，乃至整个岩洞，空无一人。

Sanji……？！

“那个白痴！跑哪儿去了？”他告诉自己那个家伙只是不在岩洞里，也许在外面吹风？虽然很不合情理但谁知道那个花痴脑子里都装了些什么诡异莫名的念头？

身体先于头脑动起来。绿发男人已经不由自主地向外奔出去。就在他掠过洞口的时候，脚边栈岩上的一样东西令他生生停住了脚步。月色流水一般从那光滑的表面掠过，清冷得生疼刺眼。巨大的空洞无法阻止地拔节生长。

宽阔的栈岩空无一人。而他，Zoro难以置信地看着脚下……从他猩红暗色的眸中映出来的，是Sanji的那块晶石。寻遍曲神岛也未必能够见到的，属于那个厨子的另一块幻彩晶。像是不相信般的，他摸向自己的口袋，自己的晶石还装得好好的。绿发男人不是白痴。Sanji的晶石在这个时间出现在这里，只可能代表一个意思。  
——留下“自己不该带走”的东西，他走了。

梦境真的变作现实。

夜风轻抚过他深蓝如墨的骨翼。不知道是不是神迹，一片羽毛乘着风翻翻滚滚地经过他眼前。绿发男人一怔，在它就要飞过的那刻利落干脆地伸手捉紧。  
淡淡金色的柔软羽毛。

大片大片的空白。大片大片的烧灼。

他狠狠咬牙，无可怀疑。现在说什么都晚了，没有骂他的时间更没有骂自己的时间，尽快把他找回来才是正经。绿发男人再没有多想，展开背後骨翼就乘风湮没在深色的天幕中。

最好马上联系Usopp他们大家一起找。这个想法很正确，但他在空中飞了很久都没见到人影。

妈的那群家伙！关键时刻都躲去哪里了？

当然，绿发男人是不会认为自己是又一次迷了路。丝毫不敢大意地巡视着下方，Zoro无声地掠过大片的丛林与山地。他知道库里他们肯定要生火，可是放眼望去视野中根本没有星点的火光。或者最好……直接让他看到那双淡淡金色笼罩的羽翼。  
可是他沐着月色四下寻找，入目一片静默一点生气也没有，直到……

巨大双翼振动的声音响起。狮鹫兽熟悉的身影与身後的残月交叠，临近空中的绿发男人。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[听说了吗？咱们这里新来了一个神族的人？生着一副相当高贵的羽翼阿……]这样的消息很快就传遍了曼吉地。

[没错没错阿，来了有几天了，就住在尽头梅洛哲老太太的家里。]

[听说是个瞎子，看不见的！诶你们觉不觉得奇怪阿，他是怎么来的？根本没见到坐骑嘛……]

在曼吉地村落中一间叫做DustStar的小酒馆中，一伙儿游手好闲的人正在对这个陌生人高谈阔论。唯独坐在角落中的两个男人，安静点了两杯葡萄酒，听着其他人的说笑。其中一个穿着深灰色的兜帽斗篷，根本看不清面容，而对面那一个发色深蓝，长相很是精悍，也算是这里一个比较有头有脸的人物了。曼吉地人虽然与外界不主动往来，不过藉着特产的晶石矿业，也是做着不少生意的。应该说，虽然很少有人独辟蹊径地从莫撒锡岛的边缘下来，但只要有坐骑，从一狱岛瑞夫图飞上来或者从莫撒锡的门飞下来却都不是什么难事。而酒馆作为联络感情与私下交易的所在，有时候会出现各种奇特的人，这边的居民们早都见怪不怪了。

听了一阵，深蓝色头发的那个才压低声音与另外那人交谈。

“听见了吧？据说，那个家伙的头发是金色的，而且，他的左眼始终都被头发遮着！你不觉得……这个样子很像……”

那个带着兜帽看不清面容的男人打断了他的话。“不过按道理来讲，麦尼埃湖那边并没有传来[沙利叶]回来的消息……可能只是个巧合吧……”

“他可是无缘无故就出现在这里的……谁也不知道是用什么手段来的……你需要确认一下吗？”

“太麻烦了。”

“呃，那……这个消息，算不算……咳……你知道的……”深蓝头发的男人干咳一声，目光炯炯望向对面的人。

隔着桌子不轻不重地拍了一下蓝发男人的肩。“放心吧，[阿撒兹勒殿下]绝对忘不了你的好处，兰格特。”

“嘿，能为那位殿下效力是我的荣幸。那……该怎么处理他？”被叫做兰格特的男人那带着点奉承的笑容，出现在那张精悍的脸上却也有那么几分值得信任。

带兜帽的人没有说话，只是举起高脚杯默默啜饮。深红色泽的苏维尼翁静默倾斜，反射着一丝危险的弧光。男人抬起另一只手，缓慢却坚定地做了一个手势——杀。放下酒杯，他的回答轻描淡写。“尽量不要声张，[阿撒兹勒殿下]不希望这种事情跟他有什么关联。你明白的吧？”  
轻描淡写到……就好像，这种事情已经做过了很多次。

“嗯……我会找个机会，神不知鬼不觉地做掉他。”

要干掉一个瞎子还不容易？  
……只要不被别人看见……推他下悬崖不就万无一失了？……

“那么我先走了，还要去瑞夫图。等你消息。”一口饮尽剩下的苏维尼翁，男人推开高脚杯站起身来，毫不犹豫地走出DustStar的木门。

兰格特还一直坐在那里。他摸了摸下巴，端起自己手中的高脚杯似是迷醉地凝视着那深红澄澈的酒色，心中暗自筹划着该当怎样调开苏芳娜和梅洛哲……


	41. Chapter 41

[四十一]

 

且不提Sanji究竟如何适应那个新环境，这几天的Zoro，日子绝对不会好过。

金发男人离开的那天，鳞仗着自己灵敏的嗅觉才把迷路的剑士先生给找了回来，一直带到库里他们身边。这时才知道Sanji无声无息离开的库里他们都抓狂到快暴走。那么大一个活人，还目不视物，什么时候走掉的都没有发现，这还能叫拥有野兽一般直觉的男人吗？！还一出门就自己走丢直接导致浪费了那么多找人的时间！路痴两个字已经不足以表达所有人的愤慨了！

当下几乎所有人都要用苦大仇深的眼神看他了。虽然实际上敢用这种眼神看绿发男人的就只有库里一个……可能还要外加一些鄙视的因素。

“先把Sanji找回来再说！Usopp，戈其，你们两个跟着Zoro一起找。给我保证他的方向感！你们去找山那边！”库里几乎是咬牙切齿地安排下去，“我跟鳞在这边分开找，这样分三队更快一点。入夜之前给我回到这里集(我隔君)合，汇报一下情况我们再定计划。就这样吧，快去找！我怕他遇到危险阿！”

看着那三个人的身影消失在丛林一角，库里这才转过头来盯住自己的狮鹫兽。

“鳞！”少年猛地大吼一声，“你把他给我藏哪儿去啦！”

巨大的狮鹫兽瞥了他一眼，不置可否。

“当我跟那白痴一样好骗阿？！”气势汹汹地指一指绿发男人的方向，青色头发的少年咬牙切齿的表情很是扭曲，“Sanji什么都看不见，没你这帮凶他能去哪儿？”

巨大的狮鹫兽保持着一个高高在上的姿态，毫不理会库里的纠缠不休，径自在树丛间找了个草丛卧好，闭上眼睛休息。它脑袋里满是金发男人乘在它背上时候说过的话。  
[一定不要找到我，尤其是库里。]

它虽然看不见那时候金发男人的表情，可它能够清楚记得他说这话的语气。淡然又从容，就是这样几个字，它都觉得痛楚不已。他是怀着怎样的心情，下了怎样的决心才说出这句话的，它不想，也不能背叛他的坚持。

“喂我已经把Zoro他们打发走了，乖你就不能告诉我吗？”

“他待的地方够安全吗万一遇到危险怎么办？”

“你要他吃什么喝什么阿你都能给他准备好吗？”

“就他不想被找到，我的话也可以偷偷照顾他一下嘛！”

一连问了好几个问题，狮鹫兽只是打了个呵欠毫不动容，库里也就消停了下来。他捏着下巴寻思了一阵，看鳞那一点不紧张的样子，大概Sanji是没有危险的。所以说，金发男人下落的关键还要看这家伙……不过……

太自作主张啦你这混账！实在很让人不爽阿谁才是主人！

“切！不愿意说我就自己去找，那么大一个活人还真能被你藏得踪影全无不成？！我就不信把贡贝山掀个底朝天还找不到他！”

少年嚷了两句，咬一咬牙就振翅离开。不过库里恼火归恼火，还是一如既往的精明。嘴上说着去找其实只不过是绕了个圈，在稍远处的下风口藏了起来。

鳞那家伙，是不会真的弃之不顾的。更何况又是它很在意的人……所以说，如果想找到Sanji的下落，跟踪鳞是绝对有必要的。与其自己漫山遍野毫无目的地瞎找，不如安静点跟着它，总能见到的……  
如果金发男人是被扔在了荒郊野外，库里这个想法绝对没错。鳞绝对放心不下。不过问题就在于，这一次鳞寄存Sanji的地方，是不需要它再去跑一趟的……

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“你说什么？！”绿发男人皱一皱眉，看着戈其。

三个人刚刚找完一小片树林，戈其就提出自己推断出来的结论。

“就是这样，我认为Sanji先生觉得自己行动不便，会影响到接下去的行程，所以才主动离开。”戈其认真地向他解释，“你们不是一直急着找船回夏波第群岛么？Sanji先生可能觉得自己的事情会影响到大家的速度，所以……”年轻人摊一摊手，一脸你们懂得的表情。

“可是……”Usopp停顿了一下。“咱们想尽快前进不也是为了给Sanji找那个什么殿下吗？”

戈其点点头。“是阿……所以说，我觉得现在最好的办法莫过于分成两队，一队人去做大事情吸引这里的殿下，另一队人继续在这边找Sanji先生的下落。这样也可以避免找到Sanji先生的同时他刚好毒发的这种状况发生。”说到这儿他停顿了一下，观察一下绿发男人的脸色，似乎没什么危险信号，这才继续说了下去，“Zoro先生很强，是引起殿下们注意的王牌，所以一定要去狱岛。从人情世故上来讲，库里跟着你去是再好没有的。而像我这种没什么能力的，最好留在这里继续找人，有鳞的话安全也有所保障。何况鳞的鼻子那么灵，也是找人的好帮手。Zoro先生，Usopp先生你们看意下如何？”

“唔，”长鼻子狙击手认真思索，“我看行得通。比起去那些个什么狱岛，以我狙击手的眼力，还是比较适合留在这里找Sanji。”

这个理由听上去比得了一去狱岛就会死的病什么的要好多了……

不过戈其说的很正确。金发男人的坚持有多么固执他又有多么不怕死，他们也不是没有领教过。如果厨子真的下了决心不想被找到……很有可能就真的找不到……

绿发男人眼见黑头发的年轻人和长鼻子狙击手都看着自己，等自己说出一个同意与否。他也知道戈其提出来的是更有效更实际的方案。但让他离开这个地方，在不知道厨子生死的情况下离开这个地方，终究还是感觉有些什么……难以忽视。

他免不了地想起金发男人临走前欲言又止的样子，自己怎么竟然会那么无知无觉呢？那句不明就里的[应该还有一种颜色，是什么]。那一声其实没有任何理由的“绿藻”。那沿着自己臂膊脖颈向上，带着些微可能连那人自己都不曾察觉的轻颤，狠狠刻划在自己心口的温度。那样隐隐到想去抱住，甚至出现在自己梦中的神色表情。现在再想来，不是在告别又是在做什么？！他是怎样别扭的混账自己还能不清楚？根本就不可能正常地表达出来吧？  
结果自己竟然到他走了之後才後知後觉吗？

可恶！  
这样什么都不想的自己，简直是可恨呐。  
那个不声不响就离开的混账也是一样的可恨。

看不见了又怎样，这样就退缩了？这样弱势，真不像他阿。  
是因为亚巴顿的毒吗？浆果还有两枚。至多撑两月到四月……  
必须在这段时间内找到[拉斐尔]并且带到他身边，再晚，只怕就真的晚了。

戈其看着他明暗不定的神色暗自揣摩。Sanji是从他身边消失的，他竟毫不知情，也就是说，Sanji在刻意躲着他了。更不要提库里那小子毫不遮掩的煽风点火一般的神情，就算绿发男人当场拔刀子他也不会觉得太诧异。是忧心多一点，还是愤怒多一点？

攥起拳来，绿发男人看着眼前暗绿色的丛林，也终于下了决心。不可以再拖延下去了。

“先找完这一片树林，回去再向库里说明。我们分两队继续。”

比起找到他，他更想让他长久的活下去。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Zoro，Usopp和戈其回到集(我隔君)合地点，就见到鳞趴在一处矮树丛中无动于衷的样子。

是回来早了吧？看样子也没收获……几个人也没多想，只等着库里回来。

没有令众人等太久，蓝青骨翼的小恶魔很快就出现了。他扫了一眼，就把原本要说的那句“找到没有”自动删节掉了，显然没找到就不要再说这个刺激他们了。

叹一口气，少年摆摆手。“歇一会儿，我们继续吧……”

自己盯着鳞盯了好久，那家伙似乎真的睡过去了，一点要动的意思都没有。库里心里也正烦躁不安。就好比精心准备了一场盛大的戏剧，开场後主角却迟迟不见登台一般的难忍。少年正低头寻思着是继续蹲点等它行动好还是给它一顿逼它招供更加实在，绿发男人已经越过那两个人走到了他的身前。

“库里，我们决定分成两队行动。”

“什么意思？”

“你带路，我跟你去狱岛。他们两个和鳞在这里找厨子。”绿发男人言简意赅。

少年愣了一下，接着就立即开始反应这个计划。他无疑是知道Sanji中毒的，该说他知道的比Usopp和戈其还要早些。所以这个安排一说出来，他就立即明白了其中含义。

“听上去是很好，不过我现在想的是先把这附近搜索一遍，然後再去一下罗西顿。那里是岛上人最多的地方了，说不准能打听到什么消息。”

罗西顿是莫撒锡岛上首屈一指的城镇，也是库里各种东西转手买卖的地方。他之前考虑，鳞当然可能会把Sanji带到有人的地方去，可能会遇到好心人照顾他。那么这个地点，首选就是罗西顿了。

“你们都同意了，这个方案？”少年挨个看去，三个人都是默许了的样子，他点一点头立即拟定了一个计划，“那好，听我安排。今晚休整一下，我要再去做些准备，”看绿发男人开口要说话的样子，他拧了拧眉，“你们太弱了我不想分心照顾你们，给我老实待在这儿。明天一早咱们一起出发先去罗西顿，因为城很大所以咱们最好一起去。问一遍之後如果还没线索，我就带着Zoro去一狱岛瑞夫图。鳞就带着Usopp和戈其回这附近继续找Sanji。还有什么问题吗？”

一副小孩子模样，这样顺口说出来的计划却也强硬得不容反抗。

生起火来，库里又叮嘱他们不许随便走动，接着就离开了这个地方。先前库里一直在不远处潜伏着观察他的狮鹫兽，不过那家伙一点动的意思都没，所以他也就一直没动……没想到Zoro他们一回来就提出了这样的安排，也确实没有争议，只是稍微打乱了他原本的计划。既然马上就要走，不去检查一下鳞常去的地方真是不放心。

就说狮鹫兽这东西，绝对是个超大的麻烦吧！

夜风清凛。库里的飞行速度比起那几个新手，自然不是一个水平的。即便像Zoro和Sanji这样的高手，也还少着以千百年来计的适应时间。

他又一次觉得自己在为了这帮家伙拼命一样的飙速度。鳞那个家伙，他当然知道它平时习惯停留的地方，但问题是……那十几个地点也太过分散了吧喂……他一时想查全还真是麻烦……啧，又不能让那几个家伙知道自己是在检查鳞的活动地点……否则一定会有所怀疑的……还好现在他们都留在那边牵制着鳞，否则它要是趁这个机会把Sanji偷偷转移就失算大了。

要在天亮前把那十好几个地方都查一遍才能放心。  
我是上辈子欠他们吗？  
还是我根本就是欠鳞那个家伙阿？

“阿麻烦死了！”

不住喊着麻烦的少年摇了摇头，任风吹得他青白发丝猎猎，影子一般掠过晶亮的湖面。


	42. Chapter 42

[四十二]

 

没有。没有……还是没有。

库里确信，他找过鳞所有的栖身之地，但就是没有金发男人的身影。

好吧我信了，你没把他藏在那些地方。蓝青骨翼的少年叹一口气，有气无力地向回飞去。在与其他人会合之前，他回了一趟自己的家。

Sanji就是从这里离开的。

虽然他人不在了就是离开的最好证明，不过库里还是觉得他该留下些什么线索。少年已经仔细检查过一遍屋里的东西，陈列摆设，没发现任何异常。这只能表明，如果不是Sanji真的什么都没留下，就是被Zoro破坏掉了。他慢慢飞回自己的吊床，坐在床沿托起腮重新思索。

鳞那个不否认的无谓态度表明，确实是它干的，它也摆明了自己的态度是绝不帮忙。现在自己好不容易大费周章累到半死地证明了金发男人不是被那家伙藏在它的栖身地，就只可能是有人烟的所在。这本来是不需要思考的结论，但少年总觉得忘记了些什么。闹得他一直有种惴惴难安的感觉。

曼吉地水晶的光芒安然洒下，将沉思的少年勾染上一层光晕。库里有一下没一下地摆弄着自己的骨翼。那双深深绿色的猫瞳缓缓扫视着整座岩洞，似乎还想找到点不自然的地方。无意间向上瞟了一眼水晶，他猛地愣住，眼中的光芒在重重朦胧中一点点凝练斐然。

……曼吉地！

库里在豁然顿悟的同时苦笑不已。

确实……有村子……也有认识的人……  
不过……自己曾经偷走她们最值钱的晶石吧……再加上那个麻烦的小姑娘……  
不知道Sanji在那边会受到怎样的对待呢……也许会被逼着做苦工的吧？  
要是Zoro知道自己是罪魁祸首会不会直接砍了自己？  
就凭自己这些日子的观察……早就看出那家伙很要紧Sanji，尽管那家伙自己也许并不那么明白……

唔那就假装路过吧，然後“巧遇”一下Sanji……这样想着，抖一抖身後的双翼，库里精神百倍地从吊床上跳下来。这个答案大概不是百分之百也该到百分之九十了。他笑了一下，终于是明白先前的惴惴是出自什么原因——他忘记了曼吉地这个何其关键的地点。  
毕竟，在岛屿下方的曼吉地本来就是个阴暗不见天日的地方。自己也就是那么鬼使神差去过一次，能想起来才怪……

鳞那个家伙，是以为凭自己一个人的力量飞不到曼吉地吗？！  
如今的自己可不是若干年前那个没头没脑的小鬼了……  
虽然从贡贝山的尽头确实飞不下去吧……没有任何人可以飞得下去的。  
但谁说一定要走那条路了？

蓝青骨翼的小恶魔走到岩洞深处，从靠近洞顶的石壁上取下一块岩石，在露出的空隙里摸索了几把，掏出一条碎石手链套上右腕。并不是多精致的东西，只是一圈细碎的石衬着中间那枚小小的纯黑色圆石，用最韧的藤茎串起来而已。  
但他知道，自己要去曼吉地必须戴上这个，否则会被送手链的那个家伙折腾到死的……

“唉，还以为不会这么早就见她呢……”叹一口气，少年又准备了一些杂七杂八的物件带好，这才飞出岩洞真的向着其他人的方向赶去了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

绿发男人独自坐在森林边缘，离其他人稍微远了点，安静地感受着有风徜徉而过的暗绿林梢。清冷一片。Zoro闭上眼睛，三把刀立在身侧。他能感受到耳际金色水滴相撞，仿佛那个人还站在自己身前，指腹轻轻挑起那三道看不见的弧线。  
带着他从未见过的表情，蛊惑着他伸手。

不及他细想这之中的缘由，金发男人就干脆利落的消失了。  
一点时间也没留给他。一点思考的余地也没留给他。

那人放在洞口的晶石装在绿发男人口袋里，连同他自己的那块一起。像是最後的留言，可当事人怎么都不想解读。  
假若时间倒回去，回到金发男人要离开的那个时候，Zoro想，就算是用强的也要把他留下。绿发男人心说，哪怕你指名道姓着要谁跟你一起留下，也可以阿，总好过这样不声不响地消失吧？

白痴厨子。我说过会为你找到医生的。  
就算你这混账这么不负责任地逃掉，我也没打算食言。  
所以，不管你到底在什么地方，在我带回那个[拉斐尔]之前，都要给我老实地活下去！

绿发男人猛地站起身睁开双眼，那猩红的眸底坚利如魔晶一地。视野中有无穷尽的林木森森，笼罩着金色光芒的身影仿佛就在某个方向的深处，目光难及，然而正安然蜷着等待他走到近前。他相信，终会有这样的一个情节在未来上演：他会向那人伸出手说，我来带你走了白痴。  
没有任何来由而笃定地信着。

库里飞回来的时候，刚好看到绿发男人起身的动作，那略带着漠然沉静的背影，简单的动作透出坚绝果然的气场。  
在看见他的瞬间，少年禁不住浑身一震。他确信自己读懂了属于Zoro的那分不退缩更不放弃的信念。比起其他人，他觉得自己更能体会到Zoro的感觉。他作为旁观者看得清楚明白的，专属于那两个人之间的，难以明言的不可分离。

“我回来了，准备走吧。”蓝青骨翼的少年疾速在鳞身边降落，一脸看起来很是疲惫的表情，看样子已经飞了很久。

Zoro听见库里的声音，从地上站起身，抓起身畔的三把刀，返身向那几人走去。虽然只是短短十几米，绿发男人压低眉睫，缓了脚步蓄势待发的姿态却令几个人都不约而同地感受到一股凌厉强大的魄力，难以言说地，就这么挨蹭着呼吸与心跳直扑压下。

库里有几分着迷地看着他，甚至在心底隐隐激动起来。他从见到这个男人的第一眼就在想象有朝一日他若是站在那最负盛名的竞技场上，该是怎样的景象。现在看来很可能就要成真了。也许，他真的会打败最强大的魔族，在这个世界镌刻一个属于红海人的奇迹。

嘛，从中捞到点好处也不是没可能的吧~

“再确认一下这次的行动。”库里盯了他半晌才缓过这口气，他伸手招呼过三个人围在他身侧，“按照计划我们先去罗西顿找Sanji，如果没有结果，鳞就带着Usopp和戈其回到这附近继续。而我则带着Zoro去瑞夫图……不……”少年敛起那本来没有所谓的表情，神色凝重地看向绿发男人，“我会一直带你到四狱戴蒙桑。然後你要在那里参加莫比乌斯会。这是你在狱岛一举成名的绝佳机会。很可能……也是唯一的机会……”

“莫比乌斯会？”三人不解。

“以後再解释。现在找人要紧，赶路也要紧。我们赶快走吧。”

库里在心里补充，并且在去一狱岛之前我们还是先去曼吉地找一下Sanji吧，我其实有九成把握能在那里见到他……

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

因为目的地是临界岛最大的城镇，相当热闹的地方，所以狮鹫兽这种巨大的生物其实并不那么适合特地跑过去添乱。但介于Usopp和戈其可能不认得回来的路，所以几个人就同鳞在罗西顿的远郊作别。鳞要留在附近等着，随时接那两个人回去。

让其他人先走几步，库里还有几句话要跟这家伙交代。

“鳞，”他煞有介事地拍了拍巨兽脖颈上的飞羽，深绿的猫瞳映出它巨大的影子，“我们好歹也搭档这么久了。你想的什么我就算不能百分之百猜到也知道个八九不离十。”

巨大的狮鹫兽没有理会他，对于这剖心剖肺的话似听非听。

“别再添乱了乖。”库里说着抽搐了一下眉梢，他看到鳞随随便便瞟了他一眼就径自望天他觉得有点无力，“虽然我不觉得我是好人来着，但那几个红海人都很辛苦，你也别再折磨他了。”

“他”，不是“他们”。你这么聪明，该懂的吧？

“所以你听好，”库里从未如此凝重的神色让鳞也无法不正视这个魔族少年，“我不管你怎么打算。我都准备带着他找到Sanji。你觉得藏起他来，就能解决问题吗？”  
只会让疼的人更加痛楚而已。

“别再试图把他带走了，他没有再多的时间了。”

是Zoro，也是Sanji。  
说得轻松阿，你以为见到[拉斐尔]是多容易的事情？  
Sanji他，还有那么多等待的时间么？  
如果答案是没有，那你还会作为帮凶，一直剥夺他与Zoro见面的时间么？  
连我这个天生的坏蛋都不忍心，你就狠得下心？

少年笑一下，没有再说更多，径自离开。

望着那熟悉蓝青色骨翼在半空中渐行渐远，鳞站在原地，内心复杂翻腾。

它是异常灵慧的生物这毫无疑问。可是智慧有时候也是一种折磨。如果它不那么懂，只需要一句简单的命令它就可以安心去做。可它明白的太多，库里说的没说的，正如他明白它一样，它也一样懂得。

它不想背叛Sanji。  
它也不想看着其他人在寻找中痛苦。  
库里无疑是最明白它的，所以没有揭发，而是选择装模作样地跟着那些红海人一起找。而他方才的话已经表明，他接下去就会带着Zoro去曼吉地。这是在警告它，不要趁这个时间去把Sanji再带走。

所以才会矛盾阿。

巨大的狮鹫兽失魂落魄地站在山的顶端，任由风从身侧呼啸而过。鳞轻轻抖一下深棕色的羽毛，猛地回忆起金发男人掌心熟悉的温度。  
好像在百千年前，也有一只曾覆上自己喙尖的手。

那时候的那个少年，面容早已在悠长的时光中消磨不清。依稀记得金色的发丝，和同样金色稚嫩的羽翼，在一脉雪白的宫殿中点染起明丽的光。他身边一个黑发的少年笑得温柔。

鳞莫名颤抖了一下，从沉思中醒来。

在它的记忆中，大半是自己在这片贫瘠的土地上如何生长。脑袋里的也都是些带着各种尖利血色的记忆。几时会有这种安详明媚的画面了？

不过它可以肯定，这绝对是一段很美好也很真实的过去。  
在它被放逐到莫撒锡之前。一直是。


	43. Chapter 43

[四十三]

 

入目的是一片暗野平原，星点莹亮的浅泽环伺中，就是他们的目的地罗西顿。沿着平原中那座矮丘叠起的建筑群落在淡然阳光下闪着金褐色的芒。只看一眼便知那些土坯砖石的房屋并不精致，甚至应该叫做粗劣才是。但在跃入视野无尽的暗绿色中，整座城仿佛一点熠熠的金。有“其他人在”的感觉仿佛带着些许希望，不觉让人精神一振。远远望去正中有座高塔鹤立鸡群，与众不同的清灰颜色，筑作高挑的姿态，让周围一群低矮的房舍都像是对它顶礼膜拜而存在着。规模不小的城池安详矗立在大地之上，默默吸引着左近所有独行的人。

山顶上几个人相视一眼，伸展背翼越过平原向城门入口掠去。

“按规矩，进了城是不能用翅膀的。除非你有权有势。”库里面无表情地叮嘱。谈不上什么公平不公平，这是百千年来就立下的习俗，身为曲神岛的人，早已惯了沿袭。

不过是走路，倒没有什么，毕竟比起背後的翅膀，三个非本地人都更擅长于使用腿脚。蓝青骨翼的少年直接将三个人领到城门落下，收起骨翼走进长长的门洞。金褐色土坯筑起的城墙其实只起一个划分界限的作用，一旦有战事，拥有翅膀的岛人根本不需要在意这面无用的劣墙。在城门通道中穿行的时候，黑暗步步降临，闭幕了一个世界。继而光线渐行亮起，周身景致更迭。已经能够看到莫撒锡岛的居民，身负各色的翅膀行走在路上。  
平凡，如同他们经过的任何一个城镇。

Zoro他们三个人尽管根本就不属于这里，但都有了翅膀，一时之间也没有太过显眼。若说显眼也就只有Zoro那副骨翼的颜色了，强大的象征确实争得了部分回头率。不过还没等他们多看两眼，库里就伸手一指城门内的三条道路，对三个人下令。

“据说Zoro是路痴，那分出一个人来跟他一组。我和剩下那个每人一组，我们三组人，就沿着这三条路去找。”少年停顿一下，“这里没有太多岔路，一路找下去的话肯定会在对面城门相遇，我们就在那边会合。如果找不到Sanji，我就安排戈其和Usopp回去找鳞，然後我带Zoro去一狱岛。没问题吧？”

绿发男人和长鼻子狙击手踏上库里指给他们的最左边那条路。库里的解释是这边岔路最少，只要Usopp能看住Zoro就没什么问题。

“请问大叔，你见过一个大概这么高，金发的男人吗？呃，头发遮住了半边脸？”Usopp立即开始手里比划着，询问起路边一个摆摊的小商贩。

Zoro扶着腰际的刀站在他背後听着。“卷眉毛。”他想想，补充一句，“他看不见的。”

小贩摇摇头，转而向他们推荐起自己的商品。什么只在特定条件下才能看见字的羽毛笔啦，能够自己标记追踪目标的金光粉末啦，都是他们航海以来听都没听过的稀奇东西。长鼻子狙击手虽然很中意——毕竟那些道具在他眼中妙用无穷——不过也只能咽一咽口水，他可没有这里的钱阿……要说用东西来换也不是不可以，不过眼下……他偷眼看一下绿发男人的表情——  
那个人正微微拧着眉头，抿紧唇角，峻冷地分不出心思去考虑其他事情。在得到否的答案後，那双暗猩红色的眸子已经在寻找下一个问询的目标。

Usopp心说虽然自己早已惯见那人拧眉的表情，可那般隐略焦灼的神色，怎能骗得了他？说到底，谁才是船上第一的大骗子阿？

Sanji的事情绝对，绝对是第一位的。其他一切，喜欢什么爱好什么，在伙伴的安危面前，统统要搁置一边。  
他当然如那人一样，也是想尽快找到金发男人的。

不待他说什么，绿发男人已经拔脚走去问别人。

“Zoro！那边是来时的路！你走反了……”长鼻子男人就差翻一个白眼，心说难道连问人都不能指望你吗？！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

沿着这条道路向前会经过一个比较热闹的市集。两个人问问停停走了一路，就在长鼻子狙击手和绿发男人在市集入口四下张望的时候，Zoro突然看见各色翅膀交相辉映的人群中有一抹流金。一闪而过。就只这样一瞬，转眼将湮没于人潮。他心底一阵震颤，一瞬间身体几乎是难以自制地挤了过去。

“喂Zoro！”Usopp一伸手抓了个空，匆忙闪进人群跟上他脚步。

金色在人潮中若隐若现，像一叶轻舟在风浪中颠簸反覆。周围一切颜色都变幻莫测，绿发男人眼中只看着那一抹颜色，他也只能看到那一种颜色。每一次晃动每一次亮起。忽然间Zoro心心念念地想起那场风浪中的Sanji。两个人都跳下乌娜号，在滔天的黑浪里浮沉不定却依然奋力坚定地游向对方。那种永远都接近不了的感觉令他至今回想都心有余悸。但那个时候……那个时候的自己，不还是一样牢牢抓住他了么！  
所以这一次，一样不会失败的！

Zoro几乎可以预见在流水般的人群中，自己终于站到那人面前的那一刻。不需要有任何的怀疑。

如果，如果这一次再抓住他……

绿发男人略压一压眉，各种纷繁的颜色和脸孔都从自己眼前迷离闪过，金发男人的影子却始终清晰。他闭了闭眼睛，觉得自己左边胸口有个地方压抑而钝痛。他Roronoa Zoro并不是畏罹痛楚的人，只是那种隐隐抑住呼吸的感觉实在是难以忽视的难过。他开始明白这都是为了那个家伙，就是因为那个家伙不在自己身边，擅自离开自己才造成的。害得他心绪不宁，始作俑者却不知身在何处。

如果这一次再抓住他……他暗暗吸一口气，告诉自己。  
绝对不会再放手。

金色凑近卖水果的摊贩。绿发男人费力地分开身前的人群，一路挤过去，根本没有来得及顾及背後努力跟随叫苦不迭的Usopp。他只想快点赶到那人身边。

“喂厨——”他伸出手，声音却在滑出喉咙的那刻戛然而止。

人群熙攘。

那一抹金色的主人已经近在眼前。绿发男人几乎要伸手拽过的时候，才猛惊觉，眼前根本不是自己要找的那个。金色发丝没错，甚至也穿着黑色的西装，不过不是那个人，举手投足，身材长相，无论从哪方面看都差的太远。  
还是该说，“这世上就只有一个Sanji”更合适些呢？

血液如冰。心脏骤然从云端跌落。  
还说什么不放手？根本就连抓住的机会都没有……

眼前的颜色再一次纷杂凌乱起来。绿发男人怔怔看着那抹金色消失在颜色轮回的海，他要找的却迟迟不肯到来。

他站在原地，任由胸口点滴的苦涩沥沥铺开。比先前的钝痛更不堪念及。周围一切嘈杂在他耳中都遮掩下去。人群慢镜头一般飘然而过，绿发男人只觉得四面空落，不安定的感觉弥散在每一次呼吸。直到……  
长鼻子狙击手从身後拍上他的肩。

“Zoro！不可能是他啦，Sanji现在看不见，怎么会走得这么快？！”Usopp叹了口气，看着绿发男人的表情说不出的阴晴不定。

是阿，他看不见的。  
刚才初见便是一路追逐，他彻底忘记那人失明，尽管在不久前，还是他自己亲口向别人描述[他看不见的]。

他以为自己是不会认错人的。不管那人穿上怎样的衣服哪怕是不折不扣的裙装，他也自信能够在数以百千计的人中一眼挑那人出来。那个身影太过深刻，深刻到随便瞟一眼都没可能错过。  
然而这一次，只是一样颜色就迷惑了自己。

他蓦然想起一句话叫做关心则乱。  
妈的这话谁说的。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

库里熟门熟路地从自己那条路上拐进一条小巷。他给自己留的是一条最熟悉的路。小偷肯定都有销赃的手段和地点。机窍全在这条路上。

似模似样推门走进一个看上去十分破败的小酒馆，小心避开挂在半扇门页上的蛛网，少年招呼里面的老板。“嘿，提莫斯，你在的吧？”

一个沙哑低沉的嗓音从阴暗的吧台角落传来。“小子，这次是什么货色？还有上次的椰果没？”

周围座位上三三两两聚着不少喝酒的人，不管是长相还是动作都不像什么善类。库里也不在意，径自走到提莫斯身前。这个眸子昏暗灰白，半头白发的老头倚在柜台内侧，戴着一枚单晶镜片的眼镜，正在检查一枚莹绿晶石的成色。苍紫骨翼服服帖帖地敛在背後，一副万年不用的样子。

“抱歉，真没了。”库里从衣袋中摸出一枚小银戒一晃，“这个你要不要？不要我就自己留了。”

提莫斯瞥了一眼，摇头。他的眼力并不像看上去的那样不堪，刚好相反，任何宝物都逃不脱他的眼睛哪怕只是转瞬即逝的一眼。做这行的要是没有好眼力，赔到血本无归都怨不得别人。而身为其中的佼佼者，提莫斯更是鉴定宝物的专家。

“帮我准备点吃的和水，要……嗯，比平时更有效的那种。”库里几乎整个人趴上柜台，很劳顿的样子。

老人看他一眼，没说什么，开始在柜台下方翻腾一些东西。

“嘿，跟你打听个人，”少年爬起身很亲热地凑过来，眼神有意无意地在周围客人身上转了几圈，“有个男人，金色头发，眼睛看不见，在罗西顿出现过么？”

提莫斯正在向一个小袋子里装吃的，听见这样的描述，从鼻子里哼了一声，相当的不以为意。“说重点？”

少年眼神飘忽，迟疑了片刻才清清嗓子。“咳，神族。”

“神族？”毫无疑问这个词引起了老人莫大的兴趣，提莫斯摸了摸下巴，眯起眼睛，“前些日子有个人，照老样子到这里来打听一个人的消息。”

库里愣了一下。本以为答案就是个有或无，没想到却是这样一句。不过少年并不认为老头说的是不相干的话，他只是不明白这两件事之间的联系。难道也有别的人，在打听Sanji？

暗哑的声音不疾不徐。“他们要找的那个人的特征是，金发男人，神族。”

来了……  
少年扬起眉，深绿的猫瞳开始有星点光彩。他勾起嘴角，唇齿开阖间是与提莫斯刚才一般无二的玩味。“不如说重点？”

老人咧开嘴高深莫测地笑，他灰白的眸闪过锐利的光。

“重点就是……[沙利叶]殿下……说得再具体一点，羽翼淡金色，金发遮住左半边脸颊……怎样，你有那位殿下的消息吗，库里小子？”

少年摇头哂笑。“怎么可能？我若是认得那样的权贵，还会像现在一样穷苦吗？”他靠上吧台，眯着眸子带笑看着酒馆老板，“提莫斯，有那人的消息又怎样，有什么奖励吗？”

老人将已经装好的袋子扔到柜台上，转身从後面取出一个精美的银杯擦拭。这是项细致的活儿，他专心于手中的杯子，心不在焉地回答他。“5000锡安。”

库里咋舌，然後吹了声口哨。他这辈子别说是见了，就是听都没听过这么多钱。他伸手抓过袋子，轻得很。他苦笑着将东西放进自己的布袋。这些食物，尽管一小口就可以填饱肚子，但价钱也不是好对付的。所以说，提莫斯是不会给自己拿太多的。

“不知道这个消息跟你要找的人有关系没有？”

“很遗憾，没有。”少年一脸惋惜地果断摇头。“我要找的那家伙，翅膀是粉色的。不过还是谢谢你的消息了，下次给你带椰果。免费。”

就知道提莫斯听见最後这句一定开心。库里在酒馆老板的笑声中得意潇洒地挥手离开。然而一走出木门，他的自得表情就瞬间消散。少年暗暗咬牙，心说这下可能麻烦了……


	44. Chapter 44

[四十四]

 

少年加快脚步，背负青蓝骨翼的瘦小身影步履匆忙，穿行在罗西顿的街巷。他兜了几个圈子，确定身後没人跟着才抬眼辨一下方向，向着城门行去。他脑袋中刚才炸开一片的感觉，在兜这几个圈子的时候彻底冷静下来。

原本去酒馆只是装装样子，以防万一Zoro他们怀疑起来，查到自己头上的时候不会发觉自己压根就没打算找……谁料到竟然被自己打探到这么重要的消息。

[沙利叶殿下]。  
是Sanji？  
那位众口相传拥有邪眼，身份介于神族与魔族之间的殿下，是Sanji？！

理智要他百分之九十九地相信Sanji就是那位殿下。不管是从相貌还是气质还是拥有的力量，他都明白金发男人绝非泛泛之辈。当然，他也知道Sanji他们是直接从红海来到临界岛，根本没有在麦尼埃湖经历轮回的洗礼。同一时间，殿下人在红海尚未归来。这也刚好证实了Sanji可能是[沙利叶殿下]的事实。

虽然只与提莫斯简短交流了几句，库里却断定问题很严重。  
酒馆老板提到了几个很关键的字眼。抛开对殿下的外貌描述——那不折不扣就是一个人嘛——重点是[照老样子]，和[他们]。

真的很严重。  
首先是谁在找他？而且还不止一个人。那些人也找了他有段时间了。一定是敌人。是朋友的话就用不着如此鬼祟地在这种地方打探消息了。想找他行踪的话，在麦尼埃湖打埋伏是无可非议的第一步。但那个湖实在太过宽泛，无法明目张胆查找的话就很可能错过，于是临近麦尼埃湖的罗西顿就成了不二的选择。

虽然很忧心Sanji的安危，想知道敌人是些什么人，少年却没失了精明理智。所以提莫斯问他是不是自己在找的人的时候，库里非但一口回绝，更是给了他一个虚假信息。目的就是，即便事後有人问起那位老板，得到的答案也不会联想到库里跟那些人正在找的殿下有关系。

Sanji来时候是直接被鳞带进来的，之前都没有见到其他人的机会。所以他还算安全。在这个时候自己若是稍有不慎只会打草惊蛇，万一反被那些人盯上，Sanji就算先前藏得安全，也一定会被发现。

库里煞有介事地问着路人，有没有见过一个叫Sanji的金发男人。然後不出所料地听到没见过的答案，装了一脸焦急，实际上这个答案让他坦然极了。他已经认定了那人在曼吉地，这里能找到才有鬼！不过他并没有那么得意忘形，在询问的同时也没有忘记思索。

……那些人在罗西顿也会像自己一样没有发现……  
所以下一个选择，若非天岛，就是他们接下来要去的地方——曼吉地！  
如果Sanji在那里的话……  
糟了，那些人可能在很久之前就安插了眼线……

只怕Sanji会有危险！

库里猛然间惊起一身冷汗，再也顾不得装模作样地问其他人，一个闪身就朝终点的城门跑去。他必须尽快与其他人汇合，然後带Zoro赶去曼吉地！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

一方面库里火烧眉毛一般地想尽快见到Zoro他们，另一方面，金发男人在曼吉地的日子其实也并没有那么难过。  
只除了……会时不时地想起一些人。

“Sanji，Sanji，还没到做饭的时间，再给我讲点红海的事情吧！”叫做苏芳娜的小女孩一直缠着他讲故事。说是小女孩，跟库里差不多，也活了有两百多年了……由于也像库里一样身形尚小，所以Sanji把她当作妹妹来看待。也正因这样，倒是少了很多花痴行径，只剩彬彬有礼的绅士派头。

这几日来，好奇心重的小女孩一直都在听Sanji讲述红海上的冒险故事。Sanji也算不辱使命，每每讲出来的都是极其扣人心弦的情节。毕竟，随便拿一件草帽海贼团的事情说出来就是千人万人也不曾体会的浩荡惊心。一直生长在暗无天日地方的魔族小女孩又怎会听说过那等奇趣险要的航海？  
而她听了去，第二天又会非常炫耀地讲给她的朋友，然後所有人一起对故事中的人啧啧称奇。草帽海贼团的每一个人，都是他们崇拜的对象。

而在金发男人来的第一天，梅洛哲老太太就已仔细叮嘱过小女孩，不要带任何人来见他哪怕是她的那些好朋友。

[如果有人找来的话，能不能别让他们知道我在？]

老人始终没忘记Sanji的要求。人多口杂的话，要找到他实在是太容易了。但，谁又知道库里究竟会不会来呢？是不是真的不来，就遂了他心意呢？

可每一次她见金发男人平静的表情，见他微微笑起的样子，总会觉得有什么地方慢慢揪紧……  
这个世上有些人，会在某些时间，最口不对心。  
也许自以为隐藏得很好，可看得分明的从来都不会是自己。

金发男人正安然坐在小屋门口的石阶上，叼着一根燃了一半的香烟出神。这几日来他已经是梅洛哲老太太家的专职厨师。尽管海蓝颜色的眸子还是看不见，但听觉触觉嗅觉都还在，料理什么的，只需要加一双眼睛就没问题。而这双眼睛，毫无疑问就是老人的孙女苏芳娜。一流厨师的手艺不是盖的，一大一小两人合作愉快。情理之中，那些料理惊世骇俗的香气很快就出卖了Sanji的存在。老人的话摆在那里，苏芳娜也不是不懂事的孩子，只是将Sanji做出来的食物拿去和朋友们一起分享。看着那些小伙伴羡慕嫉妒恨的目光，她其实得意到不行。

“美丽的Lady提出的请求，当然乐意效劳。”金发男人优雅地微笑。他又怎会不知苏芳娜转口就去讲的事情，不过拒绝Lady的要求可不是他的风格。唯一隐瞒下来的，就只有他其实还是红海人这一条。

所谓堕世——去红海转一圈，活一遍——并不是什么特权，谁想去都可以。平民百姓也当然没问题，不需要缴纳什么费用，是很自由的一件事。有些人喜欢经历不同的人生，就不断去堕世轮回，这也无可厚非。而说到这种行为，殿下与平民间的差别就在于，殿下们更能引起些注意。并且他们不在的时候，身份会暂且保留。  
所以其实Sanji讲述的那些经历过的事情，苏芳娜统统当作是金发男人堕世时期的经历。反正现在人都在曲神岛了，任谁也想不到会有红海人骑着狮鹫兽直接飞到这里吧。

“上次讲到阿拉巴斯坦的公主殿下被抓进赌场了，Luffy他们也掉进陷阱。然後呢？”

“然後，当然就是帅气的本王子出场了。”金发男人勾起唇角浅笑。金发微垂，失去光明的人落入大段大段的回忆。在那些纷至沓来不断过往的场景中，有光芒浩荡。

“这就要说到我还没闯进雨宴的时候，叫上Chopper跟我合演了一出戏……”

他觉得自己站在这片光明的尽头，周身黑暗肆虐。回首间就是那些熠熠璀璨的宝物，海市蜃楼一般存在着遥远着，可望不可及。像曾经真切攥进掌心的幻彩晶，一个转身落入谁手，属于自己的光芒就不复存在。  
他很努力地忍住，不向那片光伸手。

所有的伙伴所有发生的事情，都已经是回忆。每一个动作每一句话，都再不会更迭。关于他们的事情也到此为止，不会再有更多。  
而最惊心动魄的回忆，令他最惊心动魄的人。

……已经打定了主意再也不见。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

独自一人一组的戈其赶到城门的时候，库里已经急得面色不定了。

“他们还没到吗？！那两个白痴！”少年几乎在咬牙切齿。

“你问到消息了？！”戈其刚要告诉他自己没有问出Sanji的下落，就意识到库里的表现刚好证明他有发现。

库里的反应何其迅速，毫不犹豫地点头承认。既然没时间了，不如老老实实坦认Sanji在曼吉地，不过当然不是自己一早就知道的，而是在酒馆里问出来的。这样计划变更，戈其和Usopp也不用回去找了，就此一起去狱岛吧。

“先不多说了，抓紧时间，”库里拧一拧眉，“咱们过去找那两个人吧。”

“诶等等！”戈其忽然想起什么，从衣袋中翻出一枚小小的礼花弹，“用这个就行了，Usopp先生之前给我的，他曾说万一跟我走散，就拿这个联络。”

戈其甩手刚要扔上天去，却被少年拽住胳膊一把拉了下来。

“你想死么，不能用这东西！”库里斜睨一眼，还好周围没什么人注意这边，他忙补充一句，一脸无辜相，“城里的规矩阿，不遵守不行。”

眼下任何异状都是不允许存在的。谁也保不准那些藏在暗处的敌人会从这蛛丝马迹中看出什么端倪。也许只是在好奇心驱使下来查一眼，就有可能会查到Sanji头上。与保护Sanji背道而驰的做法，库里绝对不会同意。  
就算情况紧急，也不能用可能泄露Sanji藏身处的代价来换取时间。

事不宜迟。

库里知道自己给他们安排的是怎样一条路。除了一个热闹点的市集，再没有人多的地方。而岔路不仅少得可怜而且还都是些死胡同。不用担心他们走丢的。找人的过程不难，毕竟比起绿色的头发，Zoro那双霸气毕至的骨翼才是亮眼。

一路走到市场去，四下巡视间，就见到还在忙着询问的那两个人。这地方人来人往，流水般穿梭，问个清楚也实在是件耗时的事情。更何况Zoro还经常会问着问着就走回头路，Usopp就只能十分没脾气地把他揪回来。

长鼻子狙击手在心底纠结了很多遍。真是难为Sanji了，那么多次都一个人去把迷路的Zoro给找回来。听说会在各种地方，悬崖顶上，幽深小巷里，还有什么草丛山洞的？Usopp暗叹一口气，这真是……十分苦劳阿……  
然而他只知其一不知其二，他所不知道的是，有金发男人带路的话，某人就会老实跟着，很少再走去其他方向了。

“终于见着你们了，快跟我来吧。”少年一见到那副亮眼的骨翼，不由分说挤上前去。甩下这一句，头也不回地原路折回。

绿发男人神色一凛，再无犹疑地挤开人群跟上少年的步伐。库里出现在这里只能说明一件事情，他已经知道Sanji的下落了。因为等不及自己和Usopp而一路寻来。

可是，这么急着来找自己，难道……那个厨子现在有危险？！

绿发男人的脑子里装的也不全是绿藻，事实上在战斗的方面他的智慧还是很跟得上的。否则他也闯不出一个“海贼猎人”的称号。此刻见了库里的神情动作，第一时间就想到了答案。

“出了城再细说。”库里急于闪开周围这么多的眼睛。其他人虽然不太明白个中缘由，但想快点找到Sanji的心情是没差的，眼见他走得很急，也就不再多话。出了城，自然会说。

四双骨翼掠过大面积晶亮的湖沼。风声在耳边呼啸。眼见罗西顿正中那座清灰的高塔在视野中越变越小。四周平原辽阔，绝对没有人跟踪，飞在最前方的小恶魔终于悬停在半空。

“我确实找到Sanji的下落了。但他很可能会遇到危险。所以没时间了我们立即去曼吉地。”

“诶不是去一狱岛么，叫什么瑞夫图的？”Usopp立刻搞不懂了。

“记性不错，但Sanji人在曼吉地。呃，应该是这样吧。下面听好，”库里深绿色的眸中猛然闪现起明亮肃顿的光芒，“我现在要说一件非常非常重要的事情。如果你们做不到……就跟这个世界说再见，去红海重新轮回吧。”

“什——？！”


	45. Chapter 45

[四十五]

 

“我们要去的曼吉地，就在从这里前往瑞夫图的路上。从这里到瑞夫图，要经过岛上的门。说是门呢，其实是一个直上直下的隧道，直接打通整座岛屿，只要一直向下飞就可以穿越莫撒锡到下面。门的四周有一片暗红黑色的火湖。”

“火湖？！”Usopp打断库里的话，难以置信地开口。

三个人同时想起在鳞背上俯瞰莫撒锡的时候曾看到过的景象。下方新月形状的暗绿岛屿上，一片暗红与黑色交迭混杂，记忆犹新。当时只觉得十分不解，现在想来大概那就是库里所说的……火湖。

“没错。液态的火。在宗教故事中这就是地狱的惩罚。”青白发色的少年轻笑一下，“不过在曲神岛，这个湖是堕世轮回的途径。它就是我提过的麦尼埃湖的一部分。轮回之路是我们前往瑞夫图的必经之地，无法通过考验的人会被认为没有进入狱岛的资格，跌入湖中重新轮回。因为是魔法，所以没可能有反抗的余地。”

“轮回之路……”绿发男人念叨着这个名字，微微拧起眉心。

“那么考验是指什么呢？”戈其捏起下巴。这个问题很严重，他不得不关心。

“我们要在湖上走过一座桥，那座桥就是轮回之路，沿途布满狱岛上各位殿下的雕像。历届殿下如果愿意，可以在轮回之路上留下一种诱惑或是一道难题。可能是任何你所能够想到的内容。如果经过的人有和殿下产生同样的共鸣，就会开启相应的考验。若是蛊惑，千万不要理会；若是问题，要答复得恰如其分，但千万要注意不论是哪一项内容都不可以回头。向前一直走到这段路结束，才算真的通过。”

“如……如果……”Usopp努力镇定着心中忐忑，“没有忍住诱惑或者答复不合那位殿下的心意，都会跌到火湖里？”

“没错。”库里答得轻描淡写。他已经见过无数次那样的情景了。那些人带着从各种诱惑中得到满足的贪婪神色，到高声尖叫着跌落，再到试图扇动翅膀飞回来却无能为力的绝望。少年从来都是不屑地冷目，然後继续向前。没办法，没有资格前往狱岛的人阿，不去轮回还能做什么呢？他想起一件事，又补充一句，“还有阿，一定要记住，回头的话也是会跌下去的。”

“你说你去过狱岛很多次的吧？那你遇见的是怎样的考验？”绿发男人淡淡开口。

库里挑了下眉梢，语气很不在意。“每次都是[玛门殿下]，告诉我他给我准备了很多锡安，只要我回过头他就给我。”

戈其很好奇地问。“你不是挺爱钱的么，没有受他诱惑？”

“笑话，”库里从鼻子里嗤笑一声，眯起猫瞳一副十足鄙视的神情，“比起我来，[玛门殿下]才是守财奴……他许诺给我的钱，还不够他要我交的去潘地曼尼南的过路费！这是考验又不是真的要给钱！吝啬到死吧他！”

……

小巫见大巫。几个人都很无语。

这么看来，库里带着腹诽走这轮回之路还真是相当容易阿……

“顺带一提，我之所以说只能带你们去四狱岛，就是因为我没钱带你们去五狱潘地曼尼南……[玛门殿下]专设了人在四狱岛的门那里收过路费……你们懂的，我可是穷苦人阿……”

……

喂这到底是怎样的“世界”阿？！

“什么过路费。直接砍过去就好了。”绿发男人面不改色地伸手扶上刀柄。身为海贼，当然不会在乎什么拦路收费的杂鱼。

这边少年迎着风泪流满面。

“老大求你了，你可以回红海但我还想在这里过活呢……要知道是我带的路……你不会逼我一趟接一趟地轮回去躲避追杀吧……”没再继续发挥下去，库里突然间清了下嗓子向前飞去，迅速终止了这个话题，“玩笑话就到此为止吧！我们要加快动作了……”

“库里，”绿发男人盯着少年的背影，平静地叫住他，“厨子是不是有危险？”

听见这话，库里微微顿住身形耸了耸肩，他没有回头，声音带了点苦涩与无奈。“你也知道他现在是什么状态，还需要我说明吗？”

不如你双目失明试试？  
……再找人来追杀你下？

“那家伙是不会那么容易死的。”

少年猛地回头，死死盯住绿发男人暗猩红色的眸。每个眼神都昭示着这个男人，在无条件地相信着Sanji。  
间隔说不出的千里万里。

等到心情从莫名的震动中沉静下来，库里神色凛然。“快些上路吧，从这里到门，要走好几天。以你们……不，以我和鳞的速度，最快也要三四天。”

长鼻子狙击手不无诧异地感叹，怎么那么远？

对于这个问题，少年挑了挑眉，给予的回答是……你以为这里是什么地方？我说过的吧？是世界阿。  
足以盛装整个世界的地方，有多宽广？……  
也许会令你明明俯瞰得到边界，却始终走不到尽头。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sanji一直觉得自己越来越适应这种黑暗中的感觉。眼睛看不见，耳朵便自然倍加灵敏起来，手上感觉也更敏锐。他曾经想，这也未尝不是件好事。  
比如此刻，金发男人叼着香烟，就在暗自揣测远处那两个家伙是出于什么目的才在那边悉悉索索。

他正拿着两块不同的石头摸索。其中一块是普通石头，另一块是这里特产的矿石。苏芳娜已经教过他如何从感觉上分辨这两种东西。毕竟这里最盛产的就是矿石，就算眼睛看不见手底下也要百分之百分得出来。小女孩当时一副过来人的语气告诉他以後还要靠这个吃饭，不学不行。金发男人就苦笑一下，暗自寻思也不知自己还能不能活到那个时候。不过Sanji是不会拒绝Lady的要求的，她执意要教，他也就认真跟着她学。

眼下苏芳娜又跑去找她的朋友们，梅洛哲老太太去了矿区，那个长得像小狗一样会飞的宠物乌利也跟去了矿区。就只剩了他一个人留在家中。

自己应该没得罪这里的人吧……  
那么就是……梅洛哲老太太得罪了人？嗯难免难免……  
不过怎也该挑她在的时候寻仇吧？  
那……是没胆到只有她走了才敢过来捣捣乱？太废了吧喂？

Sanji胡思乱想一阵，那边的两个家伙还是没有露面的意思。金发男人还记得自己不该胡乱生事，摇摇头站起身来，回屋去了。他原本就是坐在门口的台阶上，转个身回屋不过是两步的事情。已经待了有些日子，Sanji就算看不见也能做得一如常人。

就在他背转身子的同时，那两个偷窥的家伙发出了更大的声音，活像某种动物被踩住了尾巴。金发男人只是略约诧异了一下却并不知道，这是那两个人见识到这对羽翼的颜色後几乎要吓到脚软的吸气声。

他再次确认了下，左手上的这块是石头。

在关门的前一秒钟，Sanji顺手将石块一抛，抬脚一记飞踢。如子弹般可怖的声音在那两人耳畔呼啸而过。石块直直砸在远处的岩壁上，坚硬的岩壁竟然在这块小石子的撞击下层层破裂坍塌，声势惊人，令人不寒而栗。

“这是警告。”金发男人声音云淡风轻，听在两人耳中却像是来自地狱的审判。

喂！这哪里是双目失明的人阿！

拖着长长的惨嚎，两个偷偷摸摸的家伙光明正大地落荒而逃，Sanji哼了一声关上门。

还真是莫名其妙阿这叫什么事。

那两个家伙并不是本地人，只是来收集矿石的，被兰格特联络上要做单“特殊”生意，事成之後给他们优惠。两人这才同意。但接下把人推下悬崖的任务是一回事，见到对象生着神族的羽翼却是另一回事了。这样的颜色，怎么看都是很有身份的人吧。这两人虽然想贪个便宜，却不是白痴。眼下正躲在一边嘀咕，这要是赶上个在天岛很有名的主，不小心落魄在此，一旦出了事回头查到自己头上还能不死？为了每公斤矿石便宜几耶路，把自己命搭上？干才有鬼阿！

偷偷摸摸回到DustStar，就见到蓝发的男人坐在酒馆的角落里，似乎在十分得意地等着自己的好消息。一见到两个人的身影，蓝发男人就举起杯来，正是他们的任务发布人兰格特。刚一落座，他就迫不及待地问起。

“怎样，得手了吗？我就说嘛，一个瞎子能怎么样……”

这边还在志得意满，那边两人就毫不掩饰地打个寒战。“任务取消，这单生意我们不接了。”

“哈？是价格有不合理的地方么？我可以再给你们打折扣。再便宜你们二十耶路怎么样？”

“没可能了。另请高明吧。”折扣什么的，哪里比得上性命？！看那人的语气，控制那颗小石子实在是轻而易举。倘若下回是对准了自己的脑袋，又该如何？

“喂那最後的让步，我减三十如何！”

答都不答，就这样丢下十分莫名的任务发布人兰格特，两个受害者飞一般地逃开了。于是在曼吉地，金发男人的一场危机就这样过去了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

几天日夜兼程的日子并不好过，特别是，当赶路的人还在不断地忧心于前路的情况下。最後的这一小段旅途，实在劳顿的鳞被放了假，其他的人在魔族少年的带领下继续前行。

它的话，不用担心，库里只说等不到人它自然会离开的。实际上他毫不怀疑鳞会偷偷摸摸从附近找条秘密通道再绕去曼吉地什么的，那家伙一向很擅长做这种事情，能到红海的路也是它这样自作主张找出来的。至于这一回，它去做什么就不知道了。自己的警告能有多管用，实际上他也不清楚。

少年在前方带路，眼见飞越了幽绿色的山峦，远远现出一大片望不见尽头的黑红色湖泊。这就该是他所说的火湖麦尼埃了。虽然距离尚远，可那些交迭翻滚的黑红，占地极广。没有真正火焰金红明艳的刺激，却有着另一种毫不逊色的压抑之感，如岩浆般暗涌肆虐。就这样大片大片无遮无掩地闯进视野，令人生出危险喧嚣，血液倾沸的错觉。

即便说是地狱的酷刑，大概也不为过。如临深渊，稍一失足就是万劫不复。  
就算Zoro他们三个见惯世面的人面对这火湖，也要愣然片刻才懂得移开目光。可见它带来的心理冲击是多么难以忽视。

火湖中央是一座微微隆起的小山峰，从外表看不出有任何异样，同样幽绿而不起眼。同眼前海样广阔的湖面比起来这座小山简直要叫微不足道。不过库里告诉他们，轮回之路就在这山腹正中。想不走轮回之路，从湖面上飞去是没可能抵达临界岛的门的。说话间，已经降落到岩洞的正面入口。

几个人放眼望去也没见到有其他人经过。库里的解释是没有那么多人在不同的岛之间跑来跑去。并且门的入口其实有很多，并不仅仅是这里一处，所以即使有人也很可能会从别的洞口进入。

黑色岩砾闪烁着难言的微光，被雕琢成怪兽的巨口，牙尖齿利。岩洞之中火光明亮，一直延伸到远不可见的地方。每一个进入轮回之路的人仿佛都甘心情愿着步入这深邃的血盆大口。怪兽的眼睛是用钻石打造，在洞外火把照耀中有莫测真切的光芒。雕像的整体感觉竟然是与想象中的地狱截然不同的……神圣庄严。旁边立着一块同样材质的巨型黑石，磨平的正面刻划着一些他们难以辨识的古代文字，用精致的银彩描了字形，字体虽大小不一却错落有致自成风格。

“[你冲破自由，窥视天地，皆是为我]，这样写的。”库里见他们的视线停留在石上，随口为他们解释，“在天岛还有一条朝圣之路，也有一句很像的话。”

“诶？那里写了什么？”Usopp好奇地问起。

库里摇了摇头，面无表情。“我又没去过天岛，怎会知道。最後再叮嘱你们一遍，听见诱惑的话，不要答应；听见问题的话，考虑好了再回答。最重要一点是千万不要回头。桥很窄，我们只能一个接一个走过去，之中可能会有各种欺骗和诱惑，即使听见自己人的声音也不要回答，因为这也可能是某位殿下的题目。再有，各位殿下给出的题目都是只有答题者才能听见，所以有人突然说话的时候，一定就是在回答殿下提出的问题。其他人不要受他影响，也不要影响他，稍微等他几步就行了。掉下去的话，没有挽回的余地，自求多福吧就是这样。都明白了？”

见所有人神色凝重地点头，少年领头走入火光通明的怪兽巨口。他心说，也不知道等待着这些人的，会是怎样的题目呢？


	46. Chapter 46

[四十六]

 

淡金色的光芒在一片安宁中四下散漫地垂落。黑发的年轻男人沿着莹白的云阶，慢慢飞行。一对金红帅气的羽翼在他背後缓缓鼓动。他看着眼底熟悉又陌生的景致，带着些许深思的神情，虽缓却不迟疑地向下飞去。位于曲神十三岛中的最高点，那座雪色交织光芒的希格纳宫殿也统统被他抛在身後。男人的身影渐渐没入圣-加德雅下方难以言说的巨大树木空间中。

是的，树木。这是一株何其庞大的树，庞大到……说它是整个岛屿也不为过。森棕盘错的枝干代替云块伐造成阶梯，沿着主干一路向下，不工整却盎然的螺旋排列。那些浅青绿色的嫩叶带着无尽的生命力，向着空阔的天际与日光降临的地方恣意生长。透过树叶缝隙的光影，产生层层错落明暗的交界，宁静斑驳。从枝干上垂下无数条轻灵的柔绿色藤条，每一株藤条的末端都生着一枚圆润轻盈的雪白球絮。当高空的风吹过之际，总有些球絮会随着风飘走，离开自己生长的地方。  
每个人都会觉得，站在它身边都觉得会沾染上那圣洁的光芒，安宁清净。

这株如岛屿般巨大的古木正是五天岛勒比哈欧的代表——生命之树。

年轻的[米迦勒殿下]遁着无比熟悉的道路，来到了坐落于生命之树正中的克泽蒂斯宫殿的所在地。说是宫殿，其实只是些精致的木屋群落，依着生命之树的枝干构架，镂空雕造在粗壮的树干中，自成风骨。其中最大的那个房间，就是克泽蒂斯的正殿。

[米迦勒]敲了敲，继而推开面前的木门。整间屋子都没什么家具摆设，空阔而干净，光影瞳瞳。事先已经派了仆从来报自己来访的消息，此刻他要见的这个人正在木屋中席地而坐，擎着一碟酒等他到来。

[拉斐尔]对走进门的年轻人遥遥举起酒盏，雪色的羽翼在他背後拢起，同样颜色的船长披风垂落至地。在年轻殿下的眼中，这个人的相貌神情一如自己在马林福德广场上的最後一次见面。在敌人面前英武凛然，坚毅霸气，在面对伙伴的时候却又视作家人，生死与共。  
是自己在红海心甘情愿追随，一心要推上海贼王宝座的人阿。

一眼望去，样貌没有变，身体上更是恢复从前的健康。守着生命之树，就等于永远脱离了那些瓶瓶罐罐的药剂。再也不需要为他的身体状况担忧了。想及这点，年轻的殿下还是宽心不少。

“事到如今我也会觉得，红海的酒真是不赖。狱岛的酒虽好，却还是少了点味道。”一开口就说了这样有些超乎意料的两句话，[拉斐尔]意犹未尽地灌了一口酒，动作姿态里全是豪迈，“不过有的喝总好过没有，要不要来一点，副君殿下？”

宗教故事中的米迦勒，身为炽天使，位居天界副君，光之君主，所以旁人开玩笑的时候也会称自己作副君殿下之类的。对于这样的玩笑，年轻男人只是轻轻勾一下嘴角笑得安然。“还是叫我Ace吧，老爹。”

“说实话我没想到你这么快就回来了。”被他唤作老爹的人拿起身边的酒瓶，斟了一杯酒递过来。

这位曲神岛上的[拉斐尔殿下]，就是在红海闹得沸沸扬扬的大海贼白胡子。而海贼王罗杰的儿子，Luffy的哥哥，火拳Ace，就是这里掌管所有天岛的[米迦勒殿下]。两人在红海接连牺牲，并不是走向真正的死亡而是结束轮回，先後返回了曲神岛。缔造出惊天动地的神话，也不过是他们选择参与的一场轮回。  
就只这样，已足够将那个世界折腾到天翻地覆。

“就这样回来，有没有後悔？”

“没有。”Ace伸手接过酒盏，回答得没有丝毫犹疑，“他能活下来就好。”

白胡子轻描淡写地问起。“那……走这一圈有没有什么发现？”

“说到这个，我发现[贝利尔]还在红海没有回来。”Ace黑曜石般的眸中现出难掩的惊喜，“这可是个好消息，我一直以为他死了。如果他还在红海的话，没准会再见到Luffy。”

巧的话，在红海会遇见一些同处轮回的故人。当然，由于失去了关于曲神岛的记忆所以当时并不会知道这其中的关系，不过一旦结束轮回就能全部回想起来。多少也有点乐趣。

“还有呢？”

“我还见到[亚巴顿]了，没想到他竟然做了英佩尔顿的署长。”Ace挑了挑眉毛，“Luffy能带着那么多囚犯从那里逃出来，只怕也吃了他不少苦头吧。他可是个兢兢业业的家伙……”

“还有呢？”

Ace看了白胡子一眼，表情淡然。“……没了。”

“呵。”

白胡子玩味的轻笑让他微微一震，知道自己终究逃脱不开。“……好吧，在红海我见到他了。确切的说是他和[萨麦尔]。”

这次回答他的，只是白胡子一句轻轻的哦。就只这样一个名字，大抵就会猜到能发生怎样的事情。就算前往红海会忘记在曲神岛的所有事情，也不代表……什么都不会发生。

Ace低头抿了一口酒。辛辣的味道顺着舌尖一路烧灼进胃里，有一点痛热的感觉。回来也有些日子了，他不会还不清楚，[萨麦尔]当初紧跟着[沙利叶]去参加堕世轮回，究竟是为了什么。

你就如此坚信他一定会爱上你？  
哪怕是两人彼此遗忘，重新活过一次？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

岩洞中火光明丽，一点都不用担心视线问题。蓝青骨翼的魔族少年领头走在最前，紧跟着是戈其，Zoro，Usopp在最後。反正是库里必须要领路，Zoro想保障戈其的安全，Usopp更是一百个不放心绿发男人一个人走在最後，最可怕的是一旦他丢了还绝对绝对不能回头去找！这不是要人命么！于是四个人就很自然地演变成了这种顺序……

遵从库里交代的注意事项，每个人听见的话都有可能是来自殿下们的虚假考验。所以他们之间并不交流，更不会回头。反正走过那座桥就足矣。

先前还是四周封闭的岩洞，向前走了一阵脚下就有地方开始渐渐悬空。能够从脚下缝隙中见到黑红色的火湖零星隐现。两旁岩壁一直向下直切到湖面下方，隔绝出很大一片空间。想从岩壁下方抄近路绕过轮回之路是没有可能的，与其说飞进来还不如一头扎进麦尼埃湖的好。再向前走一阵，洞壁内的空间愈显宽绰，而脚下的岩隙却逐渐放肆起来，最终能落脚的地方就只剩细细一道，两侧都是悬空。熔岩一般液态的火在脚下滚滚燃烧，静静翻腾的声音不间断地砸进耳鼓，灼人艰险的气息简直让人极度紧张。  
若非背後生着翅膀可以飞行，只怕走这条路要难上许多倍。

现在的话，但凡有点心理素质，就是一脚踩空也可以凌空飞过。只要没有呆到忘记怎么扇动翅膀就够。四个人就这样慢慢靠近前方那道黑石拱门。

火光泛灼，冰冷的黑石拱门与先前入口的那块巨石一样，刻着些不认识的文字。两旁立着玲珑魅丽的怪兽石像，由于这一次是全身像，众人很容易就从身形分辨出这是两条龙。它们对着自己身前的火把做出倾吐的姿态，仿佛那金耀的火焰是由它们吐息而生。最令人不敢逼视的莫过于那四只镶嵌了钻石的眼瞳，在火光中流莹溢彩，灵邪浩荡。

库里没有说话也没有回头，向後招了招手，走进拱门。

这一次，真正的轮回之路终于彻底展现在众人眼前。

是一道桥梁，与先前踏在脚下的粗糙岩砾不同，这座桥通体黑石，被雕琢打磨得光洁而精致。从头顶心垂下很多粗重锁链，一直扎进脚下的火湖，遍布视野。左侧每隔不远距离就有一扇门扉，门前立着形态各异的黑石雕像，这自然就是殿下的代表雕像了。右侧是千仞的悬崖，麦尼埃湖沸腾的气息滚滚而上。这横不足米宽的轮回之路，给人带来的压迫感却比方才一路走来更沉重。

也不知道，等待着自己的，会是怎样的考验呢？  
只是不说话，不回头的话，这似乎没什么难的。  
难就难在哪个殿下心血来潮给自己出一道题目……究竟怎样才能叫合那人心意阿？  
鬼知道人家想听的是什么答案！

不能回头并不代表不可以看身侧。几个人在走过黑石雕像的时候，还是会多多少少打量几眼的。好奇心起，也不知道这些雕像，究竟是不是那些[殿下]们的真正形象。

因为不能擅自开口，库里也就不能介绍这个是谁，那个又是谁。  
他只能一直带着他们向前。

然後，属于他的考验第一个到来了。他已经走到[玛门殿下]的石像前。对于那狡黠的笑容库里连看都不看。听过很多次的诱惑又一次在他脑海中翻腾。

跟在少年身後的戈其就见到前面的人轻轻顿住，犹豫了一下，将手插在衣袋中，步履带点沉重地向前走去。毫无疑问，库里又一次通过了。

而属于他们的考验，又会是什么呢？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

四个人正在沉默地走。黑石雕像一尊接一尊从他们身边晃过。没人出现什么异样的表现或是动作，直到……  
走在最後的长鼻子狙击手突然间就大喊起来。

“够了！我才不管你是哪位，你给本大爷听好了，本大爷迟早会是海上第一的勇士！不需要你帮什么忙，我会自己努力！至于让我跟我的伙伴决裂什么的，虽然很不光彩有过一次，但我发誓！这种事情！绝对不会有第二次！”

如同起誓一般的叫喊在空绰的岩洞中激越鸣响，如雷贯耳。

前面的人先是一惊，才反应过来这就是Usopp的题目了！虽然听不到具体内容，但听了这个答案也已经猜到八九不离十。要他与伙伴决裂，然後许诺帮助他成为海上第一的勇士。一定是这样。

在水之七岛经历过整件事情的绿发男人当然明白这背後的故事，而另外两个人只觉得这几句话听得他们热血上涌。没想到这个平素有点胆小又圆滑的长鼻子狙击手，竟会有这样气势如虹，果断决绝的一面！

“说的好Usopp。”没有理会该不该说话的事情，绿发男人轻轻说了这句。

“小意思，Zoro。”刚喊完一通的长鼻子狙击手显然还没有太镇定，他吸了吸鼻子，重新平稳了一下呼吸，这才心惊胆战起来。自己这么没轻没重地大喊大叫不会把那位殿下惹恼吧？！惴惴不安地等了一阵，意识到再没有声音打扰他，Usopp这才琢磨着自己大概是通过了考验。

他长长呼出一口气。太好了，不用重新去轮回了阿……

不能回头，库里就站在最前方回忆了一下，那是尊腰间挎着魔剑，身畔立着地狱三头犬的雕像。给Usopp出题目的是[萨麦尔殿下]。

雕像的模样与真正的殿下们是不一样的，大多是依据宗教传说。传说中这位第22代[萨麦尔殿下]是个英武霸气，重情重义的魔族，也难怪会出这样的题目。不过少年想的还要更深一些，他考虑的是从Usopp的话来看，挑上他的理由更可能是因为他曾经跟伙伴失和过，更符合这道题目的心态要求吧？

果然还是很神奇阿，殿下们的选择。

又一个人的考验结束了，四个人继续向前走，继续路过不同模样的黑石雕像。这一次，接受考验的是绿发男人。

他正从一尊黑色的雕像前走过。抬头望了一眼，这尊雕像上的男人长着十分奇特的山羊胡子，轻佻蛊惑的笑容，向脚下的轮回之路伸出一只手。每个经过的雕像Zoro都会不轻不重看上一眼。但是就在他看向这里的时候，他猛地听见有个声音从自己身後传来。

身後是自家的狙击手他当然还记得。  
但问题就是这个声音，超乎想象，不折不扣正是他急于找到的那个人。

那分明属于金发男人的声音并不高，却在说话的一瞬间几乎要将他击溃。

……他说，Zoro，抱我。


	47. Chapter 47

[四十七]

 

[Zoro，抱我。]  
天地颠倒。晨昏交覆。

呼吸停滞，挟带着时光洪晃而过。巨大的齿轮扭转命运，乾坤胶着。绿发男人呆呆立在原地，脑海中滚水一般地充斥沸腾着刚才的声音。

而他明知，不是他。

……不，不会的，不是他不是他。理智不断告诉Zoro自己身後只有一个Usopp，那个眉毛打卷的家伙正在一个不记得名字的地方等着自己过去找他。百分之一千一万的不会出现在这里，更不要提说出这样的话！这是不知道哪个混账殿下给自己的考验？！这样的考验！

可是。  
想通是一回事，相信是一回事，大脑和身体的反应却是另一回事。

那个声音，只是用了金发男人最普通平淡的腔调，一句最简短的话，就让他恍神挣扎到近乎崩溃。因为他几乎要窒息而痛苦地发现，这样的情景，自己不是没有肖想过。  
历近而清晰的回忆是不久前，在库里的岩洞，他曾经就差那么一点点……真的做出来。如果当时Sanji没有推开自己，他没有想下去也知道答案。并且他更清楚地知道，即便那时真的伸手过去，自己也绝不会後悔。

这些日子来一直忙碌而努力地找寻那人的Zoro，头脑中那些有意无意被淡漠掉的回忆终于在一瞬间攒集，数度迸发一溃千里。  
识见过无数次的海一样澄澈的眸，金色发丝飞扬洒脱的弧度，专属于那人的跋扈与优雅，毫不矛盾地包容在那副瘦削却有力的躯体中。他与自己一起并肩战斗。会那样自然地为自己引路。为自己准备合口的饭菜。在晶洞中牵自己的手。  
绿发男人终于发现自己是始终看向他的；是在珍惜他的性命的；是会……为了他隐忍的表情而心口钝痛的。

[Zoro，抱我。]  
无可抵抗地遁着“他”的声音被蛊惑。

跃入视野的海水晶莹，铺开背後的星辰浩荡。  
那个人的笑容惊心动魄。

……伸手将他搂进怀里，又有什么问题？  
就因这样一个念头，绿发男人就只懂得愣然站在那里，无法回神。

没有答复，没有回头，可是也没有安然度过的意思，所以考验依然继续。

Sanji的声音又一次在他耳边响起。这一次带了些轻笑，是他最为熟悉的挑衅腔调，比先前那句不像是出自他口的话更加生动鲜活。“白痴你要去哪？给老子转过头来！”

……几乎要不受控制地回头。  
他找了他那么久那么急切……久到急切到……一个发色相似的人都可以令绿发男人穿越茫茫市集中不舍追去，这一次他的声音是如此真切的传来，近在咫尺，怎么可以做到无动于衷？  
他怎么能不回头。

等等，这是考验……不，不可以。  
远非常人的毅力让他心念电闪间记起这件事。Zoro咬牙，运尽全身的气力才勉强支撑自己不作出任何动作。他狠狠攥起拳，当下掌心几乎要抠出满手鲜血。

如果他可以将那个声音视作虚幻，不予理睬，那过这一关当然轻而易举没有任何问题。可就因为是那个人，这样简单的事情他却几乎做不到。

比起无视掉那个声音继续向前走，有一股更大的力量在让他接连不断地动摇。  
——那是个最不能放手的人。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

最先察觉到Zoro异状的是他身後的狙击手。毕竟绿发男人就走在自己身前，毫无预兆地停下脚步一动不动，害得自己几乎要撞到他身上。脚下一个踉跄，望见火湖在下方滚腾的景象，瞬间心脏就跳到嗓子眼。  
长鼻子狙击手心说着镇定镇定阿Usopp船长，你可是海上第一的勇士……这才缓下口气在米许宽的轮回之路上重新站稳。

“喂。”Usopp带着点紧张的心情盯着身前的绿发男人，不太有底气地招呼一下。眼下能对这个男人造成异状的，唯有殿下给予的考验。也就是说，第二个受到考验的是Zoro！

最前方的库里听见背後的异常，知道这次轮到Zoro，就向前走出两步停下。少年回忆了一下刚刚走过的黑石雕像。山羊胡子和那标志性的轻佻笑容。是[阿撒兹勒。]  
听闻这个家伙喜欢攻人心术特别是感情上的纠葛……不管怎么说，喜欢从这种问题着手的，绝对是狠角色。

少年很清楚轮回之路的规则，自身的执念越刻骨，蛊惑的力量也就越强大。这是曲神岛的魔法，并不是理智的头脑就可以应付得了的东西。就拿自己来说吧，就算贪财，从本质上讲也不是个一毛不拔的主，连莫撒锡椰果那种价值不菲的东西也是说送人就送人的。所以对于钱的执念并不算太深，[玛门殿下]的考验根本就算不上难为自己。  
但眼下，库里更想知道的是……[阿撒兹勒殿下]在用什么蛊惑他？想起Zoro整个人给自己的感觉，只怕他的执念才更加坚韧吧……

长鼻子狙击手眼见绿发男人站在原地，微微扭动了一下脖子，似乎是想回头却又知道不能的样子。他垂下目光的时候见到Zoro青筋爆起的拳背，不禁错愕。尽管不知道Zoro究竟面对着怎样的蛊惑，可稍微想象一下……就连Zoro这样的男人都会被折磨到这么痛苦……是怎样超级可怕的考验阿！  
但是……但是这样下去的话！Zoro一直在浑浑噩噩，根本没有要挪步的意思，留在这里只会更加危险！

反正自己的考验也已经过了，还能怎样？这样想着，Usopp心一横，大叫起来。“Zoro快走阿！Sanji还在前面等着咱们呢！”

绿发男人猛地一震，几乎是马上就向前踏出了一步。Usopp的声音如落雷，将他本来难以克制的茫然思绪瞬间拉了回来。之所以能够清醒过来，只因为话中提到了最重要也最关键的一点——Sanji根本就没有在这里。

他受到的全部蛊惑，都是基于那个金发的人，如何如何。魔法的考验令他产生了那个人在的一种错觉，天生坚忍的性格又让他无形中陷入最强劲的蛊惑，一发不可收拾。Usopp这一喊可谓一言惊醒梦中人。

心中一片清明。那个声音带来的强烈动摇感已经悉数消失，Zoro望一眼前面已经走开几步远等着自己的戈其，快步走上前。他没有说什么，因为自己的这场考验不是问题，他不确定自己开口会不会被直接判定为不合格。

只有等出去再说了。真是好险。

与此同时，绿发男人刚刚在认真考虑的问题，也开始莫名在心内萦绕不绝。

比如说……  
[……伸手将他搂进怀里，又有什么问题？]

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

苏芳娜带着金发男人来到离村子更远的地方，远到荒凉得几乎不会有人来。这是金发男人的要求。在一次准备食材的时候，他从小女孩口中得知了有这么一个地方。一片野生的花田，大朵大朵的瑞格花肆意绽放，空气中满是这种植物独特的辛辣气息。他用过曼吉地的所有调料，这是不同于他所知的任何一种，用这种叫做瑞格多的花的瓣叶制成。所以作为一流的料理人，Sanji自然很想知道，新鲜的瑞格花是一种怎样的植物，还有没有其他的料理手段。

“就是这里了。唔，脚下没有悬崖的。你随便走也不会有问题。”苏芳娜虽然也不常来，但总算还知道这个地方。

整个曼吉地都是处于莫撒锡岛的背面，是终年不见阳光的地方。所有的照明都是发光的晶石，所以植物也都不会呈现阳光之下的绿色姿态。如果金发男人的双目能够看见，一定会惊叹于眼前的绝妙景致。

头顶心是整片发光的细碎水晶壁。脚边有无边无际半人多高的幽蓝色植物，如芭蕉般大小的蓝叶上方，浮动着一层海洋般暗涌的深红。是怒放暗敛的瑞格多的花。四片巴掌长短的尖细花瓣组成一个爪形，高扬向天密致生长。凛冽的风不时顺着岛屿的轮廓呼啸，风过的时候整片花田都会疯狂掀摆，迷幻的色彩像是最美丽的兽的皮毛，极致魅惑。若有似无的辛辣气息也同样带着狂放，充斥着每一处味蕾，竟然有种微微醺醉的感觉。

金发男人站在这片花海中，小心翼翼地触摸手中的花瓣。他听见风扫过叶片的唦唦声，闻着令人迷醉的辛香，突然间心底涌起一阵莫名的安静。

果然……双目失明的自己，这样过才比较适合。  
虽然会想念那些刺激惊险，毫不服输的日子，但那都已经是不可能再眷顾的存在了。所以安下心来做自己的事情就好。  
至少不会在关键时刻拖累其他人，特别是生死与共的那些家伙。

不如就这样安下心来做料理。  
即使有些人再也吃不到，也依然可以让其他的人有幸福感。

料理是一件充满爱的事情，每一个环节都是。Sanji每每想起这点总会露出一点笑容。身为一流厨师他会考虑如何让那些食物的味道更美味。比如这种瑞格多，做成辛料当然是最佳选择，但这并不意味着现有的做法就是完美。金发男人心念电闪，转眼间就有了三种想尝试的新做法。此外他还想起一件事情，一件其实不该被他遗忘的事情。

“苏芳娜桑。”

小女孩原本在低头采集瑞格多的瓣叶，毕竟她也不常来这边，走一趟总要有点收获才行。听见Sanji在叫自己，一抬头，她就看着眼前的景色怔愣不已。幽蓝与深红的色彩交织，金发男人直起身子站得优雅无端。金色的发丝垂落挡住脸颊，只能看到他凝练的侧脸，看不清神色。背後一抹金色勾起说不出的清浅温柔。指尖挑起一朵暗红的瑞格多，那淡漠高贵的气质令她几乎在一瞬间就呼吸凝滞。

向[路西法陛下]起誓，她苏芳娜绝对不是没见过权贵的人！可就算这样，眼前金发的人还是令她深吸一口气。  
——眼前的人，应受万人景仰。

这样的念头层层难抑，苏芳娜的视线再一次凝视到那双淡金色的羽翼上，不禁疑惑，Sanji他……到底是什么人？

“我想借你的纸和笔用一用。”金发男人的声音把小女孩从不断翻腾的思索中拖回现实。

“哈？”看不见的人也需要用纸笔的？

“我有很多料理的做法，可以写下来留给你。你不是也很喜欢吗？有了这个，即使有一天我不在了，也一样能做出好吃的料理来。”

“不，Sanji，”苏芳娜轻轻打断了他的话，她清灰的眸中有为他的表情露出的悲伤，“哪怕是同样的食材同样的做法，你做出来的味道，别的人永远都无法模仿。”

她的回答令Sanji左边的胸膛都隐隐感到疼痛。他难以自制地又一次想起绿发男人。微微的苦涩蔓延。

那个白痴一样的藻类是没可能吃出不同的味道吧？

小女孩似乎并没有意识到Sanji心底的波澜，她平静的声音越过并不远的距离传到金发男人耳中。“……而且，如果不是想特意做给某个人吃的话，再好吃的料理也没有存在的意义。”

没有……存在的意义么……

Nami桑，Robin酱，Luffy，Usopp，Chopper，Franky，Brook，Zoro……  
是不是说，如果我再不给你们做料理的话，就失去我存在的意义了呢？


	48. Chapter 48

[四十八]

 

戈其是最後一个受到考验的。单是看那位考验的殿下，库里就顿觉放心不已。那可是狱岛最出名宅心仁厚的[别西卜殿下]。这样好的运气，不是每个人都能有的。

大概只是关于知识和伙伴之间的二选一问题，像这种问题的关键点并不是你选择了什么，而是你选择的理由是什么。只要说得足够理直气壮，能够说服那位殿下相信你的理由，通过就没有问题。  
戈其的回答是，没有知识就没有生命，但是为了朋友我可以抛弃生命，所以取舍很清楚了吧？

库里暗中点一点头。的确，能说出这样简洁却又有点深刻的话，简直就是对了她的胃口，不愁[别西卜殿下]不点头。虽然黑石雕像是一个威严的矮个子老头，架着一副单框眼镜，不过现在担任第19代[别西卜殿下]的据说是个很漂亮的女人，最重要的是学识渊博。库里知道历届能够胜任[鬼王别西卜]这个称谓的殿下都是睿智而广博的人，也难怪会提出这样的问题了。

如轮回之路来时一样的拱门出现在尽头。同样两尊黑龙雕像立在门的两侧，与方才不同的是，这两条龙都是闭着眼睛的，再没了眸中那些钻石反射出的奇异如生的芒。四个人都没有再说话，只是继续向前走去。等到通过那扇门，才算正式走过这段轮回之路。

没有任何特殊的感觉，四个人迈步走过那扇黑石拱门之後，也没什么提示。就好像只是走过一条普通平常的路，可谁能料到众人已经在生死前面打了一个转。库里猛地转过身来拍了拍自己的胸口，夸张地舒了口气。

“太好了！你们都没出事阿……”话虽如此，那对猫一样的绿瞳不自觉地飘向还在走神中的绿发男人。

“笑话，按照我Usopp船长安排的计划，怎么可能出事？”长鼻子狙击手一脸“有我在保你万无一失”的表情，得意万分。

库里早已见惯了他的胡诌，轻轻笑了一下，继续盯着没有回过神来的那人。

“Zoro，他问你什么了，[阿撒兹勒殿下]？”

绿发男人显然没想到刚一出拱门，少年就开始问关于考验的问题。他愣了一下。

“没什么。”

切。显然是不想回答。  
不过嘛，不想说？就凭我比你更聪明的头脑，更广博的见识，这点小事儿还能套不出来？

库里挑了挑眉，换了一种说法不依不饶。“那，你能不能告诉我，是谁阿？我只是稍稍有点好奇，殿下在问你关于谁的事情。是我认识的人吗？难道不能说吗？”库里一脸好奇加天真的神情，只除了深绿的眸中，狡黠的光一闪而过。

哼，光明磊落的剑士一定不会让最後那个问题的答案是不能说。

“哦，那个花痴厨子。”绿发男人没有像库里考虑的那么复杂，只是他并不认为说出那个名字就是怎样不得了的事情。然而这个回答还是令少年心脏狂跳了一下。

少年保持着脸上淡然的表情，轻轻哦了一声，暗暗压下内心的激动。

原来是他！不不不，该说，果然是他！  
我就觉得，Zoro一定是喜欢他的。  
这一位[阿撒兹勒殿下]从来不过问感情以外的内容，这是自他担任殿下以来就众所周知的事情。  
只有你们几个不知道而已啊哈哈哈~

库里摇晃了一下脑袋，心里打着哈哈说自己看人的眼神真是太精准了。一阵自得後招呼其他人继续向前走。毕竟，走过轮回之路只是个过场，再走一阵就该到莫撒锡岛的门了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

DustSrar的某个角落中，发色深蓝的男人一脸阴戾地将自己埋在阴影里。

本来不想亲自出手，是怕追查到自己头上，结果找的两个“杀手”竟然这么没用地跑回来。废，太TA妈废了！对手就是个瞎子！他恨恨地想，几乎要捏碎手中的酒杯。果然是不能随随便便找两个白痴么。

男人环伺酒馆，周围喝酒的说笑的，倒是没什么人注意到这个角落的情况。

时机难得……梅洛哲老太婆岁数一大已经越来越少去矿区。前一阵好不容易制造出一个机会让她离开那屋子，不足为患的小女孩也照旧出门去玩，结果生生被那两个废物浪费了。

今天……自己又得知梅洛哲老太太去了矿区，小女孩也跟着她一起。眼下只有那瞎子一个人在家。再不出手的就是白痴了！  
毕竟这件事情，越早做完越安心，事一成赶紧去找人领赏最重要。

仰头喝尽剩下的烈酒，一把推开桌上的酒杯，再向吧台上甩去两个耶路，蓝发男人心一横，决定亲自出马。反正只要不出声不被看见，一个死无对证还怕暴露凶手是谁吗？

这么想着，兰格特向村子尽头晃晃悠悠地走去。

来到村子尽头，他远远望见老太婆的那只小狗正带着那个金发男人在远郊方向走。在曼吉地这个整体光线都偏于阴暗的地区，那对淡淡金色的羽翼真是太明显了。明显到……他的酒当场就醒了一大半。

耶和华阿……顶着这种等级的羽翼出手，这得多大压力阿，也难怪那两个废物……他翻了个白眼，在脑海中想象了一下[阿撒兹勒殿下]会给自己的奖赏，堆积如山的美丽钱币瞬间就粉碎了那些所谓的“压力”。

眼下既然这家伙自己在向没人的地方走……索性就等到再远一点出手好了。  
反正就他一个人，死了也没人知道。  
……至于那只狗，以防万一，顺手解决吧。

这么想着，兰格特远远吊在了後面。

前面一个人加一只小动物越行越远，一直来到非常偏僻的远郊。在他周围，已经有零星大朵暗红的瑞格花。辛辣的气息浮动在空中，即将愈加浓郁。那只小狗显然不愿再向前。没办法，这种气味对于鼻子灵敏的动物而言，会带来很痛苦的感觉。于是金发的人伸出手摸索了两下，终于碰到了小狗的脑袋。轻轻拍了两下，直起身子独自走进前方的瑞格花田。

这个地方会不时充斥凛冽的急风。纵然有些脚步声音，也会悉数被花叶的唦唦声遮掩过去，瞎子就算耳力再好，听见的也就是叶子的声音。而他唯一的帮手——那只小狗——也因为受不了这种味道而远远避开。

哦耶和华！天助我也。

兰格特在心里高叫一声，绕了个远，从另一侧向花田中兜去。

就在此时，不远处的上空正盘旋着一对棕黑色的巨翼。这巨兽显然不像乌利那只小狗，对瑞格花的气息那样难以忍受。但问题在于金发男人的气息相对于那样的辛辣而言，实在太过微弱。害得它在空中盘桓很久都不知道到底应该飞去哪个方向。  
鳞来了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

门，是从岛屿中贯穿，直上直下的一个通道。因为曲神十三岛是非常奇特的层叠构成，门就是绕开岛屿周围乱流的便捷之路。眼下，库里就是要带着Zoro他们，从莫撒锡岛的门前往下一个目的地。

脚下长细的石梁似乎怎么也走不到尽头，周围都是同样的景色，岩壁，火把，不住晃动，倒退。在这种相似的地方走太久一定会怀疑自己有没有迷失。不过看库里的表情，俨然已经走过无数次了，司空见惯。于是余下三人安下心跟着他，一路向前。直到又拐过一个弯，眼前才别有天地。

出现在众人眼前的，是一个宽绰得几乎望不到边际的地方。无数的火把映照着四下镶嵌在周围岩壁中的巨大晶石，雪白光芒和着金红的焰火璀璨目眩，将偌大的空间映得明亮神秘。而更有无数细碎的晶石，在岩壁上细细雕琢出文字的形状，只是写了什么内容他们无从得知。周围不计其数的巨型黑石石柱雕刻着精密繁琐的银质符文，被从上方垂落而下的一道道粗重黑链栓连在一起，像是某种奇妙而肃穆的法阵。脚下石梁陡然变作阶梯，向近乎抵达岩洞顶端的方向攀沿而上。

“跟我来。”青白发色的少年招手，沿着阶梯向上飞去。

黑石阶梯被他们飞速甩脱在背後，四个人迅速接近岩洞顶端。在他们脚下，一个直径不知数里的巨大坑洞静静呈现。向下望去漆黑杳然，却也不是彻底看不见，能见到些萤火一般的火光。只是那些黯如萤火的芒星又怎能褪去大片蔓溺的黑暗呢。  
照明是没可能的，能做到的就只是指引。所幸这几个都是见惯海上灯塔的人，对于能见到这样的光点还是相当满意的。

这一路上独自走了许久，这时候才在门的边缘见到其他居民的身影。那些人旅行一般，怡然自得地从半空缓缓向下降去。连Usopp都觉得那样的速度自己也可以非常猖狂地再挑战几倍。说实话自从知道这是个直上直下的洞，他就以为自己会被库里一把推下去，就像逼着自己长出翅膀的那回……  
他倒是忘了现在自己是有翅膀的，就算给推下去也没那么轻易就自由落体了。

“去曼吉地不是一直飞到底，我们要中途拐去一条岔路。”库里盯了绿发男人几眼，“所以跟好我。我还要去找Sanji，丢了的话我不负责。”

他记起Zoro走丢的那次是金发男人去找他，结果两人一起回来的时候，Sanji就失明了。绿发男人并没有作解释，只说明他看不见了。虽然能猜到是Sanji毒发，但这期间究竟发生了什么事情，大概唯有他们两个人知道吧……

这次再弄丢你的话就麻烦了。  
这里没有第二个Sanji，可以去找你了。

少年毫不怀疑绿发男人路痴的程度，毕竟眼见为实，从山脚到山顶的岩洞这种直线距离这人都能走丢。即便点头表示听明白了，也依然没什么牢靠的感觉。库里脑袋里总是不自觉地想万一要是真的把他弄丢了，自己怎么有脸去见Sanji？会害得他怎样担心？

他只得叹一口气，愁苦地看着Usopp和戈其再叮嘱一遍。“你们三个相互盯好了，我还要找去曼吉地的路，那条道可不容易找，没法分心照顾你们。”

眼前光线一暗，四个人跟着跃进门中。寻人心切，他们在这条道上算是速度比较快的。通道两侧稀落的火光不断从自己身边经过，上升，忽明忽暗。领头的少年只是眯着眼睛仔细查看着周围的岩壁，特别是每一根火把附近，似乎在找什么。也不知他这样看了多长时间，直看得众人头都大了，才终于有了结果。

“这边！”库里忽然叫一声，骨翼微微偏折一个角度，向身侧的岩壁靠去。

若不是少年指出来，谁也不会注意到那边竟然会有一条通道。虽说是有火把在入口照明，可一路上已经见过成百上千支火把，谁还会发觉这不起眼的火把後面其实另有通道呢？

“好吧……曼吉地，我回来了……”库里叹了一口气，踏上了这条甬道。火光曳动，少年右腕手链上那枚黑色的小圆石正中猛地腾起一丝冼红的火光。


	49. Chapter 49

[四十九]

 

每前进一步，都要压下更大的想落荒而逃的念头。  
酒？早就吓醒了！

兰格特觉得自己快疯了。不过是接近一个瞎子，至于这么惊悚吗？！但越是接近，那羽翼的颜色就越是让他觉得心惊。在四瓣瑞格多幽兰与暗红浮动的交界处，这个颜色如此清晰地翕动着，点染昏暗晦明的岩野。  
并非所有神族的殿下都生着这样高贵的翅膀，但可以肯定的是，拥有这种色泽羽翼的，绝对不会是普通的人。虽然颜色是淡了点，却是纯粹，纯粹的金。

如果说这种金色是一种错觉的话，那这人身上与生俱来的贵族气质又是怎么一回事？！  
[沙利叶]？  
眼前这个人真的是[沙利叶]？

兰格特当然清楚[阿撒兹勒殿下]宁可错杀一千也不放过一个就是要取[沙利叶]的性命，而毫无疑问的，他当然也清楚对神族的殿下出手，一旦被发现会受到怎样的刑罚……可是理所当然，奖励总是伴随着风险。如果自己杀掉的是真正的[沙利叶]，能够得到的奖励也一定是数不胜数。

不不，这不是杀人……只是推下悬崖去罢了。随便推一下就好……兰格特默默说服着自己，终于决定动手的时候才发现一个问题，暗暗骂了一句。

一路上光顾着盯梢了，连这附近的地形都没仔细观察……这里根本就没有什么悬崖，脚底下平坦得很。别说是看不见，就是闭着眼睛再加上单脚跳，地上都没个缝能让这么大个人掉下去！

直接把人绑走？还是等他自己走到悬空的地方再动手？或者，骗他去悬崖比较高明些？如果他真的是[沙利叶]，那随便伸根手指出来都可以碾死自己……总之，为了自己的安全着想，最好能不引起他的怀疑……  
一番思前想後，兰格特终于决定把他主动引到悬崖边上，先取得他的信任，再趁他不备下个黑手……

蓝发的男人迎着Sanji走上去，身侧草叶随着风不住唦唦作响，果然掩住了一切声音。

“沙利叶殿下？”

金发男人猛然听见陌生的声音，愣了一下。显然这里除了自己不会再有另外的人，一定是对自己说的。不过……沙利叶？那是谁阿？殿下？

“你认错了。”

不过那个名字还真有点耳熟……是库里提到过吗？

兰格特转了转眼睛，用恭敬诚挚的语气说。“殿下，我接到消息有人要危害您的性命，所以我是来保护您的。”

金发男人顿了一下。“抱歉先生。恐怕你认错人了，我叫Sanji。”

“不管是不是，恐怕您还要跟我去那边一下。因为我有件东西想让您确认下……算帮我个忙吧？”管你是不是，干掉才是必须的。

也没什么一定要拒绝的理由，金发男人点点头。“那好。在哪边？”

Sanji目盲所以他走的并不快。兰格特在前面引路，表面庄重而内心正心花怒放。终于走出那片瑞格多花田，前方地面开始出现些微悬空的缝隙，他就开始寻找大到能让金发男人跌下去的裂缝。当看见那道一人多宽的缝隙的时候，他就知道，机会终于到了。引着Sanji向那个位置走去，故意落在旁边的兰格特悄悄伸出了手。

就在他嘴角划过一丝笑容，掌心即将碰到金发男人的时候……

一声尖啸，满是警示意味地响起。“呼——”凛冽的风声猛地接近，确切的说，不是风，而是翅膀的声音。有什么巨大的动物在异常迅猛地接近。两个人的动作都微微一顿。一个是被这突如其来的声音惊吓到，另一个，则是因为这声音太过熟悉。  
熟悉到，他的全部思绪都为之一滞。

鳞……警告？为什么？  
Sanji还未领会鳞的意思，就感到那双巨大的翼展在自己头顶降临，有巨大的迫力倾轧而至。下一秒钟，凄厉的惨叫声响起，跟着就是那个陌生的家伙慌不择路地逃离。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

曼吉地是一个非常美妙的地方。不管是独特的地理位置，还是它在黑暗中明耀光辉的样子。

在地下的甬道中又耗去了好几天时间。没办法，曼吉地是在岛屿的下边缘，而门则是在偏向中心的地方，这二者间的距离，比起罗西顿和门的距离，实在是差不了多少。少年在城里准备出来的那些高效的食物和水真的令他们在什么都没有的地下撑过了那么长的时间，简直令人难以置信。而见了太长时间的暗黑石道，当库里带着余下三个人踏出甬道，来到这片土地的时候，和所有第一次来的人一样，他们都睁大了眼睛难以置信地看着眼前的场景。

他们所在的位置深入地下，是没可能见到阳光的，然而环顾四周竟然完全没有晦暗的感觉。先前火把的踪迹已经在不知不觉中消失，现在负责照明的东西都是莹亮的石，与其说镶嵌在岩壁上倒不如说岩壁本就是由这些石构成。岩洞顶端一片迷蒙浮动的光芒。几个人刚刚走出狭窄的甬道，就发现自己面前立着一块奇大无比的矿石，几乎占据了整个视野。它闪着幽兰邪魅的光芒，在正对着众人的石腹处，有一点如血的殷红色，形成一个图案。每个人在看见这个图案的时候，都从心底莫名生出一股难以驱除的寒意。  
那个图案……很像是……一对翅膀……

有冰一般的温度，就从这个图案开始，渐渐扩散。

“喂库里……”直觉告诉戈其这块石头应该大有文章。

“相传这是第一代[路西法陛下]赠给曼吉地人的符石，上面被下了一个非常强大的咒语，警戒那些对这里的矿藏不怀好意的人。你们最好不要打这里的主意。”少年似乎不大敢看这个标记，随随便便应付了几句就越过符石向前走去。

几个人相互看一眼……谁不知道你那一大一小两块曼吉地水晶就是从这儿偷回去的阿……现在反而在劝我们别打主意？

绿发男人盯着那个标记看了一会儿，越发觉得像是对翅膀的样子。再想起库里绝对打过这里的注意，不由得打量几眼少年那泛着蓝青的骨翼，却始终没有说什么。紧跟着他就发现了他手腕上，一抹轻沥的红芒自袖口闪现。Zoro眼尖，看到是一枚黑色的圆石正在发出红色的光。  
从没见他腕上有过这样的手链。

知道这条路的人并且选择走这条路的人并不太多。所以他们一直走到接近村落才见到有人。是一个小女孩，看样子大概跟库里差不多大小……等等那也是……好几百岁了？！

她的头发是长长雪色，在旁边晶石镶嵌的灯盏照耀下如泉水般干净。比起头发，她的肌肤稍有血色，然而在稍漆黑一点的地方还是苍白如雪。背後是一双几乎没有颜色的浅薄双翼，与他们所见的任何一双翅膀都不同，似乎是半透明的。她穿着一件白色的袍子，可以看见补丁的痕迹却无法遮掩清冽的气息。要说最吸引人的，莫过于小女孩那双眼睛。  
不知道是不是因为长期住在不见天日的地方，那双眸子呈现一种近乎于半透明的灰色。在那样的注视中，恍若一切都透彻得无所遁形。

她就站在铅灰色的石径上，一语不发地看着他们一路走近，似乎是专程等着他们的样子。

几个红海的人是不可能跟这个小女孩有什么关系的，所以……三个人同时看向库里。少年感受到背後三个人的视线，心下苦笑，走到她面前。

“好久不见，苏芳，你真是越来越漂亮了……”

“是阿，真是好久，久到我以为你去红海避难了。”苏芳娜笑得温和，眉睫间却有企及冰霜的温度，她的视线转到库里背後的骨翼上，“现在知道後果了，小偷？”

原来如此，是偷了她的晶石阿……几个人都立即明白了。这回是小偷送到了失主手上，看他要如何应对？

库里对这个问题竟然直接略过，反而踏上一步。

“我带这几个人过来找他们的伙伴……你有没有见过，是个神族，叫Sanji？”

苏芳娜竟然没再追问晶石的事情，摇了摇头，答的干脆利落。“不知道。”

“苏芳，事关重大，”库里认真地看进那双湛蓝的眼睛，“Sanji中了一种毒，来不及救会死的。如果你还在气我，东西我可以还给你，要打要罚怎样也好，不要用别人的命做赌注。”

苏芳娜无动于衷。“抱歉我真不知道你说的那个人……”她侧过脑袋，嘴角挑起一丝若有若无的笑容，“要不要去我家喝杯茶，看看……我到底有没有窝藏他们的朋友？”

就算去了又何妨。今天Sanji跟着乌利去了远郊，现在这个时间能回来才怪。  
若是让你们在村子里挨家去问……迟早会问到他在我家……  
还不如让你们直接打消这个念头……

“不要拒绝了，都过来喝杯茶吧。我是代表奶奶来邀请你们去做客的。”她轻笑一下，眉睫间的冰封瞬间消散，露出难言可爱的小女孩神情。

“那就打扰了。”迎着几个人略约诧异的目光，第一个开口的绿发男人竟然不是出言拒绝。

而他这么做的理由，只因他发现那个小女孩伸手挽过发丝的时候，从洁白的袖口露出一条手链，轻轻一道红光乍现。  
和库里腕上的……一模一样。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

金发男人看不见不代表鳞看不见。  
好不容易Sanji的气味才离开瑞格多大片大片的辛辣，可它刚一过来就看到了怎样的画面？！  
他要被那个家伙推下石缝去了！

严格意义上来讲狮鹫兽并不是种十分和善亲切的生物，不能因为鳞它会对Sanji他们温和就一概而论。这种神奇的生物在发狂与暴怒的时候，即便是最强悍的魔族和神族，也是会觉得十分棘手的。  
更何况现在只是个普普通通的小人物？

鳞想，下次再见到那个家伙，一定要扯下他的一对翅膀来……这次真是太便宜他了。

“鳞？”Sanji伸手。掌心不出意外碰触到狮鹫兽的利喙，带着点冰凉和熟悉的眷恋，“……你怎么来了。”

温度蔓延。

鳞十分苦恼。自己到底来干什么？它可以肯定自己绝对不是想带他走的，也许只是来看看他而已。它还记得库里的警告，并且它不想反抗那孩子，所以真的没打算带金发男人再逃开。  
……即便曾经想过，现在也要另做打算了。

它本以为，将他留在曼吉地就安全了，就会有人保护他。但是刚刚发生的事情……在危险来临的时候，有谁在保护他？！能帮助他的人在哪里？  
它开始怀疑，自己做的究竟是不是错的。

自以为是地帮助Sanji，可实际上却是在害他吗？  
擅自带他离开，将他藏起来就真的能解决问题吗？

[所以你听好，我不管你怎么打算。我都准备带着他找到Sanji。]回忆中，库里的神色从未如此凝重。山顶的风呼啸而过，直带得自己也蔓溺苦楚。  
库里已经知道Sanji在这里，就要带着Zoro他们找来了。它知道以自己的速度，从岛侧飞下去只比他们走莫撒锡的门快上半刻，并且自己还在罗西顿附近的山顶上失魂落魄地呆了很久。

它低头看一眼金发男人带着诧异和一点点欣喜的表情，掌心的温柔无可替代。

也许，伙伴们的身边，才是他应该停留的地方。  
那些人，才是会为了他，战斗到死绝不後悔的吧？

风中，已经隐隐传来熟悉的气息。鳞抬起头，面对那个方向，轻轻扬一扬棕黑色的巨大双翼。


	50. Chapter 50

[五十]

 

一路上，镶嵌着发光晶矿的黑石灯盏逐渐由密集变得稀疏。四个人跟在苏芳娜身後走向远离村落的一所小屋。小女孩与奶奶一直住在一个偏远的角落，离矿区也比较远，所以同样是在地下，就显得昏暗了许多。地上随处可见巨大的缝隙，望下去漆黑而不见底。说到底这里是悬空岛屿的最底层，那些缝隙下面就真的是没有底了。

“掉下去的话，可以直接死去瑞夫图了。”库里说的无比轻松，听得Usopp不由自主地抖了一下。

“是某人想当众示范一下么？”苏芳娜不轻不重瞥一眼过来，库里立刻一脸严肃地望天。

门前冷清地置着一盏石灯，照亮木制小屋前的那片空地。头顶心的洞壁上只剩下那么几处晶石，零星的光芒有一点点夜空的感觉。

“打扰了。”走进屋子，冷冷清清，显然这里没有其他人在。刚刚小女孩所说的那位老人也没在。

“哦，那就是奶奶突然有事又去了矿区吧，你们随意坐吧。”苏芳娜指了指屋子里简陋的木藤桌椅，“我去给你们倒杯茶来。”

“这是曼吉地特产的乌瑟茶，招待几位远道而来的客人，不知道感觉跟上次有没有什么不同？”馨香的茶香弥漫开来，苏芳娜挑了一下眉，言辞中带刺的成分十分严重。

青白发色的少年望了一眼周围，余下三个人中，两个都是一副我没听见我真的没听见的神情，低着头专心喝茶。

关键时刻，喝得还真是认真阿！不知道替我说两句话的吗混账？！库里掐死他们的心都有。

而绿发男人，却在进来後不住打量这间屋子。没能看出有除了小女孩和她奶奶以外，有第三个人存在的痕迹。  
但是在刚才踏进屋子的瞬间，他明明觉得有什么在心口，一点点复苏……与其说是看到，不如说只是种直觉……虽然感受不到那个人在这里，可有另一种更强烈的感觉要他相信，继续找下去，一定会有所发现。

“抱歉，能让我去厨房看一看么？”他突然开口。

“诶？”苏芳娜一愣。其他人也同样愣了一下，没明白绿发男人进了别人家就问厨房是什么意思。

小女孩几乎是在怔愣的同时就想明白了，暗叫一声糟。这些人是他的伙伴，当然比自己更清楚Sanji的厨艺，比自己更了解Sanji的料理习惯，那么……厨房里按照Sanji要求摆放的厨具很可能会暴露他的存在……Sanji千辛万苦才要躲着他们，所以当然不能让他们发现。

“这件事，只怕我不能答应……”苏芳娜摇了摇头，立即编好了理由，她眨了眨眼睛，“因为我要给我的朋友准备一个生日蛋糕……这件事是完全保密的，所以现在我家厨房禁止任何人出入。连奶奶也一样。”再附送一个歉意的笑容，让人被拒绝也没有脾气。

Zoro虽然很想去看个究竟，可人家都已经这样说了，也不好直接闯进去。毕竟，自己是来做客的……

正在说话，哐当一声屋门被撞开。冲进来的是一只半米来高的狗，白色的背上长着一对半透明的双翼。虽然从本质上讲大家也都没见过这种生物，但这里的人也都长着翅膀，他们自己更是不外如此，也就没什么好奇怪的了。

“乌利！”原本这只小狗是派去跟着Sanji一起的，觉得不过是去趟远郊，让乌利带下路就行了，结果现在它竟然独自跑回来……

小狗对一屋子坐着的陌生人视而不见，只看着苏芳娜，可怜巴巴地呜咽一声，低头咬住她白袍的下摆，焦灼地想领着她出去。

小女孩一惊，知道一定是金发男人出了事。

猛地，库里的目光望向门外，脸色也是一变。他咬了咬牙，没有丝毫耽搁地冲出屋子。别人也许还发觉不到什么，但他可是主人阿……

鳞！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

鳞尖利的叫声远远传来。出现在曼吉地的方法暂且不提，八成是找到了什么其他的路飞过来，但能让他的狮鹫兽这么紧张的理由……库里瞬间就意识到问题在那里。

是Sanji出了危险！  
鳞先自己一步找到了他。

蓝青骨翼的少年箭一般掠出屋门。紧跟着是绿发男人，Usopp和戈其。苏芳娜领着乌利在最後，也跟着他们飞去。苏芳娜发现乌利要领着自己去的地方，竟然就是库里领路的方向。他是怎么知道的？

大片的光暗交界在他们周身不住後退，当所有人赶到那片荒地的时候，都舒了一口气。好在那人没有遇到危险。而看见眼前景象的瞬间，时间都几乎要在这刻静止。

顶壁上晶石如细碎星辰的光芒淡淡洒下。金发男人背对着他们站在那里，金棕色的狮鹫兽在他对面，双翼向天伸展。他的掌覆上狮鹫兽颈间光滑的羽丝。在他身畔，有几株稀疏的植物恣意生长，宽绰的叶幽兰暗敛，与高高扬起的大片花朵，瓣叶深深的红不住涌动。背後不远处是大片的花田，一分为二的两种颜色随着劲风掀起如波涛汹涌的翻滚，界限分明而狂放。金发男人背後柔软的羽翼似乎浮动着一层淡淡金色的光芒，成了这片迷幻的海中唯一的光明。

有辛辣的气息远远传来，钻进眼中，恍然间是要潸然泪下的感觉。  
终于找到他了。

“Sanji！”Usopp顾不得距离，远远就叫他的名字，嚎啕大哭。

“Sanji先生！”戈其也跟着大叫起来，鼻子有点发酸。

鳞平静地面向这个方向，它一直看着这边，看着这几个人的身影渐渐出现，没有诧异也没有丝毫动摇。而金发男人遥遥听见自家狙击手熟悉的哭腔，脸上微微带点错愕，侧过头来听。

……他依然看不见。  
于是谁的心里猛地刺痛一下，风云顿起。

“现在你们找到要找的人了，可喜可贺阿。”苏芳娜率先开口。乌利应着她的声音也叫了一声。

努力忍住没有直接问他刚才怎么了，让乌利这样跑回来报信……不过现在看见他没事，也总算是放下心来。  
是想瞒住这个事实的，可惜鳞的出现让库里知道了他在，就是再隐瞒也没有用了。  
这已经不是自己能瞒得下去的了。

[路西法陛下]曾说，注定该你找到的，就不会错过，而注定要你守护的，就一定不会放手。  
找到也是必然的吧，如果这些人永远不打算放手？

“哦，没事。既然现在找到了，那就好说了。我们都回去吧让Zoro劝劝他。喂走了，Usopp，戈其。”库里接着指一下自己的狮鹫兽，“还有你，要不是你鼻子灵，我们想找到Sanji还真是相当困难呢。辛苦了，鳞，先跟我回去吧。”

最好别让他们知道是鳞带他到这的，这么解释两句，暂时消除一下其他人的怀疑吧。当然了从头至尾这都是件破绽百出的事情，只希望Sanji的出现能让他们欢喜到忘掉思考……  
至于刚刚到底发生了什么，一会儿再审它，当务之急，还是把Sanji留给Zoro处理吧。

深深浅浅看一眼自己的狮鹫兽，再瞥一眼始终没开口的绿发男人，库里一把扯起Usopp和戈其，招呼苏芳娜跟着，头也不回地离开。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

金发男人能够听到所有的人都来了，又都走了。Usopp的哭喊，戈其的招呼，苏芳娜的说辞，库里的交代，而自己张了张嘴，反而不知道应该说些什么。他感到巨大的狮鹫兽绕过自己，步履轻盈地向那群人走去，他从内心感到这个家伙似乎是相当的得意。然後就是Usopp嚷起来找到Sanji要开Party，戈其跟着叫好，库里嬉皮笑脸地向苏芳娜借厨房我立刻马上就需要阿，等等等等。自己眼前漆黑一片，只听见那些嘈杂而欢乐的喧嚣声音愈行愈远，瓣叶翕动的声音渐渐清沥。

这些他都不怎么关心了，因为此刻最让自己在意的是那个人……他知道绿发男人还在。库里故意要他留了下来。  
很可能已经不知不觉走到了自己面前，可他完全不知道那人在哪。

“Zoro？”试探地问一句。

下一秒，就被一双有力的臂膀收进怀里。

[……伸手将他搂进怀里，又有什么问题？]  
绿发男人的动作比头脑要更快上一点。在他还没考虑好这个决定的後果的时候，就已经动手这么做了。

他紧紧搂着这个找了很久，很久的人。金色的羽翼近在眼前，恍惚而美好得太不真实。好吧说句实话还以为这家伙会立刻踢开自己呢。绿发男人闭了闭眼睛再重新睁开，手臂间又用力了一点，仿佛只有这样紧紧搂住他，才能让自己确信这真的不是一场梦，不是醒过来就一片空旷，不是他又一次错认了别人，不是任何一个让自己心脏钝痛的可能。  
他不想再丢掉他，这件事已经不需要思考都可以全身心的明白。

Sanji觉得大脑里有处什么突然一下子就断掉了。好像自己一直走在薄薄的冰层上放肆愉快着，在这一刻冰层突然破裂，跌落。他还以为自己伸出手的话，什么都不会抓到。然而他却没有真的跌下去，他被那个人紧紧抓住了。  
此刻双臂被禁锢着，胸膛毫无罅隙地贴上一具灼热的躯体，属于那人的气息无比强烈地传来。没有丝毫怀疑的可能。  
瑞格多的香辛味道远近盘桓，他咬紧牙关，从未感到这种香气会强烈到令自己想要落泪。

“你是不相信我吗？”绿发男人沉稳的声音在耳侧响起，带着些微怒气，“不相信我会找到[拉斐尔]，然後治好你？”

“Zoro……”Sanji发现自己的喉咙艰涩得很痛苦，说出实情……大概都是这样苦楚的感觉吧，“我这个样子，是没办法跟你们走下去的。”

耳中听得那个人半晌没有再说话，他不由自主感到绝望，心说果然如此吗，连丝毫反驳的余地都没有，然後再也无法开口地沉默下去。然而这个情形没有持续多久，耳畔传来绿发男人一句轻如呢喃的话。

“肚子饿了。”

“哈？！”

“我说，”Zoro看一眼怀里的人，又重复一遍，“我肚子饿了。你不会不管的吧，厨子？”

Sanji几乎要气得笑出来。  
这什么理由阿！……好吧，不过算你说中了。

他记起苏芳娜对自己说过的那句话。[如果不是想特意做给某个人吃的话，再好吃的料理也没有存在的意义]。  
自己的料理存在的意义，乃至于自己存在的意义，都只是为了这些人。就算眼睛看不见了，也始终刻在心里，只要自己还活着就不能忘却的存在着。

“混账阿，放开老子……”有欣喜的感觉悄悄盘桓而起，他轻轻勾起唇角，“去给你做饭了，白痴藻类。”


	51. Chapter 51

[五十一]

 

“也就是说，Sanji他是中了毒才会失明的？”苏芳娜终于听到了事情的原委，不禁拧了一下眉。这也是没办法的，关于这件事，她觉得终究不是件好事所以从来没有开口问过，金发男人自然也不会主动提及。

库里点点头，指了指身边的长鼻子狙击手和矮个子少年。“他们是Sanji的伙伴，要带他去治病的。”

“所以说……是打算去找[拉斐尔殿下]吗？”小女孩捏起下巴。不愧是曲神岛的人，立刻就知道了库里的打算。

“只有这一个办法了吧？”库里神色凝重。

“哼，我记得你立誓不去天岛的。”

“当然，我打算带他们去狱岛闯出点名头来，只要他们够强大的话，自然会有殿下注意到。那个时候去找那位殿下还不容易？”

苏芳娜勾起一抹冷笑。“库里，你究竟多久没去过狱岛了？！”

少年一愣。听这话里毫不掩饰的揶揄意味，似乎是狱岛发生了什么非同寻常的事情。他倒真的是很久没有打探过狱岛的消息了，现在想来……多少也有点失算。比如他现在是真的很想知道，究竟盯上金发男人的那拨人是什么来历？刚才鳞的警告跟那些人有没有关系？接下来要去的地方会不会也布了很多陷阱？……

苏芳娜看他的神情就明白他真的是毫不知情，她摇了摇头，径自说了下去。“你知不知道，瑞夫图的腾之试炼，已经被一个人占了。”

且不管余下两个人是如何的有听没有懂，蓝青骨翼的少年听到这句话却是禁不住地动容。

“什么？！”

一狱岛瑞夫图，还有一个没落已久的名字叫做“腾之岛”。岛腹密林中有一处几乎无人能及的图腾谷，强大的魔法能够驱逐每一个闯入者，只有拥有更强法力的人才能够凌驾那个山谷。然而这样的人实在是少之又少，百年千年才可能出现一个，所以连同“腾之岛”这个名字也几乎要跟着一起销声匿迹。可是库里也同样能保证……每一个出现过的人都耳熟能详得如一场传奇。会拥有其他神明的名号，却不会被曲神岛真的承认，那些被叫做邪神的人。  
这种人往往会有些厉害的魔法甚至很可能……医得好Sanji的毒……

“确切的说，是被一位邪神占了，是个女巫，叫[古尔薇格]。”苏芳娜海蓝色的眸子中有暗敛的光芒肆虐，她轻轻眯了一下眼睛，“所以我问你，有没有胆量去找她？”

库里抿紧嘴角，脸色从未有过的凝重。戈其左右看看对话的两个小孩，再看看一脸不解的Usopp，举起一只手来。“不好意思……你们到底在说什么，能给我俩解释一下吗？”

“好阿，”少年挑了挑眉毛，“简单来说就是我们的第二条路，也许能救Sanji但这个选择实在太过危险。我认为这件事情，应该做出选择的人是Zoro。”

“Zoro？那个绿头发的剑士先生？”苏芳娜回想了一下。只凭翅膀的颜色，就可以猜到他说的是哪个人。

一定要是最强，最强，最强的那个才可以。  
无出其右。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sanji几乎难以想象自己也会有这么一天。

他能够感受到自己指尖勾起一点Zoro的指尖，磕磕碰碰而提心吊胆。他看不见眼前的东西，可在碰触到那人指尖的时候就好像浸润光明，离开的刹那又重新没入黑暗，不断忐忑反复而他强横地告诉自己绝不可以贪恋这种感觉。

像溺水的人和稻草。  
于事无补的吧？还是说你竟然有所期望？

在自己没有失明的时候，还真是不会有这样清澈明白的感受。他苦笑一点，难以自制地想起在人妖岛的云屋，自己曾经那么用力那么用力地攥住他的手，离光明曾是那样……难以言说的近切。金发男人带一点自嘲而悲哀地想，如果，如果说……当初的自己知道有一天会这么贪恋他的温度，那个时候是不是就不会再那么轻易地放手了？是不是。

他矛盾而惴惴地维持着一个想要伸手却又不肯伸手的心情直到……手被那人很用力地一把攥起。  
溺水的人被救下。表面再平静也会波澜暗涌。

绿发男人的声音带点欣喜，在不远的地方响起。

“咦，这狗真是个不错的家伙。”

乌利一直在前面欢快地引路。金发男人从震颤的心情中走了点神，心说幸好苏芳娜桑把它留了下来，要不自己根本看不见，再带个路痴藻类，能摸回去才有鬼。

Zoro回过头的时候微微皱一下眉。他当然知道金发男人看不见，所以才要拉着他走的阿。会安全点的吧。可这个白痴家伙真是一点都不配合！一点想抓住自己的意思都没有！

虽然……也没有反对……  
……诶等等，没有反对？！

挨挨蹭蹭走了一阵绿发男人终于想明白这点，再不犹豫地一把抓紧他的手，才觉得自己心里稍微安稳些。

这下好了，省得自己不住回头看他会不会被什么莫名其妙的东西绊倒。

金发男人似乎是犹豫了一下，却终于不再消极对待，而是抓住了自己的手。Zoro感到手上传来的力道，莫名觉得一阵舒心。

回到苏芳娜家里的时候，所有人几乎都等长了脖子。Usopp立即叫起来要开PARTY，金发男人丢下一句好那我去做饭，就径直去了厨房。没人怀疑他是怎么知道厨房在哪里的，竟然一点冤枉路都没走，当然，也没人怀疑绿发男人为什么会那么自然地跟着他一起走进厨房。

猫腻什么的，权当不知情好了。

Usopp和戈其在客厅逗乌利玩得很是开心，库里帮着苏芳娜在门口摆起桌椅餐具。过了一小会儿，苏芳娜蹑手蹑脚走到厨房门口，透过门上的小窗向内看去。平常Sanji做饭的时候都是她帮忙，拿这个取那个。现在进去的换成了绿发男人，压根没有再要帮手的意思，她倒要看看此刻是怎么个情景。

隔着窗子，她看见金发男人一点不自然的样子都没有。两个人都背对着自己站着。金发男人在灶台前站得安然优雅，伸一伸手就有一样东西递到他手中。他需要什么，另外那个人简直就是莫名其妙的知道。这两个人之间似乎什么都没说，可是又似乎什么都表达清楚了。

一来二去，看得她简直有些茫然。

“行啦苏芳，走吧，奶奶去哪儿了？怎么还不回来……你不去找找她吗？”库里悄悄溜来拽走了她。

有Zoro在，你有什么可担心的呢？  
就你那半吊子的料理水平……能比得过这两个人之间的默契吗？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

趁着绿发男人按照厨师的要求将料理端出屋子摆放的时候，库里偷偷溜进了厨房。

“嘿Sanji，我要你把这个吃了，”少年从衣袋中摸出一枚糖果，塞到他手里，他看着金发男人摸索着手里的东西，海色的眸子带上一点茫然的神色，轻轻解释，“是尤莱糖阿。”

[神族，淡金色羽翼，金发遮住左边脸颊。]  
提莫斯说出的几个关键字，少年一个都没有忘。那些家伙就是靠着这几个词找Sanji的。若想保障他的安全，就一定要转移开那些家伙的注意力。要说最强烈的变化，莫过于翅膀了……幸好自己这次偷来的糖果不少……希望尤莱糖能把他淡金的羽翼改成别的颜色或者直接变成魔族骨翼。是个相当取巧的方法，不过效果应该很不错吧。

现在除了自己，没有一个人知道Sanji就是尚在红海轮回的[沙利叶殿下]。而这个秘密，最好一直不要被发现。在不知道敌人是什么来历的情况下。

真是不能……放着他不管……少年叹口气。

Sanji握住手中的糖果，糖纸被攥紧的时候发出一点清脆的声音。“为什么要我吃这个？”  
一定要换一副翅膀？有这个必要吗？

“因为我们接下来是要去狱岛。神族的羽翼会很……”很引人注目……诶等等不对，此行的目的就是要引人注目来着！库里脑筋转的极快，立刻就想好了另一套说辞，“会很不合适……我怕岛上居民多少还是对神族有些看法……总之听我的吧，不会有错的。”

金发男人没再说什么，将糖果放进嘴里。在少年安静的凝眸中，他背後淡淡金色的羽翼渐渐不复神圣的光芒而一点点变得邪气魅惑，最终变成一副尖利的双翼。

“太棒了！”库里赞叹一句，“是魔族骨翼！”

“诶，是什么颜色的？”

“……蓝色。”

当库里和金发男人一起走出屋子，而金发男人背负着新的翅膀出现在众人眼前的时候，所有人都张大了嘴。正在倒茶的Usopp完全没有发觉茶水已经从桌面流到了地上。戈其正在查看一株幽紫色的植物，一点都没意识到自己已经把手里的叶片给扯了下来。绿发男人还算正常，不过他手里的盘子也端得太久了点吧……

与先前神族羽翼的高贵淡雅截然不同……这双骨翼是萤蓝流离的色调，在曼吉地幽晦的光线中说不出的邪魅。  
是吸引着你不自觉前往，明知是送命也不能拒绝的神迹。

还是苏芳娜最先开了口，她抽一抽嘴角。“尤莱糖吗？突然之间你这是要干嘛？”

“为了接下去的行动比较方便。”库里看看众人还怔愣着反应不过来的表情，咳嗽一声。

“哦哦，开PARTY了开PARTY！”Usopp手忙脚乱地开始擦桌子。戈其看看手中的叶片，十分惋惜地摇摇头。Zoro这才想起来要把盘子放在桌上。

“哦我说，Sanji的翅膀怎么变成这个样子了？”一个苍老而精神的声音远远传来。是梅洛哲老太太回来了。这位老人的个子出乎意料的高，银色的头发盘起一个发髻，背後双翼和苏芳娜一样呈现半透明的无色。

也许这地方的人都是这样的翅膀？在Zoro他们都不自觉这样去想的时候，库里用最快的速度飞到她眼前去打招呼，笑容乖巧，俨然一副纯良好少年的样子。然而叙旧的话没说两句，他就直接切入重点。

“奶奶，我是来带Sanji离开的。”


	52. Chapter 52

[五十二]

 

所有人都安静下来，轻慢的风席卷过曼吉地，陷入一种奇怪的沉默。严格讲来这个老人不单是一家之主，更是这些天以来收留了Sanji的人。好像他们要带走金发男人，怎也应该得到她的同意一般……

梅洛哲老太太瞥了少年一眼，开口之际是理所当然的不在乎。“当然。这小子怎么可能在这个鬼地方待得住？”

“喂婆婆！”金发男人切一声，“我怎么就待不住了？”

梅洛哲扬起嘴角看金发的人站在风里，目盲也掩不去他惯常的优雅，没有理会他的插话。她只是看着眼前的少年微微眯起眼睛。“库里，如果你要问什么事情最好现在就问。我不确定以後还会有想告诉你的时候。”

在其他的人还不明所以的时候，少年微垂着头，狠狠咬牙把一句“没有”说的斩钉截铁。

“哦？”老人的嘴角泛起一丝笑容，“真的不想知道？你的翅膀怎样……”

“不想！我一点都不想！”少年突然大喊起来打断了梅洛哲的话，厉然抬眼间，那双深绿色的瞳子甚至都带上了一些狂暴。魔族的少年忽然生出一种很霸道的气魄，让人不可逼视。

苏芳娜神色淡然，一点也不以为意。其他的人却统统愣住了。他们谁也想不到这个平素嬉笑随性的小孩竟然会有这么激动的时候，更不知道之前究竟发生过怎样的事情。顶多是库里偷过她家的水晶吧？还能怎样……而且明明那两个小孩相处的气氛还蛮不错的，不是么？

“我知道曼吉地人的情报不会轻易泄露，却言出必行。如果你真的打算说点什么……”蓝青骨翼的少年攥了攥拳，总算是恢复了平静的神色，他盯住似笑非笑的梅洛哲，轻轻挑起嘴角，“告诉我[古尔薇格]的事情。”

“你——！”苏芳娜终于忍不住拧起弯细的眉来。

白痴阿大白痴！如果，如果你的翅膀能够恢复成原来的样子！  
别说是去什么狱岛了，就是想回潘殿，想回万魔殿，也不是不可以阿！  
为什么要拒绝？！是因为你相信靠自己的力量可以变回去，还是说……  
……比起最重要的翅膀，你更在意的是Sanji的事情？！

听着这样莫名其妙的对白，Zoro与Sanji都是有听没有懂的神情。Usopp和戈其两个人刚在不久前才听说了邪神的事情，在听到“古尔薇格”这个名字的时候，都不禁神色一变。从库里和苏芳娜的谈话中他们是能够听明白的，在这件事情上能起到决定性作用的，就只有Zoro一个人。两个人都带一点紧张的神情望向绿发的剑士。  
……看来现在，就是要向Zoro讨一个答案的时候了。

“Zoro，你想不想治好Sanji？如果答案是想，就仔细听好这个人的事情。”少年并没有看向那个人，话音中隐隐透出一种决绝的意味。

听到是关于Sanji的事情，绿发男人的眼神猛然间锐利无匹，如电光射向老人。他没有直接回答，可也做出了回答。他瞥了一眼金发男人，带着几许挑衅地开口。

“喂厨子，你打算逃避到几时？！”

金发男人默然。事情终于回到了起点。关于自己究竟能不能，与要不要跟他们继续走下去的问题。这个问题纠缠着他，曾经令他愁苦不已，甚至下定决心并真的离开了他们。再然後，在这个完全陌生的地方又被这些人不辞辛苦地再次找到，显然这些家伙在自己离开的时间里从未放弃。也是呢，他们的字典里……根本就没有放弃这样肤浅且怯懦的字眼。  
电光石火，他想起绿发男人将自己搂进怀里的时候，掩不住恼火地问……是否不相信他。

怎么可能不信阿。  
已经看不见他的表情了，可每一个字每一句话，只要是从那人口中说出来，他都几乎要毫无理由地去信……光是听见这样的声音，就笃定无比。

他露出一抹轻蔑的笑容，蓝冰的骨翼在所有人的视野中流光萤彩。“哼，老子才不会逃避。”

不过是赌上性命罢了。与任何一次战斗都没有不同。  
所以这一次……我不会再拒绝。

Zoro紧皱的眉宇轻轻舒展，一抹笑意无息地爬上那张英气坚毅的侧脸。

“很好。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

梅洛哲并不在意库里随意就转换自己的话题，少年想知道的事情在她看来意义并不大。不过现在她心情不错，要是真的多讲了几句绝对是自己划算。

“你说[古尔薇格]阿，占了腾之试炼的那个女巫？”老人扯开面前椅子坐下，笑吟吟地看着他。

少年点点头。“不错。Zoro你听好，我觉得那个人是有可能治好Sanji的人……不过，也只是有可能而已。但我觉得这个提议你是不会拒绝的，哪怕只有千万分之一的概率。不是吗？”

绿发男人没有说话。他直视着少年挑了挑眉梢，就有英冽难掩的气息肆虐不绝。

梅洛哲挨个看了看这几个陌生人，视线在绿发男人身上停留的时间最长。“你们该知道图腾谷的厉害吧？”

库里立即接下她的话。“当然。那个山谷坐落在一狱瑞夫图岛上的密林中，里面是无数巨大的石头图腾。山谷拥有着非常强大的魔法，强到足以将每一个侵入者都赶出去。有一次我真的到了山谷边缘，”少年说着就苦笑开一点，带着莫名难言的神情摇了摇头，“可以说是亡命逃回来的，到现在还不敢肯定那个到底是不是我的幻觉……还是说，光是魔法就可以达到……那样的水平……”

Usopp心说幸好有库里作解释，这件事只怕也是曲神岛上耳熟能详的常识……真说不知道的话八成要出问题……不过听见库里这样的描述，总觉得非常非常的危险……

嗯等等？不过怎么突然有种……相当熟悉的感觉？！

这种感觉，简直就好像……长鼻子狙击手，还有Zoro和Sanji，最开始就跟随Luffy的这几人都心念一动地想到……  
……当初在芭拉蒂的时候，阿金所描述的伟大航道。

何其相似。

“[古尔薇格]的魔法可以操纵密林里的那些图腾，保护她自己的安全或是阻挡任何一个闯入者。其实再多的我也不知道了。我能告诉你们的就是，这么多年来每一条从瑞夫图带来的消息都一样，没有一个人能闯得进去，不管有多少人想找到她。”老人斜睨了绿发男人一眼，“如果小子你想让她治Sanji的眼睛，就一定要带着他进图腾谷，站到[古尔薇格]的面前，这才有可能告诉她你要做的事情。”

梅洛哲并不知道Sanji中毒的事情，她以为Zoro只是单纯想治好他的眼睛。毕竟这么漂亮的眼睛，看不见真是太可惜了。

“阿，我会带他找到那家伙的。”绿发男人轻轻回答。

Sanji听见刀鞘轻轻碰撞的声音，他几乎可以想象到那人的动作，一定是又将手搭在了刀柄上。还有，那家伙一定在笑。那样毫不退缩的，坚定自信的笑。每一个细节每一处光线的流转，都从自己记忆中不知其深的地方清晰地浮现起来，触在心口的什么地方，柔软浅显地痛。  
如果，如果曼吉地有足够的明亮，他想，自己一定还可以看见那人耳际金色水滴蔓溺的光芒。

忽然间他很想，真的很想再看一眼那个男人。  
是头脑一热吗？开始向命运尖利地不妥协，开始了熠熠逆卷的桀骜。

等待着的是地狱也好，是送死也罢，就陪你走上这一次。

“好，”他听见自己的声音平静地穿过风的呼啸，“我就陪你一起去。”

蓝调流莹的骨翼在曼吉地不甚明媚的光线中令人心旌动摇。绿发男人看着说话的人，冰海的眸子中看不见自己的影子，可是金发男人的动作神情，每一分每一毫无不昭示着他在非常专注地凝视自己。  
用他全部的心。

他恍然间发现自己再难割舍下这种感觉。不管是不是一场错觉。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“既然都说了要去。那你们今天就好好开心一下吧，明天动身。”梅洛哲老太太倒是比来的几个人都更干脆。

“苏芳，我要向你借一样东西……”库里指一指Zoro和Sanji，“借给他俩。”

苏芳娜的蓝眼睛在两个人身上打了个转。“什么？”

“手链啦手链。安心吧，我只是借走，一定会还你的。”抬起手来，腕上黑石中一抹流红的光闪过。

“哼，我怕你是贪心那两颗比索晶石吧。”

苏芳娜玩笑的表情还没散去，少年就轻笑一下，伸手抛来一抹雪色的流光。女孩接过一看，是一枚冰雪一般半透明的精致指环。伸手碰触的时候，有光洁冰凉的感觉从指尖一直扩散到心口。而指环上雕刻的样式，是十分古旧的魔族纹章。如果没有看错，该是千万年前隶属于某位魔族殿下的东西。

“拿这个抵押，”库里将自己的手链除下扔给绿发男人然後向苏芳娜伸出手，“我怕他们在试炼中失散，所以才要给他们手链。你该明白的，能闯进去的只可能是他们两个……”

白痴，绝对是白痴，居然拿它作抵押。  
没有这枚指环，你要怎么回得去？  
不过算了，反正你是一定要借走手链吧……即便用它来作抵押。

女孩挑一下眉，收起指环，接着挽起白袍的袖口。Usopp和戈其这才发觉在她雪色的衣袖之下，也有一条手链。和库里的一样，中间那枚黑色的圆石正好划过红冼的光。

“这个有什么用……”戈其看着手链，很是不解。

“比索晶石。分开太远的话，就是一枚普通黑色石头的模样，一旦两枚晶石离得比较近，就会有红色的光。想知道一个人是否在自己身边不远，用这个最方便了。再具体的，让库里告诉你们吧……”

她将手链解下来递给库里，然後看着少年转手将它交给绿发男人。

“喂库里，希望你还能给我拿回来。”

“怎么可能不还你……”少年微微耸肩，“我可还要我的指环呢！总有一天我会回去的，不过嘛，时间还长着呢。”

“哦既然都说好了，那我们就来开宴会吧！今晚尽情开心一下，明天踏上旅途！”Usopp鼓了下掌，“我可好久都没吃到Sanji做的饭了！太怀念啦！”

“哦？是吗，尽情吃吧，不够我再去做。”金发男人的脸上浮现出笑容。

果然阿，这才是自己活着的意义所在。


	53. Chapter 53

[五十三]

 

“怎么，还要去厨房吗？没有Luffy在，这些东西一定够吃的。”

身旁的喧嚣气氛和草帽海贼团全体一起开PARTY的时候不差分毫。金发男人就算看不到也能够听得出来，Usopp拉着戈其和库里开心地唱唱跳跳，一会儿又开始讲述Usopp船长的各种精彩大冒险，苏芳娜和梅洛哲的笑声不时传来。而金发男人这边刚刚走出去半步，就被抓住了手腕。Zoro的声音在离自己很近的地方响起。

原来一直在旁边阿，怎么没听到什么动静？金发男人刚刚想到这里，手里就被塞进一个杯子。满的，若隐若现的酒香气息传来。在这里住了有一阵子，也算是学到了不少东西，抓这一下，金发男人就立即辨出手中杯子的石质。

“白痴藻类。”

“哈？！”绿发男人拧眉。

什么莫名其妙的！  
明明是看他好像不知道应该向哪里伸手，才递给他点东西……  
结果就蹦出这么一句来吗？！

错愕间，目光所及处，那人却是挑起一抹笑容，在晦暗的光线中温和清浅。

“真是糟蹋东西。告诉你阿绿藻，这种桑莎酒，要用晶石打磨的杯子喝才好。”Sanji轻盈转身，“跟我来吧，去拿杯子给大家。”

他向着门的方向走去，没有走一点冤枉路也没有撞到任何东西。绿发男人在他身後，跟着一直走进屋子。看他轻车熟路地走进厨房，从柜里翻出好几个黑色晶石的杯子。Zoro简直要怀疑这家伙压根没有失明。这哪里是看不见的样子了。

“你的杯子还拿着呢？”金发男人向他伸出手，然後理所当然地触到杯子的轮廓。

金黄琥珀色泽的桑莎酒被倒进刚刚取出来的晶石杯。香气似乎是清冽浓郁了一点。Zoro伸手接过新的杯子的时候，无意间向杯中瞥了一眼。

金色浓郁的酒水上映出了一个影子。发丝柔软地垂落一点，有不甚明亮的光芒细碎点染。淡淡金色的光芒，从那人背後的羽翼上散落。等等，神族羽翼？！他手微一抖，水波荡漾打碎了杯中的溢彩流光。抬头看向眼前的人，身後敛起的当然是一脉明媚荧惑的蓝。等到杯中酒水再度平稳下来，Zoro再低头，就又变成现在这副蓝色骨翼了。好像刚才看到的，只是一抹错觉。

是自己眼花了吗？不知道……Zoro恍然觉得刚刚那一对金色羽翼的感觉似乎异常熟悉，简直是渗入骨血一般的熟悉。是因为Sanji最开始的羽翼给自己留下了相当深刻的印象，所以才会有这样的感觉？！……总觉得，他所拥有的，就应该是那样的……那样的……  
不过眼前这个……真的是他的翅膀？！

没等他想再多，就听见金发男人的声音悠然响起。

“怎么，不尝尝吗？”

听见这样的话，绿发男人几乎是无意识地端起杯子就灌了一大口。先前那偏似柔弱的酒香中似乎溶入了一丝黑色石晶的凛然气息，温和之外多了几许甘洌。绿发男人一灌之下已然明了。果然好酒，更添风采。

“快拿着杯子出去吧。真是的，他们该不会一直在用普通的石杯喝酒吧。”自顾自带着一点埋怨的语气，Sanji伸手抹了一把柜子边缘的走向，就轻易辨出门的位置，向外面走去。

翅膀尖上突然多了一点触感。是被人轻轻抓住的感觉。温度，力道，还有那种轻微的灼痛，电流般流窜，悉数在大脑炸开。绝对没可能忽略也没可能忘记的感觉。  
像被这个人第一次碰触到羽翼时那样，熟悉……战栗。战栗到，他无暇去分辨那究竟是怎样一种感觉。

“你！”金发男人猛地转身，骨翼随着这个动作被很自然地抽了出来。可以说这样转身是出于人的本能，结果转过去才意识到，无论自己面向哪里其实都是一样的黑暗。他只剩黑暗了。

“这真的是你的翅膀吗？”语气是浅浅的诧异，附带着那只手似乎又一次攀附上自己敏锐的触觉。

刷一下抽出骨翼，金发男人吸一口气，从口袋里摸出一根烟来低头咬住。“白痴绿藻，我从不认为你这植物脑袋还会记得尤莱糖这种东西。”

妈的，害得老子心脏都快停了。

金发男人刚想着没事就快出去吧。结果就意识到另外一个问题。他找不到方向了……刚刚回身的那下，已经偏离了之前找好的门的方向。现在他已经不知道自己面对的是什么地方了。

金发男人恨恨咬一下嘴里的烟。切！只能随便摸个方向再确定了……要他主动开口问那人门在哪里还不如杀了他。

“行啦，快走吧。”有杯子被拿起来的轻微碰撞声，然後手上猛然多出一个温度。风轻轻从耳侧荡起，不自觉地跟从。  
是绿发男人抓起他的手，错了肩向门外走去。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

梅洛哲老太太家的藏酒并不算太多，平常也只是偶尔拿来招待客人喝几口。这么几个平素喝惯的人随便几口就见了底，尽管如此大家还是非常开心。毕竟千辛万苦找到了Sanji而且他平安无事，是一件值得大肆庆贺的事情。

Zoro一直在自己左近，尽管他一直也没什么话说。金发男人很清楚。自己需要什么的时候，伸手出去大概就可以八九不离十地被塞进正确的东西。也很有意思嘛，他这么想着，就有点心思地考虑起折腾一下那个家伙的办法。刚起了这个念头，Sanji忽然记起鳞并没有凑过来，从刚才开始就很安静地趴在远处的树林里。他张罗着要给它带点吃的过去，然後就被绿发男人告知库里已经去了。

也是，那小子是主人嘛。不用担心了。

少年在狮鹫兽旁边大大咧咧地坐下，靠着它巨大的身躯，仰头向上面看去。矿洞顶端是曼吉地水晶白色朦胧的光芒，零星细碎，等于这个地方永远也不能直视的夜空。千百年来安静凝视着下方的村落，也不知道看尽了多少变故。少年露出一个略带疲惫的表情，然而一纵即逝，就恢复了飞扬跳脱的眉梢唇角。

“这可是Sanji做的料理耶，你给我好好记住了什么味道。”看着鳞低头吃东西的样子，库里反手拍了拍它光滑的羽毛，“是Sanji遇到了危险，你才会叫出来的吧？”

要不是听见你的声音，我也不会知道你们在哪里。  
想找到他还真没有那么容易。  
嘛，算你功臣一场了。

鳞偏过脑袋来看他一眼，继续低头吃东西。不过少年很清楚，这样动作的意思就是不否认。

“我在罗西顿打探消息的时候，听到有人要害[沙利叶殿下]，但从那些人的描述中我发现，Sanji就是[沙利叶]。这件事我根本没有告诉其他任何人，包括Zoro……”少年略略压低一点的声音在风扫过叶片的唦唦声中清澈柔和，“我不希望现在就说出真相……真正的他还没有回来。迟早有一天，他会重新在麦尼埃湖明亮的湖水里现身。我想等到那一天，看他还会不会记得我。所以希望他们这一次可以平安回到红海……所以才要这样帮他……你也是这样想的吧，鳞？”

当然了。  
说不上原因，也许只是Sanji掌心的温度，就足以让我为之落尽性命。

巨大的狮鹫兽微微抬起头来。它金色的瞳映出眼前的林木，穿越枝叶，木桌之前金发男人站的优雅无端。和他一肩之隔的那个绿发的人，一只手握着盛装桑莎酒的黑色晶石杯，几乎不能移开目光地看着身边的人，好在他需要什么东西的时候可以直接递过去。

库里深深绿色的眸子也在注视着同样的地方，同样的两个人。他眯起眼来，看其中一个在另一个的身边，觥筹交错推杯换盏，站成一道难以言述的景致。眼前光线一晃，他蓦然想起自己曾经在图腾谷的那次经历。早已变作梦魇一般凌乱的记忆。

“唔。腾之试炼阿……”他揉了揉隐隐作痛的额角，继而托起腮，“鳞，那里连你也飞不进去。只能靠他们两个的力量自己进去了。如果Zoro连贡贝山的岩石都能够砍碎，当然了，Sanji也能踢碎……我想穿越那些图腾的难度应该不会太大？”

虽然只是预计，腾之试炼原本存在的考验——那些石头图腾——他们可以轻而易举地通过，但[古尔薇格]的存在实在是个太大的变数。谁也不知道那位邪神会带给他们怎样不同寻常的试炼。而且谁也无法断定，[古尔薇格]真的能够治好Sanji……

“不过问题不在这里……”

……你们要凭借什么来说服那个人呢？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sanji看不见，Usopp和戈其的体力又不太够，鳞的到来刚好充当坐骑。就算加上翅膀，这么几个人也一样可以在鳞宽绰的背脊上坐得安稳。绿发男人原本是打算和库里一起飞在旁边的。不过少年悄悄劝他说，要去腾之试炼必须保存足够的体力，而且路上你不在旁边的话是要指望那两个人来保护Sanji的周全吗，就这两句，绿发男人立即听从了他的建议决定再搭它一程。带上点食物，再向苏芳娜和梅洛哲告个别，几个人就这样出发了。

Usopp和戈其坐在前面，Zoro带着Sanji在後面。几个人抓紧鳞的背羽。曼吉地已经是在莫撒锡岛的最下方，只要从那些缝隙间下去，别被卷进气流，就可以一直到瑞夫图。风声顿起，巨大的狮鹫兽展翅，无比轻灵地跃入脚下的一片黢黑，离开这片暗夜肆虐的晶石之地。

在逆卷周身的气流中，金发男人摸了摸自己的口袋，不久之前小女孩曾偷偷将自己叫到一边。

“这个东西，Sanji你要替我保管一下，”苏芳娜拽过他的手，放进一枚小小的物件。

入手的第一时间就能感受到上面那些复杂精细的纹络，是指环的形状。女孩的声音悄然传来。

“库里的。”

“难道……是之前他给你的那个……”金发男人能够听到库里交给苏芳娜一样东西抵押那串手链，可他不知道那究竟是个什么东西。

“说句实话，我有足够的理由扣起来。因为借你们的那串手链是相当珍贵的。不过我怕他什么时候真的需要这个的话，拿不出来就糟了。”

“这……难道是个很重要的东西？”还以为只是个比较值钱的东西所以当成财产扣了下来……看样子似乎是……另有隐情？

苏芳娜的声音很轻，却掩不住决然。

“阿，很重要，对于他来说……特别是如果这一次，他能够到达戴蒙桑的话，没有这个，我怕他後悔……要是你们什么时候要分开走了，记得把这个给他。”

戴蒙桑。  
这个名字也听过几次了，迟早会去的……四狱岛。

“就交给我吧，苏芳娜桑。”


	54. Chapter 54

[五十四]

 

金发男人腾出一只手来压住耳际的发丝。鳞气势开阖地一番猛冲，踏着激荡的气流呼啸而过。他能够感到Zoro在自己近无可近的咫尺，尽管那人从一开始就不曾说一句话，却并不妨碍他清晰知道他的所在。

浑身上下偶尔会被气流包裹和摄取，要牢牢捉紧鳞的羽毛才能不被突然卷走。一片漆黑中，金发男人不知道巨兽什么时候会闪开一阵乱流，偏开一个角度，只好抓得紧一点，再紧一点。

不算很险的，只是些风罢了。Sanji轻轻摇一下头，告诉自己，想想当初是谁偷偷要鳞带着自己飞到曼吉地的？不也是独自一人在一片黑暗与刺耳的风声中撑过来了吗？和那个时候如同跌落深渊般的心情相比差之千里。现在在自己身边的……  
是伙伴阿。

“阿，Sanji，抬头往上看的话，能看见曼吉地那个地方微微有点光的样子。头顶上虽然被整个莫撒锡岛覆盖住，也不算漆黑一片。我们现在一直向下飞，我看见下方的黑色中有一个小点，大概那就是一狱岛了，是不是阿库里？”知道金发男人看不见，眼神极好的狙击手主动担任起了解说的角色。毕竟，在曲神岛上看见的所有景色都是难言的壮丽，纵然是在伟大航道见惯各种场面的海贼们，也一样赞叹不已。  
看金发男人在自己背後微垂着头默然的姿态，Usopp就心说，自己一定要让Sanji，也能够“看见”同样的景色。于是顶着疾风，他努力地描述着见到的一切。

在得到库里应了一声的肯定後，Usopp继续说了下去。本就喜欢编造故事的狙击手口才一向了得，本着真实的原则再来点小夸张，这一场描述得也能算上一半天花乱坠。听那语气金发男人就可以想象到他是怎样一副兴奋的表情，也逐渐跟着好奇起来。

不知道他们将要抵达的一狱岛，是什么样子的呢？

“嗯，那个小点逐渐在变大。鳞的速度很棒嘛，而且还是挺稳的，也就偶尔风稍微有点大。话说要是我自己下去的话，我觉得直接掉下去的可能性要更快点……那个小点现在变到了指甲那么大……是个挺规整的圆形的小岛，没有什么诡异的感觉。看上去全是绿色，我猜上面都是长着大叶子的植物。”

“接下来要小心点了。”飞在狮鹫兽身边的少年突然开口，“再往下一点会穿过一大片比较乱的气流。你们几个抓好鳞。”

话音刚落，金发男人就感到自己的手被重重抓住，紧接着，鹤唳的风声灌满他的耳。  
时空微微凝滞。最接近光明的时刻。

喂是抓好鳞而不是抓好我，他暗暗笑一点地想，你这绿藻脑袋什么时候能好好听人说话？

伏在鳞背上的所有人都能够充分感受到，它在何等努力地稳住身体。可周围的气流实在太强，纵然是最擅长驾驭气流的狮鹫兽这一次也维持得很是勉强。晃荡，摇摆不定，还有不知何时就会突然出现的强烈震颤，无一不在考验着众人的精神承受力。金发的人觉得世界开始不安稳，却又有着最奇异的安定。那些每一个细胞每一根血管顶出的叫嚣与颠覆，全都因为从手上传来的那个温度，轻而易举就统统被压制下去。  
不想承认却偏偏无法逃避，他在自己心底见到了一片天。

意识到这点，金发男人愣了片刻，抬起手——那只没有被Zoro攥住的手——从衣袋里掏出一根烟叼进嘴里。这个动作很慢，很自在，就算因为烈风而迟缓了好几秒钟，也丝毫不见窘迫。他没有在乎自己的安危，只是悠然安逸地做着这件事情。反正有另外那只手在，有另外那个人在，没什么可担心的。

咬了一下，没点燃的香烟气息在口中散开一点，熟悉而引人蔓溺的味道。他轻轻勾起唇角。

在若干时间後，金发男人曾经诘问自己，在那段不见光明的日子里，是什么支撑着自己重新挺直身体，重新扯开嘴角来笑得一如既往的狂傲。  
答案他其实早已知道。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“左边左边。”魔族少年的声音轻飘飘地从风中穿透而来。

鳞侧过一个角度，很快就脱离了那片覆满乱流的空间。库里算是紧紧挨靠着鳞，借了点力才飞过。以他的翅膀力量，穿越这样的乱流还是有一点费力。

这座叫做瑞夫图的岛屿在众人视野中已然变大了不少。跟上面新月形状的莫撒锡比起来，这个岛真是圆到规整。四下里一望，没见到有什么黑色的叫做“门”的东西，所见全部都是绿色。不过稍有差异的是，岛屿中间有一大片绿色夹杂着星点的灰白。

“图腾谷就在那里。”库里伸手指了一下那片隐现的杂色，“你们见到的那些灰白色就是图腾阵了。我们不能直接下去，要到旁边的山谷，然後……Zoro和Sanji要自己过去。”

“要是我们直接飞下去会怎么样？”戈其不住打量这里的环境。不过是安安静静的一座山谷而已，看起来和自己所见过的任何一处山景都没什么不同。一点危险的感觉也没有。谷中充斥着一些巨大的，静止的石头图腾，原来这就是他们在高空中见到的，那些灰白色的星点痕迹。

少年正色回答他。“饶过我们吧，会被直接打到死的。”

哈？！……这么风平浪静的，能被什么打到死？  
戈其没有再问下去，因为他隐约感觉，答案可能……很快就会揭晓。

说话间，巨大的狮鹫兽带着所有的人兜了个小小的圈子，算是最後俯瞰一下图腾谷，接着就降落在不远的另一处山谷中。

越过眼前高高覆满绿色的山顶，还能看到大片大片图腾灰白的石角，以一种高得难以言说的姿态了然矗立。在空中的时候不觉得，只有落在地面上以後才体会到那些图腾是多么庞大而神圣，让人顿生渺小感的规模，和仰目止息的压迫。具体说不上来那些图腾是什么东西或者说是什么象征，只是一些高大坚硬的石柱。要硬说它是动物的话倒是也没太大违和感。最顶端似乎是头，比脖子的部分要大一些，向前探出的地方是嘴，凹陷进去的嘴巴里有利齿样的存在。从头到脚整只动物呈现一种阶梯的姿态，有棱有角，其实并不像是在仿造什么动物的样子。再说了，这么粗劣的制造手法若说是出于对什么神的崇拜，那位神明一定会毫不大意地跳出来直接干掉始作俑者。

几个人隔着一座山望去，眼前的东西……无论怎么看都是一群感觉非常诡异的被称作图腾的东西……

“怎怎么说呢……”Usopp刚刚对那些图腾进行了一番详尽的描述，现在看着高高在上的牙尖齿利，不知不觉腿有点抖，“这些巨大的石头动物……总觉得它们下一秒钟就会扑过来把我撕成碎片……不行不行，我得了再看它一眼就会死的病……”说着紧紧闭上眼睛摇头。

真的有种错觉，在下一秒钟，它们就会低头咬噬上你的喉口。  
真切的可怕。

站在一边怔怔望着图腾出神的魔族少年听见这样的说法，淡青垂肩的发微微一动，眉间划过一丝惧意，旋即敛了下去。

“你说的挺正确的，Usopp。”他苦笑一下，转过身来。

“哈？”长鼻子狙击手睁开眼来看着少年，刚好见他从自己身边走过，来到绿发男人身前。Sanji反正什么都看不见，从狮鹫兽身上下来就一直待在原地没动，于是那个人也就守在他身边没有离开。此刻随意喝下几口水就是最後的准备了。

“Zoro，Sanji，从那边的谷口进去後，就只能靠你们两个了。”库里深绿的猫瞳在他们腕上转了一圈，“手链都戴好了？”

两个人都揪起袖口亮出手腕。两根一模一样的手链上有黑色圆润的比索晶石，在他们同时伸手出来的时候，红冼的光芒闪瞬即逝。库里点了点头，松一口气。接着仔细盯了一下金发男人的脸。那张年轻的脸庞正露出一点微笑，很轻，却很安心。  
当然明白，是谁能让那个人露出这样安心的神色。

“喂，你们出来要不是在这里，直接把赤蛇星扔上天就好。千万千万不要瞎走阿，我们过去找你们。”Usopp对绿发男人不断叮嘱，直到那人不耐点头他才止住唠叨。

“我们等你们出来，Zoro先生，Sanji先生。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“我带你们到山谷口。”要Usopp和戈其留在原地，库里鼓一下双翼向前飞去。他当然还记得绿发男人的路痴是怎样一个程度，他可不想眼看着他只差这么几步还要走去岔路的方向。

少年沉默一点，在前面不紧不慢的领路。略略偏过视线，就看见绿发男人牵起Sanji的手跟住自己。确切的说，只是轻轻扣起一点指尖，说是漫不经心，偏又无微不至。转回眼前来，绿色的山障终于横亘。只容一人走过的狭窄夹道转了一个小弯就被遮挡住视线，隐没在山岩内。

我可以领着你们到曼吉地，到瑞夫图，甚至到图腾谷的入口。  
可是接下去的路没有我领着……真的可以吗？

“我……曾经来过一次这里。”库里站在入口的地方，突然蹦出这么一句。身後的两个人同时愣了一下。

既然我没法再走下去……  
一定要告诉你们，我知道的和曾遇到的事情。

“所以我必须警告你们一句……”

少年深吸一口气。退一百万步来讲，他实在不愿想起那一次可怖的经历。可为了这两个人，他觉得，纵然是伤口也值得翻出来告诉他们，避开，不要再伤这么一次。

“每一步都要当心……因为，里面的图腾，全部都是活的。”

绿发男人不解拧眉。“那些图腾？……不是石头吗？！”

一路走来，不是没见过神奇的生物。一座岛屿都可以是一只巨大的海龟，也可能是一枚罕见的珍珠贝。那都是几乎超脱于他们认知的生物。不过细细想来，都只是因为见不到整体样子才会认不出。海龟终究会苏醒游动，贝类也终究会打开蚌壳。现在库里突然之间说石头是活的，却教他们怎么信？

“对。是石头……”库里抬起头，绿发男人见到他深绿引人的瞳中浮现起一些复杂难解的情绪，“也是魔法。这个地方有非常强大的魔法，驱使它们格杀每一个闯入者。”

“也就是说，”金发男人懒懒散散的声音响起，“我们是有可能出不来的，对吧？”

“白痴厨子，”绿发男人毫不在意地笑着接他一句，“有我在，怎么可能出不来。”

“切，路痴剑士，别打扰老子说正事阿。转过头去，库里。”Sanji随手指了个方向，示意他不要偷看。

Zoro看着少年老实转过身去不看。金发男人从衣袋里摸出烟盒，将最後一支香烟叼进嘴里，再把一枚小小的物件放进烟盒，弯腰放在地上。

“我这里有个东西是要给你的，要是觉得我们回不来了，就自己拿走吧。”

云淡风轻。

“Sanji！”库里几乎要喊起来。

“不许回头！”像是知道他打算转身，金发男人的声调严厉起来，顿了一下才重新回复温和，“暂时的，那两个家伙先拜托你了。”

少年咬一咬牙。“好。”

暂时，是你说的。  
我真的不会管再多，除非你回来。

似乎那个金发的人轻轻笑了一声，湮没在草叶细细簌簌的声音中。头顶和心口都是一片空荡，恍然地安静下来。少年终于忍不住回过头，果然，身後已是空无一人。那条狭窄的山障夹道中有风清越而过，刚刚还站在这里的两个人踪影全无。他怔愣一阵才走上前两步，慢慢蹲低身子。背後那对蓝青的骨翼向着天空的方向扬起一点，大片深灰的影迹覆上金发男人留下的烟盒。


	55. Chapter 55

[五十五]

 

“就这样走了？”绿发男人压低声音，问身後的人。石壁间大片深色的影投上那张英气的脸。

两个人一前一後走在狭窄的夹道中。已经转过了两个弯，这条只容一人通过的山道不论向前还是向後都只能看见最近的一处拐角。觉得留在外面的少年再没可能看见他们，Zoro这才带一点迟疑地点开口。毕竟库里一向跟Sanji要更亲近些，还以为那家伙会多说两句什么的。

“有什么问题？反正还会出来。”金发男人答得心不在焉。他指尖勾着前面那人的手，另一只手抹过身边冰冷的石壁，免得自己撞上什么棱角，此刻正努力在心中刻画周身的环境：一条狭窄悠长的夹道，通向一个很未知凶险的目的地。

Zoro略略向後扫了一眼，金发男人低一点头的样子掠入他的视线。他就心说，得了吧白痴……要不是觉得会出不来，又何必把东西留下呢？

[你是不相信我吗。]这是他这次找到金发男人後说的第一句话，也是第一个问题。对于这个问题，那个人一直不曾开口回答自己一个是或者不是。Zoro知道Sanji很冷静，当然，问出这句话的自己也是一样。绿头发的剑士告诉自己，这并不是什么头脑一热的甜言蜜语。  
是一句誓言。

是自己在对他起誓，一定会找到[拉斐尔]，一定会治好他。  
以一种诘问的方式。

此刻那段回忆潮水般突然涌现在脑海中，Zoro就想，我都已经这样明白地告诉过你了。那你呢？

苦于没有得到回应的绿发男人有些烦躁，猛地翻手扣住一直若即若离的指尖，加快一点脚步，向前方走去。答案可能就在前面的某个地方，他真的很想早一点，再早一点，让那个人看到，自己给他的答案绝非仅仅停留在口头。要用事实来证明这句誓言。

感受到指尖的力度，似乎是明白绿发男人在想什么，Sanji不紧不慢地开口。“苏芳娜桑说要在分开的时候给他。我只是遵守了对一位Lady的约定。”

仅此而已。  
所以说，你这白痴到底在焦虑什么阿？

蓦然，金发的人有点诧异自己竟然会好心到解释给这只藻类听。是哪根筋搭错了吧？还是说，他已经让自己在意到这种程度了，嗯？

就在他一番胡思乱想的时候，在前面引路的那个人突然顿了一下。

“……到了。”

绿发男人睁大眼睛，在他眼前，大片光迹在失去山障遮挡的地方肆虐张狂地铺开。库里所说的，那些活的巨石图腾触手可及，以一种异常庄重而肃穆的姿态，百千年来震慑着这片大地。此刻走近来看更觉得如高不可攀的峰峦，需要努力仰望才能勉强见到顶端。大略看了几眼，他突然注意到一件事情：眼中数十具石质的图腾动物——如果那些山一样高的东西还可以叫做动物的话——都是朝着同一个方向站立的。

再打量几下，Zoro挑了一下眉。说实话他并没有感受到任何“活的”气息，也许是库里那小子过于危言耸听了吧。于是他就将自己看见的一番景象描述给金发男人。

“等等，你说……它们都朝同一个方向站着？”Sanji捏起下巴，陷入沉思。

“不错。”剑士又补了一句，“朝着这个方向。”

金发男人暗自思忖。图腾谷是只有这边一个入口吗？先前忘记问库里了。现在没办法确定，也只好先这样猜测了。如果是的话就好办了。既然说这些图腾会格杀全部的闯入者，并且是在这种保持着统一阵型的前提下，那么不妨猜测，它们是在守卫什么东西，或者是什么地点。而对于任何人而言，想保护好的东西或者地点，都一定会……藏在自己的身後。  
恍然间他觉得自己似乎也是站在某个人身後的，不由得愣一下，随即摇摇头甩开刚才走去岔路的想法，沿着先前的思路回到现状。

咬一下嘴里的香烟，金发男人露出一个邪笑。“喂Zoro，我们去它们背对的地方。”

是什么重要的东西在那里呢？

绿发男人引着Sanji向前走去。经过好几座图腾，他的手始终握着腰间的刀，走得很小心。刀未出鞘，但在他保持着高度警惕的情况下却能以最利的斩击破开一切障碍。那些图腾宽绰坚实的阶梯状底座甚至给他一种错觉，沿着这些台阶攀上去的话，最後能够抵达一座恢宏绝伦的神庙。

就这样安静地走了一阵，两个人渐渐离了谷口，来到稍微接近中心的地方。

走在前面的剑士突然嗯了一声，听他的声音似乎相当诧异。

“怎么了？”

“不知道什么时候，”Zoro抬起头来望着四周的图腾，“它们……都转过身来了。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“白痴绿藻，该不是你走错了方向吧？”绿发男人的路痴属性自己实在是太了解了，于是Sanji第一反应就是他走着走着就走了回头路，来到最开始的入口处，所以自然会看到所有的图腾都对着这边。

“怎么可能。现在我们前後左右都有图腾，它们都转了过来。”

这场景极其诡异。明明刚才站在边缘的时候，所有的图腾都是朝着同一个方向，现在走到它们中间，却成了所有图腾都冲着自己。就好像它们真的都是一些活生生的东西，默默注视着闯入禁地的两个人类。  
而谁也没有发觉，它们究竟是什么时候，又是怎么转过身来的。一点预兆都没有。

不过转来归转来，这些家伙一直都静静待在原地，没什么下一步的动作。也许只是打算这么默默盯着，行注目礼？！虽然很古怪，倒也不是不能接受。

金发男人听明白情况後懵了一下，然後立即开始重整思路。

那么出现这样的情况也就是说……自己先前的推断就是错误的？一开始进来，它们一直面对的方向，并不是为了要守护身後的什么，而只是……只是为了面对闯入者？！那最开始它们直接面对那个方向，究竟是巧合还是出于某种原因不可更改？不不不，这件事已经不再重要……眼下最重要的是，应该往哪个方向走。

“绿藻，你还记得咱们在向哪边走的吗？”

“阿？那边……呃，还是这边？……妈的，这帮家伙现在都冲着我我怎么知道是哪边？！”

靠，老子就知道！就算那藻类真的指了一个方向，那天杀的方向感，能信得过才有鬼！Sanji咬一咬牙。“这下可不妙了……”

他们此行的目的，是来找那个[古尔薇格]。图腾谷这么大的地方，根本就不知道应该去哪里找。先前还以为能够确定一个大致方位，也就是那些图腾背後的方向，可现在看来，那根本就是场错觉。要知道找人这种事，一个路痴加盲人合伙来做并且成功的可信度，就跟Luffy发誓说自己再也不打算吃肉一样真实。

“哼，有什么不妙的？”四周诡谲的图腾让人感觉十分不快，层层戾气开始在绿发男人暗压的眉睫与猩红的眸中汹涌。剑士扯起嘴角，把一句话说得桀骜又霸道。

他说，碍事的，砍了就好。

反正也是为了找人，砍了这些看守，主人怎也会出面的吧？

“铮——”跟着金铁的声响，是鬼徹出鞘，在安静的空谷中长鸣不已。绿发男人抬眸凝神，杀气逼人。在鬼徹龙吟歇止的瞬间，也许是感受到切身冰寒的杀意，一阵嘶吼声似乎是突然间就从风中传来，由远及近，最终群啸爆起，回荡在整个图腾谷。

Zoro抬着头，目力所及，他见到一幅难以描述的景象。周身那些石质的，巨大的图腾动物，仿佛极力挣脱了某种束缚，全部开始扭起脖颈，张阖巨口。从浑身僵硬到逐渐灵动，移动的范畴也愈加放肆嚣张。除了底座牢牢固定在地面无法动弹，从身躯到头颅……似乎都已能够随意扭转。

那些图腾……真的复活了！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“看样子，库里说的果然没错阿。”

随口感叹一句，暗猩红色的眸中就有冷芒爆起。一道斩击凌空飞出，紧跟着大量的石屑就四下爆散。绿发男人终于出手了。  
他已不能不出手。

那些图腾一旦自由活动起来，就仿佛知道有需要消灭的目标在它们之间。那些山一样高大的动物低下巨大的头颅，张开满口尖利的石齿就向地面的方向撞击着咬来。明明没有眼睛，可还是能大致判断出他们的方向，几乎是一次接一次不停歇地咬下来。那些碰不到他们的那些攻击，统统在地面上撞击出可怖的深坑。

[有我在，怎么可能出不来。]

不过是些石头，好死不死的，随便砍砍都够看了。也许这样的力量对于那个魔族少年而言是强不堪言，然而此刻站在它们面前的不是别人，是一个叫Roronoa Zoro的男人。未来世界第一的大剑豪，又怎么会被区区几座石头山打败呢？尽管这些石头是灵活了点，是狠戾了点，可在这个男人的眼中，连块小小的绊脚石都算不上。

低喝着“一刀流。三十六烦恼风”，狂傲凌厉的剑气卷起大片石屑，散雨般陨落。在那些纷乱零落的嘈杂中抓着Sanji手腕的绿发男人没忘了说上一句。跟着我。

跟个鬼阿！金发男人听见这句话就觉得火一下子不受控制地窜升不已。就算他Sanji现在是看不见吧，也不至于这么累赘吧。更何况跟着一个极品路痴属性的单细胞藻类，妈的，情况还能再糟一点吗？！

腹诽什么的并没有说出口，只因石屑纷飞中，这场属于Zoro的战斗，给了他一个深刻认识的机会。

现在的情况根本就容不得他继续火大下去，甚至可以说刚好相反，让他从头冰冷到脚。Sanji发现自己真的真的是束手无策。什么都看不见，不知道那些东西会从哪里扑过来，更不知道该向哪个地方躲。是的，盲人的听力会更敏锐一些，但他唯一能做的，就只是不断地感受着那些声音。呼啸，嘶吼，风鸣，金铁，成百上千的声音同时交击，每一个方向都凌乱无绪。想听出一个大概都是没可能的事，更不要提什么参与战斗。

心念电闪，若干时间前的一些情景丝丝沥沥浮上他的心头，不管是在阿龙领域那个临水的露台，抑或是阿拉巴斯坦灼燥的大地，都有一个自己……能够背靠着那株藻类，丝毫不落下风地战得洒脱。再看现在呢？就只剩缩在那家伙身後，真切感受四面漆黑的一个软弱无力的自己。

刹那，他甚至有点悲哀地想，也许跟他并肩作战这件事情，早在自己眼前一片漆黑的时候就划上一个终止符了。是不是。

真TA妈废到家了！那样消极的想法刚出现一秒钟就被赶出了金发男人的脑海，他用力地咬住嘴里的香烟，自嘲一下自己几时变得这么懦弱了。这怎么行呢？

他Sanji能认同的自己，绝不是一个只能接受别人保护的人。

于是在难以辨识的无尽嘈杂中，Sanji异常冷静地告诉自己，如果可能，一定要恢复自己的视力，即使本来就再没几天好活……不管代价是什么。  
……就算只为一个，能够与他背脊相抵的资格。


	56. Chapter 56

[五十六]

 

石头图腾和活物是不一样的，它们不会累，也不会因为自己碎掉个边角就变得狂暴或胆怯，它们只是持续的，带着势必消灭闯入者的念头前仆後继地扑过来。绿发男人手中鬼徹挥得多了，迟迟不见效果，也不由烦躁，索性更加了些力道直接将那些巨大的图腾动物打得粉碎，让它们再也爬不起来。

直到他们周围的图腾都碎掉，而远处扭绞的那些没有办法靠近，绿发男人这才停了手。

“怎样。要我去把它们都砍了吗？”他用指尖在拉着的那只手掌心里轻轻划了一下，带一点戏谑的语气。

他能够感受到Sanji的沉默和反常，在他每一次挥刀的时候都能够感受分明。毕竟，他比任何人都要清楚那人是个怎样的家伙，强悍，不服输，心高气傲。用脚趾想也能知道，那家伙怎会甘心屈居自己身後。可是要说去安慰他，真是怎么想都别扭，他没办法开口。只好如此这般地戏弄他一下。Zoro心想，等治好你，就没问题了吧？

从感觉上讲，那个金发的人好似轻抖了一下，接着就猛地别开头去，然而那只手却没有甩开自己。Zoro觉得这个样子的他很有趣，眨了一下眼睛，抓到更紧了些。

果然听到这话，金发男人转移了注意力。Sanji心说要是老子真说一句好，你当真去把它们全砍了？这也太……也太……

是一种怎样的感觉？是否该叫……  
宠溺？！  
……开什么玩笑！

“喂厨子，现在该怎么办呢？”绿发男人换了个方向看去，入目的还是群魔乱舞。

“你再仔细看看有没有什么不同寻常的地方。给老子好好当起眼睛来阿。”

远处为数众多的图腾都在不断扭动，看多了就有种头晕眼花的感觉。Zoro耐着性子一寸寸扫过去，忽然发现了一点问题。在所有移动的东西中，一个静止的目标自然会十分醒目。

“在那边，有一个图腾，是静止的。”

金发男人心中一凛。一定有问题！

“我们快点过去！”

穿越了另外一些图腾，绿发男人轻而易举地砍碎那些石头，再清理了周围所有能活动的东西，终于来到那尊图腾的脚下。当然，还要忽略掉绿发男人走错了路，他们实际上兜了一个大圈子，砍碎了更多的图腾才抵达目的地的事实。这下子，终于可以好好研究一下这个特殊的家伙了。

Zoro按照Sanji的要求，带着他绕着走了一圈。巨大的基座占据了相当广阔的一块面积。它静默地向着某个方向，大张着嘴，从地面望去可以看见几枚尖锐的齿。从後面看去，石砌的脊背是一道天然的台阶，通向它的後颈，或者说是头顶更合适些。和其他图腾安静的样子一模一样，除了一直没有动。

“有什么发现？”金发男人开口。他刚刚摸过一遍底座，大致也有了个轮廓样子在心里。包括直上直下的三个面，和台阶一样的第四个面。给人的感觉，似乎就是明摆着该走上去的。

Zoro挠了挠头。“走到背脊那边的时候，很想爬上去。”

金发男人暗自思忖，也无非就是这样。他也想不到其他的路。这东西简直就像给他们留好的一条路，再没第二条路可走。

“走，”Sanji指一下上面，“我们上去。”

在金发男人摸索着踏上第一级石阶的时候，风声忽起。只一愣神的工夫，他就感到身子一轻，自己竟然被那只绿藻打横抱了起来。  
不需要第二个瞬间，头脑中已经轰轰烈烈炸开一片。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

有一种温度，一旦你尝试过，就再也不能抹消。就算明知道寒冷的下一站不会再有这个温度，在它降临的时候你还是会觉得这就是奇迹，难以抗拒，如沐甘霖。  
大概就是现在。

什么都看不见，却一点都不妨碍他感受着从那人身上传来的令人留恋的温度，沉稳收紧的力道，还有自己并着他一起的心跳，穿透喧嚣，清晰冼沥。

“混账！”事实上除了这两个字金发男人已不知道还能说些什么来掩饰自己的心虚和紧张。他张了张嘴，嗓子苦涩的要命，心口却好死不死要温暖到有什么开始拔节生长，悸动不已。人是一种多么矛盾的东西，他有点想笑。

有些事情，是非常轻易就会泄露的。  
一句话，一个眼神，甚至就只是沉默，都怕会告诉你，我是喜欢你的。  
不能，Sanji你知道的。

“飞上去要快一点。”那个混账说着就刷地一声展开一对骨翼，就要飞上去。

“不是这样，等等，”金发男人打断了他的话，强调，“我觉得有必要走一遍。”

这个地方太过古怪，总觉得不看个清楚就会错过什么很重要的东西。所以他宁可爬一遍那些台阶。当然，他也想脱开自己待的这个地方，这个让自己心慌意乱的怀抱。

推了那人一把之後跳下来，Sanji开始顺着台阶向上攀去。绿发男人走在他前面一点的地方，不时停下来等他。这里除了台阶就是台阶，只要一直向上就好，没有必要再去牵着。再者，Sanji经常会蹲下身子摸索脚下的石阶，想从中发现什么不同寻常的地方，要是总拽着他的话会很麻烦。

不过这么做的意义并不大，因为不管是高度还是手感，那些石头都没有分毫的异常。

绿发男人低头看去。金色的发丝微微垂下去，蓝色的眸有点无神，已经映不进去自己的影子。视线停留在那瘦削的肩线，白皙的指尖，光线投在身上柔和一片，他觉得有一点出神。天知道刚才抱住他的时候，心头狂跳的那几下是怎么回事？！

Sanji腕上的晶石突然间划过一道红光。Zoro一愣，张了张嘴却没有说话。两人又静静地沿着石阶向上走了一阵。

“这些石头没什么问题。”他止住一些胡思乱想，向上看了一眼，“到上面还有好远。”

金发的人沉默一下，哦了一声，脚下的步子走得快了一些。

事到如今Sanji也不得不承认，他没有感到这些阶梯有什么问题。它似乎是个非常中规中矩的的石像，自己更像是在做一件鸡蛋里挑骨头的事情。只好加快一点速度，尽快抵达目的地。也许自己要的答案，就在石像的顶端。

“我们到了它的头顶。这里什么都没有。”

说“打量”还真是用了个奢侈的词，其实随便瞟一眼也能知道这鬼地方什么都没有。之前还一直觉得，爬上来的话能见到一间神庙呢！结果只是错觉。这只是一个极普通的平台，空荡荡的，随便走动两步就是边缘。绿发男人不免有些失望。要说这地方还能有什么秘密，大概只可能存在于Usopp船长提供的故事版本中。

金发男人却没有露出失望的神情，他低头思索了一下，想到一个关键所在。“不对，我们下去。”

“哈？！”喂，刚上来的好吗？！

“白痴绿藻，我说去它的嘴里。不是头顶。”

下一秒，金发男人的腰间搭上了一只手。他感到自己浑身都僵了一下，不过不容他有什么反应，身体就离地腾空飞了起来。是Zoro要带着他飞去图腾的嘴里，大概是因为没有路下去，只能用飞的。

“Bingo。”他听见绿发男人在自己耳边这样说。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

绿发男人悬空停留在石兽的巨口边缘，手中搂着金发的人。那些巨大锋锐的犬齿现在可以看个清楚了。他踏进兽口，敛起骨翼，那只放在金发男人腰间的手也收了回来。不知道是否也是种错觉，总感觉这个空间比上面的头顶要宽阔不少。石像喉口的那个地方一片黑暗，什么都看不见。他向那更深的漆黑中伸出手，感到有气流从那难见的地方不断吹过来。

“应该是个洞口。空气是流通的……”

Sanji自然也感受到了风的存在，熹微地撩起一点他的发丝。而且，气息还算不错，至少没有什么特别奇怪的味道。

“我们下去？”绿发男人看他。

“没错。”

Zoro抓过Sanji的手，领着他向里走了几步，一直走到那个洞口。这么望下去，果然是一团黑。

“这下面还真是黑，什么都看不到阿……”他拧一点眉。

“诶？等一下……”Sanji伸手向旁边摸索过去。就在刚刚，他闻见一丝淡淡的油的味道，应该是用来照明的东西。自己虽然看不见，不过Zoro可是要当好自己眼睛的。金发男人摸索了一阵，在一边的洞壁上果然摸到一根火把，接着从口袋里掏出打火机，随手打了一下，还能感受到火焰的温度，就一把塞到绿发男人怀里。

“好，等下去再点。”借着刚刚的火光，Zoro伸手比了比洞口的大小，回过头来打量了那人几眼，“现在收好翅膀，别动。”

“什么？”

绿发的人突然凑过来，伸手将Sanji拢在怀里，仔细收好自己的骨翼，向着不见光明的洞口就跃了下去。

谁也想不到这家伙的喉口竟然是一个通道。绿发男人将Sanji护在怀里，两个人一起滑下去。通道很光滑，也很长，有不少拐弯的地方。从距离上判断应该早就从地上滑到了地底，可还是在不断向下。问题是……什么时候才能到底？……到底要落到哪里去？

绿发男人感受着金色柔软的发丝不时划过自己脸颊，这具年轻而温暖的身体竟然会这么老实听话地留在自己怀里，他突然觉得就这么一直落到世界终结也不算太坏。当然了，世界暂时是终结不了的，所以结果就是……

“砰——”两个人一起跌到了地面。

“这里……”Sanji刚说了两个字，打火机的声音传来，接着就有温暖从不远的地方传来。显然Zoro已经点燃了那支火把。

绿发男人举着火把，开始环视这个陌生的地方。

他们所在的地方，是一个巨大得难以言说的洞穴。两人就是顺着背後的那个洞口落到一处小小的平台上，不论是向上还是向下都还有很大一部分空间。绿发男人举起火把向下望去，下面的情况似乎很复杂，有很多纵横交错的阴影……离的太远，光线也并不太好，所以他看得不太真切。而向上，也几乎高得看不见顶，大部分的光线都没入黑暗中，影影绰绰能看到一些从洞顶垂落的钟乳石。

真的是到了这么深的地下吗？

“欢迎两位勇士，”一个优雅动听的女声突然响起，在空阔的洞穴中回荡不已，“来到我的地下城堡。”

“阿！是一位美丽的Lady吗？！”Sanji一个激灵，原地跳了起来，要不是绿发男人一把揪住他，大有直接从石台上跳崖的气势，“哎呀不能看见您美丽的身姿真是我的不幸阿……”

“白痴，那人还没出现。”绿发男人看着那人隐隐开始桃心泛滥的样子，抽一抽眉角，转头去打量周围环境。的确，说话的那个人压根就没有现身。洞穴的回音让他无法判断那个声音是从哪个方向传来的。放眼望去，不论是哪个方向都是和先前一样，什么变化都没有。

“两位请跟它来吧。”又说了一句话，那个声音就沉寂了下去。

“喂等等，你是[古尔薇格]吗？！我们是来找那个人的！”这一次任绿发男人再怎么喊问，也没了应答。就在他以为刚才的对话会不会只是一场梦的时候，远方突然现出一点淡红的芒，异常迅速而精准地向平台靠近。

什么东西？！


	57. Chapter 57

[五十七]

 

绿发男人看着迅速飞近的那一点黯红色泽的火光，总算是看清了擎着一枚小小灯盏的是什么东西。那个头和身子一样大的小家伙全身上下加在一起也只比手掌大了些许，通体幽黑，背後是一双小小的蝙蝠样的翼，头顶生着两枚小小的犄角，背後还拖着一根尖尾巴。若非它手里抓着一盏小小的灯烛，燃着黯淡的光，在这混沌漆黑的洞穴中几乎都没可能看见它。

“欢迎远道而来的两位客人。”它开口说话，嗓音尖细。

“你是……什么东西？”绿发男人挑了一下眉。原本想问你是谁的，结果一张嘴就说成了这句……这也没办法，谁教这家伙怎么看都更像个不明生物？

“夫卡是沼火恶魔。”它在空中灵活得意地飞了一圈，手中灯盏的火光差点熄灭。阿哟叫了一声扶住灯盏，小恶魔眨了眨同样黑色的眼睛，十分恭谨地鞠了一躬。

“沼火恶魔？”Zoro挠了挠头。显然对于他和金发男人而言，这个词都十分新鲜。

夫卡瞟了他们一眼，对于这种缺乏常识的问题并没有过多怀疑。它简单有礼地为他们解答。“是除却神族和魔族以外的其他小种族之一。”顿了一下，它挥了挥手中的灯，“跟夫卡来吧，你们最好动作快一点。[古尔薇格大人]虽然不在乎，不过她说在急的人是你们。”

绿发男人一下子睁大眼睛，心底腾起一阵欣喜。

“[古尔薇格]！刚才说话的那个女人就是[古尔薇格]？！”

这么说来，之前的努力没有白费，至少见到那个人并不是问题了。唯一的问题就是她能不能与肯不肯治好Sanji。绿发男人告诉自己，就算那家伙摇头，也一定要想尽办法到她肯医为止。从夫卡带来的话中能看出，她知道自己的急躁，就意味着她大概……知道Sanji的病情，且不管她是怎么知道的。而最重要的一点就是，她并不反对为他医治。

好似在透体漆黑的夜中终于见到一点星光，对于阴暗欺身的人，是无论怎样都想伸手抓紧的光明。绿发男人侧目看一眼那个沉默不语的人。火光在低垂的金色发丝上染起一轮微红的光晕，背後惑蓝的翼是一抹流光。那人的脸庞有一半掩没在暗影中迷蒙不清，沾染明亮的那一边则是安宁非常的眉眼。Zoro觉得，只要一想到他还有一分康复的可能，那明澈如海的眸子还有一分看着自己的可能，胸口某个地方就开始莫名翕动，如若重生。

Zoro觉得，也许自己一直以来，都失去了一样非常重要的东西。  
就从那海色眸中突然的遗落开始。

“……你们来到这儿，难道不是来找她的吗？！”夫卡略带点诧异地问。

“阿，是的，我们是特地来找这位女神大人的。”金发的人刚一开口，夫卡就飞到他正前方，上下打量着他的眼睛。Zoro在它身後微微敛起表情，更加确定了那个女人知根知底的可能。

“夫卡，[古尔薇格]能医好他吗？”绿发的剑士声音轻缓，吐息平静。

小恶魔愣了一下。“夫卡不知道。夫卡只知道如果你们不能完成[古尔薇格大人]的试炼，她是不会见你们的。”

试炼？！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

绿发男人看一眼自己右手边的路，金发男人被领到左边那一侧，领路的那个小恶魔十分明确地对着自己做了一个请的手势。

按照夫卡的要求——据它说这是[古尔薇格大人]交代的——要他们两个完成试炼才能够见到那位大人。如果不照着做，[古尔薇格]甚至不会现身，即便他们拆了整个图腾谷，她也绝对可以做到避而不见。末了，夫卡瓮声瓮气地说了句，有本事就试试看。这般直白的话摆在这里，反而让人无计可施。更何况，本来就是有求于人，绿发男人也做不到真的大闹一场。

似乎没有选择，只好参加这个什么试炼了。

倒是不难，因为Sanji看不见，所以夫卡会亲自领着他去终点。绿发男人才是作为参与试炼的一方，只要最终他能够顺利抵达邪神迷宫正中的大殿，就算通过。

邪神迷宫……夫卡随手向下一指，其实就在他们的脚下。原来湮没于下面黑暗中隐约可见，纵横交错的阴影就是迷宫高大的隔墙。先前Zoro是看到了，不过根本就不曾细看。此刻绿发男人借着火光仔细观察了一下，坐落于他们脚下的这个迷宫太过宽绰，光靠手中火把的光线压根就没可能穿透这无数重沉阴的黑幕。所以，究竟有多大，压根就无法估量。唯一可以肯定的就是，顺着右手边这条路下去，会抵达邪神迷宫的某处边缘。

金发男人听到夫卡宣布这场试炼的时候就在心里哀叫了一声。迷宫？！让这只路痴藻去走迷宫？！念及这藻类认路的非凡本领他就不免忿忿地想，妈的还不如让老子去！老子就是摸着找过去也绝对比这混账更快！

“顺着这条路下去就能到邪神迷宫的入口。夫卡会带着你的同伴在大殿中等着。没有时间限制，规则是不可以飞，不可以从上面越过隔墙。最後只要到了就算通过。”小恶魔停顿了一下，又提醒绿发的剑士，“火把的照明时间可是有限的，千万不要耽搁太久。夫卡是不可能去找你的。”

这些规则一交代完，夫卡就拽起Sanji的衣袖要引着他离开。金发男人却在这时猛一甩手，站住脚步。他咬了一下嘴里的香烟，平静地开口。

“我跟他换一下。”

“什么？”小恶魔一时没听太明白。

“我说，我去参加试炼，我去迷宫里。夫卡，你带他去大殿里等着我。”金发男人平静地像是在说今天的晚饭由我来做。

绿发男人难以自持地压下眉睫，当下将一句不行说得斩钉截铁。

开什么玩笑白痴厨子！  
明明什么都看不见，还要走什么迷宫？！  
妈的是老子决定要救你，你这混账又乱逞什么强？！

“你知道终点在哪个方向？”他气势汹汹地责问，“你要老子把你丢在迷宫里吗？！”

“那你是要把自己丢在迷宫里吗？！”金发男人用毫不输于他的气势咬牙切齿地吼了回来。

怒火伴着一点奇怪的悲伤在左边胸口的地方蔓延，Sanji吼完这一句就站在原地沉默下去。他骗不了自己地心说，老子不想再弄丢你一次了。真的是真的。

在曲神岛，弄丢你第一次的时候，我失去了视力。  
谁敢说再弄丢一次，我就不会再失去更多的东西？

就算这两件事之间没有任何逻辑或因果关系，但只要这个诡谲的想法一出现，就再也难以压制地生根。像一条纠结不去的幻象的藤蔓，紧紧缠住四肢百骸，稍稍动一下就是呼吸艰难。

你说，要我拿你怎么办，Zoro。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“不可以两个人一起下去的。”夫卡眨了眨眼睛，“因为这个试炼的目的是要你们分开，看最後能不能一起到达。如果你们不分开，不就没有意义了？”

对于金发男人提出的要求——两个人一起走去大殿——小恶魔十分干脆地拒绝了。

绿发男人啧了一声，将Sanji拉到一边。

“这次我有办法，相信我一次。”

“可恶！你这……”

金发男人话还没有说完就噤了声，因为他明白感到那人的吐息不断靠近自己耳畔。火把的温度从不远不近的地方传来，脸颊一瞬间有火烫的感觉。接着不容他反应，手腕被Zoro紧紧攥住，手链上那枚坚硬的比索晶石硌了一下他的腕口。连着全身滚烫的血液和神经，兀然地颤抖了一把。  
那个未来世界第一的大剑豪就贴着他的耳廓低声说，你只要一直想着我就好了。

心跳瞬间停掉两拍继而被放到无限的大。  
黑暗中的时光倏然而止。

……

……Sanji最终妥协了。

那只藻类在自己耳边说完那句惊心动魄的话之後，就立即退开了。金发男人还在心脏狂跳的时候，有点啼笑皆非地听到夫卡提醒Zoro说你走错方向了，然後认真地思索自己到底该不该信这个路痴。

的确，没有Zoro当眼睛，自己压根就没办法判断究竟终点在哪里。虽说从常识角度来讲，一直摸着迷宫的一侧走迟早可以走到尽头，但那样的话，在时间上根本无法保障。就算自己不需要火把照明，也保不准那位女神会有耐心一直等下去。

既然那人要相信他一次……就权且当作他真的有办法吧。

任由夫卡拽着他的衣袖走向那个遥远而不知所在的终点，因为他看不见所以小恶魔很照顾他，飞得并不快。Sanji能感觉到它在印着自己非常和缓地向斜下的方向走。周围很安静，只能听见小恶魔翅膀扇动的细微声响，趁这个机会他问了它一些问题。

“我们要走多久才能到？”

“大概一小时吧。”

“诶，原来有那么远的？”

“这还是直线距离呢，你的同伴就更不好办了。”

“是阿，”金发男人用一种是人都知道的语气回答它，“本来就是个超级路痴。”

“夫卡是说，要更麻烦的……你知道吗，邪神迷宫本身是并不存在的。它是[古尔薇格大人]的魔法……”夫卡尖细的声音轻顿一下，“是活的。”

金发男人愣了一下，接着苦笑起来。

那藻类真的知道自己现在身陷怎样一种境地吗？！虽说，自己是不太担心那家伙的安危……可活的迷宫，意味着会有复杂的变化。兴许自己就会造出一条新的通道来，或者将原本的路封死……本来就是个没可能知道方向的藻类，这下你要怎么办？

在他和飞着的小恶魔都看不到的地方，衬衫袖口遮掩的下方，金发男人手链上的那颗比索晶石，蓦地亮起一抹转瞬即逝，冼红的光。

绿发男人已经来到邪神迷宫的边缘。他的腕上也是同样一抹的红闪过，Zoro低头看一下，弯起嘴角露出一个略带邪气的笑。

很好。这样就够了。

他单手擎着火把，另一只手拔出腰间的鬼徹。火光在鬼徹的刃上划起一泓灼人的芒。绿发男人站在整片隔墙的一侧，对着晶石发出光芒的那个方向，将鬼徹祭在自己身前。他闭了一下眼睛，再猛然睁开，暗猩红色的眸中有光芒流闪。下个瞬间，剑士毫不迟疑地挥下手中利刃。

鬼徹在暗仄的空谷中发出龙吟般的鸣声。  
试炼开始了。


	58. Chapter 58

[五十八]

 

夫卡轻声提醒着金发男人哪里有凹陷哪里是台阶，指引的工作倒是做的异常细致。金发男人能够感受到脚下的道路上行，再向下，再是几级台阶，一点规律也没有。不过唯一可以肯定的是这确是一段不短的路程。小小的沼火恶魔燃着一盏幽暗的灯，不断引着他向前，再向前。

不知道那路痴现在怎样了……Sanji几乎无法控制地去想邪神迷宫中的情况，一半几乎是盲目信任，另一半又在懊恼不已。信他信他，可那路痴有什么资本要自己来信他？金发男人回想起自己还不曾失明的时候，多少次地将那家伙从各种诡谲的地点揪出来。他苦笑一下，自己是不是又一次高估绿藻的能力了？  
如今只剩了一个什么都看不见的自己，还有什么人，有什么办法，再能去揪那个迷路的家伙回来？

在找路这件事情上，不靠老子，你这白痴一样的藻类自己怎么搞得定？

金发男人猛地停住脚步，微微回过身，面对记忆中迷宫的入口怔怔站定。眼睛看不见，却依然面朝那个方向，什么都不做，只是静静地站着。风中隐约荡起几乎微不可闻的声响，他微垂着头，任由柔软的发丝将全部表情掩起来。

小恶魔眨了眨与黑夜同色的眸子。看着那人魅惑抹蓝的骨翼在暗色中萤彩潼潼，瘦削的身形站成满眼的洒脱优雅，面向他的同伴消失的方向。他的背影有种难以言说的什么如藤蔓般蜿蜒而强烈，宛若即将破土而出的迫切。可那是什么，它并不太懂。

“试炼已经开始了。快随夫卡去终点等着吧。”它开口提醒了一下金发的人，又来拽他的袖口，“很可能[古尔薇格大人]正在那里等着你。”

原本以为这人还会磨蹭一阵，毕竟这么莫名奇妙的停下来，也不知道到底是要做什么。没想到连一秒钟都不到，金发的人就几乎要旋起一阵蓝色的风，狂呼高叫着要马上立刻现在就去见美丽的Lady殿下。

夫卡为他的大转变抽了一下眉角，自然按金发男人的急切要求领着他继续向前。

之後又走了非常远的距离，远到根本就无法估计，才终于抵达所谓的终点。夫卡说出一句已经到了的时候，Sanji才意识到他们大概真的走了有一个小时的时间。现在他们所在的位置，就是迷宫正中的大殿。

金发男人看不见，自然也无法知道这座宫殿是什么样子。他向旁边伸出手，触到了一面坚硬冰冷的石砖墙。再挪开一点，有一根圆形的石柱。上面是大量细致的雕纹和刻痕，不过分辨不出究竟是些什么内容。小恶魔小心地领他走上石阶，走进大殿的正门。他听到自己的皮鞋在石质的地面上敲出清脆空远的节奏。

“那位美丽的Lady殿下在这里吗？”金发男人没忘问上一句。

夫卡还没有说话，Sanji就听见先前响起的那个优雅女声，从大殿的另一端远远传了过来，在空阔的大殿中轻灵回响。

她说，我一直在等你，殿下。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Roronoa Zoro在见到腕上亮起第一抹红芒的时候，就已经知道了前进的方向。是比索晶石的力量。  
他早就明白，自己手链上的比索晶石，不折不扣就是通过这次试炼的最佳方法。

在离开曼吉地之前的最後几个小时中，库里曾将他叫到一边。

“Zoro，现在我要告诉你一件很重要的事情，关于这块石晶的用法。”魔族少年看着绿发男人，指了指他腕上戴着的细细手链。

Zoro翻起手腕，手链正中那块墨色石晶映进他的眸。他打量了一番，这东西看上去就如同一块最普通的石头，看不出任何奇特的地方。不过似乎库里将这个东西看得极其重要，甚至不惜用另外一样珍贵的指环来换。

少年暗叹一口气，要不是自己不够强，没办法跟他们一起进去，又怎会想到用比索晶石……知道这家伙是路痴，直上直下的路都能走到丢，所以说……怎么可能放心让他独自带着失明的Sanji去图腾谷？说句实在的，刚开始向苏芳提出要手链的时候，还以为一定会拒绝呢……也幸亏自己连压箱底的宝贝都拿出去抵押，才终于借到手。

“这块石晶，会在某种特定条件下，闪过一种红色的光芒。条件就是……”库里很认真地看着绿发男人，“戴着手链的两个人刚好都在想着对方，并且……其中一个人要面对另外那个人的位置。”

魔族少年说得庄重而不容置疑，那双如猫一般的深绿瞳中有些邃然的东西翻涌又按捺。是什么呢？

又是一闪冼红抹过。Zoro回过神来，自己刚刚在不断转向各个角度寻找这道光芒。他面对出现红光的方向，鬼徹落下，面前隔墙被砍出一道深远的缝隙。绿发男人身形一动，越过那一道隔墙，向尽头跑去。

有石晶的指示，只要金发男人能够在另一边想着自己，自己在迷宫中转个身就可以找到他的所在。所以Zoro才会告诉他，只要想着自己就好。  
而现在红光闪显，自然是厨子已经按照自己说的做了。

唯一存在的问题是，干扰实在太多，令人心烦。这些隔墙全部都是暗绿的树篱，在他砍开缝隙的时候，就会重新并拢。它们还会窸窸窣窣地生长或退开。明明眼前是一条通道，也许瞬间就变成好几道隔墙。它们动作起来根本就找不到一点破绽。

活动的树篱令他十分恼火，刚刚找准位置，才前进几步就不得不因为它们的胡乱移动而停下来，还要重新确认方向……尽管如此，Zoro也能够确定，自己是在向着金发男人的位置前进。就算慢了些，也始终没有偏离。如果那人能走到终点，自己必然也能够抵达。至于照明，他心说无所谓吧，火把灭了就灭了，反正石晶的光芒还在，一路横冲直撞地砍过去也足够了。

无法感知具体的时间。也不知走了多久，终于……最後一丝火光也在他手中湮灭。四周陷入一片黑暗。绿发男人甩手扔开火把看向周围，安然等待着石晶的光芒继续指引自己向前。

失去照明的视线渐渐适应了周身的黑暗，Zoro看到了另外一番景象。在他的正前方，远远浮着一片暗蓝，如果燃着火把，必然不会发现这等暗仄幽冥的光。绿发男人盯着它看了一会儿，渐渐辨认出那竟然是一座宫殿。离得比较远，不过能隐约看出那些高耸的尖顶塔楼，复杂细致的建筑依着洞穴的高下而建，错落有致。

宫殿？！  
难道就是这次试炼的终点，迷宫正中的那座大殿？

那就好办多了，绿发男人心说，只要照着砍过去就好了。他又扭头看了看四周，一片暗寂。然而，还没等他举起鬼徹，腕际突然红芒一闪。他下意识就低头看了一眼方向，不由得一愣。  
因为比索晶石指示的方向，竟然和那座宫殿相差甚远。在它指示的前方，是无尽的黑暗。

怎么回事？！  
那座宫殿是假的，只是场幻觉？  
还是说……圈圈眉并没有走到终点，还在半路上？  
抑或是……Zoro觉得最令他不愿去想的，莫过于这最後的假设……如果是晶石有问题？

现在摆在眼前的问题是……要走哪个方向？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“喂库里，他们要什么时候才能出来阿？”Usopp已经脸色苍白地第十遍问这个问题了。

蓝青骨翼的魔族少年摇一摇头，也是十分的担忧。从那两个人进去，他就没有一刻放下心来。

“我也不知道阿……”这时库里抬起头来看一眼碧色山障後露出顶端的图腾石像，早在Zoro他们进去後就自动扭转了方向对着山谷深处。

那情景真是惊悚得要命。  
巨大到难以形容的石像……静静转过一个角度，冷然对着也许根本就未曾发现异常的人，如同伺机而动的兽，凝视自己的猎物……莫说是头一次见到这种不明状况的Usopp和戈其，就是先前已经亲身经历过一次的库里，以旁观者的角度再看一遍，都觉得更加的毛骨悚然。上次来图腾谷，几乎没来得及发现这件事情，自己就受到了那些石头的袭击……现在眼睁睁地看着那些巨兽慢镜头般地变化，惊惧的心情竟然难以言喻地疯长。这感觉，比它们二话不说直接扑下去还要更心悸。

也不知道自己说的话，那两个人究竟能明白多少……  
它们……真的是活的阿！

上一次的经历……绝不是什么开心的回忆。库里咬着牙，攥紧手里的烟盒。金发男人留下来的这个东西，他始终没有打开来看。Usopp也问过这到底是什么，少年只是摇了摇头，很认真地回答说，要等Sanji回来再还给他的。如果那家伙真要给自己东西的话，只有当面给，自己才肯接受。

又等了将近窒息的一段时间，那些巨兽图腾在某个瞬间宛若复活重生般地激烈扭动挣扎，Usopp和戈其都张大了嘴，几乎傻掉地看着眼前的景象。在他们看不见的山谷深处，有沉重的撞击声。大地震颤。

魔族少年深吸一口气。“开始了。”

每一秒钟都像身陷地狱般漫长。已经体会过一次的库里明白这是图腾石兽在发动进攻。他安慰自己，不过是些石头，以Zoro的本事，不会有问题的。至于Sanji，只要相信Zoro能搞定那些石头就够了，也不用自己担心。

库里在地面持续的颤抖中感到一种奇异的安定。因为有这个声音就代表他们还活着，还在战斗。然而这样的动静不会一直持续，也不知过了多久，震颤竟戛然而止。他猛地睁大眼睛，死死盯着山壁背面。目光能见到的图腾，立在原地全部恢复了静态，死死面对着某个方向，仿佛之前疯狂的挣扭都只是自己的错觉。

到底发生了什么？！  
是谁赢了？！他们还活着吗？！  
还是找到了让它们停下的方法？！到底是哪个？

所有的问题都一瞬爆发，同时挤作一团几乎让少年无法思考。每一秒钟的平静竟然比刚才还要煎熬。库里狠狠咬起牙来。

“库里，现在怎么了？发生了什么？”戈其的语气带着极大的不安，毕竟，看到少年这个表情就知道，事情没有那么简单。只怕这分平静并不是什么终止，也许……仅仅是个开头。

库里没有回答他的话。他甚至都没有看那两个人一眼，只是自顾自地盯着山谷深处的万籁俱寂，微垂了一点头若有所思。一瞬间，不论是Usopp还是戈其，都感到从少年身上，自然而然地现出一种沉敛深邃的气息，像是变了一个人般的……高高在上。

深吸一口气，库里告诉自己。如果不努力，是永远都不可能回去的。也许此刻摆在自己眼前的，就是这样一个机会。一个重新考验，足以改变自己的机会。尽管稍微差错一点就会死。  
那……要不要抓住？

他眨了眨深绿的猫瞳，指腹轻轻划过手中的烟盒，突然间就下定了决心，心说豁出去了。

如果没有他们，也许永远都给不了自己一个前进的理由。  
所以这一次……我不会後悔。


	59. Chapter 59

[五十九]

 

库里进了图腾谷。是的，这一次他说服了自己，又一次进了这个令他感到惊惧的地方。

他随便安慰了一下Usopp和戈其说自己进去看看，自己已经去过一次，死不了的，大可放心。接着就深吸一口气，走进了狭长的山壁夹道。

这些天一直和几个红海人一起行动，库里都有点忘记自己之前一直是孤身一人。眼下独自走在这略显压抑的山道中，暗绿的山障简直要从身体两侧直接按压下来，连那些暗色的影都在无形中成了一种压力。他才猛然意识到，与和那些人平时说说笑笑不同，有很多事情，自己都需要独自面对才可以。  
就像逃不开的过去，终究要自己主动向前才可以改变。

从Zoro和Sanji进去的情况来看，两个人进去之後平静了好长时间，但上次自己几乎刚一进去就受到了图腾石兽的袭击。一定是有原因的。魔族少年眯了一下深绿的眸，觉得是自己没有注意到一些细节，而正是那些细节，构成了触动魔法的条件。如果能够成功找到这个答案，自己大概就可以在图腾谷中畅通无阻了。

究竟是什么呢？

光线与阴影在眼前交织成一幅令人呼吸仰止的画面。少年站在夹道的出口，仰起头端详那些巨大的石兽。它们没有眉眼，统统向着自己的方向，而他分明记得，自己在走进夹道之前，它们全部是背对着自己的。所以库里判断，在自己走进夹道後，它们就悄无声息地转了过来。

终究还是觉得背後一凉，有点冷汗。不过转念又一想，大不了死在这儿！反正是进来找他们的！少年横下心，向前踏出一步，然後难以抑制地等待着某些事情的发生。

不过……没有他想象中会发生的事情。

四下里一扫，库里发现似乎在正前方很远的地方，地面处一片狼藉。几乎不用思考也能知道那边发生了什么，是Zoro在那个地方拔了刀，所以石兽被砍了。

呼地一下，风声顿起。

库里一听见这个声音就叫一声不妙。是距离他最近的石兽竟突然发起进攻。

少年一咬牙，暗自抱怨说怎么一到我进来就直接开始？！他们俩走进来的时候你们这群混账石头难道都在围观吗！

这一次有了足够的心理准备，库里微斜了一下翅尖，身形就像鬼魅般向一侧荡开。与此同时，他也没有停止思考。刚刚看见绿发男人的战场，想必为了保护Sanji的安全，他会将那附近的图腾全部清掉……也就是说，那个地方，现在是安全的。并且继续向前的话，Zoro会清理掉全部的障碍，如果赶到那个地方继续追查下去，几乎就可以找到他们的下落。

灵活地躲开再旁边一具图腾的压砸。库里意识到自己面前的两条路，一条前进去找Sanji和Zoro，另一条……後退的话，身後就是夹道，可以离开。  
但这一次他绝对不会再选择逃避。

嘴角飘起一丝若有似无的轻笑，魔族少年眸中一丝冽然的光闪起。蓝青骨翼一振，瞬间分析了一下路上要经过的几尊石兽，它们能够攻击的角度与方向都仿佛可以亲见。少年毫不困难地找了一条最可能简捷的近路，骨翼一折便如急箭般向Zoro清过场的那片区域滑翔而去。

库里明白，这样的感觉完全出自于本能。  
现在的自己依然具备这种能力，那么，依然可能扭转乾坤。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“殿下？”金发男人对于这个突如其来的称谓十分不解。

她真的是在说……自己？而且还说什么等你很久。

若是放在以前，他可以将这个词心安理得地解作王子殿下，然後一定一定要奉献出全身心的热情作出回应。不过此刻他们可是在曲神岛上。而在这个特殊的地方，这样的称谓已经有了更为深刻的含义。是指真正意义上的殿下，被冠上某一位神明的名字。

也许是眼前的一片漆黑让他得以保持理智。

金发男人只是微微欠身。“美丽的Lady殿下，你真的认错人了吧？”

话音甫落，Sanji却突然泛起一阵疑惑。因为他猛然想起，曼吉地那个偷袭自己的人，也是叫自己作殿下。Sanji又不是Luffy那种做什么都不过大脑的家伙。一个人这样说，第二个也说同样的话，就一定是哪个环节出了问题……再联系起库里曾经提到过的，殿下们会去红海堕世……会忘记之前的事情……一个堪称大胆的联想开始浮现在他脑海中。  
难道，他真的是曲神岛上的什么[沙利叶殿下]？！是因为堕世轮回才会成为Sanji？

对于一个对自己的记忆不会产生怀疑的人而言，可能都没办法突然否定掉自己去接受另一个莫名其妙的身份。所以这个念头只是一闪，就被他强行压下了。

“怎么，还换了一副翅膀，是想瞒多久呢？……我又不是不认识你，”[古尔薇格]的声音响起，“[沙利叶殿下]……”

“你说，你认得我？”金发男人的思绪迅速翻滚起来。如果自己的猜想无误，那这个人说认得自己，必然是认得那个身为[沙利叶殿下]的自己。或许，能从她这里问出一些更多的内容。对于自己所不知道的自己，好奇心是不可能没有的。

“呵，[沙利叶殿下]一向万花丛中过，片叶不沾身，又怎会记得一个卖草艾香露的小姑娘呢？”[古尔薇格]在空旷的大殿中轻笑了一下，“虽然是乔装的，不过我从那时起就知道你很温柔。对所有女人都一样。”

好吧现在他Sanji开始相信这位Lady的确是认识自己的。

“不跟你兜圈子了，殿下。我想要万魔指环。我能感受到它在我的领域内。”Sanji能听见轻微的翅膀翕动的声音，和着衣衫摩擦的细碎声响，在一片静谧的大殿中逐渐接近。

“万魔指环？”几乎是瞬间，金发男人就记起自己在临走前留给库里的东西——那枚小小的指环。他心说，难道是那个？随即他又有一点否认，毕竟[古尔薇格]在当地人口中是邪神，法力强大，怎么会想要一个住在最偏远的临界岛上的少年的东西？更何况，万魔指环这个名字听起来就非常高贵，虽说从苏芳娜桑的言语中能够感受到那枚指环的重要性，可库里拿出来的真的会是这样珍贵的东西吗？

Sanji觉得她每说一句话似乎都是对自己的一种考验，似乎都需要大量的常识来应对。没有一句不是在揭露自己不是岛上居民的这个事实。

还是说，这才是她的目的？要自己承认不是岛上居民？金发男人还在思忖这件事情的目的性，就听[古尔薇格]又开口了。

这一次，她的声音近了很多，也更加温柔优雅。

“当然，我不会白要，我知道你现在看不见……所以……我可以医好你的眼睛，但你要把指环给我。你看，这个交易如何？”

结局很诱人。医好自己的眼睛。这是金发男人在不久前还心心念念的事情。一定要重新见到光明。若是别的什么条件，甚至要他去拼死拼活，他也不会皱下眉头。可如今加上了一样东西，库里的指环。当然，前提是如果那真的是什么万魔指环。

他没办法应允。

当下Sanji只是淡淡回答。“我没有指环。抱歉，美丽的Lady殿下，我真的没有指环。”

“那么如果我告诉你，你的那位同伴将在我的迷宫中困死呢？”[古尔薇格]的声音转冷，“现在火把应该已经熄灭了。如果没有我为他引路，他会永远迷失在邪神迷宫。”

“如果你用那只藻类来要挟我，大可不必。我可以比你更肯定一万倍，那家伙一走进迷宫跟死也差不多了。”金发男人竟显出她意料之外的洒脱，“不过，就算那家伙真的变了孤魂野鬼，揪回来踢一顿也就是了。最後补充一句，尊贵的Lady，你的迷宫，根本没可能困住他的刀。”

Sanji勾一丝唇角说得云淡风轻，[古尔薇格]听在耳中却是微一扬眉。

“夫卡……沼火。”在金发男人看不见的画面中，邪神大人嘴角泛起笑意冷然。

困不住他的刀，困住他的人又如何？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

泛着幽幽暗蓝的宫殿，对于处在漆黑一片的人而言是一种极大的诱惑。这毋庸置疑。就连绿发男人也觉得，如果不是有比索晶石隐现的红光，大概他也会向那座宫殿走去。

但实际上，面对这样两条不同的路，绿发男人根本就没有犹豫。他想也没想就选择了腕上石晶所指示的方向，金发男人的方向。这在他看来根本就不是问题也没可能有另一种答案。就好比你在Luffy面前放上一盘肉和一盘鱼问他吃哪一种？结局当然是两种食物全进他的肚子……不用做他想。

所以，比起那个突然出现在黑暗中，冥冥发着光的诡异宫殿，他当然是更相信晶石，更相信库里，更相信Sanji。即使说那家伙还走在半路，自己摸着黑找过去，跟他一起在路上磕磕绊绊，也总要好过自己先走一步去终点等着他。

好吧虽然不想承认，他还是有点担心那个白痴厨子的。本来就是个白痴，再加上眼睛又看不见，万一被那小鬼头耍了怎么办……

一边想着要是出了问题就砍了那个小鬼，一边四面搜寻着前进的方向。向目的地走变得愈加艰难。没有了光源，树篱变得暗仄难辨，绿发男人只能找准方向就凭借本能信手砍过去，更不要提还要时时抵御着宫殿的暗光对自己造成的影响。

是很想走向宫殿去的，近乎于着魔般。不过腕上的光芒总是能及时出现，将他从就要扭转而行的方向揪回来。

他将树篱隔墙砍出一道豁口後，抢在它们合拢之前挤过去。然後继续向前摸索。这样几乎只能步步为营地前进真是要把谁急疯。天知道他究竟摸索了多长时间！

在这片黑暗中，有个问题几乎是突然间出现的。  
Roronoa Zoro其实是个非常冷静的人，早在他做海贼猎人的时候就是了。他给别人的印象，一直以来都是些冷血，嗜杀，东海魔兽之类的字眼。可以说在无数的战斗中，他的冷静和坚韧都是一种制胜的契机。  
现在就是他的这分冷静令他发现了一些难以解答的事实。

明知道红光所指示的方向和那座宫殿相差甚远，说得夸张一点，这两个方向之间的夹角都可以达到九十度了，可为什么走了半天，那座宫殿竟然会越来越近？！

这对于在黑暗中几乎每走一步都要确认方向的人而言，竟然还在接近一直避开的东西，实在是件匪夷所思的事。

“难道是它在移动？”绿发男人捏起自己的下巴，仔细打量那一大片幽蓝的光。

也许下面也有只巨大的乌龟什么驮着它，在缓慢地移动。连岛屿都可以成为海龟背甲上的饰物，现下不过是个小小宫殿，当然不排除这个可能。

然而这个想法在他又砍过一道树篱，结果宫殿主体不偏不倚出现在他眼前的时候，彻底颠覆了。近距离看去，宫殿似乎变得无比高大而恢宏。充盈着浮雕与神秘难解的文字的壁画昭示了它非凡的价值和地位。细而高的窗棂与石柱，以一种肃顿冷冽的线条，构筑起整座尖顶宫殿拔地的气魄。  
绿发男人看一眼腕上的比索晶石，那里正有鲜亮的红芒闪过，来自于宫殿侧方向的黢黑。

如果是一座随便怎样的宫殿，哪怕华丽到天上地下只此一处，绿发男人都可以毫不犹疑地一瞥而过。然而这一次真的非常特殊。

……这座宫殿……竟是异常的……熟悉。  
而那道向正殿延展而去的石阶……已在自己脚下。


	60. Chapter 60

[六十]

 

“[古尔薇格大人]，不好了！”夫卡的声音突然在空绰的大殿中响起，它的声音尖细而急促。这突兀的喊叫引得金发男人也不由得一愣。

[古尔薇格]没有说话，Sanji听见她衣衫窸窣的声音逐渐远离了自己，向着小恶魔的地方行去。

“那位剑士一直在准确地向这里走。夫卡用沼火引诱他，谁知道他根本就不走过来。”

金发男人难以自制地站在一边腹诽，那藻类是根本就走不过来吧。  
他倒是忽略了前一句，也就没有理会这究竟出自于什么缘由。

[古尔薇格]似乎有些不耐。“那就主动接近他，扰乱他。”

“夫卡已经这样做了，不过夫卡要报告的不是这件事……而是那沼火的模样……是……那是……”夫卡尖细的嗓音透出十分的紧张，“……万魔殿！”

好长一段时间，大殿中一片死寂。浸润在黑暗与沉默中的金发男人也几乎要跟着这种气氛一起屏住呼吸。然而他并不明白，这个词出现在这句话中，究竟意味着什么。

夫卡的沼火，是一种诱导魔法。因为人在黑暗中会不自觉地对光明产生趋向心理。所以这种能够发出微弱光明的魔法借助人的本性，变幻成最接近记忆深处的最强大最安全的建筑。在黑暗中浅晖泛明的芒，是难以抗拒地引诱猎物步入歧途的陷阱。

“万魔……殿？！难道……”[古尔薇格]滞了一下，声调中带起几缕兴奋，“夫卡，你好好照顾[沙利叶殿下]，我去好好会一会那位剑士。”

万魔殿。坐落于六狱岛艾叶沙迦，为[路西法陛下]麾下，魔族殿下们的宫殿。平民是绝对没可能与万魔殿有任何接触的，全部的了解就只能来自于遥不可及的瞩目。尽管夫卡对于万魔殿的了解，也出于此，但那种霸道得高高在上的姿态，上六天下六狱就只那一座，连圣-加德雅的希格纳宫殿都难以匹敌。那个男人的记忆深处，居然会有万魔殿的踪迹……  
他，也是某一位魔族殿下吧。

唔，也对，毕竟是[沙利叶]的朋友，真是哪位殿下的话也不足为奇。

[古尔薇格]轻轻眯起眼睛，开始觉得眼前这位金发的殿下所说的话——他没有万魔指环——很可能是真的。  
因为指环，在那个人手里。

这样的话，去找那个人要就好了。

听着翅翼的声音熹微响起，Sanji知道她离开了大殿。金发的人不由想起那个路痴藻类，也不知道那家伙此刻在什么地方兜圈子。不过显然[古尔薇格]就快要找到他了。也不知道他们见了面，会发生什么事情。咬一咬牙他心说，要是敢伤了那位Lady，看老子踢爆他那颗绿藻脑袋！

另一方面，他突然一下子冷静下来，开始思考整件事情。从小恶魔的话中他能够判断出，大概是有一种叫沼火的东西，夫卡用它来吸引绿藻去走岔路，结果他却没有上当。然後出乎意料的，沼火在绿藻面前变成了那个叫万魔殿的地方，而这个地方，应该是一个几乎没有可能出现的地方。而那位Lady对那个地方，或者说，对绿藻，很感兴趣……

妈的绝，对，不，可，能！那位美丽的Lady怎么会对一株藻类感兴趣呢！

是万魔指环！先前她说过，[我能感受到它在我的领域内。]  
她感兴趣的绝对是指环！

所以说，在绿藻面前出现的是万魔殿，大概和那个指环有某种联系，连名字都一样……所以，她就认为指环在他身上了？

Sanji苦笑一下。他可以对天起誓，那只藻类身上，是绝对不会有什么指环的。也许她又要白跑一趟了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

在纯净的漆黑中很容易就找到夫卡那一片幽蓝的沼火魔法。它们在黑暗中，萤蓝荦荦，像是整片的星辰降临地面。[古尔薇格]想不通，为什么会有人眼前摆着记忆深处最安全的地方却不走，一直要走去她的大殿……

……是因为那位金发的殿下？  
从她见到[沙利叶]到离开大殿，那个金发的人自始至终都没有说太多的话，然而他说过的关于这位剑士的话，却在她记忆中甚是清晰。

[你的迷宫，根本没可能困住他的刀。]  
现在想来，那分轻勾起唇角的不在意，已经说明了他对那个人，有绝对的信心……  
连带这个人，自己用魔法都没可能困得住？

[古尔薇格]在邪神迷宫的树篱间行走，一路阻碍缠绕的树篱如传说于墓园中邪诡的接骨木，枝桠蜷曲着为她绽放一条道路，直接通向矗立于黑暗中那座难言恢弘的建筑——万魔殿。夫卡一直在让宫殿靠近他，所以要找到那个人，就要先接近宫殿。

眼角咫尺处一道冼红猛然闪过，[古尔薇格]立生警觉，闪电一般向斜後方跃起。双翼凌空展起，有一抹锋芒毕露的刀风堪堪及过自己脖颈。

她一扬手，几团精致的紫色火焰在指尖升腾，四周的景色立时明亮起来。

眼前是一个绿色头发的男人，手中擎着那几乎伤及自己的利刃，被紫火一映，顿时划过一道冷冽的芒。暗猩红色的眸中透出隐隐霸道的邪戾，好似在纯净的黑暗中，他才是一把出鞘的剑。在看到自己的身形远离之後，那双眸子才略略按捺下那种戾色。并且，如果不是仔细观察，她几乎都没能察觉到他背後那双骨翼……竟然是几乎深到纯黑的颜色！  
好强的魔族。

她几乎可以肯定刚才要命的一招只不过是他信手，然而转头看一眼夫卡那遥远的沼火，[古尔薇格]几乎要叹口气。

……距离万魔殿那么远的距离……他……是还没有走到吗？

“为什么不过去？”她眨了眨眼睛，指了指通道尽头那座幽冥暗蓝的宫殿，笑容蛊惑，“你还没走到吗？顺着这条路走就可以了。”

绿发男人冷冷地看着这个莫名其妙就突然出现的女人。

“他不在那里。”

眼前的女人有一双紫色的眸，及腰的长发是浅浅的紫色，身上一袭暗紫的长袍，背後的骨翼，连带周身的火焰都是紫色。似乎全身上下都是那种神秘的颜色。尽管一直在笑，却始终有种邪气萦绕不绝。

“他？！那位金发的殿下吗？”

“你是谁？”绿发男人拧起眉，“如果不是[古尔薇格]，就别挡老子的路。”

如果是就好，省得我再去找她了。每走一步都要重新找方向，这鬼地方真是麻烦死了。他的耐心都要在这迷宫中消磨殆尽了。

“你们真是特地来找我的？有什么目的？”她从半空轻盈落到地面，毫不否认。

“被带走的那个白痴圈眉中了毒，你有没有办法替他解毒？”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

听到这个答案的[古尔薇格]一愣，盯着他看了半晌。眼前绿发男人的表情很坦然，绝对不是在说假话。这个人说出来的，才是他们真正进来的目的。但这件事情自己竟然是头一回听到。这就有点出乎意料了。

那位应该是中了毒的殿下竟然从没有提起过自己的事情，他明明已经见到自己了吧？！反倒是由这个人说出来？这到底是个怎样的情况？自己虽然知道[沙利叶]失明，可如果不是这人说出来，还真不知道他是中毒……那位殿下到底明不明白是谁需要医治的？！

第一时间想说如果你肯去万魔殿我就帮他，但[古尔薇格]立即反应过来现在不是再纠结这件事的时候，她的目的从来都是那枚指环。

装了一副很无奈的神情，她摇摇头。“我是可以救他的阿，不过他不肯配合。”

“什么？”Zoro咬咬牙。那个白痴！那就打到他肯配合好了。“他还在大殿里？”

“我向他要万魔指环做报酬，他说没有。要我出手救人，就只有那一样东西可以。”邪神大人好整以暇地摊手，表明自己非指环不要的态度。

绿发男人愣了一下。要什么指环当报酬？这还真不是给他一顿就能解决的问题。他只好摇摇头回答。“他没有那种东西。”

[古尔薇格]紧跟着问了一句，那你呢？

Zoro拧起一点眉头。“我也没有阿。”

是不想给，还是真的不在他身上？但这个表情也同样不像是骗人。[古尔薇格]歪着头想了想，露出一丝笑容来。她已经想到了一个解决的办法。他们手里有没有指环都不是问题。比起过程，她只关注结果。最後东西能拿到手便好。

“那也没问题，你先跟我来。有要你们帮忙的地方，如果你们能帮我办到，我同样可以救他。”

“那么，试炼先告一段落，我带你去见他。”

她挥了挥手，在她背後的树篱层层让开，露出一条笔直的通道。从她指尖窜出一连串的紫色火焰，接连装点在道路两侧。光芒顿起，向尽头延伸而去。绿发男人看见在这条道路的尽头，紫色的火焰映亮了一栋建筑。  
那才是他真正的终点，邪神迷宫正中的大殿。

所以，当听到[古尔薇格]带着Zoro出现在大殿门口的时候，金发男人终于放下心底一块大石。

阿，美丽的Lady殿下真是个好人阿~居然能把那只迷路的藻类领回来，真令人膜拜阿。就在他要高唱赞歌的时候，绿发男人已经来到他身边，回身对[古尔薇格]说，你要我做什么？

“很简单。”她压下一点声音，一字一顿，“我要万，魔，指，环。”她轻笑的声音回荡在大殿中，“我可以很负责任地告诉你们，这枚指环就在图腾谷里。你们帮我找到它，带给我，我就医他。”

就在Zoro点了头刚要应允的时候，在他身畔的金发男人却突然说，等等。

两个人加上小恶魔，一起看向他。

“你说，指环真的在这附近？”金发男人拧起一点眉。

“不错。”[古尔薇格]很肯定自己的能力，“是我对那枚指环的魔法的感应。就在谷里。不过我还不能确切知道它在哪儿，否则也不用问你们了。”

“如果它在山谷外面……”

“没可能。”邪神大人毫不犹豫打断了他的话，“我很清楚自己的能力。”

金发男人沉默了下去。

他当然清楚自己和Zoro身上都没有指环。之前他对于这个东西的猜测，一直都是库里的那枚。如果这个猜测成立，这位Lady殿下又能够肯定指环已经在图腾谷……倘若不是有另外的人在同一时间潜入了图腾谷。

那唯一的可能就是……那小子进来了？！


	61. Chapter 61

[六十一]

 

魔族少年瘦削的身形如灵巧的箭矢，堪堪避过所有的攻击，遁着绿发剑士一路砍到不可磨灭的痕迹，终于站到了那尊卓然静立的图腾面前。站在这只巨兽前，周围所有的石像都还在疯狂地扭摆，试图压砸过来。库里看着一路上飞过的碎石，感到一阵安心。可以肯定的是只要有Zoro在，石像就绝对伤不了他们。

那么接下去的，就是他们的所在了。两个大活人，去哪儿了呢？

抬起头来，巨大的石头图腾以一点逆光的样子，安静矗立。少年的视线集中在那黢黑无光的巨口。略一思索，他就想到了其中的机窍。这个石头家伙绝对不会平白无故地出现在这里，一定藏着什么秘密，而那两个人，就是为了找到某些秘密才进来。于是自然而然地，他想到了唯一的可能。

几乎没有任何拖延，库里就飞进了图腾石兽噬人的巨口。

如我所料。如此想着，他抹了一把石壁。石壁上一道不甚显眼的痕迹没能逃过他的眼睛，是年久半朽的木头粗浅的划痕。痕迹很新，再加上一个简陋的支架……他立时明白这里曾放着一支火把，被Zoro和Sanji拿了下去。

好吧，他心说，幸好我带了曼吉地水晶来。那晶石那白亮的光芒，是充当照明的绝好材料。

展开一点骨翼延缓下降的速度，库里终于顺着巨兽喉口悠长的隧道来到地下的一处平台。晶石的光芒并不强，他也看不清更远，只能勉强辨认出自己站在一条道路的中间。这条路向左右两个方向蔓延，不知道终点，也没办法知道他们去了哪里。库里只好随便选了个方向，飞了过去。

他知道自己脚下的，是一条悬空的路。也许叫石桥要更合适些，因为他绕着这条路上下飞了一圈，能看到的全部就只是这一条石板铺在半空。白亮的光芒只能照见前面一点的地方，再远一点便陷进一片混沌。库里小心翼翼地向前行。谁也搞不好这种地方会不会突然出现什么奇怪的东西。毕竟，这里可是[古尔薇格]的地盘阿……

在黑暗中，眼睛对光明是极限敏感的。  
比如，在远处突然腾起一整片蓝幽光芒的时候。没人能忽视得了。

一定是有事情发生。且不管是因为Zoro，Sanji抑或是[古尔薇格]那个家伙，反正一定有谁在那边，并且做了一些事情。库里没有丝毫犹豫就向那边飞了过去。在动身之前，他把曼吉地水晶仔细收好，将自己敛进四下里的黑暗。在不确定环境是否安全的时候，将自己藏在暗处是最明智的选择。

随着蓝芒在视线中逐渐放大，少年也越来越惊讶。若是别人，不认识也就罢了，这可是万魔殿呐，他怎么可能不认识！亚纳广场，洛瑟莱德教堂，甚至叶提莎钟楼那个尖削的顶屋，都与记忆中的样子一般无二。蛊惑一般，带着荧亮的蓝色出现在浮动的黑暗中。  
刹那间，库里已经在思索整件事情其实都是在设计自己的可能性。

概率很低，不过也不是没可能。这年头，连Sanji都要陷入不明不白的危险……对象是下一位可能继任的殿下的话，又有什么不可能？  
至于目的……可能是自己偷拿出来的那件东西。

万魔指环。

……不过，如果这个推测成立……  
那些人是怎么知道指环失窃的？毕竟[路西法陛下]一直都在封锁消息，不是吗？  
另一方面，自己隐藏了那么长时间，是什么时候，又是怎么暴露身份的呢？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

少年逐渐靠近那座冥火般的宫殿。离得近一些才发现，大多数建筑间都浮着一层深浅不定的轻雾，看起来甚至像薄云，隐约有种身在天岛的感觉。只有那几个醒目的标志性地点，异常清晰，这也是他立即就认出眼前是什么地方的原因。

就在他想再接近一点去一探究竟的时候，相隔不远的黑暗中猛地亮起几团紫色的魔火，一下子吸引住了他。在那片光照中，一个女人的身影显现出来。少年尽管不认识那个女人但此刻似乎也不会再有其他的答案。

是[古尔薇格]！

下个瞬间，魔火的余光就照亮了站在她对面的绿发男人。而Zoro手中冰冷的利刃，毫不犹豫地指着自己身前的邪神。

喂等等！这是什么情况？！

发现了自己要找的人，库里却没有急于飞过去，而是留在原地静静观察。收起了发光的晶石，又一直保持在安静的状态，他在黑暗中潜伏得很好。如果Zoro和[古尔薇格]现在是敌对的关系，自己贸然过去必定会被卷进不必要的麻烦，还有可能会影响到Zoro的计划……当然了，前提是，如果他有什么计划的话。

借着火光再仔细观察一下周围，库里并没有发现金发男人的身影。他不由得拧起一点眉心。这就不妙了。难道说两个人是被分开了？库里瞬间就觉得这是[古尔薇格]的把戏，也许是个试炼，也许只是场游戏。谁也猜不出这位传说中的邪神大人究竟是怎么想的。

从绿发男人的表现看来，似乎Sanji的安全不成问题。只不过是没有待在他身边而已。他苦笑一下，心说幸好自己给了他们比索晶石，不管怎样，Zoro都一定可以找到那个金发的人。

虽然那位绿头发的剑士自己走路都会迷失，但他是不会弄丢Sanji的。  
从莫撒锡丢到曼吉地都可以找得回来，又怎会丢在这个小小的图腾谷？

谈话的声音在一个相当空阔的地方轻飘飘地传开，像是近乎于呢喃的魔法，让库里始终听不太清。感觉似乎是两个人在交涉。然後就见[古尔薇格]抬起手，大片紫色的火焰在她身後燃开一条道路，到了尽头，亮起一座大殿。那应该就是他们的目的地。

高大的石柱，细致的浮雕，也许拿到别的地方，眼前这座大殿都可以称做宏伟，但在库里眼中，简直就是稀松平常。这世上任何一座宫殿都跟万魔殿没得比。奇怪的是，通常情况下宫殿都会有相当大的规模，至少不会像这个，只有一座主殿，孤零零地湮没在黑暗中。  
不过规模和制式都不是重点，少年在外围的装饰浮雕上发现了更值得注意的问题。

古代文字。一种他并不认识，但可以肯定有着魔法契约的古代文字。大概随着这座大殿的建成而一直存在。这种文字是不会平白无故地存在的，只有开启某些魔法阵的时候才会用到，但那也只是传说中的事情。从库里有记忆的时候起，就没有任何关于“魔法阵”的概念。曲神岛的殿下们从不需要那种东西。

当库里一直飞到近前，在大殿的石门外停下的时候，刚好听到[古尔薇格]那微微提高的声调，隔着厚重的石门传出来。她的声音里带着几丝难以捉摸的笑意。

“好像有一位客人不请自来，已经在邪神大殿的门外了。是你们的朋友吗，嗯？”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

雕刻着古老文字的石门缓缓从一侧打开，一只提着灯笼，通体冥黑的沼火恶魔向库里恭敬地鞠躬，然後引他向大殿正中。对于曲神岛的本岛人，库里自是对这种生物见惯不怪，昂然随着夫卡进入大殿。

殿顶嵌着几枚发光的曼吉地水晶用来照明，柔和的光浅淡地洒成一片。

在库里脚下的地面上，绘着一个巨大而斑驳的纹样，异常繁琐。少年每走一步就更确定一分，自己刚刚走过的就是一个魔法阵。将整个世界分作上下三层的格局证明这是邪神的信奉之物，源于北欧神话的古老魔法阵——世界之树。

心也变得更沉重一点。  
因为他开始隐约明白这代表了一件怎样的事情。这座大殿存在的真正意义。

也许，这次是被卷入了一场蓄谋已久，难以挣脱的阴谋。  
命运早已定了，迟早也是自己的事情。

殿内非常空旷，一眼就能看到[古尔薇格]，Zoro和Sanji。三个人站在中央，四面空落。仅有的物件就只有尽头的王座和墙壁上挂着的几幅壁画，没有更多的饰物和家具。极简单，于是可以一眼望尽地面上的图阵。

“库里？！”绿发男人开口，“发生什么事情了吗？”

实际上在看见他的第一眼，除了难以置信，Zoro还感觉到少年身上生出了些许微妙的异变。但也说不好是差在了哪里。

“什……库里？！”Sanji露出一点错愕的神情。他看不见，在绿发男人叫出少年的名字後才知道是谁跟了进来。

“抱歉阿，Sanji，Zoro，其实没什么事情……”库里看了两个人一眼，“我担心你们，所以还是进来了……不过貌似，被我发现了很不得了的事情。”说到後半句话他的语气已经明显敛下。

不论是Zoro还是Sanji，都察觉到了一丝不同寻常的感觉。

在少年压一点眉睫，轻弯嘴角露出一个安静笑容的时候，绿发男人突然意识到了那是什么。  
是气势。库里突然显示出来的，一种难以遮掩的倨傲的气息。魔族少年背後蓝青的骨翼并不是很强大的颜色，可依然无法忽视这般与生俱来的魄力。虽然表面上他是被[古尔薇格]请进大殿来的那一位，但实际上，他才占据着主动。就好比现在……

少年一步一步沿着地面上“世界之树”的一条根茎走过来，饶有兴趣地低头打量着地上描绘的图阵。一道暗蓝色的线条如翻涌的流水，与那条根茎交缠纠织的部分形成一个高深莫测的纹样。

“……这就是密密尔泉水，嗯？果然是‘世界之树’。”库里抬头，好整以暇地看一眼紫发的女子，“……是终于决定集体变天了吗，邪神大人们？”

听见点出自己真正的目的，[古尔薇格]也没什么可隐瞒的。她轻笑着反问他。“能看明白‘世界之树’，你也不简单嘛，小孩……殿下们的名号也用得够久了，为什么就不能换一换呢？”

“算了吧。”少年嗤笑，“谁不知道你们的结局是走向‘诸神的黄昏’，信奉你们能有出路吗？”

“在你们的传说中，如果不是当初身为大天使长的[路西法]堕天，又怎么会有万魔殿的存在？格局都是要经历变化才会产生的。”[古尔薇格]伸指顶住自己的下颌，眨一眨眼睛，“诶诶，莫非你们来找我，是特地来奉劝我就此停手的吗？”

绿发男人拧一拧眉。“我不是说要你医治这家伙的吗？”

“我也说过了阿，我要万魔指环当酬劳。”[古尔薇格]一脸无辜地瞥过一眼，“给我指环，我就医他。”

在Zoro尚未来得及回答的时刻，少年的声音猛地响起。

“不行！”

邪神的出现，对魔法属地的占领，写满古代文字的大殿，绘着世界之树的魔法阵，与他们想要的万魔指环。  
所有事情都指向同一个结局……那些人要夺取曲神岛。

库里咬一咬牙，他的目光异常坚定。“万魔指环不能落在你们的手里。Sanji，就算是为了你，也不能让他们拿到指环。”

即便是现在不能医好你身上中的毒，也要为了若干年之後等你从红海归来……绝不可以让万魔指环，落到北欧邪神的手中。  
我会尽全力保一个安定平和的曲神岛，等你回来。

“你要相信我，Sanji。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：文里提到的世界之树和“诸神的黄昏”都出自于北欧神话。古尔薇格当然是北欧神话中的人物。而“诸神的黄昏”是北欧神话最终的结局。简言之，北欧神话信奉的是所有神明最後都走向衰败，然後整个世界重新开始。


	62. Chapter 62

[六十二]

 

好。  
在金发男人说出这样一个音节的时候，库里觉得仿佛浑身都脱力一般，简直是从未有过的紧张。他深深吸了一口气，略带感激地看了金发的人一眼，尽管那人根本就看不到自己的表情。

“诶，是说你们达成一致了吗？不需要我救人了？”[古尔薇格]挑一下眉尖，挨个看去。

金发男人表情淡然，根本看不出是什么情绪。绿发的剑士只是看着他，压根没有一点要理会自己的意思。就只有那个小孩扭过头来看着自己，邪邪笑起，有点得意又很坚定，深绿的瞳中亮起斐然的光。这样的表情让她不自觉地在意，总觉得自己触碰到了一个很了不得的真相。但偏偏又不确定那究竟是什么。

“没错。”库里扬起头。与其在这里求你，不如让我想办法带他们去见[拉斐尔殿下]。後半句少年没有说，因为不晓得这位邪神大人会不会从字里行间听出什么端倪。还是谨言慎行的好，万一被看穿了身份就惹大麻烦了。

在同一时间，库里首次感到自己是时候回去了。至少，也要把这些邪神在谋划的事情，告诉其他的人。如果晚那么一步，可能会影响到整个曲神岛的格局。到时候十三座岛屿，都会陷入一片混乱。此刻他比任何一个人，都更想前往戴蒙桑。

真相。身份。与责任。  
面对这种沉重的东西，他绝不可以逃避。  
……要马上告别那个顽劣散漫的自己。

“既然如此……”[古尔薇格]眯起眼睛，“我也不再兜圈子了。我的目的不是救人而是万魔指环。既然不肯主动交出来，那我就只好亲自动手了。”她抬起手来，紫色的火焰就开始在指尖流窜，她玩味地盯住自己对面的少年勾起唇角，“我说过，我能感受到它在我的领域内。并且我相信指环并不在他们手上。作为特地赶到这种地方来找我医治的人而言，”她望一眼Sanji，指尖有一小团紫色爆起一朵火花，“我认为比起承诺去找一样东西，宁可选择沉默而不是直接拒绝的原因，除了不能给我之外，只可能是因为那样东西他无法下手。他并不了解万魔指环，否则在我开口的时候就可以拒绝我了。所以否掉第一个原因……那么，对于这种反应唯一能够解释得通的，就是出现在这个地方的你……”

少年找不到任何理由否认。他听到了自己之前并不了解的实情，[古尔薇格]竟然能够感受到万魔指环的存在。虽然知道那枚指环的确会和拥有强大魔法的人产生某种共鸣感应，但没想到她已经那么强大。所以，她的推断没有任何纰漏。

邪神大人露出一个毫不遮掩的魅惑笑容，她伸一根手指点住蓝青骨翼的少年。“万魔指环……就在你身上。”

库里浑身一震。

这不可能！他将那枚指环留在了曼吉地，留给了苏芳娜。又怎么会？！就在他内心叫嚣着否认的时候，另一件事突然闯进他的脑袋。少年想起金发男人在走进图腾谷之前交给自己烟盒的事情……一个顺理成章的想法就此形成：苏芳娜将指环交给了Sanji，然後要他交给自己。  
这样判断来……那样东西……装着万魔指环的概率，是百分之一百！

不等他再想更多内容，紫色的魔火已经铺天盖地，狂澜席卷。[古尔薇格]的魔法已经发动，火系魔法那烧灼张戾的气息简直要吞噬掉整个灵魂。

可恶！

库里狠狠咬牙，一片焦热扑面卷来。而他，还根本来不及做任何动作。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

风声顿起。[古尔薇格]眼前一晃，是绿发的剑士平平的一刀。

然而那绝对不是随随便便的一刀。鬼徹在紫色灼人的火焰中席卷突来，翻搅起的气流竟有种极为霸道的气势。[古尔薇格]有点悲戚地意识到，自己的魔火已经成了那人的帮凶，随着刀势滚滚倒袭。

暗猩红色的眸在紫色映照中亮起逼人的光芒。“再出手，我就真砍了。”

“喂绿藻，敢伤了这位Lady老子就踢爆你的绿藻脑袋！老子言出必行！”

“闭嘴白痴，有本事你来！”

“妈的！”金发男人毫不含糊地飞起一脚，向着声音发出的地方踢过来。从速度到力道再到位置，每一项都堪称完美。绿发男人几乎是卷着一身的火焰才闪身避开。

“站一边去白痴！”还真出手阿！而且TA妈的怎么能踢得这么准？！

[古尔薇格]看着下面疑似内讧的状况抽了抽眉梢。然而她知道自己敌不过那个绿头发的男人。在她见他的第一面，被那把利刃相差毫厘地划过喉口的时候就知道了。有这个男人出手，一百个自己也不是对手。所以……事情是不能这么办的。[古尔薇格]瞬间就拟好了另一套方案。

铺天盖地的紫色魔火瞬间熄灭，气息一下子清冷下来，仿佛刚才的一切都不过是场错觉。邪神大人悬空停留在一个离地并不太高的地方，托起腮低头看着还留在地面上的人。

“我改主意了，”她挑了挑眉尖，紫色的眸子在几个人身上转了几圈，“我答应你们医他，并且不用交出指环。”

“哈？！”这样急转的态度令刀已出鞘的绿发男人显得十分意外。当然，另外两个人也是一样。

事情不会这么简单。一定会有什么阴谋。库里这样想着，皱起眉来。“那你的条件是什么？”

[古尔薇格]打了个响指，被众人遗忘已久的沼火恶魔立即飞了过来。她在它耳边低语几句，然後飞向大殿的後门。相当洒脱地摆一摆手，[古尔薇格]竟然再不说一句话就径自离开了。

她，或者该叫做他们，的确是需要万魔指环的。不过并不急于一时。说句实话这一次能发现万魔指环就是一件意料之外的事情，原本每个人都以为它还在万魔殿。想从那个地方偷出来的话可能性几乎为零。但是现在，既然知道它在这个小孩的手上，那么机会……日後多的是。  
最大的麻烦就是他身边的人，[沙利叶]和那个绿头发的剑士……

[古尔薇格]在黑暗中疾行。她咬了咬牙，紫色的长发掠过一丛苍白的古惊爵木化石。

真的不急于一时。要慢慢织就一张巨大的网，哪怕现在做个好心人……只要等到收网的时候，拿到东西就好了。医那位殿下又如何？没什么损失。刚好相反，如果他们能够完成自己的要求，赢的迟早是自己。

一路飞过悠长丛生的古化石阵，直到来到尽头狭窄的石洞之前，[古尔薇格]才真的冷静下来。她在入口安静站了一会儿，脸上重新绽起一个和煦的笑。

跟着我来吧。  
这张网已经撒下了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“[古尔薇格大人]将接下去要做的事情交代给了夫卡。你们可以选择照着夫卡说的做，也可以选择拒绝。不过拒绝的话就请回吧。”

库里几乎要翻一个白眼。选择个鬼阿！这不是摆明了要照做嘛！

“首先请你留下，”夫卡指一下库里，“另外两位跟夫卡走。”

“喂等等！”少年大叫起来，心里开始觉得不妙。

[古尔薇格]似乎在有意分开他们，如果拒绝，Sanji就会失去治疗的机会。他们没有第二个选择。可是如果她再提什么出格的条件呢？！要一一照做？！这不是任人宰割吗？！绝对不可以！

“小恶魔，我不信任她。我要求一个对等魔法。”

提着灯笼的小恶魔深深鞠躬，很肯定地告诉他。“夫卡向[洛基大人]起誓，[古尔薇格大人]是决不食言的人。她说不要指环，就一定不会要。”

库里知道北欧神话中那位真正的邪神[洛基]，是这些人至高无上的信奉。既然忠心耿耿的沼火恶魔向他起誓，那就绝对不会有错了。那个女人一定会实现她的承诺。少年叹一口气，心说原本还想用魔法的束缚取得稍许的平衡，看样子也不用了。

“库里。”金发男人向他招了招手，于是少年老实地飞到他身前。库里看着Sanji将手压在自己的头上揉了揉，“在走之前，我想先问你点问题。”

“什么？”

“你说过，有些殿下去红海参加什么轮回了，对吧？”

“没错。”他开始隐隐不安。

“那么[沙利叶]的事情……你是一直都知道？”

库里猛地一震，抬起头来。自己在隐瞒的事情，竟然被他本人一下子点破。刹那间，想说点什么来解释一下，比如自己的隐瞒是为了他好，可是又突然不知道应当怎么开口。

没有听见回答，然而手底下那个脑袋的反应还是让金发男人微微笑了一下。“那就是没错啦。好了，不用担心。我会回来的。”

魔族少年有点无奈地撇一撇嘴。“可是现在，[古尔薇格]她……”可不是个好对付的家伙阿……

身边的绿发男人看着他欲言又止的神情，伸手拍了一下那副瘦削的肩膀。“放心吧，我们，可是海贼阿。”

“海贼？”

“在大海上随心所欲，追寻着冒险和梦想的，最自由的人。”金发男人略带慵懒的解释悠悠散在空气中。  
所以在这世上，没有任何能够禁锢得住这颗心的事情。与对手。

“……等我们回来就好。嗯？”他微微勾起唇角。

“好。”

离开大殿，浑身幽暗的沼火恶魔提着手中小小的灯盏照进四下里的黑暗。Zoro领着Sanji跟在它身後不远。

从大殿的後门走出去，外面竟然是一片干枯的树丛，张牙舞爪的嶙峋模样让人很是疑惑它们究竟还是不是有生命的植物。因为它们看上去就像是死去一般。夫卡的灯盏并不明亮，所以也看不到这片树丛究竟延伸到多远的地方。

“这些是古惊爵木化石。非常古老的植物，在这座岛屿形成的时候就生长着。”

Zoro看金发男人伸出手去，就将他的手拉起来，放到最近的一株木化石上。Sanji触到一根坚硬的枝条，摸了一下。是一种如同珊瑚一样的枝桠，没有叶子的痕迹，就只剩交错的枝干。已经死掉的植物依然倔强地存在着，不知道在它们未尽的存在中会见到一个怎样的未来。

刚才库里已经确定了自己就是[沙利叶]。比起最开始的难以接受，现在反而觉得没有什么了。金发的人突然觉得，也许这个世界的未来，也会被现在的自己改变的吧？那么等到自己真的作为[沙利叶]回来的时候，又会作何感想呢？  
而那个时候，自己身边的……又会是些怎样的人呢？  
……还会是……他吗？

“两位请跟夫卡走这边。前面的路还有很远。”夫卡尖细的嗓音打断了他的思绪。

小恶魔低低鞠躬，从两株木化石间穿了过去。光线照过去，湮没进一片黑暗。它知道，等待着他们的，会是一场蔓溺的别无选择。


	63. Chapter 63

[六十三]

 

不知道这片古惊爵木形成的化石丛林究竟有多广阔。反正小恶魔领着两个人走了很久也依然没有到尽头的样子。只有那些嶙峋荆棘的枝桠，不断被留在背後。前方依然是满目的暗魇。在这样不断重复的景色中，时间没有丝毫流逝的感觉，渐渐让人产生一种错觉。仿佛自己一直穿越的是一大片坚硬的珊瑚丛，一旦前方的光明消失，就会永远沉没在深海。

“你究竟要带我们去什么地方？”绿发男人终于皱眉，问向那只慢悠悠飞在前面的沼火恶魔。

夫卡在空中回过身来向他鞠躬，倒是一如既往的礼貌。“[古尔薇格大人]要夫卡带你们去石室。石室在惊爵木林的尽头，所以还要走上一段路。两位客人请跟我来。”

Zoro回头看一眼自己领着的那个人，自从眼睛看不见以来就似乎习惯于低一点头的样子，害得他有很多时候都看不清那人神色。此刻也是。Sanji从大殿出来以後就一直沉默，Zoro也不明白他究竟在想些什么。只是无端觉得，那个家伙正在考虑什么不值得多想的问题。绿发男人看着淡淡光芒将浅落的金发打出一道微明的弧，在四面黢黑中明亮荡漾，就有一种很微妙的气氛渐渐温热心口。

刚想开口说点什么……就在这刻，他瞥见彼此的腕上，同时有冼红的光芒亮起一瞬。  
……是在想着自己？

“白痴。”他手中抓紧一点那人的手，低声叫了一声。

Sanji微抬一下头，没有应声，只是跟着他继续向前走。

说句实话他是有些担心的。一方面是放心不下库里那小子单独留在大殿……另一方便，他并不认为那位美丽的Lady殿下会那么好心肠地帮助自己。因为这件事情对于她而言根本没有半点好处。刚好相反，只会增加她夺取万魔指环的难度。尽管她也说了不要，但想得到指环的事情是不会有错的。由此金发男人推断，她要自己和绿藻跟着她，也许就是一个陷阱，最终她要逼着自己甘心跳下。  
更也许……是要逼着他们两个人，毫无反悔地一起跳下。

是什么陷阱又有什么重要呢？他轻笑一下，心知若是该动手的时候，纵是刀山火海也一样会闯了，自己也是那个藻类也是。事实就是这样。

他恶劣地笑开一点，回应Zoro叫自己的那句白痴。“你不会跟着那家伙也能走去岔路吧，路痴绿藻？”

“你这混账……”

不用看也知道那人的表情。一定是龇起牙拧眉。带一点不耐的神色……却依然好看。金发的人带着一点点凝滞的疼痛，抓紧了领着自己的那只手。

……想看见他。  
这个念头蛰伏在血管深处，像亚巴顿之毒，平常没有任何表现，可一旦发作，就再也骗不了自己。

抓紧他的手几乎就是无意识的动作，Sanji却要下意识地不去思考这是不是应当。毫无疑问他是个很洒脱的人，面对生死都可以一笑置之。可这并不不意味着他对自己喜欢的东西也要洒脱到不追求，绝对相反，他很坚持。

一直以来，都能感受到那人自然而然地抓着自己，没有任何突兀与反感，他不禁怀疑，如果自己说出来的话，真的会困扰到那人吗？

所以，所以说，摆在他面前的难题其实只有一个：如果自己医不好了，没有几天好活了，那要不要……  
到底要不要，告诉他自己喜欢他？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

夫卡手中的灯盏终于照到了些不同的景色。前方出现的东西是岩壁，看样子终于走到了丛林的尽头。小恶魔转了个方向，沿着岩壁向一侧飞去。石质的洞口就在它手中的火光照耀下显现在不远处。

石门上有两条羽蛇的浮雕。一左一右从脚下地面窜起，绕着门柱直到洞口上方，獠牙锋锐，纠缠撕咬。那逼真狠戾的姿态看得人心生震颤。石柱上雕刻的古老文字也不知写了些什么，绿发男人尽管并不了解内容，却依然能够隐隐感受到那种历史积淀出的沉重与殷实。

“夫卡提醒两位客人，里面要走过一段真正的‘黑暗’，任何光芒都是会看不见的，请不要惊慌，顺着石壁向前走就可以了。”

“什么意思？”Zoro看了眼石洞，里面黑漆漆的什么都看不出来。

夫卡飞到洞口，从灯盏内壁抽出一小根木枝，就着火焰点起再取出来。它将木枝递给绿发男人，示意他将木枝送到门洞内。Zoro将信将疑地照做了。他亲眼看着自己手中燃着的木枝一下子没入黑暗，连同自己递进去的半只手臂，完全湮没在黑暗中。自己的指尖还分明感受到木枝燃烧的高温，可就是什么都看不到。  
仿佛里面是有形有质，无比绵密的暗色，能吞噬掉一切……包括光明。

“什！”绿发男人错愕地抽回了手臂，手中的木枝依旧好端端地明亮燃烧。

“就是这个意思，”夫卡点了点头，“只要一进去，任何光芒都会消失。并不是夫卡故意不要点灯，而是点起来也不会有光。”

“里面，有岔路没有？”金发男人心说，可别让那路痴又好死不死走到什么莫名其妙的地方去。看不见倒也罢了，正好这次轮到自己领着他。

“只有一条路，通往尽头的石室。并且夫卡可以很负责任地说，这里的石室，[古尔薇格大人]是无法改变的。”

“为什么？”Sanji觉得那位美丽的Lady应该是非常强大的，既然她连邪神迷宫都可以任意左右，又怎会控制不了区区一个石洞呢？

“上古的魔法是不可更改的。请两位客人自己进去吧。夫卡这种沼火恶魔是没有资格进这个石洞的。”夫卡将灯盏交到绿发男人手里，“过了这段黑暗，真正到石室里面你们就能看见了，所以这盏灯还是要给你们用的。”

“绿藻，这次老子走在前头。你就老实跟着我吧。”金发男人向前走了一步。他伸出手，触到了前方雕刻着羽蛇的门柱。

反正都是看不见，还不如自己这个本来就盲的人走得顺当。  
早就习惯了阿。

夫卡看着两个人走进石洞，灯盏的光芒跟着没进去，自己的身边也陷入黑暗。它眨了眨眼睛，转身向来路飞去。[古尔薇格大人]在为魔法做准备，那么趁这个机会，自己还有些问题要问那个跟着进来的魔族少年。  
为什么会从他身上传出……轻微却熟悉的气息？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sanji带着Zoro在绝对的黑暗中前行。他一只手拉着那人，另一只顺着身侧的石壁向前探去。耳朵依然能够听见声音，比如两个人的脚步声，比如灯盏燃烧的细微声响。金发男人心说，还好和自己一直以来的感受都没有分别。所以他走得很安稳很自然。

不过同样的事情对于Zoro而言，就不一样了。之前也不是没有待在黑暗中的经历，只是那些时候适应了黑暗的眼睛或多或少能看见些影像。这次却被彻底放逐在黑暗中，尽管有信得过的人给自己引路，也总有种失重感，在心口萦绕不去。

目盲……就是这样的感觉么……

Zoro在黑暗中感受着前面那人安稳抓着自己的手，那个金发的人走在这样的黑暗里没有一丝迷惘。Zoro却突然觉得自己有些问题，从来没有认真思考过答案。为什么厨子会这么安然，明明是在一个如此不安的环境？是因为习惯了还是，生生给压制下去的？当初他究竟是怀着怎样的心情，在岩洞里触碰自己，做最後的告别？是怎样在刚陷入漆黑的情况下决意离开所有的人，只身前往遥远的曼吉地？又是用怎样的勇气去逐渐熟悉黑暗，甚至重新回到厨房为别人准备好吃的料理？  
这一刻，他蓦然觉得……是不是自己一直以来，都将事情想得太过理所当然？

不，该死的，应该是……自己压根就没有好好考虑过！

“喂厨子。”Sanji听见後面的人叫自己。

“嗯？”随便应了一声表示自己听见了，金发男人继续向前摸索着。

“我以前从来不觉得失明是一件很困难的事，”Zoro感到拉着自己的那个人轻轻顿了一下步，又继续向前走。他张了张嘴觉有点辞穷。要说“我觉得你很不容易”，不大说不出口；要说什么辛苦了之类的更是绝无可能。他咬了咬牙，“我早说过会找到医生医好你，所以你就给我配合一点。无论怎样的代价……”

“不，”金发男人却突然打断了他的话，他说得很认真，“不是怎样都可以。”

想恢复视力，不是假的，想解开亚巴顿之毒，也不是假的，想和他们一起活着回去，想继续那场冒险的旅行，想寻找到梦之海All Blue，想看每个人都实现自己的梦想，每一条都不是假的。可是，真的不是什么代价都可以。按照自己的推断，[古尔薇格]一定有阴谋。

“你听好Zoro。”很难得地叫了他的名字，他一边向前走一边说，“不要意气用事。要以确保所有人都能够顺利回去为前提。你，Usopp，戈其。”他轻轻顿一下，“如果可能的话，加上我。”

绝对不要对[古尔薇格]言听计从。如果她提出的要求可能危及到你们接下去的安全。  
拒绝吧。

金发男人正在考虑措辞怎么再对那藻类说明白点，就在同一秒钟，他感到绿发男人猛地抓着自己的手将自己拽了回去面对他。这件事情其实没有任何意义因为两个人现在谁也看不见对方，但绿发男人根本没有思索地就一把拽了他过去。

Sanji愣了一下，不知道那家伙是要做什么。

一秒，两秒，彼此都静默着没有说一句话，似乎时间也开始凝固。Sanji听见Zoro轻微的呼吸声，就在离自己非常近的前方。五厘米，还是十厘米，到底有多近？

手被抓牢，在这个地方绝对不能分开，那人站在一个近得心脏都快要不能容忍的距离，却又什么都不说，Sanji简直能感到自己的心跳焦躁得不受控制。

快要受不了了！

也许一分钟，也许更久……那人终于开口了。  
他说，不是如果可能，是一定。

Sanji不是不知道他的坚持，更不是不相信他。可这个世上有些事情，是由不得自己的。好比他所知道的，Zoro想成为世界第一大剑豪，何尝不是连带着另外一个人的份？再强大的人，再坚定的信念，面对死神的来临，没谁能够抵挡着不死。

他忍不住轻叹一声，相信归相信，也不要太天真吧。

“Zo……”

比起Sanji来，最先不能容忍的是Zoro。  
为什么那白痴厨子给自己留下的底线永远没有後路？为什么他还是要说出这样的话？

在听见那厨子叹息一下，还想辩驳什么的时候，他终于下定了决心。一只手抓着那家伙不能松开，另一只手提着灯盏却也不能放下，要怎么做，才能阻止他说出更多令自己火大的话？

他知道自己刚刚把那人拽到面前，只要倾一下身体就可以够得到。

那……还有什么值得犹豫的？

绿发男人心口一跳，直接凑上去压住了那温热的唇。  
是谁的头脑，瞬间就被烧灼成一片空白。


	64. Chapter 64

[六十四]

 

从唇上传来极其细微的一抖。仿佛知道那个人要抵抗，Zoro紧紧覆上Sanji的唇不给他丝毫逃跑的余地。他踏前一步，转了一个小小的角度就轻而易举将金发男人压在身侧的石壁上。当然了，他与这个男人的任何一次交手都不会忽略那家伙强到爆的踢击，所以几乎是下意识地，在最初动作的时候就挤进Sanji的腿间，让那人无力可施。

如果说刚刚一时意气，做出的行为只是不想再听那人说出更多令自己恼火的话……Zoro发现此刻的自己，已经远远超越那个范畴了。他若隐若现地意识到，自己玩味品尝的这双唇瓣，正在急剧而不可抵御地引着自己蔓溺。

充斥着自己熟悉的气息，淡淡的烟草味道，柔软温润的唇在微微颤抖，它的主人似乎困扰又无助得很。听见从Sanji嘴边泻出的细碎喘息，Zoro就不自觉地血液沸腾。

他没有空余的手，不过Sanji还有。所以Zoro感受到金发男人空出的那只手，正用力地抵着自己的胸膛。不过那又怎样？他不过是在唇上辗转厮磨，那只手的力道就弱下三分。对于这般敏感的回应，他只感受到愈发的迷醉。

Sanji显然是想说些什么阻止那只莫名其妙就吻住自己的野兽，不过刚刚开启齿列就有柔软的东西入侵。

妈的别把舌头伸进来阿混账！

舌尖被灵巧地轻轻一勾他就是一个激灵，几乎浑身的血液都跟着暴跳了一把，在黑暗中都能知道自己的脸颊是如何可怕的火烫。金发男人简直惊惶羞赧到要死。

这到底是怎么一回事？！  
原本那人就已经站在一个令心脏不住惊跳的距离，在唇上猛然传来一个温度的时候，心脏简直是要直接停掉。在犹豫不绝间被毫无花假地强硬入侵，索取，金发男人觉得自己半梦半醒地分成了两半，有一半的自己在放肆沉溺着不想放手，另一半却敛住了心神，冷静到冰封千里地诘问。  
……这究竟是自己始终都未敢期待的结果……还……只是那人一场心血来潮？！

心血来潮……吗！

理智的那一半仿佛迎头浇下一盆刺骨的水，让他在一瞬间就清醒过来。Sanji告诉自己不可以就此溺毙，他倾尽十二分的气力才强硬地扭开头，总算逃脱过那人又一场得寸进尺的唇舌游戏。

被自己压制住的那个男人算是激起了Zoro骨血中征服的本性。绿发男人略带遗憾地心说，若不是自己哪一只手都不能放开，他一定要扭回他尖削的下颌再继续。在一片黑暗中，他鬼使神差地想，真是难得发现那家伙……会这么乖巧驯服的样子？！如果……如果自己……再……一点……也许……？

金发男人的声音在这个时候将他拉回现实。

“你疯了，绿藻头？！”比起破口大骂，金发男人更多的感触大概是惊惶。

为什么。

在他还搞不懂Zoro的想法的时候，他绝对不会越界一步……就算再动摇。  
他唯一能够确定的是……只消错一步，便是万劫不复。

对于他……  
更是对于那一场如履薄冰的感情。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

晶石淡白的光芒照耀着大殿，将地面上斑驳的世界之树染上一层清沥的光泽。魔族的少年蹲在地上，异常认真地辨认着魔法阵的纹样。那是一种与他的年龄极不相称的沉着。在库里眼中，地面上的魔法阵包含了无数的讯息，俨然是一道巨大的谜题。时间，地点，甚至是方式，只怕都潜藏在这复杂艰涩的魔法阵中。一旦解开，就可以对未来即将发生的事情了若指掌。

“你究竟是什么人？”夫卡一回到大殿，就觉察到他的不寻常举动。

少年的神色明白显示他很清楚这东西是什么，并且看那紧锁的眉心，似乎已经推断出了一些内容。夫卡不确定他究竟看明白了多少，不过这件事它并不是很关心。它辛辛苦苦摸黑飞回来，其实，只是想问他一句话。它一直都隐隐感觉到，从他身上传来的那种熟悉至极的，属于它们沼火恶魔的魔法。

这个少年究竟是谁。

库里直起身子，视线从地面一小片白羽飞升的纹样上抬起来，盯住浑身漆黑的沼火恶魔。那双深邃绿色的眸中泛起一点奇异明亮的光，邪气又漂亮的笑容似乎是突然之间就在大殿中划开一道萤彩。

他不紧不慢地开口。“你发现什么了，小恶魔？”

不得不说，沼火恶魔是一种非常敏感的种族。对于魔法的感应，或者说，对于它们自己的魔法的感应，都高高超脱于一般的魔族。  
所以，[古尔薇格]未必知道的事情，它也许……会察觉到。

“契约的味道。谁和你签订了契约？”夫卡在心底叹了口气。为什么那家伙要甘心听命于一个这样的小鬼呢？明明它们沼火恶魔有绝对的权利拒绝与魔族订下契约。

“唔，这个我还真不能说。”库里摇摇头，“不过我可以很负责任地告诉你，那是个异常我行我素的家伙。”

“看出来了。”夫卡抽一下嘴角。身为契约的签订者……居然能不待在主人身边，不是被烦到勒令离开就绝对是顽劣得过了头。

库里没有给它再多的时间腹诽，主动问它。“你和[古尔薇格]签订契约的理由是什么？你又是为什么同意？”

“[古尔薇格大人]迟早会身居高位的。”

“你就那么相信他们会赢？”少年玩味地挑眉，语气欢快，丝毫听不出有什么敌对的意思。

“当然。那你相信你们的殿下能撑下去的理由又是什么？”

这一次，库里愣了很久也没有回答。

能说什么呢？能像它一样地……说出相信那些人么？一盘散沙一样的魔族，在一向喜欢骄奢的[路西法陛下]的领导下……他觉得只剩下嗤笑。至于神族那边，虽说[拉斐尔殿下]和[米迦勒殿下]是回来了，又能如何？一个久居生命之树下爱好和平远甚战火；另一个就算年轻有为却阅历尚浅，缺乏在魔族中的号召力。如果对方真的很团结，那他们这边……真能抵挡得住吗？  
……的确不能再悠哉下去了。

“喂，你究竟是谁？”夫卡始终没有听见这个问题的答案。

“库里。我叫库里。”

夫卡的视线凝结到少年背後的骨翼上，那泛着蓝青的颜色虽不是很羸弱，却和印象中那人应有的样子天差地别。夫卡难以置信地连连摇头。

不可能……怎么可能，是这个样子的？！  
这就是你所选择的人吗，雷格！

库里看着它苦恼困扰的动作，轻轻冷笑。他压下声音，回答在空荡的殿中肆虐盘桓。

“怎么，要揭穿我吗，小恶魔？”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

你疯了，绿藻头？！

听着金发男人尽管没说出口却分明是“为什么”的诘问，Zoro很苦恼很困扰。他怎么可能解释得出来？连他自己都不知道这是为什么！没有原因！根，本，就，没，有！就是脑子一热，想堵住他的嘴就直接亲过去了，还要怎样？！在每做一件事之前都问一句为什么还不如直接来打一场！要怪也去怪那家伙为什么偏要多嘴说出自己不想听的话吧！这都是没办法也没道理的事情！

Zoro紧紧抓着Sanji的手不能放开，没有任何可以解释的句子。所以他静默了好一阵才别扭地吐出一句闭嘴快走吧，扯着那人的手就迈步走开。

下一秒钟，金发男人气急败坏的声音几乎是咬着牙说出来的。

“路痴，不是那边！”

绿发男人站在黑暗中，感到手上的力道传来，扯着他向反方向走去。他挑一挑眉，突然觉得心情好了一些。从那家伙还能够指出前进的方向来看，似乎他对自己突如其来的偷袭……也没有狠揪着不放？

接下来的时间，两个人都陷入了沉默。Sanji在前面，拉着後面的绿发男人，摸索着前进。两个人似乎和之前一样，可是……又似乎有什么说不上来的事情……微妙地变了。  
是一种错觉吗？

“喂厨子。”

金发男人的心口惊跳一下。“干吗？！”

Zoro语气淡然，言简意赅。“已经能看见了。”

Sanji听见这话，愣了一下。“从什么时候能看见的？不早说阿混账。”

“……”从刚才……

绿发男人借着自己手中灯盏的光芒看一眼那人主动松开的手，心说果然……一讲出来就会放开。从刚才开始，从他发现自己能够看见光明的那个时候开始，Zoro只是想这样继续跟着他，任由Sanji拉着自己，所以才一直沉默着没有讲出来。

走在Sanji身後的时候，可以尽情看那人瘦削的背影，看那一对此刻变得萤蓝又魅惑的骨翼，感受着从那只手上传来稳定又坚决的力道。眼睛看不见依然影响不到他前进的步伐。纵然陷入目盲的漆黑也能够摸索着向前，甚至还带领着另一个人。倔强，顽强，安然，无畏，从不知屈服两个字怎么写。  
这就是那个叫做Sanji的男人。

至于现在他不得不开口的原因，只因为甬道的前方不远处，出现了一间石室，从石室的入口发出明亮紫色的光芒。

“前面有一间石室。有光。”Zoro领头走进去，四下打量着这个不大的封闭空间。在他们正对面有一处通道，那应该是向前的路。问题是这个入口被火焰封住了。熊熊燃烧的紫色火焰正是这间石室照明的来源。光明永远是黑暗中最醒目的东西，所以他盯着那里的火焰看了好一阵。等到绿发男人将注意力从火焰上挪开他才看到，石室中唯一的一样家具是整间屋子正中的一张石桌。桌上很是显眼地放着一份卷起来的羊皮纸。

“在对面应该是继续向前的路，不过问题是，那个入口被火焰封住了。屋子中间是一张桌子，上面有一张纸。”Zoro简略地解释着自己看到的内容，径自走到桌前。

“一张纸？写着什么？”金发男人看不见，但料想该是一些前进的方法之类的，既然Zoro已经说了前路是被封死的。

Zoro展开羊皮卷，看见上面只写了一行字。

[砍去骨翼，火焰熄灭，破开魔障，行向光明。]

“写了什么？”金发男人又追问一回。他听见羊皮卷被打开的声音，却久久没有听见回答。他隐约觉得，如果[古尔薇格]有什么诡计，应该就是从这一刻开始。他告诉自己，如果是不能达到的事情，一定要就此回头。

绿发男人将视线挪到他身上。借着火焰紫色的芒，Sanji金色柔软的发丝被渲染上有点诡谲的颜色。如果，他做的事情可以让他的眼睛重复神采……如果可以的话……

Zoro就那样安静地凝视着海色的眸。

如果可以的话……代价，他不在乎。

“条件。”

预感着即将听见的一些事情，Sanji的心开始向深海沉没。

“……是什么？”


	65. Chapter 65

[六十五]

 

[是什么。]  
其实，是什么又有什么打紧？

摇曳的紫色火光中，有隐隐略略的焦虑写在金发厨师卷曲的眉上，Zoro看着他这样的表情，突然就生出这样的念头。他脑海中难以控制地涌现出在恐怖三桅船上发生过的事情。为了换取所有人继续在这片海上航行的理由，自己和这家伙面对敌人，争相赴死。结果究竟是什么，不管是自己还是他……在乎吗？  
如果说那个时候，Luffy是他们能够继续航海的理由，那现在，眼睛就是Sanji可以继续走下去的理由。

绿发男人其实很明白，就算那家伙嘴上说的再好听再坚定，心里只怕也还是惴惴不已。觉得无以为继，觉得不确定，觉得看不见光明。所以Sanji才会那么犹豫地将自己也能一起回去这件事冠上一个叫做“如果”的词。那个人心里的想法，不是自己堵住他的嘴，就可以管得了的。  
想让他坚定起来一起回去，一起继续航行，必须让他的眼睛好起来。

要知道，草帽海贼团的任何一个人没可能丢下自己的伙伴不管。在夏波第群岛被围攻的时候，纵然Luffy下过船长命令要众人分开，全力逃跑，在和平主义者遁着自己步步逼近的时候，Zoro在近乎昏迷的恍惚中还是知道有一抹金色折回，衔尾而来，再被光芒湮没。天崩地坼，悲壮不已。

所以说，怎么可能丢下他，那个眉毛转圈转到白痴的家伙。

思绪回到眼前，刚刚的问题还没有听到答案，金发的那个人似乎已经咬起牙来接近爆发的边缘。Zoro挠了挠头，觉得果然还是不说的好。搞不好那家伙直接来个拒绝配合，就前功尽弃了。

这里是非同寻常的曲神岛，这对翅膀当然还是用处很大的。能留下当然最好。如果一定要砍掉，那他也不会怎样留恋。  
要换取那人的光明，不过是需要区区一对翅膀，他Roronoa Zoro根本不在乎。

无论如何，都不能让Sanji阻止自己。

“先别出声。”绿发男人伸手过去，捏了一下那人肩膀，接着径自走到那一片魔火的近前处，细细查看。

没有燃烧的材质，那种火焰似乎就是凭空烧起来的。他伸手靠过去感受一下，的的确确是火焰的温度，高得可怖。绿发男人再越过这一重紫色向对面通道望过去。燃起来的区域还有很长，通透得烧灼成一脉的紫。通道尽头似乎是一个拐角，後面视线难以企及的地方就不知道究竟还有多少燃着的路了。不过就算这样他也能知道，想一口气冲过去是没有可能了。

Zoro思索了一下，顺手拾起石桌上的羊皮卷投进火里。

根本没有给他反应的时间，呼的一下，那张羊皮纸就在一瞬间化作黑色的灰，从视线中消失了。站在原地愣了片刻，绿发男人的表情才真的凝重起来。

这种纸的质地十分坚韧，并不是那么容易就被烧毁的，至少不会是这么短短一瞬间。所以说，这并不是单纯的火焰。贸然冲进去的後果，可能就像那张羊皮纸，连灰都剩不下。

那么，究竟有没有其他的方法能让它熄灭？

“铮——”一声清响。Sanji听到，是刀出鞘的声音，在一片静谧的石室中清晰无比。这里的火焰十分诡异，燃烧得异常安静，如果不是能感受到那丝丝的热度，以金发男人现在的听力，甚至都不会意识到有火焰在那边。

这声音几乎令他心口一窒。

“喂绿藻！”

那家伙，是要做什么？！对着火焰拔刀出来……能做什么？！金发男人没有再胡思乱想下去因为Zoro波澜不惊的声音几乎是立即就响起。

“我要试试能不能把这些火焰砍灭。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sanji一愣，像是松了一口气般地低头笑了一下。虽然他也不确定自己究竟是松的哪一口气——或许只是他不愿意对号入座——但至少那家伙还是提出了一个绿藻脑袋能想到的办法……用刀子去砍火焰。金发的厨师不免腹诽一句，这就是植物的思维方式？

“白痴，把这里弄塌了怎么办？”

“知道了，我会小心的。”面无表情。

“知道个鬼阿你！这是‘小心’的问题吗？！”金发男人几乎是不受控制地跳起来跟他拌嘴。

Zoro却突然转移开话题。“还记得那个晶洞吗，在你的人妖岛上？”

“你说云屋？……等等，才不是老子的岛！”

“哦对，云屋……那个山洞砍不坏是因为那地方是由晶石构成的。”绿发男人说着打量起这间石室，他伸手敲了敲墙壁，冰冷的石头发出一点沉闷的声音，能感觉到背面很殷实，“也许我们可以从旁边开出一条同样的通道。”

“真的能砍吗？”其实更重要的应该是……你这路痴真的能开出一条“同样”的通道吗？！

“试试就知道了。”

金发男人捏起下巴，一副相当认真思索的样子。“怎么说呢……砍石头总比砍火焰靠谱一点，就你这种由绿色植物构成的脑袋而言，能得出这样的结论已经是很了不起的成就了……”

“你这混账……”

听这音调，金发男人就几乎可以想象到他咬牙忿然的样子。不管怎么说，能从言语上打压到那个家伙，他从心底感到欢畅。

绿头发的剑士的骂语只开了个头就不再理会他了，Zoro凝神祭起三代鬼徹，深吸一口气，对着面前的石壁凛然砍下。

“什么！”随着这一刀挥下，Zoro的声音几乎是同时喊出来。金发男人怔愣地站在原地，没有如想象中那样听到刃口切入石壁的声音，不知道究竟发生了什么。虽然像是变故，但……他屏着呼吸细细分辨了一下。四周很安静。那绿藻也没有进一步的动作。所以……该不是被什么莫名其妙的东西攻击。

绿发男人回头看过一眼Sanji，淡淡说了句，这石壁砍不了。

“为什么？”

砍不了。真的砍不了。在他挥下手臂的瞬间，这天杀的石壁上不知道为什么就出现一幕他举起鬼徹向Sanji砍去的情景。金发男人站得一脉优雅，目盲的他对自己万般信任，毫无防备，那对蓝的骨翼就着紫色的火焰显得荧荧魅惑。时间，地点，甚至姿态动作……简直就像他从镜子中看见他们两个人。在他举起刀的时候，石壁上的画面比他动作要快一些，已经演变为马上就要落及那人身上。

就因为如此，Zoro生生收住了手中的利刃。

石壁上的画面总有种错觉……如果自己再不停手，这样的事情就会无比真实地在下一秒发生。  
所以说……

妈的这怎么可能下得了手，他想。

猛然记起云屋中那个同样强大的自己，那一场打得难分胜负……那次虽然是真实的，可至少是自己，可以确定那个家伙是对手，是敌人。若不是被那个金发的家伙点破，说要把鬼徹换成和道，还不知道胜负之数……等等……Zoro突然低头看向自己手中的鬼徹。

一抹泠然诡谲的紫色光芒从鬼徹身上散发出来，微微荡漾。不知是被火焰照出来的还是怎样，绿发男人觉得这样的颜色有那么一点点……不自然。

会不会……这一回也是鬼徹的问题？毕竟上次就是因为它，才会产生那一场争斗。从那以後，自己也没有好好考虑过这个问题……也许这把妖刀……自己还没有真正制服……  
现在情况紧急，不若再换成和道试一下？

绿发男人将鬼徹收回刀鞘，反手拔出和道一文字。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

和道一文字白色的刀鞘有隐隐温和的触感，让人安心不少。比起另外两把刀，和道要更加温润，包容。遇到这种状况，也许只有秉性仁和的和道可以做到。

抽出刀身来的时候，绿发男人从光洁如水的刀刃上看到了Sanji的影子。从这里看来，金色垂落的发丝挡住了那人右边的脸颊，露出左边的眼睛。Zoro向和道的刃侧凝神看了一眼，暗想他这个样子其实也不坏。

没有再走神下去，毕竟他还有更急于想验证的事情。绿头发的剑士举起和道，阖一下眼睛，重新睁开的瞬间，毫不犹豫地向石壁上砍去。

电光石火。在他睁大的眼眸中，是锋锐的刃正爆起一道寒光，眼看刀口之下的Sanji就要血溅当场！

这一次有了心理准备，却也更清楚地见到了那个场景。Zoro在一瞬间感到自己的心脏跳得无以复加的剧烈，仿佛那个人的生杀大权都掌握在自己手中。呼吸之间，他被自己的这种念头吓到大脑几乎一片空白。

没有用！这是他的第二个想法。和道一文字也没能逃过这场幻术般的试炼。

一如Sanji的想法，那个金发的人不想牺牲别人的安危来交换自己的视力。Zoro也是一样，不会拿Sanji的性命开玩笑，去试这些见鬼的石壁。  
谁都会想牺牲一些不那么重要的东西，换自己更加珍视的那些留下。

倏然收手。

他毅然决定换个方法，去砍火焰试试。结果自是不必说，没用的。如果这些火焰是用燃料点起来的，那么他一道三十六烦恼风扫过去，没准还能起到一点效果。但眼下这是魔法的火焰，不借助任何外力就可以持续存在，自然也不会因外力干扰而熄灭。

“喂绿藻，到底怎样了？”Sanji慵懒的声音响起，他已经听那人折腾了好一阵，似乎还是寸步难行的样子，“想到办法了没有？”

“现在我想到的，只有一个办法。”

金发男人咧开嘴轻笑一下，语气戏谑。

“那这次，你还打算砍什么？”

Zoro没有接下他的话。他只是看着那只眼睛，像海一样的颜色。现在的蓝色没有曾经的灵气，但他发誓自己真的在里面见过繁华得折尽光芒的星辰。他盼望了很久很久只希望能重新在那只眼中见到那样的神采，也希望……能重新见到自己的影子。  
为了这样的事情，他觉得可以不顾一切地牺牲。

Zoro也勾起唇角，他的声音沉下稍许。“你说的没错。”

话音甫一落地，Zoro便再不犹豫，提起和道反手便是一刀！剧烈的钝痛从他後背蔓延开来，温热的液体以近乎喷涌的姿态在衣衫上绽放开大片刺目铿锵的颜色。  
他知道他看不见。

金发男人是看不见，可他听到有什么跌落在地的响声，接着淡淡的血腥气息开始萦绕，在他舌尖处汇聚隐约的腥甜，直到浓郁。在微不可闻的液体滴落的声音中，Zoro的呼吸开始有一点乱。金发男人感受着这些声音钻进耳朵，手脚冰冷，按捺不住的颤抖。每一条讯息都昭示着，自己最不愿看到的事情，在自己未及在意的一个时间，终于发生了。

“你！”他一下子变了脸色，几乎要发狂地向声音传来的地方扑过去。才行了一步就落入一个温暖有力的臂弯里。

“你这个白痴，”那人压抑的声音近在耳际，“能不能别再拒绝了？”


	66. Chapter 66

[六十六]

 

金发男人没有回答他，只是急切地伸出手来触碰上身前这个人。他不知道那家伙伤到了什么地方，但他能断定绿发男人确实那样做了。每一条神经每一根血管都无比笃定地感受到了骗不了自己的事情。

比他自己受伤的时候还要紧张不已……看着他略显忙乱的动作，绿发男人忽然觉得呼吸有些凝滞。那个厨子，平素打打骂骂花痴无赖的家伙，自己战斗的时候一点都不惜命的家伙，来确认自己伤口的时候，竟然双手会微微颤抖……Zoro抓起那双漫无目的碰触的手轻声说。“只是翅膀而已。”

“妈的……”金发男人感受到他两只手都还在，总算安心一点，却还是忍不住地怒骂。

白痴藻！这对翅膀是可以放弃的吗？！  
……这里可是曲神岛阿！你这混账是打算一路跌去下面岛屿的吗？！起码直上直下省得你迷路了是吗？！

不是不知道那家伙这么做是为了什么，是为了谁。可是，无论怎样的理由，他都不赞成Zoro这种伤害自己的做法。Sanji有一点疼痛地想，如果……如果那家伙做了无法挽回的事情，自己……一定不会原谅他。  
……还有，令他如此的自己。

与此同时，金发男人又不能控制地想到自己一直试图避及的那个地方。那个男人——Roronoa Zoro——是为了自己，为了自己而放弃在这里赖以生存的骨翼……这是不是能说明，自己在他心里……要更重要一些？是不是。  
这念头就像蛊，在他心口牵缠萦绕。金发男人一半气苦那家伙不爱惜自己的身体，一半又因他的行为而动摇不已。

究竟是不是？

有些事情，就算明知是毒，也因销魂蚀骨，而让人趋之若鹜，无怨无悔。  
最穿肠的毒就是感情。看不见光明又怎样？从他喜欢上那个男人，就从来没见过什么光明。想遮掩不是没有，想沉没不是没有，甚至一度想将这份感情带进坟墓中也不是没有。再争吵，再打闹，再看似不合，不还是……不还是一直走到了这步田地，被那人双手拥紧了吻上唇页。在温度侵袭的那个瞬间，他就已经明白，挣扎的痛不欲生。且不谈那个人的行为究竟是出于什么目的和原因，至少……至少，作为一株藻类而言，已经是一种回应了吧。  
前所未有的……动摇。

Sanji恼火的骂语还没有说完，绿发男人眼角就忽然起了一道亮闪，热度几乎扑面而来。Zoro反应奇快，一把揽过Sanji的腰向後跃去。一道亮紫的火舌在霎那堪堪及过两人身前，卷燃着吞没了Zoro砍下的骨翼。短短一瞬，暴涨而起的紫炎将整间石室映到惊人的亮。

绿发男人有些心有余悸地看着被火舌吞没的翅膀，以一种可以称得上可怕的速度化为灰烬，消灭殆尽于自己的视线。他无法想象如果刚才自己再迟一点带着Sanji从那个地方跳开，究竟会发生什么……

金发男人有些懵地伏在Zoro怀里，任由他搂住自己的腰，没来得及做任何反应。他侧耳听着身边的动静，不知道发生了什么。他隐约感到有什么事情，因为在短短一瞬间，空气中的温度骤然涨起。但那迅速就消退的温度让他一度怀疑，先前是不是一场错觉。

半晌没有声音。金发男人终于按捺不住，轻声问了句怎么了。

Zoro注视着通道中漫长悠远的火焰在一点点走向寂灭的样子。那些明紫的光逐渐黯淡下去，到最後彻底消逝，只剩下夫卡留下的小灯盏，在石桌上幽幽地燃着豆大的芒。

看样子应该是没有问题了。他终于松一口气，轻描淡写地回一句。没什么，我们可以走了。

金发男人咬一下牙，从他怀里挣开。“真是太遗憾了。再有下次的，你要是还活着老子也一定踢死你。”

绿发男人看着他略略浮躁的动作微微勾起唇角，将这个身体拥进怀里的感觉让他觉得很充实，也很安心。不得不说，之前任何一次相似的动作，都让他有这样的感觉。他觉得自己好像有点迷上那个人了。  
至于这是不是对的，是不是可以被接受的，根本就不重要。

想做自己认定的事情，哪怕成为整个世界的敌人。  
一如要让自己的名字响彻天空，即使成了恶人也要一样的高不可攀。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“白痴，先处理下伤口吧。”

“唔，已经不流血了。”绿发男人扭头向背後看了一眼，那种钝痛的感觉消失了。现在虽然失去了骨翼有点沉重的感觉，但并没有伤，和在红海的时候是一样的。不知是因为那对翅膀本来就不是自己的东西，还是出于什么其他原因。

金发男人听了这话不由得拧一拧眉，低声嘟哝一句鬼才信，就来伸手够他的脊背。

Zoro没有阻止。两个人身高相仿，他静静看着Sanji，金色柔软的发丝就近在咫尺。在绿发男人的眼中，现在那人的动作，一如慢动作镜头，正缓缓环抱住自己。背後魅惑流光的骨翼简直盛满了他见过的最深邃的海。那只不看向自己的眼睛更像是在逃避。  
该死的，简直是诱惑。害得他想再欺上去占有他的唇，想看他气息不稳的样子，想看他随着自己的动作做出回应。Zoro觉得这样的自己简直是发了疯着了魔。

“现在信了吧？快走吧，圈圈眉。”

他伸手够起石桌上的灯盏，拉起没摸到伤口有点愣神的金发男人就向通道走去。在那一点光明离开石桌的刹那，落入黑暗中的石桌竟开始变得如水一般透明。顺着石桌正中，开始蜿蜒地出现一条条湛金繁琐的纹样。正是那些纹样，开始发出逼人的光芒。Zoro在愈演愈烈的光中惊异地发现，自己溅落在地面的血液，不知何时竟然顺着地面缓缓流入石桌的底部，消失在视野中。

“怎么了？”Sanji感到那人停下脚步，似乎站在原地不打算动了。

“桌子正在发光。”绿发男人没有移开自己的视线。在这个到处透着诡秘的地方，任何动静都可能造成难以预估的影响。

结果，金色的光芒一直没有消散，亮到可以照明整间石室之後却没有再增强或是减弱的意思。似乎就维持这样一个状态了。周围也没有任何变化。虽然觉得奇诡，绿发男人却并不想把时间浪费在这个地方，毕竟，他们还要向前，去找[古尔薇格]。大概见不到什么更多的内容，他就说一句可能没什么，拖过Sanji的手，向前面的通道走去。

吞没骨翼後，紫色魔火已经彻底消失。此刻眼睛也能够看清周围的环境。尽管夫卡的灯盏光芒很弱，可比起之前绝对的黑暗，已经好了不少。于是两个人都加快了些脚步。

通道两侧是光洁的石壁。空空荡荡什么都没有。拐过前面的弯，是一条更为幽深邃暗的路。Zoro提着灯走在前面。两边是光滑的石壁，看不见尽头。

在沉默中，Zoro感觉到从指间传来的那个温度，一点也不觉得突兀。拉着金发男人似乎已经成了一种习惯。回忆萦萦绕绕，回到几句话前他才提到过的那个叫做云屋的地方。晃神，他突然记起那个时候自己一直一直想看的……他的表情。  
金发男人明澈温和的笑容跃进眼前的黑暗，一脉的清冼干净，早已在不知何时凝成了一个巨大的漩涡。

他不断陷落。  
他只能陷落。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

原本灯盏能够照亮的石壁几乎是一下子就消失在黑暗中，一直摸着石壁向前走的手猛然摸进一片空。石壁几乎是拐了一个九十度的弯，向旁边蔓延去，不过并不是转弯，而是前方突然出现一个很大的空间。绿发男人将手中的灯盏举起来，试图看得更远一些，可惜闯进他眼帘的只有层峦厚重的黑暗。

“我以为你们不会来了。”[古尔薇格]的声音悠悠然，在他们耳际层叠地回响。

话音甫落，就有光明蔓延。从他们脚下腾起一条金色火焰的长龙，分作左右两边向前方燃烧过去。燃起的火焰像蛇一样灵活，又像是揭开黑暗的帷幔一般一重重升腾，最终将整个空间呈放在绿发男人眼前。

如果说他们在云屋中取到幻彩晶的那个洞穴可以称作庞大，那这个地方和那里比起来，云屋简直是不值一提。  
这个地方，实在太过广博。

借着火光，绿发男人四下打量着这个巨大的洞穴。

从头上岩顶处投下无数粗壮的黑色枝条——不知道是什么，也许只是些钟乳石——枯竭却苍劲地垂落到将近地面的高度。整个空间都呈向下的趋势。顺着火焰的走向，是一道悠长的石质阶梯，一直通往空间底部一处巨大的平台。两道明亮的火焰就沿着阶梯两侧陈列的石柱延展下去，照亮整个石洞。从Zoro站的这个位置可以看到，平台石质的地面上刻绘着复杂而庞大的金色纹样。和之前在大殿中看到的“世界之树”不一样。这些纹路没有丝毫可以辨认得出的形象，更不明白其中有着怎样的含义。只是一些繁琐的曲线以曼妙难言的角度穿织在一起，形成一个近乎完美的图案。

说“完美”，是一种直觉。  
绿发男人看见这个图形的时候，好似眼中见到一把出鞘的利刃，锋芒毕至，说不出的霸气与漂亮。虽然他自己并不清楚这种感觉是从何而来。

[古尔薇格]就站在石台上，那个纹样最完美的中心点，在环伺而起的红炎中一袭紫衣，安静而昂然向两人望过一眼。

距离太远，Zoro没能看清那个女人的神情。

“你们两个到这里来。”她招了招手，示意Zoro带着Sanji到那个平台上去。

绿发男人侧目看一眼身边的Sanji，低声提醒他脚下是台阶，刚要领头下去。Sanji手中一紧，翻手抓住了他的腕。

“喂，Zoro……”说了一半便不再说。

别再做傻事。

绿发男人听他严肃地叫自己名字，伸出另一只手回握他一下。听了一半便知下文。

“我知道。”说完，Zoro带着Sanji走下那些石阶。

下台阶的过程漫长得像是梦魇。[古尔薇格]看着绿发男人一直走到她身前不远的地方，轻笑起来。她深深浅浅瞥一眼两人交叠的双手，挑一下眉尖。

“你是他的随从吗，剑士先生？”

对于这个问题，Zoro并不太在意地回答。“白痴王子殿下也会有神气不起来的时候。”

就在金发男人要切一声撇开嘴的时候，[古尔薇格]却抛开了这个话题。“必须要声明的一点是……我没有生命之树的力量，让他彻底复原。”她脸上浮现一点得意的神情，“但我是邪神[古尔薇格]，我有足够的力量挽回一部分。我只能恢复他一半的视力，并且是要付出代价的。怎样，你意下如何？”

“你要什么？”绿发男人音调平平。

不管是Zoro还是Sanji，都想到一件事情。如果她还打算要指环，那就不用再继续了。不过显然，他们立即就知道了小恶魔没有骗他们。

“放心，我不再打万魔指环的主意。”她顿一下，“不过你要知道，这世上没有百分之百的便宜，你想得到，就一定会有所失去。”

金发男人微微勾一下唇角，悠然开口。“这就是你所谓的条件了吧？想要什么？”

[古尔薇格]眨了眨眼睛。

“我只是向你们阐述一下公平的含义。而且，并不是我想要阿殿下，是这个仪式的的确确需要有所付出。”她带着些许挑衅地直视进那双暗猩红色的眸，“我也不再拐弯抹角了，代价就是……”

Sanji在近乎于窒息的感觉中，听见[古尔薇格]清冷刺骨的声音，对他身边的那个人说。

你的眼睛。一只换一只。


	67. Chapter 67

[六十七]

 

“不能答应，Zoro！”比起绿发男人，Sanji才更像是要失去眼睛的那一个。他几乎立即就跳起来反对。

他忿忿地想，开什么玩笑！以为自己失了明，就会为了重见光明而将别人拖下水吗？！也太小看他Sanji了！就算看不见又怎样，这么远的路也已经走过来了！还会在乎多瞎这么几天不成？！  
然而金发男人终究没能逃脱有点悲哀的念头，真的在乎。因为想看见他，因为在乎。因为身体里一直潜伏着一只叫做亚巴顿的毒兽，令他不确定自己还有多少天可以这样活下去。

他从不畏惧死亡，却总觉得如果再不看那人一眼，会有所遗憾。  
但是。这也并不意味着“可以”。斟酌轻重，Sanji始终是最理智的人。这样的事情，从头至尾就只是一句不行。坚定又坚定的，不行。

肩膀突然被身边的人捉住。

“你想继续走下去的吧，嗯？”Zoro按着他的肩，属于那人的温度从掌心传来。是带一点留恋的，不想也不能失去的温度。

“只有这件事不能答应。”

绿发男人伸手揽过他的脖颈。几缕金色的发从自己的唇角轻柔滑过的感觉让他愣一下，接着镇定心神，在那人耳边轻声说。“等回去让Chopper治好不就行了。”

Sanji冷笑一下。“别自欺欺人了，你倒不如说等我死了，带着我的遗体去见Chopper，看他能不能医到活？”

冼红的火光中，金发男人满不在乎的表情和戏谑的语气让Zoro觉得某个地方十分气闷。

不等回答，金发的人伸手摸上绿头发剑士的胸口，掩藏在衣衫之下那道修长的伤痕被轻轻勾勒。他努力不去想象现在自己和那人的姿势是多么暧昧难明。开口之际，他的声音暗哑，略略有些压抑。

“Chopper不是万能的。”

不是珍贵，爱惜，像爱整个世界一样地爱护某个人，就一定可以救活他。有些事情就是不可挽回的。比如臭老头的脚，比如Shanks的手臂，比如Dr。希尔尔克的性命。这世上没有起死回生的万能药。好不了的就是好不了，回不来的就始终回不来。不是欺骗自己，催眠自己就能够扭转那些事实。所以，在那些悲伤的事情发生之前就想办法挽回如何？  
金发男人几乎无法想象……如果Zoro真的失去了眼睛，要怎么办？

Zoro当然也知道那只是自己顺口说出来安抚厨子的话。可他没有别的选择，他不想放弃任何一次机会。

还可以用怎样的理由呢？  
如果说这条性命早就是自己赊来的，够不够？  
早在恐怖三桅船，不，更早，早在跟鹰眼的那一场决斗，早在他加入草帽海贼团成为其中一员的时候，这条性命就已经豁出去了，够不够？

就在他还在继续苦思的时候，[古尔薇格]却突然插了话。“现在我不得不提醒你们一下，魔法阵启动的时间就快到了。如果你们不离开这个平台，就会按照魔法设定继续进行，你们会和这个法阵签下一道契约。也就是交换一只眼睛的视力。”她轻顿一下，“我不是契约者，所以不可以留在这个地方，是走是留，你们自己决定。”

话一说完，她就鼓起紫色的翼展向出口掠去，动作迅捷又轻盈，几乎只在绿发男人眼角闪了一下便已远远飘开。

在离开之前，[古尔薇格]最後看了一眼石台中心的两个人。距离太遥远，在她眼中仿佛那两个人依偎在一起。火光环绕的石台是他们的舞台。在演者的脚下，复杂繁琐地起一个庞大又华丽的换视法阵。  
这样的心甘情愿，上六天下六狱，世所罕有，而惊心动魄。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“你这算是背叛她吗？”库里轻笑，在夫卡的带领下走出大殿的後门，来到Zoro和Sanji离开的那条路。

夫卡在他头顶一点的地方盘桓飞行。

“只是大殿附近的话，随便走走是没有关系的。”它眨了眨黑色的眼睛，“如果你早就打算离开，还会等着夫卡找回来吗？”

“嗯？这倒是……”蓝青骨翼的少年在殿外徘徊的时候忽然发现了那些珊瑚一般坚硬苍桀的植物。他挑了挑眉，有一点吃惊地伸手抚上那不知积尘了百千年的植物化石。别说是Zoro和Sanji这样一无所知的红海人，就是曲神岛本岛的居民，只怕能认出它们的也不多。

这东西……不是……

“是古惊爵木。”夫卡尖细的嗓音隐隐带着有一丝敬意。

“竟然真的存在阿。”库里摩挲着惊爵木如铁的枝桠，另一只手捏起下巴，“我还以为它们只会在书上出现。”

如果这些东西，真的是传说中的惊爵木……不知道，还有没有得用？  
也许……是时候找回自己原本的骨翼了。

应该说，当知道这些东西是那种木化石的时候，一个大胆的念头就在他的脑袋里渐渐成形。库里抬起头来望向自己头顶上方的夫卡。

“喂小恶魔。我要是想走，你真的会拦我？”

“是[古尔薇格大人]的命令，夫卡必须要遵守。”

少年忽然恶劣地笑起。“我猜，你不知道雷格为什么会选择我。”

夫卡看了他一眼，摇头。鬼才知道它为什么会选择你这样的小鬼！

库里什么都没说，也什么都没做，可就在一瞬间，无数条暗银色的流火从他脚下的地面窜起。以他为中心升腾缠绕，织就一张巨大的网充斥空间，将他和沼火恶魔围在一起。暗光像一张网，慢慢收紧。

夫卡挥手，一团黑色的光芒打在光网上，却一下就湮灭不见。它最引以为傲的魔法，在这道网面前无济于事。不，应该说，沼火恶魔的魔法在这个人的力量面前，都毫无用处！它看见少年淡青的发端与蓝青骨翼上映染着无数道暗银的流光，仰头望着自己，笑得很是玩味。这位魔族年轻的殿下，姿势很随意却有异常高贵的样子。

“你是胁迫它的？！”也是用这种手段？

库里挥一挥手，语气中有令人难以驳斥的自傲。“怎会呢？是它甘心追随我的。因为我比雷格要更强阿，我现在都能轻易赢过你，”少年深绿的猫瞳深邃引人，夫卡甚至能从中看到与他年龄相差甚远的，冷静睿智的光芒，“更何况……是没弄丢骨翼之前呢？”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“这一定是个阴谋，Zoro。”听到[古尔薇格]离开的声音，金发男人无法控制自己不去这么想。

“不，我相信。”

“为什么！”金发男人有点无奈地想，喂喂好像反了吧，一贯吵着嚷着一定要相信Lady的不该是我吗？！实际上他很清楚，就因为[古尔薇格]的办法是以伤害那个人为代价，所以自己……自己竟然开始去怀疑一位Lady。

被Sanji揪着衣领问得很急，所以绿发的剑士连想都没想就回答。“因为地上的图案，是不会害我们的。”

话说出口他才怔愣一下。不知道自己为什么要这样说。也许只是一种感觉，比起那个女人，地面上的这些线条才更加令自己信服。

“不行，不管怎样都不行，一定要离开这里。”金发的人甩一甩头，想随便挑一个方向离开。就在此时，魔法阵那些复杂抽象的线条被幽幽绿暗的光芒染亮，似乎从地面上浮现起来。Zoro心中一动。他知道是时间到了，并且，自己一定一定不能让那人走开。

他猛地抓住Sanji的手腕。“等一下！”

“不，快走！”金发男人猛地挣脱了他的手。

从[古尔薇格]的话里，Sanji知道魔法阵启动的时间快到了，可他不知道什么时候开始。他看不见绿色的光芒，却知道Zoro坚决不会让他在这个时刻离开。所以，那个人越是说要他等，他就越是不能等。

没办法了。Zoro咬一下牙，重新伸手去捉那人的手腕。

地面幽暗的光芒在逐渐明亮。周围那些燃灼的火光在魔法阵的映衬下反而有渐行消退的迹象。一切都在表明，魔法阵开始启动了。

“你！”那家伙如此纠缠不休一定要自己留下……一定是……

金发的人飞起一脚，毫不留情就踢击过去。两个人的身手早在过去无数次争斗中练到无比纯熟。绿发男人想也不想，抽出一半秋水，带起刀鞘挡在自己身侧。刀柄摆好的这个方向，如果那人继续踢来，一定会撞上他的腰际，至于力道，绿发男人心说自己一定会掌握好。像是看得见Zoro的以守代攻，金发男人在没有踢到他的时候就已经变了招，伸出没有被抓住的那只手在地上撑一把，真正的杀招隐藏在另外隐隐风雷的那一脚。

Zoro松了原本抓着Sanji的手。就在金发男人暗自庆幸可以找机会脱身的时候，腰间忽然一沉。看不见动作，那家伙竟然悄悄伸手到自己背後抓紧自己衣服下摆向下一带，跟着人也扑了下来。原本的杀招踢了一半因为失了重心也就没了准头，金发男人暗骂一句，要是老子能看见你这藻类无赖的动作，能让你得手？！

两个人收不住势头，纠缠在一起滚了两圈才停下。绿发男人那只拉住衣服的手早已改成扣住Sanji的腰，另一只手拢着那人萤蓝的骨翼。翅膀这种东西，真是看起来就非常脆弱的样子。其实他不止一次想过要是那玩意儿折了怎么办。现在呢，自己这边是省心了，却要操心白痴厨子的翅膀吗？！

魔法阵浮动着一层光芒的线条就在他们的脑袋旁边。那种绿色从暗仄幽冥变得明亮通透。绿发的剑士牢牢压制着Sanji，分毫也不敢放松。对待这个厨子，一点都大意不得。

“喂把你翅膀收好，麻烦死了。”顺手捋了一把。啧，还真是不错的手感。

“混账你才麻烦！”比起从骨翼上传来的那种令人震颤的感觉，金发男人对另一件事要更气急败坏一点，“快从老子身上下去！”

“诶你说什么？”绿发男人扯起嘴角，一把将那两只不断推着自己的手都抓牢，向那人俯下身去。

他刚想贴着那人的耳朵说一句好像开始了，就真的开始了。

魔法阵陡然冲起刺目的光芒。光柱一直冲到这重空间的最顶端，那些红色的火光彻底熄灭。满眼就只有庞大华丽的绿光，亮得令人难以直视。不知从哪里灌进的风在头顶盘旋呼啸。Zoro抬起头环顾，想看清现在到底是一个怎样的状况。Sanji也怔在那里，试图去感受周围发生的事情。在毫无规律的风声中，一阵尖啸猛地砸进耳鼓，两人都是一震。似乎在一瞬间有巨大的信息一下子涌进大脑，却又凌乱无比，来不及看个明白便又涌进更多，让人头疼欲裂，不得不捂住耳朵。

Sanji看不见已经有些日子了，听力比普通人要更灵敏，这样的声音令他更是痛苦。紧紧咬着牙，按住耳朵，虽然只能阻挡下一点声音，然而在这种时刻，也已是不可多得的好处了。

手背上忽然传来温度，金发男人轻轻一震。是绿藻，将他的两只手都按在了自己的手上。Sanji无法思考。心情什么的也无法顾虑。他只能将牙咬得更紧，不断，不断地感受着那人的温度。在快要将人逼疯的尖啸声中，属于那个人的温度令他维持着最後一点清醒。

似乎是有无数细碎的气流砸下来，如利刃般在石台上切割出一道道伤痕。Sanji无暇理会那些乌七八糟的事情，脑袋已经快要裂开了。不知道持续了多长时间，终于渐渐歇止。

金发男人慢慢回过神来。

“Zoro？”


	68. Chapter 68

[六十八]

 

金发男人看见了眼前的景象，却比他看不见的时候要更加惊心。是的他看见了，但现在这件事不是重点。Sanji全部的注意力都在那个人身上，那个始终伸手过来捂住他的耳朵，用自己的身体挡住上面无数不知名的攻击，已经浑身都在不住滴下鲜血的人。

Zoro闭着眼睛狠狠咬牙，浑身淌沥鲜红的颜色，更令人心悸的是他的左眼，被一道深深的伤疤竖直贯穿。眼睛！Sanji不可抑地要颤抖起来。

“Zoro！”他将自己的手从绿发男人手底抽出去，慌乱地捧起那人的脸颊叫他的名字。

绿发男人缓缓抬手压住那只受伤的左眼，然後睁开另外的那只眼睛。全然不管从指缝间流下的温热颜色，只是视线焦灼地，望向自己对面的那个人。

知道他想确认什么，Sanji什么都没说，只是将自己额前倾覆的金色发丝向另一边拨开，露出之前从未示人的，左边的眼睛。  
亘古的海一样的清澈，盛装着一场从未见过的光明，与世界。与他。

刹那，绿发男人就觉得，自己的选择果然没错。很值得。唇角一点点挑起，他轻笑。很疼痛，身上的每一个伤口都在疼，特别是眼睛，却依然是掩不住的想要笑。有了这只眼睛，厨子才会更坚定地走下去。比起单纯的“能看见”，更是一点火种。任何微小的希望放在他们的身上，都会成长为足以燎原的坚定。再者，他从那只眼睛里再一次看见了自己，无比清晰。没人比他更清楚，这奢望有多久多强烈。不管那家伙怎么想，他觉得自己才是得到救赎的那一方。

Zoro忽然挑了挑眉，带点恶劣地开口。

“真是一样奇怪的眉毛呢。转圈的位置什么的。”

“喂你这混账！”啧！怎么一开口就这么令人火大！

剑士停止了对他眉毛的品评，关心起那只眼睛。“感觉怎样？有没有什么不对的地方？”

“嗯？”金发男人又向左右看了看，“挺正常的。当然要好过之前什么都看不见。那个，你……你……”

“哦？你这是在关心我吗？”Zoro又一次扯起嘴角。

“切，老子才懒得理你。”习惯性地回嘴，Sanji的眼睛却在不住打量那人身上的伤口，“我只是想说……”

魔法阵的绿色光芒一直都还在，不过渐渐减弱。相应地，先前熄灭的红色火焰开始升腾起来，顺着沿阶梯排列的石柱两侧一直燃到入口的地方。

“得快点出去才行。库里还在等着呢。还有，把你这身伤口处理一下，失血过多死掉可别怨天尤人。”

“哼，老子才没有那么容易死掉。”

两个人刚要离开，地面的魔法阵忽然重新发出光芒。这一次，竟然是金黄的光芒。

“还没结束吗？”Zoro有点疑惑地自言自语。

“不，我想，不是同一件事情。”金发男人在法阵亮起的一瞬就分辨出，这个阵，已经不是刚才的魔法了！

不光是指颜色，更是那些线条的纹样。就凭刚刚恢复的视力对所见魔法阵的印象而言，Sanji只觉得那是个十分复杂的图案，然而跟现在的这个比起来，还是要逊上一筹。粗细不一的线条，围成一个更加庞大繁琐的图案，几乎绘满了整座石台。最醒目的莫过于魔法阵中的古代文字。这个魔法阵，最外与最内的一圈，都写满了难以辨识的古代文字。从感觉上讲，应该是个更加深奥的什么魔法才对。

金发男人忽然心下一凉。难道，这才是[古尔薇格]的阴谋？！会自动开启第二个魔法阵？！那就大事不妙了。

“不好，快走！”他一推绿发男人，两个人一齐跑上那道狭长悠远的石阶。

金色的光芒猛然刺目起来。两人回过头便看到，那些浮动的光芒仿佛一个有质的形体，陡然便从地面的法阵扑出来。仿佛早就定好了目标，光芒分作好几道，却异常明确地统统向前面的Zoro冲来。绿发男人仗着奇快的反应，闪到石阶另一侧继续向上跑去。

跑在後面的金发男人看得分明，低骂一声，振起双翼掠过Zoro的头顶。他向下伸出手，那人便心领神会，在错肩的刹那抓紧他的手，两人一起向石阶顶端掠去。

虽然是快了不少可是……始终快不过那些金黄的光芒。它们并不是在单纯的攻击，而是从四面八方缠绕，最後竟然形成一个不透明的球体，将绿发男人包裹在中间，隔开了Sanji的视线。金发男人咬牙，紧紧抓住那只手始终没有松开，可自己的手中突然就变得一片空落，像是那个人凭空就从这个世界消失。

“Zoro！”

只剩了眼底一片的金色。  
那个人消失在一团光芒的彼端。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

绿头发的剑士一早便抽出鬼徹做好防御的准备，在另一只手猛然空下的瞬间心念电闪，抽出秋水来试图砍向那些绎绎不绝的金色。可是那些金黄的光芒犹如一道网壁，始终隔断着他和外面的一切，另一方面它无形无质，Zoro根本无从下手。一刀砍下去，空空荡荡什么感觉都没有。

只是，像被完完全全隔绝到另外一个世界。  
究竟是什么意思？！

在他还没来得及再多做考虑的时候，从周围金黄的光芒中溢出很多丝状的东西，向他不住蔓延伸展。绿发男人所待的空间实在太过狭小，根本就无从躲避。他也一点也没有想躲避的意思。尽管自己面前的是一种完全陌生的东西，却没有丝毫危险的感觉。  
他的直觉告诉他，这些光芒根本不会伤害他。

任由金黄的丝线触及自己的身体，温柔地覆盖，Zoro立即便发现身上的伤口正以奇迹般的速度愈合着。

这……这东西是专程给自己疗伤的？

不，不仅仅如此……Zoro能够感受到，还有更多……更多的什么，在渐渐形成。血液，心跳，呼吸，每一样自己生存的证明都能感受到这一点。不知是什么。

眼角无意闪过一丝暗色，在满目金黄中甚是醒目。他一惊之下回过头去。

……在他的背後，正生长着一副魔族的骨翼。瘦削却有力的骨架撑起夜一般幽暗深邃的翼展。只是静静伏在自己身後，便有异常霸气，令人心折的气势。  
如果说骨翼的颜色象征着力量，那这样的颜色，是不是就意味着……最强？

在这世上，没有比黑再深的颜色。

直到所有金色的丝线都从绿发男人身上撤去，他才带一点难以置信的神情，试着伸展双翼。从翼展上传来的，是无尽的力量。还有比力量更强大的，信念。  
一刹那，他觉得上天入地，哪怕是那世界第一大剑豪的名号，自己也没有一刻比现在更接近。

无比接近。

在Sanji望着眼前包裹住Zoro的那一团光芒用尽办法却始终无计可施的时候，那片光芒却突然四散迸射，强烈又霸气地退开，露出被它雪藏已久的那个人。金发男人目瞪口呆地看着那人重新在自己眼前意气风发，带着左眼那道始终不肯愈合的伤痕，在四周近乎于耀目的光线中，伸展一副漆如夜墨的双翼。  
Roronoa Zoro勾起唇角，露出一贯邪戾傲气的笑容，强大，坚定，眉宇间霸道得无出其右。

光是看着就已经要呼吸凝滞。从心底浮出一种亘古的熟悉与怀恋，金发男人在他出现的那刻就已经再不能隐瞒地告诉自己，自己真的爱他到不行。  
不是喜欢，是一种更加沉重，更加痛楚苦涩，如坠深渊一般的感情。  
而他心知，便是地狱，也甘心情愿。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

库里轻而易举地抽身，将沼火恶魔留在自己牢不可破的禁锢中。任凭夫卡怎样叫嚷，反抗，都不为所动。他已决定要做一件事情，不会让任何人阻止。

“如果[古尔薇格]来了，你大可以让她放你出去，她会明白的，你挣脱不开。”

少年展开蓝青的骨翼，向像古惊爵木化石的尽头飞去。库里已经看到大片的古惊爵木渐渐染起明黄的光泽。尽管之前他从未见过这种传说中的东西，但从书上读到过倒是不假。再加上他的少许推测……

这是复苏的象征。那个古代魔法正在启动！

少年意识到这点，随即便是一惊。因为他清楚知道这个古代魔法的含义……牺牲，与重生。

大致可以想象发生了什么事情，一定是Zoro为了Sanji付出了什么，本是难以挽回的东西。他叹一口气，幸好这地方有惊爵木，有不知道隐藏在哪里的法阵。不管Zoro失去了什么，也都可以再度挽回。  
简直要叫幸运满点阿……

借着古惊爵木化石自己发出的光芒，库里用最快的速度在化石林的边缘盘桓，很快便有了发现。少年悬停在了那扇羽蛇雕饰的石门前方。他伸手出去，滑过石雕的羽蛇绒毛。冰冷古久的羽蛇栩栩，仿佛守护着石洞之中那不为人知的秘密。库里瞥过石柱上的古代文字，勉强认得七八成，他总算是看懂了其中最重要的内容。

是对[石桌魔法]的描述。  
最古老也最神圣的名字，也是几乎没有任何魔法能够比拟的重生之术。

他需要找到两个地点，一个是“牺牲地”，另一个是“重生地”，这样才能够保证整个魔法的顺利进行。已经走到这步，没有任何犹豫，库里就钻进了漆黑的石洞。

是的，一片漆黑。这个地方任何光明都不会有。少年摸出曼吉地水晶来就立即就明白了这一点。好在摸黑前行对做惯小偷的他来讲不是什么难事，所以走得很是轻车熟路。

一片静谧的通道中，他听见有脚步声从对面传来。一前一後，两个人。

“Sanji，Zoro？”少年想不到还会有其他什么人在，就只有这个可能。

对面的两个人停了下来。接着，金发男人的声音响在比刚才更近一点的地方。“库里？”

“阿，是我。”

“你来得正好，可以一起出去了。”Zoro也更近了一点。听上去他是松了一口气。的确，库里直接找到他们的话，也能早点出去和Usopp，戈其，鳞他们会合。

“那个，抱歉……”库里咬了一下下唇，语气坚定，“Sanji，Zoro，你们先出去吧。我必须要再做一件事，”

必须。没有後路。也不能给自己留什么後路。  
这是他一定要做的事情。哪怕要赌上自己的性命。

“库里，自己小心点。”金发男人已经摸着墙壁走到了自己身边。进去的人和出去的人都顺着一边的墙壁走动。库里感到他走到自己身边的时候，伸手过来按了一把自己的肩膀。很随意，却很坚定，大概，就和自己告诉他们必须进去一样的坚定。

“嗯。”轻轻吐出一个鼻音，少年接着就感到绿发男人的手也压在了同样的位置，要更用力一点，更强硬一点。眼前一片黑暗，他根本看不到Zoro究竟有了怎样的变化，只从隐约的感觉上讲，Zoro似乎更强了。

不问多余的事情，只是坚定相信。能得到这样的对待，少年彻底安定了心神。说到底为什么当初他要千方百计从万魔殿跑出来阿，还不是因为身边那帮家伙整天守着自己什么都不许做。比起一介殿下的继承人，简直更像个囚徒！

库里挑高一点声音喊。“放心，我一会儿就追上你们了。”

听见两个人模糊作答的声音远远从身後的通道传来。库里加快了点脚步，继续向前摸索着前进。

恍惚间眼前逐渐亮了起来，现出了甬道的本来面目，一间石室的入口就在前方不远，门内闪烁的紫色光芒明亮不已。  
到了。


	69. Chapter 69

[六十九]

 

踏进石室，比起背景那些紫色燃烧的魔火，库里更关注的，却是正中那张石桌。他轻轻勾起唇角。真是得来全不费工夫。

果然，“牺牲地”就是这里。

这个地点的含义，是要在这个地点甘心情愿地做出某种有形质的牺牲。少年所要用的这个古代魔法之所以称作“石桌魔法”，是因为它的牺牲地是一张十分特殊的石质方桌。而另一个地点“重生地”，则拥有一个复杂艰涩的魔法阵。更重要的是，那个魔法阵的书写必须对应自己牺牲掉的物品，否则无效。而催发条件，是必须有极大数量罕见绝世的惊爵木。

一旦成功，施法者会得到比之前更优秀的物品。所以石桌魔法自古以来都是拥有极大诱惑力的魔法。但惊爵木几乎从未在任何地方出现过，有能力改写魔法阵的人更是少之又少。所以这个无比强悍的古代魔法也渐渐退出舞台，只能从罕见的古书中略窥一二。

库里翻个白眼，要不是当初夜闯万魔殿的禁区，又怎会知道这种事情。

少年是在看见大片古惊爵木化石的刹那，就生出利用这个魔法让自己生出一对更强的骨翼的念头。他需要这样的力量，比任何时候都更需要。

库里从腰间抽出那柄细银的镰刀，划破自己的指尖，将鲜血滴在石桌上。在他的注视中，冼红的颜色渐渐消失在石质的桌面上，仿佛被吸收了一般。紧接着，在血液滴落的那一小块区域便出现了湛金细致的纹样，发出微亮的光芒。

[牺牲地对鲜血产生反应，会显现出所布下的符咒。]和记忆中的内容完全吻合。

“很好。”少年眯起深深绿色的猫瞳。

若要动手，就不能再犹豫了。

库里将弯利的刀刃伸到自己的骨翼之下，深吸一口气，狠狠抬起手腕。

不论是魔族还是神族，背後的双翼都是感觉异常灵敏的地方。所以一瞬间，难以抑止的尖锐痛楚如潮水般蔓延倾轧，满满欺上少年的心口，他几乎要咬碎整口牙齿才勉强可以不叫出声。曾经属于自己的蓝青色骨翼坠落在地面。滚热的液体不住滴落，在地面砸出如红莲的颜色。

库里的神智无比清醒。他低头看着那些血液仿佛被石桌牵引，流向石桌的下方。守在对面通道的紫色火焰猛然一亮，卷袭而至，库里还没有被痛楚冲昏头脑，虽然失去翅膀让他很不适应，但少年还是身手灵活地向旁边窜开，继而眼睁睁看着那双骨翼消失在魔火之中。

这道紫色的火焰并不是[石桌魔法]，只是那位邪神大人[古尔薇格]的设定。大概是将自己的翅膀作了通行证，紫色火焰逐渐减弱，直到熄灭。而库里并没有离开，他依然等待。  
他在等待，层层金色的魔法符文在石桌上铺开，光芒逐渐耀眼的那个时刻。证明[石桌魔法]已经启动的那个时刻。

应该说他并没有十成十的把握成功。但他必须一搏，哪怕代价惨重。  
他库里决意要做的事情，便不会反悔。无论是他从万魔殿逃出来，盗走万魔指环，甚至盗取曼吉地水晶导致他失去原来的骨翼的时候，他都没有後悔过。因为他认为值得。而现在，哪怕这整件事情只有万分之一的几率，即使最终结果是不成功，也是一样值得。

[牺牲达成，石桌之上的符文将现于世。]

从石桌正中开始，光芒忽如晕染般地铺开，沥尽金色……符文现世。

少年略显单薄的身躯晃了两下，他忍着痛微微扯起嘴角，走进魔火已经熄灭的那条通道。接下来，就只剩“重生地”的问题了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“库里到底干什么去了……”金发男人不无担忧地自言自语。走在那段目不视物的黑暗中，他习惯性地拉着那个人，向前摸索。

“那家伙自然有自己的主意。不用担心。”Zoro淡然回答。比起他们来，库里那家伙才是这里土生土长的小鬼。

一时无话，两个人只是向前摸索着前进。他们要尽快找到Usopp和戈其，然後等库里赶回来，继续向下一个岛屿进发。

恢复了左眼视力的Sanji从石门中出来便看见满眼的古惊爵木化石林。一眼望不见边际的空间中，浮动着整整一层金色朦胧的光。在黢黑却广袤的空间中，这样的画面实在有异常壮丽的感觉。他不觉上前几步，一直走到木化石前，伸手扶上那状如珊瑚般的坚硬枝条。之前在走出大殿的时候，他也曾这样触及过这种物体，他能感受到手感没有差异。而那些金黄的光芒，是从化石内部散发出来的，通透迷蒙。是他在失明之际，绝没可能发现的内容。

真漂亮。

他的视线从惊爵木挪到自己的手上，将手举到自己眼前端详，再挪到远处大片大片沥金的色泽。本以为会永远失去的东西，失而复得。Sanji勾起嘴角，心底几乎要痛快地大喊出来。当然了，算是全托那只绿藻的福。

“奇怪……”那只绿藻在金发男人身後拧起眉来，巡视着莫名发光的木化石群。他明明记得进去之前这些植物化石都是一幅早已死亡的样子，这地方更是一团漆黑才对，那个时候要靠夫卡的灯盏才能找到向前的路，现在又怎么会发出这样的光芒？  
……可它们无比自然，毫不突兀。

金发男人听见他的话音，看过一眼，显然不明白他在诧异什么。

“喂厨子。”

原本继续扭头去看惊爵木的金发男人这次彻底回了身。那双萤蓝的骨翼在半空划过一道蛊惑得令人心跳加速的轨迹。Sanji一贯是将额前的发顺到左边，露出右眼，现在却不得不改了习惯，要露出左边脸颊，发丝有些凌乱地被整到另一侧。

于是Zoro伸手过来，把那人颊旁的金发顺一下，动作自然得仿佛他每天都要做这么几回。知道Sanji需要这个地方的消息，他没任何犹豫就将自己发现的事情告诉了金发男人。

“我们刚才进来的时候，这些树并没有发光。”

“什么？！”Sanji被绿发男人的动作折腾得有点走神，却还是立即反应过来，“不是这样的？那……也许这些东西和我们做的事情有关。你还记得第二个魔法阵吗？”刚刚恢复视力的他对见过的颜色记忆十分深刻，“就是这个颜色。”

绿发男人凝神看他一眼。在Zoro眼中，那个颜色就好像刚从自己指间掠过的那缕柔软的发。

Sanji显然并不知道Zoro在想什么，他在仔细考虑着整件事情。这意味着什么呢？此外，库里执意要做的事情，和这件事有没有关系？

但在绿发男人将羊皮卷烧掉的隐瞒下，Sanji并不知道从石室前进的代价是Zoro的骨翼，更没可能知道那件事情和後来的第二个法阵有着千丝万缕的联系。所以就算他想破脑袋，也不可能明白。

“好啦，如果有什么想不通的，一会儿问库里吧。”Zoro领头走开。

金发男人啧一声，连忙唤住那人。

“喂，绿藻，你跟着我走！”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

金红的火焰如同灵活的羽蛇，随着少年的踏足升腾盘桓，下方巨大的石台在他眼底明晃一片。顺着前行的道路，库里终于来到了Zoro和Sanji启动换视法阵的地方。库里抬起头，冼红的光芒在他浅青的发尖上打出恍若流萤的光彩。少年因失血而脸色惨白，却有着足够的冷静。

擎着手中的细银镰刀，库里一步一步走下石阶。四周从岩顶垂下难以计数的黑色物体，在火光照耀中明暗不定。失去双翼的少年勉力向上看，随即便发觉，那是古惊爵木庞大辽远的根系。石台是建立在深深地表之下的，那些根须就是这样穿刺过厚重的地面，一直延伸到这座石台上方。

“果然是这样阿。”库里轻轻开口，“就说这个地方一定会和惊爵木有关系的……”

他的视线从台阶两侧的石柱向下游移，直到逡巡于脚下这座宽阔的石台。

“魔法阵……就应该是在这里的吧。那么……”

他在石台上跪下，伸手轻轻扶住石面。暗银色的光芒如流水一般从他掌心溢出，在发白的石台上打出一道道微不可察的波纹。

“……给我显现吧，法阵。”

随着少年的声音，在巨大的石台地面上，隐约浮现出一个复杂庞大的银色纹样

“唉……真是麻烦死了，居然是两个法阵的叠加……”库里抽一下眉角，叹了口气。按照他的认知能力，看出这是两个法阵叠加在一起。可现在的问题是，他必须要解读出其中的一个——[石桌魔法]的法阵。

这个魔法最特殊的地方，是书写的内容可以自己改动。如果库里在前面的“牺牲地”失去了翅膀，那么他必须在“重生地”的这个魔法阵上写明是翅膀。如果法阵中相应的文字出现错误，那他失去的骨翼就真的失去了。  
他霸道地孤注一掷，甚至在没确定真的有“重生地”的时候就斩断了自己的骨翼。而他并不觉得这有什么不妥。

少年站起身来，法阵繁琐的纹样在地表银光里微微浮动。他拧着眉观察，神色沉静暗敛。

“古代文字……”他勉强在凌乱的线条中辨出几个字样，点点头终于展开一点眉心，“这个就应该是[石桌魔法]才对。”

没什么可迟疑的，库里立即就解读起那些古老的字样。

“诶？！”库里明显愣了一下。

双翼？出现在法阵上的古代文字写到的，就是翅膀。他确定自己没有看错。这个法阵在自己改动之前就写着牺牲与重生的，是翅膀。再加上先前惊爵木非同一般的反应，他立时便将发生过的事情猜到了七七八八。

是Zoro或者Sanji的其中一人，在那间石室中砍去了自己的骨翼——究竟是出于什么理由暂且不知道——完成了“牺牲”，然後在这个地方，因为魔法阵写着重生的字样正是翅膀。所以古惊爵木化石得到魔法的感应而变亮，[石桌魔法]就此启动……那个人重新拥有了自己的翅膀。

一定是这样。少年想起之前Zoro拍自己肩膀的时候，隐约变强的力量，心下便猜测斩去骨翼的该是绿发男人。

如果这个[石桌魔法]真的这么管用，那他想得到之前的翅膀甚至变得更强，都不是没有可能！库里顿时觉得浑身血液几乎都要沸腾。这个时候，原本已经显现出来的魔法阵开始在他脚下发出明金的光芒。  
如同Zoro，同样牺牲了双翼的少年，在同样的地方，同样启动了[石桌魔法]。

光线开始在他周身盘旋环绕。青白的发尖被一缕轻金的细丝粘连。光芒愈来愈盛，直至少年被彻底包裹在一团金色中。与那时候不明就里的Sanji和Zoro不同，库里知道这些向自己汇聚的光芒是什么目的。因此他不会躲闪，站在原地任由那些金色的光芒逐渐覆盖全部的视野。

有力量在背後凝练。他能够感受得到。

库里微微侧目，在背後见到一抹暗晕的流光，不禁心下一跳。可以肯定的是……比以前的自己要更强。当那重金色的光芒开始向四周迸裂的时候，少年尽力伸展双翼，只一瞬，他银色的魔法就在整个空间中激越散开，如潮汐冲刷海岸，波动经久。

如果说，以前他的骨翼是蓝青色，那么现在，就是近乎纯粹的墨蓝。这样的颜色，如深邃纯净的海，沉静而不可测。这样的骨翼，才是魔族殿下应有的样子。

“这样的话，总算可以回去了。不过嘛，前路只怕还有麻烦……”库里随便飞了几个起落便挑起眉梢，摸出一颗尤莱糖丢进嘴里。片刻之後，他刚刚得到的墨蓝骨翼就变成了一种浅绿色。满意地勾起唇角，少年不再停留，如离弦的箭向来路掠去。

在离开之前，还有一件事要做。库里敛起眉睫，深绿色的眸中一抹凌厉的光芒闪过。他一定要让那些人知道……想推翻现在的曲神岛，没那么容易。


	70. Chapter 70

[七十]

 

金发男人领头走在前面，眼前绵延的金色淡光一直点染到尽头那座大殿。根本不需要什么指点也能找到回去的方向。满目的朦胧恬淡，恍然间，是他在黑夜中见到的光明，从星灯的微明，到倾轧的铺开。

是谁的视线从背後穿来，令自己无法不在意。是谁的存在，仿佛幽暗中的灯火，引得自己不想放手。又是谁甘愿牺牲，换取自己这一场重见天日。  
如果说这是种比试，或是游戏或是其他的什么，一定要分出个胜负来，那他Sanji，早在最最开始的那个时候，就注定了惨败。

恋爱就像暴风雨。  
这话果然没错。他在心底轻笑一下，暴风般的破坏力，一定会败得体无完肤吧。

金发男人一直都在刻意压着自己复杂的心情向前走。他觉得自己需要很长的时间去想一些问题。  
比如……绿藻为什么要吻自己？比如……自己今後应该怎么面对他？不光是那个意义不明的吻，还有眼睛……还有他牺牲过一次的骨翼……怎么可能将发生过的事情当作不见？就算知道自己是爱他了，又怎样？对于那家伙笨拙的，根本都不知道算不算是回应的回应，又能怎样？要认真对待吗？自己的反应又会引起怎样的後果？  
这么多的问题，答案……自己都可以找得到吗？

并不想欠绿藻人情，正相反，他相信自己可以付出更多，更多的什么。只是，有些事情并不如想象的那般简单易解。  
光是在脑海中构思一下就能明白，一句再简单的告白，也根本开不了口。可是不说点什么的话，总觉得左边心口那个地方是难以填平的空落。仿佛有一团火焰，在细致烧灼。到百爪挠心，到不吐不快，令他再也不能忽视。

终于明白，在焦虑的，是他Sanji。所以走到古惊爵木化石林最後的边缘，金发男人忍不住开口了。

“绿藻。”他停下脚步，回过身来看着他。用那只算是绿藻给他的眼睛。

Zoro也站定，平静看进那只湛蓝海色的眸。那个金发的人对着自己，抬了唇角轻轻勾起一丝清冼的弧度，柔顺的发随着他的动作扬起一点。四下里的惊爵木化石光芒如织金，却依然比不过这个表情来得飞扬骄傲。光芒一整个世界。

“我向你保证，绿藻，”Sanji的声音带着他惯有的傲然，“一定会带着你这迷路的藻类，还有Usopp和戈其，一起回去。就算是用你的这只眼睛。”

Zoro看着眼前的人重新抖擞精神，宛若新生的感觉，总算放下心中一块大石。长久以来，压在心头那亘古背负的沉重感消失了。

应该是吧，又变成了那个可恨，恶劣，又自傲又自大的厨子。

“白痴。那是当然。”他见那人的发丝又有点凌乱，就伸手过去将它们整好。

在他伸出左手的时候，金发男人清澈的眸平静看着他。眸中的色彩是最深邃的海，难以抗拒地吸引着与海每日每夜都最亲近相处的人。仿佛慢动作，Zoro的手触到金发，拢好向左边拨开，少许发丝从他指缝间漏过，柔软温和。他的指腹有意无意间，滑过那人白皙的颊与脖颈。

是悸动是诱惑，令人着魔的蓝铺天盖地。对面淡淡烟草气息的味道，勾起一场无法忘怀的销魂蚀骨，迷醉不已的记忆翻江倒海般惊腾……在失去光明的绝对黑暗中，反而无比刻骨。  
面对这些不知何时重新浮现出来的触感记忆，绿发男人未及思索，身体就已比头脑更快地做出了反应。

至于这么做的後果……  
你觉得他Roronoa Zoro是会计较後果的人吗？

而在另一边，应该说，Sanji知道他要做什么。看着那人的手始终没有离开自己耳际，看着那人毫不犹豫地靠过来，他就已经无比清楚地知道了。  
金发男人没有闪躲，已经躲不开了。连心都已经沦陷了，还怎么可能躲得开？  
他更没有拒绝，已经拒绝不了了。连自己都难以克制地想要，又怎么会拒绝他？

是他自己靠过来的，那只藻类。如果是这样……如果这样……金发男人的思绪就此停止。

在古惊爵木化石丛林蔓溺得惊心动魄的金色中，两个身影交迭。  
Zoro倾身，覆上Sanji的唇角。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“夫卡！”[古尔薇格]气急败坏地伸手，紫色的魔火爆起，立即解开了沼火恶魔身畔的魔法钳制。

能将沼火恶魔困住，这种等级的魔法，不是随便一个人就能施用得出来的。原本以为那个绿头发的魔族剑士，身手了得，一定是[沙利叶]的手下什么的，注意力全都集中在他身上。结果还有一个同样需要注意的小孩吗？！果然是太大意了。早该想到的！那个小孩既然身上有万魔指环，一定不是个简单的角色！对了，就连[沙利叶]也要看他的意思，一定不简单！

“是那个家伙……”她狠狠咬一下牙，“他到底是什么人！”

她忠实的小仆从却露出罕见的为难神色。“[古尔薇格大人]，魔法的束缚，夫卡不能说。”

魔法的束缚是没可能被打破的，这个道理只要是曲神岛的人都会明白。所以[古尔薇格]只好不再说什么。她拧了拧姣细的眉，叫上夫卡跟着自己一起离开这个地方。

如果那个孩子真的是贵族或者殿下什么的，单是看他始终不肯交出万魔指环的举动，就能猜到他是个怎样的人，那么接下去……他一定会一不做二不休。

[古尔薇格]露出一抹邪笑，心说他最好试试，没那么容易的。即使他与大殿两败俱伤，也依然毁不掉绘着世界之树的魔法阵。不过她可不打算奉陪了，万魔指环的突然出现也需要一个新的计划。一切都需要重新安排。

在离开之前，她最後望了一眼图腾石兽黢黑的巨口。

轻轻挥了挥手，紫色的薄雾在谷中蔓延，那些石兽会在这些雾中彻底失去行动能力。轻车熟路地抵达图腾谷与外界相通的那道山口，她惊奇地发现在入口那个地方竟然站着两个人，看样子是里面那些人的伙伴，在等他们出来。

“两位在等人？”她笑一下，落到长鼻子狙击手和戈其的面前。

突然从山谷中出现的这个女人让两个人顿时有些诧异。紫色的装束，连长发和瞳孔都是紫色，神秘邪魅的气质从她举手投足中显现出来。身後还跟着一只看起来像是恶魔的生物。

话说这个地方不是不会有人吗？  
那么，她也是来找那位大人的？  
还是说，这个人就是Zoro和Sanji他们要找的邪神……[古尔薇格]？

“莫非……你就是那位邪神大人？”Usopp指着[古尔薇格]背後的通体漆黑的小恶魔，语气很是不确定。

虽然是一副恶魔的样子……但是……  
邪神大人是这么小的？！只比手掌大那么一点点？！  
果然是人不可貌相吗？！  
嗯嗯一定是这样，毕竟Chooper也个头不大，但变成人形的时候还是很高的。

“我才是啦！”[古尔薇格]看着长鼻子狙击手一脸果然如此阿的神情，都要气结。拜托，夫卡那家伙怎么看都是仆从的样子吧？！

“我们的确是在等人，您见过他们了吗？一个金色头发的，一个绿色头发，还有一个小孩？”戈其答了她的问题。如果Sanji他们一直都没见到[古尔薇格]，最好能请她留下来等等。

“哦，放心吧，我见过那三个人的。”紫色长发的女人露出一个轻柔的笑容。下一瞬，她的笑容蓦然转冷，从她指尖电闪般划出一道深紫近黑的光网，向两个人周身飞去。她在见到他们的时候就决定，如果他们是[沙利叶]那些人的同伴，就地格杀。在确定这一点後，[古尔薇格]毫不犹豫地下了杀招。

“什！”身为狙击手，眼力不是白练的，Usopp立即就看出这道光网的目的是形成一个包围圈，将把他和戈其困在中间。可惜眼睛是看明白了，身体的动作却跟不上。他只来得及喊出一个音节，那近乎于暗黑的光芒就准确地围拢，转瞬便将两个人湮没！

糟了！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

一抹淡金和紫黑色的光芒撞在一起。紫黑色的光网在金色照耀下瞬间退却了。Usopp和戈其被激越相撞的魔法狠狠掼倒在地。是什么人破除了[古尔薇格]的魔法！

这两个人尚不会明白，能破除[古尔薇格]魔法的，是多么可怕的力量。但[古尔薇格]心知肚明。自己想要赢过那个人并且不受重伤，一点也不容易。

“你们最好祈祷後会无期。下次不会放过你们的。”她一扬手，浓浓的紫色以她为中心，迅速向四下里的空气蔓延，她和那只沼火小恶魔的身影就借着这重烟霭消失了。

“这边。”一个少年清越的声音仿佛响在Usopp和戈其的耳畔，异常清晰。浓雾中现出一点金色的光，像是他的指引。两个人立即遁着那道光芒追过去，果然那道光芒就是出手救下自己的人。

浅橙色的羽翼！是神族！出现在两人眼前的，是个相貌清秀，身材高挑的神族少年。

“没事吧，你们两个？”这个看起来年纪和他们差不多的那个少年十分礼貌地点了点头。不过这里可是曲神岛，谁知道他已经几百岁了……

“谢……谢谢。”戈其有点不明白。为什么[古尔薇格]一出来，二话不说就要动手，反而是一个路过的人救了他们。还有阿，按照库里的说法，在狱岛的神族，不是会很不讨好吗？所以Sanji才要用尤莱糖遮掩他的羽翼。还是说这个家伙已经强到可以无视一切魔族了？

“她是什么人？为什么要杀你们？”

两个人一起摇头。长鼻子狙击手带着点心有余悸的表情埋怨。“叫什么[邪神大人]，倒真是邪得可以了……”

少年拧一点眉，敏锐地捕捉到他话里的一个词。“邪神大人？”

“别人叫她[古尔薇格]。”说完，Usopp就意识到少年的神色十分严峻，下意识地问了一句怎么了。

“这个人的出现可真有点问题呐。那个，能不能帮我个忙？”

救命恩人要自己帮个忙，怎么能说不？两个人连忙点头。Usopp拍着胸脯保证说，交给他Usopp船长绝对没问题。

少年笑一下，随手从衣袋里掏出一只淡白的尖角贝壳递过来。“如果还有她的消息，或者你们听到的其他‘邪神’的消息，能不能用这个联系下我，我叫路萨。”

Usopp接过那只贝壳。“音贝？”

“不是啦……”路萨有点诧异地看他一眼，“不过也差不多，你没用过吗？是曼伊贝。”

Usopp和戈其内心都咯噔一下。没有露陷吧，身份什么的？想必这东西又是曲神岛的特产，果然还是回头问问库里吧……

少年看他们几眼。

“我还是教你们一下吧。”他从衣袋中又掏出另一只贝壳，“你叫什么名字？”

“Usopp。”长鼻子狙击手指一下身边的人，“戈其。”

路萨点一下头，将贝壳举到自己嘴边，按着贝壳的尖角叫了一声Usopp的名字。就听见长鼻子狙击手拿着的那只贝壳，在同一时间传出了路萨的声音。

“要按着尖角，密码就是名字。懂了吗？我还有事，先走啦，你们小心点。”

看着少年飞离的背影，戈其不无担忧地开口。“如果[古尔薇格]见过他们还是这种态度……要么他们就是快回来了，要么就是回不来了，对吧？”

“别胡说阿，他们怎么可能回不来。”


	71. Chapter 71

[七十一]

 

温热的触感从唇角处蔓延，虽说这个形容对于此刻的感觉来讲太过稀松平常，但毫无疑问就是这样——像是场难以预计的暴风龙卷，扭曲着空间，那重巨大的引力让任何一个人都抽离不能。向着中心，不断靠近，再靠近。

绿发男人有若微风雕琢的轻吻从唇角移上Sanji的唇。并没有金发男人以为会有的占有与更深的索取。事实上他很克制，只是清浅地吻。那双唇瓣的线条，Roronoa Zoro已经领会过一次，迷醉的感觉从某种程度上讲，会引着他不断成魔。他难以预计自己最终会做出怎样的事，造成怎样的後果。

无论是在现在的这个时间还是这个地点，都不可以。  
所以，Zoro告诉自己必须克制。

他隐隐不舍地离开那双诱惑自己的唇——天知道他翻搅了多少念想在心口，吞下了多少欲望在喉间——深深看进那人的眼睛。一片最广阔而吸引着他的海，不知不觉间这片颜色已经侵入他内心，令他难以放手。不……与其说不能放手，倒不如说是更渴望接近。  
所以就这样做了。

……再然後，才想着勉强去开脱一下这样的行为。

“是你诱惑我的。”他淡淡开口。有一点不确定与坦然纠缠在一起。其实这话说得都没道理的。

不过金发男人并没有抓住他的这分动摇，只是恶劣地笑开一点。“混账，老子什么时候诱惑过你？”

在你的任何时候。绿发男人默念。当然，这句话并没有说出口因为……接下去他也说不出什么话来了。  
他只能眼睁睁看着金色的发丝逐渐靠近，直至穿花拂柳般蹭过他的脸颊。先前早已相合的温度又一次挨近绿发男人的唇齿。

这是怎样的距离……足以令彼此呼吸转瞬火热……电光石火间，绿发男人猛地想起在轮回之路上，他受到的考验，被他听进耳中的那一句[Zoro，抱我]。那时，不过是用了Sanji的声音，就足以令他的时光凝滞，颠覆整个世界。那么此刻呢？真真正正的这个人就在自己眼前，尽管没有说出那样的字眼，却似乎是在清楚明白地表示……他是在邀请。

确定那家伙不是在烧灼自己的理性吗？如果……自己真的……

金发男人微一探身之後倏然退开，勾起唇角。他笑容淡淡，却在惊爵木金溺的光芒中熠熠不已。Sanji修长的身段一如既往站得优雅无端，背後骨翼萤蓝。有那么一刹那，Zoro觉得自己是迷了眼，怎么就突如其来地看见一双金色的神族羽翼。

Sanji没有给他再多的时间想什么，转身向着不远处那座几乎要没入金色的大殿走去。

“白痴，走了。”

Sanji很明白。这算是一个机会，给他这个机会，让他难得的……难得主动一次。金发男人曾以为自己永远都没可能做出这样的举动。可是那个男人的言语，是如此轻易就令他破了防。心里想着老子让你见识一下什么才是诱惑，身体就不由自主动了起来。  
被诱惑或者叫做被蛊惑的，其实是自己吧？

刚刚才被那人亲昵吻过，这么做……也不算太出格吧。金发男人叹口气，所谓债多不愁，大概就是这感觉了。

而Roronoa Zoro心知肚明，这才是最惊心动魄的暗涌。因为他从不认为，那个家伙——喜欢这世上每一位Lady的花痴厨子——会对他做出这样的事情。

这到底该怎么算呢？

“我有个疑问阿绿藻，”Sanji走在前面，似乎是想偏离这样的气氛，他头也不回地问，“如果按照库里所说的，我是那个什么殿下[沙利叶]。那你呢？你也会在这边吗？”

因为那魔族少年曾经说过，这里只是轮回必经之地，大多数人还要重新回到红海，小部分人才会留下。

“我一定在。”绿发男人轻描淡写地回答，他正盯着前面那双萤蓝的骨翼出神。

前方金发男人的动作顿了一下，就是这么一瞬。翼上传来的温度令他浑身震颤了一下。他回过头去，刚好看到绿发男人伸手捧起一边萤蓝魅惑的翼展。因为那个人只是捧着，像对待一件很珍贵的东西那样地捧着，所以Sanji得以轻而易举地就将翅膀抽离。  
不过他没能逃开，在翼尖将要离开那只手的时候，被送到了绿发男人的唇边轻轻一触。

那句为什么，Sanji终于是忘记了问出口。

绿发男人一触之後便任由流光的蓝翼滑开，余下那一只暗猩红色的眸子牢牢锁住金发男人的眼睛。

“我一定会在。”因为你在这里。

正色得犹如一场誓言。

两人腕上的黑色晶石，接连不断翻涌地闪光。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

在两人走进大殿後，殿外大片惊爵木化石的光芒一点点黯淡下去。这即是代表着，[石桌魔法]施用完毕，已经再次沉寂。魔族的少年也正准备赶回大殿。

现在金发男人算是恢复了视力，他走进大殿的时候，才得以见到地面上那个庞大又恢弘的“世界之树”。他们是要原路返回，所以一定要重新穿过大殿，然後顺着Sanji来时的那条捷径，而不是Zoro走过的邪神迷宫，回到那只图腾石兽的口中。所以来路上看不到的东西，现在他都可以清楚地看过一遍。

从它上面走过的时候，金发男人忽然心头一紧。不知是什么原因，他低下头仔细审视着地面古朴神秘的“世界之树”。  
以他此刻的知识，想看明白这个法阵是绝对没有可能的，但他隐约觉得……自己正在接近一个什么。可能是真相，可能是记忆，也可能是一些其他的什么。一点点，被这些影像刺激着，越来越近，萦绕不绝。

思考了一阵还是毫无结果，金发男人只能尽量将这个图案记在脑海中。当然了，这么复杂的东西，他只记个大概就已经很不错了。接下去还要尽快找到Usopp他们。毕竟下来了这么久，也很有点担心外面的人。不过有鳞的话，应该没问题吧。

夫卡留下的灯盏已经在路上用尽了灯油灭掉了。绿发男人提议将殿顶上镶嵌的曼吉地水晶剜下两颗来用，金发男人却摇头拒绝了。不知为什么，他觉得这座大殿中的任何一样东西都不能动。

幸好还有幻彩晶。

当淡淡蓝色的光芒从绿发男人指间透出来的时候，Sanji想起他说过的话。[像你的眼睛]。再看一眼被他抛过来，在自己手中亮起漫漫金光的晶石。金发的人心口松了一下，没有再说什么，向前走去。

即使是目盲的时候，Sanji的方向感也要强过那只绿藻，更何况现在有幻彩晶的光芒，能够看清一部分前方的路。

所以两个人很快就抵达落下来的那个洞口。虽然展不开翅膀，不能飞上去，不过这却难不倒两个人。Zoro随便砍两刀便能造出一道石坎落脚。很快，两个人便重新回到图腾石兽的巨口中。

“诶，就是这里？”金发男人看着眼前的景象，有点瞠目结舌。他们高高现身在一栋石头巨兽的嘴中，从这个高度……大概足以看尽整座山谷。如果没有那些雾气的话。

不知从哪里的光芒照亮图腾谷，淡淡紫色的雾气弥漫在谷中，在光芒的照映下化作深浅不一的色彩。周围所有的石兽都静静立着，浑身仿佛都缠绕着某种神秘莫测的气息，随时都会重新动起来。稍远一些的那些便没入雾气，影影绰绰看不真实。唯一奇怪的是，放眼望去，丝毫看不出哪一只石兽有被Zoro砍过的样子。要知道，在他们二人的记忆中，这里除了他们此刻驻足的这一只，其余石兽都要或多或少地破碎残损才是。  
可它们却都……安然无恙。

是魔法？

“来的时候没有这些紫色的雾……”绿发男人皱一下眉，这种颜色和感觉，“看起来就好像……那个女人的把戏。”

金发男人瞥他一眼，微一思索猛然变了神色。

“糟！Usopp他们！”

如果这些真的是[古尔薇格]的手脚，那么毫无疑问她已经离开了图腾谷，首先会碰上的大概就是Usopp，戈其和鳞他们。因为在地下遇见过自己，加上那两个人也不会有多大防备，所以很容易就能套出他们和自己的关系。

如果她真的一心夺取万魔指环，却又必须遵守誓约，暂时不能对指环出手。那么……金发男人毫不怀疑她会对Usopp他们不利。或者抓住要挟，或者直接打倒。

因为是敌人的同伴。  
而且毫无防备，而且并不那么强大。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

似乎图腾谷上方有什么魔法的束缚，难以高空飞行，所以两个人只好低低掠过土地。在那些紫色的雾气中，石兽仿佛感知不到他们的存在，也可能是什么条件没有被触发，总之，没有丝毫发起进攻的意思。

尽管绿发男人不知道出去的方向，金发男人也看不出来，但在两个人异常迅速的搜索之下，很快就找到了绿色山障的入口。

几个弯道後，两个人急匆匆地跑到了图腾谷之外。

“S……Sanji，Zoro！”长鼻子狙击手正坐在地上摆弄一个尖角的贝壳，听见声音抬起头来，一看见是他们，几乎要大哭着扑过来。

天杀的鬼知道他们发生了什么事情，在谷里耽搁了那么久！  
而且，而且阿！他们还差一点死掉了！  
死在那个[古尔薇格]的手里！  
要不是路过一个神族顺手救了他们两个，就真的见不到Sanji他们了！

戈其也连忙凑了过来。“Sanji先生，Zoro先生！太好了你们终于是出来了，诶，库里呢？”

看两个人似乎是没事的样子，金发男人总算松一口气。“我们还要再等等他。”

绿发男人的视线在周围扫视了一圈。不远处一些植物弯折的痕迹吸引了他的目光。他拧紧眉心。“发生了什么事？”

“阿是这样的，我们遇到了那个[古尔薇格]，然後她突然之间就说要杀了我们，在我Usopp船长英明神武的领导下，我的八千名部下一齐动手，打了一场极其完美的配合战，将她赶走了！哈哈哈哈哈~”

你以为站在这里的是Luffy和Chopper吗喂？！

所以绿发男人直接看向一边的戈其。

“阿，Zoro先生。我们的确遇见了[古尔薇格]，”少年知道他在询问自己，连忙回答，“路过一个叫路萨的神族少年，救了我们。并且，”他指一下长鼻子狙击手拿着的那只贝，“给了我们这个东西，说如果还有那些家伙的消息，一定要及时告诉他。那么，你们两个……”

Usopp接下了他的话。“眼睛怎样了？发生了什么？”

狙击手和黑发少年的视线在两人身上不住打量。Zoro左眼那道惊人的伤口，变作墨黑的骨翼，Sanji顺到另一侧的额发，还有重新恢复了神采的海蓝的眸。一切都预示着，在谷中发生了某些重要的事情。

“我现在……有一只眼睛能看到，算是这藻类换给我的。”金发男人很想摸出烟来，可惜他现在是一根也没有了，“那么，既然现在我也不算是个废人了，我会尽全力，带你们两个回去的。”

他的脑海中，却翻翻滚滚着思索刚刚听到的一个名字——路萨。  
有点熟悉的感觉，不是吗？


	72. Chapter 72

[七十二]

 

“切，看来是早有准备阿。”青白发色的少年咬了一下牙，从大殿中缓缓起身。银色流转的魔法从大殿四周向他指尖收拢。少年垂着头，视线久久停留在脚下繁琐而细致的“世界之树”上。

“第一，时间……不明，但一月之内的机率相当高。第二，地点……从约书那到伊多都有可能，这范围也实在广了点。第三，至少还有四五处其他法阵。妈的，就只能看懂这么多吗？！”少年罕见地骂了一句。

邪神们所使用的法阵是非常奇特的，以他的能力和知识尚无法完全破解。

应该说，曲神岛上存在的魔法随着历史的推进，也分化为不同的类型。比如如今神族和魔族殿下所擅长的，不需要借助任何法阵的瞬发式魔法，或者是[石桌魔法]那样规整的古代符文法阵，再有，就是这类……毫不拘泥于法阵形状和样式的邪神魔法。

库里是想要毁了这个法阵的。根据他所掌握的知识，这个魔法阵只不过是庞大魔法系统其中的一小部分。只要这个系统中有关键的部分崩溃，最终法阵就一定不会启动。而毫无疑问，“世界之树”就是非常关键的一部分。

可惜，自己用魔法探测来的结果是，这个法阵的细枝末节向周围发散展开，竟然如同叶片的脉络，连接起图腾谷之下的全部空间。  
这就意味着，要毁灭，会连带整个山谷一起毁灭。

他当然不想陪葬。

“嘛……既然我不能毁掉这东西，就只有请帮手了……”库里挠了挠头发，“不会不管的吧，[别西卜殿下]……而且……不能再掉以轻心的话，也是时候找那家伙回来了。”

略略思索一下，少年望一眼黝黑的殿门，伸展双翼。他试着用最快的速度，掠过地下长长的黑暗，向图腾谷外飞去。

新的翅膀带来的感觉非常棒。尽管因为糖果变成了一幅浅绿色的模样，却并不会影响到本来的力量。尤莱糖只是假象，是使用者带给所有人的一场伪装。就如同库里试图遮掩Sanji的神族羽翼。在曲神岛，任何人看见的任何一双翅膀，都有可能是不真实的。只是通常情况下，岛上的人是不会闲得没事随便吃这种糖果的。

流风从他耳际呼啸而过，手中的曼吉地水晶散发着微亮的光。身体轻盈无比，这双骨翼对于气流的感觉也更加敏锐，腾空时分更加得心应手。而且灵活的翅膀似乎是相应地增强了他的反应力。借助晶石点滴的光芒便可以在黑暗的环境中飞速掠过。四周空气的流动在他脑海中形成了一种十分玄妙的图样，他凭直觉就知道哪里可以直行，哪里有突起的石刺，哪里可以顺着气流加速。一种先前难以抵达，也根本无法描述的状态，正在隐隐显现。  
库里有点难以抑制激动的心情，因为他很清楚，这种非凡的感觉，也许以後便会成为救命的，甚至是扭转乾坤的可能。

从石兽的嘴里钻出来，少年便轻车熟路地捡出来路返回。事实上，库里敛起双翼从深绿色的山障中走出来的时候，比起在谷中乱转了一阵的Sanji和Zoro而言，并没有晚上太久。

他刚转了下眼睛想来个开场白，就看到绿发男人背後墨色的骨翼，比他新的翅膀要更加纯粹，更加强大。接着，视线转到那只落下疤痕的左眼。

“到底发生了什么，你们两个？！”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“你竟然会不知道吗？”Usopp带点惊奇地问库里，毕竟当初少年进去是为了找那两个人的。从Sanji的话里可以知道他们彼此在山谷里碰见过，没有一起出来也就算了，不过……库里竟然对Sanji和Zoro的事情一点都不知情？

“非常巧，我们遇见的时候，周围一片漆黑。”少年耸肩。

金发男人仔细打量着他，最明显的莫过于是他的骨翼……也变了颜色。先前的蓝青色变得更浅，现在几乎是一种近于清浅的绿色。这却是为什么呢？和他离开之後所做的事情有关吗？不过既然库里没有说的话，他也不打算问。

库里简单听完他们两人的事情，沉吟了一下。“如果是这样的话……也就是说，现在的Zoro果然如我所想，更加厉害了。那么我会尽快带你们去下面的狱岛。去见[拉斐尔殿下]的事情，我可以帮你们，让某位殿下带你们去。不过同样的，希望你们能够帮我的忙……如果可能的话。”

这却是少年在看见Zoro的骨翼之後，才生出的想法。

那个男人的强大，只要看了那副翅膀，就绝没可能视若不见。而另一边，金发男人是曲神岛不折不扣的殿下，也自是实力超群。之前虽然想着送他们离开，之後自己想办法解决，但现在看来，大概没有那么多的时间了。一旦那些家伙开始行动，事情就会非常麻烦。库里想要将那些邪神的计划扼杀在尚未成形的时刻。

“诶等等，”戈其打断了少年的话，“为什么你现在又说去见[拉斐尔]可以帮上忙？”

“因为一些这样那样的原因。毕竟我从来都没有义务管你们的死活，红海人。”库里毫不在意地撇撇嘴。

“……”

“所以，”库里正色道，“就如同我向夫卡索要一个对等魔法那样，我会带你们去见[拉斐尔]，以此做条件，要求你们同样给予我帮助。当然，你们可以拒绝，那我就按照原计划，带你们去戴蒙桑参加莫比乌斯会，至于後面的事情，就靠你们自己吧。”

“小小年纪居然这么功利，啧啧。”长鼻子狙击手摇了摇头，对这样的说辞很有些唏嘘。

少年面无表情的看他一眼。“这就是对等魔法的含义。”也看出其他人大概都是有听没有懂的样子，库里挑了下眉尖，叹一口气。

“你的忙我们当然会帮。毕竟到了这边也受你不少照顾，没有拒绝的道理。”金发男人把手按在少年头上揉了一把，“就算你不打算接着帮我们，我们也不会对你的要求置之不理的。”

库里又看一眼绿发男人，那人根本就没有注意自己说的内容，只是看着那个金发的人的一举一动。他就心说绝对是没问题了，这才松了一口气，露出一个灿烂的笑。

“阿我就知道，Sanji你最好了！那么你们先跟我来，我要去离这里不远的魔窟，找一个……一个……呃，那里的王。”

“哈？”

“我向你们保证，不会耽误太多时间的。”

余下几个人相互看了一眼。

不，我们诧异的只是……曲神岛还有“王”这种字眼存在？！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“你刚刚说魔窟……那是个怎样的地方？”就在库里带着其他人向某个方向飞行的时候，戈其总算问出了这个纠结他很久的问题。

几个人没有去找鳞，因为按照库里的说法，鳞并不喜欢那个地方，既然它去别的地方玩，就先随它去。等他们从魔窟回来再叫它好了。

“是一片沼泽中的山。具体的……你们去了就知道了。”库里指一下前方，尽管上一次来这里是很久以前，不过什么方向他还不会记错。

绿色的植被隐隐有消退的架势，周围也越来越多地露出黢黑的土壤。空阔的视野没有任何高起的地形，是一片望眼欲穿的平原。

库里反复叮嘱身後的人千万不要落脚，否则可能会被柔软的泥沼不可抵抗地吸进地底。没有翅膀的话，那个地方是没可能抵达的。之前在莫撒锡训练的成果终于显露出来。几个人的翅膀都可以经受长时间飞行的考验。

在途中，库里还向他们讲了更多飞行的常识，比如要怎样利用各种方向的风减轻自己飞行的负担。之前在莫撒锡的时候也讲过一些，但没有太多练习的时间就发生了一系列的事情。如今身处空阔辽远的平原，无论哪个方向吹来的风都是练习的好材料。像是约定俗成的规定，Zoro和Sanji一人一个，负责看住Usopp和戈其。练习归练习，彼此的安全才是第一的。

远处地平线终于有了些微不同。狙击手的眼力不是盖的，Usopp率先发现了那一块小小的突起。

“喂前面发现目标，库里，是那边吗？”Usopp叫了起来。

少年眯着眼睛看了看，等再飞近一些才能确定。“我们快到了。”

出现在地平线上的小突起，在不断接近中不断放大。等到真正接近那黑石的山峰，几个人都觉得，这整座山也不算很大。库里带着余下的四个人向山的侧面绕去。

绿发男人突然心生警戒。那是一种被人窥视的感觉。但是，根本就无法察觉窥视的人在什么地方，只有那种尖锐的视线感，十分强烈地萦绕周身。说不上危险，却十分不自在。微一回头，不远处的金发男人也带一点沉吟的神色，巡视着身侧黑色的矮山。

“喂厨子。”

金发男人瞥过来一眼，神色几乎明白地表示他也是一样的感受。

“Zoro，Sanji，是魔法而已。是告诉里面的人，有客人到了。不用在意。”库里注意到了两个人的异常，为他们解释了一句。

他带着其他人轻车熟路地绕到山的侧面，领头飞进一个巨大的洞口。

这本是座低矮的小山，可这个洞口却足够容纳三五十人一齐进去，简直大得不成比例。周围没有任何人工的痕迹，没有想象中的古代文字一类的说明，更没有任何事物表明有什么“王”居住在这里。

几个人面面相觑，紧跟着少年飞进了洞口。

暗河的水声从不知何处传来，在山洞中层层激荡，显沥清晰。在众人眼前出现的，是一湾清水，从山腹中一直延伸到这里，看不出是河流还是湖水。山壁上有黑色古木雕刻的灯台，散发着红色的光芒，唯一可以肯定的是那绝非火光，否则灯台一定会被烧毁的。山壁上隔不远就是这样一个灯台，那种红色的光一直向前，直到不知其深的山腹。

脚下是一大片碎石地面。总算不是黑色的沼泽，四个人各自挑了一片地方立脚。少年就站在一块最靠近水湾的石尖上，背对着他们。身後浅青的骨翼，似乎有着若隐若现的流光。这样子的库里……莫名给人一种不同寻常的感觉。

这个地方除了水声和他们自己发出的细微声音，简直安静得要命。没有任何人和任何生物出现，可绿发男人始终感受得到那种被窥视的感觉，丝毫没有减弱，不过也没有更强。只是一直存在而已。

“我们等一下就可以进去了。”库里回过身来点点头。

金发男人打量着这个其实蛮荒凉的地方。“库里，住在这里的，到底是个什么王？”

“哦，这里是沼泽嘛，所以住在这里的，当然就是沼火恶魔了。你们可不要把这种小种族的王和我们的殿下相比，差距太远了。”少年话才说完，还没等其他人表达自己或惊奇或诧异的各种心情，只见红色光芒的尽头处，一艘小小的木筏，慢慢顺着水流飘了出来。

“好极了，我们上船吧。”


	73. Chapter 73

[七十三]

 

木筏前面立着一团细弱的红芒，仿佛是整只筏子的引导。在踏上筏子的时候，除了库里，其他的人都不免仔细关注了一下这样东西。并不是火光，应该说……只是一个光团。不过在曲神岛上，这根本不算是突兀的存在。

背负淡青色骨翼的少年施施然站在筏子最前方，其他人在他身後站定。木筏如同感应到众人的重量，沉下一点便破开河面缓缓向山洞深处驶去。周围并不黑暗。两侧山壁上，黑木灯台的光芒在激起的波纹中细碎动荡，为众人映亮了前方水道。目光所及处，山洞中充斥着静静垂立的钟乳石和突起的石笋。在那些光暗交界的阴影中，似是隐藏着大小不一，不计其数的洞窟。没有人说话，一时间只能听见暗河流动的水声，徜徉不已。

就在木筏前行了没过多久的时候，突然从一侧洞窟中现出一只小小的沼火恶魔。严格说来，其他人都已经见过了夫卡，没有亲眼看见过这种生物的，就只Sanji一个而已。金发男人上下打量这只手掌大小，浑身暗绿色的小恶魔，正腹诽着它身上的颜色是否和那绿藻有着什么不可告人的秘密，就听见最前方的少年开口了。

“我以契约者的名义，前来寻找同我签订契约的恶魔。”库里的声调安静平和，自有一种坦然卓傲的意味。

话音刚落，从头顶与四周的山洞中窜出无数沼火恶魔。一时间各种暗晦色泽的皮肤挤在一起，它们睁大眼睛打量筏子上的五个人。彼此低语，却因尖细的声音相叠，于是在山洞中激荡出很高的音。如同夫卡，所有的沼火恶魔都能够感受到库里身上缠绕着熟悉的魔法气息。确是契约者不假。若非如此，它们可没打算这么友好地迎接。

木筏不紧不慢地向前，库里也不去理会其他小恶魔的观望和品头论足，只专注地盯着前方。直到……从水道尽头飞过来一只看似有点身份的沼火恶魔。它向木筏恭敬地鞠一躬，问领头的库里。

“请问同阁下签订契约的沼火恶魔，是谁？”

库里挑了下眉尖，轻描淡写地回答。“雷格。”

身後四个红海人还没什么反应，周围的小恶魔已是一片抽气的声音。惹得Zoro四人带一点诧异向旁边望去，不明白这个名字为何会带来这样的後果。

不等他们开口询问什么，一个比其他小恶魔略略低沉，听起来却依然尖细的声音从山洞深处传来。

“你来了。”

刹那间，整座山洞鸦雀无声，仿佛之前高亢的细语都只是一场错觉。所有小恶魔都低低鞠躬退开，几乎就是一眨眼的工夫，几个人眼前就只剩下那只看似领头的家伙。它一路飞在前方，引导着木筏平稳地前进。

水道迂回。有魔法的光团充当照明，山洞丝毫不显昏暗。拐过一个又一个弯道，终于见到了隐匿在山洞内的中心地带的那个岛屿。

是的，可以叫做岛屿。那是一块从暗河中直接高起的地面，逼仄的坚石棱角如山岳的姿态攀越向上。在这重空间没有任何建筑的样子，只由石块垒砌出一些简易的可供休息的桌凳。石壁两侧原始的，突兀的石刺野性而张狂。在山岳的最高处，斜斜坐着一只慵懒的小恶魔。

和其他沼火恶魔没有太大差别，至少从视觉效果上讲是这样。暗红的颜色大概就是唯一的差别了。不过无论从它的姿态还是架势来看，怎样都能显示出它是这个地方至高的角色。

大概，它就是……那个……王？

“雷格，我来找你了。跟我一起出去吧。”库里直等到引路的那只小恶魔躬身离开，这才向它伸出手。

“我拒绝。”的的确确是刚刚听到的那个声音。被唤作雷格的那只小恶魔轻轻向下探身，暗压红芒的眸子倨傲地盯住下面的少年，“我为什么要帮你。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

库里对于自家契约小恶魔的不合作态度并不恼火。事实上，他觉得这样子是没有什么的。毕竟那家伙好歹也是沼火恶魔的王，即便他库里身为未来的殿下也没觉得能在它面前留多少面子。相比起其他魔族和沼火恶魔的关系是主从，他和雷格的关系，更接近于同伴。

所以，当下少年只是笑嘻嘻地飞上雷格面前的石凳，托着腮看它。

“现在不是推卸责任的时候，我已经不能再这么荒废下去了。”

“哦？”雷格的语气很是玩味，它不明白这顽劣的家伙是怎么会突然之间就正经起来的。

“长话短说，我发现了一些很有趣的事情，弄不好会毁掉整个曲神岛哦。”库里弯着嘴角，仿佛真的在说一件很有意思的事情。

雷格打量一眼他身後的四个人，正横跨水面落到坚实的地面。

“那么，这些又是什么人？”

“我的伙伴。”库里说的没有丝毫怀疑。而对于这个词汇，也没有任何人提出异议。

雷格深深浅浅地瞥了四个人几眼，目光停留在Zoro身上的时间最长。黑色骨翼，身携三把长刀，绿色的短发，随随便便站立便是淡漠又霸气的样子。这样的形象让雷格免不了的想，实在很像传言中的那个人，如果不是他还没有回来的话……

“库里，你的翅膀怎么会变成这样的？尤莱糖吗？”雷格转移话题，略带哂笑地开口。在它记忆中的少年就算到不了强得惊天动地的样子，也不至于像现在这般清浅的颜色。不过说句实话，即便是当初，它也没能赢得了那家伙……所以才应了个赌约，成了库里的契约恶魔。

少年终于听见这个问题，邪邪一笑。

“那么，要试试吗？”

不等回答，从他脚下瞬间铺开一层轻银的光，绕开身後的人，不断向四周延展。如波浪般荡漾晃乱，错觉间，便是以为自己正步入一场银色的海潮。大量的能量信息顺着自己铺开的魔法涌入脑海，这样的能力，比之前强过不知多少倍。更可能就是某一场胜负的关键。

“暗夜牢笼。”雷格伸手，铺天盖地的黑暗从它指尖溢出，刹那凝结成一张巨大的网，将面前的少年和着波浪形状的银色魔法一起困入其中。即使库里全身都已经被困进那黑光的网里，雷格也没有丝毫松懈的样子。因为没人比它更清楚，自己的魔法中关载的，是怎样的力量！

“喂喂Sanji，不帮一下的吗？！他……”Usopp拉了一把金发男人的袖口，小声嘀咕。戈其望着库里的眼神，同样是隐隐担忧。

相较起长鼻子狙击手和戈其的焦灼，Zoro和Sanji要淡然得多。他们两个都见过库里冷静霸气的样子，还有他敢于独闯未知的胆色。他们都明白，如果没有相应的实力，这些都是绝对没可能显现出来的。所以比起帮忙，他们更相信库里有解决这件事情的力量！

金发男人摇了摇头，甚至轻轻挑起一丝笑容。他在等待，等待库里重新出现的那个瞬间。

“放心吧Usopp，”绿发男人不无邪气地笑起，“那家伙吃不了亏的。”

就在Usopp和戈其终于放弃求助继续观望的时候，黑暗一瞬减淡，白亮的芒爆起！

黑色的囚牢无形的声音中支离破碎。在那重白亮湮没後，淡淡银光流转，库里静静站在他铺开的大片银色魔法中。如有生命有形质地，冲破黑暗无限铺开。虽然没有说话也没有任何动作，但少年的游刃有余已足以令Usopp和戈其瞠目。大概，真的如Sanji和Zoro所相信的……库里这家伙，非常非常的强。

雷格站起身来。事到如今，它几乎可以肯定那家伙是吃了糖果隐藏起实力。他现在的力量比以前强过了太多。而造成这种现象的理由，只可能是那家伙决心变强。那么到底发生了什么，能让那顽劣的家伙生出这样的念头呢？

“那么，跟我说说究竟发生了什么吧。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“[沙利叶殿下]？！”雷格大吃了一惊，望向金发男人。

库里已经将很多事情原原本本讲给了它。比如他们四个都是红海人，比如Sanji其实是[沙利叶]。另一边，雷格和库里也将很多事情讲给了Zoro他们四人。除却库里真正的身份，其他都说得差不多了。毕竟，要让这几个人帮忙，什么都瞒着是绝对不行的。

“那个，我有个问题阿……”戈其挠了挠自己的头发，指了指雷格，“你不是说自己之前一直在万魔殿吗？那地方不是殿下们的地盘吗？那你不是应该跟Sanji先生很熟么？怎么会没有认出来的？”

“你这是有‘个’问题吗？！分明是一连串吧！”雷格抽了抽眉尖。

“是说连这么几个问题都记不住吗？真是高端的智商呀~”库里摇头晃脑地乐。

“哎呀，那自然是比不上连万魔殿住了几位殿下都不知道的人。”

“……”

和这只小恶魔多接触一点便能发现，这家伙其实根本不是那种沉闷高傲的家伙。初见的那种高高在上的架子大概只是装个样子。从本质上讲，这家伙还是非常好相处的。而它跟库里的相处模式，居然是相互诋毁加讽刺，两个人似乎都是乐在其中的样子。

挥了挥手打散雷格的嘲讽眼神，库里指向金发男人。“实际上，你根本就不住在万魔殿。”

“阿？”Sanji有点愣神。自从听说万魔殿还有自己是[沙利叶]的事以来，他一直以为自己住在那个地方的。身边几个人也都跟着瞥过目光来。

“看在你们什么都不懂的份上，我给你们补补课。万魔殿只是魔族殿下的居所。”库里伸出一根手指，“第一，你不是魔族殿下，你是神族。”他伸出第二根手指，“第二，神族都住在天岛，那里没有统一的居所，而据我所知，你一直住在二天岛约书那的……还有……咳咳没事……”他又伸出一根手指，“第三，也不是所有的魔族殿下都一定要住在万魔殿，他们又不是囚徒，爱去哪儿就去哪儿。实际上很多殿下我压根就没见过。”

你这个“咳咳没事”很值得深思阿！什么叫没事阿到底什么事阿？！金发男人免不了抽一下嘴角。

“原来如此……”绿发男人摸了摸下巴，认真思索起约书那在什么地方的问题。

“那么乱七八糟的问题到此结束，我们要探讨正事了。”雷格望向库里，“你现在有什么打算？如果如你所说，邪神最早会在一月之内就行动的话。”

“现在最大的问题，除了要打败他们之外，便是毁掉他们的魔法阵。那些魔法阵可能是自行启动的类型，即便打败了他们也会无法避免地开启。据我所知，那样的法阵至少还会有四至五处，我的知识不足以解决它们，所以这件事只能去找鬼王[别西卜殿下]。”

“应该没问题吧？那女人不是很热血吗？”

“热血你个鬼阿！”库里毫不客气地捶了雷格的脑袋一下，“你不知道自从红海回来之後，她就一幅很有心事的样子吗！”

“你又是从哪里知道的阿白痴！你小子不是一直窝在莫撒锡醉生梦死的吗？！”

“……混账，要我给你唱首万魔殿情歌吗？！”

“滚！老子翅膀都疼起来了！”

看着炸毛的小恶魔，库里十分得意地笑。

喂喂这是怎样诡异展开的对白！？你们不是在讨论正经事情的吗？！这样真的可以吗真的可以吗？！  
虽然听上去十分欢乐，但几个红海人面对这展开也不免黑线。

“好了，就这么定了。”库里正色，“我们明天就动身去找[别西卜殿下]。不管怎样都要说服她出手，帮我们去找未知的魔法阵。并且，破坏掉它们！”


	74. Chapter 74

[七十四]

 

“我们明天出发，那么今晚先好好休息。尽情吃个够吧，几位。”雷格挥手，食物如流水般被其他的小恶魔奉上来。看着周围各色巴掌大小的有翼生物端着大盘的果实飞来飞去，恭敬地请自己尝试那些果实，确实是种很新奇的体验。

端上来的那些果子色泽艳丽，几乎都散发着歆香的气息，几个草帽海贼团的人不由想起他们那个大胃王船长。如果Luffy在，面对这么美味的果子只怕还是会大吵大闹的说要吃肉。或者在肚饿的他眼中，四下飞舞的小恶魔就直接变作大块香喷喷的肉了。只要想到这点，就会微微的想笑。金发男人勾起一点嘴角，随手拿起身边小恶魔盘中一枚暗蓝的漂亮果实。

绿发男人很是随意瞥过一眼，却刚好看到那枚暗暗蓝色的果实触及那人唇线的瞬间。几乎是立即，他就回想起那双薄唇的感觉。从彼此相合的温度到微妙流转的气息，辗转碾压之际诚实的反应，无一不是令人心血沸腾的迷醉诱惑。  
他的视线几乎要胶着在那人身上，再也移不去别处。

Sanji几乎是立刻就发觉了绿发男人的注视，出于一种难以抗拒的关注感和气场。Zoro只是坐在那里，便有种被看穿了的感觉。唇上仿佛有火焰在灼烧，就顺着那道视线，狂烈不熄的野火凌乱肆虐。自己的脑子仿佛不是自己所能够控制的，如冷锋过境地充斥一个又一个片段。黑暗的狂野的，浑身颤抖的，矛盾不已的，一切悉数迸发……

分明只是他的视线，却仿佛周身都浸入无法抵御的洋流。蕴含着全部的，海的力量。他无法想象如果继续这样下去，会发生什么。  
面对那毫不遮掩的直白视线，他忽然生出一种无力挣脱的感觉。

是那个男人的话，早就没可能挣脱了吧。  
像笼中残留傲气的金丝雀鸟，纵然有鸣唱的自由，却从一开始就明白，自己的高傲是怎样的形同虚设，那困住自己的，又是一件怎样心甘情愿的囹圄。  
如烈火如冰霜，却要被深深按抑的囚牢。本以为没有破壳的可能，没有生长的养分，却在不知不觉中得到默许得到放任，终于成就了一场枝叶繁茂的盛毒的花容。

金发男人不知道自己应该作何反应，只好装作漫不经心地挑拣起另外一个果实。那个人丝毫没有回避的意思，视线一直一直追着自己的动作。这般黏着的目光，不论放到谁的身上都会引起奇特的注意。

就在金发男人真的要忍受不住而炸起来的时候，微妙的气氛终于被宴会上一贯的吵嚷打散了。

“这种时候怎么能不跳舞呢！就由我Usopp船长带领大家一起HAPPY一下吧！”长鼻子狙击手在一群热闹飞舞的小恶魔中间坐不住了，捧着一枚紫色的长形果实，率先跳起来。这种果实的香气令人着迷，简直不由自主地就要跳起来。

“宴会是不错，可惜没有酒阿。”绿发男人刚刚叹这么一句，库里立即就从不知哪里甩过来一个陶罐。很简易的罐子，被一种很奇特的红色叶片牢牢封住罐口。

“嘿，不如尝尝看？”

雷格大叫一声。“库里你个混账，谁叫你偷老子的酒！”

“小气死了！”少年吐一下舌头，面无愧色，“给Zoro喝一口又怎么啦，亏你还是魔王呢雷格！”

深红色的小恶魔痛心疾首地在空中翻滚。“一口！阿阿阿阿阿他已经喝干净了！”

金发男人他们都不免抽一抽嘴角。这几个包括库里，自然都知道Zoro喝酒的分量……这么一罐，也就一口吧……从撕下叶片的封口到喝干一罐酒，这么一瞬间的事，没人能阻止的。

“不过真是好酒阿！”绿发男人心满意足地抹一下嘴巴，打量那罐子几眼又向内里望去，“是你们自己酿的？！”

剑士畅快的笑容，让雷格瞬间就忘记刚刚痛苦的翻滚。这小恶魔不无得意地点头。“那是自然，我们沼火恶魔的特产——甘诺甜酒——可是非常珍贵的。我们采集附近的多种果子，混合了之後用甘诺河的水酿出来的。”

Zoro举起陶罐，将最後几滴甜酒倒进嘴里，意犹未尽地舔一舔嘴唇。

看库里在雷格背後对着自己挤眉弄眼，绿发男人就知道酒是那家伙故意偷过来给自己的。目光转向Sanji那边，他突然觉得，应该留一点给那人尝尝。毕竟，厨子一定会对未知的味道很好奇吧？不过十分奇怪的是，那人似乎只是一味对自己手中的那枚果实端详不已。

“哎呀，没酒也没关系啦，大家一起来跳舞吧！”Usopp成功地调动起了所有小恶魔的积极性，也吸引了所有人的注意力，一时间，山洞中唱唱跳跳热闹了起来。

在一片欢腾的笑闹中，唯有金发男人感受着真切难言的心悸。

……光是注视着那人舔尝唇际的动作，已经不自觉地想要邀吻。  
多么可怕的念想。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Sanji！”所有人都睡下之後，库里悄悄叫金发男人的名字。

本就浅眠的人立即醒了过来。跟着少年七拐八绕地来到一处岔洞中的尽头。四下无人，库里变戏法般地从水底某个地方中掏出一个看起来十分眼熟的陶罐。唯一的差异是这罐酒是用深金色的叶片封着，看上去就是显得更加珍重。金发男人轻轻笑了。

库里挤一挤眼睛，露出一个略显邪气的笑容。“雷格那家伙我了解得很，藏东西的地方阿什么的……这地方是其他沼火恶魔的禁地，别人是不会闯进来的。喏，尝尝吧。这个和先前给Zoro的那一罐不大一样哦。”

“哦？”正在仔细打量陶罐的金发男人显然被勾起了好奇心。

“嘛，这罐酒，绝对是上六天下六狱只此一罐。好好记住它的味道吧。”库里神神秘秘笑一下，摆了摆手离开了。

剩下的金发男人独自捧着那罐酒，带一点出神地望着那金色的叶封。

揭开那重叶片的时候，一道无比浓郁的歆香充盈鼻端。身为顶级的厨师，他自然是明白自己手中捧着的，是怎样宝贵的东西。

远远超越自己所曾听说过的，诸如里德瓦尔卡本纳弗朗那样的等级。它根本就不能用“等级”这种肤浅的词汇来形容。本就适于酿酒的各种果实，以奇特的调配比例混合在一起，再由异香的金叶带来意料之外的味觉，被这里冰彻的甘诺河水贮藏过不知多少时间……越是懂酒的人，才越会明白这东西的珍贵，所以金发男人自然是明白。库里说上六天下六狱只此一罐，只怕真是所言非虚。

“真是好酒。”这低声赞叹的声音几乎就响在自己耳畔。

混账谁说不会有人进来的！

Sanji一个激灵，转身退开些许。在他不知不觉被酒香吸引住的时候，原本睡去的绿发男人也同样被这样的香气引了过来。不，应该说，这么浓郁的酒香，如果这家伙不来才会显得不正常。

“库里说这东西就只有一瓶。”

“那真是相当珍贵了。”绿发男人隔过不远的距离望着陶罐，毫不掩饰想喝的样子。

金发男人却摇一下头。“如果这种酒有很多，喝掉也无妨，可只有这么一罐的话，还真不能动阿……”

“如果只是喝一口的话……”

“你一口就喝干净了！”金发男人几乎要龇出尖牙。他可还没忘了雷格在空中打滚的镜头……

“那么，我有个办法。”绿发男人平平淡淡的表情，说得正色。

虽然有点不好的预感，不知那家伙能说出怎样的办法，Sanji还是抽一下眉梢，问他是什么。

Zoro指一下被敛在怀里的陶罐。“你尝一口吧。你是不会一口喝干的吧？”

“你以为谁都像你一样没品吗。”Sanji看过来一眼，刚想问这样就可以吗，转念又心说老子凭什么要征求一株藻类的意见，想喝就喝。没再作犹豫，他举起罐子轻轻抿了一口。酒不算多，金发男人只是清浅地抿了一点，毕竟品酒可不像灌水，要的是浅尝辄止。

唇齿间立即充盈酒香，醉人的气息萦绕而浓烈。他能感到自己的脸颊晕染上层叠的温热，化不开的什么从胸口漫漫溢出来。  
在绿发男人凝神的视线中。

就在Sanji放下陶罐的那个时候，眼前光线一晃间暗下，是一个熟悉的触觉贴上了自己的唇。自己不久前还在心心念念的，属于那个人的温度就此盛大地落下。灯台上魔法红色的芒微微摇曳起光明，像一个仪式，影子在微醺的世界中最磊落地契合。

湮没于唇齿间的香气，心跳没有悬念的紊乱。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“我……我的酒嗷嗷！唔……”雷格刚刚惨嚎起来就被库里按住了嘴巴。山洞中传来的绝世香气，除了它珍而重之藏起来的那一小罐甜酒，死也没可能再做他想了！

“别吵啦！不过是一罐酒而已嘛，给Sanji尝尝又怎么了！”少年将一根手指竖在唇前嘘了一声，“你一定要把所有人都折腾起来吗？”

“废话你没看到Zoro也跟去了吗？！一丁点也剩不下啦！”

一把拉住拼命三郎般的自家小恶魔，少年露出一个若有所思的神情。“比起这个，我有件更在意的事情。”

很久没见到他，加上这小子之前一直都玩世不恭的样子，这样陌生的神情让雷格愣了一下，不由自主就问，是什么。

“你比我活的时间长，见过的人也更多，你觉得……Zoro会不会是去红海的哪位殿下？毕竟……几十年前，有那么多殿下突然莫名其妙地就去红海了。”这个念头，却是库里此刻想起绿发男人那对近黑的骨翼才生出来的。

从小在万魔殿一如幽囚着长大，在父亲的看管之下最远也不过是走一遍潘地曼尼南那座宫殿的魔族小殿下，自然不会认识太多的其他人。毕竟那些居于高位的人，心高气傲者有之，离群索居者有之，真正留在万魔殿的少之又少。等到库里偷了万魔指环跑出来，就几乎一直待在莫撒锡附近，失去了身份的庇佑，更不会有什么见到其他殿下的机会。  
连Sanji——[沙利叶殿下]——都还是他从别人口中听着猜出来的，所以此刻他觉得能认识更多人的，也就只有雷格了。

“我的确有所怀疑，那个剑士。”雷格点头说出了自己的想法，“我怀疑他是[萨麦尔]。”

对于这个名字，少年实在没有更多的印象。他脑中反复想着的是另外一个念头。“那你说，堕世轮回去红海的话，两个人相遇的概率能有多大？”他以自己都难以察觉的细微角度摇起头。

渺茫，太渺茫了阿。难道真的那么巧合，[萨麦尔]会在那边遇到[沙利叶]？！  
因为真的，是可能会被分到那世界任何一个角落的阿。

“但是我觉得，这个概率就如同你遇上我。”小恶魔耸一下细瘦的肩膀，“曲神岛纵然大，我在瑞夫图而你在艾叶沙迦，不还是照样遇上了？”

凝神思索一下，库里拍了一下自己的脑袋。“说的也是。抛开这个的话还有一件事，我每次想到都很担心。就是时机。”他淡下神色，深绿猫瞳中流露出来的冷静睿智令人丝毫意识不到这只是个少年，“那些邪神发动变故的时机……为什么刚好是多位殿下都不在曲神岛的时候，是真的巧合还是蓄谋？如果真是蓄谋，那我就必须要怀疑，我们之中……有叛徒。”

对于这件事情，雷格也无法给他一个解答。在愈加浓郁，本应使它无比纠结的酒香中，它却出乎意料地安静了下来。

谁都没有再说话。就这样过了许久，少年才苦笑一下。

“……希望这个问题，鬼王[别西卜殿下]能帮助我找到答案呐。”


	75. Chapter 75

[七十五]

 

绿发的剑士从宴会起始的时候起，就在肖想那双温润的唇瓣，可直等到结束也没有什么机会接近。全靠对甜酒香气的灵敏感应，他竟然能在所有人都睡去的时候顺利找到那个金发的人。

要说计划，根本就没有。如果想做就去做，这才是他Roronoa Zoro能做到的事情。所以说……从“自己喝一口就没了”，到“厨子喝一口绝对没问题”，再到“索性就让他喝上一口”，最後到“吻他一下不就等于喝到”，似乎就是个顺理成章的好办法。

而且……已经无法忍耐了，金发的人一举一动都是风情。他仰头的时候，雪白的脖颈简直是令人目眩的引人。金色的发丝随着动作拂过一个弧度便在心底掀起柔软一片。背後的骨翼从一开始就是种不可忽视的诱惑色彩。更不要提略约沾染着醉意的如海的眸，仿佛月色之下翻涌朦胧的银浪，震慑人心，而惊心动魄。  
自己都不记得是从何时起，就想望着，不……是想拥有那眸中的光彩。

是大殿後那一场鲜活到血液沸腾的诱惑？是漆黑石洞中堵住他唇的瞬间？是曼吉地忘却钝痛的用力的拥抱？是失去他的踪影的焦灼不已的寻找？是从湖水中升起一双迭着水珠的神族羽翼的华丽画面？是几乎要落下狮鹫背脊的烈风中传来的荦然的眸色？是说着再借自己几秒钟的自信与狂傲？是翻潜于黑色怒涛中的一抹金亮？是瞭望台中映着星河川流的晴明神采？是波音列岛层峦云朵下那重清晰冼沥的明媚？是人妖岛上凝望一片樱瓣陨落轨迹的无言的温柔？是幻彩晶光芒映照中那个清浅明澈的笑容？  
……太多太多，多到他都不记得究竟该从何时算作起始。

好想，再近一些。近到可以拥有。

他看着他将陶罐从唇上挪开，眼底闪过一丝复杂难明的芒。Zoro不带任何犹豫地倾身过去。  
重重叠上自己的唇。吮吸。

不清楚是被吓到还是怎样，反正厨子此刻被吻到的反应是……老实得要命，或者就是十分干脆的呆掉了。这样的结果导致绿发男人不费吹灰之力就从那醉人的唇齿间汲取了刚刚含进嘴的酒。一整片的香郁，便是千杯不醉如他，也能感受到那醺洌的酒意。而难言沉醉的感觉，带一点熟悉的感觉，也不知是那酒，还是因为那双唇。

气息似乎不稳。但心跳跃动有力。

酒是已经品尝过了，但是……他并不想就此停下来。

绿发男人毫不犹豫地伸手揽住那纤细的腰身。一面愈加放肆地掠夺起他嘴里泛着酒香的空气，另一面，他拉起衬衫的下摆探进手去。触及的地方是一片滑凉。将掌心贴上去便能感受到皮肤在微微震颤，简直是……出乎意料的顺从。他当然明白这副身体其实蕴含着无限强大的力量，看似纤瘦的腰腿爆发时候有着开碑裂石的力道，却在自己面前褪去了全部的戒备。原本那些刺人的尖锐也都统统收起，像一贯露出獠牙的兽收起自己会伤人的爪齿，美丽得让人呼吸凝滞的皮毛只允许自己一个人的触碰。每一点滴的默许都是属于这只兽的，最艳绝的绽放。

绿发男人心中一荡，不由勾起那温软的舌尖不住吮吸。

“唔……Zo……”低语不清的破碎呢喃，被吻得几乎脱力，纵然做出推开的动作又怎么会有太大的力道。只是在推搡的动作中不知不觉深陷到那个人的怀抱，沉迷难言。温暖，不，是灼人的，他可以确定。空气被掠夺的同时，那紧紧挨蹭着皮肤的每一分按压都令他颤抖战栗。是左边心口的那个地方，被定定放了一把火焰。  
金发男人明知道这意味着可能会发生怎样的事情。而他，偏生无法拒绝。

没有人能理解这是一场怎样的等待。死心，塌地。小心翼翼地掩埋与躲藏着。没人会明白某些牵起唇角的瞬间，胸口产生出的巨大空旷，浩荡如越过广袤海面的腥咸的风。

Sanji知道从最一开始，挣扎的就是自己，表面再平静也终不过是在另一层面的无言挣扎。对那个男人的心情是一种钝痛，在生命中有异常鲜明的碾磨。每一次说起挑衅斥骂的话语，眼底却在没有丝毫疏离地镌刻那个身影。每一次并肩作战生死弃至，背後是强韧得令人无法忽视的存在和气息。  
要永远地留在脑海中。哪怕是满带了鲜血的画面，都不负地记忆着。

一贯冷静的神智这一次终于在绵密的落吻中屈服。此刻是那个人在索要，是那个人在探求，并且对象是自己。身体似乎比自己的内心更为诚实。它无比直白地暴露出了自己想要的东西。

不够。还远远不够。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

缺氧的无力令身体难以继续支撑，Sanji靠着石壁缓缓滑坐到地面，绿发男人没有试着揽住他而是随着他的动作一起向下，直至将他禁锢在自己怀里的小小一方空间。萤蓝的翅像是抹充斥灵魂的水，铺开荡漾，一直蜿蜒进不远处浅涧的甘诺暗河。

离开那双肆虐已久的唇，Zoro没有丝毫迟疑就覆上那雪白的颈项。这也是刚刚在大力诱惑他的罪魁祸首。

感到细软的发丝滑过自己的额。唇下的血管在细致地跳跃，有无比鲜美的气息。他用力地舔吻，像是品尝这个人精心准备的料理，看似吃得漫不经心，却会用力地记住一些独特的味道。

是那人专留给自己的，独一无二的味道。  
非常，非常的用力。

耳畔刻意抑制的喘息。掌心之下急剧起伏的肌肤。海蓝色的眸覆上一层朦胧的水色。微光的骨翼像叠着那人眸中晶灼的芒。皮肤被自己舔吻到甜蜜黏腻。  
每一处细节都令绿发男人想要得发狂。

将唇舌从那白皙的脖颈上挪开，手掌也从衬衫下摆撤出，按在纽扣上。他深深看进那人的眼。是无言的征求。是对自己接下去要做的事情的直接宣告。也是，他Roronoa Zoro最後的理智。

被征询的那个人什么话都没有说，只是默默凝视了几秒钟。Sanji抬起手来勾住他的颈项，狠狠啃噬上对面按捺急切的滚烫的唇。

是默许。  
所有火热一瞬间迸发。再也无法忍耐。

近乎粗暴地半扯开衣扣，胸口大片雪色的肌肤露出来，绿发男人从脸颊，沿着脖颈一路舔吻而下。湿滑灼人的吻和轻轻重重的抚摸在赤裸的肌肤上燃起烈烈的火。胸口如同有只小兽在不住抓挠，诱人的心痒。  
肌肤之间最原始的接触，引发的热量足以燎原。

再也无法容忍衣物的阻隔，褪去的过程并不算温柔。两个人都无比急切的，想要贴近对方。想要……真切的拥有对方。

在几近漂浮的飞升感中，Sanji觉得所有曾经的迟疑，曾经不确定和纠结矛盾的心情，全部在火热的抵死中被烧灼得一干二净。此刻还坚强剩下的，就只有一场彼此鲜活明艳的存在。

有你，只要你。  
……只要你，Zoro。

狂乱中，衣服散乱在地面，皮带被撤去，裤子也被褪到小腿，金发男人浑白的身体终究是毫无遮掩地呈现在眼前，如献祭的圣洁。Zoro重新倾身凑上去吻住他的唇。Sanji咬着下唇，不过这种程度的阻挡并不妨碍他长驱直入的吻。

手掌不无留恋地在白鱼般的身体上游移，掌心所到之处都能挑起火烫一片。锁骨很漂亮，在舌尖的勾勒下便能够感受到那精致的形状。腰际的浅线柔软光洁，被抚到的时候不自觉地微扭。身上的肌肉匀称有力却有不同于自己的强健，显得偏瘦却绝不柔弱，毫无疑问这是个近乎完美的身体。掌控这具身体的感觉异常美好。无意中触及胸口一点红晕的时候，掌下的身体难以抑制地颤了一下。他浅浅勾起一点唇角。

这个时候要还不知道做什么那就是痴呆了，这样的盛宴，绝没道理放过的。Zoro凑上去一路吻过，灵巧的舌尖顺着肌理滑下，不无诱惑地绕着它打转。他的手也没有闲下，而是一处接一处，在白皙的肌肤上游走着点起红炎。在那个身体被染上大片绯红的时候，他错觉间觉得自己仿佛走入一个无以言喻的梦境。

“Zo……”几乎张开嘴便是要喘息的感觉，Sanji羞赧得几乎一直咬紧牙关。他十分糟地发现，感受着那人刻意而卖力的舔弄，自己的身体已经有了反应。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“阿……”刚一吐出这个音节，金发男人就十分自觉地捂住了嘴。那种难以抑制的喘息……

妈的连老子自己都要被吓到了！

Zoro灼热的手掌覆上他微挺立的分身的时候，一种难以想象的风暴的感觉瞬间席卷，轰轰烈烈在他脑袋里炸开。当然，金发男人对这档子事情并不无知，但“知道”和亲自“感受”完全不是一个位面的事情。  
特别是，对象还是那个人。那个他本以为，至死都没可能肌肤相亲的人。

他勾着绿发男人的肩，任由他在自己脖颈上湿滑地舔舐和啃噬，毫不遮掩地留下鲜艳绽放的痕迹。胸前的突起也被下意识地揉搓碾压，随着时间推移带起一点痛却酥麻的感觉。而最吸引注意力的，莫过于另只手掌不断的滑动套弄，阵阵的战栗在侵袭他的身体。双腿颤抖起来，无意识地想要并拢，却被那人挤进身体强硬地隔开。浑身上下敏感的地方无时无刻不在感受着绿发男人每一点细微的动作。

在这个山洞中，暗河清亮的水声一直在不绝回响，却被生生挤出两人的脑海。谁都没有余力去体会其他的声音和存在，只有彼此。

当一根手指难以抵抗地探进他的身体的时候，Sanji几乎要咬碎自己满口牙齿。被异物入侵的感觉，相当的可怕。而他不能逃避地明白，这样的动作，代表後面怎样的事情。  
当然从最一开始就知道，只不过现在……更加确定而已。

自始至终，Zoro都没有说过一句话。金发男人在被缓慢入侵的疼痛中猛然醒转过来，忽然发觉了这件事。  
他不明白为什么，那个男人突然会对自己做出这样的事情。

从第一次被吻到就开始觉得说不清道不明，他一直逃避着按捺着没有去考据。可现在这些变本加厉的动作又是因为什么？是单纯想找个人发泄一下，还是说……  
……想要我吗？！

指节还在自己身体中，那只惯了握刀的手生着茧，在或轻或重的按压下，内壁对这种刺激起了一些奇怪的反应。金发男人有点惊惶地发现，自己腰际开始生出一种十分奇怪的感觉。说不上酸楚，也许是涩麻，总之，怪异到他的身体开始落入不受掌控的轻颤。有点想逃，他开始不自觉地扭动身体。

这画面简直要叫活色生香。这般动作带来的结果就是，绿发男人伸了手臂更加干脆地扣住他细瘦的腰。侵犯无视了被害者的逃脱，继续向内里索求。随着对于填充的适应，这奇妙的感觉竟然产生了点微妙的变化，金发男人有点不满足于这种现状，想要更多，更多的感受。  
他隐约觉得，疼痛是和他做的，最不可避免的发展。如果真的是这样，那么他不会逃避。

在被新的疯狂感觉征服之前，他伸手捧起绿发男人的头，凝视他的眼睛。一只是暗猩红色的眸，沾染上一点情欲的狂野的暗光，另一边是斜斜一道伤疤。余光瞥见三滴金色，和回忆之中每一个难忘的场景交迭流转。不自觉吸引着他的一道无可替代的光明。在一片明晃晃的白亮的刺激感觉中，他吻上他左眼的伤痕，终于不清楚自己究竟有没有问出口。

绿发男人并没有将自己的手指从他身体中抽离，而是在舒缓了一阵之後不可抗拒地渐渐探入了第二根。他拢过金色的发贴上那双颤抖的唇。

“白痴……”他终于开口，略显暗哑的声音几乎要在金发男人的吐息中被吞进喉间，“我要你，Sanji。”


	76. Chapter 76

[七十六]

 

突然急转颤抖和喘息的身体不知道是想怎样，金发男人自己也不是很明白。但是他可以肯定的是……在听见绿发男人那句回答的时候，整个人都被猛地摄紧。

一直来隐约却从未能放下的，令他不住忧心的问题——绿发男人如此行为的答案——已经清楚明白地从那人口中直达心底。

[我要你，Sanji。]

不是任何一个人，他清楚明白地……叫出了那个名字。  
自己的名字。

是最想听到的内容。是夜晚混着星空和烟霞的云团，陨落成一个熟悉又刻骨的形状。是腥咸的海风从角落中倏然而起，吻遍航海的人全身。是于祭坛之上面对至高的神明，最坦诚交心的无畏祷告。  
听见从那人口中念出的自己的名字，金发的人几乎要按捺不住的颤抖和战栗。心脏正在无比清晰的跃动，带起浑身血液更加激越地奔流，感受到无以复加的怦然。  
破茧的味道。

声音被堵在唇舌，吞没在喉咙之间，只剩下些模糊不清的音，昭示着它们的主人正是何等凌乱。Sanji在伴着疼痛和快感的意识中，狠狠纠缠着身上的人。在这一刻，他知道那具能令所有人惊羡的身体是完全属于自己的，百分之一百。不管过去也不用管未来，此刻的他拥有着那个人。只有他，只要他。

“Zo……Zoro……”他咬一下牙，有点痴迷地盯着一滴汗水顺着Zoro的脸颊滑下，像是某种慢镜头，不能说全部，至少也吸引了他大半的注意力。不得不说，这般沉溺于与某个身体接触的Zoro，他还是头一回见到。而无法否认的是，他觉得这样的绿发男人，非常……非常的专注。  
专注到……不自觉地引领着自己，越陷越深。就算是陷阱泥沼甚或是死神的掌心，入了就是入了，纵使尸骨无存也甘心情愿。

指腹在身体内部的厮磨，令一种无法言述的酥麻逐渐窜上尾椎。绿发男人依然在忍耐。从抵着自己的坚硬与热度便可以感受到，那家伙在承受着怎样的煎熬。

Sanji开口，气息尽管有点不稳却始终坚定。“够了。”

绿发男人一愣，随即明白了他的意思。“白痴，哪……”

“够了！”金发男人深深看进那只眼睛。用那人换回来的，一只海蓝的眸。如今，曾经澄澈的蓝色已经在狂风疾雨中变作沾染着情欲，波涛汹涌又似乎烧灼着暗色荦荦的光泽。  
而始终美得惊心动魄。

“Zoro。”他叫他的名字，轻喘着吐息。

“Zoro。”他伸臂搂住他，贴近他，纠缠着他。

“Zoro。”他的手没入细碎的短发，吻落在金色的水滴，从未见过的隐约的眷恋。

“Zoro。”没有再说更多，每一个表情每一个动作却都在告诉他，他想要。再也不遮掩不逃避地告诉他，他也是一样的想触碰他。绝望的，浓烈的，窒息一般的，想被他拥抱。

从最开始喜欢，不……爱上这个男人，就根本没有退路。

这本就是件没有办法抗拒的事情，即便是疼痛也要忍耐生受。所以当那巨大挺入的时候，他终究是呜咽了一声，身体僵了一下，如绷到紧直的弓琴的弦，就快要破碎的焚身。而刚好相反，内心深处隐约腾起一种突如其来的安静。如淡金的羽轻柔飘落，蔓溺着抚过自己的心。

痛。很痛。Sanji大概是确信这点。  
和断裂肋骨，从伤口中流出鲜血的疼痛感不同。这是一场从最柔软的地方，如火焰如撕裂一般肆虐侵袭的痛楚。  
而他无比清楚的知道，这是谁给的痛楚，绝对不会有分毫退缩和悔过。

越是疼痛，落在心口就越是柔软。  
世界陷落的征兆。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

绿发男人在古木灯台泛红的光芒中，沿着彼此相合的弧线压下去。金发男人的蓝翼垂落进水中，荡漾如波，是说不出的风情。滴水湿润的石壁上映着一道契合的影，模糊又清晰。此刻的世界只有他们两人，也只会有他们两个人。

Zoro那一贯漆黑霸气的骨翼微微展开一点，在下方的人眼中变幻着铺开，几乎要覆盖掉全部的视野。

看着汗滴或者是泪水从厨子脸侧滑过的样子，是一个自己从未见过的狂乱的Sanji。那充满诱惑的色气无比浓郁，弥散在空气中是化不开的高温和亢奋。Zoro有点痴迷地伸出舌来舔去。立即，一股微咸的味道醺染上他的舌尖。

知道厨子现在并不好受，绿发男人不断在这副身体上落下灼人的吻，试图减轻一点那人痛苦的感觉。亲吻他的脸颊他的耳际他的脖颈他的锁骨和胸膛，探过身去吻他背後的翼，捉起白皙的指尖来含卷进湿热的舌。手掌滑过他的肌肤他的腰线他的分身，用尽自己的全部力量挑起他的快感，藉以忘却身体的疼痛。

每寸肌肤都不会放过地吻遍，此刻这具完美的身体竟然从头至尾，全部都属于自己。Zoro心头有一点狂喜。不知道为什么在侵占的时候，会觉到一种难以表述的满足。现在想来，那个桀骜难驯，一贯自傲的家伙对自己的态度，也是认可，放开，甚至可以说，是喜欢的吧。否则怎么可能接受这样的事情？

Zoro隐约记起一种漩涡。那是种仿佛能席卷苍穹的，巨大到无力挣脱的束缚，无论有没有力量，有多少力量都没有可能挣脱的存在。或者就干脆的，压根就不想逃离……很多次，看着那蓝色的眸就有落入这样漩涡的感觉。一定是那时起，就已经不可救药地被牵动。

自己的分身被密热地包裹起来，自己的欲望被深深埋进那个身体，那个人不断引诱出电流来窜遍全身。他切身体会到了这场漩涡超乎想象的力度与范畴，然後承认自己败得体无完肤。纠缠，回吻，每一件事都似乎不是那个人能对自己做得出来的但毫无疑问，他正拥有着这些无比美妙的体验。而深陷沉迷。  
这个时候他相信，哪怕那个人是要他死，他也不会有丝毫犹豫。

“阿……”金发的人伸展双臂攀附在那宽阔的肩上，手指不自觉地掐住男人精实的背，清晰地感受着Zoro的占据，喘息不已。

带着轻颤的声音听在耳中是百倍的诱人。被吻到泛红的唇中隐约是绯色的舌尖，尽管之前已经品尝过无数次，可每每看到还是不自觉地想上去吮吻。白鱼般的身体上已经留下了自己的点点痕迹，香艳淫靡，无言地吸引着自己再一次流连逡巡。

随着自己不断的动作，Sanji的表情逐渐煽动起来。感觉下身似乎轻松了些，绿发男人扣住怀里细瘦的腰慢慢动起来。

下身是火焰，埋在那个人的身体中，没进光芒照不见的阴影。退出与推进的动作引出一场起伏的浪潮。彼此相合的地方生出片片黏腻的触觉。快感沿着每一寸皮肤电流般地上行，传到大脑就是直接一下炸开。那是，在最最强烈的暴风雨也无法感受到的颠覆和疯狂，不死不休。

身下的人在绿发男人的动作下轻颤不已。抵达某一个位置的时候，绿发男人发现身下的人猛烈地颤抖了一下。他将Sanji揉进自己怀中，吻着他的耳廓，反复的撞击，碾压，厮磨那个地方。每一次都让那个人剧烈颤栗起来。

“唔……Zo……阿……”破碎不清的呢喃和狂乱的喘息从那张口中吐露出来，带着并不太清醒的下意识和迎合般的扭动。

没有什么事情比在这个时候还念着自己名字更加疯狂。望着意识几乎已经要脱离身体的那个人，Zoro勾起唇角。他开始接连不断地侵袭撞击着那个身体，感受到他更多的不自觉的颤抖，激起那张口叫出更多的自己的名字。  
那一刻，他想要他狠狠地记住，是谁在拥抱他，是谁拥有他，是谁在带他登上一个又一个浪尖峰顶。

长时间的疯狂抵死终于攀升到一个前所未有的高度，金发男人突然间一口咬上被自己抓紧的那个肩膊。他很用力地咬，仿佛要将所有的感情都咬噬进那个身体。带着他的疼痛，欢欣，放逐绝望的等待，沉重浩荡的隐藏，一个字都不曾说，却全部全部咬进他的身体，像印记般连同奔腾的血液，一齐刻划到心脏深处再也忘不掉的地方。

有冼红甜腥的液体顺着他的唇角流下，身上的人却浑然不觉，继续着自己渐渐压抑不住狂热的动作。绿发男人只知道，那是他正在传达给自己的东西。他能感到那分无法言述的感情，像顶御着广袤洋流之上最强洌的朔风，从见血的咬噬中穿透而过，是至死都没可能忘掉的，销魂蚀骨。

“Sanji。”  
沉重，动情。像最最要命的符咒。

眼前似乎变作浩荡初雪的色泽，在一片白亮的快感中，两个人拥抱在一起，释放了出来。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

像血液和力量都被突然抽去，两个人从疯狂中清醒过来，喘息不已。

绿发男人从那个身体中退出来，却依旧留恋地抱着没有放手。彼此的身体早已是黏腻一片，不用想也知道是怎样。瞥一眼怀中那个没有说话的人，渐渐平复着自己的呼吸。Zoro不由得想，竟然真的对厨子做了这样的事情……应该……说些什么交代一下吗？

Sanji躺在地上，金发随意地散落。他任由对方抱住自己。鼻端传来那个家伙无比强烈的气息，虽然很不想承认，但……安心的要命。他盯着那人肩上被自己狠命咬出来的还在淌血的伤口，不自觉地晃神。

的确，是不管不顾的做了呢……想着是他要才做的，其实也不过是种逃避，真的有心拒绝的话，还是不会发生的……虽然不後悔，但接下去要怎么办？在接下去的旅程，又要怎么处理和这家伙的关系？其他人的事情呢，要不要考虑下？最近的问题就是……会不会被库里和雷格发现？又该怎么处理？毫无疑问，厨子想的内容远比那藻类要复杂得多。

忽然天地颠倒了一把，是Zoro抱起他一个翻身，两人一齐落入脚边的水中。

甘诺暗河的河水清清凉凉，突然侵上肌肤的瞬间，两个人都更加强烈地感受到对方的暖意。那火烫的，直若燃烧的体温还没有褪去，不过很快就会浸在河水中恢复如常。两人都浮在河水中，及胸的河水微有一点压迫的力量，却很舒服。

“在想什么，嗯？”绿发男人凑过来，在那白皙的耳尖一咬。这动作像某种大型犬类的亲昵，让那个金发的人轻轻勾一点唇角。

“以你这藻类的智商，永远不可能理解的。”金发男人随手揉了揉那头细碎的绿发，恢复了一贯挑衅的语气，除了声调还暗哑一些。斜过视线看到那只喝了一口被撂在角落里遗忘彻底的陶罐，他挑了下眉梢。“还不快点滚回去，你这个偷酒喝的白痴藻。”

“似乎我偷的不光是酒阿。”绿发男人不依不饶地亲吻他的耳背，然後心满意足地看到自己吮吻的地方开始泛红。

“你！”毕竟两个人浑身赤裸着抱在一起，这画面感实在太有冲击力……再怎么反驳也都是软脚虾一般站不住脚的言辞，Sanji只好恨恨地闭上了嘴，心里想着妈的这藻类是什么时候学会动脑子说话的？！

等到绿发男人搂着怀里的人湿淋淋地爬上岸去，已经不知是什么时间了。两个人一直肉帛相见，事到如今也没什么遮掩的必要。当然，除了身上那些青紫的痕迹，很……是……诱人之外……也就没什么大不了的了。当下两人都将身体慢慢晾干再穿起衣服。没过多久，那只绿藻就四仰八叉地睡去了。剩下金发男人坐在他身边靠着石壁，这个时候他有点想念香烟的味道，不过口袋里早已没有了。他反手抹了一把嘴唇，这个地方是空了下来，而就在刚才，它还拥有着足以将人灼伤的温度和触感。

视线不受控制地移到那个人身上。看着绿发男人安静的睡脸，他伸手掬起一枚漆黑的翼尖，放在唇边落下云淡风轻的一触。

“白痴。”


	77. Chapter 77

[七十七]

 

“那么，这个情况是……”雷格抽一抽眉角，看着眼前的不明状况。

时间已经到了第二天一早，小恶魔再也等不下去，揪着库里一起赶到自己藏酒的地方。眼见绿头发的男人摊开了身体躺在山洞中大睡，它的心就兀自凉了一半。在那个剑士身边不远的地方坐着金发的那位殿下，自己放甘诺甜酒的陶罐被放在一个更远的角落里。

封口的金叶还打着一道缝隙，甜酒的香气散了一夜却依然醇香无比。雷格知道，哪怕还剩下最後一滴，这罐子中的甘诺甜酒还是会散发出浓郁的醇香，所以不亲自查看一下的话是肯定无法确认罐子里是否还有留存的。带着冷掉一半的心去查看那个罐子的结果却是出乎它的意料……那罐酒居然还在！

虽然能看出少了一点，确实被喝过了，但竟然和之前没有太大差异。简直是神迹！雷格看一眼呼呼大睡的绿发男人，再看一眼正望向自己的[沙利叶殿下]。正不知道该说点什么好，库里替他开了口。

“哎呀真是太好了，至少你的酒没有被喝光嘛……”少年一脸不关我事的表情，“那么依我之见，当时情况是我带了Sanji来找酒喝，接着Zoro跟了过来，不过在Sanji的保护下，最终酒被成功留了下来。是这样吧Sanji？”

从某种程度上讲，这话说得是没错……所以金发男人淡淡点了点头，没有说什么。

“哼，是谁挑起这件事来的呀？”雷格瞟一眼少年，那罪魁祸首正偏着头压根没打算看它，“喂库里！你敢看着我吗？！”

故意的，绝对是故意的！

终究是拿他没辙，小恶魔只能翻个白眼，将自己的宝贝陶罐重新封上金色柔软的叶片。它扬起手来的时候便散开一团暗红色的光，温柔包裹住整个罐子。将它塞回水底的时候，那片暗红的光芒随着它的动作在细微涟漪的波纹下轻轻荡漾。

“我们马上就要出发，走之前我还要交代些事情，你们两个都跟我来。”雷格指一指在地上睡得正香的Zoro。

青白发色的少年像是想起了什么，说了声快来，就伸手拖住半空中的沼火恶魔向来路走去。Sanji能听到他小声地说着要来不及了动作快点吧之类的话。他望去一眼那个躺着的绿发男人，决意叫他起来。

“喂。”

那人有着令自己最记忆深刻的侧脸，英挺的眉线有一半掩在古木灯台的暗光之中，而不用看得那么分明，他也能轻易知道这人的每一道棱角，如同陷入目盲的那段日子，总能出现在脑海中，无时或忘。等了几秒钟，确认语言沟通无效，金发男人撇了撇嘴，觉得果然还是该用老办法。于是这一次，他抬起腿来很不客气地一脚踩下……

没有任何悬念地，这种不留情面的叫早方式又一次被那人单手挡下了……似醒非醒的绿发男人凭着直觉，如同记忆中的任何一次，伸手挡住了踢击。只不过，这次微微有些不同的是……他并不是单纯地挡住，而是跟着探过来，抓住那只脚踝，微微加了点力道捏了一把。

金发的人一颤，浑身的血液和细胞统统敲起警钟，因为他诡异地意识到，这个动作……这样的碰触……似乎，被自己的身体深切记了下来。从那手掌贴切的地方，传来一阵难以描述的热度和战栗，仿佛是来自绿发男人的细致触摸。体温骤然间便蹿升，一路向上直烧到了自己脸颊。

妈的！

他闪电般撤出自己的脚再退开两步。惶然抬眼间，雷格和库里走在一起交谈着什么，早已是过了山洞的拐角，消失在视线中。

“醒了就不要装死人了，给老子滚起来！”骂了两句，金发男人抬腿向外走去。意外地没听见那人跟上来的脚步，他犹疑了一下，心说这藻类怎么没动静了，难道真的还没睡醒吗？想那路痴平地三尺都能走到丢，更何况是在这蜿蜒纠结的山洞中，金发男人思量再三，终究还是回了下头。

眼前猛地一暗。唇上传来一个熟悉温存了整晚的温度。霎时呼吸一顿，心跳似乎直接乱掉了两拍。

Zoro轻轻一触就倏然退开。“回头的意思……是在担心我吗？”他挑着一点笑意开口，背後狭长的骨翼在洞窟中展开充盈罅肆的黯色，原来是翼展无声息的滑翔掩去了原本有的脚步声。

“还没醒吗，绿藻头，做白日梦阿你。”将手揣在衣袋里，金发的人吸了口气平复自己微乱的心跳，径自向外走去。

胸口有什么东西，带着异常顽强的生命力和令人目眩神迷的气息，从破土到如今，似是过雨的植株，丰沛无比，生长拔节。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

金发男人领着Zoro回来的时候，Usopp正在向戈其信誓旦旦地保证说自己那八千名部下一定能搞定那位[别西卜殿下]。

“库里和雷格呢？”巡视一圈，Sanji发现这处山洞里并没见到那两个家伙。按道理说那两个是先离开的，怎也不会比自己还晚到吧？正疑惑间，少年的声音从山洞另一侧的转角後传了出来。

“在这里。”

从转角处一前一後走出来两个人。是的，两个魔族人类，而不是本应在的那只小恶魔雷格。几个人不约而同看着走在库里身後的那个年轻人，睁大了眼睛。

比看似十一二岁少年的库里足足高出有一个头，若用红海的眼光来看年龄约略和Usopp相仿。他背後拖着一对覆着暗红薄膜的骨翼，同属黯红的发略显凌乱，肤色偏黑。穿着一件灰黑色的袍子，腰间系着浅白的衣带，这样的衣着恰到好处地勾勒出他尚未长得高挑却已足够漂亮的身形。相貌不算太出众，甚至可以叫做很普通。可他弯起唇角微笑的样子竟然有种难以忽视的引人气质，令人不自觉地感到愉悦。  
几个人都觉得，这种感觉……似乎和库里有一点相似……那家伙也是，笑起来的时候会变得很引人……

“还是自我介绍一下吧，”他微微点头，神色间略显倨傲，“你们当然是见过我的，”看其他人迷惑不解的神情，他笑容畅快，“我就是雷格。”

雷……格……什么？！雷格？！

名字先是在脑袋里转了几圈，接着那个巴掌大小的沼火恶魔的形象翻来覆去地过了几番，再然後才像通电一样抖一把。几个人将这个名字和记忆中的形象再和这个年轻人串在一起，完全有点呆愣掉，不由得将视线仔仔细细放到他身上打量。

这绝对不是同一个人……不，根本就不是同一种族的生物吧！  
尽管也不是没见过其他的种族……但在明知道“沼火恶魔”这种生物长什么模样後，是完全不可能将眼前这个家伙划分为“沼火恶魔”的！

“不，等等，雷格你不是……不是……”长鼻子狙击手用两只手比划了一个很小的范围，那是它原本身体的大小。

“阿，的确，不过我是会变成魔族样子的。”雷格耸一下肩，很随意地点头。

“是所有的沼火恶魔都会变成人的模样吗？！”Zoro想起那个叫做夫卡的家伙，似乎从来也没见过它以小恶魔之外的形象出现。

“当然不，”这一次说话的却是库里，他指一下雷格，“只有他做得到。嗯，他比较特殊。”

“那你的相貌是怎么弄出来的？”Usopp好奇地打量着他的面容。

“当然就是我本来的模样。那么就这样吧，自我介绍就是我要说的内容之一，第二，”雷格竖起两根手指，“接下去我要带你们去找鬼王[别西卜殿下]。殿下她人在罗卡扬森。到了那里你们最好听我的，”他将手在库里头上按一把，“包括你。具体情况我到了那里再解释。好吧不多说了，现在我们出发，去门那里。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

一天岛，海德遗迹。

这原本是曲神十三岛中禁止任何人踏足的地方。然而此刻，却出现了一个身穿紫色长袍的女人，紫色的长发披散在她背後，天岛淡金的阳光在她的轮廓上覆着一层浅色柔和的芒。在女人身後紧跟着一只小小的沼火恶魔，通体漆黑。

沉重的浮雕石柱杂乱地迭在破碎的巨石上，从少数依然屹立的巨型石柱依然可以看出这个地方曾经的威严霸气。女人来到阳光斜睨下的火成岩石阶，顺着尖削的山脊，飞过几乎被风沙琢磨殆尽的石像，一直来到这片山脉最顶端一处残破的神庙门口。这座曾经无尽辉煌的大殿，现如今只剩一角还算完整的存在，摇摇欲坠。

女人落在细长的殿门之前，对这危险的建筑毫不在意，闪身走了进去。

扫一眼殿内，这个地方遍布碎石，正中安置着一张相对完好的巨大石桌。和她离开这地方之前，几乎没有任何变化。她举起右手放在左边胸口的地方，向石桌的方向单膝跪地，小恶魔在她身後面对同样的方向深深鞠躬。

“我以[古尔薇格]之名义，追随[奥汀]与[洛基]，必将诸神的光芒洒下如栖身之地。”

女人的声音不高，说得安然庄重，在大殿中清朗回荡。随着她的话音起始，石桌边缘猛然划开一道缝隙，缓缓开启，最终在最後一个音画上终止符的时候，石桌上半部全部移开，露出一条通往地下的密道。

[古尔薇格]对夫卡轻轻点一下头，小恶魔十分明了地躬身，守在原地。

路一直向下却并不难走，也并没有走太远，光明就出现在眼前。[古尔薇格]来到了一处暗室。她伸手指了一下暗室左侧铺就地面的巨石。紫色的魔火从她指尖溢出，紧紧包裹住那块大石，缓缓将它抬了起来。待到大石被彻底抬起，下面是露出更为明亮的火光。[古尔薇格]没有丝毫犹豫就跃了下去。

紫色骨翼翕动间，她轻盈落地。这是另一间更宽绰的石室。在她左侧有一张更为宽长也更华丽的石桌，一字排开摆着十二只精美的金制烛台，但是只点起了其中的五支。这间石室中或站或坐，总共有四个人。石桌两端各坐着一个人，一人红发，一人黑发，还有一名萱草发色的秀气少女站在红发男人身後。唯一不认识的那个清冷少年独自倚在墙边，丝毫没有理会外来者的意思。在他的左眼上，缠着几道白色的绷带。

[古尔薇格]的视线从烛台上扫过，不无惊奇地叹了一句。“是说，十二主神又多了一位吗？”

“的确如此，”陌生的少年终于抬头看过来，他眸中深黯的颜色让她心中划过一丝寒意，“我是[海姆达尔]。你是谁？”

“[古尔薇格]。”面对这个人，直觉告诉她要持非常，非常谨慎的态度。

“真是少见呢，我以为你会一直守在图腾谷？话说你就这样过来，没有被跟踪什么的？”站在红发男人背後的少女笑一下，很亲热地迎过来。一枚温软的白羽插在她萱草色的及肩短发上，十分亮眼。

“放心吧我的小恶魔在上面，没问题的，[芙蕾雅]。”她随手拍一下少女的肩，闪过她继续走向前。一直走到长桌尽头坐着的那个红发男人身前，[古尔薇格]微微垂下头，紫色的眸盯着那个年轻男人微显妖气的俊秀面容。

“我带回来两个消息，一好一坏，你要先听哪个，[洛基]？”


	78. Chapter 78

[七十八]

 

Sanji之前从未见过岛屿之间的“门”。毕竟他从莫撒锡前往曼吉地的时候是被鳞从岛屿边缘直接载下去的，所以，当他得知即将穿越瑞夫图的门的时候，还是觉得很有些稀奇的。

说到鳞……实际上他们一行人一离开沼火恶魔聚居的魔窟，那个不知去哪里玩乐的野家伙就奇迹般地找了过来。

“你可以选择跟我们往下走，也可以自己回去，”少年拍了拍狮鹫兽棕黑光滑的颈子，看进它的眼睛，深绿的猫瞳闪过一丝隐约的笑意，“自己选吧，鳞。”

巨兽定定看他几眼，然後淡然扭过头去，没有什么其他的动作。

“很好，”库里打个响指回过头来，波澜不惊地抬了抬眉尖，“它说跟咱们一起。”

“……喂这真的不是你决定的吗？！”

“哟，请多关照阿小狮鹫。”雷格邪邪扯起嘴角，凑到鳞的眼前直视那双锋锐的眸。不知为何他的动作引起巨兽的强烈抵触。只一瞬间，它的眼神一凛，狂暴强硬地伸展开那近七八米的双翼，低低腾空紧跟着向眼前的人伸出坚如钢铁的利爪。没有任何玩闹或是放水的感觉，是不折不扣的掠食者，带着绝不遮掩的杀意。

“阿！”在狙击手难以抑制地惊呼声中，暗红的骨翼扬起，雷格已异常灵动地闪身避过了鳞的铁爪。在所有人眼中，他迅捷的身形就像一道隐约流动的光，在空中划出黄昏降临的轨迹。

好吧也许刚才他的动作和表情是十足挑衅，不过能躲开这闪电般的攻势，雷格的身手委实相当出色了。库里用深绿的瞳注视他的时候，猛然间明白了一件事情，他隐约看出雷格选取的退避路线是所有可能避开的方向中最简洁有效的一条。而他不明白的是，自己为什么会知道这样的事情。

“放弃吧，鳞，你比不过那家伙的。”压下疑问，他深呼吸了几口，飞过去安抚自己的宝贝坐骑兼老搭档。

经过一晚的相处与谈论，Sanji他们几个也大略了解到那个小恶魔的身手。本身是沼火恶魔的王，有很强大的力量。不过看他此刻将手摆在身前的那个姿势，就知道他也不是全无防备。对于狮鹫兽这种巨大的魔法生物，他还是有几分忌惮的。但只要他想，那只手就可以随意使用瞬发魔法。胜算……依然是在雷格这边。

努力给狮鹫兽顺毛的少年将指尖按在眉心上，愁苦不已。他嘴里念念有词，这俩水火不容的家伙竟然真的要一起同行这不是要我命吗可恶！

“我们现在是在向那个‘门’走吗，库里？”金发男人忽然开口，打断了他的碎碎念。

听说了莫撒锡的门，似乎Zoro他们还走过了一条危险重重的道路，或者该叫桥梁？不过具体的情形，知道得并不很清楚。戈其和Usopp倒是比较坦率地交代了自己遇到的事情。戈其遇到的考验并没有太大的危险。从那位“Usopp船长”嘴里说出来的内容，可信度又实在很低。库里顾左右而言他地岔开了话题，绿发男人则是彻底装了一幅我没听见的样子。这却让Sanji更有些好奇，到底这两个家伙碰上了怎样的考验。

“当然，”被指名道姓回答问题的少年欢快地跳到他面前，“Sanji你不知道，莫撒锡的门离我住的贡贝山有相当的距离，但这边还好。我们大概很快就能找到吧。呃，大概吧……”

听见这略表转折的不确定语气，其他的人都不免回头关注一下。

“路上植物很多，不太好找……”雷格适时地接下少年的话，并且有意无意地瞥了眼身躯巨大的狮鹫兽。

“找？”在众人的印象中，门应该是个很堂皇很有气势的地方，至少也该是个一眼便能发现的存在。但在雷格的口中，这个想法似乎立即就被否决掉了。

“没错，”雷格指一指前方，“你觉得在这种地方，有人能非常准确快速地找到一些直径并不太大的洞穴吗？”

顺着他的指尖望去，光线陷落根本不是错觉。在他们前进的远方，植被密集地压作大片的黑暗，深幽的绿几乎遮掩住全部的光线。从瑞夫图前往罗卡扬森的门，就隐匿在那无尽的暗碧中，不知何处。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

走过巨人占据的小花园，也曾在Skypiea的神之岛闯荡很久，草帽海贼团的三个人对于丛林这一事物并不算陌生。只不过，这次他们走进的丛林，实在是太过繁茂了。从下到上看去，但凡眼睛能看见的地方，必定都生长着植物。强硬地占据着每一寸空间，竭力伸展它们的每一根枝条，以一种近乎疯狂的架势充斥着丛林的中心，甚至不惜将全部空间隔绝于漆墨的色泽。

开始还好，可越向深处走就越是难以下足。视野中大片大片的深绿倾覆，连人走在其中都会觉得压抑，更不要提巨大的狮鹫兽。鳞已经受不了这种可怕的密度，离开地表飞到了半空。反正等他们找到向下的路，再唤它回来受罪也不迟。

根据雷格的描述，门是在植被最为密集的地方，这几乎等于被丛林加上了一道难以翻越的锁墙。

“我说……这真是让人走的吗？”绿发男人抱怨一句，挥刀斩断了一条横亘在身前粗如酒桶的木藤。按道理说，边砍边前进是在丛林中行进的可靠方法。尽管速度会很慢，但可以维持前进的状态。

可在这里，这个做法没有任何意义。被金发男人踢开的枝条会很快恢复到原来的地方，而被Zoro砍断的植物都仿佛是[古尔薇格]邪神迷宫中的树篱，能在很快的时间中重新愈合。即使先前断裂成两半，那两段枝条都能像彼此吸引一样重新连接在一起。所有的伤痕都迅速痊愈，如同没有受过分毫伤害。

为了保证所有人停留的空间，他们必须不停拨开那些植物，不管是用踢的还是砍的还是魔法还是其他什么办法，他们都没有停歇地忙碌着，让自己不至于被那些急于复原的植物挤死。绿发男人试过了很多次，但无论怎样的砍法，手中锋锐的刃也无法真正将它们斩断。他啧一声，拧起眉来。狙击手一度想动用火鸟星直接烧穿这鬼地方，却被雷格阻止了，毕竟这里没有躲避的地方，他可不想被烤熟。

“这里的确不是让人走的。”雷格反手握着亮银匕首，在暗仄的空间中划出一抹寒光。

如果每一座岛屿的门都那么好走，那只怕所有人都会蜂拥前往海之底的艾叶沙迦，谁甘心在一个平庸的角落过活呢？哪座岛能够比得上曲神十三岛最大的“世界”？……那样的话，这里的平衡就会被彻底颠覆。平心而论，不得不说这十三座岛屿正是靠着之间的门，还有某些殿下的把持，才能维持现在这个可接受的流动状态。

“动作快些，被分开就麻烦大了。”库里推了一把走在自己身边的戈其，催促他尽快跟上。

“喂库里，”最前方的雷格突然叫他的名字，“我们还是分开找比较快。”

在这种会丧命的地方，分开？

少年敛一下神色，立即明白了他的意思。他也不得不承认，分开找会更有效率，能够尽快找到门的概率会增加好几成。相较所有人扎堆在一起缓慢地前行，分散开的做法虽然有风险，但相应的也有好处——他们能尽快脱离这片危险的地域。

看着等待自己答案的众人，突然之间，库里想冒这个险。并且他相信，他们，冒得起这个险。

“也就是说，我们分散开找是吧？”他沉吟一下，视线中刚刚被打断的一根苍劲的树藤已经开始重新合拢。库里那柄细银的镰刀暂时借给了戈其，他现在只能用魔法。抬手间有银光从指尖溢出，树藤在光芒侵袭中击节破碎。他抢到狙击手身边拍一下他的肩膀。

“Usopp，拿三个哨子出来。咱们分为三组，我和你一组，雷格带戈其，Zoro和Sanji一组。我们分三个方向各自散开一点，同时向前移动，这样可以扩大搜索范围。一旦找到门或者遇到麻烦的时候就吹响哨子，其他两组人不会离开太远，都能尽快赶到。有什么问题吗？”

雷格指了指金发男人和很自觉就走到那人身边的剑士。“他俩一组你放心？我考虑的是分两组，你我各带一组。”

在他们说话的过程中，还在不断清除着周身的植物。值得庆幸的是这地方只有状似温和的植物，要是再有点其他诡异或更加危险的东西，就麻烦大了。

“不用担心。他俩可是难得的不会劳烦咱俩费心的人。而且……有Sanji的话，是不用担心Zoro会走丢的吧？”

绿发男人拧了拧眉刚要分辩两句，看见狙击手和黑发少年纷纷点头，再看Sanji那看好戏的神情，切了一声，挥刀将又一片凶狠折回的坚实叶脉毫不留情地斩作两截。

Usopp利落地翻出三只哨子，分别交给金发男人，雷格和库里。三组人各自散开一些，维持着这个距离，遁着之前行进的方向，继续寻找通向二狱岛的门。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

相距并不太远。三组队伍彼此交流的时候，用喊的也能听到。

对于这个安排金发男人还算放心。库里和雷格的身手都很好。Usopp的身材虽然还有点胖，但躲避这种东西是不在话下的，毕竟这些玩意儿比起当初在乌娜号上被绿发男人整日追杀，轻松了不止一点。至于戈其，那家伙一向机灵，会牢牢跟住雷格的，应该也不用担心。那么……他想了想，也许自己最该担心的，还是身边这个一点方向感都没有的绿色藻类。

Zoro看着他似是不怎么费力就能将结实的树木和藤条踢到爆裂，不管姿势还是动作都是漫不经心却又洒脱得要命。金发覆盖住右边的眸，左边露出的海一般的颜色足以盛装广袤的世界。相比起先前失明的样子，果然还是现在这样比较有生气。他手中的刀就此缓了一缓。

“喂绿藻，你跟好了。”金发的人没工夫考虑那家伙的想法，他更关心的是他们此刻的境遇。向库里那边望一眼，就只有植物紧致地排列，其他什么都看不到。他再次确认了下前进的方向，双手揣在口袋里向前方幽深近黑的植物踢去。

“老子怎么可能连你都跟不上。”在这种鬼地方，前进的速度慢得要死，这要再跟不上还有救吗？诶等等……

绿发男人沉吟了一下，似乎这句话，还能有其他的解释……  
……比如……老子能跟上的……就只有你。

张了一下嘴，他说出来的，却是又一句挑衅的话。“凭你那转圈的眉毛，也能找到正确的位置吗？”

“总好过你，自家植物兄弟都不想照顾你这绿球藻脑袋吧。”

“是阿，它们光是看着你的眉毛都开始转圈了！”

“是同类的话就TA妈带着你这帮兄弟一边歇着去！”Sanji踢过一脚，绿发男人险险避开，身後那根猛扑而来的巨大枝条应声碎裂。

“白痴阿它们可没有这么听话吧！”挥刀，金发男人刚刚站立的地方，正在复原的粗重木藤再度被砍作数段。

“是你这混账在给它们放水吗绿球藻？！”

“我怎么觉得是你今天的状态不大好阿，怎么，腰疼吗？”绿发男人勾起唇角。

“妈的！”

就在两人从斗嘴彻底上升到拳脚这一层面的时候，Sanji脚下忽然一空。他条件反射地抓向身侧一根藤条。那根藤条却在刚才的打斗中被波及，只是虚晃地挂在那里。此刻被他一拽就直直向下落去。金发男人想展开翅膀飞起来，可惜开拓出来的空间太过狭小，他无法撑开那副翅膀。只来得及心下一惊，下落的失重感便紧跟着传来。

啧！

猛地腰上一紧，是一个熟悉的力道。Sanji回过头的时候，正看见绿发的那个家伙正笑得恶劣。

Zoro单手环着他的腰，没有分毫想放手的意思。他凑过来，在厨子的耳畔轻咬了一下。“哟，王子殿下……这次是脚滑了？”

没有理会绿发男人无赖加挑衅的行径，Sanji只是松了一口气。“终于找到了。”

“哈？！”

“门阿白痴！”伸手在他脑袋上敲一下，金发男人指向自己的脚下。一个大半都被植物遮掩，却依然露出足以令他跌落的空间。  
这个洞口……就是他们正在寻找的——门！


	79. Chapter 79

[七十九]

 

彼此相距都不远，两人不费吹灰之力就将库里和雷格另两组人马叫了过来。雷格看上去很是松了一口气的样子。的确，在这种地方分头行动还是具有很大危险性的，能早点解决总是好的。

“库里，叫鳞下来吧。我把这个洞口清理一下，”小恶魔指一下其他的人，“你们看住旁边，不要让植物长过来。”

绿发男人抬头望去，上面全部被植物的枝叶和各种茎脉覆盖，不知道雷格让库里怎么叫鳞下来。

“需要帮忙吗？”他看一眼那个似乎并不觉得为难的魔族少年，扬起手中的刀。正在迅速合拢的两段枝干立即被霸道的刀风强硬地刮开，重重撞上再远一些的粗壮木茎。他的余光瞥见金发男人刚好将另一根手腕粗细的藤条踢得爆裂。

库里摆了摆手，咧嘴一笑。在Zoro眼中，这个笑容，实在隐藏了太多他们未知的内容。

“这里就交给我吧，Zoro。”少年从自己携带的布口袋中掏出金发男人交给他的那只烟盒，里面还装着Sanji说要给他的东西。虽然三个人都安然无恙地从图腾谷出来了，但这个东西还一直留在库里手中，反正也的确是他的东西。此刻他打开烟盒的盖子，将它翻过来。

一枚古朴雪白，半透明介质的指环，落入他的掌心。透过并不甚明亮的光线，能够看见指环上雕刻的纹样。

“我需要用一下这个。”

“万魔指环的话，当心被感应到。”冷不防，雷格抛出这样一句。的确，拥有强大力量的魔法器具是会被那些人察觉到的。而距离越近，就越是容易暴露。在图腾谷里的时候，尽管库里根本没有使用，[古尔薇格]还是意识到了它的存在。

“嗯是阿，”库里并不太在意地应他一句，“不过这里的话，就算感应到也没什么问题。”

戈其看着脚下的门，抓了抓自己的黑发。“但足够察觉到咱们的行踪吧？在向下走？”

库里伸手点着自己的额头，似乎在整理思绪。只思考了几秒钟，他就十分郑重地开口。“[古尔薇格]的离开存在两个可能。一是怕我自毁地直接灭了图腾谷，牵连到她；第二，是去找她的伙伴。我比较倾向于第二点，那样的话，他们那些殿下必然已经知道万魔指环不在艾叶沙迦而是在瑞夫图，在一个少年的手上。尽管他们可能还不知道我到底是谁，但毫无疑问这是一个取得指环的好机会。这枚指环出现在一狱岛的门意味着什么？自然是我们正在向二狱岛进发。而这趟行程的目的很可能就是为了尽快返回艾叶沙迦，让它接受魔族殿下的保护。如果他们想要夺走它，就一定会选择在路上动手。”

“你希望他们在路上动手？”金发男人十分敏锐地指出这点。Usopp的弹弓已伸展如满月的弧度，沉重的铅星将重新恢复的枝干再一次打断。

“的确。”少年的笑容中明晃晃地多了一丝邪戾的意味，“我倒是怕他们不上钩呢。好让我找到他们，然後解决。”

雷格冷笑一声。“说得轻巧，邪神阿，你敌得过？还是说，”他暗邃的目光在周围几人身上转过一圈，“他们？”

“总好过将这东西交到那些殿下的手中去保护。比起你们，我更信不过他们，不管是力量还是品行什么的。而且，我这样做是在逼迫他们先动手。”少年的语气有一点软弱，他似乎也意识到了这点，微微皱一下眉，视线变得幽深难明，“那些人几乎是突然就出现的，掩藏的手段堪称完美。所以说，一定还有其他的布置。万魔指环的力量对于他们而言是一个极大的诱惑，我希望指环的出现能扰乱他们的计划，然後……能引出几分破绽，我们就有几分赢的可能。”

望着眼前这个按压眉尖，目光深邃的少年，没人不会产生这样的感觉——站在自己面前的，不是一个年幼无知，天性顽劣的少年，而是冷静睿智得足以令人甘心追随的上位者。他的思维方式，分析能力，还有他的力量，都被看似年少的印象束缚着，被其他人小看了太多。

“你真是……越来越有正经模样了。”雷格顺手鼓了几下掌。

“也许我该把这句话当作恭维收下？”

“当然，否则你觉得这是诋毁吗？”

库里不再回嘴，他将指环戴在右手的食指上，向头顶的位置高高举起那只手。少年眨一下深绿的瞳，漫不经心而自信的光在显露的刹那便开始耀目。  
魔法瞬发。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

库里的魔法是银色的，Zoro他们每次见到少年的魔法都是这个色系。它会像亮银的海潮般嚣张地铺开，相当狂放地占据掉几乎全部的视野。然而这一次，在万魔指环的帮助下，魔法似乎是舍弃了广袤的平面，如一支疾速的羽箭，一往无前地冲向上方。

那是一道只有手指粗细的魔法构成的线。然而所到之处，枝干消弭，藤蔓粉碎，没有一株植物能有丝毫抵抗的能力，地面和天空之间的阻碍于一瞬消磨殆尽。从地面至天空，刹那便清理出一条异常宽绰的通道。  
……已经足够让狮鹫兽那七八米长的翼展通过了。

“为什么之前不用它？”戈其咋舌。毕竟之前走的那么辛苦，他这一下子，就将一整条通道清得一干二净。

“力量是有限的。不能总是借助于其他东西和人的帮助。”少年说得若有所指。

在他们交谈的时候，雷格却没有看过来。他平平举起双手，像是红色雾状的什么东西从他指尖散出去，钻入众人脚下的门。仿佛被腐蚀一般，门附近那些牵缠的植物在薄雾的侵袭中逐渐融化成绿色的液体，滴落进那黢黑不见底的幽冥。

原本门的大小还不足以令一个人进出，在那些红雾荡涤之後，地面竟轰然崩塌，显露出一个直径近十米的洞穴。与此同时，头顶心处猛地一黑，扑下一个巨影，霸气的翼展扇动起熟悉的音色。鳞几乎立即就发现了库里的魔法，刚好顺着魔法破出的缺口，从上方落到这丛林之内。

“喂，你们几个抓好鳞！”库里喊一声，话音未落就将Usopp和戈其推到狮鹫那巨大的背脊上。

Zoro和Sanji见少年的眼色，没有一分迟疑地飞身够上狮鹫兽的羽毛。

“出发！”

少年的声音响起。下一秒钟，眼前黑暗蔓溺。巨兽带着身上的四个人向下俯冲，彻底跃入漆黑一片的门。库里与雷格相视一眼，跟着狮鹫兽卷起的强大气流飞了下去。

偌大一座岛屿，是不可能只有一处这么小的门通往下一阶岛屿的。这片土地上其实散落着很多门，所以，地面之下的错综复杂，远非他们所能想象。而想不在下面迷路，依靠狮鹫兽灵敏的感应是相当有必要的。

有这种对气流极度敏感的魔法生物在前面引路，只要反应足够快，就算再高速的俯冲也可以应付得当。对于自己的飞行技术，两个土生土长的曲神岛居民都相当自信。所以只要鳞能够顺利将四个红海人带下去，他们两个就可以安心地跟在後面。

激越的气流在耳边发出尖啸。眼前是一片漆黑，急速降落的失重感，鳞向下扯着他们的力道，再加上尽力收起翅膀却依然能感受到那强大的气流的力量。各种感受糅杂在没有光明的世界中，一片斑驳。有熟悉的心音穿越那些凌乱，与自己的心跳浩浩荡荡，一起跃动。  
整个世界忽然间就此安静。

这样的感觉……金发男人猛地回忆起自己失明的时候，从曼吉地到瑞夫图，他也是这样在鳞的脊背上度过的。那个时候，依然目盲的自己刚刚答应了要和大家一起走下去。坚定的与脆弱的东西全部糅乱在一起，只有绿发男人近若咫尺的存在感令人无法忽视。  
那是Sanji最无法遮掩和抵抗的经历，在无尽的黑暗中，强烈得几乎要浑身颤抖。

Zoro，Zoro。

在他胡思乱想的时候，手背上忽然覆盖下一个坚实的触感。以一种最为熟悉的温度和力量，按压下来。  
这样的触觉在大段大段温润的记忆中，是如此的……

如出一辙。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

感觉这次的黑暗格外漫长。当然，也可能是因为整个甬道弯曲纠结的很厉害，所以即使鳞的速度已经十分迅疾，也依然耗费了相当长的时间。Usopp和戈其被库里推到了最前方，始终没敢挪动一下。Zoro和Sanji在他们两个身後。而再後面隔不远就是库里和雷格，那两个家伙果然很是高明。仅仅凭借鳞动作之时卷起的气流，不论处身怎样的黑暗都可以在呼吸之间精准定位。

绿发男人什么也没有说，只是静静按住Sanji的手。任由烈决的风从耳畔呼啸而过，急转的力量将自己甩得倒向一侧，也依然要牢牢抓住。就如同他曾经做过的那样。

没有原因，只是身体教自己这样做。而他忠实地执行了这个命令而已。  
仿佛这样做，自己就会非常安心一样。

眼前豁然亮起，所有人都很自然地迎着光线眯起眼睛。Zoro不着痕迹地收回了自己的手，因为等到适应了光明，这种事情就会被背後的视线看个清楚。尽管他并不在乎，但也许金发男人——那家伙向来很注重这些十分表象的东西——会很在意。

实际上这细微的动作并没有引起什么注意，因为所有人的目光，已经被下一座岛屿吸引过去了。Zoro还记得自己看过的那些岛屿，海德的庞大遗迹，弯月形状的莫撒锡，散布着灰白石像的圆岛瑞夫图……不过没有一个，比下面要去的这座岛屿更为震撼。单从视觉上，它就令所有人都为之震颤。

……几乎是，全部的蓝色。  
那是闭上眼睛便能回想到的……海的颜色。

因为这样的色泽，它成为了他们眼中最特殊的存在。海贼的骨血瞬间沸腾，叫嚣着自由与梦想，在胸口的地方生成一种什么不知名的感情，就快要溢出这个身体。走过了太多的陆地，仿佛在这一刻重新找到归属之地。

不规则的岛屿，却也是占地极大，放眼望去的蓝几乎让他们很难找到陆地的痕迹，只有星罗棋布的细碎的点散落在溟蓝背景上。如同坐落于海上的岛屿。

“是说……[别西卜殿下]在这里？”戈其指了指下方。鳞平稳地向下降去，距离岛屿表面还有很长一段距离，降落的时间可以尽情用来谈论。

“是的。”雷格点头，“其实，狱岛的每座岛屿都有一个别称。”

“别称？是什么意思？”长鼻子狙击手调着风镜向下眺望，随口问他。

库里接着雷格的话说了下去。“就是说，比如瑞夫图的别称，是腾之岛。罗卡扬森是湖之岛。”

“诶，真的不是海之岛吗？要说那种样子的话，不是更接近海吗？”金发男人微微笑一下。

“你们红海人应该更明白海的广博吧……我们这里虽然能够称为‘世界’，却依然达不到海的视野。”

海，吗。  
和记忆中，一切的蓝色，黑色重重迭在一起。

金发男人回过头，望一眼若有所思说出这番话的雷格。年轻人正有点出神地凝视着下方的蓝色岛屿。

“这里没有任何一座岛能拥有那个词。但也许，它存在的地方，并不是岛屿这种具体的东西。”库里微微眯起深绿的眸，语气轻缓恍若自言自语。

绿发男人听见了少年的话，在心里默默补充上一句。  
比如……在谁的眼中。


	80. Chapter 80

[八十]

 

“[别西卜殿下]应该是在那里。”随着向二狱岛愈发的靠近，雷格终于找出了他们此行的目的地。在偌大的蓝色背景当中找很小的一块陆地并不是件容易的事，毕竟，这里散落着不计其数的小块陆地。

少年指的那一块土地，有着不规则的形状，生长着十分繁茂的植物。比起周围的其他小岛，除了更深郁些的绿色就没有再多的奇特之处，也不知道他是怎么认出来的。

黯红发色的少年突然在空中定住身形，库里和鳞也跟着停下。

“我们要暂时在这里分开。”

“哈？！”

“那幢建筑有三个门。”看见几个红海人迷惑的神情，他抽了下眉角，“下面那个岛屿，其实是一幢巨大的建筑。[别西卜殿下]就住在那里……因为不确定我们去敲门的时候她会不会十分不巧地从其他门离开……所以我们得分开，才能保证一定会碰到她，当然，前提是如果她在的话。嗯……你们看见那些桥了吗？”

几个人向下望去。果然，仔细观察的话能看到纤细的木制浮桥从小岛的三个方向通向周围的小岛。这样看来……他们将视线再投向更远的岛屿，不难发现，这些看似孤立的小块陆地之间并不是全无联系的。它们全都通过那种细致的浮桥连在一起。

“你们一定会走那种路吗？”金发男人不解地看了眼雷格的骨翼。言下之意难道就不会飞着离开？

“Sanji，再习惯飞行也需要休息的时间，应该说，”库里笑一下，“曲神岛所有可供踏足的地方都是为了这种时刻存在的。不然，我们成天飞在空中不就够了？”

“而且，要说到长时间飞行所需要的力量的话，[别西卜殿下]并不太擅长这个阿。”雷格摇摇头，他指了指自己的脑袋，“那位殿下最负盛名的，是这个。这也是库里一定要找她的原因。”

“放心吧，这里不会有危险的。”库里拉起长鼻子狙击手的胳膊，“那么还按刚才的分组吧。我和Usopp去那扇门，以他现在的体型，我觉得还是近点的好。那么，雷格你和戈其去比较远的那个，Zoro和Sanji去最远的那边好了。”少年似是想起了什么，挠了挠後脑，拖长了音叫，“San--ji--……”

“哦，交给我吧，”金发男人轻轻扯起嘴角，一幅了然于胸的神情，“会带好这个路痴的。”

“谁路痴了，白痴厨子！”才明白那小鬼和厨子打什么哑谜的绿发男人不依不饶地回嘴。

Sanji刚要掠开身形，雷格突然叫住了他。

“有件很重要的事情！差点忘了告诉你们！”他顿一下，“答案。[别西卜殿下]会在门前设置一个问题，能够答上来的人可以得到自主进入的许可。”

“允许陌生人进入自己家？”戈其十分不解。

“所谓……熟悉的人会知道答案，而不熟悉的人，如果能答得上问题，就一定是值得深交的人。这大概也是这位殿下的魅力所在吧。”

Zoro盯住雷格。“这么说来，你知道答案？”

“很久以前来过一次。上次的答案是‘失落的预言之岛’。”

“不过，”库里打断了他的话，“问题总不会一成不变……一向听说[别西卜殿下]宅心仁厚，只要理由得当，就有转圜的余地。”

库里眨了下眼睛，像是突然想起了什么，目光转到矮个子的黑发少年身上。“戈其，你还记得轮回之路给你的考验吧？”看他懵然点头，库里轻笑一下，向他摊开手，“给你出题目的那位殿下，就是[别西卜]。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

库里说了句解散，三组人就很干脆地分开行动了。

想起戈其那难以置信的惊呼，金发男人挑了下卷眉，现在可不是诧异的时候，有更重要的事情在等着他们完成。拢起背後的双翼，Sanji轻盈地跃上水上那座轻木的浮桥。脚下触及木桥的时候又是微微一沉，身後绿头发的剑士跟着自己一并落下。

他们并没有直接落到那幢建筑的门口，现在还需要走上近千米的路才能抵达目的地。

脚下的桥并不是很结实的样子。只是几块单薄的软木被托出水面，架成一条十分简单，可供落脚的装置，不单没有扶手和栏杆，那些木板之间还有绝对不少于一只脚的距离，可谓简易到极点了。如果这桥是浮在水面上，大概他们会把它直接当做海列车的轨道。

不知何时，四顾清明的视野飘起一层淡薄的水雾。那些雾气在周围不断变幻形状，深深浅浅飘忽不定的姿态令金发男人想起自己许久未碰的香烟。他开始很想念它们的味道。再向稍远一些的地方看去，空间统统被白雾占据。柔和的光芒打在一脉澄澈的水面，像置身在一面巨大的镜子上。

他将双手插在衣袋里，垂一点头便见到自己和身後那个人的影子。绿发男人始终跟着自己，安缓地步过每一块软木间的罅隙。朦胧深邃的蓝包裹住所有的色调。  
恍若在他们的世界中只剩大片大片的溟蓝，踏着一道细碎凭空的浮桥，直到某个难以预见的远方。

如果……能一直这么走下去，也不错吧？

在他略略走神的时候，桥的左右两侧出现了两具灰石雕像，以相对应的骄傲姿态昂首站立。虽然雕像的体积不大却自有一股威严的意味。是龙。  
也许就因为是龙这种魔法生物吧，所以才会生出令人震慑的感觉。

再向前几步，就真的到了这幢建筑的门前。

Sanji在门前停下脚步。这是一扇对开的石门，材质和身後的雕塑一样是灰色的岩石。高一些的地方都被水雾覆盖住，看不见顶端的样子。门扉上是精致而繁杂的纹刻，虽然看不懂，可依然能够感受到其中积淀的，经年累月的历史的气息。

他伸出手，触到那坚实的石料。“这位殿下，应该是一位非常智慧而知性的美丽Lady吧。”

“也许只是个老太婆而已。”

“那也是位Lady阿。”金发男人摇着头轻轻笑一下。

对待每一位女士都如此敬爱有加，就算极度背离了生存的本意也依然无法反抗，专属于厨子的无比花痴的骑士道精神。要说蠢真是蠢到家的行为，但……正是这样的他，让自己移不开目光，心心念念得无话可说。多一分少一分都不是他。Zoro看着他的坦然神情，忽然伸手在他金色的发丝上揉了一把。

“白痴厨子。”绿发男人扯起嘴角。

“可恶的绿藻头……”

“来访者，请回答我的一个问题吧。”一个端庄而略显空洞的女声突然在他们周围响起。

来了！两个人的脚步均是一顿。向左右望去，一片空阔，没有任何人的身影，也就是说……

“请告诉我，那些被所谓的正义隐藏起来的历史，应该去哪里寻找蛛丝马迹？”

这应该就是雷格所说的，[别西卜殿下]的问题了。如果是别人碰上这个问题，大概会一头雾水的吧？但他们可是有个身为历史学家的伙伴的。尽管Robin不是那种会主动坦白很多事情的人，但他们都是伙伴，也知道她在追寻些什么。

历史本文。  
如同碎片将所有的历史串作一条链，永远存在的不可磨灭的记录。散落在世界各地，等待着有心人在旅行的途中将所有的信息都收集整理到一起，最终交还给世人一场完整的真实。  
这个问题的答案，不疑有他。

Nico Robin一直追寻的东西。

“历史本文。”

一阵静寂，那个女声再度响起。“请进。”不知道是不是错觉，她端庄的声音中仿佛多了一抹柔和。

高大的石门如同有人在里面推动，自内向外缓缓打开一道缝隙。门内清亮的光线流泻出来，宛若一场无言的邀请。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

这是一幢可以媲美一座小型岛屿的建筑，也许，也应当用“宫殿”这个词来描述。

门打开的刹那，内室传来隐约细碎的铃铛声，却依然给人以一片宁谧的感觉。正对着他们的，是一道长长的门廊，两侧挂着一些大小不一的画作，光线从头顶的窗上落下。

两个人一前一後走进屋内，穿越这条长长的廊道，来到尽头一个圆形的大厅。主人一直没有出现，他们漫无目的地从门口走到了这个大厅，就不知道应该去哪里了。当下只得驻足，细细打量这个地方。

这是一个相当空绰宽敞的厅堂，整体呈圆形，两旁有大理石台阶通往上方楼层，抬头便可以看到整个空间被分作了上下三层。上面两层目力所及的地方都安置着高大的棕木书架。架子上全部都是书，各色的书脊排出异色的波澜。厨师的视线被这些书籍吸引着。

“如果是Robin酱或者Nami桑来这里，一定会很开心的。”他低语，念起她们名字的时候，声调十分温柔。  
不用想也知道，Nami想找那些有用的，或者有趣的书；而Robin的话则会对这里的一切书籍感兴趣。其实，Sanji自己也明白，看见这么多书的时候，他也很想去找找和料理有关的书籍。

大厅正中央是一座喷泉雕塑，一向对书和文字都不感兴趣的绿发剑士正在仔细端详它。

“有什么稀奇的吗，嗯？”

“……似乎……”Zoro捏着下巴一直在拧眉凝视。

金发男人顺着他的视线望去，雕像是一个巨大的树根，盘根错节，破出地表，扭曲纠结成一种难言的形状再返回地下。一股清泉就从这些树根中的某一条涌出来。在这根树根的旁边是一个相貌平平的男子跪像，他手中握着一只精美的号角，正在盛接那股涌出的泉水。清泉倾倒进号角，再被砸出来，最後在低婉的水流声中汇入树根周围的罅隙中消失不见。

泉水在这间屋子中的出现，没有丝毫突兀的感觉，反而让人觉得，它本来就应当在这里，它就是这里的一部分。

“怎么，你们对它感兴趣吗？”之前听过的那个女声忽然在大厅上方响起。只不过这一次再没有那种空洞的感觉。

[别西卜殿下]来了。

厨师和剑士不约而同地抬起头。

淡驼色的长衫从最上那层台阶的扶手间隙扬出一角。女子胜雪的卷发披散过肩，淡紫的骨翼十分随意地拖曳至地，每一分每一寸充斥着莫名的轻盈感。淡彩的光线越过天花板细长的窗棂打在她的肩膊和翼梢上，隐隐勾出一抹朦胧柔和的轮廓。她逆着光，只是一个影子便足以令人震颤。那是一种无以言喻的感觉，企及血液般的，滚烫焦灼的，仿佛即将触摸到一个身心颤抖的秘密。  
在看清这个女人的面容的时候，Zoro和Sanji同时愣了一下，开始有点明白那种感觉是如何。因为映入眼帘的那双宝石蓝色的眸中，盛装了太多他们熟悉的光芒。

“Ro……Robin酱？！”

那双宝石蓝的眸倏然睁大。


	81. Chapter 81

[八十一]

 

“你们……”

“不是……非常抱歉，我们认错人了。”金发男人满是歉意地连连摆手。当然不是Robin，就算真的很像。

[别西卜殿下]低下头，背着光，所以他们看不清她是否真的在微笑。

“你们两个，认得Robin？”她沿着石阶走下来。神情，姿态，都似极了海贼团里那位睿智大方的历史学家，“虽然不太敢相信，但既然你们会用‘Robin’来称呼我，就一定是……没有真正回来吧？”

她将字音咬在“真正”两个字上。刹那，Zoro和Sanji便明白，这个聪慧的女人已经洞悉一切。她已经察觉到了，他们两个……都是红海人。

“这件事说来话长。在谈话之前，能否让我们的伙伴也进屋来呢？”金发男人彬彬有礼地微一躬身。

[别西卜殿下]点头。

“三楼向左，尽头的房间，在那里等我一下吧。”

她走下石阶，越过两人，走入大厅另一侧的廊道。金发男人按照她的要求带着Zoro来到那个房间。

两侧紧挨着墙面的都是巨大的书架，从地面一直延伸到天花板。一面巨大的落地窗占据了至少半面墙，从窗外投进明亮柔和的光芒。旁边并排立着三面长直的铜镜，镜子顶上分别饰有龙，凤鸟与狮鹫的精致铜雕，下面是相应爪子形的镜脚。铜镜古旧，不知道在这里陈列着，积淀过多少时光。窗前安置着一套桌椅，桌子上端正地摆着一本书。手边的位置放着一杯咖啡，醇香的气息在房中氤氲。可以想象在他们来之前，美丽的殿下就坐在这个位置专心地看书。在房间正中，有暗红色泽的长型沙发可供休息。

绿发的剑士在屋子里转了一圈就在沙发上坐下。Sanji被房间中满目琳琅的书籍吸引住。不过还没等他仔细看，余下的人就被带了过来。

“还好有你们在阿Sanji，Zoro……”库里舒了口气，伸手在Usopp的肚皮上弹了一下，“这家伙想了半天，什么历史之书阿，历史文字阿，刻着字的石头阿……没一个说对的……”

狙击手抽了下嘴角，一边打量着这个房间一边揉着肚子嘟哝。“我敢保证Luffy也绝对说不上那个词。”

“对了，鳞呢？放它在外面吗？”金发男人望一下他们身後，不过想也大概知道，那巨大的狮鹫该不会进来的。

“它不喜欢狭窄的地方，比如房间。”说话的是雷格。

戈其带一点好奇地盯住他。“诶，我以为你们两个看上去很不合，所以一点都不了解它呢……”

“切，”小恶魔撇撇嘴，“谁想了解它了。”

“你们的反应很有趣呢，现在可以告诉我了吧？”在几个人的闲谈声中，[别西卜]回到桌前坐下。她支起下颌，目光扫过金发的厨师，绿发剑士，最後落到长鼻子狙击手的身上，“你们认得Robin？”

“不单认识，而且，是伙伴。”

这个词让她愣了一下。

伙伴……吗？  
自己最想让她拥有，却最无法确定的答案……真的有吗，伙伴这样的存在？

“可以告诉我吗？我想听听，关于她的事情。如果方便的话。”

“当然没问题啦！”Usopp挠了挠自己的脑袋，“不过为什么你会想听Robin的事情？你们长得又那么像……莫非……”

“我在红海的时候，叫欧尔比雅。你们叫我这个名字也是可以的……”她垂一点头，因为想起那个小小的身影而露出清浅温和的笑容，“Noco Robin……是我的女儿。”

“阿！母亲大人！”金发男人双手握在一起，不用看也知道有粉色的桃心不断从他周身冒出，“您的美丽睿智真是举世无双，不论是您还是Robin酱，但凡见过这样绝世动人的风采，没有不为之心折的人阿~阿恋……”

“啪——”Zoro给了他後脑一掌。“给我适可而止。我们是来说正经事情的。”

面对厨师不遗余力的赞美，欧尔比雅轻轻颔首。“就算翅膀暂时变了颜色，性格还是和去红海之前一样呢，[沙利叶殿下]。”

“你……认得他？”青白发色的少年指了指Sanji。

“当然。比起你，我对魔族和神族的殿下要更熟一些，你说呢，少君殿下？”

“阿？咳咳……”库里扭头看向旁边的书架。因为他猛然发现，剩下的人全都在看他，包括似笑非笑的雷格。

喂喂就算我是瞒着他们吧，但身为知情人士的你看这么起劲干吗阿混账雷格！

“如果他们还不知道的话那么算我多嘴了，不过这种事情没有隐瞒的必要吧？”她托着腮，十分坦然看过来，“我相信，一向顽劣的少君殿下会来找我，一定是有很重要的事情，比起我想听的内容，大概你的事情要更紧急。那么，是什么呢？”

对于她的揶揄库里并不太在意，他只是抬起眼睛，深绿的瞳中闪过一丝果决的芒。

“我要打倒北欧邪神，就一定需要你的帮助，鬼王[别西卜殿下]。”

“好，我答应你。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

得到这样的答案几乎是顺利得过头。然而不管怎样，得到了肯定的答复，几个人总算安下心来。

青白发色的少年简单讲述了[古尔薇格]的事情，提到了图腾谷底那个世界之树的法阵图样，还有他自己的推断。最後话题来到了[古尔薇格]的名字。这其实只是个代号，如同她的[别西卜]，Sanji的[沙利叶]，并非真正的名字，只是个象征而已。但它们，隶属于某个时代的文明，并作为那个时代的象征，时至今日依然无比鲜活地存在着。

“北欧神话，来源是古时期曲神岛的北欧地区，也被称作加雅莱德，并自发地形成了一个神话体系。”欧尔比雅从书架上抽出一本烫金封面的厚重书籍，“如果不仅从典籍上查找，再加上实地勘察的话……就能知道它们并非是出于杜撰。甚至应该说……他们是和我们并存的体系。”

“并存的体系？”库里拧起眉。他从未听说过这种事情。

“跟我来。”

众人跟着她走出房间穿越廊道，来到先前走过的大厅。这里是最上层，欧尔比雅扶着栏杆向下倾身。正下方是盘根错节的喷泉雕塑。来的时候，所有人或多或少都观察过这样东西，然而他们并不明白这东西的含义。不管是它本身，还是它出现在这个大厅中的意义，都完全不明白。

“你们知道那是什么吗？”在得到否定的答案後，欧尔比雅的声音多了一丝凛然，“它是……密密尔泉水。”

“什么！”库里睁大邃绿的瞳，难以置信地望向下方那一汪清泉。魔族的少君殿下就算没有对那个神话体系知根知底，也多少了解一些。否则他也不会在图腾谷底认出世界之树的法阵，也不会叫出密密尔泉水的名字。他咬起牙。“这……是真的吗？”

“我选择将这幢建筑安置在这里的原因，就是因为它。”欧尔比雅叹了口气，“它是先于这幢建筑而存在的。很久以前，当我发现它的时候，就料想可能会出问题，才想到建立这个居所来保护它。”

“那么，真的像那些神话里说的那样，喝了这个泉水，会得到智慧什么的？”

“我没有试过。不过，的确出现了闯入者……”她顿一下，语气紧张而压迫，“就在不久前。我怀疑是为了泉水来的。所以你一说到邪神的事情，我立即就相信了……”她扶着栏杆的手不自觉地握紧，有点出神地开口，“甚至有些时候……我也在怀疑，如果不是现在承载着[别西卜]的名字，我会不会成为继承[密密尔]这个名号的北欧邪神？名字什么的，又究竟代表了什么呢。”

“就是你自己阿。”绿发男人耸了耸肩，“不管被称作什么，都变不成别人吧。”他不着痕迹地看过一眼身畔那个金发的人。

所以说。即便是叫做[沙利叶]什么的，他也依然是他。  
不是其他人。

金发男人敏锐地察觉到他的视线，没有说话。他摸一把空空如也的口袋，再一次希望自己能有香烟。哪怕用叼起香烟的动作来掩饰一下自己因为那道视线而略显窘迫的可能性也好。那个人的注视有火焰，尽管并不明显，却能轻而易举地被金发的厨师捕获。

雷格突然插来一句话。“[别西卜殿下]，你刚刚是说……出现了闯入者？”

欧尔比雅的思绪被迅速拉回现实。“不错。”

“那么结果呢？”金发男人也将心神收回来，拧起一点眉梢。

“我没有看到是谁，那天刚巧没在。回来的时候才发现门被打开，泉水被泼洒在整个大厅里，还没有彻底干。最值得思考的是，地面上的泉水中有血迹。”

库里捏起下巴。“代价吗？传说奥汀为了获得密密尔泉水的智慧失去了眼睛。”

“也许吧，除了当事者谁也没法证实这点。”

戈其眨了眨眼睛，拽了一把Usopp。“对了，那个贝壳呢？如果是关于邪神的事情，是可以联系那个人的吧？”

欧尔比雅迅速反应过来。“你们说的是谁？”

“是一个神族的少年，路过图腾谷的时候从[古尔薇格]手中救下我们，然後听了她的事情，要我们再有邪神的消息就联系他。他叫路萨。”

说话间，长鼻子狙击手从包里翻出了那枚尖角的淡白色贝壳——路萨交给他们的，可以用来联络的曼伊贝。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“你说那个人叫路萨？”欧尔比雅从狙击手那里接过尖角贝壳，宝石蓝的眸中闪过一丝欣喜。

Usopp点了点头。“你认识他吗？”

“他是[米迦勒殿下]的随从。如果是他，就一定可以联络到[米迦勒殿下]。如果有那位殿下的协助，就太好了。”欧尔比雅按住曼伊贝淡白的尖角，动作流畅得令Usopp和戈其暗自咋舌，心说不愧是曲神岛的人，用起来就是得心应手……

她将贝壳举到嘴边。“路萨？”

过了几秒钟，就从贝壳中传来回应。Usopp和戈其都听出来，正是当初遇见的那个少年的声音。

[是……是[别西卜殿下]？]

“不错，是我。你能联系上副君殿下吗？我想和他谈一谈。”

[那么请允许我先和他报告一下。我现在在伊多，[米迦勒殿下]的话，大概在[拉斐尔殿下]那里。]

听见这个名字，除了欧尔比雅，其他人都怔愣一下。不，谁也不会忘记的。只要看见Sanji现在露出的那只海色的眼睛，还有绿发剑士左眼醒目的伤口……  
怎么可能忘记，他们在这个地方最需要的是什么。

是生命之树。  
是要去找那位[拉斐尔殿下]。  
是治好Sanji所中的亚巴顿之毒。  
是去问个清楚他们的眼睛还有没有恢复的希望。

[请稍等片刻，我一会儿再联系您。]

耳听得就要挂断通讯，绿发男人猛地抓过贝壳，向那端喊了句等一下。他成功唤回了路萨的注意。

[请问还有什么事情？]

“我们需要[拉斐尔]的帮助。”库里直接扭过绿发男人的手，将曼伊贝拉到嘴边替他补充，“是关于[沙利叶]的事情，告诉他不能拒绝。我是库里。就这样，等你回信。”

少年再按一下贝壳的尖角，非常干脆地断了通讯。

“霸气阿，少君殿下。”雷格啧了一声。

库里很大度地一挥手。“多学着点，好歹你也是个王。”

“混账……”雷格磨着牙抽了下眉角。

“那么，在等待的时候，不如给我讲一讲Robin的事情吧。可以吗？”欧尔比雅的笑容温和，做了个请的姿势。

金发男人轻轻躬身。“愿意效劳，尊贵的Lady。”


	82. Chapter 82

[八十二]

 

“Robin是我们的伙伴阿。”长鼻子狙击手说得顺理成章，尽管实际上Nico Robin这个名字放到百分之九十的人的脑袋里都只是那个悬赏八千万贝利的恶魔之子。

“跟Robin是在阿拉巴斯坦认识的。那个时候还是敌人呢。不过呢，有我Usopp船长在，几乎是秒杀，不，瞬杀就搞定了挑动内乱的邪恶指使者克洛克达尔……”整个故事从他嘴里说出来就成了Usopp船长救世主版本。

“好了，事实什么的，还是我来吧。”金发男人简略说了下一路走来发生的事情，从阿拉巴斯坦的相遇，到空岛，长链岛的同行，再到水之七岛，司法岛艾尼艾斯大厅的屠魔令，再向後是恐怖三桅船的梦魇遭遇，最後是夏波第群岛一役，所有伙伴被迫分离的命运。

“我们当然是伙伴……不光是一起航海一起度过很多个日夜，也会交托背後，赌上自己的性命，甚至与整个世界为敌也在所不惜。”金发男人扯起嘴角。想起司法岛上围绕着Robin发生的种种惊心动魄，邪戾霸气的光芒在海样深邃的眸中隐隐流窜。

隔过不知其深的黑渊，他们曾并肩站作一排，望着对面楼顶被缚而绝望的Robin。  
那个压抑多年，沉重得发不出一点声调的心音，终于在满腔淋漓的热血中，再也无法逃避地催发出来。所有伪装的面具与固执的坚强，都在伙伴的面前，一溃千里，无所遁形。  
彼时，她终于流着泪哭喊出心底的声音。

[我想活下去！]

“就算现在我们暂时分开，也会在不同的地方努力，重新聚到一起，向着每个人的梦想，一起活下去，一起走下去。”金发男人的语气轻柔如鸿羽，却又偏偏……庄重宛若一场誓言。

欧尔比雅想起自己在红海，对还是孩子的Robin最後的叫喊。

[活下去吧，Robin！]

声嘶力竭，雕心蚀骨。想要让这个声音一直，一直刻划在她的心里。  
在她背後的欧哈拉，是烈焰是战火是屠魔令，是将一切都毁灭殆尽，不可逆转的末世。尽管这样，尽管如此，也依然想要那个孩子能够背负着希冀与未来——即便再微小——坚忍，努力，顽强地活下去。

……而他们说，她对着他们哭喊。

[我想活下去！]

黑暗不会一直肆虐，光明不会一直陨落。  
Robin，也终于找到了属于自己的伙伴。

她挨个看过这几个人，眉宇间是安然无畏的坚决。时至今日说起那些惊天的历练，语音平淡仿佛是件微不足道的小事。即使放下生命，与世界为敌，面对无差别消灭的屠魔令，也要拼死赶去她的身边，和她站到一起，将她从无底的深渊中挽救回来。  
……这些就是，让她真心喊出“我想活下去”的伙伴。

“我……很感谢你们。是你们让她有了活下去的信念。对于身处黑暗的人而言，光明是奢侈，却也是最令人心怀感恩的存在。有了你们，我相信她会真正的……活下去。谢谢。”

淡色的白光从明澈的窗上倾泻下来，欧尔比雅的发梢被勾勒上一重明媚的光芒。他们隐约见到她扬起的唇角。那是安心与感激的微笑。

“Robin的事情，我终于放下心了。那么接下来，”她脸上的笑意深了一些，“对于从红海过来的你们，我还有一些话要解释，这些内容有助于你们了解这边的世界。”欧尔比雅端起咖啡啜饮一口，“是关于‘魔法’的内容。”

听见这个词，绿发男人压下眉角，神情肃顿。“阿，一直很在意，你们所用的魔法，究竟是种什么东西。”

“其实，红海也有一些流传出去的魔法，不过，比起‘魔法’这个词，你们更习惯于将那种东西理解为‘力量’。比如，从生命之树上散落出去的球絮，就是带有魔法的。一旦它随着风飘到红海的某些特定地点，被一些特定的树木吸收，就会生长出恶魔果实……还有，你们知不知道‘霸气’？那也是被传播到红海的魔法的一种……但显然，并不是所有人都具备使用它的能力。那更像是一种天生的力量。此外，除了单纯战斗的力量也有一些其他类型的魔法，不过比较稀有，比如可以探听别人心中所想的心网……”

这段话显然被众人理解之後便炸开一片。

“什么？！恶魔果实？！”

“霸气又是什么？！”

“心网也是吗？！”

“还有什么，我们都能学着用吗？！”

她笑一下，并没有再具体解释这些问题。“在曲神岛的话，可以学习如何使用自己适合的魔法。理论上讲，掌握了的话，回到红海也可以继续使用。”

被放到桌上的曼伊贝突然传来一个声音。不是刚才那个少年清越的嗓音，换了一个人。

[你好，请问是[别西卜殿下]吗？]

Sanji，Zoro和Usopp都愣一下。这个声音和这样的语气……是有点耳熟吗？还是说，只是种错觉？

欧尔比雅拿起贝壳按下尖角。

“[米迦勒殿下]吧？我是[别西卜]。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

无风的石室中，金质烛台上的火焰忽然跳动了一把。[古尔薇格]勾起唇角等着红发男子的答案。其实，也并不是什么大不了的事情，带来的两个消息也都是要报告的。

“有差别吗？”[洛基]微笑，毫不在意地反问。

“也是呢。”她微一耸肩，“你的话，不管优劣都会不动声色地接受。那我就不卖关子了。好消息就是，万魔指环并没在六狱岛，它出现在一个少年的手里，他进了我的图腾谷。”

“哦？”这个消息显然引起了所有人的关注，[洛基]更是毫不掩饰对这件事情的兴趣。

“那你为什么没有把指环带回来？”[芙蕾雅]扬了一下尖削优美的下颌，那略带讽刺和责难的腔调听得[古尔薇格]皱一下眉。真不是个好性格。

“自然是因为接下来的那个坏消息……那个少年的身边有[沙利叶]这种级别的殿下。不过我觉得更需要注意的是……在他们身边还有一个绿色头发的魔族剑士，我打不过他，当然拿不到指环。”

听见这样的消息，[洛基]看向遥遥坐在石桌对面的黑发男人。

“你怎么看，[奥汀]？”

一直沉默的那个男人笑一下。“也许，是我们的机会到了。”

左眼绑着绷带的清冷少年突然插话。“可是，你不觉得指环的出现很突兀吗，这件事会不会也是他们的计谋？”

[洛基]嗤笑一声。“[海姆达尔]，难道你觉得，那一盘散沙般的神族和魔族殿下，也会有像[奥汀]和你这样善于出谋划策的人？”

“嘛，防患未然吧。但愿是我多虑。没有最好。”少年叉起双手，闭上眼睛不再多说。绿色头发，剑士，身手很厉害，这些零碎的感觉虽然他在心里勾勒出一个形象，但他无法确定这个想法的准确性。毕竟，种种传言都证明了那个人是堕天去了红海，并且应该还没有回来。在这个时候贸然提出那样的可能性并不妥当。他打定主意，这件事还要单独去问[古尔薇格]。

“[古尔薇格]，你是在图腾谷发现那个少年的？”[奥汀]绞起双手，黑曜石的眸闪过一丝锋锐的芒。

“是的。”

“目的是？”

[古尔薇格]摇摇头。“但他认出了世界之树，可能会想毁了它。我修改过那个古老的法阵，将它设定为一旦有毁灭的迹象就连带图腾谷一并摧毁。可能他也察觉到了这点，所以现在山谷和法阵依然完好无损。”

“好。这件事做得很漂亮。除了图腾谷，我们还有八个法阵，希望你可以全部改写一下。”

“明白。”

[奥汀]重新看向桌子对面的红发男子。“既然万魔指环在这个地方出现了的话，那么改变原定计划，现在就开始吧。[索尔]在罗卡扬森。如果他们出现在图腾谷，有很大可能是想返回艾叶沙迦。[洛基]，最好联络一下[索尔]，问问他有没有对万魔指环的感应。”

“好的。”[洛基]伸手打一个响指，“[芙蕾雅]，这件事交给你。顺带告诉[伊米尔]，艾叶沙迦的暴动……时机成熟了。”

萱草发色的清秀少女应下他的吩咐，眸底闪过一丝狂热。

“如果那指环真的还在，就将它彻底夺过来……在他们返回六狱岛之前。”[奥汀]闭上眼睛。

[海姆达尔]靠着背後坚石的墙面，没有再说什么。他苍雪色的额发垂下，遮挡住深不见底的右眼，嘴角泛起一丝冰冷的笑。

“万魔指环是我囊中之物。反正这也是计划的一部分，如果它没有出现咱们也要打去万魔殿。现在这样只是提前而已……正合我意。”[洛基]缓缓起身，蜡烛金红的光芒随着他的动作暴起一道火焰。他猛然展开背後鲜血色泽的骨翼，红眸中燃起恍若战火的噬人的邪魅。

“战争……要开始了！”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“喂，你们觉不觉得这个声音很熟阿？”狙击手凑到Sanji和Zoro身边，压低声音问他们两个。

“也许吧。”Sanji不置可否。

“谁知道呢。”绿发男人彻底打了个呵欠。说到底在这地方认得谁不认得谁，也不关现在的他们什么事。

“不……我是在想……”Usopp勉强深呼吸一下，“如果我们都觉得听起来耳熟的话……那岂不是说，他在红海的时候，就是我们认识的人？！”

“呃……不会吧？！”

所有人都在一瞬间就明白了。这意味着，那个他们熟悉的人——假定真是那样的某个人——已经彻底离开了那个世界。  
就算还活在曲神岛的世界，在红海也已经是不可挽回的死去了。  
……会是这样的谁吗？

在他们窃窃私语的时候，欧尔比雅已经向[米迦勒]说明了那些邪神的事情。“……我想路萨应该已经告诉过你[古尔薇格]这个人了。如果再出现几个北欧邪神联手，并且试图夺取曲神岛，就不能再坐视不理了。我们打算破坏掉他们的计划。”

[你们？]

“那么，再告诉你一个消息吧，不要诧异。”欧尔比雅环视屋内的人，“[沙利叶殿下]，[萨麦尔殿下]，还有他们的伙伴，总共四个人，从红海来到了这里。此外，少君殿下和他的契约恶魔也站在我们这边。”

虽然很想问[萨麦尔]是哪位，但此刻对话的速度显然不容许Sanji他们将这个问题问出口。

[什么？！你是说他们，不对，不是死了，是从红海直接来到这里？！]贝壳那头几乎喊起来。

“不错。”库里叹了口气，“是我那顽劣的狮鹫擅自从红海将他们带到了曲神岛。”

对面沉默了很久，就在他们开始怀疑这次通话是不是已经结束的时候，[米迦勒]的声音才重新传过来。不知道是不是错觉，殿下年轻的声音略显低沉。他说，[Sanji，Zoro，也许你们会有点意外……我是Luffy的哥哥，Ace。]

一阵难言的静默。

“……什么？！”草帽海贼团的三个人难以置信地睁大眼睛。脑海中出现的，是他们在阿拉巴斯坦巧遇的那个浑身缠绕着灼人烈焰的火拳Ace。温柔的笑容，宠溺的托付，无可怀疑的强大，彬彬有礼的性格，曾一度令他们觉得不可思议的，Luffy的哥哥。

为什么，他会在这里？  
那个事先想好的，绝不会出错的定论，此刻却没有一个人想承认。  
也许……也许不是那样的……会有其他的可能吧，也许和他们一样？

Usopp伸手按在桌上，他的声音有点颤抖。“那……那你出现在这里，是因为……是因为你……”

……已经死了吗？  
到底……发生了什么事情？！Luffy他知不知道……如果他知道自己的哥哥……会怎样？

就算众人与Ace只见过那短暂的一面，也不难看出他和Luffy的亲近，那溶于骨血的，绝不会随着时间和距离的流逝而遗落的亲近。

[虽然很对不起Luffy，但事实的确如此……]Ace的声音飘过来，打断了他们杂乱到爆的思绪，也彻底扼杀了最後星点的希望。然而，显然Ace并没有过多纠结于自己的死亡，他只是在贝壳那一端很冷静地询问他们。

[你们几个还是要回去的吧？]

“是阿。我们被暴君大熊打到了不同的地方，当然还要回到他身边。”看一眼就要哭出来的Usopp和缄口不语的绿发男人，Sanji替他们作答。

[那，再见到Luffy的时候，好好陪在他身边。不需要告诉他我在这里的事情，有你们的话，我相信他可以勇敢地向前走下去……就将这样的心意传达给他吧。]Ace的声音有点沉，微微泄露出一点悲怆的气息。

绿发男人缓慢而坚定地回答。“一定。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Ace，现在有件事情希望你们可以帮忙。[拉斐尔]在那边吗？”Zoro再一次开口。

[找我吗？]一个粗犷豪迈的声音应声响起，大概从刚才起就一直在他身边吧，“虽然我们没有直接见面，但我也听过不少你们的事情。”

“Sanji中了一种叫亚巴顿的毒，随时可能毒发。我希望你能帮他尽快解了这种毒。库里说曲神岛上只有你的生命之树可以做到。”

[尽管叫他到我这里来吧。]那位殿下没有丝毫迟疑就应了下来。

Sanji愣一下。Zoro舒展眉心，伸手按在他肩上轻轻压了一下。金发男人从自己肩上的力道中感受到了太多熟悉的安心和希望。

[救人我是不会拒绝的。前路很远，你们还要继续战斗下去。不论是在哪里，和谁。]

[现在，就算你们没有真正回归，我们还是可以联手的吧？]Ace的声音听起来明朗了点。

“当然。”金发男人淡淡回答。

“[米迦勒殿下]，”库里笑一下，“这正是我们所需要的。一起保护曲神岛吧。让他们下一次回到这里的时候，可以拥有一个安定和平的世界……我们，要向邪神宣战了。”

[那么，我会一直和你们站在一起。]Ace的声音透出自信，[你们暂时在那边稍作休整吧，我会让路萨在返回的时候带你们来勒比哈欧。治好Sanji中的毒。如何？]

“能得到你的帮助真是太好了。”库里思索了一下，已经在盘算之後的事情，“我们可以分头行动。不需要所有人都动身去勒比哈欧。”

[那你们自行安排。如果事情有什么变动，随时联系。]

“好的。”欧尔比雅再按一下贝壳的尖角结束了通话，“那么，你们先在我这里稍作修整，我们再商量接下去的安排。”

绿发男人搭住Sanji肩膀的手，还没有放下来。他感受着掌心里传来的，那种充实滚烫的存在感。

终于见到了希望，得到了那位殿下亲口的应允。Zoro觉得自己这一次才真的放宽心。如果真的要开始一场战争，接下去等待着自己的是并肩作战的话……并肩的话……他浑身的骨血都奇异地升起一种近乎于沸腾的满足感。

有多久了呢，没有和他脊背相抵，酣畅淋漓地战胜敌人？以一种相较的姿态，不驯的桀骜，在彼此的眼中点起不输的火焰。周围的一切危难都再入不得眼，能看见的只有他，就只有他。渴望着，期待着，充盈着，全部都关于Sanji。  
脑袋中的片段奇异地闪回某些过往。就算生死一线，在那些记忆最模糊的刹那还是能够找到那分金色的柔软，湛蓝的凝视，也许脆弱又固执的持护，也许漫长又平静的等待，它们始终带领着自己，引诱着自己，在通彻漆黑的深渊中一点点拔节成长。是他。

曾经醒来的时候满目天光。厨子悠然的腔调。  
[哟，想吃点什么，混账剑士？]

他勾起唇角。

……这个早在不知从何时起就迷恋上你的自己。

掌底一片温柔。

“怎么样，相信我了吧？说过会找到他，也会治好你的。”

金发的厨师轻笑。“白痴。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

切断曼伊贝的联络。Ace并没有想更多繁杂的事情。现在他的头脑中满是[别西卜]对他讲的，关于邪神的事情。那是他身为神族的殿下，在背负着[米迦勒]这个名字的同时，一定要承担起的，相应的责任。

“Ace。”

[拉斐尔]的声音让他回过头。Ace望向白色胡须的老爹那略显苦涩的表情。他知道他担忧的是什么，所以扯起嘴角露出一个温和宽慰的笑。

也许换了伙伴，也换了战场，但想赢的心情，始终不会改变。曾经输过一次，连带着自己的性命，不知道会给留下的，最亲近的人带去怎样悲恸的回忆，怎样艰涩的未来，所以这一次……这一次，不可以再给他们这样的遗憾。  
想取得胜利。想要他们安心。更想要让这个世界一直平和。

就算心情还不被那个人知晓，还不会被他知晓。

“安心吧老爹，其他的事情我不会烦恼。”……不管是谁在谁的身边……“现在站在这里的，是天岛的副君殿下阿。”

他坦然的目光透过克泽蒂斯宫殿的木窗，圣白的光铺上巨型枝干上那些新绿的仔叶。他伸手按住窗棂，背後金红的羽翼如牵缠盛放的灼人的焰，红炎明烈，铺溺通透的光明。

Ace回过头望着白胡子，黑曜石的眸中腾起星点燎原的火光。  
笑容坚定，洒脱逼人。

“……战争，又要开始了。而这一次，我不会再输。”

 

\- Rain Path 上部 END -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《Rain Path》上部到此章结束。  
> 第83章起为下部。  
> 不要走开，欢迎继续下一章23333333！


	83. Chapter 83

[八十三]

 

不管在不久的将来会发生什么，此刻先好好休整一下是很有必要的。

金发的厨师先生跟在欧尔比雅的身後，从厨房中端着大盘大盘的料理送到餐桌前。戈其在Sanji的指点下，已经能够拿出手很多美味的食物。众人的肚子早就饿得见底，此刻在两名优秀厨师倾尽全力的关照下，真是一点都没打算客气。

“喂别着急，都有份的，”金发男人切一声，“你们又不是Luffy那样喂不饱的家伙……欧尔比雅桑，”叫着Lady的名字献上绘有一挽青竹的白瓷盘，Sanji的声音也变得优雅绅士，“我为您准备了特别的下午茶，用埃尔西亚独特的烹饪手法，将菠萝的甜香和秘制松糕的柔软完美契合在一起，中间再辅以绵香的梅子馅料，能令您的肌肤白皙光洁，青春永驻。”

在他无比热情的话语中，餐桌边却是进入另一番混战状态。

“库里！不要跟本大爷抢吃的！”

“谁说是你的了！你叫它会答应吗？雷格，那个是我的！”

“抢了就是老子的阿，白痴，你叫它会答应吗？”

“有本事不要学我说话阿混账！”

“诶？可恶！戈其，连你也！”

“阿，Sanji做的太好吃了阿……原谅我吧Usopp！顺带一提，你果然还是应该继续减肥！”

“Sanji……你们的船，”欧尔比雅接过白瓷盘，打量着正在扑腾抢食的一群馋鬼，宝石蓝的眸中划过一丝明显的笑意，“一直是这样热闹吗？”

库里为了躲开Usopp的手，端起盘子绕着桌子跑了半圈，结果被一跃飞上半空的雷格抢走了自己的盘子。少年不依不饶地振翅扑了上去，一脸我要跟食物同归于尽的决绝表情。金发男人望着他们笑闹成一团，眼神不自觉地柔和起来。

眼前场景变幻，回到无数次的欢庆宴中，或者月色或者樱树，或者只是一望无际的蓝，或者身处一个陌生的地方，却围绕着朋友和伙伴，彼此推杯换盏，唱起海贼的歌，跳起不成章法的舞。那是属于他们的，自由的愉悦的，历经过无数战斗和冒险的，跌宕起伏热血沸腾，永远装着梦想与盛大狂欢的永无乡[注1]。  
……而在所有的记忆与梦境中，一直一直有那样一个身影，鲜活有力地存在于自己那个承载着All Blue的Neverland。

绿发的那个人独自坐在一边大口喝着算不上酒的饮料，斜扬着唇角看库里他们打闹，背後黢黑的骨翼微微垂落下来，幽邃仿佛一场无光的漩涡。他只是随意地坐在那里，Sanji便要花费很大的精力才能让自己不去凝视那人的侧脸。他强迫自己将注意力挪到眼前知性而美丽的Lady的问话上。

一直……这样热闹吗？

“当然，欧尔比雅桑。”习惯性地摸一摸口袋，又想起来自己没有香烟的事实。Sanji在内心深处再次遗憾了下。

“我总觉得，你是在找这样东西。”不知何时，欧尔比雅将一盒烟放到桌面上。

这次轮到金发男人愣一下。

“呃，为什么……”

“为什么我会有这种东西，你想问这个吧？”欧尔比雅眨了眨眼睛，“你肯定会认为我是不会抽烟的，对吧？”不待厨师回答，她径自说了下去，“的确是这样，不过，这是你的东西。过去的你，同样也是未来的你……现在不过是，物归原主。”

Sanji伸手拿起烟盒，这个原本属于“自己”的东西。白色的烟盒，外表十分简洁的修饰，应该是这边的自己惯了的味道。说不上是什么感觉，也许只是心理作用，但他依然能感受到从烟盒中传递而来的，一种难以言述的触感。

物归原主，吗……  
想到这个词，金发的厨师头脑中猛然亮起一件近乎被忘记的事情。

“对了，欧尔比雅桑，我有个疑问……”那只海色的眸似乎是因为想起了这件事情而染起一点火光，“你之前所说的……那个[萨麦尔]……是……”

迎上他的，是那双宝蓝色的瞳，带着些许隐匿的笑意。

久违的香烟的味道在空气中飘散开来。绿发男人被这种气息吸引住，不着痕迹地转过视线。在落地窗淡泊的照明中，刚好看见那些白色一点点顺着那人的指尖，和着微挑引人的唇角，丝丝消散。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“嘛，那么慢走~替我向你家殿下问个好阿，路萨~”

坐在桌前的黑发男人眨一眨眼睛很随意地摆手，背後亮银的骨翼在身畔水晶球并不甚明亮的光芒中浸溺一层流动的神采。男人长长的发被系成一个马尾垂在背後。他身上穿着的黑袍缀满了银色符号，据说是他辛苦钻研的成果。整间屋子都是偏黑色系的布置，窗帘紧闭，就只有蜡烛和水晶球这样的照明。从视觉效果上讲，这里看上去就是个十分神秘的所在。

这个地方是三狱岛。伊多。

在最负盛名的伊多花园较靠近中心的位置，矗立着一栋通体漆白的别墅。在周围一片雪色的植被中，这栋别墅的存在感被压到了最低，几乎让人分辨不出。路萨奉了[米迦勒]的命令，来拜访这所别墅的主人——非常著名的占卜师，同时也是继承了魔族殿下名字的男人——[梅菲斯托菲利斯]，简称[梅菲斯托]。

身材高挑的神族少年恭敬地向他鞠一躬，恭谨得体地开口。“十分感谢您的指点，您的问候我一定带到，[梅菲斯托殿下]。”

双犀木的门在背後缓缓合拢，从水晶球中凝视着少年展开浅橙的羽翼离去，被称作[梅菲斯托]的男人点着下颌，露出一个意味不明的狡黠笑容。

“终于，是开始怀疑到我了吧……[米迦勒]。”

“我真是搞不懂，你到底算是站在谁那边的呢？”一个少女的声音从内室传出，漠然冷淡，分毫听不出有征询的意思。

“哈，站在谁那边？记住，人心才是这世上最难以驾驭的东西，它太自由了，自由得连我自己都搞不懂呢……那么，”男人坐在椅子上回身，银黑的瞳中映出刚刚从隔壁房间走过来的小女孩，在她背後是一双薄得近乎透明无色的骨翼，“你觉得我是站在哪一边呢，我亲爱的缇耶莎？”

“至少，我看不出你究竟忠于谁。”少女低眉将手中深红宝石色泽的西弗瑞，在水晶高脚杯中倒上小半杯，顺着桌面推过来。

“嘛，缇耶莎……”[梅菲斯托]执起高脚杯，将那魅惑颜色的液体抬到眼前细细端详，“忠于自己。不管是兴趣所致，还是有什么其他的需要，是自己的话，选择就始终不会改变。”他不无危险地眯起眼睛，视线像是盯着什么遥远的东西般穿透晶澈的液体，浅浅勾起一抹邪笑，“不过呢……我觉得我暂时还该算是[阿撒兹勒]那一边的吧。”

“说到那个家伙，他现在离开了艾叶沙迦。是有什么事情要发生吗？”

“很敏锐嘛。不过，一切都照着预言的那样在发展……”他将视线投向水晶球，那个原本清澈的球体在他的凝神中变得一片混沌迷茫，“这不是很有趣吗？至少也能在这个无聊的曲神岛玩出点新鲜花样了。”

“这是在玩火吧，殿下。”

“只要不引火上身，还是很值得一试的。不要小看占卜师的能力，我会好好驾驭的。嘛，希望这是一场预言盛宴。Cheers。”

他举杯，将深红的液体一饮而尽，接着快步走到窗前一把抖开厚重的帘幕。明亮的光从外面透进来，眼前是漫山遍野雪白的植物，一层轻而薄的雾在植物间徘徊，朦胧欲醉。男人摸了摸嘴角，换上一脸浅尝辄止的温驯笑容。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“要去见[拉斐尔]的，是我和Zoro。”金发男人咬着烟，如此宣布。

库里歪着头想了想，指着绿发的剑士。“是因为没有你，他一定会走丢吗？”

“开什么玩笑！”绿发男人不出意外地爆发。

“阿，不，虽然也有这个原因，”很恶劣地笑一把，Sanji恢复了一脸正色，“主要是我想知道，生命之树能不能治好他的眼睛。这个应该算是，被那个什么魔法伤到的吧？”

关于Zoro眼睛受伤的过程，两人已经向其他人描述过了。不过本来那时候发生的事情就是不明不白，即便说出来也不能下什么定论。到了欧尔比雅这里，又由库里转述了一遍。结果还是一样。

“你怎样看，[别西卜殿下]？”库里支起下颌，希望能从她这里得到一个满意的答案。

“从理论上讲是不行的。”欧尔比雅摇摇头，“生命之树对可能非正常逝去的生命起效，却不能改变已有的死亡与现实……如果它是万能的，当初天狱之战的时候，神族只要守住了生命之树……不就等于一定会成为最後的胜者吗？”

雷格叹一口气。“的确，不会有什么是万能的。”

不会有人永远立于不败之地，立于峰顶也总会有被超越的那一刻。

“可是不试试怎么知道一定不行呢？”长鼻子狙击手摊开手，“毕竟我们几个是红海人，也许那个魔法只会对这边的人起到永久的效果，不是吗？”

魔族的少君殿下捏起下巴，点头。“没错，那么就这么决定吧。等路萨来了，叫他带你们两个离开。接下来我们这边要做的事情，就需要[别西卜殿下]你的帮助了。”

“关于那些邪神的行动？”

“对。我希望，能通过了解那些邪神的传说，来推断出他们可能会做的事情。嗯，首先我需要一张纸。”

在一张雪白的纸铺开後，库里拿起笔，按照他记忆中那个世界之树的法阵图样，在纸上描画了一番。那个法阵其实十分繁琐而庞大，少年不可能看一遍就能分毫不差地记清，但他尽力画得细致。

“嗯，大概就是这个样子？”他拧着眉，苦苦思索。

“库里，这里应该还有一些文字，虽然我看不懂。”金发男人伸指在画面边缘点了一下。这是他和Zoro在返回地面的途中，经过大殿时候刻意记忆过的结果。他打量着整张图纸，又点住画面左侧。“……还有这里，应该加上一个纹章样的东西。”

少年的眸猛然一亮。“哦哦！没错！Sanji你太厉害了！”

“我可不像某只藻类，大脑里只装着绿色植物。”金发的人看着剑士，挑衅地呼出一口香烟。

“混账……”Zoro咬一下牙，却在那人飞扬骄傲的注视中，带起微不可察的笑意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1]：永无乡，Neverland……参见彼得潘的童话世界……不知道为啥近日正狂爱这个词。我对永无乡的理解，是美好愿望得以实现之地。并且，每个人的心中都有一个自己的永无乡。


	84. Chapter 84

[八十四]

 

“如果路萨还在伊多的话，要赶到这里至少得明天。所以，今晚好好休息一下吧，大概明天Zoro和Sanji就可以出发了。”欧尔比雅将手中整理了部分的大张羊皮纸卷起来放在桌边，然後带所有人去隔壁岛屿休息。

他们一直停留的这座小岛，其实应该称作一个小型的图书馆更为合适，欧尔比雅虽然平时也会住在这里，但招待客人留宿的话则要前往旁边的那座岛屿。这却是连雷格都不知道的事情了。

“咦走这边的吗？”黯红发色的小恶魔低声叹了一句。原来欧尔比雅带他们离开的方向，正是他和戈其进来的那道门。

厚重的石门在身後阖上，传来一声略显沉闷的声响。和在红海经历过的岛屿不同，逐级向下延伸的狱岛是几乎不会被阳光关照的地方。谁也不知道白天的光芒是来自何方，而此刻落入夜幕，也不过是黯淡了几分，依然可以看见周围的景象。欧尔比雅提着一盏淡金的风灯在前方领路。紫色的双翼轻巧温婉地在背後折拢，大方得体。她淡驼色的长袍下摆在水面上蜿蜒出柔和的弧线。在她面前不远的地方，一左一右矗立着两具凤鸟的灰石雕像。灯盏的金色光芒照上石像，两只凤鸟高傲嘶鸣的姿态有如鲜活。

欧尔比雅走过的时候，伸手拂过左侧石像的尾翼。她的声音不高，在静谧的夜色中安静透彻。“从红海来到这里的你们，对这个世界，究竟了解了多少？”

这幢建筑的三扇门，分别装饰着曲神岛上公认的三大魔法生物，凤鸟，狮鹫，和龙。正如这三样神秘的生物，在这个世界，还有很多很多对他们而言神秘莫测的事物。也许惯有的常识在这里会被彻底颠覆，欧尔比雅想起自己刚刚返回曲神岛的时候，上一刻还没从屠魔令的烈焰烧灼中回过神来，下一刻便有大量的信息瞬间注入自己的头脑。那个时候着实是吃惊不小的，面对曲神岛这样一个存在。现在，轮到这些孩子来面对这样的未知，也不知道……他们有没有足够的觉悟。

长鼻子狙击手打量着雕像，心中正寻思着如果是自己来造也不会比它差多少，不加思索地开口。“多少，是指……”

“这里是一个和你们所知并不完全相同的世界，也许你们的知识在这里根本派不上用场。完全可以置身事外的你们，在知道了这些事情後，依然决定伸出援手吗？”

与其说是疑问，似乎更接近于自语。湖面上腾起的白雾隐隐笼罩了身後的建筑，脚下轻细的浮桥随着他们的走动沉悬不定。

“不试试怎么知道呢？”紧跟着欧尔比雅的金发男人将她的呢喃听得分明，他咬着烟，扬起一点嘴角，“换做我家船长，也会做同样的事情。”

“阿，那家伙就是这样。”跟在Usopp後面的绿发男人耸了耸肩。完全可以想象，Luffy的话，一定已经把库里认定是伙伴。而伙伴的事情，就一定会帮到最後。

“这本来也是我们的事情吧，”将重音放在“我们”上，Sanji将手揣进口袋，“尽管不是现在。更何况阿，现在知道了Ace也在这里……如果我们没有办法阻止已经发生的事情，至少在这里，也要帮上他的忙吧。”

这样的话，才能让自己安心一点。  
就算不能让Luffy知道，也要倾尽自己的力量。这才是，有意义的事情吧。

“虽说是应该尽快赶回夏波第群岛，但果然还是应该处理完这边的事情再回去……”Usopp攥紧拳来以表决心，“放心吧，有我Usopp船长在，几千万的敌人也没……没问……题的！”

“Usopp，腿不要抖。”後面的Zoro挑着眉瞄他。

“啰嗦！是这个桥在晃悠阿！绝对不是本大爷……”

“阿，是吗。”Zoro故意从他身边挤过去，原本就微晃的浮桥这下摇摆得更厉害了。绿发男人的举动立刻召来Usopp惨兮兮的叫声。“Zoro！”

“要是站不稳的话就用飞的吧。”库里懒洋洋的声音在空中响起。

长鼻子狙击手回过头，毫不大意地看见自己身後飞着的三个家伙。戈其，库里和雷格笑嘻嘻地向他挥一下手。

“你们……”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

两侧水面都落入渐行浓郁的雾气。一些淡泊未知的细碎光团——也许是萤火虫那类的小生物——在靠近水面的地方浮现，逡巡盘桓。欧尔比雅雪色的长发似乎也在发出朦胧的微光。如果说这是一场美丽的梦境，谁也不会产生哪怕一丁点的怀疑。

“这些是赞比纳尔小精灵，很友善但很胆小。”欧尔比雅伸出手，一团淡金的光芒在她话音将落之际乖巧地跳上她的指尖。

咿咿的语声从光芒中心传出，Sanji听不懂那种小生物的语言。但欧尔比雅嘴角柔和的笑令他不由自主地心安。

在小精灵轻柔的呢喃中金发男人敏锐地听出自己身後的脚步声已经从长鼻子狙击手换作了绿发的剑士。那个人跟在一个不远也不那么近的距离，以十分熟悉的方式跟住自己。因为雾气的缘故，剩下的人都没有离太远，零零碎碎交谈的声音从半空中传来。脚下泛波的水面映出那些明亮的光团，欧尔比雅手中的风灯，还有小精灵温和的明亮。有声的静谧。

他突然觉得，这个世界就应该这样平和才是。

战争，他们也不是没有经历过。阿拉巴斯坦的事情还历历在目。身处战局之中的人们会被莫名的东西吞噬掉心灵，相互仇视憎恨的情绪在人群中恍若毒花，用难以想象的狂妄姿态肆意弥漫。没有人会去考虑那样的行为，究竟是不是必要，有没有理由。只有狂暴只有屠戮，才是“战争”存在的意义。  
虽然在这边只是见识过曼吉地那样不起眼的小村落，但终于不希望战火蔓延，毁灭每个人赖以生存的家园。  
所以说，想尽快赶回Luffy身边，只要解决这边的事情再回去就好了。

走了不多时，就来到邻近的那座小岛。繁盛的植物覆盖了整座岛屿。无数赞比纳尔小精灵在树叶的缝隙中飘行，透过叶梢和它们的光，隐约能够见到灰白的石墙与木制窗棂。

脚下的浮桥直抵正门。很简洁的棕木门。比起前一座岛屿还有守护石像与精致的雕纹，这扇门简直可以说朴素到极限了，甚至有几颗铆钉都可以数得清。欧尔比雅只是推了一下就轻而易举地打开。一行人鱼贯而入，身後还跟进几只调皮的小精灵。

门厅被风灯照得一片通明，众人仔细打量这幢建筑。比之前的图书馆岛屿要小很多，显得更为利落整洁，不失为[别西卜殿下]大方的体现。

“你们的房间在二楼，虽然是两人一间的安排，不过大家随意住也是没问题的。”简单指点了下这幢建筑的布局，她最後提到楼上的卧室，几只小精灵立即飞过去替他们一路照明。

“哦没关系，就这样两人一间吧，挺好，”雷格毫不掩饰地拽过青白发色的少年，越过众人向前走去，“库里，我有事情和你密谋。”

“密你个鬼阿。真密谋还能这么大张旗鼓的说？！”

“好了好了，走吧。”小恶魔不由分说就扯着库里进了最近的那扇门，临关门一句你们自便，将其余的人留在原地。

欧尔比雅做了个请的姿势，说有事情可以随时来找，就进了一层她的房间。

“我们？”Usopp指了指戈其，再指指对面的两个人。

“我去给大家准备夜宵。要吗？”金发的厨师在地面上轻轻磕了一下皮鞋。不听也能知道馋鬼们的答案，他咬着烟径自走去欧尔比雅刚刚说过的通向厨房的走廊。前方一只赞比纳尔小精灵飘飘荡荡已经照亮了走廊尽头的拐角。Zoro十分自觉地跟在他身後。

“Sanji，可以点餐吗？”Usopp的喊声从背後传来。

“啰嗦！给你什么就吃什么，少得寸进尺！”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“喂，你要说什么！”库里挑了挑眉，叉起双臂看黯红发色的小恶魔仔细地别好门。

雷格肩上停着一只小精灵，不小心被他带进了屋子。在桌上的蜡烛被点起之前，小精灵淡淡的金光照亮了整个空间。少年舒展一下自己黯红色的翼，穿过屋子，走到床边坐下。

“刚才[别西卜殿下]和[米迦勒殿下]联络的时候，你有听到的吧？那个名字……”

“[萨麦尔]。”深绿的瞳对上雷格，库里十分果决地接下他的话。

的确，这个名字带给他们两个的震撼，绝不会亚于Sanji他们得知[米迦勒]就是Ace的那一刻。[萨麦尔]，那个在魔族和神族中都声誉居高的，拥有强大力量的殿下。  
——Zoro就是[萨麦尔]。

“瞧，答案已经出来了……”雷格眯起眼睛，“我们的猜测是正确的。”

尽管红海是近乎无边际的宽广，但[萨麦尔]就是遇见了[沙利叶]，两个人上了同一条船，并且，很鬼使神差地在这个关键时刻同时来到曲神岛。  
就算此刻他身为红海人，根本不知道自己曾经的力量与威信，也无可辩驳他就是那位殿下的事实。

如果说Sanji已经被[古尔薇格]认出来的话，那么Zoro很可能就是自己手中的一张王牌。库里想起在图腾谷中发生的事情，紫翼的邪神并未过多关注过Zoro，至少，并没有像她对Sanji那样地关注过。据此少年大胆推测，那女人并不知道Zoro的真正身份。

想到这里，他重新摇摇头。

不过这也不能说明什么。库里现在几乎可以断定邪神之中必然会存在一个出谋划策的人，在盘算着整部计划，等待时机，下达指令。而那个人，有相当大的可能，单凭[古尔薇格]的描述就能猜出Zoro的身份。

虽然莫撒锡岛压根没有流出某位殿下从红海回归的消息，但有了第一个[沙利叶]，就当然会有第二个[萨麦尔]。他们甚至会怀疑，这边用了什么不为人知的手段，封锁了消息或者，彻底改变了殿下们回归的方式。

“我们是不是需要重新计划下，我的殿下？”雷格盘膝坐在床边，侧头看他。

“当然……”库里开始在屋子里翻弄书桌的抽屉，并顺利地找到了空白羊皮纸和羽毛笔，“虽然可用的人并不多……能信任的就更少。”

“至少在这里的，你都可以写上。”

看着少年将几个名字列在羊皮纸上，雷格显得若有所思。“你要去游说其他的殿下一起行动吗？”

“我觉得那样的做法只会打草惊蛇。很多所谓的殿下都不靠谱得很。”

“也就是说秘密行动？！可是敌暗我明阿少年。”雷格摊了摊手。

“只要破解了世界之树的法阵，就等于掌握了对手的情报，那就是敌明我暗啦宠物。”

“滚，老子才不是你宠物！……不过这事说得容易，做起来可不简单。”

“是，所以一定要回图腾谷一次。让[别西卜殿下]亲眼看到那个法阵……而且我已经用过了万魔指环，这件事情有没有被他们注意到，还是个未知数。我希望你能和鳞一起，留在附近查查有没有异常。”

小恶魔撇了撇嘴。“我和它可不那么合得来。”

“Usopp和戈其我更不放心。”库里略显苦恼地拧起眉心。

“……好吧我让步。”雷格耸肩，伸手揉乱少年青白的发。当然，他没有错过库里嘴角擎起的熹微笑意。

又中计了吗？唉算了……他在内心叹了一口气。这也是没办法的吧。


	85. Chapter 85

[八十五]

 

“没想到这边厨房也是这么讲究。” 

刚刚的晚饭是在图书馆岛屿吃的，这里的厨房比起那边，面积小了点却分毫不输。金发男人低声赞叹了一声，伸手拂过光洁的橱柜，这里尽管不像Sanji那样摆放得十分专业，也算是自成风格。刚才介绍屋子的时候特地说到厨房，大概欧尔比雅的意思就是请他随意吧。

“嗯，找找有什么食材吧。”

绿发男人一路跟着他来到厨房，这时随便在墙边靠住，看他忙碌起来。

在梅丽号和桑尼号上，都曾无数次目睹他如此，偶尔从舱口照进阳光，将他拢进一层淡淡金色。就好像现在……

绿发男人的目光移到给他引路过来的赞比纳尔小精灵上，此刻这个小小的家伙静止在半空，不太明亮的光辉更像是一枚很小的月亮，将那淡泊的光尽数洒在金发男人的身上。他凝视他的侧脸，在金发遮掩下满是专注的神色。他微微勾起唇角。

这家伙就是这样，面对食材的时候有很多平时不会轻易展现的表情。很安静，也很耐看。虽说自己窝在舱里睡觉的时候的确不少，不过偶尔醒来的时候，能见到他那样的表情……也很不错。

“嗯？”发出一个表示疑问的音节，Sanji从柜子中抽出一瓶酒。

那是一瓶看上去并不怎么贵重的酒，被随随便便摆在橱柜里。

“欧尔比雅桑是这样喜欢酒的吗？”他嘟哝一声，向柜里瞟一眼，发现这种酒不止两三瓶。

看见是酒，Zoro很自然地走上前来拿过一瓶。

金发的人瞥他一眼，没有说什么。应该不会有什么问题。他径自拿出几个空盘子，挽起袖子准备做点心。

不过他有点走神。不知道是不是错觉，看见这些酒的瞬间，Sanji立即觉得这就是为Zoro准备的。就像欧尔比雅会有自己的香烟一样。也许自己所不知道的是，她和身为殿下的自己还有Zoro，其实是很熟的？

和面，准备蛋和一些特殊的香料，准备完成後送进烤箱。金发男人给每人都准备了一份点心。等到喷香的软晶蛋糕新鲜出炉，他招呼Zoro来端盘子。

“Zoro，这份是库里的。”递过一盘。

“嗯。”绿发男人伸手接过。

“Zoro，雷格的。”

“哦。”伸过另一只手拿好。

“Zoro，戈其。”

“……”

“Zoro，Usopp的。”

“Zoro，那盘是留给你的。”

绿发男人听着厨子和缓的声音，忽然浮起一丝轻笑。“我说，你是得了不叫我的名字就会死的病吗？”

他想起曾经在梅丽号上，和这家伙一起洗盘子的情形。和这一次真的很像。究竟是出于什么原因呢？记得那时的自己似乎从未思考过这个问题。

“老子可不是Usopp。”金发男人抬起头来看他一眼。那海色的眸含着太过明显的笑意，明显到……绿发的人意识到自己终于仿佛离开那些蜿蜒得令人头大的小径，来到一望无际的原野，他明晃晃地开始明白。  
这是那个人始终不曾言明的留白，而一旦开始读懂，就成了再也无法忽视的存在。

顿一下，Zoro猛地欺身来咬他的唇。就在金发男人全身的血液都警觉起来的时候，他却倏然退开。那只暗猩红色的眸眯起一点，邃然的光芒危险地流露。理智驱使他开口说些什么，声音却是难以自控的低哑。“别在这个时候诱惑我，白痴。”

“鬼才诱惑你，快滚去送夜宵吧！”原地一个轻盈的转身，金发男人端起最後一碟明显精致的蛋糕如一阵风般旋出厨房，连带一串几乎可以看得一清二楚的粉色桃心，“阿！欧尔比雅桑，我来了！请接受我充满爱的料理吧！爱阿爱阿~”

“……啧！”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“谢谢，真是非常美味的蛋糕。”雪色长发的女子向金发男人点头致谢。在她面前的木桌上，摆着他殷勤献上的软晶蛋糕。

“阿，能得到欧尔比雅桑的称赞，真是无上荣幸阿~”粉色的旋风舞动起来，Sanji的心情好到爆点。

“那么，我觉得你还有话没有问完。现在没有其他人，你可以尽管开口。”欧尔比雅将肘支在桌上，托住下颌微微一笑。这个动作在一瞬间让金发男人觉得自己面前的仿佛就是Robin。深邃，敏锐，洞悉，一切惯用的小伎俩在她面前都无所遁形。  
当然了，他面对的是Robin的妈妈……只怕比起自家船上一贯睿智的历史学家，更是有过之而无不及。

“呃……刚刚吃饭的时候，已经问过[萨麦尔]……果然就是那颗绿藻……”金发男人犹豫着，咬了一下嘴里的香烟，脑子像一团乱麻不断翻搅，不知道应该怎么开口。原本自己是有很多问题的，比如自己的事情，[萨麦尔]的事情，为什么要去红海，之前的他们是否认识，有那么多那么多想知道的内容，但突然被问起的时候，却一下子什么都说不上来。

一团纷乱的思绪中，记忆回到图腾谷，自己曾向那家伙提到过这个问题……其实也是一直在或多或少困扰着他的问题……如果自己是这边的殿下，那绿藻他又如何？纵然内心深处隐隐觉得他没可能在这个世界籍籍无名，但始终没人给自己一个肯定的答案。

彼时那个男人，云淡风轻地说他一定在。轻缓的音节，却隆重宛若一场誓言，找不到分毫驳斥的可能。

[我一定会在。]  
他无法不信。

所以，在众多问题之中这件事成了最难以抵抗的诱惑……想知道这边的[萨麦尔]和[沙利叶]，究竟有着怎样的……说是关系也好，过去也罢。总之，在不少好奇因素驱使下，无比悸动地想找到那段历史。Sanji不知道自己和他能走到今天，究竟是在航海旅途中萌生的无法回头的吸引，还是潜藏在曲神岛时期就已认可的被封存的过去？  
结果不论是哪一边，其实都还好……吧？

“所以说，是想问你们是怎样的关系，对吗？是敌是友，或者……”欧尔比雅十分巧妙地停住话头。

一语中的。金发男人开始有几分心虚。他从未想过自己和那家伙的关系被别人知道会怎样。而现在看来，如果真的有什么，那毫无疑问欧尔比雅已经清楚得很。

他不免有点狼狈地想，已经这么声名狼藉了？

“你们并不需要给自己加上这道禁锢。”雪发的女子轻轻摇头，宝石蓝的眸直视他的眼睛，坦诚而恳切，似乎能够一直看进金发男人心底，“重要的是该如何走下去。以前的事情并不会意味着今後一定会如何。我唯一能够告诉你们的，就是……你们并不是这样的人——因自己做过的事情而感到後悔。”

“因……因什么？……”Sanji对这句话的含义明显懵然。

做过的事情？  
她……知道？知道多少？到什么程度？  
是自己还是那个绿藻头，如此轻易地被看穿吗？！

天知道他内心翻腾而起的强烈的失重不安有多可怖，金发男人只觉得全部的血液似乎一路奔流到大脑，令他无法正常思考。

就在他内心慌乱成一片的时候，欧尔比雅十分轻松地摊一下手。“其实，这也是我想问你们的问题呢。我不介意等你们真正从红海回来再告诉我。”

Sanji忽然感到自己似乎恢复了心跳和呼吸。因为听她的语气，似乎也不是……那么的……了解？或者这根本就是她给自己的一种“我不了解”的错觉，尽管她知道得一清二楚。  
不管事实如何，至少欧尔比雅是还不打算说破的样子。

临走时候，Sanji突然想起一件事。

“呃，欧尔比雅桑……”他回过身来，“我在橱柜里看见有酒……只怕这会儿已经被那只绿藻喝干净了……”

对此，优雅的殿下用一个温和的笑容表示许可。

“没关系的。实际上，那就是为他准备的。与其说是他，倒不如说是[萨麦尔]。”看见面前的人有点怔愣的表情，欧尔比雅耸一下肩膀，“可能有必要解释一句。去红海之前的你们，在我这里都不算是稀客。所以我会有你的香烟。还有什么问题吗？”

“是这样阿……”金发男人略一思考，立即就显得有些窘迫——他当然察觉到了那解释的理由——不过很快就回复常态，“不管怎样，非常感谢您。”

“应该是我说一句，多谢款待吧？”

Sanji端着餐盘，彬彬有礼地躬身。安静地带上房门後，金发的厨师先生终于有些放松下来，长长吁了一口气。

至少，他听出的内容，都不算糟。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

绿发男人按照那人的无理要求，给除了欧尔比雅之外的所有人送去夜宵。当然了，他在两处房间里都逗留了一小段时间。等到里面的人胡乱闹着吃完，把盘子统统收拾好，他才在餐桌旁坐下享受属于自己的那一份。当然，还有那瓶酒。

咬开瓶盖的瞬间充溢在鼻端的，是一种非常香醇的气息。Zoro尝过无数种酒，优劣不一，令人难忘的次数也很多，不过这样的感觉还是第一次。

怎么说呢，有很多内容，说不上的什么。似乎比起单纯的嗅觉，它充斥着更多主观的印象。像是……某些事情？不不，不是确切存在的，而是一种单纯的感觉。恍若这种香气是带着回忆的，引领着自己愈加接近一种真相。心脏在有力地跳动，血液流经每一根血管，那种隔着迷雾的感觉蔓延到全身。绿发男人没做犹豫地灌下一大口。

是什么呢？

厨房门发出一声细微的声响，是金发男人端着盘子走进来。看见Zoro还坐在桌前，脚步不由得顿了一下。他很快向前走去，越过那人的时候轻声念叨了一句。

“还在阿。”

绿发男人感受着唇齿间的酒香，发出一个略显含糊的音节，再次灌下一口。

“感谢欧尔比雅桑吧，这瓶酒算是归你了。”水声响起，Sanji开始清理那些盘子。

“反正也已经打开了，”绿发男人无所谓地咂嘴，“又不像某些酒，一口都不许喝……”

Sanji几乎是瞬间就想起雷格用陶罐盛装的甘诺甜酒，还有——他不可能忽略的——接下去发生的那些让人心跳紊乱的过程。事实证明，但凡是切肤的温度，就没可能轻易地忘记。

剑士抬眸，暗红荦荦的光瞬间卷没眼前的人。他勾起唇角，依旧是不可逃避的弧度。与微微卷扬的声调。

“……不过，味道很不错。”


	86. Chapter 86

[八十六]

 

“喂，走吧，绿藻。”Sanji的声音平平。

金发男人将厨房收拾停当并没有花去太久的时间。其间，Roronoa Zoro就坐在离他不远的地方，用那瓶酒来打发时间。绿头发的剑士曾无数次在舱里这样度过，不管是梅丽号还是桑尼号，都不乏这样的经历。开一瓶酒，然後看着厨子在眼前忙碌。这次也不外如是，他如同往常一样守着那个背影，直到一切都结束。  
说不上理由，也许只是因为成了一种习惯。

酒瓶早就空了，但出于无聊一直在他手中把玩着，此刻听见招呼，绿发男人打了个呵欠随手一甩，空瓶子划过一道完美的弧线落入角落的纸箱子。他用率先腾出来的那只手推开厨房的门。Sanji跟在他身後走出去。

顺着走廊一直走——事实上金发男人中途拽过Zoro一次因为那家伙向着大门口坚定无比地走去了——抵达他们房间的时候，已经有赞比纳尔小精灵非常贴心地为他们点起灯烛。明亮的光芒让房间沐浴在温和的暖橙中。见到有人进来，那些淡金色的小精灵自觉地从窗口离开了，留下一连串无法听懂的悄言细语。

金发男人看见整洁的房间里摆着两张床铺，相隔不远，中间是那盏灯，看起来十分温暖舒适。他虽然很想就此放倒自己，脚下却没作停留，拐了个弯直接进了浴室。他需要洗个澡然後才轮到休息。至于那只绿藻什么的，晾在外面吧没问题的。

这个世界的翅膀是种很奇异的东西，身上的衣服似乎不会受到一点影响，但如果你怀疑它的真实性，它们又是真切存在的。在想着背後双翼的时候，Sanji将身上的衬衣脱了下来。无意中瞥见镜中的自己，他愣了一下。

……自己身上那些原本被衣服遮掩住的痕迹，在镜子面前一览无余。不用再添加任何描述，眼前的景象就能最直接地令他想起情色这个词。

“妈的！那个可恶的……！”刚要骂上几句，和这些痕迹有关的回忆就不自觉地涌现。不过是一晃神间，那个人的唇……手掌……气息……灼烈的……跃动的……难以抵挡地纷至袭来，Sanji无法忘记它们留下的过程。在不断闪回的流风般的画面中，那只暗猩红色的眸像是静夜的星辰，燎原的火光，哪怕是安静的凝眸也足以将他的一切吞噬，或燃烧殆尽。  
那只眼睛的主人此刻就在与自己一门之隔的地方，而且完全无法控制，所以金发男人不能否定它有再点一次火的可能。

大致料想一下，如果那家伙真的……要……呃，那自己也是很可能不会拒绝的……吧……  
等等……不行，绝对不可以！这可是在欧尔比雅桑的家里！必须拒绝！

他猛地摇了摇脑袋，将那些灼到脸颊发烫的念头甩出脑袋。金色的发丝在眼前划出一脉明亮。Sanji随手捏起一缕，有一点出神地思考起欧尔比雅不久前透露的情报。带着些微漫不经心的表情，男人拧开了淋浴的开关。

水声响起，清凉的水似乎让自己清醒了不少。至少现在，与Zoro的事情还轮不到自己困扰。需要考虑的是这边的战斗，要怎样才能帮助Ace。毫无疑问他们都不会缺乏勇气和力量，但在缺少情报也缺少经验的情况下，结局怎样还真是难以预料。而且他们一行人的最终目的是回到红海，回到Luffy的身边，怎么找到船怎么开回去也都是需要有个计划的……那些家伙，除了戈其应该都不会考虑这么多。特别是那只藻类，更是想起什么就做什么根本不会用脑的绿色植物。于是……果然还是要走一步算一步吗？

这样的话题跟那家伙没有什么值得交流的……金发的人有点无奈地想，反正等到自己出去的时候，他一定睡着了吧？……一定会是这样。

等到Sanji甩着头发上的水珠从浴室走出来，第一眼就看到那只大型藻类将自己摊在床上紧紧闭着眼睛，胸口和缓地起伏。

就知道是这样。金发男人轻声叹了句“这么快就睡着了”，挑了下眉就走到绿发男人近前，细细端详，逐渐陷入一些模糊的过往。

徘徊于那张英气逼人的侧脸，他的注视渐渐深邃，难以收回。其实这道弧线，是自己早就，早就刻划在脑海中的。伴着无数场腥咸的海风，岛屿之上的林木森森，无数次望见，涂抹，镌刻在记忆最深处的东西。如同全身沾染着的海贼骨血，平日里倔强而奇异地蛰伏着，在需要的时候才会无比强烈地迸发。  
强烈到……纵是失明的那段日子，也依然能够在一片黑暗中清晰看穿这样的轮廓。

奇迹一般。

他肆无忌惮地不想收回自己的目光。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

在金发男人走神的时刻，那个原本他以为睡得很熟的人却突然伸手抓过来。一阵天旋地转，Sanji回过神来才发现自己已经被拽得躺到他怀里。一只有力的手臂正牢牢禁锢住自己。属于Zoro的热量正源源不绝地从前方传来。他平稳的呼吸近在咫尺。

抬眼看去，那人并没有睁开眼睛，似乎这只是个无意识的动作。Sanji咬一下牙。“喂……”

“……”

“喂！”等了半晌，还是没动静，金发的人决定爆发，一点不客气地屈膝给了他一下。

这一招果然惹得那人睁开眼睛并且呲起牙来。“白痴你想干吗？！”

“还醒着就滚去洗澡，混账。”把还不算太清醒的Zoro推下地，恶劣地笑着欣赏那家伙带着一脸怨念的表情消失在浴室门後，Sanji这才呼出一口气，将自己摊平在床铺上。抛开更想一脚将那人直接踹进浴室墙壁中的念头，他其实是心知肚明的。

妈的想让老子紧张死吗？！

听着淋浴安静的唦唦声，平复下呼吸，疲累的感觉顿时涌上大脑，身边是Zoro躺过的地方，还残留着他的温度。Sanji翻滚一下找了个舒服的姿势，闭上眼睛。接下去再发生什么，就不关他的事了。

绿发男人从浴室回来的时候，就发现床上那个家伙已经睡着了。

“切，是谁那么快就睡着的。”他低声抱怨着，然而还是放缓了脚步，走到床边蹲下身子。厨子背对着自己，应该是真的睡了。Zoro伸出手来挑起一丝柔软的发，眼神变得柔和起来。他凑过去，在指尖缠绕的金色上落下一个吻。  
虽然只是一个非常，非常简单的动作，却好似耗尽了力量的沉重，胸口被填上不知名的东西，太过充实，眼看就要满溢。

像是不想惊动到那人，他小心翼翼地在旁边躺下，伸手搂过那人细瘦的腰身。那对萤蓝流光的骨翼并没造成任何妨碍，相反，绿发男人凝视它们的时候，似乎愈加能够回忆起一种淡金的色调。存在又超脱。

说起来，之前从未有过这样相拥而眠的记忆。  
哦不对，的确有过。只不过那次是醒来後才发现莫名躺到一起的。  
记得那时睡得迷糊的厨子似乎是要吻过来的吧，那时自己是在想什么来着……是被惊吓到还是略有期待来着……  
唔……不行……好困……

眼皮开始沉重，终于抵不过睡意，绿发男人陷入夜梦之中。

由于总要提前给所有的人准备早餐，所以船上的厨师先生一贯起得很早，这一次也不例外。然而Sanji醒来的时候，发现自己十分自然地被圈在Zoro怀里。自己背後就是那人坚实的胸膛。他灼热的吐息在自己颈间拂动。腰际还能感到一只手的存在，虽然只是很随意地搭在腰间，但属于那人的温度隔着衣料传来，汇聚成一股暖流，是从未有过的经历。

他确定自己不想破坏这样的感觉。但此刻不是恋栈的时候，金发男人将Zoro的手臂轻轻从身上挪开，然後径自去洗漱。

活下去的话，就会有更多相拥醒来的机会。  
所以，不管怎样，他也一定要活下去。现在不过是亚巴顿之毒，以後还会遇到更多的危险，甚至性命之忧，那些时候也是一样。

海色的眸中闪过一抹冼亮的光，他诘问镜中那张熟悉的面孔。

你有不死的觉悟吗，Sanji？  
不管发生什么，都要努力活下去的觉悟；在赌上性命的同时，不是光想着靠牺牲来换取胜利的觉悟？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

早饭是一如既往的热闹。欧尔比雅似乎也十分享受这种场面，Sanji本以为她会不习惯这么吵嚷的风格，但看起来她很轻易地接受了。

“我想，我们的客人不会直接找到这座岛屿，所以我要先回去，然後等他到了再带过来。顺便还要取一些有用的书。去图腾谷研究那个法阵的话，很可能会用得上。”

“嗯，我必须去找一下鳞，得向它交代点任务……”库里瞥一眼雷格，“你跟我一起。”

“那我们几个不妨和欧尔比雅桑一起回去，也许能帮上些忙。还是说，有什么不方便的地方，需要我们留在这里等？”金发男人试探性地开口，征询她的意见。

美丽的殿下微微一笑。“这倒没有，不嫌麻烦的话就一起来吧。”

库里和雷格前往附近的其他小岛去找鳞。欧尔比雅则带着余下的人沿原路返回图书馆岛屿。学识渊博的殿下已经在前一晚凭着过人的记忆列出了一张长长的清单，上面是可能会涉及的书籍。但更多的内容还需要她亲自翻阅那些书籍才能决定。

Usopp，戈其，Sanji和Zoro按照单子上的名录在全部书架间穿梭寻找需要准备的书籍。欧尔比雅独自查找她无法确定的部分。

整幢建筑，上下三层全部堆满了古朴的书架，庞大的数量实在无法估算总量。他们需要在这的书海中找到正确的。论起这件事情，出乎所有人意料的，戈其竟然十分擅长。他总能很快就从书架说明上那些复杂的编码中分辨出需要的信息，然後继续找下去，轻而易举地发现羊皮纸上的书名。

“看不出来，你也挺能干的阿……当然了，比起本大爷还是……唔，我有点头晕……”Usopp揉了揉太阳穴，穿梭在书架中太久，看过太多相似的书脊，他实在有些眼花。

“在船上是不会经常干这种事情的吧？”Sanji正将一本抽出来的书放回原处。书脊上关于料理的字样让他很自觉地将它取了出来。斜睨一眼不远的那只绿藻……与其说他在看书，不如说他在看着书。果然是一点也指望不上。

“啊哈，说起来的确是这样的，不过乌娜号在贝耶西岛停留的时候我总喜欢去逛那里的书店……”提起乌娜号，戈其的眼神一下子黯淡了些，但很快就重新明亮起来，“那是座非常大的岛，也有一座很正规的图书馆。我是那里的常客。”

“这么说来，你就是从那家书店中学会查找书籍的？”看不见欧尔比雅在哪里，只有略显遥远的声音从顶层附近的位置飘来。大概是在那边的房间里吧。

“是的，殿下。”

“很不错呢……”顶端镶着狮鹫铜雕的那面古镜突然映出了一个身影，橙色的羽翼，欧尔比雅看清来的人，声音微一停顿，“我想，我们的客人就要到了。”

在她起身的同时，细碎的铃铛声自大厅的天花板处响起，叮铛不绝。美丽的殿下露出一个愉快的笑容，走出房门。铃铛的声音意味着，这位来访者也回答出了自己的问题。

至少，这世上又多了一个知晓历史正文存在的人。


	87. Chapter 87

[八十七]

 

欧尔比雅来到门口的时候，来访者恭敬地站在门外，尽管门扉已经大开，依然恭敬地等候进入的许可。浅橙色的羽翼灵巧地盘踞在背後，轻盈柔软。身材高挑的少年只看了一眼就断定眼前的人是魔族的殿下，并没有因那双骨翼是一点都不强大的浅紫色而感到丝毫迟疑。他向她绽开一个礼貌的微笑，继而深深鞠躬。

“尊敬的[别西卜殿下]，我奉[米迦勒殿下]的命令，接Sanji先生前往勒比哈欧。”

少年的声音清越，欧尔比雅立即听出他就是使用曼伊贝通话的那个人——路萨。

“先进来吧。”

“打扰了。”

路萨跟着欧尔比雅穿越门廊。两侧墙壁上挂着一些很古老的画作，少年能够分辨出其中一些肖像画，是曲神岛曾经的殿下。那些魔族与神族的样貌在希格纳宫殿中也有所记载。单凭这一点，就可以看出这位殿下对待不同的种族，是十分公正的。正想着，眼前忽然一亮，他发现自己处身于一座宽绰的大厅。

一股泉水安静地在脚边流淌。那些清透的液体从盘曲的某一根枝桠涌出，流经石雕跪像手中的号角，再流回地面的罅隙。路萨瞥了它一眼就抬头环视这个布满书架的三层大厅，刚好听到有人念起某种编号的声音。接下去一阵悉悉索索，似乎有更多的人在书架间翻弄着什么。

“哦，你就是路萨？你好阿，我就是Sanji。”从二层左侧的书架中传出一个有点慵懒的声音，接着探出一个人向他挥了挥手。在那人背後不远是窗口，从木制窗棂上透过来的柔和光彩给他镀上了一层浅金的轮廓。

金色的发，还有在光芒浸润下略显得有些不真实的眉宇……每分神情都挺熟悉。  
不过……蓝色的骨翼？在搞什么阿？还有称呼……又是什么秘密计划吗？

“Sa……Sanji先生，是已经做好启程的准备了吗？”微顿了一下，路萨觉得自己还是时刻提醒自己不知道的好。[注]

“请多关照了。”

听见这样的回答，少年的眉难以察觉地拧了一下。果然是有什么问题吧？

“Zoro也有些事情需要[拉斐尔殿下]解答，他会和你们一起上路。”[别西卜殿下]抬手一指，金发男人恰到好处地伸了手从书架深处拽出那个一脸不耐的人。

“是我的荣幸，Zoro先生。”少年盯着绿发的剑士，轻轻开口。

欧尔比雅走上前几步。“你们三个稍事休息，吃过午饭就启程吧。找书的事情，就交给Usopp和戈其吧。”

“让我在临走之前再为美丽的Lady做顿饭也是种幸福阿！”某人粉色气场全开。

绿头发的剑士撇撇嘴。“白痴一样。”

百试不爽的招数果然又一次成功地勾来厨子的注意力，男人危险地眯起一点眼睛，从牙缝里挤出一句你说什么？！

“我忘了。”

“你这可恶的……”

“要打可以，不要弄乱我的书。”

“是，欧尔比雅桑！”Sanji回答的速度之快简直让人怀疑他上一秒钟是在和谁说话。

不再管那两个人，优雅大方的[别西卜殿下]微笑着招呼路萨。“不介意的话，先跟我来吧。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

库里在一座看起来比较高的山尖上落脚，雷格跟在他身後。在一脉静蓝的湖面上，星罗棋布的岛屿构成了二狱岛罗卡扬森。原本这里的地形也不会出现太高的山。当下他们只是找了个视野开阔的地方，有助于找那只顽劣的狮鹫兽。

库里将手指蜷曲了放进嘴里，吹出一个听不见的音。

几乎就是同时，在隔过几座小岛的地方，一道迅捷的影子腾空而起。伸展的棕色双翼长达七八米。鳞立即作出了回应。

当这只巨兽俯冲到雷格身边带起激烈气流的时候，库里觉得它的敌意实在是过于明显了。不过瞟一眼雷格，根本没一点在意的样子，倒是让他稍微放心了些。

叹一口气，少年抚了一把狮鹫颈上顺滑的羽毛。“鳞，你们两个先休战一下。”他很认真地看着它的眼睛，“是一件很重要的事情。”

“嘛，我也说先停战。”雷格抱着双臂，一幅我真没打算做什么的姿态。

狮鹫慑人锋锐的眸盯住两人，片刻後转开了目光。毫无疑问它妥协了。就算对着雷格有危险的感觉，不可能当成伙伴对待，但也不能彻底视作敌人排除。在这一点上，鳞很矛盾。

“咳，是这样的。我一直怀疑在我用过万魔指环後，会有人在二狱岛查探。确切的说，就算不是北欧邪神，也会是跟那些人有关的……所以，”少年深绿的瞳中划过一丝坚毅的光，“希望你们两个能一起在门的附近检查有没有特殊的人，可疑的人。”

雷格伸指敲了一下自己的太阳穴，然後背对少年负起双手。黯红的骨翼微微展开一点，充盈着蓄势待发的力量。

“因为没有任何线索也没有任何可以辨认的征兆，所以在有所怀疑的时候，我们唯一的试探方法就是出手，然後最好全身而退，对方是或不是都要自己判断。从这点上讲，Usopp和戈其都是没可能做到的，对吧？”这一席话，雷格说得轻描淡写。

库里没有任何辩驳的说辞，只能点头。

的确如此。如果对方是某一位北欧邪神，那首先鳞和雷格就会陷入危险；其次，再糟一点的话，自己这边的计划——或者可能出现的计划——就会被负责出谋划策的对手知道，好不容易取得的先机就失去了。

“最好，能交手，但是又不怀疑你们的身份。”

“嘛，你觉得一只狮鹫兽和一只沼火恶魔……”雷格认真地捏着下巴思索，“能打得起来么……”

“放弃吧宠物，”少年抽了抽嘴角，“麻烦你整点我们族类能接受的展开方式……”

“哼！就不能因为一些别人无法理解的事情打起来然後把路过的全都卷进来吗？！”

听见他还是这种念头，库里恼火起来，一振双翼飞到他头顶上直接砸去一拳。“给我靠谱点！你们就不能先停战吗？！要闹到什么时……”

话音未落，他紧紧攥着的拳突然被雷格捏住。面前小恶魔的眸恍若燃起火焰，雷格轻轻勾起嘴角露出一抹凝重而摄人的邪笑。

“白痴，怎么可能真的跟它拼命呢？你真心觉得我是那么幼稚那么天真的人？这可是战争阿……”他的眸中有锋如利刃的光芒，穿透少君殿下不解的注视，“所谓战争阿，一旦失败，你，我，鳞，你的家人，我的族人，还有那么多珍视的东西……就什么都不剩了。”

所以不管做什么，都不可以输。

库里看着雷格的眼睛，忽然发现自己已不需要再说明什么。  
因为他们比任何人都明白，这个世界正在发生什么。他们都无可改变的，必须前行。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

鳞没有反对。尽管出于野兽的直觉，它一直都能察觉到雷格的危险性，但面对此刻的非常态势也没可能拒绝。所以当雷格提出单独跟自己谈谈的时候，它静静候在了一边。

“嘛，就是这样。你先回去，让我和它认真谈一下……”雷格推了一把库里，“说完我就回去。这边的事解决了，你也好安心带着[别西卜殿下]去图腾谷，不是吗？”

拗不过雷格，库里只能点头离开。临走时候少年刻意叮嘱这两个家伙不许闹事。看着库里那双变成浅绿色泽的骨翼渐行渐远，最终消失在视野中，雷格在距离狮鹫不远的地方蹲下身子。他舒展一下暗红的双翼，缓缓合拢。这是在放低姿态的同时作出无声的震慑。鳞作为古老的生物种族，自是深喑这种野性的交流方式。对于雷格的表示，它无动于衷。鳞很强，虽然很不想承认的是那个家伙要更强，可这并不会让它有任何改变。

“喂我知道你对我有意见。”

每一座岛屿都很安静，听不到翅膀的翕动，也听不到什么贲张的声音。

“而且很大。”

低下头能够看见如镜面的湖水倒映着岛屿的景象，一模一样，一正一反。

“可能是针对我们沼火恶魔这个种族。”

细长的浮桥将不同的岛屿连通在一起，看似弱不禁风，却不可抗拒地彼此牵连。

“我认识他的时间，比你要久一点，也许只是一点。”

轻缓的风还吹不起水面的涟漪，只是被微乱的额发稍稍挡住了视线，而略微的看不清神情。

“却足以改变很多。”

巨兽立在山间，微扬流光的翅羽感受着微风的每一丝清浅雕琢，这一刻是没有尘嚣的平静。

“他对你很重要，对我也是一样。”

深邃的瞳中映着静止的风景，然而有什么更深刻的东西就潜藏在这一脉光明之下蛰伏，等待时机泉涌而出。

“你想守护他，我也是一样。”

他近似于呢喃与誓言一般的腔调使鳞低下头，终于开始仔细审视起这个家伙。也许，它也并不是那么讨厌？

没容它再多思考一下，雷格就猛地跳起身来伸了个懒腰，刚才那个正色的小恶魔仿佛在一瞬间烟消云散。

“总之，我们所做的一切都是为了那小子，都想帮他……出于同样目的的话，就是战友，是伙伴……”拍了一下狮鹫那宽绰的背脊，雷格笑得没心没肺，“那么，请多关照啦，伙伴！”

果然还是很讨厌！鳞很干脆地扭开头去。

身躯庞大的狮鹫兽不愿前往人群聚集的狭小地方，所以雷格随意说了句走了，就用最快的速度返回[别西卜殿下]的小岛。正值午餐时间，所有人都在顶层房间里享受金发男人和戈其准备的大餐，听声音就知道叫嚣得要命。雷格踏进房间的那一刻，就看清了那位橙色羽翼的神族客人。两个人同时愣了一下。

“哦呀，真是幸会，恶魔殿下，没想到在这儿见到你。”路萨率先开口，他盯着门口的少年缓缓放下手中的叉子。

雷格绽开一个笑容，仿佛是多年不见的老友重逢。“竟然认出我了吗，就算是以这样的形象？”

“嘛，无时或忘吧，这种感觉……”少年开口之际挟着一丝冰冷的意味，“毕竟是多少年来都没有发生过的大事了……擅自闯入海德遗迹，破坏警报体系什么的……”

一直喧嚣的房间忽然间安静一片。雷格缓缓勾起唇角，但眼底没有分毫笑意。

“你想说什么，路萨？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：“Sa……Sanji先生……”这个地方，路萨是差点直接叫他[沙利叶]。这个名字的拼写是Sariel……虽然也有版本说是Suriel。但果断要取Sa开头的那个名字阿！


	88. Chapter 88

[八十八]

 

“我无法信任你。”路萨没有丝毫犹豫就说出口。他当然明白，雷格能出现在这个地方，就表示它已经得到了这里其他人的认可。  
但不等于他认可。

能够成为[米迦勒殿下]信任的人，绝不是因为他有多么乖巧多么八面玲珑，而是因为他贯彻自己的信念，坚持自己的决策，不会盲从更不会屈从。此刻，面对一众可能成为转眼就成为敌人的人，路萨依然不会退缩。

“敌人的话，就要消灭。”

库里面无表情地看着雷格和路萨警惕而专注地对视，彼此的姿态犹如两只蓄势厮杀的兽。Sanji等人尽管知道海德遗迹是禁地，但身为海贼，对擅闯禁地这种事还没放在心上。更何况那所谓的禁地，几个人早就在鳞的背上走过一遭了。对这般剑拔弩张的气氛没可能视若无睹，Sanji他们几个都静观其变。而这里的主人欧尔比雅，同样没有任何表示，但几乎所有人都能从她宝石蓝色的眸底找到凝神思索的痕迹。

“等一下。”片刻静默後，最终还是欧尔比雅止住了硝烟弥散的前奏。

库里像是松了口气，肩膀微不可察地沉一下。

“雷格，我只问你一个问题……”她的目光变得深邃，投向还站在门口的少年，“除了少君殿下，你还会效忠于别人吗？”

小恶魔渐渐收紧眉睫，瞳中映出库里的身影，一抹绝决桀骜的笑意窜上他的唇角。他眸中燃着暗敛的火光，一字一顿。

“绝不可能。”

笑话，当他雷格是什么人了？！当他们沼火恶魔又是什么了？！  
沼火恶魔只会与一个人签订契约，一旦签订至死无悔。与其说是魔法的契约或者束缚，不如说是与他们身体中流动着的血液与灵魂。最坚不可摧的信仰与荣耀。

“[如圣-加德雅与艾叶沙迦共同镌刻的誓约，魔之纹章是永恒。]”欧尔比雅的声音娓娓，像是念诵着哪本书中的句子，“这样的话，你还有什么疑问吗？”

少年沉默了半晌，显然是无法反驳她的话，过了一会儿才长长呼出一口气。“最後一个问题。”

雷格伸手做了一个请的姿势，等着他发问。

“那个时候，你就是殿下的契约恶魔了？”

“当然，”回答这个问题的是库里，这位少年殿下踏前一步，淡然挡下了接踵而来的疑问，“我想这件事情你可能是多虑了，路萨。我对你的忠诚与谨慎表示嘉许，不过你可以再考虑一下，有些问题并不像表面上看上去的那样浅显。比如……当初的事情为什么神族和魔族都不再追查下去了，究竟原因是什么呢？”

话音刚落，神族少年的身体便是微微一震。路萨的眼神瞬间复杂起来。

库里没有给他更多思考的机会。“理由虽然没能公之于曲神岛，但也应该算是一种无言的证据……因为那次的事件已经被[路西法陛下]与[米迦勒殿下]默许了……”看见他难以置信的眼神，库里不得不补上一句，“阿，情况特殊，那是唯一一次。”

事已至此，尽管还是想表达一下存在被利用的可能，路萨终究知趣地没再开口。就算还有些疑问那也要压在心底了。至少现在可以肯定的是，雷格绝对不会是敌人。对于眼下的情况，这已足够了。

“那么，十分抱歉，我会对殿下有所怀疑。”路萨恭敬鞠躬，恢复了之前的礼貌。

雷格摆了摆手表示不用在意，直接加入了午餐的阵营。

搞什么，直接告诉我它是殿下的契约恶魔不就好了，[米迦勒殿下]说了一大堆杂七杂八的事情，结果这么重点的居然会忘记……看着被欧尔比雅招呼到一起继续享受午餐的人，路萨有一点走神。余下的聚餐时间并没有任何隔阂与意外。

压在路萨心口的沉重感减去不少，但仍然存在……

真的不需要担心吗？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“放心吧，结束了那边的事情我们就会尽快赶回来的。”金发男人如是说。

终于到了启程的时刻，橙色羽翼的神族少年在门外的浮桥上远远等候，而Sanji与Zoro向其他人告别後也真的要动身了。原本从行程上看，不管是要前往图腾谷的库里，还是要去门那边的雷格，都和Sanji他们顺路。但一方面欧尔比雅需要的书籍和材料还没有准备周全，鳞的话还要再专门去找它一趟，另一方面，Sanji和Zoro则是越快动身越好。所以现在，只能是路萨带他们两个先行离开。

“你们放心的去吧！这边有我Usopp船长在，无论多么艰难的问题都会迎刃而解的！”狙击手拍着胸膛保证。

金发男人看到站在人群之後有如女神般神圣的[别西卜殿下]，飘到她身边单膝跪地做了一个痛心疾首的动作。“阿，不能留在欧尔比雅桑的身边保护美丽的Lady真是罪过！等我回来再用最美味的料理来赔罪吧！”

对此，美丽的殿下微笑着应允，并赠送了句一路顺风。于是金发男人就自然而然地开始飘飘然，高呼着爱阿爱阿化作一阵旋风。

“Sanji，Zoro，”带一点突兀，雷格非常成功地打断了厨师先生卖力的旋转，“也许你们会遇到些什么突发情况……不管发生什么，都一定要小心。”

绿发男人将手搭在剑柄上，轻斜起眉尖，浑身上下是属于剑士的难掩的霸气自信。而金发男人定住身形站在一个触手可及的位置，优雅无端中蕴含着无限可能的力量。落入视野中的两个人，都有些漫不经心，然而只要见了他们的动作，表情，哪怕只是分毫，便会笃定地相信他们有足以与之相符的强大实力。

“他们很强的，”库里不轻不重地噎给他一句，“你才该小心了别送命，白痴。”

雷格嬉皮笑脸地凑过去。“咦，我可以理解为……这是在关心我吗？”

“滚！”库里扭头。

金发男人几步来到少年身前，将手按在他头上用力地压一下再转身离开，什么都没说。然而库里在恍然中觉得，自己好像什么都明白了。

空中传来熟悉的翅膀鼓风的声音，也许是预料到他们即将离开，鳞竟在这最後一刻从岛屿的背面现身。

“鳞……”Sanji挑起嘴角，非常自然地伸出手，任由巨大的狮鹫在凌空降下，将它坚实锋锐的利喙抵上自己掌心。亘久熟识的感觉沿着血液，汹涌地袭上心口。金发男人另一只手抚过它宛若流萤的颈羽，如海明澈的左眼望进狮鹫兽金色肆虐的瞳。

“暂时要离开一阵子了，不过很快就会回来的……大概吧。这些日子以来，也承蒙你照顾了。”

霎时，他回想起太多的内容。那些自己是如何听着它翅翼的风声而渐渐熟识的过往，如何拜托它带着自己悄无声息地离开瑞夫图，它又是如何突然出现在曼吉地，赶走了不怀好意的陌生人。每一次触及它那宽绰的背脊，都会觉得如果没有这样可靠的依托，前行将是一场多么难以想象的艰险旅途。  
虽然不是随时都需要受人恩惠，却依然得到了莫大的帮助。

“既然鳞来了，那么……我们这边也可以开始了……”雷格伸个懒腰，红色近黯的骨翼轻轻一振，便闪入即将离开岛屿的那一支队伍。

那家伙找起书来并不太在行，尽快去也好。更何况，现在的话可以让他和鳞再送Sanji他们一程。想到这里，库里轻轻点头，他再看一眼自己那只巨大的狮鹫兽。忽然间一个恶作剧的想法心念电闪，少年露出一个在任何人眼中都堪称引人的笑容，十分放肆地看着明显懵然的雷格。

“路上小心，我亲爱的……鳞。”果断把视线甩到狮鹫身上，库里笑得恶劣。

雷格抽了下眉角。报复，这绝对是报复！

已经告了别，再说无益，绿发男人率先踏上湖面上细致的浮桥，桥身在水面上荡起，不住沉浮。他知道，自己踏出的每一步都是向着自己所希冀的前路，不管是世界第一大剑豪，还是与伙伴们共同实现的梦想，抑或是有Sanji并肩的一整个未来。无比坚定。

猛然风起，拂动他耳际金色的水滴，在谁溟蓝的注视中激荡开一层的光明。

“我们走。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

鳞的话，虽然可以带Sanji他们一程，不过路萨建议他们还是不要太过依赖他人的帮助。二人自然也明白其中道理，都在用自己的力量与其他人并行。这对于他们而言，并没有什么困难。

“雷格殿下，我要带他们乘环海乱流上去，殿下和狮鹫也走这条路吗？”一旦确认雷格不是危险分子，路萨的态度就恢复恭谨，没有一点不自然之处。

“当然。到了瑞夫图我们就直接去门那里。”

“好，那么请几位跟我来吧。”伸开那巨大的翼展，少年向岛屿侧面掠去。在眼底大片惊掠的蓝中，橙翼是一道明显的标志，不住指引着他们前往最终目的地。

“喂绿藻，跟好了路萨。丢了很麻烦的。”金发男人斜睨一眼自己身後的Zoro，出言挑衅。

“啰嗦！”

白痴一样，跟什么路萨，跟着你不就行了！当然了，这么没气势的话Zoro是不可能说出口的。

几人没有保留实力的想法，也不用照顾其他人，就这样以惊人的速度接近岛屿边界。那里有辽远得几乎望不见穷尽的空白，大量凌乱而猛烈的气流充斥于这个空间，架设起一道巨大的屏障，难以逾越。这些使曲神岛与红海彻底隔绝的气流就是路萨所说的环海乱流。当然了，它们有如此强大的力量，更要好好利用，例如前往上阶的岛屿，与其用自己的翅膀飞上去，借助它们的力量才是上策。  
不过前提是，除了自身强大的力量，还要有足以察觉周围每一道气流的异常敏锐的感知力。

罗卡扬森的边界是连绵的矮山，所有的湖水和岛屿都被围在其中。更外面是黢黑的空间，由于乱流的存在，想睁开眼睛都有困难，更不要提再向远处看了。一行人在矮山的尖顶上驻足，短暂休息，接下去就要一鼓作气了。

“这里说话真不方便，都要用喊的……嘛，告别的话也说过了，到了瑞夫图我们就直接走，你们小心。”雷格站在山尖，任由风将他的乱发吹得更乱，“话说，你们需要绳子之类的吗？互相拽着点免得被吹走？”

“用不着。不管怎样，一直向上飞不就行了。”

“喂喂真敢说阿，绿藻……我敢打赌你分不清上和下。”

“嗯？”绿发男人露出一个邪笑，“难道不是‘上’吗？”

几乎就是同一时刻，他脚下一错向右侧闪开，以毫厘之差避过金发男人一记凌厉的踢击。

喂喂这样真的好吗，这两个人？雷格翻了个白眼，歪着头欣赏山外一团漆黑的美丽景致。

“既然都很有精神，那就别浪费体力了，你们暂停，先跟我走。”路萨翅尖一抖，斜斜飘开一个角度，选中了黑暗中的某一道气流。刹那间在周围来自无数方向的乱风中，他所选中的气流将他托了起来，以快到难以形容的速度绝尘而去。

Sanji和Zoro自然听见了路萨的话，但两人似乎无视了那句暂停，在扭打的同时抢过去。刹那，两人被气流托着飞速离开。雷格叹了口气，与鳞一起飞过去。耳际风声呼啸，属于湖之岛的海的颜色不住远离。

话说这样乌七八糟的开端，真的没问题吗？


	89. Chapter 89

[八十九]

 

被推行着不断向上攀升的感觉并不算陌生。作为草帽海贼团的一员，已经去过一次Skypiea了，当初乘着冲天海流飞行的时候，也是如此这般。现在置身在环海乱流，仿佛是重温当初的冒险旅程。只是这一次，主角从草帽海贼团全员连带梅丽号换作了其中的两个人。

路萨在他们眼中已成为一个橙色的小点，遥远得几乎难以辨认。只要跟着他，确保自己能跟着他转到哪道气流就不会迷失。在两人下方极为遥远的地方，勉强能看到鳞和雷格两个的身影。他们到了瑞夫图就会自行离开，也免了告别。

身处急进而激烈的环海乱流中，只要稍稍展开双翼便能借力飞行，这种实战技巧，两个人稍稍感受了一下便可以运用自如。Sanji还想继续刚才的事情，试图踢一脚过去的时候，猛地被绿发男人捉住了手腕。他带一点愕然地望过去，绿头发的剑士正神色凝重地盯着自己，吸引着自己移不开目光。

电光石火的一瞬，Zoro将金发男人猛地拽进自己怀里紧紧抱住。

在这四周湍急的气流中，个人的存在感是如此渺小，可是在两人眼中又是无比强烈。绿发男人伸手拢过那些金色细软的发丝，将那个温暖的身躯牢牢禁锢在怀中。他静静地抱着金发的那个人，在疾烈的风中不动如山。胸膛贴上鲜活有力的心跳，是一曲不灭的咏歌。

金发男人的动作有一息凝滞。

Sanji不得不告诉自己，这个男人就像一场席卷的山岚，能瞬间消磨掉自己全部的坚持，令他被迫面对最真实的自己——那个对Roronoa Zoro有着难以割舍的感情的自己。在这刻，就在这一刻，全身心都被失控的感情驱使着，无法拒绝地给予回应。他缓缓抬起手，回抱住Zoro。手臂间的感触太过真实，远胜任何……任何一个梦境。

没有任何一种语言能表述自己的不能失去。  
也没有任何一个动作能说明自己是如何珍视。  
迈步过所有迟疑，丢弃掉一切束缚，接受感情的本能，在得到回应的瞬间便如此坦然地接管未来。

心口满满被对方占据，思维完全停滞，外界的一切都仿佛不存在，只剩下这一场拥抱。  
风声呼啸过耳际，心跳相合，宛若拥抱整个世界。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

上方巨大的黑影在不住扩大，他们已经接近一狱岛瑞夫图一处遥远的边界。环海乱流让他们的速度达到难以想象的迅捷，记得从这里向下飞到二狱岛还花了很久的时间，借助气流的力量真是事半功倍。

Sanji低下头，越过绿发男人的手臂从凌乱的风中勉强辨认出一个棕黑色的小点，是鳞，旁边暗红色的是雷格。他们两个在接近岛屿的时候干脆利落地从环海乱流中闪身飞了出去。一狱岛迅速从他们身畔经过，再飞速远离。这一次金发男人终于有机会亲眼见到这座规整的圆形绿色岛屿，如祖母绿宝石镶嵌在一脉墨色的空间。

等到瑞夫图在视野中变作一个小点，他们终于接近最初抵达的临界岛莫撒锡。Sanji记起根据Usopp的描述，从这里向上看的话……应该能见到发着微光的曼吉地……抬头看去，他轻而易举就在视野中捕获了足以温暖黢黑岛底的那片光芒——曼吉地。

在失明的时候一直劳扰梅洛哲老太太和苏芳娜桑，还有善解人意的乌利，金发男人就想，如果有时间，应该回去好好道个谢的。

上方的橙色身影在扩大，应该是路萨有意减缓了飞行速度等他们跟上。金发男人突然心念一动，扬一下打卷的眉梢，抓起自己臂上的手腕拉开一点那人和自己的距离。

“喂绿藻，不如看看我们谁能先飞到路萨那里？”

绿发的剑士斜斜挑起眉。“切。还用说吗，当然是老子。”

“是吗？”海蓝的眸燃起明烈的光。下一秒钟，Sanji果断放开手如离弦的箭向上掠去。微微斜起背後的骨翼，借着乱流的力量御风而行。金发男人瘦削的身形洒脱至极，轻描淡写却迅如闪电。不过那个叫Roronoa Zoro的男人又怎么可能被丢下？绿头发的剑士展开那双近黑有力的骨翼，几乎寸步不离地跟在Sanji稍後一点的位置。

Zoro并不急于超越。对他而言，有这个人领着他向前也是一件值得享受的事情。不过那个一味争强好胜的笨家伙似乎并没有意识到这点……绿发男人看着他飞在比自己稍稍高出半个身子的地方，觉得他就是这种倔强的笨地方，也相当吸引人。

这是一场，彼此都沉溺其中的游戏。

在前方领路的少年偶然间低一下头，便错愕万分地张大嘴。在已经离他不远的地方，那两个人在以一种他难以理解的速度向这边加速赶来。

不是吧？！

他有点愕然地想起之前自己被[别西卜殿下]单独叫到房间中的秘密谈话。

[他们两个是不折不扣的红海人，还没有结束堕世轮回。不要怀疑这点。]

[所以，如果是曲神岛本身的事情，多少向他们解释一下吧。]

[他们还有很多东西需要学习，而且不用魔法的话，战力会打个折扣。]

想到这里，路萨抽一抽眉角……

这个，就算这两位殿下不用魔法……  
从这个速度，对翅膀的使用程度……多少也能看出来，他们已经非常强大了吧……

两个男人须臾便到了眼前。

“看，还是老子快一些吧？”金发男人不无得意地勾起唇角。

“胡说，明明是一起到的，而且你比我早一步出发，所以当然是我的速度更快！”

“绿藻你眼睛长到头顶了？这TA妈的这也能叫一起到？是说你像Luffy一样会伸长了，还是光合作用让你这球藻长成条状了？！”

“你以为全世界都像你那眉毛一样只会原地转圈吗，右边转完了左边再继续？！”

“妈的你这绿色植物居然能分清左右啦！病入膏肓了吗？！”

“混账你才……”

路萨看着越说越不知所云的两个人，茫然了一阵不知道该劝哪一边。眼看再不出去就要离开临界岛了，他只得打断了两个人的争吵……

“呃两位……我们必须在这里出去，去一趟莫撒锡。[米迦勒殿下]吩咐我办点事情，并且他说，你们也希望知道的。”

“阿？”

两人齐刷刷望过来，谁信你们刚刚是在吵架阿！少年咳了一声，正色回答。

“是关于红海的事情。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

莫撒锡被称作临界岛的理由，不仅仅是因为它介于天岛和狱岛之间，更是因为岛屿中心无比宽广的黯红色巨湖。

麦尼埃湖，是由状如沸腾的熔岩般的火构成的，因此也被称作火湖。原本是地狱中让堕天使接受惩罚与制裁的火湖，然而在这一贯扭曲本意的曲神岛，这个湖成了连通曲神岛与红海的纽带般的存在。一方面曲神岛的族人可以通过湖水堕世轮回前往红海，另一方面，在红海死亡的人，也会从这个湖返回，然後决定自己的去留。当然了，大部分的人都没有能力留在这里，只能继续回到红海进行下一场轮回。

关于麦尼埃湖，Zoro其实已经有过接触了，也就是轮回之路的那次。虽说轮回之路下面的的确确就是火湖，但那只是整座湖泊的极小部分。真正的样子，他们都不曾见过。

“我们要去麦尼埃湖附近找一个人。”路萨带着余下两个人从高空掠过暗绿覆盖的丛林，前往视野中那一大片滚涌的黑红。他想起[别西卜殿下]的话，指一下前方主动向他们解释，“在红海死去的人会在那边现身，所以，自然也会带来那边的消息。”

“原来这边也不算与世隔绝……谢了。”绿发男人像是松了口气的样子。

能得到外界的消息，就可能知道其他人的情况，还有关于Ace的事情吧？

“这是[米迦勒殿下]吩咐的，他说你们会很想知道外面发生了什么事情。另外，他也很想知道在他回来之後，外面又发生过什么。”顿一下，少年的语气突然变得轻忽却笃定，“与其说是‘想知道’，我总觉得他应该是‘放不下’才对。”

“的确……”Sanji也在一刻不停地思考着，“在我们一无所知的时候，一定发生了非常严重的事情……白胡子海贼团的二番队队长，火拳Ace，竟然会……”

“阿，如果你们知道[拉斐尔殿下]就是你们所说的那个白胡子的话……”

“什么！”Sanji和Zoro难以置信地睁大眼睛，因这个消息而震惊不已。

不久前才用曼伊贝联系过的那个苍劲豪迈的声线，那个他们寻找了许久的[拉斐尔殿下]，竟然是现如今最接近海贼王的那个男人，白胡子？！而他和Ace在如此接近的时间内返回曲神岛应该不会只是寿终正寝吧……  
那么到底……外面的世界经历了怎样的事件？！

没有一刻比现在更加强烈地想知道外界的讯息。

“你们……是真的不知道？！”路萨在半空顿住身形，很诧异地看着他们……

“我们又没有见过他本人……”

“阿，是哦……”少年十分恍惚地应了一声，心说自己果然还是忘记了他们的身份，总以为自己面前的是[萨麦尔殿下]和[沙利叶殿下]……

绿发男人拧紧眉，目光投向远处黑红的湖泊。“所以说，要尽快找到情报才行……”

“明白了，你们快跟我来吧。”

少年带着他们从麦尼埃湖的边缘绕行，并没有太靠近中心。尽管如此，他们还是从半空见到湖中央那拥挤不堪的人群。人们对自己已经历的死亡充满畏罹，又对未来充满怀疑与担忧。他们在滚沸的湖中高声呼叫着哀嚎着想找到一条出路，但往往在他们想好去处之前，就会被岩浆般的火湖再度吞噬。  
只有那些意志坚定的人，会在烈焰中接受焚烧如凤凰涅槃，生长自己的双翼，积蓄自己的力量，改写命运，重生于这个世界。

“那里面并不是滚烫的熔岩，只是看上去很像而已。虽然挺烫人的但绝对不会再死一次……”路萨摇摇头，“可惜人们总会被自己的认知蒙蔽，以为那依然是自己无法接受的内容。被恐惧和迟疑吞噬，是不会得到真正的力量的。”

最後这句话令金发男人走了神。他想起自己还在芭拉蒂的时候，和Zoro的初次交谈。

[你们一定是那种会最先送命的人。]

[身为剑客，当你要成为世界最强的时候，早就把生死置之度外了。]

彼时的自己看他云淡风轻的表情，回应的是一句，真是一群笨蛋。而後，在那些交迭堆砌，乘风破浪的时光里，终于被这个笨蛋牢牢吸引，不能挣脱。

这个在考验面前绝对不会感到疑惑，坚定向前绝不退缩的三刀流剑士。  
世界第一大剑豪。


	90. Chapter 90

[九十]

 

“喏，就在前面。”

顺着路萨所指的方向，一座巍峨的黑色高塔霸道无比地闯入Zoro和Sanji的视野。黢黑的石料，粗犷简洁的风格，犹如一位守护了麦尼埃湖百年千年，沉默而强悍的巨人，用威严的眼神俯瞰火湖中挣扎的生灵。

“法赛尼亚之塔。算是红海的情报搜集站吧……你们想知道的事情，也许在这里会找到答案，”少年顿一下，又有点不安地补上一句，“只是也许。”

“没关系的，”金发男人耸一下肩，“有一点希望总比没有好。”

省去步行的麻烦，三个人直接将高塔最顶端的天台当作了落脚点。这座黑塔坐落于环湖最高的山顶，拥有极好的视野。远望地平线的话，见到的那座城镇的影子就是罗西顿了。

推开天台上的门，顺着台阶直走到下一层，揭开脚下的活板门，路萨领头跃了下去。Sanji和Zoro两个人到了这个陌生地方，免不了新奇一番。

这是间圆形的瞭望台，四面都有通透的窗可以无所顾忌地远眺每一个方向。中间是一张巨大的圆桌，几乎占据了二分之一的房间，上面凌乱地堆满了报纸，纸张，书籍，甚至还有各式的小物件。这些东西几乎堆迭到接近天花板的高度，看起来摇摇欲坠。地面和其他的架子上则放着分拣好的打量物品。报纸成叠地摆放起来，一些整理好的物品都按一定顺序码放在墙架上，角落里几个盖得严实的纸箱子里面大概也放满了东西。可以看出这里是将大量物品进行分拣工作的地点。

一位生着苍白羽翼的老人从桌子侧面探出头来。镶着钻石的单片眼镜在他左眼上划过一道锋锐的光芒。他绽开一个并不漂亮却十分愉快的笑容。

“殿下保佑。有消息就是最好的消息，路萨。”

少年一幅松了一口气的模样，点了点头。“太好了。辛苦你了，约曼。”

约曼晃悠悠地起身，从身後拿出一叠整理好的报纸递过来。

“真不知道殿下这是要做什么，一句话就要找所有关于草帽的消息。幸好老朽的记忆力还是一如既往的出色，这个脑袋就是要用在这种时候的。否则就真的头疼了……”他指了指最上面那份，“那是最新的，殿下回来之後的消息。”

Sanji和Zoro不约而同抢过去看。听上去这应该就是Ace身故後，Luffy的消息了。也是此刻，他们最关心的事情。

这份报纸的头版头条，最大幅的照片赫然便是他们的船长。将那顶金色草帽执在胸前，Luffy闭目祷告的样子庄严肃顿。随便瞟去一眼旁边的文字，大概是说他再度回到海军本部马林福德广场，为在战场逝去的Ace与白胡子吊唁。而後视线不可逆转地被Luffy重新吸引过去。从报道的只言片语中能看到，他参与了峰顶之战，再然後，亲身经历了Ace的死……

不知道那个时候的他是有多悲切。  
照片上的少年将那顶金色草帽执在胸前，浑身白色的绷带宣告他曾经何等惨烈地战斗过。他闭目祷告的样子庄严肃顿，眉目间平静又坚决。两个人怔愣地看着照片，在Luffy静止的表情中，仿佛能感受到那些被按压住的无比强烈的感情。要知道Luffy他，从来都是一个直白简单，开心就笑，难过就会哭的人阿！  
只要想一下，就觉得有如窒息般的难过。喉咙一直被什么东西梗住，难以开口。

作为伙伴，没有帮助他，甚至不能陪着他一起分担这种痛苦。唯有在事後看一看报纸，才能了解到他的事情，这叫什么伙伴！

如果能强到保护那些不想失去的，如果能游刃有余地面对一切敌人，就好了。  
归根结底，太弱了，还是自己太弱了阿！

未来还会有更多，更强大的敌人，要怎么走下去？！要怎么在广阔的大海之上继续航行？！要怎么保护所有的伙伴，不再经历一次这样的痛苦？！  
从最开始就决定了，要站在他的身边，接管他的背後，陪着他一起走上海贼王这条路。承认他，承认自己，承认每一个伙伴，更加要承认这片大海无比广阔的事实。  
……于是，只能变强了阿。

Luffy，在你与我们分离的每一秒，在我们尚未重聚的每一刻，直至无法言说的未来，我们纵然分开也会继续努力，变得更强，用我们所有人的力量一起帮助你坐上海贼王的宝座，找到One Piece！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“喂绿藻，我想，Luffy应该是借这条新闻给散落在各地的我们带来了一个消息，”金发男人指着照片上Luffy的手臂，抬眼看向身边的剑士，“就是这个。”

“嗯？这是……”Zoro挑起眉梢。显然，对于熟知那家伙的人而言，都知道他手臂上是没有刺青的。

金发男人用毫不遮掩的怜悯眼神看着他。“3……D……2……Y。”

“老子认得字，混账！”火冒三丈地说完这句，Zoro立即就被那几个字吸引过去了，“嗯？不过，3和D上面……”他凑近去盯着看，确定那是一个怎样的图案，“打了叉子，也就是说……”

Sanji点了点头。“不错阿绿藻，居然能看出来这点……意思就是，当初约定的3天之期作废，更改之後的会合时间变成了2Y，也就是……”

顿一下，两人异口同声。“两年後。”

“真亏你们，这样的讯息也能看得出来？”路萨始终站在一边，照片上的内容也都看在眼里，却毫无头绪。

金发男人略带一点自豪地接下他的话。“阿，这可是伙伴才能看懂的信息阿。”

“真是羡慕呢，伙伴。”路萨扬起嘴角，由衷赞叹。

一直心悬的会合一事现在突然推到了两年後，Sanji忽然想起一件事情。“路萨，能否帮我们一个忙，联系一下Usopp？”为了随时联络库里和Usopp他们，另一只曼伊贝就彻底留在了那边。

“愿意效劳。”

听着路萨和Zoro用贝壳和那头不认识的人取得了联络，老人主动和金发男人聊起来。

“殿下保佑，”约曼指了指金发男人的翅膀，“[沙利叶殿下]您怎么换了一幅这样的翅膀？”

Sanji轻笑一下。“这个阿，总会有，这样那样的原因的。”

路萨突然说了句。“我觉得还是换回来的好，Sa……咳，Sanji。”

“Sanji？”约曼一愣，“怎么又突然叫回从前的名字了？是有什么特殊情况吗？那么翅膀，是为了掩藏身份？！”

金发的厨师一愣。抛开那个“特殊情况”，不，现在这个情况当然也很特殊，不过问题不在这里，而是……听约曼话里的意思，自己从前在曲神岛也是叫这个名字的？并且，他从那个时候就认得自己了？！

“呃，你……”厨师的话刚说出口就被打断了。

“不要问那么多啦，约曼，”橙色羽翼的少年伸出手，“拿一颗尤莱糖，要艾伦柯的。”

“殿下保佑，1锡安谢谢惠顾。”

“你抢劫阿喂！有这么贵的吗？！普通尤莱糖才13耶路！再说了这可是给[沙利叶殿下]的！”

约曼一摊手。“就是[米迦勒殿下]也不能随便拿老朽的商品吧……”

路萨苦着脸挥手。“知道了知道了，先赊着吧！算在我家殿下头上。他绝对没意见。”

“呃，如果不是很有必要的话，赊账什么的就免了吧……”金发男人挠挠头，心说不知道这得什么时候才能还了。

“没关系的，拿着吧。”这个时候约曼反而显得大方得要命。他从墙架上一个严丝合缝的纸箱子里取出一枚用银色糖纸包住的尤莱糖，扔给路萨。

方才Zoro已经言简意赅地向Usopp说明了报纸上的新闻与两年後重聚的事情，路萨将糖果递给Sanji，边收起曼伊贝边向他解释。“所谓艾伦柯的版本呢，就是由他改进过的尤莱糖。吃了之後翅膀可以恢复原状，至于效果，算是抵消之前的糖果，并且会一直持续原本的样子，直到下一次受到糖果的影响。这是近几十年才开发出的新产品，你可以先拿着，等需要的时候再吃。”

金发男人接过银色的糖果。“那就多谢了。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

紫色长发的女子走在一脉荒寂的废墟之上，淡白的日光在她长发上打出一弯柔和的痕迹。偶尔遇到难以翻越的阻碍便轻轻振翅掠过。风卷起她长长的袍裾，划出一道精致的弧线。她在空中回过头，波澜不惊地扫过残破却不减庄严的古旧建筑。

神庙巨大的碎石柱在光芒中缄默，它们已经见证过一次战争的残酷，也许再过不久就会历经另一次。

在[洛基]决意发起战争後，[奥汀]便做出了一系列的安排。交给她[古尔薇格]的，应该说是一个异常关键的任务。按照[奥汀]的要求，她要将除了图腾谷之外的八重魔法阵全部改写一遍。全部要改成，想要消除就一定会将那个空间彻底毁灭的程度。

这样走了许久，[古尔薇格]早已离开神庙附近的范畴。她忠实的小仆从夫卡一直紧紧跟在她背後，却时不时要向後瞥上一眼。因为实在是太在意了，那个少年！

那个少年沉默不语地跟在她身後。他的左眼缠着几道白色的绷带，邃黯的右眼平静而深不见底，苍雪色的额发垂下，微微挡住一点幽深的视线。看着他的时候会不自觉地生出一阵寒意。他穿一件黑色的长长袍子，背後那双羽翼也是同样纯粹的黑，不过作为神族，并不能通过羽翼的颜色来判断强弱。所以这个家伙真正的实力应该说是被彻底掩藏起来了。

“我说，”[古尔薇格]顿住脚步，转过身去直视那个少年，“你突然提出跟着我去检查法阵，是出于什么目的呢，不会只是单纯地想去‘检查’一下吧，[海姆达尔]？”

被点了名回答问题，少年淡淡开口。“从你提出的这个问题，我觉得你比他们要聪明些，[古尔薇格]。”

“是吗，那还真是多谢夸奖了。虽然我觉得比起[奥汀]，自己还差得太远……”

“他吗，”少年用那只完好的右眼遥遥望一下没入远方巨石阴影後的神庙，语气中有一丝不易察觉的冷冽，“太过信任，有时也是一种障碍。对于任何一个以智慧为手段的人而言，这都是理应避免的……嘛，我只是想知道那个剑士的事情，需要你更详细地给我说明一下。”

“你是怀疑那个人有问题，还是在怀疑我？”

少年对她的疑问无动于衷。“说来听听就知道了。”

被这家伙怀疑不会是什么好下场的。[古尔薇格]深吸一口气，将图腾谷中发生的事情，原原本本描述了一遍。[海姆达尔]凝神听着她所说的每一句话，渐渐拧起眉心。

“果然……我所担忧的事情发生了。”

“什么？！”

[海姆达尔]向旁边走了两步，伸手摆弄起身畔一株苍绿的枝桠。他的声音穿透周围的森森林木，依旧冰冷而沉静。

“有些意料之外的事情，在我们没有察觉的时间里……发生了。”


	91. Chapter 91

[九十一]

 

路萨将整整一叠报纸之类的资料仔细拿好，向约曼道了谢。“我们要在这里休息一晚，明天一早再出发。”

老人嘟哝着打开瞭望台地面上的活板门。“好吧好吧，幸好黑塔的房间多得是……”

“只待这一晚，其实怎样都好啦。”

约曼将活板门打开，慢条斯理地驳回他的话。“那怎么能行呢！委屈了你们的话，[米迦勒殿下]会不高兴的吧。”

“我们不是尽快动身的好吗？”Zoro皱一下眉。不管怎样，为Sanji医治亚巴顿之毒这件事，自然是越快越好。若论搜集情报的话，只要他们现在带着那些资料出发，也可以算是完成了。并且以他们三个的实力，现在也不会觉得劳累。所以绿发男人很不明白，他们为什么还要在这里耽搁整整一个晚上。

“是这样的，[米迦勒殿下]安排了帮手来接你们，我们要在这里碰头并且我可以保证，会比我们现在上路快得多。嗯……”少年思索一下，“话说回来，我是不是应该现在就向你们说明一下？”

“说明什么？”麻烦死了。这么想着，Zoro有点无奈地拧起眉。到了这曲神岛，什么都不了解的感觉真是很糟。

“行程。那位帮手的话，只能送你们到麦柯吉亚，也就是四天岛，之後你们两个要沿着朝圣之路一直走到五天岛勒比哈欧。[拉斐尔殿下]和[米迦勒殿下]会在朝圣之路的尽头等着你们。”

Sanji有点疑惑。“怎么，你不去吗？”

“不，我不需要走那边，”路萨摇摇头，“只有需要生命之树帮助的人，才要走朝圣之路。”

“朝圣之路？”绿发男人露出思索的神情，“也是一个什么考验吗？”

的确，他第一时间便想到了莫撒锡那条让他几乎彻底动摇的轮回之路。

“阿，算是和轮回之路相对应的吧。最初轮回之路的建立是第一代[路西法陛下]的想法，朝圣之路就是在同一时期内被[米迦勒殿下]许可的存在。放心吧，神族的殿下不会搞那么多花样，动不动就让人遇到危险的，只要你们老老实实地走过去就可以了。要注意的是，一定要用腿走过去。对于我们而言，走太远的路是一件挺艰苦的事，不过你们的话……会很习惯的吧？”少年轻轻抖了一下自己浅橙的羽翼，再看一眼他们的翅膀，于是两个人心领神会。

的确，对于用惯了翅膀的人而言，走一条很远的路是很辛苦。不过对于这几天才拥有翅膀的他们而言，应该会很轻松。

“听上去是没什么危险。”金发的厨师摸摸口袋，掏出烟盒来摸出一根香烟。

“那是自然，更何况两位殿下都在尽头等着你们，不会有问题的啦。”

“那么我们就在这里休息一晚再出发吧。”将香烟点上，金发男人舒展一下筋骨，回过头看着还留在屋里的老人，“对了约曼，这里有厨房吗？你们想吃点什么，我可以来做？”

“殿下保佑……能吃到[沙利叶殿下]您的料理，真是太怀念了……那么请您跟老朽来吧，老朽顺便去给你们准备房间……”

看他就要跃下活板门前往下面一层，路萨才意识到整座塔似乎只见到他一个人。“等一下，约曼，其他的人呢？”

老人顿一下。“都回家了。反正殿下要的那些东西也只有老朽记得在什么地方……”

虽然出于习惯性地想问一句你呢，但终归没有说出口。在确定这件事不会触及到他的心事之前，还是谨慎些的好。然而仿佛知道被路萨吞进肚子里的内容，约曼自己接着说了下去。

“比起那些没有人气的房子，这儿才更像是家。不论离开多遥远，都会让自己不减怀念，并且在每一刻都值得返回的地方。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

准备晚餐按照惯例，成了Sanji主动负责的工作，约曼对于环境更为熟悉，自然是帮忙打下手。原本Zoro也要去厨房坐着，却被金发男人毫不留情地踢了出来，顺带塞给他一叠盘子。

那只藻类如果留在厨房的话，会不会做多余的事情？！出于如此考虑，Sanji才以摆盘子为由将他赶了出去。

百无聊赖地将盘子往桌上一放，绿头发的剑士摊在桌上就想直接睡到厨子来叫他吃饭。

“呐，Zoro……我一直，想问你个问题。”攀着窗棂眺望远方的路萨突然开口。

要不是他这么说起话来，绿发男人都几乎要忘记这个少年还在屋子里。位于天狱交界的临界岛有着最为正常的晨昏，此刻流火的夕阳将光线洒在他身上，浓烈的色彩有着不动声色的沉重。

“他对你很重要？”

绿发男人一怔。他当然不会不明白这句话里的“他”指的是谁，除了Sanji，怎可能是其他人。他只是讶异……和自己并不相熟的路萨会问出一个这样的问题。

然而答案，他无法否认。他抬眼注视少年，暗猩红色的眸亮起一抹果决逼人的光。

“对。”

少年迟疑了一下，再一次问他。很爱？

“对。”

在那些四面空落的海风徜徉的时光，在那些光线折拢的山崖街角，在那些搏命厮杀掀起的血雨腥风，每一次的等待与并肩，存在逐渐积淀为不可替代的期待。与从不知何时起变幻的唯一。  
就算不曾亲口对那人说过，也已是无可辩驳的事实。

[很爱？]

[对。]

“爱到什么程度？”少年顿一下，再开口的时候，声音里是微微的苦涩，“能爱到，可以为了他装作从未有过这份感情吗？”

Zoro一愣。就算他再不明白也能听出路萨话里的意思。那么……少年指的是谁呢？是什么人，会为了Sanji做出这样的牺牲，在这边的世界？

“嘛也许吧……”路萨语气带着一丝轻微的不确定。

没等Zoro对这件事有更深入的思考，当事者的出现彻底打断了这次谈话。Sanji推开门，兴奋地向他们展示怀里的东西。“看，我居然发现了这个！”

出现在两人眼前的，是四枚圆滚滚的深紫色果实。异常坚实的硬壳上生长着如同奇妙引人的亮金色纹样，。居然是……莫撒锡椰果！按照库里说过的，这种深深的金色表明果实已经熟透，可以吃了。而它的味道，虽然不甜，却令每一个尝过的人无法忘记……如同连接着一些最深藏刻骨的感觉。

“诶，真没想到约曼这里还有这样的好东西！是留给殿下的吗？”路萨的眼睛一亮。

“嘛，算了，反正现在也有殿下在……这次就便宜你了。我们开饭吧。”约曼的声音从Sanji背後传来，老人端着两盘食物跟着走进来。“去端盘子！你们两个！”

在晚餐所有的盘子都就绪後，约曼递给金发男人一把水果刀，示意他可以解决椰果了。路萨顿时欲言又止。天知道Sanji会怎么处理这枚果子！自己是不是该说明一下吃这玩意儿要怎么下手？！然而，就在他还没决定怎么开口的时候，Sanji接过小刀，轻车熟路地从靠近果实的茎节处剖开。从方式到火候，流利得一点破绽都没有。少年有点愣神地看着他将四枚果实都如此这般地准备好。

第一只递给还在恍惚中的路萨，然後第二只递给约曼，下一个就非常不客气地直接扔给那只绿藻，最後一枚是他自己的份。

被这样粗暴地对待，Zoro也只是咧一下嘴表示不满。路萨注意到，对于这样的小矛盾，这两个人似乎都不在意，一切事情都再正常不过地继续着。这大概就是所谓的，习惯？

路萨叼着椰果的茎节啜饮果汁。不甚甘甜的味道，用来唏嘘已足够苦涩。作为旁观者，他知道自己根本不够评论的资格。

金发男人的料理手艺不容置疑，约曼赞不绝口，几乎当场就要泪流满面。橙翼的少年也自是心折不已。他心说，就算堕世去这一次红海，做出来的料理也是一如既往的美味，虽说後天的学习不可或缺，但[沙利叶殿下]骨子里是有着料理人的天分的。

……不知道该多么羡慕那些天天能吃上Sanji做的料理的人。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“多谢款待。”

吃过晚饭，收拾碗筷的工作被约曼一力揽下了，于是其他人得以直接去房间休息。金发男人向路萨讨来了那一大叠红海的资料，毕竟都是和他们有关的内容，特别是在这种几乎等于两个世界的地方，更是需要收集必要的资料。

约曼为他们准备的房间是在高塔的中间三层，每一层都是只有一个房间。这三层房间甚至没有建造楼梯。每一层建筑，都只是准备了一个巨大的露台供人落脚，紧邻着便是落地的门窗，推开门便可以走进屋子。

“那么我去最下面那层休息。明天等帮手到了我再来叫你们，我们应该很快就能出发了。晚安。”路萨鞠一躬，留下两人独自飞往最下方那层。

金发男人转身进了落脚的这层。不出他所料，那只大型藻类也一起跟了进来。环伺一周，很宽敞的房间，挨着墙角是一整排书架，上面摆放着一些书籍和不知道是什么名堂的陈列品。一张很大的书桌，羊皮纸，羽毛笔和墨水都完美地待在它们应该在的地方。最靠内是一张看起来十分柔软舒适的床，淡灰轻纱的帐子遮盖了大部分，只露出白色蓬松的绒被一角。

“喂你可以去下面你的房间睡觉。别打扰老子工作。”Sanji将重音咬在“你的房间”，然後把所有的报纸都摊在桌上。

在哗啦啦一阵细碎的声音中，Zoro没有理会他的逐客令，径自去床上将身体摊成一个大字。

“在哪里都是一样。难道说，是你怕了吗？”

“切，老子什么时候怕过一株绿色植物。”金发男人习惯性地驳了他一句，思绪放在了手中的报纸上。他坐在桌前，认真读起那些消息。

不得不说约曼真是很厉害。所有从红海搜集来的消息，哪怕只是个边角料，都能被他揪出来。总有些小道消息是被遮掩在官方的光芒之下的。金发男人饶有兴趣地发现了一些有趣的内容，大多来自于不怎么登得上台面的小报社。因为它们更接近于平民，也体现出更加真实的一面。比如Water Seven的这张小报，上面一小条消息竟然是采访了弗兰奇一家中的某个家伙。能看出很多遮掩的痕迹，但最主要的居然不差……在屠魔令下很多人逃出生天，并且草帽海贼团成功救出了他们的伙伴——Nico Robin。

“嗯……有没有……更近一些的消息呢？关于那场战争……”在金发男人不断翻阅着手中资料的时候，背後熟悉的气息在逐渐靠近。

Sanji几乎立即就察觉到了，但没有回头。“喂，不去老实睡觉想干吗？”

“你说呢？”Zoro的鼻息扫过金色的发丝，轻轻舔过那人温热的耳垂。

几乎不会被人碰触的地方传来濡湿火热的感觉，Sanji一惊之下偏过头来。只这一瞬间，Zoro便毫不客气地占据了那双想念已久的唇瓣。不需要任何宣言，他伸手将金发男人扣在怀里，肆无忌惮地吻他。

这是我的。


	92. Chapter 92

[九十二]

 

我的。

Zoro不满足于只是厮磨那双唇，更是毫不费力地撬开齿列勾起柔软的舌尖。金发的人并不吝于忘情的回应，因此他才能如此真切地感受到，Sanji是怎样如自己一般地渴望着亲近。两人的呼吸契合在一起，灯烛将他们的影子斑驳动摇地打上雪色的壁，空气渐渐黏腻灼人。

所谓彼此的关系，是一场微妙的平衡。一旦捅破了那层脆弱的玻璃纸，就再也不能回去从前。他们在相处的时光中，彼此无法抗拒地吸引，从某一时刻开始一点点越界，到扳动所有隐匿的齿轮，开启这场巨大的轮回，煽动被指引的命运，强硬而不容更改。

和本该属于自己的食物，酒，甚至刀都不同，这似乎是绝对私心的占有。以前还不曾真正拥有过的时候，根本不会有这般多余的想法。但有些事情总会在潜移默化中变幻，比如现在，舌尖牵缠空气升温的时候，他根本就无法想象Sanji会与其他的人做这种事情。拥抱，亲吻，甚至更多……  
不管是男人，抑或是女人，都无法想象。

[能爱到，可以为了他装作从未有过这份感情吗？]路萨的话如惊雷，绿发男人纵然摆出张毫无表情的脸也无法否认自己难以预料的在意。这个世界上也许——这几乎就是一定的——会有这样的人存在，如此爱他。  
如果……自己醒悟得再晚一些，或者，他从来都不打算给自己这样的机会，是不是自己也会像那个不知名的人一样，将心情彻底掩藏起来？

不管还有怎样的人对他生出感情，都只想让他属于自己一个人。只有这个不可能分享。  
除了曾经的占有，更想彻底地抓住他。攫取他的心。

这绝对是件十分艰难的事情。绿发男人想起厨子那些花痴的行径，对待每一位Lady殷勤赴死的态度，开始觉得有那么一丝不确定。要怎样，才能知道那家伙不是一时兴起的玩玩而已？！被他叫过的名字还宛若声声在耳。可一旦怀疑出现，就不会那么轻易消除。  
令他不安的是那人所迷恋的，仅仅是拥抱之时的意乱情迷，还是……因为是他Roronoa Zoro？

他放开自己虏获的那双唇瓣，无视掉它们开始显现出的瑰丽色泽，更加无视掉那人暗耐的喘息听在耳中是多么诱惑，他没有再做更多的事情。什么都比不上此刻挤满Zoro心脏和大脑中翻翻滚滚的念头。他深深看一眼那只明澈的海蓝的眸，将那具身体紧紧禁锢在自己的怀抱，下颌抵上金发男人的左肩。  
他什么都没说，却仿佛不言自明。

Sanji怔愣一下，任由自己被那双坚实的臂膀拥抱着。他伸手拂过那人绿色的短发，敏锐地察觉到空气中的异样。

“出什么事了吗？”

一阵静默後，Zoro的低语如梦呓，在金发男人耳际沉沉回荡。

这是你想要的吗？

思索一下就大概意识到了这个问题的本质，金发男人勾起唇角轻笑一下。答案无非一个是或者否，然而，也并没有那么简单。

“哟绿藻，你这是……想听老子的告白吗？”他的声音轻越欢快，隐隐狡黠。他的指尖穿越绿色的碎发，最後落上Zoro左耳的金色水滴。光芒在左眼的余光中闪耀。他揪一下绿发男人的耳朵，顽劣地笑起。

“有些话阿，老子只会告诉未来当上世界第一大剑豪的那个家伙，你小子还差得远呢。”

Zoro一愣。他的世界一下子安静下来，之前的喧嚣与擂鼓般的不安统统消失。尽管金发男人并没有直接给自己一个答案或是什么允诺，但Zoro突然间明了，对于那个始终不会坦率的白痴家伙，这已经是他此刻所能讲出来的，最坦诚最不逃避的话。  
给自己坚不可摧的未来。

[你怎么可以死在这里？那你的野心要怎么办阿？大白痴！]  
……自己的事情，他一直都不曾或忘。

“阿，这样阿，”Zoro放开怀里温暖的身体，伸手揉乱那头金色的发丝，“到时候可不许落跑，白痴厨子。”

“切，老子什么时候逃过，混账剑士。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

当Zoro醒来的时候，天色已经大亮了。房间内空无一人，透过明亮的落地窗，他看见露台上有一抹萤蓝的色泽。他只记得心情大好的自己爬回那张床一觉睡到了现在。至于金发男人这一晚有没有睡，那叠厚厚的资料有没有看完，就统统不知道了。

绿发男人打着呵欠走出去。

“路萨已经去找接咱们的人了。应该快回来了吧？”Sanji咬着一支香烟望着远处，说得漫不经心。

“是吗。”

说话间振动双翼的声音从远方传来。迎着有些刺目的日光，绿发男人隐约看到有个黑影在接近。

“他们来了？”

黑影猛地分作两部分，其中一个以难以理解的速度向上空飞去，另一个以原有的速度接近。两个人的注意力一下子被那快速上升的家伙吸引过去，然後才听到下面那个人遥遥招呼他们的声音。的确是路萨。

这么说来，上面那个就是找来的帮手了？

身为正统的曲神岛神族，路萨的速度不能说不快，然而在那个家伙面前还是不够看。在他直线距离还没能接近的时候，那个影子已经从半空窜下。与其说是飞下来，倒不如说是直接砸下来。在接近露台的刹那，影子奇迹般地一个翻身就缓下动作，稳稳降在两人面前。它，竟然比路萨还要更早抵达。

但问题不在这里……

“呃我向两位介绍一下，”路萨用最快的速度赶来，这段疾飞的过程让他的气息有点不稳，“这位，就是[米迦勒殿下]派来……接你们去四天岛的帮手。”

这……这只鸟就是帮手吗？！

“……它……”绿发男人指着眼前的生物，有点不明就里。

那只鸟类很坦然地面对剑士的指指点点，毫不在意。论个头的话，它比起狮鹫兽来的确不及，但显然要比卡鲁大很多。伸开双翼的时候有五六米的样子。那流光的翅羽一旦打开便有宛若燃烧的轻蓝色火焰，身後那簇约有三四米的尾羽也是如出一辙的光芒。它的颜色和Sanji骨翼那种销魂蚀骨的蓝截然不同，十分清浅，看进眼中却是旭烈燃烧如同火焰。

“这种鸟类，是曲神岛三大魔法生物之一的凤鸟。”

金发男人挠挠头，打量眼前这只浑身都泛着蓝色火焰的鸟类。“我怎么觉得凤鸟应该是金色或者是红色的？”

“曲神岛的凤鸟是蓝色的。它们比起我们要更加长命，又被称做不死鸟。它们集体栖息于四天岛麦柯吉亚。所以之前我说，它只能带你们到四天岛，就是因为到了那里它就会回到伙伴身边，不再向上飞了。刚刚你们也见到了，它的速度可不是环海乱流能比的……会让你们一下子就到上阶岛屿的。”

“原来如此……”金发男人轻轻吐出一口烟气，蹲到凤鸟面前看着它烟晶色的瞳，“那么请多指教了。”

“凤鸟只能带两个人，所以我只能自己回去。不过你们要走朝圣之路，也许还是我这边要更早抵达……所以，那些资料还是劳烦两位交给我来保管……”路萨看向金发男人，恭敬地欠一下身。

Sanji点了点头。“正好我也都看完了，你拿走吧。如果Ace问起的话，我会把知道的事情告诉他的。”

“十分感谢。”路萨深深鞠一躬，进屋取了那一叠资料出来，“我还要再去跟约曼交待几句话，你们现在就可以动身了。阿对了，差点忘了提醒你们，不要揪凤鸟的尾巴，只能骑在它背上。祝你们一路顺风。”

“哦……”看着那双橙色的羽翼轻巧翻上高塔上层，金发男人拍了一下巨鸟的背脊，“那么，我们出发吧？”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“看样子，你也算是安下心来了吧？不用急着回去了？”戈其看一眼瘫坐在地上的Usopp，手上的动作没有停，在有条不紊地整理一摞书。

“的确是……至少Luffy，还能给我们发出讯息……”长鼻子狙击手点了点头，刚刚接到了来自Zoro的消息，虽然有些放松，不过心口的沉重依然没有减轻多少。

他明白的，即使Luffy传达了消息，也只能表示他现在的精神和身体状态都还能够坚持下去，并不代表他们所有人可以就此无所事事。经历过那样的战斗，船上每个人都明白自己欠缺的还太多，他们距离足以闯荡新世界的实力还有一段距离。Luffy作为船长，提出的两年是一个期限，不仅仅是让他们从各地返回夏波第群岛的时间宽限，更是让所有人都要有所成长，继续变强的时间。  
要在这段时间里，变得更强，更强。

等着吧Luffy，本大爷一定会在这两年时间里，变得更加可靠！成为真正勇敢的海上战士！能让你把所有狙击任务都安心地交托给本大爷！

Usopp手中捧着一本书，心思却不在这里，所有的念头都在翻搅着巨浪，汹涌不已。

“我说……”库里的声音隔过几排书架传来，“戈其，那本《尼奥尔德•初之纹章》在哪个区阿？”

矮个子少年思考了一下，略带一点不确定地回答他。“在C.E区的G排，要么就是E排。应该不会差太多的，大概就在你手边，自己找一下吧。”

回过神来，Usopp啧了一声，带点赞许地看着他。“你还真是个人才阿……不看着书架都能说出编号……嘛虽然本大爷也能办到这种小事但这个时候当然还是要把机会让给後辈的……”

欧尔比雅捧着一张羊皮纸从书架另一侧走过来。她接过少年刚刚整理好的那些书，对照纸上的名单看过一遍，满意地点头。“戈其，如果你有机会留在曲神岛的话，能否在图书馆助我一臂之力呢？我觉得如果将图书馆交给你的话，会省不少心的。”

少年听得心头一动。

和Sanji他们不一样，自己是无处可去的人，如果有人肯收留，不是正好吗？  
……就算现在自己可能还是要回到红海，但等到死後，一定会回来的。  
到时候，说不定可以真的留在这里呢！  
更何况，对于天性喜欢看书的自己而言，这当然是个求之不得的好机会！

“十分感谢[别西卜殿下]的赏识！如果有这个机会的话，请一定要让我留在这里！对了，我也是个厨师，可以负责殿下的饮食。虽然比不上Sanji先生的厨艺……但是我会努力向他学习的！”他向欧尔比雅深深鞠一躬，说得有些激动。

欧尔比雅淡淡一笑。“我会很期待的，厨师先生。那么现在我们还是优先考虑这件事吧，”她扫一眼羊皮纸，“只剩下最後一本了。”

“找到了！就是这本！”话音未落，库里从书架上方一跃而下。他手里那本暗绿色封皮的书，正是《尼奥尔德•初之纹章》。羊皮纸名单上的最後一本书。

“好极了，谢谢。”欧尔比雅笑一下，示意库里将书放在她手里那摞书的最上面，“所有需要的都已经准备好，我们也终于可以动身了……前往瑞夫图。”


	93. Chapter 93

[九十三]

 

“说什么可疑的人……哪里会有人来呢，这种地方……”少年理了一把头上略显凌乱的深红发丝，显然没什么效果于是还是放弃了。他居高临下地俯视着下方繁密的植被，微微叹一口气。

“你说是吧，鳞？”

对于他的问题，巨大的狮鹫只当没听见。

却说雷格和鳞来到一狱岛的门附近就开始了侦查的工作。不久之前才走过一次这里，他们对于那些蛇一般灵活可怕的深绿色藤蔓植物印象深刻。在他们脚下，植被之间是一片黢黑，没有一分一毫的空间可以供人进入，并且不管被破坏到什么样子都会异常迅速地恢复原状。要想在这个鬼地方停留，除了大规模毁灭性的破坏就只能是持续不断地战斗，没人能神不知鬼不觉地与它们和平共处。

“嘛，如果有什么人出现的话，一定会有动静的。”雷格打量着眼前静止的画面，试图寻找到可能存在的一切细微的变化。

他和鳞停留在那些植物密集区边缘的半空，这里有开阔的视野，和并不危险的处境，对于侦查来说已经足够。不过显然雷格并不满足于这样马虎地监视，他想更接近密林的中心区域，好将那之中的一切可疑都看个分明。

逐渐向中心靠拢的时候，雷格细细思考起整件事情。

按照库里的安排，他和鳞是要在罗卡扬森附近进行查探的。不过介于鳞的及时出现，雷格和鳞好歹算是送了Sanji他们一程，顺带也上一狱岛来检查一下这边的门，毕竟，库里是在这里使用的万魔指环。就算有什么人对指环产生了感应，也一定可能在这附近行动。

如果按照库里所说的，邪神一伙有一个出谋划策的人……那么以那个人的智慧，势必能够知道拿着万魔指环的人从图腾谷到门的下一个目的是什么，自然是为了去二狱岛。若再接着考虑的话，就是去三狱伊多……非常可能，他会认为持有指环的人是为了护送万魔指环回到它本应在的艾叶沙迦。所以真的要拦截的话……在罗卡扬森或者伊多的可能性更大。

雷格一震。倘若这个时候，敌人从伊多来到罗卡扬森并且停留，那库里不是危险了吗？！

“喂鳞，我觉得很不妙阿。”他咬一咬牙，逡巡静如止水的密林，显然没有任何人在，“你留在这里继续监视……我要尽快赶回去。”

狮鹫忽然仰头，目光深邃地盯着头顶的某个方向。与此同时，巨大的危险感袭上雷格的心口。那是一种，巨大的威压感。就连身为沼火恶魔之王的他都能体会到其中直直切下，明晃如刃的危险气息。  
直接面对就是死亡。出于种族的直觉如此告诉他。

“糟……”他的瞳孔猛地收缩。

三个人在半空猛然定下身形。

萱草发色的少女眨了眨眼睛，看着一只狮鹫兽独自远去的背影。“真是奇怪，瑞夫图怎么会有狮鹫呢？”

火红发色的俊秀男人不屑地抬一下唇角。“反正也是个野家伙，不用在意。比狮鹫更厉害的，我们不是也有？”

“哎呀，真想早点见到[索尔]那只宝贝宠物在艾叶沙迦大肆破坏的样子。”少女似乎是陷入一种想象，漾起一丝微邪气的笑容。

落在稍稍靠後位置的黑发男人悠然开口。“会有机会的，不过不是现在。”

红发男人轻轻挥了一下手，仿佛有一脉金红的什么闪过，转瞬即逝。只这一瞬间，在他们脚下方圆几里的地方，原本浓密覆盖的藤蔓奇迹般地消失了，任何预兆任何痕迹都没有，眼底空荡荡一片。地表露出一些参差幽深的洞穴，那是当初让库里和Sanji他们辛苦找了许久才现形的，瑞夫图的门。

“我们走。”血红的骨翼急转而下，飞入最宽绰的那个洞口。黑发男人和少女紧随其後。

等到那三个人彻底不见。在那巨大空地的边缘，一个小小的身影从藤蔓间浮现出来。雷格刚刚在一瞬间变作沼火恶魔的体型躲进了密林的上层。之後更是凭借着本能远离他们。尽管如此，只差毫厘他便要连同那些植物一并消灭殆尽了。

竟然……一瞬就……

小恶魔狠狠拧起眉来。“这真是……最糟。只能希望库里他们不会撞见他们。要么就是……不，等等……”雷格望一眼鳞飞走的方向，余光见到那些植物已经开始疾速地回复，片刻间就会覆盖住那些裸露的地表。没有时间再犹豫了。

“这才是我的本来目的，不是吗。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“混账给老子放规矩点！”金发男人扭一下身子低吼，但也没办法做出更有效的抗争。他的双手抓住凤鸟长颈上的翎毛。环海乱流加上凤鸟本来的速度令他想起最强劲的，足以摧枯拉朽的海上风暴，只要稍有不慎，自己就可能和Zoro一起被甩下去。

妈的，直接甩这混账下去好了。他咧一下嘴，手里却抓得更紧，并且希望腰上那双有力的臂膀不要有哪怕星点的松懈。

两个人现在都已在凤鸟的背上。翅膀都要仔细地收好，否则可能会被过于湍急的气流扯断。Zoro老实不客气地揽住Sanji细瘦的腰。灼热的吐息紧擦金发男人的耳际。坚实的胸膛与Sanji的背脊贴合，温度交接，心跳相连。

看着近在咫尺的柔软发丝和圆润的耳廓，不趁机亲近一下才是白痴。所以Zoro很自然地贴近去，唇页扫过金发，在那白皙的脖颈上亲吻。  
全然不顾风声在耳边呼啸，周身景色如身在海列车上一般疾速退去。

在这一刻，他Roronoa Zoro不得不承认，没有任何东西能比眼前的事物更能打动他。

属于绿头发剑士的每一点接触都让Sanji不自觉地脸颊升温。不过好在是背对着那家伙，不至于被看到。他骂了两句心知无果，又不可能真的挣脱掉，只好说服自己集中精神去查看风景。有十分优秀的向导带领自是不用担心走错路，他眯起眼睛，在激越的气流中记忆那些经过的岛屿。

在莫撒锡之上是一天岛，拥有海德古城的禁足之岛。古城的遗迹几乎是晃神间便被抛在身後。再过不久便抵达二天岛，那个据说是身为殿下的自己居住的地方——约书那。金发男人遥遥望见那座底端缭绕着雾气的复杂岛屿，一种说不上来的滋味涌上心口。

在结束了红海所有的冒险之後，自己就会回到这个地方，而Zoro——也就是[萨麦尔]——同样也会回到这个世界的吧。那么等待着他们的，会是一个怎样的未来呢？

三天岛是个没被怎么提及过的地方。这是个非常典型的空岛。不管是Sanji还是Zoro都一眼便判断出来，和Skypiea十分相似，大片洁白的云朵铺满视野。但是根本见不到除了白色以外的东西。感觉很像他们乘着冲天海流刚刚抵达空岛的时候，连个人影都见不到。大概真正的陆地应该在这些云团的深处吧。

再向上，就到了他们要结束行程的地点了。眼见上方的影子逐渐接近，金发男人“咦”了一声。因为他发现，这一次接近的并不是一座岛屿而是很多个。不过这也没什么更多稀奇的。在他们与金狮子对决的时候早已见过了这种细碎的格局。不过，金狮子的那些岛屿是借助那个人的恶魔果实能力才飞到空中的，而眼前这些，是货真价值的空岛。

岛屿下方整体浸没在雪白的云团中，御风而立。最大的那座岛屿充满深浅不一的绿色，满目繁茂生长的植物。在那些未被植物覆盖的地方露出晶莹碧绿的材质。仿佛这座岛屿是由一块巨大的绿水晶构成，在阳光折过的时候晃出令人目眩的迷人光芒。其他的小岛也都被大片植物覆盖，裸露的地表显现出其他莹亮的色彩。  
四天岛麦柯吉亚，仿佛就是大片彩晶的汇聚之地。

金发男人免不了地想，如果是Nami桑的话，大概会想把这整座岛屿都搬走卖掉的吧？

在这个地方还有一样东西吸引了Sanji注意力。在那座绿晶岛的顶端，有一道细细的白云，向上延伸，通往上面看不见的高空。也许那就是所谓的朝圣之路，如桥梁一般……通往他们真正的目的地——五天岛勒比哈欧。

从环海乱流中钻出来，凤鸟放缓了速度，平平向最大的绿岛飞去。Sanji迎着风，伸手按住乱舞的发丝。“哦，是到了吗？”

绿发男人略略低沉的声音贴着他的耳响起。

“果然是很快。太快了……啧，”他毫不掩饰地咋舌，“太遗憾了。”

脑子里都在想些什么，这混账藻类！Sanji忍住想给他一记肘击的冲动，强迫自己抓好凤鸟。破开劲风，两个人顺利抵达他们的目的地——四天岛麦柯吉亚。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

山岚来临之前的静谧是在进行可怖的蛰伏。

“兄弟们，你们也看到了，[路西法]又要我们准备堕世轮回庆典！耗费了我们所有的钱财，力量，时间，就只是为了他们自己玩乐！过去百年千年来我们忍过了，但他们的穷奢极欲没有顶点，我们再这样下去只有死路一条！我们不能再忍耐了！我现在向所有人宣布，就在刚刚，加莱军团的神之使者传达来一个令人激动的消息！行动的时机，终于到了！”

说话的是个文弱却精神亢奋的青年，他站在临时搭建起来的高台上面对一整条街巷的人群，激动地述说。灰白的骨翼在他背後撑起一个略显无力但倔强的弧度。这个消息是如此激动人心，以至他的双手和声音都在微微颤抖。

在艾叶沙迦暗光流离的偏远街巷中，那些属于魔族的翼展都有着晦仄的光溺。他们自出生起，就注定是要湮没在光辉之下，居于最底层的潜伏者。

信奉着自古代加雅莱德地区衍生出的上古神明，即北欧诸神，生于艾叶沙迦的潜伏者们在一伙人的领导下建立起了很多小规模的组织。加莱军团，是这些人对自己的称呼。他们一直静静蛰伏着，如星点的火，只待一声令下便掀风燎原。

一个身材高大结实的中年人飞上来拍一下他的肩，示意接下来的事情交给自己。他走到高台最前方，对着望不见尽头的黑暗街巷高高举起肌肉盘虬的粗壮手臂。台下人群涌动，。他雄浑的声音在窄细的街巷中沉沉回荡。

“我以[伊米尔]之名，向[奥汀]与[洛基]起誓，与所有人共同进退。我们接受神之庇佑，必将推翻[路西法]的统治，建立我们的曲神岛！”

嘈杂与躁动，便是由他决定的动乱的开始。从[洛基]找到他的那刻开始，[伊米尔]就潜伏于艾叶沙迦，深入一切对[路西法]不满的地方，挑拨激化那些矛盾，用尽一切方法令仇恨与憎恶的情绪扎根成长，另一方面宣扬自己的神明，让那些人信奉[奥汀]与[洛基]……直至此刻，肯为了加莱军团拼死搏命的人数，已破十万。

苦心经营了那么多年，就只为了这一刻。他听着喧嚣逐分逐秒地攀援而起。人们从悄声低语到高声谈论，然後为接下来会发生的事情兴奋到不能自已，吵嚷尖啸。  
面对热血沸腾的人群，没有人还能够平心静气。

[伊米尔]举着右臂，用尽自己的力量大吼。“现在！兄弟们，让那些渣滓和败类好好品尝战败的滋味吧！攻占万魔殿！我们走！”

他的嘶吼盖过了所有喧嚷。  
一呼万诺。


	94. Chapter 94

[九十四]

 

熏煦的风安静地滑过耳鼓，蓝色的凤鸟缓下速度，将Zoro与Sanji带上那座最为巨大广阔的绿岛。无尽的绿在两人眼底层层掠过，空岛有着白亮的日光，裸露的地面反射出晶石的光芒。它稳稳降在最顶端的湖泊之侧，似乎这里就是他们的终点。待到背上的人一跃而下，它抖一下身上流光如灼的蓝羽，一甩长长的尾翎，昂然骄傲地注视着他们。

“嘿谢了，伙计。”金发男人向凤鸟道了声谢，然後注视着这只生物微微颔首，双翼铺开蓝色的火焰，几乎倏然间便消失在两人视野。

应该是去找自己的伙伴了吧？

剑士低头看一眼身畔如镜的碧色湖面，一瞥之下便发觉这个湖只是清清浅浅铺着一层水。果不其然，踏足上去的时候只扩散起一圈涟漪。脚下便是坚实的地面。透过荡漾的波纹看去，仿佛下面是一整块剔透的晶石，满目璀璨。

Zoro站在原地，黑色的翼尖点染水面。在涟漪散去重归宁静的时候，刚好有一道洁白云桥的影子，倒映在他脚下的水面上，一直延伸到湖泊的另一端。它真正的起点。

Sanji的视线追着他一起投往湖泊对面的那道云桥，也许应该叫云阶更合适。它高悬在空中，以一个异常陡峭的坡度通往更上层的地方，一眼望去见不到尽端。头顶心处的天幕莹蓝如洗，大片织雪的流云和着四面落空的风一路飘移向後。狭长的云阶立在变幻万千之中，安然静止一如永恒。

如果按照路萨所说，要一直“走”去五天岛的话，那个通往高空的地方就是唯一的路了。也就是说……

他向那座桥微一侧头。“喂，绿藻，那儿应该就是朝圣之路了。”

“应该是吧，我们走。”

一秒钟後……“等等，你还是跟着我吧。”

Sanji将双手揣在口袋里，率先向湖对岸走去。绿发男人有些意外地没有回嘴。Sanji见他的注意力似乎都在脚下的湖，也低头望去。

安宁的水面随着他们行走，泛起一串涟漪。朦胧的倒影中，是自己和绿发男人一前一後，走在一脉洁白的云之桥。金发男人微微一愣。他从未有机会从其他视角看到自己和那人走在一起的样子。干净的湖面如同一面镜，霸道而擅自地将他们两人的样子呈现在他眼中。  
……天地广阔，宛若这一整个世界，都再不会有其他的人。

鞋子踩上水面，发出轻轻的声音。长时间地，谁都没有说话，可是他们都不觉得这有什么不自然。只要在对方身边，总会觉得充盈很多东西。也许是在争吵在闹别扭甚至在打架，像现在这样平静的时候也不是没有，始终存在的东西便是占据，像呼吸空气般，中毒已深。

这座湖并不大。至少在见惯了海的广阔的海贼们的眼里，它至多算精致而美丽的庭园。金发男人领着身後那人，沿着水影中白云那略约曲折的轨迹，穿过这重剔透的庭园，终于来到高耸的云桥脚下。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

终于再一次回到图腾谷的入口，少君殿下深吸一口气，领着[别西卜殿下]，Usopp和戈其在深绿的山障前停下脚步。来过一次的人都知道，穿越那狭窄的山道，就直达图腾谷。

记得上一次来的时候，越过山顶能够看到大片灰白的石兽岩角。在Zoro和Sanji进去後不久，它们就开始令人心惊地复活。不过这一次，已经不见了那些露出边角的石像。

“就是这里了……”库里指一下那隐秘的入口，“Zoro应该砍掉了里面大半的石兽，看样子是没有启动过什么修复魔法，我们现在进去不会有太大危险。唔其实这应该叫做，千载难逢的好机会？”

长鼻子狙击手苦起一张脸来。“那，那如果我们走到一半它们突然就恢复原状了，要怎么办？”

对于这个疑问，少年面无表情。“杀过去。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！杀过去！你当我们都是Zoro吗？！”Usopp几乎要趴在地上泪流满面。那种山一样高的可怕东西，是杀过去还是死过去阿？！

“嘛，”库里拍一下他的肩膀以示安慰，“我先进去逛一圈，不行再商量对策。”

不用看也知道，在场几个人里能战斗的就只有自己。虽说自己的确实力还不错吧，但他还是很有自知之明的，不会太过托大。如果石兽真的被[古尔薇格]用什么奇怪办法中途恢复，或者那女人还有她的同伴之类的在这地方，就真的麻烦了。

“等等，”欧尔比雅叫住了库里，“我和你一起去吧。”

从一开始就是这么决定的，不能因为这种程度的危险就选择瑟缩在安全的地方。就算知道少君殿下自小在外流浪，比起成长在高墙深殿里的温室植物要强大也世故得多，依然不能就这么让他独自涉险。更何况，堂堂的[鬼王别西卜]，也不是全无还手之力。

“慢着！”一声大喝，Usopp猛地跳到欧尔比雅和库里之间，他脸上是一往无前的壮烈表情，“临阵退缩可不是我Usopp船长的所为，”他从斜跨的背包中掏出弹弓试了试力道，“战斗的话算上我一个。”

是什么理由来着，让自己要变得更强，成为其他人的可靠伙伴？！  
是什么让自己下定了决心成长，那些都是随口说说的大话吗？！  
开什么玩笑！  
……跟暴君大熊比起来，这几块破石头又算得了什么？！

戈其上前一步走到近前，看样子也是下定了决心。“我们还是一起去吧……一起的话，遇到什么突发情况也许会更快找到对策的。”

“我觉得没什么问题的。那你们可要跟住了我。我们要用最短的时间抵达入口。”库里闪身走进狭窄的山障入口。

每个人经历过的事情不可谓不多，就连资历最浅的戈其也曾经从海上可怖的大风暴中成功逃脱。这次行动对于这些人来说其实并不困难。不过是用最快的速度飞过山谷而已。库里还清楚记自己着走过的路线，他用最简单快捷的路线直接前往那只始终静立的巨大石兽。当然，在他们脚下遍布着碎石瓦砾，那都是当初毁在Zoro刀下的图腾，像灯塔一样为他们指明了可以安全前进的方向。沿着这条路，已没有一点东西能对他们构成威胁。

“真是有意思呢，这个地方。”欧尔比雅抚过石兽的利齿。此刻他们已经平安站在石兽的口中了。

“哎呀，要是它们重新活动起来，本大爷的火鸟星一定会烧得它们全部碎成粉末，啊哈哈哈哈~”Usopp站在图腾巨兽的舌尖处居高临下，嚣张的笑声在整座山谷回荡。

“喂这样好吗？”戈其尖锐地指出，“万一那些人的同党还在……”

狙击手立即压低声音，显得警觉而紧张。“咳咳，所以说一定要保持警惕。嗯……就是这样，行……动~”

“他们下去的时候拿走了火把，应该是用掉了。所以这次我们只能用这个照明了。”库里掏出曼吉地水晶。

“这个不用担心。”欧尔比雅拍了一下自己的斗篷，有三四只赞比纳尔小精灵从不知哪里的褶皱中钻了出来。这些散发着淡金光芒的小家伙在通彻漆黑的地方是很好的照明。

“真不愧是鬼王殿下，能有这样的好帮手……”赞叹一声，少年撑开一点背後的骨翼，领先跃入巨兽的喉口。他手中晶石的光明沿着黑暗坠落，渐渐消失在黢黑的地下。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

那具云桥并没有想象的那般宏伟，至少Sanji来到它面前的时候是如此感觉的。

和印象中空岛应有的样子相同，出现在他们面前的是由坚实云朵构成的洁白拱门，气魄恢弘，上面的纹饰古朴繁复。仔细观察的话便能发觉，即便是这些无比坚硬的云，也能在那坚实的外表中找到风磨的痕迹，那些经年累月的积淀给人以难以想象的厚重历史感。和古旧的柱身截然不同，那飘逸流风的檐角如同随意变幻的云。最顶端悬挂着的云匾刻着他们无法辨识的古代文字。拱门正中安置着一块巨大而晶莹的云石，说不上造型，能看到有几枚古朴的文字在云石正面排列成一个奥雅的图案。

不知道在这个本身就堆砌着长久生命的世界，它们是否经历过更多的变迁，看过更多的战火，沧海过桑田？  
是否也有那么，那么多走过朝圣之路的人，向着生命之树不断前进？

金发男人站在门外，看着文字形成的图案有点出神。没有任何多余的花纹，就只是文字，荡气回肠地述说着那些不为人知的过往。他不觉伸手覆上那莹白的云石。碰触的瞬间仿佛有什么温润如雨，落上自己心口，轻轻震颤。  
不知道那是不是一种错觉。

Zoro在金发的人停下脚步的时候错肩走过拱门，後面是由白云架构而成石阶，一径向上，这条路到底是该看做石桥还是石阶，其实都差不太多。见身後那人久久也没有进来的意思，他转过身来静静地等待。视线移到拱门和云石的时候，他意外地发现了一件事情。从拱门这边望过去，不管是挂匾还是云石，尽管样式和从前面看都是相同的，但在背面这侧，全部都是他们能够认得出的文字。

那匾额上高悬的字样，赫然便是“朝圣之路”。

“果然这里就是朝圣之路。”他捏起下颌，目光从上方的牌匾挪到云石。他的视线在扫过那些文字的时候微微一顿，不着痕迹地落在金发那人的身上。

[我博览众生。]

徜徉空岛的风将他金色细软的发丝扬起略略挡了眼，因为隔得稍远了些，他看不太清楚那人的表情。但他不容怀疑地意识到，那人安然站在古朴的拱门外伸手静立的画面是一道无以言喻的风景。  
如果说每一个站在拱门内侧的人都能够如此清晰地感受到外面的景色，那么是谁，千百年来选择站在拱门之内如此眺望绿晶的湖面，期待见到自己盼念的身影？

“是吗。”对于Zoro的肯定，Sanji没有过多思索。他轻轻用手指勾绘着云石上的字样，有什么说不清的东西在不断地侵袭。像一尾游鱼，虽能碰触，却始终差那么一点点，怎么也抓不住。虽说现在的自己不应该有回忆这种东西但万一的万一，也许还是有这个可能呢？

见他一直专注那些字样，Zoro提醒他。“白痴，这里能看到翻译，到这边来。”

“是吗，这东西上写了什么？”Sanji依然没有过来看的意思，还在盯着正面的字，这句话问得漫不经心。

那双萤蓝惑人的骨翼映着背後绿晶的湖面，星罗的流云在如镜的湖面上投射出隐约动荡的淡彩。而这个人，带着这一场令人窒息的风景，强硬地霸占自己的思绪，令人脑海里不断翻涌着石上的句子，念念不绝。

[无愧俯仰。]  
以及……

绿发男人凝视着那人站得优雅无端的身影，暗猩红色的眸子闪过一丝什么，一瞬即逝。“是一句话。和轮回之路上写的那句很像。要听吗？”

“说吧。”

“我博览众生，无愧俯仰。”Zoro顿一下——该怎么说——他张了张嘴，声音沉沉浩荡宛若誓言。

“一如爱你。”

每一个音节都生出铿锵的花。金发男人猛地抬起眼睛。


	95. Chapter 95

[九十五]

 

湖之岛的某一处山腹，三个飞掠的身影忽然停下。

黑发的男人微微侧头看了领头那个红发的人一眼，脸上是询问的神色。後者微微点了点头，继而缓缓转过身去。萱草发色的清秀少女眸中划过一丝嘲讽，一幅看好戏的表情。红发男人的动作并不快，然而每一分都充满魄力，甚至令人感到稍有松懈便是难以呼吸的可怕凝滞。

这面容妖异而俊美的男子露出一抹淡淡邪笑。“你要跟到什么时候，小妖精？”

片刻，身後的树丛簌然作响。一只暗红色的沼火恶魔分开枝叶飞了出来。这只身量与手掌差不多的小恶魔悬停在矮丛上方，叉起双臂一幅满不在乎的姿态。

“是什么时候发现我的，你们？”

黑发男人冷笑一下。“当然是在你在瑞夫图窥视我们的时候。不然你以为会是什么时候？”

“哎呀真是失败呀。我还以为自己藏得挺完美。”

“沼火恶魔真是很奇特的东西呢，[古尔薇格]不是也有一只？”少女歪着头想了一下，“怎么才能让这家伙向我效忠？”

“杀掉之前的契约者就行了。”红发男人轻描淡写地回答她。

对于这个残忍的答案，雷格十分平静地补上两句。“如果是遇到没有签订契约的恶魔，用尽一切手段让它们臣服就可以。”

这是事实。只要让沼火恶魔承认对方的强大，就可以顺理成章地成为契约者。没有善与恶，只有强与弱。  
狱岛亘古的法则。沼火恶魔也不例外。

“你想要宠物也不急在这一时……”见少女自觉噤了声，黑发男人这才冷冷开口，“小恶魔，回去告诉你的契约者，下战书的话我们接了。我们会用实力亲手粉碎……所有高视阔步者的骄傲。”

“谁说我是来下战书的？”雷格望一下天。

“等等，[奥汀]，我想……”红发男子抬了抬手腕，微阖的眸中瞬间戾气暴涨。

小恶魔猛地睁大眼睛。扑面而来的是极度危险的气息。红发男子伸出的指尖带着明晃晃灼人的杀气。一圈金色而繁琐的环状图案在这一瞬间蓦然出现在自己的视野中，不，也许只存在于脑海，它根本来不及看清。一霎那，它记起瑞夫图那些繁盛如蛇的植物是如何突兀地消失不见。没有更多思考的时间，他的手抹向自己腕侧……只要稍微迟疑那么一点……

任何硝烟或者痕迹都没有，雷格所处身的树丛，方圆数十米之内已是空空如也。所有的草木，和之前一样，仿佛被异空间吞噬掉，彻底消失了。

“……直接干掉它比较像战书。”红发男子耸耸肩，仿佛自己刚刚在做的不过是一件微不足道的小事。

[奥汀]叹了口气。“你真的杀死它了吗，[洛基]？”

“诶？这也有可能逃脱吗？”

“当然阿，那种生物可是沼火恶魔。它们也有我们不了解的，非常奇特的魔法。也许它是有备而来的。”

“只是也许……”[洛基]抬一下眉梢，“我们走吧，希望[梅菲斯托]还在，不要让我们扑个空。还是联系不上他吗，[芙蕾雅]？”

那个少女闭上眼睛，皱眉思索了一番，继而失望地摇了摇头。“不行，他身边那个小丫头一直在妨碍我的能力，还是找不到。”

“[梅菲斯托]是个老狐狸，不要太相信他的好。”[奥汀]摇了摇头。

“相信你的脑袋就够了。不是吗？”[洛基]微微一笑，伸展血红的双翼向前方掠去。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Zoro站在莹白铺就的云桥之上，微微低了头看着那个人。耳际金色的水滴在风中碰撞，安静细碎的声音恍若圣钟。如果不是理智占据着大脑，也许他真的会将这里当作天国。

那个金发的人有点怔愣地站在十几米开外的拱门对面，沥金的发端是一道清冼的界限，时刻提醒着自己在这水晶绿的背景上站着一个怎样不容忽视的人。而在眼前的一切画面中，任何色彩都抵不过那人眸中生动燃烧的整片的海。  
那是卷涌的，无尽的，惊心动魄的浩荡。

是他最漩涡的海。

绿发男人感到心口有什么被慢慢填平，到满溢，再到膨胀得无以复加。那个他以为高傲又蛮横的家伙会为了他Roronoa Zoro的一句话露出这样的表情。

不过是听我说一句爱你。  
……你到底是有多喜欢我？

如果说之前的确曾有所犹疑，现在毫无疑问已经得到了肯定的答案。尽管那个别扭的家伙还不打算亲口说，但这已经足够了。那个不坦率家伙的表情已经相当坦率将他自己出卖了。

Zoro勾起唇角，带一点宠溺地开口。“白痴，走啦。”

当Sanji踏上云阶，来到他身畔向後望去的时候才意识到，那些文字潜藏的力量是多么强大。他几乎是难以抗拒地在想那些十分久远的关于他们相遇不久的往事，想象绿发男人站到自己那个位置的情景。

[一如爱你]是一条咒语。在他看见之前就已经是。  
每一句话都毫不遮掩。如他见过百千的匆匆过客，如他一贯磊落处事坚持自我……感情一物，也终究无法欺骗自己。所以，该庆幸绿藻头居然能跟自己走到这步田地的吧。

在他走神的时候，有轻柔的触感从脸颊传来。是绿发男人伸手捉起他耳际的一缕金发，指尖轻轻拂过他的脸颊。

“偶尔也给我坦率一点吧，白痴圈圈眉。”Zoro低语，指尖带一点留恋地滑过。

绿发男人的碰触不过是和风拂过落叶的力度，却让Sanji觉得脸颊开始发烫。

“……少在那里自说自话了，混账绿藻头。”

沿着洁白的云阶一路向上，时而陡峭时而和缓，但终归是在不住攀援。这道白云筑就的台阶只有大致两人并行的宽度，两侧也没有扶手和栏杆，毕竟对于飞来飞去的当地人而言，那些东西才是毫无用处的累赘。脚下岛屿上那层清浅透绿的湖水仿佛巨大的镜面，映出云桥清晰冼明的样子。

湖面在视野中渐渐缩小。他们已经来到相当高的地方。然而抬头望去，云桥上端似乎没入更高的云层中，望不见尽头。起伏的阶梯静立，雾霭流云在不远处飘荡穿越。

当他们再向上走一点，大片的流云席卷而至。刹那间，遥远的一切都朦胧起来。淡白飘忽的云霞雾霭，如同金发男人指尖的烟气，缭绕盘桓，久不弥散。在氤氲的云气中，唯一清晰的只有连绵不绝的台阶与身边的人。  
这一条朝圣之路仿佛没有尽头的试炼，无论怎样消磨心力也都要坚持下去，继续前行。

是谁在你身边。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“你打算怎么做，副君殿下？”手执巨大杯盏的老人灌下一口醇香的酒，意犹未尽地抹一下唇，望一眼自己身边的年轻男人。

被[拉斐尔殿下]戏称做副君殿下的Ace此刻正双手按着克泽蒂斯宫殿木制的窗棂眺望远方，错落树影在他背後金红的羽翼打上深浅不一的光斑。在红海点滴成长起的时光在他的眉间铸成决然的痕迹。

刚刚从狱岛传来的消息令他凝神思考。是[路西法陛下]传来的联络。

艾叶沙迦发生暴动。从六狱岛的不同边界地区，有七路自称加莱军团的魔族们一举向万魔殿发动了突袭，一路声势浩大并且沿途还有许多平民加入他们的队伍。就算只是普通的魔族，众人的力量加在一起也足以撼动万魔殿的根基。  
令他挂心的不是暴动这件事本身，而是[路西法陛下]这次联络的本意。他着重传达了堕世轮回庆典因此而推迟的消息，但并没有提出对这场暴动采取的措施。也许是打算单方面强行压制下去吧……

说起来天岛和狱岛，神族和魔族，虽然彼此相安无事早逾百年，但终究达不到认同彼此为伙伴的程度。一直以来掌握实权的魔族陛下也不会为了一次暴动便屈尊降贵地向神族求助。所以，该是出于“自己的事情自己解决”的想法，那位陛下丝毫没有要神族插手的意思。反倒是少君库里和[别西卜殿下]，联名向自己提出了合作。

还真是奇特呢，这种事情……Ace苦笑一下。

抛开那重虚无缥缈的相处模式不提，单从掌握的情报看来，这一次很可能会演变为曲神岛的大事件。这场暴动的时机是如此的恰到好处，令他不能不怀疑加莱军团与北欧邪神有关系。不过具体情况如何，还需要更多的情报才能推断。

“怎么做……就算[路西法]只字不提，我当然还是会出手。”他侧过脸，从窗棂上支起身子，舒展一下背後蜷曲的羽翼，他曜石的黑眸中镀着一层果决的光芒，“我说过，我会接受任何一种未来。所以，不管是当初老爹你们和Luffy去海军总部救我，还是现在库里希望与我联手，我都不会拒绝。”

“嗯哈哈哈哈，”白胡子低笑，“不愧是有所成长了阿，Ace。”

“但这个世界本身就存在一些问题，一直没有改变……”他的眼神变得深黯，“也许这次的事件正是契机……阿，Sanji他们差不多该在朝圣之路上了。我也要下去接他们了。”

白胡子看他一眼，放下酒盏。“要我和你一起去吗？”

“不用了，老爹，一会儿我就带他们上来见你……说来，你还没见过他们两个在红海的样子呢吧？”Ace弯起嘴角，笑得清浅温和。

注视着他的身影在生命之树繁盛的枝桠间渐渐远去，白胡子微微叹一口气。他知道，总是要踏出这一步的。没有第二种选择。

年轻的[米迦勒殿下]沿着生命之树粗壮枝干雕镂的廊道向下走去。廊中的光线忽明忽暗，在他身上也打出层层斑驳。树木巨大的根脉深扎云端，一条蜿蜒盘曲的小路从这里延伸至下方的朝圣之路。他加快了速度，展开双翼不住下掠。直到视野中能够装下生命之树的全貌，他终于在一片白云织就的开阔绵延的坦途降下。

大概再过不久，Zoro和Sanji就会出现在这片雪色的尽头。以他们在红海的姿态，见一个陌生的自己。脚下，羽翼的影子被日光投射到身前云涌的地面，长长的灰迹宛若苍刺狭涩的枝桠。  
……一个多么陌生的自己。

Ace淡淡笑一下，心说，好久不见。


	96. Chapter 96

[九十六]

 

“唔，差一点就死了……真是好险……”

安静的水声在岩洞中回响，刚刚发生的一切都像是不真实的梦魇，小恶魔身形的雷格从甘诺暗河中浮上来环顾四周。身畔的岩壁很熟悉，还有水下装着甜酒的陶罐，显然自己是成功回到了沼泽深处的魔窟。而这个地方正是魔窟中唯一的禁地。它舒了口气。还好用来瞬时转换的魔法还没有失效，否则他就真的要从曲神岛除名了。

死里逃生的雷格开始整理自己脑中的情报。

这次的经历带来的情报也非同小可，应该是库里最不希望发生的事情。不得不说，那孩子的推断是正确的，北欧邪神们已经自发聚集到一起，并且，应该是在某人的带领下行动。可能就是那个红头发的人……虽然没有听见他的名字，但雷格听到那个黑发的男人叫做[奥汀]……  
听到这个名字的瞬间，他突然想起了一些北欧神话中的事情。比如……那个能够与阿萨神族的首领[奥汀]并肩的，强悍而可怕的存在，究竟是那位邪神[洛基]，还是华纳神族的首领[尼奥尔德]呢？。

那些家伙现在已经到了罗卡扬森。而且从他们前行的方向上看，应该是去门那里……也就是说，很可能要直接赶去伊多，甚至是万魔殿。不过至少没有现在就直接撞上库里。要不自己的契约者就真的可以换了……

重新恢复人形的小恶魔甩了甩手腕，腕上显现出的一处红色K字形状的印记正如烧灼般疼痛。是刚刚那个时空魔法的使用痕迹。他从水底取出装着甜酒的陶罐，再重新摸进水里，目标是放置罐子的那处凹槽。

泛红的光芒在水底一闪而逝。小恶魔满意地点头。

已经重新设好了时空魔法的链端。这样的话，下次再遇到要逃跑的状况，就能直接回到这里了。当然，这个魔法必须要等到自己手腕上的痕迹消褪才能再次生效。

红头发的男人，[奥汀]，[芙蕾雅]，[古尔薇格]，还有刚刚偷听到的另外一个名字[索尔]。这意味着，至少有五个敌人了。而且从那个疑似首领家伙的可怕能力来看，每个人应该都是大麻烦……

雷格苦笑着扯起嘴角，走出禁地。

“阿！您怎么会在……”

雷格一出去就迎面碰上了一位伙伴，他伸手制止它的惊呼。“别声张，我马上就走的。”

离开魔窟，他决定先去图腾谷与库里他们汇合。最好能在去的路上碰见鳞……省得自己再去找它了。其实碰不见也不碍事，反正敌人已经走远了，它在瑞夫图是不会遇到危险的。当务之急还是向库里与[别西卜殿下]汇报邪神的情况。

当他来到图腾谷的时候，眼前的景色令他难以置信地睁大眼睛。

虽然听说Zoro在这边大闹了一番但是……啧，一贯邪戾的图腾谷竟然会被毁到这个程度？！  
真的是Zoro干的？！明明身为红海人的他根本就不具备曲神岛的力量……  
……也就是说，这就是他现在的力量吗？

雷格摸着唇角，一抹笑意渐渐攀上。他突然觉得，如果是这样的话，也许胜算大多了。

沿着碎石瓦砾，他轻而易举地飞到静立的图腾石兽嘴里。先前已经听得一清二楚，雷格自然知道这只兽的喉咙便是通往地下宫殿的通道。现在不知道库里他们究竟来了没有，只能先下去看一眼了。

以防万一，他恢复了沼火恶魔的身形，轻轻一纵跃了下去。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

脚下的云阶在不断向上，仿佛从麦柯吉亚不断生长的魔法藤蔓，也不知道究竟走过了几百几千道台阶，依然没有到头的意思。绿发男人走在稍稍落後一点的位置，跟着金发的人一起向上攀行。

云雾飘渺，有时流云重了，走在几步开外的那个人都仿佛若隐若现，随时会消失。他恍惚地想起自己曾经做过的一个梦。金发男人的身影在一片蔚蓝中渐行渐远而一切都无可挽回。那一次现实与梦魇重叠，白痴厨子居然真的一声不吭就跑到遥远的曼吉地……幸好最後找了他回来，否则失去的会比他那时知道的更多……

视线有意无意地逗留于那个优雅引人的背影上，一点微妙的变化忽然令他回过神来。转瞬间，Zoro便指着金发男人的後背瞠目结舌。

“阿阿！”

Sanji在他的叫声中错愕地回过头。

轻荡如烟的云丝掠过，自己背後那对惑蓝邪魅的骨翼正以肉眼可见的速度变化着。荧荧蓝魅的色泽在消褪，骨膜被渐渐长出的柔软羽毛覆盖。而它的颜色随着最外一层羽尖的生长，渐渐显露出清浅矜贵的样子……日光明媚，待到最後一丝蓝消散，那对翅膀终于脱胎换骨，泛起淡淡的金色光芒。  
是自己本来的翅膀——神族羽翼。

“你……吃了那东西？”脑袋断线半天，Zoro才想起那块据说能恢复成原来翅膀的尤莱糖。

金发男人伸手进自己的口袋，摇了摇头，显然他的记忆没出现什么差错，那块糖还老老实实待在原来的地方。

“可能只是因人而异，提前恢复原状了吧？不过这样也好……”他侧目打量着羽翼，总觉得还是原来这个看起来舒服一点。从口袋里摸出一根香烟，金发男人挑着嘴角点起来。突然变回了属于自己的翅膀，他心情莫名很不错。

“走了，绿藻。”

在他背後，绿头发的剑士注视着那双清浅漂亮的羽翼，猛地感到一丝震颤。眼前的画面有着难言的熟悉感，载着淡金羽翼的那个人，不仅仅是出现在莫撒锡波光粼粼的潭水，瑞格多花冶艳的包围与盛着桑莎酒的细碎杯光里，更是出现在自己的记忆深处，不知名却一并牵缠住呼吸与心跳的地方。  
这画面仿佛凝固了百年千年，但其实从最一开始便存在于心脏最深处。宛若一个失忆的人，随着真相的趋近，记忆渐渐破土生花。

他张了张嘴，嗓子有些哑。什么话都没有说。

一阵浓雾般的云霭飘过，不住攀援的两人眼前都是一亮。原来云阶就此消失，取而代之的是脚下一条宽绰平直的大道。目测一下，这条路大概也要有近千米宽，笔直地通向远方。两侧越过浅白的流云便是天空的颜色，在宛若海天交接的地方，一脉沁人的蓝。  
至此他们才真正感受到，空岛有着和狱岛截然不同的高阔辽远。

这是唯一的道路，不作他想。于是两人踩着略显绵软的云朵向前走去。

绿发男人打量着前方。“这里也是朝圣之路？”

“可能吧……”Sanji呼出一口香烟，看它们像流云一样飘逝，他漫不经心地开口，“绿藻，等见到白胡子，要问问他你的眼睛能不能治好……本来就是个路痴藻，再弄丢一只眼睛岂不成了瞎子……”

“混账先治你的不治之症吧，要损人至少也要活得到那时候……”

“白痴阿，老子怎么可能死？”

“哦是吗？不知道当初是谁在暴君大熊面前一心求死来着？”

“妈的那不是你自己吗？”

“……可恶……”绿发男人看厨子挑起转圈的眉梢笑得飞扬跋扈，羽翼的浅金在不断诱惑自己靠近。他啧了一声，直接凑上去堵住那张可恨的嘴。

说不过的话，就不要说好了。要这白痴坦率真是一件太过艰难的事。绿发男人如此想着，卷起那绵滑的舌尖将厨子未说的话全部扼在喉间。

纠缠间，细碎压抑的呻吟辗转进耳鼓，温热的血液便开始难以控制地跳跃沸腾。他将金发的人牢牢锁在怀里，一路攻城掠地无比强横地从他的唇吻到白皙的脖颈。唇齿滑过肌肤，这只只属于自己的猎物在喘息颤抖，以难以觉察的幅度微微扭动。能享受这盛宴的唯有自己一人。  
在诸多感官的刺激之下，炽烈缠绵的回忆数度迸发，Zoro想起掌控这具完美身体的感觉，只希望能再做一次。

Sanji几乎浑身都在轻颤，要说不喜欢，不爱，那一定会天打雷劈。金发男人纵然嘴上不肯吃亏，也终究不能否认这一点。只要碰触，只要哪怕一句似是而非的告白，都足以让自己心旌动摇，难以自持。

到底喜欢这绿藻到什么程度？  
比起亚巴顿什么的，其实这才是真正的毒吧。根本就戒不了，解不掉……至死方休。

一阵不轻不重的疼痛传来，打破了先前舔吻那湿濡微醺的感觉，是那只野兽在不住吮咬自己脖颈间的一块皮肤。Sanji猛地惊觉。

“唔，你！”他猛地推开Zoro，惊怒地伸手覆上自己的颈间。看绿发男人扯起嘴角笑得恶劣有加，他就知道……

妈的留下痕迹了！这混账故意的！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

库里领头带着其余三人在黢黑的地下行走。幸好有曼吉地水晶和赞比纳尔小精灵充当照明，离他们近一些的地方还是看的比较清楚的。在小精灵们四下盘桓的时候，下方浸没在黑暗中的巨大迷宫初露端倪。

Usopp和戈其在远远眺望下方巨大的邪神迷宫的时候都不禁咋舌。只有欧尔比雅冷静而细致地搜寻着迷宫。他们没有必要走这条远路，于是众人沿着金发男人当初走的那条坦途，直达那座恢弘的地下宫殿。

整座宫殿由巨石构筑而成，是一座平顶而高大的方形建筑，只有这一座主殿。殿墙外侧有很多石柱，一方面起到承重的作用，另一方面应该也记载着什么特殊内容——几乎所有的石料上都雕刻着精美古旧的浮雕纹样，或者是文字。至少在Usopp和戈其眼中，是花纹还是文字根本没差别，全都不认识。

欧尔比雅在最近的那根石柱前停下脚步，她伸出手，指尖沿着几缕雕镂的纹样勾画。她宝石蓝的眸子晃过一丝茫然，似乎在苦苦思索着什么。

库里走到她身边，微微摇了摇头。“我看不懂这个，也许是跟魔法阵的启动有关的内容。而且上次到这的时候，几乎是马上就被发现了。法阵在宫殿里的地面上。要不要先去看一下那个？”

“米德加尔特……中庭……”欧尔比雅喃喃自语。

“什么？！”本来向殿内走的库里猛地回过头。这个词他有所耳闻，但问题在于……

“这石柱上的文字显示，这个地方是中庭。”

“是什么？”戈其不解地问。

“中庭是他们的神话中一处所在，在九个国度中属人类的居所。”欧尔比雅淡然解释。这位博学的魔族殿下与青白发色的少年不约而同陷入沉思。

究竟是何时修建的，这座宫殿？！  
早在修建之时，就是以加雅莱德——北欧之名吗？！  
既然修建，却隐藏在这种地方，目的又是什么呢？

库里凝视着端居于地下不知几千年的古旧建筑，风霜与时光的痕迹在那些岩尖转角上清晰可见，没有分毫弄虚作假的成分。他心中腾起不祥的感觉。

“我们还是先去看一下魔法阵吧。也许会有其他发现。”欧尔比雅点点头，在赞比纳尔小精灵的陪同下，率先走进正殿。

不光是密密尔泉水，现在竟然又出现了那边的东西。所以说……曲神岛的确是两个神话体系并行的世界吗？！  
所谓的推翻，也并不是单纯的起事，而是有历史有依据的变更？！  
是这样的吗？


	97. Chapter 97

[九十七]

 

黑色的帘幕垂下，明亮的光线被悉数隔绝在窗外。整间屋子都被神秘阴暗的气息笼罩着，却由于隔绝了外面的景色而看不出格格不入。

“你打算怎么处理呢，[路西法陛下]的那个召令？要回去潘殿吗？”少女面无表情地看着坐在椅上安然品尝西弗瑞的男人。水晶球在黑木案桌上发着幽萤的光，映亮了男人手中醇厚色泽的红酒，与小女孩背後清透近乎无色的双翼。

“嘛，不用管他……”[梅菲斯托]摆一下手，睁开眼睛，“对了，[阿撒兹勒]是怎么应对召令的，缇耶莎？”

“之前他离开艾叶沙迦就一直待在戴蒙桑，召令发出後他老实回到了潘地曼尼南……陛下为什么要让你们都前往潘殿呢？真的要参加战争吗？！”少女露出不解的神情。

[梅菲斯托]拧一下眉，显然听到了值得深思的消息。“嘛，那个先放在一边。我奇怪的只是……那个家伙居然回了潘殿？！我还以为他有恃无恐根本就不会在乎。难道说……事实并不像我所看见的那样？”

“殿下，您究竟看见了什么？是未来吗？”

“我亲爱的缇耶莎，不知道你有没有发现呢？”男人的笑容如春风般和煦，“你只有在有求于我的时候才会尊称您。如果在平时也能这样礼貌就好了。”

“想得美，人贩子殿下。”少女毫不留情地回答。

“……”

“顺带提一句，殿下，你刻意让我隔屏蔽的那个会联络魔法的女人一直在找你。他们就快找到这里了。”

“他们？”

“是的，还有另外两个人。”

[梅菲斯托]扬一下眉梢，刹那间视线如冰一般寒冷。“不管是谁，我都不想在这里见他们。不过既然上了门，也不好再避而不见。跟我来，到了花园正中再撤掉屏蔽魔法。”

“是，殿下。”

长身而起，男人缀满银符的黑袍划过一个弧度，宛若在暗仄的房间中铺开一地银色的波浪。在双犀木制的门扉打开之际，他换上了一幅温驯谦和的表情。在黑袍的衬托下，翅膀亮银的色泽令那双骨翼显得雅致贵气，即使不是魔族所欣赏的强悍，也没人能否认那种令人不敢逼视的高贵气质。

漫山遍野如雪的植物中弥散着朦胧的雾气，[梅菲斯托]带着[缇耶莎]在植物中行走，有点清冷的雾飘飘摆摆，恍如在空岛的云中漫步。三狱岛上所有的民居都分布在岛的四周，中心是一片坡度平缓的凹地，生满这种白色的植物。它们被称作海拉海姆，没有花朵，只有根茎，作为视野中唯一的植物散布在这片区域。伊多的别称是花之岛，又有伊多花园的称号。不过这并不是因为岛上有怎样繁盛的花朵……  
“花园”的意思是，纵然只有根茎，海拉海姆也要比盛放的鲜花更勾魂摄魄。没人能抵挡迷雾中的海拉海姆。它们是蒙着轻纱的女神，它们的美……时刻撩拨你到窒息。

来到凹陷最中心，在[梅菲斯托]的应允下，少女做了一个抬手的动作，悄然撤去了她对方圆几百米内的一切探查屏蔽。这样的话，对方那个女人就能一下子找出他们的位置了。

很快便有了结果。男人仿佛漫不经心地瞥过一眼，视野中出现了三个身影。穿越伊多花园大片的海拉海姆，走向他们所处的中心凹陷。不用问也知道，来人自然是北欧的邪神。而他唯一能从传言中确定的是，三人中使用联络魔法的那个女人，是[芙蕾雅]。

待到三人走近，男人微一鞠躬，声调轻快。“欢迎几位远道而来的客人。我是占卜师，也是所谓的‘地狱七君’之一的，”他眯起一点银黑的眸，唇角勾起一个轻妙的弧度，“[梅菲斯托菲利斯]。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“安心吧，根本看不出来的。”绿发男人将厨子的手拨到一边，雪白脖颈上的淡淡痕迹虽然不能视作无物，但也没那么惹眼。他觉得不用这么神经紧张。

金发男人努力提了提自己的领口，幻想衣料能将那痕迹遮住。

“希望是这样。”

接下去的路程是平坦的大道。果然像路萨所言，朝圣之路没有任何为难他们的地方，只除了不断的长途跋涉。两个人免不了地想，如果是用惯了飞行的当地人，真的很难坚持着走下来的吧？

软白的云踩在脚下，远处一个大得难以言述的影子逐渐清沥。等到它穿透淡薄云暮，在日光中展颜的时候，两个人都被眼前的景色震撼得无法言语。

那是一株巨大而苍劲的树木。与Skypiea神之岛上的森林，或者夏波第群岛的红树都截然不同。那些树木纵然高大，却并不足以称为一座岛屿。只有连接成一片，才算构筑起那壮观有加的外表。而此刻出现在他们眼前这一株巨木，上天入地只此一株。粗壮如楼宇的根须深深扎入下层的云端，上端在尽力伸展轻绿的枝桠。每一根枝杈都垂下无数柔细的藤蔓，一种绵白的球絮点缀在藤蔓尖端。所有的绿藤在风过的时候款款摆动，不时有些球絮脱离藤蔓，消失在明澈的天际。

毋庸置疑，眼前的巨木就是他们追寻了已久的生命之树。它以自己卓绝的存在，成为上六天下六狱唯一的木之岛——五天岛勒比哈欧。

这条白云铺就的坦途尽头站着一个人，背後双翼展开一点。日光从他背後投射至身前的云层。无法忽视的是那双羽翼霸道又不失温和的明耀光彩。火焰的色泽。

火拳Ace。

待到再近些，年轻的[米迦勒殿下]便走上前两步迎接他们。他扬起嘴角绽开一个清浅亲切的笑容。

“我就说你们该快到了，Sanji，Zoro。”

和上一次见到Ace有一点点不同，虽然他还是精赤着上身，手臂上的刺青还在，依然是斜着唇角笑的样子。不过可能稍稍变化了一点，虽然具体不是很明白，但总的来讲像是多了些什么。藏在他黑色的双眸背後，轻描淡写的笑容深处。

“我们看到了报纸上的新闻。”金发男人没有逃避这个话题，“上面有Luffy去吊唁的消息。”

不用说也知道是为谁。

“这样说来，他应该已经……重新振作起来了。”

“报纸上说雷利和他在一起，还有个七武海，海侠甚平，安全的话应该没问题。”金发男人简略交代了下自家船长的处境。

绿发男人接过他的话。“而且他也传达了给我们所有人的消息。既然还能发出这样的指示，我们只要相信他，按照他说的做就可以了。”

Ace愣一下，看着眸中隐隐坚定的两人，许久，才低下头放下心来的样子。

属于火拳Ace和白胡子老爹的故事都已经结束。  
这样，这样的话，就将未来交托给Luffy吧。  
虽然没有办法亲眼看他当上海贼王，但红海还有那么多人可作见证，也不算太过遗憾。  
有他们这样有实力的人陪伴，自己还有什么不放心的？  
那个世界，不妨就交给他去倾覆天下。

“不管怎么说他始终是我弟弟，就请你们多多照顾他吧。”这样的句子，在阿拉巴斯坦的时候也说过一次，Ace顿一下，“能有你们给他当船员，也是Luffy的福气。”

“嘛，能当上他的船员，也很幸运了。”Sanji从口袋里摸出一根香烟点起。两个人都想起伙伴们被那家伙直接邀请上船的情景，或者是伙伴们请求留下时候的应允，不由得相视一笑。

“我想，我们还是抓紧一点。”Ace伸手做了个这边走的姿势，“你们先跟我一起去克泽蒂斯宫殿，老爹在那里等着你们呢。Sanji你中的毒还是尽快解的好。”

“对了Ace，我想知道一件事，这家伙的眼睛能不能治好？”金发男人指一指Zoro左眼的伤痕，“这个是魔法造成的伤口。”

Ace打量一下那个伤口，认真思索了一下。“这个阿，可能还要看生命之树的意思了……”

“哈？！”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“就是这里了。”宫殿顶部的曼吉地水晶持续发出柔和浅白的光，纵然没有赞比纳尔小精灵也能看清地上的法阵。库里示意小精灵们稍稍飞高一点，以便更清晰地将那个复杂庞大的魔法阵展现在众人眼前。

“天哪这是什么阿！”Usopp看着地面的纹样瞠目结舌。他简直看到了一幅技术卓绝的画作，身为一个资深的画家，他比别人更能体会眼前这画面的复杂程度。虽说在欧尔比雅的家里，库里也曾经画过一个草图，但跟这个比起来……哦不，这没得比……

欧尔比雅沿着地上的法阵走了几步，回过头来冷静地吩咐。“库里，Usopp，戈其，麻烦你们把带的书都拿出来吧。”

之前按照名单找来的全部书籍被所有人分担着带了过来，就是为了在这里使用。库里将空白羊皮纸和笔也拿了出来。

“我没怎么学过这个，只能看出两点……”少年捏着下颌，眉头拧起，“法阵的发动时间应该是一月之内，第二，至少还有四五处，而且其他法阵的地点我也不能确定……”

“没关系，我想这些内容都会渐渐破解的。”欧尔比雅俯身去观察一处纹饰，顺口给所有人安排工作，“戈其，你帮我找一下《尼福尔海姆全记》。Usopp，帮我找一下《加雅莱德-迷雾之灵》。然後库里，你帮我把羊皮纸铺到那边地上，把我要你记录的内容写下来。”

她的语气并不强硬，却自有一种使人凛遵的威严。余下三人没有任何异议就去做自己份内的事情了。

欧尔比雅神色凝重，伸手沿着地面的纹饰画过一遍，宝石蓝的眸始终弥漫着难明的光芒。她需要更多的资料来破解这些由古代符号组成的巨大法阵。其中的信息，很可能就是这次事件的关键。

经过了好一番思索，她的神色愈加凝重。终于，欧尔比雅轻缓地开口。“我想……有人，篡改过这个法阵。”

过了几秒钟，库里才难以置信地抬头。“什么？！”

这个古代法阵，如果没有古籍与资料的支持是连看都不可能看懂的，竟然有人会篡改它？！

被改掉的内容是什么呢？  
目的又是什么？  
最终结果是成功了还是失败了？

一大堆问题瞬间挤上他的头脑，就在他要开口问的时候，敏锐的听觉告诉他，外面——很遥远的地方——有点不对劲。那是振翅的声音，不知道是天生比较轻盈还是刻意压低，反正很难被察觉。如果不是自己常年跟鳞那种敏锐的生物厮混在一起，是不可能听到那个声音的。

“等，等一下，有情况。”库里停下手中的事情，竖着耳朵，全神贯注捕捉外面的动静。

其他人也跟着定住动作，屏息听去。然而四周寂静，没有任何情况的样子。

直到……翅膀扇动的声音终于由远及近来到宫殿门口，库里抬起手臂，只待敌人一露面就一个魔法丢过去。

“等等别动手！”殿外的人突然喊了起来，“我是雷格！”


	98. Chapter 98

[九十八]

 

“想吓死人阿你！”库里第一时间反应过来。下一秒钟，就见自家的沼火恶魔冲了进来，以那个巴掌大小的沼火恶魔的标准形态。

还以为是刻意压低飞行的声音，原来是因为这家伙变小了……翅膀的声音也跟着减小了……

“你们都没事吧？没出什么状况吧？”雷格迅速扫了一圈，看清在场的所有人都神态轻松，一下子松了气，从空中落到大殿的地面直接躺倒。

原本就觉得那些人是不会碰到他们的了，现在确认了……真是再好没有了。毫不大意地说一句，如果是现在的他们，遇上那个红头发的男人，只怕连逃命的可能都不会有。

“嗯，情况是要吓死人。我带了个超坏的消息回来。”看有人开始脸如死灰，他连忙补充一句，“放心吧，没人出事……鳞也还好好的。是关于邪神的。”深吸一口气，他平静地看着库里，“我跟他们接触了。”

“你！”青白发色的少年看着他的表情一愣，接着一拧眉便揪住它细小的手臂，瞟了一下便立即叫起来，“你先变成魔族，快！”

雷格略带无奈地看他一眼，也不见它有什么动作，下一秒那个魔族少年就出现在所有人面前。他坐在地上略显疲惫地笑一下。“这样总行了吧？你还让不让我汇报情况了？”

库里严厉地瞪他一眼，闪电般翻起他的手腕。只见碗底略黑的皮肤上，端正印着一枚清晰的烙记。K字的形状。少年心知肚明这是怎么一回事，不觉咬了咬牙。

“我该庆幸你还活着吗，你这个大白痴？”

“那就好好回馈我拼死拼活换回来的情报吧，我的殿下。”安抚地拍一下少年紧攥在自己腕际的手，雷格严肃地挨个看过余下的人，“[别西卜殿下]，Usopp，戈其，现在最麻烦的事情发生了。我察觉到已经至少有五个邪神彼此接触或者集中在一起。之前的[古尔薇格]，[芙蕾雅]，[索尔]，[奥汀]……还有一个能够与[奥汀]并肩的红头发的男人。就是那个红头发出手，害得我差点连逃命的机会都没有。”

欧尔比雅略显震惊的表情稍纵即逝，但只一刻她便恢复冷静。“[奥汀]……[芙蕾雅]……还有[索尔]，新出现的名字都有一个特点，全是北欧的十二主神……如果是这样，”她宝石蓝的眸闪过一丝睿智坚定的光，“那么我提出一个可能的假设：他们兴许还在等待，十二主神聚齐的时刻。但这仅仅是一个推测，全无根据。”

“[别西卜殿下]，”库里抱起双臂，一个更加大胆的念头在他脑中盘桓，“如果这个假设成立……那我们有没有能力，下一个饵呢？”

雷格不禁苦笑。“你有能用得上的高手吗，库里？”

这孩子从溜出万魔殿就基本在偏远地区厮混，偷鸡摸狗还差不多，能认识什么敢去当卧底的狠角色吗？！

对于这样的话题，Usopp和戈其始终插不上话。但这并不意味着他们就脑筋打结了。他们也在认真思考，毕竟身在曲神岛，这里的一举一动也直接掌管着他们的生杀大权。

“其实，也许并不需要多么强大，”Usopp摊一摊手，“那些有一技之长，让他们觉得用处够大的人也有机会吧。”

戈其立即跟上了他的思路，矮个子的少年若有所思地盯着地上那具精致庞大的魔法阵。“的确……比如谁有能力改写这个法阵，可能就会被接受为伙伴。”

欧尔比雅点一点头。“的确，你们的想法让我觉得这不失为一种可能，[古尔薇格]之所以没有得到十二主神的位置，也许只是因为她擅长改写法阵。当然，这也同样是基于猜测。至于真相，也许等我解读出被改动的内容就能知道了。”

“那么找人的事情另当别论，”发色黯红的少年在地面巨大的法阵上盘膝而坐，“先让我原原本本地讲述一下不久前发生的事情吧。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

沿着盘曲镂空的木制廊道攀援，仿佛置身一个巨大的原始丛林。然而这不是丛林，自始至终这地方只有一株植物。谓之，生命之树。

Ace在前面领路，Sanji和Zoro带一点惊奇打量着这条廊道。它由一条直通岛屿表面的粗壮枝干雕镂而成，浑然一体，古朴简洁。透过长长廊道集中于一侧的镂空窗弦，外围白云的色彩渐渐被浓绿与罅隙中投下的斑灼替代。光芒在他们衣衫上落下片片细碎，有些晃眼的暖融。偶尔有些绿色长藤顶端的白色球絮落下，在他们视野中翩跹而过，会生出一种莫名温馨的感觉。金发男人不觉眯了一下眼睛。

这个世界，其实可以平静而美丽。

刚刚刻意挑了不让Ace看见脖子上吻痕的位置站着。毕竟那种东西……还是别让其他人看见的好。想到这儿，他还是有点不自然地摩挲一下衣领。金发男人有点恨恨地想，那混账藻类，下回让他再随便碰老子的！

接下去要见的，可是在所有人心目中最接近海贼王的那个人，白胡子！Sanji很快收拾好心情，继续跟着向上走去。

一路上，Ace向他们简单介绍了白胡子所居住的这座克泽蒂斯宫殿，也是由生命之树造的。当然了这没什么可奇怪的，整座岛屿包括岛上的木制建筑其实都是它。相较起霸气磅礴的万魔殿，恢弘万状的希格纳宫殿，或是繁丽辉煌的潘殿，这座宫殿实在是非常的朴素。但它胜在一种似有若无的傲气矜贵，那是由生命之树衍生而出的，上六天下六狱只此一处……理直气壮的傲然。

绝不矛盾。因为在它面前，没人不会低头。

“老爹，我带Sanji和Zoro来了。”年轻的[米迦勒殿下]敲了敲木门，然後不出意外地听到里面爽朗的笑声。

“进来吧，孩子们！”

棕色的门被打开，光线在宽绰的木制房间中流转。视线所及处，胡须尖翘的老人大刀阔斧地坐在椅子上，手边是一尊巨大的酒盏。岁月在他面容上凝结的痕迹，始终无法遮掩他眼中暗敛锋锐的光芒。那是一种可刚可柔，收发自如的强大力量。平日虽温和与蛰伏，可一旦爆发，一定会摧枯拉朽，覆雨翻云。

第一眼见到这位传说中的老人，Sanji和Zoro都不约而同被他眸中的这种气势所吸引。

“你们是想立即解决问题，还是先谈一谈？”

不愧是白胡子，说话如此痛快。

“既然这样我们就不兜圈子了，”绿发男人伸指点一下旁边的那人，表情严肃，“请您先治好他中的毒。”

“还有件事，他的眼睛，”金发的厨师立即指了回来，“那个伤口是魔法造成的，不知道生命之树能不能治好？为什么Ace会说，[要看生命之树的意思]了？”

听见这样的问题，白胡子老爹露出一个了然的笑容，长身而起。这一刻，他有如白雪光泽的羽翼终于展现在两人面前，在克泽蒂斯正殿中铺开一道光亮。

“跟我来吧。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

踏出正殿的时候，白胡子的动作顿了一下。门外不远处的枝桠上，恭恭敬敬地站着Ace的那个小仆从路萨，仿佛专程在那里等着自家殿下。并不是没察觉，只是僵持许久，此刻那孩子才忽然有了行动，自己怎也要配合一下。视线挪到他怀里抱着的一叠东西上，老爹随口向後面年轻的殿下交代了一句。

“Ace，我想……他有要和你汇报的事情。”

“尊敬的[米迦勒殿下]，[拉斐尔殿下]，”路萨单膝跪地，“我从法塞尼亚之塔带来了红海的消息。是关于草帽Luffy的，请[米迦勒殿下]过目。”

被点名的年轻殿下似乎刚刚反应过来，点一下头牵起嘴角。“那么我先失陪一下，一会儿见。”

怀里抱着厚厚的报纸资料，路萨终于决定现身。他其实很早便从环海乱流中回到了五天岛，他甚至遥遥观望着Ace带着Sanji和Zoro走过朝圣之路的尽头，进入克泽蒂斯木制的殿门。路萨一直觉得还不到现身的时刻。直到……他终于觉得再也隐藏不下去。

[米迦勒殿下]不过是随便看了一眼[沙利叶殿下]，天晓得他到底是看见了什么，就那么突然间……沉静下去。  
那种沉静……是恍若将自己放入庞大深海的绝对的静。一切喧嚣都远离，沉没沉殁。

你还没有意识到吗？你以为脸上的笑容是再自然不过的伪装？也许红海的他们对你还不够熟悉，但你能瞒过[拉斐尔殿下]和我吗？  
……很辛苦的吧？

所以，橙翼的少年以一种毋庸置疑而恭敬的态度无言地宣告，Ace应该留下来优先处理这些红海的资料。

注视着那三个身影沿着木制阶梯渐行渐远，直到没入那高高的树冠，Ace才低下眉，伸手接过路萨手中的资料。看得出约曼实在很用心，他不仅挑出了那些报纸，更是将每张报纸上有Luffy消息的那面都朝上放好，叠成厚厚一打。这样，自己只要从上到下翻一遍就可以看到所有的内容。

“诶，竟然会有这么多阿……”他一面翻看着那些报纸，一面重新向殿内走去。

“殿下……”路萨在他身後开口，欲言又止。

Ace回过头来等他的话。少年却又噤了声，目光中有一点犹豫和矛盾，大概，还有点扼腕唏嘘的意味吧。至少Ace是如此解读的。

“放心吧。”转过身走进正殿，黑发的男人向路萨招了招手示意他也进来，“我知道你要说什么。我知道该怎样的。”

又不是从这刻才开始。若真要追溯，那真是个可以叫做很古老的故事了。所有的选择都是在堕天之前便已决定的。就算退上一百万步，自己也是早已下了决心。所有的心情都拾起，只为这场战争的胜利。

他一径看着手中的报纸，将这几句话说得从容淡然。

路萨张了张嘴，不知道自己还可以说些什么，来宽慰他的这个答案。

忽然间，一个略显焦虑却又不失优雅的女声从他的衣袋里传来，叫出了自己的名字。少年愣一下，掏出曼伊贝按下尖角。

“[别西卜殿下]？！”

在这个时候传来的通讯，一定是非常重要的消息。

看一眼自家殿下已经将那些资料放在桌面上，凝神听起联络，路萨连忙补充一句。“[米迦勒殿下]此刻就在我身边。”

Ace微一点头。

“那么正好，”虽然从欧尔比雅的声音里听不出什么“正好”的欣喜感，但至少能够将消息直接传达给Ace，总好过再由路萨费时费力地转述，“这边有很重要的情况。殿下你仔细听好，以下内容是事实，与我们根据事实作出的推断。推断是否属实不敢保证，只能说存在这样的可能性。”

“我明白了。请讲吧，[别西卜殿下]。”


	99. Chapter 99

[九十九]

 

Sanji和Zoro原本跟着Ace从生命之树的下方来到宫殿，此刻再跟着白胡子一路向上，来到更高一些的，大概是接近树冠的地方。白胡子终于在一处暗绿的枝桠停下脚步。

在一径曲折陡峭的攀援中，这里算得上是一处平台了。落脚的那根粗壮藤条紧紧攀附着生命之树的主干。环顾四周，视野中原本还能见到的棕色甚至深棕色枝干都几乎不见，取而代之的是深浅不一的绿。即便是那些粗壮过人的枝干也都呈现暗绿的色泽。甚至踏脚的阶梯也从坚硬的棕色木板换做柔软泛绿的巨藤茎节，仿佛他们脚下的是一具悠长漫漫的秋千。

白胡子老爹稍稍让开了一点，让身後的两个人看清前方的景象。

一扇绘着银绿纹饰的门扉镶嵌在生命之树的主干上。和之前在曲神岛上见过的诸多纹样不同，这是一种极其简单的样式。深色的枝干上留下几道极细的线描绘着大概是“门”的轮廓，门框的四个棱角处各有一枚文字模样的标记。

没有门把手，白胡子将手按在树干上。没见他做什么，似乎只是轻轻按了一下，那扇门便缓缓向外打开。

老爹闪身让到一边。“答案就在这里面，去找吧。”

金发男人向门内望去。外界的光明足以照亮门内的一切。展现在他们眼前的是一处相当狭小的隔间，不远就是尽头。那里还有一扇紧闭的大门。看来，真正的秘密是藏在里面那扇门的背後。

似乎……领路就到此为止了。

“十分感谢。”Sanji微微躬身，直起腰的时候轻描淡写瞥一眼跟着自己的绿发男人。

对于他的道谢，白胡子一笑置之。“无需道谢，结果如何还要看它的意思……”看金发男人的表情，他适时地补上一句，“你见到自然会明白。”

不管是谁，只要是知情人，对于生命之树能否疗伤这个问题，回答都逃不过这句“看它的意思”，宛若这巨大的树木是有思想的生命一般。  
难道，真的这是个巨大的生命体？如同他们所见过的，那些如岛屿般大小的生灵，珍珠蚌或者大海龟？抑或这株植物本身便是活的，枝干是它庞大身躯，所以治疗与否都要遵循它本意？

带着这些始终都未曾被解答的疑问，两个人一前一後走入隔间，没有什么异样的感觉。这个地方十分狭小，只走了几步便来到里面那扇门前。Sanji打量一下，木门没有任何异样的地方，只是一扇普普通通的门而已。他伸手推开。

光线倾泻而入。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“能见到传说中的占卜师，真是万分荣幸。”红头发的男人扬起眉梢轻笑，向对面的男人伸出一只手。与其说他的表情是自负倒不如说更多的是与生俱来的坦然。

自这三个人出现，[梅菲斯托]便没有停止观察。

为首的这个男人，举手投足间自然而然流露出一种傲气，是毋庸置疑的上位者。黑发的男人走在稍稍落後他一步的距离，不是左右手便是亲信。而[芙蕾雅]则是站在更加靠後的位置。可以说，这种站位方式就算是无意的，也能完美地透露出他们的地位关系。

[梅菲斯托]断定这些人绝不是乌合之众。

即便是从未曾登过历史舞台的人，也一样可以拥有挥洒自如的力量。  
是他们本身所具有的人格魅力，还是意味着……末世终于到了颠覆的边缘？

占卜师笑一下，上前一步和他握手。

“那么先来介绍一下，”红发男子向身畔的黑发男人点一下头，“这位是[奥汀]……”後者淡淡地点一下头算是招呼，他再转向另一侧的少女，“[芙蕾雅]。”萱草发色的少女挽起裙裾行了个宫廷礼，“最後做一下自我介绍，我是北欧神话中的那位邪神，[洛基]。”

[梅菲斯托]始终保持着优雅的微笑。他微一耸肩，以略带玩笑的语气开口。“我可没有这么多著名的大人物跟着，这位是我唯一的仆从，缇耶莎。”

小女孩淡然地低头行礼。同样是宫廷礼，[芙蕾雅]行礼的时候是带着几分俏丽的，到缇耶莎身上便是一种高傲淡漠的气质。与生俱来。

[奥汀]的视线落到她背後那双近乎透明的双翼，似是无意地开口。“这孩子，是曼吉地人？”

“应该说，她有曼吉地人的血统，”[梅菲斯托]点头，“缇耶莎从小便跟着我了，诸位可以放心，她是个绝对可靠的人。”

“的确可靠，帮了你不少忙吧？”[芙蕾雅]打量着小女孩，笑容深深。若非这孩子屡屡用能力屏蔽了探查，自己怎可能那么长时间都找不到[梅菲斯托]的下落？！说到底罪魁祸首就是她无疑。[芙蕾雅]暗暗咬牙。

缇耶莎看她一眼，微微躬身再行一礼，没有任何退让或是致歉的意思。

[洛基]拍一下[芙蕾雅]的肩膀。“的确忠心，我也会将她当做自己人看待的。那么我们来谈一下正事吧。这次来见阁下是为了一件事……”他妖异而美丽的笑容猛然染上几分邪戾，红色的眸中有危险的暗光，流窜不已。

“……考虑一下，要不要加入我们呢，[梅菲斯托菲利斯]？”

雪白的海拉海姆在雾气之中静静矗立，男人黑色的长发被微风扬起，他一贯优雅的笑容被忽然而至的白雾遮挡。

“首先身为一个魔族，你们也都知道我并不强大。”他伸展自己背後的翅膀，那双银色的骨翼在雾气中闪过一抹流光，雅致有余却过于羸弱，他自己看着也不得不摇头，“面对即将展开的新的历史，这样的骨翼是无法登上磅礴浩大的舞台的。是吧？”

对于这样的言论，没有任何理由能够反驳。这就是不争的事实。他们要面对的，是战争，是无情的力量。纵然借助[奥汀]精明的头脑是一种有效手段，但也仅限于力量相仿的条件。面对压倒性的力量，再强的智谋都毫无可取之处。  
……这是不变的铁律。

“这件事情……”[梅菲斯托]苦笑着摇一下头，似乎也甚是苦恼的样子，“不如这样，我们来做一笔交易。你们需要的任何情报，甚至是预言的片段，我都可以提供给你们……条件就是让我留在[路西法]那边，继续做我一时半会儿的‘殿下’，如何呢？”

“当然可以，”这一次不容[洛基]开口，[奥汀]替他作答，“就按照你说的办。我们可以再送你一样赠品。既然在战争中你给予我们需要的情报，那么相应的，我们会保障你的安全。当然，还有你身後那位小姐的。你看这笔交易，划算吗？”

黑发的占卜师露出一个了然的微笑。

“成交。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“喂绿藻，你有没有听到……”Sanji凝神侧耳。

两个人走进隔间里面的门，好像来到另外一个世界。从头顶上方类似枝干缝隙的地方洒下不少光芒。在他们面前的是一条长长的廊道，一直伸向前方。这里隔绝了外部的声音，却有另外一些奇怪的声音，引起了他们的注意。

好像是……滴水？……这种声音，如果是放在岩洞什么的地方还说得过去，但这里可是树木的中心，怎么会有水声呢？

“水声吗？”绿发男人拧一下眉，也觉得有些疑惑。

金发的厨师慢条斯理地从口袋里摸出一根香烟，咬进嘴里但没有点燃。他漫不经心地抬头望一眼天花板沥下的光，慢慢勾起唇角。

“我倒是觉得，这个声音出现在这里，简直就像是邀约嘛。”

“哦？那还等什么。走吧。”

看着绿藻头想也不想就迈开步子往前走，Sanji一把抓住他的手腕。“喂你走在後面！老子可不想让你丢在这种莫名其妙的地方……”

Zoro撇一撇嘴，还是无言地许可了金发男人走在前面的结果。

这条走廊至少要有好几百米，走到尽头居然是一处绝壁。绝壁之外是一个非常广袤的空间，光明从各个方向渗入，照出这里通彻天地的广阔。视线所及处都是巨大树木黯绿的枝干，但他们所在的地方明明是树干的中间……也就是说，生命之树其实是一株空心木？！

那水声……就在下方，似是不住吸引着两人。向下，再向下。

望一眼下去，不少横生的粗壮茎节贯穿整个空间，阻碍了视线。唯一可以肯定的一点就是，这地方是无路可走的。金发男人心说，好在有翅膀的存在，否则真是会麻烦很多。

“走吧，绿藻。”

振起双翼，Sanji领头向下跃去。绿发男人展开墨色的骨翼跟着掠下。两人在歪七扭八的茎节中穿梭，飞向那未知如何的水滴声响之处。

[滴答——]

[滴答——]

这声音愈发的近，两个人也在不住接近生命之树的最底层。

终于，两个人拢起双翼，落到一汪清浅的湖边。上方几米高的地方有一根横越的枝条，不断落下水珠，注入湖中。在几乎幽闭的空间中，这声音被不断放大重复，最终传到他们的耳中。

湖水清亮，水珠滴落的时候荡起一圈涟漪。似乎透过这层浅浅的水面，能看到下面纯白的湖底。金发男人想起不久前才走过的，麦柯吉亚碧绿的镜子湖面。不知道这里，是不是也能看到影子什么的？

在他探身去看的时候，绿发男人抬起头来凝视那根滴水的树枝。

究竟为什么会不断的滴水下来呢？  
这地方，有这么潮湿吗？

Sanji凑近水面去观察那白色的湖底……等等，白色？！他忽然感到几分奇怪。如果说，他和Zoro现在已经从树冠一路向下来到将近树根的地方倒是说得过去。那么这种白色……他想起来路上看见的巨大树木的壮观景象。金发男人心说，莫非湖底是生命之树扎根的云层？！还是说有什么机窍呢？

他抬起头四处搜寻着不大的湖面。似乎……真的有什么东西在不远处的水底，影影绰绰看不真切。每每要看清的时候，就有水滴下来打乱渐渐恢复宁静的湖面。金发男人猛然觉得心口一窒，似乎有什么答案呼之欲出。

“喂绿藻，先别让它再滴水下来。”

也许，这个他暂时无法看清的内容，就是他们的解药——所谓的，“生命之树的意思”？


	100. Chapter 100

[一百]

 

让水不滴进湖中，并不是什么难事。那根不断滴水的树枝不过是悬在一个离地几米的地方，稍微飞高一点就可以够到。

金发男人想要查看的东西在稍远一些的湖底，要想让水面静止必须要Zoro搭把手才行。绿发的剑士无所谓地扫去一眼，飞上半空去帮忙。只要用骨翼挡住水珠，将它远远拂开就好。

然而就在他伸展骨翼碰触到那滴液体的瞬间，一股火热的灼痛传来。不是没经历过伤痛，只是这感觉来得未免太过古怪。仿佛是一把白热的利刃，缓缓划过背後的骨翼，清晰地沿着水珠滚落的轨迹。来到曲神岛後新生出来的这双翅膀是十分敏感的东西，便是一般的痛楚，放在它身上也有显著加剧的效果。与此同时，仿佛有种说不出的东西在不断消失，充斥着危险的气息。

Zoro一惊，向身侧望去。漆黑的骨翼看不出有任何异常，那颗滑落的水珠也看起来十分正常。他抖一下那只翅膀，将液体甩脱。在水珠离开骨翼的刹那，疼痛的感觉倏然消失。看样子，和它直接接触会带来这种莫名其妙的灼痛。

[滴答——]

灼烧与危险的感觉再度传来，应该不是幻觉。绿发男人立即甩脱了那枚水珠。虽说疼痛是消失了，但感觉还是相当的不妙……特别是那种说不上是什么东西在逐渐消逝的感觉。

他切一声，喊金发的厨师。“喂快点，圈圈眉。”

金发男人已经平平掠过几寸水面。落在一处从湖底突起的茎节上。他蹲下身去，注意力全部集中在那逐渐平复的湖面。先前接续不断的涟漪正在减弱。只要没有更多水滴落下，很快就会变得光滑如镜。那样的话，就能看清水底的东西了。  
那些模糊的像是字一样的东西，不知道究竟意味着什么。

“再等一下的。”他努力盯着水面，辨认着水底的内容。镶嵌在悠悠雪色中的是一方石板。略约浅灰的颜色使它和洁白的湖底分开。上面绝对是写着什么，可惜还是看不分明。

[滴答——]

绿发男人这次换了右手，在接触到水珠的瞬间，相似的感觉几乎是盘桓而起。看来，不仅是骨翼那愈加敏锐的触觉，连皮肤都能够清晰感受到如火炎熨烫的温度。

妈的这什么东西！   
既然从这枝上滴下的液体是这么奇诡的东西，脚下这汪湖水又是由它汇聚而成的，那么一旦碰到的话……

视线所及处，金发的那个人似乎在逐渐靠近水面。他凝视着湖底的内容，向更加向下的空间靠近……甚至伸出一只手，几乎就要触向湖面。

“喂！”

金发男人恍若不闻。眼见他的指尖就要碰触那清浅逼人的水面。

[滴答——]

“白痴，别碰它！”

就在绿发男人话音甫落的那刻，一个声音在空无一人的树心中回荡。“不管他真的好吗，我的毒液是很消耗生命力的哦，[沙利叶]？”

这声音实在太过突兀，Sanji如惊醒般，猛地回神站起身来。金属碰撞发出清脆慑人的声响，是绿发男人伸指顶起了寸许鬼徹。他微微侧目盯住发出声音的地方，黯魄的流光在他眸中隐隐肆虐地铺开。

“那，那是……？！”金发的男人立即发现了情况，他指着上方睁大眼睛。

一个淡淡泛白，看不清五官的“东西”——也许叫做灵魂之类的更合适——坐在比他们高几米的另一根茎条上。小孩子的身形，背後是一副光芒耀眼得辨不清轮廓的轻盈双翼。大量的光芒透过它半透明的身体，令本就清浅的容颜更加模糊难辨。

“如果可以的话，不要再碰它了哦？”那灵魂对绿发的剑士摇了摇头。

Zoro没有说话，只是向前移了一些，离开了那不断滴落的水珠。金发男人张了张嘴，但在开口之前被那个灵魂打断。

“想知道的事情，想达成的目的，告诉我就可以了……因为，”那个小灵魂轻盈地腾空，转了个圈，“我是守护这棵树的精灵哦？”

“……你问谁阿？！”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

待到红发的男子带着余下的两人远远离开白雾缭绕的伊多花园正中心，[洛基]终于停下脚步转向身後的黑发男人。

“你答应得那么痛快，是确定那家伙不会对咱们不利？”

[奥汀]抬头扫他一眼，似笑非笑地扬一下嘴角。“当然。让我做出这个判断的理由只有一个，他对曲神岛那位王的称呼是……[路西法]。”

连殿下两个字都省去了，可见在那个男人心目中，那个一直坐在王座上的老头乃至整个岛屿的权力体系都是多么的不值一提。也正因为这样，彼此的合作正是各取所需。说得再明白一些，也许他们现在所做的事情——推翻曲神岛的统治——正是那男人所希望发生的。  
……抑或是，他早就在预言中看见的事情吧？

预言是绝对没可能改变的未来。不论曾经怎样逆反，最终都必定实现。

“原来如此……”红发的男子点了点头，“真不愧是你。从一个称呼便能察觉到[梅菲斯托]有犯上之心。”

“[洛基]，我已经联络上了[索尔]。他说自己的宠物出了点问题，目前正在托克那肯幽灵谷。”一直闭目沉默的少女忽然开口。

红发男人思索一下。“如果是这样的话，他没有按我的要求巡查罗卡扬森的事情就先放在一边，我们先去幽灵谷。”

“诶？”[芙蕾雅]睁开眼睛，“不是要去夺万魔指环的吗？”

“因为那只‘宠物’很重要，比万魔指环还要重要。万一出了岔子，可能会对战局不利……”[奥汀]淡然作答，“不过，指环的事情可以交给我……”

“没有这个必要，”[洛基]伸手按一下[奥汀]的肩膀截住他的话头，“我随时会需要你的头脑。比起夺取指环，你留在我身边更妥当些。”

看着他毫不遮掩信任的目光，黑发男人略一点头，没有再说什么。

托克那肯山谷在伊多北部的乱山之中。岛屿上空有一道重要的气流时缓时急地移动，花园正中的白雾会被它带到岛屿北部。恰逢这座幽谷一端封闭，没有出口，因此常年浓雾弥漫，几乎目不视物。相传在这座山谷中会见到死去的古代魔族出没，还有传言说那都是死去不能轮回的怨灵，被魔法困在迷雾之海永世不得脱身。种种神秘的传说，使它拥有了一个别称——幽灵谷。

路途并不算太遥远。三个人确认方向，迅速赶往山谷。

站在托克那肯山谷的入口，红发的男子望着眼前本该峰峦层迭，此刻却满目芒白的景色。毋庸置疑[索尔]就在这层雾气背後的某个角落。他好整以暇地叉起双臂。“[芙蕾雅]，告诉[索尔]，我给他两分钟从山谷里出来，否则後果自负。”

两分钟不过是转瞬的时间。

“五……四……三……”红发的男子慢慢抬起手臂，指向充斥着雾气的托克那肯山谷。

就在他将要说出下一个数字的时候，从那重深不见底的白色雾海中忽然扑出一个蓝发的少年。

“[洛基]！停下！”

男人眼中邪戾的光芒如星火，他的手臂始终没有放下。“动作还算挺快的嘛，[索尔]。”

“喂，你先听我解释！”

“这是自然。”话音刚落，没有任何预兆，山谷中的白雾悉数湮灭，消失得一干二净。

雾气消失的刹那，所有人都盯住眼前的场景，怔愣地说不出话。在这片狭长空寂的山谷中，静静卧伏着一只身躯庞大的生物，或者说……它曾经是一只身躯庞大的生物。因为，这只是一具皎白无暇的骨架！

龙骨！

“这是怎么回事，[索尔]？！”红发男人恨恨咬起牙，转向少年的眼神几乎燃灼火焰。

“它还活着！我发誓，[洛基]！它只是变成了这个样子！我们来到罗卡扬森的门附近，它突然失控，一直冲进这山谷。等我找到它，就已经是这幅样子了。你看阿，它是活着的。”

随着[索尔]大喊大叫的解释，红发男子重新将目光挪过去。那副巨大的骨架突然抖了一下，继而超乎所有人的想象，它在一点一点抬起头。骸骨上空洞的眼窝注视着山谷入口的众人。透过森森的齿列，能够清晰望见背後山谷的深处。

少年深吸一口气。“山谷里的瘴气是有毒的，雾气腐蚀掉了它的身躯，但它还依然活着。”

“如果是这样的话……”沉吟一下，[奥汀]的眼中猛然闪过一抹兴奋，“这简直就是神明的旨意。[索尔]，这条龙有名字了吗？”

“还没……”

“那么，”他愉快地望向红发男人，“我们要给它找一个响亮的名字才行。”

“不错，”[洛基]扯起嘴角，眉尖压出邪戾的弧度，“那么从今日起，它就是我们的……[尼奥尔德]！”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

既然梅丽号都有船之妖精来守护，那么生命之树有这么一个生灵的存在就很正常了。所以，对于这个自称是树之精灵的家伙，两个人都没表现出太大的诧异。

“你刚刚的话是什么意思？”金发男人拧一下打卷的眉梢。之前的事情他可不能当作没听过。

“嗯？就是说，把你们想知道的事情，想要我做的事情统统告诉我。如果是我能做到的，就可以帮你们实现的哦？”

“不，第一句。”

“哦？”

金发的厨师咬着香烟，平静地望过去。“要我再提醒你一下吗，什么叫做……消耗生命力？”

“字面意思。那些液体不是一般的水，而是生命之树分泌出来的有毒的汁液……”小精灵顿一下，“莫非你们真的忘了，从前这个地方可是不折不扣的监牢哦？”

看样子这家伙并未意识到他们红海人的身份。不过也无须解释，Sanji急于知道的是答案。

“喂，究竟会怎样？”

Zoro斩钉截铁打断他的话。“有工夫对老子指指点点不如先想想你自己中的毒吧，好歹分下轻重缓急，白痴圈圈眉。”

“我同意……因为你中的毒比他要糟多了。”小精灵几乎在一瞬间便闪现到Sanji面前，即使看不清它的眉目也依然能够感受到它是如何仔细地盯着眼前的人。

绿发的剑士飞近他们。他的神情凝重起来，声音沉沉。“你可以治好他的吧？”

他目光灼灼地注视着闪光的精灵。等待答案的这一刻根本就是判决前夕。绿发男人感到血管中的奔腾，心脏在激烈地跳动。那是……如临大敌的错觉。恍若一道不见底的深色鸿沟，横卧在自己面前，等待跨越。  
从最一开始，他们在这曲神岛兜兜转转就是为了治好Sanji身中的亚巴顿之毒。无论上六天下六狱还是怎样艰难险峻的前路，Zoro都暗暗想一定会为他找到解毒的方法。他根本不曾考虑过如果生命之树治不好会怎样。大不了换一条路，再去找医生，再去找可以治疗的药物，放弃二字绝对不会存在于他的字典。  
他一直笃定地认为，这个家伙不会这么轻易地死掉。他所担心的全部，只是他不在自己身边而已。

金发男人一直凝视着他，海色的眸中映出他侧一点脸颊，峰削坚毅的轮廓。明明等待审判的是自己，却偏偏没有那种沉重的滞感。在这电光石火的一刻，他甚至觉得轻松起来。  
退个一万步，就算真的会毒发身亡，在他来讲也不过是提前回到曲神岛。至少在这地方还可以继续等他，也不是太坏的事情。唯一可惜的就是不能亲自去找All Blue。但有Luffy在，还有自己的伙伴们，还有眼前这个家伙，他们一定都会帮自己找到那片奇迹之海的，哪怕走遍伟大航道的每一个角落，是吧？  
那……自己还有什么遗憾的呢？

“当然没问题。”小精灵终于如此回答。它无视了两人肩膀微微一松的动作，绕着金发男人飞了一圈，最终悬停在离他几步远的距离。它平平举起一只手臂，背後的双翼猛地爆发出更加明亮耀目的光芒，令人无法正视。

金发的厨师全身猛地一震，在它抬起手臂的时候，一种沉重凝滞的什么东西被抽调撤离的感觉如烈风般席卷过整个身体。恍惚间，身体似乎感觉轻盈了不少。他眨眨眼睛，看见自己的皮肤在不断冒出烟雾一般的东西，在半空中凝结出一片红雾。那红色聚拢在一起渐渐浓重，终于显现出一株植物的模样。如针般尖利的叶片，将近一米低垂的花冠，悬在空中一如颔首的姿态。纵然不复当初那神秘惑人的色彩，金发男人也依然清晰记得，它曾以一种怎样邪魅的形态立在波音列岛的腹地。  
是那种叫做亚巴顿的植物。毒的源头。

小精灵的光芒似乎愈加明亮，金发男人抵挡不住那种耀眼，阖起眼睛。就在此时，一阵气流在他面前席卷而过。感受到异样的空气，他猛地睁开眼睛。那些红色的雾气仿佛被一种无形的引力吸引着，从他面前的位置旋转着没入脚下的湖面。涟漪不绝，它消隐无踪。

当最後一丝红色消失在湖水中，小精灵倏然退开。

“你身上中的毒，已经彻底治好了哦。”

脚下如镜的湖面荡起涟漪，模糊地盛装起两双翅膀的色泽。有那么一瞬间，金发男人仿佛不相信，看着生命之树的精灵，努力理解它说的事情——如此，轻而易举，就消除了自己身上的毒？！

兴许是切身体会到了一丝不同寻常，Sanji猛地抬起手放到眼前端详。

自始至终，Zoro都在目不转睛地看着那个金发的人。就算没有挑明，他也明白这就是这场旅途的大部分意义。他们走过那么多的岛屿，又绕了那么多弯路，度过了如此长久的时间以来，这便是他们共同期望的结果。而直至此刻他才恍然意识到，那场一直压着自己的沉重，终于崩坼消散，得以解脱。

那只暗猩红色的眸注视着眼前那人将双手举起，感受着一切的样子，涌起一点温浅安定的光芒。

成功了。实现了。也足够了。  
那么自现在开始，他终于可以与那人安心比肩，全力介入这场异世战争。他知道，等待每一个人的都是更多的磨练。这在他即将书写的历史上，是必然的未来。

是约定是誓言是步步迈进而尚未达成的梦想。  
他Roronoa Zoro，即便身处另一个世界，也依然要挥动手中的利刃，让自己的名号响彻曲神十三岛！


	101. Chapter 101

[一百零一]

 

“真看不出你会有这方面的才能。”左眼绑着绷带的少年叉起双手，靠着山岩观察裸露在地表上那绘着世界之树的磅礴法阵，轻声赞叹，“很了不起。”

他一贯淡泊的神色透出一丝罕见的狂热。

这里依然属于海德遗迹的范畴。由于是禁区，所以根本不会有其他人涉足。大部分区域被树木浓密的阴影遮住，便是从天上俯瞰也不会有所察觉。天岛的阳光一向充足，此刻光线从四周的林木枝叶间漏下，将法阵大部分覆盖上斑驳的纹样。[古尔薇格]将自己的沼火恶魔派出去巡查，自己则在[海姆达尔]的注视中改写之前早就存在的巨型法阵。

紫色的火焰从她指尖延伸到地面，宛若一支灵巧的笔，为法阵抹去旧的痕迹，添加新的纹饰。而那些需要修改的东西，在[海姆达尔]眼中便是无比的玄妙，难以理解。

对于他的称赞，[古尔薇格]略感诧异。本来她还以为像他那样淡漠的人，该对这样的事情视若无睹才是。

“这个地方，对应我们的世界就是阿尔夫海姆，精灵之国。”她想了想，又跟着解释一句，“曲神岛上总共存在着九个法阵，代表世界之树的九个国度。我能够解读出它们的内容，并且还要对它们做一些修改，让它们在不易被破坏的同时，更利于我们起事。”

少年侧着头若有所思盯了她一阵，忽然开口问。

“你为什么要叫[古尔薇格]？明明是很早就加入的人，怎么不用一个主神的名号？”

紫发的女子正描绘法阵中一根弯缠的曲线，思索着这样的画法之下，能量该是怎样触发。她漫不经心地回答。“因为这样的能力无法战斗，够不上十二主神的边。”

“是吗？”[海姆达尔]冷笑一下，“那还真是肤浅。在我眼里，你足以胜任[弗丽嘉]了。”

对于拥戴北欧邪神的他们，那套神话体系中的称号就算不会倒背如流，也多少知道一些。比如他提到的[弗丽嘉]，便是十二主神中不可或缺的一位。

“那可是个很重要的角色。”紫色长发的女人耸一下肩不置可否。

“一如你的能力。”

[古尔薇格]愣了一下。“不，我也是不久前才彻底破解这个法阵的全部内容。在图腾谷待了那么多年才弄明白，也算是浪费了很多时间。否则[洛基]还可以再早一些行动的。”

“你准备好不代表他准备好。之所以现在行动，是因为他认为现在具备行动的条件。总之，不管怎样，你的能力都是不可或缺的。”

“既如此，多谢夸奖了。”

接下去恢复了沉默。[古尔薇格]打起十二分的精神专心修改世界之树磅礴的法阵，九个地方的法阵因为象征含义不同而截然不同。她需要彻底解读清楚其中的差异，再视情况进行修整。至于修整的内容，大致上是为了保护法阵的安全。将它和周围的环境或是一些机关类魔法联系到一起。比如图腾谷中的那个，就是和整座米德加尔特宫殿乃至地下洞穴都连在一起。如果要毁掉那个法阵，就只有自取灭亡。

[海姆达尔]靠着一棵树坐下，不经意地观察她的一举一动。更多的时候他像是在思考什么，那种冷清得漠不关心的感觉消失了，取而代之的是隐隐凝重起来的沉默。

让他烦恼的，不是法阵的事情。而是……[萨麦尔]和[沙利叶]的出现。会对整个计划产生多大变数？几乎同时返回的[米迦勒]和[拉斐尔]就已经够头疼的了。再加上那两个。他几乎可以想象他们将要面对的敌人是多么棘手。

比起腐朽的掌权者，新血的力量才是可怕的。如果是在敌人内部，还可以用一些非常手段打压掉他们，可从一开始就处于对立面，就没办法了。

……只能硬碰硬了吗？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

的确感觉好了很多。金发男人忽然将双手举到眼前，因为他察觉到了另外的一些异样。不仅是身体感到更轻盈，之前因为失明而刻意让金发遮起的右眼，也重新恢复了视力……尽管依然被金发遮住，但眼前已经由漆黑一片变作透着光芒的丝缕金色。

如果这样的话……

“喂，如果我的眼睛已经好了……那他……”Sanji指一指绿发男人，带起一点殷切。

……既然这边都可以治好的话，那绿藻的眼睛也应该没问题的吧。

小精灵静默一下，出乎他意料地摇了摇头。

“什么！别开玩笑了！你不是什么都可以治好的吗？！”金发男人难以置信地看着它。

小精灵很无奈地耸一下细瘦的肩膀。“我还是再向你们说明一下吧……生命之树的汁液是有毒的，会一点点削减生命力。不过沾到少许是不会有什么事的。刚刚出言警告，是因为再继续下去我也不敢保证了。”似乎是因为Sanji严峻的神色，它立即补上一句，“安心吧，现在的话，他没受到什么影响的哦。”

即便这样说了，金发男人依然咬紧嘴里的香烟，不见什么和缓的神色。

“……正因为树汁的毒性，其他的病毒才会被克制住。你身上的亚巴顿也是这样的哦。你的眼睛之所以能够治好，是因为病因在于亚巴顿之毒，一旦它被树汁的毒性压制住，眼睛自然会痊愈。但是他……呃，明白了吗？”

金发男人回想起自己上一次毒发，是夺去了自己双目的视力……为了解毒，Zoro跟他一起去图腾谷找[古尔薇格]。当时那位Lady说解毒她办不到，但她用一个古老的法阵，将他一只眼睛的视力换给了自己。  
那么……如此说来……如果当初没有去找[古尔薇格]，没有用过那个魔法，他的眼睛就不会有事了。  
……是这样的吗？！

香烟在齿间咬出扭曲的弧度，Sanji狠狠攥起双手。再开口的时候，他声音沉沉。“喂，如果用那个什么更换视力的魔法，先把视力换回去，再解毒是不是就行了？！”

小精灵愣了一下，不解地开口。“你身上的毒已经被我治好了呀。就算再用那个魔法，一样会有一个人的一只眼睛是看不见的哦？”

Sanji只觉得心脏在不受控制地收缩，喉咙艰涩得要命。

自己……在重蹈覆辙。  
臭老头的脚已经是自己穷尽一生也无法偿还的恩情了。这次自己又永远夺去了一只眼睛。而且不是别人，那是个未来要成为世界第一大剑豪的人。由于自己的过失而害得他失去了一只眼睛。

你有见过一只眼睛的大剑豪吗？  
自己是不是……就这样简单与不负责任地……毁了那家伙的梦想？

血液蔓溺过冰霜的温度。大片的灰如冷锋过境，从头倾泻到脚。金发的人扯一把自己的头发，在湖岸边缘一点点蹲下。纤长的发丝在指尖一点点绞紧，他脑袋乱成一片，不知道自己应该用什么表情面对Zoro。

“那TA妈就给老子换回去阿……”他嗓子沙哑，“我不需要……”

之前虽然没有提过，但他一直认为Zoro的眼睛是可以治好的。生命之树一定会有办法治好那个魔法的伤口。只要一切都恢复原状，就万事大吉了。可他万万没有想到的是，现在生命之树那混账家伙居然说没办法。

“白痴你在瞎困扰什么。”那人的声音在一个很近的地方响起，似乎是Zoro蹲在了自己身前。左臂忽然落下一个力度，金发男人微微一震，抬起头直直撞上对面的眸——绿发剑士那只完好明亮的右眼。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[欧尔比雅]将曼伊贝交还给库里，重新翻开手边的书，不过她的思绪还停留在刚刚和[米迦勒]的对话上。

虽然是猜测，但也许会为他们争取到更多的时间。根据世界之树那绘制的形态与笔触来分析，总共有九个魔法阵，分别象征着九个不同的世界。这几乎是肯定的。图腾谷之下便是代表了米德加尔特的宫殿。

“于是，我们现在是要查出它哪里写着毁掉图腾谷的内容，改回来再彻底毁掉吗？并且，一共要去找九个这样的东西？”Usopp抓了抓脑袋。

魔法阵不是无中生有的东西，由于是非常古老的魔法，它具备更加严格的体制。绘制在法阵中的每一个符号都有它们特殊的含义。它们是有能量流动的。在启动的时候会根据流动的方式决定发挥怎样的效果。库里上一次想要毁去法阵，便是发觉它蕴含的力量会爆炸摧毁整个图腾谷，这才被迫停手。

[欧尔比雅]曾向Usopp和戈其简略解释过这件事情，两个人当时便立即明白。一定是法阵中被改加了大量摧毁的力量。只要能够找出来那部分内容，再重新改回来就可以顺利毁掉它了。

然而，美丽的殿下却摇了摇头。

“诶？”

“我认为，我们更应该研究的，是这个法阵存在的原因……或者更应该查明的是它启动的真正目的。”

库里眨了眨眼睛，忽然露出恍然大悟的神情。“也就是说，我们一旦了解了它的本质，就可以在这基础之上继续修改，将它改成对我们有利的内容，是不是这样，殿下？”

[别西卜殿下]看一眼少年慧黠扬起的嘴角，十分赞许地点头。

“那么，我现在需要一张世界之树的图样，大家帮我在手边的书里找一下。世界之树应该在这些书里出现过不少次。”

“这里刚好有一份。”戈其递过一本书。在他打开的内页上，正是一张古旧的地图，和法阵上的图形虽有差异，却十分相似。

“太好了。”欧尔比雅欣然接过，继而转向不远处的库里，“少君殿下，你能否向我演示一下当初你查探这个法阵的做法？”

库里将手中的书交给雷格，飞临法阵中央。少年半跪下身，伸开掌心按在地面，世界之树的正中央。没有任何征兆，一抹银色的光芒便从他的掌心流出，融进宫殿地面上庞大复杂的法阵。它带着持续不断的光芒，如一道水银在世界之树的枝桠间游动。几乎是眨眼间，它就已流动过法阵中的每一寸的线条，之後从最下方巨木根系那处符号的末端向整座宫殿发散出无数的银线。那些细如发丝的银色瞬间从大殿的地面扩散到更宽泛遥远的地方。它们在地面上沿直线铺开，只怕会穿越墙壁直达大殿外侧，甚至有可能覆盖整个图腾谷。

这些光线十分迅速。在Usopp和戈其还在目瞪口呆的时候，库里已经收回了自己的魔法。

欧尔比雅睁大宝蓝色的眸，凝神盯住银光的走向。她手中的羽毛笔正一刻不停地随着银光流动的走向，在地图上作下一连串标记。当少君殿下将那抹银色收回掌底的时候，她还在记录最後的一些信息。当这位殿下终于放下笔後，所有的人都围到她身边去看那张地图。只看一遍，欧尔比雅便记下了能量游走的整个过程。

“不愧是鬼王殿下……最後就是它牵涉的范围。不能再继续了，会被触发的。”库里表示只能到此，再往後自己也无能为力了。

“你已经做得很好了，殿下。”欧尔比雅露出一个宽慰的笑容，睿智的光芒开始在她宝蓝的眸中闪耀，“现在，请诸位帮我找一本书出来好吗？”

“哦！”


	102. Chapter 102

[一百零二]

 

 

“你这次去拜访[梅菲斯托菲利斯殿下]，结果如何？”年轻的[米迦勒殿下]翻看着报纸上的消息，一边问橙翼的少年。

路萨一直十分恭敬地站在Ace身後，他立即回答。

“为了防止被别人听到，所以我一直没有向您汇报那位殿下的事情。您让我征询的问题，他是这样回答的……一，关于预言。[梅菲斯托菲利斯殿下]的确看到过，但是他也无法断定自己看到的究竟只是个过程还是最终结果。他让我转告您，战争是不可避免的，对此，不要有任何侥幸的念头。二，关于时间。殿下说做出预言的时间的确是在非常久远以前。久远到……在众位殿下堕天之前。最後一个问题。当时他说，他将站在胜者的那边。最後还附赠了一句预言，说[待黑龙出世，可吞日吐月]。”少年轻轻躬一下身表示已经汇报完毕。

Ace将视线从报纸上挪到窗外，一脸诧异的神色。

“他真的是说……黑龙吗？”

路萨点点头。“殿下，是不是指传说中的那只……”

“……嗯，也许吧。不过预言这种东西一向神秘莫测，是真的如此还是另有所指，不能确定阿。”

“殿下，从艾叶沙迦传回的消息显示，魔族军已经是节节败退，加莱军团攻破万魔殿指日可待，而且[梅菲斯托殿下]也证实了[路西法陛下]已经开始撤离的意向。魔族殿下已经陆续前往戴蒙桑。殿下，请恕我多嘴，如今箭在弦上，神族军不能再坐视不理了吧？”

Ace看他一眼，眼中闪过一抹嘉许。他所认识的路萨就是如此，对于自己的想法，就算和所有人相悖也一定会提出来。往往就是在这种时候，他提出的问题才能引发一些更深入的思考。

“事情并不是表面这么简单的，路萨。责任这两个字非常沉重。倘若我现在不顾[路西法]的意愿擅自将神族军派去参战，倘若战败无非是个死，可一旦战胜，结局会如何你有没有想过？不光是我，还有神族军出生入死的战士们？”

少年拧紧眉，忽然他的眸中划过一丝不确定与诧异。“您的意思是……我们会被扣上反叛的罪名？就因为现在的掌权者是魔族？”

年轻的殿下微微点头，却不免有星点无奈的苦涩爬上唇角。

这个世界就是这样，特别是当掌权者认为自己地位被撼动之时。所谓理想乡，如果不是由自己亲手所创，是永远没可能存在的。

“那……那……”总不能就这么眼睁睁看着我们的领土被一点点被加莱军团侵吞吧？这样的话实在是不敬，路萨终究是吞进了肚子，但他相信殿下一定听明白了。

“所以说，为了不牵连到其他的人，”年轻的殿下顿一下，再开口时，语调无波无澜，“我会放弃[米迦勒]的名号参战，以Ace之名。”

少年怔愣地看着眼前的人，良久才恍若从梦中醒来。

“殿下！”

黑发的男人笑容淡淡，曜石色的眸中是坚定飞扬的神采。并非对自己舍却的东西毫不在意，而是有更重要的东西，值得他为之牺牲。  
这便是从红海归来，懂得放弃虚名的，只身参战的Ace吗？不过是在那个世界走过二十年，却似乎得到了非常，非常多的东西。是否那个世界真的有如此魔力，成长到令人心折？

刹那，一种熟悉又陌生的感觉侵上橙翼少年的心口。

“路萨，你愿同我一起，为了曲神岛而战吗？”Ace向他摊开掌心。脑际风驰电掣，闪过尚在红海之时老爹也曾一般无二的动作。时光如齿轮转动，想不到这样的动作，如今竟然是被自己做出。

路萨单膝跪地，散没树海的声音近乎誓言。

“万死。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

金发男人抬起头来，对面那只眸毫不遮掩地看进自己眼底。

“听好白痴，我不觉得这是什么损失，”绿发男人轻描淡写却异常认真地告诉他，“这是代价，用来交换我想要的东西。”

想要的。  
可能之前从未想过“想要”吧，但现在已经无法否认了。不管是他这个人作为伙伴的存在，还是作为对自己非常，非常重要的人。  
Zoro知道如果没有这一只眼睛的视力，只怕走到这里会艰难上很多。只考虑时间也算是赚到了。更何况，他觉得自己不可能忘掉图腾谷里发生过的一切事情。在那片绝对黑暗中，为了堵住那张恼人的嘴，自己是如何贴上那双唇。像是导火索，引发之後如火山喷发一样的昏眩与奇迹。

手中抓着那只手臂一直没有放开，他没费力就带着金发男人一起站起身来。面前的人微微别过头，挪开了视线。湖面被不断的涟漪划开宁静。

“既然带着它就好好用，”绿发男人放开那只胳膊，挑起嘴角，“欠我的人情记得还。”

“哈？！”Sanji看着对面那人不无恶劣地笑起，突然觉得有种什么事情要糟的感觉。

果不其然，下一秒钟绿发男人便贴近他耳廓，蛊惑般轻声开口。“你说用什么来还呢，嗯？”

“混账！”不用看也知道，自己的脸一定是一路烧上耳根。

“白痴，我身上那么多伤口，再多一个也没什么。”

想吵两句，想随便说点什么来遮掩一下，可偏偏脑袋里一片乱。那人的态度会如何也不是想不到，可就是觉得不值当。那个人就站在身前，金发男人缓缓伸手抵上他胸口，掌底传来熟悉的伤疤的触感。是鹰眼给他留下的那道近乎送命的伤口，斜斜贯穿那结实的胸膛。曾经受过那么重的伤，现在也依然生龙活虎。

两个人一时间都没有说话，只剩下树汁不断落入湖中的声音。

“那么，”小精灵突然插了一句，令他们想起了它这个存在，“现在就不会再有疑问了哦？”

“等等！”Sanji突然想起一件事，他指一下湖水，刚才他一直试图去查看的地方，“有点在意的事情，那是什么？！”

“诶？！你有兴致？”

“阿，总觉得有些在意。”

“嘛，虽说平时不会轻易让别人去，但这次我没法帮他治好眼睛，实在不好意思的哦？”

这个疑问的语气真让人不爽……

“……所以破例送你们去看看也好。”话音一落，小精灵便出现在有字样的那部分水面上方。它向湖水画了个圆。在它这个动作的作用下，平静的湖水旋转起来，很快便在湖中心形成一个相当大小的漩涡，所有的湖水被挤到旁侧，空出了中间的湖底。

两个人飞近，落到湖底细看。

吸引金发男人注意力的是铺陈在湖底的一块岩石板，大约两米见方，颜色浅灰，镶嵌在周围一片雪色的云岩中。上面刻着几个简单的字符，不过都不是他们能够辨识的文字。要说感觉，可能接近于指路牌？在石板两侧，各有一个类似于门把手一样的东西，看样子可以抓着把手将它提起来。  
那么也就是说，下面有东西？！

“这是……？”

“你看不懂也很正常。现在能看懂这种文字的，整个曲神岛也不超过10个。”小精灵一直控制着漩涡，它的声音从头顶上方传来，“我说了送你们去看看，你们只要抬起石板来就可以下去了。”

绿发男人看了身边的人一眼，然後伸手抬起了石板，露出下面一道白云制成的石阶。

“我会在这边守着的，你们下去看看吧。机会这么难得，不去一定会後悔的哦？”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

金发的厨师思索了一下，欣然点头，领头走下石阶。绿发男人将石板放到一边，跟着他走下去。

这条通道比较狭窄，只能容一个人通过。来自头顶心的光明逐渐黯淡，不过这通道四周的墙壁都是由云岩构成的，它们巧妙地留出一些缝隙，有光芒穿透那些缝隙中，所以也不至一片漆黑。

“这地方很有意思。入口被生命之树有毒的树汁封住，通常的方法是进不来的。显然是为了隐瞒什么。到底……这下面藏着什么秘密呢？”金发男人伸手推几把身边的云岩，觉得建得非常结实。这意味着想通过破坏墙壁进入这个地方，有一定难度。

“你想到什么了吗，厨子？”

“……还没。但是，会不会和欧尔比雅桑要查的东西有关呢？”

“谁知道。”

说话间，金发男人脚下猛地变作一片空白。他及时刹住了脚步。出现在他们脚下的，是一个非常广阔的空间。这条通道，一直通到这个空间的最顶端。四周白色的云层如同巨大的照明，将整个空间映得异常明亮。在他们脚下，有一座回字形的金色宫殿。距离不是很近，但是坐落在一片白上耀目的金色建筑，没人会看走眼。

Sanji反手抹了一把相当于这个空间内壁的地方，触手之处也十分坚硬，只怕想从外面破开进入不是太容易的事情。于是现在的情况就相当于，他们两个进入了一个如同拉布的肚子里一样的空间，几乎与外界隔绝。

“走吧。”金发男人向下一跃，展开淡金的双翼掠下。

耳际风声呼啸，以他们两个人速度很快便降到回字宫殿正中央的广场。两个人抬头环视一圈，立即找到了正殿的方向。

广场的地面是由割据成小块的淡白云石铺就的，非常整洁。四周被金色的建筑圈个严实，每边建筑都有三四层的样子，从窗户的数量可以证实这一点。他们正对的应该就是正殿，这一面要更高上两层，而且有一个类似于殿顶的封顶，看上去气势恢弘。

整幢宫殿和之前见过的任何地方都截然不同，没有任何纹饰或是浮雕，全部铺满了金色却异常简洁，只除了两个巨大的字被镶嵌在宫殿正面的墙中再找不到其他装饰。这两个大字出现的位置实在是瞩目得过分了，几乎占满了正殿一半的墙面。仔细辨认，可以发现这两个字虽然有些扭曲盘旋，却是他们认得出的文字。

“金宫？”金发男人不免失笑，“它倒是很直白？”

的确，没有比这两个字再合适的形容了。

“金宫是什么地方……”

“谁知道……不过，这些都是真的黄金吗？”Sanji捏着下巴思索如果Nami桑看见这东西，不知道会用什么办法把它弄走？

绿发男人向入口走去。“如果有什么问题，也该是在这里面吧。”

“不要随便乱走阿，绿藻。”


	103. Chapter 103

[一百零三]

 

当踏进那扇金色沉重的大门之际，金发男人明白听见一声吸气，来自于他自己。

在他眼前的，是一幢空空荡荡的大殿，头顶上方至天花板少有七层楼的高度，但没有任何修缮也没有任何的房间。这里只是一间大殿。四角有负责支撑的浑金立柱，也是异常简洁，没有一分一毫的花纹雕饰。

当真空无一物？  
不。最强烈的反差就在他们脚下。

那光洁如镜的地面上除了他们自己的影子，还映出了一个他们曾经见过的，异常复杂华美的图案——世界之树的魔法阵。从地面的倒影看来，那个巨大的法阵就在他们的头顶上方。

金发男人第一反应抬头望向屋顶。然而天花板上只有一片耀目的金光，并没有任何图案。他没作犹豫就飞上去查看，结果出乎意料却又在意料之中，上面的确是一片空白。甚至从镜子般的地面中可以看到自己所在的位置就和世界之树近在咫尺，可是伸手出去，什么也碰不到。他将身形定在半空，盯着脚下的倒影挠了挠头。影子中的自己也跟着一起挠头。

一直站在原地的绿发男人蹲低身子，脚下的影子也跟着他一起蹲下。显然他也意识到了这件事情，那个法阵仿佛一个超脱于他们这个空间的不存在的东西，大概是以超脱于他们意识的形态存在着。

“也许答案要曲神岛的人才能解答……”Sanji咬一下嘴里的香烟，垂首将所有的图案都收进眸中。

视线所及，那巨大繁琐的纹样和图腾谷宫殿中的那个，是何其相似却又有微妙的差异。如果说一个魔法阵不足以看明白什么，那么第二个法阵的出现就让金发男人充分意识到，这之间的差异在哪里。  
是细节，它着重描绘的细节。每一个魔法阵都有一部分区域给他堪称完美的奇异感觉。两个法阵的“完美”位置是截然不同的。

因为不具备关于魔法阵的知识，所以再怎么思考也不会找到答案，金发男人重新回到Zoro身边。“我们把这些消息带给白胡子，让他们来判断……我想，欧尔比雅桑应该会需要的。”

两个人尽可能快地搜寻了一遍这座金宫。不过显然，这地方就是一座空城。四周所有的建筑都是通透空落，一览无余。这样看来，它存在的意义就在于世界之树的魔法阵。

接下来两人原路返回，木之精灵老实地等着他们返回。一见到他们从台阶走出来，它挥了一下手，顷刻石板重新合上，周围耗损生命力的树汁倒灌倾泻，瞬间封住了那个入口。

“怎样？”它托起腮，若有所思地看着两个人。

金发男人想了想，问了一句。“那座宫殿……之前有人去过吗？”

小精灵摇了摇头。“想从这里通过，必须要征得我的同意。我可以保证百年之内绝对没人靠近过那个地方。”

“哦，谢啦。很不错的地方。”扬了扬手，Sanji转身准备离开。

“请等一下，”小精灵略显突兀地喊住了两个人，“眼睛……如果是在红海的话，有一些奇特的医术，也许会有治好的希望。请殿下仔细考虑一下堕世轮回。”说完，这与生命之树息息相关的小精灵深深鞠一躬，闪着耀目光芒的双翼便从两人面前干净利落地消失，仿佛不曾存在过。

“这算是个好消息吧，绿藻，至少我们有很棒的船医阿。”不得不说，听了这样的话，Sanji才感到稍稍安心的感觉。

绿发男人伸手在他金色的发丝上揉了一下，指尖离开的时候牵挑起一抹金色。

“你……”他的声音略一顿，“要不要考虑，把头发弄回以前的样子？”

“嗯？不，这样也不错。”随意摆了摆手捻起一缕额发，金发男人勾起唇角。

……就好像这样做了，才让你的伤口不是毫无意义。  
既然这件事情已经画上了终止符，就不要再考虑了。现在需要尽快把金宫的事情向其他人说明一下。之後的事情，还会有很多的吧。

“我们回去吧，绿藻。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

回到镶嵌在巨大树干之中的克泽蒂斯宫殿，Sanji和Zoro一五一十地讲述了那座金宫的事情。听到地面倒映着的那个如同魔法阵般的存在，Ace捏着下颌沉思起来。

“这件事情对于[别西卜殿下]那边的工作而言，可能是一个很重要的突破口。”

白胡子似笑非笑地看着他。“那么，你打算怎么办呢，Ace？”

黑发的年轻男人抬起头，露出一个很轻的笑容。“老爹，我想把天岛的事情暂时交给你。”看到白胡子一副等着下文的神情，他瞥一眼旁边的路萨，接着说了下去，“我带着路萨和Sanji，Zoro去找鬼王殿下和魔族少君，这次情况比较特殊，我必须以Ace的身份参战。另一方面，天岛和神族军的事情也很重要，不能扔下不管，所以我希望将天岛的事情全部交给资历与能力都足以胜任一切的[拉斐尔殿下]，除非这位殿下拒绝？”

白胡子爽朗地笑起来。“嗯哈哈哈哈，既是副君殿下的安排，我又怎么会拒绝呢？”

“事不宜迟，我们现在就行动吧。路萨，你立刻去索提尼岛找一个人，”Ace从腰际解下一柄银色的短刀递给少年，“刀鞘里有个地址，你按那个地址去找。只要给他看一眼这把刀，那家伙就知道要给你什么东西。拿着他给你的东西和我们会合。”

这个安排却是连路萨本人都一头雾水，不过他还是带着那把银制短刀立即离开了。

年轻的殿下站在桌前，拽出一张羊皮纸写了一些东西。写上落款後他重新看过一遍，将手掌按在羊皮纸卷的末尾。一道光焰闪动，高灼的温度燃烤着纸页，恰到好处地熨帖出一个完美的掌印。这是属于[米迦勒殿下]的独一无二的印章，绝无伪造。想了想，他又伸手从自己背後金红的翼尖上除下一枚飞羽摆在木桌上。

“老爹，有这两样东西，只要不是存心叛乱，就不会有问题的。”得到白胡子肯定的答复，他点一下头，“好了我们走吧，Sanji，Zoro。”

之前和Luffy这位哥哥接触不多，全部的印象就来源于阿拉巴斯坦的片刻聚首。再有，就是白胡子海贼团第二番队队长的各种事迹了。眼下这种干练决断的作风，和传闻中的他倒也十分相称。

“你们有什么问题的话都可以问我。”Ace毫不迟疑展开双翼，向生命之树的底部掠去。

“金宫到底是什么地方？为什么那个小精灵说，生命之树的底部曾经是监牢？”

“这是曲神岛的历史。你们有Nico Robin作同伴的话，自然会知道历史本文吧？”Ace顿一下，“曲神岛也和红海一样，存在着一段历史上的空白。如果那个精灵说过这样的话，一定是在那段空白中发生的事情。那座宫殿也是和那段历史息息相关的存在。”

曲神岛的空白历史？  
造成这段空白的理由是什么呢？目的又是什么呢？  
是为了隐瞒某些真相还是单纯的改变历史舞台？和Robin一直追寻的答案会不会有相似之处？！

“那些魔法阵可能就是另一种意义上的历史本文。那些人都在找它。”一直不怎么说话的绿发男人突然开口。

“这么想来的确可能。”金发的厨师跟上了他的思路，“这东西通过图案来传达某种消息？不，应该会有更直接的目的吧，毕竟，那帮人可不是什么老实的历史学家。”

“这些问题，只能期望鬼王殿下能够解答了。”

说话间，他们接近了朝圣之路绵长宽绰的一端，也就是先前Ace等待他们的地方。年轻的殿下伸手指一下眼前的整片云之道。

“朝圣之路一旦走过一次就不用再走，我们直接飞下去会快一些。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

直接忽略掉朝圣之路前半段那些攀援累人的台阶，向下飞的话的确省力不少。这样的下降速度对于普通人会有跌下的错觉，但对于Zoro和Sanji这种无论力量，反射神经还是心理素质都异常强大的人而言根本不在话下。

“跟我来。”向下降了没多久，Ace便丢下这一句，偏离了那条细长的云阶。

相视一眼，两个人立即跟上了他。四周开始弥漫起氤氲的云气。Ace放慢了速度让他们跟紧。

“你是要直接去什么地方吗？”Sanji睁大了眼睛，不过周围一片的白，根本看不见更远的地方。

“不错，为了尽快抵达图腾谷，我们还要再借一下凤鸟的力量。话说回来，你们是跟着凤鸟上来的，它把你们放到什么地方了？”

Zoro言简意赅。“湖边。”

“哦那还真是体贴呢，应该是路萨之前已经向它们交代好的缘故吧……”Ace的声音里染上了一点笑意，“记得我小时候第一次找它们帮忙的时候，被放到了离目的地很远的地方。那次真是够呛阿，不过只能说是我没说清楚，幸好有……在……”

风从面前呼啸而来，烈烈鼓动进耳。黑发的男人似乎在回忆那件事情，说的内容有些字句湮灭在风中，令人分辨不清。仿佛他吞下了一些什么真相，没有打算说出来。

“Ace，它们能听懂我们的话吗？”金发的厨师忽然想起了那只巨大的狮鹫兽。鳞的确是完成了很多听懂了自己说的话才能做出来的事情。

同样的，绿头发的剑士也想到了那只巨兽。不知道当初白痴厨子跟它说过些什么，不过在那白痴失明的状况下，库里又是真的不知道Sanji下落，只可能是鳞带他飞到了曼吉地。过去了这么久的时间，这件事情他当然早就想明白了，只是一直没点明而已。这笔账，可以晚一点再算。

“这个阿，曲神岛的大部分魔法生物都是非常聪明的，能听懂，尽管它们并不会说。沼火恶魔和你们之前见到的生命之树的精灵都是接近于人形的生物，这点比较特殊，所以那些生物是能和我们交流的。”

眼前猛地一亮。他们已经扑出了那绵密浩荡的云雾层。下方就是如宝石般闪烁着晶光的麦柯吉亚群岛。在Ace的一路带领下，他们已经偏离了最大的那座绿晶岛屿，正在接近看起来第二大的蓝晶岛。

“我带你们去凤鸟栖息的地方。”

随着愈加接近，眼前这座岛屿没有被绿色植物覆盖的地方全部露出蓝色水晶的质地，深浅不一的蓝色晶体在太阳照射下闪动着绮丽的光芒。往往稍稍变幻一个角度就是另外一种蓝。这样的变化在降落的过程中在不断持续，令人想起伟大航道莫测的海。

“这边。”Ace向岛屿一侧转去。

“等等，那是什么？”金发男人的视线掠过那些蓝色的晶面，忽然发现了一点不同寻常。

顺着他手指的方向，Zoro和Ace见到在另一侧的一块蓝晶中，影影绰绰藏着什么东西。

在瞬息万变的光线中，深浅不一的色泽变化引起了Sanji的注意。整面光滑的晶石一定会产生一致的颜色变化。除非表面就凸凹不平，或者是在极接近表面的内部，有什么东西存在。

“雕像。”黑发男人向他解释，“这座岛上很多晶石中都镶嵌着雕像。我也不知道它们的成因，理由，是一直存在的。唔，现在想来也很可能是……”

金发男人眯起海色的眸，打量起整座岛屿。一个念头开始在他心底盘桓成形。

是绿发男人接下了他没说出口的想法。

“……空白的历史。”


	104. Chapter 104

[一百零四]

 

沉默的雕像矗立在晶石中，并不止金发男人见到的这一处。仔细观察的话，很多光洁如镜的晶体内部都影影绰绰。日光变幻，明暗流离，距离并不近，如果不是Ace说出来，他们根本看不清那些是什么。

“要不要过去看看？”年轻的殿下看向另外两个人，征询意见。毕竟，如果有凤鸟领路的话，没必要特意节省这么几分钟的时间。

绿发男人甩给Sanji一个“你看着办”的眼神。

对于不熟知历史的人，哪怕是上古的遗迹摆在眼前也终归不得要领。现在的他们对于那段空白的历史可谓一无所知，也许以欧尔比雅桑的博学都未必能说清一二。

金发的厨师先生轻轻摇了摇头。“我不认为我们现在去了能有什么帮助。我想，欧尔比雅桑一定会去金宫的，就由她来检查吧。你看……”

“好，那你们跟我来。”Ace挥了挥手，向先前的方向赶去。

三个人绕过蓝晶岛屿的大部分，来到离朝圣之路最遥远的一侧。随着逐渐靠近他们的目的地，有流水声传入耳鼓，逐渐清冼潺潺。终于，这一整面岛屿都展现在他们眼前。

看上去，晶体的表面积少了很多，视线所及大部分都是绿色的植被。一道白练从岛屿顶端倾泻而下，沿着岛屿倾斜的表面奔流向下，隐隐没入底部的云雾。其实水会一直向下，倾泻到位于下方的另一个小岛。他们所听到的不住的水声便是这道飞瀑撞击岛屿岩面的声音。

“那么，我们得下去找一找它们了。”

Ace振一下金红的羽翼，贴进离他们最近的丛林，隐匿进几人高大的植物茎叶中。在满目绿意中，他火色燎原的翼展是非常亮眼的标志。当然了，Sanji也是一样。他们在丛林中穿行的时候，金发男人还时常在担忧那个路痴会不会走丢，不过所幸，那家伙一直都在老老实实地跟着。

感受到了那道视线，绿发男人露出一抹轻笑。他接近Sanji背後，伸指在他淡金的羽尖上微微抚过。

什么！

一股如电流般的触感沿着血管爆开，关于这种感觉，为数不多的几次记忆中总能留下异常深刻的印象。金发男人一惊之下回过头去，刚好对上Zoro笑得恶劣的眉眼。

“白痴！”金发男人压低声音骂他一句，“给老子做点有用的事！”他转眼瞥一下前面的Ace，那个人只顾向前找得专注，根本没有注意他们的事情。Sanji不觉松一口气。不管怎样，都不想被别人——不管是谁——发现自己和这家伙之前的事情。

“喂……”

“干吗！”

“我是说……那个……”绿发男人一脸无辜地指一指右侧。Sanji随着他的视线望过去，只见在他们右手边的丛林，被宽大叶片遮没得几近黑色的深处，蓦然闪起一抹蓝焰的色彩。

听见後面说话声音的Ace回过头来，立即发现了那道如同火焰的蓝色光芒。光芒尽头正是一只他们正在寻找的凤鸟。在暗色的丛林中，遍身的蓝色飘忽如同灼烧的火焰。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

黑发的男人径直走到那只巨大的鸟类面前，向它微微躬身，右手点住左肩行了一个礼。

“我们需要时间上的帮助。需要你们的三个伙伴。”

这只鸟类和先前Sanji他们见过的那一只大小相肖，从模样到尾羽的流光都一般无二。它看着Ace，先是低头还礼，继而歪起头不知道在思考些什么。

出乎Sanji和Zoro的意料，这场思索的结果是它最後看了他们一眼，转身便飞进了丛林深处。

“喂，它？！”

Ace一振双翼窜入丛林，还不忘向他们解释。“快跟上，这是在邀请咱们跟它走。它速度快得很。”

看得出，那家伙的确是有意邀请他们的。其实以凤鸟这种生物的速度，在这样复杂的丛林中穿行，将他们甩脱是轻而易举的事情，它总会在他们快跟丢的时候停下，等几秒钟。只需这几秒停顿，便足以令身後的人重新跟上。

眼前一亮。凤鸟横越过一处幽蓝的水潭，落到对面一根枝桠上终于站定身形。它长长的尾羽垂落在枝桠下方，蓝芒如灼。

三个人都站稳，这才仔细打量起这个地方。仿佛是一个天然的洞穴，周围都是由树木藤条交缠生长形成，中间露出一片弧圆的缺口。有光线从缺口处映进来，在下方幽蓝的潭水中照出一片圆亮。而正对着他们，也就是在那只凤鸟的正前方，是一大块巨大的蓝色晶石。它的巨大，几乎组成了对面的全部山壁。凤鸟站的位置是晶石的正前方，晶石光洁的表面如镜子般映出它优雅的身影与那流苏的尾羽。

“这是什么地方阿……”

Ace摇摇头。“别说是你们，这地方我也没来过。以前来找它们帮忙，听见我的话就会跟着走了。”

“兴许它是来找伙伴的。因为人手不够吧。”绿发男人盯着那只凤鸟。那只魔法生物正独自站在枝桠上，怔怔对着山壁般的蓝晶。

在他们说话的时候，只见那只鸟张开翅膀，微微腾空，下一秒钟便毫不迟疑而异常绝烈地向对面的晶石直直撞去。

“喂！”

阿阿阿阿糟了这是为什么？！  
听见我们要它帮忙就要自杀吗？！

在他们没有来得及做出任何反应的时刻，那只巨大的，闪着蓝光的魔法生物在接触到蓝晶的瞬间便蓦然消失了。它的消失是如此突兀，没有任何征兆也没有任何标志，三个人愣在那里，甚至连“到底出了什么事”这种念头都没来得及生出，便已经发生了。

“它一定是进到晶石里面了！”不管是从画面感还是从想象力出发，都挺像那么回事的。绿头发的剑士先生率先提出了自己的见解。

“我才不信那种家伙能进到石头里面，那是固体诶，白痴绿藻。”这是还残存着理智的厨师先生。

“唔我看不一定……”认真思索的Ace捏着下巴，“我的确不了解它们。也许真的会进去。”

“在这里说也不能解决问题，过去看看吧。”绿发男人刚要起身就被Sanji一掌按在肩上压了回去。一晃神间，那双淡金色的羽翼一闪，Sanji赶在他之前如离弦的箭，向对面的蓝晶掠去。

“切……”Zoro撇一下嘴，跟在Ace身边飞过去。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

金发男人落脚在刚刚凤鸟栖息的枝桠上。前方不远处便是几乎要占据掉他全部视野的蓝晶。脚下的枝桠传来两下微微的震感，不用看也能知道，是後面两个人跟了上来。

“进去了？”Sanji指一指晶石。对面蓝色的晶壁光洁宁静，不存在任何“有东西进去”的蛛丝马迹。他抬起头来，却突然看着眼前的景象张大了嘴。从远处看根本不可能有这样的视角，此刻从这根枝桠上仰望，巨大的晶壁内部仿佛有一具表情端庄的女子雕像，高居在整幢晶石壁的上层。最为清晰的是她的脸庞，身体与其他细节都湮没在晶石中，看不出来，唯独那低垂了目光的双目，宛若在俯视下方的人。

就在他们诧异的时候，对面坦荡平阔的一脉蓝中忽然生出一丝异常。那是一种白亮的火焰在跳跃的感觉。不是由于角度或者光线的变幻，而是它本身就在移动。那些火焰灼烧着不住靠近，呼吸之间便要冲破晶石。

下一秒钟，三道浅燃的蓝色流火从晶石中扑出，稳稳落到三人身畔的枝杈上。

这竟是三只凤鸟！它们竟然真的能在晶石内部活动。要说之前看见的白亮火焰，必然是它们身上蓝色如焰的光芒，只因在同样都是蓝色的晶石内部，便看不出本来色彩了。

压下自己的诧异，Zoro问Ace。“这算是，同意了咱们的要求吗？”

黑发男人凝视着离自己最近的那只凤鸟烟晶色的瞳，点了点头。

“我们走吧。目的地是，一狱岛瑞夫图的图腾谷。”

不久前才接触过这种极为快速的生物，Zoro和Sanji对如何与它相处都不算陌生。三个人攀上它们宽绰的背脊，环住它们优美的脖颈或者抓住它们颈上的长羽。Ace示意它们可以离开的刹那，风声顿起，三只凤鸟带起三道蓝色的芒冲上云霄，借着一冲之势在最高点微微一顿，便低头加速俯冲。

风声尖啸，精擅追寻气流的魔法生物几乎瞬间便找到了它们要搭乘的便利气流。三个人离开了麦柯吉亚，重新返回遥不可见的狱岛。

向下飞总归要比向上来得迅速。金发男人暗暗估算了一下，在从临界岛差不多到四天岛的时间中，他们不仅已经过了临界岛，甚至马上就要抵达目的地瑞夫图了。凤鸟载着他们正在逐渐接近那座间缀着灰白色的山谷——图腾谷。

三只凤鸟遵照Ace的要求没有丝毫迟疑就进了山谷。即便没有绿发男人将那些图腾石兽毁去，昔日那些巨大图腾所发动的攻击也绝对够不上它们一根翎羽。它们在没有被绿发男人刀风波及的那尊最大的石兽头顶收势，款款落下。

“接下来的一些时间，我们还会需要你们的帮忙，请你们暂时不要离开这里太远。”Ace向它们躬身提出请求，身躯最大的那只向他回了一礼，从感觉上讲似乎是应允了。紧接着，它们伸展双翼，消失在图腾谷外的繁茂丛林中。应该是找地方歇息去了吧。

来这个地方都可以算是轻车熟路了，Sanji和Zoro一个翻身，飞进了下方的石兽巨口。走到一片黢黑的洞口才想起，之前唯一的那个火把已经被用掉了。看样子这次只能把他们的幻彩晶拿来当火把了。

“照明的话……”金发男人刚想说用晶石，Ace突然接过一句我来吧。

他平平伸出一只手，掌心腾出金红的火光，顺着石兽的喉口一直向下，照亮了前方的路。Sanji没说什么，敛起羽翼跟在火光之後跃下。紧接着是绿发男人，最後是Ace。进入到下方平台，之前那一抹火光已经熄灭。Ace轻轻抬手，一道细细的火舌在他们头顶盘桓一周，在察觉到这地方其实十分宽绰後，他毫不犹豫地扩大了照明的范畴。

明艳的火焰如卷涌的海水，在他们头顶向地底深处奔涌，下方那座巨大的邪神迷宫一览无余。借着灼燃的火光，他们终于一眼望见迷宫尽头的那座宫殿。如果不出意外，库里，欧尔比雅，Usopp和戈其他们就应该在那座宫殿之中。

三个人用最快的速度赶去。然而越是接近那座宫殿，就越是觉得有什么事情不对劲。

是哪里不对呢？这种感觉？……Sanji思索了几秒，忽然动作一滞。他明白了问题所在。

是声音。  
……太安静了。这地方竟然一分一毫的声音都没有！明明有四个人在，更何况还有Usopp和库里这种吵吵嚷嚷的家伙，没可能这么安静的！

一踏进正殿，大部分书籍都凌乱地散在地上。而整座宫殿，竟真的空无一人。

到底，发生了什么？！


	105. Chapter 105

[一百零五]

 

米德加尔特宫殿只有一座正殿，大殿顶部镶嵌着大量的曼吉地水晶，地面上绘制着世界之树的纹样。这个地方十分的简单，没有任何通道和隔间。此刻，偌大的宫殿空空如也，留给後来者的线索只有满地狼藉的书。想也知道这些书都是欧尔比雅从图书馆中带到这里的，不知道发生了什么，不仅被翻得如此凌乱，甚至还被丢在了这座宫殿中。

“究竟……”Ace蹲下身，随手捡起一本扣在地上的书翻过几页。

绿发男人环视过地上的残局，眉心拧紧。“会不会是他们遇到危险了？”

“欧尔比雅桑！”金发男人扯开嗓门喊，“听到的话就回答我阿！你在哪儿阿？”趁着这个工夫他已经在宫殿中匆匆飞过整整一圈。然而，不论他怎样喊都是同样的结果。周围安静得只有他们三个的声音，仿佛那些人将书都留在这里，自己就此消失了。

“Sanji，你说这些书中会不会有他们留下的线索？”年轻的殿下将手中的书原样扣在地上，叉起双手试图用另一种方式察觉可能的问题。

金发男人的视线立即回到地面。“嗯……的确有这种可能。”

在他说话的时候，Zoro沿着那一片书籍四散打开的地方走过，然後在隔过一段距离的地方发现另一叠也被翻得很乱的书。地面上大部分的法阵图样都没有被任何书籍遮住。

也许，他们是发现了什么，临时走开了？

Sanji落回地面上开始仔细查看那些书籍的摆放，堆叠顺序和打开的内容，不过看起来都像是随手翻到就放在那里的。就在三人都各自思索的时候，几点光亮忽然在殿後现身。淡淡暖金的光芒并不算耀眼……然而大殿中铺满了曼吉地水晶淡白的光，突然出现的移动光点还是立即引起了他们的注意。随着它们一同出现的，还有轻柔隐约的呢喃细语。

等等……淡淡的金色和这种声音？  
是赞比纳尔小精灵！欧尔比雅桑将岛上的小精灵也带到这里来了！

金发男人立即扑过去，也不管自己听不听得懂它们的语言就开始自说自话。“欧尔比雅桑她没事吧！她在哪里？！没有受伤吧？！你是来给我领路的吗？”

“喂你好歹加一个‘们’字吧……”绿发男人抽一下眉尖看着他。

“啰嗦！没见老子正在和爱的使者交流呢吗？”

“那……它告诉你什么了，花痴厨子？”

“是个好路痴就闭上嘴跟着我。它让我们……”Sanji没给他留出发飙的时间就接着说了下去，他盯着光芒渐渐向後殿的方向飞去，勾起唇角露出一个笑容，“跟着它们走。”

连Zoro也不得不承认，这样的答案无可非议。

为了不让赞比纳尔小精灵的光芒被太过明亮的火焰湮没，这一次Ace没有再使用自己的火焰。三个人跟在几枚小小的光亮身後，穿越米德加尔特宫殿的後门。赞比纳尔小精灵淡泊暖金的光仿佛领队的灯盏，没入殿後遍野的古惊爵木树丛。

“会不会……他们是去了那间石室？”Sanji看一眼方向便猜到了大概。

既然上次库里已经去过那个地方，这一次也自然可以再走一遍。也许，欧尔比雅桑是为了查什么重要的内容，需要亲自确认一下那地方的状况？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“这次真是多亏有你。”[别西卜殿下]眨一下宝石蓝色的眸，手中一直没停的羽毛笔终于在这一刻放缓。她审视着自己记下的内容，所有的标记，推断，含义，与最终确定的结果，终于露出一丝笑容。

被夸奖的少年收起掌心，银色的能量如无数流动的光，重新折回他的掌心。库里鞠躬，似模似样说一句我的荣幸，眉宇之间终于又有了些嬉闹的神色。

“现在，我终于破解了最後一个符号的用法，这样……将生命之树所标示的能量流动翻译出来，也就知道了[古尔薇格]的目的……”欧尔比雅的表情突然间变得十分严肃，她缓缓摇头，“但这件事情……牵涉的范围太大，也许我们应该征询一下[米迦勒殿下]的意见。总之，我会为你们解释它的作用，然後指点给你们两条路，两个人共同选择。”

年轻的魔族殿下眨眼，稚气的神色刹那褪去，眼底泛起睿智冷静的光。他自然知道以自己的年龄在这曲神岛不过是个小孩，但[鬼王别西卜]这样说，是给了自己决定权。她已将自己多少当做魔族的殿下来看待，甚至也许，在某种程度上，等同于天岛副君[米迦勒殿下]。  
这样的机会，他不会错失。

雷格捏着下颌瞥一眼库里。“从刚才那个神族小仆人传来联络的时间到现在……如果[米迦勒]他们能找到凤鸟带路，也差不多该到了。”

“如果他们来了，发现宫殿没有人……”Usopp的语气不无担忧，“呃，会不会以为咱们已经走了？那几个小精灵是到了这儿才被咱们派回去的，会不会没赶上？”

“Usopp，不需要那么担心啦。”戈其拍一下他的肩，“我们很快就能回去了。”

因为是在完全陌生的地方，他们的战力又无法达到秒杀一切敌人的水平，不集体行动可能会遇到危险，所以库里提起这个地方後，所有人只带着必要的书，一起离开了宫殿。Sanji他们在米德加尔特宫殿中看到的，只是欧尔比雅他们翻找书籍的时候留下的痕迹。

“是的，”欧尔比雅将手中的羊皮纸卷起来，“这边的工作已经结束了，那么，我们回到米德加尔特宫殿再做打算吧。”

他们此刻停据的地方，与Sanji所料不差，正是石桌魔法的“重生地”。也就是当初让绿发男人伤到左眼，令Sanji换回右眼视力的那个石台。这个地方有[古尔薇格]自己书写的换视法阵，使得欧尔比雅了解到那个人的写法，而另一方面，这地方还天然隐匿着上古的“石桌魔法”，那是和未经修改的“世界之树”同样珍贵的古代魔法阵。正是这个法阵的存在，让她解开了最後一个能量符号的秘密。  
现在宫殿地面上那个复杂繁琐的法阵，它所包含的一切，在她欧尔比雅眼中都已不再是秘密。

而它传达的内容……一定要让[米迦勒殿下]和少君库里同时知道才妥当……

原路返回并没有什么困难。唯一说起来令人不舒服的地方就是岩洞中任何光芒都无法穿透的绝对黑暗。好在进来的时候已经体验过一次，人数又比较多，一路聊上几句话就足以撑到走出去了。

一切都很顺利。在经过古惊爵木丛的时候，他们远远望见了对面的光亮——来自宫殿那边的赞比纳尔小精灵。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

已经不需要小精灵们引路，Ace扬手召唤出一大片金红的火焰盘桓在头顶，燃烧的上空照亮了四周交错嶙峋的古惊爵木化石。走了不过几百米，在火光点亮的视野中，对面那些人的身影彻底显现出来。

不光是预想中的[别西卜殿下]，库里，Usopp和另外的那个年轻人戈其，Ace一眼就认出了混在其中的沼火恶魔。从他掌握的情报来看，雷格应该是在附近查探可疑人的行踪。既然他出现在这里，Ace立即想到[别西卜殿下]通过曼伊贝传达的相关推断，依据是来自于雷格，而不是那个世界之树的魔法阵。

隔过一重不远不近的距离，雪色长发的美丽殿下遥遥躬身，优雅行礼。至于行礼的对象，自不必说，是从圣-加德雅千里迢迢赶来的[米迦勒殿下]。

“不必拘礼，[别西卜殿下]。”Ace微一欠身还礼，动作自如显然是惯于应对这样的礼节，“在行动之前我应当说明一下，这一次我并不是以神族殿下的身份加入的，所以……大家直接叫我Ace就可以了。”

端庄美丽的[别西卜殿下]露出一个轻浅的笑容。“那么同样的，你们也可以称呼我欧尔比雅，这是我在红海时所用的名字，也是一个十分令我自豪的名字。”

青白发色的少年跳出来。“看样子，这一次改变曲神岛的，都将是红海人呢！我要不要也改个名字？不过在改名字之前……”他敛起狡黠的笑容，很正式地向Ace伸出手，“你好，我是库里。”

Ace和他握了一下。

“那么，这次就请多关照了，库里。”

“这才是我要说的话呢。”

“Sanji，Zoro，我还怕你们错过呢！能赶上真是太好了！”抛开初次见面的Ace与库里的自我介绍，Usopp和戈其趁这个机会挤到两个人中间，“我们刚才一直待在你们两个去过的地方，那个什么石桌魔法的……”

“那还真是个非常复杂强大的魔法呢。”戈其语气十分得意，看起来好像颇有心得的样子。

“哦是吗，你小子能看懂多少？”金发男人笑起来，伸手在矮个子少年的头上按一把。他低头摸出一根香烟来咬进嘴里。

正在和库里说话的黑发男人突然抬起右手打一个响指，金色的火光亮起一点，Sanji点起嘴里的烟被那人点起。

金发男人有点愣神。

“阿，谢谢。”

熟悉的味道倾轧过舌尖，眼前所有的轮廓被悉数掩在浅淡的烟气背後。一种无以言喻的感觉，从香烟的气息和那些朦胧的轮廓间无比清晰地穿透。

……金红色……

是为什么，会觉得熟悉呢？  
而且感觉那样熟悉的，又究竟是什么内容呢？

“对了Sanji，你们是不是跟凤鸟一起来的？那东西长什么模样？”Usopp得意地晃晃脑袋打断了他的思绪，“比起本大爷的火鸟星，哪个更厉害？”

“白痴，那怎么能比？”绿发男人很没有所谓地接下他的话，“你的火鸟星能持续多久？两秒？还是三秒？”

“喂Zoro！好歹本大爷的火鸟星也烧穿过世界政府的旗子吧！”

金发男人拍一下狙击手的肩膀。“是是，那次真是帅爆了。”

“好啦，我们赶快回到宫殿吧，[别西卜殿下]，阿不，欧尔比雅小姐还有正经事情要公布。”库里一声招呼，与Ace一起向来路走去。

大片金红的火焰盘踞上空照亮前路。小精灵老实跟在他们周围，他们淡金色的光已在火焰明艳的衬托之下微不可察。张牙舞爪如死去珊瑚般的古惊爵木在地面上打出整片光怪陆离的影。前方尽头，是被火光照得满目通明的米德加尔特宫殿。

重新回到正殿，欧尔比雅请所有人站在地面法阵的一侧，向所有人道出了它真正的含义。

“这个魔法阵被我称为生命之树，如你们所见，它的本体是产生于加雅莱德地区的古代神话，即北欧神话中的生命之树。但它存在的意义。并不是我想象中的毁灭曲神岛，或让岛屿重生一类的事情。从它能量的流动方式来看，这个法阵代表的是……”欧尔比雅的声音平静，却透露出一丝难以忽视的凝重，“……封印。”

“封印？”

封印什么？！


	106. Chapter 106

[一百零六]

 

封印什么？

雪色长发的美丽殿下席地而坐，淡淡驼色的长衫如流水般铺上地面。她将掌心覆上身畔庞大而华美的纹样，开口之际有凛冽的气息盘桓而下。

“我先来对它进行一下说明。它要封印的东西，是曲神岛上的一种力量。确切的说……”她宝石蓝色的瞳依次看过Ace和库里，“是魔法。”

“哈？！”库里睁大了眼睛。对于一个从小就熟知那种力量的人而言，他无法想象几乎混杂在血液和呼吸之中的东西，有朝一日也会有失去的可能。那会造成怎样的变故？

“……不仅如此，这个法阵对封印的力量有个奇特的限定条件，就是瞬间触发。”

雷格倒抽一口冷气，立刻领会了这句话的含义。“也就是说……使用魔法阵的力量是不会被抹杀的，对吗？”

这一点，如果是了解魔法机理的人，会很容易想明白。魔法阵所拥有的属性，并非是瞬发。一旦这个魔法阵生效，他们使用的现代魔法会被彻底封印。而另一方面，北欧邪神所使用的，需要借助法阵触发的古代魔法则不会受到影响。

“不妨试想一下，”Ace叉起双手，“在我们和敌人对决的时候，这个魔法阵突然启动，那么只要一瞬间，我们就会因为这种变化而受到影响。即使并没有使用魔法，自己身体上的变化也必然会引起一定程度的感应。很可能就在那个瞬间，局势被彻底扭转。”

这是一个……异常关键的所在。

“两位殿下，”欧尔比雅顿一下，平静地指出，“即使你们现在不打算以殿下的身份参战，也不能否认这个事实。你们可以左右曲神岛的未来并且你们应当有这样的责任感。在我的能力范围内，我可以提供给你们两条路，至于要走哪一条，就看你们的选择了。”

库里望了一眼Ace，突然间生出一种非常奇特的感觉。也许就是一句话，这个世界就会拥有一个截然不同的未来。

真的可以吗？  
要他们两个人——特别是自己——来决定这件事情，这件会影响所有族人的事情？

身为统领天岛的殿下，Ace自然是有这种觉悟的。在必要的时刻下达果断的命令，在需要挺身而出的时刻毫不犹豫。这一点无论是在他去红海之前还是回来之後，都不曾改变。但同样的决断，放到库里身上，就不是那么坦然了。

“你们真的觉得我可以……吗？”少年终究还是略感犹疑。自己唯一可以仰仗的大概就是自己和真正的魔族陛下之间的关系，至于资历和头脑，真的会被其他人信任吗？

“我的殿下，”雷格又好气又好笑地看着拧眉的少年，“你是连自己也不相信了吗？”

“问题不在这里阿雷格，”库里认真地指出，“殿下什么的，充其量只是个玩笑。”

金红的火焰盘桓在米德加尔特宫殿的上方，在场的几个人沉默了片刻。不得不说事实就是如此，在讲求实力的曲神岛，称这样的小孩子作殿下真的还不够格。最先开口的是欧尔比雅。这位以睿智见称的魔族殿下淡然开口，语气却是不容置疑的肯定。“纵然你是平民，只要在关键时刻是由你来做出决定，那么将来，一定是你成为统领狱岛的人。”

“库里，”Ace黑曜石色的眸中透出果决的锋芒，此刻他并非是对着一个年齿尚幼的孩子，而是面对一个与任何人都平等的伙伴，“如果现在，我和你不能作出决定，那这个世界就再不会有改变的可能了。”

“连老子都承认你了，你还别扭什么。好歹我也是一族之王阿，眼光会差吗？”雷格挑一下唇角，原本普通的相貌在他的轻笑中变得光耀引人。

库里深吸一口气，看一遍在场的所有人。

即使是Zoro，Sanji他们将要离开这座岛屿重归红海的人，也都或点头或竖起拇指以示对自己的肯定。在所有人的鼓励下，信心重新滋长出来。

“好。那么我就恭敬不如从命了。”一旦确定了答案，少年再不是彷徨的青涩茫然，眉目间的英气铮铮拔节，绿黯的猫瞳如幽深的潭水，异彩隐呈。

“[别西卜殿下]，不，欧尔比雅小姐，有哪两条路能给我们选择呢？”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

赞许地看一眼青白发色的少年，欧尔比雅点了点头开始阐述事实。

“下面要说明的有两点。其一是这个魔法阵不是唯一，共有九个，分别藏在曲神十三岛上的不同地点。藏地信息就隐藏在这个法阵中，当然，我已经全部解读完毕。这就意味着，无论我们要对它做什么，都要做好前往另外八个地方做同样变动的觉悟。”

“有凤鸟帮忙，迅速转移没有问题。”Ace指出这一点。

“这里牵涉到一个先後顺序的问题，容我最後再作解释。其二，就是启动时间。法阵中有一个象征万物起始的源头标记。一旦能量开启这个符号，它就会相应地启动。而借助它们之间的影射联系，其他法阵会接二连三的开启。封印魔法会从最一开始生效，但一直到所有法阵都启动之後才会完全生效。也就是说，我们会在第一个法阵启动的时候，接二连三地失去魔法的力量。当九个法阵全部运转的时候，曲神岛上所有不会用古代魔法的族人都将失去魔法的力量。”

雷格叹了口气，表情很是严肃。“我突然有点明白了，邪神在用的，也许都是古代魔法。”

“这个可能性居多。既然他们有办法改写所有的法阵令它们启动，也许只启动一个便能达到目的。但对方有一个出谋划策的人，一定不会甘心让这个计划只执行一部分。那个人有很大可能会希望九个魔法阵全部启动。因此，我们最好也相应地对所有的魔法阵采取措施。我能够提供的办法有两个。第一，毁去所有的魔法阵。当然了，用普通的方法是不行的，否则以少君殿下的力量早就可以毁了这里。我会提供一种改写法阵的方式，让它无效。能量将在法阵中无限循环，拥有封印力量的世界之树永远不会启动。第二条路，就是所谓的……利用。”

“利用？”

“我已经知道了[古尔薇格]对这个法阵进行更改的内容。原本这个法阵所针对的，并不是使用瞬发魔法的我们，而是岛上的所有魔法流动。不可否认[古尔薇格]的能力实在非常优秀，她在古代法阵中添加了一个开关信号，又加上了一段她自己写的能量流动信息，为封印魔法加上了一个条件——瞬间触发。她的描述手法令我无法将那部分内容改写成非瞬间的形式，而且，他们也很可能会用到瞬发魔法……我所谓的利用，是指……”欧尔比雅略一停顿，直视着Ace和库里的眸中光芒深邃，“……将法阵还原。”

所有人都同时愕然。

还原？！  
这表示，一切魔法被封印。的确在对战过程中，会同时影响到双方。但封印这件事情本身……不是会令曲神岛失去所有魔法吗？！

“这……是不是也太……”雷格咂了咂嘴。

太绝对了？  
要抹杀一切吗？

“不……”金发男人直至此时才轻轻开口，原本身为红海人的他们，对身份之类的事情不便插嘴，但现在讨论的内容关系到未来的战斗，便是可以一起探讨的范畴了，“封印的存在是为了解开。这是‘封印’和‘毁灭’最大的差别。”

Ace看他一眼，露出思索的神情，又似乎陷入一些回忆。再开口的时候他声音很轻。“这件事……也许是我实现梦想的一种可行之法。”

“你的梦想？”库里略感迷惑地看着他。他有点不明白，一个无论实力还是地位都已经快要抵达顶峰的人，还存在着怎样的梦想？

“价值……并不单纯地在于实力，更不能仅凭翅膀的颜色就做出判断。那实在太肤浅了，你说是吗，库里？”他打量着少年背後被尤莱糖改作浅青色泽的骨翼。

想改变这个世界的价值观，Ace从小时候起就用自己的眼睛确认了这样的想法。可是在强大的魔法压制下，任何外加力量都无济于事。所以一旦魔法失效，相应的便会出现可以替代力量的另一种权衡方式。绝对平等是不可能的，但至少，基于力量崇拜而产生的欺凌弱小的现状也许会有所改变。  
这是Ace希望见到的，一种新的开场。

“你是想借这个机会来改变曲神岛的观点……吗？这样严重的影响应该是可以做到的……”库里捏起下颌，“另一方面，如果考虑眼前的战局……我们和邪神会在战斗的时候同时受到影响，但对于提前知晓了实情的我们而言，他们才是真正会受到影响的一方，我们的胜算一定会增加。更何况，我们这边……”他看一眼Sanji和Zoro， 一双眸子隐隐泛起晶亮的芒彩，“还有根本就不会受到影响的伙伴呢。”

Ace露出一个慧黠的笑容。

“那么，这个计划有何不可？”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“真的这样决定了？”

“是。”肩负的责任感令Ace神情肃穆。

库里挑起眉尖，邪邪一笑。“我也很想看看他们一脸‘惊喜’的神情呢。”

得到双方肯定的答复後，欧尔比雅站起身来，风云际变从这一刻起始。

“那么现在我要解释一下顺序问题……记号中含有时间因素，这一点库里也能看出来一些吧。”她随手指出几个符号。

“我只能说启动时间大概是在一个月之内。”库里摇头，再多的他也看不明白了。

“已经很好了。这个法阵自身是可以储存能量的。原始的状态当然是无。被人为注入能量後，能量会在长久的时间中被消磨，一旦减少到某个临界值，负责钳制它们的这个符号……”她指出世界之树中段的一个很小，很不起眼的奇怪字符，“便会自动抹消。余下的能量顺着世界之树的脉络流动，获得强大的力量，从而使古代魔法运转。通过能量减少的幅度，和[古尔薇格]注入能量的多少推算，时间还剩下二十天。”

二十天，也不过是转瞬的时间。

“还记得我们提到过的那个负责出谋划策的人吧。[古尔薇格]将这个法阵做了另一处变更，就是将它和整个图腾谷联系在一起。一旦外力摧毁，就会连山谷一起毁掉。我认为这就是他们对世界之树魔法阵的保护措施。即是……魔法阵一定会开启的保障。那么，如果我们要改写，就必须在[古尔薇格]对它进行过修改之後再进行二度修改。那么问题就在于，余下还有八个魔法阵，她会修改过哪些了？下一个是哪里？我们不能让她察觉，我们也在修改它。否则这个计划便毫无意义。再者，一旦我们修改好了所有的魔法阵，如何保障她不回头查看？”

雷格做一个暂停的手势，补充了几句。“这点倒是好办，只要我们向他们宣战。自然就无暇顾及魔法阵了，他们会一心希望它立即启动，甚至直接吸取法阵的能量使它提前开启，不是吗？”

库里却在考虑另外的事情。“我们……有没有办法找到具有感应魔法的人？这样，没准可以知道[古尔薇格]的行踪。”

Usopp不无担忧地提醒他。“还有二十天了，来得及吗？”要去找人，还要让那个人知道谁是[古尔薇格]，还要去进行所谓的“感应”……总觉得……这两件事做完都已经开战了吧……

叹一口气，少年也不得不承认Usopp说得有道理。“唔，也是呢……”

“既然你们都同意了我的第二个提案，那么我们现在就可以行动。”优雅的殿下向少年做了一个请的姿势，“库里，我需要你的力量。从你对能量的掌控能力看来，你与我合作再合适不过。还有八个魔法阵需要修改，在这过程中如果与邪神碰撞，需要有人来负责守卫。这件事情就要交给其他的人了。”

金发男人当即表示自己会拼死守护，接下去就被绿发男人快来看白痴的眼神惹恼，两人将将要打起来的时候被剩下的几人拦下。原来，对世界之树魔法阵进行更改的仪式要开始了。

欧尔比雅将写满了推演记号和能量流动模式的羊皮纸执在左手，右手平平举起，放在生命之树的上方。一抹淡淡的紫色从她掌心渐渐亮起，化作一束流光，从世界之树中间的一根枝条流入法阵。刹那间，整个地面亮起银蓝色的光芒。欧尔比雅的声音平静而坚定，在愈演愈烈的光芒中穿透而出。

“……将你的力量借给我吧，我们的殿下。”


	107. Chapter 107

[一百零七]

 

银色是库里的象征，淡雅的紫则是欧尔比雅的魔法。此刻呈现在众人眼前的，是一场令人眼花缭乱的魔法盛宴。

紫色的光芒在繁琐复杂的精细法阵中引导，沿世界之树的能量流动穿梭如织的路线只有欧尔比雅能够驾驭自如。只落後她少许，一道银色的流光被青白发色的少年仔细控制着始终跟随。令人难以想象，他竟然能够跟上欧尔比雅那近乎不做停留的迅速。地上的巨大法阵在魔法的穿梭下缓缓透出溟蓝的光彩，除了雷格和Ace随时在留意周围的情况，其他人都对眼前的异象吸引住。平地而起的风渐渐掀起所有人的发丝，衫角，虽然不甚激烈却有很平稳的气息。

欧尔比雅为库里指引方向，而少年将自己的力量借给她，修正法阵的能量符号并且绝对不改变其中蕴含的任何能量信息。从之前的表现，睿智的[别西卜殿下]已断定库里对魔法有非常优秀的掌控力，能在这项工作上帮助自己的，非他莫属。

用脚趾想也知道，这是一项十分艰难细致的工作。如果在这个过程中被别人打扰或者破坏，一定会造成难以想象的後果。所以守卫是十分重要的。其他的人都意识到了这件事情，便很快将自己的注意力放到四周，以防出现突如其来的敌人。

就这样持续了五分钟——也许十分钟，也许更久——没有任何特殊的地方，甚至也没有任何变化，魔法阵的光线渐渐弱下，十分平静地结束了。原本就不属于它的那两道魔法在半空中环绕一圈，重新回到各自的主人掌心。唯一昭示成功的，大概就是欧尔比雅舒下的眉心和库里明显放松的呼吸。

Usopp眯着眼睛打量着重新黯下的地面，看起来像是什么都没有发生过。他不觉摸了摸下巴，有点难以置信。“就……这样？”

似乎……没有想象中的那么……惊天动地？

“只有当它真正启动的时候你才会觉得可怕。现在只是改变了一下设定，没事的。”库里抹了一把额头，这话听上去更像是在安慰他自己。

“那么，位于米德加尔特的魔法阵的更改已经完成了。我们需要去找另外的八个。”

戈其指了一下世界之树。“那么，是说余下八个魔法阵的位置，都隐藏在这些标记中吗？”

虽然料想应当是这样的，库里还是看了一下欧尔比雅，等着权威来发言。

那位美丽的殿下轻轻点头表示赞同。

“欧尔比雅，先等一下。有三件事我要在这里向大家说明。”Ace在她要进行进一步说明的时候，做了一个暂停的手势。

“第一，我曾经派路萨去找过一个人……魔族的占卜师殿下，[梅菲斯托菲利斯]。从他的预言中能够确定，这场战争是不可避免的。第二，他提到了非常重要的一点。有黑龙的一方是胜者，他将站在胜者那一方。第三，路萨应该已经在赶来这里的路上，他会带回一件利于隐藏万魔指环的东西。今後库里的行动会更加方便。”黑发的殿下将重音咬在“黑龙”这个音节上，无比清晰。

对于从红海来的几个人还不怎么了解这些话的含义，不过欧尔比雅，库里和雷格都露出非常凝重的神色。看上去就好像，这条黑龙的事情竟然比重新改好那八个魔法阵还要不易。

Ace沉一下呼吸才重新开口，他黑曜石的眸中隐隐燃起冼红的火光。“如果[梅菲斯托殿下]不仅向我们透露了这件事，还接触过我们的对手……我想，我们就很有必要兵分两路。一组由欧尔比雅领头，负责改写魔法阵；另一组，去找那条黑龙。”

金发男人咬着嘴里只剩下最後一截的香烟，提出了在场很多人的疑问。“呃，你们谁能解释一下……黑龙是怎么回事？”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

黑龙是怎么回事。

青白发色的少年似乎在想其他的事情，回过神来突然窜到Sanji和Zoro中间。他十分认真地看着一脸莫名的两人，眸中慧黠的光芒闪烁不定。

“你们还记不记得，我曾经在贡贝山上对你们说起过的一件事……莫比乌斯会？”

绿发男人想起了那时的事情。“好像是有这么一回事。”

那个时候，为了得到魔族殿下的注意，让Sanji得到去天岛见[拉斐尔]的机会，进一步接触世界之树，库里提出要他们参加莫比乌斯会。因为涉及到那个家伙的事，所以自己留意过这个名词。途中发生了很多这样那样的状况，最初的计划被彻底搁置一旁。现在Sanji也已经治好了亚巴顿之毒，要不是库里再一次提起来，这个词早就被忘到脑後了。

“你对他们说过莫比乌斯会？”Ace挑起眉梢，唇角露出一丝笑意。

“其实没告诉他们具体内容，只是说了个名字而已。”

“就由我来向诸位解释一下吧，”欧尔比雅淡然宁静的声音传入所有人耳中，“在四狱岛聚集的勇士中选出最勇敢的人，这个比试的过程被称作莫比乌斯会。但实际上莫比乌斯会只是个前奏，胜出者才有资格进行下一步……让他们前往戴蒙桑至潘地曼尼南之间的虚度城堡——赫曼里尔宫，驯服传说中的黑龙墨菲。那座城堡位于四狱岛与五狱岛之间的虚空，只有身负勇者标记的人才能开启进入。”

库里叹了口气。“听起来像传说一样吧，不过就是这样，现在这个年代根本没有成功者。曾经完成这件事的只有第一代[路西法陛下]……曲神岛没有不知道这段历史的。”

“不知道[梅菲斯托殿下]那句话的含义，是不是意味着‘得黑龙者得世界’。在曲神岛上，这句也是十分古老的箴言，龙是曲神岛上本性邪戾却最为强大的魔法生物。如果能将一条龙收为己用，足以踏破一半的岛屿……”欧尔比雅接着说了下去，“据说黑龙在所有龙之中拥有最高的抗魔力，所以没有勇士可以驯服它。Zoro和Sanji身上不具备魔法的能力。如果由他们去的话，胜算会大一些。只是……这样做是否妥当？”

雷格想到的却是更深入的问题。“就算戴蒙桑受到叛乱的影响，莫比乌斯会取消……以他们两个的能力，要想办法取得勇者标记也不是什么难事吧？”

欧尔比雅望向Ace露出犹疑征询的神色。而後者自然明白，在这件事上所需担待的凶险，足够搏命几回的。

“欧尔比雅桑说的一定万分妥当，我就是赴汤蹈火也绝对没有问题！”金发男人扭成一阵旋风。

Zoro瞟一眼金发男人优雅颀长的身影，开始认真思索这个提案。

自己和厨子在莫撒锡曾经遭遇过一次这座岛屿上的龙……如库里所说那还是条幼龙，要不是鳞来引开它，要打赢它还真不是那般简单。如果……对手换做这里最强大的黑龙，又该是一场怎样卓绝而悍勇的试炼？

他想到Luffy给所有人留空的那两年，坚信这段时光不仅是为了团聚，更是为了各自的磨砺而存在。  
为了保护更多的人更多的事物，要变得更强。遭遇更可怖的敌人，哪怕浑身浴血，也要取得最终的胜利。是这样相信的，也是要这样去做的。面对那些足以致死的挑战，反而像上瘾般愈加亢奋。

比起自己前进的方向，自己的目标，到底还差多少？  
确实……有在一点点前进的吧？  
每一步，都比前一步要更接近“最强”。

绿发男人的指腹在剑柄缓缓摩挲，血液因想念淋漓的战斗而兴奋着，沸腾着。一刹那，仿佛隐隐听见鬼徹的嘶鸣，扯动神经，催发出嚣叫的狂流。

果然，连你也开始兴奋了吗，鬼徹？！

Zoro扯起嘴角，眉宇间升起一丝难抑的邪戾。

“值得一试。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“你们真的决定了？”黑发殿下严肃的神情明明白白昭示着这并非玩笑。

虽说Ace是一贯居于天岛的神族殿下，但这并不妨碍他知晓莫比乌斯会的事情。黑龙墨菲更是整个曲神岛的传说，无法征服的绝顶，从来没人将它当真。  
他毫不怀疑Zoro和Sanji的力量，不管是在去红海之前，还是到了红海之後闯出的名号——“海贼猎人”和“黑足”——都足以证明他们的强大超卓，在任何世界都不会被埋没。由于此刻他们特殊的身份与毫不涉足魔法的战斗技巧，就连Ace也不得不承认，自己竟然如此清晰真切地看到了赢的可能。

“当然。”Zoro与Sanji异口同声，说完之後十分不耐地看一眼对方，同时“切”了一声撇开头去。

“不要会错意，我之前说要你们去参加莫比乌斯会，是觉得你们可以在比试中胜出，只凭这一点就能让你们在魔族中出人头地……我没打算让你们去虚度城堡阿。”

金发男人看着站在面前，神色略显焦虑的少年，伸手在他头上按了一把。

“安心吧。我们死了的话，就正好回来了，不是吗？”

库里拧紧眉梢。“这个笑话一点也不好笑。”

“那么就不开玩笑了，”金发男人叼着烟头，露出一个畅快的笑容，“我们约定好了的，要回去找我家船长呢。再说了，我还得负责把他们全部带出去……这个，这个……”他伸手指了指Usopp和戈其，然後转向绿头发的剑士，“还有最头疼的这个。”

“白痴卷眉毛。你才令人头疼吧。”

“闭嘴绿球藻。库里，我看你不怎么担心这株绿色植物阿，是已经对它不抱希望了吗？”

“废话，当然是因为老子比你强。”Zoro半眯着眼睛叉起双手，背後深黑的骨翼扯起一道将开未开的弧。

“混账，哪只眼能看出你比我强了？”

对于这个问题，绿发男人的还击十分迅速。“看翅膀的颜色不就知道了？”说完还不无挑衅地扫过Sanji那双浅淡金色的羽翼。

此刻，欧尔比雅用一声轻咳成功地止住了他们的下一句拌嘴。“我们需要找人带你们去参加莫比乌斯会……没人带你们去的话会很浪费时间的……”

认得前往四狱岛的路的人就只有正统的曲神岛居民，即欧尔比雅自己，Ace，库里和雷格，勉强要说也可以算上路萨。但如果他们两个要立即动身的话，就不能指望路萨了。库里要协助改写魔法阵不能离开。Ace的话，由于认得他的人太多，也不是很便于行动。所剩的就只有一直隐没在魔窟中的雷格。熟知曲神岛的一切事情，也有充足的战斗经验，更是直接与邪神进行过接触的人，有他为Sanji和Zoro引路自然是十分稳妥。而另一方面，Ace加上稍後会赶来的路萨，还有Usopp和戈其，也能够保护欧尔比雅的行动不被打扰。

于是鬼王殿下看向在场唯一一个可以胜任此事的人。“雷格，可以拜托你带他们两个前往戴蒙桑吗？”

黯红发色的小恶魔见她的视线在周围人身上转过一圈最後放在自己身上就心知肚明。对于欧尔比雅的提议，他并没有直接回答。

雷格微微翘起唇角。在引人的笑容中，他半伸展背後黯红的骨翼，向库里躬身。那是属于沼火恶魔与契约签订者之间，遵从于本能般的礼节。

“当然，如果我的殿下允许的话。”


	108. Chapter 108

[一百零八]

 

此刻米德加尔特宫殿中没有迟疑不决的人，就连以往最容易怯场动摇的长鼻子狙击手也深知这一次事关重大。

魔族的少君殿下平平举起自己的右手，面对向自己躬身的契约恶魔，以和他的年龄并不相称却又毫不突兀的严肃语气开口。“雷格，我以契约者的身份请你，带领Zoro和Sanji前往四狱岛，并全力助他们在莫比乌斯会上取得胜利。”

“我的荣耀。”黯红色的双翼庞大而霸道地伸展，大殿上空燃烧的焰光在骨翼上染了一层旭亮。雷格抬起头的时候，黯色的眸底闪动着更为炽烈的火焰。

是一种誓言。  
以彼此信念相衷的，沼火恶魔与契约者之间的律法。  
在这件事情上，他绝不会後退，赌上自己身为沼火恶魔之王的荣耀。

Ace捏着下巴思索了片刻。“这里没有其他的联络方式，”——既没有精通联络魔法的人，也没有另一对曼伊贝——“所以，无论你们成功与否，都一定要回到这里作为会合地。时间一定要在二十天之内，那么暂定为十天。既然魔法阵的启动时间是二十天後，那么，我们的对手一定会尽可能在二十天之内掌握我们的行踪，然後设法在法阵即将开启的时刻向我们挑战。”顿一下，他补充一句，“当然，前提是他们真的将我们看作‘对手’。”

“剩下的人不可以再分开，”欧尔比雅环视所有的人，“我们也要赶去其他的法阵所在地，随机应变，并且在十天之期返回这里。”

“在我们转移之前，最好先等路萨赶来。我觉得应该快到了，可以试着联系他一下。”

库里从布包里摸出遍布尖角的曼伊贝，按动尖角叫出他的名字，然後等着对方的回应。

而另一边，雷格向Zoro和Sanji招了一下手，示意他们离开。

“已经没什么理由待在这里了，我们立即出发，比起凤鸟，我觉得你们更需要的是鳞。”他扬了一下眉梢，一脸的别有深意，“有鳞在的话，对你们的出场也有帮助。”

“这是个好主意，反正鳞和Sanji关系那么好……不过你可不要跟它闹别扭，雷格！”库里不无担心地瞥了一眼自己的沼火恶魔。这两个家伙虽说是暂时相安无事地合作，但保不准什么时候就要出岔子。这才是令人忧心的地方！

“是是，我会注意的。”雷格用一个堪称完美的温和笑容回敬过去。

Ace看了一眼金发男人，似乎想起了什么，但终究没有开口。

目送雷格，Sanji和Zoro离开後，刚想松一口气问库里如何了，Ace猛地听到自己脑中明明白白响起一个很小却很清晰的声音，令他的动作猛地顿住。

那个声音彬彬有礼地说，请问是[米迦勒殿下]吗？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

雷格带着Zoro和Sanji在地下的黑暗之中无声掠过。他手中的一小块曼吉地水晶指引着身後两人的前行方向。

图腾谷对于现在的他们而言，简直有如自家後花园般熟悉了，只要有稍许的光亮就不会走上什么诡异的岔路。沼火恶魔谢绝了赞比纳尔小精灵的帮助，理由是它们的速度有些慢，他婉言谢绝了。虽然他的魔法没办法制造用于照明的光芒，但身为沼火恶魔的夜视力不会影响到他的行动。而剩下的两个人，只要有人引领就不会出问题。

金发男人一直在担心的是，自己能不能绝对带好那个路痴。不过好像这件事还算顺利。三个人都沿着来路平安抵达地面，没有丢掉其中的某一个。

Sanji斜睨一眼身边绿头发的剑士，心说好在你有点自觉，全然不知他之所以没有走丢，其实全仗着自己的存在。

“下面，我们要先去找一下鳞。我和它是在瑞夫图的门附近分开行动的。理应不会跑得太远。我们去门那里。”

在他们穿过图腾谷那道暗绿山障现身的时候，先前那三只全身如燃着蓝色火焰的凤鸟纷纷迎上来。Sanji和Zoro向它们表达了谢意，并请它们继续留在这里。  
它们要帮助余下的人快速移动。毕竟还有八个魔法阵，虽然欧尔比雅还没有说明具体方位，只怕也是散落在曲神岛各个角落的。没有凤鸟超凡的速度，只怕他们无法在短时间内完成这么声势浩大的行动。

“喂鳞！”

“鳞——快出来！”三人沿途呼喊，试图找到任何可能的回应。然而十分遗憾，直到他们抵达门附近，依然没有结果。此刻，三个人高悬在丛林上方向四周眺望。

瑞夫图的门他们已经体验过一回。此刻在他们脚下的丛林便是一道足以完美隔离门的屏障。愈是靠近门的位置，那些树木与枝条都会愈加密集地占据每一寸空间，就算被破坏掉还是会异常迅速地复原。除了众人联手寻找，几乎无解。  
雷格不免想到，除非是像那个红发男人那样一瞬间就能毁灭方圆数里的魔法，才有可能好整以暇地通过瑞夫图的门。

“就算是我们三个，想通过这里也没那么简单阿。”金发男人摇摇头，想起当初和库里他们一起找门的艰难。

“或者直接砍了它。”绿发男人面目不善地盯住脚下的绿色，手搭在刀柄上随时都会递出杀招。

“说的容易阿绿藻，”带一点揶揄的意味，Sanji挑了一下眉梢勾起唇角，“要是你连门也一起毁了，该怎么办？”

话音甫落，金发男人突然觉得有种什么说不出来的感觉在一瞬间被激发出来……似乎是从血液中蹿升的一道温暖海流，荡涤自己每一秒钟的思绪，它在鼓动自己，在吸引自己……一定要看自己的左侧。  
Sanji接受这种本能立即偏过头注视着那个方向，只见在暗野无际的森森林木的尽头，猛然惊响一片植物晃动的唦唦声。

尖利的嘶吼声夹杂着鼓翼的声音一起破开长空。

一个黑影冲出那片荫绿，快速接近他们所在的方向。那样熟悉的身形，还有久违的声音，让所有人都松了一口气。幸好那家伙自己找来了！

“鳞！你这小子！”金发男人带着明显放松下来的神情迎上去，向它伸出手。巨大的狮鹫兽顺从地低下头，将坚硬的利喙抵在他掌心，它光芒精锐的金瞳也似乎在看到Sanji的那刻温和了下来。

霎时时光静止，仿佛有一股暖流在他们之间被触发。金发的人从来都不知道它的来源，也找不到理由，只是无端觉得熟悉。恍若那些已经历过无数时光而积酿出的液体，是如此自然地散发出醇浓的酒香。

“我……是不是早就认识你呢？”Sanji低声自语。

在这里的时候？

巨兽金色的瞳中清晰映出他凝神思索的垂目，背後扬起淡淡金色的羽翼。不知从何而至的光线打亮他的轮廓，连羽尖也收进那一层淡淡的芒。  
宛若来自天岛的庇佑。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“鳞，”雷格嬉皮笑脸地凑到狮鹫兽的近前，“我带来了库里殿下的新任务，当然，这个任务本身是为了帮助Zoro和Sanji，十分紧急我必须立即和你说明。”

狮鹫悬停在半空，不时抖一下它霸气的羽毛，略感不悦地看着他。

你的表情哪里是十分紧急的样子了？！

沼火恶魔没有给他更多的腹诽时间。“接下去我们要前往四狱岛戴蒙桑，让他们两个参加莫比乌斯会。我会先下去造个势，你要载着他们两个一起出现。”

“造势？”绿发男人拧起眉来。他并不太明白这个词，或者说造势这件事情本身的含义。

“作为这一次参加莫比乌斯会向魔族五骑士挑战的新人，你们必须有一定的势。所谓战斗，并不仅仅是指力量上的对决，心理上的战斗也很重要。当然了，不战而胜是最好的结果但这次需要你们在力量上震慑住所有人。而我所说的势，就是需要鳞来帮忙的，心理上的势。也许你们并不是很了解，狮鹫兽在曲神岛的地位。它是三大魔法生物之一，更是驰骋狱岛的霸者。虽然我们有凤鸟但是我选择不用它们的原因是它们在狱岛远不如狮鹫兽受人重视。如果能得到狮鹫的臣服，不管你是怎样颜色的翅膀都会被另眼相看的。当然Zoro的骨翼已经足够引人注目的了，他可以不用借助鳞出场。”

绿发男人不无挑衅地看过身边的厨师。後者以一幅要濒临暴跳的神情瞪回来。

“别这样，我并不是指Sanji你就不如Zoro厉害……是因为参加莫比乌斯会的人有百分之九十都是魔族的人，所以把神族弄去参加会有一些非议。”察觉到两人怀疑的视线，雷格自然知道他们想到了什么，“尤莱糖可不是什么好建议。因为所有人都会在赛前被迫服用艾伦柯的尤莱糖，别想蒙混自己翅膀的颜色。其实，倒也没有明确规定神族不许参加莫比乌斯会，这个问题不会太大。让鳞和Sanji一同出现，目的是向所有人宣告，这个参加莫比乌斯会的神族能够令狱岛的霸者臣服，所以谁也别想有异议。鳞的用途就在于此，它是一个十分必要的条件。我要让所有人都认为你们两个是命定的勇者，与会者才会把勇者标记给你们。”

尽管看起来只是个少年的模样，雷格说起这番话的时候却十分自然，听起来像是在安排一场轻松的晚宴。而这种挥洒自如正显示出这位沼火恶魔的王并非徒有虚名。

“呃。雷格，你似乎对莫比乌斯会很了解阿。”金发男人听得都有点愣。没想到区区一个莫比乌斯会，原本在他们脑海中只以一个词汇形式存在的东西，竟然还有这么多复杂的事情。

“实际上，曲神岛的人都很了解，特别是一贯居于狱岛的魔族……我是怕你们露馅，才给你们多补上几课。”

“……那还真是多谢了。”

“嗯，你对这个计划有什么意见吗？”黯红发色的少年看向巨大的狮鹫兽，没有忘记征求当事者的意见。

狮鹫缓缓摆了摆头。

“我就知道你不会拒绝的！”雷格兴高采烈地拍了一下狮鹫的肩颈，无视掉巨兽愈加不悦的眼神，他向余下两个人宣布，“接下去，我们先到伊多花园歇一晚，明天一早再动身去戴蒙桑。鳞，如果你能跟着我通过直达三狱伊多的环海乱流，我们立即动身。不行我们就快些下去砍那些树好了。”

这有什么？你是在小看人吗？

巨兽斜睨了他一眼，双翼一抖，在半空低低掠过一道圆弧的轨迹。Zoro和Sanji两个人反应不及，统统撞在狮鹫那巨大宽绰的背脊上。鳞载上这两人，头也不回地向距离这个地方最近的岛屿边界掠去。

“喂，喂等等我阿你们！”


	109. Chapter 109

[一百零九]

 

在狮鹫兽将近七八米的棕色翼展掠起的风流中，Sanji回头看了一眼。结果自然无需担忧。雷格一开始被鳞甩到後面，不过很快便跟了上来。此刻黯红发色的少年就在落後他们几米的位置紧紧跟着。他表情安然，仿佛一早就知道会是这样。

环海乱流并不是什么普通的交通方式。尽管Zoro他们接触得有些频繁——从一开始来到曲神岛便是由鳞带着穿越那些狂乱的气流——但归根结底那并不是普通民众会考虑的范畴。除了传说中的魔法生物，便只有最优秀的战士才有足够的勇气与信心接受乱流的考验。

虽然图腾谷的位置大致是在瑞夫图的中心地带，不过鳞带着两个人以非常迅捷的速度横穿岛屿，根据它的判断，接近最为靠近的边缘地带。

原本以为还有一瞬能够俯瞰下方深黯的机会，结果在距离边界尚有千米的时候，便有烈烈的风呼啸而起，迎面扑来令人睁不开眼睛。

背脊上的两人感到鳞在空中移动，似乎是在穿过不同感觉的风，直到它轻轻顿了一下，加速冲进一条最终选择的狂烈气流。对于战斗细胞相当活跃的人而言，Zoro和Sanji自然明白这是辨识气流，学习如何选择的绝佳机会。

不远处的雷格也在做这件事情，并没有依附于鳞。倘若这种小事也要靠别人，对于沼火恶魔的王而言是一种耻辱。少年甚至更早地做出了自己的选择。只见他做了个拜拜的手势，下一秒钟就消失在视野中。并非真正的消失，而是借着气流极高的速度，以目力几乎难以跟随的速度惊掠而下。

鳞也做好了选择。它猛地一抖右翅，跃进左侧一道急转直下的气流。下一秒钟巨兽便如海列车驶上轨道般，速度简直飙到了极限。这种感觉并不陌生，Zoro和Sanji纷纷捉紧手下坚硬的翎羽，尝试着将双翼微微展开，一点点借起风势，推波助澜。

绿发男人侧目间，见到Sanji被风拂乱的金色发丝，突然松开左手按在那人右手背上。掌心与掌背的温度融在一起，在烈风中仿佛也能感受到对方心脏跳动的频率。一如他们一同前往图腾谷，在金发男人的眼前还是一片漆黑的时候。  
一切都从脑海中伸出似曾相识的触角，相互嗅探着气息。靠近而真实。

回忆几乎是在一刹那连同血液一起，龙卷般倒灌进金发男人的脑海。充斥着他思绪的，翻翻滚滚全是在那些只剩下黑暗的日子里，这个温度对于自己有着怎样的含义。

光芒。

Zoro感到自己掌心中的那只手微微动了一下，心说那个别扭家伙没挣脱已经算好了。眼前却突然陷入黑暗。不，那不是突然俯冲向下方深渊所以迎来的漆黑……要更加的突然，连眼前的疾风都暂时性消失。  
……是被挡住了。

金发男人猛地凑过来，在他唇上烙下一个轻若雪花坠落的触觉。  
一触即分。

猛烈狂啸的风声阻挡住一切听觉，视线也被黑色遮掩，彼此强烈的存在感只有透过交迭的手才能传来。在全部感官都几乎被剥夺的时刻，这个吻如同一场错觉。  
臆想与现实斑驳不清。

Zoro毫不犹豫就探身过去重新寻找熟悉的温度。他要重新确认刚才是不是自己在做梦。然而，金发男人趁着气流中一道小小转弯巧妙地俯低身子，躲开了他的偷袭。借着头顶的光线，Zoro在那人此刻深海一样邃然的眸中，清晰看见了炽灼的流光。

巨大的狮鹫兽带着两个人不断向下，向下，跌入巨大肆虐的黑暗。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

过程不用再赘述，Zoro和Sanji有鳞的引路，十分顺利地借助气流跳过了二狱岛，直接来到三狱伊多。经受住了一番凌乱的洗礼，此刻，两人乘在鳞的背脊上以一种平稳的速度降下。

金发男人压住自己被风扬起的发丝，越过巨兽的肩颈眺望下方的陌生岛屿。

三狱岛伊多是一座看起来接近于椭圆形的岛屿。中心有一片奇特的白色区域被周围的绿意包裹着。看不出那是什么，唯一能肯定的就是它们并非淤积的冰雪。说不定是白色的雾气？在靠近白色区域边缘的外侧，一左一右共有两处看起来面积很大的黑色。根据常识判断那大概就是前往四狱岛戴蒙桑的门。

鳞猛地感到自己背上一轻，是绿发男人伸展黑色的骨翼，离开了自己的背脊。

Sanji淡淡瞟他一眼。“喂是棵好绿藻就别给老子走丢。”

“啰嗦！”

雷格比他们要提前到，在找到他们的时候立即迎上来。少年飞到和绿发男人并排的位置，“我们在这座岛上休息一天，明天再出发。因为鳞也在，所以咱们要在丛林过一晚。”他将下方的岛屿指给两人，“如你们所见……伊多花园就是一座这样的岛屿。三狱伊多，别称花之岛。中间的白色区域就叫做花园，那其实是一种叫做海拉海姆的植物。它们从不开花，不过茎和叶片都非常美丽。需要注意的是它具有很强烈的迷幻能力，所以普通人不会靠近那里。”

“迷幻能力？”绿发男人重复了一遍，拧起眉来。

“对。也就是有致幻作用。只有精神力足够强大的人，才能保持本来神智行走在花园中，不然会看见一些幻象。至于是好是坏就不知道了。听说会有致命的可能。”

这也是为什么三狱伊多被奉为花之岛，却几乎没有人真正流连于这番美景的原因。普通人是无福消受的。

“唔对了，之前提到过的[梅菲斯托菲利斯殿下]就住在花园里。不过这个地方太大，具体位置是哪里就不清楚了。”

“也就是说，那个梅菲斯托什么的，是个精神力非常强大的人对吧。”金发男人从口袋里摸出烟盒，打开看了一眼，抽出一根点上。

少年点头肯定。“[梅菲斯托菲利斯]这个称谓，是地狱七君之一……”他别有深意地看一眼金发男人，“也就是，和你[沙利叶]之名并列的一位殿下。不过，他所擅长的是占卜。应该说，他其实是凭借占卜的才能当上殿下的。本身力量不足为惧。”

“等等等等，”金发男人突然意识到一个问题，“[沙利叶]这个名号……难道是指魔族的殿下吗？”

自己明明是……

“大概你们都不是很了解关于这些名字的传说。很多魔族殿下的名字都是堕天使。沙利叶是，萨麦尔是，甚至路西法也是。但是沙利叶是非常特殊的一位。曾是七大天使的他追随路西法堕天，却又在光暗之战中与米迦勒站在一边，所以……”他轻轻耸一下肩膀，“这位殿下到底是魔族还是神族，都没什么问题。关键就看这一代继承这个名号的是神族还是魔族了。既然你是神族，那就姑且算是神族殿下。”

“是这样吗？……”Sanji嘟哝着，觉得自己能跟这种传说扯上关系，还真是有点奇妙。

“跟我来吧，我们去森林里找点吃的。虽然这里没有莫撒锡椰果那种美味，但也有不少新奇食物的。”

“哦是吗？！好想试试味道阿。”新鲜食材永远是厨师先生的至宝。此刻有机会见到未知的食材，正是按捺不住的开心。

绿发男人看他一眼，微微勾起唇角。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

米德加尔特宫殿内，那个声音来得太过突兀，Ace猛地停下自己的动作全神贯注听着那个女声。

“你是……”他沉静而警觉地询问。

听到Ace突然开口，而且还是没头没尾这样的内容，其他人都愣了一下。

只看欧尔比雅的若有所思与其他人茫然的表情，他突然意识到其他人听不见。“是联络魔法？”

欧尔比雅立即做了一个噤声的动作，示意其他人安静。

[是的，尊贵的[米迦勒殿下。]我是[梅菲斯托菲利斯殿下]的随从，缇耶莎。]

听到这个名字，年轻的殿下立即提出一个要求。“请将联络魔法的范畴扩大至方圆五十米。我身边的伙伴也应当知道这次通讯的内容。”

[如您所愿。]

片刻之後，一个悦耳却略显漠然的女声从大殿顶端的位置传来。

[诸君安好，我是[梅菲斯托菲利斯殿下]的随从，我叫缇耶莎。为证明我的身份，我重新向[米迦勒殿下]传达一句箴言。得黑龙者得天下。]

“请问联络所为何事？”Ace主动提问。

[奉殿下之命，首先告之[米迦勒殿下]狱岛现在的状况。[路西法陛下]召集所有尚在的魔族殿下前往潘地曼尼南。目下大部分魔族殿下都已经集中于潘殿。[梅菲斯托菲利斯殿下]也在其中。]

“你和[梅菲斯托殿下]在一起？”

[是。第二希望您能告知，你们是怎么对待……世界之树的？]

这一次回答她的是欧尔比雅。“我们修改了世界之树的能量流动符号，需要我做出稍微具体的解释吗？”

[不用，您只需要回答我一个问题……终止，抑或是启动？]

“启动。”

[这样的话，我便可以宣布第三件事了。请你们记好我接下去说的顺序，是北欧邪神对魔法阵进行修改的顺序。]

欧尔比雅睁大了宝石蓝色的双眸。“这么说你一直都在关注着他们的动向？”

[幸不辱命。]

欧尔比雅右手执起羽毛笔，左手抖开一卷羊皮纸。“请告知。”

[图腾谷，海德遗迹，麦柯吉亚，勒比哈欧，罗卡扬森，伊多。现在负责修改世界之树魔法阵的两位邪神正在前往托克那肯山谷。]

“多谢。”

精通联络魔法的人，只要知道对方的存在，便可以与之进行心灵上的沟通。对联络魔法更高深的应用，是在对方毫无察觉的情况下感知对方方位。显然缇耶莎在联络魔法上的能力不容小觑。之前Ace要她展开联络范畴，也正是一种测试手段。用以判断她是否真的有这样的能力，而不是通过与邪神结盟来骗取交换情报。此刻从她口中说出的内容，Ace会选择大部分相信。

只要有了这样的顺序，就肯定不会撞上负责修改法阵的邪神，增加了行动成功的可能。当然，前提是他们不走回头路的话。

“缇耶莎，你知不知道……”Ace再度开口的时候，声音十分严肃，“修改世界之树魔法阵的其中一人，是不是[古尔薇格]？”

[是。]

Ace想到了一件十分不妙的事情。“等一下，你说他们正在前往托克那肯山谷？！”

[是。]

“糟了……”年轻的殿下首次显现出略带焦虑的神情，“现在Sanji他们也刚好赶去伊多……如果他们正面相遇的话，只怕会有麻烦的。”

“阿，我想这个不用担忧的。”库里摆了摆手，“Zoro强得很，[古尔薇格]不是他的对手。”

[诸君，根据我听到的称呼，[古尔薇格]此刻正与[海姆达尔]同行。]

“[海姆达尔]……”欧尔比雅重复了一遍这个名字，也意识到一个堪称严重的问题，“……北欧十二主神之一。”

……危险的代名词。


	110. Chapter 110

[一百一十]

 

毫无疑问狮鹫兽是曲神岛上的异常优秀猎手，它在丛林深处捕到一头野猪带了出来，刚好作为这一天的晚餐。因为并不需要隐藏身份，也无需畏惧这里的任何生物，三个人肆无忌惮地架起了篝火。

雷格找来很多用以制作调味料的植物，有着各式奇特的味道。他将这些植物带给金发的厨师，然後由Sanji决定如何使用。此外还有一些果实，大多是他们不曾见过的。厨师先生挑了一些口感好的，留下来做配菜，其余的全部用来腌制即将架上篝火的肉。

绿头发的剑士砍够了生火的柴枝，又削好用来烤肉的木枝，此刻无所事事地坐在树下打盹。鳞虽然对即将到来的美味精神抖擞，但它还是选择了在Zoro身边趴下，闭着眼睛养精蓄锐。

该战斗的时候全力以赴，休息的时候就彻底放松。这就是他们这类人的准则。反正，只要不出去乱跑，怎样都好。对于这一点Sanji十分满意，也就不再去管那两个家伙，专心准备晚餐。

显然，此刻手中带着奇特香气的植物要更吸引自己的注意。

“哦真是太棒了，这个味道如果加在斯培诺松饼里，一定绝了。”金发男人在脑袋里构思着所有可能的做法，简直充满了灵感。

“不愧是[沙利叶殿下]呢。这个需要我怎么做？”雷格举起手中一株暗紫色的草叶，“切碎？还是弄成几段？”

“不，这样就好。”金发男人示意他把草叶递给自己，然後在木枝上穿着的肉块间缠上这种草叶。雷格按着这种方法，将剩下的草叶都缠在肉串上。

肉串被两个人架到篝火上，不多时就被散发出非常引人的香气。再不醒的就是白痴了。鳞和Zoro都被吸引着过来等待。金发男人抛给Zoro一枚金澄澄的果实，是之前留下来做配菜的。

“是梨子吗？”

“应该不是吧，不过味道还不算坏。”金发男人将烤好的肉串递给他。

另一边的鳞得到了足够分量的没有添加任何调味料的烤肉，于它而言，这才是更美味的食物。

“雷格，看不出你明明是个王，这些事情也会自己做阿。”

发色黯红的少年扬了扬眉梢，咬着一块肉含糊不清地回答。“我还不至于腐朽到那种地步。”他努力将嘴里的食物咽下去，“你们是不会明白的，作为沼火恶魔而言，本身就是比魔族和神族低等的种族，称王也没什么值得骄傲的。”

绿发男人满不在乎地咬下一大块肉。“那有什么，强到让其他所有人都尊敬你不就好了？”

“的确狱岛崇拜的是实力。但凡是会说话的种族，都算是比较强的了，不过比魔族和神族还是次一等。在所有人的心目中，‘沼火恶魔’这个种族就是比不过魔族和神族。不管我这个个体有多强，只要我的身份是沼火恶魔，就必定低人一等。”他捡起一枚果子咬了一口，“这样的想法在曲神岛上纵横了数千年，不是轻而易举就能改变的。这是这个地方的历史，就算没有丝毫公平可言，也是我们无法否认的事实。”

“也许会改变的……在Ace和库里这一次的决策之後。”金发男人海色的眸中忽然翻起一丝明睿的光。从自己听到的看到的，他开始意识到促使Ace和库里做出那个决定的原因。

如果从根本上动摇这个体系，那么一定会有连锁产生的变化。也许整个曲神岛的世界观都要重新塑造。  
那并不是毁灭，而是重生。

小恶魔心领神会地露出一个带着几分慵懒的笑容。

“阿，很期待呢。对了，你们两个，左右无事……”他缓缓眨了眨眼睛，“……有没有兴趣，去逛一逛伊多花园？”

对，是有危险。  
可是越是危险，就会越亢奋。不是吗？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

那是种魅惑人心的植物。海拉海姆。

在雷格的引路下，Sanji和Zoro来到花园的边缘。在刚一见到那种植物的时候，他们就笃定了这件事情。

四周淡淡的雾气不知道是这地方本来便有的，还是那种植物释放出来的。看起来所有白色的海拉海姆都像生在仙境里，躲在一层淡薄的纱幕之後大胆地任你窥视。它们只有根茎，甚至叶片也都是如同茎一样的细枝形状，可是任何人都无法否认它的美。

蛊惑。  
是吸引着你走进去，走到它们之中的狂喜。是一种魔法，让你明知危险，也无法移开目光。并且不断蛊惑你想冲上前看得更清楚。

“你们两个没什么吧？”雷格很谨慎地问两个人。

海拉海姆的致幻作用不是随便说着玩的。虽然他并没有亲眼见过，但听说的也不少了。万一他们两个无法抵挡幻觉，就得用魔法了。

“虽然是觉得有种想跑进去的感觉，不过放心吧，没问题的。”金发男人十分谨慎地开口。事实上，在他站在这里的短暂时间内，Sanji已经不止一次地错觉地以为有位难以用语言描述的女神，就在那迷雾轻拂的花园中心，等待自己寻踪而至。

绿发男人轻瞥过去一眼。不单是Sanji，他也有这样的想法。他恍然记起自己当初在云屋中受到的挑衅。那一次自己是明确听到有声音才跟着走去了岔路。可是此刻，没有丝毫预兆和奇特之处，自然而然就要在内心认定，自己应该走进去。

这的确震撼，他甚至可以感受到来自自己内心的动摇。作为一个意志力相当坚定的人而言，他自然明白这件事情所具备的含义。不知道那些不够坚定的人，到了这个地方会怎样？真的会见到幻觉的吧？  
……果然是美丽中透着诡谲。

眺望景色的时候，雷格指一下左侧地平线上隐约能够见到的明亮。“那些是岛上的居民区，因为中间是海拉海姆的集中地，所以其他的人都要住在岛屿的边缘。”

三狱岛的中心是占据面积很广的伊多花园。这座岛屿是典型的四周突起，中间凹陷的地形。花园的位置刚好便是它的腹地。周围都是缓缓向上延伸的地形，三个人站在花园与丛林相接的边缘，能够俯瞰很大一片土地。而平视左侧，能够看到隐隐的光芒。

“好了，伊多花园的美景也让你们见识过了，回去吧。明天还有战斗在等着你们呢。”雷格拍一下Zoro的肩，率先向来路走去。

看金发男人沉默着盯住岛屿深处，深海一般的眸中似乎有什么在翻翻滚滚，Zoro抱起双臂开口。“哟卷眉毛，你被勾走魂了吗？”

Sanji抬眼过来看他一眼。“白痴，老子怎么可能中招？话说回来，你居然没有直接冲进去迷路，老子真是欣慰阿，绿藻头。”

就算这个地方确实有莫名蛊惑人的气息，却不至于无法控制。  
更何况，对方就在身边，怎么能随随便便就输给那些莫名其妙的东西？！

金发男人转身向雷格走去。Zoro的视线落在那双淡金的羽翼上，他知道这个颜色比全部海拉海姆加在一起还要令自己在意。

两个人跟着小恶魔回到丛林，各自找了个地方过夜。Zoro随便靠着一株树木便能睡过去，而Sanji直接去找了鳞，那家伙光滑的羽毛比起坚硬石头和树干来要舒服不少。雷格则是恢复了小恶魔的形态，将自己藏进头顶上方繁茂的树冠。

透过叶间的缝隙，雷格最後望了一眼平静的居民区。似乎加莱军团挑起的战火并没有波及这座上阶岛屿。而等天一亮他们就要出发去戴蒙桑。

不知道那里现在的情况怎样了……  
在狱岛之首艾叶沙迦都岌岌可危的时刻，四狱岛还能够如常地举行莫比乌斯会吗？！

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

四狱岛戴蒙桑是一座非常大的岛屿，从空中眺望的时候就可以确定这一点。据雷格所说，这是曲神岛中第二大的岛屿，端坐第一位的自然是六狱岛艾叶沙迦。

Sanji和Zoro越过鳞的背脊向下望。在呈现不规则四边形的岛屿上，能够看到不计其数的山川湖泊，甚至在岛屿西南角落还有一个十分醒目的圆形火山口。至少有三座异乎寻常的大城市，分布在岛屿的三个方向，能够看到城市中比较整齐的建筑布局与纷乱的色彩。

“看见那座最大的湖了吗，呈半月形的？”小恶魔指向岛屿北面的一片被白色分割得破碎的幽蓝，乍一看去仿佛龙的鳞片，“在它包围的中心方向就是莫比乌斯会的会场。先去那附近吧。”

三人加一只狮鹫兽缓缓落下。离得近了Zoro和Sanji才看清，这里虽说是湖，却布满大大小小的瀑布。难怪湖水的幽蓝色看上去支离破碎。是因为一层层瀑布砸出来的白色水花将整座湖割据成细碎的部分，而那些瀑布比较有规律的分布令幽蓝色的湖水看起来像龙鳞一样。这里到处是葱郁的植被，又不是前往城市的必经之地，人迹罕至。用雷格的话说，用来隐藏鳞的存在再好不过。

三人随便挑了一处略醒目的大瀑布附近落脚，抬眼便能望见半圆形的水脉中心那处莫比乌斯会会场。

会场由一近一远两幢建筑组成。近处这个是方形的露天建筑，四周都是看台，应该是会场的主体，而远处的那一幢，有着高耸的尖顶，看起来更像是座宫殿。

“我先过去打探一下情况。你们等我一会儿。”

随便叮嘱了几句，雷格轻车熟路地飞过其他的瀑布掠过下方的平原，来到远处那座宫殿的前方。

“还真是令人怀念呢。”敛起黯红的双翼，少年微微一笑，走上巨大的花岗石台阶。

宫殿正中，是一尊巨大的雕像。雕像的主人有着魔族的骨翼，戴着兜帽看不清面容，只能从他微扬的嘴角能够看出他的漫不经心却游刃有余。他的右手端举着一盏金红的灯烛，受魔法的庇佑长明不灭。而在自己身後绘制的壁画上，巨大狂傲的黑龙头颈低垂，双翼昂然伸展向无尽的天际，宣告臣服。

第一代路西法陛下。

这里看起来并没有什么异常……如此想着，雷格径直来到雕像下方坐着的那个魔族面前。这个人的存在相当于问讯处或者叫做报名处。少年伸手按在石桌上微微一笑。“嗨，伙计，魔族五骑士还接受挑战吗？”

“还好吧。就算才刚见识过龙，我想他们还是有勇气接受挑战的。”那人伸手过来。

雷格毫不在意地伸手与他相握。下一秒钟，从那个魔族人的掌心爆出红色的光芒。

少年仍然是一脸嬉笑的神情，但在一瞬间，以他的手为中心，周围空间全都陷入黑暗，那人掌心的红芒也无法逃脱，刹那湮没。

那人浑身一震望向雷格。“是你来参加吗？”

“不，比我要更强。”看着他惊疑的神色，雷格笑容深深，“对了，能不能先告诉我一下……什么叫做‘才刚见识过龙’呢？”


	111. Chapter 111

[一百一十一]

 

[听说了吗，现在这个时候还会有人来挑战魔族五骑士！]顷刻间，这个消息已经传遍了戴蒙桑最大的三个城市。

有勇者来参加莫比乌斯会不是什么稀罕的事，但问题是“现在”。

整个四狱岛都沉浸于不久前的一场极大震撼中。但凡见了那样的生物，岛上的勇者们都没有心情立即参加莫比乌斯会。参加比试的目的是为了成为被认可的勇士，前往赫曼里尔宫与传说中的黑龙一战。但那只生物的突然出现让所有人意识到了传说中的龙这一族，是怎样令人望而却步的存在。

那些带着骨龙的人，似乎毫不在意莫比乌斯会的事情。他们只是高傲地从岛上经过，前往下一阶的潘地曼尼南。不知道是不在乎，还是不屑于传说中的黑龙墨菲。也许有了那只叫做“尼奥尔德”的家伙，已足够他们称霸曲神岛了。

狱岛的确是崇尚强大的地方，同时也是非常现实的。如果没有足够的獠牙，就别去伸展不必要的指爪。逞能只是弱者的诡辩，自不量力的死亡不会迎来任何赞誉与荣耀。不甘的勇士们咬紧牙关，却没有足够的理由递出自己的战书。

而此刻，突然从会场传来消息，说有人还要挑战魔族五骑士，这自然引起了岛上民众的极大反响。

原本雷格预定的比试时间是当天午後三点，但在所有人——包括魔族五骑士在内——的共同要求下，这个时间被推迟到了第二天的上午。拒绝了以“为勇士提供休息场所”的理由请Zoro和Sanji露面，雷格游刃有余地应对着一大堆问题。反正按照规定，只要保证比试开始时他们能够抵达露天会场即可，之前可以一概不露面。

“那么，我还有重要的事情要传达给我的勇士们，当然，也包括你们的祝福。女士们先生们，在下先行一步，失礼了。”少年脸上带着洒脱引人的笑容，在人群中央飞起一点，彬彬有礼地躬身宣布退场。

不等其他人反应，少年尚未直起身子便猛地伸展双翼，那双黯红的骨翼蕴含着强大的力量，转瞬便掠上高空。

“看来有些事情，必须再叮嘱他们一下。哦等等……这真是可怕的热情……”雷格最後瞟了一眼，似乎人群已经蠢蠢欲动着准备追过来了。他急急换了个方向，一头扎进了瀑布群周围葱郁繁茂的树木中。

少年终于回到之前选择藏身的地方。果不其然，那两个人和鳞都还在。

“喂Zoro，Sanji！”他松了口气，开始向两个人解释，“刚刚虽然我预定了比试，但是在你们的对手和所有观众的要求下，要改在明天上午进行。现在，我们已经失去了两天。要在十天之内返回，你们要尽快把墨菲搞定才行。‘得黑龙者得天下’，再加上[梅菲斯托]的预言，它应该是唯一的希望了。”

“雷格，到底发生了什么？”金发男人拧一点眉，察觉到他话中的问题。

“我们的对手已经得到了一条龙。”雷格挠了挠脑袋，将自己的乱发弄得更加凌乱，“从打听来的情报看来，是条异常罕见的骨龙，被那些人称作[尼奥尔德]。加雅莱德的神话体系有两个神族，[尼奥尔德]是与阿萨神族之首[奥汀]比肩而立的，另一个神族——华纳神族——的首领。可见他们对那条龙寄予多大的希望，也许它就是对付曲神岛的杀手锏。所以我说，要想与之抗衡，恐怕只有传说中的墨菲才办得到。”

绿发男人用指腹摩挲着剑鞘的纹路，挑起嘴角笑开。“很强吗，那条龙？”

对于这个问题，少年十分肯定。“放心吧，不会让你失望的。”

“哦，是吗？反正……砍了也没问题吧？”

“白痴阿你！”金发男人毫不客气地指出，“咱们是要抓它回来用的，‘砍了’是要怎样阿？！”

“咳咳那个……我还有点事情要说……”雷格看着两个侧目而视的人，突然觉得他们周围气场的强度已经容不得第三个人去打搅了。

绿头发的剑士掏掏耳朵，一脸的无所谓。“字面意思……你是有理解上的障碍吗？”

“那个，Zoro，是关于你们明天的……”

金发男人的额角隐约跳出几根青筋。“喂喂，你那是什么态度阿，绿球藻？”

“我说Sanji，Zoro……”

“你才是，那是什么表情阿圈圈眉。”

小恶魔忍了又忍，终于彻底爆发。“你们两个有完吗？！听老子说话阿！”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[通告，负责改写魔法阵的两位邪神已经离开了戴蒙桑前往潘地曼尼南。]

四狱岛的消息终于传来。一直留在米德加尔特宫殿的人们终于安下心来。因为按照缇耶莎的情报，少女虽然无法探知Zoro他们的情况，但她一直监视着[古尔薇格]和[海姆达尔]。现在已不必担忧他们之间可能的碰面。

[此外，万魔殿只剩下最後一重结界没有被解除。[奥汀]与[洛基]一行人正在前往艾叶沙迦。一旦发生情况，我会再行联系。诸君顺意。]缇耶莎与众人的联络就此断开。

“没有碰上真是太好了……”长鼻子狙击手摸一把头顶的冷汗，一直悬着的心总算放了下来。

库里捏着下巴，深绿的眸中闪过一丝莫名的光芒。“唔，我倒是觉得让他们来场遭遇战也有好处，试探一下对方实力什么的……我其实还有点期待呢……”

“还是不要的好吧？也许会打破整个局面的平衡。”戈其望向Ace和欧尔比雅，後者微微点了一下头。

接下去等待他们的是一件好事，路萨终于到了。

橙翼的少年如约带来了Ace要他去索提尼岛取的一样东西。他从口袋中取出一小瓶药剂递过来。Ace拿着药瓶看了几眼，大概是觉得没有问题，示意库里过来。

“这是什么？”

“我要路萨去找的人，是隐居在三天岛的天才发明家艾伦柯。”

刚听到这个名字少年便惊呼一声。“就是那个十分擅长改变物品自身魔法效用的发明家？”

不得不说，那个家伙发明了不少东西，都在曲神岛上有关键性的作用。比如被他改造的尤莱糖，是与那种糖果本身作用刚好相反的存在。既然这瓶药剂是从他那里得来的，不知道会有什么奇特的用途。库里十分感兴趣地打量着那个半透明的药剂瓶，里面装着某种无色透明的油状液体。

“这样东西可以彻底隐藏万魔指环的存在。”Ace这句话一说完，所有的人都意识到这瓶药剂的重要性了。

少君库里身上随身携带着万魔指环。那枚拥有强大力量的魔法置换会因强者的感应而令他们无所遁形。如果指环被彻底隐藏起来，就意味着他们的行动会自由不少。实在是，非常关键的东西。

“不过，真的会有那么奇特的效果吗？”库里摇晃了一下小瓶，里面装的药水也跟着晃动几下。

对此，Ace点头回答他。“对于那个人的本事，我还是很信任的。”

“少君殿下，”路萨上前一步，向他解说，“只要你把指环放在掌心，将药剂滴上去，指环会暂时消失。等到需要使用的时候，只要启动魔法，想象在自己的掌心中有这枚指环，就会重现。”

欧尔比雅已经明白到了这种药剂的作用方式。“应该是借助药剂，直接分解指环的能量并散布在你体内降低强度，等到需要的时候，启动自身的魔法重新构筑。”

路萨对她微一躬身。“不愧是博学的[别西卜殿下]，那位发明家也是这样解释的。”

欧尔比雅对库里做了一个请的姿势。“那么，试试吧，库里。”

青白发色的少年点一下头，拧开试剂瓶的盖子将油一般的液体倒在掌心中，用另外那只手摸出一枚如冰雪般半透明的古旧指环，轻轻放在液体中心。

指环与液体相接的刹那，一种奇异的感觉顺着掌心蔓延开来，库里猛地睁大眼睛。他无比清晰地掌握到有一种强大的能量正在顺着血液流遍自己的全身，似乎正在被这个身体吸收。

与此同时，万魔指环在他掌心中渐渐变得透明，最终消失了。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

不可否认，整座四狱岛仿佛都在举行盛大的节日。又经过一晚造势，如今传闻已经从单纯的“勇士挑战魔族五骑士”变成了“勇士们将征服黑龙墨菲再打败骨龙尼奥尔德”，就算真实度有待考察，也算是爆炸性消息。从艾灵城，塞顿城和弥安萨城聚来的人群几乎挤满了会场看台上的每一寸空隙。作为崇尚强者的魔族，每个人都想一睹勇士的风采。也许自己眼中所见的，便是即将书写传奇的角色。

“是他吗是他吗？”不少人将目光投向了独自站在场地边缘的人。那是个年纪不大的少年，有着深至黯红的骨翼，一望便知是个很强的族人。他的嘴角噙着一丝微哂的笑意，随随便便地站在挑战者应在的位置。

“不不，我只是负责交涉的人。”感受到了来自各方的目光洗礼，雷格恭敬地对四周的观众们解释。他轻轻瞥一眼靠在最後围墙上搂着三把刀打盹的Zoro，真是一点高手的样子都没有。不知道自己应不应当直截了当地告诉他们，勇士就在那里？

魔族五骑士早已是人尽皆知的角色。因此他们也没有分毫隐藏的必要，早早来台前接受万民敬仰才是该做的事情。不过雷格也意识到了，五个人中只来了四个。至于没来的那一个，他大概料想到是怎么一回事并且……少年微微勾起嘴角笑得大有深意，他心说在那件事上……他们是绝对不会输给那个家伙的。

约定的时间终于到了。低沉的号角声从熙攘声中破土，由低至高回荡在整个会场上方。近百米高的看台上，共同发出近乎于沸腾的呼声。近百年来，似乎都没有哪一场莫比乌斯会，能有这一次的气势。

对面场下的的四位勇士在欢呼声中站起身来。

“既然时间已经到了，那么……请挑战者现身吧。”为首的那个魔族，至少身高三米，背後深蓝的骨翼显示出他的实力只比Zoro逊色少许。奥米兹，使用与冰冻有关的魔法，但只擅长于大面积的冰之魔法，对于小范围的精细魔法掌握得不是很好。雷格的脑海中闪过这个人的一部分资料。和Zoro，Sanji他们不一样，他对于莫比乌斯会的事情相当了解，自然也包括这些人的底细。

“在莫比乌斯会开始之前，我想先当着所有观众的面，作为双方的交涉者，”雷格向四下的人群躬身致意，待所有人安静下来，少年这才重新开口，“与应战方重新明确莫比乌斯会的规则。”

奥米兹走上前一步，代表所有的应战者回答。“没问题，请讲吧。”

“第一，以第一代[路西法陛下]之名起誓，以艾密埃尔神庙的圣钟为终战裁决，公平公正，贯彻至死。”

这是莫比乌斯会自古以来，无可非议的裁决手段。

“通过。”

“第二，无需单打独斗。我们以两位勇士，对战魔族五骑士。一场定胜负。”雷格神色淡然，却在整个会场翻搅起滔天巨浪。

从来没有人这么大言不惭，以区区两人之数，挑战象征着莫比乌斯会至高战力的魔族五骑士！

“通过。”

“最後一条……第三，允许被自己驯服的猛兽参战。如果我没有猜错的话，”雷格扫过对面的四个人，“诺菲斯应该是和他的瑞莫一起出场，没错吧？”

“通过。”

“好极了。”少年压下一点眉尖，轻笑中忽然显出无人可违逆的霸气，“那么，有请诺菲斯出场。”

仿佛在回应他的话，天空中猛然响起翅羽拍打的声音。等到那声音的主人映进所有人的瞳中，全场顿时响起几乎为之疯狂的欢呼声。雷格斜睨一眼绿发男人，依旧睡得浑然不觉。

嘛，对手到齐了，你也该醒醒了，[萨麦尔殿下]。


	112. Chapter 112

[一百一十二]

 

从半空中传来的扑打双翼的奇特声音是如此令人血脉贲张。

一个健壮的黑发男人骑着一只深蓝色的巨兽，遥遥出现在会场上空。巨兽张开双翼挟带烈风，在深色穹幕的衬托之下有若投入湖水的一枚宝石，他与它的出现是悍勇的象征，是需要被膜拜的存在。观众们几乎难以自制地尖叫破空。这便是五骑士中独自驯服了狮鹫兽的魔族战士诺菲斯。而他麾下的狮鹫兽则被赋予了瑞莫这个名字。在古语中，这个词的意思是，勇猛的。

诺菲斯高高在上地接受众人的顶礼膜拜。那只是一般民众对强大力量应当表现出的钦佩。然而一瞥之间，他便察觉到一丝异样。站在对手席中的那个少年和自己见过的任何一个挑战者都不同。对，其实那家伙并不算对手，然而他一点也没有表现出钦佩的样子，一分一毫都没有。少年即使仰望却表情淡然，他扬起嘴角的刹那，隐隐带起一线冷酷。

莫比乌斯会的开始与结束，是根据艾密埃尔神庙的钟声决定的。那座神庙距离会场并不太远，是前往虚度空间的唯一入口，因此，被施加过诸多魔法的神庙肩负起了选拔勇士的责任，拥有裁决比赛的一切权利。开始，终止，甚至是胜负。

神庙的圣钟蓦然敲响，龙吟般在会场上方回荡。比赛已经开始！

四周的欢呼声尚未静止，空中异变突生！

首先感应到对方存在的，是狮鹫兽瑞莫。没人能比得过魔法生物天生的感应。它猛地调转方向面对瀑布的方向，绷紧浑身的羽毛，全神戒备。诺菲斯眨一下眼睛盯住那个方向，他已来不及惊诧。

一道暗棕色的流光闪电一般杀到了眼前。竟然是另一只狮鹫兽！将近七八米的翼展，无论从气势还是个头都比瑞莫要更胜一筹。和自己一贯喂养的狮鹫兽不同，那双金色的瞳带着毫不压抑的野戾狂傲。那是仿佛能将人的灵魂都撕裂的视线，只看一眼便足以令人胆寒。

只一个照面，它便与瑞莫撕咬在一起。两只巨兽一个凌空翻滚，背上的骑者就被直接甩脱。接着，诺菲斯便见识到了另一个来不及惊诧的事实。

视野中突然出现一个金发的男人。那人似乎是在那只陌生的狮鹫兽身上借力凌空一踢，自己只觉得胸腹间传来一股难以抗拒的力量，连自己引以为傲的强大双翼都无法抵抗，一头扎向了地面。

这是所有人都瞠目结舌的一瞬，会场地面被魔族强大的骑士砸得烟尘四起。那个金发的人没有选择慢条斯理地飞下去，而是一直拢着双翼从百米高空跳下。男人穿一身黑色的西装，金色的发丝在急坠的气流中烈烈扬起，似是毫不在意自己坠落的後果。

只比诺菲斯落後少许，男人在接近地面的时候轻轻屈一下膝盖，以优雅无端的姿势及地。和他的衣着反差明显，背後那双翼展颜色浅淡，但是所有人都意识到……颜色不是用来判断这个人的力量的方法……因为……他拥有的是一双神族羽翼！纵然只是淡淡的金色，也是无比纯正的贵族象征。

全场静得落针可闻。从来没人能在一招之内就打飞诺菲斯，但是眼见为实，此刻，那个金发的男人居然真的做到了。感受着来自全场的瞩目，还有来自对手的无比强烈的注视，金发的人咬着一根点着的香烟，露出一抹似有似无的痞笑。

身居五骑士之首的奥米兹满怀战意地踏前一步，由那高大身躯产生的强烈迫压感倾轧而至。其余三位骑士，再加上重新站起身来的诺菲斯也缓缓围拢过来。出乎所有人的意料，金发男人并不关心自己的战局。他的视线越过雷格的肩膀，径直落在最後那个靠着围墙打瞌睡的男人身上。

金发的人淡淡开口，句子的尾音湮没在他慵懒的声线中。

“哟，绿藻，你是要睡到老子全部打赢为止吗？”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

全场的目光追到那个绿头发的男人身上。那个人一直拢着三把刀打瞌睡，被点到也没有丝毫醒转的意思。

奥米兹缓缓举起右手摊开掌心。这个高大的男人虽然没有说话但所有的观众都知道，大片的尖冰将在这里绽放成剑戟。

并不是正式出手，仅仅是警告而已。从他的掌心亮起明快的蓝色光芒。一道雪线突然划过地面，仿佛是有人用笔在地面上绘制，一道长长的弧线将那个睡着的剑士隔在了另一端。不到一秒种的时间中，寒光暴起，蓝晶色的冰凌以惊人的速度刺破地面生长，所有人的眼前瞬间现出一整面尖锐的冰棘。

金发的人转过身来，幽邃蓝色的眸牢牢锁住魔法的发动者。

围观的人群发出赞叹的声音。一方面是对强大魔法的倾倒，另一方面，因他没有借此机会偷袭而叹服。根据莫比乌斯会的规定，一旦艾密埃尔神庙的钟声敲响，便是开战许可。魔族五骑士完全没有理由为了等一位睡不醒的对手而专门警告。

“敢问阁下高姓大名？”站在最後面的那个人彬彬有礼地开口。他穿一件深灰色的袍子，手执一把短小的折扇，扇面上用朱红的颜色描着三朵简洁的火焰纹，正中间写着一个黑色的“刃”字。从身形看起来，他是五人中最弱的一个。然而金发男人却记得雷格说过的所有对手的情报。这个男人，拥有对他们而言最棘手的魔法。

伊泽，习惯性地拿一把扇子，魔法是一种幻术，可以控制人的五感。如果是物理方面的攻击，是可以轻易应对的，问题就在于那些看不见摸不着的东西。在想起这部分资料的同时，Sanji也没有忘记雷格对他们的叮嘱。那就是……

冰棘的另一侧忽然发出清脆的断裂声音，观众席中有人发出惊呼。这一次除了背对蓝冰的金发男人，其余人的注意力都被再次吸引到那个方向。这一次没有令任何人失望，那些晶莹的冰锥在一瞬间便无法承受过大的冲击力四下迸裂。透过裂开的巨大豁口，五骑士见到一抹荦荦的黯光……那个绿头发的剑士缓缓睁开了暗猩红色的眸。

左眼有伤痕，却毫不影响男人右眼冷黢漠然的光。透过无法形成隔断的冰之墙，冷冷投往对面。他手握一把白刀，正缓缓收回刀鞘。显然，刚刚就是这把刀劈开了奥米兹的冰棘。包括魔族五骑士在内，所有人都暗自抽一口冷气。因为这里没人不知道，奥米兹的魔法生成时逾千年的冰川，是寒冰的最强形态，甚至比钢铁还要坚硬……那个男人，连钢铁都可以斩断吗？！

不给他们更多的时间惊诧，绿发男人沉声开口。“Roronoa Zoro。好好记住我的名字。”

“混账，抢老子的台词吗？！”金发男人咬着香烟撇一下嘴。

“哦？这句是你的台词阿？”Zoro摆出一个深思的严肃神情，“那么是说……你也要叫Roronoa……Sanji？”

“妈的！”

全神贯注盯住这场景的人们只觉得眼前一花，视野中的金发男人已经消失。刹那屏息，他已经出现在Zoro身边。一记强劲的踢击被刀刃准确地挡下，甚至离得较近的观众都能感受到刀与鞋子相击而生的烈风，熨帖肌肤狂暴呼啸。

喂等等，你们不是一伙的吗？！就这样打起来，没问题吗？！

五骑士面面相觑。在莫比乌斯会上团体战也不是没有出现过。然而还没开始就自己打起来的，这倒是第一次。看着两个人打成一团，奥米兹迅速定下作战方案。

敌对关系不变，不管他们是出于什么目的，都是绝对的对手。

“我和霍尼德对付那个叫Zoro的。乌朵，诺菲斯，你们两个对付另外那个。伊泽你随时启动干扰。开始！”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

奥米兹的作战安排立即得到了执行。五骑士中那个一头雪发的少年提起左手在半空轻轻画了一个圆，空气在他指尖圈点下化作尖锐的风刃，刺向对面缠斗不休的两人。

Sanji与Zoro即使自顾自打在一起也不意味着就对周围情况不闻不问。突如其来的偷袭令他们各自向後跃开一步。地面一道白光如影随形，蓝晶的冰凌沿着白线拔地而起，将他们再次隔在两侧。不给对手丝毫喘息的机会，四位骑士已纷纷出手。一时间，魔法生出的异色光芒点亮了会场。

金发男人回过头，海色的眸中落入刚刚被自己踢下狮鹫兽的那个结实男人，还有刚刚放出风刃的雪发少年。

诺菲斯，雷格的介绍除了他的狮鹫瑞莫之外，就是他恐怖强大的力量。厨师先生对此不以为意，若论力量，一个高不过两米的家伙，能比得过他们见过的那些天生悍勇的巨人战士吗？！

另外那个少年右手握着一把刀，比Zoro的要短上寸许，左手空空如也。可Sanji知道，那只左手掌握着风的力量，不仅本身是个强大的威胁，更能提升动作的速度，更改身体的角度。这个叫乌朵的少年本身便是非常优秀的剑士，再加上诡谲的杀招，会是相当棘手的存在。

金发男人想起雷格千叮万嘱的事情。

[一定要速战速决。]

因为自己和Zoro对魔法一无所知，所以这场战斗拖得越久就越危险。尽可能快地压制住对方，令圣钟宣布自己的胜利才是最重要的事情。Sanji曾问他怎样才会判定一方胜利，小恶魔的回答是，不是对方必须全部倒下，而是只要圣钟认为双方分出高下就会宣布结果，所以不管怎样，都要给它留下一个“打压住所有对手”的印象。

金发男人早在战斗开始的时候就想一脚搞定那个骑着狮鹫的魔族，不过没想到那家伙还挺耐打，现在又好端端地杀回来了。

那么，怎样才能速战速决？

刀锋从前额划过带起一丝逼人的寒意。Sanji及时向後翻去，顺势一记首肉Shot，目标明确指向诺菲斯。几缕细碎的金发从他眼前落下，刚才可谓危险之极。之前已经领教过踢击的魔族大喝一声，一掌击出，竟然硬生生抵受住Sanji的招数，没有向後退半步。然而只有他最清楚，自己其实没有占到半点便宜。这个金发的神族拥有极为可怕的力量……如果不是亲身体会，单看那人纤长的身形，你根本无法想象。

“哦，不错嘛。”金发男人称赞一句，眼前又亮起如影随形的刃光。这一次他没有躲闪而是一个拧身抬腿踢去。短刀在被拦下之前猛然加速，是乌朵用左手的风刃推动自己的刀横向挪开，于毫厘之间躲开自己的攻击。而不得不说那个少年的确是个中高手，短刀在他手中变了一个新的角度，刃尖刚好够上Sanji的腰际。

可恶！

金发男人一咬牙，横跃避开锋锐的刀尖。他借着这一跃之力再度向诺菲斯送上一招肩肉shot。余光瞥见冰棘对面爆起一团青色的光芒，心说也许那家伙遇到麻烦了，正面对上魔法……什么的。诺菲斯又挡下了一记强力的踢击，并且那家伙终究不会一直老实挨打，他的铁拳也带着尖啸的风声堪堪袭来。乌朵的刀也从另一个方向拐过来，封死了自己的前路。Sanji感到自己背後几乎紧贴的冷意，是坚如铁壁的蓝色冰棘。

绝路？

金发男人咬着香烟微微一笑，似乎想到了某个对策。

要不要……赌一把？


	113. Chapter 113

[一百一十三]

 

蓝光暴起的冰棘是如此突兀地隔断了争斗的两个人。绿发男人手中的刀在第一时间调转方向，从刀背变作锋锐的刃迎向敌人。在光可鉴人的刀身上，无比清晰地映出两道不同色彩的光芒。

金铁交击，乍合即分！龙吟的清响层层散去，Zoro猩红的眸底铺开一层深仄的暗光。

之前Sanji踢过来的时候Zoro只随手抽出一把秋水。此刻这柄黑刀抵上一样坚硬程度毫不逊色于钢铁的东西。是奥米兹的寒冰！那个魔族男人用寒冰造出一柄巨剑作为兵刃。那抹蓝色的光芒便是来源于此。绿发男人明显感到，刀剑相交的时候，一道极寒的气息沿着秋水缠上自己的手臂，冷至骨髓。他必须狠力攥紧自己的手才能抓好秋水不让它脱手坠地。Zoro突然明白，巨力并不是奥米兹的取胜之道，严寒才是。

另一道威胁是亮绿色的流矢。他用余光瞥见那支闪光的箭矢。带着这样的光芒一定与魔法有关。箭矢绕过奥米兹，目标直指自己的左肩。而发动这支魔法箭矢，叫做霍尼德的那个魔族站在远处，手中擎着一柄乌黑的长弓。

绿发男人在一刹那便想到了很多如何砍掉它的方案，然而在最後一刻他选择了侧肩避过。不是一早算好距离就躲开，而是在箭矢加身的那一刻堪堪躲过。绿色箭矢来不及调转方向，一头扎在他身後的冰棘上。侧一下视线，Zoro见到一团绿像是被冰棘吸收一般消失不见，而那堪比钢铁的冰棘，竟出现一丝细微的裂痕。

绿发男人的嘴角悄悄勾起一抹邪笑。他果然找到了更有效的利用方式。接下去，如果可以直接砍了那家伙的话……

巨剑蓝色的光在空中环过一圈，重新带着呼啸的风声逼近。因为威力巨大，所以奥米兹的剑法狂烈直接气势开阖。他令所有的对手都判定，自己必须拦下他的剑，否则一定会死。所以一旦被他的攻势缠住，就别想再挣脱逆境反守为攻。  
但那是在遇到Roronoa Zoro之前。

又是两道绿色的箭矢，一先一後从霍尼德的长弓上离弦。比起刚刚的那支，光芒黯淡了许多。不过剑士凭直觉感受到它所蕴含的力量，似乎要更强。看得出他们彼此密切的配合，霍尼德後发的箭矢与奥米兹的巨剑竟然同时抵达！

[速战速决。]雷格的话，绿发男人并非像看上去的那样充耳不闻。

Zoro左手轻挑仍在鞘中的和道一文字，指尖再够上鬼徹刀柄的同时，白刀已被他咬进齿间。男人伏低身子，在这一刻猛地拧身拔刀！旋转的刀身带起一股巨大的力量，疾烈的气流如拔地而起的风暴。

“龙--卷--风！”

要感谢在曲神岛磨练出来的对气流的感应能力，他能够轻易找到几道刀风之间的安全区域。呼啸声中，他扯起嘴角笑得愈加邪戾。略一闪身，绿头发的剑士借着高速的旋风，微微拉开一丝骨翼，已从原地消失！如今这卷袭的杀招对他自己而言，可杀，亦可用！

巨剑加上奥米兹的力量，都被突如其来的龙卷风带得偏离了本来方向，更不要提那两支箭矢。所有的攻击都失去了自己的目标。

绿发男人在刀风的间隙中目不转睛地盯着巨剑与箭矢所指的方向。一切都在他的计划之中，被气流影响而更改的角度刚好指向方才第一支箭矢留下裂痕的位置。借着龙卷激流旋转的力道，他将三把刀重新收回刀鞘，将手放在和道一文字的刀柄上，蓄势待发。绿发男人暗自寻思了一下，是直接砍了奥米兹好，还是按原计划更为划算？

机会只有一次——就是那个家伙砍上冰棘，未及收手的那个时刻。

深黑的骨翼猛然伸展，在看台上所有观众开口惊呼之前，足以斩断金铁的白刀没有砍向那个高大的魔族，而是交迭在巨剑与箭矢造成的裂痕之上。

“狮子歌歌！”

绿发男人的身形在刹那抢到奥米兹的更前方，然而前方厚重横亘的冰棘并没有阻挡住他的动作，它们已经化作泛着蓝光的粉末，支离破碎。和道一文字正在缓缓收回刀鞘。

不过显然，这并不是他一个人的功劳，或者说，也不仅仅是加上奥米兹和霍尼德的力量。因为从冰棘破裂的通道对面，一抹黑色的身影刚好擦耳而过。那人带着凌厉卓绝的力量，一路摧枯拉朽，踢碎所有的阻碍。Zoro笑意更甚。

“一起玩的话，会更热闹吧。”

金发男人的声音是如此云淡风轻。Roronoa Zoro侧目，在他眼底看到一整片烈烈的海。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

在同一时间，Zoro与Sanji破开冰棘彼此换了位置，面对另外的对手。定下身形肩背相抵，两人脸上几乎现出一模一样的邪笑。以二敌五，不落下风。人们几乎可以听到他们血液奔流沸腾的声音，在所有尖叫都被生生压回喉咙的会场上，勾连着自己的心脏，都要跳出胸腔。他们看见了，那双漆黑入夜的骨翼！  
那个男人，将成为狱岛的传说！

糟了！这是奥米兹的第一反应。

要知道，他所做的每一件事都并非毫无意义。身为魔族五骑士之首，他可不是只会好勇斗狠的肌肉白痴。他隔开两个人的原因就是看穿他们的并肩会产生非常可怕的配合战力。而那看似随口说出的作战计划也是针对那两个人专门制定的。

他在看见对手的第一眼就开始分析他们的实力和优劣之处。让使用风刃加短刀的乌朵与力道惊人的诺菲斯一起对付金发男人，是觉得那个赤手空拳看似瘦弱的神族对战兵刃和绝对力量的话应该会吃亏。而另一方面，自己足以媲美钢铁的冰剑应当可以抵挡住Zoro的刀，再加上不需要近身的霍尼德，远程箭矢简直就是那个绿发剑士天生的克星。一直不出手看似远远观望的伊泽更是他万无一失的杀手锏。

但是现在整个计划居然被破坏了！那两个人非但没有被击倒，甚至破坏隔断站到了一起！

奥米兹打量着站在面前咬着香烟的Sanji，随随便便站立便有优雅凛然的气势，无论面对怎样的对手都仿佛游刃有余。抵着他的後背，绿头发的剑士从手臂上解下一块黑色的头巾。动作并不快，可是因为不断暗涌波澜的杀机，自己的伙伴必须死死盯住他的一举一动，好似不这样做就会在一瞬间灭亡。诺菲斯和乌朵都是全神贯注，无心分神。

和道一文字被重新咬在嘴里。那个男人手执两把利刃，笑得邪戾狂傲。面对Roronoa Zoro，他们才第一次知道什么是真正的修罗！

奥米兹放在背後的手向一直观望的伊泽摆出一个手势。夜长梦多，他必须立即结束战斗。

察觉到这个指示，杀手锏伊泽伸出左手指向上空，右手的折扇掩住他的表情。一道黑色的光团猛地在所有人头顶炸开。这黑色的魔法像是被那两个人吸引一般，炸开後俯冲向战局中心，将那两人的身形完全遮掩在一脉漆黑中。短短几秒钟，浓重的色彩被他们吸收殆尽，消隐无踪。魔法立刻生效。

这是一个讯号，作战开始！

巨大的冰剑，黯绿的流矢，挟着风刃的短刀，还有重拳，从不同的方向直指正中的两人！

赢定了！奥米兹露出轻笑，手上的巨剑却挥舞得更加悍勇。不同的光色代表了伊泽使用了不同的魔法。魔族五骑士都知道，黑色是最直接也最简单的杀招，控制人五感之中的……

视觉。

你说，面对所有的攻击，生命受到威胁的时刻，突然眼前一片漆黑……  
这一瞬的心境……会不会很绝望？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

下一秒钟，似乎谁都不知道究竟发生了什么。除了参战的七个人。

似乎伊泽的魔法并没有生效——那分明是不可能的——本该双目看不见任何东西的两个人完成了超乎他们想象的事情。绿头发的剑士完全无视了乌朵左手风刃产生的声音干扰，如此精准地挡下了少年右手的短刀。风刃更是被绿发男人带动着转了个方向打中诺菲斯的胸口。同一时间，始终没有上前的霍尼德，胸口突然喷涌出冼红的血液。谁也不明白一直处于战圈之外的他为什么会受伤。只有金发男人心知肚明，一刀三十六烦恼风便可递出这无形的杀招。

至于Sanji这边也同样令人讶异。谁也没有注意到他黑色的皮鞋连同半条腿是何时变作燃烧的金红。这个男人也好像根本没有受到视力的影响，奥米兹时逾千年的寒冰终于遇上了气息灼人的克星。巨大的冰剑发出清脆可怖的声响，猛然迸裂。至于霍尼德的箭矢，金发男人赌了一把，没有接触它尖锐的箭簇，而是在箭身的位置以一记炎烈的恶魔风脚，直接将它踢进地下。暗色的光像是被地面吸收，整个莫比乌斯会的会场都剧烈震颤起来，等观众们们回过神来，地面上平整的砖石全部碎裂成鱼鳞般的纹样。

已经使出杀手锏的魔族五骑士，跟这两个人对战，竟然没能占到上风！所有的观众们都屏住呼吸，生怕因自己的尖叫错过什么细节。

是没有生效吗？！为什么会这样！信心最先动摇的是远处的伊泽。这个带着书卷气息的男人首次对自己的魔法产生了怀疑。始终不肯接近战圈的霍尼德在受伤的瞬间就缴械投降了，这是他的缺陷，所以才选择远程魔法来弥补。同样，乌朵也沉浸在震惊中，他不明白为什么Zoro还是可以看穿自己攻击的方向，就算那人是个高手也一定会被风刃的声音迷惑可是他没有！只有诺菲斯暗叹，自己在最一开始被瑞莫甩下的时候就对自己生出了怀疑之心，早就该认输了。

金发男人叼着香烟，将提着的右脚落到地上，安然闭上眼睛。他勾起唇角，扬起一抹似有若无的笑意。

没有什么值得惊惶的，不过是眼睛看不见而已。  
你以为老子到了曲神岛之後，双目失明的时候还少吗？！

而在他背後，Zoro也跟着闭上了眼睛。这个男人开口之际，带着自信与危险的腔调。

“你们知道吗，世间万物都是有呼吸的。从地面的石头……到你手中的兵器，随时都能感受到它们的存在。只要我还活着，不管是失去一只眼睛，还是失去两只，”他再压低一点声音，满溢的杀气终于不加遮掩地铺开，“你们谁都别想躲过我的刀。”

时间到。奥米兹终于感到一丝绝望。

伊泽的魔法不是全无时限的，这个魔法的有效时间只有三十秒。通常在这段时间里，对手都会被打倒，圣钟开始宣布自己的胜利。现在的话，大概已经有三十秒了吧……那么……

视线在伙伴身上扫过，看他们的表情奥米兹就知道，没有机会了。

金发男人缓缓睁开眼睛，自己的视力已然恢复。看不出任何心情，他神色淡漠地开口。“再来？”

“当——！”

突如其来的钟鸣声震慑整个会场。来自艾密埃尔神庙的圣钟在这一刻宣布莫比乌斯会已经结束！

“你们赢了。”在奥米兹低沉而肯定的声音中，全场从静默猛然跳到沸腾。以二敌五对战魔族五骑士取得了胜利！这是沉寂了多少年的，奇迹般的莫比乌斯盛会！站在他们面前的，是即将出征的，不折不扣的勇士！

欢呼声如迭起的浪潮，在会场的每个角落涌动着，共同呼唤着魔族与神族的勇士。

“勇士！”

“勇士——！”

“前往虚度空间——赫曼里尔宫吧！”


	114. Chapter 114

[一百一十四]

 

莫比乌斯会场四周，观众们的欢呼声如高奏的凯歌，在头顶上方盘桓不绝。面对足以书写传奇的英雄，唯有热烈的呼唤才能表达他们的敬意。魔族都是崇尚强大的人，不管是Zoro还是Sanji，不管是魔族还是神族，能够在莫比乌斯会上赢过魔族五骑士的，都是真正的勇者。

“在前往艾密埃尔神庙之前，能否先请教你们几个问题？”奥米兹在震耳欲聋的欢呼声中做了个暂停的手势，待观众们安静下来，他才重新开口，“有些事情，我想向二位了解一下。”

绿发男人刚刚收起三把刀，淡然看着他不置一词。而另外那个叼着烟的人眨了眨眼睛，似乎并不反对他将要提出的问题。

一个黯红的身影猛地切到比试的双方间。一直观战的雷格终于正面出现在舞台上。这个少年带着一丝从容引人的轻笑，向周围躬身行礼。抬起头来的时候，他的眼底浸着一抹漫不经心的骄纵，唇角牵起凌驾于万人之上的高傲。这一切在那张年少的脸庞上凝聚雕琢，没有分毫想要遮掩的意图。那才是一个真实的雷格。  
Zoro和Sanji直至此时才恍然明白，和库里那种真正的随和终究不同，这位沼火恶魔的王若非面对伙伴，纵然有置于人前的彬彬有礼，依然对溶于骨血的倨傲不加掩饰。

“我敬爱的五骑士，他们的身份终有一日会昭告天下。”雷格压低声音，却依然在静默的会场上掷地有声，“你们现在只需要知道，这次败北足以成为你们未来的骄傲，就够了。”

“呵，多么狂妄的说辞阿。”一直站在最後的伊泽面带嘲弄之色，手上折扇啪地一声阖起。他本来也是个自视甚高的人，平日就看不惯这类狂妄自大的人。在奥米兹出声警告前，他猛地扬起左手，一大团亮丽夺目的银蓝迅速在雷格头顶上方炸开。

被袭击的少年根本没有抬头。他只是伸手指向上方。大片的黑色从他指尖涌出，刹那间包裹住炸开的魔法。与那团银蓝色规整的圆形不同，雷格的黑黯无形无质，如雾气如寒潮，你根本无从看清它的形状，无从辨识它的一切。时间短暂得仿佛眨眼，所有的颜色一同消失在少年挑起的指尖。  
什么都没有留下，仿佛刚刚的一切都不过是错觉。

“别以为我没参加比试就好欺负。论魔法，我……比你们任何一个人都要强。”雷格斜起嘴角，以一种无比危险的腔调低声警告，除了周围的几个，在场的没人再能听清他的话。

几乎是出于一种魔族的直觉，五骑士在一瞬便感受到似有似无的冷锐杀意的洗礼。

少年的视线落到诺菲斯身上，总算收起了些许尖锐的气息。“既然圣钟已经判定了我们胜利，那也就说明，你的狮鹫兽也认输了，叫它回来吧。”

艾密埃尔神庙对莫比乌斯会胜负的判定条件是，一方对自己的胜利产生疑虑，认为自己比对方更弱，就意味着出局。所以奥米兹在察觉到自己的伙伴都对自己的力量产生犹疑之後，就明白他们这一场败了。同样，想必瑞莫也一定在某处被鳞打败了。那两只悍勇的巨兽第一次冲撞就直接飞出了会场，不知道去哪里了。

严格来讲，鳞的主人是库里，所以不管是雷格还是Sanji，Zoro，都不具备呼唤它的资格，所以雷格抢在前面提议诺菲斯召回他的坐骑。

那个精壮的男人吹了一声口哨。音色嘹亮，在半环绕的谷中回旋。毫无疑问主人的呼唤是相当有效的，在众人的翘首中，两只巨兽的身影迅速从远方靠近，落向地面。

那只深蓝色的狮鹫兽，直直落到诺菲斯的身畔，它始终盯着落在金发男人身边的同类。深棕顺滑的羽毛，邪戾桀骜的金瞳，矫健而充满力量的身躯。这个对手有在野外日夜磨练出来的，毫无疑问的强大。瑞莫正视着鳞，缓缓垂下头，幽蓝的羽翼划过一道蓝芒向天际伸展。  
这是它坦诚地承认，鳞比自己要更强大！

和复杂的魔族或是神族不同，狮鹫就算会有自己的思维方式，但行事依照的始终是本能。拜服于更强的一方，是它们的行为准则。这也是当初鳞当着库里的面向Zoro低头的原因。

Sanji看着自己身畔的鳞，心下忽然一动。他伸出手，幽邃如海的眸望向巨大的狮鹫。他知道自己要做的事情并且他也在期待着它的回应。没有令他失望的是，鳞没作任何犹豫便轻轻偏过头，将自己尖利的喙抵在他的掌心。两个不同的温度熨帖在一起，像两个不同的灵魂在此刻触到了交点。

奇异的感觉在流过全身血脉。  
它是如此信任他。它是如此亲近他。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

所有人都折服于诺菲斯驯服了狮鹫兽的勇猛，所以当Sanji显露出他与鳞的亲近的刹那，观众们再次沸腾了。

这本来就是接受顶礼膜拜的时刻。

不过接下去要做的事情，就不是面对成千上万的观众，跟几个对手来干一架这么简单的事情了。Zoro和Sanji要接受勇士的身份，前往虚度空间赫曼里尔宫，去完成百千年来未竟的传说——收服那条可怕的黑龙。

观众们都知道等待着他们的将是另一场卓绝的战斗。他们虽然激动却绝不会影响自己心目的勇士，所以每个人都在欢呼过後以热情而高效的方式退场。等到偌大的莫比乌斯会会场只剩下参加比试的双方和组织者，一位魔族的年轻人端来一坛酒和几只木杯。

这是莫比乌斯会的惯例，不管结局如何，比试结束双方都要对饮一杯，这是对于挑战者与应战者勇气的嘉奖，是身为参与者的荣耀。包括雷格在内，所有人都举起木杯。澄亮的酒水在杯中晃成一片细碎的影。

“祝两位勇士通过艾密埃尔神庙的认可，得到前往虚度空间的机会。”奥米兹代表应战者一饮而尽。

绿发男人一杯酒灌进去，咂一下嘴挑起眉尖。“嘿，不太够阿。要是再多点就好了。”

“哦哦！等你们回来的话，我请你们喝个够。”诺菲斯拍了拍他的肩膀。突然发现了另一个好酒的人，两个人瞬间站在了同一阵营。

“现在是不是应该直接去艾密埃尔神庙了？”雷格放下杯子，直奔主题。

奥米兹表情严肃起来。“几位需要休息一天，明天再动身吗？”

金发男人摇摇头。“不。现在就可以。”

时间是紧迫的。这场较量早已开始，他们在与邪神抢夺。如果那个什么预言是真的，那么他们这部分的计划，许胜不许败。

“好。请随我们来。”

之前Zoro与Sanji并没有过这样的经历，由一列整齐的魔族开道，带领他们前往某个地方。他们在高空迅速地飞行，沿着瀑布群落形成的莹亮河流，掠过大片的平原与丛林。莫比乌斯会会场的尖顶宫殿已悄然消失在背後起伏的葱郁中，而前方，是等待着他们的未知。

拔地而起的弧形山脉看似切断了所有前行的路。在山脉脚下，倏然的金光吸引住了他们的视线，那是一幢建筑物镶金的圆顶。

艾密埃尔神庙吗？

在那幢建筑前方是深不见底的断崖，蓝缎一般的河水在这道断崖上猛然砸落。由白色巨石构成的一排圆形拱门矗立在崖上，像是某种遗迹。它阻隔了一部分水势，却无法阻挡它们冲下断崖的浩荡。

而那幢建筑——毫无疑问是视野中最引人注目的东西——有着令人难以想象的精细结构。与其说它是一座神庙，倒不如说那是一座城！闪光的金顶是它最高的顶楼。除了这一处圆顶，其他建筑都是由洁白的巨石构成的，一路向下层叠建至谷底。整幢建筑在背後苍绿的山势映衬下，如头戴金冠的少女，一袭高洁雅致的白裙盈盈曳地。

“欢迎，来到艾密埃尔神庙。”霍尼德的声音崇敬而柔和，仿佛他面对的是一位沉睡的公主，“The Lost Neverland。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“请两位先换一身新的装束。好接受继承仪式。”伊泽做一个请的姿势，将Zoro和Sanji引向一侧的房间。

他们已经飞越断崖，落到金顶建筑外侧的台阶上。离得近了才看清楚，金顶建筑只有靠着山的那面是白墙，其他三面都是落空，由白色坚实的柱子支撑。由于颜色相近，他们靠近之前并没有发觉，在那洁白的墙体之前，矗立着一座同样颜色的圣钟。

换一身衣服不过是继承“勇士”的规矩。雷格也做了一个请的姿势，示意他们入乡随俗。

两个人随着伊泽走进旁边的房间。的确有很多衣服摆放在这里，都是制式相近的袍子。虽说红海的装束在这地方算不上罕见，不过大概曲神岛的当地居民更偏向于自己一贯的服饰。为“勇士们”准备的也都是这种风格的袍子。

“你们现在这身衣服放在这里就可以。我在上面主殿等你们。请便。”丢下这几句话，伊泽径自离开了。

绿发男人翻了翻手边木架上的袍子。突然想起自己当初在人妖岛，也曾经翻过衣柜，给那人捡了条裙子。他瞥一眼那人细瘦的腰腿，不着痕迹地勾起唇角，心情大好。

“喂Zoro，”金发男人显然不知道他正在想什么，“你觉得像不像在阿拉巴斯坦的时候？”

“你指什么，衣服吗？”Zoro提起手边一件米黄色的袍子来。当然有差异，这些袍子都是无袖的款式。显然曲神岛并不需要遮挡那种强烈的阳光，所以也不需要那样严实的款式。

“大概吧……”Sanji甩给他一件墨绿色的，“这个。要是质疑本王子的品味，先想想怎么死。”

绿发男人将袍子从头上拿开，出乎意料地露出一抹危险的笑，向Sanji走近一步。“你说怎么死，嗯？”

金发的厨师毫不留情地一脚踢过去，一脸的咬牙切齿。“给老子想点正经事情！妈的，等事情解决了……”

Zoro倏然靠近，在Sanji不及反应的刹那，贴上他的嘴唇。灼烫的感觉一瞬便点燃血液，四处叫嚣。这是他们都曾体会过的，无法忘记并期望得到更多的感觉……可是不能，至少现在不可以。

等事情都解决了……就任我为所欲为了吧？

绿发男人放开他的时候，眼底明明白白写着这样的句子。

Sanji怔愣地看着他退开两步，爽快地脱下自己的衣服，换上那件墨绿色的袍子。男人精实的背肌有着完美到令人羡艳的线条。他难以觉察地舔一下唇，刚刚的温度仿佛还在。眼前这个男人的一切都是他的，一想到这点就令Sanji的心脏难以隐忍地狂跳。不过现在不是思考这些事情的时候，他捡起手边另一件袍子，换下了自己的西装。

白痴，那也是老子要说的话吧。

片刻之後，他们沿着白石雕琢的精致台阶，走上圣钟主殿。

走在前方的金发男人叼着香烟，柔软的发丝垂落至眼际。他穿一件对襟的白袍，束着浅金的腰带。手臂与小腿脱离了衣服的遮挡，本就白皙的皮肤在袍子衬托下显得洒脱而漂亮。那对闪着淡金光芒的羽翼在这个男人身上，除了般配再没有其他的词汇可以形容。Sanji漫不经心的每一步都是令人心折的帅气优雅。每个人在重新审视他的时候，都恨不得赞叹一句：[路西法陛下[注1]]，这就是高贵得令你倾心的神族吗？！

另外那个男人穿一件墨绿的袍子走在Sanji身後。Roronoa Zoro腰间束起三指宽的黑色腰带，缀着他的三把利刃。耳际金色的水滴闪着逼人的光，左眼的伤痕遮不住另一只眸中慑人的凌厉。墨色的头巾缠在他坚实的手臂上。而身为魔族的最重要的标志，那双漆黑的骨翼毫不在意地半开半阖。Zoro右手随意地搭上刀柄，嘴角是一抹邪气狂傲的轻笑。在这遍地都是魔族的世界，他才是真正的魔王。

“开始吧！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：这里可能需要我解释一下，这里的[路西法陛下]，他们指的是第一代陛下，也就是在轮回之路上写[你冲破自由，窥视天地，皆是为我]的那位陛下(GJ！)，并非现在掌权的那个老头子(忘掉那个路人甲吧)。


	115. Chapter 115

[一百一十五]

 

魔族五骑士在高悬的圣钟下方站成扇形。在稍靠後一些的地方，是雷格和那两只狮鹫兽。两只巨兽也仿佛知道即将发生重要的事情，安静地立在一边。

奥米兹抬手，神情严肃地示意两个人走上前。在金发男人抬脚迈出第一步的时候，他闭上眼睛念起一些字句，听在Zoro与Sanji耳中仿佛某种诗篇。

“君临虚度者……”他的声音庄重地破开对面高崖上瀑布坠落深谷的声音。

从这一刻，圣钟开始发出白亮的光芒。两人这才抬起头来仔细端详巨大而光洁的圣钟。光芒并不是由钟身整体发出的，而是从顶点开始沿着某种复杂的回路散开。这种发光的方式令绿发男人蓦然想起一件事。在图腾谷地下的石室，就是他砍去自己骨翼的那间石室中，石桌也是沿着一种很相似的纹样发出金色的光。他不由得想，莫非这也是某种古代魔法？

“辰星从天而堕，十三异界神明，”奥米兹继续念诵着咒文，一种无形的力量催动光芒在钟身上游走，“皆于此听告……”

跟在Sanji身後的绿发男人也已踏上最後一级台阶。

伊泽念出接下的咒文。“吾等，地狱之君的从者，第十二星的荣耀，血染午夜战袍……”

光芒如流水在钟身上蔓溺，所到之处是耀目不灭的光。两个人已经走到圣钟正下方，钟身的光芒投射到脚下的地面，将他们拢进一片净白。带着不真实的虚幻感觉，连说话的声音都仿佛模糊起来。

“圆穹的距离，水银铸就弯镰。掌管虚度的拉哈伯殿下，请睁开双目……”诺菲斯的声音坦然而虔诚。

金发男人站定，微微偏过头来。Zoro看见掩在那柔顺的金发之下，从鼻翼到唇角到下颌，熟悉的一道弧线仿佛扩散亮光。Sanji身上那件白色的袍子并非纤尘不染但在圣钟的照耀下，一切旧痕与瑕疵全部被抹去。在一瞬间，Zoro什么都不想干，只想看着他。

乌朵接下诺菲斯的咒文。“圣钟与骑士，以吾等鲜血与秩序，书写战争的契约与史诗。”

Sanji望向雷格。後者以一种难以察觉的角度点了点头。金发男人觉得稍许安心，抬头打量上方的白钟。它在发出越来越明亮的光，总让人觉得似乎下一秒钟就会发生什么。

“……苍雪的皇冠引导勇者，前往异界的通路，拜谒您沉睡的城堡。”在霍尼德的声音画上休止符的刹那，魔族五骑士带着无上虔诚的表情，向雪色的圣钟躬身行礼。他们的声音回荡在主殿，庄重肃穆。

“在此，示请拉哈伯殿告之——”

就在Zoro与Sanji不知道会发生什么的时候，两人同时感到左边肩颈处传来一点灼痛。绿发男人没做犹豫一把扯开衣襟。所有人的视线都集中在他左肩的锁骨上，那里赫然出现了一枚深黑的纹章！一双左右伸展的翅膀，中间镶着一丛向上升腾的黑色火焰。那纯黑的火焰仿佛有形有质，在他的皮肤上不断升腾变幻。

疼痛感倏然而来倏然而去。金发男人紧紧盯着Zoro的黑色纹章，伸手按住自己左肩。不用怀疑，想必那里也出现了一枚相同的图案。

这是艾密埃尔神庙的圣钟授予他们的“勇者”标记。

“[路西法陛下]保佑。”魔族五骑士同声祷告。从他们眼中看去，仿佛那两个人已经在触碰一个无限可能的未来。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“恭喜，你们通过了圣钟的确认，可以前往虚度空间了。”奥米兹向两人深深鞠躬，“下面，请随我来。”

雷格低声向鳞叮嘱了几句，那只巨大的狮鹫便伸展双翼无声地掠过幽谷，消失在对面高耸的山壁之後。诺菲斯也是这样做的。他的瑞莫也离开了神庙，不过是飞往另外一个方向。也许它们的关系，并不怎么融洽？

“它们不用一直跟着咱们，毕竟狮鹫兽是不能和你们一起前往虚度空间的。”诺菲斯见Sanji似乎很在意离去的鳞，主动向他解释。对此，金发男人点了点头表示谢意。

沿着圣钟主殿的台阶向下，他们来到位于主殿正下方的大厅。柔和的光线从迎着断崖的一面照进来，在整间屋子中铺开一层清浅的亮。魔族五骑士之前就来过这里，所以他们径自走向目的地——房间正中一道不断向下的回旋阶梯。

Zoro，Sanji，包括雷格，都在打量这间空阔的大厅。同样由白色的石材构成，纯净得一点杂色都没有，墙壁上也没有画作，字样一类的东西。是个不折不扣的空房间。大厅的左右两侧各有一道门，门外是通往其他地方的廊道。金发男人走到回旋阶梯旁，越过白色的扶栏向下望去。视野中的场景非常，非常的壮美。神庙外的光透过窗形在每一层映出一抹白亮的轮廓，却终因太过遥远的距离而无法看清最底一层。只这一眼，仿佛便要跌落。

“我们需要到最下面去。”如一抹深蓝的流光，奥米兹伸展双翼，率先跳了下去。五骑士在奥米兹的带领下一个接一个跃下。毫无疑问比起仿佛无穷尽的阶梯，这种方式要快捷得多。

金发男人微微挑起唇角。说是引路，更像是另一场考较。他伸手在白石扶手上轻轻一按，也跟着前方的身影跳下。他像风一样轻盈，连背後淡金的羽翼也未曾展开，就这样直直跃下。下坠的落风烈烈拂起他的金发遮住少许视线。在那些柔软的间隙中，Sanji瞥见绿发男人就跟在自己身後，即使不算寸步不离，也隔不了太远。  
这样的距离刚好让他以为，他会一直在。

翅膀在风的痕迹中微微伸展。淡金与黢黑的流光交织在一起。

雷格几乎目送他们离开好久，几乎都看不清人影，才慢条斯理地飞下去。这个地点本身并没有太值得他在意的内容。所以他一直本着无所谓的态度，跟着那两个人。但就在刚刚，他意识到了一个问题。

作为沼火恶魔的王——尽管并不是多么了不起的身份——雷格很清楚众人的力量。所以这次事件的计划，也许并不是简简单单地需要几个战力就可以完成的……[米迦勒]以个人名义参战的原因他当然了解，并且即使以他自己的目光来看，那个人的选择也是很正确的。一旦抛开身份的种种问题，他们需要的是……“势”。  
出战的意义和理由，是否能得到其他人的支持，他们拥有什么，缺失什么，对方拥有什么，又缺失什么，都像是操控着世界的齿轮，在某种意义上推动着结局。这些齿轮，就是不同的“势”。

这一刻雷格毅然决定，不管怎样，他都要试着争取一下。  
为他们的这场战斗，造势。

发色黯红的少年张了张嘴，以一种接近祈祷的语气低声开口。“呐，千万别让我们失望。带着墨菲回来吧，Sanji，Zoro！”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

这座绝世的神庙依山而建，在山景的苍翠中，一抹雪色绵延直下。所有的人一路身披光华层层落尽。等到他们身处谷底，四周的光线已经在不知不觉中暗下许多。四周白色的石墙也在下落的过程中不再是无垢的白，逐渐变作端庄的灰，到这里，四周已经铺满深迹的灰。并不是单纯因为光线的缘故，而是在建立之初，工匠们便采用了色调渐变的石料构筑整座神庙。

此刻，黯下的光线透过方形的窗在地面上投射出光影分明的交界，将整个大厅分隔成几个不同的色块。奇妙的是，大厅正中的阴影隐隐是一个巨大的十字架。

“这里？”在绿发男人眼中，这个地方和上面经过的千千万万房间如出一辙。

伊泽用扇子指了一下他们脚下的地面。“对，就是这里。对了，你们知道拉哈伯殿下和墨菲的传说吗？知道为什么……狱岛从来都没有[拉哈伯殿下]吗，明明是地狱七君王之一？”

“算了吧，那是个很长的故事，阿泽……”霍尼德打断他的话，“你要讲好几个小时吗？”

伊泽摇了摇手中折扇。“我只是怕他们找不到回来的路。”

“说到底，”Sanji不失时机地插话，“我们到底要怎么去？”

眼下不过是被带到艾密埃尔神庙的底层，又能怎样呢？不是要去什么听起来就很大的宫殿吗？看五骑士的表现，好像到了这里就可以足够了。问题是这个地方……他向四周望了一下，完全不像能直接抵达什么宫殿的样子。

“送你们过去当然没有问题，然後……”霍尼德转而问伊泽，“跟着勇者标记的指引就可以回来了，难道不是吗？”

拿着折扇的年轻人嗤笑一声，将垂落的黑色长发理到耳後。“你总是这样……知道得太少了阿，霍尼德。我看过很多传说和记载，勇士们进入虚度空间之後，不管能不能收服那条黑龙，都必须亲自向拉哈伯殿下带去来自陛下的问候……初代[路西法陛下]。”

绿发男人难以觉察地拧一下眉。“要怎么做？”

“很简单，到他的雕像面前祷告一下就可以了。一定要告诉他，自己为他带来初代[路西法陛下]的祝福。”虽然是很诚实的解说，但伊泽的语气总有种很不屑的意味，听起来并不是那么顺耳。好在Zoro并不太在意这种事情。

“应该没问题了，”奥米兹指了指阴影十字架的正中位置。“请两位站到正中间来吧。”

和方才在圣钟之下的站位方式截然不同，魔族五骑士远远退到四周的墙角，并示意雷格也照做。金发男人和绿发男人在大厅正中站定，莫名其妙地看着他们腾出中间所有的空间。

雷格忽然出言叮嘱他们，这也是他来到神庙後说的第一句话。“Zoro，Sanji，别在赫曼里尔宫里耽搁……别忘了还有人在等着你们。”

Zoro和Sanji郑重地点头。

是阿，不光要回到这里，更要取得胜利，返回红海，返回Luffy身边去完成未竟的梦想。  
所以，就算前方是火海雷鸣的道路，也一定要闯进去再回来！

“看，开始了！”诺菲斯首先察觉到头顶的异动。

从回旋阶梯上有白亮的光旋转急下，像是有人在点燃焰火。不过这场焰火不是由地面飞向天空，而是由高空坠往他们所在的地面。在周围充盈大片深灰的墙上，被这亮如白昼的光芒映亮。Zoro与Sanji脚下那枚巨大的十字架在降临的白光中彻底消失了。随着这道焰火的光芒，开始有风旋转起来，席卷整个大厅。

“两位勇士，你们肩上的标记会给你们指引，记住你们身负初代[路西法陛下]的祝福！”奥米兹的声音破开呼啸的风声。

在光芒达到鼎盛的刹那，所有人都无法承受这样强烈的光芒而闭上了眼睛。金发男人在闭上眼睛的刹那，猛然感到自己腕际落下一个熟悉的温度。Zoro的手掌像是真正的火焰，随便碰触便能引发一系列如山岚骤卷的战栗。就算知道谁也不会看到，也依然为之心脏狂跳。下一秒钟，全身的感觉都告诉自己，自己在被猛地扯离这个世界。  
但腕上的那个温度一直在，他便知道那个人一直在……不是错觉。

金发男人不由得轻笑一下，心说这样的话，至少不会把那个家伙弄丢，不是吗？

仿佛猛然关掉了一个开关，强到刺目的白光毫无预兆地消失。等到所有人重新适应眼前的光线才发觉，之前沐在光中的Zoro和Sanji已经不见了。艾密埃尔神庙底层的大厅中央空空荡荡，地上的阴影十字架宁静空阔，仿佛从未有人出现在那里。

“他们已经前往那个异空间了。”伊泽将视线投向在场唯一的那个陌生人，他的神色复杂起来，“那么，有什么想说的吗？或者想问的？”

“其实，这句话应当轮到我来问你们吧……”雷格闭一下眼睛再睁开，他黯红的眸深不见底。这个在五骑士眼中谜一般的少年缓缓扬起眉梢，挂上唇角的笑说不出的邪气引人。

“……有什么想问的吗，嗯？”


	116. Chapter 116

[一百一十六]

 

“我说，这样真的不要紧吗？！禁地哦……”青白发色的少年抽一下眉尖，笑得十分心虚。

此刻Ace与欧尔比雅带着其他人正走在曲神十三岛神圣的禁地上。海德遗迹是不允许涉足的，整座岛屿特别是遗迹附近都有魔法的防护。然而由于某些特殊原因，警示魔法目前都已经失效。现在任何人进入这座岛屿是不会触发任何警报的。只是多年以来“一天岛海德永久禁足”这条规定一如律法，早已深入人心，够胆打破这条铁则的，大概就只有他们的对手和他们自己了。

和终年不见天日的狱岛不同。天岛有充足的光明，在浅白的日光照耀下，仿佛整个人都清爽起来。Ace看着库里，耸一下肩勾起嘴角。

一瞬间，Ace觉得自己可能改变了很多。他想，如果是以前的自己，对于擅闯禁地这种事就算不会纠缠不休，也一定不会很自在。可是现在，他只觉得这是件稀松平常的事情。或许是肩负的职责所在。或许是海贼的经历让他体会到了更多。

路萨看一眼少年，似乎想说什么却没有开口。他很清楚就算有疑问，在这个时间也应当保持缄默。既然连[米迦勒殿下]都没有提出异议，那么正如之前自己听到的，那次擅闯的事件是“被接受”的。

高大破碎的圆形石柱与古旧的石像始终保留着壮美的残景，战火的痕迹在它们身上依稀可辨。一行人顺着山脊缓慢地向上攀援，直到望见最高顶峰上出现一座看起来还能分辨出部分结构的高大神庙。

“根据缇耶莎的消息，这座岛屿上并没有我们的对手，所以大家可以两人一组分开去找。按照图腾谷世界之树法阵的指示，海德的魔法阵出现在遗迹的附近……”Ace顺着山脊从顶端的神庙一直指到身後的山脚，“你们现在看见的就是遗迹的全部，大家不需要走开太远。阿对了，这座岛上也没有什么奇怪的生物，应该不会有危险。”

欧尔比雅点了点头。“那么，一旦找到的话，就以Usopp的赤蛇星作为标记。大家去硝烟升起的地方会合。”

Usopp扫视着残断的遗迹，一个疑问突然在他脑海闪现。“这里的魔法阵会不会也隐藏在地下呢？如果是这样的话，就算是赤蛇星也没法通知到其他人。”

Ace点了点头。“的确存在这种可能，那么我们在地上搜寻的时候，顺便找找有没有地下入口，先记下来，等所有人会合後再一起行动。以山顶的神庙为行动界限，一旦视线中看不见了，就直接返回。”

“这个地方也有地下的宫殿吗？”戈其直接望向最顶端的神庙。如果真的有什么地下空间，入口的位置肯定最先考虑那座神庙。

“史书记载一天岛海德的确存在地下石室。不过那只是供神庙管理者存放卷宗用的，所以规模不会很大，称不上‘宫殿’。所以我认为魔法阵在地下的可能性并不大，大家还是集中注意力搜寻地面上方。”欧尔比雅为他解答了这个问题。

“我可以保证，那个暗室里并没有魔法阵什么的。”库里叹了口气。虽然有些事情他并不想提及，但必要的情报还是要老实交代的。

在场的两位殿下都不打算对这件事情追问到底。Ace只是点了点头。“那正好。我们从地面上开始找。”

接下来他安排所有的人分组，并且指定每一组的搜索方向。路萨和戈其安排在一组，欧尔比雅和Usopp一组，他自己则和库里一组。这样做的目的是将新人分给熟悉曲神岛的人，万一出了情况也好随机应变。长鼻子狙击手将赤蛇星交给每一组。

“那么就是这样，按照确定的方向，大家分头行动吧！”黑发男人一声令下，对海德遗迹的搜索正式开始。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

从刚才开始眼前就是一片白茫茫，什么都看不见。仿佛每一寸空间都充斥着浓重的雾气，遮挡了一切。

如果说最开始还有一种身体被拉扯的感觉，在不久前就已经彻底消失了。现在的感觉很怪异，并不是在穿行气流，所以不管是呼吸还是行动都没有受到什么奇怪的影响。他们两个人就像平静地站在一片虚空的白之中。

金发男人能够感受到自己腕上的温度和力量，那个人始终没有放手，所以他知道Zoro还在。他试探着向前伸出左手，空荡荡的什么都没够到，并且，伸出去的手也没入白色的浓雾。

“喂……”Sanji立即感到右腕上的那只手微不可察地动了一下，“你说咱们现在在什么地方？”

“虚度空间？应该是这样没错吧。”绿发男人的声音在身畔响起，Sanji扭过头然而还是看不见他，眼前只有一片白。剑士声线沉稳，似乎并不怎么在意眼下的状况。

不过……现在到底要怎样？金发男人啧了一声。面对这种状况，没有任何指示方向的方法，还真是不好办。

反正也没有目的地，他无所谓地开口。“唔，那么往前走？”

“随便。”

然而，就在Sanji抬脚向前迈出第一步的时候，左肩蓦然传来一阵灼痛。他立即按住左边的锁骨，停下脚步。痛感便如勇者标记在自己肩上出现的那个时候，一闪即逝。

他咬着嘴里的烟，低声嘟哝了一句不对。

[跟着勇者标记的指引]，这句好像玩笑的话，难道真的起作用？

想到这儿，他试探性地换了个方向迈出脚步。这一次，没有任何异常。Sanji收回脚步又换了一个截然不同的方向。果然，烧灼的痛感一闪而现。他收回了脚步，确定他们应该走上一次选择的方向。

“喂白痴厨子，你干什么？”绿发男人不解地察觉到那个家伙在不断地更换方向，但就是没有决定往哪里走。

“白痴，”金发男人慢条斯理地回答，“当然是在确认方向。是颗好绿藻就闭上嘴乖乖跟老子走。”

Sanji选择了那个他认为正确的方向，探出左手向前摸索着前行。这对于他而言并没有什么困难，毕竟他也有过一段不短的时间，每天都要像这样艰难地移动。不过有了那样的经历，如今这已不再是什么困难的事情了。

似乎向前走了很久，久到他都开始怀疑这个方向对不对的时候，眼前却逐渐有了清晰的迹象。最先出现的是光。不，和一直以来迷茫的白亮截然不同。那是一抹淡泊的金，眼前仍然有很多白色的雾气飘飘摆摆，那遥远的金色看起来似有似无。虽然是什么还无法确定，不过可以肯定的是……的确有什么东西在那里。

Sanji眯一下眼睛，想竭力看清楚些但毫无用处。他一回头才发现，不知从何时起已经可以看清身边的绿发男人了。

“要是有Usopp在就好了，那家伙一定能看清那是什么。”厨师先生摇了摇头。他们的狙击手此刻在遥远的其他岛屿，想指望那家伙是没可能的。

“再往前走走不就知道了？”

蓦地，金发男人感到一种异样，浑身不自在……就好像是……被什么窥视着一般。他猛地抬眸盯住虚空之中的金色，那种窥视感的起源地。

一声清响，剑士腰间的刀被顶起寸许。显然，Zoro也嗅到了那股不同寻常的气息。

“是那条龙吗？”绿发男人挑起眉尖，放开了抓着Sanji的那只手按在剑柄上。

金发男人将双手插进口袋，也做出随时战斗的准备。“墨菲不是条黑龙吗？”

“也许这个……是它的眼睛？”

Sanji没有回答，只是仔细打量着那抹神秘的光。淡淡的金色穿透一切迷雾，静止安然。

会是吗？  
如果不是的话，那种被窥视的感觉又是从何而来呢？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

等到再接近一些，他们才知道之前的推测简直错得离谱。那一点静止的金色当然不是什么生物，并且实际上超乎他们的想象——大概也会超乎所有人的想象吧——那是一大片难以用语言描述的建筑群。  
一定要用“宫殿”来形容它们，并且一旦你这样做了，就再没有其他建筑物可以配得上这个词。

金色的光芒来自于一整片高削尖顶的华丽建筑，因为鲜亮的色彩，它们是视野中最引人注目的东西。四周的白雾并没有彻底消除，只是淡了些，足以让Zoro和Sanji看清前方的景色。雾气匍匐在宫殿脚下，宛若云海层峦的浩荡。再近一些是无数深色的建筑。这里所有的建筑都是同样的风格，由错落的细石柱作为外围装饰，根据不同的层次组成精巧细致的排列。一眼望去，这比起他们见过的任何一处宫殿都要更显华丽恢弘。

“赫曼里尔……宫？”除了这个名字，不会再有其他的可能。

精巧得宛若盒子里的玩具……之所以这样说，是因为所有的建筑仿佛是安置在一个更大的空间中。能够隐隐看到四周巨大的黑色石柱，安静支撑着更上方的穹顶。并且那群金色的尖顶建筑上也有连通穹顶的柱子。显然他们此刻见到的并不是这个地方的真正面目。也许在那穹顶之上，还坐落着更多精细繁琐的建筑，而这一切的整体，才能称之为“赫曼里尔宫”。

“这就是战场？很不错嘛……”绿发男人勾起唇角，视线挪到他们身侧。连绵黑色的十字架从雾气中露出身形，一路蔓延到赫曼里尔宫最近的殿门，为他们指点出前行的方向。

“走吧绿藻，咱们可是赶时间的一方阿。”虽然是这么说，不过金发男人还是有点担忧。这地方也太大了，该怎么去找到他们的对手呢？

他伸手按一下肩上的勇者标记，心说也许这东西会帮助自己找到目标，就像找到这座宫殿一样。

既然已经见到了目的地，他们索性伸展双翼直线掠去。黑色与金色交织在一起，轻盈迅捷地接近如同神迹的宫殿。

“不如直接从中间宫殿找起？也许会有什么新的提示……入口吗，还是像之前一样通过标记？或者……要先搜集一下这个地方的资料，才能推测出墨菲的所在地？”与其说是在询问绿发男人，Sanji更像是自言自语。金发男人打量着眼前的建筑，磅礴的气势足以藐视一切生灵。

“去看看不就知道了。我们走。”

整个空间一片死寂，除了他们两个人，完全没有任何生物存在的样子。Zoro与Sanji相视一眼，都在彼此眼底看到警觉的光芒。这个地方，愈是安静才愈显诡异。毕竟就在片刻之前，这里还散发出十分不协调的窥探的视线。

他们直接飞掠过中间大段的空间，将黑色的十字架统统抛在背後，目的地是金色的宫殿外围。金发男人注意到，勇者标记没有给自己任何指示，也许他们的方向是正确的，也许，找到宫殿它就不需要再理会自己了。

离得近了才知道，那种淡淡的金色来自于石料本身，仿佛它们自己就在发光。而那些远远望去十分纤细的石柱，真正的直径至少有五六米。在石柱和宫殿墙壁之间是一道悠长的回廊，可供人行走。隔过一段距离就有一扇紧闭的门，应该是通往殿内。

“进去看看？”

“正有此意。”Sanji在一扇门前停下脚步，伸手按上那冰冷的石料。


	117. Chapter 117

[一百一十七]

 

面前的石门严丝合缝。金发男人上上下下打量几眼，石门是左右双开的风格，似乎通体都在散发着淡金色的光芒，四周镶一圈细银丝的直纹，简洁却神圣。Sanji觉得这宫殿的主人比起那些细节上的华丽精致，更注重的还是整座宫殿的气势。似乎轻轻一推就会开的样子，他将手掌贴按在门上，看一眼身边的绿发男人。

Zoro点了点头，伸手握上刀柄。

尽管门是虚掩的，但怎么说也是相当厚重的石材，金发男人手上发力，将紧闭的大门彻底推开。

透过石门，两个人同时看到淡淡的金光将内室照得通明。与其说里面的光线是来自于头顶上哪扇窗子，倒不如说是来自于这些石材本身。而更令他们震惊的是，这间圆形的巨大内室中，竟然满满陈列着各式华丽的家具。

视线所及，所有家具统一由象牙白色的木材雕刻而成。只是粗略看去，那些镂刻在家具上的花纹，其精细之处实在令人瞠目。更不要提还有很多别具匠心地镶嵌在家具上的琥珀，珍珠，宝石，琉璃。身价不菲的装饰在淡金的照耀下满目琳琅，竟毫不逊色于他们在空岛上见过的黄金乡的宝藏！

要收回之前的想法，这个家伙大概也华而不实得要命，毕竟收集了这么多精细的东西……金发男人闪身走进去，以一种路过的姿态欣赏着那些家具。绿发男人跟在他身後走进来。

“要是Nami桑看见这地方，一定打算全部搬走的。”

Zoro无谓地回他一句。“她要是在，这一路已经要搬空很多地方了，就从人妖岛上那个水晶洞开始吧……”

金发的人走过一张造型精巧的梳妆台，台子背後立着一面巨大的圆形梳妆镜。Sanji一瞥之间看见自己一晃而过的身形，觉得有什么似乎挺正常但又似乎……非常不对劲。他退了一步，停在镜前。里面站着的是身着西装的自己。

画面看起来非常熟悉自然，但Sanji在一瞬便感到一身冷汗。要知道，他此刻穿的并不是那件西装！

对照之下，金发男人发现不仅如此，还有其他不对应的内容。自己从镜子里看到的人，当然也包括那个跟着自己的绿藻……竟然都没有背後的双翼！的确以这样的姿态出现，若是在红海的话非常自然，但置于此时此地……问题就严重了。

他下意识地咬紧嘴里的香烟，重新想到之前被窥视的感觉，蓦然从心底生出一种念头：这地方的主人，“那个人”——如果真的存在的话——在他们踏足的一瞬间便已洞察了他们身份的真相……  
他们两个，根本不是拥有双翼的红海人！

Zoro立时察觉到他的不对劲。“怎么了？”

“你看自己背後，”Sanji指一下梳妆镜，“有翅膀吗？”

“没有……那又怎样？”

“……这地方不太妙，”金发男人实话实说，“……总之，小心为上。”

“唔，那么……我可以把这句话当作关心吗？”Zoro叉起双手明知故问。

“少做梦了，老子几时会关心一株藻类了？”

“哦是吗？”剑士撇撇嘴，十分自觉地抬脚向旁边走去。

下一秒钟，手腕就被狠狠拽住。耳畔立时响起那人的怒骂声。剑士抬起胳膊，连带那人抓着自己的手一直拉到与视线平行的位置。他露出一个邪气得不言自明的笑容，下一句话，微微挑起的尾音充分暴露了戏谑的本性。

“不关心，嗯？”

“妈的！走丢了怎么办，少给老子添麻烦！”金发的人恨恨咬牙，几乎将叼着的香烟咬断，抓着那人的手却攥得更死。他骗不了自己地明白，有句话是不可能打算说出来的。

好吧。那好吧……这的确是事实。  
……妈的……就算火大，也对你这个混账家伙毫无办法。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“呃等下……”Sanji突然之间觉得自己的脑袋好像一片空白。他直勾勾地盯着那面梳妆镜，愕然而迟缓地眨一下眼睛。因为自己无意中看到的这样东西，实在是……太不可思议。

比起Luffy口中的不可思议的山，不可思议的海，这要不可思议一百倍。金发男人从梳妆镜中看到对面的墙壁上有一行文字。像是用更明亮的光线映在墙上，并非突然出现，只是刚好在这个时候这个角度被他看清。虽然是镜中，但那一行文字不是左右颠倒更不是这地方特有的什么古代文字，而是真真切切能让他看懂的内容。

喂喂，这是……怎么回事……

Zoro不解地看着他。这个上一秒钟还吵吵嚷嚷的家伙，怎么下一秒就盯着镜子瞠目结舌？

“怎么了，白痴圈圈眉？”

金发男人没有理会这个平时很可能因此而吵上一架的称谓，径自转过头去看镜中映出来的那段墙壁。视线所及处，淡金色的石料光洁一片。什么痕迹都没有，没有任何修饰也没有任何与光线有关的错觉。

不过话说回来，在这地方见到什么奇怪的事情也只有接受的份。连这个空间本身都是难以解释的存在，就更别提发生的事情了。他又想起恶魔果实能力者那些稀奇古怪的能力，连影子都可以被剪走……那种事情也是怎么想都很不可能，但它确实发生了……所以，眼下不过是换了身衣服，少了双翅膀，再多了行文字而已。没什么大不了的……大概吧。

“喂绿藻，你看镜子里……那边的墙上有字吗？”他抬手将镜中文字的位置指给Zoro。

“确实。”

出于习惯，剑士立即扭头看了一眼墙壁。Zoro立时察觉到了问题出在哪里。那些文字……只存在于镜中……

Sanji收回视线凝视着镜中的自己，神态动作都一般无二，唯独少了背後的羽翼。那的确是不属于“现在的”他的东西。按照这个思路想下去的话，也许这面镜子显示的是“真实”？

“喂绿藻，站在这儿别动。”他走到那面墙壁前检查。石壁十分光洁，摸上去没有任何异常的地方，怎么看也没有光线上的变化。他啧了一声，挠了挠後脑。

Zoro透过镜子看着他的一举一动，以那个家伙最惯有不羁的姿态。绿发男人不否认生着翅膀，穿着白袍的Sanji会显得更加诱人，不过他还是更喜欢那人以前的样子。因为看着那样的画面，总能令他想起海上的日子，醺咸的风带着湿气窜过鼻翼，耳际满是那家伙的笑骂。是属于他们的时光。  
记忆是如此充盈。

“那些字消失了。”

听到这样的汇报，金发的人露出一个思索的神情。他突然有了新的想法。

“喂绿藻，等那些字出现的时候告诉我。”他一步一步向後退去，眼见离那面墙越来越远。

“现在。”

金发男人停下脚步，估算了一下自己与墙壁之间的距离。接下去，他又换了几个方向，终于确认自己一接近那个地方五米左右，字就会自动消失。

“那么现在就明白多了……”这一次Sanji彻底退回到绿发男人身边，透过镜子看那行金色的文字。

那句话的意思简洁明了。  
[到最下方来。]

就算是该死的错觉也没什么，现在连路也给他们指好，就等一个回应了，不是吗？

金发男人咬紧嘴里的香烟扬起唇角，拧着打卷的眉露出一个略显恶劣的笑。“很有胆量阿。不管对方是谁，都是在邀请咱们吧……”

“邀请吗？”绿头发的剑士抬起眉梢，从他沉稳的嗓音中，有什么被鼓动出来在空气中不断卷涌，“是战书吧。”

金发男人侧目间见那只暗猩红色的眸中有冰锐的芒暴起，仿佛自己身体中也有什么开始喧嚣。只要看到那样的表情，血液就不自觉地开始加速奔流。他知道这是身体的本能被战斗的前奏唤醒，正自期待即将到来的酣战淋漓的副歌。

山岚将至。浪静风平。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“绿藻，切一块镜子下来。”金发男人在离开之前突然想起了什么，指了指那面梳妆镜。

说不上为什么，他总觉得应当随身带上一块镜子，才不会错过“那个人”希望自己看到的内容。

这样的要求令Zoro错愕地扬眉。“哈？！白痴厨子你脑子还正常吗？”

“闭嘴！是颗好绿藻就给老子照做！”

最终，一块方形的镜子被切下来被Sanji拿在手中。金发的人确认了这方盘子大小的镜面还保留着那种奇特的能力，满意地点头。看着镜子的时候，连Sanji自己也不得不承认，镜子里的那个人才更像真正的自己，从头到脚。

“那么，一切准备就绪，现在是应战的时刻了。我们走。”

要到最下方，最直接而快捷的方法就是原路返回，直接飞到最接近地面的底层宫殿而不是从这位于半空中的房间一层一层找下去。

于是Sanji领头带着绿发男人从先前的门离开，返回到之前飞掠过的大片深色建筑脚下。背後是变幻翻腾的白色迷雾，隐没无头绪的来路。两人落在殿前石阶的最下方站定，抬头仰视面对的这间宫殿。仿佛是另一个世界，这里的石料并非可以发光的明亮材质，它们全部呈现出一种沉重深迹的灰。比起华丽与恢弘，用庄严与肃穆来形容这里的建筑要更为恰当。因为失去了自然照明，所以随处可见黑铁的灯柱，擎着寂溺在黑暗中的灯盏。其中，两列整齐的黑漆灯柱分布在石阶两侧，直达宫殿正门。

金发男人心念一动，将手中的镜子举起来，看了一眼镜中的宫殿。要说差异……的确存在。Sanji近乎无声地叹了一口气，心说自己真是正确极了。因为他在镜中看到的世界，是截然不同的灯火通明。所有的灯盏都燃着火光，连宫殿之中都透出慑人的光明。可透过他们的眼睛，只能看到静如寂夜的成片深色。

“难道要一直看着这面镜子往前走？……啧，麻烦死了。”撇撇嘴，厨师先生踏上第一级石阶。

仿佛感受到话中的不耐，就在金发男人踏出第一步的时候，离他们最近的那盏灯猛然亮起橙明的光。接下去，恍若受到某种感应，余下的灯盏也接二连三地被点亮，虽然顺序并不规律，但很快，这道几十阶的石级被一路暖橙色照得通彻无比。

“这要叫先礼後兵吗？”Zoro右手搭在剑柄上，嘴角勾起一抹笑容。

“走吧，绿藻。”金发男人掂了掂手中的镜子，率先向宫殿正门走去。前方明亮的光将他的身影投在石级上，拖出一道悠长浩荡的影。

绿头发的剑士刚要跟上却蓦然发现，那人的影子……也没有羽翼的形状。他瞥一眼自己背後的地面，果不其然也空无一物。

不是只有镜子中的世界才显得如此诡谲。  
这个地方……到底怎么回事？


	118. Chapter 118

[一百一十八]

 

只有亲临宫殿的脚下才能体会到它们的大气坦然。左右双开的黑色大理石门扉没有任何装饰，高不见顶只可仰视。就在Sanji要伸手去推那扇门的时候，右边的门缓缓打开，仿佛来自主人的邀约。

金发男人缓缓勾起唇角，虽是在笑却异常谨慎。“果然是‘那个人’的意思吧……”

“谁？！”

“这里的主人……大概吧。”他果断闪身走进去。绿头发的剑士紧随其後，一同踏进宫殿内部。

这座宫殿中的景象再一次颠覆了他们的想象。记得之前在门外的时候看到，左右两侧的墙上有相隔非常远的窗子，从狭长的窗棂中透出澄黄的光，看起来和沿途灯盏的照明非常相似。所以他们自然会觉得宫殿里也是这样的颜色。

居然不是。

这座呈四方形的建筑中，竟充斥着难以想象的琳琅夺目的色彩。在两人左右手的方向各有一扇圆顶拱门，通往殿外侧一道走廊。之所以知道得一清二楚是因为走廊与正殿之间隔着巨大的落地玻璃窗，或者说这应当叫做玻璃墙更合适一些。所有的照明火把都被隔在彩绘玻璃外。原本清一色橙红的光透过那些碎彩玻璃，在中央地面打出绚丽的异彩。想也知道，从宫殿外看到的窗子是来自于左右的走廊，所以只看得到单色。

他们从未见过这么华丽的建筑。只是光而已，就能令他们如此瞠目。

那些彩色玻璃也并不是单纯的装饰，它们以细致精美的构图和纷繁的色彩描绘出不同的场景，看起来像是在讲述一个故事。

Sanji向左侧走去，一直走到距彩绘玻璃两步的地方才停下。Zoro也只好一起，他挑一下眉，搞不明白那人打算做什么。

金发的人举起手中的方镜，然後看向镜中。不过显然这一次镜子内外并没有什么变化。于是他放下镜子直接打量那些画面。离他最近的场景是在丛林中，深浅不一的碧色勾绘出十足丛林的味道，绿色宽大的叶片中藏着一个孩子。Sanji能看清他背後骨翼的形状。

“也许它想向咱们表达什么？历史？”

Zoro满不在乎地斜睨那些玻璃。“如果是和那条龙有关的话……”

“唔的确……”原本还想仔细研究一下的Sanji退开一步，心知现在最优先的事情是去找黑龙。他的视线迅速扫过整面墙壁，大致没有见到关于龙的图形。金发男人又快步横穿内殿走到对侧的彩绘玻璃墙之下看了一遍。虽然两侧墙壁的内容的确不同，不过很遗憾，依然没有任何与龙有关的线索。

“好吧，我们走。”金发男人耸一下肩膀，顺着长长的彩绘玻璃墙，走向大殿深处。

脚下是成片细碎的色彩，原本玻璃上绘着十分细致的人物和场景，不过在火把摇曳的照明中，它们失去了静止的姿态。一切光影都在不断变幻。刹那，Sanji生出一种错觉，仿佛这里是一片斑斓迷幻的海洋。而他们两个人就行走在海下。他记得每一趟潜入海面向上望去的情景，是何其相似的引人沉溺。  
唯一的差异大概就是，真正的海只有一种蓝色……吧？

此刻展现在他们面前的是一左一右两扇灰岩拱门。拱门上侧各雕着一枚精美醒目的标记。左侧是一对白色的羽翼，右侧是一对黑石骨翼。

金发男人端起镜子四下看去，没有任何提示。

“看样子，是要我们自己做个选择吗？”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“碰运气吧，哪一边？”这样说着，绿发的剑士非常自觉地向左侧那扇拱门走去。门上方是神族羽翼的浮雕，优雅矜贵的一对羽翼，由通体洁白的大理石雕刻而成，精致得甚至能看清每根羽尖的纹路走向。

看着那人没有分毫犹豫的动作，金发的人心说无所谓，大不了撞墙回来再换另一边就是。在这个没有地图也没有具体目的地的地方，也根本找不出一条明确的线路，不是吗。他紧走几步跟上Zoro的脚步。

拱门後面是一段长而直的通路，在头顶上方有高高的细格窗，同样镶嵌着彩绘玻璃。外面的光从窗格中透下来，同样不用担心照明的问题。到了尽头是一个向左的转弯，竟然是一道向上的台阶！

“真遗憾，你选错了绿藻君。我们可是要向下走哦？”金发男人扬一下打卷的眉，带着哂笑的神情瞥过一眼。

“啰嗦！你不也选了这条路吗？！”

看绿藻窘迫的样子百分之三百是人生一大乐事，每到这种时候Sanji就觉得自己的心情异常好。

白痴，谁“选了这条路”阿，明明只是“选了你”而已。  
不过在方向这件事上居然相信绿藻头，绝对是自己脑袋里哪根筋抽掉了。

金发男人咬着香烟上下晃了几次，心说反正那家伙似乎没意识到这件事……唔就算万幸吧。他忽然伸手拉过那人的手腕，返身笑嘻嘻地向来路走去。

“有意见的话，就跟老子回去重新走一遍。”

重新穿过满布彩色窗格的通道，这一路上他没有回头，身後的人也老实任自己抓着。掌下的温度是如此真实，可以感受到血液在血管里汩汩流动的力量。金发的厨师自言自语般地开口。“说到底，有什么理由要选择这边呢。”

下一秒钟，他就感到从翼尖上传来熟悉而令人心颤的温度。猛地回过头，绿发男人正掬起自己一边淡金的翼尖，送到唇边轻轻一触。

血液仿佛直线逆流。气息立时不稳。

“喂你给我……”後面那句“适可而止”还没说出来，他就看着Zoro的表情噤了声。那个人带着一点微微笑起的样子，抬眼认真地凝视自己。从头到脚，从表情到动作，没有任何一点是开玩笑的样子。那只黯色的右眼深邃专注，盛装着一场摧枯拉朽的巨大漩涡。  
Sanji确信自己读懂了，那人不是回答的回答。

在这一霎那，金发的人猛然意识到，也许就像他选择了Zoro一样。那个人也在同一时间……选择了自己。  
根本没什么可犹豫的。答案唯一。

“好啦，走吧。”

左边胸腔里有一只毛茸茸的小兽在抓挠欢跳，每一次吐息都将自己的胸腔弄得再多膨胀一点。Sanji心想，总会有盛不下的时候吧，也许什么时候就要炸开了，到时候可得给我负起责任来……你这混账藻类。

四周火光牵出碎彩的光芒不断晃动，仿佛置身久违的海。而在这片只属于他们两人的，秘密的海中，就算是溺死，也只会心甘情愿。

重新回到前殿。这一次他们选择另一侧雕着魔族骨翼的拱门。显然和羽翼需要表现的内涵不同，魔族所展现出的是毫不掩饰的霸道和狂放。Sanji侧目间，恍然觉得那种异常霸气的东西的确无出其右地适合那个人。

“那么这一次，跟好了我吧，绿藻头。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

拱门後面是一模一样的通道。走过这条通道，是向右的转弯。令两人同时松一口气的是，向下的台阶赫然出现在他们面前。

“看样子就是这里了。”

周围不再有透光的窗格，取而代之的是墙壁上的火把。失去了炫目的彩色，这里似乎就是普通的地下通道。

以防万一，绿发男人从墙上取下一支火把。两人沿着黑色大理石的台阶向下走去。折过近十个转弯才终于来到地下第一层。

两人都注意到，在这间方形屋子的斜对角方向，还有第二道台阶继续向下。也就是说，这里的地下，有不止一层。而这里的布置也很奇怪。中间地面隆起一个方形的台子，长宽都超过十米，齐腰的高度，不知道是做什么用的。除此之外就什么都没有了。

金发男人翻起手中的方镜将这间屋子照了一遍，不过也没有异常。

绕过地面上的台子，两人顺着台阶继续向下。

地下的第二层。这里显然也不是他们的终点。这是一个圆形的大房间，中央是通向第三层的垂直通道。墙壁上的一圈火把充分照出四周形似植物的各色晶体，几乎没有可以落脚的地方。不过这不是什么问题。

“这地方还真是奇怪。”绿发男人展开双翼，跟着前面的人直接飞进竖直向下的通道。这个通道的宽度也就够两个人并肩站在一起，想展开翅膀飞下去是十分困难的。有一条绳梯就挂在旁边，可以踩着下去，看样子建造者也考虑得很周到。

他们成功抵达地下的第三层。

正面对的是一道黢黑而长的走廊，一点光线也没有。Zoro举起火把，觉得这一次早有准备果然是十分正确。

就在Sanji抬脚走进走廊的第一步之时，从他脚下浮现出一只巨大的人脸面具。那是一张最简单的面具，没有任何装饰。人面的弧线，留出眼睛和嘴的空洞。近半米长的面具通体闪着幽蓝晶莹的光，蓦然出现在一脉黢黑的地面上足以惊得人一身冷汗。仿佛只是由光线凝聚而成，人脸渐渐在他脚下明晰。

“哇这是什么阿？！”金发男人连忙举起手中的镜子去照地上的面具。一种非常不祥的感觉从心口蔓延向四肢，直觉告诉自己这东西非常不妙。

刀顶出鞘的声音在通道中回响，显然Zoro也如临大敌。

金发的人急切地转动手中镜子，试图搜索出什么。不过从镜中只能映出漆黑一团的地面，根本就没有什么发光的面具。Sanji像是想起了什么，借着Zoro手中火把的光芒，猛地抬起镜子照向身边的墙壁。果然墙面上出现了一行由光线形成的简短文字。

没有解释，只是一个命令。也没时间研究这字是怎么形成的，现在要做的只有一件事！

[快跑。]

“快跑！”虽然始终心存疑惑，他还是向绿发男人喊了一声，然後向前跑去。他看到Zoro紧追在自己身後。就在他们向前跑的同时，一路上更多的面具从脚下冒出，，在地上点起一整片蓝。仿佛他们正在穿越幽冥之地，一路从深不见底的黑暗中引出愈来愈多的怨灵。

金发男人在奔跑的间隙回头。最远处那个，也就是最开始被他踩出来的那个面具，仿佛是有生命的，竟然已经张大了嘴，不知道是要做什么。而更多的面具还在不断从黑暗中浮现，似乎都在重复这个动作。几乎每经过一段通道就要冒出很多这种面具，不管是跑着还是用双翼，只要经过就不能幸免地召唤出这鬼东西。

妈的！这什么地方？！被诅咒了吗？！

左转，左转，右转，右转，再右转，再左转！两个人只能不停歇地一口气向前冲。又是一道急转向下的台阶！

三步并作两步向台阶下跳去，眼前突然一亮。他们来到一处异常开阔的地下岩洞。不再是人工修建的，而像是个天然形成的巨大洞穴。

Sanji向身後看一眼，面具止步于人工修建的通道，踩上岩石就不再出现了。他喘一口气，重新望向面前的岩洞。

“是……是这里吗？！”


	119. Chapter 119

[一百一十九]

 

出现在Zoro与Sanji面前的岩洞，还远不是地下的尽头。相比绿发男人手中暗仄的火把，四周岩壁上一列燃灼的黑铁壁灯，排出金红的轨迹，将附近的空间照得通彻明亮。壁灯的布置是旋转向下，因为这里的岩壁并不是规则所以它们的排列也不是很整齐。那些燃着的灯能够照亮下方将近百米的距离，不过也仅止于此。

Zoro一直举着火把，但是再怎样伸手探下去也不可能照到百米以外的地方。两个人只能看清附近的地形，再远就彻底没入黑暗了。

金发男人再次从方镜里看一眼背後和脚下，确认了那些诡异的面具真的不再出现，这才安下心来重新打量这个地方。

两人脚下踩着一条斜长的石梁，下面由深不见底的石柱支撑，隔过几十米的距离就转一个弯继续向下。像是天然形成的道路，被人稍加改动制成了阶梯。这是唯一的道路，所以前行的方向毋庸置疑。

“不奇怪吗，明明能飞下去，为什么一定要修这些台阶？真的有这个必要吗？”心知Zoro是回答不出这种问题的，所以Sanji只是在自言自语。他又试着用镜子去照下面的深谷和周围的岩壁。

在四周金红的光芒中，他突然见到有什么文字一晃而过。他连忙将镜子转回去，将画面定格在那行文字上。

[总会有用到的时候。]

“阿？！”Sanji觉得自己脑袋里有一根弦似乎断掉了。有什么堆在脑袋里，开始一团乱。

“那个人”是在和自己对话的？！就通过这面镜子？！虽然之前也有过这种怀疑，但所有出现的文字都可以用“一直存在于那个地方”来解释，并没有“那个人”直接和自己对话的感觉。不过这一次，“那个人”是明明白白在回答自己的问题了。虽然文字出现的过程没有被自己看到，但毋庸置疑这就是针对自己的疑问才会出现的答案。

“怎么了？”Zoro看他一眼，不知道这家伙在诧异什么。

“‘那个人’在回答我的问题。”

绿发男人凑过来，顺着Sanji的视线看一眼镜子，果然也看到了那句出现在岩壁上的话。镶嵌在灯盏的金红光线之间，仿佛是有人拿光线打在黯色的岩上。

“是吧？！……诶？！”金发男人重新看一眼镜中，文字不知何时已经消失了。但是镜子一斜，他又见到另一句话，出现在旁边一块凸起的石块平面上。

[到最下方来。]

是第一次见到的话，重新出现，而之前的回答已经消失了。这种……随时会被提醒到的感觉，究竟是好呢，还是不很不妙呢……

“哦哦，在叫我们了。走吧，绿藻。”金发男人伸展背後的羽翼，直接跃入黢黑的谷底。

岩壁上的黑铁挂灯自上而下被迅速点亮，而远离的那些则迅速熄灭。光芒始终聚拢在他们周围百米左右的空间，一路飞旋，它们有如过山车经过隧道时光怪陆离的旋转灯。

终于踏上最下方的地面，依然什么也没有。不，这样说并不正确，因为这里所有的灯火，都若有所示地指向一扇醒目的石门。这扇巨大的门扉上绘满朱红色的符号和字样，在门框部位的岩石上交替画着三枚太阳和月亮的纹样。一条白色的丝带悬在上方的岩壁上。这些东西放到一起看，很容易和祭祀，或者封印什么的联系在一起。

“就是这里了吗？”Zoro走上前一步，伸手按在门上。

“[虚度往生，变幻真实，镜中所见，真假自知。]”

突然听到类似于谒语的话，剑士带一点错愕地回过头来。他见到Sanji从镜中盯着这扇门，嘴角渐渐扬起一个冷然的弧度。

“果然……是知道的阿。咱们的身份。”金发男人从镜中收回视线看向剑士。他刚刚看见，跟在那四句谒语後的落款是“真实之镜”。

Zoro压一下眉尖，再开口时整个岩洞都响起他沉稳的声音。“喂，我们是什么人你不用管。我们的目的是打倒黑龙，你知道这点就足够了。怎样？”

执镜的人翻一下手腕，镜中，那扇门的上方毫无征兆地出现了一个词。

[请进。]

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

顺着一道普普通通的石桥向前，这一次两个人很快就来到目的地。

这是一处圆形的祭坛。祭坛的地面上绘着一个巨大的魔法阵。满是圆形和三角形的复杂组合，通体深红的色泽，不知道是用什么画上的，但猛一看去非常像血迹。虽然他们不知道这个魔法阵的含义，不过大概就是这里没错了。四周有难以计数的粗壮铁链从各种地方被引出来，再横穿岩洞牢牢固定在它们对面的某处石壁上。光线也有很大的变化。和之前一路负责照明的红色火焰不同，这里没有热烈的火光。祭坛外侧陈列着整整一圈半人高的石台，里面燃烧着的火焰居然呈现青白色，就连温度也像冰一样，寒冷彻骨。石台脚下的地面上也用仿佛鲜血一样的颜色写着他们不认识的文字和符号。  
如果说这里封印着某个凶狠邪恶的生物，绝对不会有人起疑。

“可恶！”站在一边的金发男人突然低声骂了句。火焰在他海色的眸中打上一层清冷的光。

Zoro回过头去，那人正抬起头盯着上方。他不由得也跟着向上看了一眼，只一眼，绿发男人便屏住呼吸，全身的神经都开始绷紧。

他们头顶上方悬着一面巨大的镜子，反射出下面的圆形祭坛。当然了，镜子并不重要……重要的是，就在那面镜中，赫然映出一条沉睡的巨龙！就在祭坛的中心！绿发男人看一眼下方空空如也只有数道黑色锁链贯穿的祭坛，立即明白了Sanji是在骂什么……

只出现在镜子里的话，要怎样打倒它阿？！  
开什么玩笑！

那条龙通体呈现纯正的黑色，在周围冰冷火焰的照明中，轮廓清晰。他们能够看清它巨大的双翼被折弯压在祭坛的地面，头埋在骨翼之下所以镜中看不到，巨大的尾被锁链牢牢捆缚在对面的岩壁上。充斥在他们周身的所有铁链，都是为了束缚它而存在。从镜中看去，它们挤在黑龙周身的空间，将那巨大的身躯强硬固定在一个几乎无法移动分毫的狭小区域里。

Zoro捏起下巴打量镜子中的巨大生物。“要驯服它的话，果然还是得想办法打上一场。”

“……比起那个，还是先想想怎么才能碰得到它吧？”说实话金发男人并没太大信心得到回应，但他还是低下头看了一眼自己手中的镜子。刚绕着岩壁转了半圈，果然，提示来了。

[三日後的月圆之夜。真实将与虚幻相交。墨菲将会从沉睡中苏醒。]

“绿藻，我们要在这里等三天，似乎到三天之後的月圆之夜，我们就能和镜子里的世界叠在一起了。这样写的。”

绿发男人看他盯着镜子，显然是又见到了新出现的文字。他拧一下眉。“三天阿……”

大致算一下时间，他们还要在十天之内赶回图腾谷。在这里等上三天，把它搞定再回去的话，应该还来得及。不过现在这种情况，就算再着急也只能等下去。

似乎镜子停下不动的时候，是不会出现新的回应的。所以Sanji晃一下镜子，换了个地方看到另一句话。

[三天之内，有问题可以随时问我。]

“那第一个问题，你是谁？”

镜子再度晃一下，金发男人看见了一个意料之中的回答。

[我叫拉哈伯。]

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

在脑海中稍一搜索，Sanji肯定这就是魔族五骑士提到过的那个名字，他们是要把初代[路西法陛下]的祝福带给这个人的。既然他本人存在的话，那说什么不给他带去祝福就不能返回之类的话，倒也不是那么天方夜谭……不不，正确讲来应该是，从他能自如掌控这个空间的能力上看，想锁住他们两个是绝对做得到的吧？！

“那么第二个问题，厨房在哪里？”

[那是什么？]

“哈？”金发男人心说难道这家伙活的年代太久远根本不知道厨房是什么意思吗，可是，毕竟连梳妆镜这么现代的东西都有……他挠了挠头，迅速从这个走上岔路的思绪中脱身出来，“那换个问法好了，这里有什么吃的吗？”

[宫殿之後有密林和湖。]

“也就是说有食材吗？”——不过这种与世隔绝的地方怎么可能有食材呢？！——“果然还是去看看再说吧。”

回过神来，Sanji发现不知何时绿发男人已经越过好几道黑色的锁链，从祭坛的边缘向中心走了一段距离。Zoro正仰着头，和道一文字已经出鞘。手腕微微翻起，锋锐的刃在他手中划过一丝清如水的光芒。他死死盯着上方的镜子，目光越过重重锁链注视着镜中存在于身畔的那条黑龙。绿头发的剑士站在它倾展的骨翼一侧，举刀向靠近它脖颈的地方，猛地沉腕一斩！

不知为何，金发男人感到心头一跳。从Zoro身上传来的杀气，无比真切。他绝对是抱着一刀毙命的心情出手的。究竟出什么事了？！

“Zoro！”

毕竟在这个处处都透着诡异的地方，还是万事谨慎的好。该不会是这家伙中了什么邪吧？

因为背对着自己，又是抬头向上看，所以Sanji看不见那人的表情。他快步走上前，扳过Zoro的左肩。那人转身过来。耳际金色的水滴在空中划过一道耀目的痕迹，接着出现的是右眼上的伤痕，再接下去……当那只熟悉黯红的眸落入视线的刹那，Sanji一下子觉得安心了。他知道这个家伙并没有出什么异常的状况。

“你在做什么阿？”

“砍了它。”

“喂喂，这样就能砍到吗？”Sanji又好气又好笑地看着那张严肃的脸，“老老实实地等上三天吧，笨蛋绿藻。”

剑士没再说什么，只是安静地收起和道。这只是警告。他知道，某种危险的气息已经消失，那个忙着和主人交流的笨蛋并未察觉。

“拉哈伯说後面有森林和湖，反正站在这里也是浪费时间，现在跟我去看看有什么吃的。这三天里还得想办法把咱们的肚子喂饱才行。”

“阿阿，的确……肚子饿了。”

等到两个人顺着原路离开祭坛。高悬的镜中赫然出现一个人的身影，就站在黑龙的正前方。他伸出一只手，在那巨大的翼尖上轻轻点了一下。将头颈埋在黢黑骨翼之下的巨龙依旧岿然不动，却猛地睁开染血的双眸。

毫不畏惧地凝视着那只野傲不驯的眸，那是无论困在这里多久都不曾改变的眼神，男人弯一下唇角露出一个稍显落寞的笑容。

如果说你是一柄神兵利器……  
那么能够收服你的鞘，已经再一次出现了吧。

“呐，墨菲，这一次，你是要选择继续在这里沉睡，还是……跟他们出去？”


	120. Chapter 120

[一百二十]

 

只有一条路所以Zoro和Sanji必须原路返回。这一次，真实之镜没有再出现任何字样。即使是在蓝色面具出现的那条走廊中，也是一脉沉寂。好在提示什么的，出现过一次就够了。

依然经历了一次类似于逃亡的过程，这一次倒是镇定了许多。两个人终于顺着台阶重新回到光彩流离的正殿。

绿发男人注视着Sanji抬脚向前走去，偶尔从那人手中的镜面映出一片黑色西装的衣角。他能想象出他穿着那身西装的每一个动作，甚至包括脸上的表情。关于那个人的一切始终存在于自己的记忆中，如积雨细碎的水珠，一旦聚集起来，足以压塌庞大的风帆。

他忽然想起在克拉伊卡纳岛上曾经做过的一场梦。那个梦境相当真实地再现了他们第一次面对暴君大熊的场景。回过神来的时候，刀柄已经敲上那人的腰际。他记得自己平静地凝视那闪烁怒火与不甘的眼睛，他想，那里应该装着属于那个家伙的海吧。他起航的理由，让他微笑的风景，他的梦想。

“拉哈伯说，森林在宫殿的後面。那是从外面走比较好，还是直接走宫殿里面呢？”

“随你的便。”Zoro抓一下头发，发现他开始重新打量正殿两侧的彩绘玻璃。

“绿藻，我要先看看这些画……”接下去，金发男人似乎是在自言自语，“既然摆在这里，必定是希望有人知道的……”

发出一个表示无所谓的音节，Zoro原地坐了下来。他对那些玻璃上的内容不感兴趣。他只是托着腮，专心致志地欣赏起那个金发的人。

Sanji挑了大概是开头的地方看起，他伸手轻拂过幻彩的玻璃。四周令人目眩的光将他全身笼罩在难言的色彩中，如同最斑驳的梦境。

Zoro继续回忆起刚才的梦。时间似乎一下子就跳到自己承受了Luffy的全部伤痛之後。那种濒死之际，意识还残存的感觉并不太陌生。当意识到有人在问自己问题，而且是个非常，非常熟悉的人的时候，似乎维系整个身体的精神一下子崩溃。一片血红的世界就此黯下。[Zoro！]那个声音飞速远去。在隐约的温暖包裹住自己後，他感到自己沉入恍若无边的黑暗。最後的记忆，是分开血光见到的一抹澄澈的金。

“喂Zoro，没听到我在叫你吗？”

“阿？”是和梦境迭在一起了吗？他回过神来，那个人的金发被透过彩绘玻璃的光线染上一层缤纷的颜色，却依然能够看出本来的光彩。一刹那，眼前的场景仿佛贯穿曾几何时的喋血，和那个模糊不清的梦境，与自己难遁的记忆全部贴合在一起。

是谁救赎了谁呢，在那个时候？

Sanji没有在意他的走神，只是继续宣布自己的结论。“我是说，这里画的，应该就是拉哈伯的过去。”

“你很感兴趣吗，那种东西？”

“我并不觉得他有什么恶意，所以，也许看了这些东西会对我们的行动有好处？”

绿发男人没有再说什么，他静静看着Sanji沉浸在自己的思路中。他觉得自己在这种时候完全可以放空脑袋里的一切，看着他就足够了。

他发现，自己每一天似乎都比前一天更需要那个人的身影。就算什么都不做什么都不说，只是这样看着也很需要。  
这个男人到底在自己心里占据多少重量？

可惜他没有办法将这件事量化得那么细致。Zoro唯一能够肯定的是，在他左手是三把锋锐的刀，是他的全部伙伴，是梅丽号与桑尼号，是少时的约定，立下的誓言；右手便是那个金发的人，是他飞扬骄傲的表情，时不时的恶言相向，指上的香烟手中的料理，是他立在海天一色的世界面前，成为最无可替代的风景。

他的左手与右手加在一起是一架完整的天秤。  
它们在维系一场完美的平衡。他的世界。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“这个故事……”金发男人从正殿一侧看到另一侧，努力在脑海中构思着整个框架，继而摇一下头，“这个故事是不完整的。”

“那又怎样？”

“丢掉了一些应该是十分重要的片段。也许就是不想让人知道，也许是藏起来了。比如这里……”他伸出指尖轻轻点在一幅画面上。

Zoro不解地看那幅画。拉哈伯——如果那个少年真的是故事中的主人公的话——十分明显的背影对着画面的前方。而隔过一道宛若流水的痕迹，对岸站着另外两个少年，其中一个正递给另一个人一支金色的花。

“到这里……”他指向下一幅画面。

绿发男人顺着看下去。画面变成了那个少年，在丛林中穿梭。背後是好几个拿着长刀的人在追赶。从那些人身上统一的甲胄与兵刃上大致猜想该是魔族的侍卫。

“你不觉得差着很多事情吗？”

“要把故事连续画下来，这地方可不够大。而且，根本没有墨菲不是吗？”这是他们之前已经查证过的内容，这里出现的画面，根本没有一点关于龙的痕迹。

金发男人突然抬手从镜中打量这座正殿，然後转到某个角度的时候，他愣了一下。因为在漆黑的殿门上映出一句话，正是拉哈伯给自己的回答。

“他说，一切事情都记述在这座宫殿的各个角落，如果真的想知道，可以自己去找。”

这寥寥数语中看不出拉哈伯的态度，Sanji想去揣测也无从下手。不过既然这样明说可以去找了，大概就不是什么隐私吧？另一方面他也觉得，既然有勇气摆出来，就自然不怕被人翻旧账。

Zoro无所谓地耸肩。“你看，这只是一部分，也许只是开始的一小部分。”

“也就是说，像拼图一样，需要我们自己去找，然後拼成一幅完成的人生吗？”

Sanji突然想起Robin一直在做的也是这样的事情。只不过她要找的，范围比这座宫殿要广得多，内容比某个人的人生要复杂得多，过程也困难得多，甚至还要与世界为敌。但她始终没有放弃，直到成为自己的伙伴，终于安心而坚定地继续追寻。那么，她是在怎样享受这种感觉的呢？

Sanji怀着对历史学家的敬意，下定决心。既然有三天空闲的时间，不如来尝试一下这种寻找与拼凑的滋味吧？

金发男人招呼一声，率先向殿门走去。他觉得从殿外绕到後面去更方便一些，这样能省去在陌生房间里七拐八绕的时间。大殿内外灯火通明，为他们驱散四周的黑暗。一迈出黑色大理石的巨大门扉，金发男人便伸展双翼径直向上方飞去。他低头看一眼，紧随其後的那个人令他宽心不少。

“绿藻，要跟好了老子哦。”

“啰嗦！”话虽如此，但看着Sanji不加遮掩的笑意，绿发男人也一点点扬起唇角。

两人再一次将整片建筑收进眼底。脚下深色宫殿的殿顶鳞次栉比，即便是相似的色调也有强烈而紧凑的画面感。由四角粗壮石柱撑起的，铺天盖地的黑色穹顶表明在这些建筑的上方还可能会有其他的建筑。不过此刻他们只需要从殿顶飞过去就可以了，至于穹顶上面的世界，留着其他时间再去探索了。

整座赫曼里尔宫都被浓雾包裹着。如同他们的来路，越过这些宫殿的尖顶，背後依然是白色迷蒙的雾气，根本看不见稍远一点的地方，更别提什么森林和湖泊。

Sanji敛起双翼降到地面上。他站定回望，在自己身後是恢弘的宫殿，看起来和正面非常相似。若非亲身到达，实在难以想象在迷雾之中还会有这样磅礴的建筑群落。

而Zoro却只是看着他。在剑士的眼中，宫殿什么的怎样都好，只要自己看紧了眼前这个人就足够了。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

不要提这些芒白的雾，即使是在笔直的街道上，某个人也一定会走丢的。所以……

“那么，”Sanji将视线收回，望向身边的人，“跟我来吧，绿藻头？”他伸出手，以绅士标准的邀舞姿势。

下一秒钟，金色柔软的发丝被绿发男人伸出的手揉乱。Zoro注视着金色的发丝从自己指间穿过，璀璨如久违的阳光。它们出现在自己濒临死亡的绝境，再出现在自己的梦境中，是溺水的人眼中唯一的蒲草。  
他抓住了它。

“白痴。”Zoro笑，执起那只手翻过来。他在金发的人愣神的片刻，躬身在手背上印下一个点水的吻。

一旦抓紧就不会想松开。他想，即使让自己重头再活过一遍，这件事情——自己选择和他在一起——也是不会改变的吧。一路走来经历过那么多事情，那些第一次做出的选择，Zoro坚信自己第二次还是会走上同样的道路。他无法想象所谓岔路的存在。就算不小心停在了其他地方，那个人也总会找来，带自己回去。穿越那些岛屿上徜徉的海风，或是酒馆中谁嬉笑的声线，那个金发的人悠然的腔调划开空气，声声入耳。

[回去了，绿藻。]  
刹那，时光如洪荒。

金发男人看着他在自己面前低下头去，背景是深色与泛金过渡之中的华丽宫殿，黑色的骨翼勾出的弧度宛若梦境。接下来是自己的手背，无比清晰地贴上一个熨烫的温度。即使告诉自己这不过是一种礼节，心脏依然要为之停掉两拍。  
因为这样的事情若放到过去，是多么的遥不可及。

而此刻，他抓着自己的手是如此自然。而亲吻甚至更多，都不会显得突兀。

他压一下自己的声音，以免将语气中的欣喜泄露太多。“我们走。”

用一点力回握住那只手，金发男人毫不迟疑地走入芒白的雾气中。不用回头也知道，华美庞大的赫曼里尔宫渐渐隐没在雾气的背後，而他们正前往另一片未知的地域。

从手上传来令人心安的温度，没有什么值得担忧的，他确信。

一切似乎都依靠直觉。脚下一直踩着的灰白石板渐渐变得稀疏，终于消失。虽然没有具体的方位指示但Sanji凭直觉在走向远离赫曼里尔宫的位置。现在他们脚下铺满莹绿低矮的草叶，似乎已经走在一片草甸上。再向前走不远，仿佛四周雾气一点点被拨开，两个人终于看清这个地方的真面目。

他们站在一处矮山丘上，脚下柔软的草甸缓缓向下，蔓延到一大片晶蓝色的湖泊。湖水有着粼粼的光，绵长横亘看不见两端的边界。而在它的对面是一脉茂盛的丛林，森森绿意隐隐凝聚无限生机。

“这到底是一个怎样的异世界阿。”惊异于这里看起来如此完整的世界，金发男人啧了一声，向湖边走去。

“哦哦，有鱼！诶等等，这些是什么鱼？！”Sanji在一瞬睁大眼睛。在晶蓝清透的湖水中，他轻而易举地发现了不同种类的鱼。可即使是如此见多识广的厨师，他竟然也叫不出它们的名字。那么这些可能是曲神岛的特产？！实在太令人激动了！总之一看见未知的食材，金发男人立即兴奋不已。

Zoro看着明显情绪高涨的厨师，叉起双臂露出一个略显无奈的笑容。

他是知道的，面对这些新鲜食材的他，暂时不会有时间理会自己了。于是男人打量一下周围，就在这片微斜的草甸上躺下，安然阖上眼睛。

嘛，不知道这次……会做一个怎样的梦呢？


	121. Chapter 121

[一百二十一]

 

Sanji被湖中奇特而混杂的鱼群吸引着，不自觉地蹚进湖水。清亮的水没过他的脚踝，一片沁凉。脚下柔软的白砂地面平缓地延伸到湖心的蓝中。身上的这件白袍下摆并不长，所以就算湖水没到膝盖附近也不会沾湿衣服。他盯着湖中心翻腾的鱼群，仿佛着迷地又向前迈了一步。湖面划开不断扩大的涟漪，却在这算不上宁静的湖面上，没有显得太过突兀。

这世上有很多东西是适合做食材的，另一些则完全不适合。这个世界的一切食材，倘若不亲自试试的话，是不会有人公布答案的。身为厨师的Sanji更是确信这点，并且他比其他任何一个人都更渴望尝试。

为了仔细观察那些鱼类同时尽可能地不惊动它们，他展开淡淡金色的羽翼，悄无声息地从空中接近湖心。应该是这里的水太过清澈，鱼群察觉到上方飞掠的影子。它们惊慌了一阵，四下里闪开，露出很大一圈空间。

男人停在圈子正中无奈地看着自己周围，然後决定等天色入夜再来处理它们。至于抓鱼的方法，他有了个堪称值得一试的主意，但是否奏效就要赌一把了。或者……去对面的丛林中找合适的材料做一根钓竿，也要找得到鱼饵才行。

如此决定後，他想起Zoro来。回头望一眼，那个嗜睡的家伙躺在草甸上大概是已经睡着了。那人双手枕在脑後，安然闭着双眼，绿色的头发周围也都是绿色的草叶，Sanji突然觉得这场景很安详。隔过一段长远的距离，他依然能够如此清晰地看清那人平静的睡颜。

是想去丛林里考察一番的，不过不把这个家伙带在身边的话，总觉得会闹出点什么事来。那么，果然还是踢他起来吧……

金发男人挑一下眉梢，回到岸边。

鞋子踏在草叶上发出松软的声音，温和的触感也令人心情舒畅。再加上周围这么好的景致。如果这是他们在某一座岛上发现的地方，一定会被用来当做午餐或者下午茶的首选场所。不过，现在这些事只能放在脑袋里想想了。

想着，Sanji已经走到绿发男人身边。突然间心念一动，是因为想起在桃色岛上找到他的那个时候。那天，这家伙也是毫无防备地躺在一大片粉色的树丛中呼呼大睡，自己也是如此这般地想踢醒他的，可因为隔了太久没有见到这张脸，自己稍许犹豫了一下。就只这么短短一瞬，那个人睁开了眼睛。

金发的人发现自己这一次也是如此。甚至……这一次他回过身来才发现，自己竟然是蹲在Zoro身前端详那张脸。

就在他走神的时候，一只手毫无预兆地从背後扣住他的脖子一用力。他毫无预兆地跌在那人胸口上。

“哇！你干吗，绿藻头！”金发男人扯起一点身子便骂。用脚趾想也能知道，作怪的是这个装睡的混账。

“看什么呢，这么仔细？”就着淡然的声线，绿发男人慵懒地睁开眼睛。

“看从哪里下脚比较有效。”

“哦哪里？”

Zoro的手还没有拿开，所以Sanji没能爬起来。他撑着手肘，揉一通那人绿色的短发，然後右手顺着发线触到三枚水滴形状的耳坠。它们在自己指尖的摆弄下发出细碎穿风的声音。他盯着自己可以如此肆无忌惮的手，以一种梦呓般的语气回答他。“全身都是破绽阿绿藻。”

“切，那是你吧白痴厨子。”打一个呵欠，Zoro顺势掬起一抹金色的发丝。他眯起眼睛看它们像流光一样从指间溜走，于是再一次庆幸于自己抓住了它。就在他想把那个人直接拉过来亲吻的时候，那人却开口打消了他继续温存的念头。

“绿藻，快跟老子去森林里转转。等到晚上再抓鱼。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

五狱岛潘地曼尼南拥有整个曲神岛最光耀奢华的宫殿——潘殿。相传众天使堕天之後，玛门为路西法在潘地曼尼南用不计其数的珍宝建立了一座金碧辉煌的宫殿[注1]，所以曲神岛上的人也效仿传说，将整整一座岛屿都建造成绝世的宫殿，并将这片宫殿命名为“潘殿”。

潘地曼尼南是一个非常特殊的地方。这座不大的岛屿横亘与四狱岛和六狱岛之间，却并不是两座岛间的必经之地。四狱岛拥有两扇门，其中通往潘地曼尼南的那一扇，被[玛门殿下]掌管着，想通过必须缴纳一笔不菲的过路费。所以能够从戴蒙桑前往这座五狱岛的人少之又少。并且，普通族人即便登上这座岛屿，也只有参观的份，真正能在潘殿中居住的只有曲神岛的殿下。可以说，这就是少数人的天堂。当然，也有很多殿下并不欣赏这地方的纸醉金迷，宁愿住在自己的居所。

这座宫殿虽然骄奢，却没有太重要的政治含义。比起万魔殿，潘殿充其量不过是用来玩乐与休假的地方。所以实际上，[洛基]一行人根本没有考虑过踏足这座宫殿就直接前往下阶的艾叶沙迦了。他们的目标，是夺取整个曲神岛，而不是一座堆满珍宝的死城。

“[梅菲斯托殿]，你还不走吗？”手捧一卷厚厚法典的大祭司笑吟吟地叫住前面的人打招呼。这个新上任不久的年轻人有着鲜艳的萱草发色，在满目金银的交错中清亮引人。深蓝色的骨翼显示着他不可小觑的实力。

缀满银色符文的黑色袍子在走廊转角停下，笑容和煦的[梅菲斯托菲利斯]转身，向後面那个人轻轻躬身。“您不也是么，[茵陈殿下]？”

“是不放心你的那位随侍吗？”大祭司的视线越过走廊外浮着一层金光的殿顶，“也是时候让她去红海走走了吧？老是关在金屋里也不好阿。”

“离开与否都是她的事情，不是我能左右的。”

清朗的声音在背後响起。“[梅菲斯托殿]，我身为大祭司，有责任将这里发生的事情看到最後。即使陛下离开，我也会继续坚持到最後一刻。”

[梅菲斯托菲利斯]回过头，视线中落入那个年轻人推起单框眼镜的动作，眉间掩不住骄傲的神色。对此，黑发男人彬彬有礼地回他一句。“那么我身为占卜师，自然也想知道事情的结局。”

“你看到的结局是什么呢？”

“苏尼翁广场的圣火，必将照亮历史的轮辙。”留下一句宛若谒语的话，[梅菲斯托菲利斯]噙着一丝意味不明的笑容潇洒离开。

现在的形势似乎可以看得更清楚了。几乎所有的殿下都响应了[路西法陛下]的传召集中到潘殿。少数不在的人他也能掌握到行踪比如[别西卜殿下]。无关的人接二连三地躲去了红海，留在这里的都是希望直面这场变故的人。男人带着好戏已然开场的想法，怀揣只言片语的预言，大胆左右着世界的未来。

有这样一句话，每个人都知道，但并非每个人都能做到。  
得黑龙者得天下。

“嘛，我亲爱的缇耶莎，你还在吗？那个家伙怎样了？”

不久，少女的声音毫无预兆地在他脑海中响起。

[还关在自己的房间里没有出来。]

“啧。是没胆出来呢，还是像我一样在等待时机呢？……[阿撒兹勒]哟，我真是很好奇呢，你的想法……”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

真实之镜没有必要带进丛林，也怕不小心弄碎，金发男人索性将它留在湖岸上，反正也不担心它会长腿跑掉。两个人掠过蓝湖，翼尖带起的风在水面上堪堪掀起一层细碎波澜，鱼群统统游开，仿佛为他们让出一条通往彼岸的路。

Zoro盯着前面的人，突然觉得也许这样安详的日子也很好。血雨腥风闯得过，平和的生活才更是弥足珍贵。  
也许，等自己成为天下第一大剑豪，就会跟这个人在All Blue住下了吧。当然，Luffy的梦想，Usopp，Nami，Chopper，Robin，Franky，Brook，每个人的梦想，自己也都会是见证人，站在他们身边共同抵达。

Sanji带着Zoro一前一後走进茂盛的密林。

“找找这地方有没有可以吃的东西？”金发男人分开面前一株粗壮的绿色藤蔓，心说这个地方真是太普通了。除了满目绿色植物，仿佛再没有任何生灵存在。Sanji扭头瞥一眼跟着的人，叹口气。

莫非有点鲜活气息的植物同类就只有这个家伙了？

厨子在左顾右盼之际无意间向上望了一眼。透过头顶密林偶尔露出的叶隙，他突然见到一种特殊的颜色一掠而过。大片视野被丛林遮挡，看不到全貌，只能隐约见到那种奇异色彩偶尔透过缝隙的一角。  
那是……纯正的黑。

植物？石头？山？  
问题是，无论怎么想都不是“丛林”这种地方应该有的颜色。

他伸手招呼Zoro停下，然後指着那种颜色问他。“你觉得那会是什么？”

“是一座山吗？上去看看不就知道了？”绿发男人伸展背後的骨翼，绕开头顶那些牵缠的藤条掠到与树冠平齐的高度。他站在一处看起来足够结实的树干上，分开眼前繁茂的叶枝。。Sanji紧跟在他身後，也选定一处枝桠落脚。

“这是！”

待到所有的绿色都从眼前闪开，那纯粹通彻的黑色算是彻底展现在两人的面前。他们张大嘴根本说不出一句完整的话。

对，是石头，确切的说材料是黑石。通体漆黑的石材像山一样高大，至少有将近百米高，但令他们瞠目的不是黑石的存在本身，而是……它被不知怎样巧手的匠人精心雕刻成一条巨龙！匠人的雕工是如此出神入化，稍一错目便会以为，黑龙就要摇首摆尾地活动起来。

它昂首而立，瞳中反射的光芒冷逡逼人，仿佛全神盯住Zoro与Sanji栖身的那株巨木。周围温润的光打在它细碎紧致的鳞片上，形成整片的光泽，每一寸皮肤与肌肉都仿佛鲜活。夜魔的双翼微微张开，指爪湮没在脚下绿色的树海，尖利的尾是随时都会摆动的姿态。  
这中间隔了非常遥远的距离，却好像能够感受到它的血液奔腾流动，听见它音若擂鼓的心跳，让它的吐息低沉地回荡在自己耳畔。

“黑龙的话……是墨菲吗？”在这个地方，金发男人没有理由不怀疑这尊雕像和墨菲的关系。

……真的只是石像吗？直觉告诉Zoro果然还是哪里不太对，但又苦于找不到什么明显的线索。

剑士没有说话，只是静静打量着那尊栩栩如生的雕像。他的右手不自觉地抚上腰间的刀。刹那，他的眼神变得黯邃。

如果那里出了问题，砍了就好。

“阿阿，要是带着镜子就好了，至少可以问问那家伙……我们还是先自己过去确认一下吧。”Sanji这边更像是在自言自语。他从树冠轻轻巧巧地跳出去。这一次的目的地是黑龙石像的脚下，原本是想进森林来找食材的，可是现在看见了这件太过引人的东西，怎么还会有做其他事情的心情呢？

虽然觉得那条龙随时都会动起来不过终究是错觉。Sanji领着绿头发的剑士，这一次从树梢上方直线前往黑龙脚下。不知道这尊石像出现在这里的目的，亲自去查看一下是很有必要的。

“绿藻，你在发什么呆？”

“没什么。”

话音未落的一刹那，压盖住丛林间所有的风，Zoro清晰地感到……  
鬼徹在鸣叫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：此处记载参见弥尔顿《失乐园》第一卷。


	122. Chapter 122

[一百二十二]

 

Zoro反手握住鬼徹，听它宛若共鸣的啸叫。毫无疑问罪魁祸首是远处那尊黑龙雕像，绿发男人冷冷地盯住它，感到那家伙自上而下都弥散着诡谲的气息。也许就是这个原因，鬼徹才会如此活跃。

“你不觉得这只，也大太多了吗？”Sanji正捏起下巴打量它。就算是条硕大的龙也该不会身高到百米吧？之前在镜中见到的那条黑龙令他印象深刻，相信绿藻头也是。此刻出现在丛林之中的这尊石像，尽管不会动，可不论身形还是气魄，都比那个沉睡的家伙要厉害太多。

……也许，这才是墨菲醒过来的真正模样？

没有听到回答，Sanji瞥过一眼随即了然。墨菲是个值得一战的对手。绿发男人凝望的视线与微微扬起的嘴角说明，他正为此而血液沸腾。

“我们不妨过去看个清楚。”拍一下绿发男人的肩，Sanji便如一只金翅鸟般向黑龙脚下飘去。

剑士身体一僵，立即盯住厨子。这家伙冒冒失失地冲过去，他可不确定这地方足够安全。手按上刀柄，他已做好随时动手的准备。鬼徹的异动似乎只是方才一刹那，绿发男人摩挲着金铁的温度，感受到它此刻安静的气息。显然现在并没有什么问题。听见那个人在前面不住叫自己快跟上，Zoro这才离开栖身的树冠。

一路接近过去都没有什么问题，两人在附近最高的指天木落脚。剑士这才细细打量雕像。石像虽然巨大却无比精细。黑龙巨大的指爪没在苍翠的树冠之间，两人凑到近前才意识到，每一片鳞纹竟然都清晰可辨。再加上它传神的姿态，雕刻的匠人一定是这世上最杰出的工匠之一。

看一眼开始搜寻四周植物的厨子，Zoro伸出手去触摸它爪上巴掌大的鳞片。经过完美剖光的石材温润，泛着冰冷的黯光。毋庸置疑这就是一尊石像。如果没有什么奇怪的魔法驾驭，石头是不会动起来的。Zoro啧了一声，心说也不是没有特例，图腾谷就是最好的例子……如果那里的魔法用在这条龙的身上，只怕还真要好好打一场才够看……

“诶，你看那是什么？我找到好东西了！”金发男人忽然指着靠近地表处的几株植物，不无惊喜地叫他。

Zoro低下头，发现在脚踩的指天木下方，是一片看起来很熟悉的植物。叶片肥厚而宽，透过叶片的缝隙能够看到叶根处坠着很多枚果实。其实十分眼熟的是那些果实，诱人深紫的果壳，偶尔能见到些亮金的条纹。金发男人难掩自己脸上的笑容，这样东西绝对是计划之外的发现。他们赚到了。记得库里曾说过，有金色花纹的才是成熟的莫撒锡椰果。

……不过，这不是临界岛莫撒锡的特产吗？为什么会出现在虚度空间？不不，这个空间怎样都没关系，现在不是考虑这个的时候……重要的是，既然有这种东西，就再好没有了。

“椰香烤鱼，怎么样？”Sanji已经迫不及待地跳下去，整个人都埋进椰树的叶片下面。美味食物的诱惑对谁都是一样的，不论是享用的一方还是料理的一方。

“你确定能抓到鱼？”不得不说他看这家伙在湖面上逗留了一会儿，明明一副搞不定的样子。

“你忘了库里当初是怎么抓鱼的吗？”Sanji拨开一枚叶子，金色的脑袋从绿色中探出来，看起来像是椰树结了一枚名为Sanji的果实。他伸出一根手指敲了敲自己的额角，海色的眸中闪过一丝慧黠的光。“……还记得吗，绿藻？”

绿发男人的记忆回到在莫撒锡的那些日子。就着满天星辰，青白发色的少年举一枚发光的晶石，沿着湖面低低掠过。不过在他记忆中，更深刻的大概是站在岸上的这个家伙，轻而易举便吸引走自己的全部注意力。

“……曼吉地水晶。”真庆幸自己还能记得这件事情。

“Bingo。我们的话，不是有幻彩晶吗？”作为和香烟一起放进口袋的东西，那块晶石他一直都随身携带，顿一下，金发男人补充几句，“唯一的问题就是这里大概不会有格拉森鱼，其他的鱼如果不上钩，就只好再找材料做鱼竿了。嘛，碰碰运气吧。”

“大不了连鱼带水一起砍了。”又不是做不到。一招龙卷风把那群鱼全卷上岸，还能抓不到？

Zoro看着Sanji露出一个他不甚明白的轻笑，随即隐没在绿色的厚叶下。

“下来帮忙，白痴剑士。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

抱着几枚莫撒锡椰果离开丛林的时候，Zoro回头望了一眼那尊黑石雕像……它一直老老实实地待在原地，没有一点出格的动作。希望之前只是自己多虑了。

金发男人回到湖边又跑去观察那些鱼类。这次他只是站在湖边远远眺望，省得它们逃开。见到的各种鱼在脑袋里都被追加上了不同的料理方案。当然，现在没有厨房，只能凭空想象。丛林里走过一趟，他发现能吃的东西不在少数。很多植物都可以吃，果实，块茎，菌类，绝对不会饿肚子。不过微感遗憾的是没有见到其他可以吃的动物。

Zoro解下自己的三把刀，找一颗树靠着坐下。大脑不出意外地被放空一片。水晶蓝的背景中，金发的人抬手捏着香烟送到嘴边，白色的烟气在指间飘散。那双泛着淡金光芒的羽翼无意识地敛起。背对着自己，所以看不见那人的表情但Zoro想，会不会找到All Blue的时候，他就是这样的表情动作？

比起其他人的梦想，厨子的海要简单得多，也不确定得多。甚至可以来临得毫无预兆。身在伟大航道，谁知道下一秒钟会遇到怎样的事情？也许再经历过一场风暴，他们就会骤然见到那片神奇的海域。  
……那时会怎样？

这个充满迷雾与谜题的世界开始天黑。  
谜底在哪里。

Sanji在内心喟叹了一下这里居然也会天黑。原本他还担心这里会不会一直都是一样的光线，毕竟这莫名其妙的地方超出了他们的一切认知。四周都是白雾，除了草甸与附近这片湖泊，最远不过是身畔丛林百余米远，更远的地方都湮没在白色中。向上也是一样，看不见天空，所以所谓夜色降临的时候不会有一点星光，是彻底目不视物的邃黯。

两个人用木枝燃起篝火照明。几枚紫色金纹的果实堆在火边，等着片刻之後成为烤鱼的调味汁。

“时间差不多了。你是跟我去湖里还是留在这儿？”Sanji问那个正向篝火中添干枝的人。

Zoro毫不犹豫地起身。金发男人看他嘴角的邪笑，突然觉得会接上什么不妙的下文。

“万一有个脚不稳的时候呢，王子殿下？”

果然……

“混账，老子可没有那种时候。”Sanji将嘴里的烟头扔到火里，顺手从袍子最外侧的大口袋中摸出幻彩晶。淡淡绿色的光芒应手而亮，变作篝火之外另一处小小的光源。

他凝视着属于自己的颜色。刹那间，有很多纷乱凌杂的事情像被潮水漫过大脑，带着同样五味杂陈的心情。但现在不是回忆往昔的时刻，金发男人将杂七杂八的记忆统统扔出脑海。

这过于清澈的湖中不会有体型太大的鱼，所以抓鱼的动作一定要快要准。两个人飞临湖中心，金发男人将手中晶石亮出来贴近水面。他学着库里的做法，用幻彩晶在水面上画一个大圆。接下去，他要缩小这个半径不断画螺旋形的曲线，一直到圆心。

比想象中要更快，就在Sanji刚刚划过半圈的时候，水面忽然破开，一尾手臂大小的鱼从水中窜了上来。金发男人一愣神的工夫，鱼在半空中被Zoro一把抓住了。

“这次是轮到手不稳吗，王子？”

金发男人一咬牙，一脚踢过去，被那人轻巧侧了一下骨翼就避开。他感到自己额角的青筋在跳动。明明这鱼是冲着那白痴冲过去的，顺手抓一条就得意了？！

“好阿。既然你手稳，之後的鱼全部给我抓到。”

话音刚落，一尾金红色的鱼又窜出水面。淡淡绿色的光映着金发男人蓝色的眸，不折不扣闪起恶作剧的光。他立即意识到……因为这里的鱼在夜里见不到光，所以相比其他地方的鱼，它们对光源要更敏感。才划开半圈便跳上来的第一条鱼就是证据。

Sanji十分得意地看着自己随便晃几下手腕，就从水中扑出一大群鱼。那个刚刚还在揶揄自己的家伙已经满脸黑线了。这么多鱼，他根本就抓不过来！

这一刻，Sanji觉得心情愉快极了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”终于止住笑，金发的人顺手从剑士怀里抢过一条看起来十分肥美的大鱼，“够吃的了，回去吧，白痴藻。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

雷格坐在艾密埃尔神庙的金顶上，撑起腮凝视着对面长链般的瀑布。鳞的话，不用管它，不会有问题的。那个虚度空间与这里没有时间差，但是不知道Zoro和Sanji什么时候才能回来，他只能在这里等。根据魔族五骑士的说法，在那里待上好几天也不是没可能的。

夜色缓缓降临。相信自己说的话，那些人已经在思索了。

“……有什么想问的吗，嗯？”Zoro和Sanji消失後，比起自己想知道的赫曼里尔宫的事情，雷格更希望那两个人能引起对方的询问。

奥米兹踏上一步，率先开口。

“你们到底是什么人？目的是什么？”

很好，有所怀疑就达到目的了，少年轻笑。现在由自己来公布答案是不明智的。一定要让他们自己找到问题，答案亦是如此。他们站在岔路口下决心的那一刻，才真的甘心成为哪一方的伙伴。问题就是，会走上哪一条路？

雷格背着双手在殿中踱了两步。“听说，你们已经见过那条龙了，被邪神带着的？”

“邪神？”异口同声。

少年闭一下眼睛。“果然，什么都不知道阿。该说……无知是一种幸福吗？”

“喂。”伊泽拧起眉，十分不悦。被人蒙在鼓里的感觉一点都不好，越是聪明的人越在意这点。

“艾叶沙迦的悲鸣你们听不见吗？还沉溺梦境不醒吗？[得黑龙者得天下]，这句不仅是众口相传的箴言，也是[梅菲斯托菲利斯殿下]的预言。”

雷格非常巧妙地提到那位占卜师的名号，即使他不说自己的阵营，这件事情也足以成为一个令五骑士做出选择的重要筹码了。

要想[得黑龙]，只能通过莫比乌斯会，通过他们五骑士前往赫曼里尔宫。他们五骑士必定会是站在风口浪尖的人。如果相信那位殿下的预言，那么Zoro和Sanji一旦带着墨菲出来，将必然是最後的胜者。那么……他们会采用什么样的态度来对待呢？

“我会在这里等他们回来，你们随意。”他就此结束了谈话，对于自己带出的疑问统统不置可否。

奥米兹点了点头。“我还有最後一个问题。”

少年等着他开口。

“你究竟是什么人？以你的实力，也可以参加莫比乌斯会的吧？要指点那两个人，没什么比亲自上场更合适的吧？还是说……因为你既不是魔族，也不是神族？”

一丝毫不遮掩的笑意从雷格的唇角扩散。不愧是魔族五骑士之首，居然发现自己的身份有问题。这不是又给自己一个大做文章的机会吗？

“的确，”他叉着双臂眯一下眼睛，眸底闪过黯慧的流光，“但这又有什么问题呢，你只需要知道一件事就足够了……”略一停顿，雷格的声音平静而自然，“我侍奉的那位大人，是曲神岛未来的陛下。”

就是要告诉你们，没有第二条路。

戴蒙桑的夜终于降临。其实真身是沼火恶魔的少年打了个呵欠结束了白天的回忆。总的来说他对自己的表现还算满意。他不动声色地布了一个网，推波助澜地逐渐收紧。现在只欠黑龙这最後一个条件了。也许等到视线重新明亮起来，就到足以扭转乾坤的开端。

Zoro，Sanji，赶快把那家伙带回来吧。  
他是如此期待着。


	123. Chapter 123

[一百二十三]

 

篝火在燃烧中偶尔发出噼啪的声响。烤鱼与椰果的香气回荡在齿间，如果鳞在这里，一定会被吸引过来的吧？金发男人扬起唇角，有一点走神。

不知道鳞和雷格现在怎样了。Usopp那边还顺利吧？有欧尔比雅桑在，不会有问题的。更何况Ace和库里也是很可靠的。那么，剩下的就是自己这边了。金发男人不由得想起之前的经历：在莫撒锡的时候曾与一条小龙正面对峙过。应该说……要不是鳞引开了它，也许会很麻烦。这一次的对手是传说中的墨菲，只怕从各方面来讲都不是一个等级的。

能有什么奏效的战术吗，对于那种生物？

Zoro与他抵着後背坐在篝火边。透过火焰的照明，能够看到丛林的一线边缘，被染上一点奇异的金。偶尔有风穿越丛林，传出细碎的唦唦声。唯一显得嘈杂一些的就是鱼群在向有光的地方聚拢。它们成群结队守在岸边拍打出不规则的水声。金发男人总觉得它们要挤上岸来，开始的时候还会特意去看一眼，不过发现那些家伙还不至于扑上岸自寻死路之後，就不再管它们了。

有一些声音的话，就不会觉得这个世界封闭而沉寂，只是相对比较安静而已。尽管这个地方的存在真的很不同寻常。後背忽然一沉，是那个藻类忽然间向後仰来。Sanji不由得往前倾一下，手上加一点力撑住身子。

“喂。”

绿发男人听着那人略带慵懒的声音散在风中，觉得心下一片宁静，他享受着这分难得的静谧。不管是三天後即将出现的黑龙，还是外面正紧锣密鼓的战斗前奏，在这一刻统统扔到脑後。

什么都比不过莫撒锡椰果的清香味道，不深不浅地从舌尖侵入他的回忆。Zoro闭一下眼睛，脑海中明晃晃地出现他们航行在海上的某些夜晚。厨子点起一支香烟撑在船舷上看海的样子像是被刻进记忆深处。烟头的火光在四周的暗寂中明灭不定，淡色月光洒在他的发丝上，凝结成晦暗中不可遗落的色彩。  
那家伙的一切，不会甜到黏腻，每一个画面却令人久久回味。

Sanji自然是不知道他的想法，他脑袋里也有一大堆事情需要处理。他随手捡起身边的方镜试着问它问题，可折腾了半天也没有见到什么答案。这么问了一阵子，他终于切一声宣告放弃，将镜子重新放回地上。

“也许那个家伙不在这儿？”金发男人觉得这是很有可能的，“不如想想明天的事情吧，也许到穹顶上去看看会有惊喜？”

原本以为会安静地度过整夜。但总有些情况会在你意料不到的时候出现，就好比现在。

一道红光猛然划开夜色。乍现的光芒仿佛是哪里爆炸或者猛烈地燃烧。光线持续不绝，更像是冲天的火焰在丛林深处中肆虐。几乎是一瞬间，半面天空似乎都被染上这种狂乱的颜色。两人直起身子愕然望去。

“走了，绿藻！别跟丢！”率先反应过来的Sanji伸手一撑地面，直接冲进丛林。

赤色并没有消褪的迹象，而是不住变幻，忽明忽暗。他们几乎可以肯定那就是燃起的山火。但奇怪的是丛林中一直都很安静，只能听到偶尔唦唦的叶声。如果闭上眼睛，也许……根本不会察觉到这场异变！

不管怎样，一点都大意不得。

两人以最快的速度掠过大片密林。随着他们向光源的不断靠近，速度不觉慢了下来。在看清眼前画面的一刹那，Zoro和Sanji猛地止住身形。他们脸上带着难以置信的表情，仰头死死盯住出现在视野中的那样东西。

这……绝对不可能的吧？！

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

红色的火光——不错，那些是不折不扣的火焰——它们冲天而起，照亮了周围大片的丛林。在光与影的不断变幻中，透过树木枝叶的间隙，Sanji和Zoro瞠目结舌地看着它。

是墨菲。  
确切的说是那尊黑龙雕像，不，现在已经不能用“雕像”这个词来称呼它了。它是活生生存在着的！

黑龙低着头似乎正在脚下寻找什么。他们看着它伸长黯墨的长颈左顾右盼，继而张开嘴。一道亮得逼人的火焰从尖利的齿间喷出，几乎在一瞬便将它眼前的树丛点燃，火焰剧烈升腾窜起，将四周照得更加明亮。巨龙黢黑似铁的鳞片在炽烈的火色中泛着清冷邪戾的奇异光芒，纤长的尾尖似是无意识地甩动。它没有发现围观者，只是自顾自地做着自己的事情。然而这巨大生物的存在已经是一种无形的魄力，光是面对便要血液倒流一般。

……和当初那条小龙比起来，果然不是一个等级的阿。

绿发男人忽然碰一下Sanji的肩膀，低声开口。“不对。”

他的声音，异常清晰地传入旁边那人的耳中。後者不觉一愣。

“什么？！”

“……没有声音。”Zoro言简意赅。绿发男人神色凝重，显然他并不认为这是一个小到可以忽略的问题。

之前虽然也隐约意识到这个问题，但看见墨菲的那一刻太过震撼，这微不足道的感觉被彻底丢到了脑後。此刻经他提醒，Sanji也终于意识到了。就算这个吐火的家伙没有发出一丁点声音，火焰燃烧四周的树木也一定会产生木质碎裂的声响。但现在，除了耳际的风，还有他们两个说话的声音，就再无任何杂音了。

“那么……”金发男人眯一下眼睛，“幻觉吗？还是某种影像或者记忆的回放？”

在这个莫名其妙的空间，出现任何事都没什么好奇怪的。所以，即使出现在他们面前的只是一些影像，也很正常吧。

不如……证明一下？

Sanji扭头看向离自己最近的火焰，隔过大概十来米的距离，一株挂满绿色藤萝的指天木树冠正染着烈烈的红色。如果面前的一切真的不存在，那些火焰也必定如此。他信步向那株树木走去。等他站到火焰的正下方，总算心下了然。果然没有那样灼人的温度。尽管眼睛所见处火势骇人，也终究不过是个虚幻的假象。

Sanji轻而易举地飞到旁边的枝桠，伸手拂过那朵金红的火焰。绿发男人落後他一步，专注地盯住那人的一举一动。

“唔，果然是假的。”Sanji很轻松地耸一下肩。

“也就是说，包括那家伙，”Zoro指一下还在寻找什么东西的墨菲，“全部都是假的了？”

“我觉得……”Sanji忽然向周围看去，似乎目标很明确地在找什么。在这样的情况下，他想到的是比眼前画面更多也更深的内容。

不会无缘无故就放一段幻影在这里的吧？如果仔细在周围找一下，会不会见到其他的提示？甚至有没有可能，这根本就是属于谁的记忆，比如虚度空间的主人拉哈伯？

Sanji和Zoro站在高耸的枝桠上举目四顾。眼下巨大的黑龙还在不住喷吐火焰。张口间便是烈烈金红，将更多树木染上耀目的颜色。他们已经知道眼前都是虚假的画面，所以对它便不那么在意，转而观察起周围的环境。右侧视线忽然一黯，两人反应迅速。立即转头看去。

他们竟真的在满目冼红之中看见了一个人。

雪白的长发散在背後，那个年轻的男人穿一件白色的曳地长袍，在漫天火光中清亮无暇。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“什么人？”绿发男人拧一下眉心，就要飞身下去。

Sanji拉了他一把。“那个人应该也是假的。”

还以为见到个能问上话的，结果被厨子的话生生打消了这个念头。Zoro的动作不由得微微一滞。与此同时那双淡金色的羽翼从他身畔一掠而过，Sanji的声音贴着耳廓划过。“去看看不就知道了？”

金发男人所料不差。那个人的确不是实体，尽管看上去如此真切。他对站在身前指指点点的两个人毫无反应，只是一径盯着喷火的黑龙。

远看的时候还不觉得怎样，现在离得近了，他们才觉得眼前这个男人实在是非常美。绝不是阴柔妖冶，这个人清秀淡泊得出世。五官分开来看也许都算普通，但合在一起每一样都恰到好处。再加上他似乎微微闪光的长发和轻盈精致的白袍，称赞他一句漂亮绝不过分。在他背後是一对近乎透明的翼展，如果不仔细看，还会以为他没有翅膀。

绿发男人不觉斜了身边那人一眼。同样是格调相像的白袍，这男人穿出的高贵淡漠，到了厨子身上就是百分之两百的洒脱不羁，也许，还要带上一丁点儿可恨的痞气？应该说，这完全取决于与生俱来的气质。Zoro并不否认，就算那家伙欠扁得要命，自己也还是喜欢。

当事人并没有被观察或者被比较的意识，他在认真思考这家伙的身份。

“拉哈伯吗？”这是Sanji唯一能想出的，可能出现在这个地方的人。

年轻的男人凝视着墨菲，表情专注。他的眼神深深浅浅，似乎在隐藏着什么，犹豫着什么。忽然他的视线偏开一个角度，望向黑龙的背後。

Zoro与Sanji随着他的视线，看见了出现在虚度空间的第二个人。不用说，也是个幻影，出现在这个场景中的另一位主角。

那是一个非常引人注意的男人。唇角扬着一丝轻笑，那双墨色黯邃的眸有深海的颜色，眯起的时候划过一道睿智而险峻的光。这位今夜出现的第二人头戴一顶金色树枝编结的王冠。金冠式样简洁，压住他略显凌乱的黑色短发。一袭深黛的长袍裹住他高挑的身形。这个男人一脸的漫不经心，却又给人一种时刻会爆起的猎者般的感觉。单凭直觉他们就知道，这个人的实力不容小觑。此外……若不是他身後忽然腾起的鲜亮火焰，那双骨翼也差一点被他们忽略掉。这一次倒不是因为透明而是……他拥有一副通体漆黑的巨大翼展！

Sanji瞟一眼绿发男人，心说也许是自己看惯了，好像还是Zoro背後那副要更顺眼些。

“绿藻，这个人……会不会就是当时的那位[路西法陛下]？”

“谁知道呢。”Zoro耸一下肩。

是又怎样呢？这些人拥有怎样的身份，对他们此刻的境遇也不会有任何改善。他的视线回到那个长发男人的身上，没有错过那双眸中一闪而逝的复杂。一刹那，他觉得那样的眼神似曾相似。但这种感觉很快便被他抛在脑後。细碎的琐事他并不关心。他只想知道，该怎么对付他和厨子这次的敌人。

直接砍了便好吗？  
还是说，能找到墨菲的什么弱点呢？

他的目光从黑龙的颈，转到它的双翼，四肢，长尾，逐一盘算着足以倾轧它们的力道。他并不指望其他的提示也没打算指望。在他Roronoa Zoro眼中，这是自己的对手自己的战斗，就要用自己的双眼来确认，用自己的双手来打倒。这样就足够了。

Sanji偶然间侧目，身畔的绿发男人视线紧锁住那条张狂邪戾的巨龙，压下眉睫掩不去冷逡的寒光。嘴角噙起的一丝笑意是强敌压境的兴奋。金发男人不怀疑他的强大，那是世界第一大剑豪应有的力量。所以光是看着他的样子，就觉得一定可以相信他。

他轻轻勾起唇角。  
为那个人的一切，暗暗骄傲。


	124. Chapter 124

[一百二十四]

 

那个头戴金冠的男人转过头来对拉哈伯——暂且让我们这样称呼那个白色长发的男人——轻轻一笑。他选择了一条最直接的捷径，像是知道黑龙高热的火焰会在何时从哪个方向袭来，步调时快时慢地避开所有火焰来到拉哈伯身前。他似乎一点也不在意那条喷火的怪兽，绿发男人甚至觉得，他只是将墨菲当做一种背景而已。

Zoro和Sanji注视着他嘴角扯起生动的笑容，让拉哈伯一贯淡然的表情现出一丝难以觉察的波动。

男人的唇齿开阖，依旧是以不怎么在意的表情说着什么。很遗憾这段影像没有声音，他们无从知晓这段对白的内容，只好这样干瞪眼看着。偶尔会有高亮的火焰就要触及他们的身体，却总在最後关头被这个男人改变方向。他只是轻描淡写地挥一下手，那些火焰就如同有生命般闪到一边，甚至掉头向後，看上去它们像是受他控制一般。

拉哈伯沉默了半晌，终于张开嘴很认真地回了句什么。黑发男人拧一下眉心，思考着什么，又问了他一句话。是的，那一定是问句。因为接下来，拉哈伯露出隐约揪心的表情来。在Zoro和Sanji看来，那是一种无奈得近乎于摊牌的表情，带一点苦涩，却又坦然微笑。

似曾相识的复杂再一次出现在那双眸中。Zoro盯着拉哈伯的眼睛，直觉感到有什么非常接近的东西，似乎……也曾被自己接收到过。

是什么呢？

拉哈伯说了一句很短的话，就在Zoro和Sanji以为还有机会猜测更多内容的时候，眼前的一切画面倏然消褪。一切火焰的光芒都消失，没有了照明，四周归于一片黢黑。所有的幻觉竟然都结束了。

Zoro还在想那个眼神。他静静站在黑暗中，竭力在自己的记忆深处翻找。说不上为什么，他总觉得自己应该想起一些什么。但那究竟是什么，茫无头绪。

金发男人听见他清浅的呼吸声，叫了一声喂。不过那个家伙没有应声。没有光亮的话是大概走不出去的。他顺手掏出幻彩晶来充当照明。淡淡的绿色光芒映出两人周身的一小块空间。

那只藻类好像在努力地思考着什么。这有点出乎Sanji的意料，他可不认为那人有什么动脑子的必要。

“想什么呢，绿藻头？”

借着光，Zoro看了他一眼。

说起来，他只是随便瞥了一眼。淡绿色的晶石显露出柔和的光泽，将那个人的轮廓勾上一抹浅淡若无的边线。湛蓝的眸被染亮，有什么东西躲在他的眼神背後，敛尽光华。在这一瞬，Zoro突然明白了令自己苦思冥想的事情。

最早是从什么时候起，那家伙会用这样的眼神看自己？

有些时候他是知道的，但就在自己看过去的同时，厨子就别开视线，一幅若无其事的样子。他总以为那是种挑衅，不着痕迹，却又自相矛盾的趾高气扬。偶尔视线碰撞，那样的眼神也只是被他捕获一瞬，接着Sanji就会换上真正的蔑视，一张嘴就是挖苦诋毁，令人火大得马上忘记之前的一切。

只是种蹩脚的遮掩吗，因为不经意间流露出的在意？那家伙究竟是从什么时候起喜欢上自己的？  
之前的自己是迟钝得要死吗，现在才意识到是不是也太……後知後觉了？

一阵懊恼直窜上胸口，他再也不想忍耐，右手顺着Sanji的左臂攀上他的肩。在那人怔愣的时候，Zoro猛地将金发男人推到树上，狠狠压上自己的唇。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“你！唔……”一下子失去了语言的能力，破碎的词汇听起来就是在呻吟，金发男人的大脑瞬间空白。幻彩晶从他指间坠落，蓦然变作一种很接近火焰的红，在半空中打了个转。它是黑暗中唯一的光。  
不过，这已无关紧要。

在这样的时间这样的地点，无论做什么都不会有问题。大概是基于这个原因，Sanji并不拒绝这个吻，他在默许甚至可以说是在迎合。

触觉开始掌控全局。绿发男人在那双唇上辗转厮磨，那是属于他的，他想要尽情地掠夺。唇舌间的温度不仅仅是相合，更在迅速窜升。开始有灼人的燥热感在吐息间盘桓。Zoro的舌尖不费吹灰之力便撬开那人齿列。带着香烟气息的味道从舌尖传来，熟悉而令人迷醉。  
他并不讨厌Sanji的香烟，应该说，没有了香烟的厨子才像是缺少了点什么。烟草是那个人的标签，如同他原地转圈的眉毛，让人火大的性格，难以挑剔的厨艺，全部合在一起才是那个令他难以自拔的人。

金发男人并不抗拒，所以Zoro的手安然从那人的肩膀沿着脖颈缓缓向上，经过的每一寸皮肤都仿佛带着蛊惑的质感。绿发男人的指尖蓦地触到柔软的发丝，即使闭着眼睛也能够想起那种耀目的颜色。那个人的一切都牢牢占据着他的大脑。  
就好比即使连日阴云，也依然会牢记厚重层峦之上，太阳的万丈光辉。

他近乎贪婪地索取着那个人的一切，从呼吸开始。

舌尖交缠仿佛乐此不疲的游戏，到渐渐演变为难以抑制的狂乱。说口干舌燥不是什么错觉，也许真的是全部的水分都被蒸发干净，只给他们留下滚烫得灼人的呼吸。

因缺氧而短暂分开，借着幻彩晶的光芒，绿发剑士看见那人眼中生动又凌乱的火光。盛装着最广袤的海。舌尖掩在半开的唇齿阴影中，似现非现的绯色。Zoro当即想起那灵巧温润，销魂蚀骨的触觉，那样的滋味，大概永远也不会觉得烦腻。下一秒钟，他再度欺身咬上那双火烫的唇。

妈的他的存在就是一种诱惑！

不会满足于这个吻的。不，在把那家伙压到树干上的时候就决定了。  
……这一次，要做到最後。

似乎被Zoro噬咬的狂野激发，金发男人毫不迟疑地咬回来。两人谁也不会认输，都想压制住对方。一刹那，唇舌相抵变作风云际会的战场。

Sanji在狂乱前的最後一个念头是……任谁也不会想到的吧，在四下无人的时候，自己竟然和那个绿藻头……会这样相处？

绿发男人的手滑过那人的耳廓，发丝，沿着脖颈逐寸向下。指腹按上那副精致的锁骨，不自觉地描绘着美好的形状。这一次，他能够感受到自己掌心下的每一丝波动。Zoro挑起一点唇角，离开那人的唇，转去舔吻他的脸颊与耳下。厨子的身体真的很敏感，Zoro感到不可抑止的颤抖，就在自己舌尖轻触的刹那。

“呜……”Sanji猛地咬紧牙关，被吻触及的地方烫得似乎开始燃烧。

Zoro的手没有闲下来，那只手正沿着锁骨的方向滑入白袍的前襟。这种衣服实在是太宽松了，不好好利用一下简直是对不起它的设计者。这样想着，绿发男人不轻不重地按压着掌底的肌肤，他相信自己留有足够的耐心，在这具完美的身体上煽风点火。

Sanji睁开一点眼睛，余光能瞥见那人利落的碎发。火热的碰触昭示着那个人的体温，贴合皮肤的触感熟悉又带一点强横，缓缓游走在自己胸前。他的身体非常密切地贴近自己，因此可以感受到他的某个部位，开始因情欲而有所反应。

他……真的是这么想要自己吗？

他叹了口气，努力压制住自己被煽动起来的喘息。他攀着绿发男人精实的肩颈，侧过脸颊贴上那人的耳。

“Zoro。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

整个世界都在激荡。

没什么能比得过Sanji用沾染着欲火的沙哑音色叫出自己的名字。绿发男人已经亲身体验过一次，他百分之一千地确信这件事。

挑逗的舌从耳侧离开，衣襟被扯开，绿发男人啃噬着白皙的脖颈，右手毫无阻碍地一路向下。忽然间Zoro似乎是想起了什么。他停下动作，折回来给Sanji一记长吻，然後不怀好意地勾起一点邪笑。

“我是不是应该提前警告你一下……就算你求我停下，我也会继续？”

不出所料金发男人立即骂出口。“混账，想得美！老子才不会求一株低等植物！唔应该说，”他扯过那人衣襟，毫不退让地还击，“……你有那个本事吗，嗯？”

“你和别人做过吗？”眼神说明Zoro是在很认真地询问这件事情。

金发男人从鼻子里哼了一声。“你觉得死老头会让我乱来吗？”

厨子痞笑的时候眯起一点眼睛，海色的眸中晃起成片的影。幻彩晶的红逐渐变得浓重如火，在两人身上铺一层鲜亮的暖烈。两种异调的色彩交迭在一起，再加上彼此都不稳的呼吸，像是起了某种奇妙而要命的化学反应。白色的袍子在之前的动作中松松垮垮地敞开，挂在肩上的衣料早已褪到手臂。暴露在空气中的大截皮肤衬着背後浅浅淡金的羽翼，被染成大片鲜艳的颜色，说不上是晶石的光芒还是那只野兽一番肆虐的杰作。而在金发男人左肩的胛骨上，有一枚如同纹身般的精致的双翼，镶嵌在那对羽翼正中的，是不断变幻宛若鲜活的黢黑火焰。  
毫无疑问，在Roronoa Zoro眼中，就连勇者标记都是直截了当的诱惑。

“现在不就是……”

“妈的，给老子滚开！”也不想想这是为什么，没大脑的混账！

果然阿。从来没有人见过这家伙如此魅惑的样子，除了自己。一想到这点Zoro就觉得全身的血液都变得滚烫，就要沸腾。

“到底有没有那个本事，你自己确认吧。”绿发男人根本不在意他的怒骂，左手揽着那人细瘦的腰，一个拧身将厨子压在身下。

Sanji挣扎了一下，没能挣脱那人对自己的钳制。拼气力他还真是不如这个浑身肌肉的混账，不过这并不意味着他就毫无对策了。Sanji告诉自己，如果愿意，他可以随时把这家伙一脚踢成星星。当然前提得是自己愿意。就走神了这么一瞬，思绪再度折回的时候，他一下子撞上那人专注邃黯的目光。

刹那，连时光也要止步不前。  
只是被他的注视捕获，就觉得是灵魂将要献祭。

Sanji的视线挪到那人左眼的伤口，那只始终没有再睁开的眼睛，左边的胸腔突然腾出空阔疼痛的一整片。

每次想起，总会心悸不已。一只眼睛一双翅膀，没了就没了，这家伙始终一幅不在乎的样子。如果……如果什么时候，要的就是他的性命呢？也要这么不管不顾吗？他狠狠咬牙。又不是没有前科，还要让别人受几次惊吓？

摊上你这么个让人不放心的家伙，老子是上辈子就欠你吗？刚想到这里，金发男人突然失笑，因为所谓的“上辈子”，不就是他们在曲神岛的时候吗？！真的欠他吗，那位[萨麦尔殿下]？

“你这个……”Sanji抬起右手触到三枚金色的耳坠，一阵散乱的光芒迷了他的眼睛。一把将Zoro的身子拉低，他撑起身子，主动纠缠上那人的唇舌。

混账绿藻头。  
上辈子老子就和你在一起了吧……你还想要老子怎样，嗯？

汹涌而至的吻引起的风暴，可以席卷伟大航道。只有亲身体会过面对海上风暴的无力回天，才更能明白感情的沉重与澎湃。Zoro毫不客气地享受着厨子的邀约，肆无忌惮地掠夺着更多。在最後的意识中，Sanji隐约想，如果他能对自己多一点迷恋，是不是就会多一分求生的渴望？在生死关头，多一分活下来的可能？  
如果答案是肯定，他不介意用这种方式，成为Roronoa Zoro活下去的另一个理由。


	125. Chapter 125

[一百二十五]

 

皮肤暴露在微凉的空气中，随时随地都能感受到如同火焰的触感。手一离开胸口，炽热的舌便紧跟着贴上。在光线不是很好的地方，其他的感官就会异常灵敏起来。这是人的本能。所以Sanji倒抽了一口气便一把捂住自己的嘴，妈的他一点也不想发出那些可耻的声音！

察觉到这个动作，Zoro微微顿了一下，就着晶石细弱的光，Sanji恍惚觉得他弯起嘴角露出一个可恨的表情。不等他做出什么恼火的表示，身体便在那个人的动作之下颤抖起来。

绿发男人仿佛是在逡巡自己的领地，肆无忌惮地在胸口留下连串的痕迹。反正还有时间，所有吻痕都会消失的……其实就算不消失，也没什么的吧？舌尖熟练地找到胸前的突起，不无情色地绕着它划出湿滑的痕迹。手指摸上对侧那一枚，或轻或重地按揉着。他知道，那个敏感的身体会难耐地记住一切。

就是要每一刻都让他记住，是谁给他这样的记忆。

喘息声从那人的嘴角零零碎碎地泄露，身体像时不时地通过电流。Sanji不知道那家伙是从哪儿学来的这些手法。但毫无疑问自己就这样被煽动起来，而且……居然比上次还要不堪。

跟那个白痴剑士只做过一次，但是每一处细节都像是被刻划在这个身体的最深处。之前虽然会有彼此亲吻，也会有一些比较亲昵的表现，但都……不是这样直白地写满欲望。现在的一切浸没在暗夜中，被加划上愈加兴奋的标记。似曾相识的感觉一旦迸发，身体的记忆便悉数苏醒。  
妈的不想承认也不行，他不无懊恼地想，这是骗不了任何人的。

身体似乎比理智要更想念那个人，想念得发疯。

在胸口按捏的那只手离开了原本的领地不断向下，Zoro感到掌底的身体漂亮而匀称，毫无疑问这一切都是吸引着他的。紧接着熟练地解开布制的腰带。绿发男人挤在那双长腿间，开始想象它们缠在自己腰上时近乎融化的感觉。再过一会儿便能感受到了吧。现在要紧的是除掉那些该死的衣服，他确信。

炽热的掌心先触到的是膝盖，蜿蜒向上。才拨开袍子的布料他便改了主意。Zoro轻而易举地将手探进去，握住薄薄的布料下那个已经变得火热的地方。

发出一声浓腻的鼻音，Sanji一惊，差点咬破自己的掌心。

Zoro并不急于进攻，即使感受到那具身体的轻颤，他也只是轻轻握住金发男人的分身，探长身子吻上那人的手背——紧紧捂住嘴的那只手。他反复清浅地吻着，像是对待这世上最珍贵的宝物。对于厨子而言，那是独一无二的宝物，而在他眼中，也是同样。

Sanji用一只手捂住自己的嘴，另一只攀在Zoro背上。电流猛然流窜的刹那，他用力抓扯着那人背上的衣物。这动作让Zoro的胸口大片裸露出来，借着鲜亮的红光他看见怵目惊心的伤疤，斜斜划过整片的胸膛。这个人——为了梦想，在生死面前连眼睛都不眨一下的男人——正在做着什么呢？  
不管那家伙怀揣着多宏伟的梦想，在多少人面前张狂得不可一世，此刻的一切就好像他Roronoa Zoro……只有自己，只看着自己。

怎么可能不回应？

从某个地方开始，浑身的血管都被带动着激跳。一切都被那个男人握在掌中，从身体到血液的流动再到心。金发男人挪开了自己的手，再次贴上火烫的唇。

下一刻，唇舌交缠，气息紊乱而急促。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

像是两尾滑腻的鱼，它们在口中沾满彼此的津液，缠斗不休。

被炽烈的吻煽动起来，Zoro的手开始上下动作。金发男人无从压抑的黏腻声音被堵在喉口，吞没在齿间。尽管如此，香艳刺激的官能感还是在一刻不停地撞击Zoro的头脑，让他浑身的血液加速奔流。

他套弄着那个人浑身上下的最脆弱的一个地方，现在他的一切都归自己所有，甚至连呼吸的频率都要在自己掌控之下。它们正随着自己手上的动作，忽快忽慢不断变化。

Zoro察觉到身下的人渐渐迷乱失神，脸上是全无防备的表情，觉得自己简直是身在天堂。无论如何也不会想到的，竟然会在这条船上找到这样的发展。但自己胸腔中填满得快要炸裂的，正是难以言述的激动和狂喜。  
老实说这个时候被香艳的画面充斥头脑，让他做任何事情，他都不会犹豫。对，任何事情。

这就是那个人所带来的，他Roronoa Zoro最大的危机。  
但掌握着他生死的那个人，早已不复清醒。

他离开一点，看着身下的人。唾液拉出一道银色的丝线，在暧昧的照明中，闪着诱惑的光泽。那只微阖的眼睛泄露出一点海的颜色。袍子凌乱地摊在地上，唯一还牵连的部位大概就是褪到手肘的衣领。而早就放开的那只手，就搭在自己的肩上。那张嘴半是喘息，半是无意识地念着早就破碎不成句的单词。

绯红的舌尖在轻颤，吐出一个音节。

“Zo……”

绿发男人挑起唇角。接下去的，就当做是念出这个名字的奖励吧。他俯下身，舌尖带着炽烈的气息，一路滑过白鱼般的胸口与腹部，直抵Sanji火热的分身。

又是一个惊雷，直接在金发男人的脑中炸开。来自于舌尖的炙热是和空气截然不同的温度，和手指或者掌心更是有着根本性的差异。被灼人的温度碰触，舔舐甚至包裹，这根本就是任何想象都无法体验的快感。在不甚明亮的丛林中，它们被全身的神经放大了无数倍地传递到大脑。Sanji难耐地呻吟一声向下看去，那颗绿色的脑袋埋在自己的双腿间。不用看也知道……那藻类在做什么。

妈的这真是要命！

“嗯……不，不要。”暗哑的声音已经快要不是自己的了。那个人毫不留情地挑起自己身上的火焰，现在他只觉得口干舌燥，快要被灼烧到死了。

“我说过的吧，就算你求我，也不会停下？”恼人的声音从下面传来，之後就是炽烈的感觉再次侵袭。

这一次，绿发男人将手中高耸的分身全部含进嘴里，重复着抽动的动作。不出意外，上方的喘息一下粗重起来。

“呜……妈的……”在断裂不继的思维中，Sanji从想骂人变得什么都不剩。

是真的不要吗？哪里不要了？绿发男人能够看见眼前白皙的身体在急剧地起伏，那个人早已抑制不住更急促的呼吸。他很清楚这具身体其实没有任何想要抵抗的念头，大抵也只是嘴上死撑着说说而已。要知道，那双腿所拥有的力量足够将自己踢飞了，可现在它们只是绵软无力地撑在地面上。这个男人早就在自己面前放下了全部的警戒，任自己为所欲为。

这样向自己敞开一个不设防的身体，你说该怎样还给他，嗯？

白皙的身体在轻微地扭动，说不上是想逃开还是想将自己更多地送上，绿发男人十分干脆霸道地扣住那细瘦的腰身，让那个身体按照自己的意思，无法逃离。

虽然是在将近黢黑的丛林中，Sanji的眼前却如同闪过整片白亮的光。身体在一刻紧绷，跟着便如同卸了力，一下子瘫软在地上喘息。头脑短暂缺氧，他的视线失神地掠过那个直起身来的人。眼前的画面让他在一瞬间便抓回之前失掉的心神，左边的胸腔像是更快了一个节拍般的疯狂跳动。

Zoro抬起头来深深注视着他，眸底闪动的黯光昭示着他正在隐忍的欲望。有白色的浊液从他嘴角滴下，带着滚烫的温度落在Sanji的肚腹间。刹那间，Sanji觉得自己的状态从普通的沸腾飙升到足以变作气体蒸发。

妈的这种画面真是……太刺激了！

显然Zoro不可能有什么就此停下的念头。男人将手指伸进嘴里再抽出来，带出连串黏腻的津液。那只手一路向下，先是触到了大腿根部，接着滑动，挪到那处更加敏感的位置。

一根带着润滑的手指探了进去。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“呜……”就算是湿濡的指尖，刚进来的时候也终归不会是什么舒服的感觉。

“忍耐一下。”Zoro的手指按兵不动等待那个人适应，他俯下身吻上那汗湿的脖颈。

没有继续进犯，金发男人的注意力便集中到左颈。来自舌尖的温度，伴着黏腻湿滑的感觉不住蔓延，多少冲淡了一些被入侵的不适。余光隐约能见到那人撑在自己耳畔的胳膊，手略略勾住自己的发丝。Sanji一直攀住那人肩颈的右手撤回来。指尖碰到金色的水滴，在喘息的间隙中，他听见它们碰撞出清脆的声响。

在无数昼起夜殁的长风中，他也曾听见过这样的声音。带着海风腥咸的气息，在他脑海里成为最不能想念的想念。只有少数送去食物的机会可以顺理成章地打一架。更多的时候，他总要淡然地瞟一眼那个身影就离开，将一切不该拥有的情绪全部氤氲在海雾和香烟的缭绕中。  
与梦想不同，这是现实。

有他。也根本不算有。  
那是Sanji很长时间以来的秘密。他曾以为会带进坟墓。

感到怀里的身体放松了一点，绿发男人缓缓抽动手指。密热的甬道包裹住自己的手指，不受控制地吞吐着没入的异物。主人开始轻轻扭动身体抵抗这轮侵袭，淡金色的羽翼被随意地铺折在地面上，边缘沾染着红光，让人感到微微暴虐的美。

生着茧的指腹在体内转动厮磨，关于这件事情的记忆被彻底翻搅出来。抵不住陌生而又熟悉的感觉一波接一波袭来，Sanji全身的警觉都被难以自制地拔高。他拧一点眉，汗水顺着脸颊与脖颈滑下。手重新攀上绿发男人精实的背脊，抓紧一点，再抓紧一点。

他在大口喘息，不自觉地念着。“绿藻……”

绿发男人挪过来贴着他的耳，唇拂过金色的发丝。他啜咬着那人发烫的耳廓，嗓音沙哑诱惑。“叫我的名字。”

“混账绿藻头……”

“这个词倒是说得蛮顺口的嘛。”

绿发男人唇角带着一抹邪笑轻轻转动手指，粗糙的指腹碾磨过柔软的内壁。蓦然从尾椎处腾起一种隐约酸涩的感觉，Sanji立时觉得自己要投降了……就算他的精神能够强悍得超脱身体，这个身体也早已投降了。他喘一口气，从齿间迸出不甚清晰的音节。

“Zo……Zoro。”

吐露着自己名字的舌尖简直就是在折磨自己所剩无几的理智。注视着那鲜润舌尖的眼神变得沉邃，下一秒钟，绿发男人不容抗拒地地压上那双诱惑自己的唇。

第二根手指沿着被扩宽的甬道探进。

短促的声音被立时吞进肚子。Zoro感受到自己肩头的手猛地抓紧，那具被自己印上无数吻痕的漂亮身体也不自觉地弓成一道弧线。他抬起头看见凌乱金发之间，眉心骤起如海面荡涤的波痕，Zoro只能清浅地反复吻着，想竭力抚平那个痛楚的起伏。

稍稍平复一点呼吸，金发男人就推了他一把。“用不着……把老子当女人吧，混账。”

Sanji明白他不想让自己太过疼痛。不过自己才不需要什么温柔的抚慰，浪漫的情调——虽然那的确是曾经的梦想——还有缠绵的情话，当然他也绝不指望那个家伙能说出什么听起来就太过奇怪的内容。  
大概只除了自己的名字……不过似乎那也不是什么轻而易举的事情。

金发的人深呼吸几下。“继续吧。”

“喂，这一次我可真的不会停下了。”

Sanji勾过男人的脖颈，扬起唇角恢复了一贯恶劣的笑容。“你，那，里……不是也快不行了吗，嗯？”

“混账，这么煽动我的话，可是要付出代价的。”黯红色的眸中，危险的光一闪而逝。

上前堵住那张嘴的同时，第三根手指也跟着探入秘处。身下的人倒抽一口气，下一秒钟逞凶者趁机侵入齿列的舌便与他缠搅在一起。Zoro感到那个人的手是如此用力地搂着自己的脖颈，仿佛想要将自己揉碎禁锢在身旁。任何一方在平时都根本不会表现出来的感情，也只有在这种迷乱的时候才会互相拉扯着，初露端倪。  
绿发男人知道，便如同自己爱着这个男人。沉重，强烈。

快要窒息。


	126. Chapter 126

[一百二十六]

 

身下金发的人微微扭动着身子，如同一尾漂亮精致的鱼，带着自己专属的印记，在臂弯的涸辙中跃动不已。柔软的翅尖在挣扎中无意碰翻附近的幻彩晶，光亮在碰触到羽翼的刹那由红色变作亮金，接着一离开那只翅膀便换上了淡淡的白光。

因为变作柔和无色的光芒，所以更能显示出那具白皙身体上艳丽的绯色。它们像是无言的邀请，更像某种有毒的蛊惑，让绿发的剑士根本就无法停下。尽管这个人从头到脚都已经是自己的，可依然想要更多。想在白鱼般的皮肤上留下更多淫靡的痕迹，想听他喘息着叫出自己的名字，想看他狂乱得无法控制的表情，想让一个从头到脚都完全不同于以往的厨子，只归自己所有。他想要……更多地占据，索求这个身体。

是谁手上痴迷沦陷的剧本，舞台上的人永远无法遁逃。

不断逡巡着内里的手指抽出，取而代之的是火烫坚硬的器官。绿发男人直起身子，扶着那双长腿，缓慢然而不可抗拒地顶了进去。

“嗯……”Sanji只是咬紧齿列发出一个略显迷蒙的音节。

经过之前充分的扩张，进来的一刹那并没有感受到太多疼痛。但身体的敏锐感觉始终不容忽视，金发男人不自觉地挺起背脊，腰际扭出一道细微的褶皱。不知自己脸上是汗水还是泪水，反正视线陷入模糊，但唯有上方的那个人，像是带着扩散亮光，深深的视线在倾覆的雾霭中甚是清晰。

这种感觉体验过一次。Zoro感到难以言说的快感顺着两个人连接的地方，一路轰轰烈烈地烧灼上头脑。一刹那，是轻飘飘的眩晕，要说……就像是在云端。但真正踩在空岛那些云团里的时候又怎及得上这一刻的销魂蚀骨。他肯定并享受着这种从心底攀升而起的欣喜若狂和占有。

男人缓慢地抽动起来。火烫而湿滑的内壁在每一次抽离的时候紧紧吸附住自己的分身，仿佛留恋不已，试图索取更多。虽然是处身丛林，却在这一刻仿佛降临深海，绿发男人恍惚间看见满目的幽蓝，从那个金发的人四周不住扩散。带着明暗相间的涟漪，散开的波光如同他明澈海色的眼瞳。  
那是刻划在他记忆最深处的，Sanji的颜色。

在每一次看见他的眼睛的时候，鲜明跳跃的光都从那片蓝中倾泻而出。他能感受到被汹涌吞没的力量，就在那人生气勃发的眸底。他感受到一场巨大的漩涡，而他就在边缘徘徊危险了已久。所以他相信一提到厨子，自己最先想到的，也许是蓝而不是如那个人发丝般明耀的金色。

时光变幻。  
自己和厨子站在临界岛莫撒锡，库里少年居住的那个岩洞中。

[你的幻彩晶，除了绿色，还应该有一种颜色，]已经失明的金发男人坐在石桌边，微垂着头，[是什么？]  
[是什么？]  
[Zoro？]

他看着浸润着海色的眸中再也找不到自己的影子，刹那间巨大的空落感侵袭了整个世界。自己在尚未察觉到重要的时候便已失去。有什么像是黑色荆棘般的东西拔节生长，刺破天际。  
——像你的眼睛。

“阿……”迷蒙的呻吟闯入脑际。金发男人张开嘴，凌乱的吐息让那布满艳色的胸膛不住起伏。Zoro加快了动作，不出意外地听见了更多煽情的喘息。他终于感到一阵充实的，失而复得的狂喜。他向那个人倾下身去，任由那个人将四肢紧紧缠上来。手臂搂住自己的脖颈，双腿缠绕在自己腰间，以最亲密的姿态感受着彼此。以前的他从来不敢有这样的想象，而今这一切都已是真实。  
他感受着那个人如此真切的存在，比任何一样宝物都要更珍贵。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

之前便已被那个家伙挑逗得无法忍耐。疼痛渐渐离自己远去，而难以抗拒的酥麻感沿着尾椎升起，带着风暴的速度刹那占据全身。金发男人无法控制地颤抖起来，他感到这具身体仿佛已经不受自己掌控。

做过一次便食髓知味，虽然没可能诉诸言语，可他的确渴求着更多。Sanji轻轻扭动着身体厮磨着身上的人，火焰从身体里各个地方窜出，不管是被那个人挑起来的，还是自己引发的。两具年轻的身体交缠在一起，一切感知都炽烈地烧起来，而愈发口干舌燥。

突然之间，身体内某一处被触到，Sanji几乎整个人都惊跳起来。当然前提是他得有这个能力。很遗憾，现在他被那个人牢牢压着浑身无力，所做出的最大动作也不过是发出一声急促的喘息，浑身颤抖，努力绞紧了下身。

正在全身心感受他的人不可能察觉不到。

Zoro寻上金发男人的唇，紧贴着那双被蹂躏得微微红肿的唇低声笑起来。“是那里吗，嗯？”

“什……什么？”

绿发男人没有再说话，他只是用行动在验证着自己的想法。他揽着金发男人的腰将他抱起来，让他跨坐在自己身上。挪动的时候，身体交合的地方又是一阵难言的厮磨，Sanji无法控制地浑身颤抖起来。Zoro能看到那人泛着潮气的眸泄露出一点迷离的微光，那是沾染着情欲的象征。手臂环着温度恍若烧灼的身躯，掌心触到的蝴蝶骨有难以言说的美好形状。绿发男人痴迷地将手掌贴着那光洁的脊背滑下，直到腰际，描绘的每一道弧线都令人血液奔腾。他扶起Sanji细瘦的腰身，开始遁着记忆中的那个位置，将自己的分身一次比一次更加强硬地送进去。

几乎要燃尽整个世界的感觉再次席卷，金发男人下意识地攀紧那人坚实的肩颈，他几乎都要担心自己的双腿和腰会在那种酥麻的感觉中彻底崩坏。

Zoro扶着他的腰，销魂蚀骨的快感源源不断地从身下传来。他毫不费力地贯穿，碾压厮磨着那个位置，每一次都激起那个人剧烈的颤抖。察觉到这个姿势很容易便能舔吻到那人湿滑黏腻的胸口，Zoro当即毫不犹豫地付诸行动。他用一只手扣紧那人的腰身，另一只手重新抚上Sanji的分身，而舌尖再次够上已经沾染无数香艳痕迹的胸口。

“阿……Zo，ro……阿……”

金发男人能感受到那个人所有的碰触。无论哪一处，都是点起一抹难以熄灭的火焰。在接连不断的晕眩与飞升感觉中，他觉得自己仿佛已充实得拥有整个世界。低靡的器官重新抬头，欲望被那个人再一次挑拨如活。

绿发男人持续不断的动作渐渐急促起来。Sanji听见他愈加粗重的呼吸声，自己也无比真切地体会着他的欲望，随着彼此的动作喘息不已。浑身上下敏感的地方都被掌握，他突然觉得身份对调，Zoro是厨师，而自己才是那砧板上的鱼，怎样扭动也逃不出厨师的手心。那个男人作为这场盛宴的料理人，正在恣意调配自己中意的口味。

……算了，就这样沉陷吧。  
反正早就无法逃离了，不是吗。

透过氤氲着水汽的眼睛，他能看到那个人专注的神情，仿佛此刻摆在他面前的才是天下第一重要的事情。来自身体各处的感觉再度侵袭，体内被那人不断碾磨的地方涌现出将要抵达巅峰的快感。他连最後的理智都快要失去了。

“Sanji。”

低沉的声线，带着暗哑而不加掩饰的情色味道，一瞬便攫紧Sanji的心。

那个混账，平时不叫也就罢了。  
为什么每次叫起来，都这么要命！

浑身的血液都激荡起来生生快了好几分，金发男人觉得自己处于一种将近缺氧的兴奋中，头脑从晕眩到只剩一片空荡荡的浓白。Zoro的声音就像是鸣响的圣钟，在自己的世界中不断盘桓。他无法回应，只能大口地喘息。

下一秒钟，一股热流狂野地冲击着体内最敏感的那个地方。高挺的欲望终于抵受不住这股没顶的快感，一刹那释放在绿发男人的手中。

Zoro。

唇齿被肆虐地撬开，呼吸被强横地掠夺，舌尖被斜卷着勾起，所有的呻吟都变得呢喃不清湮没在丛林的长风中。  
抵死的纠缠。

什么都没有。  
只有你。只要你。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sanji浑身瘫软地挂在绿发男人身上。Zoro抱着他，不断吻着自己怀里的身体。绿发男人从那个令人迷醉的身体中抽离，仍是维持着那个亲昵的姿势，在轻吻的间隙中平缓着自己的呼吸。像是微醉了之後的感觉，头脑微微地迷眩，而仍陷欢愉。  
如果要用酒来比喻，Zoro能想到的，唯一能够形容金发男人的酒就是雷格那“上六天下六狱只此一罐”的甘诺甜酒。清冽微醺，却有着最惊心动魄的浓烈。而最相似的地方，大概就是“只此一家”的标签了。  
……换做任何人，都做不到。无法迷恋。

金发男人略显慵懒地看着那个人依然用唇舌在自己的身体上逡巡，不再带着浓郁明显的情欲，只是简单温柔地轻吻。Sanji不觉想，这家伙真的会喜欢吗，这样的身体？

“绿藻……”话一说出口才意识到，声音已经沙哑成了这个样子。他只能干咳一声，伸手揉了几下绿色的碎发。“你就没什么要说的吗？”

虽然不指望你能说出什么讨人欢喜的情话……

“……你指什么？”一丝带着邪气的笑容从那人的唇角不怀好意地泄露。而他依旧炽热的掌心已经按在了金发男人的腰上轻轻画着圈，“是‘要再开吗’，还是‘腰疼吗’？”

“妈的！”就知道指望不上一株单细胞藻类！尽管恼火，但是那家伙的手掌按压上皮肤的时候，还是轻轻颤了一下。

下一秒钟，Zoro果断地将Sanji重新压在身下。绿发男人伸手撑在上方轻笑着看厨子一眼，然後倾身重新舔上他沾着鲜艳桃色的唇，手掌也不安分地在他胸口游移。看样子，他对于“再开”这件事情，似乎抱有相当大的兴趣。

“你就这么欲求不满吗？！”金发男人咬牙推开他，“知道什么叫节制吗？！”

Zoro忙着再一次感受这具令人迷醉的身体，从那双唇一离开便直接去了锁骨那里，他有点心不在焉地回答。“节制？在这种一个人都没有的地方，需要那种东西吗？！”

Sanji暗骂，妈的果然你这混账藻类就是觑准了“没人”才敢这么放肆的！

“谁知道这边会发生什么事情，你还是提高点警觉的好，野兽。”他拍开Zoro，支起身子。不出所料，浑身上下都是黏腻的感觉。金发男人不觉拧眉。“如果你再这么放肆，就没有下次了，听见吗，绿藻？”突然看见Zoro那个不爽的表情，他轻笑起来，伸手揪一下那人的脸颊，“现在老子要去洗澡。”

等到两个人从一团漆黑的丛林回到湖边，都快要天明了。尽管这地方一直布满白色的雾气，但开始有细微的光线透过。先前点起的篝火还在，若不是眼尖地看见这处火光，两个人还不知道什么时候才能走出丛林。

Sanji看着依然喧闹的湖面，叹了口气。篝火还在，天色未明，这就意味着，那些嘈杂的鱼还没有散去。他甚至能够听见它们不断在水面上拍打的声音。

绿发男人面无表情地看他一眼，下一秒就扬手将幻彩晶远远抛了出去。晶石带着一道白芒，如堕天的流星，直沉入湖心。

“绿藻，你疯了？！”话音才落，金发男人就意识到，所有的鱼群都离开了岸边。它们开始向光亮所在的湖心集中。

Zoro斜他一眼。“你不是想洗澡吗，白痴？”

“这可是我要给两位女神的礼物，弄丢了怎么办……”知道这家伙是用晶石的光芒引走那些不安分的鱼，Sanji还是切了一声，“混账，等天亮了去给老子捞回来……”

将身体浸在水中的瞬间，金发男人长长舒了一口气。腰的确在疼，但这种事情不可能说得出口！他胡乱洗了一下就躺在浅滩上，身体一闲下来脑袋就不免要胡思乱想。他要先睡一觉，然後弄点吃的再回去查看宫殿。那些关于拉哈伯的谜题他还想找到答案。现在还要再加上一件新的事情，他们在丛林里见到的幻影是怎么回事。他也不知道应该去哪里找答案。

侧目一看，那只藻类摊开四肢躺在不远处，一半身体浸在水里，就这样睡着了。

“白痴藻类，这是为了方便浮游吗？”他重新看了看四周，终于爬起来挪到那个人身边去。随随便便挨到Zoro身边，把脑袋放在那人胳膊上，Sanji闭上眼睛。“老子现在只是缺个枕头。”

听见金发男人变得匀称轻缓的呼吸声，Zoro翻了个身轻轻将那个人拢在怀里，他半梦半醒地嘟哝。

“……不坦率的家伙。”


	127. Chapter 127

[一百二十七]

 

“在狱岛没有这样的机会呢，看见这么璀璨的星空。”

欧尔比雅坐在宛若镜面的湖畔，仰起头露出一个温雅的笑容。几只赞比纳尔小精灵从她长袍的褶皱中飞出来，呢喃着照亮了附近的一小块区域。湖的四周生长着低矮的植物，没有任何东西遮挡夜空。抬起头便能看见星河汩汩流淌着银光，那画面是他们从未见过的壮阔与浩荡。更令人赞叹的是，脚下平静无澜的湖面毫厘不差地映出繁星的群像，仿佛置身于一个无比美妙的异空间。

他们已在非常接近天空的地方，而企望着更高。

这里是四天岛麦柯吉亚，论高度在曲神十三岛中排名第三。从海德遗迹一路赶来，已经是将近傍晚时分。当下众人决定原地休息，明天一早再去寻找藏在群岛某处的魔法阵。所有人都留在体积最大的那座绿岛上，此刻呈现在他们眼前的正是通往朝圣之路必经的那片湖泊。

听见这样的赞叹，Ace很随意地接下她的话。“何必分得那么清楚，天岛和狱岛都是咱们的家。”

“家……吗？”这个词令那双宝石蓝色的眸中起了一层朦胧的雾气。

不过是去红海走过一趟，可是“家”，“家人”还有“伙伴”，“梦想”这些字样，似乎比以前更容易触动自己。那些坚强与温柔并存的词汇，在念出口的时候有滚烫的温度，带着强韧得能够产生奇迹的力量，铺天盖地。

“不过，很多人都不这样认为。”库里撇一下嘴，“唔，想起来我还曾说过……自己绝对不会来天岛的呢。”

“那是为什么？……呃如果是什么不能说的理由就算了，不用勉强。”Usopp不太确定地摆了摆手，心说要是跟身份什么有关的事情，这个话题还是不提的好。看库里的神色没什么变化，他才重新放下心来。

青白发色的少年只是在思考着措辞。“因为会失去……怎么说呢，[梅菲斯托殿下]曾经给过我一个预言。说是一旦我踏上天岛的范围，就注定要失去什么重要的东西。”

戈其侧着脑袋看他。“是什么……难道没有说吗？”

“预言没有那么精确的。能说出这件事来已经很不错了。”少年打个呵欠，“也没准是说我会失去一贯闲散的生活吧……话说回来，”他望向欧尔比雅的时候，眸中已重新充满深邃睿智的光，“海德遗迹那里的魔法阵，是阿尔夫海姆对吧？”

“精灵之国阿尔夫海姆，”欧尔比雅抬起右手，一只散发着淡淡光芒的小精灵轻轻落在她的指尖上，“如果追溯上古的话，一天海德应该算是赞比纳尔小精灵的故乡。再加上一狱岛作为曲神十三岛中比较居中的岛屿，被冠以中庭米德加尔特之名。由此可见……这两个世界之间的对应大概还是有迹可寻的。”

“那么，对这座岛有什么提示吗？”Ace在脑海中搜索着一切关于麦柯吉亚的讯息，不过印象中真的没有见到什么类似于魔法阵的东西。

“根据先前法阵中的提示和传说推测，这座岛所代表的，应该是华纳海姆。”

戈其差点跳起来。“华纳海姆？！就是那个掌管繁衍，海洋与风的华纳神族聚居地？！”

Usopp不无震惊地看着他。“你是什么时候知道这种事情的？！”

“之前找资料的时候，在书里看到过。所以记住了一部分。”少年指一下自己的脑袋。这种记忆对于他而言，并不算什么困难的事情。

欧尔比雅宝石蓝色的眸中流露出几许笑意。戈其对于知识的汲取力令她大为赞赏。如果不是这孩子现在身为红海人，她甚至想出言让他留在自己的图书馆。

“我……好像知道了……”Ace猛地一震，望向欧尔比雅。

“殿下，是蓝晶岛上的那些雕像吗？”路萨对这座岛屿也比其他人更为熟悉，他也想起了某些奇怪的东西。

“雕像？”

Ace向其他人解释。“镶嵌在巨大的蓝晶之中，为数众多的雕像。没人知道它们是如何建造又是如何放进去的。我一直怀疑那些东西和‘空白的历史’有关，现在想来，也可能和法阵有关，又或者这二者根本就是同一回事。不管怎样，我们明天去那里看看就知道了。”

之前从未注意过的巨大谜团，在这一刻终于破开乌云翻墨的一角，初露端倪。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“喂绿藻，还没有找到？！”一想起这件窝火的事Sanji就觉得应该狠狠踢他一顿。那个白痴为了引走那些鱼，把幻彩晶扔到湖里，结果现在找不到了！

清澈的湖底布满淡色的卵石，大多晶莹温润，看起来和晶石很像。如果没有晶石自发的光芒，的确有种大海捞针般的感觉。

此刻金发男人坐在岸上烤鱼，顺便托着腮看那个家伙在湖里翻来覆去地找。当初为了让鱼群远离岸边，Zoro把晶石抛到了相当远的湖中心。现在可好，还能找得回来吗？。。。话说不会被哪条该死的鱼吞进肚子了吧？！

Sanji翻了翻架在火上的两条烤鱼，都已经可以打满分了。看着自己手中的美味料理，厨师先生的心情好转了不少。他暂时将晶石的事放在一边，毕竟他们还有很多时间可以去找。

视线所及处，绿发男人站在齐腰深的水中。在他周身不断扩散着巨大的涟漪。它们和翼尖轻轻点出的波纹交叠在一起，渐渐沥过整片视野。只有在这样的无人之境，Sanji才得以肆无忌惮地，不需要任何遮掩地，捕捉着那个身影。

宛若察觉到自己的视线，那个人忽然抬头看过来。金发男人早有准备，他慢条斯理地伸手打个招呼。

“喂绿藻，回来吃饭了。兴许等天黑就能看见了。”

Zoro切一声，甩掉手上的水。十几秒钟後，他湿漉漉地坐到金发男人旁边，带着咬牙切齿的神情开口。

“麻烦死了，就当你没见过它吧。”

“可以阿，只要你以後不再碰老子。”

看那个人不无危险地眯起眼睛，Sanji十分果决地把烤鱼塞进他手里，语气强硬得没有丝毫商量的余地。“赶快吃，一会儿跟老子去一个地方。”

虽然自大的态度令人恼火，但好奇心终究占了上风。“什么地方？！”

金发的人用一种近乎怜悯的眼神看着Zoro。“跟一个路痴说目的地，你觉得有用吗？”

“混账你找砍吗……还是说，你的腰精神得很？！”话虽如此，绿发男人还是将大部分注意力放在了手里的鱼上。椰香烤鱼鲜香的味道令他顿时觉得饥肠辘辘，不管怎样，还是先填饱了肚子才有力气干别的事情。

“妈的！”

其实，真实情况有点无法反驳……所以争吵就到此为止，从现在起进入用餐时间。金发男人将脑袋空出来，开始考虑接下去打算做的事情。

赫曼里尔宫宽阔的穹顶之上是什么？为什么要有那个穹顶的存在，一定有什么目的吧？！他想努力看清的拼图，会不会就有很重要的一块放在那里？这件事情一直在Sanji脑袋里萦绕不去，他决定一会儿就去查个清楚。

返回的路并不难走。金发男人发现和初到虚度空间的那个时候一样。只要想着返回宫殿，勇者标记就能用灼热的感觉来告知他们的方向是否正确。逐渐，脚下由柔软的草甸变作灰白的石板，恢弘万状的赫曼里尔宫逐渐从迷蒙氤氲的白雾中显现。那些雾气像平平流动的云一般在宫殿的脚下匍匐卷涌。外围隐约可见的黑色石柱撑托起方形的穹顶，他们所能见到一切精巧夺目的建筑都不过是在穹顶的倾覆之下。

那么，在那上面究竟有什么？

“我们走。”

这次有了明确的目标，两个人很快就飞越所有宫殿的高度，来到穹顶边缘。然而出乎意料——也不对，这也无可非议——这个地方竟然布满了白色雾气，而且比下方宫殿腹地的雾气要浓重不知多少倍。两人的视线悉数被白色覆盖，连两米开外的地方都看不清，更不要提有什么东西了。Sanji拿着真实之镜反复观察了半天，也没发现什么异常。

也许这里……根本就什么都没有？！

“竟然是这样吗……我还以为会有什么异常情况……”金发男人捏着下巴。就在他决定离开的时候，一个声音从浓重的雾气之中无比清晰地传来。

[呀，墨菲可真是个大麻烦呀。要是这样放任下去，整个潘地曼尼南都会被它毁掉的吧？]

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

说话的那个男人听上去一点都不担心，甚至语气都带着些戏谑。尽管内容是整整一座岛屿即将毁亡的可怕命运。

Sanji搜寻着眼前完全不透明的白雾，确实什么都看不见。犹豫了一下，他揪起Zoro的手掌，拽着他一起走进雾中。好吧，他可不放心将某个路痴的家伙独自留在这里。感觉那家伙似乎也不打算反抗，金发男人这才放开脚步向前走去。不知道那个说话的人会不会就藏在这层白色的背後。抑或是……他突然想到，这次的声音会不会是另一场幻觉？！

四周不再是一片静谧，开始出现各种各样的声音。两个人都屏住呼吸，静静聆听。从各个方向都传来火焰灼烧树枝发出的噼啪声，如果闭上眼睛，完全是处身火海的感觉。还能听到稍远些的地方，有树木倒塌或是枝桠断裂的声响。更令人在意的，就是偶尔顺着风声传来的……低沉震慑的嘶吼，令心脏都不自觉地被攫紧。

金发男人猛地停下脚步。他拉着Zoro已经彻底走入迷雾之中，声音从四面八方传来，他几乎立即就相信这也是幻觉。这感觉一般无二，只不过从视觉换成听觉。

[我会帮你的，所以……再给我最後一天时间。]

又是一句话蓦然响起。这一次说话的不是刚才的那个人。这个声音悦耳而轻灵，偏向于中性的嗓音显出柔和温雅的美。显然他和刚才那个人在对话。只不过，似乎是经过了相当长时间的思考，Sanji领着Zoro走了这么久，他才接上那个人的话。

金发男人没有再试图寻找声音的来源。很明显他意识到了，如果这就是幻觉，那么在它面前，关注声音本身的内容比它的来源要更为重要。Zoro非常自然地将手反握过来，抓住那个人的手。两人屏息站在浓郁的白雾中，等待着声音。

过了几秒钟，最开始说话的那个男人再次开口。

[你有哪里不对劲，一定要告诉我阿，拉哈伯？]不再是戏谑和漫不经心，男人的声音隐约透出担心。

直到听见这个名字，金发男人终于肯定了自己的猜测。

在这穹顶之上，果然藏着拼图的一部分！如果说丛林中是影像的部分，那么这里就是声音的部分。这一切都是有助于他们了解真相的拼图碎片，应该是能够对应上的。说话的两个人，其中一个是这座宫殿的主人[拉哈伯]，至于另一个，大概就是丛林见到的另外一个人。按照他的猜测，那应该是当时的[路西法陛下]，不过究竟是不是还需要进一步查证。

“绿藻，我想这就是……”Sanji生怕自己错过後面的对白而等了几秒，不过没有听到预想中更多的声音，他又快速补充上後半句，“这就是我们昨晚看见的那两个人。”

昨晚那两个人和黑龙的出现，与这些声音一一在脑海中对应起来。木枝被墨菲的火焰点燃，树木在它的脚下被踩断，枝桠被它的长尾摧折。长风穿越丛林，时不时带来黑龙的低声嘶叫，吼声倾轧大地，震慑人心。

就在绿发男人跟着这个思路开始回想的时候，那个优美而中性的声音又开口了。这一次，他的声音藏着深深的无奈与苦涩。Sanji听在耳中，觉得那简直……那简直就是……一切都结束了的征兆。

[你知道曼吉地人的“命运”吗，我的殿下？]


	128. Chapter 128

[一百二十八]

 

曼吉地人的“命运”？！

这一次，Sanji和Zoro在四周白色的雾气中屏息站了很久。可是对话刚刚到这里，一切戛然而止。仿佛开关被猛地关上，周围再也听不到一点声音了。不再有火焰灼烧树枝，不再有隐约慑人的咆哮，也不再有徜徉而过的长风。与声音有关的一切幻觉在两位观众面前降下深色的幕布，隔开了舞台上下。

“喂，你觉得怎样？”金发男人率先打破了这片沉寂。虽然是出口征询，他却开始在脑海中构想起自己的答案。

Zoro拧着眉，他实在不明白这几句没头没脑的对话能说明什么。“谁知道。。。这就是你要找的东西？”

“还记得丛林里的那些影像吧？”Sanji顿一下，提醒他，“也是突然就消失的。”

“……你的意思是，它们是同一时间发生的……也就是，对应的？”

“只是猜测。”金发男人向白茫的雾气中看了几眼，拉着Zoro退回到穹顶边缘。如果再深入，很可能会彻底失去方向感。在这个本来就属于“赫曼里尔宫”的地方，大概勇者标记也是帮不了他们的。

“喂拉哈伯，这上面还有其他东西吗？……你在吗？”Sanji问手上的镜子。不过很遗憾，无论他将镜子转向哪个方向，都没有回应。不知道是那个人不在还是不打算回答。

看来留在这里也不会有什么进展，金发男人决定去下面宫殿里看看。

一离开穹顶，不再有那些碍事的雾霭，视野立时变得开阔起来。金发男人指一下离他们最近的尖顶塔楼。浅金的顶闪着炫目而明亮的光芒，即使在华丽的宫殿群落中也异常明耀，仿佛每一刻都在发出无言的邀请。作为赫曼里尔宫最高的建筑，总给人感觉那里好像藏着什么秘密或者重要的东西。

金发男人抬手一指。“就先去这里看看吧。”

反正也毫无头绪，倒不如撞上什么就是什么。两个人一先一後落到建筑最外侧的走廊上，翻过那道淡金的围栏，再迈过一扇简洁庄重的石门进入内侧的走廊。脚下踩着白雪颜色的砖石，出现在他们眼前，竟是全部由黄金建成的墙壁！

只有在黄金乡，才见到过这样富庶的手笔。

金发男人仔细看去，黄金的墙砖上以非常细腻的手法雕着工整古朴的文字。大概又是岛上的古代文字吧，一点也看不懂。

Sanji和Zoro站在廊中，光线从通向内侧走廊的窗子透过来，照亮黄金铸就的墙壁。他们慢慢沿着走廊转过一整圈，这才发现一个十分严峻的问题：黄金墙壁围出的地方——那中间必然是一个很大的空间——在这整整绕作一圈的走廊中，竟然没有一扇通向中心的门。

“绝对有问题阿，这里……难道是要从下面飞上来？”Sanji微微眯起眼睛，捏了一下手中的方镜。遇到这种莫名其妙的情况，不妨问问这地方的主人。

“这个地方怎么才能进去？”他晃了晃镜子。绿发男人也凑过来。镜子一晃，画面定在了墙壁上。两个人同时看到那里出现了一行之前并不存在的文字。

[我允许你们进来。]

“哈？”就在两个人都不明白这句话是什么意思的时候，眼前的墙面忽然开始挪动。沿着砖块的缝隙，一部分形状并不规则的墙面缓缓向内打开。这其实根本称不上是门，不过他们已算是拿到了宫殿主人的参观许可。

比想象中要好说话嘛，拉哈伯……金发的人扬起唇角。“既然是主人的话，那就恭敬不如从命了。”

光线从这唯一的入口投进房中的刹那，仿佛卷起屋中封存多年的尘埃。感觉不会有什么问题，Sanji看一眼身旁的绿发男人，闪身走了进去。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

这是一个密室，大概可以这样认为。没有出口甚至没有任何通风的地方，只在得到主人允许的情况下才会开启。

Zoro和Sanji一走进来就立刻注意到了房间中唯一的陈列品。那是一个象牙白色的书架，有点像乐谱架，以一定角度倾斜着，可以将书本摆在架子上。至于高度，他们站着看书刚刚好。此刻，一本装帧精美的书就摊开了摆在上面。

金发男人向四周看了几眼，确定整个房间真的只有这一样东西，才将注意力重新放回它身上。纸页泛着古旧的色泽，显然已经历过非常久远的时光。

Sanji一直都注意着真实之镜，果然，镜中墙面上出现了一行文字。

[这里是虚度空间的心脏，也是我还能于此出现的原因。]

“那么，这本书到底是什么？”

[日记。现在打开的这一页记录的正是封印墨菲的前一天。]

金发男人立时想到丛林里黑龙的身影，还有回荡在迷雾之中的咆哮。这本日记和丛林中的影像，还有穹顶之上的声音，果然是相互关联的吧？更有可能，这本日记就是开启那两处幻觉的开关。

“丛林里，还有上面的声音，都是那天的事情，对吧？”

[我应当嘉许你的聪慧。]

Sanji伸手捻起纸页，向前翻去。随意瞟一眼就知道，其实翻到哪一页对他们来讲都不重要，反正都是看不懂的文字。

“如果我把日记翻到其他页，会发生什么？”

[你可以翻到任意一页，今晚会重现打开那页的内容。]

“是吗，那下一页是什么？如果刚才那页是封印墨菲的前一天，那接下去就该是当天了吧？”

镜子中没有再出现拉哈伯的回答。金发男人只当他是无言的默许。他将日记翻回到刚才那页，再向後翻了一页。不知道是不是错觉，金发男人看着那些转角圆润的手写体，一刹那仿佛感受到隐匿于文字之间，腾起的形状巨大的哀伤。

“我没什么其他意思，只是想看看你们当初是怎么做到的……”那种莫名哀伤的气息令他有点不安，Sanji试着换了个话题，“你写在日记里的，只是很小一部分内容，对吧？”

[是的。]

“唔我有件比较在意的事情，就是刚刚听到的……曼吉地人的‘命运’，是什么？这件事就是只说了一半吧？”

[那是我们一族生来就无法逃离的命运。]

“你们一族？你是曼吉地人？！”

[红海人果然不会注意到这种事情呢……曼吉地人应当算是神族和魔族外的一支，血统更接近于魔族，不过我们的双翼，全部是透明的。]

绿发男人想起苏芳娜和梅洛哲老太太。如果不是拉哈伯说出来，他真的没有注意到这一点。Sanji在曼吉地的时候一直失明，所以他一直不知道她们的骨翼颜色。他愣了一下，看向身边的人。

Zoro轻轻点头表示同意。

“你怎么不早说，曼吉地人的翅膀都是透明的？！”

“我也是才知道阿，那种事情！”

“苏芳娜桑的翅膀一定美得让人头晕目眩阿！我没有福分看到真是太遗憾了！”

[你们认识曼吉地人？！]

“阿，曾经去过那里。”

[……希望他们都不要认识魔族的殿下才好。不过，那才是没可能的吧……]

虽然没说什么，绿发男人却从厨子脸上明明白白读出“可惜苏芳娜桑已经认识库里那小子了”的神情。

“到底……”

[也许过两天，我就会告诉你们。你们让我再考虑一下吧。]

接下去，不管Sanji再问什么，拉哈伯就仿佛从未存在过，镜子里再也没有任何回应了。金发的人最後看了一眼日记，它正打开到黑龙被封住的那天。今晚就能见到了吧，他们是如何做的。能不能从中找到墨菲的弱点呢？

金发男人觉得，他们还需要更多的情报。现在他们的目的是要捕获或者是驯服那条龙而不是杀了它，所以他相信有个合适的计策才更重要。而计策什么的，一定要先有情报才行。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ace带着所有人前往蓝晶岛，此刻，他们正停留在一尊巨大的雕像前。

应该说，在他们面前的只是一整块光滑的萤蓝色晶石。那尊巨大的女子雕像就镶嵌晶石之中，低垂着眼睫，神态端庄安详。这只是他们经过的一处晶石，事实上在这座岛屿上还有无数这样的雕像。不知道由来，它们就这样在蓝晶中矗立着度过相当久远的时间。

视线的角落，一抹莹蓝的光忽然闪现。遍身如带着烈烈烧灼的火焰，一只凤鸟优雅地落在离他们不远的枝桠上，安静地凝望他们。一直以来带着他们的三只凤鸟自从回到岛上就径自回去自己的栖息之地。现在出现在这里的这只，也不知道是不是先前那三只中的？

Ace非常自然地伸手点住自己左肩，向它躬身行礼。

欧尔比雅，库里和路萨也跟着他低头行礼。Usopp和戈其都有点懵然，之前他们对那几只凤鸟好像也没有这么恭敬吧？

“我们想知道在这座岛上有没有……上古留下的魔法阵一类的东西？你们知道吗？”

欧尔比雅替他补上一句。“就在不久前，也有人寻找过它。”

凤鸟看了他们几眼，先是低头回礼，接着便转身离开。长长流苏的尾羽在它身後荡起一抹流光。它回一下头，似乎是示意他们跟上。

库里一愣，这也就是说……“它们果然是知道的……”

以凤鸟的速度，他们是不可能跟上的。不过此时是领路者刻意放慢了速度，余下的人这才得以一路跟着它在丛林中穿梭。不断分开那些苍绿的枝桠，他们接连不断地掠过叶缝中漏下的细碎光芒。又是一丛叶脉分开，眼前蓦然亮起，脚下突然一空，他们来到一处幽蓝色的水潭上方。周围都是树藤纠缠在一起，隔断了外界。最吸引人的莫过于水潭对面，那一整面高如山壁的蓝色晶石。

凤鸟站在距离晶壁最近的树枝上，光洁的石面犹如镜子，分毫不差地照出它优雅的身形，与明烈得几乎要燃烧的纤长尾羽。

黑发男人的呼吸都跟着一滞。他当然认得这里，在不久前他才和Sanji，Zoro来过同样的地方。他还记得那时发生的每一件事情。

“它们可以自由出入这些晶石。里面有一尊非常大的雕像，我们要站在那边才能看到。”他伸手指一下凤鸟停留的那根横枝。

面对自己身边多出的人，凤鸟倒没有什么反应。它只是向旁边挪了挪，给他们腾出更多落脚的地方。

只有站在这个地方的时候才能体会到，什么叫刚刚好。那尊温婉庄重的女子雕像只有在这里才能被发现。她微垂着目光，宛若神明，俯视众生。

“让我试试……”库里伸手按上晶石光滑的表面。他闭上眼睛，一抹银色的流光顺着他指尖流进晶石。所有人都能看到光芒在晶石中像流水般移动，片刻之後银色的光芒重新回到少年的指尖。那双深绿的眸中亮起一抹鲜明的火光，他的嘴角轻轻扬起。

“果然在里面阿，法阵。而且，我能隔着晶石修改它。我想，我们可以开始了。”


	129. Chapter 129

[一百二十九]

 

“喂Zoro，”金发男人顿一下，“再跟我去一次地下吧。”

Sanji难得用了正色的语气。说不上原因，他总觉得再去一次就会发现更多的东西。上一趟未及看清的某些真相，就潜藏在看似平静的表面之下，等着自己将它们揪出水面。

Zoro耸一下肩膀表示随意。反正只要有那个人在，就算是真正的地狱，也没什么去不得。

由金发男人领路，两个人由赫曼里尔宫的最高塔楼前往底层。依然要经过之前的那些奇怪的关卡，幽蓝色的面具依然带着莫名危险的气息，尽管它们并没有显示出什么实质性的危害。等到两个人再次来到地下最深处的圆形祭坛，Sanji所做的第一件事就是抬头向上方看去。

四周石台上青白色的火焰将这重空间照得一脉明亮，来自四周纵横的锁链在墙壁上留下斑驳的阴影。在头顶高悬的那面巨大镜子中，沉睡的黑龙赫然在目。墨菲还保持着之前看到的那个姿势——这是必然的吧——头颅被埋在巨大的骨翼之下，那双翼展被弯折向下狠狠压到地面，尖锐的尾也被铁链牢牢锁在岩壁上。

传说中的黑龙在镜像中被强硬地束缚着，陷入沉睡无法挣脱。

“为什么呢……”金发男人捏住下颌，微显困惑地眯起眼睛。一种不协调感萦绕在他心口，并且被男人敏锐地捕获。

Zoro挑一下眉，显然那个人在疑惑什么。

“根据拉哈伯所说的，咱们之前看到的，是封印这家伙的前一夜……”Sanji在说话的时候不停打量着墨菲的身形，毫无疑问接下来他要说的内容是值得肯定的，“你不觉得眼前这只……小了许多吗？”

第一次见它的时候是不会有这种不协调感的，因为不存在“比较”。

发出一个表示赞同的音节，绿发男人当然也意识到这件事了。上一次在这个地方，Zoro曾经拔刀威胁过它，所以他至少还记得这家伙的脖颈与和道的长度，相差并不太大。但丛林中的那个不断喷火的家伙，明显和它不是一个级数！

“如果这两个都是墨菲……一定有什么，是我们不知道的事情。”金发男人有点出神，大概是在思索这个问题。

“也许到今晚就会知道了。”绿发男人开始有点明白，Sanji要翻到日记下一页的目的了。封印墨菲的当日，不管发生什么，都一定是对他们有用的情报。不得不说这家伙的头脑，有的时候还是……啧，很管用的。

Zoro大半的注意力都用来留意着黑龙的动静，眼看这家伙老老实实地睡着没有任何异常，这才分一点心去注意那个金发的人。不知不觉间，厨子已经踏上圆形的祭坛。他看着那个人入迷地盯着上方像是被蛊惑一般，逐渐接近祭坛的中心，绿发男人的手悄悄按上和道的刀柄。

他可不能保证身染戾气的黑龙不会做出什么出格的事。不过，要想动那个白痴……还是先问过自己的刀吧。

Sanji一直抬着头看上方的镜子，忽然心念一动，举起手中的方镜。他怎么就能忘了这件东西呢？果然，镜中也能照出那通体漆黑的庞大身影。并且黑龙贴切的感觉，比任何时候都来得更真实。他是如此专注地盯着镜中的墨菲，直到……视线逡巡过它尖锐的翼尖，那霸气狂戾的骨翼居然轻轻抖了一下。

“什……”只一瞬间，Sanji的瞳孔猛地收缩，心跳也跟着刹那加速。

视线所及，黑龙轻轻抖了一下它的骨翼，明明只是在镜中发生的事情，可他们周围的锁链也在发出细微与紧致的摩擦声。仿佛那个身躯就存在于这个空间，在做着同样的事情。那颗巨大的头颅依然没有从翅膀下探出，仿佛它只不过是在睡梦中轻轻动一下身子。

两个人同时感到，呼吸被攫紧，血液开始奔腾。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

震慑人心的呼声与不息的尖叫在艾叶沙迦的上空经久盘桓。但凡见过它的人，都只能为之疯狂。曲神岛上最野性难驯的邪灵，居然接受了魔族的驾驭，幽灵一般飞过六狱岛的每一处角落！

森森的白骨仿佛是来自地狱的见礼，那空洞的眼窝无论转向哪个方向，都毫无例外地令人震悚。托克那肯幽灵谷的瘴气吞噬了它的血肉，却没有夺取它的灵魂，此刻骨龙以[尼奥尔德]之名，成为[洛基]夺取曲神岛最有力的筹码。

“我以[伊米尔]之名，接受神之旨意，向伟大的[洛基]尽忠。曲神岛应由众神之首[洛基]来统领！”

雄厚的声音回荡不已。加莱军团的领导者之一，[伊米尔]首先向[洛基]臣服。紧随其後，不计其数的魔族也宣布效忠。在这些人的带动下，更多的魔族拜伏在地。每个人都被冲昏头脑，胸腔中奔腾着勇猛的声音，无处喧嚣。他们折服于那象征着力量的神之生物，更折服于驾驭它，并统领着那位勇士的无上的新“神明”——[洛基]。

红发的年轻男人微微扬起唇角，傲漠地俯视不计其数的人跪伏在万魔殿的高台之下。他眯一下眼睛，红眸中晃过一丝邪戾噬人的光彩。纵然他背後那对血色的翼展严格来讲并不符合强者的标准，偏偏谁也无法反驳他的强大。  
这个俊美得略显妖气的人，只要用冰冷的眼神随意扫一眼，就能让人不寒而栗，血液冻结。

所谓的占领，不过是人心所向。当所有人都匍匐于自己脚下，曲神岛便已是囊中物。

深谙这个道理，并且知道骨龙的真正主人[索尔]不可能有背叛之心，[洛基]指使那个蓝发的少年带着[尼奥尔德]巡视六狱岛，利用这分力量造势，他则带着[奥汀]与[芙蕾雅]来到万魔殿。

坐落在深海之底的艾叶沙迦，有着其他岛屿所无法比拟的广袤。与其说是岛屿，不如说就是整片海底大陆。在这片出奇宽阔的土地上，万魔殿拔地而起的霸道气势无出其右。最高的尖顶塔楼上方镶嵌着一枚价值连城的巨型海龙晶，不断发出幽蓝而明亮的光辉。在岛上任何一个角落都能够仰望这枚海龙晶的光芒，是不折不扣的“六狱之光”。

[洛基]抬起头扫一眼高耸的顶楼，幽蓝的浮光在那双眸中点起一层冷冽。他不屑地勾起唇角，负起双手坦然走进因沐过战火而显得破败的殿门。

此刻，昔日的魔族圣地早已是人去楼空。不管多么恢弘的宫殿，多么不可一世的辉煌，都在那帮所谓的“殿下”手中毁灭殆尽。现在更是要门扉大敞地迎接曾经的外道邪魔。男人毫不遮掩眼中的嘲弄。

从他的名字被万人传诵之时起，他就是这个世界……无上的王。

“[芙蕾雅]，[奥汀]，”[洛基]眉宇间的邪戾之色将那张俊美的脸庞染上几分阴翳，“……我要你们去找万魔指环。”

他曾说过，[尼奥尔德]比万魔指环要更重要，显然此刻它的重要性已经发挥作用了。那么接下来，即使那条龙彻底消失，它给曲神岛带来的震撼也不会被遗忘，所以……现在最重要的东西，是那枚指环。他绝不会让它的存在，破坏自己的一切计划。

……不管它被那个小子带回来藏在哪里，都一定要把它找到。  
不惜一切代价。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

情况特殊，也加上时间紧迫，完成蓝晶岛魔法阵的改写後，Ace没有让Usopp和戈其用自己的双腿走完朝圣之路，而是选择直线飞上五天岛勒比哈欧。

Usopp看着那道长得不见尽头的云梯不禁咋舌，心说这要是让自己走上去，不死也要掉半条命吧？仿佛知道他在想什么，Ace笑嘻嘻地告诉他Zoro和Sanji就是这样走上去的，长鼻子狙击手更加肯定了那两个家伙的非人体质。顺带一提，好歹也折腾了这么多天，Usopp的体型终于恢复成原来的样子了。要不是天天面对面，戈其一定认不出眼前的人就是当初波音列岛上那个胖得像球一样的人。

蓝晶岛的法阵修改得十分顺利。尽管隔着一面厚厚的蓝色晶石，但晶石本身并不会妨碍他们对法阵进行修改。只除了在进行到一半的时候，出了个小小的意外。那是来自于缇耶莎的联络。

Ace将时间推迟到完成之後，缇耶莎才重新联络。她先是向所有人带来[梅菲斯托殿下]的问候，接着尽量详细地说明了现在狱岛的情势。

少女带来的情报有非常重要的内容。[洛基]得到了足以称霸曲神岛的骨龙[尼奥尔德]，他手下那个叫做[索尔]的少年就是驯龙者。拥有骨龙，此刻的他们在艾叶沙迦已是呼风唤雨只差称王。另一方面，几乎所有殿下都已前往红海避难，只除了少数的几位。比如那位[路西法陛下]，占卜师[梅菲斯托菲利斯]，[阿撒兹勒]，还有大祭司[茵陈]。

“[茵陈]？”不仅是Ace，连欧尔比雅也有些诧异。在他们的印象中，这个位子已经空缺多年了。

缇耶莎告诉他们，这位年轻的大祭司是才上任不久的新人。之前一直籍籍无名，突然之间就被提升成为魔族殿下，地狱七君之一。这件事只在万魔殿的范围内流传开来，所以常年住在二狱岛的[别西卜殿下]才会不知道。

[阿撒兹勒]虽然还在，却已经离开了潘地曼尼南。缇耶莎能感受到他是去了艾叶沙迦，推测应该是寻求邪神的保护。最後一个消息则是关于她监视已久的老朋友[古尔薇格]和[海姆达尔]。根据这两个人的脚程推测，他们当晚就能从艾叶沙迦的某个角落赶到万魔殿，与[洛基]会合。

这算是个好消息，意味着全部九个法阵都已经被那两个人改过一遍，只要欧尔比雅和库里他们不当面撞上对方，他们的改动就不会被识破。

“没想到那帮人还会有那种东西？”前往勒比哈欧的途中，库里突然想起了骨龙。

“叫[尼奥尔德]的话……”欧尔比雅接过他的话，“说明那些人也十分重视它。这个名字原本是那个神话体系中的华纳神族之首，大海之神尼奥尔德。而另外一支，阿萨神族的首领便是主神[奥汀]。”

“那为什么那个领头的人，不是[奥汀]而是[洛基]呢？”戈其对他们的名讳还抱有很多疑问。

在最前方领路的Ace稍稍落後一些，到少年身边向他解释。“现实与传说终究是不同的。虽然这样的用法沿袭已久，却不能当做百分之百一样。所有殿下继承的名号都不过是一个名字，和那个名字本身的含义也许有一定关联，却不是全部。”

“是这样的？”

“严格讲来，这件事没有什么意义，但延用至今，也成为一种习惯了。”欧尔比雅对这些称谓也并不是很在意，“在我的图书馆里流淌着密密尔泉水，也许我还应当成继承北欧神话中的[密密尔]这个名字呢。”

“名字什么的根本就是身外之物，只要有些东西不变就够了。”Ace伸手按在自己左边的心口上，他的视线穿越上方淡泊的云层，落往不知何处的方向，“你所守护的，在意的，最坚定和最坚持的，只要它们还在，就永远不会迷失。”

……不管是多么容易迷路的人，也永远不会迷失，对吗？

男人告诉自己不要再走神。他注视着前方，在眼前云层遮挡的背後，影影绰绰显现出一个巨大的影子。那是一个枝桠伸展的繁茂形状，构筑起一整座岛屿的森森巨木。

“那么，”Ace清一下嗓子，“我该代表老爹欢迎你们，来到五天岛勒比哈欧。这里的魔法阵在一个叫做金宫的地方，不过我会先带你们去和老爹打个招呼。”

“白，……”Usopp倒抽一口冷气，“白胡子……”

竟然真的要去见那位大人物？！那个历史上……最接近海贼王的男人？！


	130. Chapter 130

[一百三十]

 

正在闭目休息的少年微微睁开黯红的眸，神情慵懒。相比起其他的动作，现在这个样子才更接近他的风格。雷格伸手抓一下略显凌乱的头发，它们总是这样，永远都不会整齐服帖。他始终很喜欢这样的形象。毕竟，和沼火恶魔本来的那个身体一样，现在这副相貌也是他自己。

雷格盯住来人，眸中黯光深邃。“那么……我该说点什么？欢迎回来，五位英勇的骑士？”

魔族五骑士在艾密埃尔神庙的金顶上站成一行，诺菲斯的狮鹫兽瑞莫远远徘徊在山谷对面，隔过那道飞瀑却时刻保持警惕。只要它愿意，这么一小段距离在一秒钟之内就可以消除。如果是作为对手，五骑士的出场必定会起到震慑对方的作用，可对雷格并不管用。那个少年始终挂着一脸的有恃无恐。唯一的变化不过是从原先平躺的姿势懒洋洋地坐起身来。

五骑士还没有忘记在莫比乌斯会的较量场上，雷格高高扬起的指尖。那重深到无质无形的黯，刹那间抹杀了伊泽的魔法。  
他……有不将他们放在眼里的实力。

雷格自当然知道自己很强。说到单纯比拼武力，他堂堂沼火恶魔的王，五个人加在一起也未必会输。  
即使他们是……“最强的五骑士”。

看样子是经过了一番探讨与调查，他们的领导者奥米兹坦然开口。“艾叶沙迦的战火已经被挑起。从我们得到的消息看来，那座岛上的人已经被狂热冲昏头脑，随时都会引发暴动。那条我们都见过的骨龙，就是造成这一切的罪魁祸首。”

“哼，"雷格鄙夷地哼了一声，"居然这样就拜倒在骨龙的翼展之下，难道不是因为自己的弱小吗？”

伊泽瞥他一眼，举起折扇将表情隐藏在扇面之後。“你难道以为自己可以赢过它？”

没有人能做到的。就算不说这么绝对的话，能赢过龙这种生物的人，自古至今，不过是初代[路西法陛下]一人。就连拉哈伯殿也不能算是赢过。

“我说，是不是哪里出了错？”雷格眯一下眼睛笑起，“我承认龙的实力很强，但这并不代表我会向那些人屈服阿。能让我低头的永远不会是那些人。”

“那些人的实力也很强，我们的同伴是这样说的……”奥米兹毫不避让他的视线，“不过我们并没有宣布效忠于对方。”

“哦？那么……”小恶魔揣测着他们的意图。虽然明确表态了不是对手阵营，却也并未说站在库里这边。是绝对中立呢，还是暂时观望？

“一旦前往虚度空间的两个人带着墨菲回来，才是我们最终决定的时刻。”

伊泽接下了奥米兹的话。“那么作为底线，是否该告诉我们，我们究竟是要效忠于谁？”

雷格沉吟不语。虽然说出库里的名字是一件十分简单的事情，但他不确定现在的时机是否合适。库里这位少君殿下的身份当然没有问题，但他太过年幼只怕难以服众。另一方面自己更不能提Ace的名字。他比他的殿下要更清楚，魔族与神族之间微妙的不和。微一思索他就想好了说辞。

“你们在试探，我又何尝不是。”雷格挥一下手，“我的底线就是你们下定决心的时间。万一情势所迫，你们不得不反悔，我还不至于出卖我所效忠的人。此外还有件事情，介于现在我们尚有并肩作战的可能，请几位务必将艾叶沙迦的消息及时告诉我。”

奥米兹点头。“你说的不无道理，六狱岛的消息由我们来负责通报。也希望那两个人尽快返回。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

金发男人抬起头，从上方高悬的镜子里观察着墨菲。他手里的真实之镜太小，不足以看到黑龙的全貌。

“它还活着？只不过被困在了镜子里？”Sanji一边对抗着浑身几乎暴起的血液，一边死死盯住黑龙刚刚抖动的翼尖。这是他唯一能想到的解释。

“谁知道呢……”

绿发男人握住刀柄的手筋络分明，在刚刚一瞬间他就进入戒备状态。这次竟然一点预感都没有！和之前的任何一次——自己的直觉或是鬼徹的反应——都截然不同。是这个动作本就不具威胁性，还是自己低估了这只生物，它其实……一直都凌驾于自己之上？Zoro心说如果是後者，那事情就果断不是那么简单了。

不管答案是什么，从这刻起，绿发的剑士都告诉自己绝不能松懈。要知道他们面对的，是能毁灭一整座岛屿的生物阿。

时间在等待中变得异乎寻常的漫长。Zoro和Sanji几乎是屏息等了许久，也许有半小时，也许比一小时要更长，巨兽都没再有其他动作，更不要提醒来。呼吸与心跳都在安静中逐渐平复，金发男人慢慢退到祭坛边缘，站到那圈燃着青白火焰的石台外侧。他手中的真实之镜一直映着巨龙埋首静止的躯体。

见他从最危险的地方走开，Zoro不着痕迹地松一口气。然而白刀和道依然警戒，随时都可以飞离刀鞘。

有什么办法……能让自己的感应力再提升一些吗？哪怕就只是一点，在生死关头也许就足以扭转乾坤。

“我们还是抓紧下午的时间休息，晚上再耐心看它的表演吧。”

它依然不醒也许正是他们的机会，希望今晚能够从幻象中找到蛛丝马迹，能够克制住这个家伙。至少也要牵制它一下吧。现在他们需要的是养精蓄锐，Sanji是这样认为的。

“好阿。”

金发男人拧起眉看向旁边的Zoro，因为那个人的回答简直是心不在焉。那个绿藻头似乎绷紧了浑身上下每一根骨头每一寸神经，说是如临大敌绝不为过。盯着黑龙的右眼黯光流离，仿佛压制着什么危险深邃得无法解答的东西。显然Zoro始终没有放松警惕。不仅如此，不知道为什么，他的戒心似乎远远超越了应有的水平。

Sanji突然觉得哪里不太对……那人虽然是个笨蛋，但面对敌人的时候，他从不做无谓的事情。  
为什么会这样做呢？他到底在戒备什么呢？

[你在做什么阿？]  
[砍了它。]

他蓦然记起上一次在这里，那个家伙的反常举动。对着一片空气挥下手中的利刃，不是反常是什么？当时自己还以为他是中了什么邪，现在想来显然不可能，所以说……

“喂，Zoro，你看见什么了？”

“和你一样，白痴。”

“那么是不是我问的方式有问题……”金发男人横跨一步站在Zoro身前，直直看进那只黯猩红的眸，“你是发现了什么，我没有看到的东西吗？”

Zoro十分简短地闭一下眼睛。“如果像你那样白痴没大脑，早死了不知道多少趟了。”

金发男人感到自己额角的青筋开始暴跳。“是说以你的智商，连表达都不会了吗？”

“你最好等上去再说这些没用的东西。”

“简直是奇迹阿，你居然知道我们应该往上走？”Sanji转身向来路走去，他的声音穿过空气，带着一如既往的慵懒气息。他当然知道Zoro的意思，这地方始终不安全。并且，金发男人暂时还不打算挑战黑龙，不管是以怎样的形式。

“不好好跟上的话，老子可不管找你，绿藻头。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sanji带着Zoro回到丛林，他们发现了更多可以食用的果实。虽然不如莫撒锡椰果那么可口，但也是入口清香。就算烤鱼很美味，连着烤三天也要吃不消的吧。简单吃了些东西果腹，下午的时光就用来休息。

Zoro几乎是立刻就睡着了。Sanji发了一阵呆就决心去找弄丢的幻彩晶。反正自己一时半会儿也睡不着，倒不如找点事做。不会走远，自然也不用担心那个藻类。

他抬起头来看一眼镜面一般的湖水，叹一口气。将那人的手臂从自己腰上挪开，金发男人悄无声息地掠到湖中心，四处寻找。鱼群因为他移动的影子而远远逃开，即使如此，湖底都是色泽相近的圆润卵石，稍微错一下目光就是眼花缭乱，又上哪里去找一块小小的幻彩晶？

那个白痴，能给老子扔到哪儿去！

整个湖呈细长条形，两端望不到尽头。可以肯定的是Zoro把晶石的确扔到了水中，鱼群因此聚集过去，成群结队地游离岸边。但具体在什么地方就无法确定了。要说被哪条贪吃的鱼吞进肚子，也不是不可能吧？

令他恼火的是，花费了半个下午的时间也没能找到自己的晶石。不对，要真是他自己的也就算了，问题就在于，幻彩晶是他带给Nami桑和Robin酱的礼物，结果还没送到手就被弄丢了吗？！这简直不可饶恕！

“可恶！”金发男人抓一把自己的头发，还是无计可施。就算之前说等天黑了再找它的光芒什么的，那也不过是宽慰的话而已。一旦晶石的光芒显现出来，湖里的鱼难道不会比他们两个更早发现吗？！下一秒就会湮没在鱼群中了吧？！

啧了一声，Sanji回到岸边，又去搜集了些木枝架成篝火，顺便扎了几支火把晚上用。晚上将火烧得旺一些，就更好找到回来的路，不会像昨晚那么狼狈了。

今夜，将重现初代[路西法陛下]封印墨菲的那一天。

金发男人想起那个头戴金冠的男人，带着漫不经心的笑容，背负黢黑如墨的巨大骨翼，墨菲吐出的一切火焰都无法靠近他的身体。那究竟是一个怎样的人？！拥有怎样的能力？！他和Zoro，能从他的事情中找到什么线索吗？

点起一支香烟，白色的烟气袅袅上升，渐渐消失在同样乳白的浓雾中。怕两个人都睡过头，Sanji终究还是没有阖眼。视线挪到身边那个四肢摊平睡得正香的人身上，Sanji忽然顿了一下。

男人有锋锐挺拔的眉，侧脸的曲线早已刻印在记忆最深处，连同那三枚金色水滴形状的耳坠。唯一和过去的Roronoa Zoro不太一样的，就是左眼那个自上而下贯穿的伤疤。只怕和鹰眼在他胸口留下的伤口一样，也会成为无法愈合的痕迹。此刻，那人安详的睡颜毫不设防……

仿佛受到某种蛊惑，金发男人伸出手轻轻勾起那人的耳坠，金属的质感在指腹上染一点凉。他不否认这是自己喜欢的动作，虽然没有任何实质上的意义。Sanji总觉得这个动作对于自己而言，所蕴含的内容和亲吻也没有太大差别了。那株藻类可能不会懂，但没人比他自己更明白。  
是属于Sanji自己的，也是他给Zoro的，独一无二的亲近。

他慢慢俯下身，逐渐缩短与绿发男人的距离，直到用微风拂过叶梢的力度掠过那个人的嘴唇。下一秒金发男人倏然退开，鞋尖点在地面磕出满是威胁的声响。不加任何警告，一脚狠狠踩过去。

“妈的你想死吗？！”

Sanji眯起眼睛露出一脸痞笑。“叫你起床而已，不领情吗绿藻头？”

“那么，我只问一句，”绿发男人面无表情地点一下自己的嘴唇，“之前的这个也是？！”

“是才有鬼！”不用看也知道，火烫的感觉已经在脸颊上蔓延。


	131. Chapter 131

[一百三十一]

 

等Zoro和Sanji填饱了肚子，四周已经是沉黯一片。篝火的光芒将两个人微微晃动的影子打在湖岸上。金发男人想得没错，在这黢黑的湖中哪里能见到半分晶石的光芒？！他暗自叹息一下，连四下里围拢过来的鱼群也不再理会，专心等待着更重要的事情。

什么时候才会出现重现的历史？究竟发生过什么？自己又能否在有限的时间里，找到突破口？金发男人坐在湖边，怔怔盯着没入未知的丛林深处。他将一支香烟叼在嘴里，尼古丁熟悉的气息舒缓着他的神经。

Zoro将更多木枝堆到篝火中，让它们燃得更旺，希望他们回来的时候它还能烧着。虽然他觉得，在丛林里待一个晚上也没什么不好。

即使知道一旦幻觉出现，半边天空都会变了颜色，Sanji还是几乎不转睛地盯着。好像视线穿过氤氲浓重的雾气，就能得知那些影子降临的时间。

时间到。冼红的火光从密林深处毫无征兆地暴起，似乎比昨夜更浓烈。来了！两人神色一凛，同时飞身掠出。这一次早有准备，他们省去了查探情况和隐蔽身形的时间，以最直接的方式冲向光芒的中心。巨大的黑龙张开生着满口利齿的嘴，金红逼人的龙火如一道直线，在丛林中点起整整一排赤色，声势惊人。

反正也知道是幻象了，两个人索性靠近去观察。金发男人悬停在黑龙巨大的头颅附近，目测一下就知道和地下室中的那只个头差了太多。此刻在自己身边的家伙，论个头大概能比上图腾谷里的那些石头雕像了……

“为什么会差这么多呢？”虽然体型在这两个人眼中对战局并没有什么直接影响，但造成这件事情的原因也许是不可以忽略的。任何细节都可能成为无比关键的转折点。

Zoro看一眼重新陷入沉思的金发男人，又将目光挪回黑龙身上，这一次目的明确，他估算着能够下刀又不至杀掉它的部位。视线中忽然一亮，一抹白色倏然显现。他看见了两个并不算陌生的身影。

“喂，他们来了。”

似乎是一起来的。初代[路西法陛下]站在前方，拉哈伯站在稍稍靠後一步的地方。鲜艳的龙火在戴着金冠的黑发男人身上染一层金红。这一次他收起之前的漫不经心，安静而专注地凝视在丛林中狂暴肆虐的墨菲。一袭白袍的拉哈伯望着身前的人，虽然隔过非常远的距离，也还是能感受到他的温和包容，仿佛一泓深静的潭水。异乎寻常的心情穿越时空，在过去与现在的丛林之间慢慢铺开庞大如落雨的气息。  
每一个人都知道，今夜将是最後的决断。

前面的人忽然回身，抓住拉哈伯的肩膀。他深深看进那双晶亮淡泊的眸。它们当然不会永远都像这样出世，也会为自己染上各种颜色。从那个人的所有表情中，年轻的陛下隐约读出，唯有这一次是不同的。  
是什么在……绝望？

金发男人可以看见他的双唇张阖，脸上的表情并不是那么肯定，也许是在询问什么。下一刻Sanji忘掉了身边的巨兽，只看到拉哈伯露出一个淡然又落拓的笑容。轻轻摇一下头，他简短地回了一句话。  
好像，一切都结束了。

没有声音，一切都是画面。  
Sanji和Zoro根本听不到那两个人说了什么。可金发男人脑袋里翻翻滚滚萦绕不去的，始终是这一句。

[你知道曼吉地人的“命运”吗，我的殿下？]

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[路西法陛下]和拉哈伯又交谈了几句，年轻的初代陛下似是叹一口气，用力按了一把那人的肩膀，转身向墨菲走去。刹那间，赤色的火焰映入他冷邃的眸，点起跳跃的光芒。男人在呼吸之间从那个温柔甚至带一点犹豫的人，蜕变成冷冽强大的王者。

拉哈伯留在原地，凝视着那个人越走越远，慢慢抬起手，将掌心合在胸口。他开始滔滔不绝地念起什么，数道深灰的光线一闪而过，没入他脚下的土地。

这应该就是他的魔法了。Sanji微微遗憾了一下，这种东西看见了摸不着，始终不能拿来自己用。而另一方面，绿发男人一直关注着的那位初代陛下，正踏着宛若契合着某种特殊节奏的步伐，浑身缠绕着连黑龙都不得不注意的强大气场，步步逼近。

黑龙用浸染血色的眸死死盯住接近自己的男人，居然胆敢就这样闯进自己的领地，它认定这是自己的敌人，暴跳起来。巨兽张开嘴便是一道亮得可怖的火线，向男人直扑而去。

刹那，Zoro感到呼吸一滞。

他看到的事情和昨晚一样。那个人只是轻轻挥了挥手，火焰便离开原本的方向，扑向巨龙背後。墨菲侧过自己的骨翼躲开了火焰，它大概从未遇到过这种状况——还从未有任何生物能够不在意自己的龙火，在自己面前这么放肆——直到这个人的出现。毫无疑问这件事惹火了它，巨龙将尾尖狠狠甩来，沿途摧枯拉朽，再粗壮的树木也只有碎裂的下场。男人微阖的双眸闪过一抹危险的光，伸手在身侧燃着的枝桠上一扫，火焰凝成一枚羽箭的形状向黑龙飞去。  
他的动作看起来非常随性，但问题是……

可恶！这是随便来一个人就能做到的吗？！那些火焰也是自己可以利用的工具？！  
但不试试的话，又怎么能知道？！

“等等，那是什么？！”Sanji忽然注意到远方，丛林快被黑暗湮没的尽头。不知从何时起，在他们周身出现了四根高大的立柱，甚至要远远高过墨菲的头顶。大量黯金的文字逐渐浮现在柱身上，在鲜艳火色的缝隙中，才能看见它们的身影。

这是……拉哈伯的魔法？

雪色长发的男人还在念着什么，大约是某种咒文，深灰色的光不时在他脚下亮起再没入土地。立柱上黯金的光芒逐渐明亮起来，它们仿佛海流，一刻不停地隐隐流动。

观察片刻就能意识到，那位年轻的[路西法陛下]所有的攻势都是为了束缚住墨菲。他不给它任何机会离开脚下的土地。一旦它打算飞起来，他就用火焰打向黑龙巨大的骨翼。而当它想走开的时候，他就用火焰扫过它的皮肤，将它惹恼来对付自己。除了指爪和牙齿这种最直接的攻击，他根本就不怕它，甚至连躲闪都不屑。Sanji和Zoro看得分明，那位陛下总是挑选最刁钻巧妙的角度，让它没办法伸展双翼，不得不重新合拢。他将它牢牢束缚在地面。

“不让它飞起来，难道有什么好处么？”Zoro的手不自觉握紧刀柄，那个人高超的技术让他心下叹服。绿头发的剑士不觉思考，换做是自己的话，能将那头巨兽逼迫到什么程度？

“也许只是避开了最困难的问题。不过看起来，你的想法应该是对的，”金发男人的视线在立柱上扫过一圈，“我觉得这是个仪式。主要工作由拉哈伯来做，而他的工作，”他指一下紧紧缠住黑龙的[路西法陛下]，“……只是负责将那家伙留下。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

金红的火焰如闪电，偏偏伤不到那个人。这让一贯狂傲的黑龙愈发暴躁，它的眼神逐渐变得邪气逼人。若要形容，大概就是海王类被惹恼的那种眼神吧。然而眼前的生物要比海王类更可怖。因为，它的怒气似乎不仅仅体现在庞大身躯所拥有的力量上……

四周的木枝几乎在沾上火焰的刹那就被高温撕裂，毁灭的速度只需一眨眼。它们灼烧完木质，再找不到可供燃烧的物体就迅速熄灭。终于四周从一片狼藉到几乎被烧灼一空。巨龙口中不断喷出的亮金火焰逐渐变作黯赤的颜色，更显沉重压迫。Sanji猜测它喷出的火焰，温度在不住上升，威力自然也随着提升。

他和绿发男人都发现了，那位年轻的陛下已经开始有意让火焰远离自己。

之前可以到眼前再挥开的龙火，现在已经不能让它们再靠近。那个头戴金冠的黑发男人表情异常严肃，全神贯注地面对眼前的敌人。墨菲忽然顿一下，所有人心口都跟着一跳。纯粹出于一种直觉，他们意识到，墨菲的杀手锏就要来了。

立柱之内几乎所有的树木都被燃尽了，现在唯一的照明是立柱上那些黯金的咒文和再外围的少量火焰。在他们周围浸入黢黑的丛林中，几乎没人能发现那样的……火焰。

Zoro和Sanji只看到那条龙张开嘴，下一秒，年轻的陛下几乎是在一瞬间从原来立足的地方掠开。金发男人几乎是目瞪口呆地看着一瞬间就出现在自己旁边几米远的黑发男人。原本应对自如的男人这一次由于讶异而微微喘息。他难以置信地盯住墨菲，右手微微抬起。那是随时都会出手的先兆。

黑龙缓缓扭过头，正视着男人。邪戾通红的晶瞳对上那双邃黯专注的眼睛，连空气都要凝怔。

“那边的东西，消失了……”绿发男人的位置离地面更近一些，所以他发现地面上原本的东西——那些残留的树木根枝——突然不见了。他确信自己看见的是什么，[路西法陛下]也一定是因为看到了所以才露出震慑的神情。Zoro不觉舔一下唇，血液从心脏奔出，用力地敲击着耳鼓。

金发男人轻轻接下他的话。“黑色的火焰。”

再看不见一丝红，那是一种纯粹而漆黑的火焰。让燃烧的东西在一刹那就从这个世界消失。如果身体碰到这种火焰，一定也会毁灭殆尽的吧？

这时Sanji和Zoro才稍稍有些明白，为什么龙是上六天下六狱最为强大的魔法生物，黑色又为什么是最强大的颜色。这一切都是事实。会产生怀疑的唯一理由，只可能是你根本就没见识过那样的力量。

如果可以，即便是初代[路西法陛下]，也不会想正面与那种火焰对决。

墨菲再次张开嘴，一定还是那要命的黑炎。

男人刚要像上一次般避开，却发现这一次他不可以逃。因为这个位置十分不巧，如果自己闪开，黑炎一定会击中背後的拉哈伯。并且没有时间再把它引开了……年轻的陛下身形微微晃了一下就重新回到原地。漆黑如夜的眸在一刹那，泛起冷漠深邃的清光。

因为自己背後的人，所以绝不可以退缩。  
男人勾起唇角，冷笑的样子冰冷无情。

在他抬起右手的瞬间，Sanji仿佛也能感受到来自于身畔的威压，完全是出于那个人的气魄，连空气都带起难以想象的窒息感。

几乎无法看见的黑炎迅捷如闪电，但那个男人的动作要更快。连眨眼的时间都不及，那抹黑色在难以看清的黑暗中被打了回去。黑炎向後折回，堪堪擦过墨菲右侧的骨翼。

巨龙无法忍耐地引颈嘶吼。虽然听不到声音，但只要看到那样的画面，就不会有人怀疑它的痛苦。显然，它虽然不怕普通的龙火，此刻的黑炎却正是它的克星。

黑发男人毫不留情地压制着它的动作，即使巨龙愈发狂暴，他也能够完全制住它，不让它离开这片土地。他还在等待。

在他身後，雪色长发的男人根本不管周围发生了什么，也不管自己是否处在危险中。他只是全神贯注地默诵着自己的咒文。远方四枚立柱的光芒在变强。并且它们的高度似乎还在增长，咒文如同流水般在立柱上浮动。不知从何时起，他已经放开合拢的双手，改为平举在身体两侧。

猛然，来自四方的立柱同时发出逼人的红光，在空中交叉穿梭成一片光网，笼罩住中间的一切。Sanji和Zoro愕然抬头，他们也被连带着罩在这重光网中。不等两人做出什么反应，红色光网带着[路西法陛下]，拉哈伯连同那只巨大的黑龙倏然消失。视线从极亮一下子变作极暗，两人眨了眨眼，这才隐约见到远方火焰燃烧的光芒一闪而逝。下一秒钟，丛林彻底归为黑暗。

这一场幻觉已宣告终结。

金发的人倒抽一口冷气，怔怔站在原地回想。  
他心说，Sanji，你看出了什么？！


	132. Chapter 132

[一百三十二]

 

一男一女两个人影逐渐接近六狱岛最醒目的那片尖顶建筑。呼声与尖啸不时从这座岛屿的各个角落传来。只要踏上这片土地，似乎就会被奇异的血脉沸腾的感觉牵引。在这战场中心，恢弘万状的万魔殿依然能以沉默威严的姿态俯瞰整座岛屿。尖顶上那枚海龙晶的幽蓝光芒宛若暗夜之中永恒的指引。

“欢迎回来，”[洛基]噙着嘴角的轻笑，站在正殿中，居高临下地审视着两个人，“我希望你们带来的是好消息。”

男人原本妖冶俊美的面容，在那漠傲的目光下，生出一种凛然的威严。背後拢起一半的骨翼泛着残忍嗜血的颜色。  
这个男人随随便便站在殿中，便有引领万人的风度气质，让人第一眼看见，就甘心追随。

[海姆达尔]和[古尔薇格]已经结束了自己的任务，从艾叶沙迦某处最遥远的角落返回万魔殿。因为[洛基]一向不喜欢见到沼火恶魔，所以夫卡从来不会出现在他视线中。[古尔薇格]叮嘱它留在万魔殿外围负责警戒。其实根本没有这样做的理由，此时的艾叶沙迦，不可能还有他们的敌人。

绷带遮住左眼的少年躬身。“的确如此。我们已经将九个魔法阵全部修改完毕，没有任何问题。”

“很好，现在要做的事情，是找出万魔指环。”[洛基]抬手指一下这座庞大的宫殿，“我不管它被藏在哪个角落，用了怎样严密的防护魔法，你们都要找到它。”

两人见他周围没有其他的人，就已猜到了大概。“还没有结果？”[海姆达尔]随口问他，“[芙蕾雅]和[奥汀]都去找指环了？”

“不错，可惜到现在都没有任何感应。事不宜迟，你们也立即行动吧。”

身着紫色长袍的女子拧一下眉尖。“[洛基]，你找到库里了吗？”

男人冷哼一声。“要是能找到他，还会问不出万魔指环的下落吗？”他突然眯一下眼睛，“你的意思是，指环还在那小子手里？没有放在万魔殿？”

“就算不在他身上，也至少是被他藏起来了。所以我觉得比起搜索这座宫殿，不如找到他更直接点。”

“要在曲神岛最广阔的岛屿上找一个魔族小孩，谈何容易。反正要找那小子也得靠对指环的感应，我觉得没有这个必要。”

这个理由的确成立但是……

“[洛基]，你想过没有？库里不把指环放在万魔殿的理由是什么？是他觉得有更安全的地方，还是……有人在保护他？比如之前[古尔薇格]在米德加尔特见到的那个人……[沙利叶]？”少年踏上前一步，直视男人。

“[沙利叶]还在红海没有回来。哼，就是给[阿撒兹勒]十个胆子也不敢骗我。”

“什么？！”

[洛基]看一眼脸现错愕的两人，斜斜扬起嘴角。“这可是[奥汀]问出来的消息，百分之百可信。你们别是上了库里那小子的当了，随随便便整了个人就来冒充邪眼[沙利叶]？你们给我睁开眼睛好好看着这座岛屿，就让我来告诉你，那些魔族人的‘用法’吧！”

男人越过两人向宫殿外走去，从这个角度能看到艾叶沙迦大片的疆域，覆盖着一层清冷如冰的光。他平平举起双手，语气傲然。“所有的人都将成为我的眼线。在任何角落发生的事情——也就是你们所谓的敌人的动静——都会被无限放大，在第一时间传到万魔殿。”他顿一下，眸中毫不遮掩地划过狠戾的光，“我已经给[索尔]下了格杀令。他会带着[尼奥尔德]直接杀掉所有起事的人。除非……你觉得还有什么人，能够打败龙？”

对于这样的诘问，少年无话可说。没人能够战胜龙的。连[索尔]也不过是因为他是驯龙一族的後裔，天赋异禀才会与[尼奥尔德]渐渐熟悉。现在他能够驾驭那个家伙，与其说驯服，倒不如说是连哄带骗的还差不多。

那么[沙利叶]……还有推测出和他在一起的[萨麦尔]，难道全部是假扮的？！他瞥一眼[古尔薇格]，显然後者也陷入了沉思。作为直接和[沙利叶]接触过的人，她觉得自己不可能认错。即使相貌可能会有相似的地方，但是性格……也能够学得一模一样吗？

最重要的是……不管人是不是假的，那分强大都是真的。  
作为敌人的话，很麻烦吧？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

四周陷入黑暗，金发男人虽然做了简易火把但情急之下居然忘了拿过来。此刻只好他点起打火机，随便从附近折了一截树枝点起来。  
之前看到丛林消失都是幻象，原本存在的植物其实都还老实待在脚下。金红的光芒从蚕豆大小逐渐蔓延到整根木枝，照亮了两人周围的一小块空间。远方的立柱，巨大的黑龙，还有那两个男人，一切影像都已不见。

金发男人深呼吸一下，他可以肯定那两个人是在影像消失前就不见的。也就是说，他们利用拉哈伯的魔法凭空消失了，应该就是所谓的“封印”吧。

“我们先回去，等天一亮就去穹顶上面，看能不能听到什么。”

没有听到预想中的回应，Sanji不由得斜睨一眼。那个绿头发的剑士似乎也正考虑着什么。Sanji挥一下火把，炎炙的气息在空气中晃动。

“嘿，绿藻，你发什么呆？”金发男人挑起唇角恶劣地开口，“是吓破胆了吗？”

Zoro就着火色缓缓抽出三代鬼徹，他在幻觉消失的最後一刻再次听到妖刀的鸣啸。刀身出鞘的瞬间几乎要跟着旋起一阵卷涌的火焰，仿佛收容在这柄刀深处的，是一个渴战不羁的灵魂。男人暗猩红色的右眼划过一丝潜藏的黯光。他没有理会那人挑衅的话，开口之际语调虽轻却强大得不容置疑。“它的弱点……兴许我已经找到了。”

金发的人猛地睁大眼睛。

“怎么，连这么简单的事情都看不出来，到底是谁吓破胆了？”

“妈的……”厨子不怒反笑，海色的眸中亮起生动的光，“以一株植物的智商，居然也开始学会还嘴了？”

看着剑士收起鬼徹，下一秒就不怀好意地靠近，Sanji当机立断挥起手中的火把逼退了那只野兽。“混账绿藻头别浪费老子的时间，先出去再说！”

这一次提前做足了准备，湖边的篝火还燃得很旺。两人借着火光很顺利地返回。Zoro又向篝火中续了些木枝，回过头他发现那个人仰面将自己平摊在草甸上，一幅出神的样子。一根尚未点起的香烟叼在那人的齿间，有一下没一下地晃。绿发男人打个呵欠，解下自己的刀，十分自觉地到他身边躺下。

淡淡的香烟气息永远都萦绕在那个人周围，闭上眼睛也可以感受到厨子的存在。不知道是不是这个原因，反正自己在睡梦中总能够察觉到他的接近。Zoro翻个身侧对着他，不出所料对上那人瞥过来的眼神。他伸手将那颗金色的脑袋拉过来拢进怀里。这个亲昵的动作没有遭到拒绝，绿发男人微微扬起嘴角。

指尖滑过那人柔顺的发丝，他突然没来由地感到一种说不出的安静。这是一种近乎于沉静的心情，像极了留在深海的绝对沉静。他们待在一个怎样的地方，即将发生什么面对什么，外界的一切他统统不在乎，只要这一刻有这个人在，就心满意足。

这就是……属于自己的海吧。

“切，沉死了。”金发的人挪一下那条横在自己胸口的手臂，仿佛有所知觉，坚实的手臂从胸口挪到了腰际。Sanji抬头看了一眼。绿发男人已经睡熟。从那张安静的脸上，哪里能找到什么魔兽的影子？  
只是一株睡过去的笨蛋藻类而已。

“一脸呆相。”他闭上眼睛，倦意不住袭来。他当然不排斥这样的姿势，但前提是不要被其他人发现。  
所以现在的话，不如好好记住难得的温存。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

黑龙墨菲的咆哮犹如在耳畔，即使知道这只是种声音的记录，也还是令人心惊。两个人醒过来就直奔穹顶上方，果然在那团迷雾中听了昨晚那段影像的声音。似乎每次都是在他们赶来之後，那段声音才开始回放。

烈焰燃灼的声音，木材爆裂的声音，不时夹杂着黑龙的低吟咆哮。墨菲正在大肆破坏。即使没有直观的画面也不会忘记，那家伙强到可怕的力量。

“那两个人还没来。”绿发男人凝神倾听。

“应该是吧。”

[拉哈伯，你真的决定了？]又过去一小段时间，一个不大的声音猛然传入耳中。他们认得是那位年轻的陛下，初代[路西法]。

也许因为这段回忆是拉哈伯亲身经历，所以即使在闹乱的火焰中，那个声音也还十分清晰。陛下的话音隐隐带着焦虑，Sanji眼前仿佛见到那个男人回身握住拉哈伯肩膀的画面。  
雪发男人那个“一切都结束了”的表情，好像就隐匿在四周绵白的雾气中，蒸腾在眼前缠绕不去。

[这也是没办法的吧。]拉哈伯的回答异乎寻常的平静。

与其说是绝望与无奈，倒更像是种主动接受。是因为曼吉地人的“命运”吗？那个所谓的“命运”，到底是什么？！

[我有一个要求。如果你不同意，这件事就没商量。]

[是什么？]

[带我一起去虚度空间。]

[……当然可以。只要是我的世界，无论是带你进去还是带你出来，都不成问题。]

[好。]

一声几乎微不可察的叹息传来，之後又过去了大概几分钟的样子，拉哈伯的声音再度响起。这一次，他接连不绝地念着应该是古代咒文的音节，大段大段不再能听得懂的话。Zoro和Sanji唯一能听出的是，墨菲的咆哮在突然之间变得异常狠戾。

和某些目空一切自大狂妄的白痴不一样，这只强大的魔法生物，一发现敌人就会立即警戒。作为敌人，这意味着失去偷袭的机会。

接下去的一大段时间里，黑龙的咆哮与嘶吼几乎从未间断过。想也知道，[路西法陛下]牵制住了它的一举一动。他在等待拉哈伯的魔法。

突然间，黑龙彻底安静下来。雾气中只能听见火焰燃烧的噼啪声和拉哈伯念诵咒文的声音。墨菲仿佛蒸发一般，彻底遮掩了自己的气息。接下去的几分钟，四周一直维持着这种绝对安静的状态。  
直到陛下的声音毫无征兆地响起。

[是这样吗？早就该这样做了吧……]

几乎就是同一时刻，黑龙毫无征兆地厉声嘶叫，暴起的尖啸几乎撕裂两人的耳膜。

“妈的！好疼！”Sanji捂住耳朵。总算知道此刻正在上演的是哪一出剧情了。[路西法]将漆黑的龙火反击回去，火焰刚巧擦过墨菲未拢的骨翼。黑龙不间断地嘶啸，听上去异常痛苦。

它的黑炎到底是怎样可怕的火焰阿……所以，如果说那家伙还能有什么弱点的话，一定就是这个。只是说起来容易，怎么才能将它逼到那样的程度？！

侧目间，Zoro凝神专注地倾听，指腹缓缓碾过腰际的刀柄。一丝邪戾的笑意开始盘桓在他眼角眉梢。金发男人咬着嘴里的香烟看过去。这样的表情并不算陌生，要说来……  
仿佛透过一面镜子，看见了自己。


	133. Chapter 133

[一百三十三]

 

沿着宽广不见边界的树干表层，由工匠镂空雕刻出简洁的回旋廊道，一条木制阶梯盘桓而上。没有过于华丽的修饰，主人似乎也不在意这点，一切雕凿的痕迹都古朴大方。让人第一眼看上去只能感受到生命之树恢弘万状的震撼。就算是对曲神岛的历史并不了解的人，也能隐约嗅出这里深深浅浅的底蕴，来自于那些转角光洁的窗棂，廊道镂空的弧线。

Ace领着余下的人逐渐向上，前往[拉斐尔殿下]，也就是白胡子老爹所居的克泽蒂斯宫殿。

“说起来，这还是我第一次造访勒比哈欧。真是座令人安心的岛屿。”欧尔比雅透过窗子向外望去，嘴角噙起温和的笑意。

这株无比巨大的树木以自己包容万象的胸怀，迎接着每一位来访者。新绿的藤条自半空垂落，顶端缀着圆白的球絮。在徜徉的风中，偶尔会有几只脱出，飘飘荡荡地飞远。眼前的景象安详而美丽，似乎永远都不可能与战争沾染上一点关系。  
但那太天真了。任何美好的地方，都会在一夕之间被战火波及。毫无例外。

走在最前方的Ace顿一下脚步，他的声音在廊道中回响。“老爹听见这样的夸奖，一定会十分高兴的。”

戈其很感兴趣地打量着一枚比较接近窗口的圆絮，虽然没有停留的时间但还是缓下脚步。他伸手指着窗外。“这个，是种子吗？”

“算是吧……”Ace摊开手，“有件事情你们应该不知道。这枚‘种子’能长出恶魔果实。”

“什么！”Usopp张大嘴，“恶，恶魔果实？！”

“对，不过前提条件是只有飘到红海一个特定的地方，才会长成恶魔果实。很神奇吧，也许就是因为它们在曲神岛出生，这个世界从来都不存在海的力量，所以恶魔果实能力者才会被那种力量永远束缚。”

这话听上去竟然有几分道理。狙击手捏着下巴想了想。“如果我把它们带回去，到那个特定的地方，会长出恶魔果实来吗？”

这一次说话是欧尔比雅。这位美丽大方的殿下微笑着回答他。“从理论上讲是可以的。但据说那个地方是伟大航道的尽头，拉乎德尔。”

“咳咳！”Usopp猛咳起来，“要是到了那地方，本大爷自然是勇敢的海上战士了，肯定不会再需要那种东西了……”

“就算是图鉴上没有的果实，你也敢吃下去？”Ace随口问他。这意味着吃下去之後，不知道会得到什么能力。

“面对未知的危难，我Usopp船长才不会退缩呢！”

路萨先行前往克泽蒂斯宫殿通传，Ace带着他们边聊边向上，速度就稍稍慢了下来。一直走到生命之树接近中央的位置，才终于见到克泽蒂斯宫殿的正门。这座宫殿镂刻在巨大的树木主干上，大气坦然。年轻的殿下请众人稍候，伸手敲了一下门。

“老爹，[别西卜殿下]和几位朋友都来了。”

话音刚落，棕色的木门便从内打开。来应门的是路萨，少年躬身行礼後便闪开。一位身材高大的老者坐在殿内，光线流转之际映出他和蔼又不失威严的面容。就着窗外摇荡的光线，生出些许不真实感。他手边放着一尊难以想象的巨大酒盏，似乎正在自斟自饮。  
眼前这个老人，就是曾经最接近海贼王的男人——白胡子Edward Newgate！

下一秒，老人中气十足的声音破开流动的空气。

“家里很久没有这么热闹了。进来坐吧，孩子们！”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sanji与Zoro商量了一下——说是商量其实基本是金发男人单方的决定——两人打算再观察一天。反正现在不过是第二天，他们还有至少一天的时间。

离开穹顶之上，宫殿的主人拉哈伯再次默许他们进入那个可以控制那些影像的密室。

这一次，金发男人没有看真实之镜便径直走到书架前，将那本打开的日记向後翻了一页。按常理推断，接下去的内容应该是墨菲被封印之後的事情。要想知道黑龙是如何被缚在地下祭坛，又为什么会陷入沉睡，只有这之後的记忆才会透露。

Sanji的每一个动作都被绿发男人看在眼里。他凝视着那个背影，一举一动都漫不经心而漂亮。安静的房间中能听到举手投足之际，衣料摩擦的细碎声音。沥金的羽翼折拢一半，微一错神便觉得仿佛它们在发出浅淡的光。Zoro有点出神地看着他，也许是看久了，他觉得生着羽翼也是一件非常自然的事情。

就在日记翻过去碰到上一页的刹那，密室中毫无预兆地窜起一阵狂风，简直像是在这个不大的房间中引发了一个小型风暴。强风突然袭来，连眼睛都难以睁开，金发男人虽然一惊但反应迅速，几乎是出于本能地伸手向下一按，将那本日记牢牢压稳。

“我要感谢你翻到了这一页……它被我安置了最强的能量，我才得以实体化。”一个听上去有几分熟悉的声音蓦然在两人背後响起。

Zoro与Sanji愕然回头，只在幻影中见过的年轻男人此刻就站在门口，唇角带着一点笑意看他们。雪色的长发柔顺地垂落，男人眸中有淡泊清亮的光，背後将近透明清澈的双翼衬着身上轻盈的白袍，纤尘不染。同样是白色的袍子，金发男人穿上总带着些与生俱来的痞气，风情都流露在他洒脱不羁的间隙中。而这个男人安静地站在那里，没有任何人能反驳他柔和出世的美。

拉哈伯。  
赫曼里尔宫的主人。

“你……说自己是实体？真实存在的吗？！”绿发男人离他更近，此刻正细细打量着拉哈伯。不过单凭眼睛是无法辨认出幻影和真实的——它们看上去简直完全一样。

拉哈伯只是轻轻举起手，示意绿发男人和自己击掌。结果自然是Zoro的掌心碰到了那个人的手，发出一记并不算太响亮的掌声。

“诶，居然能实体化阿，那就方便多了。很多事情我都可以直接问你了吧？”金发男人立即接受了这个事实，并且他看上去其实相当高兴。

“有一些需要永远埋没下去的真相，即使你问，我也不会告诉你们的。”拉哈伯顿一下，“在此之前，我还有问题，请你们两个人如实回答我。”

Zoro和Sanji相视一眼，同时点头。

“你们的目的是什么，红海人？”他安然看着两人，语气平淡，“如果是普通的魔族，我会认为你们是来挑战的勇士，但你们非我族类，根本不需要冒这个险。”

“是这样的……我们其实是被一只狮鹫兽带来曲神岛的。至于到这里是为了伙伴。在我们等待的时间里，他们也许正在战斗。”金发男人毫不隐瞒。在这个连自己是什么人都能一眼看穿的人面前，没有任何遮掩的必要。

“你们需要墨菲的力量？”

“是的。”

“那就要看那家伙的意思了，是不是愿意跟你们走。”

“我们得打败它才行吧？”

“当然……”拉哈伯眨一下眼睛，“如果你们做得到的话。”

“已经迫不及待了阿。”绿发男人沉暗的嗓音响起，挟着难以忽视的奇异魄力，他周身的空气仿佛变作一个足以噬人的漩涡。剑士缓缓摩挲着腰间的利刃，如一只散漫休息的野兽。在他面前，任何人都不能放松警惕，只要他愿意，只消眨眼的功夫就会杀气充盈。

Sanji的视线挪到这个人身上，海色的眸中便翻搅起层层黯光。他知道自己仿佛胶着……再也移不开目光。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

拉哈伯带着两个人离开圆形密室向下，三个人落在下方殿外的回旋廊道中，不疾不徐地向下走去。他要带两人找个可以好好谈话的房间，虽说边走边说也不会碍事。他告诉Zoro和Sanji，在他们离开之前，自己都能以这个状态存在。金发男人立即问他会不会出手，要知道魔法什么的，他们两个可绝对是外行中的外行阿。不过这件事被拉哈伯否决了。

“我现在能维持这个身体的存在全靠以前存储的力量，魔法肯定是用不了的。你们还是别打这个主意了。”

“唔，我只想说这样也好，战斗的时候别被卷进来阿……”金发男人想起墨菲的黑炎，他可不确定那种火焰扑过来的时候，自己和绿藻头还能像[路西法]那样救他一命，“拉哈伯，和你接触以来，有一件事我一直很在意。”

“哦？”男人脚步缓了一缓。

“我想知道，曼吉地人的‘命运’到底是什么？”

拉哈伯停下脚步，回身看着他。刹那，Sanji觉得自己在这双略带笑意的眼中看到了无奈与坦然，也许……真的还有一丝淡淡的绝望。

“当然可以告诉你，因为这是所有曼吉地人都知道的事情，”他深吸一口气，“简单来讲，我们每一辈族人中都会有一个人，注定为王族殿下献上足以耗尽生命的魔法……从我开始。”

“所以你才会说……希望他们都别认识魔族的殿下？”Sanji一愣之下，大脑就开始飞速运转起来，他忽然想到了什么，狠狠咬住嘴里的香烟，“要是库里那小子敢让苏芳娜桑出事，老子回头就踢死他。”

“看，还是逃不了的。”拉哈伯苦笑着摇头。就算这样说了又能怎样，既然被称之为“命运”，就是不可违逆的事情。虽然形式不知道，时间也不知道，但它终归会发生。

“不会改变吗？”绿发男人虽然是问句，却更像是在陈述。

“你难道以为没有试过吗……不过有失必有得，[路西法]为了报答曼吉地一族，赠送给我们一块巨大的符石，上面有他设下的强大魔法，能守护我们无上的宝物，一种会发光的水晶。”

Zoro突然想起自己跟着库里在前往曼吉地的路上曾经见过一样东西。巨大的，泛着幽蓝色光芒，还有殷红似血的翅形图案的石头。站在它面前的时候，每个人就会不自觉地心生寒意。也许库里说过它的事情但自己一心在想厨子的事情，一点也不记得了。那应该就是这男人所说的符石吧……过了百年千年，依然守护在曼吉地的入口。

他想起库里站在巨石前那种略显心虚的表情，不觉拧眉。“那个符石上的魔法，是指偷了你们的东西会受到某种惩罚？”

“不错，偷取曼吉地水晶的人，会被夺走原本的双翼。”

Zoro和Sanji同时想到库里手中耍弄着那一小块水晶的样子，那晶石绝对是他偷走的！两个人异口同声。“被夺走……是指……”

拉哈伯对他们的疑问有些诧异，毕竟这样的细节，真不知道这两个红海人对哪里感兴趣。不过他还是尽职尽责地为两人解释。“和你们想的大概不太一样。我们所说的夺走并不是彻底失去，而是说丢掉原本的双翼，换上一副非常弱的双翼……我们曲神岛上的人是不可能失去双翼的。”

也就是说，当初他们在临界岛首次看见库里的时候，那家伙的骨翼根本就不应该是那个颜色。只不过是因为偷了曼吉地水晶，才失去了原来的样子。现在虽然在图腾谷下面换了一副，可也不知道究竟是不是他真正的翅膀。现在想来，那个家伙也许相当的有心计……的确，不能小看他阿……

“你们能到我的赫曼里尔宫已经是无上的勇士了，所以我会稍微给你们一点帮助。但是……”他轻轻停顿，淡然看两人一眼，“这不是无偿的……虽然我的确不需要什么，但任何人也不应当平白得到什么。想得到，就要付出相应的代价。”

两个人都默许了这个想法。Zoro侧目看一眼金发的人，心说要是这家伙敢要眼睛还是手脚什么的，就一刀砍了他，绝不客气。

他问那个笑得云淡风轻的宫殿主人。“那么……你要什么？”


	134. Chapter 134

[一百三十四]

 

“之前听那两个孩子说了金宫的事情，[别西卜殿下]，你觉得听起来如何……”白胡子简单阐述了Zoro和Sanji在生命之树之中的经历，继而豪迈地灌下一口酒，淡淡望向坐在桌边优雅饮茶的女子。

所有来到克泽蒂斯宫殿的人都被请入殿内。路萨为众人端上茶水。其实Ace本来是可以喝酒的，但是照顾到其他的人特别是Usopp和戈其，他也要了杯茶水。就算只是一件这样的小事，也足以看出这个男人的细致之处。Usopp又一次深刻体会到他与Luffy的差异，明明是从小一起长大的嘛。

欧尔比雅握着手中白瓷的茶盏，缓缓点头。“我确信就是那里。他们看到的那个名字，金宫，是阿斯嘉德的象征，也即神之国度。”

“这样的话也省去找的时间了，事不宜迟我们尽快行动，”Ace立即做出决定，“勒比哈欧因为生命之树的存在，是没有城市和居民的。Usopp，你和戈其可以留在这里，你们在老爹身边绝对安全。不过以防万一，我会跟着库里和欧尔比雅一起去金宫。至于生命之树的门……”

路萨向他低头行礼，十分恭敬地开口。“殿下，我会留在那里。”

那扇饰着银绿纹样的门，只有从外部才能开启。这意味着必须有人留在外面，等着他们回来。

“等等，让我也去吧！我一定不会打扰你们的！”戈其急急补充着，少年满怀希望地看着欧尔比雅，“我真的很想去看看传说中的金宫，保证不会给你们添麻烦。”

“没问题，那……”年轻的殿下看向长鼻子狙击手，征询他的看法。

Usopp看了一眼白胡子，摇了摇头。“不，我留下。”

才不是什么得了不留下就会死的病。他知道，比起那个什么阿斯嘉德的金宫，自己还有更重要的事情想告诉那个传说中的大海贼。

目送其他的人离开後，白胡子回到座上，再次为自己斟上满满一盏。“怎么？”

Usopp感到自己的心脏剧烈跳动，几乎要当场从喉咙口蹦出来。这个海贼世界最接近顶点的老人对自己展露出和善的笑容。

“是……是这样的……”他定了定神，告诉自己冷静再冷静，终于把声音压到正常，“你……您……见到Luffy了？”

是在说那场战争阿。老人仰着头喝完将近半盏酒，看一眼神色庄重的Usopp。他从那双眼睛中看到了烈跳的火焰，一刹那时光轮转仿佛回到曾经的战场。那样的火焰，不止一次被他攫获。就点起在那个戴着草帽的少年的眼中。

“你想说什么呢。”他低笑起来。

“我要告诉您的是，我是他的伙伴，”——心脏你可千万撑住了别给本大爷跳出来阿——“Luffy是要成为海贼王的男人！”

赌上自己所有的勇气，机会和幸运，也要把这句话告诉他。连同自己坚定的信念一起，全部传达给眼前的男人。

狙击手紧紧咬着牙，开始想象自己在处刑台上也非常帅气地说出这样的台词。的确，在这个最接近海贼王的男人面前说什么海贼王，不是身在处刑台是什么！只怕他随随便便伸一根手指出来都能碾死自己。他的腿开始抖。

即便如此也还是要说出来。绝不後悔，如同挑衅一般地，喊出Luffy的梦想。  
他是如此地相信他。

“嗯哈哈哈哈……”白胡子晃着酒盏中剩下的一半液体，忽然笑起来。

“怎……怎么了！有……有什么好笑的吗？！”长鼻子狙击手立即一幅警觉状，死死盯住他。如果，如果眼前这个男人是在嘲笑Luffy的梦想……那自己……岂不是要跟他——大海贼白胡子——拼了？！

老爹止住笑声，赞许地看着他。半晌，他才缓缓开口。“……真是不错的伙伴呢。年轻人，喝酒吗？”

“哈？”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

对于Zoro提出的问题，拉哈伯从容地微笑。他轻盈地转身继续沿着台阶向下，伸手示意两个人跟上。

“之前只想带你们找个房间坐下谈谈，但现在我改变主意了……”

[那么……你要什么。]  
即使那个绿头发的男人尽可能说得轻描淡写，也依然掩不住一丝煞气。它们被拉哈伯细致地捕获。

的确，对于自己会失去的东西，都会在意。即使是微不足道之物，也会生出些微被夺走的感觉。拉哈伯并不觉得这样的敌视有什么不对。但他很清楚另一件事，这世上还有那么多东西都是任何一个人都无法轻易夺取的，比如那些非常强烈的，肉眼看不见心却能够清晰感受到的……悸动。

宫殿主人的语气听起来并没有带着什么恶意，所以Sanji和Zoro没有提出异议，跟在他身後走下去。

如果直接飞下去，明明可以很快到。然而拉哈伯一直坚持步行，白色长袍曳地，在他身後安静地荡起波动的弧线。他伸出手轻轻拂过每一处转角的墙壁，像是掠过的一阵轻风。即使什么都不了解，也能看出这个男人十分珍惜这座宫殿。

“这座宫殿，是仅存于我的世界中的，一个不存在之地。”

Sanji想了想。“是你的魔法？”

“对。我的魔法……简单一些说，是空间的控制与封印。”他顿一下，“曼吉地人中偶尔会出现一些罕见却可怕的魔法，像我的魔法就是。而通常情况下，拥有奇特魔法的人就会有幸成为被选中的‘命运’承载者。”

“在你们这里，什么样的魔法才算罕见？”不仅是开口的绿发男人不解，Sanji也不清楚。这种事情，只能请曲神岛的人来解答。

“通常情况下，魔法都是纯粹的自我力量。直接的类型是从不同的元素出发，比如风，火，水一类。另一些则是比较抽象的东西，比如五感，力量，速度。总之，在曲神岛这样崇尚力量的世界，强大才是正途。其他和自身强大无关的魔法自然算是罕见与奇特了。虽然不能百分之百定论，但大部分都是这样的。”

“原来如此……”金发男人随手敲了敲墙壁，“不过我还是觉得你很强阿，居然能做出这样的地方。”

“是吗？”拉哈伯半是玩笑地指一下自己背後那双将近透明的翼展，“从它就能看出来，我其实是很弱的魔族阿。”

“真正的强大是在于内心，”绿发男人淡然看着他，“你面对墨菲的时候，不是从未躲闪过吗？”

他想起墨菲可怕的黑炎，拉哈伯念动咒文时的平静，与另外那个男人眼底暴起的寒光。内心不够强大，是无法做到那一切，完成封印魔法的。

拉哈伯愣一下，脚步明显缓了下来。思索半晌，他才轻轻叹了口气。

“内心强大……吗？其实我没有逃走，只是因为他在阿。”他的声音有些迷茫，仿佛是在对那两个人解释，又像是只说给自己听。

他是知道的……只要那个人还在，就算前方是刀山火海，也可以微笑以待。因为近乎盲目地相信着，他一定会站在自己身前。反正身负曼吉地人的“命运”，性命也要豁出去给那人了，还有什么是不敢的吗？  
……除了面对自己。

因为一直都知道，那个人的心是不论自己无论耗去多少心力，也无法夺取的璀璨之物。

雪色长发的男人终于停在一扇银色的巨门前。沿着廊道与阶梯，三个人已经离开刚才的建筑，来到临近的另一幢建筑脚下。

它没有之前那一幢的高大，然而站在脚下仰视的时候，还是能感受到它的宏伟。镶着细银线纹的巨大门扉拔地而起，竟然一直延伸到建筑的顶端……看起来似乎是上下通透的一座主殿。拉哈伯伸手一推，巨门悄无声息地打开。成串的火光在殿内窜起一道长龙，照亮了整座大殿。

“我要的东西，会告诉你们的。进来吧。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

巨大的宫殿两侧墙壁上的火光将眼前的景象照得一脉通彻。大殿中正中摆着一件毫无疑问最吸引人目光的东西。那是……  
一面巨大的镜子。

镜子占去了至少半座宫殿的长度，足够同时将三个人都纳入镜中。银质的镜架隐隐流动着光芒，上沿是个不太规则的半圆形，中间高两边低。镜子的最顶端装饰着一条通体漆黑的龙，伸展巨大的骨翼蹲踞在镜面之上。在它周身是一枚银色的圆环，黑龙在环中昂起头颅栩栩如生。镜子最左侧的装饰是一只银色的凤鸟，长长的尾羽垂落到镜侧，最终构成奇妙的流水状纹样。凤鸟狭长的双目微微眯起，眼神安详宁静。这样的角度，刚好注视镜前的人。最右侧则是一只狮鹫兽，凝视着那只黑龙，离他们最近的那只羽翼垂下，另一只高高扬起。曲神岛的三大魔法生物都雕刻得异常精细，宛若共同守护着银色的镜子。四周的镜框上密密雕刻着整洁漂亮的古代文字和一些优雅古朴的纹饰，只消看一眼便能感受到这是一件非常珍贵的古物。

“上古的精灵工匠们制作了很多奇妙的镜子。这是我所拥有的最负盛名的……真实之镜。”

两人跟着拉哈伯走向镜子，离得越近越能看到镜中的景象。和Zoro切下来的那块方镜一样，它也显示出真实的自己。

镜中的Roronoa Zoro穿着白色的短袖上衣，黑色的头巾绑在手臂上，绿墨色的裤子，腰际的肚兜上一如既往地别着三把利刃。金色的水滴坠在他耳际，在他微微扭头的刹那闪过耀目的光。没有暗绿的长袍也没有墨色的骨翼。而Sanji也是之前穿惯了的装束，一袭黑色西装恰到好处地包裹住男人修长漂亮的身形，利落帅气。同样，他也不再有背後那双浅金的羽翼。  
要说和之前的差别，也不是没有。比如说绿发男人左眼那道自上而下的伤痕，再比如说Sanji垂下的发丝，遮住了右边的脸颊。

如果……这就是真实的话……金发男人咬一下牙……好不了了吗。

突然一只大手伸过来，略有点粗暴地抚乱了他的发丝。

“白痴你干嘛！”金发男人挥开那人的手接着一脚踢过去，被Zoro轻而易举地避开。

“是谁一脸求安慰的表情阿？”绿发男人一脸无辜。

“妈的真是很久没打架，植物也有皮痒的时候吗……”

拉哈伯并不知道其中的复杂情况。他莫名其妙地看一眼那两个人，没有理会这场争吵，径自走上前。他平平举起的手臂竟在一点点伸入光洁的镜面。

这件事情毫无疑问比任何言语都更有效地止住了那两个人的争吵。

“你们应该也注意到了吧，在这里的任何一面镜子里看到的都是最真实的自己。因为这世界对你们两个人的一切反映，都来自于这面镜子的映像。”拉哈伯将手重新抽出来，晃一下。

Zoro点头。“所以没有翅膀，而且……地上的影子也没有。”

“所以你们的一切都作不了假。包括你们是红海人的事实。接下来我要说的是关键……真实之镜是第二重封印，第一重封印就是这座赫曼里尔宫。墨菲就被我封在镜中。你们想要打败它就必须穿过真实之镜。一旦跨越这道界限，你们就会变成……”他指一下镜子对面，“那边的样子。并且通过真实之镜，就算再到这边也不能变回来，你们会一直保持着那副模样。这件事情，你们理解了吗？”

“也就是说，我们会彻底失去翅膀，恢复原来的样子，对吧？”金发男人高度概括了一下拉哈伯的话。

“不错，”宫殿的主人顿一下，“当然，现在反悔还来得及，我不会强迫你们进去。我所要的东西，就是你们的‘伪装’。怎样，去……还是不去？”

翅膀什么的，本来就不属于现在的自己。如果能够用它换取黑龙墨菲，不管怎么说都是值得的。更何况库里和Ace，还有其他一切下定决心与邪神抗争到底的人，都在等待着黑龙出世。  
这个问题……又怎么会有其他的答案？

几乎是同一时间，两个男人脸上慢慢浮现出一个何其相似的笑容，带着稍许轻慢的邪气，与强烈得不容忽视的强大信心。

“还用问吗，当然是去！”

拉哈伯在弯起嘴角的时候整个人向前迈出一步，消失于镜中。Sanji与Zoro对望一眼，同时抢上前，明亮的银色在一刹那，铺天盖地席卷而来。


	135. Chapter 135

[一百三十五]

 

身体没有任何异常的感觉，只是很普通地从一个地方走到另一个地方。眼前的银白色倏然黯下，Sanji和Zoro一睁开眼睛就意识到，他们还是在刚才的大殿，只不过这一次，是从镜子的背面走了出来。

回过身看去，镜子的背面与正面几乎一样，那三只魔法生物的雕像很自然地变成反面。四周镜框上的文字也许是有些变化的，但反正他们两个谁也看不懂。

身上的衣服已经变成了镜中穿着的那件，这些日子以来一直背负的双翼也已消失不见。说不上有什么特别的感觉。虽然翅膀在这座岛屿上是必不可少的东西，但在双脚都能碰到地面的情况下，有没有双翼真的不会太在意。

金发男人摸了一下口袋，居然发现了一整包自己一惯抽的香烟。他立即动手点起一根，熟悉的气息再一次弥散在空气中。

“阿阿，之前的东西是不是也都不见了？欧尔比雅桑给我的烟……”

绿发男人刚刚检查完自己的三把刀，瞥过来一眼。“白痴阿，那不就是你自己的东西吗？”

“啰嗦！”

拉哈伯静静站在两人前方，纤尘不染的白色长袍，将近透明的骨翼轻盈地折拢，衬着那副精致的面容，看起来比起普通人类，更像是某种漂亮的精灵。他轻描淡写地接下Sanji之前的问题。“你们的东西都在镜子的对面，穿过镜子回去就能见到。我索要的只有翅膀而已……不过，我能不能问两位一个问题？稍微，有点在意……”

“什么？”

“你们留在那边的东西中，有一块发光的晶石。当然，我知道那并不是曼吉地水晶。你们能不能跟我说一下它的事情？我很想知道。”

“是我们到过的一座岛屿上的矿石。每个人拿着它都会发出不同颜色的光。”Zoro的声音不觉柔和起来，他想起那些明亮的光芒，徜徉过古旧的记忆，盛装着谁眼中海的色泽。

拉哈伯露出一个温暖得仿佛融化的微笑。“这样阿，原来红海也有这么有有意思的东西呢……我一直在曲神岛长大，虽然[路西法]也曾劝我去那个世界看看，但总被我用各种理由敷衍过去了。”

“你不想去吗？”

“你们了解吗，通过堕天这种手段去红海，是不会有任何关于曲神岛的记忆的。”拉哈伯忽然顿住，摇头笑得苦涩。比起花那么多时间去不一定能见到他的世界，宁愿在曲神岛等着那个人回来的瞬间……这种心情，能随随便便就向陌生人坦白吗？

“对了，拉哈伯，我们其实还有一块晶石……被这个白痴藻类扔在外面的湖里了……”Sanji察言观色岔开了话题，最後这句话自然招来绿发男人咬牙切齿的一瞥，“你有什么办法能把它找出来么？”

“这个没问题，我可以帮你们。”

“那真是太感谢了！”

好像突然之间，金发男人的脸上便亮染起一层光来。不得不说这个红海人的笑容是极具感染力的类型，在看见的时候，也一定会跟着一起开心。

“提醒你们一句，墨菲的话，还有一天的时间才能醒来。做好迎战的准备吧。”

绿发男人突然开口。“在此之前能给我一个房间吗？我还有一些重要的事情要做。”这样的时间，应该还来得及。

“可以阿。顺便，我可以请你喝杯茶吗，金发的先生？”

“当然没问题，你叫我Sanji就行。喂绿藻！你待在房间里，绝对不能随便走出去阿！”

“要你管，白痴厨子！”

“我，我们可以待在隔壁的房间……”

金发男人伸手捏起嘴边的香烟，清浅的笑容分明带着无奈，拉哈伯却清晰嗅到了恋栈的气息。

“别说是隔壁房间了，就是站在身边，这路痴也还是让人放心不下阿。”

“切，我只是散步而已！”

“到所有人都找不到的地步？！”

“混帐厨子，还不都是你那卷圈的眉毛在作怪？！这是你最新的诅咒方式吗，嗯？”

话音未落金发男人一记爆踢，电光石火间被黑色的刀鞘截下。之後拉哈伯按着额角说了一句‘要不要跟我来自己看着办’，最终成功止住了一场祸事。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

这个世界的确都是拉哈伯的魔法产物。Zoro和Sanji亲眼见证了他是如何修改这个世界的……拉哈伯站在一扇门外将手贴上石门，闭上双眼再睁开。整个过程不到两秒钟的时间，房间就变了模样。至少隔壁那扇开在廊中的门消失了，改为出现在这个房间中。原本两个挨着的房间变成了一个套间。

“这样的话，让Zoro在内室，他走出来就一定会看见我们。”拉哈伯做了个请的姿势。

“唔这样的安排真不错。辛苦你了。”金发男人打量着外面房间中简洁的沙发和铺着淡色桌巾的矮桌。和之前繁琐精致的家具截然不同的风格，似乎和这位主人更搭调一些。

“喝杯茶再去？”

“不用了。”绿发男人简单道了声谢，走进内室。Sanji的视线停在他的手上，剑士的指腹正微微摩挲过腰际的刀柄。

拉哈伯——根本没有看到他做过了什么---端来一个托盘，上面摆着白瓷的茶壶和三个杯子。他倒出三杯茶，递给Sanji一杯。茶水氤氲起雾，沁人心脾的淡香弥漫开来，金发男人立时便知这是不可多得的好茶。

“那么……”金发男人瞟一眼紧闭的门，“你是有什么事情要和我说吗？总不会平白无故就请我喝茶吧？”

“聊聊而已，不行吗？”拉哈伯依然是那副恬静淡然的表情。

“当然可以……”

“你们两个阿……都有使用魔法的潜质阿，虽然还没觉醒。”

“也许是吧。”Sanji暗想在这边做殿下的自己和绿藻头，要是不会魔法什么的，还不得让人笑死？

“不，你大概没明白我说的意思？”拉哈伯啜饮一口清香的茶水，“在红海也是有魔法存在的，不过你们并不那么称呼。”

这些话……听起来略有点耳熟？似乎谁也曾经这么说过来着？库里还是欧尔比雅桑吗？

拉哈伯并不知道Sanji脑袋里的想法，他只是一径说下去。“在红海大概是叫做霸气。唔，的确从我们那个年代就有这样的叫法了。你们并不知道，赫曼里尔宫的很多地方都是和力量有关系的，为了测试来到这里的勇者。如果是不够格的族人，我根本不会让他们接触到墨菲。总不能让那些人白白送死阿……”

“唔这样阿……也就是说，你是通过那些测试，发觉我和Zoro有潜质的？”

“不错。我并不擅长战斗，所以就算我能感受到，也不能帮你们激发出来，只能靠你们自己去体会了。”

“嘛总会有办法的。”Sanji笑一下，“力量总不会跑掉的。而且也总不能事事都依靠别人。”

“你能这样想再好没有了。Sanji，”男人犹豫了一下，“……我还有个问题。”

“什么？”

“抱歉阿这是个很私人的问题，你可以拒绝回答……”他伸手指一下内室的门，“你们是恋人？”

“哈？！”金发男人当场差点从沙发上跳起来，“你从哪里看出来的，那种不靠谱的事情？！”

哪里有那么明显了混账？！老子发誓绝对在他面前表现得很正常吧？！还是说，什么地方一看就有问题？！金发男人立即觉得浑身都开始不对劲……身上那些痕迹应该都被西装遮住了才对……那是什么？语气？眼神？可恶，到底是哪里阿？！

对面那个雪色长发的男人托着腮，轻描淡写地看他一眼。“没什么，猜的。”

Sanji一瞬间觉得有什么东西似乎哗啦啦碎得满地都是。他颇有点心虚地等着拉哈伯的下文。

“不过……如果我没有猜错的话，有一句话想告诉你……”男人微微停了一下，表情在一瞬间愈显静默，“能在一起就是好的。”

要怎么说，爱到甘愿把生命都奉上的心情；要怎么说，根本无法在一起只能隐藏心意的疼痛；要怎么说，曾想过无数次的那个问题：即使时间倒回，重头再过一遍，也依然不会後悔于自己曾做过的一切选择，哪怕是死？

就是喜欢阿。  
没有理由也不需要任何理由，在第一眼就喜欢上那个人。  
和注定无果的结局。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Zoro走进内室，略感错愕。房间的布置很有些出乎他的意料，不知道是拉哈伯刻意的安排还是原本就是这个样子，这个房间竟然意外地合自己口味。

和室的风格，地上铺满淡色的榻榻米，并且简单利落得几乎没有任何多余的东西。唯一的装饰就是墙壁上挂着的字。一个苍劲有力的[剑]。

男人不由得挑起嘴角。“棒极了。”

他跪坐在和室正中，和道一文字和秋水被摆在一侧。Zoro抓住那把妖刀立在身前。

“你擅做主张也不是一次两次了……这次就让我们好好谈谈吧，鬼徹！”

一个优秀的剑士，不仅要学会感受万物的呼吸，更要去感受自己手中利刃的灵魂。Zoro收拾心情，闭上双眼宛若入定。他在心口一线保持着一抹清明，之後外界的一切都渐渐离他远去。沿着掌腹与指尖，鬼徹源源不断地传来恍如心跳的力道，挟卷风雷，愈加清晰。

“哟。”

绿发男人猛地睁开眼睛。迷乱的光线从四周传来，照亮了对面那个熟悉的身形。眼前的东西其实是一块巨大的晶壁。那个身形本应是映在晶石上的自己的影子，但那的的确确不是自己。Zoro看着那边影子与自己一模一样的身形相貌，却在跟自己伸手打招呼——做着截然不同的动作。周围的光线在一声招呼之後倏然黯下，继而浮起一片幽冥的绿光。  
他认得这个地方，人妖岛那个出产幻彩晶的矿洞——云屋。

男人低头扫了一眼，腰间悬着的三把利刃中，鬼徹果然只剩刀鞘。“那个时候果然是你……怎么又挑中这个地方了？”

“因为我很怀念你那时的表情。啧，又霸道又专注，真是精彩。”拥有Zoro样貌的鬼徹站在晶壁对面，说得漫不经心。

“少废话，敢动那个卷眉毛，胆子不小阿。”Zoro面无表情，可眸底一闪而过的凛冽寒光，足以证明他绝不是在说笑。

“哦呀，我几时敢动你的人了？”鬼徹玩味地眯起眼睛，“事实上我不是一直在帮你吗，警告你什么时候有危险，之类的？”

“不过这次非比寻常……”绿发男人低下头审视自己的双手，他想起墨菲那悄无声息却足以毁灭一切的黑炎，稍有差池就会死，“要是我的感应力能再强一点……”

“我当然可以帮你变得更强。但你也要证明给我看，你配得上这样的实力才行……”鬼徹不无邪戾地笑起，“上次还没打完，就被那个家伙还有和道搅了局。怎样，这次要不要分个高下？”

“我就知道光靠说的肯定不够……尽管放马过来。”Zoro压下眉梢，缓慢然而无法令人忽视地勾起唇角。在这一刻，他就是丛林中无上的猎者，紧锁住自己的猎物，敛尽所有的杀气，凝神专注地蛰伏。只待对手稍一松懈，便是一击绝杀。

鬼徹手腕一抖，另一把刀从晶壁中抛出来。绿发男人一把抓牢，两个人脸上同时现出一模一样的笑容，轻慢邪戾。下一秒钟，金铁相击的声音如龙吟一般，在晶洞中响彻不绝！


	136. Chapter 136

[一百三十六]

 

每一招都竭尽全力，毫不留情地压制住对方，或者……不让自己被压制。

厉金的火花在交锋之际四下迸溅，每一刻都足以令眼睛灼痛。男人黯猩红的眸中牢牢锁着一个如影随形的自己，挟着凌厉至斯的刀光，倾轧而至。两把相同的刀狠狠相撞，在并不甚宽敞的晶洞中荡开凛冽肃杀的风。绿发男人的右眼染起凝练的光，空气中隐隐流窜起宛若火焰灼烧的气息。

要想驯服猛兽，最好的办法就是比它更强。在任何时候都不外如是，绿发男人没有分毫留手的想法。而面对这样一位对手，也根本没有留手的余地。

鬼徹不仅在力量上毫不逊色，身为名刀，在技巧上也是无可争议的高手。上一次在云屋的战斗，Zoro一点也没有放水，不管是在Sanji赶来之前还是之後。这一次更是不可能放松。他手中只拿着这一把刀，如果不是用鬼徹自己来收服鬼徹，也就没有什么意义了。两个人，不，确切地说是Zoro和他的刀，都在凝神牵制着对方的每个动作。

四周晶壁爆起斑斓如劫的光，不住变幻，最终定格在一层浅淡交织宛若海面的蓝。

“这地方真是太窄了，我们不如换个好地方。”鬼徹斜睨着左侧的晶壁，距离他左眼不过尺许的距离，晶壁被刀风破开一道深深的痕迹。这样凌厉的攻击，才配得上自己嘛。他扯开嘴角，噙起一丝邪气毕至的笑意。

如果是在岛上那个真正的云屋，只怕任何一把刀都未必能破开那些晶石，但在这里，只要是自己认可的一击，便会有所显示。

对于这个提议，Zoro并无异议，狭窄的地方的确束手束脚。他微微闪身，鬼徹一掠而过。通过长长的甬道，他们来到一个巨大的湖边。也许是之前和Sanji取到晶石的那个湖，因为湖底的幻彩晶簇看起来十分熟悉，但也许不是……至少在剑士的印象中，当初那个地方并没有什么晶石构成的巨型尖塔。

“嘿Zoro，这里如何？”湖底晶石的光芒折射出水面，粼粼荡开。

剑士随意扫了一眼。“足够了。”

下一刻，刃锋相撞出四溅的火花！

需要更敏锐的感知力才行……来自于鬼徹的攻击细密而霸道，简直是无懈可击。别说是取胜，只怕稍有差池便是胜负难料。Zoro几乎在一瞬间便进入战斗状态。身体的一切力量都被调动起来，眼中所见是刀光在流动，招数的走向，视线紧紧跟住鬼徹的每一个细微的动作。而随着战斗的持续，风——如果挥刀产生的气流也可以称之为风的话——触及皮肤的力度和方向也仿佛变作有形有质之物，他甚至能够推断出那是因怎样的动作而引发的。

有果必有因。调动起身体中所有的力量，去理解这世上的一切。任何细微的不同与变化，都不是无谓产生的。要先理解它们的由来，才能够驾驭。  
……就好像万物的呼吸，不是已经学会聆听了吗？

斩与不斩。断或不断。

寒芒爆起，飞出的斩击在晶洞中造成巨响。硝烟弥漫过後，两人背後的洞壁都留下横斩可怖的深痕。破口处不时有细碎的粉末泛着白光落下。两个人都全神屏息，持刀而立，眸中若隐若现映出晶石的微光。

绿头发的剑士缓缓将手中的鬼徹举到唇边，光洁如镜面的刃锋异常清晰地映出对面那个身影。他冷冷扯起嘴角，轻轻舔过在连斩中已打磨得火烫的刃侧，压下眉睫邪戾逼人。

……有果必有因。理解一切，顺应一切，掌控一切！

“来阿。”他狞笑着低语。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“你知道的，我不会比你差。”鬼徹的声音犹如响在耳畔，绿发男人暴起一击，打开了那把刀。

“要分清主从关系的是你吧，嗯？”

两人从湖畔一路打到尖晶的塔顶上。偌大的晶洞已是伤痕累累，到处都是斩击造成的破损。洞顶的钟乳石也未能幸免于难，纷纷跌进巨湖砸起层叠的浪。此刻居高临下，脚下是幽邃广阔的深湖，无数晶石的光芒聚在湖底，折射出动荡的光线照亮了两张相同的面容。

鬼徹虽然以Zoro的形貌出现，但它并非Zoro本人。绿发男人视他作一个旗鼓相当的对手。他并不会因为它是自己的佩刀而看轻它。但这并不意味着他会承认一把刀比自己更强。

“感应力什么的，别人是没办法教给你的哟，Zoro。”

“所以，你就亲自来做我的对手吧。”

从刃上传来的力道重逾千斤，绿发男人咬紧牙关，狠狠反击。附近的空气也黏连着一起沉重，在电光石火的一瞬间，Zoro感受到鬼徹的力量，不仅是从他的手臂传到那把兵刃上，更是连带着周围的空气也一并有所变化。大脑已经判断出，那种变化是在挥刀的同时产生的。

时间。空间。联系。变化。它要告诉自己的是，一切都是可影响，更是可掌控的。  
那么自己也是一样。

又是一击，声若龙吟！两人同时在晶塔上滑开三四米距离。连续不断的战斗已经让Zoro微微喘息。而鬼徹似乎没有这样的烦恼。果然还是麻烦，不过自己是不会输的。既然已经有所体会，不如将这分力量运用起来，结束战斗！

念及此处，绿发男人一紧手腕。“差不多，也是时候分个胜负了。”

“同感阿。”

手中的利刃微微荡起一道弧度，挟起周围的空气。Zoro感到自己的力量在流动，从四肢百骸渐渐凝聚到手上。他与鬼徹同时移动身形，寻找着最佳的进攻方位。

“不如就来试试刚体会到的方法……一刀流……”绿发男人的身影蓦然出现在晶塔的尖顶上，他高高跃起，右手牢牢按住左手腕，一字一顿，“居，空……”

似乎从他周身席卷起看不见的气流，在刀锋附近的空气中旋成一个可怕的黑洞，吸引着周围空间中的一切，谁也无法逃离。鬼徹首当其冲感受到它的威力，他的身体被带动着微微晃动了一下。绿发男人敏锐地捕捉到这不自觉的动摇，唇边扬起冷冽的笑意。

鬼徹咬紧牙关抵御着奇怪而可怕的引力，他沉敛表情凝视半空中的绿发男人，手中的刀已收返鞘中。事到如今，他必须用最强劲也最快的招数才能抵御。鬼徹紧握住腰际的刀柄，蓄势待发。他映着绿发剑士的瞳孔猛然收缩。“一，段……”

Zoro一刀斩下！

“火焰斩！”

“拔刀术！”

两个人影乍合又分！

刹那静默。空间仿佛形成一场无法忽视的扭曲，目不可视的气流从揉聚成团的中心加速迸开，疾风烈烈！从鬼徹身体里突然燃起成片青白色的火焰！火焰中那个绿发男人的形貌消失，取而代之的是一把乱刃的刀，卷挟着火色跌进下方的巨湖。

湖面荡起巨浪，鬼徹的火光在Zoro的注视中沉入水下，湮没在幻彩晶隐现的白光中。绿发男人随手扔掉了自己的刀，也跳进湖中。

[感应万物，控制万物，Roronoa Zoro！]

一把熟悉的刀分开水面，浮现在他的面前——三代鬼徹。绿发男人站在齐腰深的湖中，伸手捉住刀柄，微一用力将它提出水面。

和室中，Roronoa Zoro猛地睁开眼睛。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

金发男人看着拉哈伯将双手按在空无一物的墙壁上，接着几道痕迹慢慢显跳出来，勾勒出一道漂亮却毫不突兀的门。

“这还真是……”这就是他的世界，他的魔法吗？这是怎样的随心所欲阿……

Sanji正寻思着该用怎样奇妙的词汇才能描述眼前所见，那个雪色长发的人就伸手推开了门。紧接着，金发男人就发出了一个带着惊喜与疑惑的音节。因为他看到，许多食材就存放在这扇门後的小屋中。那些大多是奇特新鲜的水果，带着各种漂亮的色泽，被收在不同的竹筐里。

“是说单凭想象你就可以创造出这些东西，还是说，你是把它们从其他地方挪过来的？像那扇门一样？”Sanji指一下内室的门，那扇门之前就是安置在廊中的，被拉哈伯直接改到了室内。此刻内室十分安静，金发男人不免分了一下心。

……也不知道那个绿藻头在里面怎样了。

“是真实的。我的封印力量是建立在构筑真实之物基础上的。这个虚度空间也是真实的。以前还活着的时候是不可能拼着耗费生命力的危险做这种事情的，”拉哈伯走进小屋，双手捧起一枚巨大的金色果子，“现在动用的不过是留给日记的力量，虽然不在意那些事情了，可也做不了更多。只能随便准备点食物。你们还想吃什么东西？”

“唔，这些可以做成果汁……如果你能提供给我一些东西的话……”Sanji捏着下巴思考，“比如，我现在需要三个杯子？就是那种白色的玻璃杯，要更美观点可以带一点浅蓝色……”

“当然没问题。你不妨看看身後的桌子？”

Sanji回过头。三个漂亮简洁的方形杯子就摆在他们之前喝茶的那张桌子上。

“拉哈伯，你真是……”金发男人出神地盯着那三个杯子，渐渐露出欣喜若狂的表情，“……太棒了！”

在意识到那个人现有的力量之後，他的大脑开始飞速运作起来。

等到Zoro终于从和室走出来，他几乎没能认出外面的房间。这完全不是他进去之前的样子吧？！一张长桌摆在正中，这桌子是什么时候换的并不重要，重要的是有无数美味的料理摆在桌上，而且都是刚刚做好的，带着无比诱人的香气。走到桌前，Zoro更加肯定了桌上的食物都是厨子的手笔。

这架势……就算是草帽海贼团，大概也只有在开宴会的时候才会准备这么丰盛的料理。而且奇怪的是，厨子和拉哈伯都不在房间里。

这是……怎么回事？！  
那两个家伙……明明是他们自己说会待在房间里的吧？！

肚子的反应先于疑惑，Zoro的肚子开始悲鸣。在Sanji的料理面前，他觉得自己简直是饥肠辘辘。男人将视线从桌子上挪开，开始打量这个空房间。在正对着和室的对墙上有一扇门。那扇门——当然他根本不记得有这么个东西——突然打开，金发男人捧着一大盘喷香的烤鸡一下跳出来，那人脸上兴高采烈的神情让Zoro在一瞬间觉得非常不真实。而且厨子的表情在看到自己之後居然也没有任何收敛。

高兴成这样……那家伙是太久没有正经下厨了吗？！

“哦哦Zoro，你来了？！”Sanji根本不在意他诧异的表情，径自向门内喊去，“喂拉哈伯，来一起吃饭吧！那家伙出来了！”

Zoro瞠目结舌地看着一贯淡然的拉哈伯带着不可思议的璀璨笑意端着一叠空盘子走出来。那张本就令人赞叹的清秀面容似乎因此而亮起一层明丽的光彩。他从来不知道那个淡漠甚至带着绝望的男人也会露出这样开心的神情。

“还愣着干什么绿藻！”金发男人指了一下拉哈伯。Zoro心领神会，接过那人手中的盘子在桌上摆开。

“我……真的从来没有这么开心过呢。”眼前桌上的料理简直是奇迹，在拉哈伯眼中，不折不扣就是属于金发男人的魔法。无出其右。

“那么就不要客气，这次权当是我们的战前宴会吧！”


	137. Chapter 137

[一百三十七]

 

由路萨在前方引路，Ace带着库里，欧尔比雅和戈其沿着生命之树的廊道阶梯向上蜿蜒行去。身侧来自树干的深棕色渐渐消失，取而代之的是枝叶繁盛的绿。廊道与阶梯一点点被粗壮的绿色藤条代替。众人在接近树冠的地方停下。呈现在他们眼前的是一处平台，正中的木身上镶嵌着一扇门。

银绿色的细线勾绘出门的样式。没有分毫多余的线条，异常简洁。不过本就在这样一座巨木构成的岛屿，又见识过克泽蒂斯宫殿那般不加修饰的天然风骨，这样一扇门倒也没有任何突兀之处。

欧尔比雅的视线扫过门扉四角的古代文字，她好看的眉微微蹙起。“忏罪之地。”

显然这几个文字超出了她的预期。如果那个地方真的是象征着阿斯嘉德的金宫，那么它该和“罪”或者“忏罪”都毫无关联才是。然而，曲神岛的现实和传说未必是百分之百对应，难保里面还有什么其他的玄机。所以当下，她决定保持沉默继续观察。

橙翼的少年将手按在树干上，看起来似乎是镶嵌在树干之中的门便向外打开。他躬身，向旁边让开。

“你就留在这里等我们出来，”在路萨躬身应答後，Ace招呼其他人，“我们走。”

年轻的殿下率先走进门後现出的小隔间，尽头等待着他们的是另一扇古朴的门，那里才是真正的入口。

几乎所有人到一个陌生的地方，都会出于本能屏住呼吸。而此刻他们这样做的後果就是，走进门後长长的廊道，他们便听见了一种遥远却清晰的滴水声，穿越空间细碎传来。光线从四周树干的缝隙中透下，仿佛雨後的阳光突破厚重的云层，现出的光束覆满整个世界。

四个人沿着走廊来到尽头，不加考虑便直接从眼前宽绰的空间飞向最下方。

滴水的声音愈发清冽。为中空的生命之树带起一点潮湿的气息。这本应是种诡谲的气氛，却因为Ace不以为意的神情而安心不少。一切都在这位殿下的掌控之中。

“别碰那些液体，是会吸走生命力的。”Ace警告所有的人。他们在一根粗壮的树枝上落脚，脚下是一片浅清的湖。水色很浅，因此能够看见绵白的湖底。在离他们不远的地方悬空横亘过一根木枝，不断地滴着水。他们听到的水声就是来自于那里。

“什么？！”戈其难以置信地望着看起来清亮而美丽的湖水。原本在见到它的时候，甚至还有想掬起一把湖水的念头，没想到居然是这么危险的东西。

“相传这里在很久之前曾是监牢。不过似乎从来没有用过，甚至不知道这个传言是不是真的。”Ace耸一下肩膀，抬起头似乎在搜寻着什么。

“也就是说，想看清那样东西，除非有办法弄走这些水。”库里准确地发现了湖底的秘密。虽然不断被滴水产生的涟漪干扰视线，也依然能够辨认出某个地方的不同寻常。是一块铺在湖底的灰色石板，上面还写着一些文字，可惜怎么也看不清。

“有办法吗？”戈其看了看四周，也没想到任何能够引流的方法。

“当然。”下一秒钟，沿着黑发男人伸出的指尖，蹿出一列金红的火焰，在湖面上划过一道斜弯的轨迹。从远方开始，湖面开始灼烈燃烧。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“[米迦勒]，你就一定要这样叫我出来哦？”尾音轻挑，却不是他们之中的任何一人。

所有人都迅速抬头望向声音发出的地方。Ace收起手中的火焰，那些高热的威胁悉数消失。他带着笑意打量那个浮在空中，泛着白光的生物。“因为就算我向你鞠躬的话，你也不会出来，不是吗……我们现在要去下面，是你行个方便，还是我把它们烧干净？”

“……你赢了……”

“你就是生命之树的精灵？”欧尔比雅凝视着空中那个半透明，也根本看不清面容的小孩子身形的发光物。它背後的双翼有异常明亮的光辉，简直像是一个小型的太阳。

“你好阿[别西卜]。说起来这还是我第一次见到你呢，可是却被你一下子认出来，真不愧是博学的鬼王殿下哦？”

“这是问句！”库里抽一下眉角。

“先回答我，这几天，除了Sa……[沙利叶]和[萨麦尔]，还有其他人到过这里吗？你有没有让其他的人去过下面？”Ace指一下湖面。这是一个很重要的问题。根据缇耶莎的情报，[古尔薇格]和[海姆达尔]应该已经来过这里了，那两个人理应是不会无功而返的。

小精灵摇头。“没有阿。你也知道，这里一向是不会有人来的……”

“也许有其他的方法吧……”库里叹一口气，说实话他并不认为这种地方会像虚度空间一样，只有唯一的入口。

“是有什么事情要发生了吗？以前几乎不会有人对那里感兴趣的哦？”

“是不是也要先去确认一下。”Ace跳到更下方的一根枝条上，蹲下身子打量湖面。

小精灵很配合地从半空滑到石板正上方，伸手对着湖面画起一个圆形。湖水随着它的动作旋转起来，露出中间浅灰的石板。

“阿斯嘉德。”库里眯着眼睛，这一次并不算费力地念出了石板上的古代文字。

欧尔比雅缓缓点头。“我以为阿斯嘉德会在圣-加德雅，没想到却在这里。毫无疑问，这下面就是我们要找的地方。”

Ace伸手抬起石板翻到一边，有白色的云阶一路下行。光线从云团的缝隙中透过，他们很快就抵达最後一级云阶。俯瞰之际，他们终于找到了镶嵌在雪色云层之中的，那座金光耀眼的回字建筑。

四个人花了点时间降到回字正中的广场。仰望的时候他们真切地感到这座宫殿的恢弘。在没有任何修饰的金墙上，高高镶嵌的“金宫”两个大字宛若发出圣光。

“这就是……传说中奥汀的住所，金宫吗？”戈其睁大眼睛。他蓦然想起一句话叫做“百闻不如一见”，即使在书中见到对这座宫殿的描述，在亲眼看见的时候也依然会为它的恢弘而叹服。抛开谁对谁错谁正谁邪的想法，单纯用欣赏的目光来看待这一幢建筑，不折不扣耀目心折。

“法阵应该就在正殿中，Sanji他们是这样说的。”

库里点头，率先走进正殿，浅绿色的骨翼轻巧地拢在背後。戈其注视着那双翅膀，缓缓眨一下眼睛。他现在越来越确信，这位魔族的少君殿下绝不会是自己眼中看到的这么简单。从最开始蓝青的骨翼到现在这种愈显浅淡的颜色，就算其他人不知道，自己一路看过来，还能不知道？！他……一定隐藏了更多的东西……

最先进入的少年立即发出一个表示恍然大悟的音节。“原来是这样阿。”

踏上如镜面般光洁的地板，他就意识到这次也是和蓝晶岛差不多的情况。地面上显现出来的，自然是世界之树盘根错节的法阵，精美而繁琐。然而事情并没有这么简单，自己的影子在地面上居然遮住了魔法的纹样。所以说，那个法阵只是一个……倒影。

……真正的世界之树，在他们的上方。

少年抬起头来盯住空无一物的天花板，嘴角挂上一丝略显邪气的笑。“这种程度，可难不倒我。”

库里平平展开一只手，银色的光芒从他的指尖四下散去，仿佛沿着看不见的丝线，在整座殿中游走。在半空接近天花板三分之一的地方，银光猛地一亮，接着在少年不加遮掩的笑意中，魔法全部集中到那附近，不消片刻便勾绘出那个巨大的魔法阵。它就静静悬在空中，泛着流转的银光。

“不愧是少君殿下，既然找到了它的本体，我们开始吧。”欧尔比雅将手中刚刚查阅过的书重新合上递给戈其，一展背後的双翼跃到空中。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

眼见Zoro一脸没有反应过来的神情，Sanji用指节敲一下桌子。“是太久没见到老子的手艺，看傻了吗，绿藻？”也不理会绿发男人的反应，他转过身问，“喂拉哈伯，有酒吗？”

那个雪色长发的男人点点头，返回那个多出的隔间。觑准这个空隙，绿发男人给Sanji打了个眼色，询问这究竟是怎么一回事。

对此，那个金发的人只是轻描淡写地回答。“如果能开心一点，不是比什么都好？”他定睛看一眼绿头发的剑士，跟着又摇头，“不明白吗。”

不明白吗。  
Zoro心说，明白阿。要不是因为那个男人的眼神，自己也不会明白得更多。他们在这个世界满满看见的，全部都是拉哈伯心目中的那个人。镶嵌于明亮的彩绘玻璃上，隐藏在角落未启的魔法中。想见和想藏的，都只有那一个人。

金发男人晃神间，看见那个人深邃的凝神，忽然心口一跳，张了张嘴不知道还能说什么。就好像……就好像那个绿藻全都明白。  
不光是拉哈伯，更是自己。

转眼时间，宫殿主人已经回来了。他抱着一只深色的酒坛，另一只手托着三个酒盏。

金发男人很自然地接过酒坛顺手倒出两杯，剩下连坛子一起扔给Zoro，又请宫殿的主人在旁边的房间里多存一些酒。这时Zoro才意识到这是那个男人的魔法。他在门打开後亲眼看到地上堆积的酒坛，不觉发出一声赞叹。

“是你们那个时候酿的酒吗？”剑士迫不及待地灌下一口，酒气清香回味甘冽。就只一口就让他大为赞叹，虽然论清香不比雷格的甘诺甜酒，但要更烈，喝起来也更加痛快。

拉哈伯笑着浅酌。“在你们眼中这就是老古董一样的东西了吧。有些酒，贮藏得越久，才会愈加香醇。”

有些其他的东西也是一样，Sanji在心里如此说着。

“都折腾很久了，快来吃饭吧。”

没有吵吵闹闹会唱歌的Usopp，宴会的下酒菜就成了草帽海贼团的冒险故事。拉哈伯被自己从未听过的红海的故事吸引住。除去原来[路西法]给他讲过的那些，他又一次感受到红海的力量。世界永远是广博的，充满欢笑泪水，种种新奇有趣，与坚强与命运与一切阻碍奋力抗争。

他想象在一片碧色中的海上餐厅，是一艘鱼形状的船；想象羊首的船沿着运河激流攀援上丹朱色的山峰，拨开水雾几乎撞上岛屿鲸鱼；想象黄沙肆虐的国度，勇敢的公主连同自己的伙伴毁掉敌人的阴谋，雨水和着希望一同倾覆；想象身在Skypiea的神族後裔走上了一条怎样与曲神岛截然不同的道路；想象他们如何冲破巨大的海潮，在永昼之岛上殊死搏斗，救回徘徊于生死边线的伙伴；想象他们咽着泪水向自己的伙伴告别，再跟着下一艘海贼船继续扬帆起航；想象僵尸和幽灵在夜色降下後拼凑出怎样的阴谋，影子被吞噬，冰人被复活；他能够想象出他们经历过的每一场宴会，所有人唱起海贼的歌，响彻岛屿上空。  
倾尽欢笑，倾尽泪水，倾尽一切力量去感受世界的存在，自己的存在。

[为何愁眉不展 明晚月光依旧]【注1】

“能够听到你们的旅行，也是我之所幸。”拉哈伯忽然站起身来向他们垂首，再度抬起头来，他的眸中仿佛亮起一层名为希冀的光芒，“Zoro，Sanji，祝愿你们能够打败墨菲，带它到需要的地方去，继续书写这一场传奇。你们过去与现在所做过的一切，终将被传说。”

两人一愣，随即露出了然的笑容。

“一定。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】：“宾克斯的酒”的歌词。


	138. Chapter 138

[一百三十八]

 

还差……一天一夜。

在拉哈伯准备的客房中安然度过最後一晚，第二天吃过早餐後——当然，还是由兴致高昂的宫殿主人和厨师先生一同准备的——Sanji提议去地下室。因为到了这个镜中世界，他们终于可以毫不避让地面对他们的敌人了。

不过直至此刻他们才意识到……这座宫殿真的是异乎寻常的庞大，他们所在的位置也太高，失去双翼的话自然不能直接跳下去，只好步行走向最底层的宫殿。这一路上都有阶梯和走廊，从来没有出现过断路的状况。对此，金发男人问拉哈伯是不是早就预料到这点，宫殿主人莫测高深的回答则是……是吗？也许吧……

站在黯色的宫殿门口，绿发男人无意间瞥下一眼，涂着黑漆的灯盏将三个人细长的影子斜斜打在地面上。他还记得之前看到的影子是没有双翼的，从某种程度上讲，现在也算是应验了吧。

“跟我来吧。”右边的门扉随着拉哈伯的声音缓缓打开。

殿内的一切都和上次见到的完全相同。照明的火把透过两侧巨幅的彩绘玻璃将整座大殿渲成整片斑斓迷幻的海。越过空旷的大殿，尽头矗立着两扇灰岩拱门，分别象征着神族与魔族的两对翼展，一白一黑一左一右，踞守在门缘之上。

拉哈伯没有放缓脚步，甚至没有一点想看那些彩绘图案的表现，轻车熟路地带着两个人走进魔族骨翼倾覆下的拱门。也许是宫殿主人的特殊待遇，拉哈伯走过的地方，似乎都随之明亮起来，根本不用担心眼前会变得一团漆黑。

第一层地下空间十分空旷，只有一处突起的石台。他随意指了一下。“这里有一个魔法，是用来封印墨菲的。等到今晚，我会解开它。”

三个人绕过石台走下对角处的台阶，来到位于第二层的圆形大厅。这里几乎充满水晶状的植物。之前还能绕过它们从上方飞过去，这次就不行了。Zoro和Sanji只好在植物中艰难地穿行，寻觅下脚的地方。绿发男人注视着与自己擦肩而过的坚硬植物，便问飞在上方的拉哈伯，这些是不是也和魔法有关。

“从这座宫殿到地下祭坛，每一样东西都有它存在的理由。你看到的植物是启动魔法的必需品，我们存在的时期正值魔法创世之初，或多或少会借助其他物质的力量。在你们……我指现代的族人眼中，这些被称作古代魔法。当然，现在这个时代的魔法已经完全成熟，脱离了一切外界力量。”

金发男人忽然心口一滞。他想到了一个自己曾听过几次的名字，也许从这个男人口中可以打听到一些确切的情报。

“……石桌魔法……”

拉哈伯略感诧异地看他一眼。“诶？真想不到Sanji你居然会知道它。那是个很少有人敢用的魔法。石桌魔法是通过符文法阵与惊爵木共同激发而启动的，它的复杂性与不确定性除了惊爵木的罕见，更多是在于牺牲地与重生地。如果没有找对这两个地点，无论献出怎样重要的祭祀，魔法也不会生效。”

“牺牲地，重生地？”金发男人重复着这两个词。

“不付牺牲，何来重生。”拉哈伯弯起嘴角，“只有敢于失去一切，孤注一掷的勇士，才有使用石桌魔法的资格。”

“那么，这个魔法的作用到底是……”

“概括来讲，就是比之前更优秀。具体怎样优秀，就要看牺牲的是什么东西了。而不变的一条规律是，失去的东西越是重要，重生之後就会变得越出色。这是对勇气的嘉奖。”

金发男人还要开口继续追问，突然被横里伸出的那只手拦住。他回一下头，正对上Zoro那只黯猩红色的眸。绿头发的剑士勾着唇角，漫不经心地抢下他的话。

“反正也已经用不到了。”

当初的一切都不过是为了前行，岂料阴错阳差地启动了石桌魔法。金发男人蓦然想起当初在图腾谷石室中的一切，从鼻端传来腥甜的血液气息，和着绿发男人强自压抑的声音。

[你这个白痴，能不能别再拒绝了。]

牺牲和重生付之一炬，那个男人其实根本不在乎。那时在Zoro眼中只有一件事：如何治好自己的眼睛。  
妈的如果不是拉哈伯还站在这里，Sanji发誓自己一定一定要凑过去狠狠咬他的嘴唇。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

顺着圆形房间正中悬垂的绳梯，三个人来到之前最为惊悚的第三层。

“放心吧，现在什么都不会出来了。”拉哈伯指了指地面，那里曾大片大片浮现出幽蓝色的面具。

“那到底是什么？目的？”金发男人不解地问。

“就算是……极限的体能测试吧？”男人耸一下肩膀，“反正你们跑不过的话真的会被咬的。”

“……”开什么玩笑？！谁要被一个面具咬阿！

三个人疾步走完这一段曲折蜿蜒的甬道，抵达一处巨大的天然洞穴。由无数深不见底的石柱撑起不甚宽绰的斜梁，一路旋转向下。

“还记得吧，我就说，总会有用到的时候。”雪发的男人笑吟吟地看他们一眼。

啧，总觉得……这家伙图谋已久了……

不过没办法，该走终归是要走下去的。Zoro和Sanji一个按住额角，另一个挑起眉梢，最後还是得老老实实顺着石梁向下走。之前飞下去的时候，真不觉得有这么长的路程。这一次直跑到金发男人都忍不住青筋暴跳的时候，才总算踩上了最下方的地面。

那道代表着某种封印的石门也还是原来的样子。石扉上画满朱红色的符文，岩壁上绘着日月纹样，悬着白色的丝带。拉哈伯也没有作任何解释，而是直接走过。通过最後一道门，就是墨菲所在的地下祭坛。

拉哈伯仿佛若有所思地走过石桥，让开前方的出口。呈现在他们面前的是关押着黑龙的地下祭坛。就在他们踏入石洞的一瞬间，祭坛外侧的石坛蹿起数米高的火焰，泛着寒意逼人的青白色冷光，整个空间就此明亮起来。

Zoro与Sanji终于见到了传说中的黑龙。

两人几乎同时屏住呼吸！从镜子中看见的，和真正摆在眼前的，绝不是相同的感觉。无数粗重的锁链纵横交错地贯穿整个空间，似乎是要牢牢拴住那只巨兽的每一处关节。巨大的双翼更是被狠狠压在地面，被无数铁链封死可活动的空间。尖细而强劲的尾被长短不一的锁链拴在对面的石壁上，看起来也是动弹不得。那墨色的巨大头颅深没在骨翼之下，看不出它是否醒来。不过，从那轻缓起伏的肚腹能肯定——它还活着。

绿发男人用指腹摩挲着腰际的刀柄，他感到从心脏开始，流出的每一滴血液都开始灼燃。纵然对手不是剑士，甚至也不是人类，他还是急切地想与这只强悍的生物一较高下。只因它是强者。

在霸道得堪称完美的猎物面前，要如何理解？如何顺应？如何掌控？又……如何征服？！  
这一切……不试试，怎么能知道？！

斜睨间，金发男人安静地摸出一根香烟点起，烟头的星点明亮在那只海色的眸中映出一点生动的火光。他安静地望着黑龙，Zoro甚至能在那湛蓝的色彩中分辨出一抹起伏的黢黑。此刻那个人咬着香烟，双手很自然地揣进裤袋。看不出任何焦躁，也没有一丁点的不安，带着傲气带着漠然，逡巡的视线如同打量一件最普通的物品而不是什么传说中强大可怕的魔法生物。这就是属于这个男人的，坚定强大的信念，绝对冷静的自信。

“怎样？”拉哈伯轻声问。不仅是问对于墨菲的感受，更是问他们的状态。

绿发的剑士冷笑着，视线再度迫紧那只猎物。他伸出舌尖轻缓地舔过上唇。沉黯的声线响起的时候，金发男人也微不可察地挑起唇角。

“棒极了。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“我想……时间差不多了，我现在去上面解开封印，但它还是不会醒。必须等到子夜时分才行。”拉哈伯暂时离开了地下祭坛。

时近午夜。这个地方的所有细节已经全部在漫长的等待中被看得一清二楚了。所以过不多时，从黑龙身下的地面露出的，大片如同鲜血沥写的符文甫一消失，两个人便立刻察觉到了。

拉哈伯重新现身，点头示意一切正常。从祭坛上方的岩壁处，突如其来地洒下一道雪白的光。

宫殿的主人神色庄重，仰头望着那抹光线传来的位置。“是月光……时间到了。”

白光先是一枚手掌大小的光柱，照在墨菲异常宽绰的背脊上，几乎是可以忽略不计的。但紧跟着便不住扩大，像是扩散开来的涟漪，以肉眼可见的速度迅速蔓延。直到……光芒笼罩住整个圆形的祭坛。

Sanji和Zoro目不转睛地观察着月光笼罩下的一切。直到……

“喀拉——”一声沉钝的响动，在无比安静的祭坛中，蓦然提起了所有人的警觉。是锁链，尘封了不知多少岁月的锁链沉重而缓钝，许久未动终于在这刻摩擦出声响。

被按压在地面，离他们最近的那只骨翼，微微动了一下。所有人都还没有反应过来，那只骨翼突然猛力向外伸展！虽然不出意外地被周围粗壮的铁链绞扭住，但那些铁链被绞紧扭动的声音听起来一点也不可靠，仿佛下一秒就会被彻底挣开。龙的力道简直是惊人。转眼间，墨菲已不再是原来那个温顺入眠的姿势了，伸展的骨翼已挣断了至少两根锁链而抬起小半部分。那根尖长的尾也在不住甩动，显然对于这件可怕的兵刃，为数众多的锁链进行了更为严密的压制，到现在为止还没有给它肆虐的机会。像是感受到附近的陌生人，巨大的黑龙缓缓昂首，它活动着略感僵直的脖颈，缓缓转向三人所在的方向。

Zoro和Sanji终于有机会正视那颗巨大的头颅。与此同时，巨龙阖起的双目猛然睁开。

如果说狮鹫兽的眸是摄人心魄的锋锐，那么眼前这只生物的眼睛，能带起满目的血雨腥风，邪戾，狠野，狂傲得令人窒息。只不过是对视一眼，大脑几乎要不受控制地闪过一些生灵涂炭的画面，鲜红的血色自无数身躯中喷涌而出，蜿蜒成不息的河，明烈的光燃灼大地宛若地狱业火，而後真正的黯殁倾轧而至，万物归为黑暗与虚无。它是毁灭。

这样强烈的感觉，是……从未有过的体验。几乎一刹那，瞳孔收缩，心速开始飙升。那是战斗来临之际，血液沸腾的前兆。不，已经按捺不住，开始沸腾。

“嘿，小子，如果不堂堂正正赢了你，你也不会服气吧。”

剑士这句话，金发男人又怎会不懂。他伸手捏起香烟淡淡呼出一口。说话的语气更是百分之百的不在意。“喂，开个好头阿，笨蛋剑士。”

“要你提醒吗白痴厨子……”片刻间，Zoro宛若置身世外，鬼徹和秋水摩擦着刀鞘的声音夹杂在无数锁链发出的巨响中，依然清晰不已，男人闭目低吟，“吾处乱世之中，自当斩破尘世。二刀流，居合斩……”尾音略一停顿，下一秒剑士的身体仿佛是穿透无数锁链，到了黑龙的另一侧，而那两把利刃已在缓缓入鞘。

“罗生门！”

随着Zoro的低喝，一阵凌乱的巨响突如其来地迸发，所有的锁链都断作两截，七零八落地跌成一片。绿发男人将臂上黑色的头巾解下来，神色庄重地系好。这是他来到曲神岛後，第一次戴上头巾，也即意味着……  
从这一刻起，站在墨菲面前的，是专为擒获这只巨兽而来的——海贼猎人Roronoa Zoro。

他重新抽出两把刀，将鬼徹扛在肩头，抬起另一只手用黑刀指住墨菲。男人的手极稳，扬起唇角毫不压制四散的邪气。“这样满意吗，嗯？”

“马马虎虎吧。”

伴着绿发剑士的话，是鞋跟踏在地面上的声音。那个金发的人带着一脸冷逡的笑意，也在步步逼近。不紧不慢的步伐完全是那个人自己的节奏，即便面对的是黑龙墨菲也没有受到丝毫影响。那是一种发自内心的，不会畏惧任何事物的强大魄力。无形之中，他的存在也成为巨大的精神压迫，虽然无声却足够震慑。

两个男人的声音一前一後，共同响起。

“一决胜负吧。”


	139. Chapter 139

[一百三十九]

 

“你们……真是胆子够大阿。”拉哈伯只觉得冷汗在顺着自己的背脊滑落。

这两个家伙，不是明明知道它有多强吗？不去考虑如何利用这个好机会打倒被缚的对手，居然还特意给它解开所有的锁链？！他们到底想怎样？！就算自己已死过一次，在面对墨菲的时候仍然会身不由已的畏罹，他们是真的能够无视墨菲的威压吗？

拉哈伯看着Zoro和Sanji分踞在黑龙的两个方向凝神专注，在他们毫不动摇的眼神之下，渐渐漫起如出一辙的邪气。原本拉哈伯还以为，抛开那两双值得骄赞的翼展，身为红海人的Zoro和Sanji只不过是稍稍强那么一点的普通人。然而直至此刻他才重新意识到，在剑士那看似淡然冷漠的神色与厨师那看似热情不羁的表象之下，其实是一颗何其坚韧强大的心。   
……他们，是在莫比乌斯会中获胜的勇者。

墨菲似乎是不敢相信地活动了一下自己的脖颈和双翼，甚至还猛力甩了一把尖细的尾。祭坛一侧的岩石立时发出恐怖的碎响，石壁被尾尖波及的部分顿时现出如同蛛网一般层层断裂的痕迹，顺着石壁迅速向上延伸。

“接下去，你们可要自己小心了。”拉哈伯不无担忧地看一眼穹顶，月光结束了自己的使命已悄然消失，现在头顶上方一片黢黑，也不知受刚刚那一下撞击的影响能有多大，也许地下祭坛随时都会崩塌。  
要知道以他的能力，可没办法在一瞬间就对整个地下空间重新设定阿。

金发男人揣起两手，鞋尖磕上地面的钝响如魔符，他溟蓝的眸中清晰地映出黑龙巨大的身躯。而剑士手中那如镜光洁的刀身上，也毫厘不差地勾勒出墨菲矫健的身形。虽然是敌人，可是任谁也无法否认，不管怎样看这条龙都堪称完美。如果真的能作为伙伴，一定很可靠。但在此之前，先打败它吧！

二人蓄势待发，墨菲却没有如他们想象的那样直接发起进攻。它扬起头怔怔望着上方的穹顶，毫无预兆地，它张开巨口，一道亮金色的火焰喷吐而上！整个洞顶都在一瞬间包裹在火海之中。下一秒钟，巨大的野兽伸展骨翼，被它猛然鼓起的狂风几乎要将三人掀翻。在高温中迅速灼焦的碎岩和着砖砾不住跌落，本就不确定坚固与否的穹顶这下子一定会支撑不住。

狂风骤起的刹那绿发男人毫不犹豫地挥刀横斩！然而眼前尾尖滑过，墨菲在刀风及身之际纵身一跃，直接扑进头顶的一团亮金。烟尘弥漫中，对面石壁上现出横斩的深痕。

“糟了！快出来！”在拉哈伯的喊声中，Sanji和Zoro立即後撤离开圆形祭坛。

就在两个人跑出祭坛跳进甬道的那一刻，数以顿计的巨石纷纷砸落，将整个祭坛埋住。最後再抬起眼睛，他们的对手已经彻底从视线中消失。

“妈的它这是要去哪？！”金发男人狠狠咬牙，显然它是不打算待在地下了。

总觉得比起“逃遁”——当然，墨菲的字典中根本不可能出现这个词——它更像是有自己的目的，有自己一定要去的地方。

“应该是宫殿後面的丛林，以墨菲的性格，一定会在自己的战场上等你们！”拉哈伯已经开始向外跑去，“动作快！”

Zoro和Sanji精神一振，跟着他跑向地上。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

三个人沿着熟悉的路线跑回地面，一路上从身後的方向不住传来重物坠落的声响，但所幸这个地下空间始终没有崩塌。回到地面便由拉哈伯带着余下的两个人从式样各异的宫殿中穿行。他们越过难以计量的建筑群，目的地是赫曼里尔宫背後的丛林。只要再穿过眼前这片浓厚的迷雾，就能抵达了。

“它……它就在那边。”拉哈伯脸色苍白，看起来很不妙。

Sanji看他一眼。“你没事吧？”

“现在这种靠魔法维系的存在，果然是无法进行剧烈活动的，就连长时间的飞行也不行……”男人摇摇头，“反正你们认识路，先去吧。我随後就到。”

拉哈伯挥手间，两盏燃着的风灯从头顶打着旋降下。“跟着它们。”话音一落，两盏灯火自动向远方飞去。

几乎是出于一种本能，Zoro和Sanji猛然感受到从灯火背後那个方向传来的……毫不遮掩的窥视感。这感觉太过强烈而直接，简直已不能叫窥视感。两人立时回忆起三天前首次来到这空间，尚未见到赫曼里尔宫的时候，也曾有过这样纯粹的感觉。有什么东西，穿透迷蒙的雾气，在专注地凝视自己。  
那时他们便怀疑过，不是黑龙就是这里的主人……果然是它。

Sanji和Zoro跟着两点灯光向前跑去。不知道是不是拉哈伯也帮了点忙，随着他们不断向前，四周的雾气竟愈发浅淡，能见度也越来越高。此刻他们已经能够清晰地看见前方的密林，成片的树木燃起冲天的火光。林中那尊异常高大的黑石雕像几乎都要被染上通红的色泽。

刚刚还诧异为何没有见到黑龙的身影，就见冼红的火色勾勒出一个无比巨大的剪影，在雕像身後缓缓移动。原来墨菲一直在雕像的背後，刚好被挡住。不知道是不是错觉，从这个角度看上去……墨菲和那尊黑石雕像的大小很接近。  
但这明明是不可能的。

亮金高温的火焰如无数道光，在黑龙吐息间遍布茂密的丛林。在地狱般的炙烤下，丛林毁灭殆尽。这分明是墨菲为了决斗，而精心准备出的战场！面对对手卖力的邀约，他们又怎能不赏脸呢！

二人跑到丛林近前的时候脚步突然微微一滞。

大约是拉哈伯帮了忙。横亘在脚下土地与对面丛林间的湖面上不知何时出现了一道软木浮桥。这细长不见两端的湖，二人原本还打算游过去呢。在暗夜中，两盏明亮的风灯悄无声息地滑过湖面。靠近水面的鱼群兴奋得翻腾起水花。两人毫不理会那些细碎的声响，一径跑过浮桥，直扑火光的中心。

他们都心知，这一趟火焰和黑龙都不再是幻觉，必须打起十二分精神，稍有差池就是非死即伤。

两侧飞速倒退的树木戛然而止，他们已冲出密林的掩护。风灯已飞上半空，其实也不需要它们的照明，因为四周残留的枝干上都是未烬的火焰。眼前庞大的空场得有十个桑尼号的甲板那么大。在高热金红的火色中，那尊巨大黢黑的雕像一动不动，从它背後缓步踱出那只通体漆黑的龙。跟在地下祭坛时比，它的体型的确更庞大了，虽然不知道原因。此刻墨菲死死盯住脚下的两个人类，邪戾染血的眼睛加缀了火焰的光彩，仿佛随时都会爆出血腥的气息。

“是嫌地下不够宽敞吗？”金发男人慢条斯理地从口袋里摸出一根香烟，随手在身旁燃着的断枝上一划点起，咬进齿间，“也是，你这么大的块头，那个地方不够咱们几个活动筋骨。”

黯猩红色的眸从黑色头巾的下缘露出一抹隐现的光。绿发男人好整以暇地踏前一步。“反正战场你选了，我们只有奉陪到底了。这样的话，”他闭一下眼睛，再睁开的时候明晃晃地闪过嗜血的光，“输了可别怨天尤人阿，小子。”

黑龙死死盯住这两个男人。作为三大魔法生物中最霸气乖戾的一类，又是这一类中最为传奇的那只，它又不是普通的野兽！此刻，令墨菲最为不解的是……  
这两个家伙，怎么可能都是一幅游刃有余的样子？！

它活了这么久，就只见过一个面对自己还能游刃有余的人，便是拥有“掌控力量”这种魔法的初代[路西法]。画面一转，它突然记起那个绿头发的男人曾对自己警告。即使是在镜外那个世界，虚劈的刀锋也仿佛带着令血液凝结的杀气，渗透血管流经百骸。蓦然间，拉哈伯的话再次响在它的脑海中。

[呐，墨菲，这一次，你是要选择继续在这里沉睡，还是……跟他们出去？]

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

僵局总要由谁先来打破。

巨大的双翼拍打一下，平地便掀起狂暴的风。这倒是提醒了两个男人，眼前这家伙也是个熟知并且显然善于利用气流进攻的对手。绿发男人鬼徹与秋水的斩击还未递出，墨菲已是随着烈风一记旋转。看上去“龙卷风”这招它也会，虽然不是用刀。在骨翼搅起的旋风中，夹杂着它尖细的尾，带着开碑裂石的力道压过来。

Zoro将两把刀立在身前架住尾尖的一击，只觉得从刀上传来一股沉得出奇的力量。即便是他，也被生生推到十几米开外。

“好大的力气！”他压低重心站稳脚步，身前的地面腾起一线尘土。

那灵活的尾一击不中立即退开，没有留给他任何反击的机会，宛若一条柔软而狡黠的蛇。不仅力量强大，黑龙的动作也快得不可思议。片刻之前还看它一副迟缓得动不起来的样子，全部都是错觉！就算它从沉睡中醒来，这个身躯还有些僵硬，但利用这丛林做过热身运动……早就恢复过来了吧！

妈的！这家伙真是狡猾得要命！

金发男人利用这几秒时间，一跃跳上半空，鞋尖子在黑石雕像上一点，借力狠狠踢向黑龙的後颈。烟头的火光在空中烧成一道明亮的金。虽然不是绝招但也没打算留手，这一脚Sanji是用了十成十的力量，挟着风雷直下。如果能踢中，多少该有点效果的吧……

……但前提是，能踢得中的话。

墨菲仿佛能够看见来自背後的踢击，它低下头拧起身，骨翼在空中上下翻转带起整团激荡的气流，将那个男人连同他的踢击送到另一个方向。要知道，它所赖以仰仗的可不仅仅是视力阿。听觉，嗅觉，甚至空气中最细微的波动都是它的感知来源。

攻击落了空，地面在金发厨师的脚下发出沉闷的声响，霎时烟尘四起，宛若整个空间都为之震颤。Sanji直起身，双手揣在裤子口袋里。虽然身畔处处都燃着火焰，那海色的眸中却凝起冰般的温度。

一击……落空。

如果这混账总有办法让自己碰不到它……不，那不可能。  
只要比它更快，更强。

拧身翻滚了一圈的黑龙并不恋战，它贴着地面窜出几米後急剧上升，停在两人无法轻易抵达的高空。墨菲觉得自己低估这两个人类了。不仅以自己的力量竟然没能让那个绿头发从视线中彻底消失，而且那个金发的，差一点就要用那沉重的力量踢到自己身上。所以说……他们真的是凭实力说话的阿。

第一回合，三方都不过是在试探。没有龙火没有刀法也没有脚法，但各自都在心底重新勾绘了一番对手。

Zoro和Sanji扬起头望着上空没入漆黑夜色中的龙。两盏风灯摇摇晃晃悬在半空，一左一右锁住它的身形。墨菲微垂着头，眯起眼睛，似乎在谋划着什么。

出色的反射神经，强大的力量，面对敌人时的冷静，如果能收服这样的家伙……光是想一想就足够令人兴奋的了。

金发男人好整以暇地在地面上磕着鞋尖。“光是前菜显然还不够尽兴……还是快上主菜吧。喂绿藻，要是它不打算下来的话，你就上去把它砍下来……”他瞥那个人一眼，带着玩味的笑意，“不会做不到吧，嗯？”

“除非你拖我後腿。”

“混账！当心老子踢爆你的绿藻脑袋！”在厨子咆哮的尾音中，绿发男人突然一动，从原地消失。


	140. Chapter 140

[一百四十]

 

墨菲还在考虑是否要居高临下给这两个人类点颜色瞧瞧，就见那个绿头发的剑士猛然起步向另一个人跑去。这两个人也没有翅膀，难道不该老老实实待在地上等着自己出招吗？

而接下来的事情，远超它的想象。

不知从何时起，那个绿发男人已经拿出三把刀，除了双手，嘴里还咬着另一把。他毫不犹豫地跳上金发的人横抬的腿。下一秒钟，人已像一支离弦的箭，出现在自己悬停的高空……不，比自己还要高，要仰视才能看到那个执刀的身影。

一切都是瞬间发生的，根本就来不及反应。

三把刀旋转的瞬间，空气绞拧着形成沉重的气流，而自己正处于巨大龙卷的中心。墨菲的警戒蓦然提到最高，它能够感受到气流的方向，它们直压向下！最好的对策是抽身撤离，可翼尖刚挪动半分它便从空气中感受到，在龙卷的外缘，遍布着利不可当的刀风。那个男人，竟然不给它撤退的机会！

要用火焰还击也来不及了，墨菲被强大的风压狠狠掼向地面。巨龙在一刹那调整好自己的姿势，稳稳落地，然而事情并没有结束……金发男人的踢击似乎早已恭候多时，如影随形地贴身杀来。

黑龙甩出尾尖挡住他的腿，它感受到那个男人毫不逊色的强大，带着仿佛要将整个宫殿都倾轧过来的力道。而还在半空的那个剑士，更是随手便挥出凌厉的刀风，断了自己要移动的方向。金发男人即便被自己狠狠推开，在空中也是一个翻身便轻巧落地，一点窘迫的样子也没有。足尖轻点一下地，那可怕的力量就源源不绝。

刹那间，它觉得自己被束缚住了。并不是绳索或者链条，那些东西不过是最下等的手段。这两个男人像曾经的[路西法]一样，用他们的“力量”封住了它想前往的任何一个地方。这可不是什么舒适的感觉。

黑龙染血的双瞳变得暴戾阴沉。Zoro与Sanji心念一动。他们对这样的眼神并不陌生。墨菲被惹恼了。

来了！

四周的火焰尚未熄灭，从黑龙张开的巨口中，再次现出耀眼的金色！火烫的气浪席卷而至，目标就是那个不断近身攻击它的金发的人。

此刻满眼都是火焰，不想被烧死就得立即闪开！金发男人疾跑几步，身後火焰步步紧逼。余光见到Zoro向黑龙挥刀，满是威胁的刀风引得墨菲扭开脖颈用火焰去烧他。眼见前方是一道尚未燃尽的火墙，Sanji纵身一跃，伸手在地上一撑，拧身跳过很长一段距离才定下身形。此时墨菲一口气息已尽，深深吐息准备第二击。

“喂Zoro！”金发男人的眸中燃着冷光，“翅膀。右边那只！”

剑士心领神会。如果说墨菲还有什么缺陷……那一定就是右边的骨翼，曾经被初代[路西法]用黑炎反击而受伤的那只翼展。兴许在这只巨兽的一生中，就只有那么一次负伤的体会。就算身体上的伤口早就愈合，心理上也一定会倍加惊惧。

Zoro手腕一沉，再不以封锁它的行动为目的，而是明确地凌空斩向墨菲右侧那枚巨大的黑翼。

空气中传来的震动第一时间告诉黑龙，那个人的目的是哪里。它又惊又恼，张口喷火的刹那，一根粗壮并且燃着火焰的树枝狠狠砸中前爪的骨节。一个趔趄，它怒不可遏地回头，用火焰逼退那个金发的家伙。刀风擦着骨翼堪堪划过。每一根敏锐的血管都能感受到一股摩擦得生疼的气流。被黑炎反击的记忆突如其来在头脑中肆虐叫嚣，似乎与眼前的一切交迭重合起来。它焦躁地低声嘶吼，喉间的火焰已从亮金变得黯邃。

它要让这两个家伙……彻底消失！

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Zoro在看见黯赤的火焰逼近的时候，没有再返身退开。这一次，他牢牢站定脚步。

他感到血液在沸腾，头脑却异乎寻常的冷静。鬼徹似乎在耳畔不断鼓动着自己。一味逃跑是不管用的。不试试看怎么知道？！现在就是属于你的机会，Roronoa Zoro！

金发男人瞥过去一眼的时候，竟然看到那家伙站在原地。Sanji感到突如其来的心中一悸。看绿发男人的神色就知道，他是认真的。他在……谋划着什么。

是又想到什么了吗，那个绿藻头？！  
可别胡来阿，混账剑士……

“三刀流……”Zoro高高举起手中的两把刀。它们连同嘴里的和道一起，拧成一个即将盛放的弧度。

比之前黯下不少的火焰带着强大的压迫力，扑面而至。

“百八……”黯猩红色的眸毫不退让地瞪视着火焰，他寻找着属于火焰的呼吸，那炽热而暴跳的吐息。在它们逼近得几乎要吞噬自己的那刻，绿发男人借着腰身旋起的力量猛地斩向虚空！

“烦恼风——！”

无比凌厉的刀风带着飞旋的弧线穿透火焰，将它们的张狂彻底打压在即将得逞之际。大量黯色的龙火被带动着折回，如一道火线扑向墨菲。周围干燥灼热的空气被推挤着，填充刀风过境後的空白。绿发男人缓缓勾起唇角看着黑龙按下骨翼躲开了火焰。事实证明它的火焰，也是可以为自己所用的。

……那么下一次，别想这么容易就逃开。

“笨蛋剑士，你的准头去哪儿了！”

“根本没机会参战的白痴就别说三道四了！”绿发男人不无恶劣地反击，然後不出意外地看到一根带着火焰的树枝被一脚踢来。他花了点力气才将它架开。“混账，”他扯起嘴角，“有劲儿没处使了吧？”

“老子不信踢不死你！”

两个人径自斗嘴，这样满不在乎的态度显然令黑龙愈加恼火。一瞬间，它睁大邪气通红的双眸，整个身体都顿一下。敏锐的直觉叫嚣着危险，Zoro与Sanji感受到心口猛地一跳。他们知道……它终于来了。

金发男人最後看到的，是一团深黢的虚无在自己眼前迅速扩大，仿佛眨眼的时间就会吞噬掉眼前的世界。

糟糕！

“可恶！”Zoro用尽气力挥刀横斩，然而已来不及！

就算墨菲就此住口，之前喷出的黑炎也不可能收回。它们的目标，毫无疑问是Sanji！之前红色的龙火还是可以避开的，以厨子的速度绝对不在话下，但现在的问题是……  
纯粹而漆黑的火焰，会在一瞬间让接触到的一切从这个世界彻底消失。黑龙墨菲最为强大的力量。

黑色头巾下毫不遮掩地射出狠戾的寒光。在鬼徹的鸣叫中，海贼猎人于霎那变作地狱中噬人性命的修罗。要是那个厨子出了什么事情，他一点也不介意把它砍成碎片来陪葬。

整团令人惊悸的黑色散尽，地面上空空如也。  
什么都不剩。

时间恍若静止。

绿发男人感到浑身的血管都几乎要爆裂。他目眦尽裂，狠狠咬着牙，一字一顿。

“墨菲……是你自找的。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“喂绿藻头，你那是什么表情！老子可还没死呢。”金发男人略带着点得意的声音蓦然从头顶处传来。

Zoro难以置信地抬起头。只见厨子站在半空，对，就是站在半空。偶尔快要跌落的时候伸脚点一下空气，就能重新站住脚步。那个家伙吐出嘴里只剩了一半的香烟，重新抬起眼睛审视黑龙。那前半截香烟是被黑炎夺去了，真是危险。

“你……”绿发男人发觉自己张开嘴也根本不知道该说什么。

“要是跟着CP9的叫法，这个大概是‘月步’什么的吧？”Sanji回忆起来，刚刚在最後关头，自己眼前就是死神的脚步，仿佛时间都静止，身体在自己行动，紧接着……他就发现自己已身在半空。

“战斗还没结束，别大意了阿，白痴厨子。”

“哟绿藻头，”金发男人扬起唇角，居高临下地补他一眼，“你这是在关心我吗？”

海列车上的通信跨越时空如此清晰地回荡在脑海中。剑士将鬼徹扛上肩膀，仰头看着上空那个金发的人。那双蓝色的眸浮起他无数个世纪的海。Zoro闭一下眼睛。

“谁管你，笨蛋。”

黑龙可没心情听他们继续说下去，它的黑炎居然还有无法打中的人类，这个事实令它狂躁不已。它要让那个人尝到真正的苦头。周围的空气再度沉重地倾轧，是又一次进攻的前兆。

绿发男人向上喊去。“喂厨子，能躲开的话，把龙火引给我。”

Sanji看一眼位置，几个起落挪到Zoro和墨菲之间。黑龙一直在盯着他，然後张开巨口。黑色再次湮没他的视野。金发男人反应迅速，凭着他强大的爆发力灵巧地在黑炎及身之前脱身。黢黑的火焰沿着直线袭向地面上的Zoro。

绿发男人早已收了手中的两把刀，只余一把和道，被他紧紧攥在左手上。

周围的一切在他眼中忽然失色，画面全部变作黑白，甚至连时间也开始无限减缓。有果必有因，他一定可以做得到。以这个结果为前提，一定会先找到对应的方法。剑士聆听着来自于那团黢黑的火焰的呼吸，沉闷的，带着死亡气息的，步步逼近的。他的眸中渐渐燃起一抹冷逡的光。右手牢牢握住左手腕，源于自身的力量正不绝地从手臂传给和道。白刀应和着他的力量，开始传递给四周的空气。

“万世万物，所失亦所取……”

以绿发男人手中那把白刀为中心，四周风声顿起！空气旋转着形成了一个看不见的巨大黑洞。龙本就是对空气流动极为敏锐的生物，墨菲更是对这个突然出现的黑洞讶异不已。它在吸引周围的所有东西，男人脚下翻滚的木枝更是证明这一切都不是什么该死的错觉！即便自己的黑炎接下去会直接撞上那个黑洞，它也不觉得会有什么好结果。  
因为……那个男人的表情，就好像一切都在他掌握之中。

黑洞在不知不觉地扩大着，愈加强劲。绿发男人的眼神像冰一样寒冷，他缓缓抬起手腕。龙火与黑洞相撞，眨眼之间便被吞噬。

“一刀流……”

金发男人蓦然发现黑龙的翼尖难以察觉地转了一个弧度，这意味着它可能会逃了……至于方向……Sanji注意到两盏风灯已经一上一下悬在龙身的两个方向。虽然不知道为什么，墨菲似乎一点也没有越过那两盏灯的意思。後退大概是做不到的。要是向前的话……还有绿藻头呢，一定会截住它的。金发男人在空中轻点几步，挡在了它的左侧。

“嘿，想逃走的话，先问过老子吧。”

“冥，火……”眼前的黑暗已尽数消失。不过Zoro知道，它们并不是真正的“消失”。是谁所失，又是为谁所取？他的嘴角现出一丝凛冽的笑。剑士转而抬起手腕，那看不见却噬人的黑洞随着他的动作挪到上方。

“黑，炎……”绿发男人手腕一紧，和道一文字带着劈开万物的力道一挥而下，“斩！”

在他身前，空气应声撕裂，宛若地狱之门被打开，黢黑无光的龙火与青白色的火焰扭曲纠缠在一起自虚无中现身。它们凝成一道庞大的火焰，伴着炸裂开的强烈气流，直扑向黑龙右侧的骨翼！

所有的退路被封死了。墨菲染血的瞳猛地收缩。  
它，已无路可逃。

嘶吼声震慑着整个虚度空间。巨大的黑龙张口，试图再用一次黑炎挡住Zoro的攻击。但它没有料到的是，绿发男人的反击并非仅仅来源于自己的黑炎，还夹杂着宛若从地狱中扑出的青色火焰。这两种力量叠在一起，比单纯的黑炎要更强。两团火焰猛烈撞击，只维系了几秒就迅速向墨菲的右侧逼近。

临阵逃跑从来不是它的风格，即使被那个金发的人断了退路它也毫不在乎。

眼见夹裹着青火的一团黢黑近在眼前，就要被击中的瞬间，那个庞大的身躯竟突然消失了！


	141. Chapter 141

[一百四十一]

 

挟着青色火焰的黑炎穿透空气，迅速消失在夜色中。两人眼前竟是一片空白。本应在那里的黑龙去什么地方了？！总不会是被烧得彻底消失了吧……不，这不可能。Zoro和Sanji都很清楚，这一击根本没有打中它。

问题很快就得到了解答。

“什么……”Zoro和Sanji目瞪口呆地看着眼前正在发生的事情。

是那条黑龙。它正在变大，从一个小得完全会被忽略的体型，逐渐变回原来的大小。这家伙，居然可以随意改变自己的大小？！又或者，这就是传说中“黑龙墨菲”所拥有的力量？！

“啧，这下可麻烦了阿。”金发男人立刻意识到了问题。面对一只身躯庞大的龙，火焰是很容易命中目标的，但体型变小意味着灵活度也会随之增加，再想打中它就没有那么容易了。除非攻击力强到，让它无论耍怎样的手段也无法逃避。

“绿藻头，扩大攻击范围吧。”

“哼，”绿发男人随口应了一声，“自己别被卷进来，白痴厨子。”

“就凭你，还想伤到老子吗？”

墨菲躲过一劫，打算故技重施。它黑色的龙火再度倾轧，仿佛是对Zoro的挑衅，这一次它将目标直接锁定绿头发的剑士。

和道一文字蓄势待发，绿发男人的力量再次涌向手中的白刀。

Sanji体会着身在半空的奇特感觉，空气仿若有形有质的物体，被自己轻而易举地踩在脚下。如果是这样的话，倒不如试试……虽然不知道在空气中效果如何……他最後一次轻点，以一只脚为中心在空中疾速旋转。果然，脚下传来的触感仿佛踏着坚实的地面，摩擦生成的高热与之前一般无二。他就知道，肯定没问题。

“一刀流……”

黢黑的火焰从墨菲的喉间蔓延，闪电般扑向地面！

即便身体悬空，鞋子连同半条腿也已变作火烫的亮金色，Sanji高抬的腿有如带着炽烈的火焰。他扬起唇角勾起一抹了然的笑。

“冥火……”不过是瞬息，火焰便被看不见的黑洞吞噬。绿发男人牢牢握紧和道，借着腰力旋过一周。他感到一切激突的力量都在横冲直撞，叫嚣着寻找突破口。黯猩红色的眸映出巨龙与厨子交错的身影。再坚持一下！

“恶魔风脚！”金发男人才不会白白浪费准备好的机会。耀眼的光芒在夜色中化作宛若火色的流星雨撞向墨菲。

黑龙惊觉那个被自己忽略掉的金发男人竟带着难以想象的可怕力量，顷刻间便杀至身畔。它扑起双翼，用那强而有力的长尾格挡。触及那重高温的时候，对火焰的记忆令它突然迟疑了一下。在战场上，哪怕一秒的迟疑也会犯下致命的错误。下一刻，它抵着炎炽的踢击，狠狠将那个人甩开。来不及了！

在那个金发的人与自己缠斗的时候，地面上的那把刀已经划出一道飞旋的轨迹。剑士猛地一刀劈下！和着满是威压的低吼，是再度开启的地狱之门。

“黑，炎，斩！”

墨菲眼前一花，似乎漫天都是零星的青白色，根本就分辨不出哪里才是火焰。不……全都是。扑面而来的温度和气流毫不隐瞒地告诉它，这一次是真的逃不开了。

糟了！

它用尽全力将身体缩小，企图冲过眼前火焰的缝隙。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

不会每一次都那么幸运。绿发男人刻意扩大了范围的招数就是漫天的光。试问在光的面前，有谁可以躲得过呢？

刹那间，仿佛无数世纪前的情景再现。一束卷着青色火焰的黑炎击中了墨菲右侧的翼尖。最脆弱的地方被剧痛侵袭，黑龙无法抑制地仰头嘶叫起来，尖啸的声音几乎要扯破这重空间。Zoro和Sanji曾在穹顶上听到过一次这样的声音，毫无疑问存在于心底的记忆似乎无限放大了身体的痛觉。

金发男人有些庆幸最後它狠狠甩开了自己，正好借了它的力量和速度跳回地面，否则，想凭一己之力避开大概有一定难度。但他也感受到在刚才那一瞬间，自己仿佛清楚知道每一处火焰的轨迹，将及身体的时间，还有……在无尽黑炎中，唯一一条安全的路。他几乎确信自己能在凌乱的火光中找到这条全身而退的路。只可惜没有验证的机会了。

“嘿，小子，”绿发的剑士用刀尖稳稳指住黑龙，他的眸中满是沉黯冰冷的光，“凭你，是赢不了的。”

Sanji在地面上磕了一下鞋尖，重新摸出一根香烟来点起。这一系列动作行云流水，仿佛一切都不被他放在眼中。

Zoro将和道一文字扛在肩上，直视上方几乎要痛苦得翻滚的对手。他压下眉睫，发出最後通牒。“要么认输，老老实实跟我们走，要么就留在这笼子里，继续被关着。”

“要是不服气就继续比过，到你认输为止。”白色的烟气从金发男人的指尖升腾。他随随便便瞥过一眼，海色的眸中映出生动的火光。

黑龙渐渐止住尖厉的悲鸣，染着血色的眸盯住眼前的两个人。这两个男人身上盘桓着强大得不可拂逆的气场。不会因外界如何就轻易改变。他们比肩而立，始终故我，气势在举手投足间成形，骄傲得不可一世。

终于，那巨大的身躯开始缩小，直到变作和普通人相仿的身形。它缓缓飞到地面，轻轻踏前一步向两人垂下脖颈。墨菲背後黢黑的骨翼堪堪划过一道弧线，伸展向无尽墨色的苍穹。

在这个世界强者为王，如果锋利的爪牙和炽烈的龙火都无法取胜，就只有跟从。  
它低下了一贯野傲不逊的头颅。

“诶？”Sanji捏着香烟，有点不确定地盯着它，事情突然发展成这样他甚至觉得有点不真实，“这是说……它同意跟咱们走了吗？”

“当然。”一个温和的声音从远处传来。

两个人回过头，自丛林边缘缓缓走来的宫殿主人浑身都染着一层淡淡白色的光芒，出现在这样的夜色中一如神明降世。拉哈伯轻轻抬起手，还留在半空的两盏风灯就飞回到他手中。他带一点眷恋地望着手中的灯盏。

“它们是[路西法]的力量，他也在帮助你们。恭喜，你们已经成功了。”说不上为什么，这个男人的表情，似乎在一贯的淡默中……还有一丝微不可察的悲切，“Sanji，Zoro，带它离开吧。我知道，它会跟你们走的。”

金发男人突然心口一滞，直到看见这个男人，他才想到另外的一些事情，是自己以前从未考虑过的，拉哈伯的事情。  
黑龙墨菲被带走之後，他就再也没有需要看护的东西了。自己夺走了陪伴他这么长时间的黑龙，他就要一直孤单下去了？又或更有甚者……结束了封印墨菲的使命，赫曼里尔宫，还有虚度空间，甚至是拉哈伯自己，存在的意义又是什么呢。这个世界和他会不会就此……灭亡？

“对了，Sanji，”宫殿的主人并不知道此刻金发男人脑袋里复杂的想法，他走上前，温和清浅地微笑，“请伸出手来。”

Sanji虽然有点茫然，却还是依言将手伸给他。下一秒，拉哈伯伸过攥起的拳，将一样东西轻轻放进他的掌心。那只手退开的时候，一抹淡淡新绿的光芒就这样出现在了自己的手上。

“幻彩晶！”金发男人望着手里的东西，心口涌上一阵狂喜。这是他曾拜托拉哈伯想要找回的晶石。

“现在物归原主。”

Zoro露出松一口气的神情瞥一眼那个自顾自开心的人，对宫殿主人低下头。“感激不尽。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

巨大的羽翼伸展，狮鹫兽如影子般悄无声息地滑行在戴蒙桑的上空。反正它也不需要时时守着那座漂亮的宫殿，更何况对于那只沼火恶魔，它始终没有放下全部戒备。虽然彼此是合作的关系，也都是库里所信任的伙伴，它还是不想和那个家伙待在一起。

鳞借着风势在这片土地上滑翔。它正掠过一片完全陌生的丛林，这里临近四狱岛的边界，从这个高度能渐渐看到黢黑的边界。狮鹫兽傲人的听觉还能分辨出环海乱流中尖啸的风声。

在那些凌乱的声音中，一丝奇异的音色混在其中，像是种呢喃低语，却又仿佛某种歌调，被巨兽敏锐地捕捉。像有种无法言述的魔力，吸引鼓动着它前往。  
是歌声。存在于永恒的黑暗中的，指引的歌声。

鳞顿一下，感受到浑身都颤抖起来的血液，加速向声音发出的地方冲去。

此刻的环海乱流是指引它前往那个地方的快捷通道。巨兽毫不犹豫，一头扎下漆黑无底的边界。它在戴蒙桑这座岛屿的正下方，找到了族群的聚居地。自己的很多同族——不是被豢养的，而是真正自由高傲的狮鹫兽——都栖息在这里。

有什么从记忆中零星破土，关于这片它几乎遗落在角落的故土。

几乎所有的狮鹫都注意到了这位陌生的来客，它们将复杂的视线投过来。空气中有什么开始躁动不安。直到……一只羽翼呈现白雪颜色的巨大狮鹫兽主动走出来迎接它。所有的狮鹫兽低声吟唱起属于它们的圣歌。

歌声仿佛拥有某种不知名的力量，它蓦然回想起很多事情，一幕一幕在脑海中回现。那些画面被歌声扯离厚重的封印箱子，它开始隐约知道自己忘记的是什么。是自己在年幼的时候离开这里，闯进几乎令它丢掉性命的乱流；是自己来到一个陌生而荒凉的岛屿，奄奄一息倒在灌木丛中；是被两个神族的孩子发现，其中年幼的那个生着一双淡淡金色的神族羽翼；是自己被他们偷偷养在岛上，它牢牢记住了那个掌心的温度；是自己被龙追逐差点丢掉性命也因此逃离了那座岛屿，等到重新回来却失去了他们的踪迹；是再过去很久，自己在岛上遇到另一个魔族的孩子，那个孩子，有着一双墨蓝色的骨翼，他给自己起了个名字叫鳞。他叫库里。  
鳞猛然意识到，自己失去了太多，却也得到了太多。它也终于明白自己为何会留恋金发男人的掌心，因为他在自己记忆深处曾经停留过那么久，那么久的时间。久到自己忘记了他这个人，可依然无法忘记那个掌心的温度。

白翼的狮鹫向它低下头，喉间发出温厚低沉的吼声。刹那间，所有狮鹫兽都弯下身躯，应和那只领头的巨兽。

一旦被认定为会威胁同族的幼兽，如果自己主动离开故土，能够活下来并最终返回的，就将成为这一族群的王。这是试炼，更是它们凛遵的法则。  
而今，曾经选择离开的命运之子，经历过无数磨难与试炼，再度归来。这难道还不是神明的旨意吗？

鳞默然半晌，踏上前一步接受族群的顶礼。它平静地伸开那双棕黑色的巨大翼展，迎接它躬身匍匐的臣下。

虽然这个王大概也没有什么实质上的意义，它想，也许这些同伴会帮助库里。虽然自己并不能勉强它们去做什么，但只要能帮助他一点……哪怕一丁点，也足够了。

在它成长至今的悠长时光中，现在那个魔族的少年才是最重要的人。它不管他是不是什么殿下，是不是肩负什么责任，是不是一定要成为什么伟大的人物，在自己眼中他就是一个坦率，开心就笑，不开心就捶它两拳的少年。他就是它的库里，无论何时。

他要做的，也就是它要做的。  
一切。


	142. Chapter 142

[一百四十二]

 

“哦哦你们回来啦！”Usopp放下杯子大喜过望地迎上去。从Ace他们的神情来看，改写法阵的事情应该是成功了。不过又似乎没有那么简单。

“老爹，”Ace的表情有些凝重，“我们发现了一件值得注意的事情。”

白胡子放下酒盏，等着他的下文。

“金宫的一角被人打开了，我是指那个空间出现了一个缺口，直接通到岛屿下方。问题就在于……”天岛年轻的殿下捏着下巴露出思索的神情，“那个空间四周的隔断云层是非常特殊的，毕竟那里曾经是监牢……不管是刀还是我的火焰，都不可能破坏掉它。”

“但是现在的确出现了缺口，那个创口很新，也非常整齐，”欧尔比雅为他补充，“所以我们推断是[古尔薇格]他们动的手脚。他们拥有一种魔法或是某种奇特的兵器，至少能让那里的墙壁被切开，或者直接消失。”

库里接下了她的话。“据我所知那个叫夫卡的沼火恶魔是做不到的，就算是雷格也做不到。所以只能是[古尔薇格]或者[海姆达尔]。因为那个女人拥有更多的是关于魔法阵的知识，所以我认为有九成的可能性是那个叫[海姆达尔]的人干的。”

“这样说来，他们如果真的有这样的能力，咱们也必须要多加小心了。”Usopp想象了一下那个未知的招数，如果目标是什么人的身体的话……他打个寒战，停下了继续想象的念头。

库里年纪尚小，其他两个又都是红海人，欧尔比雅便代表他们向白胡子告辞。这位美丽的殿下举止优雅，大方有礼。“[拉斐尔殿下]，跟您的相会实在是万分荣幸，不过时间紧迫，我们必须赶往下一个地方了。等事情全部解决，我们再来拜会您。”

“[别西卜殿下]客气了，这里永远欢迎你们。接下来，你们要去哪里？”

“罗卡扬森。不出意外的话，那个魔法阵就应该在我家附近。”欧尔比雅轻轻躬身，淡驼色的长衫下摆微微散出如水的波纹。

Ace和路萨也向白胡子老爹告别，离开了这座由生命之树构筑的庞大岛屿。战斗还没有结束，他们还有属于自己的工作需要完成。就是这样。每个人都有自己需要完成的事情，如彼此相契的齿轮，每个人都用力地转动，共同向前。  
如果每一个人都圆满完成自己的任务，所有人的努力将无坚不摧。

“鬼王殿下，你说在你家附近……是因为密密尔泉水吗？”在前往麦柯吉亚的途中，库里忽然话锋一转，问起欧尔比雅这件事情。他想起了图书馆大厅正中那个盘根错节的喷泉雕塑。那尊被称作“密密尔泉水”的雕塑，正应该是属于北欧神话的东西。

“密密尔泉水，在他们的神话中坐落于约顿海姆，也即巨人的国度……”美丽的殿下忽然拧一下眉尖，表情严肃起来，“你们是否记得我之前说过……出现闯入者的事情？”

戈其突然倒抽一口冷气。“您，您的意思是说，那个闯入者和现在的事情有很大关联……比如……就是为了探查魔法阵？”

“不一定。当时还太早了些，但至少在那个时间，他们就注意到泉水的存在了……”欧尔比雅宝石蓝色的双眸闪动着睿智的光芒，“比起修改法阵，我更相信闯入者是来实验泉水真实性的。毕竟，那是传说中全知，全能的智慧之水。我看到有血迹。不知道那个人试过之後，究竟得到了什么，又失去了什么。”

“哼，”青白发色的少年忽然冷笑，“通过泉水得到的，就一定是真实的东西吗？也许他得到的只是幻影和假象呢。我还是更相信自己一点。”

Usopp啧了一声。“少爷殿下，这你就有所不知了。不是所有人都像你和本大爷一样，能这么坚定无比地相信自己。”

“是吗？”库里挑起嘴角，“我看你还是更相信Sanji和Zoro吧？”

“嘿，所有认识他们的人都会信得死心塌地的，”长鼻子狙击手露出一个骄傲得毫不掩饰的神情，“他们两个一定能带回黑龙。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

发色如火的男人漠然注视着阶下那个气喘吁吁的魔族。在这位邪神的背後是恢弘万状的万魔殿。海龙晶的光芒在男人身上铺一层肃杀的冷光。只消仰起头来看他一眼，就能感受到怒火如炽烈的岩浆，看似安静，却可在眨眼之间将一切都毁灭殆尽。

这个刚刚从潘地曼尼南赶到艾叶沙迦的男人清晰地感受到自己的惧意。虽然不明缘由，但[洛基]的愤怒超乎了他的想象。男人难以自制地抖一下背後棕褐色的双翼，不敢擅自开口。

“[阿撒兹勒]，”[洛基]的声音平静，却令人不寒而栗，“万魔指环呢。”

这不是问句，是命令。

“万……万魔指环！”瘦弱却狡狯的男人猛然抬头，“在库里那小子的手里。我已经查过了，当初他离开万魔殿的时候就偷走了指环……应该还在他手里。”

“很好，你的确没有骗我……”[洛基]的心情显然没有因这个答案而有丝毫好转，他的声音依然冷得像冰，“那么，人在哪。”

[阿撒兹勒]微微一怔。“那小子已经失踪将近百年了。”

万魔殿的巨门缓缓打开，几位邪神结束了对这座宫殿的搜索。他们已确认在这偌大的建筑群中真的没有万魔指环的影子。

看他们的表情就知道是这样了，[洛基]回过头，发出最後通牒。“不管怎样，必须找到它。”

“[洛基]，”[芙蕾雅]拧起她弯细好看的眉，“一枚戒指而已，到底带了什么魔法？你就那么看重它？”

“那枚指环的力量，正是我们计划的最大敌人。”这一次，[奥汀]终于开口向所有人解释，“万魔指环的力量很复杂，如果可以简单概括一下的话就是解除封印。而我们的作战计划却刚好是封印。一旦指环的力量被使用，我们的一切布置就白费了。只有毁掉它，让魔法阵万无一失地执行，才能达到我们的最终目的——这世上的瞬发魔法将不复存在。”

“喂等一下，[奥汀]！”[海姆达尔]盯住黑发男人那张淡漠的脸，“你难道不觉得……我们很可能会遇到麻烦的对手吗？”

“对手？”[洛基]瞥过来一眼，他眸中的笑意冰冷无情。

[奥汀]的表情丝毫不为所动。“[海姆达尔]，能造成威胁的才能称作对手。我不认为以现在的曲神岛，有谁拥有足以匹敌我们的力量。你又不是不知道，多亏了某人的预言，很多颇具实力的殿下此刻都在红海。更何况，只要法阵成功启动，届时所有的魔族和神族都会失去魔法。就算他们回来，也不过是失去了魔法的废物。所以敌人，只可能是威胁到魔法阵本身存在的人。”

[海姆达尔]冷冷地听着他的发言。那个男人，根本就自傲得否认所有“对手”的存在。

“在这个时代，懂得修改魔法阵的就只有三个人……”[奥汀]面无表情地看着年轻人继续说下去，“一个在索提尼，是个快要死掉的老头，第二个虽然是位殿下却力量太弱，不足为患，最後一个，”他的视线转向紫色长发的女人，“在我们手里。唯一可能出现的失败就是改写错误，但我相信[古尔薇格]不会犯这样的错误，对吗。至于对手？[别西卜]吗，还是说她的伙伴？当然，前提是……”他的唇角牵起一个嘲讽的笑，“如果有的话。”

那个女人虽然睿智理性，却一贯独来独往，行踪不定，身畔更是从未出现过“伙伴”这种身份的人。

“可是你听到[古尔薇格]的话了吧？在米德加尔特，她不是遇到了[沙利叶]吗？！还有[萨麦尔]呢，你也要忽略吗？他们和库里在一起吧？”[海姆达尔]试图再次说服他。

“都只是你的猜测，”黑发男人斩钉截铁地打断他，“莫撒锡没有任何通报，‘那两个人’根本就没有从红海回来。”

少年闭上嘴不再说话。即使他心知那个人的话的确是事实，可还是觉得哪里有疏漏。没有真凭实据就没有说话的资格。他垂下头，伸手拂过左眼上的绷带。比起[奥汀]，自己始终是不被信任的。照这样下去……也许总有一天，这只眼睛的魔法会用在自己身上。

[洛基]闭一下眼睛再睁开，针对假想敌展开的辩论在他眼中毫无意义。他感到自己额角的青筋不住暴跳，他想知道的就只有一件事——那枚可恨的指环在哪里。他刚刚想起还有一个值得询问的人，虽然话总是说一半留一半，但比眼前这个没用的[阿撒兹勒]强得多。

“[芙蕾雅]，给我联系[梅菲斯托]。立刻，马上。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sanji目瞪口呆地看着曾经像山一样巨大的黑龙此刻只有半条手臂那么长，摆出一幅乖巧可爱的嘴脸，懒洋洋地趴在某只绿藻的肩头。

拉哈伯察言观色。“放心吧，它会很听话的，绝对不会对你们做什么出格的事情。”言下之意别担心Zoro的安危。

“阿，不，不是这个问题……”那混账的安危，鬼才会担心！他只是很诧异，为什么这家伙要跟那只藻类一幅万分亲近的样子阿！

Zoro一瞥间，心念电闪已经知道厨子在纠结什么。绿发的剑士扬起嘴角给他一个挑衅意味十足的笑容。“当然是因为我比你更强阿，白痴圈圈眉。”

“混账绿藻头，够胆的话跟老子单挑阿……”如果拧起的青筋都会发出声音，它们一定全在歇斯底里地尖叫。

绿发男人心情舒畅地叉起双臂看他。要不是顾虑拉哈伯，他绝对要回那家伙一句“是在床上吗”。不过现在嘛，这句话还是先留起来吧。

“既然已经收服了这个家伙，它也愿意跟你们走……你们就可以离开了。”宫殿的主人巧妙地插话，打断了两人即将展开的恶劣争吵。那两盏风灯晃晃悠悠地在前方引路，虽说有拉哈伯这个发光体在，根本没有这个必要。

跟着宫殿的主人穿过若隐若现的雾气回到之前摆放镜子的那座建筑，他们还得通过真实之镜才能重返真实的世界。这一次不再过多解释，拉哈伯请二人跟上，率先走进镜子背面。

眼前的亮银色一闪而过。Zoro和Sanji从真实之镜的正面走出来。他们发现自己的翅膀的确消失了。不属于自己的终究是回不来的。至于衣服，也都是自己的便装而不是袍子。金发男人在地面上找到了欧尔比雅交给自己的那盒烟。他珍而重之地揣进口袋。当然，地上还有另一块幻彩晶，Sanji将它交给了绿发男人，并且严正警告了他，如果再随便把它扔了就等着脑袋被自己踢爆诸如此类的。

“你们是打算立即回去吗？”拉哈伯坦然开口。

金发男人看着他，想到一个问题。他们都必须正视它，因为这也是拉哈伯无法逃避的事情。“如果我们带走了墨菲，你会怎样？”

虽然没有说话，可Zoro的表情分明也带着同样的疑问。

“我吗？”雪色长发的男人首次露出一个略显疲惫的笑容，“我也想走了。反正，这个家伙就托付给你们了。希望它老实点，别再被别人用其他方法关起来。”他的视线落到黑龙身上，带上一丝柔和的神情，“下次兴许就没这么走运，还有人愿意陪着你了。”

“可惜Chopper不在，否则我们就能知道它想说什么了。”绿发男人侧头看着自己肩上不知道在叫些什么的龙，伸出一根手指逗弄它。要是这样看的话……龙这种生物还是挺温驯的……大概吧。

“你们那位神通广大的小船医吗？”拉哈伯轻笑起来，“真是羡慕呢。”

“这么长时间以来，多谢你的照顾了。”绿发男人轻声开口。既是替自己和厨子，也替墨菲说出这句话。

“对了，既然说到你们的伙伴，我想提醒你们一点……”雪色长发的男人略显苦恼地盯住他们，“即使你们是它的主人，也别让墨菲离开曲神岛。我不确定它离开这里的话会发生什么，别忘了，擅离天岛的神族後裔会失去属于他们的羽翼。我不希望它也……”

“拉哈伯，”金发男人咬着香烟笑着打断他，“我保证，一定将它留在这里。反正我们迟早还会回来呢。我好像一直没有说过……我是[沙利叶]，而他是[萨麦尔]。”

宫殿主人的眼中泛起一层清亮的光，他弯起唇角。“是这样吗？太好了……Sanji，Zoro……跟我来吧，我来带你们走完虚度空间的最後一程。”  
也将是我的……最後一程。


	143. Chapter 143

[一百四十三]

 

站在赫曼里尔宫的正门，Zoro和Sanji最後一次回头仰视这片气势恢弘的建筑。拉哈伯站在他们两人与宫殿之间，白色的长袍衬着上方一脉明丽的金殿。血色的长发和那双半透明的翼展似乎不断发出微光。  
他的每一步都是倒数计时。在最後的时间中，拉哈伯笑得洒脱而漂亮。

“拉哈伯，”金发男人咬着香烟站定，他还没忘了这件事情，“我们依照规矩，要在临走的时候向你转达初代[路西法陛下]的问候。”

那只海一样的眼睛凝视着雪发的男人，而後Sanji深深鞠躬。站在他身侧的绿发剑士也与他一起躬身行礼。这是由那个人带来的，跨越千年的问候。

拉哈伯愣愣地看着他们。似乎有点懵，没有反应过来他们为什么要这样做。

起身後，绿发男人替厨子补充了一句。“是我们来之前，守卫的人一定要我们这样做的。”

就算那个人已经不在了，也还一直在让後人带来属于他的问候。那些百年千年前的那些往事自己依然记得清晰。即使存在记忆最深的地方，却始终不曾被时间消磨。

拉哈伯咬住下唇，酸涩的感觉涌上眼眶。

[诶，这里就是你的世界？真是太棒了！真是的，不早点带我进来？]  
[对不起。]  
[去他的预言，去他的命运！拉哈伯，我只想你活着。]  
[已经……来不及了吗……]  
[我向你起誓，我会让曲神岛……永远只有一个拉哈伯。路西法可以有无数个，米迦勒也可以有无数个，每一个名字都可以有无数个但只有你……你是唯一的。]

Lucifer，我……真的非常，非常开心。

这一切都是命运，甘心情愿。  
再见。

他伸出手，两盏风灯向前飘去为Zoro和Sanji引路。按照拉哈伯的说法，这两盏灯会带着他们穿越迷雾回到艾密埃尔神庙。它们是初代[路西法陛下]留下的东西，所以拥有穿越两个空间的能力。同样，在与墨菲战斗的时候，因为蕴含了那个人的力量，让黑龙有所顾虑，也算是帮了他们两人的忙。

“……再见，拉哈伯。”

身後的宫殿和人逐渐没入浓雾，他们两人都知道，等他们离开，虚度空间就会彻底消失于这个世上。绿发男人看着前方飞舞的灯盏，忽然停下脚步。他肩上的墨菲打个呵欠，根本不在乎这个男人的一举一动。倒是Sanji站定了看着他。

金发男人心说，这绝对是习惯成自然了吧。只要这家伙有那么一丁点走岔，自己一定会在第一时间发现。

“怎么了，白痴绿藻头？”

“我真的是那个什么[萨麦尔]吗？！”

“……太迟钝了！你个白痴！你的智商也一直在迷路不成？！”Sanji一脸苦恼地抓起头发。

Zoro没有理会厨子那夸张的语气，他径自整理着自己的思路。“那么说来，你是[沙利叶]的话……”

“够了阿你这混账！老子早在上辈子就和你在一起了！这个答案你满意了吗，阿？！”金发男人心烦意乱地吼完，就感到自己的双颊开始发烫，甚至连嘴里香烟的味道也不能冲淡这令人躁动不安的感觉。

片刻安静後，猝不及防地，Zoro欺过身来捏住他的下巴，直接咬上那双嘴唇。

妈的当然，当然！怎么可能不是！Zoro心想，如果不是这样，如果自己知道，一定会砍翻这个世界的。  
他必须是属于自己的，独一无二的，不管从何时起。

一切语言都不再需要。金发男人毫无疑问也是想要很久，因此毫不吝啬自己的回应。Zoro肆意体味着那双唇瓣和舌尖带给他的温度和愈发口干舌燥的触觉。沉溺于吻他这件事情绝对不是自己的过失，明明那个家伙才是罪魁祸首。他只是顺应自己的本能而已。墨菲趴在他肩上似乎含糊不清地叫了几声，但是管它呢。  
他只要Sanji。  
上六天下六狱，只要他一个。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“这简直是不可思议……”戈其倒抽一口冷气，看着盘根错节的树根雕塑像是拥有生命一般向四周退去。

欧尔比雅带着其他的人回到罗卡扬森，她自己的图书馆岛屿。那尊跪在泉水边，手拿号角的雕像身上有一个用魔法启动的机关。在库里的协助下，机关被开启，遮挡住地面的树根扭曲着离开了地表，露出正中偌大一片空地。世界之树那繁复美丽的魔法阵就绘在雕塑的正下方。

“不管怎样，这个总算是成功找到了。”库里略显疲惫地笑一下。到现在为止都十分顺利，希望後面那几个也都能迎刃而解。说到底这边人多，又做的是没有什么困难的事情，不像Sanji那边……且不说莫比乌斯会——有雷格在大概没问题吧——墨菲的事情要是能顺利解决就好了……那可是传说中的黑龙阿……

“我们还是先歇一下吧。我去为你们准备食物，吃点东西再继续。”聪慧过人的殿下立即察觉到他的劳累，提议休息。毕竟她在修改法阵这件事情上只负责引导，主力还是这位少君殿下。而不得不说，他相当出色地完成了自己的任务。

“欧尔比雅小姐，你们都很累了，准备食物的事情请务必交给我吧。”戈其向她躬身，“我是个厨师，而且也跟着Sanji学了一小段时间。”

“那就有劳了。”

趁戈其准备食物的时间，所有人就围坐在密密尔泉水四周休息。

“欧尔比雅小姐，”狙击手仔细打量着魔法阵，“这个也被修改过吗？你经常不在这里？”

库里躺在地上，随手一按地面，一道亮银色的魔法顺着他的指尖滑向魔法阵。他替她回答。“已经改过了。”

片刻之後，香气传来不住考验着他们的定力。终于，戈其天籁般的声音响起。

“水果沙拉，蜜汁小羊排，熏肉馅饼，咖啡黑加仑面包，芦笋浓汤。虽然没有Sanji做得那么好，但也算我的得意之作啦。如果想要甜点的话，还有甜酒乳酪蛋糕，不过正在烤，要稍等一下。”

“路西法在上，我都快饿死了！”少君殿下一个翻身从地上坐起来，毫无形象地摩拳擦掌准备抢食物。他突然发现没有雷格在，大概没人会跟自己抢了。还真是有点寂寞呢……算了，去抢Usopp的吧。

等到众人热闹而吵嚷地填饱肚子，库里和欧尔比雅专心完成了对魔法阵的修改，一行人立即出发去三狱伊多。这一次任务艰巨，有两个法阵都在那座岛屿上。没有了凤鸟为他们领路，速度已经缓下了不少。不过前几个法阵都很顺利，所以时间上还不成问题。

欧尔比雅站在伊多花园的边界，雪色的卷发被徜徉的风拂起。她睁大宝石蓝色的眸盯著眼前仿佛轻雾弥漫的凹地。三狱岛伊多，又称花之岛，伊多花园。最负盛名的便是花园中那种美得妖异窒息，只有根茎却足以蛊惑人心的白色植物——海拉海姆。

她愕然半晌，忽然轻叹。“之前我一直没有仔细想过这个名字的含义……其实一切都早有预示。”

“什么？！”其他人都莫名其妙。特别是几个初次见到这种植物的人，都觉得难以将视线从它们身上挪开。

“海拉海姆。”欧尔比雅平静地解释，“在北欧神话的三层九个国度中，有一个国度名为海姆冥界，是‘地狱’的意思，只有亡灵能够抵达。而掌管那个‘地狱’的女王叫做海拉……伊多花园，海拉海姆。。。就是指海姆冥界阿。”

原来细枝末节，一切都是注定的。

“这种植物会让你们产生幻觉。其他人都留在这里，不管看到听到什么都不要进去。Ace，库里，有我们三个进去就足够了。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

前方是引路的两盏风灯，脚下的地面逐渐由方形的砖石变作结实的云层，似乎两个人已经从虚度空间走到了某个空岛。四周弥漫起厚重的雾气，放眼望去什么都看不见。唯一能够让他们确定自己还在前进的就只有那两盏高悬的灯。因为他们一直在走，却始终没有缩短与它们之间的距离。

脚下忽然一空，两个人毫无预兆地跌了下去。

“诶？！”

不是走到悬崖或者是什么缺口，而是脚下的云层突如其来地消失。失去背後的双翼，他们跌得毫无悬念。唯一会飞的那只生物——Zoro肩上的墨菲——伸出四只爪紧紧揪住Zoro的衣服，一点想要救人的意思都没有。就在他们两个直想破口大骂的时候，猛然间结结实实地摔在了地面上。

“妈的，怎么回事？喂绿藻头，你还在吗？”金发男人跳起来，巡视着四周。眼前依然是迷雾覆盖，什么都看不见。不过刚一说完他就意识到，自己听到了回音。原来是个封闭空间。

“白痴圈圈眉，我在这。”

Zoro的声音就在自己身畔，Sanji总算安下心来。还好不用纠结这混账是不是跌去了什么奇怪的地方，又该怎么找回来的问题。

“喂！Zoro，Sanji，是你们吗？！”一个不算陌生的声音从头顶很远的地方传来。突然间听到这个声音，简直有种恍如隔世的感觉。

绿发男人抬头望去，上方只有一片茫白。他试探地喊了一声。“雷格？”

不到半分钟，兴奋的小恶魔就破开浓雾干脆利落地降到两人面前。“你们终于回来了！太好了！没受伤吧？！哎呀我看很精神阿。就知道你们两个能行的！”

“等等等等！”Sanji打断他，指着他不解地问，“你怎么会在这里？”

雷格眯起眼睛不解地看着金发男人，他认真思索了一下才回答。“这里是……艾密埃尔神庙。是还没有反应过来吗？你们已经回来了。”

在他们谈话的时候，雾气渐渐消散。这时Zoro和Sanji终于看清了周围，这个地方是位于神庙圣钟主殿正下方的大厅。旋转的阶梯衬着四周深灰的石墙，而他们脚下踏着的，正是那枚巨大的阴影十字架。一切都是他们离开之前的样子，只是少了魔族五骑士。

雷格的视线在两人身上打量几眼便落到绿发男人的肩头，少年的表情明显困惑了起来。

“两件事。第一，你们的翅膀呢，必须给我一个合理的解释，否则库里会杀了我的……第二，这就是……传说中的黑龙，墨菲？！”

的确自己在神庙顶上就感受到魔法生物鲜活可怕的气息，而且这个家伙的确非常的强，不过一旦看见它的模样……不怀疑都没有天理阿。这家伙也太小只了吧！

“它就是墨菲，不过，”剑士想了想，“大概在需要的时候会变大？”

Sanji拍了一下少年的肩膀。“放心吧，我保证……这家伙强得很。”

雷格死死盯住黑龙，墨菲也毫不避让地直视他。小恶魔黯红的眸中渐渐点起明烈的火光，他一点点扬起唇角。“我当然知道。得黑龙者得天下，库里有你们，一定会赢的。”

金发男人看一眼仿佛没有尽头的回旋阶梯。“我们现在要不要立刻动身赶回图腾谷？鳞呢？”

“不，在离开之前，还差最後一件事情，”雷格抬手指一下上空，“我还在等那五个家伙。你们一回来，相信他们也是时候给我回复了。鳞的话，不知道在哪里玩呢，该叫它回来了。不过在此之前，先坦白你们翅膀的事情吧，别想糊弄我。”

“有什么可糊弄的。这也是没办法阿……”金发男人叹口气，指着头顶的阶梯，“我们还是先上去再说？”


	144. Chapter 144

[一百四十四]

 

“现在可以给我答覆了吗？”雷格懒洋洋地看着眼前的五人，嘴角噙起一丝似有若无的笑意。

Zoro和Sanji一左一右站在艾密埃尔神庙的金顶上。Sanji抬手点起一支香烟，淡淡的烟气沿着他白皙的指尖弥漫来开。而绿头发的剑士十分随意地将手搭上腰间的刀柄，一脸无所谓的神情。魔族五骑士都瞠目结舌地望着他肩上的那条小龙。

它就是墨菲，毋庸置疑。站在这样的距离，他们五个人比其他魔族更能感受到它的强大。与体型无关，纯粹是一种气势和力量的直觉。他们的职责便是看守它，等待它，相信它的力量，选出勇士带它回来。  
当世已是风云际变，正邪之分不再重要，上古时期的预言已回荡在曲神岛的每一个角落。

“得黑龙者得天下”。

墨菲忽然从Zoro的肩头跃下，在所有人面前迅速变大。连Zoro与Sanji都不得不倒退几步给它腾出足够容身的地方。

直至这一刻，才算雷格和魔族五骑士正式见到传说中的黑龙。单看一眼那双嗜血的眸，就简直要在自己眼前搅起整片的血雨腥风，桀骜野性的气息惊心动魄。狮鹫兽也算狱岛的猛兽了，但与它相比简直就是温驯的羊。难以想象这邪戾霸道的黑龙居然会屈居人下，对那两个人附首。  
再不宣告臣服即是对墨菲的挑衅。

“魔族五骑士愿效忠于黑龙墨菲。吾身吾意皆以黑龙为首，至死无休。”奥米兹面向墨菲郑重屈膝下跪，恭敬肃顿。在他身後的四位魔族，也一并单膝跪地，甘愿追随。

墨菲似乎满意于这些人的态度，重新缩小身形飞回绿发男人的肩膀。

五骑士的视线挪到Zoro和Sanji空空如也的背後。知道他们的疑问，金发男人咬着香烟淡然解释。“是代价，为了见它。”

这当然是事实，不穿过真实之镜，怎么能摸得着这个家伙？

五人对他们更是敬佩不已。要知道，失去双翼的後果比失去双手或者双脚要严重得多。而且这个男人说……只是为了见它！那时候根本就不确定他能带走墨菲吧！五个人默然自诘，有谁能下定这样的决心，抛却双翼只为见黑龙一面？！这是怎样的魄力！  
果然墨菲的主人，非他们莫属。

只有雷格在一旁拼命掩饰自己的笑意，这个模棱两可的解释！他当然知道这两个家伙是红海人，有没有翅膀对他们而言根本不重要。再说了，就是退一百万步来想，没了双翼也还有黑龙当坐骑呢……这还不够本吗？！

“现在能否告诉我们，你们所效忠的人，究竟是谁？”奥米兹忽然话锋一转，问起之前一直被雷格刻意迂回避开的事情。

有黑龙墨菲做幌子，足够掩饰Zoro和Sanji身为红海人的事实，五骑士一旦宣布效忠就绝不会反悔，所以……现在即使说出来也不会再生变故了。

“好阿。那么听好了，与我们一同行动的，还有鬼王[别西卜殿下]……。”少年眯起眼睛，慧黠的光在他眸中一闪而逝，“比起北欧邪神，我们选择帮助的……是上一代[路西法陛下]的继承人，少君Kuriy。”

魔族五骑士终于露出讶异的神情。他们都曾听过那个失踪的继承人，只是没想到，他会在这个时间以这种方式，重现曲神岛。

雷格挂着邪气的笑容，忽然凝神盯住远方。熟悉的气息在迅速接近。

“看样子，少君殿下的那只狮鹫兽也要回来了。”他不再理会那几个魔族，径自招呼身边的两个人，“Zoro，Sanji，我们现在可以启程了。我想，如果墨菲不愿出面，鳞也会非常高兴载你们回去的。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“天哪，你们要是再不出来，我们就真的要忍不住冲进去了……”戈其总算松了口气，望着从伊多花园深处走回来的三个人。至少Ace，欧尔比雅和库里三个人都还是生蹦乱跳的。

库里饶有兴趣地打量着他。“嘿，你看到什么幻觉了吗？！”

“没，我光顾着看那些植物了。”戈其吐一下舌头，老实回答他。

的确如此，海拉海姆那充满蛊惑的力量简直邪气得要命。连库里也不得不承认，在寻找法阵的时候他提醒了自己不下二十次，不要再去管那些该死的植物了，要专心！不过好在轻松完成了。他们在搜寻过程中还看到了位于花园中心的那座白屋，是[梅菲斯托菲利斯殿下]的住处。少年努力忍住了想摸进去“查探”一番的想法。他很肯定那个占卜师家里一定有很多有意思的东西……

“现在该去下一个地方了，托克那肯幽灵谷。等下一个法阵修改完也差不多该回图腾谷了，如果他们顺利的话，也许会提前回去的。”欧尔比雅带领所有人，开始沿着花园边界向岛屿北方前进。

下一个魔法阵所对应的，是象征着北欧神话中雾之国度的尼福尔海姆。

“我想，我们遇到了一件很棘手的事情。”站在托克那肯山谷前，鬼王殿下微微叹了一口气。他们面前的山谷雾霭缭绕，看似一派安静祥和的景象。可她知道这里根本就是死亡之谷，缭绕的雾气全部是有毒的瘴气。所以说，他们要怎样才能穿越有毒的雾气走进山谷寻找魔法阵？

Ace试图用火焰灼烧它们，不过被欧尔比雅制止了，毕竟燃烧不会对谷中的空气产生净化效果。这个方法行不通。

“啧，到了这种时候还等什么？！当然是轮到我Usopp船长出手了嘛，都闪开闪开！”狙击手得意洋洋地走上前，左手已经摸出一枚核桃大小的绿色种子。他顺手将种子搭在弹弓上瞄准山谷深处。

“嘿，你们可千万站稳了阿……风船桫椤星！”

一道绿色的弧线破开眼前白色的迷雾，消失在幽灵谷中。片刻安静後，毫无征兆地，从幽灵谷深处传来一阵强风，几乎将他们拉扯进山谷！Usopp投进去的种子迅速生长并且开始发挥它的效用。四周的空气被源源不断地吸进深谷，那些有毒的雾气渐渐消失，视野终于开阔起来。

映入眼帘的那株参天巨木是这死亡山谷中唯一的植物。长针形的叶片聚拢在顶端，主干木质的部分涨成一个巨大的球形，并且还在不断变大。

“嘿嘿，这是产于波音列岛的风船桫椤种子，会在极短的时间内长成一个巨大的气球，吸收四周的大量空气，”他得意地拍一下胸口，“勇敢的Usopp船长料事如神，早就知道会有用到的那天哈哈哈哈！记得当初首次在岛上发现这种植物的时候，本大爷正在与一株三十米高的食人花进行殊死搏斗……”

库里捶一把他的肩膀，越过口若悬河的狙击手掠进幽灵谷。“恭维的话等我出去再说，现在还是快点行动吧。万一瘴气再冒出来，把咱们都困在里面就麻烦了。”

“的确是个问题，那个东西能持续吸收空气吗？能维持多久？”Ace指一下在托克那肯山谷中已经长成像气球一样的巨型桫椤。

长鼻子狙击手一拍自己的背包。“放心吧，我还有种子。不过还是得抓紧时间，毕竟它只能吸收瘴气，不能凭空变出干净的空气。”

众人进入幽灵谷，分组散开寻找绘制在地面上的魔法阵。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

鳞对墨菲，比对雷格要更加戒备。

这家伙戒心太重了……还是说墨菲对它而言，太危险了？金发男人叹一口气，伸手在那翎毛倒竖，不住咆哮的巨兽颈上安抚了几把，要它放松。

黑龙倒是对狮鹫兽不理不睬，反正就算打起来它也绝对不会输……这家伙只是一味将头埋在翅膀下睡觉。看起来……妈的这三秒入睡的功夫怎么跟绿藻头这么像？！Sanji腹诽了一番，和Zoro跳上狮鹫兽宽绰的背脊，跟着雷格向上阶的三狱岛飞去。

至此，他们的任务已经顺利完成。接下来就看库里那边的情况了，希望他们没有遇到什么麻烦。

狮鹫兽轻车熟路地在岛屿边界找到径直向上的气流，载着两个人将戴蒙桑远远抛在背後。

雷格也被鳞远远甩在後面，他倒也不在乎。小恶魔调动身体的本能驾驭气流，甚至还有余暇走神。无意间瞥见自己的手腕，那枚红色K字形的印记已彻底消失。虽然时空魔法的使用是无限次数的，但下一次可能就不会这么走运了。他记起链端被自己设在了魔窟的禁地，只要再启动魔法就会瞬间回到那个地方。不知为何他突然觉得这样做很不妥当。

对。很不妥当。  
少年突然敏锐地捕捉到这分不安来自于何处。

雷格和任何人都不一样，他更了解战火的残酷，深谙魔法的强势。这一点，没有真正面对过[洛基]的人都是不会明白的。

[好阿，既然你已经答应做我的契约恶魔，我就宽宏大量地给你设一个时空魔法吧！喂不要小看这个福利阿！至于印记，就用K吧，我叫Kuriy嘛。]  
那时的小家伙咧开嘴角笑得没心没肺，雷格只好耸一下肩膀表示无所谓地接受。不过那时，他从未想过自己有朝一日会用到这个魔法。

下一个场景他就想起自己在湖之岛窥探[洛基]的画面。红发男人的指尖带着死亡的气息，金色的魔法阵倏然出现在自己脑海中。一瞬间他就判定这是只能通过时空魔法逃过的劫难。那么照这个方向想下去……

他在心内勾勒出一件事的轮廓。他知道自己必须尽快动手。并且，也一定要瞒着库里。那家伙精得像鬼一样，要是被他发觉，一定会猜到自己的目的。决心已下，他收拾心情，追着前方那个变成黑点的影子掠去。

不管发生什么情况，擅离危险回到一个安全的地方虽然是这个魔法的本意，却……可以有其他用法的。  
在战争面前，自己绝不能松懈大意。

经过伊多，罗卡扬森，三个人终于回到了瑞夫图。图腾谷对于他们而言，已经像是自家後院一样熟悉的地方了。三人很快就发觉谷里没有任何人回来。不管是山谷还是下面的神殿都空无一人。这一次，他们没有在地下等待而是退回山谷的入口，守在那道荫绿的山障外侧。

“现在刚到第六天，还没到约定的时间。我们最好抓紧时间休息，情况可能会随时发生。”雷格看一眼刚坐下就已经睡着的Zoro和墨菲，啧了一声，“我说，也太快了吧？！”

“别管他们了，反正肚子饿的时候自然会醒来了。也该准备食物了。”

“肚子真是有点饿了……那你在这等着，我和鳞出去找点什么回来。诶……鳞呢？”

金发男人靠着山壁坐下，摸出烟盒的同时轻描淡写地告诉他，已经跑了。

等小恶魔的身影飞远，Sanji将视线重新挪到绿发男人和他肩头那只黑龙的身上。两个家伙毫无戒备呼呼大睡的样子，还真有几分相像。他轻轻扬起唇角，抬手点起香烟。

“白痴一样。”


	145. Chapter 145

[一百四十五]

 

当库里一行人有惊无险地结束幽灵谷之行并且最终返回图腾谷的时候，Sanji他们已经在山谷口等了一天。双方都提前完成了任务，算起来这才是当初约定的第七天。所有人将在这里休息一晚，明天一早启程前往潘地曼尼南。

剩下的最後两个法阵都在特殊的地方，五狱岛潘地曼尼南和六狱岛艾叶沙迦。前者是只有魔族殿下才能深入腹地的岛屿，而後者则是敌人的大本营，他们的每一步都必须慎重行动。

“好极了，为了庆祝重逢，我Usopp船长要为大家演唱勇敢的曲神岛战士之歌！”

戈其和库里领着头回应他。

即便是最後一晚休息也绝对不会老实待着。海贼们的宴会，遍地都是理由。鳞和雷格去打猎，库里带着戈其和Sanji去找可食用的植物，Ace负责准备篝火，Zoro护送欧尔比雅去找饮用水，最後Usopp和路萨负责打下手还有各种零零碎碎的安排。每个人都分配到了自己的工作。当篝火的光芒伴着食物的香气在山谷口铺开，海贼们的歌声再次响起。

“真没想到这就是传说中的墨菲，好小只阿！”库里凑到Zoro身边，打量那只通体漆黑的小龙。

“嘿，别小看它，这家伙可厉害了。”金发男人随手抛过来一小块喷香的兔肉，黑龙闪电一般咬住吞了下去。

“呐，Sanji，Zoro，你们是怎么收服这家伙的？”库里的这个问题显然引起了所有人的兴趣。其他人都竖起耳朵，之前的谈话也匆匆告终。

金发男人简明扼要地概述了赫曼里尔宫中发生的一切，所有人都惊叹不已。之後Usopp添油加醋地讲了一遍他们那边的行程，虽然讲了很多Usopp船长的大冒险，但金宫里的发现他并没有忽略。那个能够切开坚硬云层的神秘魔法或者是兵器，也许就是他们未来的敌人，一点也不能大意。

对于他们两个失去翅膀这件事情，库里连连摇头表示可惜。“以後就让鳞带着你们吧，如果用得上它的话。”

Ace同意这点。“墨菲可以算是我们的秘密武器，平时如果保持这个大小，就不会被轻易注意到。魔族五骑士知道它的事情，不过他们应该不是到处宣扬的人。”

“他们的话，我可以保证。”雷格终于开口。不知道为什么，似乎今天他比起平时要沉默。

库里自然也察觉到这点。但他不知道产生这种不协调感的理由什么。也许该问问他发生了什么……但在这个时间开口并不合适。

本着第二天一早就要赶路，今天需要好好休息的原则，众人吃过这顿热闹的晚餐就结束了宴会，各自靠着山壁休息。篝火烈烈燃着，温暖的气息扑面而至，抵抗着随夜骤降的寒意。

雷格主动提出守夜。于是前半夜是他，到後半夜再换成路萨。

所有人都疲累了，很快陷入睡梦。到後半夜的时候，雷格听着所有人匀称的呼吸，缓缓起身，悄无声息地潜到库里身边。

泛红的光芒在少年背肩处一闪而逝。看着他毫无察觉地继续熟睡，小恶魔缓缓叹一口气。他继续盯着库里看了半晌，确定他是真的睡着，这才蹑手蹑脚返回原地。

“我大概……能猜到你的目的。”安静的夜色中猛然响起一个声音。

雷格转过头，正对上Ace黑曜石般的眸。那个男人刻意放轻了嗓音，没有想吵醒任何人的意思。雷格没说话也不作任何解释，只是看着Ace，看他打算怎么说。

“我也差不多是因为这样的理由才会回来……”这位年轻的殿下轻轻一顿，声音却始终坚定，“我们都有不能放手的东西，所以我不会阻止你。”

小恶魔慢慢露出一抹带着邪气的笑容。他将食指凑到嘴边，嘘了一声。

虽然什么都没有说，可Ace读懂了他的意思。  
……你明白就好。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

五狱岛潘地曼尼南是一个非常特殊的地方。要从四狱戴蒙桑前往六狱艾叶沙迦，这座岛并非必经之地。不过事情并不是一加一等于二那么简单。这座岛是四狱岛与六狱岛之间唯一一条安全的路。如果不经过这里，路途将会非常艰险，一个不小心就会送命。初代[玛门殿下]便看中了这一点，强行向过路人征收大量金钱。这条规矩一直持续到了现在，如果没有足够多的锡安，别想从潘地曼尼南借道。

“说老实话我真不想回那个地方。”库里撇着嘴，一脸厌恶。

“得了吧我的少爷，”雷格似笑非笑地看着他，“不知道当初是谁，总跟我描述潘殿的醉生梦死金碧辉煌呢。”

少年从鼻子里哼了一声，摆一脸痛心疾首的表情。“我还不是为了让某人充分感受到自家魔窟的美丽景色吗！真是的，要学会珍惜阿宠物！”

“滚，老子还听不出你那阴阳怪气的嘲讽腔调吗……”小恶魔竖起眉尖，十分鄙视地剜一眼笑得一脸纯良无害的少年。

库里与他唇枪舌战相互诋毁，心里却隐隐高兴起来。只有看到那家伙这样的表情，才会觉得安心，才会觉得……那才是自己的契约恶魔。  
可更大的不安在侵袭。因为少年不会否认，雷格下定的决心，自己无论如何也没办法拒绝。

那将是他的誓言他的荣耀。  
他不容拂逆不容践踏的坚持。

Zoro与Sanji失去了双翼，此刻乘在狮鹫兽的背脊上，仿佛回到刚来曲神岛的那个时刻。然而现在回想起来，这一切都宛若一场恢弘而盛大的梦境。他们莫名其妙地就跟这个世界有了千丝万缕的联系，认识这个世界的伙伴，发现过去的自己，也走向彼此并肩的未来。

绿发男人能够感受到自己肩上黑龙的重量，不仅如此，还有一些更加沉重的什么，也都一并压上这个肩膀。他的视线落在前面那个背影上，金色的发丝荡起熟悉而心安的弧度。在这个世界，他幡然醒悟自己得到了多得难以计量之物。  
无论是“感情”还是“爱”，都无以描述它的沉重。唯有用自己的肩膊才能背负起这份浩荡。

众人接连从几座狱岛一侧掠过，最终停在戴蒙桑最北端的边界。虽然此刻没人前往潘地曼尼南，但这里作为很多人要走的道路，还是进行过一番修缮的。黑色的断崖上修着宽绰的崖台，边界处是无数黑石立柱，石柱顶端修成金色塔楼的模样。休息时间定为两小时，他们将在这里稍事休息，之後再前往潘地曼尼南。要知道，长时间的飞行是件十分耗费心力的事情，特别是在风力强劲又霸道的环海乱流中。

“根据缇耶莎的消息，现在潘殿里应该就只有[梅菲斯托]，[茵陈]和[路西法陛下]。当然还有她自己。”欧尔比雅站在崖台边，从下方鼓起的风翻起她雪色的长发。美丽的殿下伸手拢起发丝，优雅的动作立即引来金发男人发自肺腑的赞颂。

“这样说来，潘地曼尼南……现在就是一座死城嘛。根本不足为惧吧？”Usopp踩着黑色的断崖，望向下方一脉黯邃中那个金色的小点。那就是他们此行的目的地——五狱岛潘地曼尼南。

欧尔比雅摇头。“不……这座岛屿被设过古代魔法，会察觉到入侵者并发出警报，像当初的海德遗迹那样。”

雷格嗤笑一声。“古代魔法？！如果真是像海德遗迹那样……就好办多了。”

路萨听得皱起眉来。他当然记得这位沼火恶魔的王之前做过些什么。正因为那件事情，自己最初还将他视作敌人。可现在，即使那家伙要再闯一次禁地，也无可厚非。路萨也不是不明白……如果这个世界都将颠覆，已死的秩序又何须遵守？他看不惯的只是雷格对待古代魔法的态度而已。

“看吧，我还是很有先见之明的嘛。”库里眉花眼笑地向自家小恶魔比一下拇指，“把你带来真是太正确了。”

对，太正确了。雷格自嘲地笑了一下。抛开擅闯禁地的大逆不道，还有件事情，除了自己这样的白痴……没人能做得到。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

苍雪发色的少年独自走在四下黯寂的大陆。他神色清冷，右眼闪动着漠傲的光。这个世界上似乎没有任何事物能够击溃他孤独的坚定，脚下踏出的每一步都没有分毫迟疑。他的左眼被白色的绷带牢牢绑起，火焰在黯色的右眼中烈烈跳动。

对，火焰。视线中唯一一处醒目的红色来自于远方尖利的岩山顶。那是一处海底火山，如果这个地方勉强还能算是海底的话。

艾叶沙迦是曲神十三岛中最下阶的岛屿，从高度来讲就是不折不扣的海底。四周的环海乱流隔绝出中间大片没有海水的地带。边界处临近幽蓝海底的回溯洋流和环海乱流的起始点，气候恶劣无人问津。然而对于这个少年而言，却有着特殊的意义。  
这里是被他们称为穆斯贝尔海姆的火之国度。

在不久之前，[海姆达尔]刚刚和[古尔薇格]从这里离开。他们修改好了最後一个描绘世界之树的巨型魔法阵。从这刻起，他们的任务已经完成，所有的法阵都将在某一时刻同时启动，这个世界的历史都将被他们改写。

[海姆达尔]向着虚空告诫一般地低语。“你所疏漏的东西，我不会犯同样的错误。奥汀，喝过密密尔泉水的智者阿……这个名字，我比你要更适合。”

在少年背後的方向也同样是冲天的火光。没有从[梅菲斯托菲利斯]那里得到想要的答案，暴怒的[洛基]放火烧了绝大部分的万魔殿。现在只怕已经将正殿附近都灼烧干净了吧？并且他要带着所有人去巡岛，让看不顺眼的地方彻底毁灭。表面看上去他是因找不到万魔指环而迁怒。但实际上这只不过是一场造势。[洛基]是为了查探在这六狱岛上，还有多少人愿意为曾经的魔族殿下站出来。来一个杀一个，来两个弑一双。要知道，面对突然入侵的邪神，顽固分子们的反抗之火不会那么容易熄灭，所以[洛基]一定会动用武力，他要让所有人都跪伏在自己脚下。

这些，是[奥汀]的提议。

[海姆达尔]其实是很不屑的。在他心目中，这还不如让[洛基]直接杀了[尼奥尔德]。杀掉一条龙，会被人们以讹传讹最终演变为一场神话。比随意展示[洛基]的力量要有效得多也简单得多。而且除掉一个不安定的因素总是有好处的。龙这种生物是强大而邪恶的，即便是身为驯龙者後人的[索尔]，也不确定能百分之百驾驭。

自己提出还有件事情需要做，[洛基]只是挥了挥手任由自己离开，并不过问。[海姆达尔]冷笑一声，不知道他是对自己太过放心还是根本就没有在意过。那个男人，似乎除了[奥汀]，谁的话也不会考虑。

沿着山脊飞到仿佛燃着火焰的炽烈山口，少年向下俯视。在几乎要将人灼盲的金红色中，异常庞大的魔法阵几乎占据了整个山口。他漠然看着下方的魔法阵，复杂精致的纹样在熔岩高热的光芒之中微微扭曲蒸腾。

“原本我不想用它，不过……如果我们走向失败，藏匿也没有什么意义了。”[海姆达尔]闭着眼睛，缓缓抬手解开了头上的绷带。

他露出了自己的左眼。

和他漆黑黯邃的右眼截然不同，那是一只金色的瞳孔，清澈纯粹的颜色，却像冰一样，美得令人心生寒意。细碎的涟漪泛起，他的左眼中现出一个异常精致的魔法阵。就在它出现的这个瞬间，原本浮在岩浆上的魔法阵毫无征兆地消失，仿佛从未存在过。

少年重新绑起自己的左眼，在附近的火成岩山尖上找了一处视野开阔的高台掩起身形。一定会发生什么的，他可以肯定。[奥汀]不打算正视的事实，他不会错过。

“我倒要看看，会是什么人来……与我为敌。”


	146. Chapter 146

[一百四十六]

 

“我们走。”库里率先跃了下去，雷格紧随其後，其他人跟在更靠後的位置一起跳下四狱岛的边界。在他们斜下方，是覆满金色的五狱岛潘地曼尼南。

五狱岛是曲神岛上最奢华的地点。传说中贪财的玛门倾尽财力建立这座宫殿送给路西法。在曲神岛也差不多是这样，潘地曼尼南是无数能工巧匠耗尽金银宝石堆砌而成，作为专属魔族殿下的休憩之所。也正因为如此，从上方俯瞰的时候，整座岛屿都显现出澄亮的金——因为所有的建筑，都无一例外使用纯金打造它们的穹顶。

现在最关键的不是它的历史而是他们即将面对的古代魔法。它们非常强大，征引了自然的力量。雷格还清楚记得当初库里那小子踏进海德遗迹，触发警报的事情。所谓“警报”并不是指简简单单发出一点提示音，它能对入侵者造成巨大的伤害。就算嘴上将入侵海德的事说得轻描淡写，真正要行动的时候，他是绝对不会大意的。领头的库里和雷格都缓缓下落，极为小心。

虽然欧尔比雅的身份是魔族殿下[别西卜]，可以随意进入五狱岛，但和其他人在一起的话就不会再安全了。因为警报会引起无差别攻击，所以这一次她听从雷格的指点跟在後方。

蓦然，一抹微不可察的电火花在库里的脚尖炸开，窜起一小团亮光。

“是雷电！”雷格摆手让身後的人都停下。

然而事情并没有那么简单。仿佛那团电光带着奇特的引力，库里竟然没能从那光团中挣脱。迅速暴起的雷电刹那便将少年直直向下拉去。在他周围开始接二连三地亮起白灼的闪电。其中最为耀目的一道沿着不规则的尖利折线划向下方那群金色的殿顶。警报被触发了！

突暴的白光几乎要刺得人目盲。

“妈的！”发色黯红的少年猛地展起双翼，一头扎进脚下的一片白色。

“雷格！”大概……除了草帽海贼团那位橡胶船长，没人能经受得住雷电的力量。要是还有自己的双翼，金发男人也一定要扑下去。可惜鳞这家伙非但没有去救人的想法，反而向上飞高了点，躲得更远。

Zoro的手忽然按住他的手背。他很用力，Sanji仿佛能感受到那个人的坚定信念。比起声势惊人的雷电，Roronoa Zoro更相信他们两个。

“暗夜牢笼。”

在惊人的白光中，突然铺开一张无比巨大的黑网。它镶嵌在闪电的缝隙间，在一瞬间就难以想象地疾速成长，短短数秒的时间竟然将雷电连同整个岛屿都包住，再也看不到一丝亮光。这就是雷格毫无保留的力量吗？！

所有人都屏息等待着，这是异常纯粹的魔法与魔法的对决。其他人无法预测後果。

黑色猛地迸裂，露出其中一角清亮的颜色。不，它不是闪电，而是种像水银般的柔和光芒。这一点银色渐渐明亮起来，竟然变得比暴起的闪电还要亮！等眼前暗下，所有人都重新恢复视力後，就看到库里和雷格浮在半空，脸上写满心有余悸却十分得逞的表情。

“天才阿。警报被破开了。”库里摇着头，“好险，差点就回不来了。”

“是我的功劳吧？！你这只会惹麻烦的白痴。下次我绝对不再管，你就给我转世轮回去吧！”

“切。明明是我比你强诶，要转世也是你先吧？走好不送阿宠物！”

“你说得太对了，不过咱俩绝对是一前一後阿！少年，我等你哦！”

“喂喂喂停下！我们是不是可以下去了？！”Usopp打断他们的争吵，并且他突然觉得这样的感觉……是不是有点似曾相识？不过是在哪里来着……

Sanji看向自己身边，那个人正斜睨过来，脸上明明白白写着“看吧，我就说不用担心”的表情。金发男人扬起眉梢轻笑。“白痴藻一个。”

“你这混账又哪根筋不对了吗？”

“单细胞的藻类就别关心这种高智商的问题了。我怕你知道了就想自卑得死掉。”

“妈的是谁的存在感比不上青花鱼阿？！”

“混账，你怎么不说还有人跪在地上说什么‘对不起我居然和大家在同一片大地上’呢！”

长鼻子狙击手十分无奈地瞟着那两个人，心说谢谢你们提醒……我总算想起来那两个家伙到底是在什么地方似曾相识了……

“我们要抓紧时间了。”欧尔比雅的一句话，成功止住了金发男人冒火的话头，也让库里和雷格重新安静下来。现在警报被破除，他们只需要找到魔法阵，改好就够了。[梅菲斯托]可以暂时算自己人，但[茵陈]或是[路西法陛下]……会不会成为本次潘殿之行最大的变数呢？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“我该说一句‘欢迎’吧？”

不住接近的那座金顶上站着一个身穿黑袍的魔族。他揣起双手，仰头打量自天而降的一行人。男人挂起一脸温逊有礼的笑容，一点也没有因陌生人的出现而露出诧异的神情，显然是早有准备。他的背後是一副亮银色的骨翼，虽然力量并不强大，却给人难以言述的高贵气质。他身上飘逸的黑色长袍绣着不计其数精致的银符花纹，在一片金色之中太过醒目。这个人是如此高调地出现，一点也不打算遮掩自己的存在。

“得黑龙者得天下。”男人扬起嘴角露出一个大有深意的笑。这时所有的人都落到金顶上站成一个半圆形，男人的视线在每个人身上转过，最後牢牢盯住绿头发的剑士。

变小的墨菲半蜷在Zoro的肩头，丝毫不在意陌生人的眼神。

察觉到某些人困惑警惕的神情，男人收回了视线并微微欠身。“我是[梅菲斯托菲利斯]，想必诸君对这个名字该不是太陌生？”

“虽然是有几个人不认识你，但有些人还是见过面的。幸会，[梅菲斯托殿下]。”Ace走上前与他握手。与此同时，Sanji等人纷纷露出恍然大悟的神情。他们才知道眼前这个人就是一直向他们提供帮助的盟友。

“真是万分荣幸，[米迦勒殿下]。希望这次行动合作愉快。”

望着那人似笑非笑的神情，Ace直截了当地问他。“如你所见我们的伙伴已经收服了墨菲。那么，[梅菲斯托殿下]，现在我们只想知道，你的立场如何呢？”

“我所效忠的，就只有预言……就只有，”他伸手点一下自己的眼睛，“这双眼所见的一切……事到如今客套话还是免了吧。很多事情，等到一切结束时我自会说明。缇耶莎！”

随着男人的喊声，从这幢建筑下方跃上一位容貌清丽的小女孩。她神色淡漠，似乎对发生的任何事情都不关心。虽然看起来年纪不大但谁也无法判断她的真正年龄。叫做缇耶莎的少女背後那双近乎透明的骨翼令Sanji和Zoro立刻想起拉哈伯。毫无疑问，这位少女也应该是曼吉地人。

[梅菲斯托]向旁边让一下，为众人介绍。“这是我的随从缇耶莎，也是负责联络诸君的接线员。”

少女优雅地向所有人行宫廷礼，并未开口说话。欧尔比雅代表其他人向她回礼，继而向二人道谢。的确，在这件事上，若非他们精准的情报，只怕进展要困难得多。

“下面请缇耶莎带你们去找魔法阵吧。[茵陈]和[路西法]正在进行所谓的‘密谈’，是不会在这个时间出现的。不过以防万一我还是去盯着点他们，出了状况也好随机应变，你们抓紧时间。”

“诸君请随我来。”

缇耶莎伸展双翼轻快起身，示意所有人跟上。她异常迅速地穿越无数座建筑，如果不是对这个地方十分熟悉，就是已勘察过无数次了。一行人穿过无数拱桥与凌空高架的巍峨建筑，最终落在一座布满白色大理石雕像的庭园中。少女在前方引路，一直走到角落中一尊身形高大的雕像前才驻足。缇耶莎仰头凝视着它，淡淡告诉众人。

“就是这里。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

这是一尊很奇特的人身石像，和其他雕像都截然不同，由纯黑色的大理石雕刻而成。左半边身子是人形，确切的说是个魔族，背後是一只覆着轻膜的骨翼。雕工精湛，甚至连翼上精细的褶皱都能看得一清二楚。而右半边则是从头到脚的骸骨，连带他背後的翅膀也只剩下骨节。雕像双手合十，这样的姿势配合着这幅相貌，出现在潘殿这样的地方，也不知是祈祷还是忏罪。

库里走到雕像身边，将手按在那黑石底座上。从他指缝间开始有银色的光芒漏出。

突然从这尊雕像之下腾起一股黑色的烟雾，四下铺开。见烟雾向自己冲过来，其他人连忙闪开。不过它们只是沿着某种定好的轨迹移动，并未因人们的动作而产生什么变化。烟雾在整个庭园中迅速蔓延，在半人多高的地方形成一个巨大的图案。其他白色的大理石雕像都静立在图案的空白处，看起来……这一切都是在建立之初就设定好的。

“我之前在这里玩的时候，总觉得这尊雕像有问题……果然是这样……”库里看着烟雾开始画成那个他们都非常熟悉的形状。

欧尔比雅跃上半空，确认了这个形状後点一下头。“毫无疑问这就是我们要找的魔法阵。潘地曼尼南所象征的……瓦特阿尔海姆。”

“嘿，我们抓紧时间吧。”

在库里和欧尔比雅忙于修改法阵的时候，缇耶莎突然悄声开口，仿佛是在自言自语。“这就是你们的力量吗？”

站在不远处的Ace听见了她的话。“你指什么？”

“之前我只知道开关是这尊雕像，不过并不知道要如何开启。”

“如何开启……我也不知道，修改这些法阵都是库里和欧尔比雅的功劳。”

听见这样的话，少女抬头看着这位传说中神族的至高统治者，神色坦然，语气更是不卑不亢。“您和我印象中的[米迦勒殿下]完全不同。”

“是吗。”

“也正因为如此……才要改变的吧。”

对此，年轻的殿下微微一笑，并未直接回答。

“缇耶莎酱，”金发男人似乎思考了很长时间，终于在Ace和她的谈话告一段落後忍不住开口，“你的能力……呃我是指魔法，是进行联络？”

“是的。”

“那……这个魔法有没有什么危险性？”

Zoro看他一眼，立刻便知道这家伙在担心什么——曼吉地人的“命运”。也许这孩子就是下一个牺牲者。每一个生命都是有血有肉有感情的人，在被冰冷的“命运”选中之前，都是独一无二，都是不应失去的。

缇耶莎的回答根本没有犹豫，也出奇的平淡。“我知道你指的是什么。不过请放心，一切都是注定的，是我们的宿命。如果它是我的，我会欣然接受……同样，我的族人们也会。”

“不。不会再发生了。”

缇耶莎愕然看向神族那位年轻的殿下。Ace凝神注视着在空中专注于修改法阵的库里和欧尔比雅。

“只要我们能够胜利，就不会再因‘命运’而出现牺牲者。”

“但你不能阻止其他牺牲者，不会有‘好人全都活下去’的理想世界，”少女忽然弯起嘴角露出一抹熹微的笑意，“如果……总有些人甘愿牺牲呢？”

并非不爱惜生命，只是为了更珍贵的东西。Ace将视线挪向周围的人，最终定到雷格的身上。那个发色黯红的沼火恶魔正在盯着库里，偶尔会瞟一眼远处，为了确保他们的安全。也许只是为了确保库里一个人的安全。

战争永远是残酷的，任何轻视都可能造成难以挽回的後果。在一切尘埃落定之前，会出现牺牲者吗？


	147. Chapter 147

[一百四十七]

 

“好极了，总算是完成了！”库里伸了个懒腰放松自己一直紧绷的神经，落到地面上，“接下来，我们是不是该跑路了，嗯？”

“最後一个魔法阵的方位我已经向[米迦勒殿下]说明……”缇耶莎忽然安静下来，仿佛在侧耳听着什么或是感受着什么，片刻过後才重新开口，“……我要通告诸君一件很糟的事情。[海姆达尔]正在那附近，只有他一个人，[古尔薇格]并没有与他同行。”

Usopp十分严肃地叉起双臂，他想起那二人组将金宫的保护云层都破开的手段。“我们要留心他会不会有那个莫名其妙的能力吧？”

“等等，什么能力？”Sanji不解地看他。

“阿就是……那个……这个……咳咳，就是那样啦，需要高度注意。”狙击手伸手随便比划了几下企图蒙混过关。

“我看你也说不出来，总之，去了就知道了吧。”绿发男人顺手给了Usopp一记肘捶然後走去鳞身边，利落地翻身跃上狮鹫兽那宽绰的背脊。Sanji从另一侧跃上来，跟他保持一个不远不近的距离。

一行人跟着缇耶莎来到潘地曼尼南的门，岛屿边际的一处巨大的白色广场。十二根刻着浮雕的纯金立柱圈起这个半圆形的广场。[玛门殿下]在的时候，会专门派人守在这里收取高昂得令人咋舌的费用。毕竟这是戴蒙桑到艾叶沙迦之间唯一安全的通道，被他堂而皇之地用于敛财。不过现在这里已经空无一人了。

“这里的环海乱流直接通往艾叶沙迦的中心地带。不过我们的目标不是万魔殿，必须在中途离开。别掉队。”Ace率先跃入气流中。

在迅疾却相对平稳的气流中，他们逐渐接近曲神十三岛中面积最大的一座岛屿。没有来过的人都顺着气流睁大双眼。在视野中不住放大的这座岛屿是难以想象的广阔。岛屿中心是一点幽蓝，远远望去它在不住向四周散发着水波一般的光线。库里向其他人解释，那是镶嵌在万魔殿尖顶塔楼上的海龙晶，本应是六狱岛上独一无二的照明。然而此刻，下方的城镇充斥着燃烧的火光，本应深黯黢黑的岛屿变得斑驳而破碎。他们距离脚下的建筑太过遥远，听不到任何声音，却仿佛能够感受到艾叶沙迦的悲鸣。

“我们走。”Ace打个招呼，侧过双翼，闪出平稳的气流。其他人跟在他身後接连跳出，向某个方向掠去。

在他们前进的方向，几乎是岛屿边界的地方似乎也燃着无数火光，明烈的颜色隐隐勾勒出整轮赤红的边线。

“欧尔比雅小姐，我记得艾叶沙迦的魔法阵所象征的穆斯贝尔海姆，应该是北欧神话中的火之国度？”

戈其超凡的记忆力令欧尔比雅脸上浮现出一丝笑意。她点头肯定。“不过远处那些并不是火光，而是火山流动的岩浆。当然，其实那些山脉都应当叫‘曾经的海底火山’。”

“缇耶莎说我们很可能会碰到[海姆达尔]，大家都小心点吧。”库里看一眼周围的人，“虽然我想……对方一个人我们肯定应付得了。”

“放心吧，这里很多人都身经百战的。”雷格坏笑着扫他一眼，“比你不知道强多少倍。”

“切，不知道当初是谁输给我才被迫签订契约的。”

“喂等等！谁是被迫了？！”

“你们是想把[海姆达尔]给喊过来吗？安静点！”Usopp只觉得这地方危险又诡谲，敌人不知道在什么地方伺机而动，但那两个家伙完全不打算看气氛。

“啰嗦！你也很吵吧！”

这时候倒很异口同声嘛！

“还不是因为你们两个说起来没完？！喂听人说话！”

绿发男人盘膝坐在狮鹫兽背上把玩着手上的刀，一声清响，刃已出鞘。“反正迟早是要打上一场的对手，现在遇上未必是件麻烦事。”

正是如此。Sanji看一眼身边的剑士，在鳞宽阔的背脊上站起身来。烈风扬起他金色的发丝，又被他伸手按住。视线中赤色的火线在逐渐扩大，他们已经接近目的地。前方Ace的声音穿透微冷的空气，带着不假遮掩的肃杀和决然。

“是战争，就总有打响的那一刻。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“怎样？”

“不行，还是没找到。”青白发色的少年不知道第多少次摇头。他开始隐隐焦虑起来。

这里是艾叶沙迦正南方的边界。按照缇耶莎的情报，[海姆达尔]和[古尔薇格]就是在这附近逗留的，左右不会差太远。可问题在于，库里搜索了很久也没有找到魔法阵的痕迹。搜寻魔法不起作用，其他人的眼睛更是看不到任何像是魔法阵的熟悉形状。他们甚至连翻滚着熔岩的那些滚烫的洞穴和山口也都查看过了，仍然一无所获。

“一定就在某个地方。”少年咬牙，再一次张开掌心。银色的魔法如一张丝网撒下。但片刻之後，他再次垂头丧气地收回了魔法。

他们沿着不时露出岩浆的地表不停寻找。这里的空气炎热干燥，还有硫磺的味道。山势陡起，他们飞临另一处巨大的火山口。

“原本以为很可能在这里……结果还是一样阿……”Usopp啧了一声，眯起眼睛努力忽视亮得刺眼的金红色，在四周漆黑的山壁上寻找看起来像是魔法阵的东西。

库里又一次使用了搜寻魔法，但这一次他几乎是一瞬便收了回来。少年神色凛然地望着不远处高突的岩山，深吸一口气。

“我想大概……就是这附近了吧……”

“哈？什么意思？快找到了吗？”长鼻子狙击手还在眯着眼睛仔细搜索，并未察觉到少年话中有话。直到戈其戳了他一把，这才抬起头来见到了他们的敌人。

那个人正从不远处的山尖上缓步走过来。独自一人。隔过之间灼热得不住扭曲的空气，那个年轻人的面容不甚清晰，但那不紧不慢的步调显露出他的有恃无恐。年轻人走到距离他们几十米远的地方停下脚步。他有着苍雪的发色，左眼被几道白色的绷带绑住，右眼宛若写满深不可测的黯邃。这个神色淡漠冷清的年轻人背後生着一对深幽绿色的骨翼。他微微向上扬着眉尖，表情不屑又傲慢。

“事实证明我才是正确的。这腐朽的世界依然存有抗争之力。”

所有人都一愣，没想到他开口的第一句话竟然这么莫名其妙。

欧尔比雅反问他。“你也是这腐朽世界的一分子，即便如此也要否认它吗，[海姆达尔]？”

[海姆达尔]打量着她，视线在那双淡紫色的骨翼上停留了几秒。他向欧尔比亚微微欠身。“这位想必就是博学的鬼王殿下[别西卜]吧，幸会幸会。真没想到曾经独来独往的你，也会和其他人走在同一条道路。”

“再腐朽的世界也有向前走的可能，更何况是区区一人？”

[海姆达尔]缓缓巡视一圈，视线在每个人身上都停留片刻。他看见[洛基]找了许久的库里，与天岛的[米迦勒]还有鬼王[别西卜]同行。陌生的面孔有几个，但认识的也不少。莫撒锡一直没有报告过[萨麦尔]和[沙利叶]的行踪，只怕是因为这两个人根本就不是真正的“回来了”。这还真是……各种意义上的超乎想象阿。他冷笑着，在这一刻无比想知道[洛基]和[奥汀]听见这样的消息，会作何感想。

“你们想打倒我们，未必有那么容易。”另一方面，他默念着[芙蕾雅]的名字，希望能联络上她，转告其他人这里的情况。但无论他如何呼唤，都如石沉大海，杳无音信。

“敢在我们这么多人面前出现，胆量很不错阿。”雷格叉着双臂打量他，听上去语气十分嘉许，却不知道是真是假。

“当然是因为有足够的筹码。”[海姆达尔]看着他，毫不隐瞒自己眼中嘲讽的笑意，“你们不是在找魔法阵吗？杀了我，就永远也不会再见到它了。”这一刻他感到胜券在握，自己暗中所做的一切，终于到了回报的时刻。

库里冷冷地注视着他。听这家伙的意思，一定是他对魔法阵做过了什么手脚。[海姆达尔]沾染邪气的笑容在少年深绿的猫瞳中不住扩大。

[海姆达尔]放声大笑。“知道吗？我们之间的战争……早就开始了！”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[打扰了，我是[梅菲斯托菲利斯殿下]的随从，缇耶莎。]少女漠然的声音突如其来，在火山口上方盘桓不已。

所有人都面面相觑，不知道[梅菲斯托]选择这个对峙的时间传讯是出于什么目的。

[[海姆达尔]，殿下要我转达给你一句话：得黑龙者得天下。]

“黑龙？”年轻人不耐地拧一下眉，“我们已经有[尼奥尔德]了。再说了，那个传说中的魔法生物不过是……”

他的这句话并没有说完，因为某个事实已经摆在眼前了。在那只棕褐色狮鹫的背後，毫无征兆地突然出现了一只——并且身形还在不住变大——的龙。它通体漆黑，健硕漂亮的身体似乎蕴含着无穷的力量，最令人难以忽视的是它的眼神，那是一种无法描述的邪戾。毫无疑问，眼前这生物只能是上六天下六狱，独一无二的黑龙墨菲。

黑龙长到四五米的高度就停止变大了，不过看样子似乎它还可以轻松继续。如果这里不是偏僻的边界而是艾叶沙迦的中心地带，[尼奥尔德]的地位势必会一落千丈。只消看见这传说中的生物就能知道，[尼奥尔德]和墨菲根本不是能够衡量的程度。

而[梅菲斯托]的这句话是上古时期就流传于曲神岛的预言。黑龙墨菲被初代[路西法陛下]收服并封印，能够重新找到它并驯服它的人，等于拥有和那位陛下同样的力量。狱岛的魔族，很难不会为之心折。  
所谓，众望所归即可坐拥天下。

而今，黑龙已出世。

“[梅菲斯托]，我真不明白。你究竟是站在哪一边的？”[海姆达尔]恢复淡然的神情，仿佛他的回答是敌人也无所谓。

这一次从空中传来的竟然是[梅菲斯托菲利斯]的声音。这个男人玩味地轻笑着。[我到底是站在哪一边的？不妨告诉这里在场的每一个人……我是个占卜师，从某种程度上讲我知过去晓未来，所以……我永远会站在正确的那方。]

“这可真是个狡猾的家伙……”雷格扯起嘴角。虽然狡猾，却够聪明，只要双方都相信自己才是正确，就不能拿他怎么样。

[不过，你看清自己的立场了吗？[芙蕾雅]善妒重猜，[洛基]又只会仰仗[奥汀]的脑袋。你的力量，不，你的头脑……真的对你们的“新世界”有用吗？从某种程度上讲，我和你是一样的。需要我给你指点一条明路吗？]

年轻人冷哼一声。“我的事情，不需要你指指点点。”

[[洛基]已经结束了对艾叶沙迦的武力镇压，回到万魔殿了。谁要去找他，可别走岔了路……阿对了，最後一句话是给你的：祝你好运，[海姆达尔]。]这句没头没脑的话说完，空中就不再传来任何声音了。应该是联络结束了。

“那么，我们也不要再兜圈子了。该做决断的就赶快出手吧。我也不想再浪费时间了……”[海姆达尔]眸中闪过一丝幽仄的黯光，“我要万魔指环。”

从他举起的指尖闪电般窜出几道白绿耀眼的雷光。它们带着几乎要刺破耳膜的尖啸声破开空气，目标是人群之中的那位少君殿下，万魔指环的持有者——库里。


	148. Chapter 148

[一百四十八]

 

[海姆达尔]目的明确，他就是要从库里手中夺走万魔指环。在他凝神的时候能感受到指环极其微弱的气息，就从那个少年的身上传来。虽然不知道这种感应为什么会大幅减轻，可一定是被他随身携带。[海姆达尔]的指尖窜出雷电，泛着耀目的白绿光芒，刹那间挟着充满威压的力量直扑过去。

库里抬手刚要阻挡，有人比他更快。

眼前金红的火焰似乎是从虚无中猛然迸发，明烈的色泽如竖起一道坚实的墙壁将雷电生生截断，天岛年轻的殿下已经出现在[海姆达尔]与库里之间。他摆一摆手，游刃有余地开口。“我很佩服你的勇气。不过这可不行阿，我得保障他的安全。喂库里，”Ace招呼身後的人，“魔法阵大概就在这附近，你和鬼王殿下去找吧，这个家伙就交给我们。”

“我说过了，你们是不可能找到的。就算杀了我也一样不会。”

Usopp捏着下巴很认真地回忆。“唔，我怎么觉得这些话有种十分熟悉的感觉……”

[海姆达尔]嗤笑一声。“你是觉得我为求自己活命而信口开河吗？不怕告诉你们，比起[洛基]他们，我的确不够强。但敢站出来的，都是豁出性命的。墨菲只要张开嘴就能把我烧死，不是吗？”

“你说自己不强吗？”欧尔比雅敏锐地指出，“海姆达尔这个名字，可是十二主神之一。”

不知道是不是错觉，话音落下的这刻，年轻人的眼中有意味不明的光一闪而逝。那只右眼恢复之前的波澜不惊，宛若一泓幽邃黢黑的深潭。他淡漠地注视着雪色卷发的女子。“[奥汀]的选择不一定是最强的，而是最有用的……换做是我，也会这样考虑。”

Ace若有所思地打量着他，缓缓开口。“那么从某种程度上讲……我们是一样的。”

“哪里一样了……这个腐朽的世界需要变革。这件事必须由我们来完成，而不是你们……高高在上的人。”[海姆达尔]压下嗓音，显得邪气暗哑。

“那也算很巧阿，我也认为这个世界需要改一改，并且你们的出现正是千载难逢的好机会。”

“如果同意我的观点，那你们还挡在我面前做什么？”年轻人拧起眉，“为什么不顺应天意，给我万魔指环，然後乖乖等着世界被颠覆？”

“你们只是将世界改造得有利于你们自己。毁掉瞬发魔法，你们就可以凭借自己熟知的魔法阵为所欲为了，不是吗？”

“我从来没有这样想过。”

“但是从刚才[梅菲斯托]的话里，我觉得[洛基]和你的想法并不一样。让其他人彻底失去反抗的能力，自己却随意使用力量镇压，这就是你想看到的‘改变’？高高在上，接受其他人匍匐的，难道不是你们吗？”Ace的目光蓦然转冷，“如果你同意他的做法，我就一定要在这里打倒你……为了那些，不足以保护自己的人。”

每一个人都有自己的生活，世界，有自己的家人。擅自夺取他们的性命，会给活下去的人带来难以预计的痛苦。就算自己的力量无法保护所有的人，也要竭尽所能，不让更多的人体会到那种失去至亲的悲切。

天真吗？  
……还不够强大阿。

难道自己在红海还没有看明白吗？曾经沦为海贼们掠夺胜地的鱼人岛，在老爹一句话下就恢复平和的日子。  
强大的力量，不是因镇压而存在。是为了保护。

黑发的男人手中已经隐隐亮起火焰的光芒。如果那个人甘愿成为[洛基]的同党，他会毫不留情地点燃火焰。  
正如[海姆达尔]所说，他们之间的战争……早就开始了。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“殿下，请允许我来做他的对手。”路萨终于不能再观望下去。他站了出来。

Zoro和Sanji虽然很强，对付魔法只怕心有余而力不足，更何况他们不是曲神岛的人，他们的战斗即使有效果也没有意义。论力量论身份，应当与[洛基]正面对决的就只有Ace，也只能是他。所以他的力量应当留着与[洛基]战斗而不是耗费在眼前这家伙的身上，至少路萨是这样认为的。

他相信，Ace也是明白这一点的。

年轻的殿下向[海姆达尔]微微欠身。“看样子，我的这位朋友更希望做你的对手。可以给他这个机会吗？”

“当然可以。”年轻人打量着背负橙色双翼的少年，年龄与自己不相上下，他漠傲的神色现出一丝冷逡的笑意，“如果是敌人，终归是要打倒的。”

Ace退开几步，余光瞥见库里正在努力寻找魔法阵，欧尔比雅和雷格都在他身边。而站在中间的Sanji几人都关注着即将开展的战斗。他知道他们打算从这场战斗中学会很多东西，也完全有能力将他们学到的一切都付诸实践。

另一边需要烦恼的就不是战斗了。少年又一次收回自己的手，他深绿的猫瞳不停地搜寻着视野中的每一处可疑迹象，银色的魔法深入地下甚至探到了岩浆灼烈的表面。库里已经在这附近用了无数次搜寻魔法，范围一次比一次更广。但结果还是一样。少年明显开始焦躁，他胡乱地抓一把头发，伸手重重按在身边的黑石上。

可恶！到底在哪里？

“嘿，库里，”雷格突然抓住他的手腕，直到少年抬起眼睛看着自己，才淡淡开口，“还有时间。别急。”

小恶魔那双黯红色的眸分明也带着星点熔岩的气息，也一样是暗藏着炽烈的颜色，却不知为何能令自己重新冷静下来。仿佛雷格的眸中生长着一个深邃无底的黑洞，可以吸收走一切不安的情绪。库里感受到在他的注视中，四周那种躁乱不安的气息渐渐消失，他将视线重新投向周围的人。  
此刻站在自己身边的都是值得信任的伙伴。是睿智博学的鬼王殿下，是统领天岛的[米迦勒殿下]，是Sanji，Zoro，Usopp，戈其，路萨，是他的契约恶魔雷格。每一个人都足以成为自己坚定的理由。

冷静一点。  
你可是魔族的少君阿，Kuriy……

少年望向欧尔比雅，这位美丽大方的殿下阖一下眼睛，向他轻轻颔首。

艾叶沙迦已经是最後一个魔法阵。只要在所有的法阵启动之前将它改好就行。雷格说得对，他们还有时间。即使[海姆达尔]与他们开战，也没有什么好畏惧的。战争并非结局，只是一种手段。在等待法阵启动的时间之内，以杀止杀。  
只要自己能专心找到并且修改完魔法阵，就意味着成功。

“好，我再试试。”

“没用的。”一个优雅坦然的女声忽然从远处传来。[海姆达尔]因这个声音的出现而露出错愕的神情。不过那也只是一瞬间，他立即就恢复了之前的淡然。

所有人回过头，其中几个人见到了一张对他们而言并不算完全陌生的脸。从附近山口缓步走出来的女子身穿绛紫的长袍，背後伸展开巨大华丽的紫色骨翼。在她身後跟着一只通体漆黑的沼火恶魔。她扬起唇角轻笑，对于站在这里的人群没有一点诧异。

雷格捕捉到她背後那个小小的身影，不着痕迹地眯起眼睛。而那个打算再次使用搜寻魔法的少年停止动作，警觉地打量着这位曾与自己有过一面之缘的邪神大人。

“[古尔薇格]……”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

临近艾叶沙迦的边界，不计其数黯蓝近黑的海水从深海翻涌出来，再被环绕的乱流恢弘万状地推向头顶。在他们周围是密布的火山口。双方在最为广阔的火山口一侧对峙。遥远的万魔殿尖顶传来的光芒已经不再是这里唯一的光明，海龙晶那溟蓝的光已屈服于宛若地狱的熔岩与火焰。光亮从黢黑的缝隙间探出，专横嚣张地在所有人的身上染一层烈金，放眼望去，是仿佛要将一切都灼烧殆尽的，末日交错的颜色。  
这里不愧是北欧神话中的火之国度——穆斯贝尔海姆。

[古尔薇格]和夫卡在这一刻赶到了最後的法阵所在地。她停在众人背後，和[海姆达尔]一前一後截住其他的人。[古尔薇格]自然也看见了那只传说中的巨龙，不过她并未因此而退缩。在决然的意志面前，恐惧和敬畏都是可以被克服的。

“被他藏起来的东西，除了神迹发生，你们谁也别想找到。”

在看到她出现的那一刻，众人就知道麻烦来了。这个女人最难对付的地方，是她对魔法阵了如指掌。要知道，库里和欧尔比雅修改世界之树的时候不能出现任何纰漏，只要她稍加干扰就很可能功亏一篑。她既然有能力修改这个法阵，自然就能轻而易举破坏他们的计划。在找到法阵之後，必须有人来牵制住她，绝不能让她插手。  
前提是……要先找到它。

雷格走上前一步，拦在库里和[古尔薇格]之间。他没有说话，不过含义再明显不过。要找麻烦，先问过他再说。

[古尔薇格]拧起眉尖盯住那个青白发色的少年。倒不是因为他背後变了颜色的骨翼，而是她根本就感受不到万魔指环的存在。以她的能力，当初库里踏入图腾谷的瞬间就能在米德加尔特宫殿感受到指环的力量……这小子究竟把它藏到哪里了呢？

“库里，上次我是有多好心才放你一回，你不会这么快就忘了吧？”这样说着，她已经开始思考对策。眼下这种情况与对方硬拼没有任何优势，所以她必须要想方设法从精神上压制住对手，才能立于不败之地。

少年毫不犹豫地驳回。“你难道不是因为打不过Zoro才改变主意的吗？”

“你真以为我没办法？”她眨一下眼睛，“别忘了，邪神迷宫是我的魔法。”

金发男人呻吟一声。这一局她赢了，别说是邪神迷宫了，随便找个地方就可以将那路痴藻困住……Zoro立即出言反驳，但这又有什么用，在场的每个人都相信[古尔薇格]在这件事上赢定了。

“还有件事，是谁医好了[沙利叶]的眼睛？欠我人情的好像不止是库里一个吧？”

“你我都清楚，换视法阵根本就不是‘医治’，不要随意扭曲事实，[古尔薇格]。”欧尔比雅抢在Sanji开口之前接下了[古尔薇格]的话。

“这位莫非就是鬼王[别西卜殿下]？能够见到您真是我的荣幸。不过我有一点不明白的是，眼下我们只不过是要一件身外之物，你们死守着它有什么用呢？那只不过是一枚指环，能带来财富与权力吗，能带来和平与安宁吗，能带来你们想要的东西吗？把它交给我，我和[海姆达尔]可以去请求[洛基]，让他放过所有不相干的人。”

站在这里的都是不怕死的人，所以财宝甚至他们的性命都无法当做谈判的条件。而仔细思考一下这些人挡在自己面前的理由……[古尔薇格]已经大致料想到，用什么样的价码才能够牵制住他们。

她弯起嘴角。“用一枚指环换取那么多人的性命，这样的交易难道不划算吗？”


	149. Chapter 149

[一百四十九]

 

“抱歉，万魔指环不能交给任何人。你们根本不知道它的意义。”库里在这件事上毫不退让，没有任何商量的余地。显然对于[古尔薇格]开出的条件，在更多获赦的性命与指环之间，他选择了後者。

在场的所有人中只有少年的契约恶魔知道，这枚指环是令曲神十三岛免于一场更大厄难的关键。这是[梅菲斯托菲利斯殿下]在若干年前的一次预言，那个占卜师虽然狡黠，可他的预言是不会出错的。更何况，[古尔薇格]口头上的说辞根本无法令他信服。所以库里是无论如何也不会舍弃指环的。

“意义？！难道你牢牢攥着它就能统领曲神岛了？”[古尔薇格]露出一个玩味的笑容，甚至在她的神色中带上了几分同情。

[奥汀]曾解释过这件东西的作用，只是“解除封印”。她不确定眼前这些人究竟了解计划的多少，但毫不知情是不可能的。他们出现在这里的唯一解释就是他们也在寻找世界之树魔法阵。并且就在自己赶来的那刻，库里正要进一步搜索那个古代法阵。

对于她的问题，少年只是撇撇嘴。“怎么可能，否则我一举指环你们就该乖乖投降了不是吗？哪还用我们动手呢……”

“交涉失败。”[海姆达尔]抬起手臂，绿色隐现雷鸣的光团开始在他指尖纠集，危险的气息一路攀升。

作为他的对手，路萨始终没有松懈。他如狩猎的豹一般盯紧对方的一举一动。虽然没有任何动作，却仿佛随时都能爆发出无穷的力量。

占据着另一侧的[古尔薇格]举起右手，在空中划出一道优美的弧线。几道深紫的光芒沿着她的动作飞散，更有几道由她曳地的袍角滑进黢黑的地表。刹那间整个大地开始剧烈撼动。凝固的黑色火成岩伴着地下黯红粘稠的岩浆拔地而起，瞬息之间长成数道高大的方形石柱，它们不住扭动着生长宛若某种鲜活的生灵，只待[古尔薇格]一声令下，便会向他们狠狠压下来。  
眼前黑岩凝成的形状实在太过熟悉，几乎每个人都不受控制地想起图腾谷的石兽。难怪众口相传，邪神占据了瑞夫图的腾之试炼。

一触即发。  
只待谁先出手，战争便开始。

金发男人虽然没有开口，但粉色的桃心一直在他周身环绕。就算是敌人，也不能否认[古尔薇格]是位气质独道又不失优雅的美女。他费了很大心力才忍住没有立即向她单膝跪地高唱赞歌。

“既然大家都已经做好战斗的准备，我也该处理自己的家事了。”雷格叹一口气，视线投向跟在[古尔薇格]身後的夫卡。

作为小恶魔的主人，[古尔薇格]愣了一下，她不知道这个突然冒出来的少年和自己的契约恶魔究竟是什么关系。夫卡也根本没有提起过这样一个人。别说是[古尔薇格]，即便聪慧如[海姆达尔]和[奥汀]，突然之间听到这句话也不会明白其中的缘由。

追随邪神的小恶魔向雷格深深鞠躬。它尖细的嗓音划开沉热紧迫的空气。

“夫卡是不会退後的……我的王。”

这句话一说出口，[古尔薇格]和[海姆达尔]这才意识到发生了什么。没想到站在众人面前这个看似普通平常的魔族少年，竟然会是沼火恶魔的王？还是低估了吗，对方的战力？

“我赞赏你的勇气。”雷格语气淡然。扬起唇角轻笑的刹那，他已不再遮掩自己身为王者的矜傲。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“[沙利叶殿下]，实在是太久不见，能和您聊几句将是我的荣幸呢。”思绪略一转，[古尔薇格]便换了大方向，再次笑吟吟地向金发男人问候。

如果那个红头发的小子是沼火恶魔的王，由夫卡去牵制它再合适不过了。应该说，只有夫卡能做到这件事才对。余下的人中，最好对付的莫过于[沙利叶]，因为没人比她更清楚这位殿下是多么尊敬Lady，甚至对于自己的敌人也难以反目。只要稍稍假以辞色，就能除去这个劲敌。

以她和[海姆达尔]的实力，要应付眼前的这群人只怕有点困难，毕竟最棘手的[米迦勒]来了。原本以为神族殿下和他们的计划井水不犯河水——至少表面如此——结果眼下明摆着他要横插一笔，也只好走一步算一步了。

好在最关键的一点仍是魔法阵。她并不认为这群人能找到它。因为……好吧不管怎么说，这一次回来连[古尔薇格]自己也没有找到魔法阵的踪迹。毫无疑问她不可能找错位置，但那个理应绘着世界之树的地方，现在只剩一片金红的熔岩，缓缓翻滚沸腾。

[海姆达尔]真是好手段，这种事也只有他才能做得到。

Sanji刚要回答她，眼前忽然一亮，淡驼色的衣袍与如雪的长发阻断了他的视线。他们睿智的[别西卜殿下]又一次挡下了[古尔薇格]的谈话。

“从修改魔法阵的痕迹看来，你是个难得的人才，我有些问题想诚心请教。不如先和我讨论几句？”欧尔比雅宝石蓝色的眸中盛满智慧的光芒。她的笑容非常真诚，非但没有半分战意，看起来更像是专程来研讨学术问题的。

Ace向金发男人打出手势示意他们都退开。周围的黑石柱就算有一定程度的威胁也不是什么大问题。观战的几个人就足以应付它们了。他注意到库里已经开始继续搜索了。机不可失，少年利用所有对手都被缠住的时机，重新撒开他银色的搜索网。

“居然还是找不到……”他再一次拧紧眉尖。

这没道理的。原本[海姆达尔]在这里已经是一个不完全证据了，[欧尔比雅]再找上门毫无疑问又增大了这个可能性。法阵一定就在这附近！但为什么找不到？！

“等等……有什么人来了。”自从[古尔薇格]出现，Usopp就自动肩负起查探四周的重任。话音一落，所有人都察觉到从遥远的艾叶沙迦腹地飞速掠近的一个白点。不，是两个。

雷格轻笑。“嘿，是敌是友呢，会不会成为我们此刻对峙的又一个变数？”

待到他们看清来的人，库里狠狠咬了咬牙。其实那并不是两个人，而是一个人带着一只小动物。那人身上的白袍和通体纯白的小狗在黑色的火成岩背景上实在太过醒目。

“那家伙是白痴吗？！她怎么来了！”少年斜起双翼，瞬间掠到来人面前，将她十分干脆地挡在自己身後。

“你需要我的帮助，库里。”小女孩在他背後停下，她的语气十分肯定。跟在她身侧的乌利也停了下来，望着墨菲的方向抖了几下。虽然现在黑龙变回很小的体型重新趴回绿发男人的肩膀，但身为野兽的直觉告诉它，那个地方有异常可怕的生物。

听到她的声音，Sanji只觉得有什么东西在自己头脑中猛然一跳。

库里简直要气疯了。“别开玩笑了苏芳，赶快回去！这是你该来的地方吗？！”也不看看现在是什么情况，擅自离开曼吉地不说，还跑来艾叶沙迦，一个不小心就没命了吧？！

听到这个称呼，金发男人几乎要跳起来。天哪，竟然真的是苏芳娜桑！说起来，自己还从未见过她的模样呢！

来自曼吉地的小女孩没有丝毫被吓到的样子，她越过库里的肩膀缓缓巡视面前熔岩肆虐的景色。

“是你需要我的帮助，库里。所以我才会出现在这里，一切都是注定的，”她的视线轻描淡写地掠过他们的对手，最终回到库里身上，“你只需要告诉我，你想找什么？”

这一次，不仅是库里，连Zoro和Sanji也露出难以置信的神情。

不会吧？！  
……曼吉地人的“命运”？！

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“喂你可别吓我。我没打算让你做什么，真的！”库里惊魂未定地看着苏芳娜。他自然也知道曼吉地人的“命运”，现在他只希望那些言辞统统是杜撰。毕竟，他还不想让自己的好友因为这种看不见摸不着的东西白白送命。

“白痴阿你。死不了的。”苏芳娜没好气地瞥他一眼，“只是我的能力而已。”

[海姆达尔]微微眯起眼睛。他能够从这个小女孩的身上感受到一股能量，似乎正可以……遥遥牵制住自己。听到她提及自己的能力，[海姆达尔]不由得低声开口。“能力？”

苏芳娜的目光准确地捕捉到站在最远处的那个少年。她的表情冷淡，远非一个小女孩应有的天真烂漫。这真是无时无刻不在提醒着那几个红海人，眼前这些小孩子模样的家伙，其实早拥有超过百年的智计了。

“‘知晓’，是不是刚好能克制你？”小女孩愉快地笑起来，“我能感觉到呢。”

[海姆达尔]面无表情地盯着她。他的沉默令众人感到答案已呼之欲出。

“黑石手链就含有‘知晓’的力量，不过那个时候还不太会用，算是借助了比索晶石的力量。现在自然用不着了。要不是因为能力觉醒，我也不会这么轻松地找到这里。”

“这样的话就真是太好了……我现在正在找一个魔法阵，你有没有办法？”

“魔法阵阿……”小女孩闭上眼睛，双手向前平伸出来，开始默默感应着什么。

[海姆达尔]眼中终于弥漫起杀伐的戾气。突然无端冒出这么一个小女孩，能力又刚好能破坏自己的计划，真是令他万分恼火。扬手的刹那，两枚绿色的雷光团一先一後，闪电般划破空气，前者的目标是自己身前的路萨，只是为了吸引他的注意力，而最重要的是後一个，它的目标正是那个曼吉地的小女孩。

有如闪电，两张淡金色的光网眨眼间挡在魔法光团的前方。两种魔法狠狠碰撞，强大的气劲甚至掀翻大块的岩石，[古尔薇格]召起的那些黑岩石柱也经受不住魔法的震慑，向外倾斜。在刺耳的鸣响声中，前面那个佯攻的光团已经被路萨的魔法拦下，彻底消失。然而後一个并未被挡住，绿色的闪光不住跃动爆起，终于穿透那层魔法光网前进。不过令[海姆达尔]始料未及的是，这层光网一破，竟然显露出後面尚未露面的另一层。那个神族竟然在瞬息之间就架起两道三重魔法网，彻底截住了他的进攻。  
光团轻而易举破开第一层，却没有足够的力量轻易穿透第二层，等到终于瓦解第二层的时候被最後一层拦下。他看清了，就是这样简单。

……简单吗？

[海姆达尔]没有动，他还要保留实力对付更多的人。但再出手的话，就不能如此轻敌了。眼前的人充其量不过是[米迦勒]的仆从，原本按照他的预想，这家伙不是被第一个魔法引开就是挺身而出全力接下第二个魔法却自顾不暇。结果这家伙竟然两个都拦下了……要知道，同时张设这么多张魔法网可不是谁都能做得到的。

……还是低估了他们的力量吗？

两人的交战令[古尔薇格]明白，这个小女孩并不是在胡说。至少那孩子已令[海姆达尔]生出全力戒备的想法并且毫不犹豫地出手。她自然跟上[海姆达尔]的思路，伸手轻点，离他们最近的一枚黑岩石柱狠狠掼向地面。

一道白芒一闪而逝，在缓缓的金铁摩擦声中，绿发男人已经收刀入鞘。不知何时那黢黑巨大的石柱竟然从中斩作两截。离了地面的上半部分仿佛失去了魔法的控制，不再扭曲移动，眼见就要砸中下面的人。一道黑影如闪电般掠起，金发男人看也不看跃上半空，伸脚在空中轻点石柱的侧面。在他轻盈的动作过後，巨大的石柱翻滚着跌向远方。Sanji优雅地落回地面，在撞击传来的气浪中按住自己烈烈飞扬的发丝。

一切都不过是转瞬。


	150. Chapter 150

[一百五十]

 

“已经找到了。但是得再给我点时间……”苏芳娜睁开眼睛，她灰色的眸没有看向任何人而是径自投往身侧的巨型火山口。顺着她的视线，没有人能看到魔法阵的影子，只有在焦黑中遍布的金红。熔岩蒸腾出的灼烈气息仿佛能将一切水分沥干，宛若轮回之路下的火湖麦尼埃。

库里半信半疑地看过去。“可是那里什么都没有阿。”这也不是胡说，之前他至少将这个火山口探测了四五遍，可还是一无所获。

“它的消失并不仅仅是从视觉上消失，所以你是找不到的。”小女孩再次闭上眼睛，这一次她面向火山口的方向伸出双手。看不到任何魔法的光芒，不过所有人都知道，她的魔法已经开始。

[古尔薇格]催动另一枚巨大的石柱进攻，这一次解围的是那个长鼻子的男人。他用看起来像是玩具的巨大弹弓接连射出一串绿色的小弹珠。那些小圆球落上地面的刹那便狠狠扎根长起来，变成数根巨大的藤蔓植物将那枚石柱牢牢缠死，动弹不得。

“哦哦！这些植物真是太可靠了！它们叫什么？”戈其崇拜地看着他。

“蛇蔓星！嘿，本大爷也很可靠阿！魔法什么的也不过如此嘛！就告诉你吧戈其，这是波音列岛上最可怕的植物之一，亚兹柯蛇蔓！却被本大爷驯服了，现在老实又听话！”——但要是所有石柱同时砸过来就没办法了，他没有那么多种子。这後半句他就隐瞒不报了，否则当初在图腾谷的时候Usopp就可以当一回英雄了。

而最远一端的[海姆达尔]却没有再出手的意图。路萨不敢分神，一直盯着他。这个神族少年能够看到那个人的注意力也在火山口，怕他会做出什么事情影响到那个小女孩，便主动开口转移[海姆达尔]的注意力。“怎么？要认输就痛快一点阿，不要拖拖拉拉的。”

一脸漠色的邪神根本不在意他的挑衅。他只是平静地看路萨一眼，轻轻扬起嘴角。“少说几句，我不会当你是哑巴。”

“由Muspelheim折回Svartalfheim，沿着Mimir向上，抵达Midgard後再将十度魔法藏在Vanaheim，用最後两度抵达Valhalla。之後静待十息，将沿途所有力量同时汇聚向Gimli，在四十五息时交汇贮藏于Ragnarok。”欧尔比雅忽然说出一连串众人无法理解的字句。不过没关系，这些话全部是说给某个人听的。

“什么？！”原本一脸沉静的[古尔薇格]听到最後这一句，猛地一震。她错愕地死死盯住眼前的鬼王殿下，希望能从她的神色中看出哪怕是一点点玩笑的痕迹。

可惜。这位充满智慧的美丽殿下眉目之际坦诚又平淡，似乎自己刚刚说出口的只是几句无关紧要的闲话。

[古尔薇格]确信自己听到并且听明白了，她想要传达给自己的内容。  
……与自己和[海姆达尔]的想法，差之毫厘而相去千里。

“我告诉你的就是我们一直在做的事情。如果说你们的筹码是法阵，我们也是如此。”欧尔比雅的笑容优雅淡然，仿佛对于这次交涉有着莫大的信心。

在众人身畔，巨大的世界之树魔法阵已渐渐从岩浆中显露出几缕明暗不定的线条。  
那个小女孩的魔法“知晓”，当真是[海姆达尔]的克星。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[古尔薇格]猛然振起背後的双翼，以一个轻盈美妙的姿态越过路萨落在[海姆达尔]左侧。一道紫色的魔火随着她的掠过窜起，横亘在众人面前。突然之间双方变成隔火相峙的局面。这也是由[古尔薇格]下达的“停战”通告。夫卡看到主人警示的眼神，不住退後，一直退到战圈之外，却依然与雷格对峙，没有向她靠过去。

“鬼王殿下，你刚才所说的……是当真吗？”[古尔薇格]的声音隔过烈烈的魔火传来。

这位堪称古代魔法阵天才的邪神从欧尔比雅口中听到了法阵能量流动的修改方法，虽然只是寥寥数语，但只要稍加思索就能得到一个难以置信的结论。对方是鬼王[别西卜殿下]，[古尔薇格]感到这位以智慧闻名曲神岛的殿下不会欺骗自己。令自己震慑之处其实只有一点：这样修改的後果实在太过惊天动地，他们是否真的有这样的决心？

“这世界需要变革，”欧尔比雅十分肯定地点头，“被你们引出的古代魔法阵对于我们而言，就是最好的契机。由谁来完成又有什么关系？我们要的都是结果。”

在他们对话的时间中，曼吉地的小女孩紧紧闭着双目，她的手似乎在微微颤抖。四周的空气也在波动，有点像热气在空中盘桓的样子，虽然这里随处可见高温的熔岩，却都不及苏芳娜的魔法。视线中，世界之树那精致繁琐的线条已经逐寸浮现在熔岩上方。

库里一直留意着苏芳娜，同时加入对话试图拖延一点时间。“是不是认真的，等我们改一遍不就行了？或者你不放心的话，我们可以不动手，你自己来修改。”

[海姆达尔]冷哼一声。“我又凭什么相信你们？”

“好阿，那么我有个提议……”库里上前几步，一直走到魔火的近处，才向对面的人摊开右手，“对等魔法。怎样？”

“我来吧。”下一刻Ace就落在库里身畔，伸手搭上少年的肩膀。

[海姆达尔]没有回答他们，他侧目看着[古尔薇格]。修改魔法阵的事情以她为中心，自然也应该由她来决定。而且在这件事情上，她比自己所知更多。看起来，[古尔薇格]的确在思索，她没有盲从于[洛基]与[奥汀]的指示。

“谁来签对等魔法并不重要。我知道它们都已经被改动过了。”她伸手指一下天空的方向，表示其他的魔法阵，“这也是我必须赶来穆斯贝尔海姆的原因。它是唯一一个由我经手後没有再改变的魔法阵。”

[海姆达尔]保持缄默，然而在他心里顿时生出了无数问题，比如她是从什么时候察觉到变化的？[奥汀]和[洛基]是否知情？如果是她故意隐瞒不报，这样做的理由又是什么？此刻敌人环伺，答案倒不必急于一时。  
这女人也是个特立独行的家伙，她根本就不像表面上那样乖巧顺从。

面对其他人诧异的目光，[古尔薇格]露出一个略显得意的神情。“虽然这样说你们不一定相信，但是我对于世界之树魔法阵是有一种天生直觉的。我能感受得到其他八个魔法阵发生了极细微的变化。也许一个两个并不足以引起我的注意，但现在除了穆斯贝尔海姆，其他八个都被改动过了。不过注意到一些细节之後，我就不能再自欺欺人了。你们已经完成了前八个魔法阵的修改并且完全是按照我和[海姆达尔]走过的顺序，没错吧？”

原本她还在怀疑他们被蒙在鼓里，即便知道[奥汀]的计划也不过一知半解。但欧尔比雅居然从容平静地说出修改法阵的方法，一切都不言自明。于是所有的线索都串联在一起，给了她一个新的答案。  
从一开始这些人就是如此打算，被蒙在鼓里的只有自己。

这番话听下来，[海姆达尔]却推断出了另外一个结论。他神色冷然，眼神如冰。

“是[梅菲斯托菲利斯]告诉你们的。那混账根本就是站在你们那边的。向你们泄露法阵的情报，还让那个叫缇耶莎的小仆人擅自阻断[芙蕾雅]的联络魔法。与此同时还得到了[洛基]的信任，手段真是厉害阿。”他冷哼一声，右眼漠然扫过对面的人。

[欧尔比雅]深吸一口气，像是终于下定决心，伸手拦一下神色转冷的少年。“[海姆达尔]，那些先不要管，现在我来告诉你，他们正在做的是一件怎样的事情。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

与欧尔比雅需要大量查阅典籍的获知方式截然不同，[古尔薇格]对于古代魔法阵的了解堪称无师自通。能量的流向，符号象征的含义，甚至魔法阵线条的粗细弯折，已被她在图腾谷的时候钻研透彻。此时此刻任何图样只要在她脑海中打一个转就知根知底。这也是为什么[奥汀]和[洛基]会找到她的原因。

[别西卜殿下]的寥寥数语，令她肯定他们的目的一定是修改法阵而不是任何幌子。目的是封印所有的魔法。  
所有的。

并不仅仅是[奥汀]要下手的瞬发魔法，也包括了借助于法阵与某些物体的古代魔法和经他们改造而用的邪神魔法。

他们……要终止一切，令这世界变更。

“你们真的不觉得失去魔法很可惜吗？还是说，左右也取不回来，也要拉我们下水呢？”女子紫色的眸在对面几人身上掠过，最终定在Ace身上。在场的所有对手中，该是以这位天岛的殿下为首。

“魔法并不是必须的，更不是藉以欺压别人的工具。如果这个腐朽的世界能够因此而有所改变，即使失去也是值得的。”Ace坦然迎向她的视线。

比如根据翅膀的颜色来断定这个人的存在意义，根本就是个天大的错误。只有当它们不再和魔法挂钩，才有被纠正的可能。

在战争的立场问题上，来自红海的几个人都无权插话，只好站在一边观望。如果能用言辞解决最好，一旦需要战斗，就要随时进入状态了。几个人深知这其中的利害关系，都暗中警惕着随时可能发生的异变。

[古尔薇格]突然轻笑起来，她想起库里曾经对自己说过的话，现在想来还真是可笑。“比起我们来，你们才更像是什么邪神吧？分明你们引导的结局才让十三岛走向‘诸神的黄昏’。”

“不要客气，彼此彼此。”库里还给她一个心照不宣的微笑。

“看样子，我们双方都同意‘这世界需要变更’。那么，”欧尔比雅宝石蓝色的双眸闪动着坚定澄澈的光芒，“现在摆在你们眼前的就是很简单的一句话……是选择你想要的变更，还是[洛基]想要的变更？我想……你应该比我更清楚，这两个选择的不同之处吧？”

现在的形势有利于谁简直是不言自明。只看那闪着金芒逐寸显现的精细法阵，就知道他们的胜利不过是时间问题。动手的话他们才是占尽上风的一方，手段上更是先礼後兵，[海姆达尔]挑不出任何不当之处。

在刚过去的几分钟里，他试图联络[芙蕾雅]，可惜自己的意念传出去竟然杳无音信。只有两个可能，要么是[芙蕾雅]故意忽略了自己的传讯，要么就是[梅菲斯托]的那个小仆人在搞鬼。是哪一边？

这火之国度穆斯贝尔海姆仿佛是一处灼烫的地狱，在这种短暂的僵持中，心底渐渐翻搅上来一些焦躁的东西。[海姆达尔]狠狠压制着那种不适感，他闭一下眼睛再睁开，猛地想起无数事情。他想起自己站在[洛基]背後，从那人的侧脸看尽到他嘴角笑容的邪戾张狂。他想起黑色的魔法撼动大地，弹指间生灵涂炭寸草不生。他想起那个人投向[奥汀]那无限信任的目光，却对自己提出的看法不以为意，尽管事实证明自己才是正确的。他想起[芙蕾雅]对[古尔薇格]的嫉恨腔调，虽然他是来得比较晚的人却也辗转听说[芙蕾雅]这个位子本应是[古尔薇格]的。  
这样的队伍，根本就是貌合神离。

……反正这个世界终将改变。如果[洛基]和[奥汀]一心只想要这世界“改变”，面对那些人的做法又会是怎样的表现呢？从他们的反应……能看出本心吧？

刹那间，[海姆达尔]做出了一个连他自己也要诧异不已的决定。

“如果你们言行一致，我将不再插手这件事。”他缓缓退了一步，就这么转身离开。


	151. Chapter 151

[一百五十一]

 

所有人瞠目结舌地看着[海姆达尔]洒脱地没入黯色的山丘之後。

[古尔薇格]跃上半空，她看到那个身影迅速向远方掠去，此刻几乎已经再看不清。不过……那家伙终于站定了脚步。她缓缓扬起唇角，知道他仍未死心。

那个人应当是怀疑这附近被缇耶莎的力量控制，所以不得不跑到远处去联络[芙蕾雅]。

他和自己，是完全不同的两类人。自己的安于现状是事实，他的安于现状却是伪装。至少自己叫不叫[芙蕾雅]无关紧要，他却一直在意他是不是[奥汀]。  
虽然[海姆达尔]从来没有针对这个身份说过什么，但[古尔薇格]能够感受得到。

[洛基]交给他们的任务是修改魔法阵并且保障它们的安全。可现在情况突然变成了，Ace和库里并不是要破坏它们，而是继续进行修改。双方不是百分之百的对立关系，而且对方的行为更符合他们的理念，所以在这件事上无论是他还是自己都可以让步。所以，[洛基]对于这件事的反应……将是[海姆达尔]做出最终选择的关键。  
她准确把握到这一点。

[古尔薇格]转而俯视广阔的火山口。在她脚下，巨大的世界之树已显现出绝大部分图样。金红色的法阵宛若镶嵌在熔岩层中，随着那个小女孩的力量清晰可见。再过片刻，魔法阵就将彻底暴露在众人眼前，自己再也没有能百分之百牵制他们的手段了。唯一的希望居然还是他们先提出的……对等魔法。

“修改法阵的事情，我要看着你们亲自完成。一旦你们做得有一点不对，我会立即出手干扰。”她顿一下，柔声补充，“我想你们也知道，一旦开始修改魔法阵，就一定要绝对专心。任何分神都有可能催动法阵自身的能量，会送命的。”

库里嘻嘻一笑。“这个当然。那么，对等魔法的事情……”

“一言为定。”[古尔薇格]敛起骨翼落回地面，她优雅地向Ace鞠躬，“这个魔法，请务必让库里来完成。”

少年点头表示没问题。既然[古尔薇格]提出了明确的要求，库里也没有意见，Ace做出了让步。库里在众人的注视下坦然走到她面前，举起右手掌心向下。他的表情在这刻毫无保留地现出严肃与虔诚。

“善意忠诚，守序邪恶……”在他开口的刹那，黯绿色的光芒在脚下划出一道圆形的轨迹，将少年围在其中。充盈着力量的气流以库里为中心向四周迫散。这枚绿色的圆不住扩大，最终将他和同样举起右手的邪神圈在中心。

“吾等追随地狱之光，于此起誓。”少年的声音清昂，没有丝毫犹豫，“我将修改世界之树魔法阵，以封印曲神岛的一切魔法，如有不实……”

[古尔薇格]眯起紫色的眸，接下他的话。“将万魔指环交予本人。”

“我同意。”库里面无表情，至少没有出现她以为会出现的动摇。

[古尔薇格]继续说下去。“我将看守魔法阵的修改，确定法阵修改无误时不可出手干扰，否则……”

少年突然想起她刚刚给夫卡的眼色，显然这位邪神大人很看重自己的契约恶魔，立即开出了价码。“将断除与沼火恶魔的契约。”

[古尔薇格]一愣，随即声明同意。

对等魔法要如何保证“对等”？需要双方同时提出条件与结果，如果双方都诚心同意则视作通过，任何一方心存否认都不会生效。只要不打算存心违背，赌注是什么又有什么分别呢？在魔法施行中这也是彼此信任的一种表现。此刻双方都达成一致，魔法宣告完成。

“魔法对等。契约成立。”

在两人周身环绕的黯绿色的光突然爆发出明亮的光，它们似乎变成流水，划过无数道美妙的轨迹全部倾注进他们的身体。刹那间，[古尔薇格]和库里同时感到从不知名的地方腾起的一种感觉，那是紧紧缠缚住灵魂的枷锁，一旦破坏就会灰飞烟灭。

苏芳娜缓缓放下双手。在她正前方，金红色的世界之树魔法阵已经完美无瑕地展现在众人眼前。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[杀了库里，把指环夺过来。]  
[如果你做不到，[伊米尔]和加莱军团会去的。]  
[不用再说了，[奥汀]的计划是完美的。只要你和[古尔薇格]确保法阵能启动，其他的不用管。]  
[如果还有谁想反抗，告诉他们，我会在万魔殿拭目以待。]  
[[芙蕾雅]，立即联络[伊米尔]。]

[海姆达尔]平静地结束了与[洛基]的联络。

与其说是结束了，不如说是被中断了。[芙蕾雅]遵从[洛基]的话，迅速切断了和他的通话。听上去自己的任务就到此为止了。少年沉默地站在平原与火山地带的交界，一边是黯色却透着高热的山景，另一边是硝烟纷起的大地。他知道再过不久，[伊米尔]和他的大军就将气势汹汹地杀来。他感到自己的处境就像眼前的景色，看似不可一世，可所有的光芒都摇摇欲坠。他深吸一口气，折返去找[古尔薇格]。

对于[海姆达尔]的去而复返，Ace等人都有些诧异，纷纷暗中戒备。路萨向他的方向迈出几步，一旦[海姆达尔]动手，他会先行阻拦。不过那个少年只是表情淡漠地站在稍远些的山口上望着欧尔比雅和库里修改法阵，没有任何要打扰的意思。

看样子是已经决定了呢。[古尔薇格]在心内叹息。不用说，从他虽然返回却袖手旁观的态度看来，[洛基]令他失望了。

在两位对手的面前，库里和欧尔比雅完成了最後一处魔法阵的修改。银色的魔法收回到少年的掌心。库里嘻嘻一笑。“我就知道你舍不得夫卡。”

“我可是诚心要签对等魔法的。”[古尔薇格]白了他一眼，又对欧尔比雅露出温和的笑容，“不过，两位真是精彩的配合。”

“喂，你怎么不看着我说！”库里指着自己的鼻子叫起来。

欧尔比雅微笑着摇头。“你一个人便能完成我们两人的事情，你才是更胜一筹。”

似乎敌对的感觉一下消失了，气氛瞬间热烈起来。中间夹杂着金发男人犯花痴不住冒出来的桃心，Zoro额角隐隐冒出青筋，转眼间跟Sanji吵作一团。Usopp又开始向戈其夸耀他的蛇蔓星。雷格没有说话，遥遥接受了夫卡的见礼。Ace的注意力一直在[海姆达尔]身上，那个人的去而复返一定有什么目的。

“我算是来给你们传话的。”[海姆达尔]迎上天岛这位年轻殿下的视线，“第一，[伊米尔]和加莱军团就要到了，他们的目标是杀了库里。第二，[洛基]将在万魔殿等着你们，如果……你们有心与他抗争的话。”

雷格盯住[海姆达尔]，十分尖锐地指出。“也就是说，分道扬镳的时候到了吧，你们还要继续跟着我们吗？”

这句话已是相当的不客气。如今[海姆达尔]亲口证实了加莱军团和他们的关系。人数早已破十万的大军可不是能轻松应付的敌人。万一他们接下来的行踪被这两个人通报给[洛基]就太不妙了。所以，不是伙伴的话最好立即各奔东西。

“我们的任务已经结束了。你们请便。”苍雪发色的少年转身离去，这一次是再也不会回来了。[古尔薇格]苦笑一下，招呼夫卡一并离开。

确认两个人走远，再不会听到他们谈话，库里吐一下舌头。“这下惨了，我们可变不出一支军队来对付他们……该溜了吧。”

雷格拍了一下他的肩膀，语调轻松得仿佛根本不在意即将到来的大军。“不用担心，少年，我们马上就决定逃跑路线。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“[海姆达尔]已经有背叛之心了，你看到了么？”坐在桌前的黑发男人绞起双手，他闭着眼睛一副沉思的神情。他背後沉黯的黑色骨翼轻灵地垂落到地面。其他的人都被支到外面监视六狱岛的形势，此刻还留在大殿里的就只有两个人。

“哼，我只看到他太仁慈。”[洛基]站在残破的廊柱前冷冷接下[奥汀]的话。他凝神俯视外面的景色。万魔殿被他放火烧掉大半，这里是残存的几所宫殿之一，但也被烧穿了殿顶和墙壁，留下大片残垣废墟。海龙晶溟蓝的光芒已经黯淡太多，相比之下在大地上嚣张肆虐得更多的是熊熊的战火，那些足以压制住蓝色的火光随着突现的风成片燃起。男人微微眯起血色的眸，因这末日将至的景色而扬起嘴角溢出一丝暴虐的笑意。

不置于死地，又怎么能重生？这腐朽的世界需要的不仅仅是变革，更是一场毁灭。就如同他们所信奉的北欧神话，虽然因诸神的黄昏而毁灭，但最终又以津利神宫的完好无损而重建阿斯嘉德。黑暗过後的光明是令人无限欣喜的。[洛基]所期望的，正是这战祸不及，颤抖却径自顽强的世界。  
那才是真正意义上，脱胎换骨的重生。

“我知道你想的是他对一个小孩都不能下手，难以成事。不过我想提醒你的却是另外的事。”[奥汀]睁开眼睛淡淡扫他一眼，打断了他的思路。

[洛基]很意外地回过头。

“[芙蕾雅]说了一件很重要的事。她说就在片刻之前，[海姆达尔]所在的位置被提耶莎屏蔽。这件事不会是单纯的巧合。我怀疑在这段时间内，[梅菲斯托菲利斯]和[海姆达尔]达成了某种共识。”他顿一下，如自己所想看到了[洛基]不明就里的眼神，“如果你觉得我不应该因此而怀疑他，不妨仔细想想他的传迅。他的每句话都只说了一半。他在有意疏离我们，虽然竭力掩饰着却还是被我察觉到了。”

“照你这样说的话……”红发的男人回忆着[海姆达尔]的话，“他的话里的确有‘如果’这类的字样。也就是说他提出的假设，根本就是真的？他已经动过魔法阵了？！还是跟[梅菲斯托]那个混账有关？！他们是破坏了法阵吗？”说到最後一句，男人的表情明显沉黯下来，他感到有怒火在自己胸口燃烧起来。

“我不这样认为。”[奥汀]微妙地摇头，站起身来，“如果世界之树被破坏，不管是[海姆达尔]还是[古尔薇格]都一定会在第一时间向我们报告并且迅速补救。现在[海姆达尔]却不动声色地联系我们，内容又都是些试探性的说辞……他这样做是因为魔法阵并非简单的‘被破坏’了。这其中发生了一些我们不知道的事情，有七成可能性是法阵被改动过了，但结果我无法预计……[古尔薇格]也许知道，也许不知道。唯一能够肯定的就是我们毫不知情，就算我们真的知道，也不具备改动魔法阵的能力。我们所做的就只有等待，看究竟会发生什么……”在说这些话的时候，这个男人缓缓走到[洛基]身边，他望着廊道外的景色叹一口气，“[洛基]，事物不受掌控的感觉真的很糟，所以我需要尽快了解真相。在我眼前一片漆黑的时候，你仍旧选择相信我吗？”

听着他的话，[洛基]已经恢复了平静。他转过身看着那个人略显落寞的表情，几乎是不假思索地告诉他，当然。

两个人静立片刻，[洛基]重新开口。“看在我这么相信你的份上，现在你有什么办法？”

“杀了他，但要先问他一件事情。”[奥汀]盯着对面那双染着血色的眼睛，“再见到[海姆达尔]的时候就问他，[梅菲斯托]和他密谈了些什么。如果他对这个问题有一点犹豫，就不用等答案了，动手吧。这就是我给你的办法。”

红发的男人看着他，思索良久，终于点头。

[奥汀]毫不迟疑地向外走去。“还有，我现在要去联系[伊米尔]。从这一刻起，加莱军团……交给我指挥。”


	152. Chapter 152

[一百五十二]

 

[海姆达尔]和[古尔薇格]离开後，介于他们可能会向[洛基]泄露他们的地点，众人赶到一个相当遥远的地方才停下，商讨之後的计划。

如果所有人集中在一起，只可能和即将赶来的加莱军团正面碰撞。这是最不智的行为，面对数以万计的魔族，他们将陷入疲劳的车轮战。因为战力的不均，还要同时要照顾弱者。最重要的是邪神们尚未出手，他们正在战圈外摩拳擦掌，伺机而动。试问苦战之後，怎样才能赢过那些强大的对手？为了不无谓牺牲力量，他们必须要逃跑。  
这个计划其实概括来讲相当的简单。第一不要被抓到，第二不要被找到，能做到这两点就够了。但要怎样做，雷格和Ace共同定下了一个计划。

在场的所有人被分成三组，分头行动。

第一组是不参战的人，包括苏芳娜，戈其还有欧尔比雅。欧尔比雅将领着两个人离开六狱岛回到相对安全的罗卡扬森，也就是她的图书馆岛屿。三人暂时留在那里等待战争的结果。鳞被分给他们这组，在关键时刻可以成为保护他们的战力。

第二组以库里为主。作为万魔指环的拥有者和加莱军团的首要目标，这位少君殿下随时都会有性命之忧。雷格义不容辞地担任起他的贴身守卫。Zoro，Sanji，Usopp还有墨菲，将和他们两个一起行动，虽然他们并不是曲神岛的人，但战斗起来都是相当可靠的伙伴。

最後一组是Ace和路萨。Ace主动提出自己作为诱饵去引开加莱军团。路萨紧随期後。

敌人转眼便至，这样安排是最合理也最有效的。所有人中只有他们两个是神族，这就是他们引开对手的有利条件。须知神族独特的羽翼在狱岛是相当瞩目的，也许大军并不会注意几个魔族孩子，却一定不会忽略在艾叶沙迦游荡的两个神族。他们就是要借此机会吸引住大部分敌人的注意，好为库里他们制造离开的机会。万幸的是Ace和路萨都很强，成功後只要想办法脱身就可以。但究竟要怎么做。。。只好见机行事了。

库里，雷格和Ace都认同这次行动的目的，不是为了逃避。战斗是一定的，只不过要等待合适的时机——九个魔法阵同时启动，所有的魔法都失效的那刻。  
等到那时再去找对手的麻烦才是他们的作战计划。

有了Ace和路萨支开敌人，库里和雷格将带领红海的三人前往无人的诺玛雪原，让那里恶劣的环境成为免于被追踪的有利因素。战力已经被迫分散，他们只能利用其他条件与敌人周旋。

“一定要这样吗？”库里不安地看着Ace。他可不希望为了自己一人的安全，让这位年轻的神族殿下和路萨陷入危险。他更加无法想象面对千军万马要怎么战斗。

路萨替Ace回答他。“少君殿下请放心，[米伽勒殿下]很强。我就是拼上这条性命，也会战斗到最後一刻。此外，我建议将曼伊贝分别交给少君殿下和[米伽勒殿下]保管，以便联络。”

这件事众人一致赞同，并且约定联络由Ace一方发出。天岛年轻的殿下将视线投往远方，地平线上已经能够看到一抹黑线。那不祥的颜色迅速蔓延，并且开始向空中发展。如果所料不差，那就该是他们的对手加莱军团了。再耽搁的话，只怕欧尔比雅他们也不能那么轻易离开了。Ace连声催促其他人快点离开。

“不要说什么废话了，大家都保重。”雷格拍了一下鳞的肩，贴近它的头颅轻轻开口，“苏芳娜和戈其就交给你了……作为交换，库里由我负责，鳞。”

他深深看进巨兽金利逼人的瞳。像是相信了小恶魔的话，鳞安静地盯了他几秒，转身去金发男人那里告别。

背着戈其和苏芳娜的狮鹫兽和欧尔比雅的身影迅速上升。目送他们乘着迅烈的环海乱流彻底消失在视野中，Ace的表情明显严肃起来。

“既然他们已经走了，有几句话就不必再遮掩了……”他的声音沉重凝重，“战争是不存在侥幸的。即使你们比其他人强，也无法保证是永远的胜者。在任何时候，都不能大意。”刚刚经历过峰顶之战的Ace不可能对战争与牺牲无动于衷。

“同感。”雷格的视线在库里脸上略略一扫，立即转开。少年深绿的猫瞳让他突然间有种难以面对的错觉。他缓缓眨一下眼睛，补充上自己想说的最後一句话。

“还有阿……即使有谁牺牲，其他人也一定要走下去。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

已经能够看到无数道黑影在接近，加莱军团的眼睛顷刻便会将这里看得一清二楚。

那些人不知道自己藏身的方位，所以只能展开地毯式搜索。艾叶沙迦地域广阔，况且边界都是曾经的海底火山，地势复杂，可供藏身的地方不计其数。想在这里找几个人和大海捞针实在没什么差别。他们在暗中观察着对手，希望能从队形或者地势上找到突破口。

当然，Ace和路萨不与加莱军团正面冲突是最好的结果。但这个想法很快就破灭了，加莱军团不知道是由什么人在指挥，放眼望去所有的队伍似乎都在隐隐遁循着某种方式有条不紊地巡查。他们以小组为单位，从上下左右不同的角度穿插搜索。任何山崖缝隙都不会成为视线的死角。即使躲得过一组人，也无法躲过接下来的好几组人。眼看他们愈加接近也没能找到更好的办法，必须行动了。

“他们的阵型简直是毫无破绽，看来我们只能出手，主动去扰乱他们的路线。”Ace指着右手的方向，“我和路萨先偷偷潜过去，等我们打起来，大部分人的注意力都被引过去的时候，你们马上从另一边离开。”

这时雷格也将左手方向的地形牢牢记在心里，暗中拟好了一条由无数黑色火成岩遮掩，最为稳妥的路线。

“不管发生什么，都想清楚了再行动。”Ace轻轻按住库里的肩膀，看进他深绿的瞳，“做好你的少君。”

临走之际，他终于没能忍住，望了一眼那个金发的人。Sanji也正在看着他。眸中湛蓝的光令他想起那些在海上航行的日子。自己失去很多，却也因此而得到很多。他提醒自己，站在所有人面前的是天岛的副君殿下[米迦勒]。自己应该想着的只有一件事，其他都不再重要。  
……他必须打倒[洛基]。

“我们走。”他一声令下，和路萨借助附近岩石的掩护，轻盈地窜了出去。

Ace带着路萨斜掠出数千米，并且和加莱军团更近了一些。这样的距离，发生任何骚动都会被库里他们觉察到。

“路萨。我现在要交给你另一个任务。”Ace猝然开口，眼中闪动的光芒宛若火焰。这是他连库里和雷格也要瞒住的事情。

“是，殿下。”路萨恭敬地看着他，即使这个男人要自己去死，他也不会有分毫犹豫。

Ace将自己身上的曼伊贝交给路萨。“我会去找[洛基]。你替我在这里拦住他们，并且代替我跟他们保持联络。”

“什么？！”这件事终究还是让少年浑身一震，甚至忘了伸手去接贝壳。

“我知道你很强，不过这件事的确有困难，所以我会和你先挡一阵。差不多等他们走了，我再想办法离开这里。”Ace不由分说将尖角的曼伊贝塞进他手里，从岩石背後向外望去。

“殿下！为什么心急，等魔法阵启动再行动不是更好？”

“危险的是库里。只有打败[洛基]才能彻底解除他的危险。”

“危险的又岂止是少君库里一个人？只要去了万魔殿，最危险的就是殿下您了。”路萨敏锐地指出这件事。他又想到Sanji。那位金发的殿下，就算回到曲神岛也不会留在[米迦勒殿下]的身边。既然如此，还是应当在红海安稳地度过他的一生吧。殿下想尽快动手，也应该有一部分原因是不希望他在曲神岛涉险。可对于[沙利叶殿下]的事情他无权插话，只好心情复杂地吞进肚里，嘴上只说请您务必小心。

说话间路萨向更远的地方掠出十几米。下一秒，橙色的光线从他掌心向外铺开，整片的魔法勇猛无伦地投入到接近的敌人群中。刹那在敌阵中搅起一阵骚乱。战场的焦点，瞬间集中到他们所在的这一小片区域。

时机稍纵即逝。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“开始了！”库里一个激灵，死死盯住数千米开外明显慌乱起来的敌人。

暴起的魔法光芒耀眼无比，亮起的瞬间似乎比熔岩和火焰更为明亮。路萨的实力的确不可小觑，他在毫不留手地使用大规模的魔法，使越来越多的敌人卷入战圈。

雷格的注意力不在那边的战况，他有更重要的事情要做。小恶魔灼灼逼人的视线在加莱军团的阵型上逡巡。对手们也都激动起来，队伍停止了前进，虽然有些散乱却没有移动的意思。每个人都急切地想加入战斗。现在只要有一个人率先冲出去，就一定会接二连三地跑去更多的人。但棋差一着，始终没人肯出这个头。

“混账，只要有人做个要跑的姿势也行阿……”雷格低声咒骂着，来回扫视那些伸长脖子望着战圈的魔族。

“只要个姿势就成吗？这还不简单？”Sanji弯腰从地上捡起一枚很小的黑色石块，他有了主意。

“要怎么做？”库里看着他手上的小石块，不知道是什么意思。

金发男人掂一下石块，随手抛给Usopp。“随便挑一个家伙打他脚踝。只要能让那家伙站不稳，向那边迈个几步，就算我们赢。”

“哦！这个简单，交给本大爷吧！”狙击王的名号可不是白叫的。长鼻子狙击手拉开弹弓，挑了一位个头高挑的魔族，只要他一倒，肯定效果奇佳。

一道黑色流星堪堪贴着地面划过，分毫不差地打中那人的脚踝。力道不大，却刚好打在筋节上。那个家伙脚下一软，不由自主向旁边跌出几步。而那个方向，正是Usopp精心策划好了的——战圈的方向。

“什……”高个子的魔族还没有反应过来发生了什么，身边的伙伴已经跟着他向那个方向跑去。他一愣，也随着跑了出去。

库里他们躲在岩石後，看着越来越多的人涌向Ace和路萨的位置。橙色的光芒接连不断地爆发，那个神族的少年对付加莱军团似乎是游刃有余。虽然给他们带来了麻烦……这却是所有人的计划，Ace和路萨负责引开所有的对手，让余下的人趁机离开。

“就是现在！”雷格在所有对手都如潮水般向战圈涌去的时候毅然下令，带着余下四人沿早已决定好的路线跑去。

他们从所有的眼睛後方绕行，悄无声息而迅速地离开这片火成岩区域。

脚下的地面并不算安全，有很多看似结实的地方实际上都是悬空，一脚踩塌那层薄薄的岩壁便会跌进下面金红的熔岩。一直在绿发男人肩上打盹的墨菲终于有了动作，它变成比鳞要更小些的身形，不由分说将Zoro和Sanji顶在自己背脊上，迅捷无声地向前掠去。其他人精神一振，也伸展双翼追去，瞬间加快了行进速度。

一直跑到远离加莱军团数十千米的地方他们才放缓脚步。这时周围的景色早已不是黢黑的火成岩，而是一片稀疏的丛林。他们找到一条小溪，停下脚步短暂休息。

“不会出事的。他不是[米迦勒殿下]吗？相信他吧。”察觉到青白发色的少年一脸忧虑，雷格故作轻松地揉一下他的脑袋，跟着抬手指向丛林之外大片死气沉沉的黯色地域，“穿过前面的潘泽尔沼泽，再翻过奥斯斐洛雪山，就是我们的目的地，诺玛雪原。”

长鼻子狙击手想起磁鼓岛彻骨的寒冷，免不了打了个寒战。“我们现在穿的这么单薄，去雪山会不会冻死？”

雷格啧了一声，十分正色地点头。“当然……路西法保佑你……”

“喂不是吧！”

库里似乎从担忧中缓过来，他摆了摆手。“放心，有办法的，Usopp。我们别在这里停留，还是快点走吧。”


	153. Chapter 153

[一百五十三]

 

加莱军团拥有超过十万之众，但为了寻找库里，被划分成无数队伍在穆斯贝尔海姆附近撒开一张巨大的网。路萨跳出去心甘情愿当靶子，将会陷入没完没了的战斗。Ace当然知道他是为了给自己创造离开的机会，但他又怎么可能将路萨一个人丢在敌人的战圈中？好歹也要替他料理掉一半再走吧……

打定主意，Ace终于出手。

高热金红的火焰猛然从岩石後扑出，翻滚如一条赤色的龙，刹那间在加莱军团的敌人中撕扯出一条通路。刚刚冲到路萨左侧的敌人全部退开躲避火焰。少年一愣，立时知道Ace一直没有离开。在自己身边已经聚起愈来愈多的敌人，不过都是些稀松平常的对手，以Ace的能力，又有自己缠住那些魔族，突围是很容易的。眼下他这样公然出手，不成为目标才怪。

对于火焰强悍的突袭，加莱军团的队伍陷入一阵慌乱。

“伊米尔先生马上就到了！”敌阵中不知是谁喊了这句话，原本惊惶的队伍竟然重新稳定下来。

“第七队退下，第三队补上！”有人在队伍中发号施令。局势立即发生了微妙的变化，敌人不再没头没脑地全部挤上前，而是有秩序地变化起来，疲累的人退开，更有利的人补上。

Ace借着火龙之势从岩石後一直冲到路萨背後，两个人抵着背脊站定。周围敌军将他们重重包围起来。Ace找到了那个说话的人，估计是个领头的人物。他毫不犹豫地将那人当做目标，在重重魔法包围之际，一道金细的光如离弦的箭，越过众多魔法间的空隙，击中那人的胸口。

显然他的对手想要躲开，但苦于自己周围都是人根本避无可避，只能眼睁睁看着这束魔法消失在自己胸口，整个人向後倒下。他已被战争淘汰，虽然副君殿下并没有杀他，但他已经被打倒，失去了战力。

“第三队退下，第十队包围左翼！第七队随时待命！”

路萨和Ace以为去掉了发号施令的人会改变局势，有助于他们的战斗，但事实并非如此。在拳脚兵刃与各种魔法暴起的光芒中，他们听到又有陌生的声音响起。有人接替下刚刚那个人的工作，继续调遣不同的队伍。

他们做出了各种进攻与尝试，可结局都是同样的——只要打倒发布命令的人，立刻就会有其他人补上。似乎不管自己打倒多少人，总会有下一个人跳出来继续调遣队伍。而奇怪的是，每一刻都只会有一个负责指挥的人，根本不存在多人同时指挥的矛盾，并且不管跳出来的是怎样的人，其他人都会遵守他的命令。  
这简直就像是……有什么人在暗中控制着整个战局。他的命令只传达给在场的某一个人，这个人倒下就换另一个人。其他人只需严格执行自己听到的每一条命令。

敌人的队伍似乎越发适应这种战斗方式。Ace和路萨的处境开始变得艰难。

“投降吧！你们打不过[洛基大人]的！”面对这样的劝降，他们只当听不见。他们现在的任务是吸引所有对手的注意，不能让任何人察觉到库里那边的动静。

“伊米尔先生！”

抬头的刹那，一股强大得几乎能给这片土地压出深壑的狂大力量压顶而至！Ace反手推开路萨後，由他掌心开始燃起赤色的火焰。黑发男人飒然旋身，蹲下身将双手按在地上，他脚下的地面随着他的动作燃成一轮通红的圆。

“炎戒。火柱！”

他要感谢自己在红海的生活，得到的恶魔果实能力居然也是火焰。和他[米迦勒]本身所具备的魔法一样。毫无疑问海贼生涯让他得到了很多使用和钻研的机会。瞬息之间，在他脚下腾起高热金红的火焰，如一根巨大的立柱，直冲天际。自半空中投下的那个人全身都无可避免地没入魔法，一声狂吼中，男人伸出双手抵住Ace的赤焰。

所有的人退开，静静围成一个战圈。直至此刻他们才暗暗心惊地意识到，那个神族从头至尾都没有和他们认真打过。等到火焰退却，战圈中除了仿佛浑身都燃烧起来的那个男人，又多了一个身材健硕，肌肉盘虬的高大魔族。

[伊米尔]来了。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

作为六狱岛的核心建筑，统领曲神岛的万魔殿，如今只剩下大片的断壁残垣。少数没有被烧坏的建筑巍峨矗立不减庄严，似在提醒着人们这座宫殿依然是高不可攀的辉煌。可惜不管营造耗费多少岁月，毁灭只不过是旦夕之间。

[海姆达尔]和[古尔薇格]穿过不久前还完好无损的宫殿回廊，向[洛基]所在的地方走去。夫卡远远等候在殿外，但凡[古尔薇格]要去找[洛基]的时候，它总是远远避开。也许只是出于本能地想要远离他，她从没问过，却总要不由自主地这样猜想。

“遇到自己的克星，是不是很麻烦？”[古尔薇格]瞥一眼身边的人，可有可无地开口。那个曼吉地的孩子来的时间实在太巧，巧得她怀疑有谁做过手脚。是那个占卜师吗？

“要看你怎么理解‘克星’这个词了，”少年冷笑，他黯色的眸一如既往的淡漠，“有些人看起来不是，却要更麻烦。”

女子敏锐地指出。“你对他们失望了。”

“失望？不对，是戒备。”[海姆达尔]依旧神色淡然，仿佛一点也不在乎自己说出的话，“我有九成把握[奥汀]决定干掉我。可能也会连带你。”

“……是吗？我觉得他不是那种人。”

“一旦破坏他的计划就会从伙伴变成敌人。我在联络[洛基]的时候虽然只是旁敲侧击，但那个男人一定会从[洛基]的转述中猜到魔法阵被修改过。如果他认定我破坏了他的计划，我们之中唯一会修改魔法阵的人又刚巧在我身边，你觉得他会把你当好人？之前的联络我没有和盘托出是因为在那种情况下，他会直接将我划分为敌人。[伊米尔]第一时间听从他的调遣，你我会立即陷入加莱军团的围攻。[芙蕾雅]那家伙有七成的可能性会擅自切断联络，那时我们就将失去一切辩解的机会。现在去当面和他交涉至少还有一线希望……就看他能不能听进我的话了。”少年微一停顿，“当然，如果他认真听完的结果还是觉得我们背叛了他，就只能逃跑了。”

“从[洛基]和[奥汀]手底下逃跑？”[古尔薇格]简直要苦笑出来了，“有这个可能吗？”

“有。”[海姆达尔]眼中冰利的光芒一闪而逝，“只要看我的眼睛。”

“唉……我宁愿去和加莱军团战斗也不想直接面对他们。”

少年轻轻耸一下肩膀，踏上又一重石阶。这大概就是他和[古尔薇格]的差别。如果能够面对，他宁可去拼一把也不想退而求其次。可他也知道，一旦失败，等待他们的就将是最糟的结果。以防万一，他始终在那两个人面前遮掩自己左眼的能力，他从不希望会有使用的那天。可现在想来，这简直就是错有错着。密密尔泉水赐予他的能力，也许冥冥之中正是泉水向自己告诫的无上智慧。

还真是讽刺呢，他心说。

如果……[奥汀]肯相信那些敌人的实力，肯派人出去截断他们或者肯自己出手干掉他们，也许就不会发展到今天这个局面。可没有那么多的“如果”。一切都已成定局，他也不该再去做那些无谓的空想。  
现在最该在意的，就是自己和[古尔薇格]岌岌可危的性命了。

“没有第二条路了，[古尔薇格]。不管是巧合还是蓄谋，你我的命运已经挂钩。我们最终只能这样做。”倘若真的是蓄谋……设计的那方就太深不可测了。

跟在他身後的紫发女子默然点头。她无法否认[海姆达尔]说的话，那个人实在是看得。。。太过清晰。

面前的殿门虚掩着，墙上是无数焦黑的灼痕。这不是那些保存完好的宫殿，[洛基]和[奥汀]挑了一处视野开阔，足以俯瞰大地的殿宇作为他们的据点。

“其他人都不在，只有他们两个。”少年轻耸肩膀，“很好，逃跑的时候会比较有利。”

踏上前一步，他伸手推开了那扇虚掩的殿门。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

潘泽尔沼泽若是放在曲神岛以外的地方，一定是个极难度过的天险。因为那里遍地都是会噬人性命的泥沼，一旦陷进去就只有死路一条。所幸现在可以借助双翼从空中飞过去。Sanji和Zoro在墨菲背上，就连Usopp都借了它的力量。剩下库里和雷格都精擅飞行，一前一後伴在黑龙身畔。五个人就保持这样的队形疾速前行。

在这片沼泽上根本没有任何藏匿之地，一旦被人衔着尾巴追过来就只能苦战。而且这样的话Ace和路萨的诱敌战术就毫无意义了。他们必须尽可能迅速地赶往雪原。一刻没有进入奥斯斐洛雪山，他们就不能算安全。

所幸到现在为止，似乎都没人发现他们。

在先前的丛林中休息时，雷格曾在後方查看，没有看到追踪的痕迹。他心念一动，在树木枝叶上做了些逃往其他方向的痕迹。如果尾随的敌人中有知晓追踪手段的人，也会被他引到歧路上去。

这片沼泽方圆千里，地面散布着短束低矮的芒草，根本无法探知哪里能落脚。他们只能一直赶到雪山再考虑休息。有库里和雷格领路，一行人以最快的速度前往沼泽尽头。就在连库里和雷格都觉得吃不消的时候，地平线上终于现出一道洁白的雪线。

等到接近又花去了很长一段时间。到了山峰之下他们才知道它们的高大。若真要形容……只怕红土大陆这四个字才足够说明。雪山脚下的地面已经满是冰雪的痕迹。他们挑了最结实的冰层落脚，抬头向上望去，只能看见湮没在雪雾中的山脚。风吹过的刹那，眼前带起连片的雪白。

“奥斯斐洛雪山。”雷格打个哆嗦，“被称为无法逾越的天险之地。第一因为寒冷，第二因为恶劣的气候特别是强风，第三就是雪山里封住的恶灵。当然，第三条估计是胡说的。托克那肯幽灵谷也一直说有恶灵的，你们也都看到啦，只是些瘴气而已。”

几乎所有人都在承受着寒冷的侵蚀。刚刚还在火山熔岩附近，简直热的要死，现在却又到了冷得结冰的地方。这变化真是够呛。绿发男人察觉到厨子几乎微不可察地向自己这边靠近了一点。

就是整个人都贴过来又怎样？他啧一声，却心知那家伙死也不会真的靠过来。

“库库库里，你不是说有办办办办法吗？冷死死死死了！”Usopp连舌头都开始抖起来。

“你找墨菲借个火不就行了。”少年刚大大咧咧地说完就被小恶魔一巴掌拍在头上。

“白痴阿你龙火是这么用的？！”

“那就把你的魔法贡献出来吧宠物！”库里吐着舌头向他伸出手。

小恶魔切了一声，漫不经心地拍向他的手掌。在他掌心离开後，少年的手中突然多出一捧黑色的火焰。刹那间，仿佛有种无法形容的热量从这抹燃烧的火焰传向四周。

“墨菲是至炎的生物你们不用管它，这种气候它根本不在乎。你们几个都伸出手来。”他命令其他人。

雷格在每个人手上都留下一簇黑色的火焰。说是火焰，不如说是火焰形状的魔法，散发着热量，并不烫手却能令整个身体都抵御寒冷。

“这种寒冷只有沼火恶魔的魔法能用来取暖，一般人是没办法对付的。对了，不用一直捧着它，随便揣在衣服阿口袋阿哪里都行。接下来要爬山，上面的风太强，没有人能飞上去，我们需要腾出手来爬山。”说话间库里已经轻车熟路地将魔法火焰塞进自己的口袋。

“那就由我在前面带路吧。”望着光滑如镜的雪山，大概只有绿发男人借助刀的力量才能攀上去。Zoro说着向前走上一步。

金发男人连忙制止他。“别，你来指路我们就得死在路上了。我相信雷格。”

“切……”剑士压下额角的青筋，望向雷格。这倒是实情，他不知道应该往哪里走才能到那个什么诺玛雪原。到了这种地方还是应该听向导的话。

干咳一声，库里拍一把身边的小恶魔，对其他人竖起拇指。“就交给他吧。”


	154. Chapter 154

[一百五十四]

 

黑发的男人坐在一张巨大的白色石桌前，在看见[海姆达尔]和[古尔薇格]进来的时候，他缓缓站起身来。而站在窗前的那个红发男人，也跟着转过视线。

不知道是不是错觉，[海姆达尔]感到一种不寒而栗的感觉走遍全身。他觉得自己此刻很危险。不，不是什么有理有据的内容，纯粹是一种直觉，似乎是从那两个人身上传来的气息已令自己如此判断。

就在他刚要说话的时候，[奥汀]突然做了一个制止的手势。

“[梅菲斯托]和你私下说过什么？”男人黢黑深邃的眸紧紧盯住[海姆达尔]，凝练迫人的视线令少年蓦然一震。

[最後一句话，祝你好运，[海姆达尔]。]  
[梅菲斯托菲利斯]的声音在他脑内猛然炸开。

在这一刻，[海姆达尔]突然领会到那个占卜师的厉害之处。他才是最深不可测的人。原来所有的人都在被他牵着走。难怪他说自己“永远会站在正确的那方”……至于他和自己的接触，根本就是算计好的一切。

他猜到缇耶莎的大范围屏蔽会引起[芙蕾雅]的注意，进而被[奥汀]知晓；他故意向自己数说他们的缺点，又句句属实令人无法反驳；他所说的每一句话都不是煽动自己背叛，但每一句话都是这个意思；他深知[奥汀]见微知著的精明，只要转述一句话就会认为自己心存叛意；他甚至可能知道自己能够推断出[奥汀]的反应，面对那个人的诘问，自己根本无法给出一个满意的答案……  
这样做的结果就是让自己陷入险境，迫使自己离开他们，削弱[洛基]的力量。

好一个“得黑龙者得天下”！如果不是那家伙从中作梗，怎么会轻而易举地“得天下”！[梅菲斯托菲利斯]才是在暗中操控的人！

只是这略一犹豫的片刻，他就没有时间再去思考更多了。红发的死神已经向他伸出掌心。少年眼前蓦然闪现出一圈金色繁美的魔法阵。他感到身边的[古尔薇格]呼吸一滞，不由自主地退後一步。[海姆达尔]突然明白，是生是死，就看这一瞬了。

刹那间，少年进入一种平静得近乎冷酷的境界。他一把扯开自己左眼上的绷带，露出那只金色的瞳孔。他没有看向自己闪电般逼近的死亡法阵，而是转过头，直直看进[古尔薇格]的眼睛。那个女人很好地记住了[看我的眼睛]这个指令。在这要紧关头，[古尔薇格]不负所托地转过视线，紧盯住少年的左眼。

[海姆达尔]轻而易举地在她紫色的眸中捕获到了自己的影子……以及，那只湛金色的瞳中泛起细碎涟漪的魔法阵。

他的魔法生效了。

[洛基]慢慢放下手臂。在刚刚法阵停留的地方已经空无一物。不管是那两个人，还是他们背後的殿门，都彻底消失了。干净得像是从未存在过。

黑发男人瞥他一眼，一开口却是联系另一个人。“[芙蕾雅]，立刻给我查明[海姆达尔]和[古尔薇格]的位置。”

“你怀疑他们跑了？”[洛基]拧起眉梢，这感觉令他不快。

[奥汀]坦然回答他。“我低估他了，他隐瞒了自己的能力。”

几秒钟後，来自[芙蕾雅]的联络表示自己的确找不到那两个人的位置。

“现在可以确定这两个人已经死了吧？”[洛基]眸中闪过一丝狠戾的光。

他的智者摇摇头。“我怀疑没有，只是他们瞒过了[芙蕾雅]。他们还敢出现在这里证明法阵没有进行过根本性的改动，对于我们的计划不会有破坏性的影响。暂时不用理会那两个家伙了，因为有更重要的事情要做。”黑发的男人将视线挪向窗外，嘴角露出一丝若有似无的冷笑，“很快……真正的对手就会找上门来了。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

加莱军团围拢成一个包围圈，将Ace和路萨两个人牢牢困在中间。战士们向四周退开些许，留下一大片空间给两人和[伊米尔]。

那个身形高大的魔族男人见到Ace和路萨，立刻意识到这两个人都不是自己的目标，身上绝不会有什么万魔指环。[伊米尔]这才觉察到自己追错了方向。比起跟这两个莫名其妙的家伙死缠烂打，他更想尽快杀了库里回去邀功。不过。。。眼下想脱身似乎也不是很容易。[伊米尔]谨慎地打量着那个浑身浴火的神族，还有那人背後金红得耀眼的羽翼……对方的目光投射到自己身上，便生出一秒钟都无法分心的感觉。如果没有认错的话，那个人……应该是天岛的最高统治者[米伽勒]。

到底为什么，那个人会出现在这里，作为自己的对手？！

他实在不想和[米迦勒]战斗。

“我加莱军团每一个人都是骁勇善战的英雄，有他们出手，只消片刻就能将你们拿下。”沉声冷哼，男人在脸上堆出一副不屑的神情。如果其他人的力量能够牵制住[米迦勒]，他就可以轻松得多甚至可以抽身事外。若能成功激起其他人的杀意……

可惜Ace不会给他这样的机会。年轻的殿下抬起手臂，赤色的火焰带着惊人的声势绕场一周，将自己与[伊米尔]同时圈进火焰中。

刹那，[伊米尔]突然觉得自己身边再也没有任何安全感。铺天盖地的红色全都是那个人的魔法——无比强大的自然之力，火。

“打不过我就打算把你的部下扔给我？这合适吗？”Ace斜斜扬起嘴角笑得漫不经心，这一刻，年轻的殿下从心底涌起强大的自信。这一仗他必须赢。如果在这里让了步，要怎么向自己背後的伙伴交代？诱饵作战，总要牵制住敌人才能叫成功吧？

“哈哈哈哈，我们来得还不算太晚吧？！”一个熟悉的声音毫无征兆地从上空传来。

加莱军团一阵骚乱，几乎所有人都在关注地面上的剑拔弩张，根本没人察觉到从头顶方向悄悄接近的人群。虽然距离还很远，可是已经能够看到无数人影……这些突然切入战场的，究竟是什么人？

Ace和路萨听见那个声音，猛地睁大眼睛，难以置信地抬头望向空中。一马当先赶到的那个神族老人，身材高大却悍勇非凡，手中是跟随了他无数岁月的长刀，不是白胡子老爹还能是谁呢？只是，他……不是在麦柯吉亚的吗？！

“老爹？！”Ace脱口而出。

“这帮家伙阿……”老人随手指一下他背後跟来的人。不同颜色的羽翼和式样各异的服饰，Ace在人群中见到不少熟悉的面孔，认出他们是神族军队的人，不过没有一个人穿着制服。

Ace有点怔愣地打量着愈来愈压近的人群。“这到底是……”

“简单说来，他们都是自愿跟来的。每一个人都是出于自己的立场。所以连我也不能阻止他们，因为我也是出自于我Edward Newgate的本意才站在这里的。懂了吗？你不是[米迦勒]，我也不是[拉斐尔]。”在他面前，白胡子老爹微笑着，在一刹那仿佛整个人都无比高大，充满光明。

战斗的理由，战争的理由，每个人都站在自己信奉的殿下面前给出了自己的答案。如同当初的[米迦勒殿下]站在路萨面前说出“我会放弃[米迦勒]的名号参战，以Ace之名”一般，那些人也给出了同样的答案——“放弃神族军队的身份，以我之名参战”。每个人都是如此做出决定，最终走向了相同的战场。

“看样子这边的形势并不怎么乐观嘛。”白胡子缓缓降到到Ace与[伊米尔]之间，“不如我帮你解决这帮家伙，我想……你应该还会有其他的事情要做吧？”

Ace立时记起自己之前已决定好的事情。“不错。老爹，这里就先拜托你了……路萨，你留在这里替我联络。”

“殿下！”

在路萨的惊呼中，[伊米尔]毫不留情地出手了。一记仿佛能将大地都撼动的重拳被白胡子挥起手臂轻而易举地挡下，劲力相交之际烟尘如同风暴般四散。棘手的敌人接二连三，[伊米尔]再也不能放任事情继续发展，被迫先动手了。

伴着这个男人的咆哮，神族军队的战士们向下俯冲，终于和地面上的加莱军团正面交战。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

雷格变回原形在最前方带路，沼火恶魔这个比手掌大不了太多的身型很容易藏进冰缝和冰脊侧面避开突如其来的巨风，而且它尖利的爪子可以抓住看似光滑无比的冰面，简直是绝佳的探路先锋。

紧跟着小恶魔的是库里，接下来依次是Usopp，Zoro和Sanji。原本库里一定要走在最後，因为Sanji已经失去翅膀了，一旦掉下去就死定了。不过金发男人面不改色地告诉他，只要不掉下去就行了，并且一定要库里在前面自己才能放心，最後还是采取了这种队形。唯一让库里放心一点的是Usopp带了结实的绳索，这根长绳在每个人身上都栓一段，这样无论哪个人滑下去都还有补救的可能。

雷格逐步用魔法吞蚀掉小块坚实的冰层，造出可供他们落脚的洞。一行人逐寸向上攀去。因为奥斯斐洛雪山可怕无常的气候，没人能随便接近，即使从上空也不能。感谢这一点，现在雪山竟成了他们的可靠帮手。

前面的人都紧紧拢起双翼，因为一旦出现突起的暴风，绝对会被刮跑或者刮断翅膀，在这种鬼地方，别说是他们，就连墨菲也不能轻举妄动。说到这个家伙……正扒牢Zoro的肩膀一幅天塌下来你们看着办的样子。

这座山峰太过宏伟，连他们也不记得自己究竟攀了多长时间，脑袋里就只剩下一个“向上”的念头还在支撑着这具身体。紧紧抓住冰洞，跟牢前面的人，还有抵御随时都可能到来的强风。就在众人脑袋里连时间观念也要消失的时候，眼前突然开阔，他们终于爬上了最顶端的高崖。

等到调整呼吸放眼望去，出现在众人眼前的，是一片绝白纯净的世界。这片平坦的地面太白，太干净，什么都没有。

“我们……终于到了……诺玛雪原。”实际上雷格已经累得要死，这种体力加精神加魔法一刻都不能松懈的工作做了太久，他感到自己都快崩溃了。他恢复成魔族少年的样子，搭了把手直到将最後的金发男人也拽上来，这才一下子瘫在地上。

草帽海贼团曾抵达过冬岛。冰雪覆满大地的景色他们并不陌生，但是，以往见到的总归会有山石树木，即使是终年下雪的岛屿也会有诸如松树那样的常绿乔木。而且最重要的是会有动物和人。这里却什么都没有，没有分毫生灵的气息，一片死寂。

“这完全是死地嘛。”Sanji睁大眼睛，视野中只见到无尽的白。

雷格苦笑。“死地，也是生门。”

“我们要不要先找个可以休息的地方，还是说就留在这里了？”库里心有余悸地瞥一眼雪山下方，这里也随时会出现暴起的风吧？他可不想再回忆那种滋味了。

绿发男人踩着自己脚下的雪原。锋锐的鬼徹居然只能在冰面上划出浅浅的一道痕迹，坚硬的程度简直超乎意料。“这些真的是冰？”

“当然，但它们比钻石要更坚固。”小恶魔艰难地爬起身来，“就算你能砍出断口，也难免会引起连锁效应，破坏大面积的冰层。所以用我的魔法能让它们消失才是最合适的做法。”

Usopp缩了缩脖子，警惕地打量着四周。“这里还会有风吗？”

“谁知道呢，所以说不要忽略我的话……咱们最好到一个安全的地方再休息。”库里的提议毫无疑问是十分合理的，他们的确不该在这种随时可能发生危险的地方停留太久。他的话令众人重新观望这一望无际的白色雪原。

“呃，就算你这么说……哪里？”


	155. Chapter 155

[一百五十五]

 

各色魔法的光芒接连不断地爆闪，仿佛在穆斯贝尔海姆附近炸开大片焰火，光明几乎彻底压制住在地表隐现的熔岩。舍弃军队名义的神族战士与加莱军团的交锋毫无悬念地拉开帷幕。

在远离混战人群的上方，两个身影相继在高空定住身形。

束起黑色长发，身穿银符黑袍的男人俯瞰着脚下的战争，脸上挂起漫不在乎的微笑。“不靠近一点怎么能看得清结局，我可要先走一步了，[茵陈殿下]。”

意料之外，那位萱草发色的年轻人并没有落後半分，而是跟着他一起接近战场。他一只手攥住厚厚的羊皮日记簿，另一只手按住自己的单框眼镜。他的笑容中有一种[梅菲斯托]并不怎么喜欢的骄傲。“身为大祭司，我也要看到最後，把我眼前的东西记录到最後。所以接近也是必要的，[梅菲斯托殿]。”

真是搞不明白，这个男人一定要赶到战场的原因。绝不是简简单单一句“看到最後”所能解释的。黑发男人微微拧起眉心，即使自己拥有预言的力量却不可能将每一处细节都看得通透。这个坚持留在曲神岛的大祭司似乎一直在与[路西法]谋划着什么，但那已不是自己所能插手的领域。

Ace和库里有他们的计划。[洛基]和[奥汀]有他们的计划。自己也有自己的计划。现在，就连[路西法]和[茵陈]都有他们的计划。每一项都可能是变数。事情究竟会发展成什么样子？它还需要多久，还要向前走多远才能抵达自己看见的那个结局？

“[梅菲斯托菲利斯]。”Ace察觉到他和另一个人在接近战圈。不久前才接到过这个男人的传讯，一直没有言明立场的占卜师，此刻现身战场究竟是想做什么？

战局又发生了微妙的变化。加莱军团的队伍又恢复到先前的模式，隐隐依照某个人的指示行动。显然不是[伊米尔]，因为那个男人的对手是老爹，根本不会有时间考虑其他的问题。虽然不少神族战士们加入战斗，但他们的对手有序地进退，甚至还能截断出一条通路协助其他的队伍冲过火焰，冲向Ace和路萨。  
不管怎样想，那个在背後指挥他们的人，都是个非常可怕的对手。

“我以曲神岛大祭司的名义，恳请诸位放下武器，停止争斗。这个世界需要的不是毫无疑义的流血与牺牲，而是安定与平和。”[茵陈殿下]停在一个较高却又能令人看清他的位置，向所有人鞠躬陈说。

“毫无意义？！”人群之中有人愤慨地接下他的话，“你们的存在才是毫无意义！”

一支锋锐的长枪带着冰绿色的光芒从魔族群集的地方掷出，目标正是那位一脸平静的大祭司。[茵陈殿下]微微偏过头，以毫厘之差避过那支电闪般的长枪，脸上依然是那副安定的神情。下一秒他手腕一翻，打开那本羊皮日记簿开始奋笔疾书。  
他根本不在乎自己会成为众矢之的，也根本不畏惧任何攻击。

[梅菲斯托菲利斯]离他最近。只有他见到在那位大祭司的脸颊附近有黯仄的光倏然而逝，为他挡去了长枪上的魔法。占卜师感到自己需要重新估计他的本事。[路西法]安排的计划一定是这家伙的力量能够胜任的。他的视线凝着在那位专心致志书写着什么的[茵陈殿下]身上，看起来他只是在认真记录着刚才发生的一切。但他这样表现更证明了……

……一定是在等待着什么。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“[梅菲斯托殿下]，麻烦你告诉这里的所有人，我会去万魔殿与[洛基]一决胜负。”Ace的声音穿透一切战争的喧杂，传进上方那位占卜师的耳中。

[梅菲斯托菲利斯]在观战的时候就察觉到了，[奥汀]的指挥几乎是完美的，尽管那个男人身在遥远的万魔殿，但有[芙蕾雅]的协助，穆斯贝尔海姆的战况对他而言简直有如亲见。那个男人对加莱军团的调遣更是有如神助，即使有援军也不能改变[米伽勒殿下]处在下风的事实。Ace的话终于让他意识到，那位殿下需要展现的，是让其他人心生敬畏的“势”。

整个军团都是[奥汀]的兵刃，只要不思考就始终贯穿着那个男人的战意，锐不可当。可一旦让那些人生出“个体”的感觉，敬畏与犹疑会动摇他们的盲从。这把利刃上骤现的裂缝就是最好的机会，一定会出现扭转形势的希望。

占卜师轻轻勾起唇角，数秒过後，一个淡漠的女声传遍了战场上的每一个角落。

[你们所围攻的那位神族将与你们的神明决斗，如果你们也有同样的勇气，就阻止他试试吧。]

她的声音不大，却无比清晰地传进每一个人的耳中。

战争还在持续。没有人退出，只有人倒下。Ace停下动作，缓缓巡视周围的魔族。明明是要与无比强大的对手决斗，这个男人却毫无惧色，甚至还露出一丝慵懒的笑意。只有具备绝对强大的自信才会有这样的神情。所有人在对上他视线的那刻，都生出一种想转开目光的感觉。

就只是这样。  
那些暗自心虚与惊疑的表情，已足够了。

[梅菲斯托菲利斯]扬起嘴角露出一抹轻笑。从这一刻起，加莱军团已经分裂。它不再是那个人手中无坚不摧的利刃。

白胡子将长刀猛地在地上一顿，大笑起来。“即是如此还等什么，快去吧！”

望着老爹伟岸坚定的背影，黑发男人知道这战场交给他就足够。他轻轻鞠一躬，起身的那刻猛然展开金红的双翼，声势惊人的火焰做他的前锋，旋转着在空中织出一条灼烫的通路。他的身影湮没在火焰中，加莱军团只能眼睁睁看着，没有一个人敢出手阻拦。

[伊米尔]狠狠咬牙，一拳向上方击出，他可没打算放Ace去万魔殿，要是[洛基]知道这家伙是从自己手中逃走，不知道会有什么可怕的後果。强劲的拳风压向那条火龙。然而下一秒，有如龙卷风般巨大的力量平地而起，彻底封断了他的拳风。挡在身前的神族老人手执长刀一记横斩，那沉重可怖的力道让他大吃一惊。

“你的对手是我吧？别那么贪心阿，小子。”

“哎呀哎呀，我可看够了战场上的厮杀，”占卜师拍一下脑袋，笑吟吟地望向自己身边的大祭司，他做出一个询问的表情，“如果你不介意的话，我先走了？”

[茵陈殿下]伸手扶一下单框眼镜。“请便，[梅菲斯托殿]。”

目送那个黑袍的男人消失在万魔殿的方向，年轻的大祭司俯视着战场，视线猛然间变得无比锋锐。羽毛笔在那本羊皮日记簿上又多添了几笔。

当世最狡猾不过的就是这个知晓过去未来的男人。  
而看了这么久直到现在，他终于有些明白，那个占卜师的立场。

[苏尼翁广场的圣火，必将照亮历史的轮辙。]  
这是那个男人曾经留给自己的说辞，当时听起来仿佛某种难解的偈语。现在看来，含义竟然再浅显不过。要知道，能够在希格纳宫殿之前，点燃苏尼翁广场上那丛火焰的，上六天下六狱只有一人——[米迦勒殿下]。

……他相信那个男人的火焰会燃烧到事件的终结。  
……原来他早就打定主意站在那边了。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

雪原上的温度是非常低的，不过沼火恶魔的火焰能够有效地驱散寒冷。雷格带着其他人走向空旷的诺玛雪原腹地。

“随便在这些冰上就可以休息了吧。反正哪里看起来都一样。”Sanji踩了踩脚下的冰面确认它们是否足够结实。毕竟只有他和Zoro没办法飞起来，万一冰层断开，就只有跌下去的份。谨慎点总是好的。习惯性地瞥一眼身边，绿发男人果然在自己不远处好好跟着。那个路痴在阿拉巴斯坦的沙漠里都会走反方向，在雪原上自然也不能太过信任。墨菲抓住那家伙肩上的衣料，始终是一副恹恹欲睡的样子。

雷格摇头。“如果我们身上没有火焰是没问题的，现在只要多停留一会儿冰层就会融化，可能会变成一个洞，也可能会直接碎掉。我们得去找一种不会融化的冰晶，它们看起来是淡蓝色的。”

“看起来要走很远才能见到。”即便以Usopp的眼力，也找不到一丁点蓝色的痕迹。

“呐，在这种地方……你们有方向感吗？”库里烦恼地望着他们背後的雪原边界。在这种没有标的物的地方，一旦走失就麻烦了。

长鼻子狙击手拍着胸脯说这件事包在他身上。他在原地种下一株奇异的绿色小花，只有一根手指的高度。“这种植物叫沙尔麦耶，只要摘下它的花，就会一直朝向根所在的方向。有点像生命纸。”他漫不经心地把花摘下来，塞给那个一脸好奇的少君殿下，“话说，你的魔法就不能找找那种冰在什么地方吗？咱们现在岂不是要像没头苍蝇一样撞运气？”

库里十分洒脱地耸肩。“很遗憾，我的魔法只能感应魔法，对普通物体是没用的。”

这话似乎提醒了雷格。他忽然伸手打了个响指。“我听说很久以前这里曾居住过一支魔族旁裔，不过早就消失了。如果这个传言是真的，也许在他们居住的地方会留下些魔法的痕迹？”

不妨一试。库里立即蹲下身子将手掌按在冰面上。少年嘟哝着真冷，打了个寒战。两秒钟後他便收回了手。面对众人询问的目光，库里向手上呵着热气，视线却明确地投往这苍茫白色中的某一处。

“我想……我真的发现了有意思的东西。你们跟我来。”

看上去情况依然没有任何好转。众人跟着库里，不过是继续在光洁的冰面上行走，视野中永远是一成不变的白色。在这样的情况下，他们甚至无法断定自己是不是真的是在前进。直到那个领路的少年猛地站定脚步。

“怎么了怎么了，敌人吗？！”Usopp攥住弹弓，如临大敌般向四周不住瞄准。

“不，我只是想说……”库里脸上是一种很古怪的神情，他抬头看了一下上方，显然头顶上空荡荡的什么都没有，他只好看着脚下，“我们到了……”

所有人都一愣，若有所思地盯住坚实的冰层。

……在下面？

绿发男人揣着双手，拧起眉头。“砍？”

其他人都望着雷格，抵达奥斯斐洛雪山後，他俨然成了队伍中的领导者。小恶魔举起双手言简意赅。“我不反对。这是最快的方法。”

Zoro缓缓拔出秋水。墨菲仿佛受到某种感应，终于离开他的肩膀悬停在半空。刚才已经试过了，这些冰是没那么容易砍断的。剑士闭上眼睛，刹那间仿佛在他刀锋上凝成一个无形的漩涡，大量空间向那柄黑刀的刀尖狠狠倾轧。下一秒钟，锋锐漆黑的刃刺入冰面，直没至柄。

“喀啦……”清脆的声音立即响起，一声过後跟着响起另一声，只听冰层碎裂的声音接连不断地向下方延伸，仿佛要一直破碎到雪原最深处。每个人都僵在原地，整颗心猛地提到喉咙口。谁知道这种不祥的声音意味着什么……

突然之间，以Roronoa Zoro为中心，方圆十几米的厚重冰层……  
全部消失了。


	156. Chapter 156

[一百五十六]

 

Ace在一块巨石上落脚，转身盯住从背後不住接近的那个男人。自己的速度很快，不过显然那个占卜师也不慢。片刻之後，[梅菲斯托菲利斯]就在离他几米远的地方站定。

“带个路总可以吧，副君殿下？”这位占卜师殿下似模似样地对Ace轻轻鞠躬，脸上带着无法看透的淡淡笑意。

“我该相信你跟着我还有其他目的，对吗？”

“身为占卜师，本人有义务见证一切……”男人漫不在乎地耸一下肩膀，“当然，如果您愿意听听占卜师的唠叨，自然是再好没有。简单来讲，我希望您不要急于去找[洛基]，先和我去找座偏殿，为战斗做好准备。”

“这也是你看见的预言吗？”

[梅菲斯托]缓缓摇头，他抬起手指着自己的额角。“是这里。不管你们之中是谁决定战斗，总该用它好好思考一下如何扩大胜算吧？此外，如果您接受我的提议去偏殿稍候的话，我可以向您透露一点……怎么说呢，更多可供思考的线索。如果您决定立即战斗的话，我的出现只会扰乱您的思绪。”[梅菲斯托]再一躬身，“决定权在您，抵达万魔殿之前都是留给您的思考时间。如果到那时殿下依然坚持要去找[洛基]，我不会再试图说服您。”

这个男人的提议，可能是为了帮助自己，也可能是对方精心设下的陷阱。但他提到的某个词令Ace不得不在意。

“你所说的‘线索’……是什么意思？”

“关于一切的起始。”

占卜师让[缇耶莎]帮助自己和Ace避开[芙蕾雅]的搜索，两个人顺着一条偏僻的小路接近毁灭近半的万魔殿。海龙晶的光芒依然有条不紊地层层铺开，可曾经安宁平静的大地不再享受那幽蓝的庇佑。

“我决定先听你把话说完。”天岛年轻的副君殿下打量着眼前高耸却仿佛随时都会坍塌的巍峨建筑，轻盈敏捷地沿着破口闪进宫殿的高墙内。

[梅菲斯托]欣然领路，在无数破败的建筑中挑了一处四周墙面都碎裂却因此显得视野最为开阔的房间。他们停留的这个地方是较为偏僻的角落。如果不是特意来找，是不会轻易被其他人发现的。更何况[缇耶莎]将这个地方彻底保护起来，即便是[芙蕾雅]的搜寻魔法也无济于事。

Ace遥望诺玛雪原的方向，站在万魔殿是看不见那片冰白的，却不妨碍它出现在他的思绪中。“那么，现在你总可以说了吧……将我留在这里的筹码。”

“殿下，你还记得……你堕天之前的事情吗？或者说是……理由？”男人微笑着。一枚精致的水晶球不知何时出现在他掌心中，不断吞吐着温润的光。

二十多年的时间对于曲神岛而言不过是弹指，就算经历过一遍生死，他也还不至于忘记那时的事情。现在回想起来，大概莫名其妙的成分居多，但猛然间听到这句话，Ace不由得一怔。

“殿下，要知道在你堕天之前，天岛和狱岛的众多殿下也都接二连三地去了红海，不是吗？[拉斐尔]，[加百列]，[亚巴顿]，[别西卜]，而在你前後更有[沙利叶]，[萨麦尔]和[贝利尔]，前前後後这么多位殿下，你有没有想过这是为什么？”他顿一下，想得到答案可能有点麻烦，他也没有给Ace更多的时间思考，[梅菲斯托]继续追问下去，“你应该在这样的年纪回到曲神岛吗？除了[拉斐尔]真的是年纪大了，其他的人都该不该回来？如果你……不，你们……如果你们没有在这个时间回来，曲神岛将会发生什么？”

看着陷入思考中的[米迦勒殿下]，占卜师深吸一口气，终于说出最关键的问题。

“你觉得，[洛基]，[奥汀]……这些北欧邪神的出现，是偶然吗？”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“诶？！”面对突然出现在脚下的黑洞，众人都没来得及做出任何反应，直直向下坠去。

Zoro肩上的墨菲始终抓着他的衣料，在这一刻终于显现出传说中神级生物的绝顶敏锐。黑龙稍稍变大了些，牢牢抓稳男人吊在半空。Zoro一只手握着秋水，探出的另一只手在空中划过一道弧线抓紧厨子的手腕。耳中听见其他人的叫声一路飞速向下。几乎是与此同时，雷格说了句“我先跟下去”就收起双翼追了下去。

“我说，我们也应该下去吧？毕竟目的地是那边。”Sanji向下望去，脚下一片深黯，已经见不到任何人的影子了。有绿藻头抓着自己的手腕，倒是不担心会掉下去。雷格不用说已经反应过来，库里也不会差到哪里。唯一需要担心的就是自家狙击手了。“Usopp……大概没问题的吧。”

“大概吧。喂，墨菲，我们也下去。”

黑龙仿佛听懂了绿发男人的话，开始向下降落。

Zoro是想把那家伙捞起来按在怀里的，不过用脚趾想也知道厨子一定会发飙。所以……暂且就这样吧，反正自己是抓好了，永远不会放手。

随着两人深入地下，光明在头顶远去，周围却逐渐亮起来。如同深海中的某些鱼类会自己发光，在这伸手不见五指的黑暗中，竟然也开始有植物在发出黯蓝的光。墨菲带着他们落入一个巨大而复杂的溶洞，四周明显亮起来。这里到处都是人工开凿的痕迹。脚下的石阶借助了天然形成的落脚点进行进一步打磨，最终造出四通八达的道路。而种植在石阶旁，还有附近岩石上的所有植物，更是经过精心设计，令它们的光芒恰到好处地照亮整个溶洞。

“喂Zoro，Sanji！快过来这边！”Usopp在不远处的一片平台上伸手招呼他们。

Zoro和Sanji沿着石阶走得近了些，这才看清後面的景象。大概库里感受到的“有意思的东西”就是这片圆形的祭坛。二十几根直径数米的淡蓝色方柱绕着平台搭建起圆形的阵列，石柱上绘满暗银色的纹样，和他们见过的那些符文截然不同，是另一种风格的文字。镶嵌在平台地面的是无数淡蓝的冰晶。周围植物的光芒勾勒出祭坛的壮观轮廓，也映亮了这处许久未曾有人拜访的空间。

“不管怎么说，这些应该就是我们正在找的冰晶，可以在这里休息了。你们不要乱走，我去检查别的地方。”雷格退後两步，转身向祭坛外走去。

几分钟过後，小恶魔在附近飞了一圈，确定没有什么可疑之处这才返回祭坛。库里正向其他人讲冰柱上的内容。他看懂了一小部分。果然和他所料不差，这是在诺玛雪原隐居的那一支族人留下的记述文字。

“对了，刚刚下来的时候我看到那边有个天然的温泉。要是能去泡一下就好了。”不愧是狙击手，远处氤氲蒸腾的水汽没能逃过Usopp的眼睛。

“我觉得没问题阿。”库里掏出随身携带的火焰托在掌心里，这种魔法温暖而不灼人。带在身上取暖是很有效的，不过和浑身都浸在温泉里相比，果然还是差了太多。

“我不赞成……”雷格摇头，“现在情况特殊，不要做多余的事情。而且不知道这里的水会不会有问题。比起这个，关于这次的作战计划，我们还有些事情没有确认……时间。”

他们不能冒这个险，万一节外生枝就更麻烦了。最终，所有人靠着冰柱围成一圈坐下。

雷格清一下嗓子。“对手太强，即便是我也没办法面对。那么按照计划，我们需要等到魔法阵发动之後再行动。库里，你应该最清楚吧，法阵的发动时间？”

所有人的目光投向把玩着手中火焰的少年。每一处法阵所蕴含的能量都预示着发动的时间，九个魔法阵修改下来，他对能量与时间之间的对应关系更是了如指掌。

“当然，从最後那个法阵看来……是明天中午12点。”

“也就是说，”Sanji接下库里的话，“只要过了12点，曲神岛的人就彻底失去魔法了，对吗？”

“最让我担心的……”库里叹一口气，“是[洛基]知不知道法阵被修改过了？如果他知道，会不会派其他人去阻止法阵启动？他的计划被破坏，会不会还使出其他的手段？如果魔法阵被他毁去，那不论我们何时出去，都是一样危险，要怎样才能赢过他们呢？”

“如果能联系到Ace就好办了。”绿发男人平静地开口。他们现在最需要的是情报，那是只有身在最前方的人才能提供的内容。

长鼻子狙击手连连摇头。“他可是在战场上，别轻举妄动，万一联络的时候惹下麻烦就惨了。”

“哈，这种时候真是需要缇耶莎酱那样的联络员阿……”金发男人笑一下，“你们连小电话虫也不能用的吗？”

“那是什么？”

看着库里和雷格两张茫然的脸，他随手点起一支香烟。“算啦，现在就别说这种毫无意义的事情了。要是时间都清楚了的话，大家抓紧时间休息吧。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

巨大的狮鹫兽在空中悄无声息地飞行。苏芳娜带着乌利，与戈其一起伏在鳞的背脊上。欧尔比雅在他们身侧，一刻不停地向上飞去。目的地是欧尔比雅的家，在那座岛屿上，他们应该是暂时安全的。

离开潘地曼尼南接近戴蒙桑的时候，鳞突然斜起双翼扑出环海乱流。欧尔比雅一怔，也跟在它背後离开上升气流。他们在空中停下，很明显鳞在犹豫着什么。它心神不宁地盯着欧尔比雅，之後又仰头望向四狱岛的底部。

“怎么了，鳞？不是还要往上飞吗？”戈其拍一下它的脖颈。

巨兽的视线再次转到欧尔比雅的方向。美丽睿智的鬼王殿下凝望着它金色锋锐的瞳露出思索的神情。她轻轻扬起唇角。

“你还有事情要做，对吗？为了库里。”

鳞没有发出声音也没有任何动作，只是看着她，仿佛是在征询意见。

虽然不太懂得魔法生物的交流方式，但欧尔比雅直觉感到这是种默认。她抬手招呼坐在它背脊上的两个人。“戈其，苏芳娜，你们先下来。”

两人刚一离开那宽绰的背脊，鳞便仰头发出一声尖啸。最後再看这些人一眼，它头也不回地飞向戴蒙桑黢黑的底部。

“到底……”苏芳娜抱着乌利不解地盯着它的背影。

戈其也很奇怪。“我还以为它要回艾叶沙迦。为什么是去那边？”

“如果它觉得自己做的是正确的，就让它去吧。从现在起，由我带你们两个去罗卡扬森。”

“欧尔比雅小姐……”戈其在话说出口的刹那，感到脑袋里有什么说不清的东西猛地亮起，但他又无法准确地捕捉到那是什么，朦朦胧胧中总觉得不能就这么一走了之，少年艰难地寻找着措辞，“我想，不……我不想就这样躲下去。虽然我是没什么力量也不懂得该怎么战斗，但要让我窝在罗卡扬森等着他们的消息，实在是做不到……所以……”

在自己的视线中，狮鹫兽已经越飞越远。他咬一下牙。“抱歉，殿下。不管鳞那家伙是要去做什么，我都决定跟着它。因为我相信，它不会背叛库里，也不会背叛Sanji。不管它现在是去哪里，最终一定会重返战场。”

一直以来自己都看得非常清楚。它是库里的伙伴，又那么喜欢Sanji……它绝不会扔下那些人一走了之。就算现在是去戴蒙桑，也一定是有它要做的事情。  
自己无意中认识了Zoro他们，又阴错阳差来到曲神岛，他们所做的每一件事都和自己息息相关。力量不足根本不是逃走的理由，只是单纯的胆小罢了！要不要回头这件事，其实自己一直都在犹豫，鳞的离开终于给了自己决定的勇气。

少年展开背後的骨翼，用尽全身气力跟着鳞离开的方向追去。这回是孤注一掷，他必须在力气用完前追上那家伙，否则摔下去就尸骨无存了。

“喂喂，这样擅自行动好吗，[别西卜殿下]？”苏芳娜叹了口气，等待欧尔比雅的裁决。

雪色长发的美丽殿下露出会心的微笑。“这样的决定看起来有勇无谋，可有些时候却会成为非常重要的关键点。戈其会是个很可靠的伙伴，就让我们拭目以待吧。那么接下来……”欧尔比雅对小女孩狡黠地眨一下眼睛，“要继续吗，回罗卡扬森？”


	157. Chapter 157

[一百五十七]

 

只要气力用尽就会跌下去粉身碎骨，所以这一次，无论如何也不能输。就算找不到鳞，至少也要飞到岛屿上落脚。

视野中早已不见狮鹫兽幽灵一般的的身影，戈其除了咬牙坚持没有其他的办法。也是呢，凭这一对才得来不久的翅膀，要怎么追上曲神岛三大魔法生物之一的狮鹫兽？

看不见，也不知道鳞去了哪里，更别提周围随时可能出现的可怕气流……少年尽全力向最近的岛屿腹面飞去。之前曾经去过曼吉地，所以他知道在岛屿腹面有很多可供落脚的平台或者洞穴之类的地方。他无法断定以自己的体力能不能平安抵达戴蒙桑，所以选择一个折中的休息点也是有必要的。

十分幸运，戈其在还有力气的时候找到一处石台。少年坐在洞口，眺望着下方的景色。以前他死也不会想到自己还会做出这样孤注一掷的决定。不过自从认识了Zoro和Sanji他们，有什么东西就慢慢变得不一样了。当初在乌娜号上挺身而出与罗尼卡，蒲布作对的时候也是，自己根本没有考虑过任何後果，而现在，与那些邪神为敌也一样……就好像有他们在的话，就有勇气面对一切。

听上去似乎很伟大的样子，可实际上自己距离失败和死亡不过一步之遥。  
……只要走错一步。

风中忽然传来一阵奇妙的声音。戈其从未听过鳞这样低声呢喃但毫无疑问那就是狮鹫的声音。想不到还会有什么其他的可能，少年逆着风大声喊起来。

“喂，鳞！”

赫然出现在视线中的，是一只巨大的狮鹫……雪色的双翼。那并不是鳞。它澄金的眸轻描淡写地扫过，戈其立即感到自己仿佛做错了什么事，不自觉地就要屏住呼吸。不过令他稍感安心的是，紧跟在它身後的就是鳞。这只熟悉的棕色巨兽侧过头看了他一眼，并没有靠近的意思。在它停顿的刹那，成群的狮鹫自它背後一掠而过。戈其看着这群霸气漂亮的生物，怔愣得说不出话。最终，一只体型较小的狮鹫从队伍中飞出来，落在少年身边的地面上。它踏出一只前爪，盯着他缓缓垂下头。

“谢……谢谢……”戈其有些不敢相信地跨上那只小狮鹫的背脊。大概这个小家伙是鳞叫来帮忙的吧？

它们的目的地并不是下方的六狱岛，而是向上。戈其惊奇地发现，它们正穿越乱流飞向戴蒙桑的正面。地势不住变化，它们飞越湖泊山川与一座规模宏大的城镇，投往广阔的平原。鳞始终飞在一个相当靠前的位置，戈其直觉感到鳞的行动与这场战争有着千丝万缕的联系，它们在这里有必须完成的事情。

所有的狮鹫兽在鳞和那只白翼狮鹫的带领下接近地面，戈其看到下方是一座巨大的半月形湖泊，无数瀑布将幽蓝的湖水划成龙鳞般的细碎形状。他们正降往中心那处方形的露天建筑，不远处是一座尖顶宫殿。它们的齐声尖啸吸引了附近为数众多的魔族。人们仰头观望，诧异不已，大多数人一辈子也没有见过这样多的狮鹫兽。

戈其惊异地发现，一只骨翼深蓝的狮鹫从脚下的宫殿中冲上半空。乘在它背上的，是一位十分健壮的魔族战士。在成群狮鹫的环绕中，少年迎上了那位战士的视线。突然间，戈其明白了鳞来这个地方的原因。

这应该就是Zoro和Sanji他们遇到的……魔族五骑士吧？  
带着一只狮鹫兽的，诺菲斯？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

这个男人真是……Ace看一眼讳莫如深的[梅菲斯托]，明明刚才挑起话题的是他，看上去胸有成竹的样子，现在又摆出一幅绝不可说的姿态。  
……不知道到底藏着多少秘密。

“你的意思是，让我等到明天再行动？”他站在残破的墙口眺望艾叶沙迦的景色。

只有等战争结束才能让这片土地上的战火熄灭吧？可人们心中生出的怒火，是不是也能随之熄灭？  
战争的理由，或者放弃战争的理由，究竟哪一个才是即将诞生的“新世界”给出的答案？

“你现在去找他的话，他也会用其他方法拖到明天的。虽然[洛基]并不介意现在就动手，但[奥汀]一定会让他等到明天。而且……他会让[洛基]在众目睽睽之下与你决斗。在法阵启动的那刻取胜，并且所有人都会发现自己的魔法失效，那一刻才是他们的绝对胜利。[奥汀]不会放过这个机会。不过现在这个优势却被你们占据，法阵的启动对你们才是更有利。不好好利用一下怎么对得起他们。我让缇耶莎时刻注意着他们的动向，没有任何行动表示他们打算对法阵做任何事情。魔法阵一定会按时启动。”

“你倒真是了解他们阿。”

“观察是我的兴趣所在，我就暂且把这句话当做夸奖收下了。”占卜师浅浅一笑，换上征询的语气，“至于我刚才的提议……实在是因为你贸然现身会被[奥汀]盯上，而且很可能会招来不必要的麻烦。”

虽然这个男人一直处于微妙中立的位置，但从他嘴里说出的绝不会是谎言。并且作为和邪神直接接触的人，他的确比其他任何人都更了解那些人。从他之前与[海姆达尔]的对话就能略知一二。

“我接受了。只是我的伙伴们还在战斗，我却站在这里不能出手……这样的感觉真是有些无力阿。”

“明天的胜利将是殿下对他们的最好回复。”

Ace回过头，曜石颜色的眸中映出[梅菲斯托]平静的神情。这个男人站在黑暗中，袍子上的银线仿佛都在发出淡淡的光，衬托出他超凡脱俗的优雅。天岛年轻的殿下这一次终于察觉到[梅菲斯托]真正的战线。  
即使他说过无数次“得黑龙者得天下”，只有这一句话，才真正泄露出他的心意。

[梅菲斯托菲利斯]是站在自己这边的。

占卜师并不在意Ace的注视，他轻轻叹了口气，开始拧起眉思考着什么。“我比较担心的是失去魔法之後的战斗……会很艰难吧？”

魔法和这个世界的剥离是任何人都无法想象的事情，就好比砍去所有人的双翼一样不真实。但它毫无疑问即将发生。Ace他们所占有的全部优势，不过是提前知道这个结果罢了，真等到战斗的时候能有什么好处吗？

可年轻的殿下却像毫不在意这件事情，[梅菲斯托]甚至看到Ace眼中愈加清晰的坚定。

失去魔法什么的，自己早已做好了这样的觉悟。Ace眼前浮现出自己与黑胡子在巴纳洛岛的那场决斗。被那家伙抓住的瞬间自己猛然惊觉失去了恶魔果实的能力，那种令人震慑的无力感他至今仍然记得。但这一次，绝不会重蹈覆辙。

“希望所有的战争都会跟着这场决斗停止，我一定会全力赢他……至于那些积压到爆发的矛盾，究竟能不能消除呢？”

“谁知道呢……殿下，这可是战争，千万不要大意。”

Ace弯起嘴角。“你不是占卜师吗，连你也会不知道？”

[梅菲斯托]哂笑着摇头。“哈，这头衔又不是万能的，再者，如果我说你们才是最後的赢家，难道[洛基]就会收手吗？殿下，如果你同意的话，我会通知所有的人，尽量将战斗时间定在明日正午。”得到许可後，他闭上眼睛轻声念起缇耶莎的名字。几分钟过後，那个神色淡漠的少女就从墙外利落地跃进殿中。

缇耶莎提起裙角向Ace行礼。“我跟着[梅菲斯托菲利斯殿下]来到万魔殿附近。没有接近过任何人。其他的人都在较远的地方，一旦有人接近我会立即发现的。”

“缇耶莎，通告Ace这方的所有人，如果一定要和邪神动手，最好等到明日临近正午的时刻，或者过後也可以。再劳烦转告[洛基]和[奥汀]，就说明日正午将是决出胜负的一刻，我[梅菲斯托菲利斯]将作为新历史的见证人，用这双眼公平地面对一切。”

“遵命。”

“等一下。麻烦你不要告诉库里任何消息。如果他问起来，你只要说我们都很安全就足够了。”说到这件事，Ace的表情十分坚定。

“是怕他们知道你孤身涉险而冲出来吗？殿下真是温柔阿。”[梅菲斯托]微笑着向他鞠躬，“就这样办吧。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

尖角的曼伊贝摆在库里面前，之前他无数次地想按着它叫Ace的名字，不过最後都忍住了。因为联系的时候一定会发出声音，万一Ace他们正在某个地方潜伏着等待战斗，突然叫出他的名字岂不是闯了大祸？

忍了这么久总算出现转机，刚才缇耶莎突然联络，通告所有人战斗的时间是明日正午，并且这也是Ace应允的时间。库里抓住这个机会询问其他人的状况。少女只说在战争中不方便联络，不过请他们放心，其他人性命无忧。

“他们都没事，这下你放心了吧？”雷格打个呵欠，半眯着眼睛斜睨着库里。

“他们提议战斗的时间就是法阵启动的时间。”少年盘膝坐在地上，一点点绞起双手，那双深绿的猫瞳逐渐涌起坚定的光，“雷格，我不想再藏着了。我们这支队伍其实是很重要的战力，不是吗？”

雷格，Usopp，Sanji，Zoro，每一个人都很强。更何况还有墨菲。他们愿意直面战争改变这个腐朽的曲神岛是己方之幸，怎么可以为了自己和万魔指环而在雪原躲躲藏藏呢？指环已经藏进自己血液中，所以守护指环的任务自然是落在自己头上。只要努力活下去就够了阿，不需要扯上那么多人一起吧？  
正因为是特殊的时期，所以更需要他们的力量。

“同感。外面那么盛大的宴会不去参加，未免有些可惜阿。”金发男人吐出一口白色的烟气，注视着洞壁上无数发光的植物。

“藏……藏头露尾什么的才不是本大爷的风格！要打就打一场硬战！正想试试本大爷的新兵器呢……”Usopp将手伸进背包，摸出几枚不同颜色的种子。

虽然Zoro没有说什么，可从他邪邪扯起的唇角看来，心底那只掌管厮杀的魔兽怕是蛰伏已久了。果然……让他们回到战场才是正确的选择吧？

“一个两个都是这样没头没脑……”雷格顺着背後的石柱滑到地面上，双手垫在脑後躺好，“那么就明天一早出发，回去应战。那可是战场，去了就别後悔阿笨蛋。”

“我们只要掌握好时间，在法阵启动的时候去万魔殿不就行了？”少年得到自家小恶魔的支持轻松了不少，他也像雷格那般滑到地上蜷起身子，“你担心的不就是他们的魔法吗？失去魔法的话，那帮家伙和普通人没什么两样。更何况有Zoro他们在，你还不放心吗？”

“是是，说不过你，就这么定了。今晚守夜还按之前说好的，Sanji负责前半夜，Usopp後半夜。都给我立即休息，明天精神点。”雷格闭着眼睛也能感到库里向自己这边蹭了蹭。他抬起一只手，一团火焰在他们中间燃起，比他们身上的火焰更温暖。

即使燃起火焰，这个地方有冰晶存在，应该不会有危险。

金发男人叼着香烟看着他们东倒西歪地躺倒。那个绿藻头将自己摊成一个大字，右手不远不近刚好碰到自己的裤腿。黑龙蜷成一团趴在他的胸口上，看上去已经睡熟了。

关键时刻还是挺能用得上的。  
这就足够了。

他看一眼其他人——也根本没人会注意这种事情吧——悄悄将左手按在Zoro摊开的掌心上。下一秒，被抓住了。

因为这种事情而开心的自己，像白痴一样吧？


	158. Chapter 158

[一百五十八]

 

库里悄悄睁开了眼睛。

雷格点起的火焰还在安静地燃烧。光芒照亮了祭坛。在这样明亮而温暖的环境中，无论是谁，睁开眼睛的时候都不会觉得惊惧。库里眯着眼睛，看到现在坐在火焰边上的那个身影已经换成了Usopp。这意味着到下半夜了。少年仔细观察着小恶魔，直到确认那家伙睡得很沉，这才蹑手蹑脚地爬起来坐到Usopp边上。

“这么早就醒了？”长鼻子狙击手把玩着手上的弹弓。这是件令他骄傲的兵器，虽然弹弓并没有什么复杂的零件可供他拆拆卸卸打发时间，但手感的培养是很重要的，Usopp不介意在这件事上花点时间。

“我有个问题想问你。”少年压低声音，他可不想弄醒任何一个人。

感到他神神秘秘的，狙击手拍了拍库里的肩膀。“嘛，想采访的话就直说吧，本大爷一定知无不言言无不尽。”

“咳咳，那个……我是想让你帮我看一下肩膀。”少年扯住衣领，侧过身子向Usopp露出肩膀，他咬一下牙，“後面……在我看不见的地方……是不是有一个红色的标记？”

“阿这么说来，的确是……”

“K……”

“什么阿，你不是知道嘛。还来问我？”话才说完，Usopp就察觉到少年似乎神色变了，“喂库里，怎么了？”

“没什么，这件事你不要对任何人提起。拜托。”

“这件事，是指？”

“不管是我肩上的标记，还是我问过你这件事，都不要告诉任何人……千万不要和别人提起，可以吗？”库里双手合十，摆给他一脸谄媚的笑容。

“唔，哦……”虽然不知道这是什么意思，不过他还是答应了。看这家伙的表现，他要自己隐瞒的似乎是一件非常，非常重要的事情。

库里悄悄挪回去躺好，这一次却再也睡不着，他睁着眼睛开始考虑很多事情。Sanji和Zoro在曲神岛经历了太多，像这样奇怪的问题他们两个一定会有所察觉，所以自己只好找机会单独问Usopp。不过显然，结果和自己预想的一样……

那个笨蛋以为自己神不知鬼不觉吗？不过就算这样做，也应该没什么问题吧，只要时间把握好就行了。

“哎呀，Usopp我替你守夜吧。反正也睡不着。”他最後还是爬起来坐到火焰一侧，“而且我比你要更警惕点，毕竟你们是红海人。”

“得了吧，安排给自己的工作就要好好完成。你快点去睡觉。”Usopp催促他两句，将弹弓收起来，又摸出几枚种子玩。

“你的种子真棒。我觉得简直是万能的……”

“哈，算你小子识货阿！这可是波音列岛的特产！”

“曲神岛也有一处长满奇怪植物的丛林，就在艾叶沙迦的另一侧。等战争结束了，我可以带你去。”

狙击手捏着下巴认真思索。“唔，的确，我需要更多的子弹才行。虽然不一定是种子，不过去看看总没有坏处的。那就这么说定了！”

“我说话算话。那个丛林非常神秘阿，有人称它为魔女之森。外面全部是荆棘，这当然难不倒我，”库里得意洋洋地摇头晃脑，“因为我知道一条进去的秘道。去探险真是再合适没有了！”

“探险阿……”Usopp托腮望着火焰出神，“我觉得Luffy没来真是个大损失。不过……他一定也有自己的探险吧。”

战斗，岛屿，世界，还有Ace，这里的一切都是不属于Luffy的经历。每个人都在这两年中走上不同的道路。即使是身在曲神岛的三个人，也都有各自作战的时候。在这段日子里，相信Luffy会找到自己前进的方向。不禁锢于过去，不迷失于悲伤。  
他们的重逢之日，必定是草帽海贼团重振旗鼓之时。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“那家伙真是很厉害，[奥汀]……”路萨不住喘着粗气，又一次顶着魔法的光芒率领一部分神族军退到岩石群中。此刻加莱军团占据了另一处岩石群，双方中间隔过一条深不见底的沟壑，宛若彼此的边界。

此刻已快到第二日凌晨，虽然六狱岛从未有过日出但海龙晶的光芒已在逐渐变亮，交战双方在後半夜陷入僵持阶段。老爹带领神族军加入战斗，这份突如其来的战斗压力令Ace顺利离开战圈。不过接下来的事情，简直可以用奇怪来形容了。[伊米尔]十分干脆地切断了与[拉斐尔殿下]的战斗，转而发出连串指令，指挥其他的队伍或进或退。

早在[拉斐尔殿下]赶来前，路萨和Ace就观察了他们很久。按照推断，这应该是有人在通过[伊米尔]指挥全局。[拉斐尔殿下]率领神族军激斗数次都没有明显成效，对手总是十分巧妙地在即将分出结果的时候变换战术。最终到下半夜，双方将战场挪到这条深壑的两侧，相互对峙，不时组织起新一轮的抢攻。而从缇耶莎处得来的消息证实了，是[奥汀]在通过传讯魔法在指挥整个军团。

那家伙是个天才。即使组织起来的只是些毫无战斗经验的民众，也能利用编队和战术，将他们的力量发挥到极限，让正规的神族军也感到棘手。

路萨掂了一下手中的曼伊贝。代替[米迦勒殿下]联络库里？他想，现在还不是合适的时机，反正缇耶莎已经告诉他们所有人都还活着，这就足够了吧。具体的战况……还不能透露给他们。

一声凄厉的嘶叫突如其来地划破黑暗。战场上的所有人都为之一震。

[路萨，我是缇耶莎。[索尔]带着[尼奥尔德]已经来到你们附近。多加小心。]

就在神族军相互询问发生了什么的时候，对面的岩石群已经隐隐传来欢呼声。加莱军团高喊着，[尼奥尔德]。

“……它来了。”路萨霎时感到喉咙口一阵干涩。欺瞒是没用的，现在就交代清楚总好过乍然见到那种生物的惊惧。他望着周围的神族，深深吸了一口气。“大家先不要惊慌，听我说……那是邪神拥有的一条，浑身白骨的龙。”

这句话投在神族军中无疑是一颗重磅炮弹。直接从天岛赶来艾叶沙迦的战士们，根本没有机会听说什么骨龙的事情。他们甚至不知道战场上会出现龙这种魔法生物。不管怎样这都超乎了大多数人的想象。在曲神岛，能够驯服狮鹫兽的都可算是勇士，但没人会考虑倍加凶戾的龙。现在竟然要他们与那种生物战斗？！

“现在听我说，喂听我说……”路萨的声音显然被压了下去。人们炸成一片的交谈根本没留给他任何开口的机会。

“你们不要忘记了！”[拉斐尔殿下]庄重的声音盖过一切嘈杂，“如果你们还记得‘得黑龙者得天下’这句预言！那么我就可以很荣幸地告诉大家，黑龙墨菲正是我们的盟友。”

四周在这一刻变得无比寂静。对面的狂呼也似乎变得不再重要。骨龙算什么，这世上跟本没什么能抵过一句“黑龙是我们的盟友”。

白胡子微笑着走到深壑的边缘，他一顿手中的长刀，将自己高大的背影留给所有的战士。在这样的身影之後，任何不安都仿佛能够平息。[拉斐尔殿下]平静地下达指令。

“路萨，到联络的时机了。告诉他们，能够压制住[尼奥尔德]的，只有墨菲。”

“是，殿下。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Usopp一个激灵，突然跳起来。因为那只摆在地面上的尖角曼伊贝突然叫出了自己的名字。这声音在静寂的空间中回荡，其他人也立即醒来。

他一把抓过贝壳，按下尖角。

“路萨？”

[Usopp，我现在要向你们通告战况。]

所有人都悄悄挪到贝壳边，仔细听着路萨的话。之前从缇耶莎那里得到的消息是其他人都很安全，但他们想知道的不止是这件事。最重要的战况，根本就无从得知。现在路萨主动传来联络，可见不管是否还在战斗中，至少有了喘息的机会。

[一个好消息一个坏消息。好消息是[拉斐尔殿下]率领部分神族军赶来支援，牵制住了加莱军团，现在随时都会爆发小规模的战斗。]

库里拧起眉，凑近贝壳。“那么坏消息呢？”

[[尼奥尔德]来了。[拉斐尔殿下]要求……]路萨的话还没说完，他们就听到白胡子的声音响起。

[能够压制那家伙的只有黑龙。差不多到它出场的机会了。]

“明白。”Zoro站起身来，他肩上的黑龙缓缓睁开眼睛，宛若听到了这来自远方的号召。

库里斩钉截铁地宣布。“我们立即出发。”

[又要开始一轮战斗了，我们的位置在潘莫斯岩山附近。稍後再联络。]

路萨的联络被匆匆切断。雷格站起身来。“Usopp，辛苦你了。不管休息得如何，所有人马上出发。我想……你们应该不会有什么意见吧，”他的视线在所有人脸上逐一掠过，“对我们即将返回战场这件事？”

库里眨了眨眼睛，扬起嘴角。“嘿，要是等到战斗结束再出去，千辛万苦才找来的墨菲岂不是没用了？好了，那个地方我知道，带你们过去。”

“你真的要和我们一起出去，不等到明天正午了？”金发男人不慌不忙地吐出一个烟圈，将这个问题抛给库里。

对此，少君殿下还给他一脸奸诈的笑容。“那当然，没了向导，你和Zoro要怎么去呢？”

Sanji努力无视了这个回答中为什么一定是自己和绿藻头这件事……不过，如果真的打算分开行动，这样的推断大概是非常准确的……吧？

众人重新整理自己的行装，带好雷格的魔火，离开祭坛向来路走去。来时莫名出现的通道现在还在，Zoro抓着Sanji依然由墨菲带上去。等到他们重新来到雪原上，Usopp已经捧着沙尔麦耶绿色的花在确认方向了，花冠所指的方向就是它埋根的方向。等到负责断後的雷格也飞上地面，那个直径十几米的洞窟蓦然消失了。可能这也是一种魔法吧……但谁知道呢。

“OK，现在你们大家全部跟我来。从现在起就由我Usopp大船长率领大家开启漫长艰险的复仇之旅！”长鼻子狙击手一挥手，大摇大摆地跟着手中植物的指示穿过满目白色的雪原。

一行人顺利地找到沙尔麦耶的根，附近就是他们攀援的道路。如果没有背後的翅膀，下山比起上山来要更为艰难，但现在众人采用向下飞几米就找支点稳住脚步的方式，比之前快了不少。尽管如此，双脚踩上地面的时候还是全部松了一口气。要知道，这是不折不扣的冒险行为，没有赶上突如其来的横风真是万幸了。返回的路程和来时没有相差太多，他们只需要在横穿潘泽尔沼泽的时候略加调整即可。

深吸一口气，库里确定了潘莫斯岩山的位置。

“我们走。”

这世界犹如一盘庞大的棋局。每个人都在以自己的决断落子。[拉斐尔殿下]的出现令Ace抵达万魔殿。[梅菲斯托]的劝说又令他等待时机。[尼奥尔德]的到来遥遥牵引着墨菲的出现。大祭司[茵陈殿下]想看的究竟是什么？欧尔比雅真的带着苏芳娜返回罗卡扬森了吗？戈其和鳞的决定又会带来怎样的後果？

每一个人的每一个决断，都足以改变局势。  
而最终，将是谁胜谁负？


	159. Chapter 159

[一百五十九]

 

“抱歉，路萨。我违反约定擅自回来了。”

雪色长发的美丽女子翩然落到神族军中，昂然走向队伍最前方。她的视线在远方盘桓的巨大骨龙身上掠过却不作停留，最终定在那个橙翼的少年身上。尽管她背後的骨翼是一种浅淡轻盈的紫，但在场没有一个人会质疑她的胆色。至少在所有人眼中，她根本就不畏惧那只可怕生物无言的胁迫，单是这分魄力也要令人敬佩。

[拉斐尔殿下]转过身来。这位老人露出一个十分愉快的笑容。“想不到克泽蒂斯一别，竟然这么快就见面了。是什么促使你回到战场呢，[别西卜殿下]？”

这时周围的大多数人才知道，眼前这个女人就是狱岛以睿智博学著称的鬼王[别西卜殿下]。这时他们才意识到，能拥有殿下这种称号的人，是多么不简单。

欧尔比雅向白胡子微微躬身。“很简单。因为无法置身事外。这个问题同样也适于用您，殿下？”

白胡子爽快地笑起来。“当然是同样的理由。”

“抱歉，[别西卜殿下]，”路萨向欧尔比雅深深鞠躬，“请容我冒昧地问一句……其他人在哪里？”

“戈其和鳞应该是有更重要的事情，暂时和我们分开了。至于苏芳娜和乌利，在不远的某处躲起来了，有你们牵制加莱军团，她的安危应该不成问题。比起这个，现在战况到底如何？”

路萨简单向她说明了[尼奥尔德]的出现，还有与库里的联络。

这位美丽的殿下走到白胡子身边，凝视着对面的方向。借着海龙晶愈发明亮的光芒，她毫无惧色地望着在对面上空盘桓的那个巨大的影子。

“已经告诉所有人了？”

“是。”

“他们一定会回到战场的，以最快的速度。没有一个能再忍耐下去。”微作停顿，她转过身面向所有人，“现在听好，关于骨龙[尼奥尔德]，我再三思考後觉得有些推断应当告诉你们。虽然无法令你们打败它，至少可以尽可能地避开伤害。”

此刻，对于这位女子，再没人敢掉以轻心。能拥有如此胆色，她说出来的话，有谁敢不放在心上？

“众所周知龙是一种古老而强大的魔法生物，它们异于常识的身体机能能令它们在各种环境中生存，甚至是海中。你们所见到的，艾叶沙迦的光芒，就是来自于海龙晶——曾在海中生存的龙的化石。虽然从未有书籍记载过相关史料，但据我推断，这只骨龙的形成和托克那肯山谷有关。幽灵谷中大量的瘴气腐蚀掉它的躯体但却不足以杀死这种传说中的强大生物，所以[尼奥尔德]虽然是一副骨架的形式，却依然能够存活。通常情况下，龙的进攻方式应当是龙火，但是如果连身体形态也被改变，[尼奥尔德]可能不会再拥有龙火这样的魔法，取而代之的将会是某些其他物质，根据幽灵谷中的瘴气推断，有可能是有毒的物质。现在你们和它交过手吗？”

“还没有。”路萨回答她，“[尼奥尔德]一直在作威慑性质的飞行，没有交战。”

“那么，在场的有谁见过它战斗吗？”在得到否定答复後，欧尔比雅点点头，“那么还存在另一种可能，对身体的腐蚀已经令它彻底失去战力。当然这个可能性并不大，一旦战斗立刻就会被拆穿了。现在关于它的资料太少，基本情况无法判断，我只是提出这样的可能，希望能加以注意。”

“那么，究竟是怎样，要不要去试试看？”白胡子将长刀在身侧一顿，语调轻快，“我看咱们不过去，他们似乎就没有战斗的意思？”

“殿下？！”

“他们赶来这里还需要一段很长的时间，我们怎样也该做点什么打发时间吧？”

欧尔比雅微笑着向他建议。“[拉斐尔殿下]，我想如果再等片刻，也许会有意想不到的事情发生？”

“等等，你们大家听到什么声音吗？”人群中忽然有人这样问。所有人都安静下来。的确，在对方人马的欢呼声中，隐约还有一种无法用语言形容的，奇异的呢喃。就像是……什么生物聚集在一起发出的……歌声。

“在上面！”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

所有人都看着正在发生的事情瞠目结舌。  
是狮鹫兽。

为什么这些在曲神岛勇猛无伦仅次于龙的巨兽会出现在这里？！几十只？不，要上百只吧？！从未有人见过成群的狮鹫兽。大部分狮鹫直接在空中向骨龙发起进攻，威胁性地围绕着它飞行，并且伸出它们的利爪与尖喙试图抓住它惨白的骨节。而另一部分在它附近盘桓，蓄势待发。即使隔过那么远的距离也依然能够感受到它们骇人的胁迫力。

两只狮鹫离开它们的伙伴向人群的方向飞来，与它们同行的还有不少魔族。一个黑发的年轻人半跪在其中一只小狮鹫的背脊上，正在努力地向他们挥手。

欧尔比雅牵起唇角露出一丝笑意。“终于来了。”

[拉斐尔殿下]哈哈一笑。“这就是你所讲的‘意想不到的事情’吗？真是个惊喜。”

戈其从那只体型略小的狮鹫背上翻下来，利落地跳到欧尔比雅身前，向她恭敬鞠躬。他脸上满是兴奋的神情。也难怪，他也很少有机会能做出这样生死攸关的决断。这些宝贵的战力都是自己拼死得来的，怎么能不激动？戈其按一下胸口，又仔细看了看四周。“欧尔比雅小姐，你没有回二狱岛吗？”

“和你一样，改变主意了而已。如果你在找苏芳娜的话，她正躲在附近的某个地方。我想，我们应该不用担心她。”

在他们说话的时间，更多的魔族加入他们的队伍。为首那个高大健壮毫不输于白胡子的男人踏上一步，向那位天岛的神族殿下躬身致意。

“魔族五骑士，我是奥米兹，这是乌朵，诺菲斯，伊泽，霍尼德。”随着他的介绍，余下几个人纷纷低头行礼，无需客套，奥米兹马上切入正题，“我们知道正在发生的事情，戴蒙桑一些自愿参战的勇士们将和我们一起参加战斗。这应该也是少君殿下所希望的结果。”

“欢迎之至，战友。”老爹伸出手。奥米兹点头，伸手与他相握。

至此，同盟达成。

“那么，能否先向我们说明，此刻战况如何？”伊泽打开折扇，目光在人群中巡视。

路萨站出来为他们作简要解说，包括加莱军团的战力，表面的领导者[伊米尔]，暗中的总指挥[奥汀]，还有骨龙的主人[索尔]。被冠以十二主神之名的邪神，实力都不会太差吧。自然，Zoro他们将带着墨菲回来的消息也没必要对他们隐瞒。

魔族五骑士相视一眼，纷纷露出笑意。

霍尼德伸手搭上伊泽的肩膀，语气十分得意。“我就说嘛阿泽，那两个家伙连墨菲都能搞定，怎么可能逃避战斗？”

黑色长发的男人用折扇挑开他的手。“哼，谁知道呢。”

“我还想跟Zoro那家伙好好喝一顿呢，一直没机会！快点打完吧！”诺菲斯随意掰了几下手腕，骨节噼啪作响，一副摩拳擦掌的样子。

四周的神族战士们因为他们的谈话而轻松了许多。一部分原因是己方的力量更为壮大，更重要的理由则是从他们口中，黑龙的事情再次得到了证实。[拉斐尔殿下]所说的“盟友”是千真万确的事实。怪只怪这个预言实在太过出名，有黑龙作伴，比拥有怎样厉害的兵器和怎样可靠的伙伴都更令人安心。  
至少，希望已被握于掌心。

不管後面会发生什么，只要保住性命，活下去战斗下去，胜利就一定是自己的。

奥米兹开始着手部署战斗。“诺菲斯，你带着瑞莫去骨龙身边查探，不要太靠近也不要和任何人正面战斗，霍尼德你负责远程支援。五分钟後回来报告，我们再定作战计划。殿下，”最後这句话却是向白胡子说的，“请原谅我们的擅自行动。”

“这是自然，没人能比你们更了解彼此的长处。我们双方并无上下级之分，目的更是只有一个……取胜，不是吗？”

魔族众人终于感受到这位神族殿下令人心折的坦诚。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

诺菲斯和霍尼德配合无间，查探工作进行得十分顺利。

“加莱军团的人数大致是七到八万。[伊米尔]很强，我能够感觉得到。但[索尔]就完全不行。”诺菲斯很快便带回了情报，他说起这家伙就直摇头，“那小子一直躲在人群里，而且我注意到他选的地方并不是[伊米尔]的身边而是人最多的地方。”

啪地一声，精巧的纸扇被折起，扇子的主人扬起唇角冷笑。“理由只能是他不想卷入战斗，因为[伊米尔]很强所以随时会有强敌找上门，所以他就选择避开，更不要提龙和成百上千的狮鹫那边了，能躲多远就躲多远，”伊泽毫不掩饰鄙夷的神色，“这哪里是主人了？”

“不，也许并不是单纯主从的关系……”欧尔比雅接下他的话，“也可能是因为那个人身负什么奇特的魔法，能够对龙造成一定影响，才被选中成为邪神。那么[尼奥尔德]有什么特殊表现没有？”

“至少在我观察的时间里，它还没有使用过任何魔法。我看到有受伤的狮鹫兽，全是被抓咬或是被尾巴攻击。”因为有瑞莫这样的狮鹫兽伙伴，诺菲斯很关心那些巨兽的安危，他望向奥米兹，“现在要怎么做？”

奥米兹没有马上回答，他注视着站在深壑边缘的[拉斐尔殿下]。老人凝视远方，背後宽绰的羽翼一如白雪的光泽，手执长刀的沉默背影，一眼望去顶天立地。

好像就发生在昨天……白胡子的脑海中蓦然现出一些不属于这里的画面，马林福德广场陌生而又熟悉，厮杀的吼声与血液甜腥的气息弥漫着死亡的味道，每一个身在战场的人只记得血脉贲张。

[我要跟你们在这里道别了！]  
[所有人都要活下去，安然无恙地回到新世界！]  
[新的时代，没有能让我搭上去的船！]

将这些话坦然留给背後，留给永远也无法逾越的天堑一侧，留给他的时代他的海贼船他的家人。   
还要留给那个世界的，是生命……希望……未来！

[One Piece，真的存在！]

红海已经安心交给那些还活着的人了。拥有D的意志的人，罗杰在等的人，勇敢无畏的人，自由驰骋的人，心怀大志的人，那个世界将成为他们纵横睥睨的天下。而曲神岛的命运，此时此刻，就握在这里每一个人的手中！

“动手吧！”[拉斐尔殿下]大笑起来，提起长刀飞越黢黑的深壑，率先掠向被狮鹫群缠斗不已的骨龙[尼奥尔德]。

被这位老人的身先士卒所鼓舞，魔族五骑士紧跟在他身後投身战场。他们带动了更多的人，一时之间，戈其只能看见自己身边一掠而过的各色翼展，何其相似的是战士们一往无前的英勇姿态。他们追随着自己相信的人，坚守着自己的意志，为亲手开拓这个世界的未来而赌上自己的一切。

戈其睁大双眼看着所有的事情发生，在这一刹那，他感到自己的身体在颤抖。  
不是因为害怕，是兴奋。

“这就是……战争吗？”

欧尔比雅的声音穿透一切喧嚣，如同响在他耳际。“对。这就是战争。”


	160. Chapter 160

[一百六十]

 

白色长刀在空中划出肃杀万状的弧线，所有人眼前一晃，那副森然的白骨已从原地消失。[尼奥尔德]如幽灵一般出现在几十米外。白胡子缓缓转过身，正对上骨龙那双空洞的眼窝。遥远的海龙晶传来的幽蓝光芒犹若海浪，打在巨兽错落煞白的骨节上，一时光影晃动诡谲莫名。在场的每一个人都屏住呼吸，在他们眼中，手执长刀立在半空的老人姿态威严宛若神明。不，在这一刻，他就是神明。  
继承着拉斐尔之名的，近神的存在。

所有人中最感到震慑的莫过于加莱军团。他们无法想象会有人主动挑战[尼奥尔德]，即使那个人是神族殿下。不管是[伊米尔]所说的，还是他们一直以来所看到的所感受到的，曲神十三岛所谓的“殿下”不都是些虚张声势，胆小糊涂的家伙吗，怎么可能有这样的勇气？！然而事实摆在面前，不止是眼前这位须发皆白的殿下……[米迦勒殿下]突围前往万魔殿，不也正是为了挑战那个最强的对手吗？

这一刻，他们看清了站在风口浪尖，背负着殿下之名而毫无惧色的人。他们一直以来轻而易举就信奉的观念终于开始节节碎裂。

真的可以打倒他们来建立新的世界吗，这样的男人？

视线中的老人挥刀斩下，便带起卷挟着雷霆的力量。那只巨大的魔法生物看起来竟然不敢应战，灵活地兜着圈子避开了烈烈的刀风。巨大的骨龙有着异乎寻常的敏捷动作，就连白胡子也无法砍到它分毫。

“你在干什么阿，[尼奥尔德]？”[索尔]的声音从人群中传来。在四面寂籁中，刻意压低的嗓音似乎蕴含着某种力量，令巨龙猛地止住不住周旋的动作，老老实实悬停在对手的身前。

伊泽不费吹灰之力便在加莱军团拥挤的人群中寻到了声音的来源。他不屑地拧起眉盯着蓝色头发的少年。“那个吗，那家伙的主人？”

霍尼德追着他的视线看过去。轻笑中，男人的指尖轻轻摩挲过沉墨色的长弓。“现在？”

“不，再等等。”伊泽用扇骨压住霍尼德的手背。

“小子，终于肯认真了吗？”战场上，白胡子眯起眼睛，露出赞许的神色。

没有再给任何人眨眼的时间，巨龙的尾尖突然横扫，与长刀相交的刹那发出一声巨响。这力量实在太过强大，激迸四散的气浪几乎要将下方的人群掀翻，位于战斗中心的白胡子和[尼奥尔德]各自向後滑开数米。骨龙张开生满獠牙的森然巨口，刚一听稳身形就再次扑来。白胡子的长刀一晃，稳稳架住那些尖利的牙齿。一道白光划开弧线，老爹猛地甩开了龙头，左拳奋力一击，打偏了它突袭而至的前爪。白色的刀刃在森然齿列上摩擦出刺目的火花。借着这一刹那的明亮，他清晰地看到从巨龙口中流下一滴深紫色的液体。

果然阿，力量什么的不过是附属……那个才是它最厉害的本事吧。

白胡子横刀立在身前，视线中的骨龙开始由全身散发出淡淡紫色的光芒。不，那不是什么光芒，而是一种雾气，甚至连它周围的空气也连带着，开始弥漫起紫色的轻雾。

“这是怎样的战斗阿……”奥米兹紧紧攥拳，“和之前完全不同……这就是[尼奥尔德]真正的力量吗，这就是[拉斐尔殿下]真正的力量吗？”他像是从梦中醒来般记起自己的立场，转向身後众人，奥米兹攥拳举起，“不要辜负殿下的勇猛！跟我冲阿！”

高呼声中，他冲向为首那个身形高大健壮的男人，加莱军团名义上的领导者——[伊米尔]。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

即将赶到的地方是不折不扣的战场，连血液都开始隐隐发烫，在血管中不住加速。

Zoro和Sanji坐在墨菲的背上，余下的人都要自己凭借双翼的力量飞行。一行人悄无声息地掠过宽广得仿似无边的潘泽尔沼泽。他们飞在能够轻松俯瞰方圆千米的高度，这有助于他们尽快确定交战双方的位置。

“就快要到凌晨了。”库里吸一口气，他在万魔殿住过很长时间，对海龙晶光芒的变化非常熟悉。

雷格巡视着自己能看清的距离，这里不是火山地带，没有熔岩仿佛可吞噬一切的红，所以魔法造成的大片凌乱的痕迹，在很远的地方就可以看到。那么也就是说，此刻出现在他视线中，位于狭长深壑一侧的光团，就是他们的目的地。

“在那里。”

似乎比起他的指点，黑龙更擅长感受战场上的气息。这只敏锐的巨兽在雷格开口前就加速冲了出去。绿发男人一只手按在黑龙的背上，另一只手紧握住腰间的刀柄，一丝冷酷的笑容从他嘴角溢出。这是即将踏入战场的前奏。Sanji平静地瞥他一眼，迎着耳畔疾烈的风点起一支烟。

只要看着他们两个人的样子，就觉得一定不会输。

墨菲已迫不及待，而战场在脚下，顷刻咫尺。

身处战圈的人们大概做梦也不会想到，空中会突如其来响起犹如梦魇般可怕的低吼。一时间所有的战斗都停下，人们无法抗拒地仰头望向声音传来的地方。在海龙晶幽蓝如水的光芒中，他们看见了一幅足以震慑心神的景象。

一条通体沉黑的龙在视野中不断扩大，透过那双血戾的瞳仿佛能看到地狱的入口，它背後巨大的双翼一旦伸展便生出遮天蔽日的错觉。强烈得可怖的杀伐气息混着波澜壮阔的幽蓝光芒重重倾轧。

这只充满力量的巨兽在一瞬间就取代[尼奥尔德]成为人们心目中的神明。它挟着宛若末日降至的威压和戾风，从数千米高空直直压下。巨龙的动作并不快，但愈是这样愈能体会到逐寸逼紧的窒息感。不光是被它的视线紧紧锁住的对手[尼奥尔德]，甚至连身处战场的人们都能感到血管在颤抖，心脏似乎急剧收缩，全身上下每一处细胞都要无法反抗地尖叫。  
在曲神十三岛上，就只有一条龙会拥有这样的压迫力——传说中的，黑龙墨菲。

一直在黑龙背上的Zoro与Sanji只觉得暗自心惊，这样先声夺人的威势比起他们在赫曼里尔宫的战斗，简直不是一个等级。也许只有见到同类，它才会选择这样的做法。两人向下望去，隐约可见人们脸上心惊胆战的神情。

下方缠绕着紫雾的骨龙比任何人都更能感受到墨菲露骨的杀意，它可不打算任对手宰割，嘶哑着低吼一声迎着黑龙冲上半空。墨菲在[尼奥尔德]接近前，一拧身将背上的两人甩了下去。这巨大的生物是何等力量，Zoro和Sanji在毫无防备下直接被丢了下去。

虽然觉得大概是不想载着两个人战斗，但就没有更好点的方法了吗？！他们难道还要感谢下墨菲给他们选的着陆点不是深谷而是平地吗？！

就在两人咬牙切齿只等着在地上砸出深坑的那刻，一道影子如闪电般掠过，在空中稳稳接住Zoro和Sanji。

“鳞！”金发男人欣喜地趴在熟悉的背脊上，发自内心地觉得比起墨菲那个自我中心的家伙，狮鹫兽这种生物真是太可靠了。

“得黑龙者得天下！胜利属于黑龙墨菲，属于[米迦勒殿下]，属于少君殿下！”雷格冷静镇定的声音在人群上空如惊雷炸开。每一次造势都会对战局造成直接影响，黑龙现世是最棒的时机，他绝不会浪费一分一毫。

鳞在他话音落地的刹那昂首嘶鸣，在它的带领下，成群的狮鹫兽也开始回应，整个战场上空都回荡起它们渐渐高亢磅礴的歌声。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

是最耳熟能详的符咒。  
那个有若梦魇的巨大魔影，象征着早已不言自明的审判。

[伊米尔]感到了沉重而可怕的压力，令他无法喘气。一切变故都来自于突然之间现身的黑龙。放眼望去，加莱军团的人们不是呆愣地盯着那个庞大的怪兽就是隐隐在向後退。虽然魔族崇尚勇武，可面对传说中唯有初代[路西法陛下]才能驯服的黑龙，有谁能不心生退意？看见[尼奥尔德]便会宣布效忠的家伙，怎么可能有胆量与墨菲为敌？！他眼前恍然滑过加莱军团四散逃走的情景，从心底窜起一阵寒意。

那么，你要怎么办呢，[奥汀]？

“果然还是来了，你们几个。”白胡子按捺不住笑意，向他们微一点头，“不过这个战场还是交给我们吧。”

被魔族五骑士带来的人都是戴蒙桑的勇士，都是在莫比乌斯会上亲见Zoro与Sanji挑战五骑士的人。此刻他们两人重新出现在众人面前，令战士们激动不已。没有什么比亲眼所见更能令人信服，他们果然没有放弃战斗，在最需要力量的时刻赶到了。

“需要我搭把手吗？”绿发男人漫不经心地开口，他黯猩红色的眸轻轻扫过，微亮起邪戾的光。

“Zoro先生，”奥米兹向他摆了摆手，“不要小看我们戴蒙桑的勇士，这里有我们就足够了！”这话倒是不假，黑龙一出现，这边的战士都精神百倍，似乎每一个拿出来都能以一敌百。

“嘿，吃了闭门羹嘛绿藻头，”Sanji挑起嘴角看他，“小喽啰还是收起刀吧。”

“海贼A有资格说这种话吗？”

“你说什么？！”

“唔，想起来了，是海贼B对吧？”

“几天没踢你就浑身不对劲了是吧……”

说话间，奥米兹已经重新组织起一支临时队伍，自上而下冲向他们的对手。早已无心恋战的加莱军团三三两两地向後撤去。

“停下，都给我停下！战斗，只有战斗才能赢！”[伊米尔]大吼着冲上去，然而四周一片慌乱，还有什么人会听他的命令？

赢不了的。那可是墨菲阿……每一个人都在用行动这样告诉他。就连他自己也开始怀疑，怎样才能取胜，面对那只传说中的黑龙，与拥有黑龙能得天下的对手？

在遥远的万魔殿，[奥汀]猛地睁开眼睛。男人深不见底的眸简直在燃烧着可怖的火焰。通过[芙蕾雅]的能力，他能够时刻操纵着远方的战局但他并未想到，竟然会出现意料之外的东西。而且正是他们最大的克星，黑龙墨菲。眼见自己辛苦经营的成果在这一刻灰飞烟灭，教他怎么能不愤怒。但这些都不会烧断他的理智。看一眼红发男人，虽然很平静可一旦爆发将比自己更可怕，男人迅速下令。

“[芙蕾雅]，用你的能力连通战场上每一个军团的人。让他们知道，不战斗就会死。让[索尔]尽量控制[尼奥尔德]，不要正面对战墨菲，它不是对手，发挥它的优势去干掉那些魔族。另外，必须要杀了[拉斐尔]……告诉[伊米尔]，允许他使用力量……到这个时候，不用再藏着了。一定要让所有人知道，让他们相信……我们所拥有的强大。”

少女看到他脸上罕见的暴戾之色，不禁打了一个寒战，恭敬地一一照办。

“那么……真的不用我动手？”[洛基]站在桌边遥望战场的方向。他的语气虽轻，却暗涌杀机。

“只要干掉领头的，小喽啰自然会散掉……”[奥汀]深吸一口气，重新恢复平静的语气，“四处奔波的事情交给别人，你在这里就好，自然会有人送上门。”

“……总觉得……有点等不及了呢……”红发的男人喃喃低语，他赤色的瞳中渐渐亮起一抹奇异的光。[奥汀]感受得到，那是杀伐的前奏。


	161. Chapter 161

[一百六十一]

 

“喂大家，这里这里！”

顺着熟悉的声音，库里一行人惊奇地发现了戈其，与此同时，还有伴在矮个子少年左右的鬼王殿下。最不该出现在战场上的人，竟这样毫无花假地出现在他们面前。

“什么？！你们怎么会在这里！”金发男人几乎要从狮鹫的背上跳起来，“绝对不应该让欧尔比雅桑上战场的阿！万一伤到了怎么办！”

“这是我自己的意愿，Sanji。”欧尔比雅摇了摇头，显而易见面对战争这位睿智博学的殿下没有选择退避而是面对。

“那……”金发男人的目光立即开始在人群中来回巡视。

欧尔比雅知道Sanji的想法，主动向他解释。“苏芳娜和乌利正躲在其他的地方，以那孩子‘知晓’的能力，我相信她能避开任何接近的敌人。”

“我一定会尽我所能保护欧尔比雅小姐的。”戈其信誓旦旦地保证。

“等等，我说……”库里指了指他的身後，终于插话进来，“那家伙是怎么回事？”

少年回过头，看见先前载着自己的那只小狮鹫还站在不远处，即使其他的同伴都加入战斗它也没有离开的意思。戈其挠了挠自己的脑袋，虽然对情况不是很清楚但还是努力描述着经过。“唔……我去找这群狮鹫兽的时候，它似乎是自愿带我飞回来的，然後……就一直跟在後面了？就是这样？”

库里一脸兴奋地扑过来直接给了他的脑袋一拳。“蠢死了你小子，竟然什么都不知道！还等什么阿，这家伙是你的了！”

“哈？！什么？！不，这个，我是红海人阿……”

“有什么关系？它又不在乎……”雷格叉着双臂看他，“我们在拣选主人的时候，对环境好坏富贵贫穷健康与否都不会在乎，一旦确认关系，除非双方共同解除，或有一方死亡，否则契约永远生效。”

这样连贯的词汇似乎很有些耳熟……金发男人捏着下巴若有所思。“怎么听上去好像……结婚誓词？”

“是这样吗？你们红海人的某种奇怪规矩？”雷格耸一下肩膀，视线很自然地追在库里的身上。他的少君殿下正满怀好奇地试图接近那只小狮鹫，但显然後者并不领情，它开始不无警觉地慢慢退後。

“我……我只想知道为……为什么阿！”戈其激动得连话都说不利落了。

“反正一定是它自己的决定。没有人能强迫狮鹫兽做这种事情。它喜欢你吧，大概。”

戈其脸上兴奋的表情渐渐敛起，这个少年想到更多的事情。“那我该做些什么呢？而且……我最後应该回去红海的吧。不能带它走，就把它丢下吗？”

“这件事情我们可以等战争结束再讨论。”避开一道骤然闪现的赤色魔法，欧尔比雅迅速切断了这场谈话。

现在真不是闲谈的时候。

在这段时间里，一个一直以来都被忽视的人停留在高空，饶有兴趣地观察着发生的一切。年轻的大祭司露出淡然的笑容，不时在羊皮日记簿上写着什么。他是如此从容，即使传说中的黑龙墨菲从天而降也没有显现出任何惊慌错愕的样子，即使混乱中强大的魔法与他擦肩而过也面不改色，仿佛所有事物都在他的预期之中。

当青白发色的少年偶然抬起头来发现那个身影的时候，[茵陈殿下]这才停笔，向着少年的方向浅浅躬身。

准确地捕捉到那个人礼貌而指向性明确的动作，再看到他手中厚重的日记簿，超脱战外的姿态，库里忽然纠起眉心。

“那个人……是不是新来的大祭司，[茵陈殿下]？”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

缇耶莎突如其来的联络令刚刚扑进战场放倒一整圈对手的Zoro和Sanji猛地停下来。虽然他们不会魔法，但两个人都渴望加入战斗，感受战场上的气氛。

[[梅菲斯托殿下]转告诸君，请有实力者立即前往万魔殿，与[米迦勒殿下]并肩作战。]

“看来终于到最关键的时刻了。”欧尔比雅望向万魔殿的方向，遥远的海龙晶的光如波浪不绝。她一向平静的心在这一刻忽然感受到何其相似的震颤。

“也就是说……更强的对手在那边吧？”绿发男人将黑刀扛上肩膀，扭头向远方望去。

白胡子老爹一刀架住[伊米尔]的重拳，高大的背影在一刹那威猛无伦。金发男人被老人的凛然气势所摄，本想告诉那个绿藻头看错方向的事情也忘到了脑後。

“去吧，孩子们，”虽然背对着众人，却依然可以感受到老爹言语中的笑意与自信，“到更需要你们的地方去。”

鳞恰如其分地飞临Zoro和Sanji上方，两人纵身一跃跳上它的背脊。去万魔殿简直是他们义不容辞的任务，本来就是为赢得这场战争而来，怎么可能将主战场弃之不顾呢？

“喂戈其！”Sanji叫他，“欧尔比雅桑就交给你了，要是受一点伤我唯你是问！”

少年举起手十分严肃地向他行了个礼。“是！”

于此同时，库里正在和他的契约小恶魔交头接耳，内容就是悬停在高空遥遥观望着战场的那个人——大祭司[茵陈殿下]。

“那个人的确是[茵陈]……所以，要不要留下，库里？”雷格神情严肃地望向身边的少年，“他的笔就是你的机会，如果你想改变曲神岛。”

“我知道你的意思，”青白发色的少年微微皱眉，“可我对那种东西不感兴趣……而且，现在更需要我的地方，是宫殿那边吧。”

雷格低头看着他。眼前的少年虽然偶尔还会露出顽劣的神情，但不管是年纪还是头脑，早已不再是当初那个小孩子。就知道……自己的话问出口也一定会是这样的结果。小恶魔轻描淡写地挥手弹开一丛红色的魔法，反弹回去的魔法立刻放倒了一排对手，继而反手一道黯色的流光，轻而易举地打倒背後数名偷袭者，这才轻轻弯起嘴角。

“不愧是我的少君殿下。好。我们走。”

“白胡子老爹殿下！”长鼻子狙击手临走前向着战场，向着在战场上厮杀的[拉斐尔殿下]，向着战场上所有的人高喊，“我们一定会不负所托，取得胜利的！”

就算不能让Luffy知道在曲神岛上发生的任何事情，也绝不能再失去一次Ace。上一次没能赶到现场帮助他，这一次即使Luffy不在，也绝对不会放弃。  
Usopp咬着牙，他知道在自己内心翻滚咆哮的唯一的想法：在这个地方，Ace还在，伙伴们也在，就是拼死也要赢得曲神岛之战！赌上我勇敢的海上战士之名！

黑龙墨菲正与[尼奥尔德]翻滚着纠缠在一起，两只巨兽都试图咬穿对方最脆弱的骨翼。虽然墨菲占了上风但对手的毒液始终令它有所忌惮。巨龙之间的战斗，与下方的战场又是截然不同。横冲直撞，野性邪戾，拼力量拼尖牙拼利爪更加生猛直接。这两只凶悍的生物在空中周旋着，几乎不间断地缠斗在一起。它们盘桓飞旋的动作渐渐加快，开始有火焰金红色的光芒不时在半空爆起。

那位看似超然的大祭司[茵陈殿下]一直在认真观察着战场上的一举一动，郑重地在手中的日记簿上记下一些文字说明。直到目送库里一行人接连离开战场，大祭司这才停笔。他的嘴角轻轻扬起令人捉摸不透的弧度。

“能给我一个满意的答案吗，少君殿？”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“没问题的Usopp，他可是白胡子阿。”Zoro满不在乎地挥挥手，压下了狙击手的担忧。这是事实，早在来曲神岛之前，他们对这位老人的认知就是实力惊人的四皇，距离海贼王一步之差的男人。此刻白胡子老爹作为守卫曲神岛的神族殿下自然不会更差，也许他不打算亲临主战场的原因只是为了给年轻人发挥的余地。很可能吧？

“更何况，魔族五骑士和墨菲也都在那里，”雷格指出来，“即便对手是[伊米尔]加[索尔]再加上[尼奥尔德]，也拼不过他们的。那些不成气候的加莱军团交给[拉斐尔殿下]的手下也足够了。不用担心。”

Usopp之前始终在犹豫自己要不要留下助他们一臂之力，听了他们的话才点头，专心前往万魔殿。

“需要担心的是我们这边才对吧。”库里啧了一声，“[洛基]一个人就已经是深不可测了，别忘了，[奥汀]的魔法还没人见过呢……再加上[芙蕾雅]那个涉及精神领域的能力，进行干扰的话就麻烦大了……”

[关于这件事请诸君放心。]缇耶莎的声音突如其来钻进所有人耳中，[一切精神与联络方面的问题请全部交给我。我不会让[芙蕾雅]有丝毫可乘之机。]

“哦哦哦哦！缇耶莎酱真是太可靠了！”即使没有看到她本人，金发男人嘴里的香烟也还是冒出连串的桃心。

Zoro瞥他一眼。“一脸白痴相，给谁看阿？”

“你刚刚说什么混帐绿藻头？！”

绿发男人没理会厨子象征着吵一架的痞笑，径自提高声音向那位联络人发问。“喂，Ace现在在哪里？”

[[米迦勒殿下]在一间偏殿中等待时机。等诸君抵达万魔殿，我自会通告他的所在。亦或者，诸君此刻就希望得知他的方位？]

库里立即做出了决定。“现在就告诉我吧，缇耶莎。宫殿我很熟。”

[在西南方，挨着一座白色的圆形建筑，不过整个万魔殿都被毁去大半了。]

“被毁了那么多吗……”少年深吸一口气，“那群混蛋。”

“就算已经逃出去那么久，还是很重要？”雷格飞近些，打量着他的神色。那是一种很奇怪的近乎于悲痛和惋惜之间的感觉，他几乎从未在少年身上见过这样的气息。

“很重要。”

雷格没有说话，只是压下眉角，渐渐抿紧了嘴唇。

建筑什么的，都是轻易就能被毁灭的东西。本就要掀起血雨腥风的邪神，又怎会在乎那些安宁平和的珍贵？那些家伙所希望的，是整个曲神岛除却他们以外的一切事物的“绝对毁灭”。  
试问自己怎么可能放任这种事情发生。

“雷格，大家……我一定要赢。”

“我知道。”在其他人肯定的视线中，雷格轻声回答。

“所以，如果在必要的时候，需要有所牺牲的话，请别怪我。”他咧开嘴笑得有些苦涩。牺牲是个残忍的字眼，但结果始终不会改变。在地下宫殿米德加尔特的时候，医好Sanji的失明与万魔指环，自己选择了後者，同样道理，在顾全安危却失败与为取胜而牺牲之间……一定会是後者。

“我知道。你决定的事情，任何人也改变不了。”

“……抱歉。”

小恶魔猛地把自己的手按到库里头上狠狠揉了几把。“喂，所以说你小子给我放松点，老这样顶着张死人脸真想一脚把你踢成狗。”

“混账你这是对主人大不敬！”

雷格一脸悲切地抬头仰望上空。“阿阿，有你这样的主人真是本王的不幸……”

“你说什么！”

“好啦你们两个，到底要不要继续赶路阿？！”对于这样熟悉的争吵模式，大概在场的没人能比Usopp更清楚解决方案了吧……

“对！抓紧时间，你们快跟我来！”

望着匆忙掠到前方领路的少年，雷格似有似无地抬起嘴角。反正不管怎样，那家伙只有在放松的情况下才最能发挥自己的本领，不管是哪方面。现在的话……应该足够了吧？


	162. Chapter 162

[一百六十二]

 

“我们到了……万魔殿。”库里望着视野中逐渐扩大的残骸，一点点攥起拳。

记忆中熟悉威严的建筑几乎全部化为乌有。他从未觉得它们会是这样一副苟延残喘的样子，连想象也不能。然而此刻陈列在眼前的画面是如此真切，宛若梦魇正在向现实不断逼近，最终一定会侵吞掉记忆中辉煌的所有曾经。

[请诸君迅速赶往主殿。[米迦勒殿下]与[洛基]几乎同时动身，双方将在几分钟内抵达殿前广场。]缇耶莎的声音猛然打断他们的思绪，她一贯淡然的语气首次透出难以忽视的焦虑。

且不管是出于什么原因，双方提前动手了。

“来不及了！我们快走！”赶不及与Ace提前会合，库里只好带着所有人以最快的速度直线赶往万魔殿的殿前广场。

当巨大的狮鹫载着Zoro与Sanji在圆形的广场边缘落下的那刻，海龙晶刚好绵缓地散发出另一波明亮的光，在空气中宛如水纹般扩散。从宫殿深处掠出的入侵者，现身于广场一侧的Ace，与匆匆赶来的库里一行人同时出现在广场的三个方向。

像是早就知道会发生什么，[洛基]抬起唇角露出一丝冷酷的笑容。只要对面的人倒下，这世界便唾手可得。这一霎那，他感到自己从未如此接近过胜利。

库里他们的出现无疑超出了Ace的预期。他狠狠拧起眉。“你们！为什么会……”

千算万算让他们避开战斗，结果还是来了吗……天岛年轻的殿下开始猜测他们的到来和[梅菲斯托]拦下自己究竟有多少关系。那个占卜师交代了几句话就带着剩下的谜团匆匆离开。Ace刻意打量了一下，在他们的敌人身边并没有那家伙的身影。至少[梅菲斯托菲利斯]并未打算与他们一同出现，要知道有缇耶莎的帮助，他可随时出现在“正确”的地点。

绿发男人将手搭在剑柄上，冷兵器上隐隐传来犹若心跳的感应。广场尽头的几个人中，那个红色头发的和黑发的魔族都很强，不知道自己的对手会是哪一个？  
不管是哪个，打倒就可以了。

晃神之间，Zoro弯起嘴角笑得邪气逼人。“当然是因为，那边的战场不够看阿。”

金发男人微微侧目，眼角处那人的眉宇霸道又引人，他挑一下眉梢。“切，别抢老子的台词。”

“诶，人都到齐了吗？希望我没有来得太晚？”带着一丝懒洋洋的笑意，[梅菲斯托菲利斯]落在广场一处无人的角落。甫一落地，他便没有丝毫迟疑地向[洛基]走去。男人银黑的长袍在广场上拖曳，带起仿佛海浪的翻涌。

“我希望这一次，你能选好了阵营，占卜师。”黑发的男人冷冷瞟他一眼，却没有拒绝他的加入。

对于这样略带威胁意味的话，[梅菲斯托]从容应对。“无论过程如何曲折，结局却只有一个。能走到最後的才是胜者，你说对吗，[奥汀]？”眼睛一转，他向最外侧的瘦弱男人点头微笑，“不久之前还曾见过您呢，[阿撒兹勒殿下]。哦呀，只怕你我到了这边，都不能再被称作‘殿下’了吧？”

“彼此彼此。”男人生硬简短地回答，气息有些急促。

[洛基]挥手打断他们的对话。“结局很快会知道。无谓的争辩就免了，事实就是答案。”他盯着对面的少年，空气中魔法的气息隐约传来，虽然不甚清晰——不知道那边做过些什么——但毫无疑问，万魔指环就在那个少年的身上。

[洛基]眯起眼睛，嘴角扬起危险的弧度。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

事情只发生在一息之间。红发男人抬手的瞬间，一轮金亮的法阵如同在广场中央炸开，那繁琐华美的纹样挟着死亡的震慑，明晃晃地袭入所有人的视野。[洛基]根本不打算留手，他选择了最直接的方式。

……只要广场上的人连带着万魔指环全部消失，他就赢了。

库里感到脑袋里轰的一声，来自于魔法的威压比任何语言都更能说明对方的强大。只有亲身感受到这样的魔法，才能体会当初雷格面对[洛基]的感觉。  
换做是自己，也根本想不出有什么更好的办法能够解决，除了在一瞬间逃脱。

作为和魔法几乎没有直接接触的人，Zoro，Sanji与Usopp尽管不会产生明确的概念，但身经百战的海贼们对于危险自发产生的直觉也不会差太远。眼前这个男人的危险系数，绝不会低到哪里去。

时间已不允许他们再愣神。刹那间，比法阵更亮眼的火焰直冲天际，燃起的金红色光芒倾覆整个法阵。几乎就在同一刻，墨色的魔法像潮水般铺开，从众人脚下不断激荡起深邃的黑，直扑向前方。不过是眨眼的时间，广场上的光芒已经消失，仿佛什么都没有发生过。与此同时Ace的身影出现在众人最前方，站得比他稍稍靠後一些的是雷格。毫无疑问是他们两个联手拦下了[洛基]试图毁灭广场的魔法。

[洛基]的力量超乎想象的强。如果他们没有同时出手，谁晚了毫厘只怕就不是这个结局。

生死一线。  
每个人都必须做出正确的决断。

库里感到冷汗滑过皮肤。之前看过的战斗简直是玩闹，此刻他才明白什么是真正的战士。

黑色的皮鞋踏出序曲的节奏，冰蓝的眸沉静无比，如同暴雨即将倾轧的海面。另一侧则响起金铁离鞘的声音，绿发的剑士缓缓抬手，秋水漆黑的刃峰在刀鞘内侧磨出悠长的嘶鸣。两个人一语不发，径自走到Ace和雷格身侧。库里手握着细银的镰刀，因为这紧张的局势而感到不安。长鼻子狙击手向他靠近一步，做好了战斗的准备，不管是他巨大的兵器“兜”还是子弹都已蓄势待发。甚至就连狮鹫兽也竖起翎毛，站在少年另一侧，满怀敌意地盯住广场对面。

当Usopp和鳞同时出现在自己身畔时，库里仿佛感到有无数力量，正从自己的伙伴身上源源不断地流出，注入自己体内。

[奥汀]微不可察地抿起唇。如果[古尔薇格]和[海姆达尔]认定这两个人是[沙利叶]和[萨麦尔]，那么只能说是他们看走眼了。真正的[萨麦尔]和[沙利叶]，是曲神岛上有如战神般的存在，比眼下这样子要强大得多。且不管这两个人的来历如何，作为敌人，没有双翼却带着异常强悍的气场，倒是不能掉以轻心。

[芙蕾雅]站在黑发男人身边，翘起唇角望着敌人。她唯一匹敌的对手大概就是占卜师的那个跟班小丫头，不过那个占卜师已经选择成为[洛基]的同伴，那么不管对面站着多少人，她都不会放在眼里。

[阿撒兹勒]站在金发男人的对面，狠狠盯住他。他可以肯定这个男人就是[沙利叶]。就算堕天去了红海自己也不可能认错。金发蓝眸，优雅又高傲，仿佛怎样的对手也不会放进眼里。现在站在自己面前的人，正是以红海人的姿态现身的[沙利叶]。

要杀了他。  
一定要杀了他。  
将这个红海的男人杀掉之後，要赶去麦尼埃湖再下手，将这个男人从这世界上彻底抹消。

[梅菲斯托菲利斯]的视线在众人身上扫过，最後停在广场中央的Ace身上。他望着那位年轻的神族殿下，扬起嘴角笑得大有深意。

我的道路早已选定，就在你双目可视之处。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[奥汀]双手一抖，从袖口中落下一黑一白两把短刀。长度只有Zoro手中秋水的一半，却因近身才更危险。[洛基]志在必得的魔法被拦下，那两个人的组合看起来也不是那么容易对付。距离法阵启动的时间越来越近，再拿不到万魔指环只怕会生出难以预计的变故。他必须动手。

[芙蕾雅]。他默念着这个名字，几乎是立即就得到了少女的回应。男人背後墨色的骨翼展开，刹那间从空中逼近人群之中的少年。

一道烈风拔地而起。这气流来得无影无踪，却又强势得不容反抗！[奥汀]被迫向後退开几米，悬停在空中。他的视线投向那个绿头发的剑士。那人单手握着一把黑刀，方才的烈风仿佛就是以他为中心，向外散开的。

绿发男人提刀指向[奥汀]，唇角溢出一丝邪笑。“这么想过去的话，不如先陪我玩两把？”

一声惨嚎，一匹毛色有如砖石的巨狼被守在另一侧的金发男人踢开。踢开这种生物对Sanji而言不在话下，他轻描淡写地磕一下鞋尖，盯住刚刚向广场外侧招手的那个瘦弱的男人，[阿撒兹勒]。显然巨狼的出现是那家伙干的好事。

“[梅菲斯托]！”[芙蕾雅]突然尖叫起来，目光怨怼地扭头望向不远处的占卜师。

被点到名的男人一脸无辜地指住自己的鼻子。“诶，我？！”

“你那可恨的随从丫头到底做了什么？！”少女气急败坏地跺脚。

[奥汀]心下了然。原本他的计划是让[芙蕾雅]在一瞬间从精神上打乱他们，自己趁乱出手必定会赢。但没想到缇耶莎从中作梗，在神不知鬼不觉的情况下，反而干扰了[芙蕾雅]的力量。自己和[阿撒兹勒]的突袭就这样失败了。

占卜师讶然回答。“她已经不在我身边很久了。最近的行动也没有让她参与。这难道不是你们的意愿吗？”

“你背叛了我们吗，[梅菲斯托菲利斯]。”[洛基]的眸中腾起汹涌杀伐的戾气，在他的逼视下，也许下一秒钟，[梅菲斯托]就要从这个世界消失。

男人举起双手。“真是冤枉，我不是已经做出选择了吗？那孩子的做法也许和任何人都无关，因为我刚刚才想起一件事情……我没能预知，但你是知道的……”占卜师不着痕迹地瞟一眼库里，“曼吉地人的‘命运’吧？”

也就是说，缇耶莎所做的一切都可能是因为他们一族的“命运”。这是不可更改的，与她身处任何阵营都毫无关联的。  
无法逃避的命运。

“我可不记得说过，命运能和我作对。”红发男人冷冷盯住对面的少年，“[芙蕾雅]，那个丫头交给你了。”

“哼。我会让她彻底後悔的。”萱草发色的少女先是向[洛基]躬身，紧跟着一跃而起消失在殿後。

黑发的占卜师一提到曼吉地人的‘命运’，库里就心口一跳，此刻最不想听见这个词的莫过于他。他不想让任何曼吉地人，因为那什么该死的命运而牺牲。他下定决心无论如何，也要保护好那个小女孩。

“鳞！”少年一声令下，巨兽闪电一般离开，准确地遁着[芙蕾雅]的方向追去。

[奥汀]冷笑。“派一只畜生去跟着能做什么？别忘了她们的战斗，不是光靠蛮力就可以解决的。”

“谁知道呢？”雷格漫不经心地耸一下肩膀，“虽然和你们不样，但是……别太小看异族的力量。”

“少在那里说大话了，小恶魔。”[洛基]狞笑着向他伸出手掌，“你以为能从我手里逃走几次？”

雷格神色不变却免不了心口一跳。虽然上次是以沼火恶魔的形象见这个男人……但果然还是被察觉到了吗……

“我当然认出你了，沼火恶魔。”男人缓缓张开背後火色的双翼，顷刻间广场上布满沉重的威压，“能发展到今天这个局面，看样子我下的战书，你已经好好地，带，到，了。”


	163. Chapter 163

[一百六十三]

 

雷格凝视着广场尽头的红发男人，虽然没有做任何动作但他的存在就已经是一种极大的威胁。那个家伙从上到下都散发着危险的气场，直觉是这样告诉自己的。他暗自凝神，战斗已经开始，只要差上一线就会以死亡收场。  
不仅是自己，还有自己身边的这些人，一个都不会活下来。

这就是战争。

绿发男人见在场唯一一个女人离开了，这才暗自松了口气。那个花痴厨子在女人面前的战斗力已经不能用零来形容了，完全是负。即使不让他和女人战斗，只怕也会受到很大影响，搞不好关键时刻还得防着他倒戈。现在的话，倒是大可放心了。

眼下的形势变成了Zoro独自对阵空中的[奥汀]，Sanji则接下了[阿撒兹勒]的偷袭。至于敌人的Boss始终揪着库里不放，因此Ace和雷格两人都无法抽身事外。Usopp只能将自己的注意力放在[梅菲斯托菲利斯]身上，这样两边战力才能算平手。尽管那个占卜师曾经给过他们无数次提示，这一次还是站在了敌人的身边。Usopp捉紧兜的长柄稳稳指住对方，俨然是不折不扣的狙击王风范。

“[沙利叶]，阿不，我不知道你现在叫什么。我建议我们还是不要打扰[洛基大人]的好。换个宽敞点的地方吧，怎样？”[阿撒兹勒]摆了个邀请的姿势，示意Sanji跟自己走。与此同时，他看了一眼不远处的[洛基]，那个人没有任何表示，就是默许自己离开了。

金发男人从口袋里摸出烟盒，抽出一支香烟单手点起来。对方这样明目张胆地邀战，看样子目标果然是自己。虽然翅膀的颜色是棕褐色，没有天上那个家伙强，但指名道姓要和自己战斗，也没有断然拒绝的理由。  
是敌人的话，终归是要打倒的，不管最後由谁来完成。

看Sanji洒然耸肩算作同意，男人眯起眼睛笑得暗戾无比。巨大的骨翼悄无声息地伸展，[阿撒兹勒]起身穿过广场，投入左近的废墟之中。金发男人在他掠开之际身形一晃，追着他离开。即使没有羽翼，也不会慢上太多。他死死盯住前方那个时隐时现的背影，脚尖在地面碎石上轻点，便是掠开一大段距离。转瞬间两人的身影已经从视野中消失。

自始至终剑士连眉梢也没有抬动过分毫。他从不怀疑厨子的实力，虽然比起自己还差着点，但对付那种货色，该是绰绰有余了。

“人变少了呢。不如我们也跟着换个地方吧。留在这里反倒碍手碍脚呢。”占卜师带着谦逊温和的笑容，沿着一道弧线悠然走向Usopp。[梅菲斯托菲利斯]的每一个动作都如他一贯的优雅从容，黑底绣着细银线的袍子在他身後翻起漂亮的波痕。

“正有此意，带路吧。”长鼻子狙击手舔一下嘴唇，心说看翅膀就知道你就是对手里面最弱的那个，换个地方什么的都无所谓，本大爷的武器保证到哪片土地都能让你大开眼界。

[梅菲斯托]已经走到殿前广场靠近中间的位置，他斜起骨翼轻轻掠上半空。环视一下广场，他将所有人的表情都看进眼中，这才伸出右手在左边肩膀轻点一下。“那就恭敬不如从命了。请随我来。”下一秒双翼一抖，人已经掠出十几米远。

好快！Usopp心下一惊，还是立即反应了过来，紧紧跟了上去。如果自己连那家伙都跟不住，岂不是丢人丢大了？！

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

风声在金发男人耳畔呼啸而起。前方那个看起来十分瘦弱的家伙动作还挺快。两人一先一後越过附近的瓦砾，渐渐离开了万魔殿的范畴。

来的时候已见识过在这片土地上肆虐的战火。未熄的火焰始终烈烈燃烧，似乎要将一切都焚烧殆尽的样子。幽蓝色光芒冲刷的大地被不断染上灼烫的血色。[阿撒兹勒]有意将Sanji带离万魔殿。两人离开被[洛基]毁灭的宫殿，转入附近一片破败不堪的房屋。

也许在不久前，这里还是平和的民居，还有魔族在这里生活度日。但加莱军团的出现宛若一场残酷的浩劫，席卷倾覆，刹那就将六狱岛变作真正的炼狱。墙面上随处可见焦黑的灼痕，金发男人在街巷之中追着上方的影子匆匆奔跑，一瞥之下曾不止一次见到干涸的血迹，洒落在街角地面。

所到之处，空无一人。简直是一座死城。  
那些不想被卷进来的人应该都逃到别的地方了吧？

Sanji觉得心口很沉重。他不是没经历过战争的人，Sanji，Zoro还有Usopp都亲身经历过阿拉巴斯坦的内乱。那是一场规模异常宏大的战争。究竟人们为何而战，为谁而战？战斗的理由是什么？意义又是什么？怎样的结果才能算作战争的终结？  
而抛开这些问题，最困难的不是如何赢得战争而是如何面对终结。战争带来的悲恸是难以平复的。为了平复阿拉巴斯坦的伤痛与悲切，Vivi毅然放弃了航海而选择留在自己的国家重建家园。那么这一次，又要靠谁来平复哀伤呢？

……也许这个问题的答案，库里和Ace也不会知道。

[阿撒兹勒]的速度并不慢，但他渐渐意识到一件事情。自己最开始引那个男人离开总会刻意留给他一线身影，好让那人顺着追过来。毕竟脚下的建筑地形复杂有如迷宫，万一走丢了对哪一方都不是什么好事。但到了後来，自己在逐渐加速的情况下早已无暇顾及身形与路线，可是那男人依旧如影随形地紧紧吊着。简直快得像风，自己怎样迅速都甩不掉那个人。换句话说，如果自己并非引路而是逃跑的话……无论如何也没办法摆脱那个男人的追捕。  
想到这里，他猛然间惊出一身冷汗。要知道，现在追在自己身後的，可不是那位[沙利叶殿下]而是他堕天之後转世的红海人。没有双翼没有魔法，一个最普通不过的红海人！

不，不要自己吓自己。这没什么，现在的我才是更强的人。因为我拥有红海人永远也不会使用的魔法！只要到那里……只要到了那里！[阿撒兹勒]狠狠咬着牙，几乎连表情都扭曲了，用更快的速度在空中掠过。侧一下头，不出所料金发男人的身形再一次从某个墙角後闪电般窜出，牢牢盯紧自己。

Sanji咬着香烟，暂停之前的思考专心跟着[阿撒兹勒]，不得不说没有翅膀的确有些吃亏，总要跑些冤枉路。好在前面那混蛋速度不算太快，如果是[奥汀]那种级数的，想分毫不差地跟着还真是有点困难。

民居与远郊的交界就在不远处。更广阔的前方是长满低矮植物的平原，[阿撒兹勒]选取的战场，就在这片平原的尽头。那些黢黑的山形荒凉而可怖。这位魔族满意地想起那些或鲜艳或深黯的红，带着难以估量的高温，足以在一瞬间杀人于无形。

没有双翼的红海人，只要跌进那些天然的陷阱，等待你的就将是来自灼热地狱的死刑。  
很快就会重归曲神岛的怀抱了，[沙利叶]……我会亲自到麦尼埃湖迎接你，在你刚刚回到曲神岛，头脑瞬间充满大量讯息，防范最为脆弱的那一刻……

“杀了你。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

巨龙之间的战斗已经不满足于最原始的撕咬与角斗。

墨菲鲜红的龙火逐渐变得深黯。自库里他们离开後，潘莫斯岩山的战斗也终于到了白热化的阶段。失去了[奥汀]的指挥，[伊米尔]又在全神贯注对付[拉斐尔殿下]和奥米兹，加莱军团群龙无首，只好结成无数小队独立迎战。缺乏指挥的结果就是战场上变作一团乱。与此同时，来自于众人头顶上方源源不绝的可怖压力令身处战局之中的魔族与神族们时不时停下，抬头观望。墨菲可怕的龙火不时划破天空，[尼奥尔德]的毒液也随时都可能滴落，逃不开的人就有生命危险。

作为交战的双方，显然白胡子与魔族五骑士率领的勇士们比加莱军团要斗志昂扬一百倍。要知道，就算那条骨龙浑身都滴出深紫色的毒液又能怎样？传说中的黑龙墨菲怎么可能输给[尼奥尔德]？

由托克那肯幽灵谷中带来的瘴气十分厉害，狮鹫们已经无法接近骨龙的身边。它们有些还留在[尼奥尔德]身边伺机进攻，另一些则加入下方的战圈，不时将加莱军团的队伍冲得凌乱逃窜。

戈其忠诚地守卫在欧尔比雅身边，虽然这个来自红海的少年不会任何魔法，但借助小狮鹫的力量，他也能轻易将冲过来的敌人撞翻。

“真是可靠呢，戈其。”欧尔比雅扬起手，将一道附近的光芒引往另一个方向，一个张牙舞爪的魔族立即倒在魔法的光芒中。根本没有用到什么强大的力量，只是尽了引导之力。如同她曾引领库里修改魔法阵一般，这正是这位殿下十分擅长的手段。利用出众的技巧，自然可以事半功倍。

“欧尔比雅小姐，我可是向Sanji他们保证过了，一定会保护你的。”

“你已经做得非常好了。”美丽的殿下赞许地点头。

这不是夸大其词也不是随意的称赞。不管是少年离开自己去追踪狮鹫兽，还是此刻与所有人一起并肩战斗，这个来自红海的少年一直在成长。勇气，力量，每个人都并非生来强大，总要有成长的过程。在这一点上，戈其的成长简直可以用进境神速来形容。欧尔比雅甚至相信有朝一日，这个矮个子少年也许会在曲神岛的殿下之中坐拥一席之地。

“那个混帐家伙去哪儿了？”诺菲斯骑在自己的狮鹫兽身上，撞散了又一队人後，抽了个空回到空中搜索。

“[索尔]吗？”霍尼德全神贯注地扫视脚下的队伍，不时用那把墨色的弓箭干掉敢于窜上来挑衅的敌人，“真巧，我也在找他。”

在他不远处，伊泽猛然将手中的折扇一挥，右手指向前方数十人的队伍。金红的光团在人群头顶炸开如一道焰火。“予人五感，炎起。”

惨嚎声瞬间响彻一片。伊泽冷冷地注视着人群。“想少疼点的话，就从我眼前闪开……凭你们，还不配做我的对手。”彻底不再理会下方哀嚎的敌人，他扭头问身边的霍尼德，“还没找到？”

霍尼德摇摇头。

“虽然不确定那家伙和骨龙的关系究竟怎样，但如果索尔被干掉的话，[尼奥尔德]一定会受点影响。我并不是怀疑墨菲的战斗力，总之，不要拖太久。拖得越久，[尼奥尔德]在人们心目中的地位就会越高，这件事是对我们不利的。”

“你考虑得很周全，阿泽。就照你说的，尽快找到[索尔]。”霍尼德在说话的时候也没有停止寻找。

“那家伙一定还躲在远离[伊米尔]，并且人很多很拥挤的地方。”伊泽用折扇遮住自己的表情，视线在人群中逡巡，“向我说的几个位置找。”

霍尼德用心记着他伸手轻轻点出的不同方向，微微一笑。“不愧是你。”

“喀嚓——”连声巨响紧接而至的便是地动山摇，下方原本晦黯的地面突然长起大簇大簇蓝白的冰棘。中心是[伊米尔]，[拉斐尔殿下]与奥米兹的战场。原本就无人的区域更是扩张了几分，还在附近的人迅速撤退到没有覆盖上冰层的位置。魔族五骑士之首奥米兹的千年冰棘，不是随便什么人都能惹得起的。

“哦哦，老大终于使出全力了呢。”霍尼德弯弓，一道绿色的光芒从他指缝间滑过，不知死活般扑上来的敌人立即中箭坠地。

被困在冰棘之中的[伊米尔]感受着四周几乎令他窒息的压力。这种异乎寻常的严寒只要再持续数秒就会冻结他的身体，这场战斗就将彻底落败。他不能坐以待毙，他必须反抗。[伊米尔]一咬牙，握紧他铁一般的巨拳。

……我要使用那种力量了，[奥汀]。


	164. Chapter 164

[一百六十四]

 

自己的魔法能够被其他人拦下，这件事远远超出了[洛基]的预期。自此之前，他的力量从未遇到过可以一搏的对手。

红发的男人冷然望着挡在库里身前的[米迦勒]和雷格。

[洛基]所拥有的这种叫做“湮灭”的力量是一种罕见的，毁灭性的魔法。通常情况下，只有龙的魔法才能达到真正的“湮灭”，而其中最擅用这种魔法就是传说中的黑龙墨菲。就连[奥汀]也不知道为什么[洛基]明明这样强大，却拥有一双鲜艳如同血色的骨翼。  
不过他喜欢这种浓烈得近乎绝望的色彩。他想，这种颜色在世界倾轧的那刻，一定惊心动魄。

自己一心设计的布局，正在逐步接近完成。他有九成的把握，[海姆达尔]和[古尔薇格]并没有修改魔法阵的执行部分，但一定擅自改动过什么。所以[海姆达尔]才会试探自己。从根本上讲那两个人是不可能破坏这个计划的，因为他们所有的人都曾拥有同样的目的。不过同样，他们的擅自行动一定会带来变数，是好是坏仍未可知。眼下只能走一步算一步。

只要万魔指环被消除，九个世界之树魔法阵一旦启动，这个世界就一定天翻地覆。

这件事是不会改变的。唯一的破绽就是那小子身上的万魔指环。所以[洛基]才会心急地试图毁灭整个广场借此毁灭指环。但他的大计还是落空了。[米迦勒]和沼火恶魔联手竟然能够抵挡“湮灭”。也就是说，只要那两个人还在，[洛基]就不一定有得手的机会。想办法支走其中一人更是不可能的，因为对方也一定察觉到了……那两个人谁也不会离开库里。

[奥汀]盯着地面上那个绿头发的剑士，知道这个机会必须由自己来创造。

那个男人没有双翼，但非常强，浑身上下都散发着凛冽的气息，仿佛他就是一把杀气四溢的快刀。[奥汀]微微眯起眼睛，这样的对手令他十分满意。理由就是……他确定凭借那家伙的力量，自己的手段以及那些人对自己的不了解，足以设一个完美的局，神不知鬼不觉地引那些人踏入。

“不管想提出什么要求，都要先赢了才行，你说对吧？”[奥汀]轻描淡写地开口，两把短刃漫不经心地垂在身侧。

“不错。废话就免了，尽管放马过来。”

Zoro的话音刚落，上方那双黑色的长翼猛然阖起，一把泛着冰光的白刀挟着迅风直扑到眼前。秋水墨色的刀刃闪电般翻起，金铁相击发出一声长鸣。两人僵持几秒倏然退开。[奥汀]面无表情，漆黑的眸深不见底，而在另一边，Zoro黯猩红色的右眼闪过一抹略带邪煞的冷光。

真刀真枪的一击是另一场试探。力道，角度，甚至後续可能展开的攻势，一切都了若指掌。电光石火间绿发男人已确定自己的对手很强。严格来讲用那样的短刀并不能算百分之百的剑士，但毫无疑问那家伙对于自己的兵刃十分了解，足以最大限度地发挥实力。这就足够了。  
不管是怎样的兵器，只要拿在强者的手里，就是永远的神兵利器。

当初在东海，鹰眼只用一把玩笑般的小刀，就让自己几乎丧命。那时的伤口至今仍斜贯胸口，无时无刻不在警示自己：那就是差距，那就是还不够强大的证据。自己……还远远不够！

在这一刻，Zoro的心中仿佛深海般宁静。他将另一只手探到腰间，缓缓拔出第二把刀。锋锐的乱刃随着他的动作带起一线寒光，掌心隐约感受到妖刀的躁动。绿发男人将视线凝着在自己的对手身上，无意识地扬起唇角，笑得冷逡邪戾。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

脚下的冰层中猛然亮起大面积的绿色光芒。身在半空的人们都能看出，那光芒组成的形状竟然是……一个无比复杂的魔法阵！

于此同时传进众人耳中的，是冰层不断发出的脆响。从[伊米尔]被困住的地方开始，千年冰棘组成的密集冰阵开始现出一道裂痕。光芒在不断变亮，耳际的断裂声也越来越大，越来越频繁。所有人都停止战斗，屏息等待着接下去将要发生的事情。

[伊米尔]就要突破冰层了吗？

“奥米兹……”诺菲斯不由得望向他们的五骑士之首。奥米兹表情沉静，目光紧锁住冰层的中心位置。自己的千年冰棘被打破并不是头一次，只要拥有断钢裂铁的力量都可以破坏它们，但并非每个人都能做到。而这次的对手凭借那个绿色的法阵，已经达了可以破坏冰层的程度。

白胡子手执长刀立在半空。他俯瞰着巨大的魔法阵，每一道裂缝都在逐渐扩大，不出数秒就将彻底碎裂。他握紧白色长刀，做好了随时进攻的准备。不过令他在意的仍旧是那份来自魔法阵的力量。“这是你真正的力量吗，小子。”

戈其在大范围光芒出现的那一刹那就向身边的欧尔比雅投去问询的目光。不出所料，博学的鬼王殿下正在抓紧时间解读那个法阵。少年突然醒悟过来，如临大敌般将自己的注意力放到四周，竭力尽到保护她的责任。

“果然，[伊米尔]所用的也是魔法阵。介于古代魔法与瞬发魔法之间，以魔法阵推动能量运作，释放魔法。而这个魔法阵的能量流动预示着，力量增幅。”欧尔比雅认真解读着组成法阵的复杂符号，最後得出这样的结论，“增幅的程度是……三倍，不，接近于之前的四倍。”

四倍……吗？

曾和这个男人交过手的，就只有[米迦勒殿下]，[拉斐尔殿下]和奥米兹。此刻Ace早已离开战圈，赶来增援的白胡子和奥米兹都是心下凛然，这个男人在使用法阵前就已经气力惊人，能与自己打成平手。眼下居然将力量增幅到之前的三倍，看样子接下来有一场艰苦的战事了。

“喀啦——”连声巨响，淡蓝色的冰棘终于层层碎裂。赫然出现在众人视线中的那个男人正是[伊米尔]。大概是魔法的力量，他的一双手臂已经变作之前的一倍粗，并且能够看到无数黑色筋络般的东西遍布他的双臂。男人仿佛毫不在意周围环伺的敌人，缓缓举起自己钢铁般的拳头，呼出一口气，一拳狠狠砸向地面。

刹那间，仿佛大地都开始震颤碎裂。地动山摇，天崩地坼。不少战士都在一刹那色变。

这是何等样的力量！  
和这样的敌人战斗，能赢吗？！

在所有人惊疑不定的视线中，白胡子向前迈了一步。在冰层持续破裂的声响中，这位神族的殿下波澜不惊地开口。

“小子，来吧。”

面对战场上突然出现的转变，所有人都鸦雀无声，甚至忘记了自己原本的战斗。霍尼德无意间扫过一整片人群，发现了某个身影，不由得诶了一声。见伊泽转过头，他向人群最为密集的地方努了一下嘴。“我想，我已经找到了。”

伊泽啪地一声阖起纸扇，神色转冷。“给我三秒钟。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“该死的丫头，到底在哪儿？”[芙蕾雅]站在空无一人的庭园中，几乎要气疯。每当她遁着自己认定的方向找去的时候，总能发现缇耶莎已经踪影全无。就好像自己之所以能发现对手是因为对手的手下留情。简直就是用魔法在耍自己。开什么玩笑！要自己在魔法上输给她，真是奇耻大辱！

那家伙抢了自己的风头，破坏了[奥汀]的计划，明目张胆站在敌人那边。甚至连[梅菲斯托]那家伙也声称对那丫头没辙。是真是假她现在不想去管，她一心只想将那丫头揪出来，狠狠挫败她。她要让缇耶莎知道，戏弄自己是要付出沉痛代价的。

[找我吗？]少女淡然的声线蓦然在脑海中响起。

[你到底在哪儿，滚出来！]

[用你的力量来找我吧，我奉陪到底。]

[芙蕾雅]狠狠咬牙，她心知缇耶莎是在故意和自己兜圈子，但凭自己的力量又确实找不到那个丫头……没办法了。

“好，好极了……”她面容扭曲狰狞，喃喃自语，“是你逼我的。”

少女一把将自己头上的白羽发饰拔下来握进掌心。那尖利的羽根在掌腹上轻轻一带，立时就有鲜红的血液涌出。

“滴答——”一滴血珠滑过少女白皙的掌缘砸向地面。[芙蕾雅]慢慢闭上眼睛。

“火之化身的[洛基]，我愿献给你瓦尔哈拉新绿的槲寄生，也愿借与你黄金的布里希嘉曼，与此同时，请借给我你的力量，让[芙蕾雅]的法阵得以光芒耀眼，无穷不息。”

温热的液体在地面散开一朵血花的刹那，几道黯红色的光如同有生命的东西，以那滴血液为中心开始在地表蜿蜒铺开。[芙蕾雅]低声念着如同咒颂般的句子，声调暗仄阴沉。随着她的声音，血红的光芒逐渐组成一个若隐若现的魔法阵。与任何已有的魔法阵都不同的是，它以一定的速度在不断扩大，逐渐穿透墙面和柱廊，最後沉入地面下彻底消失。

每一秒都比上一秒知道得更清楚。尽管闭着双眼，附近的一切细节却都反映在脑海中，无比清晰。这是一种需要摒除杂念，精神高度集中的强力魔法，只要持续时间稍长，对使用者就会造成难以承受的负荷。她必须速战速决。

那个曼吉地的小女孩，就躲在离自己不足千米的一所房间中，而逐渐接近的那只狮鹫兽少说也有几千米的距离。小女孩开始从房间正中挪向後面的门，看样子是又一次打算离开了。还以为自己像刚才一样好对付吗？

少女猛地睁开双目，视线冷然投向庭园的左侧。她压下眉尖，将手中染血的白羽缓缓别上耳际。

“这偌大的万魔殿，已是我[芙蕾雅]的花园。别想再瞒过我的眼睛，缇耶莎。”

另一方面，缇耶莎也并非毫不知情。她也已经感应到了……那个女人危险的变化。精神领域的魔法是一种比真刀真枪或者自然力量更玄妙的魔法。那是一种单纯接近于感知的直觉。去探知他人所在，甚至运用力量与他人对话，都是精神魔法的领域。正因为缇耶莎拥有这种罕见的力量，才会被[梅菲斯托菲利斯]选中，成为他的随从。

和那个女人之间的斗争早就开始了，比战争还要早上很多。之前她凭借自己出色的魔法，屏蔽伊多花园中的房子，[芙蕾雅]根本就找不到。之後更是屏蔽过无数人的方位，这都证明了自己的力量凌驾于那个女人之上。她理所当然地认为，自己破坏了[奥汀]和[阿撒兹勒]的进攻，引开[芙蕾雅]单独周旋是万无一失的。  
但是这世上，什么事情都没有绝对。

脑海中蓦然传来的魔法阵的信息让她大吃了一惊。

那个女人，策动了一场巨大的探知加成魔法。不用说，是为了提高她自己的能力……但这个魔法，并不仅仅能够影响到[芙蕾雅]，缇耶莎发现，自己也是一样。

比之前更可怕也更大量的信息瞬间涌入头脑。她强压下头晕目眩的感觉，心知借助这个法阵，[芙蕾雅]一定知道自己的位置……必须要离开。而追在女人身後的那只狮鹫兽，从时间上讲，根本就来不及帮忙。千钧一发之际，她发现了另一种隐约存在于空间中的气息。

是他们……

她咬了咬牙，从未进行过这样的尝试但她决意一试。在愈加难忍的头痛中，缇耶莎死死按着额角，叫出了那个人的名字。

“[海姆达尔]！”


	165. Chapter 165

[一百六十五]

 

Sanji猛地踢开一头毛色黯黑的巨狼，那巨大的身躯滑入草丛就不见了。他啧了一声，根本就没有看到那家伙是从什么地方冒出来的。似乎是突然之间就从低矮的草丛後扑出来，但令人奇怪的是，自己丝毫没有感受到有其他生物潜伏在附近的气息。

野兽什么的，金发男人从来不会在意。别说是一头狼，就是海里的霸主海王类，现在的他也能随便踢过来当食材。但令他在意的是那只野兽出现的时机和目的。他记得清楚，自己在殿前广场也是如此这般地踢开了一头狼。如果说平原上还可能有狼这种猛兽存在的话，万魔殿前广场上的那只又是怎么回事？

他的视线落到飞在前方的那个男人身上。开始考虑会不会是那家伙在捣鬼，比如……他的魔法就是将这类生物召唤出来战斗？

[阿撒兹勒]速度很快，不过Sanji同样脚程惊人。两人一先一後迅速穿过平原。脚下略显潮湿的土地很快就要到尽头。再向前的话，就是一脉黢黑的火成岩。[阿撒兹勒]眯起眼睛，到了那里，才是他真正开始使用魔法的时刻。

刚才的小家伙，只是随便叫来试探对手的工具。在广场上一脚就把自己的狼踢开，是巧合还是那个男人真的很强？结果显然，第二头狼也被他随便就踢开了……果然，就算是转世的[沙利叶]，也拥有不可小觑的力量。[阿撒兹勒]又一次觉得自己的判断太正确了。  
熔岩形成的坚硬地表，还有潜藏在地面下方的高温岩浆，来自大地的力量是绝妙的杀手。

转过一座低矮的山脚，Sanji猛地停下了脚步。

“哦？这是要开Party的节奏吗？”他咬住香烟，带一点笑意看着横在自己身前的三只巨兽。一只豹，一只狮子还有一头巨熊，毛色都是毫无反光的黑。[阿撒兹勒]悬停在它们身後的空中，洋洋自得地俯视着自己。随着他扬起手的动作，三只巨兽向地面上的人类步步逼近。

每一只巨爪踏上地面的时候都发出沉钝的声响，比起血肉构成的脚掌，似乎更像是……

Sanji微微一愕。“石头？”

“反应很快嘛，正因为是石头，所以不会疼痛更不会疲惫，试试与我的宠物们战斗吧。”身在半空的男人指挥着巨大的野兽向前，看上去仿佛随时都能将那个渺小的人类吞噬。

超乎他意料的是，Sanji并不在意被围攻的事情。他只是静静地吐出一口白色的烟气，在那些气体还未散开的时候，他已用鞋尖在地面上轻轻磕了几下。再度抬起头来，他海色的眸中有冰利的光一闪而逝。

不过是些石头而已，全部踢碎又有何难？

接下来发生的事情，令[阿撒兹勒]张大了嘴巴，与此同时却产生几近窒息的错觉。自己根本就没有看清那人是怎样出手的。大概就只有一秒钟的时间，自己的三只巨兽就好像受到了什么可怕的撞击般直直飞出去。它们巨大的身躯撞击到山壁上，同样都是坚硬的岩石，在猛烈的撞击下迸裂破碎，石屑纷飞。他自以为魄力十足的威胁在自己的对手面前简直是场笑话。

眼前金色一晃，金发男人好整以暇地回到刚才站立的地方，双手插在口袋里一幅事不关己的样子。但毫无疑问那就是他的力量。连这些黢黑的火成岩都可以随意破坏殆尽，虽然是地处火山附近，[阿撒兹勒]仍感到自己冷汗涔涔。  
果然单靠岩石……是远远不够的。果然如此。

“还有什么手段，尽管使出来吧？”

地面上的男人自信得强悍，虽然没有双翼却能带来异常可怖的迫力。[阿撒兹勒]的声音因紧张而变得嘶哑。

“好。够胆就跟我来吧。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

一团黑色的魔法光芒猛地在一群人头顶炸开。被魔法波及的整群人都骚动起来。伊泽眯起眼睛，一点点阖上自己手中的纸扇。三秒钟，他的魔法已经锁定一片区域并开始生效。这个魔法曾经在莫比乌斯会上对Zoro与Sanji用过，显然那次不能算成功，但不是每个人都能像他们两个般游刃有余。这次，轮到整群人来体验视力被夺的可怕。  
当你在战场上突然发觉自己眼前已是一片漆黑的时候，你会怎样？

不用伊泽开口，霍尼德已经拉开那把黑色的长弓，静静等待着。目标身边的人也处于一片惊乱中，不管是位置还是动作都在不断变化。突然失明的人群会惊惶，却不会一直惊惶下去，会有些人很快镇定下来寻求解决方法。他需要做的，就是在骚乱中等待某些人安定下来的那一刻。他耐心地等待着时机，手上的弓箭稳稳指住藏匿在人群之中的目标。不管弓矢前方被多少人挡住，霍尼德都不会偏离自己的目标。

他冷静地蛰伏着……直到，目标身边的人都停下了动作开始交谈。

就是现在！

霍尼德猛地放开弓弦，一道墨绿的光芒如流星般刺入人群。绿光准确无比地钻入[索尔]的胸口消失。那个男人慢慢露出难以置信的神情，伸手按住自己的胸口。连串的鲜红从指缝间漏下。下一秒钟，他张开嘴吐出一大口鲜血。

与计划一样，完成任务。霍尼德对伊泽做了一个合作愉快的手势。

伊泽微微一笑，目光投向上方的骨龙。通体渗白的骨龙同传说中最为强大的同类不住盘桓，没有任何取胜的可能，[尼奥尔德]只是凭借着身上的剧毒勉强与墨菲周旋着。一直以来操纵它的人已经被干掉了，那家伙会怎样呢？要继续战斗吗，面对黑龙墨菲？还是说要不顾一切冲过来报仇呢？

像是感应到了什么，[尼奥尔德]忽然仰头长啸，尖利刺耳的叫声引得下方无数人都难以抵御，不得不捂紧耳朵。就在这一刻，墨菲猛地张开巨口，吐出遮天蔽日的黑暗。所有人都睁大眼睛，难以置信地望着眼前发生的事情。

在头顶上方铺天盖地肆虐的，是令人惊悸的黑炎。自墨菲战斗以来，龙火由明亮的金红逐渐黯却，直至这一刻才终于变作深黯纯粹的黑。  
这是纯正的毁灭，可吞噬一切的，最强悍的力量。

人们瞠目结舌地看着骨龙没入整片的黑色，下一秒就听到它无比凄厉的叫声。宛若来自地狱最深处的惨叫撕扯着自己的耳膜，更令人心胆俱裂的从心口蔓延向上的寒气，仿佛在周身环绕。像是经历过一个漫长的世纪，尖利可怖的叫声渐渐弱去，最终消失。墨菲缓缓阖上巨口，无尽的黑炎终于退却，海龙晶翻滚如波浪的光芒再次倾覆大地。在所有人的注视中，一枚巨大的白色头骨从空中狠狠坠向地面。  
沉闷的声响过後，除了这最後的遗骸，[尼奥尔德]已经彻底消失了。

得黑龙者得天下！  
亲眼见过这样强大的力量，身为魔族，怎么可能不臣服？！

视线中，大多数加莱军团被墨菲震慑住，再也不可能生出反抗之心。这群乌合之众，终于只剩下四处逃窜的份了么。不知道为什么，[奥汀]似乎也不打算继续指挥他们了。[伊米尔]终于明白，从这刻起，只剩下自己一人孤军奋战了。

身形高大的男人咬紧牙关，贯穿着力量的粗壮臂膀筋节暴起。每向前踏出一步，脚下都绽放起一枚泛着耀眼光芒的魔法阵。每一步的力量都比上一步更强大也更沉重。

这将是他的最後一搏，即使面对的是死亡也不能逃避。

“来吧。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

从万魔殿前广场到这个地方已经是一段不小的距离。确定不会再和广场上的人有任何瓜葛，前方引路的占卜师终于停下身形。堕在後方的Usopp摆好架势，如临大敌地将巨大的弹弓对准那个男人。

“事到如今……你还有什么可说的？”狙击手咬一下牙，语气虽然十分不肯定，他的手却没有丝毫颤抖。

虽然不觉得这家伙真的是敌人，可一旦确定如此，他是绝不会手下留情的。

“我之所以带你离开，不是为了跟你战斗，而是有更重要的事情。至于你想知道的答案，”[梅菲斯托]笑起来，“我可以很负责任地告诉你，赢的一定是你们。”

[梅菲斯托菲利斯]开门见山的说辞反而让Usopp愣住了。

“哈？”他努力消化着这几句话的含义，“也就是说……你果然是我们这边的？”

“当然，不然我帮你们做什么。”

Usopp迟疑了一下，突然变得更加警觉。这样说是为了骗过自己的可能性也不小。他的弹弓依然没有放下来，除非[梅菲斯托]有真正让自己信服的理由。“鬼知道阿，这种话谁都会说。你刚才不是一直站在那些家伙身边吗？”

“那都是装装样子而已，不然我活不到现在。”男人摆一下手，“别忘了我是个占卜师，这场战争的结局对我而言根本不是什么未知。而我现在要做的这件事，对于战争本身毫无意义，却是战後不得不面对的难关。其他的人身处战局，他们每时每刻考虑的都是如何取胜，根本看不到更远的地方。如果你肯帮忙，等到战争结束，不管是对[米迦勒殿下]还是库里，都会大有好处。”

“能不能先说清楚点？到底是什么事情？”Usopp依然没有放松警惕。

男人摊开双手。“那么这样，我把计划和盘托出。是否重要，是否应当去做都由你来决定。当然，如果你不打算帮忙也不要妨碍我。作为占卜师我有这个义务，做历史的见证人。首先我想问你一个问题，你知道魔族和神族的关系如何吗？”

“嘛，虽然看上去相处还好，但似乎总是有些不合。”狙击手不觉回忆起库里不止一次提到过这样的传言，否则当初Sanji也不用刻意藏起那么漂亮的神族羽翼了，“诶不对，怎么又轮到你问我了？快点回答我的问题。到底是什么事情？”

“你说对了。魔族和神族并不是那么友好，尤其是在掌权者眼中。我要告诉你的是现在掌权的是狱岛的[路西法]。另一方面，你该知道……[米迦勒殿下]是打着他本人的旗号来参战的，而不是神族殿下或什么军队。”

“那又怎样？”

“只要有神族参战，问题就大了。仔细想想，最後的赢家是你们，你们夺回了曲神岛的领导权，但是[路西法]还有众多魔族殿下会怎样想？他们会不会将[米迦勒殿下]当做叛乱者？还是说他真的心存叛意？”

Usopp猛地睁大眼睛。“你的意思是……即使Ace赢了，也会陷入很大的麻烦？！”

“不错。”[梅菲斯托]知道这个少年已经充分理解了自己所说的重点，“你觉得……去提前解决一下这个麻烦，对他们的胜利是不是很有帮助？现在正是绝佳的时机，以战斗的名义离开前广场，离开[洛基]和[奥汀]的视线，并且[芙蕾雅]正在忙着找缇耶莎的麻烦，根本无暇顾及我们两个的行踪。”

“唔……的确是这样……那么，你到底要做什么？”

“跟我前往潘地曼尼南，”男人眸中猛然闪过一道光芒，“我们去找[路西法]。”


	166. Chapter 166

[一百六十六]

 

红发的男人拥有难以描述的俊美却邪气的容貌，背後是红色如同鲜血的双翼。大片的赤色太过刺目，仿似真的还有血珠在不住滴落。谁也想象不到刚刚就是眼前这个男人，伸一伸手就几乎让整个广场彻底消失。身边的人三三两两地支走了对手，此刻[洛基]独自一人站在残败又悲壮的宫殿脚下，视线中满是残忍暴戾。

……敢挡在我身前的，一个也不留。  
不如就让你们切身体会一下，淋漓的鲜血在地面渐渐铺开的场景是如何美丽吧。

万魔指环的气息若有似无地从对面传来，虽然不知道那些家伙用了什么手法几乎将全部气息都消抹掉——兴许是藏在了什么奇怪的装置里——但毫无疑问指环是在库里出现後才感应到的，一定就在那小鬼的身上。  
可是眼下[米迦勒]和那该死的小恶魔联手挡在小鬼身前，还摆出一副自己根本对付不了他们的态度，一想到这件事[洛基]就恼火不已。

如果被自己抓到，一定要亲手折磨他们，送葬他们的生命。从指尖开始，每次就只用一点点的“湮灭”，让他们亲眼目睹自己的身体如何碎裂，让疼痛如狂奔的猛兽般入侵头脑，让他们的身体好好体会一寸一寸断裂撕扯开来的滋味。  
这世界不需要那么多强者，只留下几个就足够了。余下的人就该老实地匍匐在地，跟从自己的脚步。

“[米迦勒]，你们除了用高贵的身份来欺压普通的族人，还有什么引以为傲的成就吗？”

“首先这不是欺压普通的族人，是讨伐在曲神岛上点燃战火的邪神。其次，现在的我并不是[米迦勒]，我是Portgas。D。Ace。”身负金红羽翼的男人缓缓说出这番话，黑曜石的眸紧紧锁住那个一点点扯起嘴角笑得邪戾逼人的男人。

“讨伐？真是动听。还要看你有没有这个本事。”红发男人发出一声嗤笑，“你和那个小妖精联手才能勉强抵挡我的‘湮灭’，只要除掉一个，另一个还能将我怎样吗？如果换做是我抓住你们……你们一定会希望自己早点死。”

库里立时感到自己的心脏狂跳起来，浑身上下都被一种极大的不安攫取。这是一种说不出来的感受，惊惧而烦躁不已。  
隔过中间的空气，他察觉到有一点杀意，尖锐而可怖，刺破空气直接投向身前的雷格。在其他人眼中，沼火恶魔不过是个异类，论身份论地位都是远远低于同族的。这并非什么公平不公平的事情，而是曲神岛千百年来一直不变的观念。那个男人会觉得“杀死魔族或神族”是真正的杀戮，但“杀死沼火恶魔”在他眼中充其量不过是弄死一只蚂蚁。[洛基]根本不会放在心上，事实上他已经这样做过了，只不过上次雷格凭借时空魔法及时脱身，幸免于难。

一定要多加小心，雷格实在太危险了。库里攥紧拳，深呼吸着让自己重新镇定下来。越是关键的时刻，越不能自乱阵脚。

“虚空探知。”跟着少年声音一同出现的，是一大片散开的银色丝线。几乎在一刹那，附近的大片地面就被银网覆盖。库里的魔法属于探查性的反应力，能够如实地反应出空间中魔法的流动。知道流动就能推断出使用的魔法规模与范围，有助于他们推断对手的进攻。Ace和雷格立即看到整片银色中显现出接连不断的巨大涟漪，圆心处正是那个红发的男人。在他们周身也有一波接一波的涟漪，标明不断积蓄的力量。

“好样的，我的殿下。不过……”雷格扬起嘴角，视线从涟漪重新挪回眼前的敌人，“能不能多关照一下我们两个？”

“小意思。”话音落下，由Ace和雷格发出的波浪就平静下来。能够看穿对方的魔法流动当然是好事，不过在拼死战斗的紧要关头，最好别让对手轻易就看穿自己。将自己的力量掩藏起来才是上策。

“这个战场还真是公平呢？不过我是不会在意的，因为……”[洛基]毫不在意地弯一下手指，立刻就在银色中掀起一重巨大的波浪，男人轻笑起来，“当一个人拥有压倒性力量的时候，无论他的对手耍怎样的伎俩，都不会有用的。你们说是吗？”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

精致的金色法阵在男人指尖如闪电般一亮而逝，像是场焰火却异常可怖。库里浑身一颤，无比真切地感受到[洛基]的力量与目标。

那个男人的力量，实在太强大了。

在红海经历过无数次战斗的Ace在第一时间做出正确的反应，魔法形成的高温火焰在他面前形成一道厚实的墙壁。雷格非常配合地将自己的魔法融进这重火焰，形成数层夹杂着黑色的火焰墙壁。两人虽然并没有做过任何配合练习，但在这种生死关头谁都不会松懈大意，数道魔法完美地在空中交错，目的是断下[洛基]的“湮灭”。

“糟了，快闪开！”库里突然大喊一声，斜起骨翼向广场一侧掠去。

在他出言警告的瞬间，Ace和雷格就察觉到发生了什么。脚下的银色剧烈翻涌，危险竟然是从下方传来，两人不假思索地向库里的方向跳开。几乎就在同一时刻，外围的“湮灭”被火焰墙壁拦住，但他们先前站立的地面猛然塌陷，所有砖石都消失在突如其来从地面之下爆起的金色法阵。

[洛基]有能力同时施展两次魔法并且能够分别从不同的方向进攻。若不是库里感受到地下的异变，可能他们三个现在就会从这世界抹消了。

“好险。”雷格抹一把额头。要是让这家伙持续进攻，稍有不慎就会中招。最好缠住他，让他没有算计自己的闲心才好。想到这里少年不再犹豫，立刻出手抢攻。

“黑茧之缚！”

因为不管怎样的魔法都会被轻易破坏，所以只能尽量想办法将他束缚住，再多争取些思考的时间。也许在那些试探中会找到克制或者打败他的方法。敌人已经拥有最强的力量，这种时候就算把自己压箱底的能耐都施展出来也顾不得了。

无数黑色的丝线横越过空气，在空中不住交缠形成一片泛着黑光的网，将[洛基]层层包裹起来。Ace立即跟上了他的思路，这一次是金红的火焰穿插在墨色中，像一丛茂盛生长的尖利荆棘，缠缚向他们的对手。

“夜柩棺。”即使[洛基]被缚在上一个魔法中没有丝毫动静，雷格也没有分毫停手的意思。从他脚下，越过库里的银丝网漫开的是深不可测的黢黑。它们从脚下逐渐蔓溺向远方，将[洛基]连同黑茧融进另一重更深黯的黑。

青白发色的少年拧着眉尖，努力感受着魔法的流动。从丝线上传来的讯息将一切细节灌进他的脑海，即使闭上眼也知道发生了什么。毫无疑问，Ace和雷格的联手是成功的，至少暂时如此。在雷格的“吞噬”中间，那个男人的周身不断出现着小范围的“湮灭”，在碰撞着寻找突破口。

“湮灭”的力量是无比强大的，即使面对Ace和雷格的联手不能轻而易举就将阻碍破除，却依然在逐层消磨着束缚。再过片刻，那个男人就会重现在他们面前，毫发无伤。想要无休止地将他困住是不可能行得通的。

“到底有什么办法能压制住他？”库里紧紧咬牙，竭尽全力思索着一切可能。

“比他更强。”Ace的声音平静，他的目光在这刻忽然变得沉静而专注。库里听到这样的答案猛地一怔，似乎是听懂了，又似乎还差一点。

只有比对手更强，才能保护住自己珍重的东西。  
而弱者连选择死亡的权利都没有，不管是曲神岛还是红海，这都是不变的铁则。

可是“更强”什么的，究竟是要怎样？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

雷格的黑色魔法上开始出现细微的裂痕，从缝隙中透出一抹金亮的光。这光芒愈发明亮，在某一刻突然迸发。金色暴起，用来封住[洛基]的魔法消失殆尽。  
在四散的烈风中，那个红发的男人笑得邪魅乖戾，如血的骨翼向两侧伸展。那重鲜艳的色彩带着浓郁绝望的气息，让人不觉想起身坠火湖的堕天使。

即便在这种关头，库里仍有种“那样强的魔族，就算是[路西法]也不为过”的想法。不过眼下那家伙是敌人，是需要打倒的对手。就算真的是[路西法]也要继续战斗下去。

“十字火！”Ace将手指在身前交叉，一道金色的火焰闪电般冲向[洛基]。这种纯粹简单的进攻，被那个男人抬起手便用魔法阵打发掉了。

魔法阵！库里想起了一件事情，死死盯住男人的指尖。有没有办法，改掉那家伙身上该死的法阵呢？探知的力量自己有，改写的力量自己也有，反正随便改一改就可以，不需要考虑改完的後果——只要别让那家伙变得更强就行了！但这件事要想实行绝对困难重重。[洛基]可不会老老实实站在那里任人摆布。篡改一个活的魔法阵可比死的要麻烦多了。

……这个计划可以划进考虑范围之内吗？

时间紧迫。少年深吸一口气，视线扫过身前的两个人。“Ace，雷格，我有个计划。但是需要先困住那家伙。”

雷格首先接下他的话。“好阿，值得一试。”

对面的男人玩味地看着雷格，轻蔑地抬起唇角。“当着我的面就敢大言不惭地答应，胆量不错阿小妖精。”

[洛基]那对邪魅可怕的双眸猛地睁开。庞大的金色法阵几乎是一瞬间便出现三人眼前。Ace当机立断扯着库里的手臂，再一次远远掠开。雷格估算着路线，向反方向逃开。下一秒附近的地面全部在“湮灭”中消失。

库里努力压下心口的惊惧，冷汗顺着脖颈滑落。又一次与死亡擦肩而过，他知道不是自己的感知魔法失效，而是那个男人的动作实在太快。

“雷格！”他抬起眼睛，看到银色的魔法正从[洛基]脚下腾起巨大的弧度，向他的小恶魔冲去。

“唔！”不用库里提醒，沼火恶魔已经敏锐地察觉到自己成了目标。面对毁灭性的魔法，正确的反应是逃跑，但雷格的手在试图按上腕侧的那刻猛地停下。虽然时空魔法可以暂时避开但……那个魔法不可以现在用。

他咬着牙，向後飞快退去。

一道火墙精准无比地切到小恶魔刚刚退开的位置。“湮灭”被Ace的火焰阻住，然而不到两秒钟那可怕的力量就完全冲破了火焰墙壁。火焰上出现了一个巨大的空洞，整片火焰都跟着渐渐消失，不愧是毁灭性的力量。  
不过，有了这两秒钟，已足够让雷格回到那两人身边了。

[洛基]的眼神沉了沉。就凭[米迦勒]刚刚的出手，他终于意识到那个男人并不简单。眼光卓绝，手法老练，而且时机拿捏得极准，在战斗中的果敢沉着更是无数拼死才能锻炼出的优势。曲神岛的殿下并不像自己想象的那样不堪一击。  
……至少那个男人不是。

只要自己没有大意到犯什么决定性的错误，还是不会出问题的。一定要想办法干掉[米迦勒]和小妖精其中的一个，或者还是按照原来的计划，直接杀了那个带着指环的小鬼。

只要库里一死，万魔指环消失，这曲神岛便迟早是自己的囊中物。他眯起眼睛，轻轻舔一下唇角。就凭区区几个人的困兽之斗，怎么能改变[奥汀]的布局？


	167. Chapter 167

[一百六十七]

 

一旦战斗开始就无需再理会其他敌人。[洛基]有Ace，雷格和库里盯着，总不会出太大的岔子。其他的人虽然不在，却也没什么好担忧的。Usopp在那个占卜师面前理应不会失手，厨子更是不用提，难不成他还会输给那样的家伙吗？

[奥汀]，那个几乎面无表情的魔族男人悬停在半空，庞大墨色的骨翼猛地向身侧伸展。这动作甫一做出便有强大的迫力直压向地面，仿佛沿着那重漆黑的翼尖会有无尽的黑暗倾轧。但凡是曲神岛的魔族，没人能在这样的力量面前无动于衷。  
然而此刻他的对手是Roronoa Zoro。若论到骨翼的颜色，绿发男人根本不会输给任何人。尽管现在背後没有翅膀，可依然是未来的世界第一大剑豪！

绿头发的剑士将自己的全部注意力都集中到[奥汀]身上。事实上，一旦站在那个男人的面前就几乎无法挪开视线。对手很强，直觉是这样告诉自己的，而第一次交手更是证实了这件事。他必须要将对手作为最强悍难缠的敌人，绝不能掉以轻心。

Ace的火焰在前方猛烈燃起，半个广场都铺开明厉鲜红的色彩。就着这片如血的颜色，Zoro将手中的刀重新收回鞘中，伸手从臂上缓缓除下黑色的头巾。他低一点头，将手上的动作做得慢条斯理。和最初开战时无法按捺的沸腾截然相反，他的心情在一点点平复，连带着一贯躁动的鬼徹一起，很快就平静无澜。绿发男人抬起眼睛的刹那，凌厉杀伐的气息闪电般向四周散去，仿佛在他周身降下深不可测的黢黑的海，宁静得令人心悸。  
而最汹涌的海流正蛰伏在平静的表面之下，一旦被翻滚的波涛勾起，便能成就一场惊天动地的海上风暴。

[奥汀]无比警觉地盯住他的一举一动。这个男人比自己见过的任何一个人都能令他生出警戒心。眼见那人一扎起头巾，危险程度几乎呈指数级别增长，[奥汀]不由得暗中告诫自己一定要保持绝对谨慎。不管那个男人拥有怎样强大得可怕的实力，自己的布局绝不能失误。

对，布局。

Zoro微微弓起後背，鬼徹与秋水重新回到他的掌心。和着心跳，他感受着从两把利刃上传来的熟悉的呼吸。Zoro斜斜扯起嘴角，举刀指住[奥汀]，略显低沉的嗓音发出最直接的邀战信号。

“来阿。”

只及秋水长度一半的白刀沿着一道玄妙的弧线，堪堪划过绿发男人的脖颈。Zoro微微退开几厘米，任由白光在自己喉咙前方一闪而过。下一秒钟他的眼神变得无比凌厉，手腕猛地翻起，鬼徹乱刃的刀锋已经彻底封死了黑色短刀狠戾的来势。  
前面的一招只是虚晃而已，真正的杀招是藏在背後的第二击。

秋水如一条通灵的黑蛇，立即噬向对手的腰间。[奥汀]挡下一击，毫不恋战地迅速跳开。

这次交手又一次证实了这家伙很厉害，单纯凭自己手中的刀是赢不了的。不过，是谁说一定要真刀真枪地战斗呢……加上魔法的话，又会怎样呢？

一白一黑两道寒光旋转着击在两把刃上，同时发出一声悠长的颤音。Zoro轻而易举地用秋水和鬼徹挡下了[奥汀]的短刀，然而接下来的事情令他吃了一惊。黑刀的力道似乎是突然之间就彻底消失了。秋水立即向前方推过去，立即被黑色的短刀带离了原来的方向。几乎在同样的时间，[奥汀]另一只翻起的手腕处猛然亮起一瞬银色的光。  
虽然只是眨眼的时间，绿发男人却已看清……在他的皮肤上亮起来的，是一个十分精巧的小型法阵。

白刀的力量在一刹那变作原来的双倍，不住向自己逼近。来自于身体的本能告诉自己，黑刀上的力量已经全部转移到了那把白刀上。Zoro和[奥汀]的做法相同，也是微微侧过鬼徹的刃峰，巧妙地利用角度拨开了那把短刀。四把刀一触即分。

视线在那人手腕上转了一圈，光芒已经消失，什么痕迹都没有留下。剑士抬起头，重新迎向那人的目光。

[奥汀]的眼底泛起冰冷的笑意，他看得分明。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“得黑龙者得天下！”在戈其等人的蓄意喊叫声中，加莱军团的魔族再也没有先前争个你死我活的念头。  
没有了[奥汀]的指挥，没有了[伊米尔]的领头，没有了[尼奥尔德]的声势，他们只是生活在艾叶沙迦的普通魔族。更不要提几乎所有人都要拜倒在黑龙墨菲的脚下。在实力等于一切的狱岛，对方有传说中最强大的龙，谁还有胆量起念反抗？！

这是一种威慑，却也是平息战乱最快捷的方法。  
只要拥有绝对震慑的力量，就没人能够抵抗。

地面上接连不断地亮起魔法阵的绿色光芒，[伊米尔]依然在战斗。在他不甘的咆哮声中，来自天岛的殿下一次又一次将他的进攻打回原地。即使拥有钢铁般的拳头，站在自己面前的[拉斐尔]也仿佛是一座矗立的高峰。地动山摇也不能令他的双脚无力，天崩地坼也不能令他的手臂颤抖，只要他还活着，便如山如岳，坚不可摧。

[伊米尔]开始变得焦虑。

在他的四周站着无数神族与魔族，都在屏息等待着最终的胜负。即便在这种时候——战争应当是不择手段的——他们却还保留着最初的习惯与荣耀，将自己与[拉斐尔]战斗当作一对一的公平对决而期待着。

而这明明是不公的。

为什么不指责自己借用了魔法阵的力量？！为什么不一拥而上？！  
魔族五骑士为什么不动用他们的魔法？！难道比起最终胜利，他们更在乎所谓的战斗？！  
如果情况反过来，自己一定不会错过这样的机会！并且可以肯定的是，[奥汀]也绝对不会！  
所以说……那些人到底在坚持些什么？！

不管是加莱军团还是[拉斐尔]和狮鹫兽带来的对手，人群凝神观战的场面都令人在意。那些目光沉默却异常尖锐。从[伊米尔]的眼中看去，只是周围的视线错杂万分地投过来，他便觉得自己被刺得浑身淌血。

什么是正确？什么是错误？强者才是正确的，还是因为正确才能变强？  
自己能够在这条路上，一径走到底吗？

邪神发出宛若困兽的嘶吼。脚下每一步挪动都生成一个新的法阵，那些法阵正在逐步消耗他的生命力。和其他人所用的魔法不同，他的魔法阵以生命力为代价交换力量，是孤注一掷的末日般的战斗。[伊米尔]回想起彼时[奥汀]站在自己面前的场景，那个男人神色淡然地对自己交代，不到万不得已绝不能使用这个魔法阵……事到如今，自己决意豁出性命，甘冒损耗生命力的危险提升力量的结果却是，自己依然赢不过那个男人！

为什么！神族的殿下——[拉斐尔]——真的有这么强？！

“很困惑吗，小子？”白胡子哈哈一笑，手中长刀缓下来向地面一顿。

想要守护的东西。不能退後的理由。过去的成长，现在的战斗，未来的开启，在红海的全部经历都被刻进脑海最深处。闭上眼睛，每一场胜负都明晃晃地闪过，没有任何时间能比现在更清楚，自己肩上的希望简直重逾千斤。

[伊米尔]狠狠攥起拳来擂上胸口，他毫不避让地直视着对手的眼睛，尽管那双眼中没有分毫杀意。“在我心中的道路只有一条，必以死亡宣告终结。”

“死亡？死亡就是终结吗？不，是‘变革’阿，”欧尔比雅将视线投往万魔殿的方向，“并非只有你们才能实现这场变革，又何妨看到最後呢？”

“未免太晚了。”[伊米尔]突然大笑起来，在他脚下猛地绽开一轮前所未有的巨大魔法阵。湖绿的光芒如同涟漪般迅速扩散，顷刻间遍布整个潘莫斯岩山。法阵的光芒异常明亮，令人几乎无法睁开双眼。

最强的抽取，意味着最强的力量。  
这将是他的最後一击。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

战火仍肆虐不已的六狱岛在自己的视野中渐渐远去。长鼻子狙击手跟着[梅菲斯托菲利斯]不断向上，偶尔低下头的时候，更能体会到这分远离。  
然而，这不是远离战场，而是为了接近另一个战场。

……自己这样做是正确的吗？

大概在最终结果出现以前，Usopp都无法肯定。不过他唯一能够肯定的是，那个男人没有骗自己。他将事情说得太清楚。身为优秀的占卜师，他的确有资格知晓这场战斗的最终结局。而且回想起来，所有人聚集在广场上时，Ace对他的出现似乎并不怎么在意。要知道，这个男人一直是作为线人出现的，真有什么异动的话，大概会被第一个揪出来吧？Usopp想了一路，推断很可能是[梅菲斯托]向Ace全部摊了牌，才得到了这样做的默许。

而令他相信占卜师的最重要的理由是，他说得很有道理。

战争并不是单纯简洁地赢了就好。最大的麻烦就来自于他们的“身份”。即使Ace是以自己的名义参战，并不代表别人一定会相信。如果因为这样的事情而给他们的胜利带来阴影，就麻烦了。按照[梅菲斯托]说的，提前帮他们安排好合适的退路，才是真正的万无一失。

“喂，Usopp，这是最安全便捷的一条路了。”不知是不是为了去除他的怀疑，到了其他人看不到的地方，[梅菲斯托]似乎还颇为照顾他，刻意放慢了速度。

“你说我们要去找你们的老大，但是要跟他说什么？”

“很简单，我会告诉他战争的结局。这是第一步，接下来是你的任务……”占卜师沉吟了片刻，“让你随我同去的目的是，告诉他你们的真实身份，告诉他你们会回到红海，绝不会影响到曲神岛的历史。并且要向他保证……来自天岛的殿下不是为了王位而参战的。由你出面宣布效忠不失为一种退而求其次的手段，至于那家伙接受不接受，就不是我能决定的了。”

“那家伙竟然那么看重王位？有本事就自己看紧了别让人夺走阿。”狙击手咋舌。

超乎他的意料，前方的男人这次沉默了许久才开口。他的语气小心翼翼而略带困惑。“我看不透那个老头。”

“哈？”Usopp对这个大不敬的称呼愣了一下，瞬间落下了几米。

[梅菲斯托]低头扫了他一眼。“那家伙像所有的暴君那样，喜欢奢华表象华而不实的东西。对很多正经事不上心，反而在无关紧要的地方吹毛求疵。但奇怪的又是有些时候……说不上是有意还是无意，他总是给我提供机会。”

“什么机会？”

这一次，占卜师却给了他一个不得要领的答案。“历史是需要发展的。”

发展……[梅菲斯托菲利斯]沉吟着。另一个人的身影蓦然出现在他脑海中。究竟那个年轻人的出现的理由是什么？他和[路西法]在计划的又是什么？正如自己先前所想的，每个人似乎都有自己的计划。在这场举世无双的变革中，究竟会走向一场怎样的结局？

占卜，即使是自己所见……也并非一成不变。

说话间，两人在肉眼不可见的乱流中穿行，接近上方的岛屿边缘。此刻呈现在他们视线中的岛屿底部仍是一片黑暗，而一旦越过边缘来到上方，就会被大群宫殿的光华迷乱双目。那可是上六天下六狱，最光辉耀眼的岛屿——潘地曼尼南。


	168. Chapter 168

[一百六十八]

 

Zoro与[奥汀]各自退开，维持着各自的动作对峙。

那个魔法阵一定会再次出现的，自己的对手看上去对使用法阵这样的事情十分熟练。Zoro将注意力放在他的手腕上。魔法是曲神岛与红海的差别。这种能力在剑士眼中就如同恶魔果实能力，在战斗中一定会成为意外的关键点。

凭直觉，刚刚的法阵是力量的转移。将一只手的力量转移到另一只手，意味着他能将某一次进攻的力量在瞬间提升至少一倍。除了力量，技巧在实战中要更为重要。时机，角度，甚至力道加成的不同程度，都可能令他事半功倍。技巧的使用完全取决于那个男人在战斗中的经验与直觉。

不知道那家伙能将“转移”做到什么程度？

绿发男人并没有把想到的事情当做对手的全部。魔法是他所不熟悉的内容，[奥汀]对他而言同样是彻底未知。将真正的力量隐藏起来是所有人的做法，那家伙的杀手锏还不知道是什么。必须打起十二分精神才行。

[奥汀]又一次带着手中的两把短刀闪电般欺近身。黑白两种颜色在空中一上一下猛然划过，从两个截然不同的刁钻角度狠狠切向绿发男人的腰际。虽然这家伙也很强，但比起真正的剑士来还是差着级数。Zoro想起秋水的上一位主人，那个和之国的武士龙马，只是简简单单一个拔剑的动作就好像有尖锐的杀气刺破横空。那才是真正的剑士。绿发男人伸指从腰间一挑，和道一文字甩出刀鞘被他一个旋身，牢牢咬进齿间。  
三把刀已全部出鞘，从这刻开始，他变作彻头彻尾的猎者，专心捕获这未知的猎物。

注视着逼近的刀光，Zoro并不试图格挡。他径自将鬼徹与秋水高举过头顶，再向後直到两把兵刃垂在白刀背後。来自前方的砍击带着令人窒息的压迫感直刺入眼底。绿发男人吸一口气，猛地弯下身子，就着腰间的力量狠狠掼下手中的武士刀。

“虎，狩！”

伴着沉稳的吼声，[奥汀]眼前猛地一花，自己的对手仿佛化作百兽中的王者，这一击更是如猛虎扑杀猎物一般令人心胆俱裂。不采取抵御手段的话，一定会死。无论谁见到这样的招数只怕都会生出这样的想法。

绝对的力量就是胜利。[奥汀]的刀再也砍不下去，面对自己根本无法抵挡的招数，他不得不回刃防守。区区一把黑刀根本架不住“虎狩”的力量，他心念一动，将白刀架在黑刀的刀背上。下一秒钟，锋利的黑刀在两种力量的冲击下猛地折断。断刃在空中旋转出寒光，斜斜刺入将近广场中心的地面。

随机应变的想法，已经达到了预想的目的。  
……简直是……完美。

此刻[奥汀]的手中只余下一把白色的短刀。即使失去趁手的兵刃，这个男人仍是面色如常。他侧过脸毫不在意地瞟了一眼断刃。

沿着他看过的方向是万魔殿前广场的另一端。那里是[洛基]的战场。视野中猛然炸开大片金色的光，旋即被爆起的赤红与黑暗吞噬，显然是Ace和雷格再次联手挡下了[洛基]的魔法。这样的对决已经持续了一段时间，看样子双方谁也占不到谁的便宜。另外更有无数银色的丝线在地面铺开，是库里那小子的魔法。

不知道是在做什么。不过那些都不重要了。[奥汀]牵起嘴角，目光变得深不见底。必须要夸奖一句，他们很厉害。以这样的组合阻挡[洛基]的“湮灭”，实在是超乎了自己的想象，不过……你们的得意也将仅止于此了。

在魔法的间隙中，他看到[洛基]的视线透过那些光芒与火焰投向自己。四目相对的刹那，[奥汀]就知道那个人看懂了自己的布局。不枉跟在自己身边这么久，这次别失手就足够了。

Roronoa Zoro警觉地注视着自己的对手。剑士直觉感到在哪里出现了纰漏，那个家伙看上去还有什么反败为胜的安排，因为……  
[奥汀]在这种怎么看都于己不利的时刻……居然笑了。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[阿撒兹勒]引着Sanji来到更靠近火山的区域。他将战场定在了这个地方。

脚下的火成岩温度逐渐升高，甚至偶尔会感受到地下有属于液体的波动。再向前便是异常活跃的火山地带。这一次金发男人看得清楚。那家伙伸出手，不远处的岩石就开始变形，汇聚到一起，逐渐组成一个庞大有力的身躯。

Sanji将鞋尖在地面上轻顿两下。现在挡在自己身前的是一只数十米高的巨象。和先前那几只猛兽一样，通体黝黑，看起来比方才要更加难对付。尤其是那对长达数米的尖牙，犹如两把出鞘的刀。他可以断定这只巨兽的温度非同一般，因为裸露在空气中的石身在不住发散着白色的蒸汽。

全身都是蒸汽的样子，和开了二档的Luffy真有几分相像呢。下一秒金发男人不免为这种想法失笑。这样比较未免也太可笑了吧。毕竟石头和自家船长在实力上的差距可不是一星半点阿。

他站在巨象身前，淡白的烟气从齿间漫不经心地呼出。等到身前的烟气渐渐消散，巨兽的身形终于一点点清晰起来。

这样的对手，Sanji一点也不在意。只是看上去个头大了些，不管是脑袋还是力量都可以想象得出，大概也就是海兽的级别，连海王类都比不上。就算退上一万步，他也不能信眼前这石头能比暴君大熊更厉害吧。

金发男人这种根本不放在心上的态度令[阿撒兹勒]恼火不已。他所擅长的魔法是利用身边的物质，变化为其他的猛兽进行战斗。变出的生物越大，控制起来也就越困难。像现在这样个头的巨象，已经是需要万分小心的程度了。那个男人，那个男人居然如此蔑视自己的魔法！

这就是你的傲慢吗，[沙利叶]，到了红海还是这样放肆！  
再等上片刻，我一定要让你死在自己的傲慢之下！

[阿撒兹勒]紧咬的牙关终于松开，他露出一个扭曲的笑容，发狠地指挥着那只石象，向它脚下的人步步逼近。

“上！”

[阿撒兹勒]猛然挥下右手，庞大的石兽随着他的动作人立起来仰天长啸，尖利的嗓音简直要刺破耳膜。这巨大的生物直立了几秒钟後重重跺向地面。数人才能围拢的象腿砸中地面的刹那，发出沉闷可怖的声响，整片大地简直都要随之摇晃。

香烟叼在金发男人的嘴里，烟头燃起星点的火光。Sanji表情如常，而他的左眼突然闪过一抹蓝亮的流光。眨眼间，这个男人浑身上下都已经散发出极其危险的气息。

尽管作为对手的是一只不会流血不会劳累不会疼痛更不会死亡的石头生物，然而飞在半空挑起争斗的魔族还是感受到了来自这个男人的，强悍难言的气场。几乎是以一种直觉……[阿撒兹勒]察觉到眼前这个红海人比石象要强大得多。强大得……可以尽情展示他的傲慢。

他扬起手，肆意指挥着石象用剑一般锋锐的象牙刺向金发男人。

下一秒，他眼前一花。不知道那个男人做了什么，几乎是突然之间就出现在半空中！他是怎么上来的？！跳上来还是飞上来？！不对不对，这不是重点……

“首肉！”  
“肩肉！”  
“胸肉！”  
“肩里脊肉！”  
“腰肉！”  
“腹肉！”  
“大腿肉！”  
“串烧！”  
“小牛肉SHOT！”

连串令人目不暇接的招数，金发男人动作洒脱一气呵成，几乎不假思索地从头爆踢到尾。巨象在他面前竟然毫无招架之力，一路石屑纷飞！短短数秒，这只庞大的石象就碎成无数块，白色蒸汽从碎石阵上升起，刚刚还生蹦乱跳的猛兽，此刻只剩下一地残骸。

Sanji微微扬起唇角，这样的敌人实在是弱不禁风。“啧，可惜是石头，真是遗憾阿。”

[阿撒兹勒]张大了嘴难以置信地看着自己的败象。他从未想过使用这里的岩石竟然也会输。接着他又瞠目结舌地看着那个人在半空中轻轻点了一下空气，又向上飞起两米，这才一个纵身轻巧地落向地面。

明明没有双翼，那个红海人是怎么飞起来的？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[海姆达尔]！

原本借助隐藏的魔法，不会有任何人察觉到[海姆达尔]和[古尔薇格]的存在。但缇耶莎本身便拥有比[芙蕾雅]更优秀的感应力，在探知加成魔法的辅助下，她竟然发现了刚巧藏在不远处的那两个人。

虽然不知道会不会真的帮助自己，但她决定还是姑且试一下。  
是生是死，不过在此一瞬。

缇耶莎死死压住自己不住作痛的额角，逃向那两个人躲藏的地点，位于两扇门之隔的房间。推开门——其实只是残留的半扇而已——少女立刻看到了站在自己眼前的那个人。

神色清冷的少年主动解除了自己的魔法，现在的他能够被任何人看到。在他手上托着一把白色的绷带，而那只一贯绑起的左眼，此刻正凝视着缇耶莎。

非常漂亮的，金色的瞳，藏着一枚精细的魔法阵。

像是早就知道会这样，少女毫不犹豫地凝视着那只金色的瞳孔。头脑中依然是无数讯息在肆虐，头疼得简直快要裂开。此刻她再也没有余力去思考任何问题，只是凭着直觉做出了自己该做的事情。

“你怎么样了？”[古尔薇格]的声音传来。

缇耶莎抬起头，地点还是刚才的房间，只是眼前多了一位紫色长发的女子，是[古尔薇格]。现在三个人都呈现一种半透明的状态，显然是被少年藏了起来。

两秒钟後，[芙蕾雅]带着一脸错愕的神情推开了残缺不全的门扉。

拥有比以前更强的感知魔法，她已经知道自己看见的会是怎样一幅景象。少女恨恨地环视着空荡的房间。就在几秒钟前自己还能确定那个丫头是跑进了这所房间，但一眨眼的时间竟然失踪了。而就在她失踪前一秒，[芙蕾雅]确定出现在这个房间中的人是[海姆达尔]。

眼下整座万魔殿都没有他们两个人的气息，消失得无影无踪。简直……和当初[海姆达尔]带[古尔薇格]消失的时候一模一样。同样的伎俩，第一次瞒过了自己从[洛基]手下逃脱，现在又一次瞒过了自己！不可原谅！

“[海姆达尔]你这个叛徒！”她愤愤不已，然而放眼望去又根本找不到可以泄愤的目标，“要么给我滚出来，要么把那丫头留下！真该让[洛基]杀了你！再让我找到你的话，一定要用我的方法，让你求生不得求死不能！”

听着女人狠戾的诅咒，缇耶莎咬着牙不住皱眉，头疼得愈发难以容忍。她现在只想离开这个鬼地方。那个女人展开的法阵是有一定范围的，只要离开万魔殿，就不会有更多的讯息流入，头疼也就不会再发作。所以说，只要离开这地方，就足够赢她。

像是知道她的状况，[海姆达尔]让[古尔薇格]带着她，三个人开始向殿外撤去。至于那个女人的挑衅，根本没人理会。

缇耶莎保留的最後一丝理智能够确定，只要再有一分钟的时间，鳞就会找到她。那时，似乎就不需要其他人动手了。

[鳞，这个女人太危险，想办法制住她。]


	169. Chapter 169

[一百六十九]

 

长鼻子狙击手全身乏力，双脚一沾上地面就很想直接瘫倒再也不起来。虽然经过了不少时日的锻炼，可再怎样长途跋涉，身边不是有鳞相助就是一直向下的那种不怎么费力的差事。什么时候飞去过上阶的岛屿了？！

跟在占卜师身後，Usopp十分顺利地踏上了这座华贵精致得难以言喻的岛屿。他抚着胸口，又做了几次深呼吸。[梅菲斯托菲利斯]即将带他去见的，可是整个曲神岛的最高统治者——[路西法陛下]阿！你想一想，就连白胡子——那个最接近海贼王的神一样的男人——都要接受他的高高在上，那家伙得是什么样的人阿？！

“喂，Usopp，别走神了，这边这边。”[梅菲斯托]招呼他跟上。镶着银色纹饰的黑色长袍与耀眼澄金的宫殿放在一起看，似乎有那么一丝格格不入，不过那个男人优雅的气质倒是和这地方十分相称。占卜师将手从袖口中伸出来，掌心向上在空中顿了片刻。一枚浑圆的白色水晶球渐渐浮现在他掌心里。

Usopp低头盯着那枚水晶头，只见半透明的球体中有很多混沌的雾气在飞速旋转。他捏着下巴认真地思索。“这是你的……兵器？”

万一要是这家伙重新变成敌人的话，是不是用铅星就能打碎这玩意儿？

显然[梅菲斯托]并不知道Usopp的心思。他轻描淡写地回答。“这么说也不无道理。由我宣布的预言就是颠覆世界的兵器。当然了，我是不会随便胡说的。”男人微微一笑，将手中的水晶球递到Usopp眼前，“你先看看，能看到什么东西吗？”

长鼻子狙击手眯着眼睛仔细看了半天，最後只好摇头。的确什么都没有，就只是一团雾气而已嘛。

似乎是舒了一口气，占卜师重新将水晶球收了起来。在这段时间中，两人穿过长长的廊道，来到一扇嵌满琥珀与宝石的门前。Usopp立即警觉起来，知道过了这扇门就应该会见到[路西法]了。

“到了。”[梅菲斯托菲利斯]伸手抬起紫色晶石制成的门扣，轻轻扣了一下。

清脆的声响沿着廊道散去，整个世界都淹没在随之而来的安静中。就在Usopp感到自己额头都要冒出冷汗的时候，一个苍老的声音自门後响起。

“进来吧。”

简直是超乎想象的苍老！但是，就算[路西法]是个生命垂危的老爷子也不能掉以轻心阿狙击王，你可肩负着重任阿，Ace和库里他们未来的希望就在你身上了！Usopp在脑内描述着不为人知的英雄剧本，一边艰难地吞了口气，注视着[梅菲斯托]推开了琥珀宝石门。

深红的窗帘垂落在地面，足足遮住了半个房间的光线。而房间另一侧却是整面繁复明亮的彩绘玻璃。玻璃上绘着的都是天使与恶魔的身影，容貌精致，仪态更是优雅端庄。最令人赞叹的是他们的眼神，简直栩栩如生，不得不说建造者真不愧是世所罕见的能工巧匠。灯火的光从殿外透过窗子，浮动在房间之中的色彩简直是一场最色彩斑斓的梦境。

端坐在房间尽头王座上的，就是那位[路西法陛下]。老人头戴一顶金红相间的王冠，身披宝石红的披风，双翼被遮在背後所以看不到。不过显然，他的心情不错。老人露出一个果然如此的笑容，抬手示意他们二人上前。

“你终于来了，本王的占卜师，[梅菲斯托菲利斯]。另外……还要欢迎我们的新朋友……来自红海的人类，名为……海贼。”

最後这句话传进Usopp的耳朵，他猛地一震。只这一瞬间他便感到，眼前这位陛下……其实知晓一切。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

湖水般幽深的绿色无比狂野地铺上整片大地。连带着脚下的地面都隐隐震动起来，简直是前所未有的魔法的盛筵。

死亡并非终结，而是另一场开端。这句话如果是放到堕天後前往的红海，没有任何人会予以反驳。这也是许多曲神岛的魔族与神族为了暂时逃避死亡而选择堕天的理由。但只要还在这座岛上，一旦死亡就意味着真正的消失。

[伊米尔]比任何人都更清楚自己的处境。事已至此，不管他继续抑或停手，结局都不会改变。魔法阵在启动的那一刹那就开始无限抽取生命力，自己一定会走向死亡，不会再有第二条路。  
尽管如此也依然是自己的选择，没有任何值得怀疑的地方。已经认定的事情，认真做到最後就可以了。

这将是自己有生之年，最後的战斗。能够与[拉斐尔]一战，也算对得起自己了。他再也想不起什么[洛基]，什么[奥汀]，什么身份，什么目的，挡在自己身前的只是需要打倒的敌人，头脑中也只剩下最後一件事——要赢。男人浑身上下卷挟着难以匹敌的力量，在法阵的光芒中。[伊米尔]眼中亮起坚定的光芒，他敛起背後的双翼，下一秒高高跃上半空。

连自己都不相信的话，是没可能赢的。

男人壮实的手臂筋节盘虬，在魔法的作用下，那粗壮的手臂竟然变作原来的两倍。绿色的光线由地面升起，回旋着在他周身凝结成耀眼的光，声势惊人的火花不住窜动。[伊米尔]感到力量在源源不断地注入自己的身体。在这一刻，力量，魔法还有信心全部达到顶峰，自己将成为上六天下六狱真正的胜者。[伊米尔]缓缓抬起手臂，从半空狠狠向地面砸去。

目标不再重要，有没有[拉斐尔]也不再重要。他根本无需拣选任何目标，因为这一击，会将这方圆百里悉数夷为平地。

白胡子老爹皱起眉，露出凝重的神色。自己的皮肤，血液，心脏都能感受到周围不住流动的魔法，它们像是某种拥有了生命的东西，纠缠在一起附着上那个魔族的身体。在相对狭小的空间中，大量魔法不断压缩，再过片刻就会爆发。而为了保证己身对魔法的控制，正在流逝的是那家伙的生命力。  
这已经不仅仅是战斗这样单纯的事情了……那家伙简直……就是用生命在献祭。

“这样做值得吗？赢了又能得到什么？你真的要如此轻视生命吗？”老爹的语气中是掩不住的惋惜。

“什么都没有！”魔族猛地睁大双眼，“但我的存在，只为此一刻！”

正如他所说，[伊米尔]根本不在意自己的性命之後会怎样，他为取得这一刻的力量而抛弃了余下的一切。白胡子已经知晓倾轧而下的是怎样的力量。如果自己无法阻挡，毁灭的不光是自己，更是自己身後无数的生命……神族，魔族，狮鹫兽，不管是战友，还是曾经的敌人，全部消失。

是战争就会有牺牲，这是事实。  
拥有牺牲的觉悟是正确的，正视这种残酷也是正确的，但战争本身……并不一定是正确的。不是拥有一个合格的理由，无数生命就可以理所应当地成为战争的牺牲品。

大地每一秒都比上一秒愈加剧烈地震颤，像是彻底屈服于这样的力量。白胡子老爹握紧手中的白刀，盯住上方的[伊米尔]蓄势待发。他的力量已集中到手臂上，必须要接下这声势惊人的一击。不仅仅是白胡子，魔族五骑士也做好了与这场魔法战斗的准备。他们在稍稍靠後几米的地方一字站开，只待魔法及身的那刻一齐出手。

绿色的魔法如闪跳的雷电疯狂压下，白胡子的长刀划过一道白光，两道力量在半空猛烈地碰撞。

刹那，一抹黑色的影子从[伊米尔]的眼角飞速掠过。在关键时刻，黑龙出现在[拉斐尔殿下]的身边。这位传说中的伙伴虽然浑身上下都散发出凛冽不驯的气息，却在打败[尼奥尔德]之後再次介入了战争。  
果然如[拉斐尔殿下]所说，它是真正的伙伴。

从墨菲张开的巨口中，纯粹如墨色的龙火铺天盖地，迎向半空中的[伊米尔]。这是来自黑龙的，只怕也是上六天下六狱，最难以抵挡的力量。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“还有什么招数，统统使出来吧？”Sanji瞥一眼被自己踢成无数碎块的石兽，耸了耸肩，“还是说，该轮到我了？”

“你你你你别得意得太早！我是不会这么容易被打败的！”[阿撒兹勒]感到自己的精神将近崩溃。不管这个红海人究竟用了什么招数，他实在是太强了，如果不用最後那招的话，就真的赢不了了……

用地表火成岩构成的野兽当然很强，但它们的强是有限度的，只要拥有更强的力量就可以轻而易举地毁掉它们。但接下来自己要使用的物质，是任何人都无法接近的强大。连接近都做不到，就更不要提打败了。  
他所需要的……就在这地面之下。向下，再向下。

想想也是，用火成岩就能打发掉[沙利叶]的话，哪里还需要千辛万苦带他来这么偏远的地方？

其实自己从一开始就知道了，一定会发展成这样的。[阿撒兹勒]渐渐咧开嘴角，他几乎可以想象出金发男人在自己最强大的魔法下是如何步近死亡。他伸手指向下方的地面，调动着身体中的一切力量。

“来吧，我最强大的搭档……”

随着魔族的低语，像是有什么东西在地下猛烈地翻搅起来，黢黑坚硬的火成岩地表逐渐裂开无数条巨大的缝隙。亮眼的金红色光芒在缝隙深处缓缓流动，高温与蒸汽像被放出笼的野兽，开始在地面肆虐。

金发男人警觉地向四周看去。来自地面下方的压迫感十分明显，他可以肯定这次的对手和之前那几只温和的小动物根本不是相同的级数。

用熔岩做的吗？  
那还真是……有些麻烦了。

熔岩这种东西，尤其是呈现为液态的熔岩，是不能与身体直接接触的。

[阿撒兹勒]狠狠咬紧牙关。他用左手死死捉住自己的右腕。作为最後的招数，这个魔法太过强劲，稍有不慎自己也会陷入危险。但这根本不算什么，此刻他的头脑被疯狂的念头占据着，虽然每一刻都更加痛苦难忍，但他只能感受到即将展开杀戮的兴奋。只要那个男人能死在这里，结果变成怎样都可以。

一只巨大的尖爪终于顺着岩层的缝隙探了出来，狠狠抓住黑岩的边缘。紧接着出现的是头与细长的颈，还有一对薄而轻的庞大骨翼。这只比刚才巨象还要大上两倍的动物攀上地面，那尖细的尾在空中划过一道弧线，立即切掉了旁边一块巨石的岩角。它扭过头盯着那个在自己面前无比渺小的人类。

熔岩本身金红明亮的光彩虽然要眯起眼睛才能直视，但金发男人已经辨认出这只动物是什么了。  
是自己到了曲神岛之後才开始渐渐了解的……龙。

身前身後同时传来动静。Sanji环视四周，从缝隙中爬上来的龙……至少有五只。而来自地面下方的骚动……还在不住传来。看样子，还会出现更多的龙。

[阿撒兹勒]的表情突然因痛苦而扭曲起来，他感到挠心刺骨的痛苦正沿着手腕不住攀升。他狠狠地抓紧手腕，用几乎要掐断这只手的力量才能让它保持原状。这是魔法失控的象征，失控的後果是难以预计的，但他根本不打算停手。[阿撒兹勒]在彻骨的剧痛中发狠地狂叫起来。

“杀了他！”


	170. Chapter 170

[一百七十]

 

金红高温的熔岩构成了数条身躯庞大的猛兽，金发男人蓦然发现自己已陷入它们的包围。它们的靠近令空气开始变得灼热，水汽不断被高温夺取。这个地方绝不能久待。Sanji抬起头，将上方魔族痛苦的表情看在眼中。显然那家伙也不好受。

尽管如此，也要使出这样的招数来杀了自己吗？

先下手为强。否则这些龙都聚到一起麻烦就大了。他还记得来到曲神岛後，数度与那种生物交手是件多么危机四伏的事情。

离金发男人最近的一条龙像是终于找到了目标，张开巨口向地面撕咬下来。与此同时，其他已经爬上地面的龙也如同找到了领头者，纷纷跟着它扑过来。

身在半空的[阿撒兹勒]俯瞰着脚下的一切，几乎双眼都放出光芒来。他将自己的手腕抓得太紧，指甲都深深嵌进肉里，鲜血顺着手腕滴落向地面。男人宛若不觉，他扭曲而痛苦地扯起嘴角，目光死死盯住下方纠缠成一片分不清的狂烈色彩。已经出现在地面上方的五条龙几乎全部扭撞在一起，而它们共同的目标，当然是那该死的[沙利叶]。那个人马上就要被通体金红的恶魔吞噬掉，简直是有如梦境般的美妙。  
在他眼中，此时此刻就是一生中最美的景致。

“哈……哈，死了……吗？死……了吗？”男人眼中翻搅起难抑的狂热。

但是，就在他还没有真正笑起的时候，下方刺眼的光芒中突然一阵骚动。像是有什么在高温的熔岩下大闹。这场景只持续了短短几秒钟，令他瞠目结舌的事情就发生了。所有的龙都不知道为什么突然向外跌去！那些高热的身躯甚至撞断了地面上突起的黑色岩角。而赫然出现在视野中心的，不是那个男人还能是谁？！

Sanji眼底闪着冰厉的光，那条高高提起的腿竟然也化作恶魔一样的金红色。[阿撒兹勒]根本不知道那家伙做了什么。他只是看到那个男人还完好无损地站在自己眼前，就从灵魂深处开始战栗。

为什么？！为什么动用了熔岩的力量，甚至是龙的形体，都不能打败那个男人？！为什么！  
不，只是还不够，力量还不够。只要变得比他更强就可以了。

[阿撒兹勒]愈加凶暴地掐紧自己的手臂，他狠狠咬着嘴唇感受着鲜血汩汩而淌。预想中最强的召唤物种居然束手无策，他几乎失去了理智，咬牙切齿地吟唱起回荡在脑海中的，最後的禁忌。

“沉睡于地下的恶魔，速速听从本殿的召唤。苏醒吧，战斗吧，我[阿撒兹勒]许你们自由与罪恶，许你们将力量带入尘世，许你们令灾祸肆虐大地。尽情将这世界毁灭吧！”

随着他的声音渐渐高亢，整个地面都剧烈震颤起来。

Sanji心说不知道这次来的又是什么怪物？之前那些家伙虽然是龙的样子，可比起真正的龙来讲还是差远了。然而在他还未来得及继续推测的时候，脚下的地面猛然塌陷，刹那间大地变作炎热的炼狱。踏脚处的岩石寸寸迸裂，无数碎片跌入地面之下滚滚的岩浆，顷刻间消失无踪。金发男人借着落石向上跳去，他注意到脚下的岩浆在不住变化，它们似是某种有形质的东西，在脚下不断伸缩。

像是成长了一小段时间，它们突然伸出无数细长的手臂，闪电般向四面八方伸展。先前那几条尚未爬上地面的龙，在碰到手臂的瞬间就消失了，简直像是被新的力量吸收了。只不过是一眨眼，金发男人的眼前就只有无数条剧烈扭动的熔岩手臂，它们疯狂地挥舞着，简直是想将这重空间的每一寸都占据。

只要稍有不慎，被这种东西碰到一点皮，就会灰飞烟灭吧？  
而周围已经再也没有可供落脚的石面。

“阿！”惨叫从头顶传来，Sanji愕然抬头间，只见一条熔岩手臂轻轻擦过半空中的[阿撒兹勒]。那个男人躲过了绝大部分，却仍旧被一条来自背後的手臂击中。惨叫声尚未停息，他整个人就被拽进金红色的光芒中，就此消失不见。

这时再不打起十二分精神的就是白痴。金发男人在刺目的颜色中寻找着安全的通道穿越。这一刻他凝神万分，全身的神经都紧绷起来，不仅是视觉，还有听觉，反应力，全部被调动起来。在这样的危急时刻，只要差上那么一点，自己和那家伙就是一样的结局。

自己绝对不能死在这种地方。

“月步！”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

究竟……怎样了？

所有的人都屏住呼吸盯住上方。虽然[伊米尔]看上去像是通过魔法阵获得了来自大地的可怕力量。但此刻他的对手是[拉斐尔殿下]再加上黑龙墨菲，要知道墨菲的龙火可是连[尼奥尔德]都无法承受的魔法……那个男人能敌得过吗？在这场战斗中，究竟哪一方才是最後的赢家？

魔法剧烈地碰撞。沉闷如雷的声音与震耳欲聋的尖啸声混杂在一起，刹那间像是在潘莫斯岩山周边投下一枚重磅的炮弹。地表仿佛受到某种剧烈的冲击，激起遮天蔽日的烟尘，迅速向外扩散。只这一击，就像是整个岛屿都在毁灭。

等到黢黑的龙火消失，烟尘降下，出现在众人视线中的，是一个坠落的身影。

面对曲神岛最强的龙的魔法，[伊米尔]败了。

墨菲迎上去用骨翼托了一下那个人，然後轻巧地旋身将他甩到地面。能够不死已经是奇迹，剩下的交给其他人就好。它在这里的使命已经结束，接下去，它该去找自己的主人了。黑龙在岩山上方盘桓一周後，无比准确地飞向遥远的万魔殿。

[伊米尔]静静躺在地上。他已经能够感受到死神的脚步，眼前的景象已经开始模糊。

“不愧是黑龙……呢。”他笑一下，鲜血顺着嘴角流下，“得黑龙者……得天下。”

白胡子走到他身前。他知道这个男人的时间已经不多。

“这是你料想中的结果吗，[伊米尔]？”

“为什么要彼此仇视？大家明明都是一样的人。”一个陌生的女声忽然从空中传来。缓缓飞向地面的是一位神族，背後那双纯金色的翅膀昭示了她非凡的地位。女人拥有一头美丽的齐肩卷发，湛蓝的眸如同清澈纯净的海。

狱岛的勇士们不认识来人，但来自于神族军的战士们都露出恭敬的神色向她行礼。

“我没想到这场战争会惊动到你，”白胡子点头致意，“[加百列殿下]。”

“从你召集神族军起我就知道了，但是到现在才赶上是我的罪过。”她落到[伊米尔]身边，在他身旁跪下，“神族与魔族都是平等的。殿下与平民也是平等的。用战争这样的手段只会给人们带来仇恨，痛苦与厄难。悲哀会遮掩住一切美好，而黑暗会蒙蔽我们的双眼。”这位美丽的殿下脸上现出痛苦的神情，“在红海的日子让我了解到这世界本身的确存在着错误，也许要消除它们并不容易，但必须有人来完成。我来的目的，就是为了达成这个愿望。也许一个人的力量是微不足道的，但所有人一起努力的话，就会一步一步成为现实。”

[伊米尔]眯起眼睛，他已经感到疲倦。“哈，你所做的……和我所做的，有什么差别呢？”

“我不想通过牺牲来实现这样的愿望。那样的话就算实现了也是会留下伤痕的，”美丽的殿下平静地凝视着他，“相信我，会用自己的力量一分一分，让这一切转变。”

“只怕……我是不会看到……那天了。”男人的声音已经几乎听不清。

“我会让所有的人都看到。曲神岛的每一个人。”[加百列殿下]跪在地上注视着这个男人，目光坚定而温柔，“我向你起誓。”

最後睁一下眼睛，[伊米尔]看到最後的景象是神族殿下向自己起誓而高高举起的右手。

平等什么的……真的有可能吗？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

哪里不对。

Zoro已经暗暗察觉到这件事。他能够肯定[奥汀]的能耐不仅于此，一旦和那个男人交手，自己的每一个细胞都能够感受到，以那个男人的能力——不管是力量还是技术，谋略，魔法——虽然总的来讲不及自己但不该如此轻易落在下风，更不要提被自己打断手上的兵刃。这样的反应，看起来根本就是故意的。绿发的剑士几乎能肯定他舍弃掉自己的刀是为了什么不可告人的目的。

他到底……在筹划着什么？

眼下只能以不变应万变。不管发生什么，都要严阵以待。Zoro握紧手中的刀，目光锁住[奥汀]的一举一动。

面对认真应战的绿发男人，纵然是[奥汀]也不敢托大。虽然是完成了自己的布局，但此刻他也失去了一把趁手的兵器。他凝神观察着自己的对手，从那人周身生出的气场无比强大，如鬼如神，自己一落入他眼中仿佛就无所遁形。自己单独面对这个男人的胜算，一成也不到，但这不重要。这场布局的重点，根本不是这些横插一笔的家伙。

不能给他做手脚的任何机会，最好的办法就是让他没有多余的时间。就这样决定了，Zoro立即步步紧逼上去。一时间，广场一侧刀光剧盛，锋刃相击之声不绝于耳。

广场另一侧，红发的男人感受到烈烈的刀风，暗暗啧了一声。

没人能比自己更了解[奥汀]的魔法。当他的黑刀在空中旋转着切入地面的那刻，那家伙的视线竟然是落到了自己身上。要是再不能理解就愧为他的搭档了。不愧是[奥汀]，在这种情况下还能为自己设计布局。

[米迦勒]他们一定会输在对那个人的不了解。现在只要等待合适的时机，就可以让库里连同万魔指环一起从这世上消失。

“喂喂还真是悠闲阿。”一条高热的火蛇从空中扑向那个红发的男人。Ace虽然不知道他究竟在考虑什么，但毫无疑问那家伙有件十分在意的事情。因此Ace的想法和Zoro不谋而合，他也试图拖住[洛基]，不能给他任何自由发挥的机会。

“切……”[洛基]伸出手，轻而易举地让逼近眼前的火焰消失。但是从身侧接近的黯邃的黑色魔法让他不得不飞身躲避。

沼火恶魔的魔法不能小看。要是[古尔薇格]还在就好了，[洛基]略感遗憾地想，至少她的那只小玩意儿能勉强对付一下。他感到心浮气躁。即使自己最大限度地使用“湮灭”，也能被[米迦勒]和雷格联手挡住，算是毫无用处。眼下他们简直是步步紧逼，完全不打算给自己喘气的机会。更不要提库里那小子，眼尖再加上又准又狠，银色的魔法一旦散开就能彻底引导魔法的流向，甚至让自己也生出无法控制的感觉。

只要拖到法阵生效的那一刻就赢了，瞬发魔法一消失，自己就可以借助魔法阵的存在而为所欲为，但这未免也太窝火了。而且问题在于，只要万魔指环还在，胜负就仍有扭转的可能。必须……在所有的魔法阵启动之前，将库里连同指环一起干掉。

红发的男人的表情冷得像冰，又是一阵令人眼花缭乱的攻势，他沉稳地应对着。视线越过交错的魔法的间隙，他看到自己的搭档再度向这边瞟过一眼。[洛基]心念一动，向库里的方向掷出一道声势可怖的魔法。库里心知自己应付不来但反应迅速，立即闪身躲开。

在[洛基]那道魔法的刻意引导下，库里一定会向相反方向逃开。所以不偏不倚，少年跳到了[奥汀]那把断裂的黑刀旁边。

红发的男人不着痕迹地笑起。  
机会来了。


	171. Chapter 171

[一百七十一]

 

“好……好可怕……”缇耶莎愣愣地看着远处那间彻底毁灭的大殿。整个建筑都在鳞的扑击下轰然倒塌，高耸的宫殿在这一刻竟显得无比脆弱。这是狮鹫兽的力量吗……简直超乎想象。

至于[芙蕾雅]，缇耶莎能感受到，她已经被埋在废墟之下了，并且还活着。单凭那女人的力量只怕是挣脱不出来的。而她能求救的人……除了在前广场上战斗的人，就是在自己身边的这两位了。

已经离开了万魔殿的范畴，脱离了那个魔法阵的影响，缇耶莎也不会再头疼得无法思考。虽然在千钧一发之际，[海姆达尔]救了自己但这两个人现在究竟是敌是友还不能确定，更不能掉以轻心。

“你们……要去救她吗？”少女不确定地看着那两个人，但她也不知道自己听到答案的话应该怎么办。

[古尔薇格]叹了口气。“毕竟相识一场……你放心，我不会让她再乱来的。夫卡！”随着她的呼唤，一只通体幽黑的沼火恶魔赫然出现在她身旁，恭恭敬敬地鞠躬。

“夫卡随时听从[古尔薇格大人]的吩咐。”

“去把[芙蕾雅]救出来吧……”她想了想，又补充上一句，“别让她再做什么多余的事情……”

“夫卡明白！”再次鞠躬，小恶魔急急向万魔殿的方向赶去。以它的魔法，要制住一个[芙蕾雅]绰绰有余，因此[古尔薇格]一点也不担心。

缇耶莎没有仔细听他们的话，而是暗自发动自己的魔法。联络是她在这场战争中的职责所在，因此她必须掌握每一处的情报。霎那，六狱岛的一切状况已尽数出现在她头脑之中。战斗还在持续，不管是万魔殿还是潘莫斯岩山，都还没有分出胜负，也没有什么太紧急的迹象。意识到少了几个人，她念着人名逐步展开搜寻魔法。

[梅菲斯托殿下]带着Usopp去了潘地曼尼南，无需担忧。[沙利叶殿下]在距离万魔殿最近的活火山区，也是穆斯贝尔海姆的边界。当那片异常的景色蓦然钻进她的头脑时，缇耶莎猛地一愣。意识到那是什么後，少女的脸色突然变得惨白。

“糟了！[沙利叶殿下]有麻烦了……鳞，快点！”召来狮鹫兽，缇耶莎迅速掠上它宽绰的背脊，抓紧它颈上的翎毛，她告诉地上的两个人，“虽然我不知道那边的情况应该怎样说……但是如果放任不管的话，是会跑出恶魔的，”她拍一下鳞的脖颈，“我们走，右边。”

[海姆达尔]和[古尔薇格]对视一眼，虽然不知道发生了什么，但听起来情况紧急，有必要跟去看看。两人立即追在狮鹫兽的身後。等到接近红黑相间的火山带，他们已经看到了远方那不同寻常的场景。

闪着金红光芒的刺眼东西是本应在地下的熔岩。它们像是变成了某种生物，再不是先前安静流淌或是剧烈喷发的高温物质。它们从地下伸展出无数条触须般的手臂，不断向四周挥舞，大量白色的气体充斥视野。问题在于……它们还在生长，每一秒都变得比上一秒更庞大。不知道它们是全部要从地底爬上来还是怎样，现在地表之上的熔岩已经高大得如同一座山。

在疯狂挥舞的熔岩手臂的间隙中，[古尔薇格]和[海姆达尔]找到了那个金发男人的身影。明明没有了背後的双翼，却还能在空中辗转腾挪。男人的身形像一道闪电，惊险万状却又轻描淡写地躲过每一波致命的攻击。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

踏着彩绘玻璃投下的不住变幻色彩的光斑，[梅菲斯托菲利斯]走上前，恭敬向曲神岛的陛下躬身行礼。

“你……你已经知道我们是什么人了，对吧？”长鼻子狙击手跟着他向前走去，用连自己都要诧异的冷静语气问那位老人。都已经清楚明白地说出自己是海贼这样的话了，他才不信那个人还会矢口否认什么的。

[路西法陛下]扬起嘴角，并不作答。

Usopp心知是默许，继续问了下去。“那你也该知道我们赶着回去吧？我们几个人参加战争的目的才不是为了夺取什么王位，你的位子我们一点兴趣也没有。而且Ace，我是说[米迦勒殿下]，他也不是为了什么王位才要参加战争的。”

陛下微微一笑。“阿，我当然知道。”

“……哈？”

这下不仅是Usopp，连[梅菲斯托]也感到茫然了。简直是超乎想象的回答。占卜师从头至尾都不觉得那家伙会是这么开明的君主，他的声音也不禁带上了一丝疑惑。“那么……陛下……”

视线中的[路西法陛下]负着双手站起身来。直到此刻，Usopp才真正意识到这个看起来无比苍老的人是统领这曲神岛的君王。举手投足间，[路西法陛下]简直拥有与生俱来的气质，让人在看到他的第一眼就能被震慑。Usopp察觉到这样的气质Luffy也偶尔会有，不过那种时候真的不多。

“[梅菲斯托菲利斯]，你一定有在怀疑本王和[茵陈]有什么‘图谋’吧。”

“……的确如此，陛下。”

居然承认了！难道他知道自己瞒不过吗？！Usopp瞥他一眼，首次觉得只有在[路西法陛下]的眼前，这狡猾得狐狸一样的家伙才会变得老实听话。难不成他叫本大爷一起来潘殿是为了给他壮胆吗？等等阿，应该不会是这样吧……但如果眼前的陛下是个连[梅菲斯托]这小狐狸都能骗过的老狐狸呢？嗯，很有这个可能阿……狙击手捏着下巴开始认真思考。

老人背着双手慢慢踱到两人身侧，宝石红的披风在他背後铺开满地的光彩。Usopp和[梅菲斯托]注视着他悠然的姿态，同时生出一种高深莫测的感觉。

“其实正如你所料，[茵陈]是本王选出来的眼线，那孩子早在百年之前就已是本王的手下了，只不过被藏了起来，谁都不知道而已。而他存在的唯一目的，就是为本王选出[路西法]这个名号的继承人。”

“什么！”[梅菲斯托]愕然看去。他本以为这个无比看重王位的家伙会占着这个位子直到自己死，可听现在这句话的意思……他要退位？这可真是个大消息……他深吸一口气。“那么，陛下……您的继承人，已经有人选了吗？”

[路西法陛下]并没有直接回答，他淡然瞟一眼占卜师。“[米迦勒]的事情，你们大可不必担心。当然，还有[拉斐尔]等人。他们所做的一切都无可非议，本王知晓一切来龙去脉。[梅菲斯托]，你只相信自己看见的预言，这是件好事。但你的目光还不够深，也不够远。有很多时候，我们看东西用的不该是眼睛，而应当是……”他点一下自己的心口，“这里。”

“陛下……难道您从最一开始就……”

“嘛，本王的确曾想插手这场战争，所以当初才会邀请[米迦勒]参加堕世轮回庆典，不过似乎不是很受欢迎呢。你们的世界，大概也轮不到本王插手了。”

Usopp察觉到身边的男人几乎微不可察地一僵。没人比这位魔族的殿下更清楚[路西法]发布请柬的时间，那时所有邪神都尚未正式露面。也即意味着，他是真的……一早就知道。

“那么还有最後的一句话，[梅菲斯托]。你该知道在曲神岛，离群的小狮鹫兽意味着什么吧。”

占卜师眨了眨眼睛，渐渐露出一个了然的笑容，他向老人深深鞠躬。“感谢陛下示知。[梅菲斯托]告退。”

两人离开大殿後，狙击手感到十分茫然。自己还没有抓到重点，对话就结束了。他摸了摸自己的下巴，不确定地看着身边的男人。“就这样？”

[梅菲斯托]似乎连脚步也变得轻快起来。“对，就这样。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

金红与黑色相间的光芒在万魔殿前广场上此起彼伏。绿发男人背对着魔法的光芒，专心盯紧自己的对手。

虽然断去了[奥汀]的一柄黑刀，他却没有因此感到一丁点轻松。自己无论怎样采取抢攻的手段，都能被那家伙一一拦下。那个男人十分善战，头脑也出奇的精明，一旦被他抓住机会就会毫不犹豫地反击。尽管[奥汀]的力量不及自己，技巧也不如，但他的魔法意味着力量的转移，可以将任何一种力量在任何时间转去任何位置。这在战斗中完全超乎想象，是根本无法预料的事情，也是最棘手的问题。

刚刚便是这样。白刀的突刺突然中止，取而代之的是向上飞起後劈空斩下的一掌。是那家伙将其中一只手的力量转移到背後的双翼上。[奥汀]使用魔法的手段很高明，动作连贯得看不出一点凝滞的痕迹。Zoro啧了一声，秋水已经来不及收起，只好用鬼徹迅速翻上才逼得[奥汀]退开。这样的战斗虽然反应上麻烦了些，但应对还不成问题。

不能再这样下去，拖得越久就越觉得不安。尤其是那个男人似乎在一直策划着什么。必须要速战速决。

身在半空，[奥汀]的视线突然越过绿发男人向後方的广场望去。

Zoro突然感到难以言说的烦躁。在这一刻他终于意识到令自己在意的究竟是什么。[奥汀]的计划，并不在自己而在于自己的身後——广场另一端的战斗！

再给他空闲的时间，指不定会做出什么奇怪的事情来。绿发的剑士当机立断，将手中的两把兵刃迅速收回腰间，只留一柄白刀。目光抬起的刹那，绿发男人的眼神沉静下来。仿佛沿着和道锋锐的白刃，周围的空间都开始逐渐压缩，一场巨大而奇特的黑洞由那镜面般的刀身触发，向四周不住扩散。

尽管遥遥从广场另一端传来火焰的高温，黑发的魔族还是感到了寒冷。是来自于心底的，火焰也难以企及的寒意。

[奥汀]的注意力仍旧在[洛基]所在的地方。不管自己接下来要面对的是什么，在这一刻，他终于看到了自己最希望看到的景象。那个男人用“湮灭”成功地将库里逼到了自己那把断掉的黑刀附近。自己精心策划的布局，等待的就是这样的机会。

Zoro注视着黑发男人嘴角的笑意不住扩大，心底的不安越发强烈。一切准备就绪，他已无需再等待。

“一，段……”

[奥汀]扬起手，白色的短刀在他身侧划出一道流星般的轨迹。

“火，焰，斩！”

一声断喝，整片青白的火焰从刀身产生的黑洞窜出，风驰电掣地扑向半空中的猎物。绿发男人的瞳孔却在这一刻猛然收缩。因为在自己眼前发生的事情，又一次超乎了他的想象。

白色的短刀闪电般脱手，目标却不是自己，竟然是广场另一侧的Ace！在这生死攸关的时刻……[奥汀]居然放弃了抵抗，不顾一切也要去扰乱那边的战斗！究竟是为了什么？！

身处战局的Ace自然感应到了背後不加遮掩的杀意。白刀来势汹汹，使用火焰已经来不及，他一个闪身利落地避开，那道白光便笔直向他前方的[洛基]冲去。虽然看起来是[奥汀]算差了路线而在给自己的搭档添麻烦，但那个红发男人根本不在意。这一刻他的表情倒不如说是，等待已久的样子。

这面容妖异而俊美的男人在扬起手的刹那，抬起唇角笑得邪气逼人。

“湮灭。”

随着他的声音，金色繁美的魔法阵猛地在广场上绽开。[奥汀]掷出的白刀被全部笼罩在魔法中。库里，Ace和雷格都警觉起来，本能感到他的魔法一定有什么问题。绿发男人已经出手，青白色的刀光夹裹着火焰正在寸寸逼近[奥汀]。那个男人恍若不觉，他定定注视着[洛基]，淡淡开口。

“既定转移！”

金色的法阵突然消失！与此同时，光芒竟出现在另一个地方，地面上的那把断裂的黑刀！库里愕然转头，金色的光芒已经铺天盖地，闯入他的视野！

“什……”

天际是青色的刀光席卷苍穹。库里只感到自己背後被人狠狠一推。连眨眼都不来不及，他就被一掌推到Ace的身旁。再回过头，站在金色魔法阵中的人正是他的小恶魔。雷格看着他轻轻扬起嘴角，金色瞬间暴起，吞没了那个身影。

库里只感到心口的位置有一条锁链啪地一声断开。那是他与沼火恶魔缔结过的契约。  
一瞬灰飞烟灭。


	172. Chapter 172

[一百七十二]

 

一百八十八年前。

哼着不知名的小曲，青白发色的少年沿着一条清澈的小溪不紧不慢地走着。将这片丛林作为落脚点，他非常中意。一狱岛这种四下无人的景色，比起他自小便见惯的华美宫殿，才是不可多得的绝世美景。少年已经在这里玩了将近三年，并且他不介意这样一直玩下去。

这片土地上有许多秘密，每一处未知都无比强烈地吸引着他。其中最引人的莫过于“腾之试炼”。那片被称作“图腾谷”的地方，简直是惊险与刺激的代名词。

不过，就算再好奇，库里也还是有自知之明的。他曾亲眼目睹灰白色的巨大石像是如何活转，将一只误入山谷的野猪生生砸死。明明是一只那么健壮的野兽！居然一击毙命！那些像山一样高的石头家伙根本不是自己能对付得了的东西，实在是太强了。不过那场景真的是令人血液逆流，只要见过一次它们扭曲身体的样子，就仿佛着了魔，想一而再再而三地看到它们活动起来。  
所以这天，他又一次轻车熟路地向山谷口走去，满心期盼着能大饱眼福。

随手分开前方一丛桫椤，少年愣了一下。叶片对面的那个小个子的家伙也一样愣住了。

“你是……”库里眨了眨深绿的猫瞳，十分不确定地开口。

那不是魔族而是其他的物种大概有自己的小半只手臂那么长，黯红的皮肤，头顶生着两枚尖角，背後是一对不算宽大的骨翼，还有一枚细长的尾巴。

库里努力回想着自己在书上看过的字眼。“唔……沼火妖精？”

“你才是妖精！无知的魔族小鬼！”那只生物抽一下眉角，以它独特的尖细嗓音反驳他，“老子是沼火恶魔好吗？！”

“咳咳，”少年干咳两下，知道自己果然记错了名字，“反正我又没见过你这样的珍稀物种……再说了，你居然有脸说我……”少年伸出手来比一下它的身形，“谁才是不折不扣的‘小’鬼阿？”

“那一定要令你失望了。不巧得很，我的年龄可比你大。”

就在库里要出言反驳的时候，不可思议的事情发生了。眼前通体黯红的小家伙突然开始变大。少年张大嘴，看着那个小家伙的四肢开始伸长，模样也越来越像是个魔族。短短几秒钟後，站在眼前的就是一个比自己还要高半头的少年。只有那头看上去十分凌乱的黯红色短发和略深的肤色，才勉强能让他将这家伙和先前的小恶魔联想到一起。

“嘿嘿，我的岁数真的比你大。”这次轮到小恶魔伸手比一下库里的身高，他轻轻挑起嘴角俯视着少年。

库里发现这家伙的长相虽然稀松平常，可笑起来的样子竟然出乎意料的好看。另一方面，他也十分无奈地接受了“这家伙比自己高”的现实，转了转眼睛试探性地开口。“我听说，你们是可以和我们魔族签订契约的，是这样吗？”

“没错。”

“那一定有什么条件吧，是什么？”

“只要你比我更强。”他打量一下眼前这小孩子的骨翼，深青色，着实不算差。假以时日可能会是个挺不错的家伙。不过现在嘛，要想赢过自己可没那么容易。

库里叉起双臂。自己一定不会记错，沼火恶魔这种生物如果用来当契约恶魔是一等一的可靠。今天不知道有多么走运居然碰上一只……机会真是千载难逢……但书上也写过它们的魔法奇诡强大，只怕自己跟这家伙单打独斗是没什么赢面的。那要怎么才能“比他更强大”呢？他的视线一转，最後落在不远处成群矗立的石像上。

在一狱岛瑞夫图上，腾之试炼的名号，无人不晓。

“唔……有没有胆量跟我打个赌，”他指着图腾谷，弯起嘴角，“就赌我能毫发无损地进去转一圈再出来。如果我能回来就是你输了，当我的契约恶魔吧。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

小恶魔歪着头打量魔族少年。

“自不量力的家伙我见多了。小鬼，我很担心，你神智可好？”

库里翻个白眼。“赌不赌？反正要是我死了，你也犯不着跟一个死人签什么见鬼的契约。该不会你连这个胆量都没有吧？”

小恶魔一挥手。“不急，不如你先说说用什么办法进去？如果只是拼命就算了吧。珍惜生命，远离诅咒之地阿少年。”

库里指了指自己的脑袋。“当然是凭它。”

自己曾观察过无数次图腾石像的移动方式与范围，早就在头脑中拟过一条相对稳妥的线路，只不过一直没有亲自尝试过。要知道，平时进去就算再怎么跑圈也没有任何意义。不像这次，一旦成功就能顺利钓到一只契约恶魔，还有比这更赚的事情吗？！当然了，要是失败就只有死路一条。但仍然值得一试阿库里……

看着青白发色的少年挑了眉梢胸有成竹的样子，沼火恶魔耸了耸肩膀。“好，我接受。死了可不要再回来找我。”

那可是传说中的腾之试炼，如果什么人能够进去走一圈再出来，也足以证明他很强大了。签订契约什么的……自然也不是不可以。

两人来到被绿色覆盖的山壁前，这是前往图腾谷的唯一通道。小恶魔再次向他保证会接受赌约，留在这里看到最後。

越过狭长的夹道，库里深深呼吸。现在摆在自己眼前的景色是之前从未见识过的陌生。一直旁观的自己，是不可能体会到现在的感受的。

灰白色的巨大石像统统向着自己的方向站立。它们没有眉眼，却令人从心底生出丝丝寒意。曾经也看到过无意中走进来的野兽，那些石头并没有立即发动进攻。是因为那些动物没有踏入它们的进攻范围吗？还是因为没有到达某种时间？可是也不像阿……万一要是它们突然宣战，自己能真的动手吗？

变故发生在一刹那。

甚至少年还没有踏出第二步，离他最近的石像猛然扭动着砸向地面！按照之前观察的结果，这尊图腾石像不可能砸中他所站的地方，但现在根本不是这么回事。库里一眼就判断出不躲开就死定了。但自己刚进入山谷，後退就意味着输了。少年咬一下牙，闪电般向前掠去。

一声巨响，尘土在身後激荡扬起。

石像竟然真的砸中了地面！自己身後的地面已经被砸出一个巨大的深坑！库里抬眼向四周望去，所有的石像都开始复活，它们不住扭动着，像是要挣脱什么无形的束缚，彻底活转过来。骑虎难下，此刻已经是命悬一线，没有更多的时间让他惊诧了。

少年狠狠咬牙，决意速战速决。幸好之前拟定的路线已经烂熟于心，先前一惊之下向前掠出的距离也依然是在计划中。这一次库里留了点心注意周围的石像，大半精力都用于专心沿着那条线路前进。

这条路并不是简简单单就选出来的。他算到了所有石像底座间的距离，位置，角度，还有它们相互间可能造成的阻挡与碰撞，只要自己速度足够快，是能够有惊无险地跑完一整圈的。在这种时候，绝不能自乱阵脚。

没有任何人可以依靠，就必须要相信自己的决断。

库里调动起所有的警戒心，以最快的速度沿着自己的线路飞掠。即使前方有巨石狠狠砸下也只是稍加修正，绝不偏离大致的方向。少年摈弃一切畏惧之心，在脑海中只留下一个“向前”的念头。直到……他终于闪身，回到了来时的山壁夹道。库里靠着身侧的石壁，大口大口喘起来，浑身发软的感觉是如此真切，图腾谷中的经历简直就是在死神面前争分夺秒。

尽管如此，总算是……活着出来了……

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“好吧，算你赢了。”沼火恶魔早就从山壁上方看到後面的景象。当所有的石像都疯狂扭动起来，他几乎都要为那个进去的家伙默哀了，但事实上，那个家伙居然真的……毫发无伤地回来了。虽然看上去受到了不小的惊吓，但还是有够勇猛……

“那么，跟我签订契约吧！”青白发色的少年咧开嘴笑起来。

“你叫什么名字？”

“库里。”

“雷格。”小恶魔向他伸出手来，笑得玩味，“在缔结契约前，有必要向对方交代下自己的身份吧？你究竟是什么人？为什么在你身上……会有万魔指环的气息？”

库里愣了一下。“你知道那枚指环？”

“很不巧，我能感受到它的力量。”雷格在他面前盘膝坐下，一幅十足听故事的样子，“那么，是怎么回事？”

“当然是我偷偷带出来的。”库里啧了一声，“看你表情，不信就算了。不过本人正是千真万确的魔族少君Kuriy，只不过从万魔殿跑了出来而已。”

“跑出来干吗，万魔殿那么好的地方？多少人想进去都没戏呢。”

“哼，”少年轻蔑地抬一下唇角，“精巧的笼子，哪儿比得上外面的自在。”

这一刻，雷格精确地从那双深绿的猫瞳中找到了火焰的光芒。那是熊熊燃烧，坚定不熄的火焰，充满了向往自由，不惜逃离监牢的勇气。在这一刻他突然觉得，自己若能与这样的人签订契约……应该也不是件坏事。  
至少这个小家伙，和自己见过的那些安于本命，只懂得向强者俯首称臣的魔族都截然不同。

小恶魔在他身上，看到了罕见鲜活的气息。

“……那么我也只好老实交代。我是沼火恶魔的王，雷格。我对万魔殿的几位殿下还是很熟悉的，所以……我知道很多事情，包括你偷拿出来的指环。就是这样，算我愿赌服输，当你的契约恶魔好了。”他想了想，“嗯，必须要补充一点的是……好歹我也是个王，别想随随便便就把老子呼来喝去。”

少年嘻嘻一笑。“安心吧，我看上去是那么无聊的人吗？”

“那可说不准，我见你的第一面，就被要求签订契约了……这很有聊吗？”雷格面无表情地反驳。

“相信我吧。你主人我才不是那么不靠谱的人呢。”少年拍着胸脯担保。

“我从现在起就开始不信了。”小恶魔叹了口气。貌似无意中竟真的将自己交给了这样一个家伙，喂喂，真的不要紧吗？不过他对于自己说出的话，并不打算反悔。

一道绿色的光芒在雷格脚下旋转着绽开，有风在他周身烈烈扬起。明亮的绿光将两个人一起笼进圈中。雷格随手抓了抓头上的乱发，下一秒钟变回小恶魔的形态。它那略显尖细的声音回荡在图腾谷的边界。

“我沼火恶魔之王雷格，在此与库里订下契约，成为他的契约恶魔。除非双方共同解除，或有一方死亡，否则本契约永远生效。”

魔族少年深吸一口气。“我，库里，在此与沼火恶魔雷格签订契约，成为它的契约者。除非双方共同解除，或有一方死亡，否则本契约永远生效。”

绿色的光芒疾速旋转起来，化作无数条光线钻入两人身体中。当最後一抹绿光也消失，他们同时感到自己心口的位置仿佛被系上了一条无形的锁链，一头是自己，另一头是对方。一位魔族与一位沼火恶魔，就这样被命运连在了一起。

契约成立。


	173. Chapter 173

[一百七十三]

 

签订契约的一年後。

“你真的有那么厉害？该不是在做梦吧宠物？你醒醒？”库里手里捏着一枚金色的瓦尔苏果，斜睨着自己的契约小恶魔。不是他不信，而是现在雷格说到的这件事实在太过匪夷所思。稍微有点头脑的人，大概都是不会相信的。

要知道，警报体系可是源于上古的魔法，通常都施用于整座岛屿，其中蕴含的力量更是惊人。就算这家伙是沼火恶魔的王，实力超群，又怎么可能说破坏就破坏？它真当自己是神吗？

“谁允许你叫老子宠物了！再说了，我有多厉害你又不是不知道？”

“就你那点斤两，比起我来差远了，小动物。”库里挥挥手，表示自己根本不在意。

雷格毫不客气地抓着少年的嘴角扯了一把。“嘿，才认识你一年，脸皮已经越来越厚了嘛。就你的脸皮而言，真是进步神速，可喜可贺阿。”

青白发色的少年扯起嘴角，下一秒大片的银光在他脚下铺开，转瞬间丛林的地面都覆满他亮银的魔法。沼火恶魔哼了一声，掌心向下一压，纯粹深黯的黑色直接倾轧下来，地面上银色的光芒迅速淹没在他的魔法中。地面不停翻搅起变幻的色彩，一时是银色破开黑暗，一时又反被黑色覆盖压制，僵持了片刻竟然谁都没能占到便宜。

雷格和库里大笑起来，同时收回自己的魔法。青白发色的少年将自己手中的果子抛给小恶魔，後者接过来顺势丢进嘴里。

“再玩下去，这里的植物都该诅咒咱们了。”雷格嚼着那枚味道微甜的果实，向魔族少年一歪头，“走吧，我说的到底是不是真的……总要见识过才知道吧？”

“好说，反正有主人我的帮助，你也已经设好时空魔法了。”库里洋洋得意地晃着手指，“就算遇到什么危险，想逃命还是没问题的。”

雷格好气又好笑地瞥他一眼。“切，谁像你，就只关心怎么逃命？”

“白痴阿你，遇到危险当然是先活下来再说了！不然你觉得时空魔法的用处是什么？”库里拍拍手，“好啦，我们立刻出发！”

从瑞夫图向上，先经过半月形的莫撒锡，接下来才是他们的目的地——一天岛海德。

那场有昔日浩劫之称的天狱之战以一狱岛的海德古城为战场，神族与魔族搏命厮杀血流成河，彼时魔法的光芒曾透过两座岛屿依然清晰可见。直至下一任[米迦勒殿下]与[路西法陛下]对战局达成一致，才通过一系列强硬的手段彻底阻止了灾祸的延续。曲神岛在那之後又历经了无限漫长的岁月，才逐渐恢复生机。然而，这座夕日繁盛的岛屿变成了遗迹，成为所有族人的禁足之地。[路西法陛下]与[米迦勒殿下]联手在海德遗迹设下力量惊人的古代魔法，将整座岛屿都隔绝于世外。

雷格带着库里渐渐从下方接近这片禁地。要说目的，无非就是为了好玩，要知道越是被称作“禁地”的地方，就越是想一探究竟。他们悄无声息地乘着周围的乱流翻过岛屿边界，再从高空逐渐接近岛屿中心沿着山脊分布的古代遗迹。神庙粗壮精美的石柱在断壁残垣间还依稀保留着曾经辉煌的气势。

到现在为止……什么事情都没有发生。

“雷格……古代魔法什么的，该不会是骗人的吧？”

“哈？第二代[米迦勒殿下]和[路西法陛下]能联手骗人，动动脑子阿少年？”

“切……现在不是好好的？”库里注视着下方的建筑，自己已经离山尖上那座神庙的顶端越来越近。话虽如此，他也不得不提高戒备。古代魔法警报体系，不是说着玩的，一个不小心，他和雷格都得把命搭在这里。

“别大意。”雷格重新变回沼火恶魔的形态。它将注意力放在四周，一旦出现什么奇怪的迹象，就会在第一时间做出反应。

少年张开手掌，丝线一般的魔法瞬间向地面散去。自己的魔法能够感受到来自其他魔法的细微波动，也许会发现古代魔法存在的蛛丝马迹。只是也许。要知道，古代魔法是借助于伟大的自然之力的魔法，如果不知道借助的来源……除非误打误撞，是不太可能被探查到的。

“看样子是探知不到了……不过嘛，倒是有个很让人在意的……”少年低声说着，脚尖轻轻点上石柱的顶端。

就在这一刻，异变突起。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

幽蓝色的火焰在库里的脚尖处亮起一点，一刹那便如波浪般迅速散开。不过是眨眼的时间，他的视野中已经充满幽冥的色泽。这些火焰不是高温炎热的，而是如同万古的冰川，让人从心底感到寒意的冷。

少年大吃一惊，第一反应是立即撤到空中。但生出的连串火焰也跟着他一齐向上。

“黑箱收容。”

随着雷格的声音，黑暗无光的物质从周身空气中显形，将库里的那只脚连同一路追上来的火焰层层包裹起来，最终固定在一片方形的区域中。

“喂喂，是怎样是怎样阿？”库里能感受到从自己腿上传来的可怕的低温，却又远远不到受伤的程度，肯定是自家小恶魔在抑制火焰的力量。

“安静等一会儿啦白痴。”雷格没有看他，而是抬起头。一点萤蓝的火光正迅速向上，渐渐消失在视野中。只要被天岛的殿下看到，就会知道有人入侵了海德遗迹。警报体系，的确能够起到警报的作用……火光依旧在他们脚下翻腾，雷格啧了一声，猛地伸手按下去。

像是黑夜倾轧又像是无尽翻滚的广袤的海，所有的火焰都在被接连不断的黑色吞噬。眼前的场景仿佛是可怖的风暴。等到雷格的黑色魔法散去，脚下的山脊已经恢复了之前的模样，再也没有任何异样。

“……累死老子了。看吧，这次可是我赢了，警报体系已经破开了。”雷格直接落到地面上，将自己的身体摊开了再也不想动。

“这就……结束了？”少年跟着他来到地面，惊喜地发现火焰魔法真的消失了，“好像也就是这么回事嘛……”

“混账……”

“好啦好啦，知道你辛苦了宠物！不过……刚才我发现了有点令人在意的东西，就在这下面，”少年踩一下地面，“要不要去看看？”

小恶魔实在不想动，却被库里那小子死拉活拽地搭在肩上走进一旁的神庙中。这是海德遗迹中位置最高，也是地位最为显赫的神庙。历经了百年千年，此刻这座只余一角完好的建筑中遍布碎石，放眼望去基本上是难以落脚。

少年将手按在殿中央沉重巨大的石桌上。银色的光芒瞬间遍布石质的表面。

“下面有通道，雷格？”他笑嘻嘻地看着自家小恶魔。

雷格叹了口气，伸了伸手便挪开石桌。那小子的魔法是为探查而生的，终究没有那么强的力量。

石桌滑开，露出下方的一条暗道。库里小心翼翼地沿着石阶向下走去。雷格随手召出一团魔火用来照明。并没有走太远，他们很快就来到一间石室中。

“这地方可瞒不过我，”库里打量着这空无一物的地方，指了指左侧的地面，“在下面。”

雷格切了一声，还是依着他的意思挪开了石板。果然下方又露出一条通道。在这间石室的正下方，是另一间更宽敞些的石室。

“这里难道藏着什么秘密？”少年的视线挪到角落的石柜上，柜子中摆放的是无数堆积着灰尘的厚重卷宗。他走过去，随手取出一册来翻看。雷格也跟着将视线挪到卷宗上。

是庄重的古代文字。虽然这不是库里熟悉的范畴，但也能勉强辨认出其中一部分字样。应该是当时天狱之战的事情，不过事情都过去了这么久……连这座岛屿都成了无人踏入的禁地，记载……又有什么用呢？

“哎呀真遗憾……是历史。”啧了一声，少年对这种事情不感兴趣，就又放了回去，“好吧我断定这地方没什么好玩的……只是间普通的密室而已。我们回去吧。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

库里带着雷格返回地面。甫一露面就立刻意识到，有人正在神庙之外等着他们。心说来得真是快阿，雷格猛地伸手向下一压，直接将库里按回地下，说了声别动就独自跳了出去。

“擅闯禁地者，该当何罪……”静候着它的那位神族少年背後生着一双漂亮的橙色羽翼。他的声音清越，语调中不带一丝感情。

雷格似模似样地向周围望了几眼。“哦这是在说本王吗？不过据本王所知，禁地只是禁止魔族与神族踏入，并未涉及到我们沼火恶魔吧？”

“阁下是沼火恶魔的王？”神族少年拧起眉来冷冷打量着他，得到肯定後，“的确如此，不过……是否能解释一下，为什么要破坏警报体系？”

“那是不小心被触动了所以才要动手的……”小恶魔盯着面前的少年露出玩味的笑容，“不然，你现在怎么能完好无损地站在这‘禁地’？”

“你！强词夺理。”少年神色转冷，开始有暖色的光芒从他指尖透出。战斗一触即发。

“哎呀……要是破坏了这里的遗迹，是不是重罪呀？要打一场的话不如换个地方阿？”雷格漫不经心地随手指了个方向，“如果能好好玩一场的话，倒是想试试新设立的时空魔法呢。场地就我来选啦，请吧，小子。”

等到他们的气息在附近消失，库里才悄悄跳出来。白痴也知道，雷格是为了谁才把那家伙引开的。自己身为魔族，踏入禁地好像是死路一条，它却没有任何法令上的束缚。但那家伙刚刚破开整个岛屿的警报体系，是不可能打得过那个神族的。要知道，神族的力量是不能通过翅膀颜色来辨别的，那家伙这么快就能赶到海德遗迹，肯定不是什么好对付的家伙。所以……雷格打算用自己设下的时空魔法脱身，直接回到他的魔窟。自己只要溜回去等着它回来就没问题了。

这样打定主意，少年轻车熟路地离开海德遗迹，顺着环海乱流回到瑞夫图。沼火恶魔的活动地盘是在一片沼泽之中的魔窟。虽然认识雷格一年多，但他几乎没有踏上过那个地方。库里知道怎么去，不过并不太想去。他总觉得雷格好歹也是一个王……要是让它的族人知道它的契约者是自己这样不思进取的小鬼……怎么想都不是很妥当。

除非遇到万不得已的事情，他并不想在其他沼火恶魔眼前露面。  
这一次也是。

少年犹豫了半天，最後一脸颓然地在洞口附近坐下。希望那家伙能自己跑出来。

他足足等了四个小时，才看到自家小恶魔慢悠悠地从洞口晃出来。他看着雷格变成少年的模样，疲惫地在自己身旁靠着坐下来。

“怎么拖了这么久！你到底在干嘛阿雷格？！”他伸手翻起那人的手腕，红色的K字印记立刻出现在他眼前。

K，是自己名字的首字母，也是他们共同设定的标记。

“多少出了点岔子。总之现在已经没问题了。”雷格咂了咂嘴，“那家伙真的挺厉害。不过接下来会不会有麻烦就说不好了。唉……”

“总之，祸算是我闯下的，要受制裁也是我一个人的事情。”库里托着腮，开始认真思考对策。

“你这白痴，老子好不容易才让你溜出来没被任何人发现，你就这么报答我——跳出去说是你干的好事？”小恶魔坐在他身边简直要笑得打滚，“你这智商什么时候才能不让我着急阿？”

“少来，我也是有我的手段的。别小看魔族的少君殿下！喂你还笑！”库里恼火起来，随手按上他的胸口。

“哎呦停停停，我现在浑身上下都是伤口，我认输！快停手！”

“居然搞得这么狼狈，我是不是该庆幸你还能活着回来阿？”库里拍拍膝盖站起身来，“总之接下来的由我来想办法，白痴你快滚回去养伤吧。”


	174. Chapter 174

[一百七十四]

 

距离一天岛的警报体系被破开两年後。

雷格随手摘了一枚草叶叼在嘴里，斜睨着青白发色的少年。“你真的下定决心了？刚回来，就要去临界岛？”

“反正天岛跟狱岛两边的人我都已经说服了，至少不会再追究你我擅闯海德遗迹的事情。唉，两边都混不下去了，我打算以後就窝在莫撒锡了。”库里捶胸顿足摆出一脸唏嘘，“好在中间还有一个临界岛阿，要不然让我去哪儿！难不成去堕天吗？！”

“堕天也没什么不好阿？话说回来……毕竟你是狱岛的少君殿下，所以魔族那边我还比较相信……但神族那边是怎么办到的？”

“我找到了最好说话的一位殿下，向她起了誓不踏入天岛，又在她那里老老实实地学习了一整年……大概是相信了我，她就亲自去说服了[米迦勒殿下]。”

小恶魔看着少年。这番话要是由普通的魔族小孩说出来，鬼才会理你，但库里可是魔族的少君，是有朝一日很有可能会继承[路西法]这个名号的人。由他亲口说出“不踏入天岛”，就意味着魔族真的会在这个问题上做出退让……也许正是由于这样的原因，那位殿下才会亲自为他说项吧……

“于是说，你是真的不打算再踏上天岛？所有的？”

“为了你我的性命着想阿……除非是万不得已，应该会遵守吧。”

“我想也是……但这世上有些事情，如果注定要发生，就一定躲不开。比如……”雷格揉了一把少年的脑袋，“本王当初根本想不到会和你这样游手好闲的家伙签订契约好吗。”

“哼，明明是你打赌输了，乖乖当宠物吧。”库里仰起头，一脸志得意满。

“快点滚，没什么正经事不要再来烦老子。”

“切，就跟你能有多忙似的……明明闲得能长出蘑菇。主人我不在的日子里，雷格你不如靠种蘑菇来发家致富阿！我以後就指着你养活了！”

“死小鬼，临走之前还不忘挑衅，再跟我打一场阿？”

“来阿谁怕谁。”少年斜起嘴角敏捷地跳开，深青色的骨翼在他背後划出一道漂亮的弧线。一瞬间，银色的魔法如海浪般四散扩张。和两年前的他不同，这一次的魔法简直是来势汹汹。

雷格不知道这两年间库里到底做了些什么，但一定不是嘴上说的这么容易。这位魔族的少君殿下并非看上去这般不务正业，自己早就看出来了，该说是从第一眼就看出来的，这小子就算在万魔殿长大，和那些醉生梦死的魔族也截然不同。  
没有任何理由地，自己从头至尾都相信着他。

要不，当初为什么会鬼使神差地答应一个陌生小鬼的赌约呢？  
果然……一切都是命运吧。

“暗，夜，牢，笼。”雷格一字一顿。他眯起眼睛，十分享受地扬起唇角。转瞬间，所有的银色都被迅速扩张的深黯黑色彻底挤到某片区域封了起来。这个魔法包含了自己的大半力量，虽然那家伙是变强了些，大概也是没办法应付它的。

库里挣扎了许久才垂下手认输。他收起自己的魔法，认命般地看着眼前无法突破的黑暗空间。“真可恶，怎么会比不过的！”

“小子，你还差得远呢！下次再见面的时候，比我更强才行阿，少年。”

“少得意了宠物！”

目送魔族少年的身影在头顶上空越飞越远，雷格收起笑容，神情严肃起来。和库里相处久了就知道，那小子其实有着身为魔族殿下的责任心，虽然现在并没有继承什么名号。而且敢作敢当，又不会盲从，未来如果成为殿下，一定不会让人失望。  
不管怎样，现在他的确尽到了身为契约者的责任，那么相对应的，自己身为契约恶魔也必须为之尽责。

[除非双方共同解除，或有一方死亡，否则本契约永远生效。]  
契约，成立。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

无数时光都在眨眼之间划过，白驹过隙，物换星移。过往已彻底沦为过往，所有事情都进入大脑，堆叠在记忆最深处。  
只余下回忆。

现在。

夫卡突然愣住了。这只身形与手掌相近的沼火恶魔正用魔法压制住[芙蕾雅]，将她从废墟中带离，再按照[古尔薇格]的要求加以束缚。那个女人的能力也着实有些麻烦，夫卡费了点工夫还是办到了。但接下来发生的事情令它彻底怔愣在原地。是来自于沼火恶魔之间的感应，千真万确不容有疑。它停下了一切动作，难以置信地摇头。

“为什么？为什么？夫卡不明白……到底发生了什么？”

它愣了足有几分钟，再次确定[芙蕾雅]不会做出任何出格的事情，这才抛下她独自离开艾叶沙迦。失去了王，全部沼火恶魔必须在第一时间返回魔窟，选出继任者。

而真正发生了什么，没人比身在战场上的，雷格的契约者更清楚。

[奥汀]被席卷而至的青色火焰层层包裹，毫无抵抗下跌向地面，但那又怎样？[洛基]收起笑容，一切都按照[奥汀]的布局进行但居然没能达到预想的结果——库里还活得好好的，万魔指环的气息也依然还在。[奥汀]不仅失去了自己的全部兵刃，更是暴露了他真正的能力。

既定转移。  
不仅能够运用于自己的肢体，更能随意用在他的黑白短刀上，于此同时，也不仅限于自己的力量，只要是刀身接触到的魔法都可以实现转移。这原本是万无一失的布局，[洛基]逼迫库里跳到了黑刀附近，只要接下来对掷来的白刀使用“湮灭”，[奥汀]用能力就可以将“湮灭”转移到黑刀上，那小子就会带着万魔指环一起消失。可谁知道半路杀出来一个雷格，硬是将库里从法阵的范围内撞开。

明知自己面对的是什么，他毫不犹豫。

事情发生得太快，没有一个人来得及做出反应。Ace不想库里去拼命，当即一掌按在少年瘦削的肩膀上。他认得沼火恶魔的时空魔法，更是亲眼看着雷格将魔法印记悄悄留在库里的肩上，他在那时亲口对小恶魔说，我们都有不能放手的东西，所以我不会阻止你。  
简直是一语成谶。

在天岛年轻的殿下身边，少年狠狠地咬紧牙关。他知道自己肩上曾经有过的“K”字形的标记已经消失。他早就知道雷格将时空魔法的标记设到了自己背後，是在诺玛雪原那晚问过Usopp之後确定的。原本猜到那家伙这样做的目的，也打定主意不让它用这个魔法的，结果自己终究还是输了。  
从这一刻起，那个长久以来一直都站在自己身边的小恶魔已经不见，自己只剩下一个人了。

少年盯着对面的邪神，神色转冷，从他脚下猛地铺开无数亮银的波涛。他背後清浅的绿色双翼突然发出刺眼的光芒，等到这片光芒悉数黯下，那双巨大的翼展居然变成了纯粹深静的墨蓝色。库里感到自己好像置身在一个全新的世界，只要稍加关注就能体会到空气中每一点细微的流动。

银色的魔法翻搅起数人高的巨浪，如突发的海啸般向四周倾轧。站在这漩涡中心的少年什么都没有做，却蓦然生出强悍得无可匹敌的气势。在无数魔法的间隙，Ace听到不绝于耳的悲鸣与尖啸，冲撞着整个世界，反击，抗争，绝望，悲壮，无可奈何，而不遗余力。

[所谓战争阿，一旦失败，你，我，鳞，你的家人，我的族人，还有那么多珍视的东西……就什么都不剩了。]  
[还有阿……即使有谁牺牲，其他人也一定要走下去。]  
[那可是战场，去了就别後悔阿笨蛋。]

当初雷格怎样说出这句话，语气还能够回想得起来。自己早就不是什么都不懂的小鬼，所以当然看得清楚也想得明白。  
已经发生的不能改变，所以要让他做的一切……都有意义。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

绿发男人提着一把白刀，黯猩红色的眸中透出冰利的光。隔过大半个广场，他的视线牢牢锁住凶手。自从来到万魔殿前广场，邪戾浓重得难以压制的杀伐气息第一次在剑士身上出现。沉睡在心底的那只魔兽缓缓睁开了眼睛。

[洛基]感到锋锐有如利刃的杀气跨越广场，切削在皮肤上疼痛欲裂。他迎着杀气咧开嘴角，微微眯起的眸中晃过残忍暴虐的光。就算是鬼使神差，那个小恶魔加上[米迦勒]的力量刚好可以消除自己的魔法，现在没有了那个小恶魔，对方就算再厉害也无法抵抗了。  
此刻在这个广场上，不，在整个曲神岛，自己都是无敌的。

Ace见库里依然保持着冷静，这才放开了他的肩膀。这个少年比自己想象的要更沉着。不愧是魔族的少君殿下。但问题是，现在战斗陷入了麻烦。要怎样才能对付那家伙的杀招？

绿发男人的眼神沉静得如同深海。就算没有一刻比现在更渴望血腥的气息，他也无比冷静。仿佛能够看到纯粹墨色的鬼气从这男人的身上散发出来。即使知道他的魔法能够令一切力量消失，也依然不能打消想砍了他的念头。  
Roronoa Zoro告诉自己，要在魔法阵启动之前，用自己的刀亲手砍了那个家伙。

“按照[奥汀]的布局，再过片刻你们就自然会一败涂地，但现在打败你们的话，才能显出我的力量。”英俊而妖异的男人舔一下唇角，张狂的视线扫过广场上的所有人。

库里平平抬起右手。他竟然也像Zoro那样平静，说话的嗓音平稳镇定。

“也许你觉得我的魔法没什么实际用处，不过我现在就可以让你见识一下，这种魔法的极限……万，魔，洪，荒。”

话音落下的那刻，从他身体中翻搅起无限强大的力量。不仅仅是来自于少年自身的，还有潜藏在他身体中，属于万魔指环的古老而强势的力量。库里能够感受到万魔指环在指引着自己，带动着自己，施展出前所未有的魔法。力量汇聚到一起，从他伸开的掌心闪电般铺开，刹那间，竟然在望不尽的空间中散开银色如波浪的光芒。

少年每动一下手臂，都能看到四周银光随着他的动作而流动，在空中留下肉眼可见的痕迹。不仅是他，Ace和[洛基]也是，甚至连Zoro也能够在自己挪动手臂的时候看到银色光芒波浪般的变化。

“就算是提前预兆的一种，又有什么用处呢？”[洛基]狞笑着，指尖一点，金色的魔法阵倏然成形。在所有人的注视中，空中的银光形成一个巨大的漩涡，而目标——那漩涡的中心——依然指向少君库里。

不需要再多的语言，暴起的金红火焰与迅烈迫人的刀风交织在一起，在少年跳开脱身的那刻迎向漩涡的中心。三重银光碰撞在一起，变得更加明亮。究竟会发生什么？

绿发男人凝视着漩涡在Ace与自己的夹击下变小却不消失的事实，缓缓将和道一文字咬进齿间。他反手抽出鬼徹与秋水。在他周身的光芒猛烈激荡起来，那凌乱闪耀的姿态简直如同沸腾的水面。力量在不住凝结。侧目间，Ace也是如此，在他身上燃起的火光，从不曾如此旭烈。  
在此，他们将以自己最强的力量，迎战[洛基]。


	175. Chapter 175

[一百七十五]

 

如同知道一切。Sanji能够察觉到比以前多得多的事情，周围那些高热的熔岩是他关注的重点。虽然那些触须一样的手臂没有活物的“气息”但只要是移动的东西，都能清晰地反映在他的意识中。这件事，在他使出月步之後愈加明显。正因为如此，他也知道了另一件事……  
最危险的不是它们，而在更下方。那东西虽然还没有成形却已经传来异常危险的气息。他不知道那是什么，只是出自本能地要远离它。

Sanji能在一瞬间分辨出安全的通路，从那些看似毫无死角的凌厉攻势中成功地穿行，不被卷入的同时尽可能地退开。他自然也察觉到了，从远方迅速接近的鲜活的气息。超乎了他的想象，是鳞和缇耶莎。再远一些，应该是[古尔薇格]和[海姆达尔]。

不知道这几个是怎么走到一起的？

鳞载着缇耶莎，在接近熔岩的边缘地带停了下来。它不能保证自己带着背上的小女孩冲进去还能再完好无损地冲出来，所以它迟疑着不能前进。希望Sanji能自己从熔岩包围之地跳出来。

地面突然开始剧烈撼动。就像……有什么巨大的东西在地面下翻滚挣扎一般。[海姆达尔]感到了一丝窒息。他当然知道出现在这地方的东西是[阿撒兹勒]搞的鬼，那家伙的能力是召唤以及变幻。但眼下的情况……实在超乎了他的想象。

“那个混账……”苍雪发色的少年死死盯住脚下岩缝中明亮刺眼的金橙色，声线因紧张而沙哑，“干的什么好事……”

“什么？”[古尔薇格]转过头看着他。她虽然觉得这地方足够危险但还是不明白，究竟是什么东西，能让他紧张到这种程度。

少年提高声音，问远处那个金发的人。“[阿撒兹勒]在哪？”

闪身避开最後一根巨蛇一般的熔岩手臂，Sanji的动作快得像风。一跳出了它们的活动范围，他立即拍了一下迎上来的狮鹫兽，向缇耶莎和[古尔薇格]问了好，这才回答少年的话。

“被卷进去了，只怕凶多吉少。”

“糟了。如果那家伙不在，”少年的额头上开始出现汗珠，他倒抽一口冷气，“只怕现在已经没人能阻止它了。”

“它？”

大地再一次震颤起来，比之前要更猛烈。[海姆达尔]盯着地面上巨大的裂缝。“[阿撒兹勒]才没可能召唤出这个不得了的东西，他只是动了脚下的熔岩，不小心唤醒了它。如果真的一切都按照我们所知的神话的剧本来演，等待我们的就将是诸神的黄昏了。”他顿一下，“那是来自穆斯贝尔海姆的……掌管火焰的[苏尔特尔]。足以挑起灭亡的火焰的恶魔。”

“以你的能力也不能解决它吗？”直到听到这个名字，[古尔薇格]才终于觉得这件事情大不简单。

“我做不到，我关不住这家伙。”

“Sanji……”缇耶莎突然带着一种令人心悸的声调叫他，她的神色既震惊又困惑，还带着一丝绝望，“我想……雷格的气息消失了……突然消失了。”

冰冷在一刹那沿着四肢百骸流窜。金发男人睁大眼睛，大脑有些迟钝，根本反应不过来。那家伙怎么可能不在广场上？还是说，他用了什么手段突然离开了广场？

像是知道Sanji在想什么，缇耶莎摇了摇头补充。“不，不是这样的。我能肯定……它已经不在曲神岛的任何一个地方。”

无法挽回了……吗。

但现在不是惊慌失措的时候，Sanji立即冷静下来，作出安排。“缇耶莎酱，你留在这里，考虑下这家伙怎么办。想到办法的话立即通知我。千万要注意安全。我和鳞先回广场。如果Ace他们能够抽空停手的话，我会立刻告诉他们。”

其他人应该还在广场上。如果雷格真的消失了……那库里他……  
怎样了？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

长鼻子狙击手听到刚刚传来的消息，震惊不已。缇耶莎虽然没有明确表明是噩耗，但不管怎么想，一定是那样的……吧。战争是残酷的，但凡经历过战争的人都会明白，活在风口浪尖，九死一生的海贼们更是清楚战斗的无情。他感到自己浑身上下的血管都凝结成冰，心也跟着被揪到半空，连一秒钟都不能再等待。

“没有时间给我们磨蹭了，”他狠狠攥紧拳来，“要尽快回到广场阿。”

疾烈的风在他耳畔疯狂地呼啸。Usopp几乎是敛起背後的骨翼，一路以将近坠落的速度向六狱岛降去。他无法想象如果雷格在库里面前消失，那孩子会是怎样的心情。就在不久前，Ace才刚刚从Luffy的面前消失，现在的状况简直就是……重蹈覆辙。  
他想不到更好的办法，除了尽快回到库里的身边。

[梅菲斯托菲利斯]自从听到这个消息便一直跟在狙击手身後沉默着。想要没有牺牲，大概只是幻想。这根本就是毫无办法的事情。即使身为占卜师，也不能提前预知谁会被夺去生命。胜负是既定的，但胜者不意味着生，败者不意味着死。只能祈祷在接下来的战斗中，不会出现更多的牺牲者。

他看不到前方Usopp的表情，但从头到脚，那个年轻的红海人给自己的感觉都像是变了一个人……这就是海贼吗？

很快他们就看到了下方位于整片废墟之前的圆形广场。不知道是什么原因，整个广场都浮着一层亮银色的光，向下俯视，像是所有人都浸没在那片光的海洋中。不管里面的人有什么细微的动作，那些光芒都能绽开大片的涟漪，在第一时间反应出魔法的动向。

现在的情况，已经变成了所有的人都在正面对抗那个红发的男人。

Usopp下意识地在广场上来回搜寻小恶魔的身影，但这样做的结果只是让他更加确定“雷格已经不在了”的事实。Ace一直待在库里身边，而Zoro在稍稍远一些的地方，毫无疑问他们的对手就是站在广场一角的[洛基]。

就在狙击手查看整个广场的时候，他发现在众人背後的银色中，猛地散开一圈巨大的涟漪。[奥汀]靠着一块石坐在废墟中，正向战场的方向缓缓抬起一只手。虽然不知道那家伙究竟打算做什么，但肯定不是什么好事。

狙击手利落地从腰间的口袋里摸出一枚绿色的种子，稍瞄了一下就将它准确地送到了[奥汀]的手边。巨大的藤蔓在着地的瞬间破土生长，柔软如蛇的长蔓只用了一秒钟便将那个男人缠了个结实。要知道，这可是连[古尔薇格]的巨石都能牢牢缠死的植物，区区一个[奥汀]根本就不在话下。

“蛇蔓星。别想再加害我的伙伴了。”Usopp的声音罕见地透着冷冽。面对这两个凶手，他发现自己很难做到平心静气。

广场上的人意识到他和占卜师的归来，稍许分了神。

“[梅菲斯托菲利斯]，”红发男人盯着那个占卜师，缓缓压下眉尖，“这家伙还能活着出现在这里就意味着……你背叛了我。”

“很遗憾，我只忠于预言。”占卜师优雅地微笑着，落入广场上银色的光芒中。他已经看出来了，这些光芒能够真实地反映出空间中魔法的波动。只要自己看清楚就能避开危险，所以他立刻将自己投入那片银色。

“很，好。”[洛基]猛地伸出右手。剧烈的波浪和着黢黑的漩涡迅速在视线中铺开，目标明确地指向微笑的占卜师。

“先过我这关再说吧！”Ace与Zoro沉声开口，抬手间，刀光与火焰的颜色一先一後扑出，交织成一面充满力量的墙，拦在[梅菲斯托]的前方。白亮的光芒在广场中央爆起，短短一霎那，几乎令人目盲。

[梅菲斯托]跳开之後才察觉到，银色的波动奇迹般地消失，[洛基]的攻击已经无效了。

……怎么回事？  
这两个男人联手，真的可以挡下他的“湮灭”？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

鳞载着金发男人，展开深棕色的巨大双翼，以最快的速度赶回万魔殿前广场。

Sanji眼尖，看到广场上爆起的一团白光，紧接着所有人都屏息凝神。这一刻，时间与空间都仿佛凝固。在整个广场铺开的银色光芒不断绽出大大小小的涟漪，再渐次消失，然而始终没有人出手，所有人都在静待着下次出手的时机。

巨大的狮鹫猛地落到广场一侧，再次改变了广场上的局势。

[洛基]神色不善。那个占卜师的出现意味着他背叛了自己，而此刻这个金发男人的到来则表明[阿撒兹勒]已经失败了。仔细想来，到现在还没有收到[芙蕾雅]的联系，只怕那女人也并不顺利。更不要提已经被该死的藤蔓缠得死死的[奥汀]。除了自己，竟然没有一个人成功。

他感到怒火渐渐在自己胸口凝结，力量开始激荡起来，需要寻找宣泄口。

金发男人审时度势，决心打破这种平衡。一方面是因为双方都静止的机会实在难得，另一方面则是由于时间紧迫。他可不确定地下的那个家伙什么时候就会来到地面上，如果不能找到迅速解决它的办法，只怕麻烦就大了。“地下的恶魔被唤醒了，叫什么[苏尔特尔]的！Ace，库里，你们有没有办法对付它？”Sanji言简意赅，绝不浪费时间。

库里看上去还好，比自己想象中要冷静得多。但那也很可能只是装出来的表象，为了战斗而强行压下所有的心情。至于其他的人，至少安全都不成问题，绿藻头就不用说了，Ace和Usopp也都好好的，无需担忧。

[缇耶莎，能听到吗？]他努力在意念中搜寻着少女的联络，几乎是立刻就得到了回应。

在金发男人与少女交流的时候，Ace将注意力转移到他所说的事情上。“[苏尔特尔]？是什么东西？”

库里迅速在头脑中找到了对那家伙的描述，是以前曾在书上看到过的内容。“被封印在地下的恶魔，全身由熔岩构成，据说它的高温能够吞噬一切。总之，不能让它来到地面上，会毁了整个六狱岛的。”

Zoro和Sanji突然察觉到另一个家伙在迅速接近，两人同时扭头望去。一个黑影正在空中不断变大，是他们的黑龙。与此同时，缇耶莎重新镇定下来的声线在广场上方响起。

[我是缇耶莎，现在我们能想到的，唯一的解决办法就是带着黑龙墨菲前往穆斯贝尔海姆。希望传说中的黑龙能够打倒它。接下来我会继续联络其他殿下，希望集合所有人的力量，能够消灭[苏尔特尔]。]

“好，现在也只能这样做了。我们现在立即赶过去。”Ace看向周围的人，“我们的时间不多了，必须在法阵启动之前将那家伙打倒，对吧？”

[洛基]看着自说自话就打算离开的对手，神色不定。大朵大朵的涟漪在他身边扩散。

难道这帮家伙打算就这样把自己抛下，去和那个怪物战斗吗？  
他们到底知不知道，像现在这样毫无戒备地背对着自己说话，只要自己出手，就可以让他们死无全尸？


	176. Chapter 176

[一百七十六]

 

“战争是痛苦的，我们不能欺骗自己假装它是美好的。但它就要结束了，很快就可以远离危难与死亡。这世上存在的错误是我们不能否认的，而其中最大的错误就是造成不平等的理由。我曾向[伊米尔]起誓，会努力让这错误消失。不管会耗去我多久的时间，哪怕是生命，也必定要让这愿望实现。我会用自己的一切力量，来改变这个世界。”来自于天岛的神族殿下努力安抚着因他们的到来而惊慌失措的魔族。她湛蓝的双眸扫过前方挤满人群的山穴，认真向他们传达着自己的意志。

魔族的天性是崇尚勇武，但并非所有人都拥有强悍如战士般的资质。加莱军团集中起来的只是六狱岛上的少数魔族。更多的人面对战火只能选择逃离。他们的家园已经在[洛基]与[尼奥尔德]的力量展示後夷为平地。他们只能被迫离开自己的家，藏身于遥远的，不会被战火波及的偏远地带。没有足够的食物和水，谁也不知道等待着自己的将是怎样的命运。照这样下去，死亡不过是早晚的事情。

“我们虽是不同的族群，却不应该是敌人。神族也好，魔族也好，有什么是一定要区别对待的？为什么一定要成为敌人？如果你们也和我一样，期待这种不平等的消失，期待战火不在这片大地上燃烧，请相信我，和我站在一起。”美丽的[加百列殿下]向所有平民躬身，下定决心要改变这世界。

原本充满不安和惊惧的魔族在她的声音中渐渐安静下来。他们能够看到避难所外面，无数的魔族与神族——那些都是本应对立，彼此厮杀的人——正在相互问候，一起扑灭土地上的火焰。在他们身上，没有分毫“战争”的影子。

欧尔比雅也站了出来，她一直走到[加百列殿下]的身旁。“正如你们所见，我[别西卜]已经同[加百列殿下]在这件事上达成一致，我们会并肩前行。战争的结束将是这件事的证明，不仅仅是我们，也不仅仅是在我们身後的这些人，更是此刻在最前方战斗的[米迦勒殿下]与魔族少君，也都在为了争求这份平等而战斗着。”

戈其注视着最前方的两位殿下，为她们的一举一动而钦佩不已。白胡子老爹站在不远的地方，在这种时候，接近魔族的最好人选不是他而是那两位殿下。他露出笑容，看着她们的努力一点点得到回应。

也许是两位殿下的坦诚与真挚，越来越多的魔族相信了她们的话，从藏身的岩穴中走出来，加入重建家园的行列。他们开始相信这两位殿下，相信战争即将结束。

就在人们的心情轻松下来的时候，突如其来的传讯再次扰乱了人们的心神。

[诸位殿下，我是[梅菲斯托菲利斯殿下]的随从缇耶莎，在此向所有人宣告。在刚才的战斗中，[阿撒兹勒]已经唤醒了沉睡于地下的恶魔[苏尔特尔]，希望所有殿下都能迅速赶往穆斯贝尔海姆，集中所有人的力量才能消灭它。否则，曲神岛将在恶魔手中毁于一旦。]

[拉斐尔殿下]将白色的长刀提起来。他转过身，迎向无数战士的目光。

“保护这座岛屿才是拥有力量的真正意义。那么，愿意为曲神岛的未来赌上性命的战士们，都随我来吧！这场战斗，我们必须取胜！”

老人一往无前的姿态被更多的魔族看进眼中。望着这位殿下高大勇猛的身影，战士们齐声高呼起来。能跟随这样的殿下，献出生命又有什么。[拉斐尔殿下]绝不会辜负任何人的牺牲！

就着这刻的一呼万诺，[别西卜殿下]与[加百列殿下]也躬身向藏身于此的魔族平民告别。不因自己身为女子就逃避与恶魔的战斗，不因自己力量不足就留在安全的地方，她们代表的是曲神岛的殿下，是为守护这个世界才接受这样的名号的。

“如你们所见，战场需要我们的帮助，我们就绝不会退缩。等到战胜了恶魔，一切都安定下来的那个时候，如果还愿意相信我们的话，就请不要犹豫，站到我们的身边吧。”带着从容优雅的微笑，两位美丽的殿下追在队尾欣然离去。

如果不能给民众以安定的生活，曲神岛是不会有真正的未来的。

“一定要打败恶魔，所有人一起回来！”  
“殿下，祝你们成功！”

[加百列殿下]与[别西卜殿下]，还有前方更多的人，都听到了越来越响亮的喊声。

“殿下，我们相信你！”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

和道猛然横斩。刀风带着迅速散开的涟漪划过银色的魔法。两股力量碰撞在一起的瞬间，[洛基]的身前爆起滔天巨浪。银光渐渐黯下，露出打算出手偷袭的那个男人。毫无疑问他原打算偷袭的计划已没办法再得逞。[洛基]那副妖异俊美的面容上渐渐挂起一丝狞笑。

这个男人神色倨傲，即使听到恶魔降临也无动于衷。这世界变成怎样对他而言都没有所谓。他眼中只有万魔殿前广场，只有对力量的狂热，他的目标与对手才是全部。或者，他根本就是想要这世界毁亡，才根本不在意那出身火焰的恶魔。

拥有不可一世的力量又怎样？  
绝不能把曲神岛交给这样的家伙。

“这家伙就放一放，我们先去解决那个怪物。”Ace转身离开。守护好曲神十三岛是自己身为殿下的责任，无论何时都要放在第一位。

视线中，黑龙墨菲已经在绿发男人的身边落下。邪戾的红眸在陌生的对手身上转了一圈，不无威胁地眯起。Zoro很自然地跃上它的背脊。剑士一把扯下头巾，然而和道一文字依然架在肩上，全神戒备，依然是随时都会出手的架势。说不好对面那个家伙什么时候就会再一次出手。

来自黑龙的迫力直逼心脏，只要正面对上那双红眸，浑身的血液都好像不寒而栗。[洛基]想起[尼奥尔德]就知道，同样都是龙，却是多么天差地别的存在。没想到这帮家伙居然真的找来了传说中的黑龙助阵，如果那家伙能被自己收服就好了。

他冷哼一声，轻蔑地抬起唇角挑衅。“那种东西，只要用我的力量，还不是轻而易举就能解决。”

“有没有这样的力量是一回事，管与不管却是另一回事。这就是我们和你的根本差别。”Ace转过头坦然看着他，“[洛基]，你没有接手天下的气度。”

他的声音很随意，却有着不容忽视的凛然。红发的魔族猛地睁大眼睛，他有一种强烈的被压下的感觉。在这一刻，他感到自己仍旧是籍籍无名的小人物，而面前的男人才是统领天岛，令人难以望其项背的神族殿下。

年轻的殿下径自丢下[洛基]，招呼其他人迅速离开万魔殿前广场。他们要立刻赶往下一个战场，不知道集合所有人的力量的话，能不能将那个怪物消灭或者重新赶回地下。

目送这群人自顾自地离开，[洛基]狠狠咬起牙来。他掠过广场，向自己的搭档伸出手，两秒钟後[奥汀]就从整棵植物的纠缠中脱身。

“真是令人火大的说辞。我倒要看看，凭你们的力量，能将[苏尔特尔]逼迫到什么程度。”他看一眼已经陷入昏迷的[奥汀]，将白刀收进自己怀里，展开背後血红的骨翼向穆斯贝尔海姆的方向飞去。

金发男人坐在鳞的背上，留心打量着其他人的神色。库里的沉稳超乎了他的想象，以致他觉得要靠其他人的表情才能分辨雷格的事情是不是真的。Ace看上去异常严肃，也许是刚才的战斗也许是即将面对的怪物，他看上去和库里一样摸不透。[梅菲斯托]他并不了解，那个男人的一举一动都无法预测。Usopp则是一副不明就里，完全状况外的样子。所以答案就在Zoro身上，他熟悉那个男人眼角眉梢的每一个细微的变化。能找到答案的，他确信。

像是察觉到自己的视线，Zoro侧过头来看了他一眼，然後缓缓将头巾重新绑回手臂上，如曾经做过的千百次那样。

只是轻轻一瞥，Sanji就确定自己看到的是什么。那是压在眸底的杀意，冷得像冰，即使离开万魔殿前广场也依然没有褪去。它们被深深藏进黯猩红色的眸底，蛰伏着等待时机。再联想到刚刚在广场看到的阵营——没看到[奥汀]，Zoro的对手换成了[洛基]——虽然他什么都没说，但金发男人已经明白了一切。

是真的。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

即使隔过那么远的距离，也能够看到金红色的熔岩组成的一条条手臂疯狂地扭动着，带着想要毁灭周围一切的势头，不住向外侧侵袭。只要被这些熔岩碰到，就会变成同样的物质。Ace沉默地注视着大片大片刺眼的颜色在穆斯贝尔海姆黢黑的岩间爆裂。

被这种颜色刺穿胸口的记忆被接连不断地翻搅出来。  
即使是火焰组成的身体也敌不过熔岩的力量。

下一秒，他的眼底猛然划过坚定的光。不管在怎样的世界怎样的时刻，自己的信念都不会动摇。只要是值得自己守护的东西，即使是面对死亡也不会有分毫犹豫。  
是自己肩负的责任，是成为强者的意义。从前是身为Luffy的哥哥，而今是作为曲神岛的殿下。

这一次，为了自己的世界自己的岛屿，除了胜利不会再有第二条路。

[海姆达尔]，[古尔薇格]带着缇耶莎退到相对安全的地方。他们最先迎来了从万魔殿前广场赶来的Ace一行人。

“我已经通知了[拉斐尔殿下]他们，殿下们正带着很多战士赶来。”缇耶莎向他们躬身行礼，接着很自然地退到[菲斯托菲利斯]身後。

“现在情况怎样了？”库里打量着那些亮红的东西，拧起眉来。视线中，熔岩手臂在肆意抓挠，更多的地方被不断破坏。照这样下去，能想象得到整个曲神岛的结局。

“它们看起来在不断长大，但也可能只是从地下不断涌上来。”[海姆达尔]耸肩，“如果不能全部毁掉，就还会重新成长起来。所以需要极为强大的力量，在一瞬间解决它。还有，”他伸手指一下地底，“真正的[苏尔特尔]……还在下面。”

地下的恶魔还没有现身，他们大概还有一些时间。

“来了。”缇耶莎回过头望着一侧的天空。

过了大概只有半分钟，Ace他们便目瞪口呆地看着从天边压近的浩浩荡荡的队伍。这简直是曲神岛从未见过的盛大场面。甚至远比加莱军团加上神族军的人数还要多。究竟是怎么一回事？！

白胡子老爹领着一些熟悉的身影落在近前。

“欧尔比雅桑？！苏芳娜桑？！还有……这位美丽的Lady是谁阿！”金发男人扭成一阵风迎接几位Lady。

“你们几个可能不知道她。”白胡子指一下那位金发的殿下，“[加百列殿下]也曾堕天，她在红海时的身份是人鱼岛的乙姬殿下。”

阿！人鱼岛！多么神秘的梦想之地！多么美丽的姿态，多么高贵的身份！要是有生之年能够去一次人鱼岛就好了！金发男人几乎要浑身冒着桃心匍匐在地。下一秒他就听到了某人一句熟悉的“白痴阿你”而猛地跳起身来。

“殿下，”库里几步走到[加百列殿下]身前，直视着她湛蓝的双眸，“我违反了和您的约定……我已经去过天岛了。”

“我相信你有足够的理由，如果不去，承担的後果要比违反一个约定严重得多。”美丽的殿下深深注视着他的眼睛，“你并没有破坏那个约定的真正意义。”

在她落下的话音中，少年咬着下唇强迫自己不去回想更多，他将视线挪到火红的熔岩上。

“您不怪我就最好了……那么，这个家伙要怎么办呢？”

要怎么办？

“为了曲神岛的变革，魔法阵必须启动，”Ace黑曜石般的瞳中映出熔岩金亮的颜色，“必须在正午之前打倒[苏尔特尔]，那将是我们最後的机会。”


	177. Chapter 177

[一百七十七]

 

不仅仅是战士们，甚至连很多躲藏在避难所的普通族人也一起来到穆斯贝尔海姆。那些人远远堕在後方，关注着这桩关乎存亡的大事。另一方面，他们也想用自己的双眼来确认，这些站在自己面前信誓旦旦的殿下会否为了曲神岛赌上性命战斗不息，而不仅仅是抛出那些冠冕堂皇的字句。

[茵陈殿下]也在远远观望。与之前相同，他悬停在非常高的空中俯瞰下方，将一切收进眼底。不管是状若疯魔的熔岩手臂，还是匆匆赶来的众人，抑或是早已经聚集在一侧商议着什么的少君殿下一行人，都被他一一记录下来。手中的羽毛笔在纸页上滑动，留下大片足以成书的文字。萱草发色的年轻人写完笔下这一段，心满意足地推一下单框眼镜，抬起头来向上望去。

看样子，距离答案揭晓已经不远了，陛下。  
至于时间，就定在战争结束的那刻。

[茵陈殿下]忽然浑身一震，危险的气息在一瞬出现。他侧过视线，[洛基]就在不远处。男人血红的双翼伸展如不知何时降临的梦魇。但那个人只是一径盯着下方的人群，神色淡漠，似乎还带着一丝丝怜悯。那样的态度，简直像是和自己一样，在观望，在蛰伏。年轻人松了口气，至少他的目标并不是自己。

聚集在地面上商议的众人自然也注意到[洛基]与[茵陈殿下]的到来，不过此刻最重要的敌人是地下的恶魔，其他的事情要全部抛到一边。

“我会再用一次万魔指环的力量。”库里感到了来自于半空的视线，他斜斜瞥去一眼却仍旧没有偏离话题，“放心，刚才已经试过一次了，我能够不让指环的本体出现。魔法被增强的话，所有人就都能看到[苏尔特尔]的动向了……魔法的流动一旦被实体化，就有机会找到破绽了。那东西虽然很厉害却没有头脑，这就是我们的机会。”

“我会协助你。”欧尔比雅将手按在他肩上，送上温和熟悉的微笑。就像当初修改魔法阵，这次只是两人要联手完成的另一个任务而已。

Zoro转过身去背对着少年，淡淡开口。“我和厨子负责盯住上面那个家伙。”

虽然雷格不在了，但守卫一职会有人替他来完成。剑士握紧手中的兵刃，那个红头发的家伙是能面不改色就偷袭的敌人，不看紧了怎么行？

Sanji双手插在口袋里，也随着他一起转过身。绿藻头对敌人有足够的了解，既然这样安排，大概就是最佳方案。

Ace心知自己应当将重点放在恶魔身上，点头任由Zoro和Sanji去牵制[洛基]。“你们两个多加小心。至于其他人，一旦库里的魔法找出[苏尔特尔]的弱点，就集中所有的力量进攻。”

缇耶莎向[梅菲斯托殿下]请示，征得後者同意後才开口。“我将联络所有的战士，请那些能够将力量借给我们的人留下。”

“那些跟着来到穆斯贝尔海姆的普通人，一定要让他们再离远一些。”[加百列殿下]不无忧心地看着後方的人群。

白胡子老爹看着他们做出种种决定，低声笑起来。“真是一群好孩子。”

在他眼中，这群孩子虽然年岁不大，却都已成长为独当一面的战士了，聚在一起的时候更是能各展所长，共同作战。在一切优点中，最令人骄傲的是他们能够感动更多的人，团结起更多人的力量，与他们并肩。

从最一开始，白胡子老爹就不相信曲神岛会在天灾人祸中毁灭。  
只要有他们在。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

缇耶莎用冷静的声音将接下来的安排传达给在场所有的人并征得了大多数人的支持，身後的人群开始在她的示意下分散，参战的上前，余下的退後。库里盯着苏芳娜带着乌利也离开最前线，这才重新将视线投向不住扭动的熔岩手臂。他将右手抬起来，深吸一口气。

“开始了。”

库里背後墨蓝的骨翼忽然伸展，像是某种讯号猛然放出，从他周身开始出现一圈接一圈的银色涟漪，向四周无限扩散开去。隐藏在他身上的指环力量源源不断地涌出，被他巧妙地加在自己的魔法上，成为难以想象的浩大。涟漪逐渐扩大了动荡的幅度，最终散开成一整片令人瞠目的海，自下而上吞没了整片大地。就连身在半空的[洛基]和[茵陈殿下]也只能眼看着银色铺天盖地倾轧过空间，没有任何避开的办法。

眼前的世界仿佛全部变成了银色。

人们惊讶地发现，只要浸润在这层银色中，一切有魔法出现的地方都会产生不同程度的波动。越是厉害的魔法，波动程度也就越大。毫无疑问此刻最能吸引住人们目光的，莫过于穆斯贝尔海姆的中央地带。沿着那疯狂挥动的熔岩手臂铺开的，是简直如同飓风与龙卷般的滔天巨浪。恶魔仍在地下，它的力量却在源源不绝地腾空而起。

“这家伙有它的弱点，找到那个弱点就等于找到了击败它的机会。”占卜师盯着不住变幻的波浪，思索了一番後慎重地开口。

“有什么想法或者提示吗，[梅菲斯托殿下]？”说话的时候，在Ace的手边也开始扩散出大片的涟漪，显示出这位年轻的殿下即将出手。

占卜师摇了摇头。“暂时还没想到。我只是觉得它的魔法似乎隐隐遵循着什么规律。”

规律？！库里心念一动，也开始仔细观察起波浪的变幻方式。但那家伙每一刻都处在变化中，魔法流动的方向与强弱都完全没办法预知，哪里有什么规律可循？

“不如我们先试探一下，老爹？”看到白胡子老爹点头默许，Ace缓步向熔岩肆虐的方向走了几步，来到众人最前方。[拉斐尔殿下]提着白色的长刀与他一起上前。所有人都屏息盯住这两位殿下的一举一动。

白胡子老爹低喝一声提起长刀横斩，霎那间在银色的波浪中破出万马千军的浩荡。Ace鲜红的火焰如一条炎龙紧随其後。银色的视野中突如其来地爆起两重巨浪，纵然在[苏尔特尔]的滔天巨浪中也没有露出丝毫败象。两道魔法一先一後层次分明。雪色的刀光如同闪电般破开耀眼的金红，将那些疯狂卷弄的手臂猛然斩作两截。火焰的魔法带着冲破一切的气势，顺着老爹闯出的突破口深深扎入地缝中。  
这就是他们的力量！

“还不够！”库里叫起来，在这片银色中没有什么能够瞒过他，因此他立刻便知道地下的动静非但没有结束，反而活跃起来了，“我想，它加快速度了。”

从波浪的动向也能感受得出来，有那么一瞬间仿佛一切都静止了，但那只不过是短短一瞬。下一刻就从地缝中猛烈炸开更可怖的巨浪，魔法疯狂流动起来，仿佛在这空间中形成一个巨大的龙卷，旋转着冲向上空。刚刚被[拉斐尔殿下]斩断的熔岩手臂还散落在四周，它们亮金色的光尚未黯下，更多条熔岩手臂便突然从地下窜出。似乎受到了惊吓，它们比之前更加疯狂地扭动着，向更远的地方伸展。

高热的温度几乎扑面而来。而站在最前方的人们宛若不觉，依旧从容。

不会後退更不可能擅自逃跑，因为矗立在身後的，是自己要保护的世界。天岛年轻的殿下微微抬起嘴角，眼底翻搅起黯金剧盛的火光。只要地下那个家伙的动作有所变化，就证明它并非肆无忌惮。火焰对它是有效的，不是吗？

因为见识到恶魔的强悍而心生怯意，犹疑不定的人在看到那些背影的时候，也重新安定了下来。一瞬出现的，那些想要後退的念头全部烟消云散。  
就好像……有那些人站在前方，就可以一直坚持到胜利的那刻。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

天真。

迎着下方来自Zoro与Sanji的视线，[洛基]毫不在意，俨然是一幅旁观者的态度。

[苏尔特尔]的力量应该还在不断积蓄。真以为凭他们的力量就可以压制住上古的恶魔吗？[阿撒兹勒]那个白痴，没想到居然能召唤出这种强得可怕的东西，真是为自己准备了一场好戏。虽然在这种时候打击他们一下也不是不可以，但借这个机会让他们最後感受一下魔法的力量也未尝不是件好事。因为很快，魔法阵就会启动，他们就再也没有机会享受魔法了。在此之前，就看看他们能做到什么程度吧。至于[海姆达尔]和[古尔薇格]那两个背叛者，不如就让他们好好体会一下失去靠山之後再慢慢死去的滋味。

主意打定，他垂下视线，嘴角溢出一丝冰冷的笑容。

从地底带出的气浪伴着银色的波浪，不住盘旋着向上。随着疯狂挥舞的手臂一齐涌上地表的是亮得刺眼的熔岩。脚下的地面几乎在不停歇地震颤，显示着下方恶魔的躁动。这样的力量，说它会毁灭岛屿绝对不容有疑。

库里伸手按住耳际被烈风吹得有些乱的发梢，眯起眼睛观察着魔法的流向。正如[梅菲斯托]所说，它一定有自己的弱点，但究竟是什么？自己曾说这家伙没有头脑，以为凭借大家的智慧能找到办法。现在看来这想法甚至有些可笑。拥有了压倒性的力量，它根本就不需要任何“头脑”。因为没人能奈何得了它。

那该怎么办？！  
可恶，到底是什么阿，弱点？！

他难以觉察地啧了一声，随着恶魔的临近，一种难以挣脱的烦躁感也正在愈加放肆地接近他。库里抬手按住左边的胸口，那颗心脏还在有力地跳动。但是空了一片的地方就真的是空空荡荡，什么都没了。

如果雷格还在，大概会想办法逗自己几句，好让自己重新冷静下来吧。少年略略苦涩地抬起嘴角。现在那家伙不在了，只能努力学会自己镇定下来。

不需要回头，库里就能够清晰感受到魔法倾轧下的一切。他闭起眼睛，任由大量信息涌进脑海。在这片土地上有那么多人，所有人都选择站在这里，选择相信他们，选择共同面对这一场浩劫。

输了的话，就什么都没有了。  
自己失去的还不够吗？

[雷格，大家……我一定要赢。]  
[我知道。]

他狠狠攥起拳来。待到重新睁开眼睛的那刻，深绿的眸中已如平静的潭水，深不可测。在这一刻，库里内心无比沉静，没有任何事物能够打破这片安宁。

由少年心生的变化一直扩散到银色的魔法中，连带着所有的人都同时感受到了这种不同寻常的感觉。这纯粹是一种无法言说的直觉。自己周身的银色仿佛突然之间就安静下来，之前所有的心浮气躁都随之消失。不论那只熔岩组成的恶魔如何肆虐狂暴，也再不能动摇自己的信心与力量。

Sanji和Zoro自然也感受到了。他们略有些诧异地侧目望去。少年的背影伸展双翼，异常坚定的样子令他们蓦然想起无数次走在身前的Luffy——他们心目中，未来的海贼王。

虽然是截然不同的人，却在这一刻，令他们感受到了同样的气息。


	178. Chapter 178

[一百七十八]

 

整个大地都在震颤，地面下方宛若响起某种巨大的生物的脚步声，闷响一声接着静止片刻，再响起另一声。凡是双脚触及地面的人，都能感受到那强横而可怖的震颤，每一次声音传来都比上一次更接近地表。那些挥向空中的熔岩手臂探得更长。本体虽然还没有现身，却逐渐蓄满气势，让所有人都屏息静立，心脏统统提到喉咙口。人们睁大眼睛，只能看到银色的魔法铺陈巨浪，不住蔓延开来。

“来了……”库里能够听出自己声音中的嘶哑，却异常坚定。

……规律。  
在哪里？

来自恶魔的魔法在不断变幻。如同暴风骤雨，忽左忽右，根本就没有章法可言。库里深吸一口气，闭上眼睛。此刻他抛开一切，专心在魔法传来的回应中寻找着“规律”。他感到仿佛自己是回到莫撒锡的边界，飞在无数环海乱流中，身边是巨大的狮鹫，教自己如何利用那些湍急的气流。画面一闪好像又是雷格，引着自己在瑞夫图铺开大片大片的魔法，去体会浸润在魔法中的一切流动。  
那些记忆一直都在心底最深处，从未远离。

这空间中的一举一动都同时反映在库里的头脑中，他能够清晰地把握一切。

所有的变化都是不变。  
而看似不变的“空”才是真正的变化。

在以前从未感受到的沉静中，库里突然明白这是一种难以说明的玄妙无比的东西。他真的找到了。旭烈的魔法中传来的无数波动将空间搅得一片混乱，就只有一处安静得如同龙卷的中心，在这片风暴中沿着一道奇妙的弧线缓缓移动。

从轨迹推断那应该是一个圆形，他几乎可以断定。少年略一思索，转头问身後的人。“有没有什么，能在空气中做标记的东西？”

Usopp立刻接过他的话。“赤蛇星当然可以，不过这种标记在有风的地方会被立刻吹散。这样也没问题吗？”

“没问题。我有个计划。”库里紧紧盯着熔岩手臂翻舞的地缝，迅速说了下去，“[米迦勒殿下]，[拉斐尔殿下]，能否请你们再将那家伙破开一道裂缝？只要露出缝隙来，就能从我的魔法中看到一处空白。对，没有颜色，什么都没有的空白。Usopp，你要做的就是把你的赤蛇星准确地送到那处空白里。我会给你指出它的位置。可以吗？”

其他人看着这位少君殿下，突然间像是换了一个人，信心十足，言辞中又自有一种让人凛然遵守的威严气息，纷纷点头。他们必须迅速解决来自[苏尔特尔]的威胁，否则它的存在将危及整个曲神岛。

“嘿，不要小看本大爷。但这样做的目的是什么呢？”Usopp舔一下嘴唇，不用说也已经摸出了令他骄傲的兵器。兜摆在狙击手身前，被他前前後後拉了几把，体验着熟悉的手感。赤蛇星来到他的指间，随时都能破空而出。

“当然是标记。那家伙将自己最强大的力量藏在空间里的一点，我们集合所有的力量，只要针对那一点进攻，以强对强应该会有效果。就算不能消灭它，至少可以将它逼退。我们现在要做的事情，就是通过标记，让所有人知道那个被它藏起来的点。”

看少年投向自己的目光，Ace点头应允。“就照你说的做。事不宜迟，立即动手。”

“我们上。”白胡子老爹的长刀略一蓄势，闪电般劈向远方。年轻的殿下一拳击出，火焰如一条长龙紧追在刀光之後。这两位殿下将再度破开那层熔岩的墙壁。这一次再不是试探，而是真正的作战。

他们两人的联手行动，是对库里最直接的支持。少年原本有些不安的心情立即被压了下去，他目不转睛地盯着前方有如山岚席卷的大片空间。  
距离正午越来越近，他们能使用魔法的时间所剩无几，所以……这场作战，绝不能失败。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

和之前预想的一样，霸道的刀风与强悍的火焰几乎同时击中目标，带着盘旋的波浪在熔岩穿梭的凌乱气流中生生破开一个豁口。连库里银色的魔法也跟着被砍出巨大的裂痕。少年向前伸着手立刻做出反应，在他的操作下，前方银色的海洋中忽然现出一道圆形的涟漪。

“就是那里。”

不用再多话，赤色的长蛇已经从Usopp指腹间闪电般窜出，直指涟漪的正中心。

不出所料，坠在赤蛇星尾後的红色烟雾几乎转瞬间就被熔岩手臂挥舞出的烈风打散，但奇怪的是，被他准确送进那片空白中的红色却没有受到分毫影响。在魔法的巨浪中，红色在一小团空间中扩散来，似乎被什么看不见的东西和这个世界隔开。

“注意它的轨迹。”随着库里的声音，所有人都盯住那处缓缓移动的红色。尽管它藏在金红色的熔岩中间，但有银色波浪的衬托，还是十分醒目。

的确很想知道身後发生了什么事情，Sanji和Zoro还是尽职尽责地将全部注意力放在[洛基]身上。金发男人咬着香烟，双手插在口袋中。而剑士的手始终没有离开刀柄，两人都是随时做好了可以出战的准备。半空中那个红发的男人只是静静注视着这一切，神色轻蔑，没有干预更没有出手帮忙的意思。

如果那家伙打算在这种时候捣乱，不管怎样也一定要阻止他。

“是一个圆？”眼尖的狙击手很快就发现了这件事情。红色球形空间在空中的移动轨迹在不知不觉间已经绕过了半周，照这样的发展看来，最终的轨迹应该是一个纯正的圆形。

少君殿下点头。“我也是这么认为的。因为实在没办法感知，”他看一眼身後的欧尔比雅，“所以我只能猜测，被它藏起来的力量就在圆心的位置。”

“这似乎是一种和封印有关的术式。”美丽的鬼王殿下同样也感受不到分毫力量的存在，但旋转的“空”令她想起了一些额外的东西，“一种很巧妙也十分罕见的封印方法。用‘空’从所有方向施压，将真正的力量藏进其他的空间。如果我们能够破坏空间的桥接，至少它的力量不会变得更强。”

“那么也就是说，圆心的位置需要我们重点照顾了，对吗？”Ace洒脱地掰一下手腕，再向前走上两步。

美丽的殿下弯起唇角露出一丝笑意。“正是如此。”

“缇耶莎，”占卜师向曼吉地少女下达指令，“立刻通告在场所有的人，还想活下去还拥有力量还想要留住这个世界的人，就跟在[米迦勒殿下]的火焰後面，一起进攻。”

“是，殿下。”

片刻过後，如同约好一般，身後大片的喧嚣真正安静下来，所有人都做好了准备。所有的事情都没有瞒着这些人，每一个人都知道眼前的恶魔可能送葬整个岛屿。就算为了自己，为了对自己而言非常重要的人，也一定要全力出手。  
到这个时候还在纠结是神族还是魔族是普通族人还是殿下的都是白痴。没有什么比先活下来更为重要。

拥有强大力量的殿下们站在了最风口浪尖的地方，他们用自己的力量试探过了，这才伸手指出正确的方向。  
还有什么理由拒绝？因为他们是“神族”吗？

可是魔族的殿下们也一样信任着神族的人。比起种族之分，他们更相信的是那些人本身。那些想要亲眼见证的人，现在度过的每一刻都是活生生的证据。

还有什么理由怀疑？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“炎之凤！”

银色的魔法爆发出从未见过的滔天巨浪。一道难以想象的磅礴如凤凰的火焰划破空气，天岛的副君殿下再也没有保留，爆发出无比强大的力量。凤凰现身的刹那，几乎连空中的水汽都被抽走般强烈迫人，带着呼啸的鸣声，一路上烧穿无数条挪回来试图挡住它的熔岩手臂，最终落在看起来平平无奇的一处位置上。

这一刻异变突生。

所有的熔岩手臂似乎都顿住了。所有人也同时屏住呼吸。一道白亮得刺眼的光芒突如其来地从那一点爆开。白胡子老爹的长刀果断挥出，强劲的一击立刻没入白光中。那些熔岩的手臂像发了疯般，以更快的速度凌乱地舞动起来。地面强烈震颤起来，几乎再不会停歇。

Sanji和Zoro背对着战场，监视着[洛基]的同时也看到，远处的人群自发组织起来举起手臂。这场景只怕只有在梦中才会见到。无数色彩与魔法从人群中腾起，形成一片浩荡壮观的光的海洋，破开长空，越过头顶一直冲向自己的背後。

一直俯视脚下的[茵陈殿下]也有些怔愣。他没有想到，这些闲散的魔族会在区区几个人——甚至其中还有神族——的带动下，纷纷施展自己的魔法，在这刻表现出难得一见的团结。年轻人像是不敢相信般地慢慢翻开羊皮日记簿，郑重地写下了几句话。

无数魔法跟在Ace的火凤和老爹的刀光後刺入白光。不坚持到最後一刻谁也不知道会发生什么。眼下只能继续，相信自己的选择，战斗下去。

“唔，它来了……”库里猛地一咬牙，他已经能够感受到。那东西马上就要抵达地表。

“它它它……它四什木？”长鼻子狙击手紧紧攥着自己的兵器，紧张得差点咬破自己的舌尖。前面一片白茫茫什么都看不到，鬼知道要出来的是什么东西！

“不管用吗？”Ace拧起眉，一拳击出又是一道火焰，狠狠扑入那重白光。像是什么都没有发生，但隐约又有什么在光芒之後不住变化。这纯粹是一种感觉，他能体会得到。

一只巨大的金爪猛地从地面下窜出，抓住地缝的边缘。在所有人都呼吸一滞的时候，一直严阵以待的墨菲突然迅速变大，眨眼时间就已经像一座小山的大小，墨色的翼展一振便向恶魔的方向扑去。

但它仍是晚了一线。

巨爪抓住地缝後，只停了一瞬，便如一道闪电般向上飞去。人们只见到一抹金色闪过，连那个庞然大物的样子都没能看清就消失在白光中。墨菲猛然停住，不住向前喷吐着亮金色的火焰。龙火并不是普通的火焰，它眼前的熔岩手臂在龙火中纷纷消失。

“别停下！继续进攻！”库里醒悟过来，现在可不是发呆的时候，再耽搁下去就麻烦大了。

不用他提醒，所有人都拿出自己的全部力量，将魔法投向白光的尽头。就连墨菲也仿佛感受到危险的存在，龙火不间断地从它口中喷出，那些原本亮金色的光渐渐变作黯金，挟带着愈加可怕的力量。

只有几次呼吸的时间，白光猛地爆散开，吞噬掉了眼前的一切。当这重光芒消逝，重新睁开眼睛的人们这才发现，将那片白光取而代之的是一个无比庞大的球体。它悬停在半空中，那熔岩构成的表面上，金红的光芒隐隐按照某种规律流动，里面包裹着的无数岩浆随时都会爆裂。

“这……是不是最糟的情况？！”库里感到自己的身体在颤抖。他的探知魔法还在，正从四面八方将魔法的流动情况传递回来。没人比他更清楚，他们没能破坏掉桥接，现在[苏尔特尔]已经取回了全部的力量。

这是被封印起来的，足以毁灭曲神岛的力量。


	179. Chapter 179

[一百七十九]

 

能看到火金色的液体在巨大的球体中流动，无论有多少魔法近身都不会对它造成伤害。绝望开始从人们心底滋生。在空中静止了片刻，它的表面突然现出无数密集的裂痕。惊惧像是从沉睡中苏醒，变得如裂痕间那些金红色一般耀眼。在未及眨眼的短暂时间中，这巨大的球体猛然炸开！  
这场景简直是世界末日。高温可怖的赤红从半空直扑向四面八方，不管在什么地方都没有躲开的可能。面对这金亮磅礴的铺天盖地，没有对付的手段也没有可逃的地方，人们只能紧紧闭起双眼。

曲神岛就要从此灭亡了吗？这世界就要消失殆尽了吗？  
现在再说坚持，再说战斗，真的还有意义吗？

一道高大如山岳般的黑影在千钧一发之际挡在了所有人的前方。

没有想象中的死亡降临，人们惊魂未定地睁开双眼，这才意识到是传说中的黑龙救了所有的人。黯黑的龙火源源不绝地从那张巨口中喷吐，爆炸中四散迸裂的熔岩在墨菲最强大的龙火中统统消失殆尽。  
谁能想到，曾经为了保护曲神岛而被封起来的黑龙，也会有救下整座岛屿的那天？

得黑龙者得天下。  
拥有黑龙的一方，能够让它献出自己的力量，自然拥有得到整个世界的资格。

墨菲的龙火能轻而易举地将迎面扑来的熔岩全部烧灼一空。但是环顾四周，那些没受到阻碍就落在地面上的熔岩带着无比强大的力量，不费吹灰之力就贯穿了脚下坚硬的地面。穆斯贝尔海姆的地表是黢黑的火成岩，下方更是无数液体形态的岩浆。那些看似无坚不摧的地表此刻如同某些脆弱的果壳，被砸穿的瞬间迸起的岩浆如一道道华丽又足以夺命的喷泉，高过百丈，惊心动魄。

无论周围发生什么也不能走神，Sanji和Zoro专心盯住上方的[洛基]。他们相信背後的事情，伙伴们都能够处理好。所以作为他们的背後，自己也必定要守住。

那个红发男人的魔法非同小可，面对看起来无路可遁的熔岩攻击，[洛基]只不过抬了抬手，冲向他的熔岩就全部消失在金色法阵中了。而在他不远处的[茵陈殿下]巧妙地选择了一个角度，闪到那个男人的背後，顺理成章地避开了袭击。

脚下的地面猛然一抖，人群齐声倒抽一口冷气。不用看也知道，是什么沉重的东西落在地面上的声音。

“还不是放弃的时候！我们的战斗还没有结束！”Ace的喊声率先冲进库里的耳朵，再被缇耶莎传到所有人的头脑中。就算眼前是无限未知的最大危机，有英勇无畏的殿下们在最前方引导，人们重新压下恐惧，丢出的魔法如气势磅礴的狂风暴雨，冲向终于现身的恶魔。

“喂，库里，现在这家伙还有什么弱点？”狙击手早在指间夹好了下一枚子弹，希望它们还有用武之地。

“我，我不知道……”少年狠狠咬住下唇，死死盯住那个从半空中跳下，终于在所有人面前现身的恶魔——[苏尔特尔]。

这只浑身都冒出熔岩的怪物似乎根本就是个看不清形体的东西。本体就是由熔岩构成，高温产生的蒸汽和白雾萦绕在它周身，所有隐约可见的地方都透出金红刺目的光。怪物庞大的身躯比挡在身前的墨菲还要大上好几倍。充分汲取了力量的炎之恶魔根本和刚才就是两个不同的等级，之前发现的可以进行攻击的位置已经不复存在。而且，那家伙也总不会老这么老实听话地站在那里任人宰割吧？如果不在它活动之前制止，就真的一发不可收拾了。

弱点？  
真的有吗，那种东西？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“再这样下去，麻烦就闹大了吧？要不要在这里就结束呢？”看上去一向事不关己的[茵陈殿下]忽然叹了口气。他手中的羊皮日记簿已经阖上有一段时间，看样子短时间内也不打算再写什么。此刻这个年轻人已经将全部注意力都放在了下方的恶魔身上。

不得不说，那些人已经做得很好了。作为一群什么也不懂的人，单凭魔法的流动找到遁去的镜桥，已经是一件非常值得骄傲的事情了。少君殿下可谓功不可没。不过话说回来，他们的好运大概也就到此为止了。  
——如果没有自己的话。

听到那个人的自言自语，红发的男人斜过来一眼，首次感到这个独自站在一边，格格不入的家伙可能大不简单。但那又能怎样？没有绝对强大的力量，是什么都办不到的。

“他注意到什么了？”地面上的金发男人拧起眉尖，对[洛基]的侧目也十分在意。

“谁知道呢。”Zoro的手搭在刀柄上，连眉尖也没有移动分毫。他只知道，一旦那家伙有什么超出预期的行为，自己腰间的利刃必会出鞘。

通体金红耀眼的恶魔宛若地狱的化身，放眼望去除了被墨菲挡住的地方，附近的地面全都化作火湖。只要环顾四周，谁都不会再怀疑它的力量。再看下去也无非是这样，那些人已经做了他们能做的一切，萱草发色的年轻人盘算着大概到了自己出手的时机，终于从俯瞰众生的高空落向地面。

Sanji与Zoro看见他深蓝色的骨翼在空中划过一道弧线，掠过上方直抵身後。

[洛基]不是不知道自己被牢牢盯死，不如说这种虎视眈眈的感觉尤其严重。但比起借此机会大闹一场，他更想看好戏——一群蝼蚁要如何面对这场空前绝後的灾难？没有足够强大的力量，挣扎又有什么用呢？能在临死前看到更多活下去的希望吗？男人暗自嗤笑，背後血红的翼展与满目金亮的绝望异常般配。

擅自就将别人的世界夺取毁灭，不管上面的[洛基]还是背後的[苏尔特尔]都是如出一辙的混账。如果是Luffy在，一定会咬牙切齿地说要把他们打飞出去。金发男人觉得自己每多看他一眼，这样的想法就更加坚定。并且他能够感受到，站在自己身边的绿藻头也是同样的想法。

也许是一瞬间的事情，Sanji察觉到自己对所有人的感觉都十分清晰地膨胀起来。即使不回头也能知道身後是谁在移动。至于远方的人群，仔细分辨的话都就能知道每个人在做什么。而此刻自己的注意力悉数集中在[洛基]身上，更是精确地把握到那家伙的一举一动，甚至是呼吸心跳。

这不是第一次体会。先前在[苏尔特尔]的熔岩手臂之间穿梭躲避的时候，应该也是同样的情况。这根本就是一种难以描述的感觉，硬要形容的话大概就像呼吸一般自然，自己需要做的就只是集中精力。

不管是怎么回事，在战斗中能够掌握全局肯定有利无害。金发男人确定这是一种自己能够运用的力量，也许在曲神岛来讲就是所谓的“魔法”。Sanji下意识地在地面轻点鞋尖，冰蓝色的眸一点点沉下去。

他会守好了这个位置，不让那家伙再逾越一步。  
失去什么的，有一次难道还不够吗？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

深蓝色的骨翼在战场最前线降下，萱草发色的年轻人向Ace等人微微躬身。“几位殿下请容我说几句话。”

“[茵陈殿下]，如果有什么提议的话就抓紧吧，”Ace耸一下肩膀，“我们的时间不多了。”

年轻人点头。“长话短说，我想请你们集合所有人的力量，将魔法全部注入到封印术式里。那个术式，我稍後会画出来。如果按照我说的做，重新将[苏尔特尔]封印起来的可能性很大，当然你们也可以选择不相信我。生死存亡就在诸位殿下的一念之间。”

占卜师叹了口气，揣起双臂打量他。“[茵陈殿下]，我一直忘记过问你的身世了。看样子……大概是我失策了，对吧？”

“不管还有些什么，现在的我只是继承[茵陈]之名的曲神岛的大祭司。”年轻人微笑着应对，“再过一会儿，在附近会出现九处醒目的符文，你们只要将魔法注入每一处符文即可。不过请注意力量的平衡，不要相差太多。最重要的是，请一定要牵制住它，不要让它跑出符文阵，还有……任何人都不能踏进那个阵。”

“就照你说的做。”库里隐约察觉到这个所谓的封印术式也许是拯救曲神岛的唯一办法。[苏尔特尔]原本就是被封印起来的，只不过谁也不知道做法而已。现在[茵陈]突然跳出来说能够封印它，看样子曲神岛真是命不该绝。

年轻人向周围殿下略一躬身，展开双翼迅速掠出众人的视线。[梅菲斯托菲利斯]立即安排缇耶莎向所有人传达接下来的安排。他们迅速将人群分作九个队伍，每个队伍将负责一处符文。这样的临时安排，力量肯定不均，具体变化还要靠所有人随时进行变更与支援。而牵制恶魔的任务就交给了Ace，老爹还有墨菲。

“这儿就交给墨菲了，没问题的。”Ace回过头扫一眼身後的人群，迅速让注意力回到战斗，“老爹，我去左边。”

白胡子点头。“那么我负责右边。”

他们两人将与黑龙组成一个三角形的包围圈，困住[苏尔特尔]。

翅膀振动破空的声音响起。眼看棘手的[米迦勒]居然在这种要命的时候离开了库里，[洛基]微微眯起了眼睛。唯一能够威胁到计划的就是万魔指环的存在，那个小东西和库里栓在一起，只要被[米迦勒]和下面那两个男人看住就不能轻易得手。

但眼下根本就是千载难逢的好机会，眼睁睁放走的一定是白痴。

金发男人比任何人都要更早察觉到那个人的问题，甚至在库里那些银色的魔法做出反应之前，就已经察觉到了。他密切注意着那个家伙的一切举动，在他浑身气息发生变化的那一刻就察觉到了。

不过是一眨眼的时间，那个穿着黑色西装的身影就出现在[洛基]的眼前。危险的感觉伴着那个身影一起袭来，男人黯红的瞳孔猛地收缩。[洛基]闪电般斜过骨翼滑向一侧，堪堪避过金发男人开碑裂石的踢击。没有更多反应的时间，他不得不错开双翼，避开另一道凌厉的刀风。他压下眉睫，冷冷向下望去。

地上的绿发剑士，手中的黑刀已经出鞘，正极具威胁地遥遥指向自己。

凌空斩击是自己所了解的，来自于这个曾和[奥汀]交过手的绿发男人。即使双脚不离开地面也能对自己造成威胁。这是在[洛基]意料之中的内容，超乎想象的是另外那个男人。

他带着略带错愕的神色重新抬起头，盯住虽然没有双翼却半点不假地停在空中的金发男人。看起来只是随随便便踩着空气，却能从空中任何方位向自己发动进攻。难以置信的位置，与难以置信的速度。

怎么做到的？  
是那家伙所具备的某种魔法吗？

灵巧地踏着空气，Sanji双手插在裤袋里，咬着香烟噙起嘴角，一副好整以暇的样子。然而，从那冰蓝眸底透出的彻骨寒意异常清冽。[洛基]沉下脸色，黯红的眸底划过一丝邪气逼人的光。

“没看到他们正忙着吗，”金发男人慵懒的声线悠然响起，“所以能不能请你……稍微老实一点？”


	180. Chapter 180

[一百八十]

 

似乎察觉到什么，[苏尔特尔]在一瞬间躁动起来。库里银色的魔法翻搅起滔天巨浪，可怕的力量涌动着，时刻处在爆发的边界。黑龙本能地察觉到危险，张开巨口，纯粹的黑色火焰彻底阻断了它试图前进的步伐。前方是毁灭一切的龙火，两翼也传来可怕的攻击，那个包裹在熔岩与高温气体中看不清身形的恶魔终于被迫停下了脚步。

脚下的地面忽然传来接连不断的剧烈颤栗，显然这次变故并不是恶魔引起的。库里松了口气，心知这是封印的先兆。

在所有人的注视中，在恶魔的周围缓缓升起九方溟蓝色的巨大石碑，有浅青明亮的流光在石碑中不断翻涌。每一具碑面上都以苍劲的笔触勾勒出数枚金色的文字。没人认识那是什么。甚至连库里和欧尔比雅在看到的时候也都是一愣。这不是他们所知的任何一种文字，更不要提解读了。

库里立刻回过神来。现在可不是目瞪口呆的时候，墨菲死守住前方，Ace和[拉斐尔殿下]也已经在两侧成功牵制住那家伙，接下来就看自己与[茵陈殿下]的配合了。

少年强自压下心脏就要从喉咙跳出来的紧张感，大声宣布。“就是现在！”

缇耶莎将他的话传给所有的人。原本如一盘散沙的魔族与神族在他的调遣下，有条不紊地行动起来。他将所有人分为不同的队伍，再指示不同的队伍将魔法投向不同位置的石碑。[茵陈殿下]交代了力量需要平衡。在场的人中没人比库里更清楚魔法的强弱，因此这项工作非他莫属。少年巧妙地通过缇耶莎调遣不同的队伍，从强大的队伍中抽取部分人出来支援力量不足的那部分。

这是他有生以来第一次率领这么多人去完成一件事情。自己一直以来都隐约不安的事情并没有发生。没有人对听从一个小孩的领导而提出异议。他们需要的只是值得信任的人告诉他们该怎样做，再努力完成自己负责的那个部分。  
不管年龄如何，此时此刻还站在最前方的少年已经是值得他们信任的人了。

库里咬着牙，努力将脑袋里一切杂七杂八的念头都排除掉。不过此刻他比过去任何时间都更清楚，自己是魔族的少君殿下，真正肩负起曲神岛的魔族殿下的继承人。

各种色泽的魔法破开空气，淹没在石碑下方。九座碑石都发出愈加明亮的光芒，力量也在不断增加。在九座石碑之间，开始出现一些呈现丝状的明亮魔法。它们毫无规则地粘连在一起，在石碑圈起的范围内不住蔓延。每一道细丝沾上[苏尔特尔]的时候，那个恶魔都仿佛跟着颤抖一下。

[茵陈殿下]的封印术式正是它的克星。

看到封印术式是有效的，人们的心情瞬间高涨起来，仿佛下一刻就能看到恶魔被打败，曲神岛获救的场景。但这情形没持续几秒钟就突生变故。

即使是困兽也会挣扎到最後一刻。

[苏尔特尔]猛地发出一阵令人心胆俱裂的凄厉尖啸。这简直能刺穿耳膜再穿透心脏的啸声含着说不出的惶恐惊惧，仿若来自地狱的绝望的哀鸣。人们被它的声音震慑住，手中递出的魔法也难以克制地减弱几分。

金红的熔岩如同受到召唤般从恶魔脚下喷涌向半空。石碑之间渐渐凝集用来捆缚住恶魔的魔法被高热的熔岩冲破，一霎那间被扯断无数道。[苏尔特尔]仿佛知道自己能够挣脱，扭动着庞大的身躯愈加狂暴。

九座石碑上已经出现了裂痕，眼看那些裂痕不住扩大，令人胆战心惊。库里的声音就在这刻无比真切地传进他们的头脑。站在最前面的人比其他人要看得更清楚，但他们绝不会退缩，也根本没有退缩的想法。  
如果连这个世界都要毁灭，又能逃到哪儿去呢？

那个少年的声音根本没有丝毫迷茫。看不见失败看不见毁亡，在他的前方只有一条路！

[这是最後的机会，绝不能停下！]

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

精致灿金的魔法阵瞬间在海色的眸中扩散开来。

身体中每一个细胞都叫嚣着这家伙的危险性，金发男人用脚尖轻点空气，瞬息之间就跳出先前的位置。法阵猛然爆亮，光芒黯下之後似乎什么也没有发生。但Sanji知道，如果刚刚在那个魔法阵的范围内有什么东西在，此刻一定会从世上彻底抹消。  
这就是那家伙的实力，更可以在任何时刻毫不留情地出手。自己必须将感应力调整到最高，再仰仗迅速的移动，才能在空中与[洛基]周旋。

熔岩像是红亮的喷泉，在战场四周不住喷发。他们需要面对的危险不仅仅来自于自己的对手，稍有不慎也会被卷进那些高热的熔岩，尸骨无存。当然，Sanji能够感受到一切接近自己的东西，无论是生是死，都能轻而易举地避开它们。

就在[洛基]出手的那一刻，地面上如影随形地传来一记狠戾的刀风，那是连一抹空气都能绞拧成兵刃的攻击，无声却构成强大的威胁。

[洛基]不可能忽视地上的可怕对手。他伸出手指在身前点亮另一枚法阵。刀风再强悍也如他所想，消失在“湮灭”的力量中。垂下视线的那刻，绿头发的剑士浑身散发着凛冽邪戾的气息，再次成为修罗。红发男人微微挑衅地扬起唇角，轻蔑倨傲的表情只看得Zoro狠狠咬牙偏又束手无策。

“凭你就想夺取这地方，未免太天真了。”Sanji有些不甘心，那双血红的骨翼不费吹灰之力就隔断了他的踢击，“这里的人不会听从你的领导。”

“只要有力量，所有人都会臣服于我。至于不肯屈居的人……”[洛基]半眯着眼睛，好整以暇地伸出拇指，缓缓划过自己的脖颈。他妖异邪魅的微笑隐约透出鲜血的味道。

杀。

Roronoa Zoro只恨自己为什么不能跳上去，将那个混账一刀砍下来。他紧紧攥着手中的刀柄，胸口的火焰再次炽烈烧起。没人比他更清楚眼睁睁看着伙伴消失是怎样的感觉。而他，绝不允许这一次重蹈覆辙。

已经不能再失去。  
不管是谁。

在Zoro脚下忽然亮起冰蓝的光。一道冰柱刺破地面，托着他不断向上升去。他心念一动低头扫过人群，果然是奥米兹正向他点头示意。魔族五骑士之首的千年冰棘不是普通的冰雪，即使在这种高温的环境中也能坚持一段时间。现在，奥米兹已经将自己送上了半空，一个非常接近[洛基]的位置。剩下的就靠自己了。

谢了，他在心中默念一句，抽出白色的和道一文字咬进嘴里。Zoro强自压下翻滚的一切情绪，心口无波无澜。

[洛基]冷冷看着绿发剑士徐徐升到离自己不远的地方，暗自嗤笑。这种没有翅膀的可怜家伙，在战斗中如同瘸了腿，要怎么才能赢过自己？更何况这根冰柱看起来似乎足够结实，但只消一次“湮灭”就能让它支离破碎，让那家伙跌进脚下滚烫的岩浆。

那样的话，一定会很有趣吧？

Sanji一直停留在略高些的空中，挡着[洛基]的去路，和Zoro从两侧将那家伙围在中间。他一方面小心翼翼地防着突如其来的魔法阵，另一方面也在不断寻找足够威胁他的位置。他们要做的，是牵制住这个混账，或者……直接打败他。

这是一个非常诱人的念头，且不管冲上来的本意是什么。  
下面正在发生什么已经与他们无关。既然战斗开始就不应再有什么顾虑。打败这个男人才是他们的最终目的。

为库里，为Ace，为曲神岛，为曲神十三岛上所有还活着的人。  
为雷格。

“新仇旧恨，我们一起算。”Zoro沉声开口。臂上黑色的头巾再一次被解下来，在重新绑上额头的时间里，他告诉自己这场战斗必须赢。这一刻，在他心上盘桓起无比强大的自信心。  
他从未像现在这刻般渴求胜利。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

库里就算不抬头也知道Sanji和Zoro已经和[洛基]正面对决。他们两个很强，但他真的不知道在那个男人的魔法面前，他们能撑到什么程度。

除此之外，距离正午还有多久？世界之树魔法阵是不是就快要启动了？万一他们没能将恶魔逼退，要不要使用万魔指环恢复所有的力量？一切重新恢复的话，封印术式是不是也能恢复？[茵陈]到底能不能解决这个棘手的家伙？令他忧心的事情简直是一件接一件。库里强迫自己的头脑一直保持冷静，不管结果怎样，都要将自己负责的事情做好，即使到最後一刻。

他没有分毫松懈地继续协调族人的魔法。仿佛知道他的想法，身後的所有人都给予他最大的配合。正如库里告诉他们的，这是他们最後的路，唯一的路。

Ace的火焰与白胡子老爹还有墨菲，从三个方向限制住它的活动。[苏尔特尔]进退不得，那尖锐得足以刺破天际的尖啸再一次响彻艾叶沙迦。这一次所有人都有了足够的心理准备，没有再受到影响。

少年眼前一亮。

石碑上的裂痕正在逐渐消失。随着愈来愈多的魔法注入，九方石碑的光芒变得更亮。先前出现的那些令人心惊的裂痕正在一点点修补起来。随着力量重现，蓝色的丝状魔法再次在石碑围成的空间中生长蔓延。所有人的魔法都是支撑着封印术式的力量，人们忘记了自己身处险境，被这个结果鼓舞着，专心献上自己的全部力量。

石碑放出明亮的蓝光，在一片金红的熔岩中奇异而安定，消除一切躁动，让所有的喧嚣都陷入最静的深海。那些丝状的魔法终于彻底组成了一道牢不可破的网，从上到下无孔不入地细密生长。来自于地底的火焰恶魔终于被捆缚住，动弹不得。

“成功了吗？！”库里简直难抑自己的激动心情。

只见在九方石碑的外围又赫然出现一圈更巨大的石碑。也同样有蓝色的光芒，在石碑中流动闪耀。它们缓缓转动起来，一种更细致也更结实的魔法以石碑为中心迅速扩散，逐渐在它的周围凝成一个不透明的庞大球体。蓝色的光芒在它的表面不断流动，库里知道这几乎是集合了所有人的魔法的封印。而且他能够感受到，表面的封印中，有一大半的力量甚至是来自于[苏尔特尔]自己。这样巧妙的封印方式，真不是随便找个人就能完成的。

就在他暗自赞叹的时候，萱草发色的年轻人从不知什么地方回来。Ace和白胡子也几乎在同一时间返回。库里打量了一下，三个人虽然神情疲惫却依旧足够精神。

“现在，其他的人都可以收手了。”[茵陈殿下]微微点一下头，“封印马上就要完成了。”

各色的魔法逐渐沉寂。大地震颤起来，球体缓缓向地面下方沉去。黢黑的地面早就支离破碎，人们注视着蓝色的球体逐寸浸入火色的熔岩。接下去它将越沉越深，最终停在再也不能轻易返回的大地深处。

这样，总算是告一段落了吗？

一道强烈得刺眼的金光毫无征兆地从隔过不远的地面窜起，引得人群又是一阵紧张。这光芒太过广阔也太过耀眼，直破天际，在六狱岛从未出现过这样的光芒。人们毫不怀疑它会照亮上阶的五狱岛潘地曼尼南。

“诶诶，发生了什么？！”在那些不确定的声音响起的时候，库里猛地睁大眼睛。

虽然身体还没有出现任何反应，但他立刻意识到，时间到了。  
九重世界之树魔法阵……启动了。


	181. Chapter 181

[一百八十一]

 

那个红发的男人根本就未将他们放在眼里，Sanji意识到这件事的时候已经在[洛基]背後盘桓了数秒。原本是为了防止他逃走才要想方设法截断退路的。不过现在看来根本没这个必要。那个傲慢自大的家伙从头至尾就没想过离开。

确定了这样的想法，金发男人轻轻巧巧地越过他的头顶，落到Zoro身边。莹蓝的冰柱顶端不算宽敞，但两个人并肩站立还是不成问题的。晃神间，Sanji觉得这与自己和绿藻头的任何一次并肩战斗都毫无二致。

不出他所料，[洛基]俯视着他们，渐渐扬起一抹轻慢的微笑。“勉强借助别人的力量，连我的脚尖也够不到。”

“鬼才要够你这混账的脚尖，”绿发男人的笑容冰冷无情，“老子是要砍了你。”

虽然很强，不过这剑士的力量肯定像[奥汀]一样，有一部分是来源于魔法。退一步的话，只要正午一到，这家伙的魔法失效，力量就自然大打折扣了。更何况即使不到时间，自己拥有曲神岛上最可怕的“湮灭”，还会怕了他不成？

一道无比强烈的金光在视线的尽头冲天而起。距离并不近，不过[洛基]依然从方向判断出光芒来自于是穆斯贝尔海姆。也就是说，正午到了，魔法阵启动了。只要能量在九个魔法阵中真正流动起来，很快就会生效，这世上的一切瞬发魔法都将消失。下面所有的人将用他们所剩无几的时间体验魔法带给他们的最後的乐趣。

“真遗憾呢，你们的好运已经到头了。”男人扯起嘴角，腔调低沉而危险。这场作战拖得越久，对他就越有利。其他人都失去魔法的话，还能使用法阵的邪神不就可以为所欲为了吗？自己一定是最终的赢家。

失去吧，恐惧吧，臣服吧。  
谁拥有最後的力量，谁就能站在顶端！

[洛基]的表情亢奋又邪戾，他伸手指向Zoro与Sanji立足的冰柱中段。他才不打算直接让他们消失，他要让他们一寸一寸跌落，让他们感受没有双翼的可悲，没有力量的渺小。错的不是你们，而是你们的弱小。

世界之树魔法阵的金色光芒有增无减，曲神十三岛自下而上都将席卷狂澜，迎向这一场风云剧变。

繁琐美丽的魔法阵刹那绽开，展现在透蓝的冰柱表层，如同绝望将死的纹饰。下一秒，法阵覆盖住的那一段柱身彻底消失了！失去支撑的部分立即向下坠去。

虽然没定什么计划，可一瞬间就知道了彼此要完成的事情。Sanji抬起一条腿，另一只脚轻车熟路地踏上空气，并没有和冰柱一起跌落。而站在他身边的剑士——似乎从一开始就是这样打算的——屈膝跳上了那条平平抬起的腿。  
和曾经的无数次合作一样，即使这次身在空中也没有任何不同。

下一秒钟，[洛基]猛地睁大双眼。他见到了根本就无法想象的画面。

“鬼气，九刀流……”绿发男人沉哑的声音冷漠无情，几乎是一瞬便迫至眉睫。虽然只拿着三把刀，但这一刻，可怕的气息从浑身上下全部方向向自己压来。手中不断变幻着动作的剑士像是将空间都彻底隔绝，一眨眼的时间，这世上只剩一片黢黑中的他与自己。在那个剑士背後仿佛出现了一尊三头六臂的鬼神，一错神间，气吞天地，那尊鬼神不是他又能是谁？！

[洛基]慌忙在身前召出一枚巨大的金色法阵。这男人实在太可怕，他不介意让他现在就消失，立刻马上！

“——阿修罗！”

大片的金色与刀光碰撞！黯猩红色的眸闪过冰利的光。这一击含着所有的怒火与新仇旧恨，没有丝毫容情。

金发男人微垂着头，最後一小截香烟被他捏进指间。舌尖缠绕的尼古丁的味道是苦涩的，回不来的就是回不来了。  
不用抬头也知道，他一定赢。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

所有人都目瞪口呆地注视着巨变发生。狱岛从未见过如此明亮的光芒，简直就像从地底升起了一轮真正的太阳。即使知道Sanji和Zoro他们正和[洛基]战斗，库里的第一反应仍是回头去看封印术式。如果在他们的魔法消失前，封印术式还不能生效，恶魔就会挣脱出来，那麻烦就大了。

视线中，那个蓝色的巨大球体竟然在这要命的关头停了下来，静止在高热的熔岩之间，不上也不下。库里的探知魔法似乎也没办法深入到封印术式的内部，所以现在他根本不知道发生了什么！

“喂别停下阿！”

出乎他意料的是，[茵陈殿下]要镇定得多。萱草发色的年轻人摆了摆手示意不要紧，又重新打开他的羊皮日记簿，专注地记录着什么。

“你们虽然破坏了镜桥，不过这个封印术式能够创造出另一个更大的镜桥。”[茵陈殿下]一边写字一边随口为他解释，“[苏尔特尔]将被封印在异界，简单来讲，也就是先前它的力量藏匿的地方。只要封印术式成形，曲神岛的危难就会解除。”他抬起眼睛注视着球体，语气轻缓却坚定，“安心吧，它已经生效了。”

库里能够感受到自己的魔法还在，眼角能感受到愈加明亮的金光不住向上。九个世界之树魔法阵都是被他和欧尔比雅联手修改的，没人比他更清楚它们的运作。需要等法阵中存储的所有能量在整个法阵完成流动，才能算彻底开启。

少年忽然浑身一震，抬头望向半空。Zoro正带着无比强大的气魄向那个红发的邪神挥下利刃，整个空间都仿佛崩塌一般震撼。先前供Zoro与Sanji立足的冰柱在“湮灭”中一断为二，巨大的柱身直直砸落下来。库里的心脏猛然一紧。冰柱下方还有他的无数族人！一旦砸下来，後果不堪设想！

Ace也立即察觉到了这件事情。就在火拳刚要挥出的那刻，金发男人的身影闪电般切到下坠的冰柱一侧。看上去只是轻描淡写的一脚，那巨大的冰柱就改变了方向斜斜飞出去。在人们的惊叹声中，大截的冰蓝狠狠砸进远处大片的熔岩，溅起高达数米的岩浆，在一片亮金色中无声地沉没。

“不，这不可能！”咬牙切齿地咆哮着，[洛基]无比震惊地看着金色的魔法阵在自己眼前支离破碎。他不甘地瞪大双眼。自己的“湮灭”是不可能被那个人独自破坏的！

黑龙适时地出现在绿发男人脚下。Zoro踏上墨菲的背脊，手中的鬼徹遥遥指住邪神。

他知道下方的视线悉数集中到自己身边。显然那些人已经解决了[苏尔特尔]，现在还没有解决的就只剩下最後一件事。  
与[洛基]的胜负将成为曲神岛的最後一战。

一瞥之下，Ace深邃如曜石的眸中也燃着炽烈的火光。同样在万魔殿前广场上拼死战斗，Zoro又怎会不知道他的想法。

“抱歉了Ace，”他扯起嘴角，“都已经打到一半了，这家伙就让给我吧。”

“喂喂绿藻头，老子的那份又怎么算？”身後传来一声轻响，金发男人也落到墨菲的背脊上。

“真遗憾，他只有一条命，还是先算在我头上吧。”

[洛基]有意无意地瞟一眼远处魔法阵的光芒。眼见世界之树魔法阵随时都会生效，这些人的魔法也自然随时都可能消失。这种时候他们居然还有心思闲聊。是太过托大还是彻头彻尾的白痴？他嗤笑一声。“真是敢说阿。”

Sanji轻轻巧巧地从黑龙背上跳下，几个起落便回到地面，站在库里身边。说到底，[洛基]的目标仍旧是带着万魔指环的少君库里，只要他还活着就不能掉以轻心。虽然交给绿藻头是没什么问题，不过若那家伙使诈什么的，总不能不设防。

库里的表情罕见的严肃。他垂在身边的手紧紧攥成拳，他攥得太紧以至手臂都跟着微微颤抖起来。Sanji看他一眼，将手按在少年的肩上，紧紧攥了一下。

“那家伙战斗起来是很可靠的……”金发男人轻声开口，“相信他吧。”

库里的耳畔仿佛重新响起雷格的声音。无论何时，那家伙都在为自己着想，寻找机会为自己造势。少年咬着牙，费了很大的气力才看似平静地说出这一句——

“得黑龙者……得天下。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“让你见识一下，‘湮灭’真正的用法。”[洛基]缓缓抬起手臂。在他周身顿时接连不断地冒出巨大的魔法阵。此起彼伏的繁杂花纹交迭在一起，金色的光芒渐强，连形态也开始变化，最终形成一圈愈加精细可怕的魔法阵。  
仿佛有毒的蝴蝶翼上最亮眼的纹。美得只要看一眼就会莫名生出心寒胆战的感觉。

法阵迭加後的威力将是原来的数倍。原本这是一种他认为根本就没有必要施展出来的力量。但现在不能再低估那个男人了。普通的魔法是对付不了他的，只有这个方法了。

Zoro收起两把刀，只留一把鬼徹在手上。妖刀隐隐合着他的心跳，开始变得呼吸鲜活。他缓缓抬起眼睛，视线紧紧锁住对面的邪神。黯猩红色的眸光骤现的霎那，绿发的剑士整个人都化作深不可测的黑洞。以他为中心，整片空间生出一种无比强大的吸力，仿佛从四面八方开始，整个世界都在向他塌陷。这纯粹是一种感觉，虽然尚未挥刀，却已正面交锋。

即使身在半空，[洛基]也不由自主生出要向他跌倒的错觉。他又一次对自己的力量产生了一丝疑惑，神色也现出了一抹慌乱。自己面对的究竟是怎样一个对手？他的实力到底是什么样的？直至此刻，[洛基]发现自己仍然没有看透那个人的真正力量。

墨菲知机地维持着平衡。蛰伏的黑龙没有任何举动，但它的存在就隐隐是种可怕的威胁。

那个男人连传说中的黑龙都可以驯服，踩在脚下。这就是实力的证明。得到黑龙墨菲的认可比在战斗中打败多少敌人都要更真切。纵观曲神岛，还有人能做到这件事吗？  
红发男人感到自己的心脏在不住沉陷。

Zoro才不管那家伙在想些什么，他只知道自己一定要打倒他。刹那间，他将自己的力量提升到巅峰，在四肢百骸间不断流动，最终汇聚到手中那把鬼徹上。

是你教会我的，有果必有因。  
而这场战斗，只会有一个结果。

下一秒[洛基]睁大眼睛，难以置信地看着自己的对手。那个男人身边的空间开始变得邃黯，眼前所有的色彩都褪却，只剩下一整片黑色在向四周蔓延。男人手中的刀发出尖锐的鸣啸，漆黑如墨的鬼气重重缠绕在刀身上，竟然看不见刃峰一分一毫的反光。

“万事万物有为法，生灭灭己，神鬼无形。”Zoro沉声念着如偈语般的句子，鬼徹宛若回应着他的低语，发出龙吟般的清啸，“一刀流……”

红发男人眼角爆起明亮的金光，破开了视野中的一片漆黑。他知道这不是来自于自己的“湮灭”，而是上六天下六狱，九个世界之树魔法阵已经彻底启动了！那个男人利用魔法的一切力量都将从这一刻起消失殆尽！真正的赢家，只有掌握了魔法阵的自己！

“湮，灭，终，焉！”

“鬼，破，黑，炎，斩！”

金色的环形法阵在爆起的那一刹那，“啪”地一声节节破裂！[洛基]还没有反应过来究竟发生了什么，迎向他的就已是铺天盖地的黑暗。

如同海上最可怕的风暴与龙卷。  
只用一瞬，胜负已分。


	182. Chapter 182

[一百八十二]

 

库里眼睁睁看着先前还波澜壮阔的探知魔法如何在一秒之间消褪，宛若从未出现。和想象中的一模一样，魔法发出的各色光芒都在这一刹那消失了。令人宽慰的是，封印术式连同里面那只恶魔也都不见了。应该如[茵陈]所说，已经送去另外一个空间了吧？

像是个奇迹，他们竟然真的做到了。即使[苏尔特尔]取回了真正的力量，他们还是成功地将它赶了回去。曲神岛简直是命中注定的不会毁灭。

不过魔法都消失了是真的。这可是伴着自己两百多年的力量，突然之间说不见就不见，少年带着几分怅然将视线凝注在Zoro与[洛基]的最後一战上。

胜负毫无悬念。

红发的男人看见墨色如同慢镜头般逐渐侵占视野，将眼前的一切染上同样的颜色。比起从身体传来的疼痛，他更不相信自己输了的事实。难以置信地看着一篷鲜血飞溅到空中，他终于察觉到自己也受到了法阵的影响。“湮灭”已经不复存在了。男人的身体在空中打了几个摇晃，终于跌落。

Zoro冷冷看着那个身影越来越小，手中鬼徹缓缓收入刀鞘。

“不，我还没有输！”[洛基]忽然露出一抹狞笑，“我……还有最後的机会。”

不应该是这样子的，当然不应该。在少数强者之下是为数众多的弱者，这才是建立新秩序的必备条件。而现在所有的条件都消失了，一视同仁的话，这样的新世界要怎么建立？！他立刻就找到了最後的机会。因为他跌落的方向，正好是库里那个小鬼的附近。

有那个小鬼在就意味着，万魔指环。

只要拿到万魔指环，借助指环解封的力量就可以重新释放所有魔法。那样的话，拥有“湮灭”的自己依然是近乎于顶点的强大。虽然其他人也能重新取回魔法，总好过自己和他们爬在同一条线上苟延残喘吧。  
他甚至隐隐有些恼火地想，以前的自己究竟在想什么？！明明只要镇压所有人就可以了。非要利用什么魔法阵，现在陷入麻烦的反而是自己。

就是这样。  
只要库里交出万魔指环，一切就可以重新回到正轨。

[洛基]从怀里取出了[奥汀]的白刀。虽然没有了魔法，但凶器无论何时都是凶器，能夺取性命的东西始终都会为人忌惮。这实在是太过简单的事情了，简单到自己不偏不倚竟然忽略了它。

绿发男人抱着双臂，对于那家伙的一举一动都不置可否，站在黑龙背上一副看好戏的表情。即使那家伙斜起骨翼就着下坠的势头狠狠冲向库里，他也没有表现出分毫担忧。  
因为……会有人教给他，什么是用餐礼仪的。

在看到金发男人敏捷闪身跳到少年身前的那刻，Zoro微微眯起眼来。漂亮的金色在视线中划出一道弧线，海蓝的眸混着火光与几分懒洋洋的风情，游刃有余的样子简直和自己脑海中构筑的画面如出一辙的吻合。

“这位客人，没点上对胃口的菜也不能浪费食物阿。至少……先把自己盘子里的藻类解决吧？”金发男人的右脚不知何时已经变成了炽热耀眼的红色，仿佛就是这地表之下的熔岩，高温可怖。Sanji平静地勾起嘴角，笑容中透出一丝毫不容情的冰冷。

区区一柄刀子算什么。  
七武海，和平主义者，再到将来的话……上将，四皇，海军元帅，挡在前方的所有敌人，不管有多强，老子全部踢给你看。

“既然你这么主动来挑战，老子就奉陪到底……这是为所有因战争伤过心流过泪的Lady，”——当然，也为了那些不是Lady却也在伤心难过的人，已经失去的永远回不来了——Sanji眸中决烈的火光熊熊燃起，“恶魔风脚！”

在无数双眼睛的注视中，[洛基]狠狠砸上远处黢黑的岩石。一阵乱石碎屑纷飞之後，这位掀起血雨腥风的邪神终于吐出一口鲜血，缓缓滑坐到地面上。

金发男人慢慢从衣袋里摸出一根香烟点起，他几乎难以抑制地望了一眼黑龙背脊上的那个男人。那个人也正在盯着自己，脸上是自己非常熟悉安然的表情——都结束了。

待到所有尘埃落上地面，白胡子老爹苍劲的声音回荡在艾叶沙迦的土地上。

“战争结束了！”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“战争……真的结束了。”库里像是难以相信地慢慢回过头，视线所及处，无数人在欢呼。那些声音从静默开始一点点挤进自己的耳朵，但仿佛过了许久才逐渐凝成震耳欲聋的叫喊。即使人们还都身处熔岩肆虐的危险地带，也没人在乎那些事情。  
他们只知道一件事，战争结束了。

戈其，苏芳娜等人也都冲了回来，挤到库里身边，难以抑制地跳着高呼着，我们胜利了。

一切心惊胆战都不会再发生了。不会再有流血。不会再有伤痛。不会再有灾祸。  
也不会再有谁牺牲。

“雷格，我们赢了阿。”少年睁大眼睛轻声开口。他的眼神有些空，声音也湮没在喧嚣的欢笑声中，谁也听不见。他感到透明的液体在顺着自己的脸颊滑落。就在这一刻，Sanji突然伸手按在他的头上。  
不会忘记的。

被打倒的敌人还活着，擅自践踏生命，将平和的曲神岛搅得天翻地覆，也是时候给他审判了。Ace向[洛基]走去。

“你……就不会觉得不甘心吗？失去了……赖以生存的强大魔法？”[洛基]靠着黑石坐在地上，勉力抬眼看着天岛的[米迦勒殿下]缓步走向自己。虽然火焰没有“湮没”强大，但也是数一数二的力量。他就不信这个男人会没有任何遗憾。  
人总是喜欢自己切实掌握的东西，喜欢将它们牢牢掌握在手中的感觉。即使是些微不足道，自己并不需要的东西，也不愿失去。

Ace在他身前站定。对于这个问题，他只是弯起嘴角，似乎在回想什么事情，连带着神色也变得柔和起来。“真正重要的东西，是不会失去的。”

他想起自己在红海所经历的全部，从生到死，从憎恨到感谢再到爱，那个世界教会了自己如何自处与如何取舍。而自己在那个世界所理解信奉的一切，在回到曲神岛之後依然没有变。想要守护这座岛屿的心情，和当初想要守护Luffy是一样的。  
连生命也可以付出，现在只不过是一些力量，又有何不可？

这并非失去，而只是代价。  
为了守卫自己最珍贵的东西，需要付出的代价。就算沉重，也无怨无悔。

他想起雷格为了那孩子奋不顾身的样子，至少……它也守护住了自己最珍贵的东西。现在终于赢了，它也该安心了吧。

Ace回过头，看到Usopp，Zoro还有Sanji都围在库里身边，七嘴八舌地在说着什么。少年的脸上已经不再是偶尔透出的隐忍郁结的表情，至少看上去开心了不少。  
只要还活着，总会克服那些悲恸；只要还活着，就一定会有好事发生。不管是库里，还是Luffy。

“请大家安静！”手拿厚重羊皮纸日记簿的年轻人突然飞临所有人的头顶上方，朗声开口，“我[茵陈]，万魔殿的大祭司，有重大事项在此宣布！”

人们还沉浸在兴奋中，直到他重复第三遍时才逐渐安静下来。他们不知道这家伙是要做什么。在今天之前，几乎没有人认识这个年轻人。即使在战争中，他的定位也一直十分怪异，几乎自始至终都是不折不扣的旁观者。不过，相较于普通族人的不明就里，在场的殿下们都似乎明白了什么。

[梅菲斯托菲利斯]微微扬起嘴角，望向人群中间，那个青白发色的少年。

年轻的大祭司将手中厚重的羊皮纸日记簿翻开到其中一页，推一下鼻梁上的单框眼镜。出乎很多人的意料，他伸出右手点上左肩，恭敬而目的明确地向库里躬身。

“有请Kuriy上前，接受本殿的祝福与陛下的封赐。”

根本没想到会发生这件事。霎那间感受到无数视线的垂注，库里不觉一愣。

“诶？”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

金发男人推了一把库里的肩膀。少年这才反应过来，带着一点疑惑跃上半空，停在那位大祭司的身前。

年轻人神色淡然，朗朗宣读羊皮纸上的内容。“本殿[茵陈]，司六狱岛神职，奉第二十四代[路西法陛下]之命，自两百年前以旁观者的身份记录曲神岛史实，并肩负寻找下任继承人之职。”他抬起眼睛注视着库里，“现，第二十三代[路西法殿下]的继承人Kuriy，担此重任，率领众多族人，团结一心抵御灾祸，[路西法陛下]认定Kuriy可正式继承[路西法]的名号。自今日起，正式封Kuriy为魔族少君。少君殿下将从下一届堕世轮回庆典起，正式继承第二十五代[路西法]之名。”大祭司微一停顿，转身对Ace的方向深深鞠躬，“根据《天狱法典》第二条第一款，现任神族副君[米迦勒殿下]将成为下一任掌权者[米迦勒陛下]，同日，[路西法陛下]的名号将变更为[路西法殿下]。”

少年张了张嘴，总觉得以自己这个年纪接受这样的名号，似乎有点太不现实了。但是偷眼向下望去，竟然没有一个人提出异议。Usopp还对自己竖了一个拇指。难道他们都认为这是合情合理的吗？

“这种时候你只要说‘本殿接受’就可以了嘛，少君殿。”等了半晌也不见回话，[茵陈殿下]耸一下肩膀，颔首微笑。

少年苦笑一下。“这真的是陛下的意思？把这个名字交给我，一个从万魔殿叛逃多年的家伙？”

“我[茵陈]只负责纪实，决定权当然是在陛下手中。”

[他的笔就是你的机会，如果你想改变曲神岛。]

库里蓦然想起雷格曾经对自己说过的话。对，眼前的一切都是机会。曲神岛已经改变了，但也会有很多问题接踵而至，如果不好好处理是会闹出麻烦的。这个世界需要的不仅仅是改变，更要重新安定下来。那家伙也一定是这样想的。虽然雷格是没办法亲眼看到了，不过自己一定会做给它看的。这将是自己给它最後的交代。  
少年墨蓝色的骨翼猛地伸展，霎那间竟是众人从未见过的霸道与傲气。库里抬起眼睛，深绿的猫瞳中亮起坚定的光。

“好，我接受。”。

“请允许我[茵陈]献上来自神职的祝福，愿少君殿下继承光耀之名，统领狱岛。正式的继承仪式就请回到……”大祭司顿了一下，“万魔殿到下届堕世轮回庆典只怕也无法重建，那么按照法典，仪式将转移至潘殿举行。”

“你要说的就是这些了吧，[茵陈殿下]？”[梅菲斯托菲利斯]带着优雅的笑容，跃上距离他们不远的空中，“不介意将後面的时间让给我吧？”

萱草发色的年轻人躬身退後。“请便，[梅菲斯托殿]。”

“那么，我[梅菲斯托菲利斯]，曲神岛的占卜师，也有些事情要公布……”占卜师提高声音，严肃起来的[梅菲斯托]霎那仿佛变了一个人，“是那些潜藏了千年百年的真相，终于到了要开诚布公的时候了。”

人群安静得落针可闻。所有人都知道这位占卜师的预言前所未有的精准可怕。话说到这份上，显然他还藏着许多不为人知的秘密。究竟他要公布的是什么呢？

“这场‘变革’是既定的。一切都是我的计划，”果然，下方的人群如想象中那样炸成一片，男人俯视着脚下神色不变，慢慢开口，“不过，是为了预言的实现而制定的计划。你们知道，真正的预言是什么吗？”

真正的，预言。


	183. Chapter 183

[一百八十三]

 

[梅菲斯托菲利斯]嘴角噙着一丝轻笑，等待着人群从嘈杂到安静。

“这是除了我，任何人都不会知道的真相。虽然曾向[米迦勒殿下]透露过些许，但也并没有说出太多……是关于，一切的起始与终结。”他顿一下，“真正的预言有两个结局，最终走向哪一个结局取决于……我。”

男人站在半空中俯瞰脚下，镶着细银纹饰的黑色袍角扬起洒脱的曲线。他脸上挂着温和的笑容，似乎根本不在意自己说出的是怎样惊天动地的话。

“不管你们每一个人能否听懂，也都希望你们能够听下去。因为有一部分人是能够听懂的。”男人的视线在几位殿下身上晃过，“你们大概也都知道，此刻站在这里的所有殿下——阿，除了一直留在曲神岛负责纪实的[茵陈殿下]——其他人都是去过红海的。你们觉得，有什么理由会让那么多位殿下在短时期内接二连三堕天？”占卜师玩味地笑着，“其实这一切都是我暗中安排的。抱歉，我的确是使用过一些手段，现在再回忆也没什么用，反正都已经发生了。如果有什么不敬之处，还望诸位殿下谅解。因为我是个占卜师，我所做的全部事情，目的只有一个——走向我亲手挑选的结局。”

亮银的骨翼在黑发男人的背後伸展，翻搅起优雅的流光。任谁也想不到，将曲神岛搅得天翻地覆的变故，归根究底竟然是出自于这个男人之手。  
但你不能将他看成一个单纯的“罪魁祸首”。

“在不久前，我和Usopp去找陛下的时候，我才知道他当初允许我胡作非为，是因为早就看穿了整件事。接下来我要说的内容是历史，不管这场战争谁输谁赢，历史都是作为真相的存在。”他停顿片刻，这才重新开口，“曲神岛本来就存在两支互不矛盾的神系。其中一支是现存的体系，以[路西法]与[米迦勒]为首。而另一支就是以[奥汀]和[洛基]为首的神系。它们应当是并存的。”

欧尔比雅微微颔首。她早就相信这件事。面对真相与历史，人们应当选择接受而不是遮掩甚至曲写。

“真正的预言是，生长于曲神岛的两支神系会发生一场旷古烁今的战争，而最终结局是变革，这取决于一个变数。你们能猜到那个变数是什么吗？是一个地点……”[梅菲斯托]揣着双手，视线落到Zoro与Sanji身上，“虚度城堡赫曼里尔宫。那个由魔族五骑士守卫的，传说中关押着黑龙墨菲的地点。要想和那个地点有所关联，就只有一种可能，参加莫比乌斯会，然後赢得前往赫曼里尔宫的机会。所以我思前想後，才将一句众口相传的古语重新散布出去，得黑龙者可得到世界。我有意无意地向[米迦勒殿下]派来打探我的路萨透露出黑龙的讯息，就是为了推动事情的发展。”

Ace轻咳了一声，换来占卜师的笑意。[梅菲斯托]并不在意那种程度的试探，倒不如说……那样的谨慎与敏锐是成大事者必须具备的素质。

“不得不说，我的目的达到了。先前我的确曾想支持新出现的神系，因为对于这个需要变革的世界而言，他们才是新血，意味着诸多可能。所以在黑龙出世前，我一直没有明确过自己的立场。并且大概要更偏向于[洛基]。他们拥有的那条骨龙，是我散布出的古语造成的後果，我不能否认古老的预言。”即使是这种听上去大逆不道的言论，[梅菲斯托]也没有丝毫犹豫，“但从我在潘殿见到黑龙和库里在一起的那刻，就知道最终结局了。之所以在所有的势力之间周旋，只有一个理由……”

一停顿的刹那，男人黯邃的眸中亮起略带邪气与狂热的光彩，整个人都显露出身为魔族殿下，那种简直与生俱来的强大信心。他傲然俯视着下方的万千族人，缓缓开口。

“我是个占卜师。我只忠于自己，只忠于自己的预言……在看清结局之前，我不会选择任何人。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

最终，就像预言中说的那样，得黑龙者得天下。曲神岛的魔法已经悉数消失，所有人都进入一种前所未有的持平状态。

“我曾向你们所有的人起誓，要改变这个世界。这是个誓言，绝不会改变。”[加百列殿下]的声音在人群中响起，这位美丽的殿下眼中闪动着虔诚真挚的光芒，“不管是神族还是魔族，也不管我们彼此曾经拥有怎样的身份，从这一刻起，再没有什么东西能将我们分为不同的等级。我们所有的人都是平等的。”

“我们亲眼看到了一切，你们才是站在最前面的人。”  
“你们是一直为我们战斗的人。”  
“你们就是曲神岛的殿下。”  
“我们会一直追随你们的，殿下！”

只要亲眼见过就不可能忘记那些战斗的场景，是谁为自己挡在了前方，又是谁冲进最危险的地方。所有的人都相信，眼前的这些人才是为了这个世界不惜以身犯险的最伟大的人。  
他们是当之无愧的曲神岛的殿下。他们站在顶点守护着世界。他们应受万民景仰。

Ace张了张嘴，感到自己心口有什么非常温暖的东西，在不断膨胀。明明是站在同样的高度，人们却还愿意跟从在自己的身後。他知道这意味着，他们认同了自己力量之外的强大。和魔法截然不同的，真正灵魂的强大。  
这是自己的心口继马林福德广场之後，又一次深深触动。

被包围。被尊重。被拥戴。  
与被爱着。

“谢谢你们。”

[洛基]，还有远在万魔殿前广场上的[奥汀]以及被压在废墟之下的[芙蕾雅]，全部交由神族军暂时关押起来。至于如何定罪，将在三天後由所有殿下共同审判决定。[伊米尔]，[索尔]在战争中身亡，不再追究。[海姆达尔]与[古尔薇格]在[苏尔特尔]的事件上勤力有功，再加上两个人公然与[洛基]决裂，暂时不予收押，由路萨单独看束。

[洛基]被两个神族军带着走过Ace身边。男人看上去十分颓丧，血色的骨翼无精打采地垂在身侧。那张俊美妖气的面容也显得憔悴不堪。就在他与Ace错肩走过的那一刻，男人猛地挣脱了钳制，用尽全身力气扑向刚刚失去魔法的神族殿下。

反正没了魔法都是一样的水平，如果自己能够杀掉他也足够了！

一时没有看住犯人，两名年轻的士兵第一反应便是将那个家伙抓回来。然而在伸出手後他们才突然意识到，自己一向用惯的魔法已经没办法施展了。必须要真的用手和脚才能抓到那家伙，只是这样的转念就免不了一阵手忙脚乱。

“殿下当心！”才喊出这句话，两人就目瞪口呆地看着罪魁祸首已经被他们的殿下牢牢按在地上，哪怕连一根手指都不能再移动。而他们年轻的殿下像是做了一件微不足道的小事般，招呼他们过来将那家伙重新抓好带走。

Sanji，Zoro和Usopp都像是早就知道这结局般一脸轻松。当初在阿拉巴斯坦就听自家船长说过了，这位年长几岁的哥哥是Luffy一次也没打赢过的对手。怎么可能应付不了这种程度的突袭呢？

迎着其他人灼热崇拜的视线，[米迦勒殿下]只是微耸肩膀，唇角挂上坦然又略带着点懒散的笑意。

“有机会的话你们也可以去红海走一圈，会学到不少东西的。”

他想起自己在巴纳洛岛与黑胡子的决斗，那家伙的能力真是……让人猝不及防。察觉到果实能力无法施展的那一刻是怎样的心情，时至今日他仍记得异常清晰。不过……Ace将视线投向眼前的战场，微微一笑。  
才不会重蹈覆辙。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

在[加百列殿下]的带领下，所有流亡在外的魔族都返回万魔殿附近的居所。接下来就是重建艾叶沙迦的各种安排了。白胡子老爹带着神族军前往帮忙。毕竟没有了魔法，很多工作都会出现意想不到的麻烦。人们并没有因此抱怨，他们都明白这是这些人为自己带来的全新的开端。虽然刚刚经历过前所未有的灾祸，但所有不幸都已成为过去，活下来的人还有更远的未来在等着自己。

目送那些人离开，[古尔薇格]这才走上前几步，来到少君库里的面前。她一走上来就非常直接地抛出了自己的问题。

“你打算怎么处置指环？”这位曾经的邪神慧黠地眨眨眼睛，“它还在，对吧？”

这是他们——或者只是库里一个人——无法逃避的问题。万魔指环依然存在，它是与瞬发魔法截然不同的力量，拥有特殊力量的物质。而且它拥有的力量是“解开封印”，只要用法得当就可以恢复所有的魔法。那么他们辛苦建立起的新秩序就会在一瞬间崩塌瓦解，回到从前。

所以，该怎么处置？

库里愣了一下。说实在的，他不是没考虑过这个问题，不过之前的所以想法都是开玩笑一样的。比如说随手将它扔了？偷偷藏在万魔殿的某个角落？或者就想办法彻底毁去？那都是些毫不认真，一闪而过的念头，现在却是真的指名道姓要他来决定指环的下落了。一时之间，少年也犹豫起来。

“话虽如此，”他努力思考着措辞，“但其实严格来讲，万魔指环并不是我的东西吧？”

[海姆达尔]叉着双臂淡然瞟过来一眼。“在你身上，不是你的也是你的了。”

“我的少君殿，”大祭司十分适时地插话进来，“它就是你的东西。从你将它从万魔殿带走的那一刻起，万魔指环就不再是他人之物。所以，如何处置它可以完全由你决定。”

“阿？是这样吗？”库里挠了挠头，将青白色的发丝抓得有些凌乱，“可是我现在有个疑问阿……当初不是说，只要启动魔法，想象它还在就可以将它重新弄回来吗？可是现在已经没有魔法了，要怎么办呢？”

“唔……”Usopp拧眉捏起下巴，“这似乎的确是个问题阿……”

“要是就这样一直回不来，也算是一种处理办法吧？”戈其一直站在最远的地方。他的小狮鹫不肯靠近这一大群人，更何况还有一条可怕的龙，所以他也只好跟着小家伙一起站在远处。

库里看到他身後乖巧的小狮鹫，不由得寻思着自己那只去哪儿了。他倒不用担心那家伙，反正丢不了。鳞那家伙一贯散漫得很，没准是跟它的同族在一起吧。

“它和你的魔法是不同的。”欧尔比雅摇摇头，将他的思绪拉回来，“也许你试试就会明白。”

库里低着头不知道在思考什么。过了片刻，他抬起头来。

“那么我决定了。指环回来後，我要将它送去外海。”少年平静地看着艾叶沙迦遥远的边界，“不如也让它去红海走上一圈。如果真的还有机会回来的话，就是上天注定的。你说这样的安排可以吗，[米迦勒殿下]？”

这一刻眼前的人已经不再是库里，而是未来的[路西法殿下]，他在认真征求自己的意见。Ace看着少年的表情，一点点弯起嘴角。

“一切遵循你的意愿，少君殿下。”

“那么，现在就跟我去六狱岛的边界吧！”库里像是一下子轻松了许多，他转身向所有人轻轻躬身，“请你们作为这一切的见证人吧。这次的事件，也该画上句号了。”


	184. Chapter 184

[一百八十四]

 

“就在这里吧。”

库里带着所有人在一处绝壁上停下，少年青白的发丝在强大而可怕的气流中烈烈扬起。已经没有办法再向前了，这里是六狱岛的边界，与外面的世界隔着最坚不可摧的气流与最深不可测的海。

绝壁前方是湍急黢黑的海水，如铜墙铁壁般从脚下轰鸣着升起，源源不绝地冲向天际。想站稳很困难，所有人都必须将自己的双翼紧紧拢起，否则一定会被卷进狂暴的气流。连黑龙墨菲都变回巴掌大小，牢牢攀住Zoro肩上的衣料，眯着晶红的瞳一副戒备万分的样子。

金发男人萤亮的瞳扫过眼前大片翻搅的墨色，他有些走神。在这些气流的另一侧就是红海，他们的梦想所在，与必须要回去的地方。最初寻找岛屿要完成的事情——自己身上的亚巴顿之毒——早就解决了。跟着被卷入的曲神岛之战也已经胜利了，那么……Sanji的心思兜兜转转终于回到最初。  
他们要如何才能回去？

想要穿越环海乱流回到约定好的夏波第群岛，没有船是行不通的。对这个世界了解得越多，就越是清楚知道曲神岛是没可能有船的。退一步想的话，如果没法在这里弄到船，到了外面再搭船也不是不可以。不过想要出去就必须强行穿越环海乱流，想和来时那样乘在鳞或者墨菲的背上出去是不可能的。结果就是Usopp和戈其背後的翅膀会被扯下来，他们两个甚至会被气流卷走。来的时候没有翅膀都差点被吹下去，现在的危险程度简直是呈指数增长。况且，鳞从未去过红海的岛屿，总不能就把他们随便扔在海里吧？如果用结实的装备减小穿越气流的危险，就很难横跨半空，最值得考虑的出发点就是艾叶沙迦了。在所有的岛屿中，六狱岛距离红海最近。可若换个角度考虑，就算从这里出发很快能抵达外海，可这里是海底，他们要怎么回到海面？

金发男人为此犯了愁，他实在想不出什么权宜之计。

除非……能造出在海底或空中航行的船。後者简直就是天方夜谭，前者还稍稍有一线希望……不过为船只镀膜的手艺不是随便抓个人就会的吧……这世上能有几个雷利老爷子那样的手艺人？再者，就算是雷利老爷子本人，也没办法保证镀好的膜能穿过这种可怕的气流还完好无损吧？

库里又向前走了一步，顿时将金发男人的思绪拉了回来，毕竟现在是为了处置那枚指环才来到这里的。视线中的少年回过头，依次看过所有的人。库里深绿的猫瞳中满是平静坚定，那个莫撒锡的小偷早已不复存在。

Ace，Zoro，Sanji，Usopp，欧尔比雅，戈其和他的小狮鹫兽，[梅菲斯托]，缇耶莎，[古尔薇格]，[海姆达尔]，[茵陈]，路萨，苏芳娜和她的乌利，每一双眼睛都在安静地注视着他。  
少了一个，但没有关系，那家伙也一定在注视着自己，如它每一趟的漫不经心。

少年重新转过身面对黑色的海，闭上眼睛将一只手平平伸向前方。集中精力，他努力在脑海中构筑着万魔指环在自己手中的样子。

数秒钟後，库里的全身都开始发出柔和的白光，渐渐将他整个人都笼罩起来。在深蓝的巨幅背景中，他像是凝聚了全部的光。那珍珠白的颜色明亮之後再一点点黯淡下去，直到最後从众人的视野中彻底消失。少年睁开眼睛，从他指缝中流露出的色彩美好得犹如阴霾过後，天岛出现的第一抹霞光。

摊开手掌，那枚白得近乎透明的古朴指环就这么自然地平躺在他掌心中。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[梅菲斯托菲利斯]的声音平静地响起。“真的准备好了吗，我的殿下？”

“当然。”

“如果要真的到了需要解封的时候，又没有指环，要怎么办？”

占卜师回过头来看着戈其。他揣起双手，脸上挂着高深莫测的笑容。“魔法和生命一样没有绝对，它们总能找到新的出路。”

至少自己从未做出过关于曲神岛陨落的预言。他相信无论发生怎样的厄难，总会走出困境，迎来新的光明。  
如冬雪春融，寒冷无法阻挡万物生机。

大祭司取出一枚红色的盒子，恭恭敬敬地交给库里。万魔指环被放进盒子，阖上盖子的那一刻，少年几乎不为人知地呼出一口气。

他要做的就是这些。接下来的，就是它未知的命运了。大概整个曲神岛，也会走向不为人知的未来吧。不过……不管怎样，库里发誓，等到[萨麦尔]和[沙利叶]真正归来的那天，他一定会带着一个和平美好的世界，迎接他们。

“库里，不介意的话，我帮你送它一程。”Zoro反手拔出白刀，向前走去。黑龙感受到男人即将出手，立即跳上身边金发男人的肩膀。

Sanji默默注视着剑士的背影，慢慢从口袋里摸出一根香烟叼进嘴里，那人的肩膊已经负起了更多的世界，这就是他们的命运。金发男人的每一个动作都很慢，每秒钟他都能够感受到有些什么无法诉诸语言的东西，在逐渐改变。

和他们经历过的任何一场战争都相同。  
和他们经历过的任何一场战争都不同。  
这也许就是……成长吧？

和道咬进嘴里，鬼徹与秋水被Zoro牢牢攥在手中。男人来到库里身边迎着狂乱的气流站定，脚下是万仞绝壁，湍急凌乱的气流源源不断地冲来。Zoro的全力一击之下，百八烦恼风的力量连肉眼看不见的气流也能破开一道缺口，与此同时，在深海的坚壁上赫然出现一处深深的洞口。

就是现在！

少年再看一眼自己手中的盒子，微微扬起嘴角，毫不留恋地抬手。下一秒，盒子顺着气流的破口流星般没入漆黑的洞口。在所有人的注视中，洞口逐渐阖上，海水重新填满。万魔指环已经消失在红海的海底，再也无法触及。

“库里，你们真的没有能出海的人吗？”解决了其他的问题，长鼻子狙击手终于也开始考虑如何回去了。

“曲神岛的人是不会出海的，因为离开这里翅膀就会消失。谁能为了去红海做这样的牺牲阿，白痴吗，”少年耸肩，“想去的话堕天就可以了。”

虽然这番话非常有道理但是对于Usopp他们现在的状况而言实在是太不利了！

“不过我认为造船是有可能的？”Ace捏着下巴思索，“毕竟从红海回来的肯定会有船匠。在红海学来的手艺是不会忘掉的。唯一困难的就是，即使你们有船，要怎么出去。”

Usopp很认真地看着眼前的海壁，叉起双臂。“我有个想法，但需要一定时间进行试验。”

“唔，我家狙击手可靠的时候也有不少嘛！”金发男人松了口气，虽然真刀真枪打硬仗的时候这家伙不一定值得期待，但论到发明创造还有各种设备改造之类的，Usopp可是行家。如果他说有戏，就不会令人失望。他能将你的头脑想象不到的东西付诸现实。

“嘿，”长鼻子叫起来，“本大爷的本事可不是吹牛吹出来的！我八亿部下每个都能作证！”

骗人。Zoro和Sanji默默反驳一句。

“那么找船匠还有造船的事情可以交给我。肯定要在艾叶沙迦进行。”库里干脆利落地揽下了任务，他顿住话头啧了一声，“不过真希望你们晚点回去阿。”

“一定会再见的。”金发男人笑起来。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

自发举行的宴会简直是没有丝毫悬念。庆祝战争结束，庆祝狱岛即将拥有新的殿下，庆祝一切即将从头开始。被毁灭大半的万魔殿就是宴会的举行地点。人们在烧穿屋顶，墙壁坍塌的许多大殿中重新支起桌子开宴会。

他们从未见过这么多人的宴会。几乎整座岛屿的人都来到场了。

绿发男人和诺菲斯正在一杯接一杯地灌酒，已经喝了好几个小时了谁也没有倒下。在他们周围聚起一大圈叫好的族人，都想看最後谁是赢家。Usopp坐在一大群孩子中间正在绘声绘色地给他们讲Usopp大船长惊险刺激的冒险故事，孩子们不时发出惊叹的声音。戈其和欧尔比雅再加上[古尔薇格]三个人正在兴高采烈地探讨着什么关于历史的话题，他那只小狮鹫从残破的墙外十分困扰地盯着大殿中的热闹景象。[茵陈]和[梅菲斯托]回潘殿向[路西法]覆命去了，[加百列]也跟着他们一同前往，大概想从[路西法陛下]那里再次确认“平等”的观念。缇耶莎留在了这里，她和苏芳娜都是曼吉地人，两个小姑娘坐在一起聊得很开心。[海姆达尔]是一如既往的淡漠神情，独自坐在角落里吃东西。老爹带着一群神族坐在一起喝酒，路萨和Ace在一边很认真讨论着什么。不过在所有人中，金发男人才是最忙的那个，他像是永不会疲累，变魔术般端出一盘接一盘美味惊人的食物。

不过，还是少了个人阿……Sanji抽空环顾一圈，还是没找到那小子。他叹了口气，将手里最後一个盘子递出去，就离开了大殿。几乎是立刻就感受到了来自不同方向的视线，他轻轻耸肩，没做理会。

海龙晶的光芒像是接连不断的潮水，向整座岛屿扩散开去。金发男人在幽蓝色的光中找到了库里。少年坐在一处相对较完好的宫殿顶上，神色淡然地俯视着脚下。他背後巨大的双翼像是不知疲倦地伸展着。

金发男人几个起落，踩着空气跳到库里身边。

少年看了一眼Sanji，没有说话，依旧维持着先前的姿势。在他心口的地方有很大一个洞，他不知道该用什么东西才能重新填满，也想不出怎么才能描述。他感到身体变得迟钝，头脑也是一样，不过也托了这种迟钝的福，视线转向哪里，哪里就是一片空白。  
坐在这里看着其他人，好像是在看着另外一重世界。非常，非常的不真实。

究竟什么才是真实？  
如果说活着就是真实，那失去呢？

金发男人默默点起一支香烟，看着它在指间燃起微明的火光。

“我从没想过会这么快失去它，”库里苦笑一下，“劝人的话我自己也可以说出一大堆。那些东西我都懂阿，可就是不太想接受。”

“只要你还活着，肯定会有好事发生的。我也曾以为自己失去了一切，在曼吉地的时候。”

一切。  
眼睛，希望，力量，伙伴，梦想，还有Zoro。

库里抬起眼睛，金发男人看着艾叶沙迦的土地，神色平静，唇角却带着一丝微笑。Sanji说出的是他至少了解大半的经历，自己却一直没有从他的角度考虑过。少年感到心脏在有力地跳动，有什么东西在胸腔里开始重新生长。

“不过还活着就是还活着，还是发生了很多值得开心的事情，并且应该还会一直持续下去吧……你还有很多伙伴……”金发男人抬起头来，从头顶上方幽蓝色的光芒中，渐渐分辨出一个熟悉的身形，“看。”

是鳞回来了。


	185. Chapter 185

[一百八十五]

 

鳞安静地趴在库里身边，它知道发生了什么，所以带着其他狮鹫回到戴蒙桑後立即折了回来。事实上它比任何一个人或是其他生物守在库里身边的时间都更久。虽然它是个喜欢自由的野家伙，但鳞是没可能丢下库里一个人的。  
尤其是在这种时候。

“也许你会觉得高兴点，因为那家伙不是和你一直看不顺眼吗。”少年嘟哝着，向後倒进巨兽光洁的羽毛中。他闭上眼睛，很想就这样睡下去。

狮鹫侧过头来安安静静地看他。和印象中那个大大咧咧什么都不在乎的顽劣小孩完全不同。它从未见过库里这么颓丧疲弱的样子。它没有办法用语言安慰他，就只好继续这样待着。大概库里现在需要的就只是这样。

“鳞，”少年用近乎于耳语的声音叫它，“很久以前呢，[梅菲斯托]曾经给过我一个预言，他说我踏上天岛的话就会失去非常重要的东西。那时我还以为会是什么‘自由’阿，‘悠闲的生活’阿那类轻飘飘的东西。现在想来，真正的答案也许就是雷格呢……”库里的语气很平静，像是在说别人的事情，“毕竟踏上天岛就等于正式介入纷争，不管中间发生什么，最终一定指向预言。毕竟是[梅菲斯托菲利斯]，占卜师是不会出错的。”

在我做出选择的那刻，就没有退路了。  
每个人都是这样，坚持己见不留後路。而这世上跟本没有两全其美的事情，这就是现实与童话之间的差距。

没有办法去怨恨。  
因为谁也没有错。

左边心口那个地方非常的空，如果一定要形容的话就像被抽去了心脏般。伸手捉紧自己的衣襟，抵抗着那里传来的阵阵钝痛，库里仰躺在狮鹫的羽毛间阖上眼睛。半梦半醒间，似乎那个生着一头红色乱发的小恶魔拍打双翼轻轻落在自己身前。眼皮沉重，身体更沉重，他用尽全力也醒不来。

[还是老样子呢。]

变成人形的话，他的相貌并不算出众，只有在挑起唇角露出笑容的时候，才会令人移不开目光。他半跪在殿顶上，很近地看着那个拼尽心力也没能醒来的少年。巨大的狮鹫扭过头，锐利的金瞳盯着他。

小恶魔漫不经心地将食指放到嘴边，做个噤声的手势。[鳞，别这样看着老子。]他狡黠地眨眨眼睛，[这是最後的，我向你保证。]

黯红的眸离开巨兽，立即回到库里身上。他深深注视着少年。从第一次见他起吗？还是看他不要命地冲进图腾谷？还是银色的魔法在视野中铺开？究竟是从什么时候起，有谁能记得那种太过久远的事情？  
怎么想也都是他们两个的命运莫名其妙地扭曲了一下，突如其来地出现了交点。

是“命运”亲自出手，所以谁也没能逃过。  
就只是这样，大概。

因为是最後了，所以他弯起嘴角。  
[永别了。]

他向库里俯身下去。嘴唇轻轻相触的那一刻，有晶亮的液体从少年阖起的眼角滑下。

“雷格……”

库里猛地睁开眼睛，前方是一脉空阔的殿顶。少年第一反应就是伸手抹上脸颊。不出所料湿润着，果然是眼泪。他回过头，背靠的巨兽正定定凝视着艾叶沙迦的远方，沐在海龙晶的光芒中如一尊漂亮坚毅的雕像。他能够感觉到隐隐和先前不同了。胸口似乎被什么东西一点一点填补起来，不再是那种令人心悸的空旷。

“我们每个人都是会死的，所以我不会强求他留下……鳞……”他的视线挪到身畔的巨兽身上，扶着膝盖缓缓站起身来，“就算他没来过，你也一定要告诉我他来过了……就是这样。”

万魔殿中传来阵阵欢歌，听在少年的耳中恍如隔世。  
从睁开眼的那刻，就已是两个世界。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“我已经决定了。”戈其一脸坚定，看着其他的人。

他知道，如果是以前的自己，是不会有这样勇气的。自从来到曲神岛，不，自从认识了他们三个以来，自己就在一点点改变。现在的戈其再也不是船上那个跟在别人身後唯唯诺诺的小孩。他可以选择自己的路，决定自己的未来。  
所以一旦做出决定，就要坚持走下去。即使要与他们分道扬镳。

今天的宴会已经结束，当然了，明天还会继续，并且不知道会持续几天。魔族和神族都各自找地方休息，Sanji他们几个人随便找了一间大殿。闲谈的时候，戈其突然提到了未来的安排。出乎所有人意料的是，他主动提出留下来。

“你是说真的，要留在这里？”Usopp捏着下巴，努力寻找着措辞，“我是说，会不会违反什么自然规律吗？要知道，咱们本来不是这边的人……”

“我和欧尔比雅小姐还有[古尔薇格]小姐已经讨论过了。我们出现在曲神岛这件事本身并不违反任何规律，也不会形成任何悖论。”少年表情非常严肃，或者还带着点紧张，“咱们其实都是可以留在这里的，等作为红海人的性命结束，就会像其他人那样出现在麦尼埃湖。”

“如果这是你的决定，那就最好。”金发男人敏锐地指出，“总之戈其，我们几个是不会随随便便丢下你的。如果你想回去，我们当然一起走。我们三个必须回到夏波第群岛，你可以留在途经的任何一座岛屿或是遇到的船只上。”

戈其原先栖身的乌娜号大概已经在那场海上风暴中消失了。对于他而言，红海可能已经没有能够回去的地方了。Sanji希望这多少是他留下的理由而不是怕他们三个把他一个人孤零零地丢下。说到底，戈其终究不是草帽海贼团的成员，是不可能一直跟着他们的。

“Sanji，我知道你的意思。不过我并不是担心那件事。”少年摇头，显然聪慧如他立刻就听明白了，“实情是我愿意帮助欧尔比雅小姐管理图书馆岛屿。在那座岛上的时候我就知道了，我不能错过那些书与知识。对于我感兴趣的东西，我只会嫌自己知道得太晚太少。所以这也是我的机会，真的。”

“嘿戈其，”狙击手斜一眼残破的墙外，“我猜，你小子也舍不得那家伙吧？”

顺着他的视线，众人看到了某只小狮鹫露出一半的脑袋。

“咳咳……嘛，也算是吧……”

想到宠物，金发男人不由得瞟一眼墨菲。那个家伙像是吃定了绿藻头，就死活赖在他肩膀上不下来了。他们要回去，墨菲自然不能跟着他们一起走。是该将它放走还是交给库里或者Ace吗？察觉到目光，Zoro抬眼看过来。视线中的那个人冷静专注，正细细思考着什么的样子。金发柔软垂落，海色的眸中亮着一抹睿智的光。他喜欢厨子的这个样子，就像是徜徉在狱岛的光。  
而不管那家伙发出多少耀眼的光芒，都是自己一个人的。

就在话题转到小狮鹫该叫什么名字的时候，少君殿下轻轻巧巧地从残破的殿顶跳了进来。Sanji察觉到他脸上已经不再是那种郁结难解的表情了，这才放一点心。显然库里是因为某些事情而恢复了精神。

“一个好消息一个坏消息……好消息是船的事情已经有眉目了。确切的说是我已经找到会造船的族人了。”

“哦哦那真是太好了！”Usopp几乎要鼓起掌来。

“坏消息是……大概需要一年的时间才能造好，毕竟这边连最基本的工具和材料都需要临时准备……”

狙击手拍了拍他的肩膀。“不要在意，我觉得这样的时间没关系，因为本大爷也需要时间做很多试验才能出航，用剩下的时间航海应该能赶得及。”

“至于路线的话不用担心。想要迅速回到红海的话，有个比较古老的办法……值得一试。”库里神神秘秘地眨着眼睛，“不管怎么样那也是一年後了，话说你们……在这一年里都打算做什么？”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

当Zoro匆匆扯着自己拐进空无一人的廊道中时，Sanji心知肚明是怎么一回事。他并不反对，不如说自己也在想着同样的事。毕竟战争结束，而他们还活着。  
这难道还不值得庆祝吗？

他也想从Zoro身上确认更多。

一切都像是早有预谋。金发男人在停下脚步的同时，肩上一紧就被Zoro抓住了。没有留给他任何反应的时间，绿发男人已经急切地压上自己的唇。熟悉的味道在口腔中蔓延，舌尖焦灼地缠在一起，显示出那人是多么渴望。不知不觉间，Sanji的双手已经环在绿发男人的脖颈上。而Zoro的另一只手也已轻车熟路地解开了黑色西装的纽扣。

是期待已久，但……

“喂等等，在这里吗？！”Sanji隔着衣服捉住那只手，有些不确定地睁大眼睛。只几秒钟的时间就足以让那个藻类从衣服外面摸进里面了。他感到那只手不安分的动作与温度，灼热的感觉开始接连不断地窜上脸颊。

Zoro在那只仿佛融着大海的眸中看到隐约燃烧的光，温暖而抓挠着自己的胸膛。心跳开始难以克制地雀跃。简直是毫无自觉的诱惑，啧，以前怎么没发觉？！他怔怔盯着Sanji的眼睛，再次贴近身，直到侧过头在那人白皙的耳垂上舔吻。

如愿以偿听到那人倒抽一小口气的声音，他这才嘶声低语。“不会有人来的，白痴。”

两人的心脏隔着一层衣料，却贴近在一起。

“谁知道呢……”话虽如此却丝毫兴不起反对的念头，Sanji知道这就是自己在明晃晃地纵容了。阖上眼睛也能感受到，身上的衣物正在一点点消失。那个男人的手像是带着火焰，到哪里都能燃得理智断线。两个人又不是第一次做，身体几乎立刻就点着了火，记起了欢愉的源头。

毕竟这个地方不仅没有门锁，严格讲来甚至不是个封闭的空间。隔过不远就是其他人休息的地方，鬼知道还会不会有什么奇怪的陌生人在万魔殿里闲逛。他们小心翼翼，顶着被发现的危险拥紧对方，无时无刻都能感受到偷情的刺激。轻轻重重的抚摸，嘴唇摩挲贴合，喷吐在皮肤上的温热气息，所有的一切都好似酒精带来的微醺迷醉，心跳比任何时候都要更快更激烈。

“哈阿……嗯……”金发男人即使将嘴捂上，喘息也还是零零碎碎地从嘴角指缝间泄露出去。

剑士凝视着身下厨子难得一见的凌乱样子，脸颊浮着一层情动的红潮，双腿敞开毫不设防。真是一副令人窒息的好景致。他告诉自己这就是属于自己的东西，绝不会再教第二个人知晓。绿发男人俯下身，将更多的吻落在那人汗湿的柔软金发与染着微红的白皙皮肤上，掐着那细瘦的腰身将fen身更深地送进这具漂亮完美的身体。

Sanji能够感受到火焰在身体中不断流窜，愈来愈烈。那个罪魁祸首一直是无休无止的样子。

会……坏掉的吧？

在最後关头，Sanji阖上眼睛选择彻底放任，不管不顾地缠住身上的绿发男人。现在装在这颗心脏里就只有一个Roronoa Zoro，他就是世界，承载了一切梦想以及一切未来的世界。金发男人隐约想，从曲神岛到红海，从一个世界到另一个世界，自己竟然没有弄丢他，还能在同一艘海贼船上，还能走到一起……简直是上天眷顾的命运。

现在是来自天国的时间。当两个人纷纷喘息着结束後，Zoro抱着怀里的身体，像是永远都不想放手。现在他体会到的一切都无比真实迫近，令人迷恋。因为失去才知道珍贵，珍贵得足以令他抵上自己的未来。上六天下六狱，那个人是唯一。

Sanji收紧手臂，听到自己和那个人清晰的心跳声合在一起。他闭上眼睛。

自己没有在不知道的地方失去他，真是太好了。这样的想法不是第一次。两度面对暴君大熊都有过这样的念头，但万幸的是他还活着。自己也还活着。死亡，战败，分离，那些经历的悲伤难过都是必须要正视的现实，不能逃避。但只要还活着，就可能发生所有美好的事情，不管是航海，还是重聚，甚或是像现在这样伸出双手拥抱在一起。

只要活着的人，还活着。


	186. Chapter 186

[一百八十六]

 

湖之岛罗卡扬森，星罗棋布的岛屿中坐落着欧尔比雅的图书馆。赞比纳尔小精灵在湖水间缓缓跳动，轻轻呢喃着听不懂的语言。它们清浅的光芒倒映在水面上恍如无数袖珍的月亮。在所有光芒中，最耀眼的莫过于那个金发的男人。  
Sanji提着一盏风灯站在沉重厚实的对开石门前方，微风拂起他柔软的发丝。他已站了有段时间。而且似乎目标不出现的话他还会继续等下去。

这样做的还有他身後的绿发剑士。

“到一个月了吧？”前面的人漫不经心地开口。

另一个也是不怎么在意的腔调。“大概吧。”

Usopp和库里马上就会回来。距离战争结束已经过去了三个月，在这期间，库里带着Usopp在六狱岛一角的魔女之森里寻找各种需要的种子。他们的天才狙击手将有用的挑选出来培养，作为未来的兵器以及离开曲神岛的准备。每隔一个月他们都会在图书馆岛屿聚一次，算是例行的宴会附带出航研讨会。

不得不提的是，Sanji在图书馆里找到了不少奇妙的菜谱，其中不少都是身为[沙利叶]的自己留下的。其中有些料理可以提升人的体能与素质，金发男人为此雀跃不已。期望它们能在不远的未来帮助到所有的伙伴。而那个绿藻头——Sanji可不放心把一个随时会迷路的藻类扔到自己看不见的地方——在图书馆岛屿附近随便找个地方就可以做自己的特训。此外每隔那么几天，他们就会跑去戴蒙桑找奥米兹他们，热热闹闹打一场再坐下来喝个痛快。即使没有了魔法，那些家伙的拳脚也还是足够厉害的，虽然比起Zoro和Sanji来还是逊色不少。

船只由库里负责打点，而其他与航海有关的事情则是Ace在张罗。一切都在有条不紊地进行着。  
他们三个必须在这里耐心等到出海的那天。

在这段日子中，他们要抓紧一切时间锻炼自己，变得更强。不用想也知道，未来他们将要前往的是伟大航道的後半段，最危险残暴的海域——新世界——一定有更多艰苦的战斗等待着他们，不提前做好准备怎么行？

[奥汀]和[洛基]在战争结束第三天时交给曲神岛的殿下共同审讯，当然了，Sanji和Zoro虽然算半个殿下但还没有真正回归，不能参加。不过他们已经辗转从库里口中听到了最终结果。[洛基]被锁进生命之树中，终身监禁。住在克泽蒂斯宫殿的老爹就是他的看守。而[奥汀]和[芙蕾雅]，前者被罚在戴蒙桑守卫艾密埃尔神庙，後者要一生侍奉四天岛麦柯吉亚的女神雕像……负责看守他们的分别是魔族五骑士和凤鸟，可以放一百万个心。至于[古尔薇格]和[海姆达尔]，两个人被欧尔比雅留在了罗卡扬森，鬼王殿下声称会监视他们协助维系湖之岛错综复杂的岛屿体系……其实他们两个才最是快活自在吧……

不得不说，[古尔薇格]对于古代文字是无师自通的天才，而[海姆达尔]本就睿智过人，虽然他对于知识的渴求程度并不及戈其，但很适合留在这个地方，欧尔比雅对这个结局十分满意。

[加百列殿下]在审讯结束後就留在了六狱岛，帮助失去住所的魔族重建家园。不少神族战士们也都自愿留下。现在在艾叶沙迦的土地上，神族和魔族比肩而立，不同的族人间再也没有出现任何仇视与隔阂。  
这是她最希望看到的结果，也是她对[伊米尔]做出的承诺。

在红海时也是这样期望的。即使身为乙姬公主的她不记得曲神岛的一切也依然希望看到平和美好的世界，没有歧视的眼神没有仇恨的种子，所有人都平等快乐地生活在一起，异族人也能成为相携的友人。  
尽管直到死亡也没能看到鱼人，人鱼与人类和睦相处，但她相信一定会有那样的一天。

一定会的。去掉一切黑暗，保持那颗美好善良的心。  
……那会是在多久之後呢？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“喂，Zoro，Sanji！”

金发男人抬一下手中的风灯示意，已经能听到自家狙击手和库里的喊声了。

“早就开饭了，到晚的自己看着办。”悠然说完这句，金发男人提着灯转身就走。Zoro斜起嘴角看着视线中的库里和Usopp立即以不要命的速度全力冲过来。

“不，不要这样嘛！本大爷这次收获特别多！以後都能派上用场的！比如有一种叫骷髅爆炸草的，攻击效果简直太棒了！等我再多找一些就做成新的绿星。”狙击手絮絮叨叨地冲进建筑，抢到桌前坐好。在这种时候他觉得自己简直就像是被Luffy附了身。

要知道，虽然他们在这一个月里吃的食物不能算差，但怎么可能比得上超一流的大厨？

戈其正将盘子接连不断地端上桌。他的本职也是厨师，是不满足于只给Sanji打下手的。能够发挥专长的时候自当竭尽全力，毕竟等到Sanji他们回去，这里的三餐就要全权交给他了。[古尔薇格]，[海姆达尔]还有欧尔比雅也会来帮忙，不管从哪种意义上讲，这幢建筑都比以前多了不少人气。

“找到的骷髅爆炸草是多大的？”失去了魔法，[海姆达尔]也就没必要再遮起那只金色的眼睛了。他端着热气腾腾的蔬菜汤，瞟了一眼狙击手。

Usopp伸手比划了一下。“唔，大概两米吧。”

“真遗憾，下回在附近再找找，会有五米以上的。尤其是那种生长在地下一米的球根。”

“阿！可恶！”长鼻子狙击手拍着桌子跳脚，“你小子为什么不跟我一起去阿！每次都是等本大爷回来才说！”

[海姆达尔]一贯漠然的脸上现出笑意。他挑着眉梢摊开双手，一副无奈腔调。“我也要先看过书才能知道阿。”

“暂停，我们先吃饭。吃过饭你们再讨论。”美丽的殿下适时打断了他们的谈话，道了句谢接过金发男人一阵风般呈上来的果汁。按月举办的聚餐正式开始。

“对了，[海姆达尔]，当初闯进图书馆的人是不是你？！”狙击手拍着桌子突然开了这个话题，“快点回答，我和库里打了赌，下个月的所有三餐。”

这件事大家都十分感兴趣，纷纷将视线投向少年。

“哦？谁猜是我的？”看库里得意地指了指自己的鼻子，他这才不置可否地回答，“那好吧，Usopp你输了。”

“混账为什么真的是你阿！你到底来干嘛的？！”

[海姆达尔]将一块小羊排送进嘴里，满不在乎地解释。“现在说这些也都没用了，因为我相信我才应该是[奥汀]。我喝了密密尔泉水，真的得到了一样东西……”他停下话头，若有所思地环视一周，这才重新开口，“是魔法阵。我左眼里的魔法阵是泉水的力量。正确来讲，应该是换掉了一只眼睛。”

良久，欧尔比雅才缓缓说了一句。真是奇妙。

她从未想过泉水会有这样的用途，现在也没办法断定那是确定性的还是凑巧为之。在真正的传说中，奥汀喝过密密尔泉水，用一只眼睛换取全知的能力。而[海姆达尔]喝下泉水後得到了未知的力量。真正的世界与传说总是惊人的相似，第二种神明体系的存在毋庸置疑。他们并不否认这样的历史。不如说面对历史，所有的人都必须承认，只能承认。  
历史上留存大量的空白并非毫无因由，只是还未到关键的时刻。不管是哪个世界。

总有一天，所有的谜底都将揭晓，只有走到最後的时候才会明白。

“阿可恶！本大爷要准备一个月的伙食了！”Usopp痛苦地抱着头。

库里看看周围的人，包括趁机落井下石的Zoro，说着偶尔也体会一下老子有多辛苦的Sanji，还有提出各种建议的戈其，微笑不语的[海姆达尔]，和夫卡一起安慰他的[古尔薇格]与若有所思的[别西卜殿下]，突然觉得这样就很开心。

生活正在被一点点填满，不管发生过什么，也总要无畏地向前。有他们的日子还会再持续一段时间，比如一年。  
直到……一切都准备就绪。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

一年後。

这将是他们最後一次离开美丽的湖之岛，大概有生之年也不会再回来。金发男人已经将有用的菜谱都记在脑袋里了。也没有什么更多要带的，食材什么的只需要从艾叶沙迦取一些就可以了。就要离开曲神岛继续前进了，三个人都心情振奋。  
建造船只已经花去了一年多，再加上以前耽搁在路上的时间。算起来，再过没多久就到约定的两年之期了。他们必须抓紧赶去夏波第群岛，否则就要错过集合时间了。

“我说，你真的不打算回家看看？”临走时，长鼻子狙击手不无惋惜地问Sanji。

这件事——[沙利叶殿下]住在二天岛约书那——并没有刻意瞒着谁，不过欧尔比雅并没有告诉Usopp的是，[萨麦尔殿下]和他住在一起。似乎所有知道真相的人都不小心“忽略”了这个事实。到现在，狙击手仍以为Sanji是一个人住在那座岛上。

反正是自己的家，回去看看也没什么问题吧？

金发男人缓缓摇头。他站在浮桥上，慢条斯理地点起一根香烟。“迟早会回去的。”

他告诉自己，和绿藻头的那个家就像All Blue一样，是肯定存在的，怎么也跑不了，因此不需要心急。等到他们这辈子的旅程结束，才应当是这个世界的重新开始。  
在此之前，他们要做的就只是……走好自己的路，荡平前途的艰险，开心冒险，以及耐心等候。

那扇门後会是怎样的景象。  
如同期待着梦想海域在眼前铺沥的那刻，他也是如此期待着那个时刻。

Zoro静静看着他，那个金发的人冷静深邃，海色的眸向自己轻轻一瞥立刻就挪开了。但他看懂了，总有一天，要两个人一起回来。  
等到梦想都实现，再没有什么遗憾的时候，将余下的这辈子留给对方。

就足够了。

当他们陆续穿过几座岛屿在半空中俯瞰艾叶沙迦的时候，都不免吓了一跳。喂喂这是当初那个六狱岛吗？印象中海龙晶那永不停歇的幽蓝光芒居然彻底消失了，现在整座岛屿全部使用火把照明，满目鲜红。遍布在视野中的火光看上去简直像是在经历另一场战争。因为最後一个见过六狱岛的是Usopp，所有人都第一时间看向他。

“诶诶？我上次走的时候还不是这个样子阿……一定是库里那小子干的好事，丢下我们偷偷摸摸做什么去了。”Usopp嘟哝着，他也没办法解答其他人的疑惑。

他嘴里的罪魁祸首并没有和他们在一起。这一次情况比较特殊，库里从森林中出来就留在了这里，Usopp是一个人回到图书馆岛屿的。因为涉及船只的一切工作都是由少君殿下直接负责的，因此他比任何人都要更认真对待。

“他让我们直接去船坞找他。来这边。”狙击手招呼一声，熟门熟路地选了个方向飞去。

Zoro和Sanji坐在黑龙背上，余下的人在他们附近。他们的身影如幽灵般划过仍在修葺中的万魔殿和无数民居的上空，前往位于岛屿边界的船坞。

终于，到这一天了。


	187. Chapter 187

[一百八十七]

 

船坞为了便于出航，从最开始就修建在艾叶沙迦的边界，几乎是最贴近海底洋流的位置。而那艘船一建好就被带进船坞，进行各项修正与改装。库里征集来的船匠都是堕天时在红海造船的好手。他们愿为结束战争守卫岛屿的英雄们重操旧业，用自己的知识与技术，在这个不需要航海的世界重新打造一艘船。  
之所以花去一年多的时间是有原因的。因为这不是艘普通的船，而是要闯过狂暴肆虐的环海乱流与变幻万千的洋流，直抵海平面乘风破浪的神兵利器。

当Usopp他们来到船坞门口的时候，立刻受到了众人的欢迎。为了抵抗外面的气流，船坞并不是露天的场所，而是一幢很结实的建筑。是他们的少君殿下最先迎上来，拽着Sanji的袖子领着他们向里走。

在场的人数多得超出了他们的想象。很多从战争结束就留在这里的神族战士，魔族五骑士和跟着他们的诸多勇士，苏芳娜，缇耶莎，[梅菲斯托菲利斯]，还有路萨，在知道他们三个就要出航後，都及时赶来了。金发男人眨了眨眼睛，察觉到还是少了谁。

Ace……真的不来吗？

Sanji看见了鳞，待在最远处那个没什么人的角落里。他张了张嘴刚做出一个口型，那家伙就猛地蹿了过来。这巨大的狮鹫兽就像从前的无数次，冲向男人伸出的手，低下头将它尖利的喙递进掌心。  
不管是鳞还是Sanji都觉得，这样的触感是永远不可能忘记的。就像在记忆里生了根，就算什么都不说，这就是独一无二。

“嘿Zoro，Sanji，你们看这家伙怎么样？！”Usopp兴奋地叫着，伸手指向那艘看起来犹如浑身覆盖着战甲的船只。

论个头并不算太大，和桑尼号自然是没法比，倒是和梅丽号不相上下。乌青色的船身显得异常坚固，看起来似乎比普通船更为瘦削流畅的船型，还有船首柱上尖锐的突起，可以想象出船匠们为了能让它从海底成功冲上海面，花了多少心思。现在这艘船被放在一处斜坡上，下方卡着一枚巨大的楔子，固定住船体。

“为了能一直冲到海面，其实做过无数次测试，才最终改进成这个样子……”在听到伙伴们毫不吝啬的赞扬後，长鼻子狙击手得意地拍着胸口，“它的改造，本大爷也有不少功劳阿。此外，它的气密性也是经过测试的，我们可以在船体中封起大量的空气，不至于被淹死。而且以防万一，本大爷还有後招。”

“哦哦，不愧是我家的狙击手，真是可靠阿！”

Usopp从背包中摸出几枚种子晃了晃。“知道当初库里他们是怎么在老子的带领下进入幽灵谷的吗？”

到处弥漫着瘴气的托克那肯幽灵谷，也即雾之国度尼福尔海姆，世界之树九个魔法阵之一的所在地。现在想起来，Usopp他们在幽灵谷寻找魔法阵的时候，Zoro和Sanji为了黑龙墨菲并没有和他们一起行动。

“你真的进去了吗？”

“不是让人抬出来的？”

“没有得什么一进去就会死的病？”

“喂你们两个给我适可而止！”为什么到了这种时候就你一句我一句说得那么默契了？

“好啦好啦，我知道阿勇敢的海上战士，”库里立刻跳出来打圆场，“那不是著名的‘风船桫椤星’吗？能够吸取周围空气，将瘴气都吸走之後咱们才进去的。”

“也就是说，你的那个什么星能够将空气都存起来？”绿发男人点头，作为“以防万一”来讲，这的确是个非常棒的主意。

“风船桫椤星！”

“Zoro，Sanji，这艘船名为‘BLADE’，意为刀刃，”库里做了个手势叫停了似乎还想说点什么的Usopp，“希望它能像无坚不摧的利刃，一直将你们载到集合地。出航需要的东西应该已经准备齐了，你们可以先去检查一下。如果都没有问题，随时都可以走。”

说到最後一句，少年深绿的瞳中终于流露出一丝不舍。

“总会再见的，等着我们吧。”这样说着，Sanji将手按在他头顶上，狠狠揉了几把。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“一切正常，可以启程了！”金发男人已经检查过最要紧的食材，并且他注意到，一些日常用品也都准备齐全，简直是百分之一百的细心。他站在甲板上向下喊去。

“给老子乖一点，先跟着库里吧。”Zoro说完就将肩上的墨菲扔给了库里。除了Zoro和Sanji，也就库里还能和它亲近一点了。黑龙现在只有一条手臂大小，被毫不留情地扔开，立刻现出一副气鼓鼓的样子。但它也很无奈，毕竟不能跟着一起走。

“好极了！闪开闪开！大家都退开点，当心别被卷进来了！”狙击手还站在地面上，挥着手让身边的戈其等人避开，为他空出很大一片空间。他将手里绿色的种子扔过去，一瞬间狂风四起，所有人都不得不抓住身边的东西来抵抗那股强大的吸力。

等到这阵风停下，小小的种子已经长成巨大的气球状植物。

Sanji指着那株植物。“我说，你要怎么装进船舱？”

“阿！可恶！我忽略了！它比舱门还大！”Usopp抓着头，“只好硬拽进去试试了！”

等到他气喘吁吁地将那个大气球生拉硬拽地扔进船舱，又直接在船舱里充起另外两个气球後，这才算是真正准备完毕。三个人回到甲板上打算做最後的告别。

一个温和的声音突如其来地响起。

“Sanji。”

金发男人抬起眼睛，果然在船坞的入口见到了火红的羽翼。眨眼的时间就横跨过中间的距离，Ace一下子掠到船舷上。他蹲着身子，金色的羽翼垂在他背後。眼前的画面十分熟悉，就像当初在阿拉巴斯坦见他的样子。  
——那个突然就跳上梅丽号，蹲在船舷上彬彬有礼的火拳Ace。

终于还是不能不见。  
Ace确信有些事情已经变成了一种不可打破的微妙平衡。

有些事情他清楚可是不能说，就只好装作忘记，装作从未有过。即使百年千年的时间无法消磨，这也是彼此维系的最好办法。为了战争而忘记，与为了和平而忘记，不管是哪一个理由，结果都是相同的。  
在[萨麦尔]的面前，他没有第二条路。

Ace轻轻噙着嘴角，将手里的一叠报纸递给他。

“是红海的新闻？！”Sanji难以置信地睁大眼睛。

“刚从法赛尼亚拿来的。你们总该了解点一下现在外面的情况，”男人顿了一下，缓缓开口，“有个不成材的弟弟，我这个做哥哥真是十分担心呢。”

这也是他们都非常，非常熟悉的句子。三人不约而同露出笑容来。Luffy闯祸的能力他们实在是太了解了，又有什么办法？谁教Luffy是他们的船长，而他们是同一条船上的伙伴呢？

“不管以後那家伙给你们惹出什么麻烦，都请你们多多关照他。”

“放心吧Ace，包在本大爷身上没问题的！”

“那么，下次见面的时候，我就可以这样说了……”一瞬间，天岛年轻的殿下脸上现出一种洒脱又落拓的笑容。就只是一瞬，下一刻他就像往常那样温和又慵懒地挑起嘴角。Ace站起身来，金红的羽翼在背後缓缓展开，他伸出双手。

“……欢迎回来。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

和Ace的告别也到此为止。金发男人又神不守舍地向欧尔比雅，[古尔薇格]，苏芳娜，缇耶莎等几位美丽的Lady一一述说了短时期内无法陪伴的遗憾，然後又在绿藻头一句“你白痴吗”中彻底回魂。眼看又是一场小型战争即将拉开序幕的样子，狙击手干咳一声紧急叫停。

他一脸视死如归的神情。“Zoro，Sanji，我们该走了！”

“终于轮到秘密武器登场了！”库里向旁边的人打了个手势。

一阵机械的声音响起，这幢建筑的顶棚渐渐向两侧分开，露出外面的景象。黢黑的海水如同一堵坚实的墙壁，就在乱流的对面。失去格挡，四周的气流立即变得湍急。

与此同时，一个精致的盒子交到了少年手里。库里满意地掂了一下，向船上的人解说。“盒子里是海龙晶，被我借来用啦。”

“哈？！你把海龙晶弄来做什么阿？”

“是这样的，根据书中记载，海龙晶的光芒可以吸引海底的同类，也就是海龙。”

海龙？海兽？大概是海王类那种的吧？把它招来的目的是……三人心上同时浮出一种很不妙的感觉。“喂等等……”

库里根本没管他们的表情，径自说了下去。“因为海流什么的实在是太危险了，你们在船舱里是没办法控制船的，万一洋流把你们卷进海底就麻烦了。是它们的话，会带你们到海面上。”

“我……我觉得那种生物才是最危险的……”狙击手已经快要说不出话了。

“库里，我想这件事可以再议。”金发男人刚要进一步阻止他，就见到少年已经缓缓打开了盒子。一抹冰蓝的光无比锋锐地从缝隙中窜出，随着他的动作迅速扩散。

刹那间，船坞里充满了海龙晶耀眼的光芒。这可是亮得足以担任整个六狱岛照明的光源，此刻突然出现在漆黑的海底，是不是海龙先放到一边，一定会引来奇怪生物的！

人们在刺眼的光芒中艰难地眯起眼睛观察着对面的水壁。一时之间毫无变化，那些凌乱的海流依然不停地冲向头顶。突然，库里肩上的墨菲忽然叫起来。它的声音由低到高，悠久绵长。

比起道别，它……更像是在呼唤。

“快进船舱里！快点！”库里高声喊起来。他已经能够看到了，黢黑的海水中出现了同样幽蓝色的光。那是海兽眼睛反射出的光芒。这光芒渐强，意味着它在一点点接近。

“什么？那再见了！”

“快点进去吧，再见！”

没有再多话的时间了，三人以最快的速度闪进船里封好舱门。就在舱门封起的那刻，那只海兽的身影赫然出现在对面的海水中。墨菲的叫声一直没有停止。渐渐地，海水中出现了无数海兽的影子，每一只看上去都有上百米高大。海兽群像是回应，也开始发出低沉的叫声，穿越海水如歌声。

“动手！”库里一声令下，卡住船底的巨型楔子被放开，原本停在斜坡上的船只开始滑向环海乱流。

在接触到气流的那刻，船身剧烈抖动起来。不过这不是什么问题，船身上的加固层能够保护整艘船，这种程度的冲撞是不会造成任何损伤的。目送BLADE号被推着向上，众人同时欢呼起来。就在这刻，对面那只巨大的海兽伸出尖细的尾，一直伸进气流中，在船底轻轻一敲，船只就偏离了原来的方向。下一秒，海兽用尾尖卷起整艘船，彻底离开了气流，投入深不可测的海水。

“他们不会有问题吧？”苏芳娜不无担忧地看向库里，她的视线挪到少年肩头的黑龙。大概……刚刚墨菲有跟它们交流过什么吧。但愿是这样。

“应该没问题吧……”少年将海龙晶重新收好，这才扯着嘴角笑起，“要不要，现在就去麦尼埃湖守着点？”

“你到底在想些什么呀……”戈其苦笑着瞥他一眼。

“好了。他们在红海的日子里，关于曲神岛的一切都已经画上句号了……”Ace将视线投向恢复了一片黢黑的海底，BLADE号的身影早已消失不见，“我们还有我们的世界，还有我们必须完成的事情。”

我相信，你们会将这辈子想要实现的全部实现了再回来。  
那时我会带着一个最棒的曲神岛，等着你们重新出现。

再会。


	188. Chapter 188

[一百八十八]

 

一阵接一阵的天旋地转，即使是最刺激的过山车也不会盘桓这么久，直折腾得人头晕目眩。Usopp，Zoro和Sanji在船舱中勉强抓着东西固定住身体，剩下能做的就只能祈祷这艘船快点平静下来了。

这样在海流中晕头转向的经历不是没有过，比如去空岛那次。不过像这样脱离控制还是第一回。简直像是过去了好几个世纪，就在他们都大感吃不消的时候，船毫无征兆地停下来了。三个人面面相觑，静静等待着。可是好久也不见有什么动静，似乎……是真的结束了。

“阿阿阿阿阿要消失了！”狙击手突然跳了起来。

Sanji和Zoro向他看去，立刻就明白了是怎么回事。原本在Usopp背後的那对棕色骨翼，不知从什么时候起开始变小了，并且它还在以肉眼可见的速度继续变小。照这样下去，再有两三分钟，他的翅膀就会彻底不见了。

“这也就意味着……”Sanji呼出一口气，“我们真的离开曲神岛了。”

当三个人推开舱门走上甲板的时候，狙击手已经再也没有什么翅膀了。这次曲神岛之行真的结束了，仔细想来都觉得像是做了一场大梦。现在终于醒来。

外面是浓白色的大雾，根本看不出这是什么地方。唯一能够确定的就是他们一定是在海面而不是海底。

“准备开船吧。反正咱们有雷利老爷子的生命纸，不用在意这种天气。”Sanji招呼着，刚要将那张纸拿出来就听到狙击手再一次尖叫。

“海……海兽阿阿阿……”Usopp下意识地紧紧捂住嘴，不让自己继续喊出声。没办法，在周围的浓雾中猛然看到山一样高的可怕影子，是正常人都会尖叫的吧？

绿发男人瞥他一眼，抬着头打量那个影子。“是带着咱们出来的家伙吧，海龙什么的。”

“喂！”Sanji刚要向它们道谢就被长鼻子狙击手拼命阻止了。那样大的怪物，万一把它们喊过来要怎么办？！总之三个人最後静静看着它们的身形隐没在浓重雾气的背後。到最後一刻也没能真正看清它们的样子。

检查过BLADE号的一切设施，整艘船没有任何损伤，果然所有改造都是非常成功的。金发男人将生命纸放在掌心里，确定了前行的方向。他们这才调转船头，在白雾中航行。海浪拍打着船身的声音遥远又熟悉。他们都有一年多没有听到过了。希望一切顺利，能够尽快抵达夏波第群岛……但鬼知道距离那里还有多远的距离？

“喂喂，前面出现了一座岛。”瞭望台上的Usopp眯着眼睛，打量着刚开船几分钟後就出现在迷雾中的那座岛屿。

岛屿？  
已经非常接近了。如同岛屿一般巨大的轮廓，隐约露出的一对桅杆还挂着帆，後方是似乎被折断的主桅，无数残破却依然高大的建筑沉默地矗立，四周坚壁上张开的巨大入口像是要吞噬掉整艘船，还有附近仿佛终年不会消散的迷雾……这是他们曾经来过的地方！在这里发生过的一切，刹那间复苏的记忆如潮水般瞬间涌进他的脑袋。

“是……是……”Usopp的舌头几乎都要打结，他带着一脸难以置信的神情盯着眼前的景象。

怎么可能不知道？！怎么可能看错？！  
草帽海贼团没有一个人会忘记这个地方。

“是……Thriller Bark！”

“什么？！”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“好消息，至少我们离夏波第群岛并不算太远。”咋舌归咋舌，金发男人最终还是下了这个结论。

Zoro的视线依然在那艘巨舰上。“要不要去看看？”

狙击手叹了口气。“还问什么，你没发现咱们的船已经在靠近了吗？”

也许他们踏上的会是一个无人岛。毕竟莫利亚已经被打倒了。他的手下大概也都逃走了吧，比如佩罗娜不是就在克拉伊卡纳岛吗？不知道还有没有人回来。那些塞着别人影子的僵尸也都因为影子跑掉了而彻底安静了吧。森林里的受害者们大概也差不多都离开了。但出乎他们意料的是，他们在岛上竟见到了不少熟悉的面孔。

“你们怎么还在这里？”Sanji看着围在身边的海贼们，“已经一年多了吧？”

翻滚海贼团的船长求婚罗拉迎上来。“天哪，这么快就见面了。能够再见到你们真是高兴，你们不是早就走了吗？其他人呢？你们的船呢？”记忆中，希望之星的船可是一艘宽敞漂亮的狮子头的船。

Usopp摆了摆手。“说来话长，中间发生了很多事情。那当然要从我们在夏波第群岛的艰苦战斗开始说起……”

把自家狙击手丢到一边去口若悬河，Zoro直接问到重点。“倒是你们，为什么还没走？”

“我们遇到了另外的麻烦。”

“可恶阿原本罗拉船长都说第二天出航啦！”

“结果刚走没多远船就被毁掉了！”

“那是藏在白雾中的巨大魔鬼阿！”

“没有船的话怎么能出海？”

“即使有船也会再被毁掉的……我们是海贼又不是船匠！”

“这可是伟大航道著名的魔幻三角地带阿……”

“每年都有超过一百艘船消失，谁也不会觉得奇怪！”

罗拉身边的兄弟二人组一唱一和。从他们口中，差不多也听明白了来龙去脉。看样子送他们出来的那些海怪一直在魔鬼三角地带活动，随意毁掉船只，导致罗拉他们的船被毁了，没办法离开Thriller Bark……

“不过也不是毫无办法。”求婚船长立刻作补充说明，“我们重新成立了被困自救会。经过一年多的实验，现在也算有点成效了。那些海兽是有缺点的……”

Zoro打断她的话。“你们可以先用我们的船。只要到了夏波第群岛，我们就可以把这艘船送给你们。”

“诶？这样好吗？”罗拉又惊又喜地看着三人。曾经的希望之星，时至今日也依然是他们心目中的希望之星。

“但是人数稍微有点多阿……只怕……”金发男人望着周围的人，想把这么多人全部装进船舱里是不可能的。搞不好会弄沉的。

“船长，我们可以分成两组行动。先走的人去买新的船，再回来接剩下的人。”

“船长，我们现在没有能够出航的船。这是唯一的办法。”

罗拉看着自己的伙伴们。每个人都跟着她在海上出生入死，每个人都付给自己百分之百的信任。在之前经历过的每一场灾难中，没有一个人放弃。不管是自己，还是伙伴。“你们真的……愿意留在这里，再等上一段时间吗？”

“三年，不，四年五年都等下来了，当然不在乎再多等几天！”

“好极了，那我们明天就出航，”金发男人微笑起来，“今晚开宴会，你们要尽快决定分组阿。我想，你们也很想快点离开这地方吧？”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

虽然没有Luffy那样活跃气氛的高手，没有Brook美妙的钢琴，不过依然有美味的料理和又唱又跳的海贼伙伴们，Thriller Bark上再度响起“宾克斯的酒”。都是曾经并肩的伙伴，也成为了朋友，久别重逢就要尽情享受欢乐的时光。

宴会一直持续到晚上休息，这时候Sanji才发现那个绿藻头不知道什么时候不见了。明明不久前还坐在这里和一大群海贼比赛喝酒呢。

“诶那不是很糟吗？”Usopp问了一圈人，谁都不知道他去哪儿了。

丢下一句我去找他，金发男人就起身离开了。他在门口停下脚步，慢慢点起一支香烟。Sanji想了想就觉得自己大概已经知道该去的地方了。前提是，如果那混账不是像往常那样单纯迷路的话。

他心目中有两个答案，不知道是哪一边。很快，金发男人就在自己料想的第一个地方找到了Roronoa Zoro。绿头发的剑士独自站在空阔凌乱的砖石上，背对着自己不知道在想些什么。月色打在他金色的耳钉上，凝着一点光芒。这个背影异常坚定，像是永远都不会倒下。

自己爱着的就是这样的男人。

Sanji闭了一下眼睛再睁开。记忆中的地面染着大片刺目的血迹，多到自己真的以为……那家伙死了。在听到他开口说话的时候，沉重迟钝的痛感如同毒药般迅速蔓延，连感受痛苦的时间也没有。  
所幸的是，那些事情都已成为过去。

“喂。”Sanji轻轻唤了一声。

“我好像……想起来了些事情。”

“我从他们那里听说了……那些东西，忘掉就忘掉吧。”金发男人还以为他指的是暴君大熊从Luffy身上剥离出来的那些伤害。那种记忆，想不起来也许才是好事。

“不，不是那些……”Zoro的声音有些轻忽，他还是没有回头，“厨子，来这边。”

金发男人按那人说的站到他身前，在抬起眼睛的瞬间就明白了。对，的确不是那些。Zoro伸出两只手，抚上他的脸颊。Sanji睁大眼睛，这一刻他的心脏狂跳。完全是一种被撞破恋情的感觉。当初根本就没有想过那么多……只是……只是单纯地觉得他还活着，就……足够了……所以才……

“就是这个。”说着，Zoro捧着金发男人的脸颊，凑近过去，在那人额头上轻轻吻了下去。然後他退开一点看着那人的神色。

“……我以为你不会知道的，都已经昏迷不醒了。”Sanji并不否认。他只是挪开视线，伸出手轻轻挑弄着男人耳际金色的水滴。冰凉的金属在指腹间碰撞，发出细碎的声响。微垂的湛蓝的眸中含着一点反光。

也许是不记得了。但就在刚才一刻，Zoro鬼使神差般眼前就出现了当初的场景。自己像是灵魂脱离身体，从半空中清晰地看到正是那个金发的人愣愣地接住自己倒下的身体，垂首在自己额上轻轻印下一吻。

那根本什么都不是，甚至连开始都算不上的记忆，却拥有沉重得需要紧紧咬牙才能够承受的感情。那个人以为自己永远也不会记起。  
绿发男人只觉得浑身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣责难，为自己醒悟得太晚。

好在不会再错过。

他猛地倾身过去，咬上金发男人的嘴唇。这个亲吻立刻迎来那人热烈的反应。Zoro告诉自己，不管曾经得到多少——即使不为人所知——现在的自己可对天起誓，将整颗心都付给他。  
从现在起，再往後就是这一世。  
这一世过完的话还有回到曲神岛的那一世。

区区一次死亡也不能终结这场感情。  
不计从前，直至最後的末日——谁也没办法再走下去的那刻。


	189. Chapter 189

[一百八十九]

 

“都准备好了吧，我们立刻出航！”Usopp高声向留在岛上的海贼们告别，升起主帆。

罗拉船长最後和她的伙伴们告别。她带着十几个伙伴和Nami当初留下的宝藏登上BLADE号。经过详尽的讨论，他们会先前往夏波第群岛。将草帽海贼团的三个人送到岛上後，他们再乘这艘船前往Water Seven。毕竟那座岛屿拥有非常出名的造船厂，有足够的财宝，他们可以买到一艘合适的大船，再回到Thriller Bark接余下的伙伴。

海面上的雾气仍旧没有消散。倒不如说，魔鬼三角地带没有浓雾的时候几乎等于零。

“时刻注意四周。”罗拉显然经验丰富，她立刻安排自己的伙伴，每个人都选一个方向盯着。不可否认她是个深受爱戴也十分能干的船长，所有人都相信她的决断力，按照她的要求在船上分散站好。

“有那么可怕吗？”金发男人寻思着，毕竟这艘船也是那些海兽送上来的，也许对他们会网开一面呢？

罗拉一脸严肃如临大敌。“不要轻敌。它们的身高有数百米，这还只是露出海面的脖子的长度……究竟有多大，谁也不知道。Thriller Bark在它眼中也不过是个小小的玩具，即使它们对它不感兴趣，游动时产生的巨浪也足以掀翻船只。虽然你们是希望之星，但要想抵抗这种生物，是没可能的吧。”

“更何况，也不能真的对它们动手，”绿发男人摇了摇头补充，“毕竟是它们送我们回来的，怎么可能向恩人动手呢？”

“有，有道理……所以，战斗是不可能的，我们只能逃走！”Usopp叉着双臂，如释重负地下了结论。他想起雾中见到的那个影子，像那样的庞然大物，只要原地转一圈，形成的漩涡也能把他们重新卷回海底吧？即使是他们的桑尼号，估计也只能用风来炮逃走……

Sanji点起一支香烟，视线投往四周的雾气中。“那为什么不等到它们不在的时候呢？”

“就是因为没有那样的时候呀！”罗拉的一个部下十分苦恼地回答，“只要有雾，就一定有这些家伙在。从你们出航的第二天到今天，没有一天是晴天。”

草帽海贼团三个人不约而同地想，那还真是万幸，居然鬼使神差地躲过了这样一劫。

“就像Usopp说的，逃走是可行的。它们喜欢会发光的东西。”罗拉很快接了下去，“这是我们在这一年多实验中的发现。如果能有能在水里发光的东西，就可以直接将它们引走。我们试过用火把，成功将它们引到了其他地方，不过很快就会回来。”她摇了摇头，“它们不会离开魔鬼三角地带太远。当然了，我们这次也是有备而来。”

她拿出来的特殊装备是一枚气球一样的东西。一看到这样东西，Usopp立刻露出若有所思的神情。身为制造工具的高手，他已经将这东西的制作方法与效果猜得八九不离十了。

“这是种海灯。里面可以放上蜡烛，沉入海里。光线会透过密封层，引开那些家伙。但缺陷是空气太少了，蜡烛很快就会熄灭，所以它们很快就会回来……唯一的希望就是这艘船能趁这个时间离开魔鬼三角地带。”

“船长，来了！”

转过视线，众人终于在船舷左侧见到了那个巨大的影子。不知道是不是心理作用，总觉得此刻现身于海中的巨兽要比先前更庞大也更可怖。只要它想，一口吞下座岛屿又有什么呢。脚下传来的振动表明海浪不断翻卷，并且有愈演愈烈的势头。

狙击手悄声问罗拉。“我们就这样慢慢溜过去不好吗？”

甚至连回答的时间都没有，BLADE号就剧烈晃动起来，这种颠簸距掀翻整艘船的程度也没差太多。那雾气中的影子移动着，变得更清晰了些。

罗拉果断下令。“就是现在！”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

罗拉船长一声令下，蜡烛被点起後封进灯里。似乎就在火光出现的那刻，巨兽开始躁动，或者叫兴奋要更恰当。金发男人突然想起库里是如何引它们出现的——海龙晶。那发光的龙晶被拿出来後没过几秒钟，它们就闪电一般地出现了。

也许，这是天性吧？

“噗通——”中空的灯里装着蜡烛和石块，被沉进海中。接下来发生的事情，简直比海上风暴还要可怕。这是来自于海中巨兽掀起的风浪，转个身就可以改变海流，和一切天候和常识都无关。别说是一般的航海士，就算是Nami站在这里，只怕也只能见机行事。

“左满舵，正面迎上去！”  
“把帆收起来！”  
“拴紧缆绳！”

在令人晕头转向的海流中，他们发现那个家伙消失了。料想应该是下去追那盏灯了。但问题接踵而至，在他们身边又出现同样的三个影子。只看它们身形相近就知道，他们的船还是逃不掉。并且似乎因为光源的出现，它们活动得更频繁了，不仅仅是扭动着它们的脖颈，甚至还潜入海里纠缠不休。

托了这群家伙的福，海上掀起了更加狂暴的浪。

“真是糟透了……”Sanji抹一把扑到脸颊上的海水，咬了咬牙。也是，彼此个头差距这么大，它看这艘船的感觉大概和自己看一粒米是差不多的，能记得住才有鬼！网开一面是指望不上了，只能全力逃跑了。

“我们继续！”罗拉勉强站稳，迅速将另一枚灯组装起来，“将所有的灯都放下去！一鼓作气冲出去！”

“哦！”

几分钟後，所有的灯都被扔进海里。果然那群海兽又重新潜回海中，追逐那些微小的光芒。海面上虽然巨浪不断，但能够感到正在一点点平静下来。兴风作浪的家伙真的都追着那些灯走了。

Usopp确定四周只剩下白茫茫的雾气，再没有那些迫力十足的影子，这才舒了口气。“就是现在，快开船！”

就在BLADE号刚刚调转船头向生命纸的方向驶去的那刻，一道冲天的海柱毫无征兆地从附近海面窜上半空，毫无征兆的巨浪几乎当场将他们掀个底朝天。从空中落下的水珠——不，那根本就是砸下来的瀑布——狠狠砸上船体，如果不是这艘船被改造得足够结实，只怕到现在为止都已经毁掉两三次了。

海贼们齐声高喊。“它们回来了！”

Usopp也尖叫起来。“怎么可能！这么快？！”

“这样是闯不出去的！调转船头，我们先想办法回岛上！准备更多的灯再出海！这是唯一的办法！”罗拉在心中祈祷着能全船人都能顺利回到Thriller Bark而不是葬身海底。但在这样的巨浪中，连能否安全回去也没人能保障。

唯一的办法？在始终没有停歇的可怕颠簸中，金发男人的头脑飞快运转起来。

灯。海龙晶。发光之物。  
在海水中也不会熄灭的光。要深深，深深地沉向海底，让它们不停地追下去。

Sanji猛地一震。他张了张嘴，感到喉咙有些发干因为自己找到了答案。他将手按向裤子口袋。那里沉甸甸的，装着一样东西。返航不是唯一的办法，他想到了。  
口袋里是完全符合一切要求的东西——即使没人拿着，即使不需要空气，也可以发光的晶石。

幻彩晶。是想要送给Nami桑和Robin酱的东西，有过很多回忆的东西，加上绿藻那块，也算是曾经失而复得的东西。  
可是现在前往夏波第群岛的航路被挡住了，怎么想这都是值得一试的方法。

怎样，要将它拿出去吗？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

不能回头。不能後退。在他们的路上，只能前行一途。  
Sanji在心里是这样认定的。

“喂Zoro。”他侧过头，直直迎向绿发男人黯猩红色的眸。并没有再说什么，但刹那间，他觉得那个人已经懂了。视线中，剑士也在定定看着他，一丝笑意渐渐攀上男人的唇角。那个笑容意味着“没问题，如果是你的决定的话”。

Sanji抬起头，视线中高大的阴影藏在雾气背後，像是永远也不打算退去。不出所料耳中听到罗拉已经在招呼伙伴们掉头寻找来路。他将幻彩晶从口袋里掏出来，握在手掌中最後看了一眼。淡淡萤绿的光，是无数次拨动心弦的色彩。没什么遗憾的，因为自己已得到了真正的，属于那个人的。

金发男人弯起嘴角，将那只手伸到船舷外，一点点倾斜。

“抱歉了Nami桑，财宝的话，下次有机会再补上吧。还有Robin酱，抱歉了。”

晶石在离开掌心的刹那变作漂亮鲜活的红，令他想起在某处虚幻森林中发生的意乱情迷。不管发生过什么都已经走到现在，即使晶石不在了，也不会抹消那些真实的过往。他不会否认自己曾感受到的一切欣喜。

绿发男人始终凝视着他。在这片摇晃不定的甲板上，他什么都看不到，就只有那个人。柔软的发丝被海水打湿，一缕一缕贴在脸颊上，大概还有些直接灌进了领口吧。就算狼狈也照样令自己移不开目光。他知道，现在厨子舍弃的不仅仅是会发光的石头，更是这一年多的时光。

这是需要他们每个人都舍弃的东西。他，Sanji，还有Usopp。

就算不事先对一遍台词也都知道的。这一年多的经历他们三个必须守口如瓶。在他们的生命中再没有什么曲神岛，再没有什么龙与狮鹫兽，再没有什么神族与魔族，也再没有Ace，欧尔比雅和白胡子老爹。之前的故事必须被全部封存起来。即使答应了Ace照顾Luffy，也不能真的跑去和他说，你的哥哥还如何如何……那家伙一定会想办法闹到曲神岛的吧？

红海与曲神岛就是两个截然不同的世界，他们只是偶然再偶然地闯入的一点交集，不会再多也不能再多。  
从今往後他们要做的，就是顺应万事万物，等到死亡降临的那天，所有的真相自然会公布。

巨兽对晶石的反应强烈得超乎想象，Sanji投下的那块刚入水，重新回到海面的巨兽就猛然低头扎进海中，紧跟着下方就是一阵天翻地覆。似乎不止一只，更多返回的都开始在海下活动起来。Sanji断定，只扔下去一枚的话，看起来还远远不够。

他深吸一口气，示意Zoro动手。

最後一块晶石也被投进海水。Sanji盯着晶石由澄澈的蓝色变成温和的白光，划过一道细细的弧线，甚至没能激起一点涟漪就消失在整片灰蓝中。他几乎难以自制地呼了口气。这下幻彩晶真的是一块都不剩了。

看守了近两年的物件，竟然就这样安静地消失了。  
这就是终结。

也许正如他们这一次的旅程，也必须悄无声息。  
这就是终结吧。

海面一度如沸腾般难以承受，但它渐渐静了下去。海贼们抓着各种东西在甲板上惊魂未定地打量着海下。他们忠实地执行着罗拉船长的安排，并没有留意到那两个男人做的事情。所以他们也不知道，所有的纷争与危机都已经随着沉甸甸的晶石坠入深海。

Sanji与Zoro相视一眼。光是想象一下就知道，幻彩晶的光芒永远不会消失，在满目黢黑的海底，一定亮得如同整个世界的光。

金发男人的声音异常坚定，在这一刻划破长空。

“开船吧！”


	190. Chapter 190

[一百九十]

 

这一次，是跳过任何意外事件直抵夏波第群岛的航海。当群岛熟悉的新绿夹杂着泡泡斑斓的色彩出现在蔚蓝海域上的那刻，所有人都松了口气。  
两年的时光，各种大大小小的事件，他们终于回到了约定好的集合地。

草帽海贼团的三个人围坐在甲板上最後一次开会。

“听好，你们两个，尤其是Usopp，”金发男人决定还是再叮嘱一次，“那座岛上的事情不能说。就算是编成故事也不行。”

狙击手摆出个不屑的表情。“喂喂，你当本大爷是那种不知好歹的人吗？如果问起的话，我会说这两年一直在波音列岛上，直到你们两个来找我，然後顺路从大海怪的手中救下罗拉他们，再然後就到夏波第群岛了。怎么样，这很够意思吧？”

就知道你肯定有借题发挥的地方，Zoro和Sanji同时抽了下眉角。不过这种程度的捏造还是很符合他风格的。这样也好，如果不适当夸张一下反而会显得有问题。

“那么绿藻头那边就是一直在他的岛上，跟着商船出海後先和我会合，然後就到了波音列岛，再接下去就是你的剧本了。我们在见到罗拉之後就离开了原本的商船，改搭她的船。记住，现在这艘船其实是他们的……”Sanji刻意强调过最後这句，末了拍一下手，站起身来，“把这些事情都记清楚了，我们的口供就对到这里吧。”

“好极了，现在我们准备登陆！”Usopp跳起来，一脸十分期待的表情，“不知道有谁会比我们先到呢？真想念大家阿……”

“天哪我竟然已经有两年没有见到Nami桑和Robin酱了！两年阿，多么可怕而漫长的时间！”金发男人眨了眨眼睛，仿佛换了个人，从头到脚都容光焕发，“不知道Nami桑和Robin酱都会有怎样的……成长呢……糟糕，光是想象一下就……”

“噗——”下一秒鲜红的鼻血猛然喷上甲板，金发男人带着满脸心满意足的笑容直直向後倒去。

“白痴阿你！”在绿发男人的咆哮声中，Usopp已经尖叫着跑去找船医了。

当厨子重新清醒过来的时候，BLADE号早已在夏波第群岛泊了岸。他抓了抓头发，抬起眼来看到对面巨大红树上的数字是44。

“混账，醒了就赶紧出发吧，少磨磨蹭蹭的。”Zoro说着放下手里又一个空酒瓶。金发男人察觉到他身边已经堆了七八个酒瓶了，甚至还有几只酒桶，不知道这家伙究竟在这里喝了多久。

“就你一个吗，Usopp呢？”

“先走了。如果没什么意外的话应该是去夏琪的酒吧了。”

“幸好他不是某个迷路藻类，老子一点也不担心Usopp找不到去酒吧的路。”

“白痴鼻血君有什么资格对别人指手画脚？！”绿发男人毫不示弱地反击。

“诶等等，是不是最近老子都没跟你打架，你就开始浑身不对劲了？”

“别说得好像自己能赢一样。”

就在空气中火药味越来越浓的时候，罗拉非常适时地出现了。谢绝了他们的邀请——请她去夏琪的酒吧坐坐——她已经买到了前往Water Seven的永久指针。这位尽职尽责的船长更急于去那座著名的岛屿买一艘大船，当然还有足够多的能在海底使用的探照灯，好尽快回去接自己的伙伴。

“大恩不言谢。”罗拉挥着手向他们告别，“要是见到Namizou和其他人的话，替我向大家问好！”

两人一口应允，再请罗拉向Galley-la公司还有原来Franky之家的那些家伙们问好，如果有机会见到他们的话。就这样，BLADE号载着罗拉等人离开了夏波第海岸，渐渐消失在视线中。

到此为止，几乎百分之九十五的事情都完成了。只要其他人都能顺利抵达这里，草帽海贼团就算真正复活，可以继续旅行了。  
他们相信每一位伙伴都会怀着同样的心情，再度踏上这座曾写下战败与逃亡的岛屿，收拾心情，重新开始。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

当Sanji和Zoro站在位于13号GR的敲诈酒吧门前时，这里的全部景象都好像和两年前毫无二致。推开门走进去，酒吧里比想象中要更热闹。不仅有精明干练的老板娘夏琪，一身休闲装正在看报纸的雷利，还有浑身缠着绷带好像木乃伊的迪巴鲁和他的几名手下。分别两年，这一刻他们因为再度见到熟悉的面孔而忍不住微笑起来。

“你们真是非常准时！”雷利赞许地扬起嘴角。

问候过後，金发男人满怀希望地环视一周，但很遗憾的是这里并没有他们的伙伴。“其他人都到了吗？Usopp呢？”

“当然有已经来的，不过人还没有来齐。第一个来的是小Franky，10天前到的，一来就去了船那里。”老板娘这样说着，点起一支香烟。

听到这个话题，迪巴鲁挣扎着在病床上举起手来。“你们的船一直没事！我这是光荣负伤！”

他的几名部下立即点头附和。“需要养足一年份的伤！”

雷利替他们补上一句。“为了保护你们的船，他也很拼命。”

“诶？真是意外地拼命，欠你个人情了，迪巴鲁。”Sanji向他表达了谢意。没想到这个当初不打不相识的家伙居然会这么讲义气，为了他们的船做到这种程度。 

“什么？说我很英俊？”迪巴鲁艰难地对金发男人抛了个媚眼，被後者理所应当地无视了，“这只是报恩嘛，少爷。”

Zoro挑起嘴角。“真是多谢了。”

“下一个到的是小Nami。”夏琪悠闲地靠在吧台上，接着说了下去，“她说太无聊就去岛上购物了。”

金发男人看似老实地坐在吧台前，满脑子都是“Nami桑去购物了爱阿爱阿我要去找她”，嘴里咬着的香烟不断冒出桃心形状的烟气。

“接着是小Chopper，也去岛上逛了。它是五天前到的。再然後就是刚到的小Usopp。我听他说你们是一起来的？”

“阿，”绿发男人面不改色地回答，“因为一些白痴的事情所以耽搁了。”

Sanji立刻火冒三丈地回过神来。“混账绿藻头，你欠修理吗？！”

“今天Brook会在岛上开演唱会，这样算起来的话就是七个人了。”

原本还想继续斗嘴的两人都确信自己听到了十分罕见——至少作为海贼而言太过不同寻常——的词汇，齐齐停下争吵的念头。

“演唱会？”

雷利将手里看完的报纸叠起来，透过圆形的镜片看着他们。“现在还没有消息的就是Nico Robin和Luffy了。想再次来到这座岛屿本就是十分困难的事情，你们这么多人都能平安回来真是了不起。”

“没想到的是你竟然会亲自指导Luffy的修行，真是个吓人的消息呢。那家伙现在一定更了不得了。”

雷利爽朗地笑起来。“严格说来我也有半年没有见到他了。他的成长真令人期待！”

“阿，说起成长……Nami桑和Robin酱……”Sanji又一次感到飘飘然，好像此刻两位女神就站在自己身前微笑一般。

“真敢说阿，鼻血君。”

“妈的！你这个路痴绿球藻！老子最近对你真是太和善了！”

根本不在乎两人横眉立目剑拔弩张的状态，雷利好整以暇地插了句话。“你们的船现在在17号GR，现在要去看看吗？”

“阿，糟糕！不能把时间都浪费在跟一株藻类吵架上！”金发的厨师先生按着额角一脸幡然醒悟的神情，“还有太多的事情要做呢！”

所有的伙伴都在不同的岛屿上，要想在同一时间抵达夏波第群岛，除非是奇迹。但他们必须要相信奇迹会发生，像Luffy在罗格镇从小丑巴基的刀下逃亡，像乘着冲天海流飞到天上，像从司法岛的巨门前夺回Robin，像在这座岛上无数强敌手中死里逃生，每一件事都是奇迹，却千真万确地发生了。

距离桑尼号再次扬帆启航的时间，已经进入倒数计时。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

毕竟是两年没有用过的厨房，需要从里到外彻底清理一遍。只有一流的厨房与食材，再加上一流的手艺，才能为大家准备出一流的料理。Sanji带着Zoro顺利找到桑尼号，和两年未见看上去气势更加Super的Franky打招呼。

留下绿头发的剑士和船匠攀谈，金发男人迫不及待地一头扎进了自己的圣地。

看得出桑尼号有按期做过清洁，至少不是像想象中那样积满灰尘。还有一小部分两年没动的食材——比如那些调味料什么的——统统需要处理。等到全部收拾完，他们的仓库和冰箱也该用新鲜的食材来填充了。

“差不多了！”Sanji抹了把头上的汗。将厨房和餐厅的所有东西都收拾好花去了不少的时间，他决定立刻去采购食材。毕竟，在这种随时都有可能宣布开船的时刻，提前准备好一切食材才是他身为厨师的本职工作。

走上甲板，金发男人看到机器人船匠哼着歌还在检查船身的镀膜。他四下里看了看，没有看到Zoro的身影。

“那家伙呢？”

Franky心情愉快地举起双手做了个Super的姿势。“去岛上散步了。”

“什么？！”金发男人只觉得脑袋里有一根弦猛地断了。那家伙是白痴吗？！在这种时候——随时可能开船的时候——居然一个人去，岛，上，散，步？！他到底有多看得起自己认路的本事？！真能回得来吗？！真是的，一个不小心就没看住那个路痴！

“混账绿藻头……”他咬牙切齿了一阵，决定还是先去把食材买回来，最好能顺路把那家伙抓回来。反正也不知道去哪儿了，只好碰碰运气了……

拿着Franky交给自己的小电话虫，离开桑尼号所在的17号GR，Sanji动身前往更靠近外海的区域。临近的四十几号GR都是观光区，有不少本地特产。那些新鲜食材自然是厨师先生的采购重点。

“老伯，今天打到多少鱼阿？便宜点卖给我吧？”

对面的老伯还没回答，突然一个激灵跳了起来。“哎呀糟了！那位绿头发的小兄弟，不是走了吧？！”

“绿……”Sanji只听得心口一跳，“不是，出什么事了？”

“这可是了不得的大事阿……刚才有个绿头发，带着三把刀的小兄弟，过来说想钓鱼。我一会儿要出海，就让他先到船上等着……”

Sanji叹了口气。“那家伙……穿着绿色的衣服，还有……左眼上有道伤疤对吗？”

“就是这样！你们认识？”

“嘛，算是……吧。然後怎样了？”

老人的脸上满是焦虑和担忧。“结果我扭头一看，他竟然躺在旁边一艘超大的海贼船上呼呼大睡！我叫了半天他也不醒，然後那艘镀好膜的海贼船就慢慢沉到海底去了！一定是去鱼人岛了！”

“那个……白痴……”金发男人觉得简直没有合适的字眼能够形容Zoro了，“算了，真是万幸，知道他是去鱼人岛也足够了……总好过让我把所有的GR都跑一遍。”

“喂那可是艘海贼船阿……搞不好已经被杀……”

Sanji摆了摆手打断了他的话。“安心吧，那家伙不会这么死掉的。不用担心，倒不如说别放在心上。老伯你究竟有没有鱼卖阿？”

话说了一半，附近的人突然躁动起来。他们站在岸边对着海中不断涌现的气泡指指点点，看起来就像有什么在海下一直吐气。与此同时，水中一片阴影也在逐渐扩大，似乎有什么东西在不住接近海面。这画面引得金发男人也不禁侧目。

“嗯？”


	191. Chapter 191

[一百九十一]

 

“哗啦——”震耳欲聋的水声响起，海中的阴影在这一刻彻底冲上海面。木制的巨大船身挂着狐面形状的海贼旗，伴着无数倾泻的水流，从海下猛然扑向空中。然而令人心惊的是，这并不是艘完好无损的船，它……竟然从中断作了两截！岸上的人们瞠目结舌地看着残骸从半空重重落下，最终散落在海浪中不住飘荡。  
……简直是有生之年都未必能见到的令人惊骇的景色。

“这……这……是由于镀膜失败，被水压给挤碎的吗？”

“不，你看断口也太整齐了？！就像是……简直就像是……被砍断的！”

“诶？快看，船上还有人！”

随着海流冲得晕头转向而不得不趴在船上的海贼们仍不忘举起手中的兵刃，齐齐指向他们的敌人——那个坐在主桅上的绿发男人。一把漆黑乱刃的刀正握在男人手中，向下滴着连串的水珠。毫无疑问这个男人就是让他们功亏一篑的罪魁祸首，而那把漆黑的刀就是让这艘海贼船一分为二的神兵利器。

“混账……竟敢破坏我们前往新世界的梦想……”就算那些是无恶不作的海贼，经过一番折腾，从海底上来後也再没有跟那个男人战斗的精力。就算恨得咬牙切齿又能怎样？光是看他一刀砍断自己的船，就足够吓破胆了，谁敢真和这样的家伙动手？

剑士面无表情地收起自己的刀，仿佛他只不过是做了一件不足挂齿的小事般。他甚至都没有用眼尾扫那些人，只是淡淡开口。“这是缘分。要怪就怪你们和瘟神同乘一条船吧……”他微微顿了一下，像是在解释给谁听，“我上错船了。”

在海贼船刚一出现的那刻，Sanji就松了口气。他比任何人都更早注意到绿发男人的存在，所以不用解释也知道是怎么回事。也真亏那家伙想得出怎么回来，真是要多胡闹就有多胡闹，堪比自家那个最不按理出牌的船长。真不愧是一条船上的伙伴……

切了一声，金发男人抓了抓头发自言自语。“什么阿，这不是回来了嘛……白痴一样。”

他由衷地感到高兴。一方面这家伙果然还是被自己找到的，不得不说自己在找一株迷路藻类的事情上还是挺有天赋的；另一方面也为不用再去其他地方甚或是鱼人岛再找他而欣慰，自己不远千里将这家伙从曲神岛带回来，没有在最後关头弄丢真是老天保佑。

“喂绿藻头，跟老子回去了。不过你得老实点。现在随时都可能开船，走的时候找不到你就麻烦了。不许再随便乱走。更不许单独行动。对了，就这样办吧。不许离开老子三步远！”金发男人拧着眉向Zoro提出一系列要求，接着笑吟吟地重新转向身边的老人，“老伯，你的鱼到底怎么卖？”

“看在你的朋友搭上海贼船还能回来的份上，我送你几条吧……”

“哦？！那还真是感激不尽！”Sanji心说，要是你知道这边也都是不折不扣的海贼，而且还是悬赏金最穷凶极恶的那种……不知道还会不会有这样的想法？

三步远？真敢说阿。绿发男人捏起下巴，勾着唇角打量着那个专注挑选食材的厨子。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

41号GR让Sanji由衷感到夏波第群岛不愧是观光胜地，这里繁盛的景象只有Water Seven才能媲美。各式货品应有尽有，自己都快要挑花眼。反正已经叮嘱过绿藻不许单独行动，金发男人就安心拽着他一起买东西。

如果东西很沉的话自然少不了让那家伙做劳力的份，不过在这购物的天堂可以将所有东西都装进泡泡，像牵着气球一样带着它们走，根本不用担心买得太多携带不便的问题。

“真是方便呢，可惜只能在这座岛上用……”厨师先生每每想到这件事就略感遗憾。他开始默默构思有没有什么办法能在别的岛屿上也使用这种泡泡。Nami桑买东西的话会很需要的吧？或者她的话，没准自己就能造出这种泡泡来？

Zoro突然拽住他的手腕，将走神的金发男人一直拖进先前瞟了几眼已经确定没人的小巷。

“什……什么？”

剑士一把拉下他牵着气球的手腕，用那些装得满满的气球将巷口堵个严实，干脆利落地堵住对面那人还想说些什么的嘴唇。才不在乎外面走来走去的有多少人，反正没有人会注意这里。

Sanji感到心脏在一刹那都要跳出胸口。这绿藻，是要疯吗？！他以为这是在什么地方阿喂？！

“说什么不离开三步远……我可不保证不会偷袭你。”说着，那个男人竟还意犹未尽地舔一下嘴唇。

“你！”

自己真是摊上一个无赖。但是胸口传来的有力的跳动和血管里奔流的紧张与刺激都在清清楚楚告诉自己，自己并不反感。看样子……自己也病得不轻吧……这样想着，Sanji抬头看了一眼买来的东西。此刻他已经举着满满一把气球了，正寻思着是否该回一趟船上把东西和这混账都弄回去，小电话虫突然响了。

是Franky。

从船匠那里来的联络显示，不仅Nami，Usopp还有Chopper都回到了船上，Nico Robin也回来了。紧跟着来到桑尼号的是雷利和夏琪，说现在情况对他们不利。岛上出现假冒的草帽一伙，海军信以为真，很快就会调动大批军队来抓捕他们。他们必须尽快出发。Luffy已经到岛上了，跟着生命纸的话很快就会找到桑尼号。至于Brook，已经派了飞鱼骑士过去接他，不出意外的话也会很快赶来。

“所以就差Brook和Luffy了，只要他们一到就立刻出发，是吧？”

[Super正确。总之桑尼号现在立即前往42号GR，你和Zoro直接到海岸，我们在那里会合。]

“42号GR的海岸，没问题。”

刚挂掉小电话虫，金发男人突然听到附近的红树似乎一阵喧闹。“喂Zoro，你觉不觉得那边很吵？”

绿发男人跟着扭过头去。“的确如此。”

“反正不远，去看一眼。”说行动就行动，Sanji立刻将气球全部拴在身边的木栏上。

与其说是好奇心作祟不如说是直觉。因为知道了自家船长在岛上。那家伙到了哪里都是捅出乱子的一把好手，想要造成这种程度的骚动根本就是小菜一碟。如果真的是Luffy就再顺利不过了，可以直接带他到42号GR集合。

当他们两个向发出骚动的源头跑去的时候，能够听到爆炸声，枪声，还有人们的高叫。前方接连不断地腾起火光，继而是黑色的浓烟，显然正在进行战斗。不用想也知道这种程度的战斗一定是海贼与海军，不是什么普通打架。虽然知道海军是要来了，可没想到来的这么快……不知道另外那一边……

“什么人，站住！再不停下就开枪了！”

白色的海军制服映入眼帘。反正是敌人，先踢翻再说。万一那边真的是Luffy，提前解决也有好处。金发男人轻轻松松冲进海军队伍里立刻将他们整得一团糟。不用说Zoro也是这样想的，不过是群小兵，他连自己的刀都没用，伸手随便抢了一把，一记横斩就放倒一片。

“混账不要抢老子风头！”

“切，自己不争气就只会怨别人？”

吵吵嚷嚷的时候，两人眼前同时一亮，迎面跑来的那个身背巨大行囊的家伙，因为看见自己而露出久违灿烂的笑容。  
不是他们的船长还能是谁？！

“Luffy！”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“哇，Zoro，Sanji！这次真的没有搞错了！好久不见！”草帽少年立刻用两人最熟悉的笑容迎面冲过来。

Zoro与Sanji同时感到心口上有一块石头落了地。不仅仅是因为顺利找到了自家船长，更因为Luffy脸上的笑容。两年不见，他已经走出了Ace身故的阴影。虽然在他最艰难的时刻，自己没能陪在他身边，但令人欣慰的是Luffy已经克服了一切，带着笑容振作归来。

……真是太好了。  
所以要变得更强，要让自己的每个伙伴都能保持最美好的笑容。再不会重蹈覆辙。

眼前一晃，一尊巨大的和平主义者闪电般跳到前方。熟悉的黑色身躯泛着一层寒光。从它两只举起的手掌正中亮起金色的光线。两年前，就是这种东西打得他们筋疲力尽，举全员之力才能勉力毁去一尊。  
不过，两年的时光已过，不要以为他们还是当初的草帽海贼团！

“让路！”

不过是眨一下眼的时间，三把刀已经出鞘，狠狠斩过机器人的胸腹。另一个男人黑色西装包裹下的长腿不知何时变做耀眼的金红，根本看不清他是如何跳上半空，那曾经坚硬无比的头颅就在他的踢击下轻而易举地折向一侧肩膀。两人联手下，强大的人形兵器一击即废。

“是我砍的！”

“妈的，明明是老子踢断它的脖子。”

亲眼目睹了什么是真正的“草帽一伙”，从各处传来的惊叹声接连不断。继他们的船长一拳干掉一尊和平主义者後，这两位左膀右臂的出场也实在太高调了。连看都不看在背後爆炸的和平主义者——显然他们根本未将那种东西放在眼里——三个人就这样自顾自地聊了起来。

“Luffy你可是最晚到的。该不是迷路了吧？”

“你以为谁都是你吗？！”Sanji向绿发男人龇出尖牙，又扭头为Luffy指出42号GR的方向，“好了我们快走吧，大家差不多都在船上，就等你了。”

“两年没见，真高兴阿，你们过得怎么样？其他人都还好吗？Zoro你的眼睛是怎么回事？”

绿发男人并没有立刻回答，他瞟一眼四周，视线最後落在远处的战桃丸身上。“说来话长，我们先回船上。”

“喂绿藻头，这边。”金发男人咬着香烟，笑嘻嘻地看着Zoro一脸严肃地换了个方向。

不愧是传说中的草帽海贼团！其他的海贼们惊异于他们可怕的实力与大胆的作风，纷纷心折不已。

“天哪是草帽一伙！正牌的！”

“果然和冒牌的不是一个等级！完全不同阿！”

海军们不会眼睁睁看着他们逃走的。正牌的出现让他们惊慌了一下但很快就恢复了镇定。“不仅仅是草帽小子Luffy，还有海贼猎人Zoro和黑足Sanji！他们果然都在岛上！都还活着！”

“嗯？”Sanji跑了几步回过头，看到Luffy定定站在原地，看着左近的那株巨大红树。

Zoro不解地开口。“怎么了？”

草帽少年露出一个充满信心的笑容。“雷利！”

“冥……冥冥冥王？！”这个名字让无数旁观者魂飞魄散。所有的海贼和海军都停下动作，怔怔看着那个传说中的男人。身披着一件灰白的斗篷，盘膝坐在红树的巨大根须上的老人，正扬起嘴角和蔼地看着草帽少年。

“我只是来看看情况的，似乎没什么问题呢，又有进步了。”

“当然。”

“那么，快去吧，你的伙伴们都在等着你！”

“雷利！这两年，真的非常感谢！”

“哈哈，这么正经的脸太不适合你了！快点走吧！”

Luffy将背包放在地上，向他举起双手。“雷利，我会做到的！”他顿一下，用尽全身的力气高喊，“我一定会成为，‘海贼王’！”

他的声音在无数红树的枝条间回荡，在无数人心上激起惊涛骇浪。几乎所有人都不敢说出口的句子，被Luffy如起誓般喊出。雷利又一次感到D的意志，海贼的新血，这些他曾一度以为再也不见的东西一直还在，一切都未绝望，一切都未消失。  
沉睡的种子早已破土，生出的新芽正在经风历雨地成长。总有一天，会开出属于它的，最精彩的花。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“哎呀，我要走了！”听到海军的声音越来越近，草帽少年只好匆匆道别，“真的非常感谢！再见啦！”

“承您照顾了！”绿发男人斜睨一眼厨子，那家伙正在招呼Luffy快走。

“我走了！”最後再看一眼自己的老师，Luffy按一下草帽，追着Sanji与Zoro跑去了。耳中回响着最後他对自己说的“要到顶点去阿”，Luffy扬起嘴角。他从不怀疑这件事。Monkey D Luffy，就是要成为海贼王的男人！

“糟糕，被包围了。”金发男人忙着把先前栓在木栏上的泡泡都解下来。不管怎么说，它们都是重要的食材，怎么可能丢在这里？！

“喂Luffy，Zoro，Sanji！”Chopper的声音突如其来地从天上传来，与此同时还有双翼拍打的声音——这种声音Zoro和Sanji在曲神岛听过了太多，他们在一刹那间想起了太多——Chopper的声音里满是久别重逢的开心，“我接你们来啦！”

抬起头就见他们的小船医乘在一种从未见过的巨大鸟类身上，正在向他们招手。有了这位空中来客的帮助，他们几乎立刻就回到了桑尼号。

“哦，大家！”Luffy身在半空就看到所有的伙伴们都在甲板上。就算相貌有了些细微的变化，但……果然还是没变呢！

“Luffy！”不仅Brook泪眼婆娑，Usopp也开始吸鼻子。船长刚一露面立刻受到了所有人的热烈欢迎。

接下来的两三分钟，桑尼号上吵闹得超乎想象。这群平时没事都会吵吵嚷嚷的家伙，大有要将两年没折腾的份都补回来的意思。Sanji看到Nami桑的第一眼就狂喷鼻血。Luffy看到Franky现在Super一百倍的装扮失神得三头牛都拉不回来。Chooper站在船舷上向大鸟道别。

与此同时，他们在这两年间新结识的朋友也各自再以自己的方法帮助着他们。已经部署完毕的军舰刚开始向他们的海贼船进攻就被九蛇海贼团霸道十足地拦下了。夏波第群岛上方的小型空岛也在遥遥监视着下方岛屿的状况，毫无预兆的倾盆大雨淋湿了海军所有的弹药。雷利的刀已经出鞘，再次在他们与海军之间划下了一道不可跨越的界线。

“现在听好……”航海士向其他人解释，“镀膜的船能够削减各方压力。现在全靠海底的‘浮袋’才能让桑尼号浮在海面上。一旦拆除，我们的船就会沉下去。”

Franky从船舷边上探出头来，浑身湿漉漉的显然是刚从海里回来。“OK了，‘浮袋’已经拆除了！”

“把帆升起来！”航海士一声令下，Chopper和Brook立即去执行。

“Nami，”草帽少年叉着双臂看着橘发的航海士，“要起航了吗？”

橘发少女弯起嘴角，眼中闪动着睿智的光。“是的，船长，请下令吧。”

Luffy向前走了一步，站到所有人身前。“各位伙伴们，我想对你们说的话实在太多了！总之，谢谢大家在这两年中，能陪着我一起任性！”

听到这样的话从他嘴里说出来，所有人都露出心照不宣的笑容。

“早知道你是这样啦Luffy！”  
“又不是从现在才开始的，真是的。”  
“哟嚯嚯嚯重逢也是一种经历阿，让我为这次经历作一曲吧！”  
“Super的桑尼号也休息够了，准备好继续旅行了！”

“那么，都准备好了吗？”船长环视一周，每个人的脸上都写着肯定。

金发男人看一眼Usopp，再看一眼Zoro，不出意外地捕捉到了他们的视线。他们三个人在这两年中经历的那个世界，所有的人，事，物，就像是雨水从半空滴下的轨迹。即使为你的双眼捕捉也不会留下任何痕迹。它静静铺陈在你的心脏最深处，宛若沉睡般永远不会为任何人知晓。  
而你知道它真的存在。

所有的伙伴都已经到齐。两年的时间说短不短，说长也没有太长。虽然不知道大家都经历过什么，但毫无疑问每个人都变强了。每个人都怀着无比强烈的信心，注定相携一起走过今後的时光，一直走到这场冒险的尽头，走到所有人梦想实现的那刻，走到彼此生命的终结。  
而那时等待着他们的，将是连接着另一场生命的开端。

不管在哪个世界也要一直走下去。  
过去，未来，前世，今生，在我们拥有生命的每一刻，一直走下去。

绘着草帽标记的海贼旗在海风中烈烈扬起。

“下一个目的地，人鱼岛！”Luffy深深吸一口气，如同以往的任何一次出航那样，用尽他最大的气力，举起双手高喊。

 

“——出发！”

 

\- 全 剧 终 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 讲真，当初有个很不愉快的事情，现在贴吧里还留着当初的楼，不能当作没发生，我还是说一下吧。
> 
> 贴吧里有个读者说，文里一段剧情和《天神右翼》太像了。就是ZS一起走轮回之路，绿藻在幻觉中听到厨子叫他名字的那一段。还很尽职尽责地把我的文和天神一起贴出来，让大家都认真研读品鉴一下，作个对比。  
> 我不否认我看过天神，但是被揪出来说借鉴撞梗？？？？对于轮回之路的存在，对于那段剧情每个人遇到的事情，我所有的安排都是有理由的，我在走剧情的时候，在文里都一一解释过。连正当理由都可以视而不见就说太像了。  
> 当时非常憋屈。  
> 如果是在写了一半的时候被这样说，我绝对分分钟弃坑。尽管那位读者提出来的时候文已经完结了……我还是很不舒服，非常有自毁倾向（我以前在JJ也开过专栏，甚至笔名自杀过，这也是为啥我现在不继续叫Yosii的原因，那个名字已经被我杀掉了。）一时间甚至想在贴吧里把全帖删掉。当时是被理智冷静的吧主制止了。  
> 本来我在LOF上留了RainPath这个地址建了个子LOF，想把整个文搬到那里。我也曾在LOF里说要修掉那段的——如果能避免，我也不想继续被读者揪着说你借鉴阿——但仔细考虑过，特别头疼。因为那段剧情太重要，是推动感情戏的重要节点，可以说没有幻觉中的那句话，绿藻根本没有动一点心思好吗？更别提什么以後了。越想越觉得不开心，改不了，又被压了一顶借鉴撞梗就差说抄袭的帽子，所以在後来的所有时间里，我一直都在说，当我没写过这文。  
> 这么多年了，只要想起来，就非常的不开心。那个LOF地址我一直都留着，锁了起来，只留了地址作纪念，里面一篇日志都没有。
> 
> But从某天起突然想通了。反正我同人都封笔了，以後永远不会再写，又有什么好矫情的呢？   
> 存在即真实，都是真的就索性摆在这里了。大家自己去看，自己判断，自己品评吧。
> 
> 晋江专栏：http://1979993.jjwxc.net  
> 同人LOF：http://yosiied.lofter.com  
> 原创LOF：http://moonyed.lofter.com  
> 渣浪围脖：https://weibo.com/vinsyo
> 
> 我现在已经退了动漫圈，以後只写原创故事。  
> emmmmmm……有兴趣的话可以关注下上面这些。
> 
> 基本情况就是这样的了。  
> 以上。


End file.
